Pide un deseo
by nikachan123
Summary: Todos tenemos deseos, ¿qué ocurre si el día antes del 1 de septiembre una estrella escucha los deseos de nuestros chicos? Porque a veces, los sueños y deseos se cumplen. ¿Qué opináis vosotros?
1. Una estrella fugaz

**Hola a todo el mundo que se haya pasado a leer este nuevo fic que está recien sacado de mi cabeza!**

**No me preguntéis de donde he sacado la idea, porque aún está pululando; lo único que sé es que estaba escribiendo minueto capitulo del fin "La lágrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente" cuando se me ha venido a la cabeza esta idea y he tenido que escribirla… Dios… Creo que los personajes actúan por sí solos :D**

**Bueno, pues eso, que tenía ganas de hacer algo de los merodeadores…**

**En fin, espero que os guste este primer capítulo y que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo ok? Un beso a todos!**

Capítulo 1. Estrella fugaz

Había vuelto a discutir con su hermana y todo porque era… bruja. Bueno, después de seis años, su hermana Petunia debería haberse acostumbrado a que ella hablara de magia en la mesa mientras cenaban ¿no? Pero no, a su hermana mayor le había dado por llamarla anormal sólo porque a ella se le había ocurrido comentarle a su madre que había encontrado unos hechizos bastantes útiles para hacer las tareas domésticas y le había prometido que tan pronto cumpliera los diecisiete años y la restricción para los menores de edad quedase inservible para ella, los utilizaría para facilitarle las cosas en la casa.

Petunia se había levantado de la mesa arrojando el puré de calabacín sobre Lily, que estaba sentada frente a ella y se había ido a su habitación diciendo cosas como "anormal", "idiota" y "sería mejor que no existieras". Y aunque Lily había intentado aparentar delante de sus padres que no ocurría nada y que no tenía importancia, en aquellos momentos que estaba sentada en su habitación, sentía que sí tenía importancia. Si su hermana, que era parte de su familia y compartían la misma sangre, no la quería… quizá era porque no merecía que nadie la quisiera.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza y pesadez cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Secándose las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, se pellizco las mejillas para recuperar un poco del color perdido al haber estado llorando y maldijo en voz baja por no poder practicar aún la magia para poder aparentar con un hechizo que sus ojos estaban como siempre, verde brillante, y no verde aguado como estaba segura que se encontraban después de haber estado llorando.

-Pasa mamá –dijo la chica.

Incluso vestida con aquel viejo chándal y aquellas deportivas su madre se veía bonita; sonrió casi sin darse cuenta cuando su mirada verde se cruzó con la de su madre, más oscura que la de ella. El cabello oscuro lo llevaba recogido sobre la nuca y atado con algunas horquillas para que no se escaparan los mechones cortos del nuevo corte que se había hecho aquella misma mañana y que no hacía si no confirmar a su hija que era una mujer muy guapa.

-¿Estás bien? –la mujer se acercó hasta el banco de mimbre que había bajo la ventana, donde ella estaba sentada y se sentó con comodidad frente a su hija, recostando la espalda en el otro lado de la pared-. Sabes que Petunia no quería…

-Sí mamá, sí quería decirlo… -dijo con una sonrisa cansada Lily Evans-. Siempre quiere decirlo… Pero estoy bien, ya me he acostumbrado a todo eso… -murmuró.

-Tienes que darle un poco de tiempo… -Lily miró a su madre arqueando una ceja y la mujer carraspeó-… Sólo un poco más, cariño; ella te quiere, sé que te quiere… pero la noticia de que eras una bruja le vino de sopetón.

-¿Y cómo crees que me vino a mí, mamá? Una lechuza apareció en la cocina de casa con una carta mientras que mis amigas y yo merendábamos –contestó Lily-. A mí tampoco me prepararon para ser lo que soy, ¿sabes? –su mirada se oscureció unos segundos-. Al menos… creí contar con el apoyo de mi familia… Supongo que me equivoqué…

-Siempre podrás contar con nuestro apoyo, cariño –le contestó su madre sonriendo dulcemente-. Y tu hermana… puede que necesite más tiempo, pero también contarás con él… ya lo verás…

-¿Por qué no puede aceptar lo que soy, mamá? –preguntó la adolescente mirando a la mujer que le sonreía con condescendencia.

-Por que a lo mejor a ella también le hubiera gustado serlo… -contestó su madre-; Lily, Petunia es un año mayor que tú… cuando eras pequeña, se creía en la obligación de tener que protegerte siempre… Cuando descubrimos que eras una bruja… -suspiró-; ella empezó a creer que con la magia no la necesitarías nunca más…

-¡Pero eso es ridículo, es mi hermana! –protestó Lily -¡La voy a necesitar siempre a mi lado!

La señora Evans sonrió.

-Lo sé, y tú también lo sabes… pero ella aún no se ha dado cuenta… Démosle un poco más de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? –Lily asintió poco convencida y la mujer sonrió levantándose e inclinándose sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente-. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, cariño, mañana empiezas el colegio.

-Mi último año en Hogwarts… -suspiró la pelirroja con cierta resignación-. Me quedaré un rato más; según los astros hoy debería de haber una lluvia de estrellas –miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño-, aunque el cielo está un poco encapotado hoy…

-Como quieras, pero no te acuestes muy tarde; buenas noches cariño –se despidió la mujer abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas noches mamá –la puerta se cerró suavemente y Lily volvió a llamar a su madre; cuando la cabeza de la mujer apareció en el marco de la puerta le sonrió-. Gracias.

Su madre le sonrió de vuelta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter estaba sentado en la moqueta roja de su habitación mientras repasaba la lista que había apuntado en el pergamino y se rascaba de vez en cuando el mentón con la pluma dorada, pensativo, recordando algo y apuntándolo o tachando algo que ya había apuntado.

-Bombas multicolor… sí… Libros… -frunció el ceño-… también, aunque intenté no meterlos en el baúl… -sonrió pícaro-… túnicas, dos de gala, las de Hogwarts y ropa normal… -echó una ojeada por la habitación-, también. La escoba, el espejo intercomunicador, los cohetes… -sonrió al pensar lo que podría hacer con esos cohetes mientras recordaba haberlos metido en el baúl-… también… ¿Qué más? Dulces, dinero… nuestro libro de bromas –añadió haciendo un movimiento con la varita y levitando un libro grueso que tenía escondido bajo la cama, llevándolo flotando hasta el baúl donde quedó guardado-… ¡ah, sí! El calendario lunar… -sonrió-. Creo que eso es todo… Canuto dijo que se encargaba de los demás artículos de broma… espero que no se olvide de nada…- Suspiró cuando giró la cabeza hacia el baúl que había en un rincón de la habitación, abierto y con el mango de su escoba sobresaliendo por uno de los lados.

Séptimo. Iba a empezar su último curso en Hogwarts… sabía que después de eso vendrá el mundo real y pese a que no le daba miedo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado pensando si estaba preparado para eso o no.

Seis años; había pasado seis años en el colegio me magia y hechicería más grande de Inglaterra; seis años a cargo del director Dumbledore, seis años llenos de magia y sonrisas, de bromas, de castigos, de chicas, de amistades… sobre todo de amistades. En ese colegio había conocido a los que eran sus grandes amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew; juntos habían provocado más desastres y trastadas que todos sus antecesores juntos, trastadas que los habían unido formando un grupo que se habían autodenominado los Merodeadores. Sin duda les echaría de menos… Quizá por eso no deseaba que el séptimo curso empezara… porque ese hecho implicaría que debía terminar y aunque sabía que nunca se separaría de sus amigos, sabía que nada sería igual.

Movió la cabeza frenéticamente para alejar esos pensamientos y su vista se fijó en el margen superior del pergamino que tenía aún en las manos. Las iniciales L. E., rezaban allí moviéndose y desplazándose lateralmente de una esquina a otra. Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Cuántos años llevaba detrás de esa chica? Desde tercero, no, desde finales de segundo, sí; lo recordaba porque había sido cuando habían hecho levitar toda la comida de la mesa de Slytherin haciendo que no pudieran comer; entonces había venido ella y con un sencillo _finite incantatem_ había logrado que la comida estuviera quieta; y a pesar de que Sirius se había enfadado con la pelirroja por fastidiarles la broma, él no había podido reaccionar… después de todo, era la primera chica que no se reía con una broma de los merodeadores y más que eso, se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellos.

Pero pese a que le había invitado cientos de veces a salir con él, ella siempre le había rechazado; primero de forma suave, pero en cuanto había visto que eso no funcionaba, había pasado al "no" rotundo, directo y sin explicaciones. Sonrió. Pero él era James Potter y no iba a rendirse. Había salido con otras chicas durante esos años, por supuesto, pero él seguía intentándolo con Evans; después de todo, le gustaba demasiado como para dejar que otro chico se fijara en ella.

Un par de golpes en la puerta y ésta se abrió antes de que el chico contestara. El señor Potter apareció con una sonrisa.

-¿Sigues despierto? –preguntó -. Deberías dormir, mañana regresas al colegio. Tu último año.

-Lo sé, papá… -suspiró resignado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –el hombre entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad; si su mujer se enteraba de que en lugar de mandar a James a la cama como había prometido, se ponía a hablar con él, seguramente él terminaría durmiendo en el sofá, cómodo, sí, pero demasiado frío para su gusto-. Pareces…

-¿Idiota? –sugirió James. Su padre rió.

-Yo iba a decir triste… creí que mi hijo era el chico más feliz del mundo mágico –se sentó a su lado y echó una ojeada al pergamino.

-Sólo me hace falta una cosa para ser feliz, papá… -comentó él sonriendo mientras imágenes de cierta pelirroja se cruzaban por su cabeza.

El señor Potter sonrió.

-Se te ha olvidado apuntar la capa de invisibilidad –le comentó su padre. James hizo un gesto sin importancia con la mano.

-La tiene Sirius, la traerá él.

Los ojos avellana del hombre brillaron divertidos cuando vieron las iniciales L.E por todo el margen. James se dio cuenta de la diversión de su padre y giró los ojos hacia el pergamino; pero lejos de sentirse avergonzado porque el señor Potter estuviera viendo aquello, se limitó a sonreír.

-Me trae loco –admitió antes de que el hombre adulto dijera nada.

-¿Sigue sin hacerte caso? –el chico asintió-. Vaya… no es como las demás chicas ¿verdad?

-Claro que no; ella es… especial… diferente… Es única papá…

-¿Se lo has dicho a ella? –James frunció el ceño mirándolo-. Y no me refiero a que si le has pedido salir cien veces, que estoy seguro que ha sido así…

-En realidad han sido cuatrocientas cincuenta y seis –le interrumpió James orgulloso. Luego recordó que ninguna de esas veces había recibido una respuesta afirmativa y volvió a suspirar.

-James… ¿crees que una chica que ve como sales con todas las demás cuando ella te dice que no, te va a decir que sí? –preguntó su padre escéptico.

-No veo por qué no debería –argumentó James subiéndose las gafas redondas-. Después de todo, las demás chicas sí me dicen que sí aunque haga media hora que he estado con su mejor amiga.

-Tú mismo has dicho que no es como las demás chicas –le recordó. Antes de que James dijera nada, le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello ya desordenado de por sí -. Será mejor que te acuestes, mañana será un día largo. –Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-. Buenas noches James.

-Buenas noches papá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius bostezó de nuevo mientras miraba el ensayo que tenía frente la mesa; si su madre en enteraba de que aún no había terminado el trabajo que el profesor Binns había dejado, seguramente le desheredaría… otra vez.

Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa suavemente intentando recordar cuántas veces lo había hecho ese verano… ¿Siete? No, ocho, la última había sido la noche anterior cuando había dicho en la mesa durante la cena que él y James tenían preparadas nuevas bromas para los Slytherin; claro que teniendo en cuenta que toda la familia Black había pertenecido a Slytherin y aún pertenecían a ella, quizá no había sido un comentario muy acertado…

Miró el ensayo; iba por la mitad; estaba aburrido, cansado y excitado, demasiado excitado pensando en todo lo que iba a hacer aquel año en Hogwarts; bromas, chicas, bromas, chicas, bromas, chicas… Bueno, quizá era siempre lo mismo, pero estaba seguro que no serían las mismas bromas y no serían las mismas chicas.

Estaba deseando empezar séptimo curso en Hogwarts; cuando antes pasara antes llegaría su cumpleaños, su mayoría de edad y antes podría largarse de su casa y dejar atrás la familia de magos oscuros que no lo dejaban tranquilo y que siempre encontraban una justificación o un motivo para intentar humillarlo e insultarle a él y a sus amigos, únicamente porque éstos no eran de sangre pura… Concepto que a él le importaba bien poco, principalmente porque uno de sus mejores amigos, Remus Lupin, era mestizo y era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida.

Si no se equivocaba en las cuentas, desde que había entrado en Gryffindor, desilusionando a toda su familia por no haber quedado en Slytherin, había recibido de su madre ciento treinta y siete avisos de su madre diciendo que se iba a morir de un infarto, setenta y dos howlers que habían explotado en medio del gran comedor recordándole que era la vergüenza de la familia y quinientos veinte avisos de su madre de que iba a ser desheredado, lo cual, sinceramente, le daba absolutamente igual; aunque tenía que admitir que se divertía con los howlers.

Levantó el colchón y tomó el pergamino arrugado que estaba allí sonriendo; el ensayo de historia de la manía podía esperar, además, seguro que Lunático le ayudaría si se lo pedía con buenas maneras en el tren; aquello era más importante. La lista de chicas de Hogwarts clasificadas por casas y cursos; una cruz roja detrás del nombre de las chicas con las que había salido hasta el momento y una cruz negra con las que había salido y no volvería a hacerlo; echó un rápido vistazo, descartando a las chicas de tercero para abajo, después de todo pudiera ser que fuera un mujeriego, pero no un acosador de menores; aún quedaban algunas chicas con las que no había salido… este año sería el turno de ellas, ellas serían las afortunadas.

Frunció el ceño cuando llegó a las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor; de las cinco chicas, sólo una había salido con él y apenas habían durado una semana, claro que era más que evidente teniendo en cuenta que Alice estaba completamente enamorada de Frank; por eso lo habían dejado; Frank era un buen chico y Alice y él habían quedado como amigos, casi como hermanos; la verdad es que resultaba divertido ver como Frak intentaba escaparse de él cada vez que la chica mencionaba que tenía una cita con Frank… la vena de hermano mayor de Sirius salía a flote enseguida.

Pero las cuatro chicas con las que Alice compartía dormitorio… Lily Evans, Danielle Adams, Emily Banks y Ann Seever; ninguna de las cuatro había salido nunca con él, claro que tampoco estaba tan loco como para intentarlo; si se lo pedía a Evans estaba seguro que su mejor amigo, Cornamenta, lo mataría, no por nada estaba enamorado de Evans desde segundo curso; Dani… jamás le pediría a Dani que saliera con él, eran como hermanos y sería incesto, así que la morena quedaba completamente descartada; Banks…. Bueno, Banks simplemente le odiaba, no sabía por qué, pero le odiaba y Ann… Ann era demasiado dulce para que él le complicase la vida. Suspiró; definitivamente aquel cuarteto nunca saldría con él; sonrió al ver el resto de chicas, aún habían muchas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle Adams, hija única de una familia de magos de gran prestigio, dejó de peinarse un segundo mientras se miraba en el espejo del tocador blanco que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Aquel verano se había cortado el cabello siempre largo y lo había dejado de forma desigualada a media espalda, con lo que algunos mechones caían rebeldes sobre sus sienes, enmarcando sus ojos azules. Sonrió.

No le extrañaba que en un principio la gente pensara que Sirius y ella eran hermanos; ambos con el cabello oscuro, ambos con los ojos azules, aunque estaba segura que los de Sirius eran más bien grises; y ambos pertenecientes al equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor donde eran los dos bateadores. Definitivamente los que no supieran de sus apellidos pensarían que eran hermanos.

Pero no, no lo eran; eran amigos; los mejores amigos, sí, e incluso se atrevería a decir que había encontrado en Sirius al hermano que nunca había tenido. El hermano que la alentaba cuando estaba decaída y que le hacía sonreír cuando le contaba las bromas que tenían planeadas, aunque también era el hermano sobre protector que acababa arruinando todas sus citas porque según él, ningún chico era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Y era un fastidio, sinceramente. No el hecho de que arruinara sus citas, después de todo, después de tantos años se había acostumbrado a ello; el problema era que él era Sirius Black y formaba parte de los Merodeadores. Y sus amigas y los Merodeadores no se llevaban bien, nada bien, de hecho. Y definitivamente el hecho de que Sirius y Emily se llevasen a matar, tampoco era algo demasiado bueno para su relación.

Más de una vez había tenido que defender a Sirius delante de las chicas o a Emily delante de Sirius, o a todos delante de todos; estaba cansada, la verdad; estaba muy cansada de tener que estar en medio siempre, como si tuviera que decidir con quién quería estar o quién era mejor o cualquier otra cosa de niños de seis años.

Al final había tenido que ponerse seria y hablar con Sirius por un lado y con las chicas por el otro; si le daban a elegir, no estaría con ninguno. Así que el chico, que no quería quedarse según él, sin su mejor amiga y una de las pocas chicas con las que podía hablar de todo sin miedo a que ella se sintiera ofendida o fuera de lugar, había aceptado mantener una relación de cordialidad con Emily Banks; y Emily y las chicas habían prometido no insultar a Black al menos delante de ella, o al menos no demasiado seguido.

Suspiró mientras pensaba que aquel sería el último año que Sirius desmontaría todas sus citas y suspiró aún más mientras pensaba que por muchas citas que tuviera, el chico que de verdad le gustaba a ella jamás le haría caso; después de todo, que uno de los mejores amigos de tu mejor amigo te gustara, no era nada bueno.

¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar precisamente de Remus Lupin? Sí, bueno, era encantador, inteligente, dulce, amable y siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra amable para todo el que la necesitara; tenía ese lado de niño travieso que pocas personas habían conseguido ver detrás de su puesto de prefecto y ella se complacía de ser una de esas pocas personas, después de todo, ser amiga de Sirius conllevaba ciertos privilegios como tener cierta confianza, dentro de unos límites, con los merodeadores, cosa que provocaba la envidia y los celos de las demás chicas.

Y claro, con todas las veces que ella misma había participado en las bromas ideadas por los chicos, estaba más que claro que terminaría fijándose en alguno de ellos; y tuvo que ser en él, en Remus. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atento y tan dulce y tan amable y tan inteligente y tan simpático y tan…. tan Remus?

Tomó el cepillo y volvió a pasarlo por su cabello liso mientras suspiraba. Aquel año tampoco iba a hacer nada; no iba a estropear una bonita amistad por haberse enamorado de él, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera una enamoradiza, ¿verdad?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter se acostó en la cama; hacía calor así que ni siquiera se molestó en taparse con las sábanas, total, se movía mucho y sabía que éstas terminarían en el suelo. ¿Quién iba a decir que el chico regordete que había sido una vez se había convertido en el chico que era ahora?

Bueno, quizá no era tan popular entre las chicas de Hogwarts como lo eran sus tres amigos, los merodeadores, grupo del cual formaba parte también, pero es que tenía que admitir que Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático eran una dura competencia.

Pero él tampoco estaba mal ¿no? Después de todo, aquel verano había estado en Francia visitando a unos parientes lejanos y las chicas francesas le habían mirado de forma bastante… insinuadora; de esa forma en que las chicas miraban a Remus cuando estaban en la biblioteca o del mismo modo en que perseguían a Canuto por los pasillos o se reían en el comedor mientras miraban a James… Así que no podía estar muy mal ¿verdad?

Lo cierto era que su autoestima había subido un par de escalones desde que el año pasado, Emily Banks, la enemiga declarada de Sirius, le había pedido que fuera su pareja para el baile; claro que él sabía que había sido porque le había comentado el problema que había tenido con su pareja y con Sirius, pero el hecho de entrar en el baile con una de las chicas más difíciles del colegio le había hecho ganar varios puntos entre el sector femenino del colegio.

Y sólo faltaba un día, bueno, mirando el reloj de la mesita, unas horas para que empezara su séptimo y último año en el colegio donde había pasado los últimos seis años de su vida y donde había encontrado a amigos tan buenos como los que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Los echaría de menos; lo sabía y era consciente de ello; después de todo, Remus, James y Sirius le habían aceptado cuando él creía que nadie lo haría, le habían hecho un sitio en su grupo y lo habían incluido en todas y cada una de sus bromas, sus apuestas, sus comentarios y sus ligues, demostrándole que a ellos no les importaba en absoluto que él tuviera unos kilos de más y no fuera tan agraciado como lo eran ellos con doce años.

A veces los envidiaba… sí, lo hacía… No era nada malo ¿verdad? James… No hay duda de que es un deportista nato; se ha convertido en el mejor jugador de quiddich de Hogwarts en los últimos cincuenta años; empezó siendo cazador y en tercer curso probó como buscador, desde entonces Gryffindor no había perdido ningún partido; además, tenia a tantas chicas detrás de él que llevaba siempre una agenda donde apuntaba con quién quedaba, cuando y donde para no liarse.

Aunque bueno, en cuestión de chicas… Canuto tampoco se quedaba atrás; no sabía como lo hacía, seguramente era debido a su gran ego o la gran autoestima que tenía, que Peter no sabía de donde había sacado porque en su familia, Sirius era la deshonra, y aún así, el chico tenía una autoestima realmente envidiable y una seguridad en su andar y en su mirada que hacía que todas las chicas se girasen a mirarle, bueno, no todas, Emily jamás se había girado para mirarle, tampoco es que Evans o Adams o Seever lo hubiesen hecho, pero es que las miradas de Emily, desde el punto de vista de Peter, eran fulminantes.

Y Remus era tan inteligente que pese a no necesitarlo, se pasaba horas estudiando por el único placer de saber más y aprender cosas cada día… Y siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo a él; no es que Peter no fuera inteligente, lo era y mucho, pero en algún punto de su vida en Hogwarts, James y Sirius le habían convencido que era más importante gastar bromas y aceptar los castigos impuestos por los profesores cuando les pillaban que pasarse el tiempo estudiando; y claro, los dos primeros se lo podían permitir porque tenían lo que los muggles llamaban memoria fotográfica, pero él no podía hacerlo… Pero para eso estaba Lunático a quien no le importaba quedarse horas enteras con él explicándole las cosas que no entendía y repasando hasta bien entrada la noche con la única regla de que la noche antes de los exámenes no le dejaba estudiar; él tampoco lo hacía.

Sí, les envidiaba, pero era una envidia sana, jamás les traicionaría; jamás se alejaría de ellos; eran sus amigos y siempre lo serían.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maldito inhalador.

Eso fue lo que Ann Seever pensó cuando tuvo que levantarse de la cama donde estaba tumbada escribiendo en su diario, para asegurarse de haber metido dos inhaladores en el baúl y tantear la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente para asegurarse que allí había otro.

Cualquiera podría pensar que después de más de diez años con ese aparatito azulado en su vida, ya debería estar acostumbrada a él, ¿no? Pues no, no era así. Lo odiaba; odiaba tener que llevarlo siempre encima, odiaba tener que tener siempre dos o tres por si no encontraba uno y odiaba tener que depender de aquel cacharrito cuando entraba en una de sus crisis asmáticas. Odiaba tener asma; odiaba que los demás la miraran como si se tratara de un bicho raro porque tuviera esa enfermedad.

Revisó que estuvieran dentro del baúl y después de mirarlo unos segundos, volvió a tirarlos con fuerza dentro como si quisiera descargar la furia que sentía con ellos. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre el baúl dándole una pequeña patada con el talón del pie descalzo.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba mucho más de lo que podía odiar a Lucius Malfoy y eso ya era mucho decir; ese rubio idiota perteneciente a Slytherin y a una de las más prestigiosas familias de magos, según lo que le habían contado sus amigas brujas de descendencia de brujas y no como ella que era de descendencia muggle, le hacía la vida imposible desde que tenía uso de razón.

Su primer encontronazo había sido en el tren, el primer día que había pisado el expreso brillante y vaporoso de Hogwarts. La había empujado en el pasillo únicamente por estar tardando demasiado en caminar ¡y sólo era porque se le había caído su inhalador al suelo y lo estaba buscando!

¡Lo odiaba! Pero sabía perfectamente que estaba atada a él y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo; maldita enfermedad de las narices que no le dejaba hacer nada… Había tenido que suspender sus clases de educación física en la escuela muggle a la que había asistido antes de entrar en Hogwarts porque según el médico, no podía hacer deporte… Y claro… había engordado; no era que le importara demasiado; al contrario, tenía un par de kilos de más ¿y qué? Ella se encontraba a gusto con su cuerpo y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar por nadie; si alguien la quería tendría que quererla por como era, con sus kilos incluidos. Pero no podía hacer deporte por culpa de aquello y eso también lo odiaba.

Desde el primer momento que había visto un partido un quiddich en Hogwarts había sentido unas ganas frenéticas de participar; pero claro, la enfermera del colegio, una chica muy joven y encantadora le había dicho amablemente que no podía jugar debido a su enfermedad. Así que se tenía que contentar con ver los partidos desde las gradas; no es que le disgustara mucho, después de todo, sus amigas también estaban en las gradas, salvo Dani que había entrado en el equipo de Gryffindor; pero ella quería estar allí arriba.

Había aprendido a volar en primero y desde entonces y siempre que podía se escapaba para volar un poco; se sentía libre allí arriba; no necesitaba correr para notar el aire en la cara, era la escoba quien corría; ella sólo tenía que dirigirla; adoraba volar… adoraba la sensación de poder hacer algo normal… aunque claro, ese algo normal era algo que no podía compartir con sus amigas muggles cuando en verano regresaba a casa…

Suspiró. Y luego estaba él.

Sirius Black. ¿Cómo podía pasar Dani tanto tiempo con Black y no enamorarse de él? Si era guapísimo… Claro, que esa era una opinión que jamás había compartido con ninguna de las chicas y prefería que siguiese siendo así, después de todo, Emily odiaba a Sirius y la relación de Lily y Dani con el resto de merodeadores tampoco era muy buena…

¿Por qué se había tenido que ir a enamorar del único chico que sabía que jamás le haría caso? Sirius salía con un montón de chicas… todas altas, todas delgadas y todas guapísimas.

Suspiró y se miró al espejo. Cabello largo a media espalda y rubio ceniza, en bucles suaves; ojos azules claros, rostro redondo, cuerpo con kilos de más y aquel estúpido inhalador que siempre tenía que llevar.

¡Definitivamente lo odiaba!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía un par de semanas que había sido luna llena y Remus Lupin ya estaba haciendo cuentas para ver cuando sería la siguiente vez que tuviera que convertirse en licántropo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta; al menos la próxima vez no estaría solo.

Solo… siempre había estado solo. De niño sus padres tenían miedo que dejándolo con otros niños, Remus pudiera morderles; no era que fuera a hacerlo, después de todo, Remus era un niño encantador y aún ahora que se había convertido en un adolescente de diecisiete años, seguía siendo un joven encantador, pero por aquellos años, sus padres tenían miedo. Por eso se habían asegurado de no dejarlo jugar nunca con niños solos.

Cuando creció y sus padres le contaron qué le había ocurrido y qué le iba a ocurrir durante las lunas llenas, fue él mismo quien se impuso el castigo de no ser amigo de nadie; no quería que los demás le tuviesen lástima, no quería hacerle daño a nadie… Tuvo que esconderse e inventar excusas tontas para justificar su estado alterado cuando se acercaba la luna llena y es que el lobo que había en él, quería dominarlo.

Pero él nunca se dejó dominar por el animal; era consciente de lo que era; leyó y estudió el comportamiento de los licántropos para saber qué era… Un monstruo… esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó; alguien que no merecía tener amigos, alguien que no merecía que se preocupasen por él porque una vez al mes, él no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie simplemente porque una vez al mes, Remus Lupin dejaba de existir.

Cuando cumplió los once años, le llegó una carta de Howgarts; y al principio se rehusó a asistir poniendo como excusa que nadie querría que sus hijos estuviesen cerca de un licántropo; pero el director Dumbledore le había convencido; le había dicho que nadie lo sabría, que tenían un lugar donde él podría pasar las noches de luna llena y que nadie, salvo los profesores sabrían de su condición. Un poco a regañadientes, Remus había aceptado y ahora, seis años después, sabía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

En Hogwarts había encontrado a sus amigos. Sus amigos se habían convertido en animagos ilegales desde hacía un par de años para poder acompañarlo en esas fatídicas noches; y aunque aún despertaba en la enfermería magullado y con algunas heridas, no era nada comparable a lo que le ocurría cuando había estado solo.

Mordió la tableta de chocolate que tenía en la mano y se deleitó con el dulce sabor mientras la pastilla se deshacía en la boca.

No, ya no estaría solo nunca más. Era cierto que a veces topaba con ellos, sobre todo porque no entendía esa manía de Sirius de querer conquistar a todas las chicas, utilizándolas para pasar un par de noches con ellas y para decir después que ya no estaba enamorado de ella; si no se equivocaba, Sirius se podía enamorar una media de cuatro veces a la semana.

Y James, bueno… era tan evidente que estaba enamorado de Lily Evans que a veces le gustaría darle un golpe para que se diese cuenta de que saliendo con otras chicas lo único que hacía era lograr que la pelirroja se enfadase.

Y Peter… bueno, Peter era un caso a parte; primero lo habían acogido como su protegido, pero pronto se habían dado cuenta de que el chico no necesitaba protección, sino amistad, y él no había dudado en dársela; siempre le estaría agradecido por haber sido capaz de convertirse en animago ilegal por él.

Cada uno era diferente, sí, pero los cuatro juntos eran como una sola persona; aún después de seis años, se maravillaba al ver como con una simple mirada, Cornamenta y Canuto eran capaces de entenderse sin decir nada; y el modo en que Peter siempre sabía cuando tenía que apartarse porque Sirius iba a darle una colleja amistosa o la manera en que James sabía cuándo él estaba mintiendo sobre alguna chica.

Porque si había algo que los chicos no entendían sobre Remus era su manía por no salir con nadie. Bueno, sí, había salido con algunas chicas de Hogwarts, pero en cuanto empezaba a enamorarse de ellas, las dejaba sin ninguna otra explicación que "lo siento, pero creo que te mereces algo mejor que yo"; claro que a la chica el disgusto le duraba un par de días, el tiempo que Sirius les dejaba antes de lanzarse a ellas dispuesto a consolarlas, pero eso no era lo que les preocupaba a los chicos, sobre todo a James que parecía decidido a buscarle una chica antes de que acabaran Hogwarts y hacía pocos días le había enviado una nota que decía "Este año, te lo prometo que este año tendrás una chica aunque tú no quieras".

Se lo había intentado explicar a James, pero el chico se había enfadado con él diciendo que sólo porque tuviera un pequeño problema peludo no podía dejar de salir con chicas ni de enamorarse; claro que en ese punto, sonreía como tonto al pensar en Evans y Remus cambiaba la conversación hacia él con aquella típica agilidad mental que lo caracterizaba.

Sonrió mientras terminaba de cuadrar el calendario lunar y lo mandaba con un golpe de varita a su baúl; sólo por si a Peter se le había olvidado hacer el suyo, él había hecho dos copias. Luego recordó que tenía que guardar el mapa del merodeador que él se había llevado aquel verano para perfeccionarlo y con otro movimiento de varita lo dejó en el baúl mientras se encogía de hombros; él ya tenía los diecisiete años, así que podía hacer magia.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que seguramente Sirius pese a no tener la edad también habría hecho algo semejante, claro que como su casa contaba con un dispositivo especial para que no se detectara la magia, no lo habrían pillado… Sirius decía que era la única ventaja que tenía el pertenecer a una familia de magos negros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily se sentó sobre su baúl con fuerza para cerrarlo del todo; aunque en realidad era para desestresarse un poco; el simple hecho de pensar que al día siguiente tendría que volver a ver a Black y volver a fingir que se llevaban más o menos bien porque se lo había prometido a Dani, le sacaba de sus casillas. Bueno, admitía que era muy fácil sacarla de quicio, pero es que parecía que Black era un experto en el tema; no sabía como lo hacía, sólo que lo hacía y lo odiaba por ello.

Odiaba al grupo de los Merodeadores, siempre creyéndose los mejores, siempre saliéndose con la suya, siempre jugando con las chicas y con el descaro de darle absolutamente igual lo que pensaran de ellos porque simplemente se creían geniales. ¡Ja! Sólo porque tenían un club de fanáticas que se pasaban medio día babeando por ellos y el otro medio posando delante de las narices de los cuatro chicos para ser las "afortunadas" que ellos elegirían para salir un día; ¡y por eso se creían geniales!

¡Idiotas! Eso era lo que eran, y el peor de todos era Black. No importaba que Lily opinara que James Potter era el cabecilla del grupo, no, ella sabía que el peor era Black siempre con su sonrisa encantadora que creía capaz de enamorar a todas las chicas que se propusiese… y siempre gastándole bromas a los demás chicos… sobre todo a Peter…

Aún no entendía cómo era que Pettigrew se había juntado con esos tres chicos… a ella Peter le parecía… encantador. Bueno, sí, quizá no era tan guapo como los otros tres, pero tampoco era de lo peor del colegio, después de haber perdido peso y haber hecho ejercicio durante el verano antes de entrar a sexto, su físico había ganado mucho y ese aire tímido que siempre le caracterizaba, siempre le había fascinado; quizá por ello lo había acompañado al baile de fin de curso del pasado año, cuando lo había encontrado frente a la chimenea de la sala común lamentándose porque Black había decidido ir con la chica a la que él le había echado el ojo encima.

Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que odiaba a Black por haberle hecho esa faena al pobre Peter, ¡se suponía que era su amigo! Ella jamás había hecho… Bueno, quizá una vez intentó atraer la atención de Remus, pero fue mucho antes de saber que a Dani le gustaba Lupin, en serio; desde el momento en que lo supo, Lupin era tema vedado en su lista de posibles conquistas.

Se miró al espejo mientras peinaba en dos trenzas el largo cabello violeta oscuro que caía sobre la espalda hasta la cintura y fijó su mirada en sus propios ojos de un color violáceo que poca gente poseía y por lo cual estaba muy orgullosa de ellos.

Pero no, aquel año sería diferente; sería su último año en Hogwarts y no iba a irse de allí sin haberle gastado una buena broma a Sirius Black, algo que hiciese temblar los cimientos del castillo mágico y que hiciese que la gente se plantease quién era el mejor bromista del año.

Lily sonrió mientras miraba las estrellas. Al final se había despejado un poco y de vez en cuando se veía alguna estrella caer desde el firmamento para desplazarse de sitio o simplemente desaparecer entre la bruma de la oscuridad. En el piso de abajo, justo donde estaba ella, podía escuchar las risas de sus padres en el porche cubierto; casi sin darse cuenta sonrió. Seguramente ellos dos también estaban viendo la lluvia de estrellas.

Envidiaba a su madre y a su padre por haber sido capaces de encontrar a su mitad complementaria entre toda la gente del mundo. Los envidiaba por la felicidad que irradiaban cuando estaban juntos y por el modo en que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaban del otro o simplemente por las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas cargadas de mensajes ocultos que ella no descifraba durante las comidas, pero que para ellos tenían, sin duda alguna, algún significado especial.

Ella también quería enamorarse… también quería sentirse querida… tener a alguien que la abrazara en las noches de invierno, a alguien que le recordase cada día lo especial que era… Pero su hermana se había encargado de fastidiar todas aquellas ideas románticas que tenía en la cabeza; Petunia le había repetido hasta la saciedad que nadie iba a quererla nunca, que era una anormal que nadie aceptaría nunca y en más de una ocasión le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse de casa y disfrutar de su mundo si tanto le gustaba.

Recogió las piernas flexionadas contra su cuerpo y las rodeó con sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma mientras se prometía que no iba a llorar, no otra vez.

-Quiero enamorarme y que se enamoren de mí…

Una estrella fugaz, la última de la noche, cruzó el firmamento en aquel preciso momento en que las palabras de Lily Evans flotaron en el aire.

Borró las cosas del pergamino de forma definitiva y se metió en la cama dejando las gafas sobre la mesita; hacía un poco de fresco pero eso no le impidió abrir la ventana; no podía dormir sin abrir la ventana un poco, aunque fuera unos milímetros, era una manía que los demás chicos de Hogwarts habían aprendido a soportar a base de hechizar sus camas.

Había lluvia de estrellas, lo había leído en El Profeta aquella misma mañana; y pese a que el cielo estaba algo nublado, se podían observar de vez en cuando como caían. Sonrió recordando que su madre decía que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, éste se cumple. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y cerró los ojos.

-Deseo ser feliz… -murmuró.

Una estrella fugaz se iluminó en el cielo antes de caer en picado.

-¡Vete a dormir de una maldita vez si no quieres sentir lo que es una maldición rebotando en tu cuerpo, Sirius Orión Black!

El grito de su madre resonó por toda la casa; Sirius no contestó, sabía que sería inútil. Guardó los pergaminos y después de asegurarse que había metido la capa de invisibilidad de James en el baúl se metió en la cama, ajeno a la lluvia de estrellas que aquella noche había.

-Ojalá esta estúpida familia decidiera de una vez por todas desheredarme… así no tendría nada que ver con ellos…

Una estrella brilló en el firmamento de la noche.

La elfina apareció en su habitación con un paquete de libros que dejó dentro del baúl de la chica a quien sonrió. Dani le devolvió la sonrisa a través del espejo, adoraba a Tiny, era su elfina favorita, después de todo, pasaba más tiempo con ella que con sus padres.

-Debería de irse ya a dormir, señorita Danielle; mañana tiene que coger el tren.

-Lo sé, Tiny, gracias… Sólo quería ver si caía alguna estrella fugaz –señaló la ventana donde estaba asomada.

-Los muggles dicen que si pides un deseo a una estrella que se cae, éste se cumple, señorita Danielle; los demás elfos se lo han dicho a Tiny, señorita Danielle.

-¿En serio? –la elfina asintió-. Entonces esperaré a que haya una estrella fugaz antes de ir a dormir Tiny, gracias.

La elfina sonrió y desapareció con un suave "plof" y la chica se asomó de nuevo a la ventana. Una estrella pasó por encima de ella y cuando aún la veía, Dani cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Deseo que este sea el mejor curso de mi vida…

Sonrió. No perdía nada por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Se aseguró de tener la varita en la mesita de noche; desde que Canuto había aparecido en su casa una noche para ir a buscarlo para escaparse e ir a hacerle compañía a Lunático, siempre tenía su varita a mano, sólo para despertarse y poder encenderla con un simple _lumos_ y ahorrarse el pasar la vergüenza de asustarse por unos simples ruiditos, como se encargaba de recordarle Sirius cada vez que salía a flote la conversación.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

-Me gustaría ser un poco más como ellos… Me gustaría tener novia… -suspiró deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y sus palabras llegaron hasta la estrella que en aquel momento cruzaba por encima de su casa; claro que él no la vio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se tumbó en la cama después de que su madre le recordase que debía acostarse si no quería perder el tren al día siguiente y ella obedeció mientras la lechuza parda ululaba en su jaula, cerca de la ventana.

-Ojalá pudiera llevar una vida normal sin ese estúpido inhalador… -sonrió. Era una tontería, sabía que siempre tendría que llevar eso con ella-… Ojalá él se diera cuenta de que existe algo más que el físico…

Una estrella cayó y se perdió en la bruma de la noche; su deseo inconsciente, había sido escuchado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabía que la licantropía jamás sería curada del todo y suspiró mientras miraba la lluvia de estrellas.

-Al menos desearía encontrar a alguien a quien no le importe que sea un licántropo…

En algún lugar del cielo, una estrella fugaz recogió su deseo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué podía ser? Estaba acostada en la cama mientras su cabeza pensaba una y otra vez en qué podía hacer… pero todo lo encontraba o muy infantil o muy idiota y las únicas bromas que se le ocurrían que fueran lo suficientemente buena, ya habían sido realizadas por los merodeadores. No era justo, ellos le llevaban seis años de entrenamiento.

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo que pensó en voz alta.

-La mejor broma para Black sería que se enamorara de alguien… Y que sufriera igual que las chicas lo han hecho con él… ¡Oh, sí! Como me gustaría que Black se enamorara.

Su deseo fue escuchado por una estrella fugaz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Mmmm Que os ha parecido el primer capítulo?**

**Me gustaría que me dejarais vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis, más que nada para saber si continuo con este fic o simplemente lo borro…**

**En fin… espero vuestros comentarios, críticas, howlers y todo eso… eso sí, nada de maldiciones, por favor!**

**Bueno, un besito para todos y sed felices!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Reencuentros en el tren

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Wow… muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y reviews, los contestaré tan pronto pueda, es que estoy con examenes en la facultad y me falta tiempo, pero os aseguro que los leo todos y que en cuando tenga un rato libre los contestaré, ok?**

**Bueno, pues nada, espero que os guste el capítulo que os dejo aquí, vale?**

**Un besito y nos vemos al final del capitulo; hasta luego!**

Capítulo 1. Reencuentros en el tren

Como cada primero de septiembre desde que había empezado a ir a Hogwarts, Lily Evans fue una de las primeras en subir al tren escarlata, ocupando uno de los compartimientos en el segundo vagón; siempre llegaba de las primeras por el único motivo de que a su hermana no le gustaba nada de aquello, y puesto que sus padres obligaban a Petunia a acompañarla hasta la estación para coger el tren en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, lo hacían a primera hora, cuando los magos y brujas aún no eran demasiados.

A ella no le importaba. Le gustaba sentarse en el compartimiento y leer un rato alguno de los múltiples libros que llevaba, esperando a que alguna de las chicas apareciese por allí para hablar del verano. Pero aquel día no lo hizo; aquel día se limitó a sentarse y mirar por la ventana, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de añoranza por el curso que aún no había empezado y sintiendo, en cierta medida razonable, envidia por los niños de once años que corrían por los andenes nerviosos y extasiados mirando todo a su alrededor, descubriendo por primera vez el tren de vapor escarlata y el nuevo mundo mágico en el que se acababan de adentrar.

Chicos y chicas de edades entre los once y los diecisiete años corrían por los andenes empujando carritos, haciendo levitar baúles y buscando con la mirada a compañeros, amigos y enemigos; algunos llevaban ya las ropas de Hogwarts, otros se habían limitado a vestir como muggles normales y esperaban poder cambiarse en el tren.

Pensar que aquella sería la última vez que pisaría aquel tren le hacía sentir diferente, no peor ni mejor, sino diferente… como si presintiera que una etapa de su vida estaba a punto de acabar y otra estuviera a punto de empezar; una nueva, desconocida, pero diferente a todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento.

Las once menos cuarto; la pelirroja sonrió; estaba pensando que en pocos minutos aparecerían Dani, Emily y Ann cuando escuchó sus voces en el pasillo.

-No deberías haber sido tan brusca, Emily… -dijo la voz de Ann reprendiendo a su amiga-. Sólo le pidió la hora…

-¿La hora? Deberías haberte fijado donde la miraba cuando le pidió la hora –dijo con sarcasmo evidente Emily-. Si no llego a echarlo de allí aún estaríamos esperando para poder atravesar el andén.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser una mal pensada? –preguntó Dani con cierto tono enojado-. Además, ese chico era mono.

-Sí, tan mono que debería estar en un zoológico –volvió a decir Emily.

-Déjala Ann. Lo que ocurre es que tiene una resaca enorme…Yo también lo encontraba guapo –añadió la voz de Ann mientras la puerta del compartimiento se abría -¡Lily!

Había echado de menos a Ann; de eso no tenía ninguna duda; en cuanto vio el rostro expresivo de su amiga rubia se dio cuenta de ello; los padres de Ann era muy protectores con ella; seguramente por ser asmática o por los problemas que había tenido hacía un par de años cuando le habían detectado principio de anorexia; ahora, sonriente y con los ojos brillantes y un par de kilos de más se veía feliz y estaba contenta por ella.

-Hola chicas –sonrió la pelirroja a modo de saludo-. ¿Tenéis que venir discutiendo ya el primer día de clases?

-Aún no hemos empezado las clases, pelirroja –le dijo Emily abrazándola antes de dejarse caer en el asiento junto a la ventana, frente a ella-. Aún me queda este viaje de vacaciones –añadió sonriendo.

Ann y Lily la miraron de forma reprobatoria por el comentario; a ellas que les encantaba estudiar, no entendían cómo podía haber alguien a quien no le gustara hacerlo, no entraba en los límites de sus cabezas; pero las dos se habían resignado; Emily Banks sólo estudiaba la semana antes de exámenes y eso, porque ellas dos insistían constantemente.

Aunque era cierto que también la miraron así por la ropa que llevaba; una falda demasiado corta para el gusto de Lily y una blusa muy escotada para el gusto de Ann, por supuesto que le quedaba genial, Emily siempre había tenido la suerte de que toda la ropa le quedaba bien, pero ese no era motivo para ir siempre tan llamativa, o al menos eso pensaban las otras dos chicas que eran más modositas a la hora de vestir.

-¿Puedes creer que ya me ha espantado un ligue? –preguntó Danielle fingiendo enfado con Emily y sentándose a su lado después de haber saludado a la pelirroja. Emily resopló por lo bajo.

-¡Dani! Estás guapísima con ese corte.

-¿Sí, verdad? –preguntó coqueta tocándose las puntas del cabello a la altura de los hombros-, me apetecía un cambio radical, además, así no tendré que preocuparme en los partidos de quiddich porque el viento no me deje ver la quaffle –se encogió de hombros.

Además del corte de cabello la chica había crecido algunos centímetros durante ese verano; seguramente debido a la cantidad de ejercicio que hacía siempre para mantenerse en forma alegando que así era más ágil en el quiddich; como siempre llevaba ropa cómoda; pantalones tejanos y una camisa blanca ajustada, sin mangas y que se ataba detrás del cuello con dos finas tiras.

-Además, atraes a los chicos monos –se aventuró a decir Emily con tono sarcástico y notablemente molesta aún por lo que había pasado en el andén.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? –preguntó Dani divertida.

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Lo que ocurre –empezó a explicar Ann a Lily-, es que estábamos a punto de cruzar la barrera del andén cuando un chico, guapísimo, por cierto, se ha acercado a Dani a preguntarle qué hora era y Emily se ha molestado porque no ha podido atravesar la barrera porque él no se marchaba ni dejaba de coquetear con Dani, aunque ella diga que no –añadió al ver la cara de replicar que tenía Danielle.

-Deja que adivine –miró a Emily -. Lo has mandado a paseo –finalizó la pelirroja.

Dani y Ann asintieron divertidas mientras Emily fruncía el ceño.

-Déjala que disfrute, Emi –pidió Ann con su sonrisa habitual.

-Era un imbécil que con la excusa de pedir la hora se ha pasado media hora mirando el escote de nuestra amiga aquí presente –se defendió la chica de cabello violeta oscuro-. Y ya sabéis que no me gusta…

-… que los imbéciles nos rodeen… -finalizaron las tres amigas riéndose.

Emily bufó resignada.

-¿Tan predecible soy? –preguntó sin poder aguantar ella también una leve risita-. Odio ser tan predecible… -murmuró.

-Vamos, no lo eres –aseguró Lily intentando animar a su amiga mientras su cabeza empezaba a buscar la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta que sabía que Emily haría.

-¿No? Dime algo imprevisible que haya hecho –pidió Emily.

-Mmmm… -Dani se rascó la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Antes de que dijera nada, la voz de Lucius Malfoy se escuchó en el pasillo y Dani rodó los ojos.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez… -musitó antes de que el rubio abriese la puerta.

Tenía que admitirlo, era mono, incluso podría resultar atractivo; lo cierto es que aquellos ojos grises que tenía eran excepcionales, gris claro, casi azules; dos gotas de mercurio, así era como lo había descrito una vez Ann; fríos y distantes, airados.

-Debí suponerlo… -dijo el chico mirándolas de forma despectiva-, dos sangre sucias –miró a Lily y Ann -, una mestiza –añadió mirando a Dani-, y una traidora a su propia sangre –miró a Emily.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué no te compras un bosque y te pierdes en él? –preguntó con voz dulce Ann mirándolo.

-¿Te atreves a hablarme a mí, sangre sucia? –preguntó Lucius sin inmutarse.

-Sí, se que tengo que rebajarme hasta tu nivel para poder hablar de forma que me entiendas, pero sí, te estoy hablando a ti, ¿acaso conoces a otro Malfoy? –inquirió Ann sin darle demasiada importancia.

Era la única persona capaz de hacer que Ann perdiese los nervios. Lucius Malfoy. Ann solía ser tranquila, sosegada y pacífica, pero cuando el nombre de Malfoy salía a relucir, parecía que la chica cambiaba completamente y su hermana gemela mala, tal y como lo había calificado entre risas y bromas Danielle, tomaba el control de Ann.

Desde el primer día que se habían encontrado en el tren y en el que él ya la había insultado sólo por estar parada en el pasillo buscando su inhalador que se había caído, el odio entre los dos había ido a más; odio que había sido incrementado cuando él se enteró de que Ann Seever era hija de muggles.

-Y dime, Seever… ¿este año también tendrás que conformarte con vernos jugar a los que sí podemos hacerlo? –preguntó Malfoy mordazmente.

-Ah, ¿pero tú juegas? –preguntó la chica de forma pensativa-. Perdona, lo olvidé… Como nunca habéis ganado la copa a Gryffindor…

-¡Bien dicho! –corroboró Dani apoyando a su amiga. Lucius le dedicó una mirada airada pero Dani no se dejó intimidar.

-Será que tengo que repartir mi tiempo entre estar con las chicas y con el entrenamiento, aunque claro, no espero que lo comprendas –la miró burlonamente-. Después de todo, no creo que tú tengas ese problema; nadie se va a fijar en alguien como tú; sangre sucia, enferma y además gord…

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! –Emily se había puesto de pie y había sacado su varita, al igual que Lily y Dani-. Una sola palabra más contra Ann, y te juro Malfoy que este año empezarás Hogwarts en la enfermería.

Lucius sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lucius, aquí hay uno vacío –se escuchó la voz seca y cortante de Severus Snape.

-Voy –se limitó a contestar el rubio sin quitar la vista de las cuatro chicas-. Después de todo, no sería bueno para mi reputación que me vieran hablar con vosotras… -miró a Ann y sonrió maliciosamente-… ni siquiera para insultaros… -añadió antes de salir del compartimiento.

-¡Es un idiota! –gritó Emily sentándose exasperada en su sitio-. ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Es Malfoy –se limitó a contestar Lily-. No piensa… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó a Ann.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa forzada-… aunque tenga razón en algunas cosas, no deja de ser un idiota…

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí; siempre era lo mismo; Ann y Malfoy discutían, ella ganaba la pelea verbal, ellas intervenían y él se marchaba utilizando siempre algún comentario despectivo hacia el físico de Ann que hacía que la chica le diera vueltas a la cabeza durante un par de horas, antes de recordar que Malfoy era un cretino y que nada de lo que hiciera podía afectarle lo más mínimo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos chicos asustados y nerviosos entraron rápidamente cerrando la puerta y bajando la persiana para evitar que nadie les viese dentro. Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí cuando los dos intrusos respiraron aliviados al verse fuera de peligro. Al menos uno de ellos, porque el otro palideció visiblemente al ver a Emily Banks en aquel compartimiento.

-Será mejor que busquemos otro lugar –dijo el chico moreno haciendo un gesto para abrir la puerta.

El otro se lo impidió.

-¿Estás loco? Si sales ahí fuera te acorralarán y morirás antes de haber podido gastarle una broma a Snape –el chico sonrió y se giró hacia Danielle .

-Tenéis que dejar que nos escondamos aquí –pidió mirando a Dani con ojitos de cordero degollado-. Si salimos ahí fuera nos van a comer…

-A ti te comerán, pero a mí van a matarme –dijo con angustia James que se había quedado cerca de la puerta y miraba entre las cortinas para asegurarse de que la estampida de chicas pasaría pronto.-Agáchate –le ordenó a su amigo tomándolo de la camisa y obligándolo a agacharse en el momento en que un grupo de chicas pasaba por el pasillo.

Ann estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose y Dani parecía que todavía no había asimilado la entrada de sus dos amigos en el compartimiento, y pese a las miradas de odio que Black y Banks se dirigía, Lily resopló y se puso de pie pasando por delante de los dos chicos y poniéndose delante de la puerta, echando a los chicos hacia atrás. Tenía que admitir que la reacción de sus amigas era lógica, después de todo, no siempre te encuentras con dos merodeadores, los dos más populares entre el sector femenino, por cierto, de diecisiete años y un excelente físico agachados en el suelo de tu compartimiento y asustados por un montón de chicas que vienen persiguiéndolos. Estuvo tentada a reírse cuando vio que Dani los cubría a ambos con su abrigo y el de Ann que seguía sin poder reprimir la risa y más aún al ver la mirada fulminante que el chico moreno le lanzó a Emily cuando ésta comentó algo acerca de que con los abrigos puestos sobre las cabezas estaban más guapos. Suspiró y abrió la puerta despacio asomando la cabeza y contando mentalmente hasta cinco cuenta atrás. Justo cuando llegó a cero una chica llegó a la puerta de su compartimiento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están? –exigió.

-Tenías que ser tú Evelyn… -musitó la pelirroja mirando a la rubia que se había detenido delante de la puerta-. ¿Dónde está quién? –preguntó tranquilamente –Porque si te refieres al idiota de tu novio y a sus amigos, te diré que estás perdiendo el tiempo…

Evelyn torció el gesto. El año anterior ella había estado saliendo con James Potter, el merodeador más atractivo, según encuestas hechas a las estudiantes con la famosa revista Corazón de Bruja.

-Para tu información ya no salimos –le dijo. Lily ni siquiera se inmutó ante tal aclaración.

-No los hemos visto –dijo Danielle-, pero los hemos visto pasar corriendo hacia las vías del tren, ahora entiendo el motivo –sonrió de forma sarcástica.

La rubia la miró fijamente unos segundos y luego rodó los ojos mirando nuevamente a Lily pensando unos segundos su respuesta y viendo que no le podía dar ninguna coherente, se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues si los veis le decís que sus clubes de admiradoras les están buscando.

-¿Clubes? –intervino Emily-. ¿A quién buscáis?

-A James Potter y Sirius Black –contestó una de las chicas con las que iba Evelyn.

Dani miró a Emily con ojos suplicantes, sabía lo mal que se llevaba su amiga con los chicos y no quería empezar el curso discutiendo con ninguno de ellos después que el año anterior había conseguido que se trataran medianamente bien, al menos delante de ella. Emily suspiró.

-No, por aquí no han pasado.

-Sería mejor que nos quedemos aquí –sugirió una de las chicas-. Seguro que los chicos vienen buscando a Adams.

-¡Eh! Que estoy aquí –replicó Danielle haciéndose la ofendida por no tomarla en cuenta-. Desde luego… -miró a la pelirroja-. ¿entiendes por qué me gustan más mis ranas?

-¿Ranas? –preguntó Evelyn.

Ann asintió.

-Ranas, las encontramos ahí fuera y Dani es adicta a adoptar todo animal sin hogar que encuentre –se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que los chicos vengan por este vagón ni siquiera para perderse –dijo Evelyn mirando al interior del compartimiento temerosa de que las ranas saltasen sobre su pelo en cualquier momento-. Si les veis…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos; adiós –las despidió Lily cerrándoles la puerta.

Dani suspiró cansada y entró cerrando la puerta y bajando las persianas, dejando que los dos chicos saliesen de su escondite. Los miró alzando una ceja mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

Desde el suelo, ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados y se miraron antes de romper a reír en carcajadas que pronto contagiaron a Dani y Ann, aunque la mirada reprobatoria de Emily les hizo detener sus risas, dejándolas en ocasionales carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido, Black? –preguntó malhumorada Emily-. Porque que yo sepa, interrumpir en una conversación privada solo porque te da la gana de hacerlo no es nada divertido. Y además atraéis a esas tontas sin cerebros.

Sirius miró a James que aún riendo, se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea de qué contestarle a Emily. Sirius le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y miró con falsa dulzura a Emily.

-Sigues igual de amargada que el año pasado, verdad ¿Banks? –preguntó el chico sin perder la calma ante el comentario irónico de la chica. Se giró hacia Dani que estaba a su derecha y apoyó su brazo en las piernas de la chica dejando a Emily con la palabra en la boca-. Por cierto, peque, estás muy guapa con el pelo así.

-Es cierto, Dani, estás muy guapa así… -comentó James distraído mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Ann.

-Seever, ¿podrías mirar si…

Ann hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que lo había entendido y se levantó de su asiento para mirar a través del cristal.

-Despejado –anunció feliz con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Ahora, ¿queréis decirnos qué diablos habéis hecho para que os persigan así? –se atrevió a preguntar Lily frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a ver aquellas escenas en el comedor, por los pasillos, en el campo de quiddich… cada año era lo mismo; entendía que los cuatro chicos que se hacían llamar merodeadores fueran perseguidos en el colegio por el sector femenino, le había costado tiempo aceptarlo y asimilarlo, pero lo había hecho, después de todo, cada uno de ellos a su modo era atractivo en algún punto, lo cual no quería decir que ella aprobara el modo en que se comportaban, por supuesto; el caso es que estaba acostumbrada, pero jamás había visto que empezaran a acosarles en la estación.

James necesitó que su mejor amigo le diese un codazo para hacerlo bajar de las nubes donde el joven Potter había ido a parar al escuchar la dulce voz de Lily.

-Ser los chicos más guapos, encantadores y sexys de Hogwarts –dijo Sirius completamente serio.

Emily lo miró fulminante; Ann oculto su leve sonrojo tras el libro que Lily tenía sobre el asiento y Dani rodó los ojos, demasiado acostumbrada ya a esas salidas de Sirius, se había declarado inmune a todo gesto de galanteo o coqueteo que los genes conquistadores de Sirius le obligasen a hacer cada vez que se encontraban delante de una chica.

James rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, pero el ceño fruncido de Lily le indicó que si no querían ser expulsados de aquel compartimiento y dejados en manos de aquellas locas, sería mejor que se explicasen y, a juzgar por la mirada de Banks y Lily, tendría que ser pronto.

-Veréis chicas, lo que ha pasado…

_(flashback)_

_Llegaba con tiempo de sobra; sus padres habían decidido no acercarle a la estación desde que se habían enterado que había sido seleccionado para la casa Gryffindor, rompiendo la tradición de pertenecer a Slytherin, lo cual era casi como una traición a la, según palabras textuales de la señora Black, "nobleza de la sangre Black"; su castigo era simple: nunca lo iban a llevar._

_Claro que a Sirius Black poco le importaba eso. Atravesó la barrera que dividía el mundo mágico del muggle y se sintió verdaderamente en casa cuando vio el conocido tren echando vapor por su chimenea negra y el andén lleno de niños que corrían con sus padres para buscar un asiento, y chicas que lo miraban al pasar dedicándole guiños, sonrisas y caídas de ojos que eran bastante insinuantes y a las que él ya estaba acostumbrado._

_-¡Canuto! _

_Se giró al reconocer la voz de Peter que en aquellos momentos parecía tener problemas para mantener su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza en el mismo carrito, ya que el animal no dejaba de moverse. Sonrió y se acercó empujando su propio carrito hasta donde estaba su amigo, justo a tiempo para coger el baúl azul de Peter que amenazaba con caerse y abrirse dejando expuesto a la vista de todo el mundo, su contenido._

_-Gracias –dijo el chico con una débil sonrisa-. ¿Vienes solo?_

_-Como siempre –Peter alzó una ceja-. No me despertaron y yo me quedé dormido, así que no pude ir a buscar a James como cada año, ¿contento?_

_-¿No te despertaste? Pero si no sueles dormir porque la noche anterior estás pensando en qué bromas hacer… -le comentó con aire casual Peter._

_-Lo sé, pero anoche estuve haciendo el ensayo de historia de la magia y bueno… me aburrí –se encogió de hombros._

_-Y no lo terminaste ¿verdad? –adivinó Peter con una sonrisa._

_-No, no lo hice –Sirius se distrajo un momento cuando Delia Sammers pasó por su lado y le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta._

_-Y supongo que esperarás que yo te lo deje ¿verdad?-carraspeó una voz melosa desde detrás de Sirius. Peter se limitó a sonreír; no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Remus siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno._

_-¡Lunático! –Sirius olvidó a Delia por el momento y se giró con su mejor sonrisa a su amigo._

_-No –dijo simplemente Remus sonriendo también. Luego miró a Peter-. Hola Colagusano, ¿qué tal el verano?_

_-Caluroso –se quejó el castaño. Remus sonrió; Peter odiaba el verano, siempre decía que hacía demasiado calor para su gusto._

_-¿Por qué no? –intentó de nuevo Sirius._

_-Porque tienes diecisiete años y deberías de empezar a ser responsable de lo que haces y de tus obligaciones, Sirius –le reprendió con suavidad Remus Lupin._

_Sirius rodó los ojos._

_-Llevo siete años escuchándote decir lo mismo y nunca he aprendido a ser responsable, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo seré esta vez? –preguntó con voz inocente._

_Remus suspiró exasperado mientras Peter reía._

_-¿Y James? –preguntó Remus mirando a Peter e ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de Sirius._

_-Debe de estar buscando a la pelirroja; este verano he recibido cartas a diario en las que me comentaba que Evans sería este año suya –comentó Sirius quitándole importancia-. Por favor, te prometo que si me dejas copiar el ensayo de Binns no gastaré una broma en seis meses._

_-Sirius, ambos sabemos que eso es imposible… No eres capaz de estar una semana sin realizar ninguna broma a nadie –argumentó Remus._

_-Eso es cierto –corroboró Peter._

_-No me ayudes, Colagusano, gracias –dijo irónico Sirius mirando al pequeño del grupo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

_-No le hables así, tiene razón; por cierto Peter, hice un calendario lunar para ti, por si se te olvidaba el tuyo._

_-Oh, gracias Lunático, la verdad es que sí hice uno, pero creo que me equivoqué en los cálculos…_

_-¡Cuidado!_

_Demasiado tarde; cuando Sirius se quiso dar cuenta, un James Potter con el cabello negro revuelto y las gafas redondas adornando sus ojos avellana se había estampado contra su espalda y lo había hecho caer cayendo él encima._

_-¡Ouch! –se quejó Black-. Yo también te he echado de menos este verano Cornamenta, pero no voy tirándote en el andén._

_-Perdona Sirius –se levantó rápidamente y sonrió a sus dos amigos-. Hola chicos, me encantaría hablar con vosotros, pero ahora mismo no puedo.-Hizo un amago de echar a correr pero Sirius lo tomó por los hombros-. ¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué? Llegas corriendo, me tiras al suelo y pretendes irte como si nada y encima preguntas ¿qué? –Sirius alzó una ceja-. En serio Cornamenta, Evans te está trastocando._

_-¿Lily? –preguntó mirando a los lados -¿La habéis visto?_

_-No, James, no la hemos visto –contestó tranquilamente Remus que estaba más que acostumbrado a las sonrisas tontas que se le formaban a James cuando Lily Evans estaba cerca._

_-Vaya… -el chico sonó desilusionado. Luego pareció recordar algo porque abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius-. Sirius, corre._

_Black parpadeó un par de minutos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_James se puso delante de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del más alto._

_-¿Quieres seguir con vida o morir aplastado por una avalancha de chicas? –Sirius pareció meditarlo; la idea de morir aplastado por chicas no le parecía tan mala como a James-. Y piensa que si mueres ahora, te perderás a un montón de mujeres en el mundo real –argumentó James firmemente._

_-No quiero morir –contestó Sirius sonriendo._

_-Entonces, Canuto, te recomiendo que corras –dijo Remus sonriendo mirando por encima del hombro del chico._

_Sirius se giró para ver qué era lo que con tanto interés miraba Peter; conocía aquella sonrisa de Remus, traviesa y malvada al mismo tiempo y no presagiaba nada bueno. Y se giró y vio a un grupo de chicas que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos en aquellos momentos; en cualquier otra situación, Sirius hubiese estado encantado de las atenciones que seguramente iba a recibir de ellas, pero las miradas que se dedicaban las unas a las otras y los pequeños y ligeros empujones que se iban dando mientras caminaban y buscaban con la mirada a alguien, seguramente a ellos, le indicó que si se encontraba rodeado de ellas estaría en serios problemas._

_Entrecerrando los ojos distinguió a varias de las chicas que formaban parte de su club de admiradoras y a otras dos o tres que formaban parte del de james, aunque claro, también distinguía algunas de las que estaban en ambos clubes._

_-¡Allí están chicas! –gritó una de ellas agitando la mano y señalándolos._

_James y Sirius se miraron antes de echar a correr con destino al tren en busca de un alma caritativa que les escondiese al menos hasta que supiesen qué estaba ocurriendo._

_(fin flashback)_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó –finalizó Sirius de contar el relato.

Dani aún reía divertida al imaginarse la escena, y Ann se permitió una ligera carcajada. Emily fulminaba a los dos chicos con la mirada mientras Lily los miraba resignada; ¿es que ni siquiera con diecisiete años iban a saber comportarte? Aunque bueno, no habían hecho nada malo, al menos en lo que les habían contado.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué querían las chicas –dijo Ann ligeramente confundida.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió haciendo que James y Sirius que estaban en el suelo apoyados en la puerta se cayesen hacia atrás; Remus les sonrió desde la entrada. Detrás de él, un Peter sonriente las saludó con un gesto de la mano que Emily respondió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –saludó a las chicas.

-Hola Remus, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó solícita Danielle sonriendo.

-Bien, bonito pelo, Dani –le contestó él-. Venía a por este par de intrusos, ¿me los puedo llevar?

-Por favor, te lo imploro –rogó Emily ganándose una mirada fingida de Sirius mezcla de dolor y enojo.

Si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa traviesa que asomaba en los labios de Sirius mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón fingidamente dolorido, se le podría haber creído su estado de enfado.

-¿Así me tratas? Pues que te quede claro que ya no te invitaré a ir a Hogsmeade conmigo este año –aclaró el chico con pose orgullosa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Emily rodó los ojos.

-Creo que lo soportaré, gracias.

-Oh, sí, eso dices ahora, pero espera a que empiece a salir con las demás chicas, entonces te pasarás los días encerrada en tu habitación comiendo chocolate –aseguró Sirius seriamente-, porque no sé si lo sabes pero el chocolate es el sustituto del sex…

-¡Black! –gritó Emily enojada mientras sentía sus mejillas arder levemente al tiempo que veía como Ann se sonrojaba mucho más.

-Chicos, creo que ya sé por qué os perseguía esa marabunta –interrumpió Remus antes de que se declararan la tercera guerra mundial entre ellos, mientras le mostraba una hoja de color rosado a James y otra en color vainilla a Sirius.

-¿Nuevas presidentas? –preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Si recordáis las presidentas de vuestros clubes de fanáticas eran de séptimo curso –los dos chicos asintieron, aunque a nadie se le escapó el hecho de que Sirius sonrió mucho más abiertamente que James, seguramente porque Catherin Winskett había sido una de sus conquistas el año anterior-; el caso es que –continuó diciendo Remus-, este año ya no están en Hogwarts y las chicas de vuestros clubes han decidido hacer votaciones para saber a quién de ellas preferís para que sean las presidentas.

-¿Y tú te libras porque…. –dejó la pregunta en el aire James.

-Porque la presidenta de mi club es Sarah Stones, que si recuerdas, está en nuestro curso, sólo que en Slytherin.

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que una Slytherin está en el club de fans de un Gryffindor –protestó Dani indignada.

No le gustaban los Slytherins; quizá era debido al tiempo que había pasado con los merodeadores y su ya costumbre por gastarles bromas a la casa de las serpientes, o quizá era el hecho de que Sarah Stones era una chica bastante atractiva que no dejaba de perseguir a Remus o quizá simplemente era que estaba celosa de esa chica y lo que en realidad quería hacer cuando jugaban quiddich contra ella era tirarla de la escoba en lugar de esquivarla para que no fuera Stones quien la tirara a ella.

Remus se encogió de hombros, ajeno a los sentimientos de Danielle.

-Y Peter se libra también porque…

-Bueno, el club se fundó el año pasado y fue por chicas de un grado menor, así que no tengo ningún problema –se encogió de hombros alegando después que no le importaba que fueran sólo siete chicas-, así no tengo que ir a esconderme cuando quieren hablar todas conmigo a la vez –añadió bromeando mirando a los dos chicos de forma burlona.

-Supongo que no habrá más remedio que ir a hablar con ellas… -murmuró James revolviéndose el cabello con una mano y logrando que Lily bufara; ella odiaba que él hiciera eso y él no lo sabía, ¿cuándo se iba a dar cuenta?

-¿Bromeas? No pienso pasarme todo el viaje hablando con ellas –se negó en rotundo Remus-. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que aguantarlas todo el curso para que además me quiten este momento de tranquilidad, además, necesitaré ir al vagón de prefectos –añadió como si fuera una buena excusa-. Y por si lo habéis olvidado, tenemos que hablar de cálculos lunares –dijo en clave.

-Ops, cierto, lo olvidé –se encogió de hombros-. En ese caso, vamos a buscar un compartimiento vacío y nos escondemos de ellas.

-¡Chicos, esperad, voy con vosotros! –Danielle se puso de pie en un salto y miró hacia el porta equipaje de mano sobre su cabeza; había conseguido ponerlo allí lanzándolo, pero ahora era imposible bajar la mochila muggle de color negro que tenía allí encima y que se movía de forma sospechosa.

Sirius, observando el movimiento de la bolsa y el brillo divertido en los ojos de su hermana no verdadera sonrió y estirando una mano llegó con facilidad al lugar donde la bolsa no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Ranas? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo mientras escuchaba croar a los animales y le pasaba la bolsa a Dani-. ¿Qué estás tramando?

Dani se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-He visto a Malfoy y a tu prima en el último compartimiento de este vagón –explicó como si fuera normal-. Tu prima odia los animales ¿verdad?

-Sí, aún no entiendo que hace con Malfoy –dijo con tono serio Peter provocando la carcajada general.

-Mi prima odia todo lo que sea animal –aceptó Sirius haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la mención de la palabra "prima"-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Danielle lo miró de forma inocente; pero Sirius la conocía, esa era la misma sonrisa que él ponía cuando no quería que le castigaran por algo que había hecho o algo que estaba pensando hacer.

-Yo odio a Malfoy por algo que acaba de hacer, tú odias a tu prima… -desechó comentario alguno con la mano-. Podríamos pasarnos por su compartimiento y si por accidente estas ranas se cuelan dentro… -insinuó.

-¿Lo que acaba de hacer? –preguntó James mirando a Dani - ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

-Ese idiota se ha atrevido a insultar a Ann de nuevo –comentó la chica con evidente furia en los ojos.

-Déjalo, Dani, tampoco ha sido para tanto… -se encogió de hombros-. No tiene importancia.

-¿No tiene importancia? –preguntó Remus mirándola con una ceja enarcada-. Claro que la tiene, Malfoy no debería de andar pavoneándose como si el tren fuera suyo.

Sirius miró el rostro de Ann; Seever era una chica muy dulce; siempre estaba ahí para quien necesitara ayuda, callada, inteligente y nunca le recriminaba las bromas que hacía, e incluso solía sonreír divertida cuando estaba segura que Emily y Lily, quienes no las aprobaban, no miraban. Le caía bien esa chica; bueno, no era su prototipo de chica ideal, pero le caía bien.

Le guiñó un ojo a Ann que se sonrojó levemente aunque el chico no le dio mucha importancia sabiendo que Ann era tímida y que solía sonrojarse con bastante frecuencia.

-Nosotros nos ocupamos de él –le aseguro sonriendo-. Anda, vamos, así me explicas que tienes entre manos –dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia ostentosamente graciosa y ofreciéndole su brazo a Dani.

-Será un placer –le sonrió y se giró hacia las chicas -. No os importa ¿verdad?

-No, tranquila –contestó Ann antes de que Emily saltase con algún comentario ácido y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido y el modo en que miraba a Sirius seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

-Hasta luego chicas –se despidió Remus con una sonrisa mientras salía del compartimiento siguiendo a Sirius y Dani que ya iban hablando entre susurros-. Lily, te veo en el vagón de prefectos ¿verdad?

-Sí, ahora voy, Lupin –le contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

Remus Lupin era el merodeador que mejor le caía; era el más responsable, bueno, al menos eso parecía, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él era el cerebro de las bromas que se organizaban aunque claro, con la fama de chico inteligente y responsable que se había forjado a lo largo de los años, aún había gente a la que le costaba creer que Remus Lupin fuera de los que hacen bromas.

Cuando en una ocasión le había preguntado que por qué le seguía el juego a los chicos cuando éstos decían de hacer una broma, Remus se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho simplemente "al menos si estoy dentro de la broma los puedo controlar para que no se les escape de las manos" y aunque a ella le había parecido una excusa, se había dado cuenta que cuando él participaba en las bromas, éstas no eran tan pesadas como cuando las realizaban Potter, Black y Pettigrew solos.

-Adiós Peter –le despidió Emily viendo como el chico seguía a James que iba leyendo su hoja mientras murmuraba nombres de chicas en voz alta cosa que sorprendió bastante a las chicas, sobre todo a la pelirroja que esperaba que hiciera lo de siempre, pedirle salir hasta la saciedad.

-Nos vemos… -dijo Peter a modo de despedida.

En cuanto se quedaron solas, Ann contó mentalmente hasta diez; demasiado tiempo; cuando iba por el cuatro Emily explotó.

-¡Y encima se va con ellos, es increíble! –bramó desde su asiento cruzándose de brazos.

-Que tú no te lleves bien con ellos no significa que... –empezó a decir.

-¿Bien? –preguntó Emily - ¿Cómo quieres que alguien se lleve bien con el idiota de Black? Por favor… ¿has visto como se le han iluminado los ojos cuando ha escuchado que se peleaban por saber quien sería la nueva presidenta? –añadió pestañeando ligeramente fingiendo adoración por algo-. Idiotas, eso es lo que son. ¿No te parece Lily?

Pero Lily no contestó; Ann levantó la vista del folleto que tenía en las manos en aquellos momentos donde el nombre de Sirius Black cambiaba de color y de posición por toda la hoja, y se quedó mirando a la pelirroja que tenía la mirada fija en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia. Pero Lily no reaccionó.

La chica miró a Emily pidiendo ayuda y ella se encogió de hombros, se inclinó hacia delante y chasqueó los dedos delante de los verdes ojos de la pelirroja que parpadeó un segundo antes de mirar a sus amigas.

-¿No os parece raro? –preguntó.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Emily – Black es un idiota, no tiene caso y Dani… bueno, supongo que algún defecto tenía que tener la pobre, ¿no? –añadió sonriendo.

-¡Emily! –le reprendió Ann. Emily sacó la lengua de forma inocente indicando que estaba bromeando.

-¿Qué? Sabes que era una broma –añadió Emily con una de sus sonrisas dulces e inocentes.

-No, eso no es… -dijo Lily-. James… digo Potter, -se corrigió cuando Emily la miró enarcando una ceja y pidiendo una explicación en silencio-, no me ha pedido salir.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… -dijo pensativamente Ann-. Sí, sí que es raro.

-Estaría demasiado ocupado pensando en su club de fans –le restó importancia Emily mientras hojeaba la revista muggle que Lily le había prestado.

Antes de que Ann pudiera decirle que ni siquiera el estallido de una bomba nuclear lograría que James Potter le pidiera una cita a Lily, la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir y James apareció de nuevo por allí con aquella sonrisa encantadora.

-Por cierto, Evans, ¿sales conmigo?

-¡No! –gritó automáticamente Lily. Parpadeó ante la sonrisa de James - ¿Qué?

-Oh, bueno, mañana te lo preguntaré otra vez. –Lily lo miró mientras Ann reía suavemente aunque no sabía si por la cara de Lily o por la de Emily que parecía estar meditando las consecuencias de lanzar al buscador de Gryffindor por la ventana del tren-. Tenía que preguntarlo, si no, no me quedaba tranquilo; ahora ya me he quitado un peso de encima. Hasta luego chicas.

Dicho esto desapareció del compartimiento dejando a las tres chicas en diferentes estados. Emily farfullaba palabras no demasiado elogiantes hacia James mientras murmuraba posibles accidentes que el chico podría tener en el transcurso del viaje; Ann sonreía divertida por la actitud de Lily y de Potter; ¿cuándo se iba a dar cuenta ese chico que Lily no era como las demás chicas y que no conseguiría que ella saliese con él comportándose como se comportaba con todas las demás?

Y Lily… Bueno… Lily Evans se quedó simplemente mirando la puerta del compartimiento antes de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Le había dicho que no; otra vez. No es que le importara, claro, era la rutina; él le preguntaba, ella le decía que no y él volvía a insistir al día siguiente… Pero si todo era rutina, ¿por qué se había preocupado cuando él se había marchado sin decirla nada?

-Lily… -la llamó Ann. Ella la miró-. Vagón de prefectos, ahora –le comunicó la rubia.

-Cierto –Lily se levantó y salió del compartimiento.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? –preguntó Emily-. Menudo año me vais a dar… una idiotizada por Lupin y la otra en las nubes porque Potter no la acosa… -murmuró.

-Danielle nunca ha dicho que esté…

-No, claro, sólo se limita a mirarlo todo el día porque le apetece, pero no está enamorada de él ¿verdad? –dijo Emily irónicamente-. Y no me gusta que no nos diga nada… como si nosotras no fuéramos a darnos cuenta solas… -Ann suspiró; a veces odiaba el cinismo que Emily mostraba-… Menos mal que aún te tengo a ti y tú no me vas a abandonar por ningún merodeador, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no –contestó Ann rápidamente-. ¿Cómo podría hacer yo algo así?

Emily asintió firmemente feliz con la respuesta y siguió pasando las hojas de su revista, dejando a una Ann preocupada y con un único pensamiento: "¿y ahora, cómo les digo yo que estoy enamorada de Sirius desde primero?"

--------------------------

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal?**

**Bueno, os ha gustado el capítulo? Tengo que reconocer que me costó bastante escribirlo, porque no me gustaba como quedaba y aún así sigue sin convencerme del todo, pero es que si sigo retocándolo al final lo cambiaré por completo y me volveré loca :s**

**Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, ok? Aps, y acepto sugerencias para los capítulos vale? Un besito a todos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. El curso empieza oficialmente

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal?**

**Bueno, voy cumpliendo mi objetivo que es el de tener diez reviews como mínimo por cada capítulo, así que muchas gracias a vosotros :D**

**Bueno, ya sabeis que de momento no puedo contestar los reviews por falta de tiempo pero que no os queda duda alguna de que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y me hacen mucha ilusión, así que no dejéis de enviarlos, ok?**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y me dejeis vuestra opinión.**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos más abajo :D**

Capítulo 3. El curso empieza oficialmente

Con los primeros rayos de sol despuntando al alba, Lily abrió los ojos y se estiró en la cama haciéndose la remolona mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para quitarse el sueño y conseguir centrarse; siempre le ocurría; cuando empezaba el curso y regresaba a la cama de Hogwarts, la primera mañana que despertaba, tenía la sensación de no saber dónde se encontraba; y lo mismo le ocurría cuando al finalizar el verano tenía que regresar a su casa.

-¡Ahhhhh!

-Jajajaja jajajajaja

La carcajada de Alice con quien compartían habitación y el grito de Danielle la hizo levantarse rápidamente de la cama y correr los doseles de la misma mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica que había gritado. Cuando vio la escena, no pudo hacer nada más que reír; no quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Dani se encontraba en medio de su cama, y hasta ahí todo sería normal si no fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de que su cama estaba llena de ranas y una de ellas se había subido a la cabeza de Danielle y parecía estar muy cómoda allí pues por muchos aspamientos y movimientos de brazos que la chica hiciera, el animalito los esquivaba y permanecía sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Jajajajajaja Sabía que te gustaban las ranas Dani, pero no creí que llegarás a este punto jajajajaja –consiguió decir la pelirroja entre risas ocasionales y carcajadas.

-¡Sirius Black! –gritó Dani furiosa.

Y como si aquello hubiera sido un despertador o una alarma, Ann y Emily se despertaron de golpe, la primera al escuchar el nombre de Sirius y la segunda al escuchar el modo en que Danielle había llamado al merodeador.

-Espera… -se escuchó decir a Alice entre risas -… te ayudaré.

-Gracias, al menos alguien me quiere ayudar –se resignó Dani tirándose de nuevo en la cama invadida por ranas al ver que sus tres amigas se estaban riendo de ella, incluso Emily encontraba aquello divertido.

-¡No es gracioso! –protestó Danielle -. Voy a matar a Sirius…

-Sí es gracioso –replicó Ann-. Al menos desde este lado de la habitación –torció la cabeza para obtener una mejor visión y siguió riendo un poco más.

-¿Y tú por qué estás contenta? –preguntó Dani mirando a Alice - ¿No te han hecho nada?

Alice asintió y señaló las decenas de pétalos de rosa que cubrían su cama. Dani rodó los ojos.

-Frank es un cielo –se limitó a decir la chica sonriendo ante la cara de frustración de Dani mientras ésta repetía una y otra vez que Sirius iba a morir muy joven.

Pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver la cama de Emily que estaba junto a la de Dani; la morena notó el cambio súbito en la mirada de ella porque la miró y luego miró hacia Emily.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ésta al sentirse observada.

Y como ocurre en las ocasiones en la que alguien pregunta algo así, Lily y Ann dejaron de reírse y pasaron a mirar a Emily.

-Te recomiendo que respires hondo antes de levantarte de la cama, Emi –le sugirió Lily sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Jajajajaja y que te pongas los zapatos antes de salir de la cama –añadió Ann divertida.

-Sí, es marca registrada de los merodeadores –se limitó a decir Danielle resignada mientras seguía contando las ranas que iba metiendo en una mochila-. Juraría que son las mismas del tren… -añadió para sí misma.

Emily llegó de rodillas y a gatas hasta los pies de su cama y miró hacia abajo; el suelo que rodeaba su cama estaba lleno de una substancia rosada que parecía pegamento y en la superficie se podían observar diferentes tamaños de caracoles.

-¡Black! –gritó la chica furiosa -¡Estúpido engreído sin cerebro que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar a los demás!

Ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta de que Lily llevaba unos minutos sin hablar, concretamente desde que se había tumbado en la cama y miraba por debajo de la misma para asegurarse que ella no era objeto de broma de los merodeadores.

-¿Lily? –llamó Alice- ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza de donde estaba mirando con una mirada de furia en los ojos verdes.

-Mariposas –se limitó a decir-. ¡Potter ha metido a indefensas mariposas brillantes bajo mi cama y las tiene encerradas ahí! –gritó.

Dani rodó los ojos y buscó algo entre las mantas y sábanas de su cama, dándose por vencida y sin encontrar nada, miró a las demás.

-De acuerdo, ¿quién tiene su mensaje? –preguntó.

Siempre era lo mismo; además de entrar a su habitación a escondidas, que ninguna de las chicas sabían como diablos podían subir al cuarto de las chicas, y después de hacer cosas como las que les acababan de hacer, dejaban un saludo, un mensaje, un aviso, cualquier cosa, pero siempre firmado por ellos para que supieran que eran ellos quienes habían logrado burlar la seguridad de las escaleras.

-Lo encontré –dijo Ann tomando el pergamino enrollado que estaba sujeto a uno de los postes del dosel de su cama.

-Lélelo –sugirió Alice sentándose en su propia cama y recogiendo con un movimiento de varita los pétalos rojos y amarillos que había sobre las sábanas blancas.

-"Buenos días señoritas… -Emily bufó.

-¿Buenos días? –dijo con sarcasmo -¿Cómo pueden ser tan cínicos de decirnos buenos días?

-Shhhh –la mandó callar Dani saltando desde su cama hasta la de Emily-. Quiero oír.

-"Buenos días señoritas –volvió a decir Ann leyendo el pergamino-. Reciban nuestro más cordial saludo de los merodeadores esperando que este año acepten con la elegancia que les caracteriza nuestras bromas, como durante los últimos seis años. Firman los merodeadores y Frank… -Lily resopló esta vez.

-¿Alguien pensaba que estos chicos iban a cambiar alguna vez? Creo que deberíamos de plantarlos y regarlos a ver si así maduran...

-Lily –le reprendió Dani haciendo que la pelirroja se callara-. Vamos, Ann, ¿qué más dice?

- Poco más…. Sólo que James quiere preguntarle a Lily si quiere salir con él y Frank dice que te espera –miró a Alice-, para ir a desayunar en quince minutos.

-¡Quince minutos! –la castaña saltó de la cama como si ardiera se metió en el baño haciendo sonreír a Ann.

-Oh, sí, que cualquier represalia será tenida en cuenta por los merodeadores… -añadió Ann terminando de leer el pergamino y enrollándolo de nuevo.

-Si creen que esto va a quedar así…

Pero Dani no pudo continuar hablando porque una furiosa Emily había tirado al suelo las sábanas y mantas para poder pasar sin ningún tipo de problema por encima de lo que fuera que habían colocado alrededor de su cama y había salido de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Creéis que se ha dado cuenta de que va en camisón? –preguntó Danielle buscando sus zapatillas bajo la cama.

Otro portazo; alzó la cabeza y se encontró con que Lily también había desaparecido; meneó la cabeza resignada y miró a Ann mientras tomaba la bata blanca de la pelirroja y la dorada de Emily. A la chica no se le pasó por alto el gesto enfadado con el que la rubia recogía las batas de sus amigas después de ponerse la suya.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Ann la miró.

-Que estoy cansada de que no me hagan bromas –Dani alzó una ceja en pose divertida.

-Aclárame eso…

-Durante cinco años la guerra de bromas con los merodeadores siempre ha estado presente y ni una sola vez los chicos me han tenido en cuenta. –protestó Ann.

Dani la miró.

-Y supongo que este arranque repentino no tiene nada que ver con el comentario de Sirius ayer durante la cena, ¿verdad?

Ann se sonrojó levemente mientras recordaba la noche anterior

_(flashback)_

_-¡Por fin! –exclamó Sirius cuando las bandejas empezaron a llenarse de sabrosa comida._

_Remus le dio un golpe en la nuca a modo cariñoso y reprendedor cuando Black se abalanzó sobre el puré de calabacín quitándoselo de las manos a un chico de tercero que estaba a punto de tomarlo._

_-Sé más educado, tú no necesitas crecer, él sí –añadió Remus a su golpe mientras veía como el chico se servía un poco de puré bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius-. Ahora lo puedes coger._

_-¿Vas a comerte esas verduras? –inquirió Peter mirando la fuente que había cerca del moreno. Sirius abrazó la fuente con el brazo izquierdo mientras miraba a Peter con una sonrisa inocente-. Vale, sólo preguntaba… -el chico sonrió ante la actitud del moreno pero no dijo nada; a veces Sirius era como un niño pequeño al que se no se le podía negar nada._

_James sonrió mientras bebía un poco de zumo de calabaza y pasaba la mano por encima de la fuente de pollo asado sin saber qué pieza tomar. Remus rodó los ojos; le exasperaba la actitud de Sirius a veces._

_-Pregúntale a Banks –sugirió Remus después de ver una fuente como la que Sirius había tomado bajo su custodia cerca de Emily._

_-¡Eh, Banks! –la llamó Sirius._

_La chica en cuestión que estaba sentada con sus amigas a dos asientos más allá de donde estaban los merodeadores le miró con expresión de fastidio; dejándole claro que le había escuchado cuando había contestado a la pregunta de James "¿por qué tardan tanto los de primero?" un claro "Se habrán caído al lago y se los habrá comido el Calamar Gigante"._

_-¿Qué quieres Black?_

_-Pásame esa fuente de verdura –exigió._

_Emily lo miró enarcando una ceja._

_-No –le contestó rotundamente-. Los demás también necesitamos comer ¿sabes? –añadió mirando significativamente el plato de Sirius que estaba al igual que el de James hasta arriba de comida._

_-No es para mí, es para Peter –aclaró Sirius._

_El rostro de Emily cambió de odio a una sonrisa._

_-Oh, claro, toma Peter._

_Peter tomó la fuente dorada y se sirvió algunas de las verduras salteadas de la fuente devolviéndola a la chica._

_-Gracias Emily –dijo antes de pinchar un trozo de zanahoria y llevársela a la boca._

_-¡Eh, James! –el chico miró a Danielle y agradeció en silencio que estuviera sentada junto a Lily Evans, de ese modo podía mirar a la pelirroja sin que se notara demasiado y sin que Lily lo mandará a perderse en un desierto otra vez-. ¿Cuál será la primera broma de este año?_

_James le sonrió de forma inocente._

_-¿Broma? –preguntó- ¿Nosotros? Jamás haríamos algo así –argumentó muy serio James Potter._

_-¿No? Vaya… quizá habéis madurado y todo este verano –dijo con evidente sarcasmo Lily._

_-Claro que si lo dijeras sin sonreír de ese modo, serías más creíble –aconsejó Ann mirando a James._

_-Vamos, chicas, nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada… -consiguió decir Sirius después de tragar un pedazo de pavo especialmente grande._

_-¿Nada bueno para la humanidad? Sí, en eso estamos de acuerdo –corroboró mordazmente Emily._

_-Todas hemos pasado por vuestras estúpidas bromas –argumentó Lily-. Y no, Dani, no puedes defenderles porque sabes que tenemos razón._

_-Yo sólo iba a decir que no son estúpidas… -refunfuñó Dani por lo bajo ganándose una sonrisa de Remus que la había escuchado perfectamente._

_-Bueno, todas menos Ann –dijo Alice mientras mordía la tostada de pan de su plato._

_-Eso es porque Seever es demasiado dulce para hacer bromas de este tipo –dijo despreocupadamente Sirius mientras se servía un poco más de puré de calabacín en el plato-. Si no las hace, no tiene por qué recibirlas. Además, una admiradora mía tiene todo el derecho a pasar desapercibida._

_Lily miró a Ann de reojo esperando la explosión de la rubia. Ann era tranquila, nadie dudaba de eso, pero de vez en cuando tenía ciertos arranques que Emily había llamado "idóneos" y Dani había apodado como "explosivos debido a que siempre se callaba lo que sentía"; el caso es que casi nunca participaba activamente en las bromas, pero siempre era el cerebro de las mismas, y cuando ella estaba implicada en alguna, bien harían los objetivos si se echaban a temblar._

_Pocas veces explotaba; lo tenían comprobado; siempre cuando Malfoy estaba cerca de ella; casi siempre cuando cualquier persona aludía a su enfermedad asmática tratándola como si fuera una enferma crónica, a menudo cuando veía alguna injusticia y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, a veces cuando veía a las chicas de Hogwarts perseguir a los merodeadores afirmando que estaban enamoradas de ellos a pesar de que no los conocían y ocasionalmente cuando Emily empezaba uno de sus interminables discuros de "odio a Black por el simple hecho de existir en este planeta"._

_Y Black había utilizado aquel tono condescendiente con ella, para su gusto, demasiado condescendiente cuando había dicho el adjetivo "dulce". Y cuando Black utilizaba aquel tono condescendiente para con ella, sabía que Ann podía explotar en cualquier momento. La vio respirar profundamente, masticando el pedazo de pescado que tenía en la boca, y tragando despacio, con suavidad; bebió un sorbo de zumo y luego miró a Sirius._

_-Quizá deberías pensar lo que dices, Sirius, puede que te sorprenda. –le contestó la rubia-. Lily, pásame las patatas, por favor –cambió de tema._

_Los chicos se encogieron de hombros; las chicas suspiraron aliviadas; al menos aquella vez no había explotado._

_(fin flashback)_

-¡Claro que no tiene nada que ver!

-Ya… -dijo suspicazmente la otra chica –Anda vamos, antes de que a Emily le de por tirar a Sirius por la ventana y Lily envíe a James a la enfermería el primer día.

Alice salió de la ducha cuando la puerta se cerraba; miró a su alrededor aún secándose el cabello con la varita y parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas seguían en la habitación.

-¿Dónde se han metido?

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TENGAN LÁSTIMA Y NO SERÍA TU ADMIRADORA NI AUNQUE MI VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO, NO SOY COMO ELLAS! –el gritó de Ann resonó hasta su habitación y Alice suspiró.

-¿Dónde iban a estar si no? –se respondió a ella misma mientras tomaba los libros para bajar a esperar a Frank, porque lo aceptara o no, el chico siempre era más impuntual que ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Señor Black, si no va a prestar atención en mi clase, le sugiero que salga al pasillo! –gritó la profesora McGonagall mirándolo severamente.

-Perdone profesora, pero me distraje con lo guapa que se ve hoy –fingió una mirada muy seria y convincente que si bien no engañó a ninguno de sus amigos, esperó que funcionara con la profesora.

-Gracias señor Black, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y ¡preste atención!

Sirius asintió aún sonriendo mientras Remus a su lado rodó los ojos.

-Este tema es muy aburrido… -comentó el chico cuando Remus le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

-Animagia, Sirius, ¿cómo dices que es aburrido? Además, es la última clase del día, sólo presta atención unos minutos más ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, si tú fueras animago desde hace dos años, lo encontrarías aburrido –le reclamó en suave voz Sirius escuchando a Peter reír detrás de ellos por la respuesta del moreno.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? –preguntó Remus-. No estarás tramando algo ¿verdad?

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Estás tramando algo sin mí? –preguntó James fingiendo que estaba dolido desde detrás. Se giró hacia Peter -¿Has oído Colagusano?

-Sí, sí… no entiendo en qué nos equivocamos con él… -fingió limpiarse una lágrima.

-¡Canuto! –le reprendió Remus todo lo alto que un susurro podía permitirle-. Apenas hemos empezado el curso…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es nuestro último curso –añadió como si fuera una justificación normal y aceptable-. Pero no, no estoy tramando nada… Seríais los primeros en saberlo –añadió.

Tan pronto Remus bufó exasperado y retornó a su tarea de escribir en el pergamino la importancia de ser animagos registrados, Sirius miró a las cuatro chicas que estaban más delante de ellos, aún no comprendía la reacción que habían tenido.

_(flashback)_

_-¡Seguro que ha sido idea tuya, idiota!_

_Los cinco chicos de Gryffindor se quedaron mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta y los había encontrado en diferentes fases mientras se vestían; Remus estaba colocándose la corbata, Frank estaba terminando de ponerse la túnica; James acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba sólo la ropa interior puesta y las gafas, Peter estaba abrochándose la camisa y Sirius estaba con los pantalones puestos y estaba colocándose el cabello antes de ponerse la camisa y la túnica. _

_Pero a Emily Banks no parecía importarle mucho haber entrado en la habitación de ellos sin llamar a la puerta; de echo, parecía que tampoco le importaba estar delante de ellos con ese camisón negro que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y que le hacían verse realmente bien. _

_-¿Qué te ocurre Banks? –preguntó Sirius no pudiendo resistir la tentación de molestarla._

_-¿Qué me ocurre? –le preguntó ella avanzando hasta donde se encontraba el chico y empezando a darle golpecitos con el dedo índice en el pecho-¡Tienes la cara dura de preguntarme qué me pasa?_

_-Vamos… sólo era una brom…_

_Pero antes de que James pudiera terminar su frase, una pelirroja enfadada entró en la habitación de los chicos._

_-Nada, que podéis pasar –dijo con cierto tono irónico Frank-. Me voy a buscar a Alice –añadió al ver la mirada que la pelirroja le dedicó._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a encerrar a unas pobre mariposas debajo de mi cama? –acusó Lily a James encarándolo._

_Remus se abstuvo de reír, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena; dado que James era unos centímetros más alto que ella la chica había tenido que ponerse de puntillas y levantar la cabeza para enfrentarle, pero en ningún momento, estaba seguro de ello, a Lily se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de no encararle; conocía a Lily lo suficiente para saber que en aquellos momentos, que se rieran de ella era algo que podía desembocar en una pérdida de puntos para Gryffindor. _

_Se limitó a mirar como James intentaba defenderse sin poner aquella cara tonta y embobada que según él era de enamorado por mucho que le costase a Sirius admitir que Cornamenta se había enamorado de Lily Evans, además, que el pijama blanco de pantalones cortos y camisa de tirantes que la pelirroja llevaba, estaba seguro que no ayudaba a que James la escuchara completamente; y mientras que Lily le repetía los cincuenta y siete motivos por los que no debía encerrar criaturas mágicas bajo su cama, por muy bonitas que fueran, la sonrisa de James era más que notable, aunque Lily seguía enfadada._

_Por otro lado, Peter estaba convenciendo a Emily de que no era muy buena idea que intentara arrojar a Sirius por la ventana, aunque a la chica no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de terminar en Azkaban._

_-¡Valdrá la pena si consigo que Black madure de una vez o se vuelva más inteligente, lo que ocurra antes! –aseguró mientras sus ojos violeta brillaban._

_Iba a intervenir para decirle a las chicas que las clases empezaban en poco tiempo y que tenian que ir a desayunar cuando la voz de Danielle desde la puerta; se giró y vio, no sabía si alegrarse de ello o enfadarse por ello, como la chica llevaba una bata sobre lo que parecía ser un camisón de algodón de un color verde que asomaba por debajo de la bata. _

_-¡Sirius Black! –gritó la chica dirigiéndose a él ahora que Emily lo había soltado y se limitaba a decirle algunas cosas desde el otro rincón de la habitación donde Peter intentaba tranquilizarla._

_Sirius tragó saliva._

_No le gustaba ver a Dani enfadada y su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba muy enfadada. Apenas vio como Ann entraba en la habitación y le entregaba una bata a Lily haciendo que James la mirara de mala manera y otra a Emily provocando que la chica se sonrojase furiosamente al darse cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba._

_-¿Te has enfadado, Dani? –preguntó Sirius y antes de que la chica contestara, el moreno con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo poner añadió -. La tuya fue idea de Lunático._

_Dani abrió los ojos mientras se giraba hacia Remus que parecía haberse dado cuenta del problema en el que se había metido. Estaba a punto de disculparse y asegurar que sólo había sido una broma sin importancia cuando Dani le sonrió._

_-Ha sido una buena broma, Remus._

_Siete pares de ojos la miraron asombrados._

_-¿Emmm… Gracias? –preguntó más que dijo el chico._

_-¡Eh! La idea fue de él, ¿por qué te enfadas conmigo? –preguntó Sirius visiblemente molesto._

_Dani se giró hacia Sirius._

_-¡Lo que no te perdono es que utilizaras las mismas ranas que han estado cerca de Malfoy y de tu prima, Black! –le gritó-. Y por supuesto que no aceptamos vuestra estúpida guerra, ¡inmaduros! –les dijo Danielle saliendo de la habitación._

_-¡Arrogantes! –añadió Lily siguiendo a Dani._

_-¡Idiotas! –remató Emily dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Sirius antes de salir del cuarto de los chicos._

_Los cuatro miraron a Ann._

_-Bueno, al menos Seever no está enfadada con nosotros –sonrió Peter mirando a Ann._

_-Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? A ella no le hicimos nada._

_Aquellas palabras en boca de Sirius fueron suficiente para hacer explotar a Ann._

_-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TENGAN LÁSTIMA Y NO SERÍA TU ADMIRADORA NI AUNQUE MI VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO, NO SOY COMO ELLAS! –les gritó antes de salir de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo._

_-Ya os dije que sería mejor que este año olvidáramos la guerra de bromas, hemos crecido… -les reprendió Remus._

_-Pero es que sería muy aburrido –le contestó james sonriendo aún embobado-. ¿Verdad que Lily está guapa hasta con el pijama?_

_-Hombre, la verdad es que no estaba nada… ¡eh! –se frotó la cabeza donde James le había dado un ligero golpe haciendo levitar la almohada-. ¿por qué me golpeas? Tú preguntaste._

_-Canuto, la próxima vez que te fijes en que mi futura esposa está guapa con pijama, te golpearé con algo más que una almohada –Sirius entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando si su amigo hablaba en serio o no -. ¿Por qué no te fijas en Banks? Ella también iba…_

_-A Emily ni te acerques –dijo automáticamente Peter. Los tres le miraron-. Sólo es mi amiga pero no quiero que un degenerado como Canuto la pervierta –añadió justificándose._

_-¡Eh! Que sigo aquí –se quejó Sirius mientras que Remus se reía-. ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué mi hermanita no se ha enfadado contigo! – Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. ¿Y eso que significa?_

_-Lo que yo no entiendo es la reacción de Seever –comentó casualmente James._

_Remus miró a Black; Black miró a Cornamenta, Cornamenta miró a Peter y Peter miró a Lunático._

_-¡Mujeres! –dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo._

_(fin flashback)_

Comprendía que Lily se hubiese enfadado con James por haber encerrado y atrapado mariposas mágicas, aunque era un gesto muy bonito, eran animales vivos, como le había recordado la pelirroja ligeramente enfadada; comprendía que Dani se hubiese enfadado por haberle puesto las ranas que habían sido previamente tocadas por Malfoy y su prima, después de todo, él hubiese actuado del mismo modo, comprendía el estado de felicidad que Alice parecía mantener después de despertarse llena de rosas y comprendía perfectamente el enfado de Banks que, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Peter, estaba seguro de que la chica lo hubiera tirado desde la ventana. Lo que no comprendía era el grito de Seever "¡No quiero que me tengan lástima!"

¿Qué lástima? Ellos no le tenían lástima, al contrario, pensaban que después de Dani, era la única chica con la que valía la pena hablar, bueno, a excepción de James por supuesto que adoraba a la pelirroja Evans y eso era palpable en todos los asuntos. Él apreciaba a Ann Seever. Bueno, no era el prototipo de chica con la que solía salir, pero era una buena chica; si no le gastaban bromas tan pesadas como a los demás era porque era muy dulce y por algún motivo, despertaba cierto instinto protector que anulaba sus genes bromistas.

-¡Señor Black! –gritó de nuevo la profesora –Si está tan distraído, quizá pueda decirnos a todos quién fue el primer mago que se convirtió en animago y no regresó a su forma humana.

James maldijo por lo bajo desde su asiento mientras Peter murmuraba repetidamente "dije que teníamos que haber leído también aquel libro", pero Sirius sonrió confiado.

-Marcus Finnston –dijo el chico-. Siglo II; se convirtió en águila y se sintió tan libre volando que decidió no atarse a la sociedad que lo rodeaba nunca más –le contestó a la profesora.

Minerva McGonagall no tenía fama de sorprenderse por nada, al contrario, solía decirse que era capaz de mantener la compostura en cualquier ocasión, pero nadie sabía cómo, Sirius Black siempre conseguía descentrarla.

-Correcto, señor Black, diez puntos para Gryffindor –concedió.

-¿Cómo sabías esa respuesta? –susurró James desde detrás de su amigo.

-Mi prima Andrómeda solía contármelo cuando era pequeño… -explicó con cierta nostalgia. James no preguntó más; conocía ese tono de voz y sabía que Sirius no hablaría de aquello en medio de una clase.

Loa habían ignorado en el desayuno; Lily ni siquiera se había dignado a contestarle a James cuando éste le había pedido salir cinco veces; la pelirroja se había limitado a resoplar por lo bajo y masacrar con el cuchillo los huevos revueltos de su plato; Dani no les había hablado ni siquiera cuando Remus le había pedido consejo para una broma contra Snape y eso sí que había sido grave; Danielle adoraba planear las bromas con Remus sobre todo si era a Malfoy o Snape o a Bellatrix, y los chicos jamás hubiesen imaginado que llegaría el día en que Dani no les hablase. Emily se había limitado a lanzar miradas furiosas contra los chicos, incluso contra Peter que no sabía qué hacer para que Banks le perdonase; después de todo, le gustaba sentirse especial por encima de los otros tres y le hecho de que Emily le hablase a él considerándolo un amigo y no lo hiciese con los demás era un punto muy a favor. Y Ann… Bueno, Ann se había pasado todo el desayuno callada, evitando mirarles y con la cabeza en otra parte; salvo por le hechizo que le lanzó a Malfoy cuando éste pasó por su lado susurrando "sangre sucia" y ella movió su varita haciendo que el cabello rubio se volviese de un color anaranjado horrible que hizo que el Slytherin se pasara todo el desayuno en la enfermería.

Pero la cosa no había acabado ahí, no; las chicas no les habían dirigido la palabra en ninguna de las clases; ni en Encantamientos, ni en Runas, ni en Estudios Muggles, ni siquiera en Pociones donde era obligatorio comunicarse con el compañero para trocear los ingredientes, medirlos y pesarlos correctamente… y teniendo en cuenta que las parejas eran mixtas y a ellos les había tocado sentarse con ellas, eso ya era mucho decir.

-Remus… -susurró el chico moreno.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Remus sin dejar de escribir.

-¿Tú sabes por qué se ha enfadado Seever?

Remus levantó la cabeza unos segundos para mirar hacia las chicas; recordando la breve conversación que había escuchado entre las chicas antes de entrar en clases y suspiró.

_(flashback)_

_-Odio que me hagan sentir así… -murmuró Ann mientras se dejaba caer en el pupitre de la clase de transformaciones._

_-Lo sabemos, son idiotas –recalcó Emily._

_-Es como si creyeran que soy de cristal y que me fuera a romper por una broma; ya es suficiente tener que estar siempre atada a este condenado aparatito –el inhalador en cuestión salió disparado contra el suelo y Dani lo recogió-, para que encima los demás me lo recuerden. No debí haber dicho nunca que era asmática… Todos me tratan… _

_-No te dejes aplacar por eso, Ann –le dijo Dani-. No lo hacen con mala intención._

_-Sí –corroboró Lily recibiendo miradas de las chicas -. ¿Qué? Puede que siga odiando su inmadurez, pero hay que defenderles cuando hay que hacerlo –afirmó mirando a Ann-, yo creo que simplemente te ven con tu carácter tan dulce que quizá creen que una broma demasiado pesada puede afectar._

_-O quizá sólo no piensan –dijo Emily con fingida voz dulce._

_-O quizá sólo piensan que una broma demasiado fuerte puede hacer que te de una crisis asmática –sugirió Dani ignorando a Emily mientras Lily la regañaba aunque estaba sonriendo-. Nunca he hablado con ellos de eso, si quieres puedo…_

_-No Dani, déjalo… ellos deberían de darse cuenta de que sólo es una enfermedad, pero que no me voy a morir por ello –añadió con una risita._

_(fin flasback)_

-Creo que sí lo sé, Sirius.

-¿Sí? Entonces cuéntamelo porque no lo entiendo –le pidió.

-¡Black, Lupin!

-Perdón profesora –se disculpó Remus con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué le ha pasad…

-Sólo sé que a mí no me gustaría que las chicas dejaran de gastarme bromas únicamente porque soy un licántropo… -le susurró-… no me gustaría que por una enfermedad me tuvieran lástima.

-¡Pero si no es lástima! –gritó Sirius.

La clase entera lo miró; incluyendo Ann que frunció el ceño, claramente entendido de qué estaban hablando los dos merodeadores.

-¡Señor Black, es el último aviso!

-Lo siento profesora –le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Será mejor que la dejemos, en un par de horas se le habrá pasado el enfado –sugirió Peter sin darle demasiada importancia-. Igual que a las demás; Emily ya me ha perdonado.

-Eso es porque Banks, por algún motivo que desconocemos, no puede estar mucho tiempo enfadada contigo –le corrigió Sirius. Miró a Peter de forma significativa y le guiñó un ojo pícaro-. ¿Seguro que no hay nada entre esa fiera y tú?

-No seas idiota, Canuto, sólo es mi amiga.

James suspiró pesadamente al lado de Peter.

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre?- preguntó Sirius mirando a James e ignorando los diversos toquecitos que Remus le estaba dando en el pie por debajo de la mesa.

-Que a mí también me gustaría ser amigo de Evans… -sonrió mientras alzaba las cejas un par de veces en una señal que Sirius interpretó perfectamente.

-Idiotas… -murmuró Peter sonriendo al ver como sus dos amigos se reían de él.

-¡Black, Potter, Pettigrew! –la voz de la profesora McGonagall sonó alta, clara y enfadada. Los tres suspiraron-. ¿Quieren hacer el favor de comentar en voz alta lo que estaban hablando?

-Nos encantaría, profesora, pero no podemos hacerlo –dijo muy serio James Potter.

-Sí, profesora McGonagall –corroboró Peter-; teniendo en cuenta que en nuestra conversación estábamos metiendo a más gente de por medio no podemos hablar de ello sin el permiso de las personas de quienes estábamos hablando.

-Por supuesto que no podemos hacerlo –añadió Sirius mirando a la profesora como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio o algo parecido-. No estaría bien decir que estábamos hablando sobre ciertas señoritas sin antes haberles consultado a ellas si podemos hacerlo.

Remus suspiró; ¿por qué siempre tenían que meterse en líos? Aunque era divertido hacerlo de vez en cuando, así que demostrando que formaba parte de los merodeadores, se unió a la disculpa de los chicos.

-Sin embargo, estaremos encantados de decirle que hablábamos de nuestras compañeras de curso, pero no podemos decir nada más hasta haberles pedido disculpas a ellas primero, así que si me permite… -ante la mirada de la profesora Remus Lupin se levantó de su pupitre y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar junto a Emily-. Lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, Emily Banks.

Antes de que la clase pudiera asimilar aquello, James Potter sonrió y utilizando su varita transformó una pluma en una lila y caminó hacia Lily, a quién le entregó la flor y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Podrás perdonarme Lilian Evans?

Peter siguió el ejemplo de los chicos y se dirigió hasta el pupitre de Dani.

-Lo siento Dani, no volveremos a poner en tu cama algo que previamente haya tocado a quién ya sabes–se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Sirius respiró y haciendo alarde de la galantería que lo caracterizaba se dirigió con paso lento y firme hasta Ann, siendo consciente de que todos le miraran y alegrándose por ello, y con una sonrisa se sentó de forma descarada sobre el pupitre de Ann.

-Ann Seever, no volveremos a mantenerte fuera de nuestra guerra de bromas –le dijo de forma solemne-, además, nunca he pensado que fueras como ellas… tú tienes personalidad –añadió con una sonrisa divertida y aquel brillo pícaro en los ojos en un susurro que solo escuchó la chica.

La profesora McGonagall parpadeó unos segundos y cuando el barullo empezó a ser imposible de evitar, dio un par de palmadas rápidas reclamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó- ¡Vuelvan a sus asientos y no quiero oírles hablar en lo que queda de clase!

Durante la cena de aquella noche, los comentarios y rumores giraban en torno a lo mismo, la disculpa de los merodeadores a las chicas de séptimo aunque ninguno de ellos había llegado a comprender del todo qué era lo que había ocurrido para que los merodeadores se hubiesen disculpado con ellas y nadie comprendió tampoco por qué cuando Ann Seever de séptimo de Gryffindor recibió una lechuza con un paquete que al abrirlo se convirtió en un globo rosado que explotó en su cara llenándola de una substancia verde y pegajosa, sonrió agradecida mirando a los merodeadores mientras Emily se dedicaba a insultarlos.

-El curso ha empezado oficialmente… -murmuró Danielle antes de ayudar a su amiga a limpiarse con un hechizo.

Desde el lugar donde estaban los merodeadores, los chicos sonrieron. Aquel sería un gran curso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, que tal? A ver, alguien me dijo que Ann y Sirius no pegaban ni con pegamento por la descripción de chica dulce que había hecho de Ann. Bueno, ya veis que es una chica dulce y tímida, callada, pero cuando se enfada, lo hace de verdad; creo que tiene ese contraste bastante interesante entre la dulzura y la paciencia y la "explosión".**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo, y recordad dejad reviews y leer mis otros fics y sed buenos y disfrutad, y sed felices y a todos los que estais de examenes como yo, mucha suerte y que os vaya bien :D**

**Creo que eso era todo.**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos!**


	4. ¿por qué le he defendido?

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Miles de gracias por vuestros reviews! No sabeis lo que es llegar a casa después de un examen y abrir la pagina y ver que hay un montón de mensajes que me animan a seguir adelante con esta historia.**

**Os aviso de que ahora que he terminado los examenes tendré un poco más de tiempo, así que a partir de este capítulo contestaré todos los reviews, aprovechad para preguntarme lo que querais o dadme vuestras opiniones y las contestaré, de acuerdo:D**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo…**

Capítulo 4. ¿Por qué le he defendido?

-¡Arriba chicas! –animó Ann saliendo de la ducha ya vestida y recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta sobre la nuca. Alice le sonrió mientras entraba ella en el baño.

-Buenos días… -bostezó Lily sentándose en la cama.

Ann siempre era la primera en levantarse, no sabía como lo hacía, era como si tuviera un despertador interno o algo así; la chica siempre lo achacaba a que debido a su enfermedad estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco ya que cuando tenía una crisis asmática apenas podía tumbarse para dormir porque la sensación de tener una opresión en el pecho y de ahogarse era continua y bastante frustrante. Lily lo achacaba a que le gustaba estudiar, no había más vuelta de hoja, igual que a ella misma que siempre era la segunda en despertarse sin necesidad de utilizar despertador.

-Emily, despierta… -empezó Ann a llamar a la chica sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba levantarse.

-Cinco minutos más, Annie… -dijo entre balbuceos bajo las sábanas y la almohada.

Danielle abrió los ojos y bostezó mientras retiraba las sábanas hacia abajo con los pies y se estiraba sobre la cama haciendo que la camiseta corta con la que dormía se subiera un palmo por encima de su estómago. Aún en esa posición y mientras esperaba que el sueño se desvaneciera de su rostro y de sus ojos, suspiró.

-Buenos días… -miró el reloj de la mesita y bostezó de nuevo-. Es muy temprano… -protestó la chica.

-Como todos los años –le contestó Alice saliendo del baño-. Me voy, he quedado con Frank para desayunar –les dijo a las dos que ya estaban despiertas. Miró como Ann intentaba despertar a Emily sin demasiado resultado y resopló-. ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-No, no, tranquila –le contestó Lily con un ademán de mano indicándole que se fuera-. Ya estamos acostumbradas Vete con Frank no vaya a ser que alguna otra chica intente ir a desayunar con él –le sonrió de forma divertida e irónica. Alice le sonrió de vuelta y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

Lily se giró hacia Ann que se había sentado a los pies de la cama de Emily y parecía haberse resignado a que la chica no despertara. La pelirroja suspiró. Cada año era lo mismo; a Emily y Danielle les costaba mucho levantarse por las mañanas, lo habían comprobado desde el primer día de clases en primer curso; una vez que se levantaban tenían una energía envidiable para muchas, pero antes de eso, nadie sabía el estado de las dos chicas en sus habitaciones.

-Siempre es lo mismo… -empezó a decir Ann mientras buscaba su varita y Lily la imitaba-. Me pregunto cuando empezarán a ser más madrugadoras.

-Eso es como pedirle a los chicos que maduren –le contestó Lily sacando su varita y dirigiéndose a la cama de Dani-. Muy bien, ¿qué toca hoy?

-¿Agua fría? –preguntó la rubia apuntando a la cama de Emily. Lily se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que le parecía una buena idea-. A la de tres. Una, dos…

-¡Ya estoy despierta! –Emily se levantó de la cama de un salto- ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que hacer lo mismo?

-Porque nos obligáis a hacerlo –le contestó Ann sin darle mucha importancia a la mirada que le dedicó Emily-. Además, no querrás llegar al desayuno y tener que sentarte con Black porque no hay más sitio libre, ¿verdad?

Aquello pareció ser una respuesta bastante razonable para Emily que empezó a buscar en su baúl la ropa que tenía que ponerse. Lily y Ann se miraron y se dirigieron hacia la cama de Dani que seguía tumbada con la almohada en la cara en un vano intento porque el sol no la molestase, aunque no funcionaba mucho, quizá no viese la luz del sol, pero notaba el calor sobre su cuerpo y estaba empezando a acalorarse.

-¡Tres! –gritaron las dos chicas sonriendo -¡Aguamenti!

Un chorro de agua helada salió disparado de las puntas de sus varitas, rociando a Danielle que abrió los ojos rápidamente y parpadeó intentando adivinar qué ocurría y quién la estaba atacando de aquella forma.

-¡Ann, Lily! –le gritó Danielle a la pelirroja que reía mientras las últimas gotas de agua caían sobre el cabello de Dani-¡Esta no os la perdono!

-Sí, sí… lo sé… tu venganza caerá sobre nosotras cuando menos lo esperemos y bla bla bla –añadió Liy al grito de Dani. La chica la miró -. Siempre dices lo mismo Dani; anda, levántate y vístete que llegaremos tarde al desayuno.

-Os esperamos abajo –añadió Ann que había ignorado las protestas de Dani completamente y ya había abierto la puerta-. ¡Y no volváis a dormiros! –añadió en tono de advertencia. Lily la siguió aún riéndose por la cara de Dani al despertar.

Cuando diez minutos más tarde, Dani y Emily bajaron las escaleras arrastrando sus mochilas y aún dormidas mientras murmuraban algo que seguramente incluía una broma para sus dos compañeras de cuarto que se habían dignado a despertarlas aquella misma mañana, se toparon con Lily y Ann paradas en mitad de la escalera mientras contemplaban la sala común.

-Chicas, estáis interrumpiendo el paso, ¿qué ocurre?

Emily apoyó las manos en los hombros de Ann y Lily para ponerse de puntillas y mirar por el hueco que las dos cabezas pelirroja y rubia formaban, logrando distinguir el barullo que parecía haberse creado en la sala común. Emily frunció el ceño al distinguir la causa de tanto alboroto: los merodeadores.

-Siempre es lo mismo… -suspiró Lily mirando hacia los chicos-. ¿Cuándo madurarán?

-Bueno, no creo que ellos tengan siempre la culpa, Lil –dijo Dani casualmente. Las otras tres la miraron -. ¿Qué? Por lo que puedo ver, Remus no está haciendo nada.

Ann se giró; era cierto, el chico de cabellos castaños y cierto aire bohemio, como solían catalogarlo las chicas de su club de admiradoras estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón con las manos sujetando un libro detrás del cual estaba escondido.

Peter, sentado cerca de él, estaba rodeado por ocho chicas que parecían bastante entretenidas contándole al más pequeño de los merodeadores sus vacaciones, o eso parecía por el modo en que una de ellas daba brazadas en el aire indicando que había estado en la playa y el modo en que otra se movía lentamente indicando que había visitado la Luna, aunque conociendo a esa chica, seguramente era mentira, siempre estaba mintiendo.

De vez en cuando, los ojos casi dorados de Remus se alzaban por detrás de las páginas y miraban hacia el alboroto que sus amigos estaban causando. No era para menos.

James estaba sentado en el sofá rodeado de chicas de cuarto hasta séptimo, todas mirándole con fingida dulzura y una sonrisa que podría competir con el mejor anuncio de dentífrico muggle. Parecía escuchar atentamente lo que Evelyn le contaba y de vez en cuando asentía o negaba con la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello de forma inconsciente y sin dejarles de sonreír.

Sirius permanecía cerca de la chimenea en el mismo estado que su amigo, sólo había una diferencia, y es que el chico tenía sobre sus rodillas un pergamino en el que iba anotando algo que desde la posición donde estaban Lily y sus amigas, no se veía qué era lo que escribía.

-Precisamente a eso me refiero –Emily frunció el ceño-. Es prefecto, se supone que debería hacer algo con este escándalo.

-¿Estás loca? Remus nunca haría nada contra James y Sirius, lo sabes –le respondió Danielle.

-Pues debería; Lily siempre tiene que acabar siendo la mala de la película… como el prefecto no hace nada, tiene que ser ella quien acaba siempre con la diversión.

-¿Qué diablos está anotando Sirius?

-Nada bueno, seguro –había dicho Emily cuando Dani había preguntado.

Pero Ann no escuchaba lo que Emily estaba diciendo; sus ojos estaban fijos en Sirius y en las chicas que lo rodeaban. Todas preciosas, todas delgadas con las túnicas entalladas a las pequeñas cinturas y ajustadas al pecho lo máximo que podían ajustarlas sin que ningún profesor se diera cuenta del cambio en el uniforme. Todas con el cabello brillante y suelto, todas cerca de él, todas sonriéndole y él sonriéndoles a todas. Se preguntó en silencio si alguna vez Sirius la sonreiría de aquel modo a ella también.

-No voy a quedarme aquí para ver esto –dijo Emily empujando suavemente a Ann y Lily y bajando lo que quedaba de escaleras-. Voy a desayunar, ¿venís u os vais a quedar ahí como si fuerais estatuas?

Dani asintió aún riendo y bajando las escaleras, pero los ojos de Lily se centraron en los de la chica rubia que tenía al lado y siguió su mirada azul hacia donde Ann estaba mirando en aquellos momentos; un Sirius alegre coqueteaba con cierta chica morena que soltaba una risita tonta; suspiró.

-Ann, vamos –la instó.

La chica parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de mirar a Lily. Y cuando lo hizo, vio en los ojos de su amiga una mirada de comprensión que nunca había visto; se quedó helada preguntándose si Lily había visto a quién estaba mirando y si, lo más importante, se había dado cuenta del modo en que lo había estado mirando. Por suerte para ella, la pelirroja había aprendido a ser muy discreta y no hizo ningún comentario; sólo le sonrió.

-Nosotras valemos mucho más que ellas –le alentó guiñándole uno de sus ojos verdes.

Y aunque Ann no supo a qué se refería, se sintió mucho mejor después de aquellas palabras.

-Buenos días Emily –Maick, un chico de sexto curso que idolatraba a Emily la saludó cuando la vio bajar las escaleras-. Hola chicas.

-Buenos días, Maick –le contestó Emily dulcemente.

-¿Podrían concederme estas cuatro damas que las acompañe al comedor a desayunar?

Adoraba a aquel chico, bueno, quizá no fuera a ser nunca su novia, después de todo Emily era de las que creía que salir con un chico menor a ella era algo así como criticar los dulces de Honeydunkes. Ante la mención del nombre de Emily, los cuatro merodeadores alzaron las cabezas para mirar hacia las chicas.

-¡Dani! –la llamó Sirius. La chica en cuestión le miró-. Las pruebas de quiddich, hoy a las tres, no te despistes –le indicó.

-¿No se supone que es James quién debe decirme eso? –preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Cornamenta estará demasiado ocupado esta tarde –hizo un gesto con la mano-. Yo supervisaré las pruebas del nuevo guardián, te necesito conmigo, vendrás ¿verdad que sí? –añadió sonriendo inocentemente ganándose unos suspiros de las chicas que en aquel momento lo rodeaban.

-¿Tengo otra opción? –preguntó ella fingiendo resignarse-. Te veo en el campo a las tres-Miró a Remus y a Peter y les saludó con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la sala común-. Buenos días, chicos –les saludó.

-Buenos días, Adams –le devolvió el saludo Peter.

-Buenos días, Dani.

-¿No se supone que deberías hacer algo con todo este jaleo? –preguntó la chica mirando a Remus con una ceja enarcada.

-Dani, sabes perfectamente que no me harían caso –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Para qué intentarlo?

-¿Por qué eres prefecto? –sugirió la chica mirándolo.

Remus se limitó a sonreírle mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la chica.

-Creo que Lily también es prefecta y creo que puede encargarse bastante bien de este asunto –señaló con la barbilla hacia delante provocando que la chica se girara en el mismo momento en que Lily daba un silbido agudo.

El silencio reinó en la sala común de los leones y se quedaron mirando a la prefecta de séptimo esperando a ver qué iba a decir.

-No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero faltan veinte minutos para el comienzo de las clases, así que quien no salga ahora mismo hacia el Gran Comedor se quedará sin desayunar y perderá diez puntos para Gryffindor por armar este alboroto a primera hora de la mañana.

-¡Evans! –protestó Sirius cuando las chicas que habían a su alrededor empezaron a movilizarse y a dejarle solo. Lily lo miró y Sirius cambió de estrategia, recordando que no era bueno enfrentarse a una Lilian Evans enfadada-. Cornamenta dile algo –le exigió a su amigo.

Pero James no parecía estar por la labor de decirle nada a Lily. Sirius resopló mientras Remus sonreía.

-¡Cornamenta! –le volvió a gritar Sirius. Esta vez, James le miró-. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de hacer algo? –volvió a preguntar señalando a Lily.

-¡Oh, claro! Enseguida, Canuto –se levantó ignorando las miradas de protesta que Evelyn le dedicó a Lily y se acercó hasta la pelirroja-. Emmm Lily…. –la chica lo miró.

-No deberías haberle dicho eso –le susurró Ann a Sirius. El chico le sonrió; esa chica le caía bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Potter –le dijo ella sencillamente-. No sabe coordinar dos frases seguidas cuando Lily está de por medio.

-No es cierto –defendió Sirius a su amigo-. Te apuesto dos galeones a que consigue que Evans deje de imponer orden en este momento -Ann negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué? –le preguntó el chico -¿Te da miedo perder?

-Sólo mira –se limitó a contestar la chica.

-¿Sales conmigo mañana? –preguntó James mirando a Lily.

La pelirroja le sonrió y dijo:

-No. Y este "no" también vale para mañana, pasado mañana, y el día después de pasado mañana –añadió-. Nos vemos en el desayuno Potter –añadió.

Dani sonrió y se despidió de Remus y Peter que sonreían mirando la cara de James.

-¿Eso quiere decir que dentro de cuatro días sí puedo? –preguntó divertido el joven buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. Lily se giró y le sonrió pero no dijo nada más.

-Te lo dije… -canturreó feliz Ann mirando a Sirius.

-¿Y si lo sabías por qué no apostaste dinero? –preguntó el chico.

-¡Ann, vamos, o se terminarán los bollos de crema! –la llamó Emily mientras la esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy Emi! –se giró hacia los chicos y les sonrió -. Es porque no me gusta aprovecharme de la gente, Sirius –le contestó.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no le has dicho nada? –preguntó Sirius acercándose hasta James y pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. Casi me haces perder dos galeones –le reclamó.

-La palabra clave es "casi", Sirius –dijo Remus acercándose a ellos.

-Me ha sonreído –se limitó a decir el chico.

Sirius y Remus se miraron rodando los ojos.

-Sí, y también te ha dicho que no hasta dentro de cuatro días –le recordó Peter sonriendo ante la cara de James-. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre con Evans, Cornamenta?

-Que ella no es como las demás –se limitó a contestar el chico recordando la conversación que había tenido con su padre. Los otros tres no contestaron-. ¿Qué? –dijo-. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto es una asquerosidad… -dijo Ann con clara mueca desagradable mientras destripaba las ranas y echaba las tripas a un lado donde Emily las troceaba utilizando la varita.

-Aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que aprender a hacer esta poción… como si alguna vez la fuéramos a utilizar… -añadió Emily que pese a no tener que tocar las tripas de rana le producían el mismo asco que a la rubia que tenía como pareja.

-Pues yo tengo ahora mismo en mente a alguien a quién sí me gustaría dársela –contestó Ann mirando fijamente a Malfoy que estaba en la primera fila del aula de pociones.

Emily rió suavemente. La poción que tenían que preparar era una de, en opiniones de la chica, más tontas de las que habían tenido que hacer en su vida; era complicada sí, se trataba de una poción que paralizaba los sentidos de aquel que la tomaba y los reducía poco a poco y lentamente hasta que su corazón dejaba de latir. Era una poción prohibida por el ministerio pero que el profesor Slughorn había insistido en que debían conocerla; y aunque el hombre estaba un poco loco, según los alumnos, era muy bueno en aquello que hacía, enseñar, así que nadie le discutió cuando anunció que en su primer día de clases harían esa poción.

-¿Has cortado los pétalos de madreselva? –preguntó Ann mientras echaba dentro del caldero que tenían sobre la mesa un líquido viscoso, resultado de estar diez minutos machacando raíz de tubérculos con escamas de dragón marino.

-Sí, toma –Emily se los pasó y se apartó con rapidez al notar el olor desagradable que la poción desprendía-. ¿Debe oler así de mal o es que el dragón estaba enfermo?

Ann dejó escapar una risita.

-Al menos me consuela saber que hay otros peor que nosotros –comentó la chica con aire casual.

Emily miró dos mesas más adelante donde Lily acababa de darle a Sirius con el mango del cuchillo en la cabeza, aunque desgraciadamente para ella, y por suerte para Black, Lily parecía haber sido demasiado benevolente.

"_En eso tiene razón… pobre Lily… mira que tener que compartir la mesa con Black… únicamente porque ese cabeza hueca no puede comportarse sentado junto a Potter, aunque claro, para Lily sería peor si Potter estuviera a su lado, después de todo, seguramente Potter no dejaría de acosarla, aunque recordando lo del tren… no tengo muy claro si a ella no le gusta que lo haga._

_Bueno, a todas las chicas nos gusta que de vez en cuando los alaben un poco, pero lo de Potter ya es pasarse, yo creo que si le dejara un poco de espacio, Lily… ¿En qué estás pensando Emily? Es Potter, es un merodeador. Puede que no sea tan malo como Black pero no deja de ser un merodeador; ninguna amiga mía estará con un merodeador a no ser que pasen por encima de mi cadáver… Excepto Peter, Peter es un buen chico… no entiendo qué hace con esos energúmenos… _

_¿Qué diablos hace Danielle tan cerca de Lupin?"_

-¿No te parece que Dani está muy cerca de Lupin? –preguntó Emily mirando hacia su amiga que estaba por delante de Lily.

-Que tú no te lleves bien con ellos, no significa que Dani no pueda hacerlo –le contestó Ann sin fijarse siquiera en lo cerca que estaban los dos porque únicamente miraba a Lily y Sirius.

-No es cierto que no me lleve bien… con Peter tengo muy buena relación –declaró Emily orgullosa de sí misma por semejante hazaña.

-¿Ves? Eso demuestra que los merodeadores no son malos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Emily mirándola-. ¿Te gusta alguno de ellos o simplemente te has apuntado a la idea de Dani de que esos tres son buenos?

-Lo son, Emily –le replicó Ann-. A veces… ¿vale? Puede que sean unos inmaduros, pero no son malas personas.

-No, claro; Potter y Black juegan con todas las chicas y con los sentimientos de todo lo que lleve faldas porque son buenas personas ¿cierto? –preguntó con cinismo la chica.

Ann se quedó sin defensa para los chicos, así que se resignó a escuchar durante la siguiente media hora de clase los motivos, según Emily, de por qué los merodeadores eran una mala influencia además de ser seres nocivos para las hormonas y el intelecto femenino.

La rubia, demasiado acostumbrada a esos arranques de Emily se limitó a continuar con su poción y a asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando para que su amiga creyera que la estaba escuchando.

Dos mesas más atrás Peter y James mantenían una conversación también en torno a sus amigos.

-¿Quieres dejar de cortar escamas de dragón, cornamenta? –pidió Peter mientras le quitaba el cuchillo a su compañero de pociones y empezaba él mismo a trocear las raíces.

-¿Por qué tiene que sentarse Sirius con Lily? –preguntó James mirando hacia la pareja en cuestión.

-Porque el profesor ha pensado que debía separarte de Sirius –contestó Peter mecánicamente.

Esa respuesta hubiera sido rara si se tenía en cuenta que James le había hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez desde que Slughorn había decidido que poner a esos dos juntos era un peligro no sólo para el aula de pociones y para los calderos, sino también para la integridad física de ciertos Slytherins.

"_¿En qué momento se le ha ocurrido al profesor ponerme junto a Cornamenta cuando ha puesto a Evans tan lejos? Se ha pasado toda la clase cortando lo que no debía cortar, contestando con monosílabos y con los ojos clavados en Evans como si ella lo apreciara o algo así…_

_Definitivamente esa chica lo está volviendo loco. Nunca había visto a Cornamenta tan encaprichado por una chica, desde que nos contó que le gustaba, cada vez que está con ella balbucea, ¡incluso lo he visto sonrojarse! Ha hecho que empiece a plantearme si sigue siendo mi ídolo y mi ejemplo a imitar… No quiero acabar babeando por una chica como lo está haciendo él en estos momentos"_

-Eso es una bobada; el que Sirius y yo estemos separados no impide que Snivellus reciba su broma diaria –contestó James quitándole importancia con una mano-. ¿Me lo parece a mí o Lily está cortando algo? –tomó del cuello a Peter y le obligó a mirar hacia le mesa en cuestión.

-Creo que está cortando los ingredientes, Cornamenta –contestó Peter soltándose de su agarre-, y déjame ver la poción, al final nos equivocaremos por tu culpa.

"_¿Por qué la está dejando hacer las cosas? Se lo he dicho muy claro a Canuto. No dejes que haga nada, sus manos son demasiado delicadas para hacer trabajos pesados y asquerosos y esta poción es muy muy asquerosa. ¿Por qué diablos no le quita el cuchillo y termina, ¿A qué espera para decirle que se siente y se quede quietecita? _

_Canuto es uno de los mejores en pociones, él puede hacer esta poción en un momento, ¿por qué diablos está permitiendo que mi Lily haga algo? Creo que voy a tener una larga conversación con él después de clase… Espera… ¿por qué no darle un toque ahora?"_

Pero James había sido muy explícito; así que tomó una raíz de tubérculo y la lanzó contra la cabeza de Sirius sentada bastante más adelante que él.

-¡Auch! –se quejó Sirius al recibir un impacto contra su cabeza -¿Qué… -se giró para mirar a Malfoy y Snape, pero estos estaban en aquellos momentos ocupados con el profesor, además, el echo de que estuvieran por delante de él en el aula dificultaba las cosas para que alguno de los dos hubiera sido el culpable de recibir ese golpe.

-¿Decías algo? –preguntó Lily a su lado.

-No, nada, dame el cuchillo, ya cortaré yo…

-¡¿Es que acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como tus amigas que crees que no puedo cortar unos simples ingredientes! –preguntó ella alzando la voz peligrosamente-¡No me has dejado hacer nada durante toda la clase!

"_¿Y ahora que le pasa a éste? Primero me dice que no toque nada, luego se ofrece a destripar las ranas e ir añadiéndolas él mismo, no es que me haya desagradado el gesto, después de todo, me la librado a mí de tener que hacerlo… Sigo sin entender como Danielle puede hacerlo tan tranquila…En fin… _

_¿Y ahora que hace? Claro… acaparar todos los ingredientes para cortarlos él y que yo no pueda hacer nada ¿qué diablos le ocurre? Y encima se queja. ¡Si la que debería quejarse de algo soy yo! _

_Me está tratando como una tonta que no sabe preparar una poción. Creo que el próximo golpe se lo daré con la hoja del cuchillo en lugar de con el mango"_

-No es eso, Lily, es que ¡auch! –un nuevo golpe le hizo girarse del todo para encontrarse con la cara de James mirándolo fijamente mientras gesticulaba algo que tenía que ver con un cuchillo, raíces y escamas; aunque Sirius no comprendió bien lo que significaba que estuviese a punto de matar a Peter porque lo tenía sujeto por el cuello.

Un silencioso "¿se puede saber qué haces?" salió de sus labios. James señaló a Lily con la mirada y le respondió del mismo modo moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido "creía haberte dicho que no la dejaras hacer nada"

Sirius resopló.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó Lily al escucharle resoplar y maldecir entre dientes.

-Nada –gruñó él-. En serio, Evans, creo que es mejor que lo haga yo.

-No si no me das una explicación coherente –exigió ella.

"_Sí, claro, una explicación lógica y coherente, eso es lo último que me faltaba. No me basta con que me separen de Cornamenta… ahora que teníamos que planear una broma para Snivellus… No, claro, además de eso, me tienen que poner con Evans, y claro, James estaba que se subía por las paredes, me ha dicho muy claramente y literalmente que no la deja hacer semejante poción porque según él, "destripar ranas y cortas escamas de dragón que te dejan las manos llenas de raspones y con olor a tripas durante dos días no es adecuado para mi futura esposa"; y por si eso fuera poco Evans no colabora en absoluto ¡lo quiere hacer todo ella!_

_Además, las risitas que mantienen por delante de nosotros Lunático y mi hermanita no me dejan pensar con claridad; ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien estos dos? Bueno, Dani siempre se ha llevado bien con todos nosotros, a diferencia de cierta bruja de ojos violeta que conozco; pero de ahí a compartir risitas con alguien que no sea yo… Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Lunático. _

_Ahora ¿qué le digo yo a Evans?"_

Sirius la miró planteándose si debía decirle que James le había dicho que no la dejara hacer semejante poción; miró a la pelirroja que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y decidió que era mejor enfrentarse a su amigo y casi hermano que a una pelirroja enfadada porque creyese que la trataba como una chica sin cerebro.

-De acuerdo, hazlo tú, yo cortaré esto –se encogió de hombros.

Cuando James le lanzó la siguiente raíz, Sirius se agachó a tiempo de que ésta diese en la cabeza de Remus que estaba delante de él; Black se giró hacia James sonriendo de forma inocente y luego miró a Remus.

-Ha sido James –aseguró el chico.

Lupin se frotó la cabeza donde la raíz le había dado y miró a James que le pidió perdón sin abrir la boca; el chico suspiró y se giró hacia su mesa de trabajo donde Dani seguía moviendo la poción y añadía de vez en cuando tripas de rana cortada en delgadas líneas que había cortado previamente con el cuchillo, nada de varitas, que era lo que habían hecho todas las chicas. Sonrió cuando la vio añadir un poco más de tripas sin ningún tipo de problema.

"_Si el profesor Slughorn piensa que separando a James y Sirius va a conseguir algo, está muy equivocado… parece que no los conozca… estos dos son capaces de leerse el pensamiento y saber lo que el otro va a hacer con una simple mirada… a veces me parece mentira que puedan estar tan compenetrados._

_Pobre Peter, él es quien me da lástima… tener que aguantar a James toda la clase de pociones mientras seguramente éste no deja de hablar sobre lo que Sirius hace o deja de hacer o le deja o no le deja hacer a Evans, debe ser agotador… Menos mal que ya sabemos como manejarlo…_

_No me puedo quejar; por el golpe que acaba de recibir Sirius y sus susurros de protestas, no puedo quejarme de que me haya tocado con Danielle, después de todo, Adams es quien mejor nos tolera, supongo que es por la cercanía que tiene con Sirius, en fin, como sea… _

_Vaya… no ha protestado. Creí que cuando le dijera a Adams que destripara las ranas mientras yo preparaba los ingredientes iba a protestar… no ha dicho nada, es más, parece que se divierte troceándolas…¿Estoy sonriendo? Nunca había sonreído sin darme cuenta…Definitivamente la edad me está cambiando…"_

-¿Qué?

-¿No te da asco tocar las tripas de rana? –preguntó Remus controlando el tiempo de cocción.

-No, he tocado cosas peores –le quitó importancia Dani con la mano.

-¿Cómo qué? Agrégale un poco más, aún le falta adquirir el color ligeramente púrpura.

Ella obedeció y Remus la removió un poco.

-Mmmm ¿recuerdas segundo año? –Remus frunció el ceño-. ¿Las cucarachas gelatinosas que invadieron el aula de Transformaciones? –le dio ella una pista.

-Sí, claro, la profesora McGonagall nos castigó dos meses limpiando los pasillos de cuarto piso que por cierto, cada ve que lo limpiábamos, Peeves volvía a ensuciarlo.

-Pues digamos que las cucarachas cubiertas de gelatina tienen un tacto repugnante –ella hizo una mueca de asco que podría competir perfectamente con la cara que Ann tenía en aquellos momentos.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que fuiste tú quien hizo aquello? –Danielle asintió.

-No me había dado tiempo de hacer el ensayo sobre como transformar una cucaracha en un vaso de cristal opaco así que… -se encogió de hombros indicando que no tenía mayor importancia.

"_Pobre Ann… seguro que ahora mismo tiene que soportar a Emily criticando a los chicos, sobre todo a Sirius… no entiendo como dos de mis mejores amigos se pueden llevar tan mal… al menos conseguí que el año pasado no se mataran entre ellos… o eso creo… aunque la piel de colores chillones que lucía Emily el último día del curso y aquellas orejas puntiagudas que de repente le salieron a Sirius… en fin… mientras no lo hagan delante de mí…_

_Y pobre Sirius también… Estoy segura de que James le ha dicho que no deje que Lily haga nada… pero Lily tiene demasiado carácter para sentarse y esperar a que Sirius haga la poción mientras ella se pinta las uñas… Ups, ese golpe ha debido de doler…_

_Lamento decirlo, pero creo que soy la única que ha tenido suerte y ha salido beneficiada en el reparto de asientos después de que el profesor separara a James y Sirius._

_Es agradable hablar con Remus… creo que por eso me gusta… se puede mantener una conversación con él. Además, es guapísimo…Mejor no le comento esto a Emily; podría acabar matándonos a los dos"_

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Lupin? –preguntó el profesor que estaba cerca de James y Peter.

-Nada, profesor, un chiste del que me acordé, perdón.

Pero lejos de enfadarse, el profesor le sonrió.

-Eso es bueno, hay que trabajar con alegría y humor, es la mejor forma de que las pociones salgan bien, así que señor Potter, deje esa cara de amargado, que sólo lo he separado del señor Black para que me den una clase tranquila –suspiró divertido.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo a James y llamó en susurros a Dani haciendo que la chica se girara.

-Mira esto… primera broma del año a Snivellus… -le susurró apuntando con su varita hacia donde estaba Snape con Malfoy-… _Cauvicum capillum…_

Un leve movimiento de varita imperceptible para los ojos verdes de la pelirroja que estaba a su lado y en unos segundos, el cabello de Snape desapareció, dejándole la cabeza totalmente rasurada, sin un solo cabello. James no pudo aguantar la risa ante aquella escena, y más aún cuando Snape no se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Sirius! –le reprendió Remus sonriendo -¡No deberías hacer eso!

-Remus jajaja tiene jajaja razón jajajaja –consiguió articular Dani entre carcajadas que intentaba ocultar cubriéndose la boca con la manga de la túnica.

En aquel momento, Malfoy se giró hacia Snape para decirle que se diera prisa en remover la poción o si no no quedaría del color que el profesor deseaba.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó el rubio al encontrarse con la impresión de un Severus sin su habitual cabello lacio y oscuro.

-¿Qué ocurr… -el profesor se giró para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para asegurarse que no se iba a reír antes de hablar-. Señor Snape, ¿podría explicarme…

Para ese punto, toda la clase se giró parar mirar a Snape. La carcajada fue sonora.

-¡Seguro que ha sido Black, profesor! –dijo Snape mientras con su varita intentaba revertir el hechizo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a las bromas de los merodeadores que prácticamente se había memorizado el libro de la biblioteca "Contraechizos básicos; no dejes que tu enemigo se ría de ti".

-Es cierto, profesor, yo lo he visto mover su varita de forma sospechosa –Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Lucius Malfoy que le sonrió de forma arrogante mientras alzaba una ceja.

Sirius estaba a punto de defenderse y decir que únicamente lo había hecho porque Snape era un idiota que tenía que aprender a tener un poco de sentido del humor cuando la voz de Ann se escuchó por detrás de él.

-No es cierto, profesor; no ha sido Black. Sus manos han estado todo el rato sobre la mesa –dijo la chica con cierto aire tímido que la envolvía.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo sabes? –preguntó triunfante Malfoy-. ¿Es que te has pasado toda la hora mirando a Black para pedirle que te deje formar parte de su club de admiradoras? –le preguntó con evidente sorna.

Si cualquier otro hubiese dicho tal comentario, Ann se hubiera sonrojado y hubiera bajado la cabeza, incapaz de rebatir aquello, pero no con Lucius, no con Malfoy; nunca se dejaría avergonzar por un engreído como él.

-Si tu cerebro llega a alcanzar la inteligencia, Malfoy, te darás cuenta de que Lily está junto a Sirius y puesto que es mi amiga, la estaba mirando a ella y a Dani –adoptó una mirada inocente y miró al profesor-, quería pedirles una cosa, sé que está mal hacerlo entre clases, pero necesitaba hablar con ellas de algo… -hizo un ademán con la mano, consciente de la cara de incredulidad que estaba poniendo Dani en aquellos momentos y el gesto sorprendido de Emily a su lado-, el caso es que las he estado mirando y claro, también miraba a Black, y él no ha sido profesor Slughorn.

El profesor la miró entrecerrando los ojos y ella le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, rogando interiormente porque aquella cara de niña buena que siempre provocaba la confianza de los profesores, funcionase con él también.

-Vamos, señor Snape, sólo ha sido una pequeña broma ¿ve? Ya lo ha solucionado –le aplaudió levemente emocionado al ver que el cabello de Severus empezaba a crecer de nuevo -, le agradecería señor Malfoy que no acusara a sus compañeros de faltas injustas o me veré en la obligación de quitarle puntos a su casa –frunció el ceño-, y ya saben que no me gusta hacer eso.

-Pero profesor, yo vi como Bla….

-Señor Malfoy –advirtió esta vez con tono serio que no dejaba lugar a la réplica.

-Sí, profesor –contestó Malfoy fulminando a Ann con la mirada.

La campana sonó y el profesor miró a los chicos.

-Bien; entréguenme una muestra de sus pociones etiquetadas por favor y vayan saliendo.

Ann obedeció de inmediato, aprovechando el estado de incredulidad que había dejado a Emily sin habla y casi, la rubia podría haber jurado, que sin respirar; ignorando la mirada que los chicos le lanzaban sin llegar a creerse que hubiera defendido a Sirius de aquella forma, solía ser Danielle quién siempre lo hacía, pero teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre estaba con ellos, los profesores habían llegado a desconfiar de ella, total… únicamente porque se trataba con Sirius como si fueran hermanos…

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lily en un segundo; una fracción de segundo, pero fue el tiempo necesario para que los ojos de Evans brillaran de forma especial; Ann suspiró rogando que Lily no comentase nada con nadie si es que se había dado cuenta de algo.

Dejó su redoma y pasó por las mesas de Danielle y Lily.

-Vamos chicas, llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones –las alentó acelerando el paso.

"_¿Cómo me he atrevido a hacer eso? Bueno, no es tan descabellado, sólo me he dejado llevar; todo el mundo sabe que odio a Malfoy y que haría cualquier cosa por fastidiarle ¿verdad? No tengo que preocuparme. Después de todo, siempre puedo achacarlo a que como Danielle no podía defenderles, quería hacerle un favor a Dani, por eso lo he ayudado a salir de esta, no tiene por qué haber nada más ¿verdad?_

_Dani me lo agradecerá, seguro que me regala algunas ranas de chocolate cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade; Emily se pasará todo el día preguntándome y dándome su discurso de "abajo los merodeadores" y Lily… bueno… Lily no sé que hará… ¿se habrá dado cuenta?... ¡Argh! ¡Odio que sea tan observadora!"_

-¡Ann Seever detente ahora mismo donde estás y explícame que acaba de pasar ahí dentro!

Ann suspiró. Emily ya había reaccionado y parecía dispuesta a atropellar a todo el que se interpusiera entre ella y una explicación coherente de por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Para suerte de la rubia, Lily llegó con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Vamos, sólo quería ayudar a Dani –contestó quitándole importancia. Miró a Ann y le sonrió-. Te me adelantaste, yo lo hubiera hecho pero entonces…

-¡Lily, ¿sales conmigo! –el grito de Potter le llegó claro y conciso desde detrás, varios metros por detrás de echo.

-Entonces hubiera pasado eso… -suspiró y Ann se contuvo de señalarle que eso hubiese pasado de todas formas- ¡No!-gritó la pelirroja sin siquiera volverse- ¡Dani, vamos! –añadió sabiendo que seguramente la chica se había quedado hablado con Sirius- ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-¡Pero si vamos juntos a la misma clase! –protestó Dani llegando hasta ellas.

-Por desgracia… -murmuró Emily.

-Me adoras… no deberías de fingir que no lo haces, Banks…-murmuró Sirius con fingido sarcasmo.

Danielle sonrió divertida y tomó el brazo de su amiga antes de que a esta se le ocurriera lanzarle una maldición irreversible a Sirius; no sería la primera vez que amenazaba con cortarle el pelo al chico y eso sí era algo que estaba segura que Sirius no le perdonaría nunca.

Lily caminó junto a Ann y la miró de reojo.

-Me lo tienes que contar todo –le susurró. Ann la miró para decirle algo-. O eso o vuelvo a cambiar el tema para que Emily empiece con su discurso y te pregunte por qué lo has hecho –advirtió la pelirroja intentando sonar seria pero sonriendo divertida con aquel brillo en los ojos.

Ann suspiró resignada y Lily Evans supo que había ganado la batalla, al menos por ahora.

-¡Eh, Seever!

Ann se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sirius y miró a Lily pidiéndole que no la dejara sola, pero Lily observó como Potter avanzaba hacia ella con aquella sonrisa y revolviéndose el cabello; conocía aquella forma de actuar demasiado bien, iba a volver a pedirle que saliera con él; exasperada, rodó los ojos y miró a Ann.

-Te espero en clases –le dijo justo cuando los chicos llegaron hasta ellas.

-¿Por qué se ha ido? –preguntó James que sonaba desilusionado mientras miraba como Lily se acercaba a Dani y Emily.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? –le sugirió Peter.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que Banks me hechice? –hizo un movimiento con la mano -. No, gracias, aún tengo instinto de supervivencia.

-Emily no es tan mala… no sé por qué no os cae bien… -comentó Peter con aire casual.

Sirius y James habían abierto la boca para decir algo, pero Remus fue más rápido y sabiendo que Black quería hablar con la chica, Remus sonrió y tomó a cada uno de los chicos pasando sus dos brazos por los cuellos de James y Peter, cosa que hizo sin dificultad, ya que era un poco más alto que los dos.

-Anda vamos a clase, ¿Sirius?

-Ahora voy, un segundo –contestó. Remus asintió y se llevó a los dos chicos de allí. Miró a Ann -Gracias –dijo el chico-. Supongo que lo has hecho para ayudar a Dani y todo eso, pero gracias de verdad –le dijo Sirius Black sonriéndole.

-No tiene importancia, después de todo, sin una broma a Snape, el curso no empieza oficialmente, ¿verdad?

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Recuerdas eso? Lo dije en…

-En primero… después de la primera broma que le gastasteis a Malfoy Snape –corroboró ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo buena memoria.

En aquellos momentos, tanto Snape como Malfoy pasaron por su lado y si Severus miró con odio al primogénito de los Black como si con una mirada fuera capaz de matar a Sirius, el rubio le dedicó una mirada intimidante a Ann; ojos grises; fríos, inertes, duros; como dos dagas plateadas que se clavaban para hacer daño. Ann lo miró desafiante; no iba a dejarse intimidar por Malfoy, nunca por él.

Sirius se acercó más a ella en un gesto instintivo de protección que tenía hacia las chicas, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa a medias y se alejó por el pasillo con Severus a su lado, ambos ondeando sus túnicas a cada paso que daban.

-Me pregunto cómo hacen eso… -comentó Ann fijándose en el revuelo de las túnicas negras-… es macabro… -añadió con un escalofrío.

-Deberías de tener cuidado, Malfoy querrá vengarse de ti –comentó preocupado.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme sola.

-¡Ann, deja de hablar con ese idiota! –se escuchó la voz de Emily.

-Y si no sabes, Banks lo hará por ti –comentó él divertido con fingido sarcasmo. Ann sonrió-. No sé como la soportas… Banks es muy diferente a ti… Estoy seguro que él no hubiera hecho lo que tú has hecho ahora.

-Emily es mi amiga, Sirius, con sus más y sus menos, pero siempre está cuando la necesito –contestó ella sonriendo dulcemente-. No es tan mala persona como crees… -añadió.

-Lo siento… intentaré no hablar mal de ella cuando tú estés delante ¿de acuerdo? Será el pago por mi gratitud por haberme ayudado ahí dentro –le contestó contento de haber dado con la solución.

Ann le sonrió y dejó escapar una carcajada suave.

-Tampoco tú eres tan malo como ella cree –le dijo ella a modo de respuesta.

-¡Ann! –volvió a llamar Emily esta vez bastante irritada.

La rubia entornó los ojos.

-Hasta luego, Sirius.

-Nos vemos, Seever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Que tal? Os gustó? Os desagradó? Está tan mal para reescribirlo por completo?**

**Espero ver vuestras opiniones de acuerdo? **

**Un besito para todos, que seais felices y para todos aquellos que han terminado examenes, espero que os hayan ido muy bien y si no siempre podeis quitaros la frustración escribiendo un fic donde todo el mundo suspenda :D**

**Un besito, cuidaos y nos leemos pronto!**


	5. anuncios y un enfado

**Hola; emmm a ver, no soy nikachan123; soy una amiga suya que se ha pasado por aquí para subir este capítulo a petición suya porque ha pillado una gripe que la tiene en cama y no se puede levantar :D**

**Así que leedlo y bueno, ya le enviareis mensajes para decirle si os ha gustado o no.**

**Un beso para todos.**

Capítulo 4. Anuncios y un enfado

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –Lily entró bastante agitada a la sala común; un par de niños de primero que hacían sus deberes la miraron -¿Qué? –preguntó mirándolos - ¿Nunca habéis visto a alguien enfadado?

-Lily… los estás asustando… -dijo Ann dulcemente entrando detrás de ella y dirigiéndose a los pequeños les guiñó un ojo-. Sería mejor que os mantuvieseis apartados de ella durante un rato, está un poco irritada.

-¡Te he oído! –acusó Lily sentándose en el sofá y agitando un dedo en dirección a la chica-¡Y no estoy irritada!

Ann entornó los ojos y los pequeños asintieron mientras se refugiaban en uno de los rincones de la sala común; un espacio pequeño, demasiado pequeño para practicar el _wingardium leviosa_ pero ninguno de los quería arriesgarse a ponerse cerca de la prefecta de séptimo, que si bien la noche del banquete había parecido ser una chica encantadora ahora parecía una loca endemoniada y poseída.

Ann se sentó a su lado con una pierna doblada y se ladeó hacia Lily mirándola esperando a que Lily dijera algo. La pelirroja la miró al sentirse observada y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó-. ¿No tengo derecho a enfadarme?

-Vamos Lily… no es tan malo… -empezó a decir Ann. Mala elección de palabras.

-¿No es tan malo? –prácticamente gritó Lily- ¿No es tan malo? –repitió- ¡Ann! –la chica la miró conservando la calma- ¡Voy a tener que compartir pupitre con Black todo el curso y tú dices que no es tan malo!

-Podría ser peor… -intentó animarla Ann-… podría haberte tocado directamente con Potter –sugirió ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su amiga-. O con Malfoy –añadió rápidamente.

-Pero sigue siendo igual de malo –suspiró la pelirroja-. ¿Por qué diablos han tenido que hacer esto?

Y es que al director Dumbledore le había parecido muy divertido meter los nombres de los chicos y chicas en una copa y había ido sacando papelitos de dos en dos, sorteando de ese modo los pupitres que serían estables para todo el año.

Ann iba a contestarle que únicamente era una prueba para que los alumnos se mezclasen más con todo el mundo cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió y una furiosa Emily entró a grandes zancadas con Danielle detrás que, pese a que intentaba disimularlo, no podía evitar sonreír.

-¡Maldita sea! –apuntó con su varita un jarrón de cristal que estaba muy cerca de los dos niños de primero y el jarrón estalló en mil pedacitos.

-¡Emily! –la amonestó Ann – Reparo… -el jarrón recuperó su estado normal-. Será mejor que subáis a la habitación –indicó la rubia con su sonrisa habitual -. Vais a acabar por darle muy mala fama a Gryffindor –les reprochó a sus amigas ahora que Emi se había sentado junto a Lily en el sofá. Danielle sonrió - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-¡Está así desde que sabe que le toca Lupin como pareja! –exclamó Emily hablando por Dani - ¡Es como si se hubiese tragado un payaso, no deja de sonreír!

-Lupin, ¿eh? –dijo pícaramente Ann mirándola.

-Tampoco veo que tú te quejes con tu pareja –le reprochó Dani sin perder la sonrisa.

-Estoy feliz de que no me haya tocado Malfoy –se encogió de hombros-. Pettegrew tampoco es tan malo –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó Emily –¡Podía haberme tocado a mí con Peter! –reclamó la chica alzando los brazos al cielo-. Pero no, tenía que tocarme con Potter.

-No te quejes –refunfuñó Lily a su lado-. Me ha tocado con Black.

-¿Con Sirius? No te aburrirás con él –aseguró Danielle.

-¿Y si cambiamos? –preguntó Lily mirando a Dani.

-No podemos, en el momento en que Dumbledore sacó los dos nombres, los cambios posibles quedaron anulados –comentó Ann que ya lo había pensado.

-Vamos chicas… no será tan malo… -las intentó animar Danielle sentándose en medio de Lily y Emily-. Sirius y James no son tan malos como pensáis.

Las dos chicas se miraron por encima de la cabeza de Dani y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Además, yo no sonrío por eso; hoy he quedado con Sirius, seguramente después de las pruebas de quiddich nos escaparemos a Hogsmeade –comentó divertida la chica.

-¿Hoy? –preguntó Emily contando con los dedos.

-Es cierto, un día como hoy gastasteis la primera broma juntos ¿verdad? –preguntó Lily.

-Es más que eso –les dijo la chica-. Fue la primera vez que me sentí cómoda siendo quien era. Mi familia nunca me ha apoyado, y aquel día, me di cuenta de que él estaba igual que yo… que éramos casi iguales.

-Lo recuerdo; llegaste diciendo que tenías un nuevo hermano –sonrió Ann-. Lily te tomó por loca y te llevó arrastrando hasta la enfermería.

-Aún sigo preguntándome cómo lo hacéis para escaparos a Hogsmeade… -murmuró Emily que no parecía muy contenta con aquella información.

-Oh, es sencillo, verás, James tiene…

-¡No lo digas en voz alta! –pidió Lily tapándose las orejas-. Soy prefecta, no debo escuchar esto.

Dani sonrió divertida.

-En ese caso, me voy a ver si veo a los chicos, tengo una broma pensada pero necesitaría su ayuda y no sé si… -su mente empezó a calcular a toda velocidad-. Nos vemos luego chicas.

-¡No me puedo creer que te haya tocado con mi Lily! –exclamó James paseando de un lado a otro de la sala de los menesteres, una de las cientos de salas ocultas en Hogwarts y que los chicos habían descubierto durante su segundo año, cuando pasaron por el pasillo buscando un lugar donde ocultarse de la Señora Norris y Filch.

-James, cálmate, no es como si Sirius lo hubiera planeado… -dijo con voz tranquila Remus sin alzar la vista del libro que leía. Una idea cruzó su mente y miró con desconfianza a Sirius-. ¿Verdad?

James giró la cabeza rápido para observar la respuesta de Sirius.

-¿Qué, cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? –preguntó el chico que estaba tumbado en un sofá -¡Claro que no lo planeé!

-Pues se te vería muy contento cuando anunciaron tu nombre junto al de Lily… -comentó sarcásticamente James cruzándose de brazos y mirando con expresión ceñuda a su amigo.

-¡Claro que estaba contento, estaba celebrando que no me tocara con Banks! –le explicó Sirius.

-No, claro; encima que te toca con Lily…

-Evans para ti –le recordó Peter solícito. James le fulminó con la mirada.

-… a mí me toca con Banks… -terminó la frase el chico subiéndose las gafas-. No es justo.

-Pide un recuento de votos –le dijo sarcástico Remus sin perder la sonrisa.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Lunático –contestó mordaz James dejándose caer con pesadez en el sofá-. Creo que no acabaré Hogwarts vivo… -.se lamentó.

Sirius, a su lado, le palmeó la espalda a modo de apoyo moral y Remus entornó los ojos.

-Chicos, os lo he dicho miles de veces –protestó Peter que estaba comiéndose una tableta de chocolate de la reserva de Remus-, Emi no es tan mala.

-¿Emi?-preguntaron los otros tres mirándolo de forma pícara.

-No sigáis por ese camino… -contestó Peter rápidamente y sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo-. Mejor le preguntáis a Lunático por qué él no se ha quejado de su pareja.

-Porque no tengo por qué quejarme… -contestó sin darle demasiada importancia el chico-… Danielle es una buena chica.

-¡Cómo se te ocurra ponerle una de tus zarpas lobunas a mi hermanita encima, te las verás conmigo! –soltó de repente Sirius.

James lo miró.

-¡Pues lo mismo digo para ti en el caso de que te atrevas a intentar algo con mi futura esposa!

-Evans no te quiere ver ni en pintura, Cornamenta –le recordó Peter divertido.

-Eso no impide que se convierta en mi esposa –aseguró el chico sonriendo felizmente.

Remus suspiró. Era un caso perdido hacerle ver a su amigo que Lily Evans no estaba interesada en él; en un principio había intentado hacérselo entender, pero después de dos meses se había cansado y había decidido que James podía pensar lo que quisiera pensar.

-Bueno, yo pensaba que para que una chica se convirtiera en tu esposa era necesario que ella te quisiera aunque sólo fuera un poquito –Peter le sonrió burlonamente.

-Peter, será mejor que duermas esta noche con un ojo abierto –le aconsejó Sirius divertido.

-No, no me preocupa en absoluto –se encogió de hombros.

Los otros tres chicos se miraron sin saber a qué venía la despreocupación de Peter. El chico se sintió observado pero tragó la pastilla de chocolate con leche antes de sonreírles burlonamente y señala algo que era bastante obvio.

-Si me pasa algo, Emi te mata –sentenció.

James hundió los hombros en señal de abatimiento.

-Gracias… encima eso…

-Y a todo esto… ¿quién es tu pareja? –preguntó Remus sacando una chocolatina de la túnica.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? –preguntó Sirius.

El licántropo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No era nada extraño que Remus Lupin comiera chocolate, de hecho, Sirius y Peter aún se preguntaban cómo lo hacía para comer todo el dulce que quisiera sin engordar ni un solo gramo; Remus siempre lo achacaba a que el hombre lobo gastaba esas grasas durante las noches de luna llena, aunque aún no era nada probado científicamente.

-Siempre lleva un par de ellas por si nos castigan y se queda sin dulce –contestó James por el chico que saboreaba ya su chocolate-. Pero tú, Colagusano, aún no nos has contestado.

-Seever –contestó sencillamente Peter encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que es la más razonable después de Dani –añadió.

-¡Eh! –replicó James- Lily también es razonable… -protestó.

-Sí, claro Cornamenta, lo que tú digas… -le contestó Peter.

-Sí, claro, razonable cuando no estás metido de por medio –añadió Sirius ganándose una mirada ofendida de James a la que respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

-Sirius… -el aludido miró a Remus-. Son las tres, ¿no habías quedado en el campo de…

Antes de terminar la frase el chico ya había desaparecido de la sala. James sonrió divertido mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Y tú donde vas?

-He quedado con Evelyn –contestó él-. Por lo del club de admiradoras y todo eso, ya sabes –añadió.

-Que te diviertas –contestó Peter.

Cuando Sirius Black llegó al campo de quiddich, hacía media hora que Danielle había empezado las pruebas para encontrar al nuevo guardián de Gryffindor. Bien fuera porque James y Sirius estaban en el equipo o porque Gryffindor no había perdido la copa durante los seis años consecutivos que James Potter era el capitán y buscador, la lista de candidatos a ocupar el único puesto libre del equipo era enorme; ya habían estado diez personas en el aire y aún quedaban otras veinte por lo menos; eso sin contar a las chicas que habían ido a ver las pruebas únicamente para estar cerca de Sirius y James.

Eso era quizá, una de las cosas que menos le gustaba a Dani de los merodeadores; que fastidiasen su concentración en los entrenamientos ya que las chicas asistían a ellos como si fueran auténticos partidos, portando con ellas faldas cortísimas, túnicas escotadas y pancartas donde alababan el físico de Potter y Black.

Por supuesto que eso no influenciaba en lo más mínimo a Linda Carter, cazadora de cuarto y a ella misma, las dos únicas chicas del equipo; pero el resto solía pasar más tiempo coqueteando con las admiradoras y buscando sus palabras de aliento y una cita que entrenando en serio.

¿Por qué estaba entonces ahí aceptando el favor que Sirius le había pedido? Bueno, pese a que Emily había opinado que lo hacía porque, según palabras textuales, "Black no tiene el suficiente cerebro para coger a alguien bueno para el equipo", comentario del cual no había hecho caso porque tanto Emi como Lily seguían enfadadas por el reparto de parejas, el verdadero motivo era otro. Adoraba el quiddich.

Era pasión lo que sentía por aquel deporte. La primera vez que había subido a una escoba y había sentido el aire golpeándole la cara, había sentido la libertad por primera vez, propiamente dicha; le gustaba la adrenalina de los partidos, las trifulcas que se organizaban antes y durante los partidos, las fiestas clandestinas que se celebraban en Gryffindor cada vez que ganaban un partido… Le gustaba todo aquello y por encima de todo, le gustaba el quiddich.

Se sentía feliz allí arriba, mirando a sus amigas en las gradas; ella era la única que participaba en el equipo, no tenía que competir contra Ann por ver quien era la más sensata, o con Lily por ver quién sacaba mejor nota o con Emily por demostrar quién tenía razón sobre Sirius y los merodeadores en general; simplemente era ella y podía ser ella misma. Sin normas, sin reglas, sin miradas críticas ni convencionalismos que debía obedecer y tratar.

Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber que Sirius acababa de llegar al campo; permaneció de espaldas a él mirando como el chico que estaba ahora subido a la escoba intentaba detener los lanzamientos de Linda y Anthony; torció la boca, era bueno, pero tenía poca estabilidad; lo apuntó en el pergamino e hizo sonar el silbato que indicaba que debía pasar el siguiente aspirante. A sus espaldas escuchaba las risitas tontas de las chicas y como alguna que otra se atrevía a saludar al golpeador del equipo.

-Llegas tarde…–le dijo ligeramente sin enfadarse.

-Perdona Dani, estaba con los chicos y me despisté –se disculpó él.

-¿Sí? Pues yo también estaba con las chicas y estaba aquí a las tres para empezar as pruebas que tú impusiste ¿recuerdas? –contestó ella sin mirarle-. Le falta práctica… es de segundo, los de quinto se la van a merendar… -comentó mirando la pequeña figura de una de las pocas chicas que había aparecido en el campo para pedir el puesto del equipo.

-¿Y cómo vamos? –preguntó Sirius intentando coger el pergamino de Danielle.

-Oh, muy bien, si no tenemos en cuenta que esas locas han intentado atacarme por decirles que no deberían estar aquí porque ni siquiera es un entrenamiento –le contestó Dani intentando aparentar normalidad.

Sirius conocía a la chica lo suficiente para conocer aquel tono de voz.

-¿Estás enfadada, Dani? –le preguntó.

-¿Enfadada? –preguntó ella con fingida dulzura-. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Total… sólo porque hayan intentado asesinarme esas locas… -señaló distraídamente hacia las chicas. Sirius sonrió.

-Te compensaré, te lo prometo –le dijo él.

-¡Sirius! –Dani rodó los ojos exasperada cuando la voz melosa de Samantha la interrumpió.

La chica en cuestión era una de las miles de admiradoras que Sirius Black tenía en Hogwarts, esta, en particular era de Ravenclaw; alta, delgada, morena y de ojos azules se creía la chica más importante sólo porque Sirius le sonreía de vez en cuando, además de estar segura de que él la iba a nombrar nueva presidenta de su club de admiradoras.

-La que faltaba… -susurró Dani girándose de nuevo para no escuchar las idioteces que Samantha pudiera decir. Hizo sonar el silbato y gritó -¡El siguiente!

-Sirius, tenemos que hablar… -empezó a decir la chica.

-Genial… ahora encima tengo que aguantar escucharla… -miró un nombre del pergamino y luego a la figura de tercero que se aguantaba sobre la escoba perfectamente.

-Sam, preciosa, ¿qué quieres? Te apuntaste para la segunda salida de Hogsmeade, no puedo colarte en la lista ¿recuerdas? –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que Dani estaba apretando la pluma con fuerza, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Linda, lánzale algunas con efecto! –gritó Danielle.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu club… quiero ser la nueva presidenta –le dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Y yo que creía que eso se hacía por democracia… -murmuró Dani con una falsa sonrisa entre dientes.

-¿Has dicho algo Dani? –se giró Sirius.

-Nada, Sirius, nada. ¡Jhon, prueba a lanzarle algunas bluddgers!

-Olvida a esa y hazme caso, Sirius –le reprochó la melosa voz de Samantha.

-Me estabas hablando…

-Esta tarde, reunión de tu club, queremos que asistas para decirnos quien es la nueva presidenta y yo quiero ser la nueva presidenta.

-¡Siguiente! –gritó la chica después de tocar su silbato otra vez-. ¿Maick? –el chico sabía como moverse en la escoba; estaba esquivando las bluddgers bastante bien -¡Linda, lánzale algunas quaffles!

-¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

-No sé qué te va a ofrecer… todo el colegio ha pasado ya por sus ofrecimientos… - susurró esta vez Danielle.

-¿Quieres algo, Adams? –preguntó bruscamente Samantha.

-¿Yo? No, no, no me atrevería –contestó con sarcasmo.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos… sea lo que sea que has venido a hacer aquí… -añadió Samantha mirándola con aire de superioridad.

-Sam, no la molestes, Dani está haciéndome un favor.

-Claro como no tiene vida social… puede hacer los favores que sean… -comentó con cierta maldad premeditada Samantha.

-Que Danielle no haya encontrado a nadie que la quiera no significa que no haya alguien –dijo Sirius intentando arreglar lo que Sam había dicho.

-Si tú lo dices… aunque no recuerdo haber escuchado que alguien le haya pedido para salir… Con esas pintas que lleva siempre, no me extraña…

Aquello fue demasiado para Danielle, pero intentó controlarse concentrándose en Maick que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

-Además, James ya ha reunido a su club esta tarde… -añadió la chica con un mohín de inocencia-… no querrás que él tenga presidenta y nosotras no, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué no quedamos dentro de una hora que ya las pruebas se habrán terminado? –le sugirió él.

Danielle se quedó helada. ¿Estaba quedando con Sam? No podía hacer eso. Era su día; era el día de los dos, Sirius no podía haberlo olvidado ¿verdad? Se giró para mirarlo. Sirius caminó hacia ella y la apartó unos metros de Samantha para hablarle suavemente.

-¿Crees que habremos terminado en una hora, peque? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno, no lo sé… ¿no recuerdas qué día es hoy, Sirius? –preguntó ella ligeramente contrariada.

-Claro que lo recuerdo –ella respiró aliviada-. Es el día en el que mi amiga va a terminar las pruebas antes de una hora para que yo pueda quedar con Sami, ¿verdad?

Danielle no escuchó nada más. No quería escuchar nada más. Lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Él le dijo que no lo olvidaría nunca; llevaban seis años celebrando ese día, era algo más que celebrar su primera broma juntos, era la promesa de que pasara lo que pasara con sus familias ellos siempre iban a tenerse el uno al otro, era la promesa de una amistad que nunca había sufrido ningún bajón, que todo el mundo había envidiado y que ellos siempre habían mantenido. ¿Cómo diablos podía Sirius haber olvidado eso sólo para quedar con Carter? Frunció el ceño y miró al chico.

-¡Vale, es suficiente! –gritó Danielle. Tomó el pergamino con fuerza y se lo dio a Sirius apretándolo contra el pecho del chico, donde éste tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayera al suelo-. Debería de estar haciendo otras cosas pero no, estoy aquí haciendo el idiota y escuchando como esta imbécil me critica sin que tú hagas nada, y fingiendo ser capitán para seleccionar a un guardián mientras que el capitán está reunido con su estúpido club de admiradoras y quien debería de ocupar su puesto está coqueteando con una idiota sin cerebro ¡pues se ha acabado! –le gritó a Sirius- ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de terminar las pruebas hazlo tú y si de verdad te importa el equipo de este año, cogerás a Maick como guardián y si no, puedes irte con tus admiradoras donde quieras! –le gritó silbando fuerte-. ¡Y la próxima vez que quieras un favor, Black, llama a una de tus chicas para que te lo hagan, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ¿sabes!

Sirius se quedó perplejo; no por el arranque iracundo que Dani acababa de demostrar, carácter que estaba más que acostumbrado a ver, sino porque lo había llamado Black. Danielle nunca le había llamado Black; jamás… bueno, sólo aquella vez en la que le gastó una broma pesada y la pobre acabó en la enfermería durante dos semanas porque no encontraban cura para aquellas continuas ronchas verdes que le salían en la cara. Pero sólo había sido una broma inocente de niños de doce años, Dani jamás le había llamado Black; ¡era prácticamente su hermana, ¿cómo podía llamarle Black?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde vais tan deprisa? –preguntó Emily cuando el retrato se abrió y una resignada Ann entró seguida por una pelirroja que la empujaba desde atrás para que caminara más deprisa- ¿No estabais en la biblioteca?

Lily iba a decir rápidamente que se les había olvidado un libro, pero el retrato volvió a abrirse y Peter apareció, en la opinión de Lily y Ann, en el mejor momento.

-No importa, luego me lo contáis –se levantó aún enfadada y tomó a Peter del brazo, obligándolo a dar media vuelta y a deshacer sus pasos-. Acompáñame.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta luego chicas –les saludó mientras Emily lo sacaba prácticamente a rastras de allí.

Mientras subía las escaleras de la habitación, Ann recordó cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

_(flashback)_

"_Ann suspiró por décima vez. Había huido de la sala común porque Lily no dejaba de mirarla como si a través de una mirada pudiese descubrir lo que fuera que quisiera saber. Había buscado refugio en la biblioteca, pero no había contado con que Lily se conocía la biblioteca y le gustaba tanto como a ella, incluso más, y eso ya era bastante difícil, la verdad._

_Por eso se encontraba ahora sentada en una de las largas mesas, a la luz de las velas que la biblioteca proporcionaba, el pergamino extendido sobre la mesa, la pluma trazando rasgos finos y estilizados sobre el papel dejando la tinta plasmada en el pergamino y los ojos de Lily fijamente clavados en ella. En un principio había pensado que se cansaría, pero no, había olvidado que era Lily Evans, la constante, la tenaz, la que nunca se rinde aunque todo el mundo estén en contra de lo que ella defiende. _

_-¿Cuándo me lo vas a contar? –susurró Lily mirando su libro de vez en cuando._

_-¿Cuándo te voy a contar qué? –preguntó a su vez Ann sin dejar de escribir._

_-Lo sabes muy bien, Ann… ¿cuándo me vas a contar que te gusta Sirius Black?_

_Ann dejó de escribir un segundo para respirar y retomar su escritura._

_-No me gusta Sirius –contestó tranquila._

_-¿No? Por eso has dejado de escribir cuando he mencionado su nombre ¿verdad? _

_Ann se quitó las gafas que usaba para escribir y miró a Lily que parecía igual de emocionada que un niño la noche antes de Navidad, cuando sabe que debe dormirse porque si no, no tendrá regalos, pero imposible de dormir por la emoción de querer descubrir qué le regalarán._

_-Lily, me había quedado sin tinta –le explicó-. Verás, cuando uno escribe, utiliza tinta y si la tinta se acaba, hay que…_

_-Sé cómo se escribe, Ann, muchas gracias –la cortó Lily._

_-Bien, veo que eres muy inteligente –le contestó tranquilamente siguiendo escribiendo._

_-¿No me lo vas a contar? –volvió a insistir la chica._

_-No hay nada que contar, Lily –le contestó tajante Ann. Escuchó a Lily resoplar; Lily podía tener muchos dones, pero definitivamente la paciencia no era uno de ellos._

_-Muy bien, me has obligado a hacer algo que no quería hacer –dijo la pelirroja determinada a conseguir lo que quería saber._

_Ann suspiró y la miró por encima de las gafas, esperando a ver qué era lo que Lily le iba a decir a continuación. Estaba decidida a que fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijera, ella no le hablaría de Sirius, no señor; jamás se lo había dicho a nadie y no iba a hacerlo precisamente en su último año; dijera lo que dijera Lily e hiciera lo que hiciera nada podría convencerla para contarle a Lily que estaba enamorada de Sirius como una tonta._

_-Le recordaré a Emily que has ayudado a Black en clases –dijo la pelirroja triunfal"_

_(fin flashback)_

Por eso estaban ahora en la habitación de las chicas, aprovechando que Danielle estaba en las pruebas de selección del nuevo guardián y que Emily había ido con Peter a, seguramente y a juzgar por la cara de enfado, reclamarle al director que quería un cambio de parejas.

Lily se sentó en la cama de su amiga, ignorando la mirada de reproche que Ann le dirigió y es que una de las pocas manías tontas que Ann Seever tenía era que nadie se sentara en su cama si ésta estaba recién hecha, y a juzgar por la tirantez de las sábanas, los elfos acababan de hacerla.

-Vamos, luego me regañas, ahora, quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

-Lily, ya te he dicho que no hay nada que contar –le dijo ella exasperada tumbándose en la cama y cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

-¿Intentas ahogarte? –preguntó divertida Lily-. Porque déjame decirte que puedes convertirte en fantasma y no sería muy agradable para Sirius tener una novia fantasma…

-Al menos así se fijaría en mí ¿tú crees que si me convierto en fantasma, Sirius se daría cuenta de que existo?-le preguntó Ann desde detrás de la almohada-. Tienes razón, es una tontería –añadió antes de que Lily le contestara-, Sirius nunca se fijaría en mí.

-¡Ajá! –exclamó victoriosa Lily-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta Black! Ya sabía yo que tenía razón.

-Shhhh –le pidió Ann-. ¿Quieres que se entere toda la torre?

Pero Lily ya no la escuchaba.

-Ya decía yo que desde el año pasado cada vez que él estaba cerca te ponías medio tonta.

-¡Eh! –protestó la rubia.

-Lo siento cariño, pero es verdad –se defendió Lily sonriendo divertida-. Mis instintos nunca fallan –añadió sonriendo.

-Pues yo lamento comunicarte que tus instintos han fallado estrepitosamente si crees que me gusta desde el año pasado –Lily la miró instándola a que siguiese hablando-, porque me gusta desde primero…

La reacción no se hizo de esperar demasiado tiempo.

-¡Desde primero! No puede ser, no noté nada…

-Soy muy reservada para mis cosas, después de siete años juntas deberías de saberlo ya, ¿no te parece?

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? –hizo un mohín- ¿No confías en nosotras? Es eso… -Ann suspiró-. Claro, es eso… tardaste tres años en contarnos que eras asmática… no confías en…

-Lily, no es eso. Sabes que si no os conté que era asmática es porque no me gusta que me miren como si fuera un bicho raro… Además, ya te he dicho que Sirius nunca se va a fijar en mí, así que comentar con alguien que me gusta desde primero no iba a servir de mucho, ¿no te parece? –Lily iba a responder pero Ann siguió hablando-. Y no creo estar en la mejor situación... –añadió un poco quejumbrosa.

-¿Por qué no?

Ann se apartó la almohada y miró a su amiga enarcando una ceja.

-¿Empiezo por Emily quien odia a Sirius o por Dani que es como su hermana y se pone de los nervios cada vez que alguna chica se acerca a él o quizá por ese loco club de admiradoras en el que todas son perfectas?

-¡Sirius es un idiota!

La puerta fue azotada contra la pared otra vez.

-Un problema resuelto –señaló feliz Lily mirando a Ann, claro que se calló cuando Ann la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cielo?

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Dani empezó a quitarse la túnica y el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Por alguna razón que ni siquiera ella misma comprendía, cuando estaba enfadada o frustrada, Dani tenía la costumbre de quitarse la ropa y ponerse otra totalmente diferente a la que llevaba en un principio. La habían llevado a sicólogos, siquiatras, médicos y centros de ayuda, Emily incluso le había comprado el año anterior para Navidad un libro titulado "Ayúdate a no desnudarte", claro que eso fue después de que Dani le regalase a Emi otro libro para su cumpleaños titulado "descarga tu agresividad sin matar a nadie en el intento".

-¡Yo te diré qué ha pasado! He estado media hora haciendo las pruebas de quiddich para encontrar un nuevo guardián porque Sirius me lo pidió porque James tenía que hacer algo importante –dijo con sarcasmo mientras la falda y la camisa cayeron al suelo-. ¡Algo importante! Luego he tenido que soportar al club de admiradoras de Sirius al completo vociferando que querían verle a él y no a mí y para colmo, cuando Sirius ha llegado se ha puesto a hablar con Samantha –dijo con voz burlona y tono despectivo-. No sé quién diablos se cree que es, todo el mundo sabe que ha pasado por la cama de medio colegio y encima tiene la cara dura de ofrecerse a Sirius si él la nombra nueva presidenta del club… -se soltó la coleta que llevaba y el cabello cortado a capas cayó libremente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Cubierta sólo con la ropa interior se dirigió a su baúl y empezó a buscar algo que ponerse-. Luego me entero de que eso tan importante que James tenía que hacer era asistir a la primera reunión de su club de admiradoras donde –empezó a rebuscar y se giró hacia las otras-. ¿Alguien ha visto mi sudadera roja?

Lily se levantó y después de mirar en el baúl de Emily le alcanzo una sudadera rojiza aunque por el desgaste y los cientos de lavados parecía más bien anaranjada y rosada en lugar de roja.

-Gracias –Dani se la puso sobre el sujetador sin ponerse nada más debajo-. ¿Por dónde iba?

-James ha asistido a la reunión… -le ayudó solícita Ann.

-Gracias; James ha asistido a la reunión de su club de admiradoras donde iban a elegir a la nueva presidenta y por si eso fuera poco, Samantha le ha dicho de quedar dentro de una hora y él me ha dicho que si podía terminar las pruebas en ese tiempo –se puso pantalones negros de chándal que encontró en su baúl y se calzó las zapatillas deportivas-. ¡Se ha olvidado de que hoy es nuestro día! –gritó- ¡Se ha olvidado y me he sentido como si no le importara nada! –volvió a gritar- ¡Y seguro que ahora encima me dice que no tengo derecho a enfadarme!

Ann yLily se miraron. Ambas entendían el enfado de la chica. Desde que Sirius había proclamado que Danielle era su hermanita y por eso pasaba con los chicos mucho más tiempo que el resto de chicas del colegio, el sector femenino la había criticado duramente aunque eso no le había molestado lo más mínimo a la chica morena; lo que le había molestado había sido que cada vez que ella y Sirius estaban hablando solos o planeando una broma o simplemente sentados juntos en silencio, soportando la presencia del otro porque era lo que querían hacer, Samantha siempre aparecía contoneando las caderas y batiendo las pestañas, haciendo caídas de párpados y sonriéndole de forma falsa a Sirius, que, como todo chico que se preciara, olvidaba la presencia de Dani y prestaba atención a Samantha, bueno, al menos al escote que la chica siempre se ponía cuando hablaba con él.

Para Dani, Samantha era una chica estúpida y engreída que quería alejarla del único chico con el que jamás tendría una relación y con el que se llevaba estupendamente; el único chico que compartía con ella el hecho de pertenecer a una familia que lo obligaba a actuar y a aparentar ser de una menara que en realidad no quería ser.

Pero ni siquiera Samantha había logrado nunca hacer aquello, nunca había logrado separar o enemistar a Dani y Sirius; comprendían el enfado de Danielle, y la impotencia que debía de estar sintiendo en aquellos momentos mientras pensaba que el chico se había olvidado completamente de ella.

-¿Dónde vas ahora? –preguntó Lily al ver el aspecto deportivo que Dani tenía.

-Necesito dar un par de golpes, regresaré para la cena.

-Pero tenemos deberes de Transformaciones y el ensayo de pociones, y además… -empezó a enumerar la pelirroja.

-Lily, necesito a una amiga, no a una prefecta –le cortó Danielle.

-Perdona, ¿a veces me paso, verdad? –Ann y Dani asintieron-. Vale, ve, pero regresa para la cena.

-Sí, sí, lo sé…

Lily se giró hacia Ann en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-A mí me preocuparía más a quién le va a dar unos golpes –le sonrió Ann a modo de respuesta.

-Tienes razón; sólo espero que no se encuentre con Black ahora mismo o tú te quedarías sin novio.

-¡Lily! –le reprendió Ann con una media sonrisa-. Ya te he dicho que lo mío con Sirius es un imposible; ¿has visto las chicas con las que sale? No tengo nada que ver con ellas…

-Cierto –corroboró Lily sentándose a su lado y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo-. Tú eres mucho mejor que ellas.

-Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie –le pidió Ann.

Lily se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza resignada.

-Sigo sin entender cómo te has podido fijar en alguien como Black pero de acuerdo… Aunque en momentos como este me pregunto muy seriamente acerca de tu inteligencia –bromeó sacándole la lengua; gesto que Ann imitó.

-Voy a buscar un libro que dejé en la sala común –dijo la pelirroja levantándose de golpe-. Ahora mismo vengo, esta conversación no ha terminado todavía, jovencita –le reclamó moviendo un dedo a la altura de sus ojos y haciendo que Ann sonriera.

-Bueno… no se lo ha tomado tan mal… -murmuró Ann dejándose caer sobre la cama cuando Lily se hubo marchado-… Menos mal que no ha sido Emily quién se ha enterado…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca había estado en aquella sala, es más, juraría que había pasado por aquel pasillo cientos de veces y que nunca había visto aquella puerta allí; pero cuando entró y vio un saco de boxeo colgado en uno de los rincones los ojos de Dani se abrieron y su rostro adquirió una sonrisa maquiavélica, como la habría descrito Lily.

-¡Idiota! –golpeó el saco rojo un par de veces con los puños cerrados -¡Se ha olvidado! –un nuevo golpe esta vez con la pierna derecha- ¡Me pregunto por qué narices tengo amistad con alguien como él que en cuanto ve a una imbécil como Carter se olvida de todos los que le rodean! –una combinación de puñetazos y patadas fueron a parar al saco de boxeo que se tambaleó ante la fuerza con la que la chica estaba infringiéndole el castigo.

-No me gustaría estar en la piel del saco.

Danielle se llevó una mano al corazón de forma instintiva mientras sacaba en un rápido movimiento su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y apuntaba hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz.

-Remus… -susurró. Luego frunció el ceño-. ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?

Remus sonrió. Estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón, un libro entre las manos y una tableta de chocolate en la otra; la estaba mirando con una ceja enarcada y aquella sonrisa tan atractiva que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño a Danielle; sus ojos casi dorados, brillaban más que nunca, o al menos, eso le pareció a la chica en aquellos momentos.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte, pero has sido tú quién ha irrumpido cuando estaba cómodamente en silencio –Dani no le contestó-. Me preguntaba por qué había aparecido ese saco de boxeo en el rincón –añadió el chico.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Danielle por qué estaba allí y con quién estaba enfadada, así que se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró.

-¿Por qué todos los merodeadores sois unos cretinos sin sentido común en cuanto una de vuestras admiradoras se os cruza por delante?

Remus enarcó esta vez ambas cejas.

-No me parece muy justo que nos metas a Peter y a mí en el mismo saco que a Sirius y James –le contestó el chico ligeramente divertido-. ¿Te has peleado con Sirius? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No! –ella le dio un nuevo golpe al saco que se balanceó. Respiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

-Entonces es que él no sabe que te has peleado con él, ¿verdad?-Dani lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada-. Bueno, ya era hora de que tuviérais la primera pelea – Dani le fulminó con la mirada-. Vamos, nosotros estamos todo el día peleándonos, ya os tocaba a ti y a Siritus. ¿Me lo quieres contar?

-No hay nada que contar, sólo que Sirius se comporta a veces como un cretino y un idiota y un inmaduro y se olvida de todo cuando una chica le pide una cita ¡egocéntrico! -contestó la chica alterada visiblemente.

Remus le sonrió tranquilo.

-¿Quieres decir que se comporta como un chico de diecisiete años? –le preguntó él divertido.

Danielle lo miró y tuvo que sonreírle al escuchar lo que el chico acababa de decirle.

-Sí –contestó-… supongo que es eso…

-Jamás creí que te vería enfadada con Sirius –comentó Remus-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Se le ha olvidado que hoy era nuestro día… -empezó a decir la chica.

-¿El día en que os escapais a Hogsmeade? –ella asintió-. Vaya… Sirius nunca se había olvidado de algo así antes…

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó ella-. Y se le ha olvidado porque Carter ha aparecido en el campo de quiddich para proponerle una cita para demostrarle que tan buena es para que él la nombre nueva presidenta de su club –añadió con tono burlesco.

-Ya veo… Lo siento –ella hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

-No eres tú quien se tiene que disculpar –le contestó la chica -. A veces me pregunto si de verdad no se da cuenta de lo que hace o sí se da cuenta pero aparenta que no… -hizo un gesto con la mano-. Ya me entiendes.

-Sí, claro… -le tendió la tableta de chocolate-. ¿Quieres? –Dani lo miró-. Ayuda bastante.-Le sonrió y se levantó del suelo sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

-Gracias –aceptó el chocolate que él le ofrecía-. ¿Por qué crees que siempre lo puedes solucionar todo con chocolate? –le preguntó ella de repente.

Remus le sonrió.

-¿Por qué crees tú que no se puede? –Dani no le contestó-. Míralo por el lado bueno –la chica lo miró-, no tendrás que soportarlo en clases –le comentó divertido dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro haciéndola sonreír.

-Lily está muy enfadada por ese pequeño detalle –añadió ella mordiendo el chocolate.

-James también –esta vez Danielle soltó una suave carcajada-. ¿Le vas a perdonar?

-No lo sé, quizá cuando se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho –contestó ella con sarcasmo más que evidente sabiendo que Sirius no se daría cuenta de su error tan fácilmente-. Cuando aparece una chica en su campo de visión parece que todo lo demás deja de existir.

-Significa mucho para ti, ¿no? –ella asintió.

-Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que había hecho amistad con Lily y Ann se enfadaron muchísimo… Me dijeron que pronto llegaría el momento en que nuestro apellido prevalecería sobre los impuros y no sé cuantas tonterías más. Aquel día me sentía muy sola y Sirius –no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo-… Sirius me dijo que no me preocupara, que su familia le odiaba por no ser un Slytherin… Fue…

-Apareció cuando más sola te sentías –dijo el chico.

-Sí… Es algo más que nuestra primera broma juntos… Yo… creí que él lo entendía, que le gustaba celebrar este día porque para él también significaba algo… -una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de la joven-… pero cuando se olvida a una amiga porque una chica te ofrece una cita, no debe ser un día muy importante ¿verdad?

-No se lo tengas en cuenta…

-Podría perdonarle que me hubiese dicho que aplazáramos nuestra salida o que simplemente quería salir con alguien, aunque sea Sami –dijo procurando pronunciar el nombre de la chica con retintín que no se le pasó por alto al licántropo-. Lo que de verdad me ha dolido, ha sido que simplemente no se acordara de este día… como si no fuera importante…

-Entiendo… ¿crees que sabrá que te has enfadado con él?- Danielle soltó una risita.

-Le he llamado Black –contestó como única respuesta.

Remus hizo una mueca divertida mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño silbido.

-Sí, creo que debe de haberse dado cuenta… sólo te he oído llamarlo por el apellido en una ocasión –añadió-. Banks estará orgullosa de ti –comentó divertido.

-Sí, lo estará –concordó ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más; por alguna razón, Remus se sentía cómodo con el silencio y Danielle se contentaba con estar al lado de aquel chico. En un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, pasaron toda la tarde juntos; él sumido en el libro que leía con gran pasión; ella golpeando el saco de boxeo y mirando de vez en cuando al chico, sonriendo, y cada vez que lo hacía tenía más claro por qué le gustaba tanto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre, Canuto? –preguntó Peter cuando vio que su amigo se había servido dos veces de la misma fuente.

-Nada –casi gruñó Sirius.

Peter miró a Remus que se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a encogerse de hombros. Desde que se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas, especialmente hacia Dani, que, llevando la contraria a lo que hacía cada día, había entrado y pasado por su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y se había sentado todo lo lejos que había podido de Sirius.

-¿Te has peleado con Adams?

Sirius dejó de jugar con el puré de batata de su plato y miró en dirección a las chicas de nuevo haciendo que Remus sonriera divertido mientras masticaba su pescado y que Peter resoplara.

-No lo sé –contestó frustrado el chico.

Peter estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo era posible que no lo supiera cuando James apareció por detrás de Canuto dándole un golpe en la espalda y sentándose a su lado en el sitio que Sirius le había reservado. No hacía falta decir nada, siempre se sentaban del mismo modo; a un lado de la mesa Sirius y James, frente a James Remus y junto a éste, Peter; no importaba quien faltara o quien llegase tarde al comedor, aquella rutina de sitios se había prolongado durante seis años y la iban a prolongar un año más; era algo que ni siquiera las novias que habían tenido los chicos se habían atrevido a romper, sobretodo después de que Sirius le dedicara una fea mirada a cierta chica de Ravenclaw que quiso quitarle el sitio en lugar de sentarse al otro lado de James.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó James sirviéndose un poco de pavo asado con salsa de naranja-. Pásame las patatas –le pidió a Remus.

-No sabe si se ha peleado con Dani –comentó Peter sonando casual. James lo miró y luego miró a Sirius.

-¿Qué? Deja de mirarme como si fuera un perro verde ¿quieres?

-Tampoco es tan extraño ver un perro verde, ¿lo sabías? –le contestó el chico -, es más raro ver a una gata verde y yo la he visto –añadió con los ojos brillando por la diversión detrás de sus gafas redondas.

Remus rodó los ojos al recordar el motivo por el que James había dicho eso. El año pasado habían lanzado un encantamiento a la señora Norris que había provocado no solo la furia de Filch, sino también que la gata les mirara con odio cada vez que pasaban por su lado o, simplemente, cada vez que los veía.

-¿Qué es eso de que no sabes si te has peleado con Dani? –preguntó de nuevo James.

-Pues eso, que no lo sé –contestó Sirius-, por cierto, he cogido a Maick como nuevo guardián. Tendrás que anunciarlo mañana.

-¿Maick? –preguntó James-¿El amigo de Banks? –Sirius asintió-. El año pasado se presentó también y era bastante bueno como cazador, ¿es bueno como guardián?

-Dani fue quien observó las pruebas –comentó el chico-. Yo estaba hablando con Samanta –James asintió en silencio; confiaba en el criterio de Dani para ese tipo de cosas, era como si la chica tuviese un sexto sentido para saber si una persona era buena en el quiddich con sólo mirarle.

-¿Y tú dónde has estado toda la tarde? –le preguntó Peter curioso.

-Con las chicas, querían elegir nueva presidenta –comentó ausente James.

-¿Y quién ha sido al final? –se interesó Remus antes de tomar su vaso para beber un poco de zumo.

-Evelyn –comentó él -¿Por qué se han sentado las chicas tan lejos? Desde aquí aunque hable de mis citas, Lily no se podrá poner celosa porque no me escuchará…

Los ojos de Sirius se alzaron del plato y una sonrisa atravesó su rostro por primera vez en toda la noche. Remus entrecerró los suyos preguntándose qué era lo que se le acababa de cruzar por la cabeza a su amigo para que sonriese de aquel modo.

-¿Qué has dicho Cornamenta?

James parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué he dicho? –preguntó el chico.

-Has dicho "Evelyn" –contestó Peter.

-Después de eso.

-Ha preguntado por qué están las chicas tan lejos –añadió Remus.

-No, después de eso –volvió a repetir Sirius cuando james lo miró interrogante para saber si era eso lo que él quería saber-. Has dicho que Lily no se podrá poner celosa.

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho –miró a Peter que había abierto la boca para añadir algo-. Y como se te ocurra hacer alguna broma graciosa sobre que Lily no quiere saber nada de mí, te tragas el pescado con espina incluida, Colagusano –le advirtió antes de que abriera la boca. Peter lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa burlona, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya sé por qué Dani se ha enfadado conmigo –dijo Sirius haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de James y Peter.

Remus conocía esa mirada, esa mirada altiva y arrogante que aparecía en los ojos de Sirius cada vez que una chica se le declaraba; rogó internamente porque no dijera alguna tontería.

-Dani está enamorada de mí y se ha puesto celosa porque he hablado con Sami –afirmó.

Remus suspiró; sus ruegos no habían servido de mucho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se ha acabado. Espero que os haya gustado. Nikachan recibirá gustosa vuestros comentarios y os contestará tan pronto pueda ponerse delante del ordenador sin que se maree :D**

**Un beso a todos.**


	6. ¡No estoy enamorada de ti?

**Hola! He vuelto!**

**Ya me he recuperado de la gripe… bueno, casi… lo importante es que he podido terminar este capítulo y os lo voy a poder subir pero tengo que deciros algo muy importante: estoy muy enfadada con vosotros… bueno, un poquito enfadada…**

**Casi no he tenido reviews del pasado capítulo!**

**Así que he determinado que a menos que no tenga como mínimo diez reviews, no subiré capítulos :p**

**Lo sé, lo sé, es chantaje pero no me dejáis más remedio! Si no recibo reviews me deprimo y si me deprimo no escribo… **

**Bueno, a ver si os gusta este capítulo y me dejáis más reviews, ok?**

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

Capítulo 5. ¡No estoy enamorada de ti!

-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore? Al final ayer con el anuncio del baile, se te olvidó decirnos qué había ocurrido –preguntó Ann mientras se servía un poco de zumo de naranja y le servía a Dani.

-Que las parejas se han formado por alguna razón, pero no me dijo cuales eran esas razones –protestó la chica mirando al director que sonreía desde su silla en la mesa alta. Emily mordió con fuerza su tostada-. Como si hubiera una razón para que tenga que compartir todas las clases con Potter –añadió indignada. Miró a Ann-. Tú por lo menos has conseguido una buena pareja; Peter es un poco torpe pero es un buen chico –le dijo. Sonrió sarcásticamente-. Al menos no me ha tocado Black –añadió.

Silencio. Danielle no contestó, Danielle no dijo nada.

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Emily mirando a Dani que estaba frente suya.

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué?

-Porque acabo de decir algo contra Black y no has dicho nada, y anoche no saludaste a los chicos y nos obligaste a sentarnos lo más apartadas de Black posible, no es que me moleste, pero es que ya estoy acostumbrada a discutir con él por tonterías –se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba con su tenedor un poco de los huevos revueltos que Ann le había puesto en el plato -¿Y tú? –la miró-. ¿Te sientes culpable de algo o qué? –le preguntó.

Ann la miró parpadeando.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es cierto –corroboró Dani-. Nos has servido zumo, té, tostadas y te estás perdiendo tu desayuno porque estás ocupada sirviéndonos a nosotras –entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Tienes algún secreto que no quieres que descubramos? –preguntó.

Ann tragó saliva con dificultad y en aquellos momentos agradeció los cursos de arte dramático que sus padres le habían obligado a tomar cuando era pequeña para que, según ellos, conociese a más gente y dejase de ser tan introvertida.

-¿Qué secreto puedo tener? –contestó aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía y con una indiferencia que en realidad era nerviosismo en su estado más puro.

-Quizá que ya has encontrado pareja para el baile y no nos quieres decir quien es –le contestó Emily claramente enfadada por el tema del baile.

Danielle suspiró. En aquellos momentos a ella tampoco le apetecía ir a ningún baile. Miró de reojo el extremo de la mesa, donde Sirius coqueteaba estaba sentado mirando su plato fijamente, como si estuviera advirtiendo a su comida que si intentaba atacarle, sería peor para los alimentos que tenía en el plato.

Ann dejó de servirle tostadas a Danielle cuando la chica la miró y empezó a comer su propio desayuno mientras recordaba el anuncio de la noche pasada… Odiaba cuando a Dumbledore se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas…

Antes de que Ann diera su opinión sobre el estúpido baile de bienvenida y le dijese a Emily que no había encontrado pareja y que ni siquiera sabía si quería ir al baile, el grito de Lily atrajo la atención hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor donde una pelirroja furiosa acaba de decir bien claro y bien alto un rotundo "no" antes de caminar a grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraban ellas, dejándose caer junto a Danielle y fulminando con la mirada a James Potter que a pesar de haber recibido una negativa, otra vez, siguió sonriendo y con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica se acercó hasta los merodeadores.

-Idiota… -murmuró Lily mientras tomaba de la fuente una tostada y la untaba con energía con mermelada de cerezas-. ¿Quién se cree que es? –preguntó en voz alta con el ceño fruncido- ¡Me ha ordenado que vaya al baile con él!

-¿Qué ha hecho qué? –preguntó divertida Dani mientras miraba hacia los chicos y veía como James le saludaba con la mano.

-Lo has oído perfectamente –contestó la pelirroja aún indignada-¡Cómo si fuera una de sus estúpidas admiradoras que perdería el mundo de vista porque él fuera conmigo al baile! –dio un mordisco a la tostada -¡Y encima me lo dice como si me estuviera haciendo un favor!

-¿De qué te extraña? –Emily le preguntó-. Ya te dijo anoche que no te iba a dejar tranquila hasta que le dijeras que ibas a ir con él –se encogió de hombros-. Y deja de comer de esa forma, te pondrás mala –le recomendó apartando el plato donde los huevos revueltos estaban siendo masacrados.

_(flashback)_

_Ninguna de ellas había dicho nada mientras Dani torturaba el muslo de pavo que había en su plato y le clavaba el cuchillo con aprensión hasta el punto que una chica de segundo que estaba sentada a su lado se movió en el banco para alejarse de ella pese a que Ann le había asegurado que no corría ningún peligro; en cuanto Dani clavó su tenedor sobre el muslo y lo dejó allí clavado mientras bebía de su zumo, la rubia se planteó si la respuesta que le había dado a la niña de segundo tenía algún fundamento._

_Incluso Emily estaba callada, sabiendo que no era el momento para despotricar contra Sirius Black y aquello, en eso estuvieron de acuerdo Lily y Ann, fue un gran detalle por parte de la chica de ojos violeta._

_-Cielo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ann._

_-Claro, estoy perfectamente –le contestó Dani-. ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?_

_-Emmm –empezó a decir Lily._

_-Alumnos, presten atención –pidió la profesora McGonagall sentada a la derecha del director Dumbledore, como siempre._

_Los alumnos se callaron de inmediato; era increíble el respeto que le debían a aquel anciano que tenía un gran poder mágico y que parecía que siempre lo sabía todo, como si fuera capaz de leer el pensamiento de las personas y descubrir de ese modo lo que de verdad pensaban y opinaban._

_-El cuerpo docente de Hogwarts –empezó a decir el director-, ha llegado a la resolución de iniciar este año lo que esperamos que sea algo de larga tradición, un recuerdo que todos los que pasen por esta escuela tengan siempre presente, tanto en este lugar, como en la vida real a la que muchos de vosotros os enfrentaréis en breve. Por eso, este año, dentro de dos semanas y de modo que se convierta en algo con precedente, Hogwarts celebrará un baile de inicio de curso, un baile de bienvenida._

_El resto del anuncio del director quedó ahogado entre los aplausos y grititos de las chicas que empezaron a mirar a los merodeadores como si fuesen las únicas personas del comedor; los chicos tuvieron diferentes reacciones, suspiros de exhalación, miradas hacia los merodeadores al ver que prácticamente todas las chicas los miraban a ellos y algún que otro suspiro de resignación._

_Dani miró a los chicos aunque si no lo hubiese hecho podría haber imaginado la cara soñadora de Sirius mientras pensaba en todas las chicas que le pedirían salir e ir al baile, la cara de Remus exasperado mientras rodaba los ojos y su mente empezaba a buscar todo tipo de excusas que dar cuando se le acercara el club de admiradoras al completo, los ojos de Peter divertidos al sentirse observado por las pocas chicas de su club y el rostro de James entre divertido y falsa resignación mientras se revolvía el cabello._

_Estuvo a punto de alzar la voz para decir algo en referencia a ellos, pero entonces recordó con una punzada de dolor, que seguía enfadada con Sirius, y aunque se llevase bien con los otros tres, la relación que tenía con Sirius Black era irremplazable._

_-¡Eh, Lily! –Dani sonrió al escuchar la voz de James e interiormente pensó que ya se había tardado demasiado._

_La pelirroja se limpió con la servilleta y bebió de su zumo de calabaza antes de girarse hacia el chico._

_-¿Qué quieres Potter? Y es Evans para ti, te lo he dicho cien veces._

_-En realidad han sido más de trescientas –replicó James-, pero no era eso lo que quería decirte –desechó cualquier protesta de la pelirroja con un ademán de la mano y una sonrisa que la mayoría de las chicas encontraron encantadora-. ¿Vienes al baile conmigo?_

_-¡Ni loca Potter! –le contestó Lily._

_James se encogió de hombros y con una complicada reverencia pese a estar sentado se volvió hacia su plato con una sonrisa._

_-¿Ya te vas a rendir, Cornamenta? –preguntó Peter medio divertido._

_-No, -la miró de nuevo sabiendo que Lily le seguía mirando-, pero no pienso dejarte tranquila hasta que aceptes venir conmigo- Lily resopló-. Y me gusta más llamarte Lily –le guiñó un ojo ocasionando la divertida carcajada de todos los que le habían escuchado._

_-Idiota… -murmuró Lily._

_Dani la miró con suspicacia y sentada a su lado le dijo en un leve susurro._

_-Si es tan idiota… ¿por qué estás sonriendo así?_

_Lily no le contestó, pero su mirada le indicó claramente que era mejor que se mantuviera callada. Danielle le sonrió satisfecha. Quizá había descubierto algo de Lily que ni siquiera la pelirroja sabía._

_(fin flahsback)_

Lily la miró pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se giró hacia Dani y después de observar el modo en que la chica miraba de reojo a Sirius suspiró, echando fuera de su cuerpo parte de su enfado y su enojo.

-¿Aún no le has dicho nada?

-No, no lo ha hecho –contestó Ann por ella. Dani la miró-. Sé que se portó como un idiota, pero deberías hablar con él… -sugirió-. Seguro que ni siquiera sabe por qué estás enfadada con él.

-Ann tiene razón –comentó Emily bebiendo de su zumo tranquilamente. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella-. ¿Qué?

-¿Estás defendiendo a Black? –preguntó la pelirroja-. Chicas –se giró a las otras dos-. Ya es definitivo, el fin del mundo se acerca.

-Ja-ja-ja –rió sarcásticamente Emily mientras Ann y Dani sonreían divertidas-. Hablo en serio; que Black sea un idiota egocéntrico que no ve más allá de sus narices no tiene nada que ver con que quiera que tú estés mal y por mucho que me pese –añadió haciendo un gesto teatral-, necesitas a ese idiota egocéntrico como amigo. Así que haz el favor de perdonarle.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! –gritó la chica. Sirius y Remus la miraron y Dani bajó la voz de nuevo mirando a sus amigas-. No pienso perdonarle hasta que no se disculpe.

-¿Y cómo va a disculparse si ni siquiera sabe lo que hizo mal? –le preguntó sutilmente Ann con lógica.

Danielle suspiró, miró a las chicas, miró a Sirius y volvió a suspirar. No dijo nada más en todo el desayuno.

-¿Te ha vuelto a decir que no? –preguntó Remus claramente divertido.

-Sí, lo ha vuelto a hacer –contestó James mirando hacia donde Lily Evans se había sentado con las chicas.

-Deberías de dejar de insistir Cornamenta –aconsejó Remus aún sonriendo-. Así sólo lograrás agobiarla.

-Es que si dejo de insistir, el resto de chicos creerá que ya no me gusta y le pedirán para salir –contestó el chico quitándole importancia. Sirius refunfuñó algo entre dientes y James miró a los otros dos -¿Y a éste que le pasa?

-Lleva así toda la mañana –contestó Peter-. Es más, mira esto –el chico estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y tomó una tostada de mantequilla y caramelo que tenía Sirius en el plato y se la llevó a su propio plato sin que el chico tuviese alguna objeción-. ¿Has visto?

James no se lo podía creer. En todos los años que hacía que conocía a Sirius Orión Black, nunca había visto que nadie le quitase una de sus dulces tostadas sin que él dijera algo o gritara o simplemente actuara; la primera y última vez que él había metido la mano en el plato del chico para tomar una de sus tostadas acarameladas Sirius lo había tenido hechizado durante dos días enteros y cada vez que estornudaba el pelo le cambiaba de color; claro que podría haber hecho un contrahechizo pero había decidido que de aquella manera era mucho más divertido.

El caso era que no había reaccionado; en cualquier otro momento Peter estaría ya en la enfermería con alguna maldición simple o mirando a todas partes con la sensación no equivocada de que Sirius le gastaría una broma pesada en cualquier momento.

-Canuto, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó palmeándole el hombro.

-No, no lo estoy. Tú eres el más sensato –añadió Sirius mirando a Remus.

-Gracias por la parte que nos toca –comentó Peter sarcástico.

Sirius ignoró las protestas de Colagusano y de su mejor amigo para seguir mirando a Remus

-¿Cómo crees que debo actuar ahora que sé que ella está enamorada de mí y que ella no sabe que yo lo sé?

-Me he perdido –dijo Peter. James sonrió.

-Canuto, ya te lo he dicho; Danielle Adams no está enamorada de ti –repitió-. Así que deberías de ir a hablar con ella para saber por qué está así contigo.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! –el grito de Dani hizo que ambos chicos se giraran hacia ella. Sirius se giró luego hacia Remus.

-¿Ves? Seguro que le han dicho que se me declare –contestó Sirius confiado.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deberías de dejar tu ego a parte de vez en cuando, ¿lo sabías? –le reprendió suavemente Remus-. Mantener los pies en la tierra te iría bien –observó que James estaba embobado mirando a Lily y suspiró-, a los dos os iría bien.

Pero ninguno de los dos le contestó; James le sonrió burlón y siguió a lo suyo, y Sirius se levantó de su sitio y salió del gran comedor dando zancadas sin prestar atención a James que le miraba desde su asiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La clase de historia de la magia era posiblemente la más aburrida, sólo Lily Evans y Ann Seever conseguían mantenerse despiertas junto a Remus Lupin, prestando atención a lo que el profesor explicaba con voz monótona y cansada; no era para menos; hacía dos años que el profesor Binns había fallecido y se había convertido en fantasma; pero ni siquiera eso había conseguido que dejara de dar clases, y el director Dumbledore no se había opuesto a que continuara dándolas aún en su estado fantasmagórico.

Evidentemente aquel día había una serie de cosas que hacían aún más extraña la clase de lo que normalmente podía llegar a resultar entre ellas, las parejas diversas que se habían sentado juntas o lo más cerca posible las unas de las otras; sin dejar de mencionar un hecho insólito y era que por primera vez en la historia del colegio se podía ver a Emily Banks de acuerdo con James Potter y Sirius Black, ya que los tres pensaban que esa clase era para dormirla sobre el pupitre y no para atenderla.

Ann terminó de anotar en su pergamino que la revolución de los trolls del siglo III había terminado por la intervención de la alianza de los duendes y gnomos. Sonriendo internamente había ladeado el pergamino hacia la derecha donde Peter estaba sentado; el chico se apresuraba en copiar lo que Ann tomaba del profesor; Emily tenía razón, no era un mal chico; un poco torpe y se distraía bastante en esa clase, pero mirando a su alrededor y viendo prácticamente a todo el mundo dormido, ¿cómo no se iba a distraer? En realidad era una suerte que no se durmiera.

-¿Y tú sabes qué le ocurre a Admas con Sirius? –preguntó casualmente Peter mientras copiaba el último punto que Ann tenía escrito.

Ann frunció el ceño.

-Sí lo sé pero no puedo decirte nada, Peter –le dijo la chica-. Te has equivocado, fue en el III no en el II –le corrigió viendo que el chico había copiado mal el siglo.

-Oh, cierto –lo corrigió rápidamente-. Sirius tiene una ligera idea de lo que es –comentó el chico.

-¿Sí? –Ann apuntó algo más en su pergamino-. Pues espero que se disculpe pronto, Dani está un poco irritable desde que está enfadada con él.

Peter la miró confundido mientras se preguntaba por qué habría de disculparse Sirius.

Lily Evans resopló y moviendo un poco su pierna, le dio un pisotón a Sirius Black que permanecía en su propio mundo, entre dormido y despierto, sin hacer caso de la clase del profesor. Black alzó sus ojos para ver quién se había atrevido a hacer algo así y su rostro se relajó ligeramente al ver que había sido Evans; decidió no tomar represalias por dos motivos: primero, era Evans, una chica y segundo, si Cornamenta se enteraba de que había tomado represalias contra la pelirroja seguramente en la próxima luna llena cierto ciervo no dejaría de arremeter con su cornamenta contra el pobre Hocicos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ocultando un bostezo.

-Me parece muy bien que no quieras escuchar la clase, pero si dejaras de hablar en sueños yo sí podría seguir la clase –le contestó la pelirroja mientras su pluma rasgaba el pergamino.

-Yo no hablo en sueños –Lily detuvo un momento su escritura y miró a Black con una ceja enarcada-. ¿Lo hago?

-Oh, sí, y créeme, no me interesa lo más mínimo saber que tan bien besa Samantha Carter –añadió.

Sirius iba a contestarle que no era la chica que mejor besaba pero que no estaba mal, pero una mirada de Lily fue suficiente para hacerle saber que era mejor que se mantuviera calladito y despierto o al menos si se dormía, que no hablara en sueños. Le puso su mejor cara de niño inocente que derretiría a la mayoría de las chicas y cuando ella resopló y volvió a su escritura y a la clase, Sirius aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la clase; aguantando la carcajada cuando vio a Cornamenta durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el pupitre sin importarle demasiado que alguien lo viera.

Buscó a su enemigo natural, era como si tuvieran un radar, siempre sabían dónde estaba Snape, bueno, claro, el mapa ayudaba mucho, pero él afirmaba, pese a lo que Lunático dijera, que tenía ese radar. No tardó en situarlo en la clase, primero porque estaba detrás de Peter y segundo porque la cabeza rubia de Malfoy destacaba de entre las demás.

Ambos estaban hablando y Malfoy echaba furtivas miradas a Seever mientras Snape asentía de vez en cuando y anotaba algo en un pergamino según lo que Malfoy le iba diciendo. Sirius arrugó el ceño; no le gustaba nada aquello. Masculló algo entre dientes y se llevó un golpecito en las costillas por parte de Lily.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó él sin apartar la vista de Malfoy.

-Deja de mascullar –le contestó ella-. Así es imposible escuchar a Binns.

-Para lo que cuenta… -comentó el chico ganándose otra mirada airada de la pelirroja-. Tengo otras cosas de las que estar pendiente –añadió mientras señalaba con la cabeza la mesa donde estaban Malfoy y Snape.

-¿Ya estás planeando algo? Porque si es así, déjame decirte como prefecta que no puedo permitir que…

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de mirar bien y decirme hacia donde o hacia quién están mirando Snivellus y Malfoy?

Lily obedeció y frunció el ceño.

-Si le toca un solo pelo a Ann, estará en la enfermería hasta el día de la graduación –dijo como toda respuesta Lily.

-Creí que una prefecta no podía dar ese ejemplo –le contestó Sirius divertido y con un falso gesto de horror en el rostro.

-Nadie se mete con mis amigas Black –le contestó ella-. Lo que me recuerda que eres un idiota y que más te vale arreglar lo de Dani –añadió mientras miraba hacia Malfoy-. O tú terminarás compartiendo la enfermería con Malfoy.

Sirius la miró y vio como sus ojos verdes brillaban. A veces esa chica le daba miedo.

-Así que disculparse, ¿no? –preguntó Peter distraídamente.

-Bueno, es lo mínimo que podría hacer… -comentó ella mientras terminaba de anotar las condiciones impuestas por los duendes-, aunque si yo fuera ella lo dejaría pasar –añadió con una media sonrisa-, después de todo, no se puede uno enfadar con Sirius sólo por ser él.

Peter estaba aún más confundido. ¿Enfadada? Si según Sirius, Danielle estaba enamorada de él. Había algo que no encajaba.

-Odio esta clase… -murmuraron al mismo tiempo James y Emily. Se miraron unos segundos.

-Vaya, por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Banks –comentó James mientras bostezaba ligeramente.

-No te hagas ilusiones Potter, eso no significa que vayamos a ser amigos –le contestó Emily mientras intentaba mirar el pizarrón para saber qué era lo que estaba explicando el fantasma. Lo escuchó un par de minutos antes de encogerse de hombros.

-¿No tomas apuntes? –le preguntó James.

-No, Lily y Ann ya me lo explicarán después –comentó ella de forma despreocupada-. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó de vuelta.

-Remus –se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Aunque creo que hoy Peter también podría servirme de ayuda –señaló al chico que parecía muy concentrado en anotar lo que Seever escribía en el suyo propio.

Emily miró hacia allí y frunció el ceño. James sonrió.

-¿Qué? Creía que Peter era el único de nosotros que te caía medianamente bien. –comentó él distraído con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de enfado que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Banks.

-Y lo es; es el único con el que se puede mantener una conversación sin que un grupo de histéricas vengan a molestar –argumentó ella sin quitar la vista de donde la tenía fija.

-Eso no es cierto, Remus tampoco tiene…

-Lupin es el segundo de vosotros que mejor me cae –le cortó ella de forma distraída mientras seguía mirando-. Como le haga algo, le cuelgo de la torre de astronomía para ver si se le enfrían las ideas.

James la miró enarcando ambas cejas.

-¿A Remus?

Emily lo miró exasperada.

-No, a Malfoy.

Ante la mención del rubio, James se giró hacia donde estaba el chico; justo detrás de Peter y Seever, junto a Snape que no parecía presagiar nada bueno junto al rubio, al menos no de la forma en que ambos miraban a Seever. Miró hacia los chicos. Sirius ya se había dado cuenta porque también lo estaba mirando; a su lado, una pelirroja parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre Malfoy en cuanto éste hiciera algo contra la rubia. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Emily Banks estaba en el mismo estado que Lily. Quizá no eran tan diferentes.

-Pues Sirius no cree que Dani esté enfadada… -comentó Peter-. ¿Ahí pone "gnomos adultos"?

-Sí –el chico lo escribió en su pergamino-. Si no cree eso, ¿qué es lo que cree Sirius que le pasa a Dani? –preguntó recelosa.

Peter la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Sirius cree que Dani está enamorada de él –dijo con total naturalidad.

Los ojos de Ann se abrieron desmesuradamente y su pluma se le resbaló de las manos.

-¿Cómo diablos ha llegado a esa conclusión?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías concentrarte más –le reprendió Remus con una media sonrisa mientras veía como la chica a su lado jugaba al ahorcado mágico en su pergamino haciendo dibujitos de hombres que agitaban los brazos cuando ella fallaba las letras.

-Esta clase es aburrida –argumentó la chica-. Deberían substituirla por vuelo –concluyó firmemente.

-¿Vuelo? Ya tenemos clases de vuelo, Danielle –le dijo el chico.

-Pero sólo una vez a la semana –frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo quieren que mejoremos en vuelo si sólo damos una clase a la semana?

-Tú no necesitas volar mejor –le contestó Remus mientras escribía en su pergamino-. Te mueves muy bien sobre una escoba –añadió.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? –preguntó la chica.

-Claro… Sirius siempre dice que eres la mejor chica que ha visto volando sobre el campo de quiddich.

-Ah, Sirius… -dijo ella entristeciendo el rostro.

-¿Aún no has hablado con él? –le preguntó el chico sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eres su amigo, debes de saberlo, ¿para qué preguntas? –dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Es de buena educación –argumentó el chico sonriéndole del mismo modo.

-Y supongo que él no tiene ni idea de por qué estoy enfada con él, ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica.

Remus no pudo evitar reír suavemente al recordar qué era lo que Sirius creía de verdad.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica.

-Nada… Sirius nunca ha sido muy observador –se limitó a contestarle-. Y a veces su ego le hace creer cosas que no son.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada. Te tomas el quiddich muy enserio ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico olvidando por unos segundos su pergamino aún sabiendo que sus amigos le recriminarían el hecho de que no hubiera tomado todos los apuntes, girándose hacia ella y sonriéndole-. Por eso te enfadaste con Sirius. Estoy seguro de que si hubiese sido en cualquier otro momento cuando Carter hubiese aparecido, no te habrías molestado tanto.

Dani sonrió a medias, entre la resignación y la dulzura; una sonrisa que a Remus se le antojó encantadora y que le hizo preguntarse por qué nunca se había fijado en la sonrisa de Danielle, con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

-Es lo único que tengo que se me da bien… -contestó ella. Remus la miró enarcando una ceja y Dani sonrió-. Lily tiene su belleza, su constancia; Emily su carácter, su fuerte personalidad, Ann su dulzura y su inteligencia, Alice… bueno, Alice tiene a Frank y eso es más que suficiente –Remus sonrió dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella-. Y yo… el quiddich es lo único en lo que destaco… Quizá por eso me lo tomo tan en serio… Es lo único que tengo de diferente en mi vida…

-¿Sabes qué es lo único que Sirius tiene de diferente en su vida? –le preguntó el chico. Dani negó-. Tú. Eres la única chica que está con él por su amistad y no por ser popular o por acostarte con él o por su apellido –añadió el chico-. Tú le haces sonreír; disfruta cuidando de ti y amenazando a los chicos que te piden para salir.

-¿Así que es él? –preguntó ella divertida.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-James lo hace con Alice y Lily, Sirius contigo… eres su hermana, Dani –la chica miró a Black unos segundos-. Deberías hablar con él antes de que haya malentendidos –le aconsejó.

-¿Qué diablos cree Malfoy que está haciendo? –fue la respuesta de Danielle que había estado mirando hacia donde miraba Sirius.

Remus se giró hacia el mismo lugar. Oh, no, aquello no estaba nada bien.

Definitivamente Peter no era el más observador de los merodeadores; nunca lo había sido, pero los chicos no imaginaban que no lo fuese hasta el punto en que lo estaba demostrando. Malfoy y Snape estaban detrás de él tramando algo que incluía una poción rojiza que Snape traía en un pequeño botecito y la varita de Malfoy había empezado a hacer levitar colocándola sobre la cabeza de Ann.

-¿Qué diablos piensa hacer? –preguntó Emily realmente enfadada.

James frunció el ceño y miró a Sirius, ninguno de los dos reconocía esa poción y no sabían lo que podía provocar.

-¿Sabes que es? –preguntó Sirius en un susurro a Lily. La pelirroja miró la poción un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Hay demasiadas pociones con ese color… necesitaría olerla y mirar su textura para saber qué es.

-Pues lamentablemente no podemos permitirnos eso, Evans –le contestó Sirius sarcástico y se giró hacia Remus antes de que la chica le contestara.

-Poción ilusoria… -murmuró el chico mientras observaba el bote-. Dani, ¿qué es lo que más miedo le da a Seever?

-Ahogarse –dijo sin dudar. Remus la miró-. Es asmática, le da miedo ahogarse no en agua, sino por falta de oxígeno.

-¡Serán idiotas! –exclamó el chico de ojos dorados mientras tomaba su varita.

-¿Qué hace esa poción? –quiso saber Danielle.

-Provoca una ilusión… es como un boggart pero en poción; hace que ella crea que es real y el efecto de la poción no desaparece hasta que…

-… hasta que se cumple ¡si vierten eso encima de ella Ann se ahogará! –exclamó Danielle tomando su varita.

Malfoy sonrió mientras su varita hacía girar ligeramente el bote sobre la cabeza de Ann Seever, sin ser consciente de que seis pares de ojos lo miraban a él y a la botella de forma alternativa y sin darse cuenta de que seis varias lo estaban apuntando.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió provocó un caos en la clase de historia de la magia de Binns.

Lily lanzó un hechizo de desarme a Malfoy. Sirius lanzó un hechizo de rebote sobre Snape y Ann. Dani realizó un escudo sobre Ann y Peter. Remus se dedicó a hacer un encantamiento para que la poción no se derramara ni saliese del bote. James lanzó un un hechizo levitador sobre su libro de historia de la magia y lo dirigió hacia Malfoy; y Emily lanzó un hechizo de la verdad y confesión sobre los dos Slytherin. El resultado: la poción cayó sobre Snape y Malfoy mientras el rubio perdía su varita y un libro gordo le golpeaba la cabeza. La mezcla de hechizos y conjuros y la poción hicieron que Snape empezara a levitar por todo el aula mientras se hinchaba como un globo aerostático y cada vez que subía más, el color de su piel cambiaba, ahora amarilla, ahora roja, ahora verde, ahora violeta. Malfoy por su parte, se escondió bajó la mesa mientras repetía una y otra vez "hadas del bosque no, hadas del bosque no".

Las miradas asombradas de Ann y Peter que no se habían enterado de nada hicieron que los chicos aumentaran sus carcajadas y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el profesor Binns se diera cuenta de que algo extraño acababa de ocurrir en su clase.

Pese a que había sido por una buena causa, ninguno de ellos se había librado del castigo. Lily y Sirius tenían que limpiar la torre de astronomía, incluyendo todos los telescopios y cacharritos como Black los había denominado; Emily y James estuvieron cortando ingredientes en las mazmorras para las próximas quinientas pociones según Potter que no deja de quejarse y de reír cada vez que recordaba a Snape con el piel verde argumentando que ese era el auténtico color de la piel de una serpiente. Dani y Remus habían sido destinados a la biblioteca donde Madame Pince les había ordenado colocar por orden alfabético todos los libros de la sección prohibida; cosa bastante gratificante para Remus que mientras colocaba libros iba mirándolos de forma disimulada mientras que Danielle no dejaba de reír.

Los únicos que se habían librado del castigo habían sido Peter y Ann; pero como el chico era un merodeador, el profesor Binns no les creyó cuando dijeron que Pettegrew no tenía nada que ver con todo aquel escándalo, así que lo mandaron, media hora después, a hacer compañía a Emily y James.

Ann, la única que se había librado por completo del castigo, estaba en la sala común, sentada en la mesa con un montón de libros a un lado y otro montón de pergaminos al otro; después de lo ocurrido, los chicos estarían cansados y estaba segura que al menos a Sirius, Potter, Emily, Dani y Peter les sentaría muy bien el que ella ya tuviera los ejercicios del día hechos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que ellos hubieran sido castigados por su culpa.

Dani fue la primera en entrar seguida por Remus que le sonrió. La chica morena se dejó caer en la silla frente a Ann y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Ann la miró enarcando una ceja y luego miró a Remus que se sentaba tranquilamente al lado de Dani y tomaba uno de los libros que la rubia tenía en su pila.

-Estoy muerta… -sentenció Dani sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Está muerta? –bromeó Ann mientras pinchaba con su pluma el brazo de Dani que parecía no reaccionar-. Vaya… al final será verdad que es alérgica a la biblioteca.

Remus rió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-No está acostumbrada a ver tantos libros, eso es todo, tampoco ha sido tanto trabajo –dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué no? Hemos colocado toda la sección prohibida –se quejó de nuevo Dani. Alzó su rostro dejando ver una sonrisa pícara-. Aunque ha merecido la pena sólo por verle la cara a Snape de color morado –añadió.

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que ha pasado eso.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-La combinación de hechizos ha debido afectar a la composición de la poción –resolvió el muchacho-. ¿Me prestas este libro? –lo agitó-. Tengo que hacer el ensayo de Transformaciones.

-No… -se quejó Danielle. Ann sonrió.

-Puedes tomarlo Remus y tú –le pasó un pergamino-, toma, sólo intenta cambiar algunas palabras ¿vale? Ya sabes que McGonagall es muy observadora.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, grac…

-Ya te ha entendido –dijo una divertida Lily entrando por la puerta-. ¿Qué has hecho para que esté así? –le preguntó a Dani mientras Remus sonreía.

-Le he prestado la redacción de transformaciones –Lily abrió la boca para decir algo pero Ann se adelantó-. Sé que no te gusta que haga eso, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, os habéis pasado toda la tarde castigados por mi culpa, y encima vosotros dos sois prefectos –señaló a la pelirroja y a Remus.

-Por mí no te preocupes, un castigo más o uno menos ya no me saca de ningún apuro –comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y a mí me da igual que me castiguen si lo hacen porque te he ayudado –le sonrió Lily.

-Bueno, como sé que vosotros dos no ibais a aceptar mis apuntes –se agachó junto a su mochila y sacó un paquete que entregó a Remus y otro que entregó a Lily-. Para ti es una caja de ranas de chocolate –le indicó al chico que se le iluminaron los ojos-, y para ti, un libro sobre las cien brujas más importantes de la historia nacidas de muggles –miró a Lily.

-No tenías que haberte molestado, Ann –agradeció el chico.

-No, no tenías que haberlo hecho.

Ann hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que no tenía importancia.

-Es lo mínimo, por cierto, no estaba Sirius contigo –preguntó-. Tengo un ensayo sobre las criaturas que hemos visto hoy en CCM que le vendrá muy bien.

-Se ha quedado limpiando el telescopio más grande –se encogió de hombros-. Ha dicho algo así como que si Potter llega a la sala común y se da cuenta de que yo aún no estoy porque le estoy ayudando, él no llegaría vivo al desayuno de mañana –miró a Remus que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-. ¿Tiene algún sentido? –preguntó.

-Oh, sí, sí que lo tiene –contestó Remus mientras empezaba a escribir en un pergamino lo que había leído del libro-. ¿Me prestas tinta, Danielle? –le preguntó a la chica morena.

-Claro, toma la que quieras –colocó su tintero en medio de los dos y se detuvo un segundo mirándole mientras él empezaba a escribir.

Un segundo. Sólo un segundo. El tiempo justo para que Ann viese los ojos de Dani brillar y comprendiese algo que nunca antes había imaginado.

-¿Queréis callaros de una vez?

James entró en la sala común revolviéndose el cabello; Lily resopló, consciente de que esa era una costumbre que nunca se le iba a quitar al chico. Detrás de él, Emily y Peter entraron hablando animadamente y a juzgar por la expresión de James y por el modo que les había pedido que se callasen, debían de llevar ya un buen rato hablando.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque ya tengo pareja para el baile –le dijo Peter sonriéndole burlón – y la chica que a ti te gusta no te hace caso –añadió el pequeño de los merodeadores.

-¿La chica que te gusta no te hace caso Potter? –preguntó Lily-. Vaya, tiene que ser una chica inteligente.

James se acercó a ella y le sonrió de forma pícara y seductora.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? –Lily sintió que sus mejillas enrojecerían si no se apartaba de él rápidamente- ¿Eres inteligente, Lily Evans? Ven al baile conmigo –volvió a pedirle.

-No voy a ir al baile contigo –le contestó la chica intentando apartarse.

James atrapó la cintura de Evans con sus manos con aquel descaro que lo caracterizaba. Lily lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Si no quieres quedarte sin ir al baile te sugiero que me sueltes ahora mismo –le propuso ella con fingida dulzura.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no, me encargaré de que tengas piernas de gelatina durante dos semanas y no podrás acercarte al baile –le contestó Lily empujándolo suavemente y provocando la carcajada suave de los que habían visto la escena.

James se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de Remus y le sonrió a Lily que seguía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

-Te amo –le dijo el chico.

-Pues yo no –contestó ella.

Remus sonrió.

-¿Tienes pareja, Colagusano? –Peter asintió orgulloso-. Vaya, sí que has sido rápido, ¿quién es la afortunada? –preguntó el chico volviendo a escribir en el pergamino.

-Emily –contestó el chico acercándose a la mesa-. ¿Qué hacéis?

-Toma, estos son para ti, te ayudarán para el trabajo de encantamientos de mañana, puedes copiarlo tal cual, no creo que el profesor se de cuenta –le dijo Ann dándole un par de pergaminos.

-¿Qué Emily?-preguntó Dani alzando la cabeza de su texto.

-Banks –contestó James por el chico-. Llevan más de media tarde hablando del baile, por favor… que alguien haga que se callen.

-¿Le has pedido que vaya contigo al baile? –preguntó Remus.

-¿Vas a ir con él al baile? –preguntó Dani.

-Por favor… más tortura no… -pidió James Potter fingiendo con gran dramatismo.

Emily abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero Ann fue más rápida otra vez y le dio un pergamino.

-Historia de la magia –le dijo.

-Gracias –contestó aún mirando a James y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Para mí no hay nada? –preguntó el chico con cara de cervatillo abandonado.

Ann sonrió y le pasó un par de libros.

-De los temas uno al cuatro, puedes sacar la información necesaria para el ensayo de pociones que nos han dejado esta mañana –le contestó la chica

-¿Dónde está Sirius?-preguntó Peter.

-Aquí –contestó el aludido entrando por el retrato y guiñándole un ojo a las tres chicas de cuarto que estaban en la sala común y que suspiraron cuando lo vieron entrar-. ¿Hablando de mí? –preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amigo-. Por cierto Dani, tengo que hablar contigo.

Remus suspiró profundamente, Sirius se iba a meter en un lío. Ann miró de reojo a Peter que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, él no iba a intervenir; la rubia exhaló profundamente mientras veía como Dani y Sirius se retiraban a un rincón de la sala común.

-Chicas, preparaos para una explosión –les advirtió Ann a Lily y Emily.

-Canuto va a equivocarse completamente…otra vez –dijo Peter.

-Déjalo, le vendrá bien para darse cuenta de que es un mortal –le contestó Remus.

Sirius miró a Danielle a los ojos y le sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Ella esperaba una disculpa, él esperaba una declaración. Ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Sé que estás enamorada de mí, es normal, pero no puedo corresponderte Dani.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la chica.

-He estado toda la tarde pensando en ello –continuó el chico-. Eres muy bonita, simpática y divertida, pero no podría poner en peligro la amistad que tengo contigo.

-Pero… -intentó decir Dani. Sirius levantó una mano pidiéndole silencio y la chica frunció el ceño.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Dani, eres mi hermana, tengamos eso y no dejemos que lo que sientes por mí, lo estropee todo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Sirius… -empezó a decir ella.

-Sé que será difícil que te desenamores de mí, pero te ayudaré a buscar un chico que esté a tu altura, ¿de acuerdo? –añadió el chico sonriéndole.

Definitivamente, si Dani iba a perdonar a Sirius por haber sido tan idiota durante la selección del guardián, después de escuchar aquello, las oportunidades de Sirius Black se esfumaron en el aire.

-¿Te has vuelto loco o simplemente te has dejado caer de la torre de astronomía cuando no mirábamos? –preguntó ella alzando la voz y atrayendo la mirada de los presentes mientras Sirius parpadeaba-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ti!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius- ¿Por qué no?

Remus cerró los ojos. Mala elección de palabras.

-¡Porque eres un egocéntrico, Sirius! –le contestó ella-. Nunca podría enamorarme de un egocéntrico que se dedica a coquetear con todas las chicas que se le ponen delante y olvida lo que le prometió a una amiga porque aunque fuera hace mucho tiempo, lo prometiste Sirius Black –dijo casi sin respirar Danielle mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho.

-De verdad que no entiendo por qué estás así –se giró hacia James-. Cornamenta, ¿tú lo entiendes?

-Sirius, en momentos como este, es cuando me preguntó por qué somos amigos –dijo Danielle antes de mirarlo fríamente y darse la media vuelta para subir las escaleras de las chicas.

-Eres único para fastidiarla, Canuto –le respondió simplemente James-. ¿Ves? Lily vendrá conmigo porque yo no hago lo que tú haces con Dani –añadió rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja con un brazo.

-Yo no voy al baile contigo –le contestó Lily deshaciéndose del brazo de Potter y subiendo las escaleras detrás de Dani.

-Nos vemos mañana Peter –se despidió Emily. Miró a Sirius-. ¿No tienes cerebro? Pues piensa un poco a ver si descubres qué has hecho, idiota…

Sirius miró a la única chica que había allí. Ann. Ann Seever y por raro que pareciera, Ann no parecía estar enfadada con él. La miró queriendo pedir una explicación y sin saber cómo hacerlo.

La rubia le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy temperamental, ya lo sabes… -Sirius asintió-. Se le pasará pronto, pero deberías de intentar recodar qué hiciste; sus palabras son una buena pista –añadió con una media sonrisa. Sirius no contestó-. No te odia… -el chico la miró-… Dani nunca podría odiarte, eres su hermano –añadió antes de subir las escaleras-. Buenas noches chicos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó, que tal? Bien, mal, regular, pésimo, mejor olvido el fic y lo borro?**

**Decidme algo, lo que sea pero ya sabéis, diez reviews! Es que me habéis mal acostumbrado… ahora no podéis darme menos de diez :p**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo ok?**

**Un besito a todos, abrigaros bien que la gripe es muy mala, sed buenos y cuidaos :p**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Una semana movida

**Nota: Sé que hay mucha gente que no puede ver a Peter ni en pintura, yo misma soy una de las que no lo soportan y creo que es un traidor que ni siquiera merecería estar en los libros y en las películas (sin ofender, Rowling); sé lo que pensáis: si no me cae bien, entonces ¿por qué lo he metido en el fic?**

**Porque estoy segura de que en algún momento, en algún punto de su historia y su adolescencia Peter fue un chico normal, con sus problemas, con sus líos, con sus respuestas y sus preguntas; y estoy segura de que algo tuvo que ocurrir para que él cambiara de bando y traicionase de la forma en que lo hizo a los que una vez fueron sus amigos y no, no me vale el decir "los traicionó porque sí" o me sirve… quizá en este fic aparezca uno de los posibles motivos que hizo que Peter cambiara su actitud hacia los demás, quizá no, aún no lo tengo decidido, sólo dadle una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Todo el mundo tiene un motivo y un por qué… **

**Ahora sí, después de esta parrafada tontísima, os dejo con el capítulo y con miles de gracias por vuestros comentarios y reviews, y no olvidéis seguid dejándolos!**

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 6. Una semana movida.

Lucius Malfoy miró con desdén a los dos niños de segundo que estaban en la sala común de Slytherin; éstos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás negros, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico.

-Fuera –ordenó el rubio.

-No puedes ordenarnos, no eres prefecto –le contestó uno de los chicos.

Seguramente si aquel día Lucius se hubiera levantado de buen humor, simplemente los habría intimidado un poco, lo justo para hacerles saber que pese a no ser prefecto, poseía el suficiente poder dentro de Slytherin para ordenarles lo que le viniese en gana. Pero aquel día Lucius Malfoy no estaba de humor para nada. Miró a los dos niños y con su voz fría y arrogante, clavó en ellos su mirada más airada.

-Si no os levantáis ahora mismo de ese sitio y os largáis de aquí, os aseguro que estas navidades no estareis muy cuerdos para ir de vacaciones a casa –los dos niños se miraron y Lucius siguió hablando-, ¿habéis oído hablar de las maldiciones imperdonables? –preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa. Los niños asintieron-. Entonces teneis que saber que el cruciatus es capaz de hacer que el más fuerte los hombres se doble del dolor en el suelo y que pida clemencia hasta quedarse sin voz… que se siente como si te clavaran diez mil cuchillos ardiendo por todo tu cuerpo –un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de los dos niños que se miraron entre sí-. Ahora, fuera de mi vista –ordenó autoritario.

Desde las sombras, Severus rodó los ojos; nunca le había gustado el modo en que Malfoy presumía de su poder y de su dinero, oh, por supuesto que eran amigos, de hecho, Malfoy era el único amigo que él tenía en Hogwarts y aunque era plenamente consciente de que el rubio buscaba su amistad únicamente por su conocimiento en pociones y magia oscura, seguía ayudándole cuando al chico se le ocurría cualquier cosa; eso era lo que le había unido a Malfoy, el odio que ambos sentían hacia los merodeadores y el ser las dos víctimas preferidas de las bromas de los Gryffindor. Lucius se dejó caer en el sofá con elegancia y cruzó las piernas una sobre otra, de forma sobria y serena.

-No deberías asustarles de ese modo –dijo Snape saliendo de su rincón donde había estado leyendo con poca luz.

-Y tú no deberías leer sin luz, terminarás teniendo que utilizar gafas como Potter –le contestó divertido.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué Potter tiene que utilizar gafas –le replicó Snape-, y no es precisamente por leer con poca luz –se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

-Cierto.

Silencio. El silencio era algo fundamental en la sala común de las serpientes. Severus Snape se había encontrado muchas veces preguntándose cómo serían las otras salas comunes, si la de Ravenclaw estaría llena de libros o si la de los leones estaría llena de pancartas "odiamos a los Slytherin"; y siempre había encontrado la misma respuesta: ni lo sabía ni le importaba.

Silencio. Adoraba el silencio de aquel lugar. Era como si todos supieran que el silencio sepulcral pudiera decir mucho más que las estúpidas palabras sin sentido y vacías que durante horas los demás alumnos podían dejar escapar de sus bocas. En Slytherin todo era contrario al resto de las casas; allí no existía la camadería que veía en los hufflelpuff ni el afán de protegerse los unos a los otros que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor; en Slytherin, si alguien podía traicionarte, lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces.

Por eso Snape dejaba que Lucius se aprovechara de él para las pociones y la magia oscura, a cambio, el rubio, sin saberlo, le ofrecía una seguridad que de por sí solo, Severus nunca habría podido obtener y pese a que no había dicho nada abiertamente, estaba seguro de que en el hecho de que hubieran terminado siendo compañeros de clase gracias a la idea del director, Lucius había tenido mucho que ver.

-¿Qué estás maquinando ahora? –preguntó Severus viendo como el chico colocaba las piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero y tomaba al rey blanco entre sus dedos largos y gráciles.

-Seever –contestó simplemente Malfoy-. Me ha dejado en ridículo dos veces y no puedo permitir que alguien me deje en ridículo.

-¿Ya has pensado en algo?

Lucius negó con la cabeza y Severus entendió por qué estaba de tan mal humor y por qué lo habían terminado pagando esos dos niños.

-Necesito saber qué es lo que más le importa –sentenció el muchacho mientras se echaba hacia atrás su cabello rubio.

Snape soltó una risita.

-Sus amigos, por supuesto; ¿qué más le puede importar a una Gryffindor? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "Gryffindor"

Los ojos plateados de Lucius brillaron al escuchar las palabras de Snape y asintió despacio.

-Cierto… ¿qué más le puede importar a una Gryffindor que sus amigos? –murmuró Malfoy con la mirada fija en la pieza de ajedrez que tenía en su mano.

Snape lo miró unos segundos antes de suspirar; Lucius Malfoy ya estaba planeando algo y estaba seguro de que no sería nada bueno.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le gritó Sirius después de que ella hiciera un movimiento demasiado arriesgado con la escoba para evitar una bludgger-¡Iba a quitártela de encima ahora mismo!

Danielle no le contestó de inmediato; dio un giro en el aire, despistó a Linda y haciéndole un amago a Maick logró hacer pasar la quafflel por el aro principal. Después se aferró a su escoba y voló hasta donde Sirius le había gritado.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, Sirius, siempre lo he hecho sin necesidad de ningún hermano y puedo seguir haciéndolo –y tan serena como había llegado se marchó al otro lado del campo.

Sirius estaba a punto de salir volando detrás de ella para preguntarle a qué había venido ese comentario cuando la figura de James se interpuso en su camino. Tenía que admitir que James Potter se veía imponente sobre la escoba; transmitía seguridad, fuerza y determinación; no era extraño ya que parecía que la escoba formaba parte del cuerpo de James, casi como una prolongación del cuerpo. Tenía un talento innato para volar; le gustaba arriesgarse y lucirse sobre la escoba porque podía hacerlo; era rápido, ágil y el mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido desde hacía tiempo.

-No –le dijo el chico. Sirius le miró.

-No, ¿qué?

-No quiero que hayan peleas en el campo, Canuto –le contestó él-. Y si vas a hablar con ella vais a terminar peleando, cada uno por su lado, empeorando las cosas y consiguiendo dividir al equipo en dos, así que no vas a ir –le dijo tajante.

-¿Has visto lo que ha hecho? –preguntó señalando los aros por donde Dani había pasado la quaffle.

-Claro que lo he visto, ha sido un tiro genial –contestó el chico. Sirius abrió la boca para protestar-. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta más, que haya realizado ese giro tan peligroso o que lo haya hecho esquivando la bluddger sin tu ayuda? –James le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡No es eso! –gritó Sirius-. Podría haberse caído, o podría haberse golpeado o podría…

-Sirius, Dani siempre ha sabido cuidarse… desde que no te habla estás más protector con ella… -se pasó una mano por el cabello ya revuelto-, esto te está afectando, y el entrenamiento ya está por acabar, ¿por qué no te alejas un poco de ella? –le recomendó James.

¿Acaso James Potter le estaba pidiendo que abandonara un entrenamiento, ¿Tan mal estaba como para que el fanático capitán le pidiera algo así? Bueno, sí, tenía que admitir que estaba golpeando las bluddgers de forma indiscreta y sin sentido únicamente para evitar que éstas pasaran a menos de cinco metros de por donde Danielle volaba, y sí, quizá también había estado a punto de caerse de la escoba una vez… bueno dos veces por intentar ayudar a Dani pese a que la chica parecía que lo tenía todo controlado, pero es que no podía evitarlo y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo.

Desde que Danielle había entrado en el equipo de quiddich el chico siempre había estado pendiente de ella; no había un pase que él no siguiera, ni una bluddger que se le escapara, ni un giro demasiado arriesgado que ella hiciera, no porque tuviese miedo de caerse, sino porque temía la reacción del chico en cuanto viera los giros que podía llegar a realizar. Y ahora, ella parecía tan enfadada con él por algo que no recordaba haber hecho que ni siquiera le permitía no ya hablarle, sino protegerla en el campo de quiddich como siempre había hecho.

-Dale un poco de espacio Canuto, estamos a martes, antes de que termine la semana sabrás que le pasa a Dani, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien –contestó Sirius a regañadientes.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con Seever? –señaló las gradas donde estaba sentada la chica rubia mirando el entrenamiento-. A ver si puedes sonsacarle algo sobre el enfado de Dani –se encogió de hombros y Sirius sonrió.

-Esa es una estupenda idea, Cornamenta.

Decidido a averiguar lo que fuera que había hecho, Sirius abandonó el campo de quiddich volando con la escoba hasta las gradas, estaba demasiado perezoso para bajar, cambiarse, guardar la escoba y subir las escaleras hasta las gradas; así que simplemente se acercó hasta la chica agradeciendo internamente que James hubiera decidido que aquel entrenamiento debía de ser privado, de modo que ninguna de las chicas que normalmente estaban allí estuvieran en aquellos momentos.

-Hola –se sentó con aire causal junto a Ann.

-¿Te han echado? –preguntó ella burlona.

-Muy graciosa –contestó él-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que el entrenamiento de hoy era privado.

-Así es, pero James me deja venir a ver al equipo –se encogió de hombros sin dar más explicaciones. Sirius tampoco las pidió.

El entrenamiento estaba terminando y el capitán daba las últimas instrucciones mientras bajaba al suelo junto a los demás.

-¿Tú sabes qué he hecho? –preguntó él de repente y esperanzado.

-¡Si le dices algo, mañana te despertarás con una de mis bromas, Ann Seever! –le gritó Danielle desde abajo antes de desaparecer en los vestuarios.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que saber lo que pregunto? –refunfuñó Sirius.

Ann no pudo evitar reír. Sabía que Sirius no estaba para bromas, sabía perfectamente que el chico lo estaba pasando mal, igual que lo estaba pasando mal Dani; ella hubiese querido ayudarle, contarle lo que sabía, decirle por qué estaba Dani enfadada, pero le había prometido a la morena que no lo haría y si había algo que Ann cumplía, era sus promesas. No pudo evitarlo, Ann dejó escapar una sonrisa que se convirtió en una leve risita y que terminó en una leve carcajada que ella intentaba detener aún sabiendo que era imposible hacerlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó muerto de la curiosidad por que ella de repente se riera.

-Nada… sólo que es extraño…

Él arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué es extraño?

Ann respiró y extendió los brazos para mostrarle al chico todo lo que abarcaba.

-Todo esto es extraño… -le contestó ella-. Terminamos el curso pasado casi sin dirigirnos la palabra y contigo y Dani planeando bromas a diestro y siniestro y ahora de repente… Dani y tú no os habláis y tú yo estamos manteniendo una conversación civilizada.

El chico sonrió.

-Bueno, esto es Hogwarts, alguna vez debería ocurrir una cosa extraña ¿no te parece? Y me refiero a algo extraño que suceda sin que los merodeadores tengamos nada que ver con ello –suspiró-. Y lo de Dani… No sé qué le dije, no me acuerdo… he repasado ese día cientos de veces y no recuerdo nada que le haya dicho…

-Quizá es algo que hiciste, no algo que dijiste –le contestó ella.

Sirius se pasó las manos por el cabello, enterrando los dedos largos entre el cabello negro azulado y respiró profundamente en un gesto de desesperación, exasperación y frustración.

-A veces simplemente tengo ganas de gritar.

Ann Sevver miró a ambos lados. No había nadie. El campo de quiddich estaba desierto; no había nadie cerca de allí; le sonrió.

-¿Y qué te impide hacerlo? –Sirius la miró interrogante-. Gritar, ¿qué te impide hacerlo? Yo me apunto.

-¿Qué?

-A veces también me gusta librarme de las tensiones… ¿gritamos juntos? –le preguntó ella divertida.

Sirius no era un chico que pensara mucho las cosas, en eso residía parte de su encanto; se giró hacia Ann y la miró receloso, preguntándose si ella también gritaría o si lo dejaría gritando solo como un idiota. Pero la sonrisa de Ann era sincera; aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¿había alguna vez que Ann Seever no hubiera sonreído de forma sincera?

-A la de tres; una… -empezó a contar el chico-… dos… -ambos se prepararon-… y tres-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ ¡ ¡

El grito de los dos se fundió en uno solo en medio del campo de quiddich.

Era la primera vez que Emily estaba en aquel lugar y sus ojos lo decían todo; aunque por una parte consideraba que no debería estar allí y sabía perfectamente que si Lily se enteraba de que había estado allí en lugar de estar en la biblioteca tal y donde le había dicho que iba a estar toda la tarde del miércoles, le caería una buena bronca, no de su amiga, sino de la prefecta; por otra parte consideraba que no era tan malo, después de todo, no se había saltado ninguna clase para ir y únicamente lo había hecho para ir a comprar un par de libros que quería desde hacía tiempo y que el señor Fishman, el encargado de la librería le había avisado vía lechuza que ya los tenía listos.

Claro que el hecho de llegar a Hogsmeade a través del pasadizo de Honeydukes le atraía en gran manera y la incitaba en parte a comprar algo en esa maravillosa tienda de dulces en la que tanto dinero se había gastado desde que empezaron a salir del castillo en tercero.

Peter le indicó que podía salir sin ningún problema; aunque lo hubiera habido; el chico le había tomado prestada la capa a James, claro que Cornamenta no lo sabía; pero no había podido negarse cuando había visto a Emily tan decepcionada por tener que esperar tres semanas para poder ir a Hogsmeade a buscar los libros que hacía tanto tiempo que se los oía mencionar. Además, él estaba en el entrenamiento y después iría a perseguir a Evans o algo así, de modo que no debería echar la capa invisible de menos; sensatamente había decidido dejar el mapa del merodeador en Hogwarts, escondido en el ladrillo suelto que había en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Vaya… empiezo a entender cómo lo hacéis para conseguir siempre cervezas de mantequilla cuando organizamos alguna fiesta en la torre –comentó ella una vez fuera de la tienda mientras se colocaba bien el cabello violeta que había quedado un poco alborotado por tener la capa por encima.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –se encogió de hombros mientras doblaba la capa invisible de James y la encogía de forma que cupiera en su bolsillo-. Es nuestro deber y obligación.

Emily le miró recelosa.

-Ya, claro… ¿a cuántas chicas habéis sacado del castillo sin permiso? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues James y Sirius salen cada dos por tres –se encogió de hombros-. No creerás que cuando quedan con las chicas siempre van a los terrenos, ¿verdad? Remus es más discreto, creo que sólo ha venido con las chicas aquí cuando hay una salida oficial –le dijo empezando a caminar.

-¿Y se arriesgan a traer aquí a…

-Ellas prometen no decir nada –contestó el chico mientras seguían caminando habiéndole ofrecido el brazo a Emily y habiéndolo aceptado ésta-. Después de todo, ninguna quiere que Cornamenta y Canuto se enfaden.

-¿Y a cuántas chicas has traído tú aquí? –preguntó ella curiosa. Peter le abrió la puerta de la librería y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir para que puedas matarme? No, gracias. Vamos al mostrador –indicó empezando a moverse por la tienda.

-¿Por qué habría de matarte? –preguntó ella siguiéndole y dándole alcance.

Peter le sonrió.

-Si te digo que no he traído a ninguna, no te lo creerás y si te…

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Peter tuvo que contener las ganas de gritarle que le había asustado; el señor Fisher siempre hacía lo mismo; era como si estuviera escondido bajo el mostrador de la librería y disfrutara haciendo saltar a sus clientes de los sustos y riéndose después al recordar las caras de los asustados. Por suerte, tanto él como los chicos ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ello, si no, estaba seguro, habría hecho un gran ridículo delante de Emi.

-Buenos días, señor Fisher –Emily sacó de su bolsillo una carta y se la entregó al hombrecillo de gafas que había al otro lado del mostrador-. ¿Estás mis libros?

-Claro que sí, señorita Banks, permítame un momento, los tengo en la trastienda –afirmó el hombre dirigiéndose a la puertita verde del fondo de la tienda.

-¿Terminarás tu frase? –preguntó la chica girándose hacia Peter.

-Te estaba diciendo que si te digo que no he traído a ninguna, no te lo creerás y te enfadarás y si te digo que he traido a alguna te enfadarás igualmente por no haber sido la primera a la que ayudo a escapar de Hogwarts –contestó él apoyando los brazos en el mostrador-. Así que me abstengo de contestar.

Emily frunció el ceño; no le gustaba que no le contestaran a lo que preguntaba y Peter Pettigrew lo sabía perfectamente.

-Mejor olvidamos esta pequeña conversación y luego te invito a unos dulces –propuso el chico.

La cara de Emily se iluminó ante la palabra "dulces" y es que era un secreto no compartido que a la chica le encantaban los dulces, sobre todo los de frutas, regaliz de fresa, chicles de melón, manzanas con caramelo, figuritas de melocotón, y delicias de moras. Peter había descubierto su secreto en cuarto curso, cuando ella había salido de la tienda de dulces cargada con bolsas y había tropezado con él que estaba huyendo de Madame Rosmerta por algo que al parecer habían hecho James y Sirius; en aquel momento, el chico se dio cuenta de la afición de Emily por los dulces y caramelos. Una afición que ambos habían compartido durante muchas noches en secreto frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando todo el mundo estaba dormido.

-Chantajista… -murmuró ella viendo que el señor Fisher salía de la trastienda con un paquete bajo el brazo.

-Pero funciona –se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

-Aquí tiene señorita Banks –ofreció el hombre dejándolos en el mostrador antes de que la chica dijera nada-. Son dos galeones y trece knuts –la chica le dio el dinero mientras que Peter se hacía cargo de los libros de la chica-. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo más?

Emily asintió con una sonrisa.

-Verá, dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños de Lily Evans, seguro que sabe quién es…

-Claro que sí; la señorita Evans pasa por aquí cada vez que puede, es una señorita muy simpática y cariñosa –Peter enarcó una ceja y Emily le dio un suave golpe con el codo en las costillas sabiendo lo que el chico estaba pensando en aquellos momentos.

-Sé lo mucho que le gustan los libros y estoy segura de que le ha echado el ojo a alguno y si no lo ha hecho, lo hará pronto, si viene por aquí…

-Me encargaré personalmente de ver que libro hojea y se lo diré a usted señorita Banks –prometió el hombre.

Emily sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, señor Fisher; que tenga buenos días.

-Adiós –se despidió Peter caminando hacia la puerta.

-Vuelvan pronto –contestó el hombre.

-Así que libros ¿eh? –Emily le miró recelosa.

-No.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a Potter que a Lily le encantan los libros, seguro que ese idiota se dedicaría a comprarle un libro cada día y al final conseguiría que Lily los aborreciese.

-Vamos… dale un poco de crédito, James nunca… -ella le miró divertida-… bueno, quizá sí lo haría pero no con mala intención. Es un buen chico.

-Sí, claro, tanto como Black –repuso ella cortante.

El rostro de Peter se endureció de repente.

-No hagas eso, Emily –le pidió él. La chica lo miró-. No delante de mí; sé que tienen sus defectos, pero tanto James como Sirius y Remus son mis amigos. Entiendo que no te caigan bien, pero por favor, no los critiques delante de mí… -le sonrió-… no querría tener que elegir entre ellos y tú.

Emily le miró unos segundos antes de asentir levemente. Era lo mismo que Danielle les había pedido a ella y a Sirius el año anterior, que si no se soportaban, al menos se ignorasen mutuamente delante de ella.

-Te importan mucho ¿verdad?

Peter asintió.

-Cuando entré en Hogwarts todos se reían de mí porque era pequeño, obeso y tímido. Ellos me apoyaron, me hicieron un hueco a su lado, me enseñaron a ser más decidido, a tener más confianza en mí mismo y a ser quién quiero ser, no quién los demás desean que sea.

-¿Black y Potter hicieron eso? –Peter asintió-. No tenía ni idea… quiero decir, de Remus lo esperaría, pero de ellos dos…

-Ellos dos son los que estuvieron a mi lado cuando Malfoy me hechizaba día sí y día también; son los que se ganaron un castigo por defenderme a mí delante de los Slytherin y son quienes mejor me conocen… a veces incluso creo que me conocen mejor que yo mismo… -añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Es que siempre se muestran tan arrogantes, caprichosos y estúpidos que me sacan de quicio –le contestó ella frunciendo el ceño levemente. Peter rió -¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Son sus máscaras –le dijo el chico aún sonriente-. Sirius es el primogénito de una familia de magos oscuros que lo desprecian únicamente por ser Gryffindor y tener ideales y valores que los Black nunca han comprendido ni han querido tener; la arrogancia es su máscara para seguir adelante; cuando lo conoces bien, puedes distinguir entre una sonrisa sincera y una sonrisa falsa que son la mayoría de las sonrisas que él siempre luce –Emily no dijo nada-. James es un presumido que despierta el interés de todas las chicas con un par de palabras; sabe cómo ganarse a la gente y qué decir o hacer para conseguir la meta que se propone.

-Excepto con Lily –le recordó Emily interrumpiéndole-. Con ella parece que lo haga todo al revés.

-Es porque Evans le importa de verdad –le contestó el chico-. ¿No te fijas que es la única chica a la que persigue?

-Eso es porque Lily nunca ha salido con él.

-No es por eso –negó el muchacho-; he visto como James cambia de chica casi cada día, pero sin embargo, esté con quién esté, siempre habla de Lily y siempre acaba el día pidiéndole para salir. En realidad sale con todas esas chicas porque tiene miedo de que Lily no le haga caso.

-¿Quieres decir que sale con todas las chicas del colegio para llamar la atención de Lily? –en cierto modo eso tenía sentido-. Si deja de salir con chicas, cree que Lily ni siquiera se molestaría en ignorarle.

-Y Remus… -sonrió a medias-… nunca ha estado el tiempo suficiente con una chica para dejar que ella se enamore. Él sí se enamora, y luego las deja con toda la delicadeza que puede para que ellas no se enamoren de él. Se esconde bajo la máscara de ser prefecto, merodeador y uno de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué haría alguien eso?

-Porque… -Peter lo pensó con tranquilidad, no podía contarles el secreto de Remus, no debía hacerlo-. Porque él no cree merecer ser querido por nadie –contestó él.

-¿Es que acaso tiene algún secreto oculto o algo así? –preguntó ella con cierta burla. Peter la miró serio-. Oh, vaya, es eso.

-No puedo hablar del tema, Emily, perdona.

Ella le sonrió.

-Está bien. ¿Volvemos al castillo? –preguntó.

Peter asintió y le sonrió de vuelta mientras colocaba la capa de James sobre ambos. Y mientras estaban en silencio bajo aquel estrecho espacio, esperando que alguien entrara en la tienda para poder entrar también pasando desapercibidos, Peter se dio cuenta, quizá por primera vez desde que conocía a Emily Banks, que su cabello violeta olía a moras silvestres. Se sonrió. A él le encantaban las moras silvestres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus no dijo nada cuando Dani entró en la habitación una tarde más. Casi se había vuelto una costumbre para ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, el reunirse en la sala de los menesteres todas las tardes. El tiempo que Dani le dedicaba antes a Sirius y a sus bromas con él, la chica lo pasaba ahora con él, sentados en un sofá hablando de todo y de nada, y aprendiendo a jugar al ajedrez por parte de Dani y a ejercer de profesor por parte de Remus, o simplemente, a veces, se quedaban en silencio sin decir nada, disfrutando del silencio del momento.

Aquella tarde de jueves no era diferente; era septiembre y el frío empezaba a hacerse notar en el castillo; por suerte aquella habitación había proporcionado una chimenea lo bastante grande para calentar la estancia y evitar que ninguno de los dos tuviera frío. Los chicos iban con las túnicas del colegio pero se notaba que llevaban las capas de invierno porque no ondeaban con el viento como las de verano; gruesos jerseys, bufandas y guantes empezaban a verse como puntitos de multicolor por los pasillos y clases dando una gran variedad a los colores de Hogwarts; resultaba bastante divertido ver a los Ravenclaws vestidos de azul con su uniforme de quiddich y guantes amarillos y bufandas rojas o verdes o blancas.

En silencio el chico movió una pieza del juego de ajedrez muggle que tenía y esperó en silencio a que ella hiciera algún movimiento. Dani se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tal y como había visto en una de las tantas películas muggles que había visto en casa de Lily aquel verano y que la pelirroja había denominado como "sentarse a lo indio". Remus enarcó una ceja cuando la vio tomar un peón y moverlo entre sus dedos mientras él la miraba desde el sofá, al otro lado de la mesita baja donde reposaba el tablero blanco y negro.

En los últimos días había aprendido a mirarla y saber qué pensaba o qué actitud estaba tomando sólo con mirarla; se había encontrado más de una vez mirando sus ojos brillantes y azules, o el modo en que su cabello se movía cuando ella movía ligeramente su cabeza, o en la manera en que el pequeño tatuaje que se veía asomar por su hombro parecía querer mostrarse para esconderse de nuevo bajo la ropa. Remus se había obsesionado con saber qué era aquel tatuaje y aunque aún no se lo había preguntado, quería hacerlo.

¿Desde cuándo se interesaba tanto por Danielle? No debía hacerlo. Ella era su amiga, era la casi hermana de Sirius y sabía que no debía de mirarla del modo en que lo estaba haciendo. Pero no podía evitarlo… y de haber podido, no sabía si hubiese querido hacerlo.

Le atraía. Dani era bonita, era preciosa… siempre le había atraído pero ahora era algo diferente. Quizá se debía al hecho de haber pasado todos los días mucho tiempo junto a ella, quizá se debía al modo en que habían compartido el silencio, a la manera en que ella le había contado anécdotas, al modo en que él le había desvelado el secreto del mapa del merodeador aquella tarde que necesitaban saber donde estaban Emily y Peter y de paso le había hablado también de la capa invisible de James.

Quizá se debiera a todo aquello o quizá no; quizá simplemente se debía al hecho de no se había fijado hasta aquellos días que ella era simplemente Danielle Adams.

Danielle movió su peón.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico.

Dani dejó la pieza sobre el tablero, suspiró profundamente y miró al chico a los ojos, intentando concentrarse en lo que quería decirle y no en los escalofríos que aquellos ojos dorados le producían.

-¿Qué tal está Sirius? –preguntó.

-¿Qué tal está Sirius? –el chico no esperaba esa respuesta, definitivamente, pero pese a ello, sonrió-. Despistado, confundido, frustrado y deprimido –enumeró-. ¿Quieres que siga?

-¿De verdad está tan mal? –Remus la miró-. Quiero decir, ni que fuera su novia o algo así y nos hubiéramos peleado –sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si fueras su novia, créeme que no estaría ni la mitad de mal de cómo ha estado estos días Dani –le contestó sinceramente-. ¡Ni siquiera ha querido respaldar la broma que James había preparado para los Slytherin! –añadió como si fuera algo trágico. Dani no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

-Vaya… sí que está mal… -señaló ella divertida.

-Deberías perdonarle –ella lo miró escéptica-. O al menos darle una pista de por qué estás enfadada con él antes de que pague su malhumor con nosotros.

-Sirius nunca os haría nada a vosotros –le señaló ella.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca se sabe –le guiñó un ojo y ella le sonrió-. Hagamos una cosa –ella le miró-, prométeme que vas a pensar en perdonarle, si consigo que Sirius se de cuenta de lo que hizo y te pide disculpas, por favor –le pidió.

Dani abrió la boca para decir que no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente; le había dolido mucho lo que había hecho; había olvidado su día especial, el día en que se juraron ser amigos y hermanos pese a lo que sus familias dijeran, pensaran o decidieran; miró a Remus a los ojos y abrió la boca y de su garganta salieron las dos palabras que su mente pensaba:

-Sí, lo pensaré.

Remus sonrió complacido y sin añadir nada más tomó un peón y lo hizo avanzar un par de casillas. Dani tomó otra de sus piezas y la movió casi sin prestar atención al juego. ¿Por qué había dicho "sí, lo pensaré" cuando había pensado decir "no lo pensaré"? Los ojos de Remus buscaron los suyos para indicarle que le tocaba mover de nuevo.

Dani tomó el caballo distraidamente y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Remus se lo comió con su peón; sabía perfectamente por qué había dicho aquello, no podía decirle que no a Remus cuando le miraba de aquella forma.

Sábado. Primera salida a Hogsmeade del año, salida que seguramente todas las chicas aprovecharían para ir a comprar nuevas túnicas y maquillaje y zapatos y colgantes y todo tipo de accesorios para estar preparadas para el baile.

Ella no. Salió de la biblioteca cargada de pergaminos y libros como siempre mientras se maldecía por ser incapaz de controlar el tiempo cuando estaba rodeada de libros, con tranquilidad en la biblioteca. Había quedado con las chicas en menos de diez minutos en la torre para ir todas juntas a Hogsmeade; por supuesto ella no iba a perder su tiempo ni su dinero en comprar otra túnica; ya tenía una nueva que su madre le había regalado hacía poco, pero sí quería pasarse por la librería para preguntar por algún libro sobre pociones avanzadas; el hecho de no haber podido reconocer la poción que Snape había preparado para Ann la había hecho sentirse tonta y no iba a permitirlo.

Giró la esquina del pasillo cuando escuchó las falsas risitas de algunas chicas. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-Evelyn… -murmuró rodando los ojos-… Simplemente genial…

Donde estaba Evelyn estaba Potter. Estupendo; llegaba tarde, aún tenía que cambiarse de ropa y dejar todos aquellos libros en la habitación y encima se encontraba de frente con James Potter y su club de admiradoras, a pesar de que había elegido un camino por el que estaba casi segura de que el chico no iba a pasar por allí. Evidentemente, a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella, James estaba rodeado por un grupo de más de una veintena de chicas.

-Al menos no está con todas sus admiradoras… -murmuró con ironía Lily mientras observaba que todas las chicas eran de tercero en adelante.

-Vamos, Jamie –le dijo la chica acercándose al muchacho de gafas-. Ven con nosotras a Hogsmeade ¿sí? –pidió-. Sabemos que no te gusta tener que elegir entre nosotras, así que te ofrecemos ir todas contigo, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que el resto de chicos me odiaría por privarles de vosotras –contestó un poco incómodo James ante tanto acoso.

No entendía qué les pasaba a esas chicas. Sí, generalmente eran un poco irritantes y abrumadoras pero ese día estaban especialmente cargantes y molestosas. Levantó su mirada unos segundos para decirle a Evelyn que no le apetecía ir a Hogsmeade con ellas y que iba a ir con los chicos cuando la vio.

Parada en la esquina, con tres libros apretados contra su pecho y la mochila llena de pergaminos que sobresalían; Lily Evans; cabello rojo, ojos verdes brillantes. Sólo le apetecería romper el plan con sus amigos si era Lily quién se lo pedía.

Evelyn captó la mirada embobada que se le había quedado a su ex novio y miró hacia donde él miraba. Frunció el ceño. Estaba cansada de Evans. Siempre era lo mismo; James no hacía nada más que hablar de la maravillosa Lily Evans, ¡incluso cuando salían juntos, él siempre hablaba de Lily!

Evelyn era consciente de que el chico sólo había salido con ella para pasar el tiempo, no porque estuviera enamorado, ambos lo sabían; pero no podía evitar sentirse furiosa y despechada al ver el modo en que James estaba mirando a Lily en aquellos momentos y odiarla por no ser a ella a quien mirar de aquella manera.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro y con voz sutil y coqueta le dijo a James.

-De acuerdo, iremos sin ti, pero espero que me compenses por esto, Jamie…

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestarle, los pies de Evelyn se habían alzado en puntillas y sus brazos habían rodeado su cuello al tiempo que sus labios sellaban los de él.

¿Por qué diablos le estaba besando Evelyn?

¿Por qué diablos me está besando Evelyn?

Lily sintió que dentro de ella algo se rompía. No estaba segura qué era, no estaba segura qué sentía ni que había pasado, sólo sabía que necesitaba alejarse de aquel pasillo en aquellos momentos si no quería que todos la viesen llorar. Y no iba a permitir que nadie la viese llorar; nadie la había visto llorar en los últimos seis años y nadie lo haría. No iba a llorar. No por su culpa. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué quería llorar?

Uno de los libros se le resbaló y cayó al suelo produciendo un seco ruido en el pasillo que devolvió a Lily a la realidad y también a James que apartó con suavidad pero firmeza a Evelyn mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Lily alzó la cabeza y empezó a caminar con rapidez, sus zapatos de medio tacón resonando en el suelo del pasillo.

Cuando se cruzó con el grupo de admiradoras y con James, no quiso hacerlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo; sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los de él unos segundos, sólo unos pocos segundos…

Tan pronto desapareció de aquel pasillo, la chica empezó a correr hacia la torre, ignorando, como no era habitual en ella, los comentarios o saludos que los cuadros y fantasmas hacían a su paso.

-Orgullo de león –anunció legando frente a su cuadro.

La señora gorda parecía que iba a decirle algo, pero viendo los ojos brillantes y aguados de la muchachita pelirroja que tenía delante decidió dejarlo correr y se abrió, dejándole paso.

Lily no perdió tiempo; dejó los libros y pergaminos sobre la mesa sin darse cuenta de que le faltaba uno y subió las escaleras de las chicas con toda la rapidez que fue capaz, ignorando las miradas y los comentarios, incluyendo la mirada que Peter le dedicó desde el sofá donde estaba sentado esperando a que Sirius terminara de arreglarse el cabello para ir a Hogsmeade. Abrió la puerta del cuarto sin siquiera llamar y pasó de largo, directamente al baño, donde se encerró con el pestillo y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta acabar sentada, junto a la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Lily, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Alice golpeando la puerta del baño despacio.

-Sí –su voz sonó ahogada y las chicas de miraron preocupadas entre ellas-. Sólo estoy un poco cansada; estudiar me ha dejado agotada, creo que no voy a ir a Hogsmeade hoy.

-Vamos, no seas tonta, lo que necesitas es que te de el aire –la intentó animar Dani.

-Sí, iremos a la librería Lily –le prometió Ann.

-En serio, estoy bien, id sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Emily golpeó la puerta y comprobó que el pomo no giraba.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien Lily?

-Sí, yo… sólo… -Lily respiró profundamente intentando entender por qué de repente se sentía tan mal-… yo… me ha venido el período y no me encuentro con ánimos de ir a ningún sitio ¿vale?

-¿Estás segura que quieres que nos vayamos sin ti?

-Sí, daos prisa u os quedaréis sin carruajes.

-Te traeremos ranas de chocolate –prometió Emily saboreando ya sus ranas en su imaginación.

-Y algún libro –ofreció Ann.

-Y alguna túnica, seguro que encontramos alguna que sea muy bonita –concedió Dani.

-Y compresas –añadió Alice práctica como siempre. Se produjo un leve sonido del otro lado de la puerta y Alice sonrió al deducir que Lily había reído suavemente-. ¿Qué? –preguntó mirando a las demás chicas -. Seguro que las necesita –intentó defenderse.

Lily permaneció en el suelo del baño con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma mientras escuchaba como las chicas se iban de la habitación entre risas y bromas; sólo se sintió segura cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba completamente.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? –se preguntó-. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de escenas… ¿por qué me molesta tanto ver a Potter besándose con otra chica? –un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-. ¿Por qué me siento así?

Confusión. Frustración. Miedo. Dolor. Rabia. Impotencia. La sensación de no saber por qué sentía lo que sentía era aterradora; la sensación de no querer saber lo que sentía, abrumadora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pues yo tengo que hablar contigo… -le susurró Ann a Dani mientras Emi y Alice caminaban delante de ellas.

-¿De qué? Si es respecto a Sirius…

-No, es respecto a Remus –le cortó Ann. Dani detuvo su paso.

-¿Qué pasa con Remus? –preguntó la morena intentando disimular su asombro ante la mención del nombre del chico y empezando a caminar de nuevo.

-He visto como le miras, así que deja de disimular conmigo ¿quieres? –dijo divertida Ann.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando –aseguró Danielle con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya… -Dani resopló y empezó a acelerar el paso para alcanzar a las otras dos. Cuando Ann la llamó se detuvo y se giró para mirarla. La chica la miró sonriendo con comprensión y diversión-… Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea cuando sepas de qué estoy hablando.

Danielle se giró y sonrió mientras se preguntaba cómo Ann podía ser tan observadora. Emily, Alice y Ann se miraron cuando estando en el vestíbulo, los merodeadores aparecieron para, igual que ellas, tomar un carruaje que los lleva al pueblo mágico. Como siempre venían sonriendo, bromeando y dándose pequeños empujones a los que Remus ponía fin mientras que James parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y, por raro que pareciese, llevaba un libro en su mano derecha. Emily alzó una ceja preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Potter con un libro en un sábado.

Frank iba con ellos; aquel día no podía ir a Hogsmeade, tenía que quedarse a observar la reproducción de las algas de invierno si quería que la profesora Sortefn le aprobase la redacción que había entregado hacía un par de días. Por eso Alices iba con las chicas, por eso él iba a despedirla.

-Buenos días chicas –rodeó la cintura de Alice con una mano y la acercó a su rostro-. Buenos días, preciosa… -le susurró antes de besarla.

Alice se dejó besar. Le gustaba sentirse protegida entre los brazos de Frank. Bueno, quizá era un poco despistado, pero ella no era una belleza de medidas perfectas como decían los muggles; lo único que le importaba es que estando con ese chico su corazón latía a cien por hora, la sensación de seguridad, de sentirse querida, de sentirse especial cuando ese chico estaba cerca de ella. ¿A quién no le gustaba sentirse de aquel modo?

-¿Venís con nosotros? –preguntó Peter a Emily.

-¿Dónde está Lily? –preguntó James-. Se le cayó esto al suelo cuando salía de la biblioteca –argumentó el chico ante la mirada desconfiada de Emily cuando el chico mostró el libro omitiendo, evidentemente, la escena del beso con Evy.

-No se encontraba bien –argumentó Dani encogiéndose de hombros.

Ann estiró un brazo.

-Dámelo, podemos devolvérselo luego.

James negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, ya lo haré yo –sacó su varita y encogió el libro hasta que quedó reducido y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó esta vez Sirius.

Giraron para ver la reacción de Danielle.

-No –contestó ella seca.

Remus la miró entrecerrando los ojos y ladeó la cabeza señalando al chico que la miraba. Dani suspiró.

-¡Sirius! –Samantha Carter apareció y se colgó literalmente de la espalda del chico abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Sami… bájate por favor…

-¿Vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade? –preguntó la chica desde su espalda susurrándole al oído.

Los ojos de Dani brillaron aun cuando la chica obedeció dócilmente.

-Estaré esperando por allí –señaló donde estaba un grupo de chicas y se alejó antes de que Sirius le dijera que no tenían ninguna intención de sacrificar su salida de chicos a Hogsmeade para comprar bromas en Zonko y comprar caramelos y dulces sólo por salir con ella.

-¿Dani? –preguntó el chico ignorando a Sam.

-No, gracias –volvió a contestar la chica mirando a Remus con los ojos abiertos.

El licántropo cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado; parecía que siempre había algo o alguien que estropeaba el momento perfecto de esos dos para hablar. Las chicas se alejaron de ellos sin que la morena se girara una sola vez. Sirius suspiró derrotado.

-¿Por qué me lo está poniendo tan difícil?

-Vaya… parece que Adams ha entrado en razón –murmuró una voz fría detrás de los chicos-. Quizá ahora que ha dejado de juntarse con indeseables pueda invitarla a salir un día a…

Sirius no necesitó nada más para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy que lo miraba con suficiencia mientras veía como Dani se alejaba de allí seguida de Emily y Alice quien se había despedido de su novio.

-¡Canuto! –gritó Remus intentando detenerle. Pero incluso a él con su fuerza sobrehumana le costaba trabajo retenerle-. ¡James, ayúdame! –le gritó el chico al ver que Peter lo estaba intentando pero que dado que Sirius era el doble que él no iba a poder conseguir mucho.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Él se lo ha buscado, suéltale –comentó distraídamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Remus lo miró con reproche, aunque lo cierto era que ver a Malfoy con aquella sonrisa de superioridad y observar cómo estaba mirando a Dani en aquellos momentos, por alguna razón, le hizo hervir la sangre y estuvo muy tentado a soltar a Sirius y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

Una mano femenina se posó sobre el hombro de Sirius.

-No vale la pena… -le susurró Ann con tranquilidad.

Quizá fue el modo en que le susurró; quizá fue la mano suave sobre sus hombros tensos o quizá la manera tan calmada y serena en que habló; o quizá simplemente es que era ella; pero fuera como fuese, Ann Seever consiguió que Sirius dejara de intentar matar a Malfoy.

-Vaya… ¿ahora te defienden las chicas, Black? –volvió a provocarle Malfoy.

Ann se colocó delante de Sirius y sacando su varita en un movimiento ágil apuntó a Lucius con la punta de la varita clavada en el cuello del rubio, que pareció mirarla con una mezcla de odio y miedo a partes iguales.

-No lo estoy defendiendo; sólo no quiero que nadie se meta en problemas por alguien como tú… Ni siquiera eso mereces la pena, Malfoy –le contestó ella tranquila-. Y si vuelves a mirar a Dani de esa manera te juro que la próxima vez tendrás que imaginarla porque yo misma me encargaré de sacarte los ojos, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Remus y Peter miraron a la chica sin saber aún si debían de creer que esa era la misma Ann dulce y cariñosa de siempre. James enarcó una ceja y Sirius sonrió satisfecho; esa era Seever.

-Y ahora largo de aquí antes de que Sirius intente volver a matarte porque esta vez no me pondré en medio –le aseguró.

El instinto de supervivencia de Malfoy era superior a su orgullo, así que con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz de reunir, se alejó de ellos con el paso decidido y la mirada altiva hasta un grupo de Slytherin que lo esperaba uno poco más allá, subiendo ya a los carruajes.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya –comentó Remus distraído.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie toca a mis amigos –contestó-. Y tú –miró a Sirius-, cálmate ¿quieres? Sé que lo de Dani os está volviendo locos a ti y a ella, pero deberías saber que Malfoy sólo quiere provocarte para tener una excusa para que te expulsen –le señaló.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar que… -empezó a decir el chico. James sonrió.

-Y en cuanto a ti, deja de molestar a Lily ¿de acuerdo? Si tú sales con cientos de chicas, ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera hacer sin tener que estar pensando en si la estás siguiendo o acosando o algo por el estilo, ¿está claro? –se giró hacia Peter-. Y tú Peter, ten cuidado, tiene un gran temperamento.

-¡Ann! –la llamó Alice desde el carruaje-. ¡Vamos!

-¿Cómo…

-Soy observadora –contestó cortando la pregunta de Peter-. No se necesita nada más para saber cómo son las personas que observarlas a ellas y a sus sentimientos –añadió con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa-. Hasta luego chicos.

Sirius sonrió. Definitivamente aquella chica no era como las demás.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! Nueve mensajes!**

**A pesar de que me falta uno para llegar a los diez que pedí, he decidido subir el capítulo porque la gente que sí me ha dejado reviews se lo merece!**

**Eso sí, esta vez va en serio, si no recibo los 10 mensajes, espaciaré al tiempo de actualización y en lugar de cada semana, lo haré cada dos semanas, así que corred la voz de q ue la gente lea el fic y deje mensajes :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me digáis qué opináis de cómo va la cosa.**

**Un besito para todos, disfrutad de la vida, sed buenos y portaos bien.**

**Nos leemos prontito!**


	8. Perdóname

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior y que consiga vuestra atención hasta que escriba el próximo.**

**A ver, que voy a pasar lista de los que me escribieron para ver si siguen ahí: **

**Ayda merodeadora, Lamister, SAM, Serenity, zary, Deirdre Mayfair, Mary93, LadyCornamenta, Lianss, Danikita-chan, valeweasley, Desiré, KmZilita-H, Abewll, Terry Moon, Idrys, leyla y Goi Izarra.**

**Bueno, nos vemos abajo chicos! **

**Disfrutad del capítulo.**

Capítulo 8. Pérdoname.

Ann le sonrió a los chicos a modo de saludo cuando entró en el Gran Comedor junto con las demás para desayunar y se encogió de hombros cuando Sirius miró a Dani esperando que ésta le dijera algo, pero ella pasó de largo.

-Ten paciencia… -le susurró ella.

Se sentaron lejos de ellos, tal y como venía siendo normal en la última semana sin que nadie murmurara nada; después de todo, los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver por primera vez en seis años, separados a Sirius y Danielle. Las chicas empezaron a desayunar, cada una pendiente de sus propios pensamientos, cada una analizando la semana que habían pasado, cada una pensando en cosas distintas.

_(Pensamientos de Ann)_

"_No me gusta que estén peleados. Se quieren demasiado como para estar sin hablarse tanto tiempo… Danielle es una cabezota; bueno, creo que yo también me hubiera enfadado si hubiese estado en su lugar, pero yo al menos le habría dicho por qué estoy enfadada._

_Mírala, sentada ahí, con el zumo de naranja entre las manos y la mirada perdida en la taza, como si pudiese encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas en el fondo del vaso, bueno, al menos no es whiskey de fuego, la última vez que tomó un trago, que la verdad, no sé como pudo tener el valor de tomar eso con lo fuerte que está, terminó lanzando hechizos a los elfos domésticos de su casa para que éstos tuvieran la piel de un bonito color ocre._

_¿A quién quiero engañar? Sólo estoy siendo egoísta. Cuando Dani está cerca de los chicos, yo tengo una excusa para estar con ellos… para estar junto a él. Sé que nunca se va a fijar en mí, claro que no, soy plenamente consciente de ello, pero eso no impide que no pueda soñar ¿no?_

_Bueno, al menos esta semana he hablado más con él; claro que sé que él se ha acercado para preguntarme si sabía por qué está enfadada Dani; podría habérselo dicho pero no lo he hecho, después de todo, por mucho que me guste Sirius y por muy guapo que sea, no voy a traicionar la confianza de Dani. Él ya tiene edad para saber lo que hace o dice… Ni siquiera quiero pensar qué habría hecho yo si estuviera en el lugar de Dani…_

_Mira todas esas chicas babeando por ellos… No entiendo cómo las soportan, yo creo que preferiría beberme una poción de invisibilidad antes que ser el centro de atención. No me gusta llamar la atención, nunca me ha gustado… No es nada malo ¿verdad? No, no lo es, pero sí es otra razón por la que Sirius y yo nunca haríamos una buena pareja; a él le gusta llamar la atención, yo lo detesto… ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en esto? Él nunca se va a fijar en mí más que como en una amiga…_

_Bueno, al menos ha tenido algo bueno, Dani ha pasado toda la semana con Remus. ¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta de cómo le mira? Sé que no me ha contado nada, en realidad dudo que se lo haya contado a alguien, pero yo me he fijado; el modo en que mira a Remus Lupin es diferente de cómo mira a los demás chicos. Me pregunto desde cuando está enamorada del merodeador tranquilo… ¿Y a Lily que le ocurre? Está distraída. Demasiado a decir verdad; la encontré anoche haciendo la redacción de transformaciones ¡un domingo por la noche! Eso sí que no es normal en ella. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con esta pelirroja. Y Emily… Emily es un caso aparte, desapareció el otro día completamente y volvió a aparecer sin dar ninguna explicación de donde había estado y eso que Lily se encargó de echarle en cara que no estaba en la biblioteca tal y como ella le había dicho que estaría. _

_Será mejor que siga con mi desayuno… Menuda semana hemos tenido…"_

_(Pensamientos de Lily)_

"_Idiota. Es un idiota. Y yo también lo soy… No sé por qué diablos tengo que pensar en él… ¿Por qué me molestó tanto verle besar a Evelyn? No es que me importe claro, sólo ha sido porque es un hipócrita. Decía que había terminado con ella y de repente me los encuentro besándose y haciéndose carantoñas para quedar para el baile de bienvenida. ¡Imbécil! Eso es lo que es James Potter. Un imbécil con todas las letras._

_Siempre preguntándome si quiero salir con él, y en cuanto le digo que no se larga a preguntárselo a alguna de esas tontitas que se pasan el día persiguiéndole y siguiéndole por los pasillos y los terrenos. ¿Eso es lo mucho que me quiere, ¿eso es lo mucho que le importo? Sí, ya lo veo lo mucho que le importo y lo mucho que valen sus palabras._

_¿Qué esperabas Lily? Es Potter por todos los magos y brujas; desde hace un par de años está más cambiado, no lo niego y tampoco niego que se ha convertido en un chico muy atractivo y guapo y no me extraña que las chicas babeen por él… Pero por mucho que haya cambiado, él sigue siendo él; un bromista inmaduro encaprichado consigo mismo y enamorado únicamente de su reflejo y de sí mismo._

_Es un arrogante, y un prepotente, y un creído, y un idiota, y un estúpido y… ¡Arghhh! Odio esto… ¿dónde se ha quedado la interminable lista de adjetivos contra Potter que siempre he tenido? Es como si se hubiera borrado de un plumazo. ¿Por qué no puedo criticarle cómo he hecho siempre? Mira a Dani, ni siquiera ha mirado a Black ¿por qué no puedo yo pasar de James Potter como ella lo está haciendo de Black?_

_No puedo engañarme… he visto como le mira de reojo. Está deseando hacer las paces con Black; entiendo su postura y entiendo que esté enfadada porque él se haya olvidado de aquel día… para ella significa mucho, o al menos significaba; ahora las cosas serán distintas entre los dos aunque vuelvan a hablarse… aunque espero que no sea así._

_Dani necesita la fuerza y la diversión que él siempre le da; no importa lo triste que esté, las peleas que acabe de tener con su padre o las cartas que acabe de recibir de su madre, es suficiente con que Sirius Black abra la boca o simplemente la abrace para que ella vuelva a sonreír. Aunque últimamente me estoy fijando en que pasa mucho tiempo con Remus… claro que no la critico; es el único aceptable del grupo, al menos es responsable._

_¿Por qué no está comiendo Ann? Seguro que está pensando en algo, no, por su mirada hacia los chicos, seguro que está pensando en alguien, en Black. ¿Qué les ha dado Black para que incluso una chica sensata como Ann se enamore de él? Bueno, no puedo negar que es guapo, sí, aunque no es mi tipo… Sin embargo, es perfecto para Ann; se complementan perfectamente… No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes de lo que Ann siente por Black. Seguro que se está diciendo a sí misma que él no la va a querer nunca. No me gusta cuando se pone en plan "soy la peor en todo", no tiene confianza en sí misma, ni autoestima… es curioso que todo lo que le falta a ella, le sobra a Black a borbotones… Sólo espero que no sufra demasiado…_

_Y hablo de ellas por no hablar de Emily… ¿por qué pasa tanto tiempo con Peter Pettigrew? Bueno, entiendo que no es tan malo como Potter, por supuesto, pero hay algo más, estoy segura. Creo que es el único chico al que no le ha gritado en los seis años que llevamos aquí; sinceramente, eso es digno de admirar. Tengo que descubrir qué pasa entre esos dos; el otro día desapareció todo el día y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirnos dónde se metió. Sé que me preocupo mucho por ellas, pero no son sólo mis amigas… son casi como mis hermanas… En fin… supongo que esta ha sido una semana un poco movida para todas…_

_Será mejor que me meta en la conversación antes de que piensen que me han hechizado o algo así…" _

_(Pensamientos de Emily)_

"_Genial… Una mirando su zumo de naranja como si en cualquier momento Black fuera a aparecer asomando su cabeza para pedirle perdón, aunque la verdad es que no me extrañaría nada; la otra poniendo azúcar al zumo de calabaza cuando no le gusta con azúcar, ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza Ann esta mañana? Y la otra… en fin… más pendiente de Potter que de lo que come…_

_Dani debería olvidar de una vez a Black; él sólo le trae problemas; siempre está metida en castigos y broncas con los profesores por culpa de las bromitas de Black; estoy segura de que hay ido al despacho del director Dumbledore más veces de las que ha ido el propio director. Y Ann… sigo sin entender por qué defendió el otro día a Sirius, y el día de la salida a Hogsmeade impidió que se metiera en líos… de verdad, esta chica cada día está más rara… tendré que hablar con ella muy seriamente. Y luego está Lily, bueno, es la más centrada, aunque su reacción del sábado… estoy segura de que le pasó algo y no nos lo quiere contar; siempre ha sido así, pendiente de los demás preocupándose por todos y por todo excepto por sí misma… alguien debe cuidar de ella y evidentemente no dejaré que sea Potter._

_Aunque bien mirado…Ann nunca podrá cambiar su carácter… es demasiado inocente e ingenua para mirar al mundo con malicia, piensa que todo el mundo es bueno y que todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad… quizá por eso intenta llevarse bien con los merodeadores, después de todo, si hay alguien que necesita segundas oportunidades es Black. Y Lily… bueno… lleva años escuchando a Potter perseguirla por los pasillos, escuchando sus declaraciones, soportando su acoso, sus halagos y enfadándose con él o mandándolo a la enfermería cada vez que intenta sabotear alguna de sus citas, pocas la verdad, porque no hay prácticamente ningún chico que se atreva a pedirle salir a Lily porque saben que Potter irá a por ellos con alguna de sus bromas, son años intentando no matarle por hacer todo lo que hace… es normal que se haya acostumbrado a tenerle cerca, aunque sólo sea para ignorarle, ¿no?Y Danielle… en fin… Danielle está unida a Black, por mucho que me pese y aunque no quiera aceptarlo… estar junto a uno es estar junto al otro… Estoy segura que un par de días más enfadada con él y Dani estará hecha polvo… ya lo está…_

_Comprendo que estén así, hemos tenido una semana un poco ajetreada por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque claro, siempre que alguno de los merodeadores está implicado, nada puede ser tranquilo._

_El único que se salva es Peter. Aunque bueno… por lo que me contó el otro día… Quizá esté siendo demasiado estricta y espere demasiado de ellos, son chicos, ¿qué se puede esperar de ellos más que estén pendientes de cualquier chica con falda que les coquetee un poco?_

_Mentes simples. _

_Y luego esos nombres que utilizan para llamarse… ¿Lunático? Bueno, quizá actúe un poco raro sí, pero ese no es motivo para llamarle Lunático ¿no?¿Cornamenta? Por favor… cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente pensará que se llama así porque su novia le ha engañado con otro…aunque todo el mundo sabe que es al contrario. ¿Canuto? Seguro que ni siquiera sabe que Can en el idioma catalán significa "perro", ¿cómo iba a dejar el gran Sirius Black que lo llamaran "perro"? Y Colagusano… No entiendo por qué Peter permite que lo llamen así, es una estupidez. He intentado decírselo cientos de veces peor no hay forma, dice que forma parte de la historia de los merodeadores y que todo el mundo los conocerá por esos nombres… ni que hubieran escrito un mapa con sus nombres… ni que se fueran a hacer famosos…_

_En serio, creo que ya están un poco grandecitos para que se dediquen a llamarse por nombres clave como el otro día dijo Potter, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que ya tienen diecisiete años y que en cuanto terminen este curso tendrán que enfrentarse al mundo real? _

_Me gustaría verlos en una entrevista de trabajo para el ministerio "hola, soy el presuntuoso Sirius Black, pero puede llamarme Canuto, señor Ministro" ¡Ja!_

_Aunque por lo que tengo entendido…Black, Potter y Peter quieren intentar acceder para ser aurors, cazadores de magos oscuros… como si hubieran magos oscuros en nuestros tiempos… Remus… creo que quería estudiar algo relacionado con CCM… nunca he entendido ese afán por estudiar a las criaturas mágicas, y sobre todo le interesan las oscuras; minotauros, quimeras, cíclopes y licántropos… tendré que preguntarle por qué algún día de estos; después de todo, no es normal que no siga a sus amigos en sus estudios ¿no?_

_Sigo sin entender cómo es que Peter está con ellos. Él es un buen chico, no es como los alborotadores de Potter y Black ni como el silencioso de Remus, en serio, ese chico es demasiado tranquilo, tampoco entiendo que hace con los otros dos._

_¡Menuda semana!"_

_(Pensamientos de Dani)_

"_Que asco de semana… menos mal que ya se ha terminado; aunque viendo las cosas tal y como están, parece que esta semana será igual que la anterior… Odio esta situación; odio ser tan orgullosa y odio que él sea tan orgulloso… Pero no lo odio a él, no podría hacerlo aunque se olvidara cincuenta veces de mi cumpleaños, de nuestra fecha o incluso de que me conoce… no podría odiarle._

_Es cierto que a veces me saca de quicio, más veces de las que desearía, pero forma parte de su encanto natural, como él lo llama, de sus malas costumbres es como lo llamo yo. _

_Una semana. Una semana entera separada de él… nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de Sirius, me refiero a sin hablarle porque claro, como estar lejos podrían contarse las vacaciones de verano, pero teniendo en cuenta que cada tres días nos vemos, y todos los días nos escribimos cartas… eso no se puede considerar estar lejos el uno del otro ¿verdad?_

_Mis padres alzaron el grito en el cielo cuando vieron por primera vez el sello de los Black en una carta dirigida a mí. Se sonrieron y empezaron a decir que ya había sentado cabeza y que había empezado a andar con la gente adecuada y qué sé yo qué historias y estupideces más; daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver la cara que se les quedó cuando les informé que mi amigo Black era Sirius; el chico al que sus padres consideraban una vergüenza porque no compartía los ideales puristas y anticuados que ellos querían imponerme a mí._

_Me castigaron una semana sin salir de mi cuarto… menos mal que pude enviar una lechuza a Sirius diciéndole que estaba bien, si no, estoy segura que habría venido a casa a rescatarme de las garras de mis padres ¡Ja! Siempre protegiéndome… Lo adoro… _

_Menuda semana… en fin…Habrá que mirarla por el lado bueno… he pasado unas cuantas horas de más con Remus… este zumo es el preferido de Sirius… Le echo de menos… Menuda semana más complicada…_

_La única que parece feliz es Emily, estoy segura que esa tarde desaparecida misteriosamente tiene mucho que ver y por mucho que insista en que ella y Peter sólo son amigos, no yo me lo creo. He visto como le mira… Emi siempre ha tenido fama de ser distante y fría con los chicos, pero con Peter es diferente… Siempre tiene una sonrisa para él, una palabra amable, una disculpa… cualquier cosa… Además hay que tener en cuenta que ella le pidió que fuera al baile; tendré que investigar esto más a fondo._

_La que me decepciona es Ann. ¿De verdad cree que no me he dado cuenta que está enamorada de Sirius? Pero si se nota a la legua…No sé si alegrarme por ello y felicitarla o si decirle que está loca y que se olvide de Sirius… Bueno, es mi amigo, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que sólo juega con las chicas con las que sale, y conozco a Ann, y sé que ella lo pasaría muy mal…_

_Y Lily… ¿por qué no se deja de tonterías y acepta de una vez que se está enamorando de James? No es tan mal chico cuando lo conoces, además, he estado hablando con él; la quiere, lo sé, sus ojos brillan de manera especial cuando ella está cerca, vigila sus pasos, se pone celoso cuando alguien se le acerca y pierde la noción del tiempo y el hilo de la conversación cuando ella está cerca de él… Tengo que hablar con ella muy seriamente. Espera un momento, ¿por qué está con el ceño fruncido Emi?"_

-…. Con Peter –finalizó su oración Lily.

Dani sacudió la cabeza para retomar la conversación.

-Y yo no entiendo por qué Potter está tan sonriente ¿acaso has aceptado ir al baile con él? –preguntó Emily.

-¡No! –exclamó la pelirroja poniendo mermelada de mora en su tostada casi blanca-. No lo entiendo, le he petrificado, hechizado, encantado, levitado… no sé que hacer para que entienda que no voy a ir al baile con él.

-Dile que sí –se encogió de hombros Ann-. Quizá si le dices que sí, él te diga que no –añadió bromeando.

Lily tomó un trocito de pan, hizo una bolita y se la tiró de forma juguetona a Ann que se apartó a tiempo para evitar el proyectil. Dani las miró y sonrió. No importaba lo mala que hubiera sido la semana, ellas siempre estaban allí para poyarla.

_(Pensamientos de James)_

"_Si la semana hubiese durado un día más, creo que no lo hubiera soportado… Ha sido… extraña, por no decir otra palabra, claro. Canuto ha estado tan deprimido que no ha querido hacerle ninguna broma a los Slytherin, y por si eso fuera poco está de un mal humor que no hay quien lo soporte, ¡pero si quiso tirar a Peter por la ventana sólo porque Colagusano tomó su colonia sin pedírsela! Sirius puede ser muy agresivo cuando se lo propone._

_Remus… ha estado prácticamente desaparecido durante toda la semana; no sé donde se metía pero nunca estaba en la torre por las tardes; podría haber utilizado el mapa para saber dónde paraba, por supuesto, pero cuando creamos el mapa prometimos no utilizarlo con nosotros a no ser que fuera bajo circunstancias extremas. Aunque ganas no me faltan la verdad; no sé que se trae Lunático entre manos… Desaparece todas las tardes con las manos en los bolsillos y aparece casi a la hora de la cena con la misma pose y con esa sonrisa en los labios como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los secretos. Quizá tenga una novia… No. Remus no es de los que se esconde para salir con una chica ¡Je, no es como Canuto y yo! Pero tiene que estar haciendo algo… cuando le pregunto me rehuye o me cambia el tema y es que es único para rehuir el tema de conversación cuando no le interesa… _

_Y Peter… me da igual lo que diga o cómo lo diga, incluso me da igual si se enfada, pero sé que se trae algo con Banks. ¡Con Banks! Es increíble… Si es la persona que más odia a los merodeadores después de los Slytherins en general y más concretamente Malfoy y Snivellus. No entiendo como podemos caerle tan bien a todo el mundo y a ella no…_

_Estoy seguro de que se trae algo entre manos con esa chica. Pasa mucho tiempo con ella y no me sirve la excusa de que están haciendo tareas escolares ¡ja! Yo soy la pareja de Banks en clase, y sé que no dejamos tantos deberes para que tengan que pasarse toda la semana estudiando juntos y luego está eso de la capa invisible… Sé que fue él quién me la cogió prestada por el modo en que la dejó. Parece una tontería, pero no lo es; Remus siempre la deja bien doblada sobre el baúl; Canuto se limita a tirarla sobre mi cama y Peter la arrebuja hecha una bola y la mete de cualquier forma en mi baúl. Y así es como me la encontré, por eso sé que fue él quien me la cogió._

_Se la hubiera dejado si me la hubiera pedido, no me importa… sólo que le hubiera preguntado para qué la quería; generalmente es Sirius quien la coge para llevar a las chicas a Hogsmeade… pero Peter… no sé para qué la querría… que yo sepa no ha llevado a ninguna chica y eso es algo de lo que nos hubiéramos enterado._

_Y luego está la actitud de Lily… Mírala ahí sentada; seguro que está pensando en algo que la trae da cabeza, lo sé por el modo en que tiene su mano apoyada en su mejilla mientras remueve su café con leche y un terrón de azúcar, no le gusta demasiado dulce… Hoy está preciosa… bueno, no quiero decir que sólo hoy esté preciosa… es preciosa… Juro que me va a volver loca; lleva toda la semana rechazando mis invitaciones para ir al baile; se lo pedí y me hechizó, le mandé flores y me petrificó, le envié un howler pidiéndole que me acompañara y Madame Pomfray tuvo que llamar al profesor Slughorn para saber qué poción me había hecho tomar porque no dejaban de salirme manchas verdes y amarillas por todo el cuerpo y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo… Creo que es la única vez de esta semana que Sirius ha sonreído sinceramente._

_Me volverá loco… de verdad… no quiere verme y luego, cuando Evelyn me besa delante de ella, porque que quede bien claro que fue ella quien me besó a mí, no yo a ella, me ignora deliberadamente durante todo el fin de semana ¡ni siquiera me gritó cuando el domingo la interrumpí mientras practicaba como hacer levitar algo líquido… y eso que la interrumpí a propósito… Da igual… es preciosa… tengo que conseguir que venga al baile conmigo. _

_Menuda semana de locos…"_

_(Pensamientos de Remus) _

"_Una amiga Remus, eso es lo que es. Danielle Adams sólo es una amiga. Nada más, no tienes que verla como algo más, no puedes verla como algo más. Mírala ahí sentada con el zumo en las manos… ¿Qué diablos me pasa? La he visto de ese modo cientos de veces… ¿por qué ahora me parece diferente? Está más bonita, más radiante… No, son tonterías, ella sigue siendo ella, nada más que Dani. Si Sirius se da cuenta de lo que estoy pensando me matará. Nos los dejó bien claro: Danielle era su hermana y no quería que ninguno de nosotros se acercara a ella. _

_Además, ¿desde cuándo me gusta a mí Dani? Estaba bien, todo estaba bien, éramos amigos, juntos planificábamos las bromas y perfeccionábamos las que Sirius y James proponían… Pero esta semana… todo ha sido culpa de esta maldita semana. Y la culpa ha sido mía._

_¿Quién me manda a mí ir cada tarde a pasar con ella un rato? Podía haberla dejado en la sala de los menesteres, dejándola pensar, pero no, yo tenía que quedarme con ella; no me bastaba con saber que estaba bien allí dentro, que quizá allí sola podría darse cuenta de lo mal que lo estaban pasando los dos, ella y Sirius; no, no era bastante, yo tenía que meterme allí con ella, pasar todas las tardes y darme cuenta de lo bonita que es su sonrisa y de lo bien que se siente estar cerca de ella._

_Soy idiota. Idiota rematado. Dani ni siquiera sabe que soy un licántropo. No puedo enamorarme de ella, no así, no con mentiras de por medio, no con Sirius de por medio. Ni con toda la fuerza del hombre lobo podría detener a Sirius si éste se entera de que me estoy enamorando de Dani. ¡Espera un momento Remus! No me estoy enamorando, puede que me guste, vale, puede que me guste mucho, pero no me puedo enamorar de ella._

_Soy un licántropo… no puedo permitirme enamorarme ni que se enamoren de mí. Y mucho menos si se trata de Dani… Yo… ella sólo lo pasaría mal por mi culpa… Y si tuviera que ver la misma cara que tiene ahora todos los días sabiendo que yo he sido el causante de su tristeza… No lo soportaría._

_No, definitivamente no puedo enamorarme de ella. ¡Todo es culpa de Canuto! Si fuera más cuidadoso y tuviese más en cuenta lo que tiene que tener en cuenta en lugar de dejarse deslumbrar por toda chica que se le pone por delante y le propone pasar un buen rato, Dani no se hubiera enfadado con él y ahora pasaría el mismo tiempo de antes con él, y todo esto no hubiera pasado… _

_Peter embobado con Emily. No importa lo que diga o lo que nos quiera hacer creer. Esa chica lo trae de cabeza, no me extraña… creo que Banks fue la primera chica que le prestó un poco de atención cuando aún no había dado el cambio y los demás se burlaban de él por su torpeza y su obesidad… ahora su torpeza se ha convertido en algo encantador, eso dicen las chicas, claro. _

_Canuto que está pero como si no estuviera… menudo mal humor, estoy pensándome ir la próxima luna yo solo porque ya es suficiente aguantar a Hocicos cuando está normal, pero aguantar a un grim de su tamaño y con mal humor debe de ser muy ajetreado._

_Y James… De Cornamenta mejor ni hablar… está enamorado de Lily, es más que evidente; parece que todo el mundo lo ve menos ella… pobre… Cada día hace cosas más absurdas para que ella le preste atención…_

_Menuda semana…"_

_(Pensamientos de Peter)_

"_La quiero o no la quiero. No lo sé. ¿Cómo lo hacen los chicos para saber si quieren a alguien o si sólo es un capricho? Lunático dice que no quiere querer a nadie… tan listo y tan tonto… ¿es que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que no puedes elegir cuando querer ni a quién querer? Sirius dice que quiere a todas y cada una de las chicas con las que ha estado, pero que nunca se ha enamorado de ninguna, no me extraña… pasa con ellas dos semanas como mucho y luego las deja… ¿cómo va a enamorarse de alguien en dos semanas? Y Cornamenta está enamorado de Evans. Pero enamorado con todas las letras…_

_¿Y yo? Me gusta la compañía de Emily; me siento bien a su lado… es como si pudiera mirar dentro de mí y ver como soy, sin necesidad de que sea tan atrevido como Canuto o tan carismático como James o tan inteligente como Remus… siendo quién soy, le gusta estar a mi lado, igual que a mí me gusta estar al suyo… Pero ¿enamorado de Emily?_

_Debería preguntarle a alguien si estoy enamorado… claro, cómo si fuera tan fácil, Peter… Estupendo, ahora hablo solo… Seguro que acabo volviéndome loco por culpa de la semana que hemos pasado… Menuda forma de empezar el último año en Hogwarts…_

_Espera, ¿Remus me está hablando? Mejor le contesto antes de que piense que me he vuelto definitivamente idiota"_

_(Pensamientos de Sirius)_

"_Una semana. Llevo una semana sin hablar con Dani y empiezo a desesperarme, lo sé y soy consciente de ellos; no dejo de buscar en la cabeza el posible motivo por el que Danielle se haya enfadado conmigo… ¡me llamó Black! Utilizó mi apellido y además, ahora, como si eso no fuera suficiente, deja de hablarme durante una semana._

_Que por cierto… menuda semana…_

_No me había dado cuenta de lo importante que es Dani para mí… no sólo es mi amiga, también es mi confidente, la única chica que conozco que le guste gastar tantas bromas como a nosotros y por nosotros me refiero a los merodeadores; echo de menos sus sonrisas, nuestras miradas de complicidad y el modo en que siempre me ayuda cuando alguna de las chicas me acorrala en los pasillos._

_No entiendo qué hice o dije para que se enfadara conmigo de esta manera… si siempre nos hemos llevado bien; nunca nos hemos peleado, y casi siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo y digo casi siempre porque siempre discrepamos en lo mismo y es en nuestra opinión respecto a Banks. No entiendo como Banks puede llevarse tan bien con Dani y tan mal conmigo… Según Remus es cuestión de naturaleza; según yo, es cuestión de que me odia pero procuro no decirlo muy alto cuando Colagusano está cerca, si no, me tendría que resignar a escuchar las "mil y una razones por las que Emily no es tan mala como creo"._

_Pero volviendo a Dani… es que ya no sé que hacer con ella… he intentado hablar con Dani más de mil veces pero ella nunca me escucha; ¿cómo quiere que me disculpe si no sé lo que he hecho? Y por si fuera poco, no parece que ella me esté echando mucho de menos… Siempre que la miro noto como cruza sonrisas y miradas con Lunático. ¡Con Lunático! Que por cierto, también lleva una semana de lo más raro… Desaparece todas las tardes y vuelve a la hora de la cena con esa extraña sonrisa misteriosa que tanto me desespera, es como si quisiera decirme "sé que quieres saber donde voy pero no te lo diré", de verdad que Remus sabe como hacerme perder los estribos. A veces tengo la sensación de que está saliendo con una chica y que no nos quiere decir quién es…_

_¡Es frustrante!_

_Por no hablar de James… bueno, al menos esta semana me he reído un poco con él; ¿a quién se le ocurre perseguir a la pelirroja por todo el colegio para pedirle que vaya al baile con él? A él, por supuesto, ¿a quién más se le va a ocurrir? Menos mal que Evans no es tan cruel como nos quiere hacer creer… lo máximo que ha hecho ha sido ponerle aquella poción que me hizo reír tanto… Aunque creo que definitivamente se pasó con aquello de petrificarlo…_

_Y luego está Peter. Cree que somos tontos y no nos damos cuenta de nada… ¡Ja! Como si no fuera más que evidente que está loco por Banks…tendré que hablar con él para que se de cuenta de que está enamorado de ella… De Banks… Con todas las chicas que hay y se tiene que ir a enamorar de la única chica que quiere verme ser devorado por el calamar gigante… _

_Hablando de chicas… Ann es divertida. Nunca me había fijado, posiblemente porque no me he parado mucho a hablar con ella, claro… hasta esta semana… mira tú por donde, va a tener algo bueno que Dani no me hable; he podido entablar una amistad más cercana con Ann Seever. No entiendo cómo es que no sale con nadie; bueno sí, quizá esté un poco pasadita de peso pero eso no importa ¿verdad? Claro que no, es una chica estupenda… creo que voy a hacer de celestino con ella y voy a buscarle pareja. Decidido, este año Ann Seever saldrá con novio de Hogwarts… _

_Eso si consigo acercarme a ella para hablarle, porque por si no fuera poco con Banks y Evans vigilando que nadie le haga daño, ahora también está Dani que no creo que esté muy receptiva para ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo… ¿Y estos de qué están hablando?"_

-Te he dicho que es extraño –volvió a insistir la voz chillona de Peter mientras miraba a Remus.

Pero el chico no parecía estar prestándole demasiada atención; parecía bastante interesado en los usos que la sangre de sirena tenía sobre la medicina mágica y no mágica, un nuevo libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca.

-No es extraño, Colagusano, todo el mundo tiene derecho de ir a la biblioteca.

-Lucius Malfoy nunca va a la biblioteca a no ser que sea para perseguir a alguien –le replicó Peter empeñado en que estaba tramando algo de nuevo mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin-. Te digo que hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto.

Remus suspiró resignado.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Peter? Soy prefecto, no adivino; no puedo ir a quitarles puntos sencillamente por estar en la biblioteca y si se lo digo a alguno de los profesores se sentirán orgullosos de que Malfoy vaya a la biblioteca –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Queréis callaros ya de una vez? –bramó el chico haciendo que los de primero que estaban sentados cerca de él se encogieran en sus asientos.

-Sirius –dijo reprobatoriamente Remus-. Los asustas –añadió cuando Sirius le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

-Genial… asusto a los de primero, Dani no me quiere ni ver en pintura y los Slytherins se pasean tranquilos porque estoy tan estresado que no se me ocurre ninguna broma que hacerles –se quejó masacrando literalmente los huevos revueltos de su plato con el tenedor.

-Pásame el zumo, Lunático –dijo con una sonrisa James.

Sirius no entendía por qué sonreía tanto; durante toda la semana no había dejado de acosar a Lily para que fuera su pareja del baile y la pelirroja no sólo le había dicho "no" todas esas veces, sino que además, lo había hechizado, encantado, levitado y hasta petrificado, claro que todo lo había hecho por "accidente".

-¿Y a ti que te ocurre? –preguntó Peter-. ¿Evans ya te ha dicho que irá al baile contigo?

-No –contestó James-. Pero sé cómo hacerlo para que me diga que sí, pero necesito vuestra ayuda –miró a los tres. Sirius gruñó y James sonrió-. O la de vosotros dos si Sirius sigue así –añadió.

-Ni hablar –dijo Remus inmediatamente. James le miró-. Sé lo que estás pensando hacer y no voy a participar en eso –añadió el prefecto.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a decir? –se extrañó James revolviéndose el cabello.

-Porque llevo siete años compartiendo habitación con vosotros y sé lo que estás pensando ahora mismo y mi respuesta es no –volvió a contestar el licántropo-. Por cierto, dentro de poco es luna llena, así que no me alteres.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró el chico girándose hacia Sirius-. ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer Cornamenta? –preguntó Peter.

-Correr la voz de que Lily Evans va conmigo al baile, así nadie le pedirá salir y tendrá que ir al final conmigo –contestó el chico como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo mientras tomaba un trozo de tostada y la mordía sabrosamente-. ¿Verdad que es un plan genial?

-Evans te matará si haces eso –le advirtió Sirius divertido mirando hacia la otra punta de la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

-No lo hará –contestó James-. Como mucho me enviará a la enfermería un par de días –se encogió de hombros-, pero vale la pena arriesgarme.

-Estás loco… -sentenció Peter-. Hay cientos de chicas que irían contigo y tú quieres ir con quién no quiere ir contigo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me encantan los retos –dijo el chico-. Además, Lily es más que una chica, es una amiga.

Remus, Peter y Sirius le miraron enarcando las cejas.

-¿Amiga? –preguntó Sirius-. No sabía que las amigas te petrificaban en medio de los terrenos durante una tormenta.

-Ni tampoco que te lanzaban hechizos de restricción –argumentó Peter.

-¿Las amigas se dedican a hacerte levitar durante la clase de pociones para que no las molestes? –preguntó con aire distraído Remus.

-Es mi amiga, sólo que aún no lo sabe –añadió James divertido. Los otros tres sonrieron.

-¿Y tú ya sabes con quién irás? –le preguntó Peter a Sirius.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Quería ir con Dani –Remus le miró enarcando una ceja-. No es por lo que estáis pensando, idiotas –les dijo divertido-, es que si voy con alguna de las chicas, las demás se pondrán furiosas; por eso quería ir con Dani; pero dado que está enfadada conmigo y ninguno de vosotros quiere decirme el motivo…

-El único que parece saber qué ocurre es Lunático –señaló con la cabeza Peter a Remus mientras se encogía de hombros-. Dani parece que últimamente habla mucho con él.

Sirius miró al licántropo y abrió la boca, pero Remus fue más rápido y lo miró enarcando una ceja mientras se echaba un poco hacia delante en la mesa.

-Todos sabéis por qué está Dani enfadada, así que a mí no me metáis en el medio –miró a Sirius-. Si tuvieras más cabeza a parte de para acordarte de todas las citas que tienes, quizá te darías cuenta de las cosas que de verdad importan, Canuto –le echó en cara Remus Lupin.

-Sí, Canuto, esta vez te has pasado –corroboró Peter.

Sirius miró a James que se limitó a encogerse de hombros indicando que estaba de acuerdo con los otros dos.

-Es que no entiendo porqu….

-Hola –Sirius se giró cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Hola Sam –la saludó el chico con evidente disgusto-. ¿Querías algo?

James y Remus se miraron, no era normal que el chico contestar así a una de sus admiradoras y mucho menos a la que se suponía que era la presidenta de su club de admiradoras; definitivamente no pasar tiempo con Dani le había afectado; aunque por lo que sabían, también le estaba afectando a Dani.

-Preguntarte –apartó a James hacia un lado-, déjame un segundo, Jamie –le dijo con falsa dulzura-, preguntarte cuándo me vas a pedir que vaya al baile contigo –le dijo la chica mirando a Sirius seductoramente.

-Ahora no tengo la cabeza para pensar si quiero ir contigo al baile, Sami –le contestó el chico con tono dulce y sincero.

-No estarás pensando en Adams, ¿verdad? –Sirius la miró enarcando una ceja-. Ahora que ya no está todo el día acosándote y encima de ti, fingiendo ser tu amiga no deberías preocuparte por ella –sentenció la chica con coquetería.

Peter resopló, Remus miró a Samantha entrecerrando los ojos al escucharla hablar de Dani de ese modo y James se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto nervioso que siempre hacía de forma inconsciente, por mucho que él lo negara hacer.

Las palabras que Samantha le acababa de decir a Sirius resonaron en la cabeza del chico durante algunos segundos.

"_Fingiendo ser tu amiga… fingiendo ser tu amiga… tu amiga…"_

Sirius miró a Sam unos segundos y fue como si de repente recordara lo que había ocurrido en el campo de quiddich aquel día.

"_-Ocúpate de tus asuntos… sea lo que sea que has venido a hacer aquí… -añadió Samantha mirándola con aire de superioridad._

_-Sam, no la molestes, Dani está haciéndome un favor._

_-Claro como no tiene vida social… puede hacer los favores que sean… -comentó con cierta maldad premeditada Samantha._

_-Que Danielle no haya encontrado a nadie que la quiera no significa que no haya alguien –dijo Sirius intentando arreglar lo que Sam había dicho._

_-Si tú lo dices… aunque no recuerdo haber escuchado que alguien le haya pedido para salir… Con esas pintas que lleva siempre, no me extraña…_

_-¿Por qué no quedamos dentro de una hora que ya las pruebas se habrán terminado? –le sugirió él._

_-Bueno, no lo sé… ¿no recuerdas qué día es hoy, Sirius? –preguntó ella ligeramente contrariada._

_-Claro que lo recuerdo –ella respiró aliviada-. Es el día en el que mi amiga va a terminar las pruebas antes de una hora para que yo pueda quedar con Sami, ¿verdad?"_

-¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? –exclamó Sirius de repente.

-Veo que al fin te has acordado, ¿uhm? –dijo Remus un poco enfadado-. Pues ya era hora, Canuto.

-Sirius, ¿me estás escuchando? –preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius la miró y asintió.

-Sam, no voy a ir al baile contigo –le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora-. Voy a ir con otra chica.

Sam se levantó del banco de la mesa y miró a Sirius fijamente.

-No puedes hacer eso, soy la presidenta de tu club, ¡tienes que ir conmigo! –miró a James-¡Él va a ir con Evy!

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los tres chicos mirando a James que se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza y empezó a toser.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas? –la regañó Sirius molesto y divertido mientras le daba palmadas a su amigo en la espalda-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo. Yo no voy a ir con Evelyn –sentenció James mirando a Samantha-. No sé de donde has sacado esa idea.

-¿Y con quién diablos vas a ir? –preguntó la chica.

Sirius miró a Dani de soslayo, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo y sonrió.

-Con mi mejor amiga, en cuanto le pida perdón, así que si me permites… -hizo amago de levantarse, atrayendo la atención de los pocos que se habían atrevido a prestar atención a la conversación. Sam se puso delante de él.

-¿Adams? –preguntó la chica frustrada y furiosa-. ¿Vas a ir con Adams? Sólo es…

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Sam –le aconsejó Peter-. Sirius puede ser muy protector con Dani –James carraspeó-. En realidad, todos podemos ser muy protectores con Dani.

-¿Se puede saber qué tiene ella que no tengamos las demás? Ni siquiera está en tu club –añadió como si eso fuera la respuesta más obvia.

-Ella tiene nuestra amistad –le contestó Remus sin alterarse-. Y eso es algo que muy pocas chicas han conseguido hasta ahora.

-Si me permites… -el chico pasó junto a Samantha dejándola callada y se dirigió hacia el lugar ocupado por las chicas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Y qué diablos hace ahora esa idiota? Ha apartado a James de su sitio… ¿y esta es admiradora de los chicos? Debería saber que nadie se puede sentar ahí apartando a James de ese modo… bueno, yo lo hice una vez, pero era por fuerza mayor, no había más sitio en la mesa y Sirius me llamó a su lado, ellos me dejaron…_

_¿Por qué estoy mirando hacia allí? Si quiere estar con esa idiota que sólo quiere acostarse con él, es su problema, después de todo, eso es lo que él hace, creo que se ha acostado con todas las chicas del colegio, bueno, menos con nosotras… En serio… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan… tan… tan chico? Obvio… si fuera de otra manera no me gustaría estar tanto tiempo con él._

_Me protege. Me siento protegida cuando está a mi lado; por alguna razón me da esa sensación de seguridad que tanto necesito. Es diferente de Remus, por supuesto._

_Con Remus tengo la seguridad de estar en el lugar y el momento perfecto y adecuado para los dos… Con Sirius… tengo la seguridad de que no me va a pasar nada porque sé que él me protegería con su vida si fuera necesario; como aquel día en el que aquel hipogrifo nos persiguió por Hogsmeade… total… sólo porque Sirius le lanzó un pequeño hechizo… claro que sólo teníamos trece años y no sabíamos que aquella bestia era un hipogrifo, si hubiéramos visto antes como dejaba aquel viejo edificio, nos lo hubiéramos pensado antes, seguro…_

_Lo sé… sé que lo necesito a mi lado… Y Remus tiene razón… No puedo esperar que me pida perdón cuando ni siquiera saber por qué me tiene que pedir perdón, ¿no? Le echo de menos… No es que no esté bien con las chicas, ellas son mis mejores amigas, pero hecho de menos el reír durante los entrenamientos, escondernos en los armarios porque Filch nos persigue e incluso echo de menos sus discusiones con Emily y el modo en que me miraba suplicando perdón después de cada discusión…_

_Le echo de menos a él… a mi amigo, a mi confidente, a mi hermano… ¿Y ahora donde va, ¿por qué se levanta, ¿viene hacia aquí? Miro a Remus intentando preguntar qué ocurre, pero él se limita a sonreírme de forma misteriosa… adoro esa sonrisa…"_

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo para decirte que soy un completo idiota y que quiero que me perdones por haber olvidado algo tan importante como lo es la fecha en la que encontré a mi hermana a quien quiero con locura? –preguntó de carrerilla Sirius Black arrodillándose junto a Danielle.

Dani escuchó como a su alrededor, Lily, Ann y Emily suspiraban aliviadas. Pobres… ellas tampoco habían pasado una buena semana…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Que tal el capitulo?**

**Bueno, ya era hora de que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¿no?**

**En fin, este capítulo no ha sido muy interesante, lo sé, lo reconozco, pero era imprescindible para conocer lo que piensan más o menos cada uno de los demás.**

**Espero que os haya gustado más o menos.**

**Ya sabéis, ahora viene la amenaza; diez rr mínimo o no escribo y os quedaréis con las ganas de saber que pasa en el baile y porqué… (ups, casi digo algo más de la cuenta)**

**En fin, que tengais una buena semana, dejad vuestros comentarios y os contestaré tan pronto pueda.**

**Aps, por cierto, publicidad, si a alguien le gusta la pareja Ginny-Draco, acabo de subir un oneshot llamado "Lo que puede hacer un beso", pasaros por allí y dejadme vuestra opinión. A mí tampoco me gusta la pareja, pero era para alguien dedicado :P**

**En fin, nos lemos pronto!**


	9. ¿Sabes qué creo?

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, hoy pasaría lista, pero es que estoy en clase de literatura y como tenemos que utilizar los ordenadores, aprovecho para subir el capítulo :p (esto no lo hagáis en casa)**

**En fin, me alegro que me leais y muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores que se han incorporado a mi fic, me hace mucha ilusión que la gente me deje sus mensajes, así que no dejéis de hacerlo.**

**Bueno, ¿recordáis que Lily tiró un libro al suelo cuando vio como Evelyn besaba a James? Si queréis saber qué ocurrió con el libro y por qué Lily está distraída en clase, empezad a leer el capítulo.**

**Venga, a que esperáis?**

**Que lo paséis bien, espero que os guste.**

**Un besito.**

Capítulo 9. ¿Sabes qué creo?

Sirius Black se permitía el lujo de escribir notas en los márgenes del pergamino que tenía delante y se las lanzaba a Danielle en forma de bolita cuando la profesora se despistaba. Sirius podía ser muy buen golpeador, pero era incapaz de hacer que las bolitas de papel aterrizasen en la mesa de Dani, al otro lado del pasillo, por lo que la mayoría de dichas notas terminaban en el pupitre de Remus que, lejos de mirarlo mal y reprenderle por no prestar atención en clase, se limitaba a pasarle las notas a Dani que las cogía con una sonrisa inocente entre un gesto de inocencia y culpabilidad al mismo tiempo.

Sirius y Danielle pensaron que si el chico no decía nada era únicamente porque sabía que después de la semana que habían pasado, tenían muchas cosas que decirse, además, no es que en alguna de esas notas se estuviesen pasando los planes para sabotear la clase, ¿no? De todas formas Remus miró a Sirius sospechosamente; uno nunca podía fiarse de él.

A tres asientos por detrás de ellos, Emily Banks imitó el movimiento de varita que la profesora McGonagall les había indicado para lograr una perfecta transformación; James a su lado estaba muy ocupado mirando a Lily para darse cuenta de que la manera en que movía su varita era incorrecta y por eso su pájaro se había convertido en una caja de madera, una taza de té e incluso una botella de cristal. La chica resopló ante la poca atención que él estaba demostrando y le dio un codazo suave en las costillas, aunque al parecer por laminada que le dedicó James, "suave" no era precisamente la palabra que él hubiese dicho.

James Potter no prestaba atención a la clase; él sí se había dado cuenta de que Lily estaba completamente despistada y sabía que lo que había ocurrido la noche del sábado era posiblemente, el motivo que podría estar haciendo que la chica no prestase atención y estaba demasiado pendiente de su pelirroja favorita para hacerle caso a la profesora McGonagall, tampoco es que lo necesitara, después de todo, siempre se le habían dado bien los estudios y junto con Sirius, no necesitaban más de cuatro horas para estudiar antes de un examen para conseguir la máxima nota.

Si había una clase que Ann no soportara era Transformaciones; y no entendía el motivo; era excelente bruja con los hechizos, los encantamientos, las pociones, las criaturas, astronomía, e historia pero transformaciones siempre le costaba mucho, tanto la teoría como la práctica. La rubia miró de soslayo a su compañero de pupitre que parecía haber transformado perfectamente el pájaro sin ninguna dificultad y suspiró derrotada. Era pésima en aquella asignatura y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Y si no fuera porque Lily mantenía la pluma en su mano y la mirada en el pizarrón que la profesora McGonagall utilizaba para ilustrar sus clases de Transformaciones en la que en aquel momento había dibujado el proceso y las diferentes mutaciones que un pájaro sufría hasta convertirse en una hermosa figurita de cristal que mostraba un perro sentado, cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que la prefecta de Gryffindor estaba aquel día distraída.

Distraída porque estaba pensando en la noche del sábado cuando James Potter se cruzó con ella en la sala común de Gryffindor. Suspiró casi sin darse cuenta y Black a su lado, desvió la atención de sus notitas de papel para mirarla unos segundos.

_(flashback)_

_Después de haberse pasado todo el sábado sola, tumbada en su cama mirando el techo, mientras pensaba lo idiota que era por sentirse mal por haber visto a Potter besándose con Evelyn; después de no haber ido a cenar y después de haberse hecho la dormida cuando las chicas hubieron subido al cuarto para no contestar preguntas y así evitar el tener que rehuir la mirada perspicaz de Ann que parecía darse siempre cuenta de todo, en aquellos momentos, alrededor de las doce de la noche, había bajado a la sala común para terminar sus ejercicios y ensayo de Encantamientos, cosa que había agradecido ya que era su asignatura favorita, la que mejor le iba y la que le resultaba más fácil, así tampoco tendría tanto trabajo._

_Le gustaba la sala común de Gryffindor cuando estaba vacía; gracias a la magia de los elfos la chimenea siempre estaba encendida y el calor era aceptable incluso en una noche de septiembre como aquella cuando el frío empezaba ya a notarse y a colarse entre las grietas de las piedras que constituían muros y suelos. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí y pese a que no había entrado en ninguna de las otras salas comunes de Hogwarts, a Lily Evans le gustaba pensar con cierto orgullo que la de Gryffindor era la más acogedora._

_A esas horas no solía haber nadie despierto. A veces se había encontrado a Remus que leyendo algún libro se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones, o a veces se encontraba con los prefectos de quinto que regresaban de hacer sus rondas y la saludaban con la cabeza sin inquietarse porque ella estuviera despierta, después de todo, era bastante común ver a la prefecta pelirroja estudiando las materias de clase hasta haberlas entendido completamente y perfectamente. Por eso ni siquiera levantó la vista del pergamino que tenía delante cuando escuchó como el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y unos pasos ligeros se internaron en la sala de Gryffindor._

_-Lily… _

_La chica dejó de escribir. La pluma se elevó unos centímetros sobre el pergamino, pero Lily no apartó la vista del lugar, como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a escribir a continuación, pero la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que con James Potter allí no iba a terminar aquel ensayo._

_El chico sonrió y pese a que ella no le había contestado, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a la silla de Lily. Cuando el chico la volvió a saludar ella no tuvo más remedio que contestarle, después de todo, desde allí no podía ignorarle de forma tan descarada ¿verdad?_

_-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes a estas horas? Si te hubiese pillado Filch…_

_-Deja de ser prefecta por un rato ¿quieres? –le contestó él-. Tenía hambre así que baje a las cocinas –se encogió de hombros-. Y por Filch no deberías preocuparte, después de todo, soy un merodeador..._

_-Y los merodeadores tienen sus trucos –finalizó la frase que tantas veces había escuchado en los pasillos de Hogwarts y en aquella misma sala-. Deberías de ser un poco más responsable –añadió._

_James le sonrió._

_-Estás molesta –afirmó más que preguntó._

_-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta! Es mi último año en Hogwarts y no quiero que le quiten a Gryffindor los puntos sólo porque a ti te da la gana de hacer una pequeña excursión a las cocinas cuando no debes hacerlo y cuando se supone que no deberías saber donde están las cocinas –le contestó ella con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos refulgiendo._

_James Potter ni siquiera se inmutó._

_-No creo que estés molesta porque haya hecho una excursión a la cocina –dijo el chico cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y mirándola fijamente._

_-¿No? Vaya… ahora resultará que eres adivino –comentó ella con sarcasmo._

_-Vamos Lily…_

_-Evans –le corrigió ella exasperada._

_James se encogió de hombros._

_-Me gusta más tu nombre Lily –le contestó-. No puedes estar enfadada porque haya hecho algo que llevo haciendo los últimos siete años –comentó distraídamente-. En la cocina ya me conocen y saben que todas las noches voy a hacerles una visita. Hablando de comida, no te vi en la cena, pelirroja._

_La pelirroja en cuestión los fulminó con la mirada, no le gustaba que la llamara así pero por más que se lo intentaba decir al chico, a él parecía divertirle que ella se enfadara por eso así que se limitaba últimamente a mirarle de forma desafiante y a ignorarle cuando hablaba de ese modo._

_-¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estás celosa porque Evelyn me besó –le dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa._

_-¿Eso crees? Pues déjame decirte que no podrías estas más equivocado, Potter –le contestó ella sintiendo un pequeño nudo en el estómago al recordar la escena._

_-No deberías estarlo, fue ella la que me besó a mí, no yo a ella… ya sabes que a mí sólo me gustas de verdad tú –añadió con una sonrisa pícara._

_-¿Y debería sentirme afortunada por eso? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo evidente. James sonrió._

_-¿Sabes qué más creo? –volvió a preguntar él sin inmutarse ante el tono cortante que la chica se empeñaba en mantener._

_Lily resopló y quizá fue porque quería saberlo o quizá fue simplemente porque sabía que James no se callaría hasta haber dicho lo que quería decir, pero dejó la pluma en el tintero y cruzándose de brazos alzó sus ojos verdes hacia los de él que la miraban sonriéndole divertidos._

_-¿Qué más crees? Ilumíname –le dijo con sorna. Si James la notó, no dijo nada al respecto._

_-Creo que te gusto y déjame terminar –añadió al ver cómo ella abría la boca para protestar o reclamarle algo-. Creo que te gusto pero que estás demasiado asustada para admitirlo. Llevas tanto tiempo diciéndote a ti misma que no podría gustarte que te da miedo aceptar que sí puedo gustarte. Creo que por eso te escondes detrás de tu ironía y de tus comentarios y creo que por eso te pusiste celosa cuando me viste en el pasillo y se te cayó esto al suelo –añadió colocando sobre la mesa el libro que a ella se le había dejado olvidado en el pasillo._

_-¿Has terminado? –él asintió-. Bien, Potter, no me gustas, nunca podría gustarme un egocéntrico que dedica más tiempo a jugar con las chicas y a planear bromas sobre los demás sin ningún motivo que a comportarse como debería hacerlo un mago prácticamente adulto que va a cumplir los diecisiete en dos meses –le dijo ella. James enarcó una ceja pero no intervino-. Creo que tienes tu ego tan por encima de los demás que me sorprende que los dos quepáis en la misma habitación y creo que sería más probable que Sirius se enamorara antes de que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que tú me gustaras._

_James le sonrió; estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba._

_-¿Qué? –le preguntó ella exasperada._

_-Si dices que no te importo en absoluto…_

_-Cosa que es cierta –intervino ella para dejar claro aquel punto de la conversación._

_-… entonces –siguió James ignorando la interrupción de ella-, si no te importo en absoluto, ¿cómo sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?_

_Lily abrió la boca para contestar que era más que evidente que sabía cuando era su cumpleaños, pero se calló mirando a James Potter, sabiendo que si decía algo así, él estaría más que satisfecho y sólo serviría para subirle aún más su ego. La mirada y la sonrisa burlona del chico la hizo reaccionar en pocos segundos._

_-¡Cómo no saberlo! –exclamó-. ¡Tu cumpleaños parece el 14 de febrero con todas esas chicas detrás de ti para captar tu atención y darte regalos y dulces y ponerte caritas y casi suplicarte que las invites a algún lado!_

_James se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado con un movimiento elegante._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres creer y te sientes mejor, adelante –la invitó-. Buenas noches._

_Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el chico se había inclinado por detrás de sus hombros y la había besado en la mejilla a modo de despedida. La chica se quedó sin saber qué hacer o decir, paralizada, así fue como se quedó. Escuchó la voz de él que la llamaba desde las escaleras y se giró para verle sonreír con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Tu cumpleaños es en mayo y lo sé porque me interesa saberlo todo de ti… Nos vemos mañana._

_(fin flashback)_

-Esto es todo por hoy –le informó la profesora dando por terminada la clase-. Quiero un informe completo para el miércoles con todas indicaciones sobre cómo hacer esta transformación de manera correcta. Que pasen un buen día –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Los chicos no se hicieron de rogar y salieron de la clase recogiendo sus cosas y con una sonrisa en los labios, al menos aquellos que ya habían terminado las clases del día y que podían dedicarse a otras cosas como comprobó Ann muy a su pesar cuando vio a Sirius flirteando con una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Es un idiota –le dijo Lily a su lado mientras miraban como la chica en cuestión se recostaba contra la pared con una tonta sonrisa mientras jugaba a rizar y desrizar un mechón de su cabello negro.

-Déjalo… -sonrió Ann dándose la vuelta para no ver aquello que le estaba causando dolor-… Al menos vuelve a ser él mismo –añadió con una sonrisa mirando a Lily que caminaba a su lado.

-Sigo pensando que deberías decírselo –comentó la pelirroja poniéndose a su altura.

-¿Para qué Lily? –negó suavemente con la cabeza-. Querer a alguien es ser feliz observando su felicidad… Me contento con verle como siempre, verle sonreír de forma desvergonzada, coquetear con todo lo que lleve faldas, y observar con qué pasión juega a quiddich sin despeinarse –añadió con una divertida sonrisa-. Me contento simplemente con que sea él…

-Pero Ann…

-Hace mucho que sé que Sirius Black no es un chico para mí, Lily… -dijo con resignación la chica. Respiró profundamente y la pelirroja la miró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ann asintió mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacaba su pequeño inhalador azulado.

-Es el clima… nada serio…

Introdujo el inhalador en su boca y apretó el botón superior una vez; respiró el oxígeno que salía de allí y contó mentalmente hasta cinco antes de exhalar. Repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta que sintió como se le abrían los bronquios.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –le preguntó la chica de nuevo.

Ann resopló.

-Sí, Lily, estoy bien; no me voy a romper, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con algo de brusquedad. Lily parpadeó-. Perdona… es que no me gusta que…

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero entiende que me preocupe por ti –le sonrió-. Eres mi amiga…

-¡Lily! –gritó James Potter por el pasillo. Lily se detuvo y resopló frente a la mirada divertida de Ann.

-Estaré en la biblioteca –le susurró Ann con una sonrisa desapareciendo del pasillo para mortificación de la pelirroja que no quería quedarse a solas con el chico.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Potter? –le preguntó Lily.

-A ti –contestó el chico simplemente-. ¿Vienes al baile conmigo?

-¡Cornamenta! –le interrumpió Sirius desde el otro extremo del pasillo -¡No es bueno que el capitán llegue tarde al entrenamiento!

James y Lily se giraron para ver a un sonriente Sirius con Danielle subida a su espalda. Hacía tiempo que no los veían tan contentos y tanto a James como a Lily se les antojó una imagen divertida y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-¡Ya voy! –se giró hacia Lily-. Piénsalo, ¿vale?

No le dio tiempo a que le contestara, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la chica dejándola parada.

Dani la miró desde su posición y habría jurado en aquel momento en que los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los de James que Lily Evans se había sonrojado. No le dio tiempo a mirar más; Sirius dio la vuelta aún con ella en su espalda y se encaminó hacia el campo de quiddich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Queréis estar pendientes del entrenamiento! –gritó por séptima vez James a Sirius y a Dani-. ¡Otra jugada como esa y os expulso a los dos, ¿me habéis oído!

Sirius le saludó al modo militar con una sonrisa socarrona al volar junto a él y Dani se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente. James suspiró derrotado ante la actitud de los dos y se preguntó muy seriamente si prefería la situación durante su enfado o la situación actual.

Desde las gradas, Remus y Peter veían divertidos la escena.

-Llevan así desde que se reconciliaron… -murmuró Remus viendo como en aquel momento Dani le quitaba la quaffle a uno de los chicos mientras Sirius la vitoreaba con cierta burla provocando la carcajada general del equipo.

-Me alegro… Un día más y Sirius se hubiera vuelto loco y de paso nos hubiera vuelto locos a nosotros –argumentó Peter. Remus sólo sonrió-. ¿Hoy no tienen admiradoras?

-Nueva regla de Dani –dijo el licántropo risueño-. No entrena si esas, y cito literalmente, "babosas que me desconcentran y hacen que interrumpa mi buen juego", aparecen por el campo.

-¿Y las chicas lo han aceptado? –preguntó Peter escéptico.

-No les ha quedado más remedio después de que James y Sirius se lo pidieran personalmente a todas y cada una de ellas.

-Ya… ¿qué les han prometido a las chicas? –preguntó Peter suspicaz.

Remus le sonrió.

-Una cita a cada una de ellas –Peter silbó-. Sí, van a estar comprometidos durante tres meses por lo menos –sonrió.

-¡Black! –se oyó el grito de James en el campo. Peter y Remus alzaron la vista y vieron como el chico moreno se encogía de hombros mientras jugueteaba con el bate en la mano derecha, muy cerca de Danielle.

-¿Qué? –preguntó inocente- ¡Esa bludgger iba a golpearle!

-¡No te grito por eso! –le contestó James –¡Por ayudarla a ella casi me tiras de la escoba!

Sirius se llevo una mano a la nuca y sonrió inocente. James suspiró resignado y reanudó el entrenamiento.

-Remus… -empezó Peter.

-¿Hum? –preguntó el chico que estaba concentrado en Dani.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro –lo miró antes de volver a mirar a Danielle. Le gustaba la fuerza que la chica transmitía sobre la escoba-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo sabes si te has enamorado de alguien? –preguntó el chico tímido.

Remus se olvidó de Dani y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó el chico divertido ante el sonrojo de Peter.

-¿Cómo sabes si te has enamorado de una chica? –repitió el chico la pregunta.

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien, Colagusano? –preguntó el chico con una divertida sonrisa.

Peter se pasó las manos por el pelo y lo miró con frustración.

-No lo sé –dijo firme-. Por eso te lo pregunto.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Peter? O estás enamorado o no lo estás.

-¡Bueno, pues no lo sé, ¿vale! –le dijo Peter provocando la sonrisa comprensiva de Remus.

Peter no se sorprendió; Remus Lupin era, posiblemente, el chico más comprensivo y con menos tendencia a enfadarse que conocía y que había entrado en su vida; si bien Sirius era impulsivo, Remus era todo lo contrario, una cualidad que a Peter le parecía perfecta para ocasiones como la de aquel momento.

-Cuando te declares a Banks procura obviar eso de "no lo sé" –recomendó Remus con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Cómo sé que es Banks? –Peter asintió-. Peter, es algo que está más claro que la poción de transparencia –le contestó Remus-. Es la única chica con la que hablas sin que te trabes y sin que muestres tu timidez; te muestras con ella como eres, se te salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando Maick –señaló al guardián del equipo-, se acerca a ella y cada vez que Sirius va a criticarla en una de sus acostumbradas discusiones cambias de tema… ¿Crees que no es más que evidente?

-¿Es tan obvio? –preguntó el pequeño del grupo. Remus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con ella? –Peter sonrió sin saber qué contestar y Remus asintió en silencio-. ¿Cuál es la palabra que la define a ella y la palabra que define lo que sientes cuando estás con ella? –volvió a preguntar el licántropo.

-¿A ella? Supongo que a ella la palabra que mejor la define es… indefinible –sonrió y Remus sonrió con él-. Y lo que siento… miedo.

Lupin frunció el ceño.

-¿Miedo?

-Miedo a estar equivocado y que ella sólo quiera ser amiga mía, miedo a que me rechace y no sienta lo mismo que yo, miedo a perderla incluso perder su amistad si le digo algo…

Remus le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros y le dio unos golpecitos con la otra mano en el pecho.

-Es un placer, de merodeador a merodeador decirte que creo que estás enamorado, Peter.

La cara del chico fue un poema; sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente, luego pasó a tener la cara de un extraño color rojizo, color que disminuyó de intensidad y terminó siendo un rosado leve, luego se puso blanco y más tarde pálido, tanto que podría competir contra Malfoy.

Remus no pudo evitar reír cuando el chico murmuró unas palabras.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-¡La próxima vez que despejes una bludgger procura no matar a ningún miembro del equipo, Sirius! –le gritó James de nuevo al chico que parecía estar pasando el entrenamiento de forma divertida-. Entiendo perfectamente que tú y Dani estáis de un buen humor que todos los miembros apoyamos porque menuda semana nos habéis hecho pasar –los miembros del equipo asintieron y sonrieron-; pero ¿queréis que terminemos todos en la enfermería?

-Perdona Cornamenta –se disculpó Sirius.

-Sí, perdona capitán –añadió Danielle.

James suspiró.

-Está bien… lo dejaremos por hoy… A las duchas chicos.

Cuando abandonaron el campo de quiddich las carcajadas de Remus aún se escuchaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann se quedó perpleja cuando Danielle Adams entró en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y no sólo eso, sino que llevaba arrastrando a Sirius Black del brazo pese a que el chico parecía estar quejándose porque no le había dejado hablar con una chica, a su juicio, preciosa que se habían cruzado en el camino y a la que le tenía echado el ojo.

Más perpleja se quedó cuando Dani, decidida, tomó a Lily del brazo y la levantó de su asiento, obligó a Sirius a sentarse en él y ante la mirada interrogante de la pelirroja, la divertida de Sirius y la perpleja suya, se giró hacia ella.

-Te la cambio por Sirius, él es bueno en Transformaciones, te ayudará con el trabajo.

A Ann no le dio tiempo de decir nada ni de protestar. Cuando quiso decir algo Danielle ya había desaparecido de la biblioteca llevándose con ella a la pelirroja y dejando en su lugar al chico moreno que se limitó a encogerse de hombros cuando ella le miró interrogante.

-Sé lo mismo que tú, así que no me preguntes –le dijo el chico antes de que Ann abriese la boca-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ann suspiró y asintió en silencio.

-Creo que soy la peor alumna de Transformaciones que McGonagall ha tenido nunca… -musitó ella.

-Exageras –contestó Sirius -. Eres muy buena con todas las asignaturas –ella negó con la cabeza.

-Peter me ha ayudado esta mañana en clases –dijo ella como si eso lo explicara todo y fuera más que suficiente.

El moreno abrió los ojos y sonrió divertido; la verdad era que si Peter la había ayudado, Ann no estaba mintiendo, Peter no era el más inteligente precisamente.

-Todos tenemos una asignatura mala… la mía es Historia de la magia –comentó rodando los ojos-. Te propongo un trato; tú me ayudas en historia y yo te ayudo en transformaciones.

-¿Estudiar juntos? –preguntó Ann intentando que los ojos no le delatasen la alegría que aquella propuesta le había causado.

-Sí, esta semana hemos hablado bastante seguido y no nos hemos matado, creo que podríamos soportarnos ¿qué te parece?

Ann se limitó a tomar su libro y pasárselo a Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Explícamelo todo –le pidió con una media sonrisa.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le había hablado del beso que había visto entre James Potter y Evelyn, de la insistencia del chico porque fuera al baile con él, del beso que le había dado la noche del sábado en la mejilla, de lo que le había dicho y de lo que había sentido cuando él se lo había dicho.

_(flashback)_

"_-Me cuesta trabajo pensar que hayas dejado a Black en la biblioteca –bromeó Lily-, yo creía que le tenía alergia._

_Danielle se limitó a sacarle la lengua mientras la conducía hacia la habitación de las chicas._

_-Estará bien –le dijo la chica indicando con un ademán de la mano que no creía que fuera a estar tan mal-. Annie se conoce la biblioteca tanto como yo el campo de quiddich, no creo que Sirius se vaya a perder –se detuvo un segundo en el pasillo y miró a la pelirroja-. No se habrá enfadado porque la haya dejado con él, ¿verdad?_

_Lily se contuvo las ganas de decirle que la rubia nunca se enfadaría porque la dejaran a solas con Sirius; en lugar de eso, le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros._

_-No creo… Si hubiese sido Emily… - dijo Lily._

_Dani enarcó ambas cejas cuando la miró._

_-Si hubiese sido Emily ni siquiera a mí se me habría ocurrido dejarles solos. Además, Emi nunca estaría en la biblioteca –añadió con cierto tono condescendiente y divertido que Lily conocía tan bien._

_-Sí, bueno, como cierta persona que conozco –contestó Lily riendo suavemente y ganándose una mirada de soslayo por parte de Danielle-. Por cierto, ¿tú no deberías estar planeando alguna broma con Black?_

_Danielle se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a la señora gorda y pronunciaba la contraseña alta y clara._

_-Creo que el que una de mis mejores amigas necesite hablar con alguien me exime de gastar ninguna broma de los Slytherin –sonrió de forma traviesa e inocente y añadió-. Además, los chicos me han prometido que no harán nada que no haya pasado por mi aprobación y supervisión-. Así que vamos –la obligó a sentarse en el sofá apartadas de las miradas de los más pequeños y de los chicos que las miraban y se sentó a su lado emitiendo una mirada desdeñosa a quien fuera que se hubiera atrevido a recriminar en voz alta que Dani aún llevaba el uniforme de quiddich y que estaba ensuciando todo el sofá-. Cuéntamelo todo._

_Lily parpadeó._

_-¿Qué quieres…_

_-No me vengas con evasivas, Lily –le cortó Dani antes de que la pelirroja pudiera terminar la frase-. He visto cómo has mirado a James antes del entrenamiento, así que vas a decirme ahora mismo a qué venía esa mirada brillante._

_Lily resopló. Pensó en esquivar con preguntas a Dani, pero sabía que eso no resultaría; habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas para no saber cómo actuaba la otra cuando no querían hablar sobre un tema en concreto. Y conocía a Danielle lo suficiente para saber que no se daría por vencida, del mismo modo que ella tampoco lo haría nunca._

_-Aquí no –dijo levantándose-, las paredes tienen oídos. Vamos a la habitación"_

_(fin flashback)_

Y ahora estaba parada en su cama, sentada, mirando a Dani mientras la morena se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación asintiendo en silencio ante cada nueva cosa que Lily le contaba, y casi hubiese parecido que no le hacía mucho caso si no fuese porque los ojos de Dani brillaban de forma peligrosa, del mismo modo que le brillaban a Black cuando éste tenía algún plan en la cabeza o alguna idea alocada.

-Y olvida todo lo que sea que estás pensando que has visto o que has creído ver antes en el pasillo porque únicamente lo que ha pasado ha sido que me he quedado un poco confusa porque estaba pensando en otras cosas –dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

-Ajá… lo que tú digas… -comentó Dani.

-Y bien, ¿qué piensas? Y antes de que digas nada, no me estoy enamorando de él –dijo firmemente la pelirroja desde su posición. Dani enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en su propia cama.

-¿Y quién ha dicho nada de enamorarse? –preguntó Danielle divertida-. Pero ya que lo has mencionado… ¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro que estoy segura! –protestó Lily-. No podría enamorarme de alguien que afirma quererme pero que no le importa ir por todos los pasillos besándose con todo el sector femenino sin siquiera parar a pensar si yo puedo verle o no –reclamó la pelirroja muy serena.

-Ajá –comentó distraídamente Dani.

-Y nunca podría enamorarme de un arrogante y egocéntrico como él que se cree tener la razón en todo ¡me dijo que él me gusta! –casi gritó incorporándose en la cama-. ¡Cómo si él supiera o pudiera conocer de mis sentimientos! Pero ¿quién se ha creído que es?

-James Potter –comentó divertida Dani ganándose una mirada airada por parte de la chica a la que no le dio importancia-. De acuerdo, analicemos la situación, ¿está bien?

-Analicemos –contestó Lily.

-Viste a Evelyn besar a James –la pelirroja asintió-. ¿Y qué pensaste?

Lily frunció el ceño.

-Que si van a estar besándose por todos los sitios sería mejor que se buscaran un lugar más privado que un pasillo a plena luz del día; ¿no se precia tanto de ser un merodeador? Seguro que conoce alguna sala donde nadie los molestaría –añadió con tono resentido e irónico que no le pasó por alto a Dani.

-Después James te dice que cree que él te gusta pero que estás demasiado asustada para reconocerlo –dijo Dani cortando a la pelirroja.

-¡Será egocéntrico! Si piensa que soy como las demás que se van a caer rendida delante de él sólo porque me sonría o me hable con cierta zalamería está muy equivocado y es que no me conoce en absoluto ¡Ja! Tanto que se precia de saberlo todo de mí y no tiene ni idea –protestó cruzándose de brazos.

Aquella actitud de niña pequeña enfadada le hizo mucha gracia a Dani, pero la chica se aseguró de callarse.

-Y luego te besó.

-¡En la mejilla! –dijo Lily rápidamente antes de que Dani sacara conclusiones apresuradas.

-De acuerdo, en la mejilla… ¿y qué sentiste? –preguntó la chica. Lily resopló-. Lily, la verdad –le pidió Danielle.

-Confundida… -admitió Lily Evans. Danielle sonrió-. Bueno, ¿qué piensas?

-Me cuesta mucho lo que voy a decir Lily, te lo aseguro y sé que el golpe puede ser traumatizante para cualquiera, y más aún para ti… después de tantos años… -añadió con tono trágico Danielle.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó la pelirroja-. Dani, me estás asustando.

-Lily –la sujetó de los hombros y fijó su mirada violeta en los verdes de ella. Le encantaban los ojos de Lily, siempre le habían gustado; denotaban fuerza, honradez, serenidad, inteligencia y vida. Suspiró, la miró decidida y le habló-, me parece que te estás enamorando de James.

Como única respuesta, Lily se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando tumbada en su cama con las piernas colgando fuera de la misma. Dani sonrió. Con la misma rapidez con que aquella idea asaltó su mente, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y tomó sus cosas para meterse en el baño a darse una ducha, eso era lo que necesitaba una buena ducha relajante.

Dani suspiró. A través de la puerta del baño, la voz de Lily le llegó clara y alta:

-¡Y no estoy enamorada de Potter!

Dani sonrió. "No, por supuesto que no…" pensó con ironía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfadada. Emily Banks estaba enfadada. Había ido a la habitación y se había encontrado con que las conversaciones se escuchaban a través de la puerta; había resoplado sabiendo que seguramente se trataba de algún hechizo de los merodeadores para poder espiarlas. Y hubiese entrado en el cuarto a comunicarles a Lily y Dani que dejasen de hablar allí hasta que todo se hubiese solucionado cuando por casualidad había escuchado la parte en que Lily le contaba a Dani que James Potter la había besado en la mejilla la noche del sábado.

Sabía dónde encontrar a Potter. Después de un entrenamiento de quiddich no había nada mejor que ir junto al lago a presumir con su uniforme rojo y dorado que juraba ella por todos los magos no entendía como podía lucir tan orgulloso.

No se equivocó. Estaba junto al lago con Remus y Peter. Le resultaba extraño que Black no estuviese por allí aunque tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, seguramente estaba con alguna de sus últimas conquistas. Pudo ver, a medida que se acercaba hasta ellos, como los ojos de Peter brillaban con el conocimiento de saber que iba a pasar algo y que él no tenía la culpa ni iba a quedar en ridículo. Resopló.

-¡James Potter! –gritó cuando aún estaba a varios metros de los chicos sin siquiera importarle llamar la atención de las chicas que estaban alrededor de ellos.

-¡Banks! –le sonrió el chico-. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, si buscas a Sirius…

-¡No lo busco a él! –sin darle tiempo a decir nada lo cogió de la solapa de la capa y lo obligó a seguirla hasta alejarse unos metros de donde estaban Peter y Remus a los que saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Remus.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Por su reacción creo que se debe de haber enterado del hechizo que Canuto y Cornamenta pusieron sobre su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a Lily? –fue la pregunta que hizo Emily.

Cualquier otro chico se hubiera asustado al ver el ceño fruncido de Emily Banks, las manos apretadas en dos puños contra sus caderas, los ojos centelleando y la varita sobresaliendo de forma casi amenazante del bolsillo de su túnica en una clara advertencia de que la chica siempre iba preparada para cualquier ataque. Cualquier otro chico se hubiese disculpado y hubiese jurado que no volvería a hacer lo que fuera que había hecho. Pero claro, él no era cualquier chico, era James Potter.

-¿Se ha quejado? –preguntó él con una media sonrisa traviesa que incluso Emi tenía que reconocer que resultaba encantadora.

-¿Por qué la has besado? –preguntó de nuevo ella amenazante.

James le sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello ya revuelto de por sí e indomable.

-Porque me gusta.

-No te gusta –le dijo Emily firmemente. James la miró enarcando una ceja-. No puede gustarte.

-Tú no sabes si puede gustarme o no –le dijo el chico muy serio y firme.

-Sé que cada día sales con una chica diferente, que cuando te cansas de ellas las dejas e incluso dejándolas ellas siguen queriéndote y se meten a tu club de admiradoras con la absurda idea de que así les prestarás un poco de atención.

-Bueno, el echo de que sigan queriéndome después de dejarlas debería darte una pista para saber que no soy tan malo como te empeñas en creer, ¿no te parece?

Emily le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

-No te acerques a Lily, ¿me oyes?

-Ella ya es lo suficientemente grande para saber cuidar de sí misma –argumentó el chico sencillamente.

-Escúchame bien Potter, deja en paz a Lily –le dijo-. Ella no es como todas esas chicas que van detrás de ti adorando el suelo que pisas.

-Ya lo sé –contestó James con una sonrisa divertida-. Y a pesar de lo que quieres creer, Banks, precisamente me gusta porque no es como todas esas chicas…

Emily lo miró unos segundos desconcertada. Parecía sincero. James Potter parecía estar siendo sincero mientras le hablaba sobre Lily.

-Además, no entiendo por qué te pones así… sólo fue un inocente beso en la mejilla –añadió con aire resuelto James. Emily parpadeó y el chico sonrió satisfecho de haberla trastocado aunque sólo fuera un poco-. Vaya… así que eso no lo sabías ¿verdad? Lily debería de contarlo todo y no sólo…

-Lily no me ha dicho nada –argumentó Emily. James la miró-. La escuché hablar con Dani y… -recordando el hechizo, los ojos de Emily se agrandaron y la vergüenza que había pasado hacía unos segundos al pensar que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con el beso, desapareció para dar lugar al enfado-. ¡¿Y quién te crees que eres para ir colocando hechizos espías sobre nuestro cuarto!

James sonrió.

-No tienes pruebas de que hemos sido nosotros.

-Las encontraré y cuando las encuentre, te juro Potter que… -empezó a amenazarlo.

-¿Tanto me echas de menos que cuando no puedes discutir conmigo tienes que discutir con Cornamenta, Banks?

Emily se giró con la intención de gritarle a Sirius pero se quedó parada cuando vio al moreno caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos con Ann caminando a su lado como si fuera loo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y tú qué haces con éste? –preguntó Emily cogiendo a Ann de la mano y apartándola de Sirius-. Vamos a buscar a las chicas, tenemos que hacer algo en el cuarto –Ann parpadeó mientras Sirius resoplaba y rodaba los ojos.

Remus se acercó hasta Peter y le pasó una mano por los hombros con gesto fraternal mientras miraba el camino por el que Emily llevaba, prácticamente arrastrando a Ann mientras le recomendaba y le explicaba los cien y un motivos por los que no debería quedarse con Sirius Black a solas nunca.

-¿Estás seguro que la quieres?

Peter se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Uno nunca elige de quién se enamora –le contestó el chico medio divertido medio avergonzado por hablar de esos temas sin estar acostumbrado.

Remus sonrió tristemente, dándose cuenta de cuánta razón tenían las palabras de Peter en aquellos momentos.

Sirius y James se acercaron a ellos y Remus palideció cuando notó el brillo travieso en los ojos de ambos chicos, sabiendo que aquello era un claro signo de que estaban tramando algo. Suspiró; primero pensó en intentar oponerse, pero en cuanto escuchó que tenían que planear algo para que lo que había ocurrido entre Snape y Malfoy contra Ann o lo que podría haber ocurrido, se resignó sabiendo de antemano que iba a aceptar de todos modos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tengo que hablar contigo –Sirius interrumpió la cena de Dani aquella noche pasando de largo del lugar en el que los merodeadores acostumbraban a sentarse.

Emily lo miró desde su asiento.

-No, Black, te he dicho muchas veces que eso de que te falte la mitad del cerebro no es normal, ahora ¿nos dejas seguir cenando tranquilas? –preguntó la chica mirándolo con fingida dulzura.

Sirius ignoró el comentario de Emily y siguió mirando a Dani.

-Emi, por favor… -dijo Dani levantándose después de limpiarse con la servilleta -. Ahora mismo vengo –Ann observó con lujuria el pedazo de pastel que la chica había dejado intacto en su plato, y es si había algo que Ann adorara era el pastel de manzana; se relamió y extendió la mano. La voz de Dani le llegó clara desde el pasillo, a unos dos metros por delante de donde estaba sentada-.¡Quiero ver mi pastel cuando vuelva!

Emily sonrió divertida y Lily le dio a Ann su pedazo de pastel. A ella no le gustaba la manzana dulce.

-¿Por qué…

-Ann adora el pastel de manzana –explicó Dani saliendo del gran comedor con Sirius y deteniéndose fuera-. Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

El chico metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pergamino con una lista de nombres que le tendió a Dani.

-Es muy… variada –contestó la chica después de leer nombres de todos los chicos de séptimo de todas las casas salvo de Slytherin-. ¿Me estás buscando novio?

Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, y más les vale a todos estos que no se acerquen a ti si no quieren saber lo que es ser un hermano celoso y posesivo –ella le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta-. Necesito tu opinión para saber qué chicos de estos le gusta a Ann Seever –dijo decidido.

-Oh, no… ¿qué se te ha metido en la cabeza ahora?

-Voy a hacer de cupido –sentenció Sirius sonriendo con aquella carita de "no me puedes negar lo que te estoy pidiendo"

Dani rodó los ojos.

-No creo que andar con pañales todo el día y con un arco y flechas a cuesta sea algo muy productivo para la reputación que quieres mantener, hermanito –le dijo divertida. Sirius no le contestó-. Oh, no… hablas en serio ¿verdad?

-Completamente en serio y necesito tu ayuda para saber por quién de estos chicos se sentirá más atraída Ann –recalcó volviéndole a dar el pergamino.

Danielle suspiró, miró los nombres escritos y devolvió su mirada a Sirius que la miraba como un niño esperando un regalo de Navidad.

-Estás hablando en serio –dijo más como un suspiro que como una pregunta o afirmación; se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el flequillo que cubría parte de su frente-. Esto no va a salir bien, Sirius –le dijo la chica.

-Tonterías, Ann es una chica que se merece a alguien que la quiera y yo me he propuesto buscarle a esa persona –sonrió pero ella no correspondió a su sonrisa-. ¿Qué, tan mal te parece que quiera ayudarla a encontrar un chico que la quiera?

-No es eso Sirius… -Dani dobló el pergamino y se lo dio al chico-. Es solo que… te agradezco que te preocupes por Ann, pero hay muchas cosas de ella que no conoces, que no conocéis y el terreno personal es una de esas cosas… Sería mejor que no te metieras en terreno desconocido –le recomendó Danielle con una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No me corresponde a mí decirlo… -le contestó la chica-. En serio Sirius, es mejor que te mantengas alejado de este terreno.

-No voy a…

-Bien, haz lo que quieras Sirius, no quiero pelearme contigo por esto –frunció ligeramente el ceño-, pero si veo a Ann llorar por esto, te haré directamente responsable.

-¿Por qué habría alguien de llorar porque alguien le busque novio?

Dani rodó los ojos.

-Porque quizá se sienta mal por que cree que ese alguien no cree que ella pueda encontrar pareja por sí misma –le contestó Dani ligeramente enfadada-. Fin de la conversación, y olvida esta idea –advirtió.

Pero Danielle sabía perfectamente que aquello era algo que Sirius no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente; cabezota y terco, eso era lo que era.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy terminó de escribir la carta dirigida a su padre; letra firme, pulcra, elegante y enlazada; sus padres siempre le habían educado con un gusto exquisito y su elegancia no se debía sólo a la aristocracia a la que pertenecía, sino a la educación que había recibido desde pequeño.

El águila esperaba pacientemente sobre el respaldo de su silla, mirando con sus ojos a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a menos de tres metros de su amo. Todos en Slytherin conocían aquel animal y ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a él sabiendo que podrían terminar dañados muy seriamente y que Malfoy no haría nada por ayudarles. Sólo dos personas se podían acercar al animal; una era Narcisa Black, el otro, Severus Snape.

Lucius estaba terminando de releer la carta antes de firmarla cuando escuchó el leve gorjeo de su ave sobre la silla. Sabía que Narcisa estaba en un castigo con Dumbledore, así que sólo podía ser Snape.

-¿Qué estás tramando? –preguntó el moreno mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del animal.

-Sólo una pequeña lección… -contestó Lucius mostrándole la carta a Severus.

Era asombroso como el rostro de Snape podía parecer una fría pared de hielo sin ninguna emoción, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento; Lucius había jurado más de una vez que Snape podría estar recibiendo un cruciatus y ni siquiera así su cara de continuo enfado cambiaría ni siquiera un ápice. El chico le devolvió la carta con el mismo semblante indiferente con el que la había cogido.

-Así que eso es lo que planeas.

-¿Qué te parece? Quizá esté muy protegida por sus amigos pero precisamente sus amigos es el mejor modo de atacarla –añadió mirando a Severus.

-Me parece que en cuanto los gatitos se enteren de esto vamos a tener graves problemas –le contestó Severus después de haber resoplado por debajo de la nariz.

Lucius rió con elegancia y suavidad mientras tomaba la pluma y firmaba al final de la misiva.

-Cuento con ello, querido Severus… De otro modo, ¿dónde estaría la gracia?

Un brillo malicioso cubrió las orbes plateadas de Lucius. Severus sólo suspiró.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí ha llegado lo que se daba. **

**¿Qué es lo que planea Lucius, ¿Sirius buscándole novio a Ann, Lily no está enamorada de James (según ella, claro), Peter sí está enamorado de Emily, ¿tendrá razón james en lo que cree?**

**Bueno, son algunas preguntas que os dejo para que os planteéis mientras escribo el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Espero que este os haya gustado y que el siguiente también os guste ok?**

**Un besito a todos, seguid leyendo, dejadme reviews y sed felices!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. ceguera temporal

**Hola a todos! A ver, antes que nada, un saludo muy en especial a los que además de leerme, se paran dos minutos a dejarme un review, que para el anterior capítulo fueron: **

**Abewll, Desiré, SAM, PaulyProngs007, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Maria, Sara fenix black, javittapotter.,evans, Lianss, xacuarelax, Ayda merodeadora, Zaide Lupin, Tsubame-chan, Goi Izarra, Lamister, IrEpEllyElOwInXueVaNs**

**Y los que me leeis pero no me dejais nada, os lo agradezco igual, pero si queries ver vuestros nombres, ya sabeis, un review :p**

**Bueno, antes de dejaros con el capitulo, recordaros que los personajes, salvo los míos son de J.K.Rowling y deciros otra cosa: creo que uno de vosotros me ha preguntado que si no contesto los reviews. No, no los contesto en el fic, únicamente contesto aquellos que tienen la opción de "reply" cuando dejan su review, es decir, aquellos que están registrados. Pero si alguien me hace alguna pregunta sobre el fic y me deja una dirección de correo electrónico, estoy encantada de escribirle para contestar a su pregunta.**

**El echo de no responder los reviews por aquí s sencillamente porque me llamaron la atención por hacerlo, y como después surgió lo de "reply" pues ya no los contesto por aquí.**

**Así que ya sabéis, si queres que os conteste, registraros en la página o, como mínimo, dejar una dirección, si no, a no ser que sea una pregunta muy urgente no la contestaré, ok?**

**Bueno, ya, suficiente, ahora os dejo con el capítulo vale? Aps, y los que se quejaron que en el anterior no había habido momento Remus-Dani, abrid los ojos, ok?**

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 10. Ceguera temporal

Lily Evans nunca había pecado de ser una chica vanidosa ni presumida; coqueta sí, como toda chica de dieciséis años que está a punto de entrar en la edad adulta para una bruja joven, por supuesto, pero nunca en demasiado extremo. Sabía que era guapa y sabía que muchas de las miradas de los chicos de Hogwarts se clavaban en ella cuando pasaba por los pasillos; del mismo modo que Danielle llamaba la atención por su carácter extrovertido y amigable y Emily destacaba entre los chicos por su frialdad y su mal humor, ella se había ganado el respeto de las miradas que le dirigían por su atractivo y su carácter.

Por ese motivo, cuando Ann entró en la habitación y se encontró a la pelirroja delante del espejo observándose cuidadosamente desde todas las perspectivas posibles habidas y por haber, la rubia se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja mientras miraba a Lily a través del espejo, esperando que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de su presencia y dejara de hacer aquellas poses ridículas.

Después de ver como la chica sacaba pecho, metía tripa, se pasaba la mano por el cabello rojizo y se examinaba la cara concienzudamente en busca de manchitas o de cualquier otro defecto que podía ser perfectamente corregible con cualquier crema muggle, Ann decidió intervenir y carraspeó levemente provocando un leve susto por parte de Lily que la miró a través del espejo hasta encontrarse con los ojos inquisitivos de la rubia.

-Me has asustado –se disculpó Lily.

-Entonces estamos empatadas –le contestó ella-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Creía que habíamos quedado en la biblioteca con Emily para ayudarla con Historia de la Magia y la redacción que hay para la semana que viene.

Lily suspiró y miró a Ann.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la rubia asintió-. ¿Crees que algo anda mal conmigo?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ann.

-Sí, ya sabes… mi pelo es muy rojo o no lo suficiente o quizá he engordado, o tal vez debería tener un poco más de pecho, ¿por qué tú tienes más pecho que yo? O quizá son mis ojos ¿verdad? –se miró al espejo de nuevo-. Son demasiado llamativos, a los chicos no les gusta que acapare la atención y… -el discurso de Lily se vio interrumpido por las carcajadas de Ann-… genial… además de no resultar atractiva para los chicos mi amiga se ríe de mí… -se quejó lastimeramente.

Ann intentó controlar las risas y lo consiguió, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa de sus labios aunque Lily hubiese apostado su varita que de haberlo podido hacer tampoco lo habría hecho.

-Perdona pero es que… ¿tú te has oído? –preguntó Ann ligeramente divertida-. Nada de lo que has dicho tiene algún sentido. Y deja tranquilos a tus ojos –añadió al ver como la chica se miraba de nuevo al espejo-. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre Lily? Al final Emily va a tener razón cuando dice que la estupidez y el comportamiento de los merodeadores son contagiosos…

-No quiero oír hablar de ningún chico –le contestó Lily de forma tajante. Ann la miró extrañada.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te ocurre? No sueles ser así, Lily –añadió cuando la pelirroja la miró de forma interrogante.

-El baile –se limitó a decir Lily con un suspiro de derrota y resignación. Ann la miró esperando algo más.

-¿El baile? –preguntó Ann-. ¿Qué pasa con el baile?

-A parte de Potter no hay ni un solo chico en Hogwarts que me haya pedido que vaya y empiezo a pensar que si no voy con Potter no podré ir con nadie –contestó frustrada Lily-. Y no lo entiendo francamente… creí que gustaba a los chicos; no es vanidad ni nada de eso pero es que ya debería de haber tenido algunas propuestas ¿no te parece?

Ann le sonrió comprensiva. Ella tampoco había recibido ninguna invitación; pero ya estaba acostumbrada y lo encontraba algo completamente normal. Sabía que no era el prototipo de chica ideal y que casi ningún chico se acercaba a ella con ninguna otra intención que la de amistad; con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlo y se contentaba con estar en un segundo plano; le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Pero Lily siempre había llamado la atención de los chicos e incluso cuando Potter había empezado a gastar bromas a diestro y siniestro a todos aquellos que se atrevían a invitar a Lily a salir, las invitaciones no habían parado nunca. Comprendía que la pelirroja estuviese un poco extrañada de que no la hubiesen invitado y francamente, ella también se extrañaba.

-No digas tonterías Lily, gustas a los chicos; eres inteligente, dulce, de buen carácter excepto con Potter –añadió con una sonrisa cómplice-, eres preciosa y tienes unos ojos que muchas chicas desearían tener. Debe de haber alguna explicación.

-¿Crees que si le pregunto a la profesora Trawlenay me la dará? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Ann sonrió.

-Vale, definitivamente estás desesperada si quieres recurrir a esa loca para que te ayude… Lily, no ocurre nada malo contigo ¿de acuerdo? Aún falta una semana entera para el baile, estoy segura de que los chicos se sienten inseguros delante de ti y por eso tardan tanto en pedírtelo –Lily la miró recelosa.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

Ann asintió.

-Además, tienes que tener en cuenta que invitarte al baile es invitar a Potter a que ponga a ese chico en su punto de mira y a ninguno le hace gracia eso desde que Resmork apareció colgado en uno de los árboles de la parte norte de los terrenos.

Lily sonrió. Sí, bueno, tenía que reconocer que aquello era cierto. James siempre hacía lo mismo; él podía salir con toda chica viviente del colegio e incluso los rumores de las Slytherin aseguraban que había llegado a pedirle a alguna de las fantasmas del castillo que salieran con él, pero si uno solo de los chicos de Hogwarts se atrevía a acercarse a ella con la intención de pedirle una cita, el pobre muchacho ya podía prepararse para lo peor; por ese motivo, los pocos chicos que habían conseguido que la pelirroja les diera una cita eran conocidos como temerarios e incluso dementes que deberían estar en San Mungo.

-Eso no hace más que confirmar mi teoría. James siempre ha hecho lo mismo y aún así he recibido invitaciones…

-Siempre piensas lo peor de James…

-Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero estoy convencida de que James, quiero decir Potter, está detrás de todo esto, sólo tengo que…–frunció el ceño-…¿por qué me miras así? –preguntó interrumpiéndose al ver que Ann la miraba de forma suspicaz.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta James Potter? –preguntó Ann con perspicacia.

Lily se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué todas pensáis que de la noche a la mañana me gusta James?

-¿Todas? Espera –Ann se sentó en la cama con una pierna doblada y miró a la chica que tenía delante-. Define "todas".

-Dani tiene la absurda idea de que me gusta ¿te lo puedes creer? –preguntó enfadada.

A Ann le costó bastante mantener la compostura y no romper a reír cuando lo estaba deseando hacer.

-No me imagino por qué Dani puede pensar algo así…

-Conozco ese tono Ann, ni se te ocurra pensarlo; ¡No me gusta James!

-Pues ya le has llamado tres veces por su nombre en lugar de por su apellido como es habitual en ti –le recordó con cierto tono cantarín la rubia mientras sonreía divertida-. No puedo creer que te guste James cuando llevas años odiándole.

-¡Y le odio! –gritó Lily-. ¡Odio como se comporta con las chicas como si fuera el rey del mundo y todas tuvieran que estar siempre pendientes de lo que él quiere, cómo y cuándo lo quiere; odio que tenga esa actitud prepotente, que siempre esté metiendo en líos a Gryffindor, y que se dedique a besar a todas las chicas de Hogwarts mientras que tiene tiempo de estropearme a mí mis citas!

Ann la miró.

-Wow… Vale… cálmate… No le odias, yo creo que te gusta…

-Sí, claro –Lily la miró-. El día en que te declares a Black podrás decir que me gusta Potter –Lily jamás reconocería que había tenido que pensar antes de hablar porque de no ser así se le habría vuelto a escapar el nombre de James en lugar del consabido Potter.

-Vaya… ese ha sido un golpe bajo… -sonrió con cierta tristeza Ann.

Lily se llevó una mano a la boca y antes de que Ann pudiera decir nada más la pelirroja había atravesado la habitación y se encontraba al lado de ella abrazándola.

-Perdona, no sé qué me ha pasado… No debí haber dicho eso…

-No, tienes razón… No debería meterme en tu vida amorosa cuando yo ni siquiera tengo vida amorosa –añadió Ann ligeramente triste.

-No, tú tienes razón; eres mi amiga, es justo que te metas en mi vida, es más –sus ojos brillaron divertidos-, te exijo que te metas en mi vida amorosa y que impidas que me enamore de James –negó con la cabeza sacudiéndola como si quisiera espantar una mala idea de allí-, de Potter, ¿ves lo que hace? Ese chico va a volverme loca… -comentó frustrada tumbándose sobre la cama.

Ann suspiró antes de reír despacio y suave.

-Hagamos una cosa: yo no me meto en tu vida amorosa a no ser que tú me lo pidas y tú no te metes en la mía a no ser que yo te lo pida ¿de acuerdo?

Lily la miró recelosa cuando Ann extendió una mano hacia ella.

-¿Eso significa que no podré…

-No, Lily, no podrás hacer de celestina entre Sirius y yo.

-¿Y tampoco…

-No, tampoco podrás declararte a él por mí.

-¿Y si…

-Nada de hechizos, pociones, encantamientos, lechuzas, cartas, vociferadores o cualquier cosa semejante a lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza.

-Que aburrido… ¿y qué gano yo?

-La promesa de que Potter no se enterará por mí que te gusta… -Lily pareció meditarlo seriamente-. Piensa en lo pesado que podría ponerse si supiera que le has llamado James cuatro veces sin darte cuenta…

-Está bien, acepto –la pelirroja estrechó la mano de Ann y ésta sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien, ahora vamos a la biblioteca antes de que Emily se bata en duelo con todos los libros –bromeó Ann divertida.

-¿Entonces no crees que…

-No Lily, no estás perdiendo atractivo…

Lily miró a su amiga al escucharla hablar con aquel tono monótono y dudó unos segundos sobre qué hacer; finalmente suspiró resignada. Por mucho que le gustara James, cosa que no iba a admitir nunca, estaba segura de que él estaba detrás de todo aquello.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Banks nos va a matar… -se quejó por décima vez James mientras caminaba delante del extraño grupo que se había formado-… despejado –añadió después de haberse detenido unos segundos a mirar por una esquina antes de seguir caminando-. Esta noche mejor la pasamos en la sala de los menesteres…

-¿Por qué no en la casa de los gritos? –dijo con sarcasmo evidente Peter que iba el último cargando con su cartera y la de Danielle.

-Buena idea Colagusano –dijo James sin notar el sarcasmo.

-Creo que Peter intentaba ser sarcástico –ayudó Remus mirando de reojo al chico pero sin soltar el brazo de Dani.

-Claro, como no es a él a quien Banks va a matar… -empezó a decir James pero Peter le cortó a medio discurso.

-No empieces con eso, Cornamenta –avisó Peter firme.

-Somos Canuto y yo los que estaremos en serios problemas si Banks se entera de esto –dijo señalando a Danielle que aún sin decir nada no había perdido la sonrisa en todo el rato-. Y tú lo sabes y no harás nada por evitarlo –acusó a Peter.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Es peligroso interponerse delante de Emi cuando…

-¿Emi? –preguntaron los tres chicos y Dani al mismo tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo es Emi? –preguntó Remus claramente divertido por el sonrojo que habían adquirido las mejillas de Peter.

-Dejadme en paz –protestó Peter sonrojado y con una media sonrisa.

-¿Vas bien? –le preguntó Remus a la chica.

-Sí, voy bien pero estaría mejor si Sirius dejase que la sangre circulase por mi brazo y mi mano derecha –comentó con indiferencia resuelta. De inmediato notó el afloje de dicha parte de su cuerpo y sonrió intentando quitarle importancia al asunto-. Gracias, mucho mejor.

Sirius no contestó; tan sólo emitió un leve gruñido a modo de respuesta que hizo que Dani rodara los ojos.

-Sirius, ha sido un accidente, no tienes la culpa ¿de acuerdo?

-Es cierto, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera –comentó James deteniéndose en otro cruce para asegurarse que no veía a Banks ni a ninguna de las otras chicas que podrían descuartizarlos si se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido-. Además, a veces para lo que hay que ver… -añadió el moreno con una sonrisa divertida.

Peter lo miró sin poder contener la sonrisa e incluso Remus lo miró reprobatoriamente mientras sonreía levemente.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? –preguntó entonces Sirius.

-¡Habla! –dijo teatralmente Danielle consiguiendo una pequeña risa de Sirius.

-No tiene gracia… -protestó el moreno tomando con firmeza la mano de ella pero sonriendo levemente.

-Vamos, Popy la curará enseguida –comentó James que empezaba a preocuparse porque su amigo no le encontraba gracia a todo aquello.

-Venga Sirius, incluso Remus se lo ha tomado mejor que tú y eso que él es el responsable de los cuatro –intentó convencerle Dani con una de sus sonrisas.

-Como se nota que no habéis sido vosotros quienes la habéis dejado así… -se lamentó de nuevo el chico.

-En todo caso yo diría que ha sido culpa de Cornamenta –ayudó Peter.

-¡Eh! –protestó el aludido -¿Por qué yo?

-Porque si tú no hubieras hecho lo que has hecho, Dani no se hubiera sobresaltado y no hubiera dejado escapar el ingrediente antes de tiempo –contestó Peter con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe vencedor de una pelea verbal.

-Pues has sido tú quien ha metido la pata en un principio –le recordó James defendiéndose.

-Sólo porque tú has empezado hablando del baile y de tu pelirroja –le dijo Remus.

-No es cierto, la culpa ha sido mía por preguntarle a Dani que si ya tenía pareja para el baile –protestó Sirius.

-Me encanta que os culpéis los unos a los otros, en serio, sois unos cielos, pero la culpa ha sido mía, después de todo he sido yo quien ha soltado el diente de dragón antes de tiempo…

Dani suspiró y Sirius la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, ¿te duele algo, ¿te llevo en brazos, ¿avisamos a alguien, ¿quieres que me haga lo mismo para que estemos iguales?

-Sí Sirius, y después te tiras desde la torre de astronomía, luego Remus se encargará de recoger tus trocitos y esparcirlos por el lago para que el calamar gigante pueda disfrutar de un banquete –contestó ella con ironía.

-No te aguanto cuando te pones así –le contestó Sirius-. Sólo quería…

-Todos sabemos que te sientes culpable Sirius, pero agobiándola no solucionarás nada ¿de acuerdo? Ahora llevémosla con Popy y en menos de lo que Dumbledore nos ofrece un caramelo Dani estará bien ¿de acuerdo? –le cortó Remus con suavidad-. Hay un escalón Dani –la chica tanteó con cuidado y lo bajó sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Es que aún no entiendo cómo… -miró a Remus de forma acusatoria-. ¿No lo tenías todo calculado?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero contaba con que el diente de dragón caería después de las gotas de sangre de sirena y no antes –contestó el chico que se sentía tan culpable como Sirius o incluso más-; aunque te cueste creerlo, no pretendía que esa explosión tuviera lugar, Canuto –añadió el licántropo con aquel tono de sarcasmo que tantas veces disgustaba al moreno. Se giró hacia la chica-. De verdad que lo siento mucho Dani.

-Os he dicho que no pasa nada chicos, dejad de disculparos ¿de acuerdo? Hace que me sienta incómoda…

-Bueno –James se detuvo y los otros tres hicieron lo mismo deteniendo a Dani al mismo tiempo-, la enfermería está al final de este pasillo; no hay donde esconderse ni modo alguno de pasar desapercibido, si Banks nos ve estamos perdidos.

-Emily no es una bruja –protestó Dani de forma risueña. Remus carraspeó levemente a su lado y la chica sonrió-. Bueno, sí lo es, pero… ya me habéis entendido –añadió sin dejar de sonreír.

-No se trata de eso, preciosa –le contestó Sirius-. Si Banks, Evans o incluso me atrevería a decir que Ann se enteran de que estás así por nuestra culpa…

-Hogwarts se quedará sin merodeadores porque aunque Emily no me mate a mí, estoy seguro de que Evans no tendrá tantos reparos… -comentó Peter.

-¿Estáis listos? –preguntó James. Remus y Sirius tomaron a Dani de los brazos y manos para guiarla y tenerla sujeta mientras que Peter asentía con ambas mochilas en sus hombros-. A la de tres giramos la esquina y…

-Yo creo que es mejor que te coja en brazos –apuntó Sirius tozudo negando con la cabeza.

Dani resopló intentando controlarse para no gritarle a Sirius que no hacía falta que la cogiera en brazos y que sólo se había quedado ciega, pero que podía continuar andando porque tenía las dos piernas bien; en lugar de eso, la voz de Emily le interrumpió.

-¿Y por qué deberías de cogerla en brazos? –preguntó.

-¡Banks! –James reparó en la presencia de la pelirroja-. Hola Lily.

-Evans –le corrigió la chica en un acto mecánico-. ¿Por qué debería Black de coger a Dani en brazos?

-¿No deberíais de estar en la biblioteca? –preguntó Danielle intentando aparentar que no ocurría nada.

-Estábamos, pero Emi se ha cansado después de quince minutos –sonrió Ann-, además, Malfoy estaba por allí y me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¿Malfoy en la biblioteca de nuevo? –preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño. Se giró hacia los chicos-. Os digo que está tramando algo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Emily-. ¿Vais a contestar a nuestra pregunta o no? –preguntó desconfiada.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, cada uno con distintos pensamientos, cada uno buscando una excusa lógica para que Sirius hubiera hecho aquella propuesta y ninguno sabiendo qué decir que pudiera garantizarles la supervivencia delante de Emily. Quizá podrían convencer a Ann de que había sido un error, pero el hecho de que acabara de ver a Malfoy dificultaba las cosas ya que era bien sabido por todos los presentes que bastaba la sola presencia del rubio para ponerla de mal humor; pero definitivamente no podrían convencer a Evans y a Emily de que todo había sido un error por querer gastar una inocente broma a los de sexto de Slytherin.

Dani repasó en cuestión de segundos lo que había ocurrido minutos antes en el pasillo del cuarto piso, cerca del aula de Encantamientos, preguntándose si sería buena idea o no contar la verdad.

_(flashback)_

_La capa de invisibilidad de James empezaba a quedarse pequeña para los cinco. Le habían sacado una gran utilidad cuando tenían doce años, eran pequeños y Sirius se empeñaba en llevar a su "hermanita" subida a al espalda, y aún así caían a duras penas; pero ahora que tenían casi diecisiete años y el más pequeño de ellos medía 1.60 resultaba un poco cómico._

_Después de que Sirius le pisara un pie, a James se le cayeran las gafas por el codazo involuntario que Peter le había dado cuando Dani había intentado bajarse de la espalda de Sirius sin ocasionar mayores problemas y después de que Peter recibiera una pequeña bofetada, más a modo de aviso que de otra cosa, cuando el chico había colocado su mano izquierda en el muslo de Dani para evitar caerse y derrumbar a toda la fila que los cinco formaban, Remus había resoplado y se había quitado la capa alegando que era absurdo esconderse allí debajo, primero porque el pasillo estaba desierto y segundo porque si ocurría algo siempre podían esconderse detrás de alguno de los tapices que adornaban dicho pasillo._

_-Tu capa se ha quedado obsoleta, Cornamenta –se burló Sirius siguiendo los pasos de Remus._

_-Sí, aunque después de siete años, ya le toca a la pobre ¿no? –añadió Danielle ganándose una mirada entre divertida y ofendida de James y una carcajada espontánea de Peter-. Mejor empezamos con eso –se apresuró a decir la chica arrodillándose junto a Remus que había empezado a mezclar cosas en un viejo caldero._

_-Sí, quiero ver la cara de Malfoy cuando descubra a mi queridísima prima con un cambio de apariencia tan especial –dijo Sirius frotándose las manos mientras en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de Narcisa sin su cabello rubio platino._

_-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? –preguntó Peter mientras Dani removía aquel líquido que empezaba a ser viscoso._

_-Funcionará –aseguró el licántropo mientras sacaba de su túnica una bolsita con polvo azul y se la pasaba a Peter que era quien llevaba la balanza para pesar la cantidad correcta y necesaria-. Treinta y dos gramos, Colagusano._

_El rubio asintió._

_James sonrió y miró la capa. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón; aquella capa les había hecho mucho servicio, pero quizá iba siendo hora de relegarla a un segundo plano; por supuesto siempre sería perfecta para una escapada rápida a las cocinas o a Hogsmeade, e incluso para una cita perfecta con su pelirroja prefecta solos, por supuesto; pero era hora de empezar a pensar que esa capa sería algún día de sus hijos y así se lo hizo saber a los chicos._

_-¿Hijos? –preguntó Remus alzando una ceja mientras dejaba de remover aquella masa espesa y viscosa-. No me digas que vas a traumatizar al pobre de Dumbledore con un par de Potter por estos pasillos –bromeó con gesto teatral._

_James ignoró deliberadamente el comentario sarcástico de Remus y se limitó a sonreír. Fue Sirius quien habló por él._

_-Claro que habrá al menos un Potter por el colegio, y también tiene que haber un Black y un Lupin y un Pettigrew –añadió dándole un suave golpe a Peter en el estómago-. Hogwarts necesitará unos nuevos merodeadores que le amarguen la existencia a los nuevos miembros Malfoy y Snape –hizo una mueca -, aunque bien mirado no sé quién se puede atrever a tener hijos con Snape… -Dani hizo una mueca parecida a la de Sirius al imaginarse a cinco niños con el pelo negro y los ojos negros y la piel blanca y además con el mal humor y el mal carácter de Snape._

_-Yo creo que con vosotros, Hogwarts ya ha tenido suficientes merodeadores para todo un siglo –bromeó Danielle haciendo que Remus riera suavemente cuando Sirius la miró como si hubiera dicho alguna herejía._

_-¿Y quién es la afortunada candidata, James? –preguntó Peter mientras le pasaba a Dani los polvos azulados que la chica mezcló con la masa viscosa-. ¿Estás seguro de que…_

_-Sí, Colagusano sí, funcionará. Sólo tenemos que aplicar un hechizo levitante sobre la masa viscosa y sostenerlo ahí arriba hasta que las Slytherin pasen por aquí, luego la dejamos caer, la masa cubrirá sus cabezas y quedarán calvas durante una semana al menos –sonrió Remus con un brillo divertido que Dani adoraba cada vez que al chico se le ocurría dejar de hacer de prefecto y se dedicaba a ser un merodeador._

_-¿Quién más que mi adorada Lily? _

_Remus dejó de mover la pasta pegajosa del caldero, Dani dejó a medio camino las garras de águila, Sirius sonrió mirando a su amigo en una mezcla de orgullo por ser tan valiente y de desesperación por estar tan loco y Peter elevó una ceja inquisidora._

_-¿Lily? –preguntó Dani-. ¿Pretendes que Lily te de un hijo?_

_James negó y cuando la chica iba a respirar aliviada, James volvió a hablar._

_-En realidad tengo planeado salir con ella, casarnos, comprar una casa, tener siete hijos para formar un equipo de quiddich y dos perros con los que Canuto podrá jugar cuando venga a casa –añadió en broma cuando Sirius le miró burlón-. Y no necesariamente tiene por qué ser en ese orden._

_-Hablemos de cosas reales y posibles que pueden ocurrir antes de que Snape se lave el pelo –James lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Con quién vas al baile, Dani?_

_La chica lo miró y parpadeó._

_-Si fuera con alguien y fíjate bien en que digo "si fuera" es decir, que no estoy admitiendo que ya tenga pareja… -empezó a decir la chica-… ¿qué te hace pensar que te lo diría, Sirius?_

_-¿No me lo dirías? –preguntó el chico llevándose una mano al pecho en una clara actitud de fingida ofensa._

_-Depende –miró a Remus-. ¿Añado ya la sangre de basilisco? –el chico asintió y Dani continuó hablando con Sirius-. Si me prometieras que no ibas a amenazarlo tal y como siempre haces con todos los chicos que me quieren invitar a salir, quizá te lo dijera._

_-Así que vas a ir con alguien –acusó Sirius prácticamente._

_James rió suavemente y Peter enarcó una ceja al ver a Sirius comportarse así; era prácticamente como ver a Emily protegiendo a las chicas… Aunque era mejor que no dijera nada, no fuera caso que a ninguno de los dos les hiciera gracia que los comparasen con el otro._

_-No voy a ir con nadie Sirius, aún no me lo ha pedido nadie –añadió con una media sonrisa mientras pensaba en quién querría que la invitase._

_-Pues yo voy a ir con Lily –anunció alegre James._

_-¿Ya te ha dicho que sí? –preguntó escéptica Danielle mientras por detrás de ella Peter negaba con la cabeza sabiendo la respuesta de antemano._

_-No, pero es evidente que si nos vamos a casar y me voy a declarar esa noche, es necesario que ella venga al baile conmigo ¿no? –dijo inocente James._

_-Espera a que yo te diga para echar el diente de dragón Dani –indicó Remus mientras echaba otros ingredientes consiguiendo que la mezcla adquiriese un color violáceo bastante repulsivo-. Declararte… ya… y ¿cómo vas a hacerlo cuando ni siquiera quiere ir al baile contigo, James? –preguntó tan práctico como siempre el chico._

_-Irá al baile conmigo –aseguró James mientras miraba el mejunje._

_-No lo creo –le contestó Dani que pese a su anterior conversación con Lily sabía que la pelirroja era demasiado orgullosa y que era capaz de no enamorarse de James únicamente para fastidiar al chico aunque con ello, ella lo pasara mal._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Dani –dijo Sirius-. Evans preferiría perder parte de su cerebro antes que ir contigo al baile Cornamenta._

_-A no ser que hayas llevado a cabo tu "magnífico" plan –intervino Peter recordando lo que James les había comentado varios días atrás. James no dijo nada-. ¿Cornamenta?_

_-Oh por favor… -se lamentó Remus-… dime que no lo has hecho James._

_-¿Qué no debería haber hecho? –preguntó Dani esperando la señal para soltar su diente de dragón._

_-Ni siquiera yo haría algo así –se quejó Sirius._

_-Así me aseguro que viene conmigo –contestó James con simpleza._

_-¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó esta vez a Peter._

_-Pues si no me equivoco, creo que ha proclamado a Lily como suya y por tanto, todo aquel que se atreva a pedirle ir al baile sufrirá las consecuencias de los merodeadores hasta final de curso –se lamentó Peter-. Creímos que lo decía de broma pero…_

_-¡Has hecho qué!-preguntó casi gritó Dani levantándose de donde estaba arrodillada y soltando lo que tenía en las manos._

_-¡No sueltes el diente Dani! –le gritó Remus._

_Demasiado tarde._

_Una explosión, una nube de humo y unos vapores oscuros que inundaron los ojos de la chica. _

_Sirius apartó la nube de humo entre toses y estornudos mientras maldecía en voz baja a Peter por habérselo dicho a Dani de aquella forma tan brusca y a James por haber hecho una tontería como aquella._

_-¿Dani?_

_-¿Sirius? –el chico se acercó hasta ella y se encontró a Dani con los ojos abiertos y las manos extendidas._

_-¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó Remus inmediatamente sabiendo lo inestable que podían llegar a ser todos los ingredientes que habían mezclado de aquel modo._

_-Bien –se escuchó la voz de Peter después de un estornudo._

_-Por aquí perfecto –contestó James limpiándose las gafas con la manga de la túnica._

_-¿Sirius? –preguntó Remus utilizando su varita para disipar el humo que había._

_-Eh chicos, tenemos un problema… -anunció la voz de Sirius que tenía sujeta a Dani por la mano._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó burlón James aún limpiando sus gafas-. ¿Dani se ha quedado calva?_

_-No, se ha quedado ciega –contestó Sirius._

_James notó el tono frío de Sirius y supo que no estaba de broma._

_(fin flashback)_

No, definitivamente no sería una buena idea a no ser que quisiera ver como, como mínimo dos de sus mejores amigas, terminaban en Azkaban por cometer un asesinato, aunque claro, si lo pensaba bien, cuando las admiradoras de Sirius y James se enteraran de que Lily y Emi se habían encargado de matarlos, quizá no tendrían tiempo ni siquiera de ir a Azkaban porque ellas mismas se encargarías de matarlas.

-¿Dani? –la voz de Remus la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-Emmmm…. Un pequeño error de cálculos –se limitó a decir la chica-. Preparábamos una broma cuando me he equivocado en algo y la poción ha explotado en mi cara dejándome temporalmente ciega.

No pudo decir nada más cuando Emily se había acercado a Sirius y en aquellos momentos intentaba matar a uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts. Lily por su parte se encaró a James mientras hablaba sobre los cien motivos por los que no deberían de haber hecho aquel intento de broma, motivos sobre los que cinco de cada siete era el siguiente: "has dejado ciega a mi amiga" Peter estaba ocupado intentando que Emi no matase a uno de sus mejores amigos y Ann se había acercado hasta la chica y Remus.

-¿Estás bien?

-La llevábamos con Popy ahora –apuntó Remus terriblemente culpable. Ann asintió.

-Vamos, os acompaño –se ofreció.

-Sé que no puedo ver nada pero no creo que esos ruidos guturales sean muy normales –apuntó Danielle que tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y de que dichos ruiditos se debían a la falta de oxígeno de Sirius en aquellos momentos.

Ann y Remus miraron a sus cinco amigos y suspiraron. Nunca iban a cambiar.

-Sirius ya es mayorcito para defenderse de Emily –le recordó Ann empezando a caminar con Dani pese a que no le hacía mucha gracia dejarlo solo con el enfado que parecía tener Emi-. Además, Peter le está ayudando –era cierto; mientras el rubio estuviera con ellos Emily no mataría a Sirius.

-Sí, y con tal de que Lily le hable, James deja de que le grite, le golpee y le repita los motivos por los que no debería de ser tan inmaduro –se encogió de hombros Remus al ver lo encantado que estaba James con el discurso de la pelirroja-. Vamos, ya vendrán.

Danielle se encogió de hombros. Lily no mataría a James porque le gustaba y Emi no mataría a Sirius delante de Peter porque eso le daría al chico una muy mala opinión de ella, así que simplemente se dejó guiar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius se frotó el cuello con ambas manos mientras se miraba al espejo. Desde su cama Remus fingía leer un libro con tranquilidad, cosa que hubiera sido bastante fácil de hacer creer si no fuera porque pasaba las páginas continuamente y con bastante fuerza. James estaba sentado sobre su baúl haciendo volar una snitch que atrapaba y soltaba constantemente para deleite de Peter que pese a que ya no babeaba al verle hacer aquello como lo hacía en quinto, seguía sintiendo cierta admiración por la agilidad con la que el capitán del equipo de quiddich era capaz de atrapar aquella diminuta pelota dorada.

-¿Quieres dejar de jugar con la snitch para que Peter pueda explicarme por qué se ha buscado una novia tan sádica que disfruta estrangulándome? –pidió Sirius sin dejar de mirar las marcas rojizas que se veían en su cuello.

-¿De dónde has sacado la idea de que Emily es mi novia? –preguntó Peter olvidando a James.

-No somos tontos Peter –se limitó a contestar el moreno-. Eso sí, espero que te declares pronto a ver si así deja de ser tan agresiva –añadió en tono bromista.

-Su agresividad forma parte de su encanto –le contestó Peter burlón-. Además, Emily no es mi novia. ¿Se puede saber quién os ha metido esa idea en la cabeza?

-Remus –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Peter le dedicó una mirada al licántropo y estuvo tentado a decirle algo antes de recordar que la fuerza que el lobo le daba a Remus era muy superior a la de un chico normal y por supuesto muy superior a la suya propia, así que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-No es cierto, yo no he dicho nada –se defendió Remus desde la cama.

-Claro que no –añadió James mirando a Sirius divertido recriminándole el meter a Remus en todo aquel embrollo, mirada a la que su amigo contestó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos-. Se te nota demasiado Peter.

-No entiendo como te puede gustar esa salvaje –protestó Sirius aplicándose el ungüento que Remus se aplicaba después de las noches de luna llena cuando tenía el cuerpo lleno de morados y marcas provocadas por el lobo.

Peter se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Te ayudaremos –declaró James firmemente mirando al pequeño de los cuatro.

Remus enarcó una ceja mirando al chico y se compadeció de Peter. Cuando James y Sirius se proponían ayudar a alguien a conquistar a alguna chica casi siempre salía bien; solían presentarse delante de la chica, hablar bien del chico que quería conquistarla, unas palabras dulces, unas cuantas zalamerías y la chica aceptaba salir con ese chico en cuanto James o Sirius se lo pedían; por supuesto el hecho de que se inventaran continuas excusas como "se está muriendo" o "su padre le ha comprometido con Snape" no tenían nada que ver. Pero tanto él como Peter sabían que si a alguno de los otros dos les daba por intentar algo similar con Emily Banks, la cosa no saldría demasiado bien.

-No hace falta que me ayudéis, Cornamenta –aseguró Peter.

-Claro que sí, no seas tímido –apremió Sirius.

-Chicos, deberíais de ocuparos de vuestras vidas y dejad en paz la mía –insistió Peter sonriendo a medias-. No es que no os agradezca lo que queréis hacer –se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de ofensa que tenían Sirius y James-, pero creo que tú deberías de ocuparte de intentar que Lily te haga caso por fin y creo que tú deberías de ocuparte de conseguir una novia para ti en lugar de conseguírsela a los demás.

Remus suspiró. Sabía cuál sería la pregunta que se haría en la habitación casi de forma inmediata y para ser sinceros, él no tenía ganas de estar allí cuando se la hiciesen; además, estaba preocupado por Danielle, lo cual no significaba que se fuera a enamorar de ella.

-¡No es cierto! –gritó en un momento dado James - ¿Tú qué piensas, Remus?

Pero Remus no le contestó. Cuando miraron hacia la cama del licántropo, ésta estaba vacía. Los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros antes de continuar hablando, más bien discutiendo, sobre si Sirius y James debían intervenir en la vida amorosa de Peter o no.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y aún les defiendes? –exclamó Emily visiblemente molesta por la actitud de Danielle-. ¡Te han dejado ciega!

-Vamos Emily, no creo que lo hayan hecho a propósito –le recalcó Ann-. Vale Dani, ahora sumérgete en el agua… -la guió ayudándola a entrar en la piscina.

-¿Creéis que será suficiente? –preguntó Lily vertiendo el líquido de la pequeña botella dentro del agua-. Yo creo que Emi tiene razón; no deberías de defenderles tanto, son casi adultos y deberían empezar a saber que sus actos traen consecuencias para todos.

-Madame Pomfray dijo que sería suficiente con eso –contestó Dani mientras notaba como el agua de la piscina le cubría hasta la cintura. Buscó a tientas los escalones para poder sentarse de modo que el agua le cubrió hasta el pecho dejándole una sensación de calor-. Y les defiendo porque el error ha sido mío. Me sobresalté y dejé caer el ingrediente antes de tiempo.

-Seguro que fue Black quien…

-¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que siempre que ocurre algo malo en Hogwarts es cosa de Sirius? –preguntó Ann frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo le defiendes tanto? Toma, debes ponerte estos tapones en las orejas –le dijo depositando en la mano de la chica unos tapones rojos de material flexible-. Según la enfermera esto debería de hacer que fuera más rápido, aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver los oídos con los ojos –se encogió de hombros.

-Le defiendo porque no me gusta que siempre la pagues con él, hay gente peor por el mundo ¿lo sabías? Dani, tienes que ponerte estos algodones en los ojos y mantenerlos cerrados.

-¿Gente peor? –preguntó Emily escandalizada -¡No me hagas reír!

-Potter –dijo simplemente Lily-. ¿Qué? –preguntó cuando las demás la miraron-. Estoy convencida de que él está detrás de la falta de invitaciones para el baile.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir? –preguntó Dani apretando los dedos contra los tapones para asegurarse que estaban allí-. Además Emi, para que lo sepas, fue por culpa de Peter… bueno, más o menos…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Emily - ¿Cómo que fue culpa de Peter?

-Peter me dijo que Lily no había recibido aún ninguna invitación para el baile porque James había advertido a todos los chicos que iba a ir con él; me sobresalté y solté el ingrediente antes de tiempo –dijo la chica mientras se ponía los tapones y los algodones sobre los ojos antes de sumergirse en la bañera gigante para que la poción la cubriera por completo mezclada con el agua.

-¿Qué? –esta vez tres voces fueron las que preguntaron.

-¡Voy a matar a Potter! –gritó Lily levantándose de donde estaba y abandonando el baño de los prefectos.

-¡Voy a matar a Black! –gritó Emily desapareciendo también del baño.

Ann miró hacia la puerta por donde las dos chicas se habían ido y luego miró a Dani olvidando por unos momentos que la chica no podía ni ver ni oír.

-Voy a controlar que no los maten, no te muevas de aquí Dani, enseguida vuelvo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando entró en el baño de prefectos buscando a las chicas. Bueno, sí, sabía que Danielle estaría allí, pero no sabía que se la iba a encontrar desnuda, con los ojos cubiertos por unos algodones, y el cuerpo cubierto por el agua rosada y la espuma cubriéndole el pecho pero dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de los senos, sus curvas, sus hombros y su cuello desnudo que invitaba a ser besado cada vez que las diminutas gotas de agua resbalaban de las puntas de sus cabellos hasta él. Sola. Estaba sola y estaba hablando, ¿con quién diablos estaba hablando?

-Es genial esto de no oíros chicas, sé que quizá me estáis criticando pero en serio, es genial, puedo hablaros sabiendo que tenéis que oírme –sonrió pícara y traviesa y Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con ella-. Lily, no deberías enfadarte con James; él está loco por ti y esta es su manera de demostrártelo, bueno, quizá no sea la mejor manera –Remus enarcó una ceja-, pero es la única que conoce para llamar tu atención. Y tú Emi, deberías dejar tranquilo al pobre Sirius por una vez ¿no te parece? Sé que te gusta Peter pero deberías de saber que él no es un santo precisamente, si te contara todas las que hace… ¿sabías que él es quien se come el chocolate que Remus tiene de reserva en su baúl? –el licántropo sonrió al descubrir quién era el ladrón de su preciado chocolate y anotó mentalmente que tenía que mantener una conversación con Peter inmediatamente-… menos mal que Remus no lo sabe, si no, te podrías quedar sin pareja para el baile, ¿lo sabías? El agua se está quedando fría… ¿podéis girar los grifos calientes un poco, chicas?- Remus obedeció de inmediato con un movimiento de su varita haciendo que los grifos se abriesen y un chorro de agua caliente que olía a canela inundase el baño y la piscina-. Esto ya está mejor… muchas gracias… -dijo con satisfacción en la voz-. Y hablando del baile, como el chico que quiero que me invite no lo haga en la próxima semana, juro que iré con cualquiera. Y no, no os voy a decir con quién quiero ir, primero porque pondríais el grito en el cielo y segundo porque me lo prohibiríais, sobre todo tú Emi –Remus enarcó una ceja mientras sentía como algo dentro de él se revolvía-. La idiota soy yo por enamorarme de él… -un nuevo pinchazo en el estómago hizo que Remus frunciera el ceño-… ni siquiera sabe que existo… como amigos muy bien, pero no ve nada más allá de eso… -se quejó la chica haciendo que Remus sintiera ganas de partirle la cara a quien quiera que fuese el que le estaba haciendo sentirse así-. Los chicos sólo traen problemas –se quejó esta vez frunciendo el ceño de forma infantil-. Habría que meterlos a todos en un barco y dejarlos en una isla desierta –Remus la miró ¿esa era la misma Danielle con la que se llevaban bien todos los chicos?- Aunque… -añadió con una sonrisa encantadora-… tengo que reconocer que sin los chicos, mi vida sería muy aburrida… Sirius es el hermano que nunca tuve y siempre quise; Peter parece tímido y callado, pero sólo necesita coger confianza, James… en fin… quién pueda definir cómo es James que levante la mano y no, Lily, no vale que digas que es un arrogante prepotente y todo eso que dices de él –Remus rió suavemente-, y Remus es sencillo, tranquilo… siempre logra que medite las cosas dos veces antes de hacerla… creo que es el único que consigue sacar mi lado maduro en contraposición de lo que consigue Sirius –añadió riendo.

Remus la miró. ¿cómo se podía ser tan hermosa y tan sencilla al mismo tiempo?

-Bueno, creo que esto ya está, ¿ya ha pasado la media hora? –extendió una mano hacia el borde de la piscina y tanteó cerca de un montón de ropa-. Annie, ¿me pasas la toalla malva?

¿Malva? Remus parpadeó y tragó con cierta dificultad; con el movimiento de brazos de Dani y la espuma casi desaparecida de la parte superior de su cuerpo, casi podía apreciarse los pechos de la chica y aunque intentaba evitar mirar hacia allí repitiéndose que a ella le gustaba un chico y que él ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella, sus ojos de color miel se iban hacia aquella parte de su anatomía sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Annie? –preguntó de nuevo Danielle.

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo lo puso en alerta; y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo había tomado la primera toalla rosa que había encontrado y se la había tendido a la chica que sonrió agradeciéndoselo; Remus apenas tuvo tiempo de perderse en esa sonrisa antes de darse la media vuelta y desaparecer por uno de los pasadizos secretos ocultos detrás de uno de los cuadros del baño de prefectos. La voz de Ann Seever anunciando que ya había vuelto se perdió a sus espaldas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te he pedido la toalla malva, no la rosa, sabes que odio el rosa –gruñó Dani saliendo de la bañera envuelta en la toalla rosada.

-Sé que odias al rosa, yo no te he dado ninguna toalla.

-¿Qué? –la chica la miró-. Claro que me la has dado; no podía ver nada ¿recuerdas? Te he pedido la toalla malva para poder secarme los ojos y me has dado esta, por cierto que has estado muy callada pero…

-¿De qué hablas? Acabo de venir, tenía que asegurarme que Lily no mataba a James y que Emi no mataba a Sirius… la verdad, no sé como se ha autoconvencido de que Peter lo ha hecho con buena intención y que toda la culpa era de Sirius… -suspiró resignada.

Dani se quedó helada sin saber qué había ocurrido y agradeciendo mentalmente la precaución de no haber pronunciado el nombre de Remus en voz alta.

-Entonces, si no estabais aquí ninguna de las tres, ¿con quién he estado hablando yo?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En uno de los rincones de la biblioteca Remus Lupin cerró el libro que tenía delante con bastante fuerza provocando que incluso la bibliotecaria lo mirase mal; por suerte para él, la mujer le tenía el bastante aprecio y lo tenía en bastante consideración para que con una sonrisa ella le disculpase.

¿El motivo de aquel golpe tan brusco? Las palabras que había escuchado en el baño de prefectos lo había dejado confuso y enfadado mientras se preguntaba quién sería el imbécil que había ocupado el corazón de Danielle y muy a su pesar se empezó a preguntar a sí mismo por qué le importaba tanto; la posibilidad de que se estuviera enamorando de Danielle le resultaba aterradoramente perfecta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann y Dani se miraron nerviosas. De las cuatro que estaban en la habitación ellas dos eran las más sensatas, bueno, Ann no aplicaría el adjetivo "sensata" a Dani, pero cuando se trataba de defender a los chicos, definitivamente la morena se volvía un poco más sensata que de costumbre.

Lily y Emily estaban trazando sobre un pergamino un plan muy elaborado para darle un escarmiento a James por haber hecho tal proclamo y aunque al principio Emily había insistido en meter a Sirius también, Danielle no lo había permitido alegando que él no había hecho nada.

-Quizá deberías dejar que también metieran a Sirius… -susurró Ann a Dani pese a que no le hacía mucha gracia-… quizá así James tendría una posibilidad de salir vivo de lo que sea que están planeando las dos.

-No creo que sea necesario que…

-¿Quieres decir que será suficiente con eso? –se escuchó la voz de Lily.

-Tienes razón, Potter es capaz de convencer al Calamar Gigante… ¿involucramos a los Slytherin? Seguro que ellos querrán…

Ann miró a Dani con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados y una clara mirada de "¿decías algo?" que hizo que la morena suspirara.

-¿No creéis que os estáis pasando un poquito? –preguntó Danielle mirando a las otras dos.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? –preguntó Emily mirándola como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza de repente-. Sabes perfectamente lo que ha hecho.

-Sí, lo sé… pero sé que no lo ha hecho con mala intención y francamente, meter a los Slytherin sería poner en peligro la vida de los chicos, ¿no os parece?

-Danielle, ni uno solo de los chicos de Hogwarts se va a atrever a pedirme que vaya al baile sólo porque Potter me ha reclamado como suya ¡suya! –gritó la chica- ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

-¿Un chico enamorado? –preguntó Ann encogiéndose de hombros.

-Potter no está enamorado, está encaprichado –corrigió Emily.

-No lo puedes afirmar Emily, yo paso más tiempo con él y creo que sí está enamorado –sentenció Dani mirando de forma significativa a Lily que se hizo la desentendida mientras anotaba algo en su pergamino.

-¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso? –preguntó la chica de ojos violeta.

-¿Basarse? Uno no pude basarse en pruebas para decir que está enamorado –le informó Danielle-, simplemente lo sabe…

Ann miró a Dani y asintió respaldando la afirmación de la chica.

-Yo creo que James es sincero; lleva detrás de ti dos años Lily… ¿no crees que al menos podrías darle una oportunidad?

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que te des cuenta de que es tal y como tú crees que es –añadió Dani.

Lily las miró a ambas.

-No digáis tonterías. Potter siempre está con todas las chicas de la escuela, sobre todo Evelyn –dijo con tono sarcástico-, él no está enamorado de mí.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre está hablando de ti, pensando en ti, mirándote cuando no le miras y sonriendo como un idiota cuando le miras aunque sólo sea para gritarle? –le preguntó Ann.

-No sonríe como un idiota –matizó suavemente Emily-, es idiota.

-Por el mismo motivo por el que me hace enfadar, me prepara bromas, molesta a mis acompañantes, interrumpe mis citas y hace que me vuelva loca –contestó Lily.

-Y ese motivo, ¿es…

-Que le gusta molestarme, evidentemente –contestó Lily auto convenciéndose a sí misma de que eso era todo lo que James quería de ella.

-Yo creo que te equivocas –dijeron Ann y Danielle al mismo tiempo.

-Dejadla tranquila, no voy a dejar que ninguna de mis amigas se acerque a menos de cien metros de un merodeador–afirmó Emily con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que no me gusta que les critiques Emily –defendió Dani a los chicos.

-Lo digo porque no quiero que Lily lo pase mal por culpa de James Potter si puedo evitarlo –contestó Emi convencida-. Potter no es la clase de chicos que se enamora; eso es más del estilo de Remus.

-Y del de Peter –dijo Dani enarcando ambas cejas y mirando de forma significativa a Emily.

-Dejad de pensar tonterías –pidió la chica de ojos violeta.

-No hemos dicho nada –se defendió Ann sonriendo divertida-. No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva –añadió.

-No me pongo a la defensiva –le corrigió Emily-. Es que siempre que mencionáis a Peter lo hacéis como si fuese más que obvio que estamos juntos y no lo estamos… -terminó la oración con un susurro que hizo que las tres chicas se miraran entre ellas.

Dani fue la primera en hablar.

-Emi… ¿te gusta Peter?

La aludida la miró y su rostro pasó por diversas fases, primero se horrorizó ante la idea, después se puso blanca como si le hubieran descubierto su más oculto secreto, y luego pasó a tener el rostro de un tono rojizo bastante sospechoso.

Dani levantó un dedo acusador contra la chica.

-¡No puede gustarte; es un merodeador!

-Sabes perfectamente que Peter no es como los otros –intentó defenderse Emily-. Y no me señales de esa forma ¿quieres?

-¡Pero es un merodeador! –insistió Dani -¡Acabas de decir que no dejarás que ninguna de tus amigas se acerque a ningún merodeador y a ti te gusta Peter!

-No me gusta Peter –declaró Emily muy seria. Lily la miró; Ann enarcó una ceja y Dani se cruzó de brazos. Emily suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama-. No puede gustarme Peter porque estoy enamorada de él… -confesó la chica.

Si Emily esperaba una explosión por parte de las chicas, ésta no ocurrió. Danielle estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en que si Emily empezaba a salir con Peter, la barrera que había entre los merodeadores y las chicas se desvanecería; Ann estaba meditando el echo de que Emi ya no sería un problema para querer acercarse a Sirius, o al menos ya no podría tomar la excusa de "es un merodeador" y Lily estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en las palabras de Dani que le recordaban constantemente que ella también podía estar enamorada de James y muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que quizá fuera cierto que James lo estuviera de ella.

-¿Nada de gritos? –preguntó Emily a las chicas -. ¿Nada de "estás loca" ni nada de "no deberías haberte enamorado" o "deberías habérnoslo dicho antes"?

Danielle se encogió de hombros. La pelirroja llamó la atención de las chicas carraspeando ligeramente y consiguiendo que se volvieran hacia ella.

-Será mejor que sigamos con esto –dijo Lily mostrándoles el pergamino-. No voy a dejar que Potter salga ileso después de lo que ha hecho –añadió con cierto brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Estupendo… nadie me hace caso –protestó Emily tirándose sobre su cama.

Ann se encogió de hombros mentalmente y pensó que ya que le iban a hacer algo al pobre chico, al menos más le valía estar dentro para asegurarse de que nadie iba a salir herido.

-¿Y si le pagas con la misma moneda? –preguntó inocentemente. -. Quiero decir que él ha impedido todas tus posibles citas para el baile… ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con él?

-¿Me estáis escuchando? –preguntó Emily que de repente había cogido complejo de invisibilidad.

-¿Quieres que proclame que estamos saliendo para que las chicas no se le acerquen? –preguntó Lily en voz alta mirándola aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-¿Queréis decirme…

-Emi, de una en una, primero la venganza de Lily para asegurarnos que no la expulsan por matar a alguien –Lily ignoró el comentario de Dani y siguió a lo suyo-. Después hablaremos de tu enamoramiento por Peter.

Emily resopló.

-Ni hablar, si haces eso las admiradoras de James se te echarán encima –contestó Dani por Lily.

-Eso sin contar con que el mismo Potter se te echará encima si le reclamas –añadió medio divertida Emily que había decidido que dado que no le hacían caso, al menos podía participar en la venganza de la pelirroja contra Potter.

Ann rodó los ojos preguntándose por qué sus amigas siempre sacaban su lado humorístico en el peor momento o al menos, en el momento menos indicado para hacerlo.

-¿Y si es él mismo quien rechaza a todas las que le propongan ir al baile? –sugirió de forma inocente Ann.

Emily miró a la rubia sin saber qué quería decir la chica, para consuelo de ella, Danielle parecía tan perdida como ella misma. Lily sin embargo, miró a Ann con aquel brillo travieso en los ojos.

-¿Poción de la contrariedad? –preguntó de forma inocente sabiendo qué era lo que la chica pretendía.

-La misma –aprobó Ann-. Será el mismo James quién negará todas las invitaciones aunque quiera aceptarlas.

-Eso es cruel… -protestó Dani cruzándose de brazos. Por suerte para ella, sólo Ann la escuchó.

-Al menos no matarán a nadie –se encogió de hombros Ann mientras miraba de reojo como las otras dos empezaban a hablar animadamente y planeaban el mejor modo de hacer que James se tomara aquella poción.

-Cierto –apoyó Dani-. ¿Y quién le dará la poción a…

Los ojos verdes de Lily se clavaron en los suyos. Los violetas de Emily miraron a Dani y Ann se limitó a sonreír. La morena resopló.

-¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todos!**

**Que tal el capitulo?**

**Bueno, malo, regular, para tirarlo?**

**Ya sabeis que espero vuestros comentarios, pero absteneros de howlers, amenazas y demás… he tenido una semanita bastante movida… se estropeó la caldera de casa y nos quedamos sin agua caliente, hubo un apagón de luz y tuve que volver a escribir este capítulo, se me perdió el teléfono móvil y una de las máquinas del taller de mi padre se rompió … **

**Así que si no son reviews buenos, esta semana, no los quiero :p**

**Sed buenos, no hagais lo que yo no haría, sed felices, disfrutad leyendo y cuidaos!**

**Un besito para todos,**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. preparativos

**Hola a todos! Que tal la semana?**

**Bueno, antes que nada, volver a repetir que os agradezco mucho los reviews, pero no puedo contestaros a menos que estéis registrados en la pagina, así que ya sabéis… es que no tengo tiempo material para ir e-mail por e-mail para contestar vuestros comentarios, agradeceros o contestar a vuestras preguntas… no es por nada más, así que en fin… ya sabéis…**

**Un saludo especial a todos los que me habéis dejado vuestros comentarios:**

**zaRy, Tsubame-chan, Guchi, Keikleen, Mariet Malfoy Snape, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Goi Izarra, martapotter, sara fenix black, Desiré, LadyCornamenta, xacuarelax, amsp14, PaulyProngs007, javi potter evans, Lianss, catti-brie-potter, oOGaiaOo, Zayde Lupin, KmZilita-H, patitopotter.**

**Otra cosa, en mi fic "la Lágrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente" suelo hacer al final de cada capítulo un pequeño avance de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo; alguien me ha sugerido que lo haga aquí también, pero como siempre, vosotros tenéis la ultima palabra, ¿quereis avance o no? Dejadme las respuestas en los reviews, ok?**

**Bueno, ya no os entretengo más… que uego veis todo este párrafo y os lo saltais sin leerlo para ir directamente a la historia, así que ala, a disfrutad de la lectura, nos vemos abajo!**

Capitulo 11. Preparativos

Danielle no le dio importancia al hecho de estar llena de barro y sudor, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama agotada después de un entrenamiento de quiddich especialmente duro y estricto; si James continuaba con aquel ritmo una de dos: o el equipo lo mataba, o el equipo dimitía. Ella mejor que nadie comprendía las ganas de ganar que James tenía; era su último año como capitán y quería dejar la copa de quiddich en la casa Gryffindor; pero apenas habían empezado el curso y ya estaban muertos.

Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, había algo más; después de todo, ella podía manejar a James como quisiera, no por nada era amiga de la pelirroja por la que el capitán estaba completamente enamorado. Remus tenía pareja para el baile. Remus Lupin, el único chico del que se había enamorado como una idiota, tenía pareja para el baile y no era ella; en realidad, no sabía quién era, sólo que se llamaba Natalia, que iba un curso o dos por debajo de ellos y que pertenecía a Hufflelpuff. Nada más. Y claro, como era idiota completamente, cuando Sirius había insistido en que fueran al baile juntos para resarcirla por haber estropeado su día de hermanos, con Remus delante, ella había aceptado.

Danielle se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y gritó fuertemente contra la misma, ahogando el grito de frustración y desahogándose de toda la frustración que en aquellos momentos sentía.

Quizá fuera porque estaba pensando, o quizá que estaba gritando, o la amortiguación de la almohada o quizá simplemente fuera que Ann era la chica más discreta y silenciosa del mundo. Pero cuando la rubia le quitó la almohada de la cara, se asustó ligeramente, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en la habitación.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Ahora y justo a tiempo para evitar que te suicides –le dijo burlona enarcando una ceja divertida-. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

-Ahogarme –contestó Danielle abatida.

-Estás dejando la cama echa un asco –le hizo notar Ann sacando su varita y haciendo un sencillo hechizo de limpieza-. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que quieras suicidarte o simplemente es para saltarte la clase de pociones? –preguntó divertida la chica.

-Sí, que soy idiota –dijo muy segura de sí misma Dani con total convicción de sus palabras.

Ann enarcó una ceja.

-A ver, cuéntame qué ha pasado y yo te diré si eres idiota o no –le aconsejó la rubia-. Pero empieza por el principio –añadió al ver como Dani abría la boca.

Danielle Adams conocía a Ann lo suficiente para saber lo que aquellas palabras querían decir; así que resopló por lo bajo y gruñó algo entre dientes que a Ann se le hizo bastante difícil entender.

-¿Podrías repetirlo? Aún no entiendo el idioma de los gruñidos –le confesó como si fuera un secreto-. Pero estoy intentando aprenderlo –añadió al ver la mirada de advertencia de Dani.

La morena resopló.

-He dicho que lo admito, me gusta Remus, ¿contenta? –preguntó irónica Dani mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ann asintió con convicción.

-Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado… quizá podamos arreglarlo –sugirió.

Dani resopló sabiendo que si había alguien que pudiera arreglar aquel desastre era la siempre sensata Ann.

-Ha sido durante el entrenamiento… –empezó a decir la chica morena.

_(flashback)_

_-Si seguimos así, vamos a perder ante Hufflelpuff pero no porque nos ganen, sino porque estaremos tan cansados que no acertaremos ni siquiera a subirnos a la escoba –le reprochó Dani a James con el ceño fruncido y aquella sonrisa de niña buena que el capitán del equipo había visto demasiadas veces y que por eso ya no la creía._

_-No te quejes tanto ¿quieres? Yo no veo al resto del equipo quejarse –argumentó Potter._

_-No, claro, me han enviado a mí como portavoz –le contestó ella-. James estamos preparados, pero estamos cansados… Es en serio… ¿podríamos dejar el entrenamiento por hoy?_

_James Potter suspiró; sabía que tenía razón; a veces olvidaba que ser capitán de un equipo no era sólo dirigir, presumir y alzar la copa de la victoria; también tenía que respaldar a sus jugadores, animar al equipo, alentarlos cuando algo iba mal y saber cuando detener un entrenamiento a tiempo y ciertamente, viendo sus caras, incluso la de Sirius que era el que siempre derrochaba energía y en aquellos momentos estaba apoyado en su escoba de forma vertical, sosteniéndose en ella para no dormirse en el suelo, parecía que era hora de dar por terminado el entrenamiento._

_-Está bien ¡chicos! –gritó atrayendo la atención de todos que lo miraron a él y a Dani alternativamente como si esperasen que la chica no lo hubiera conseguido- ¡Vamos, se terminó el entrenamiento, a las duchas! –añadió con una sonrisa._

_Nadie se hizo de esperar; James sonrió y se acercó al campo para tomar las quaffles que habían quedado abandonadas en medio del césped mientras la diminuta snitch revoloteaba cerca de él como si lo reconociera. _

_-¿No te vas tú también, portavoz? –preguntó con sorna el chico de gafas al ver que Danielle se quedaba a ayudarlo._

_-No tengo prisa, así terminamos antes –le dijo con una media sonrisa._

_-¡Cornamenta, hemos encontrado el… -Peter se cayó al ver a Dani con el chico, no muy seguro de si ella estaba también en esta broma o no, aunque las palabras de Sirius de la noche anterior "Dejad a Dani fuera de este asunto, no quiero que tenga problemas con Malfoy por nuestra culpa", habían sido muy claras, conocía el temperamento de la chica._

_-¿El qué, Peter? –preguntó ella._

_-El libro que necesitábamos para hacer unas cosas –se apresuró a decir James-. ¿Dónde está Remus? Creí que estaría contigo._

_-Lo estaba, Natalia lo atajó en una de las esquinas del pasillo norte y lo invitó a ir al baile con él –se encogió de hombros._

_La quaffle que Dani tenía en las manos cayó al suelo y los dos chicos se giraron para mirarla._

_-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Peter._

_-Sí, se me resbaló porque estoy llena de barro –argumentó mirando significativamente a James que rodó los ojos._

_-Así que Natalia, ¿le ha dicho que sí? –volvió a preguntar James mirando a su amigo._

_-Sí, aunque creo que no quería ir con ella –contestó Peter-. Aceptó con resignación… -añadió._

_James se encogió de hombros mentalmente._

_-Ya sabes como es Lunático para las chicas, demasiado benévolo ¿Has terminado? –le preguntó a Dani._

_-Están todas en su sitio –contestó ella forzando una sonrisa-. Ve a ducharte si quieres, ya las llevo yo dentro._

_-¿Segura? –preguntó el chico subiéndose las gafas que se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz._

_Ella sonrió de nuevo._

_-Claro…_

_-Yo la ayudo –aseguró Sirius que salía en aquellos momentos de los vestuarios ya vestido con su uniforme de Hogwarts._

_-¿Canuto? –preguntó burlón James-. ¿Sólo has estado siete minutos en la ducha? –le preguntó._

_Dani no pudo evitar sonreír de forma sincera; sabía perfectamente que Sirius tardaba como mínimo media hora cada vez que se duchaba y pese a que el decía que no, parecía que tanto los chicos como ella se habían dado cuenta de la verdad: Sirius era un presumido._

_-Muy gracioso –contestó el chico-. Lo cierto es que quería darle las gracias a nuestra salvadora –añadió Sirius arrodillándose frente a Dani y cogiéndole una mano con aire teatral mientras los otros dos rodaban los ojos y ella sonreía satisfecha a modo de respuesta-. Nuestro capitán es un poco tirano a veces._

_-Ten cuidado, a ver si en una de estas, tu capitán decide prescindir de ti en el equipo –le contestó James._

_Sirius le quitó importancia con la mano._

_-Puede prescindir del golpeador, pero no del amigo –le contestó haciendo que el chico rodase los ojos mientras que Peter se apuntaba mentalmente aquella frase, era buena._

_-Y quería aprovechar para invitar a mi salvadora y a mi amiga, a mi hermana, a que venga al baile conmigo._

_Dani juró en aquel momento que si hubiese tenido algo en la boca se habría atragantado._

_-¿Es en serio? –preguntó la voz de Remus._

_Dani lo miró; venía con aquel aire dulce que parecía envolverlo siempre, como si un halo de misterio lo rodeara siempre; y entonces lo hizo; no supo por qué, pero lo hizo; miró a Remus a los ojos y después miró a Sirius y asintió levemente._

_-De acuerdo, Sirius, iré contigo al baile._

_Dani no se había fijado en la mirada de Remus cuando le dijo que sí a Sirius ya que el moreno la levantó en volandas dando varias vueltas con ella cogida. Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada del licántropo y el chico pensó, muy a su pesar, que quizá era mejor de aquel modo._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no me habías dicho que te gustaba Remus? –preguntó Ann indignada.

Danielle la miró escéptica.

-¿Te importaría dejar eso para luego y decirme qué crees acerca de lo que te he contado? –le contestó Dani como toda respuesta que no quería hablar sobre lo que sentía por Remus ni desde cuando.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir con Sirius al baile? –preguntó Ann entonces sentándose en la cama.

-Sí; crees que soy idiota ¿verdad? –dijo Danielle esperando una confirmación por parte de la chica.

-No, sólo creo que estás enamorada –le contestó la rubia de forma comprensiva mientras le sonreía con aire maternal.

-Y me encantaría ir con Remus… -suspiró-. Pero ahora que ya le he dicho a Sirius que voy con él no puedo echarme atrás… -murmuró Dani-… No quiero que piense que sigo enfadada con él y además, Remus ya tiene pareja –frunció el ceño al decir esto último, causándole cierta gracia a su amiga que sonrió divertida-. A no ser… -la miró con el brillo malicioso en los ojos-. ¿por qué no vas tú con Sirius y convences a Remus para que venga conmigo porque soy demasiado idiota para no pedírselo yo misma?

Aquella pregunta pilló a Ann por sorpresa; se levantó de un revuelo y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, rogando internamente que Danielle no se hubiera dado cuenta del sonrojo que de repente había subido a sus mejillas, consciente de ello por el repentino calor que azotaba esa parte de su rostro.

-No digas tonterías –le aconsejó la rubia-. ¿Por qué tendría que convencer yo a Remus para que vaya contigo al baile? Eres guapa, divertida, su amiga, tendrías que tener el valor de decírselo tú misma, ¿no te parece? Creo que voy a ducharme, tengo calor… -añadió al comentario con naturalidad.

-Espera un segundo –Dani se puso de rodillas en la cama mirando a su amiga -¡Te has sonrojado!

-No digas tonterías y baja de la cama; la romperás si sigues saltando de esa forma –le aconsejó Ann.

Danielle resopló.

-Los elfos la arreglarán –la rubia la miró de forma desaprobatoria y Dani le respondió con una mirada inocente-. ¿Qué?

-Procura que Emily no te encuentre diciendo eso –la amenazó moviendo el cepillo del cabello en el aire.

-Y tú procura que no sepa que cuando he sugerido que fueras con Sirius te has sonrojado–le contestó Dani bromeando. Ann no respondió. Se limitó a darse la vuelta y a entrar en el baño.

Danielle se asustó un poco por la reacción de la rubia. Normalmente hubiera dicho que todo era mentira, que Sirius no le gustaba, que ni siquiera le atraía físicamente; aquello no era normal, definitivamente no era normal.

-¿Ann? –Danielle se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde se encontró a la rubia lavándose la cara-¿Estás bien?

-Claro… sólo me ha faltado el aire por unos segundos, el cambio de temperatura corporal me ayuda –se limitó a contestar -. ¿me pasas una toalla por favor?

Danielle abrió el armario donde tenían las toallas y le tendió una blanca inmaculada a la chica que la aceptó con una sonrisa y empezó a secarse el rostro ocultándolo de paso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Dani -. ¿Te gusta Sirius?

-No me gusta Sirius… -dijo ella con voz cansada.

Danielle resopló y apartó la toalla del rostro de su amiga para observarla unos segundos. Los ojos de Ann nunca mentían; era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta durante los años que llevaba compartiendo habitación con ella; no importaba lo que ella dijera o lo que se esforzara en hacer creer a los demás, Ann Seever era incapaz de mentir porque sus ojos la delataban, quizá era por eso por lo que la chica nunca mentía.

-Ya, claro… y a mí no me gusta Remus –le contestó Danielle con voz pícara y sarcástica.

-¿No te gusta qué? –preguntó la voz de Emily desde fuera del baño.

Dentro, ambas chicas se miraron y Dani decidió arriesgar.

-Los lemus, no me gustan… son una criaturas odiosas… siempre tan perfectas… parecen irreales –contestó Danielle saliendo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya… -suspiró-. Bueno, Dani, tengo que admitirlo, esta vez lo han sabido hacer.

Dani miró a Emily sin saber de qué estaba hablando; Ann salió del baño del mismo modo que la morena y ambas miraron a Emily.

-¿Quién ha sabido hacer qué? –preguntó Ann.

-Los merodeadores –contestó Emi-. ¿No os habéis enterado?

-¿Qué han hecho ahora? –preguntó Dani divertida ante la perspectiva de lo que podrían haber hecho los chicos y enfadad porque no la habían avisado para que participara.

-Es increíble que no os hayáis enterado; los profesores llevan media hora intentando sacarlos de allí.

Dani y Ann se miraron y se encogieron de hombros casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿De dónde?

-De la pared de su sala común; parece ser que los chicos han sellado la entrada a las mazmorras y cuando los de Slytherin han intentado abrirla, los chicos se han quedado pegados a la pared, bajo letras doradas y rojas que brillan sobre sus cabezas mientras ponen "Nadie se mete con nuestras chicas", y cubiertos de una sustancia pegajosa que no deja de babear poción de la verdad y ahora mismo, Malfoy, Snape, Goyle y Lamters deben de estar confesando hasta la primera vez que hicieron una travesura –añadió Emily-. Felicita a los chicos de mi…. –no había terminado de decir nada cuando Dani se había ido de la habitación-… parte –finalizó la chica frunciendo levemente el ceño-. ¿Siempre tiene que ser tan impulsiva?

-Yo también quiero verlo –se disculpó Ann con una sonrisa.

Emily suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Si le dices a alguno de los chicos que he dicho que me parece bien lo que han hecho… -le amenazó Emily.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Emily sonrió. Al menos aquella vez tenía que admitir que los merodeadores se habían portado medianamente bien, aunque el posesivo de "mis chicas" no le hacía mucha gracia; ella no era ningún objeto de nadie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black corría de espaldas mientras reía a carcajadas limpias a la vez que su amigo James Potter que caminaba a trompicones porque tenía que detenerse cuando le daba la risa; habían avanzado apenas diez metros en los últimos veinte minutos y todo porque cada vez que uno de los dos paraba de reírse, el otro recordaba la imagen de Malfoy y Snivellus enganchados a la pared de la entrada de las mazmorras gritando y amenazando con que les soltasen pronto; claro que el hecho de estar gritando prácticamente desesperado cuando amenazaba, le quitaba mucho a las amenazas de Malfoy.

-¿Lo habrán visto las chicas? –preguntó James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros en medio de un ataque de risa.

-Si no lo han visto ya, lo verán pronto; me pareció ver la cabellera violeta de Banks en medio de la multitud –se miraron unos segundos y volvieron a reír.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarán… ¡Sirius, cuidado! –dijo James cortándosele la risa de pronto.

Pero Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver qué era lo que le preocupaba a su amigo, así que mucho menos tuvo tiempo de esquivar el cuerpo con el que había chocado del cual, todo lo que pudo deducir por su aroma era que se trataba de una chica y una mata de cabello rojizo acompañado del grito de James le hizo darse cuenta de quién era.

-Evans… -susurró manteniendo el equilibrio sin llegar a caer al suelo y sujetando a la chica para que tampoco cayera.

-¿Estás bien, Lily? –le preguntó James preocupado.

-Si no fuerais por los pasillos como si fuesen de vosotros solos, el número de accidentes de Hogwarts se reduciría –le contestó por toda respuesta.

Sirius miró a James que se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Creo que está bien –le comunicó a su amigo ganándose una mirada airada por parte de la chica.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó James ignorando a su amigo.

-No me hablo contigo –le recordó Lily.

-¿No le hablas? –miró a James-. ¿No te habla? –el chico de gafas negó-. ¿Por qué no te habla? –la miró a ella -¿Ni siquiera para insultarle?

-¡Ha impedido que vaya al baile! –gritó Lily claramente enfadada con el capitán del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor.

-Corrección: he impedido que vayas con otros chicos al baile, aún puedes ir conmigo –le propuso con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ni loca iría contigo al baile!

-Yo que tú aceptaría antes que a las chicas de su club de admiradoras se les pase por la cabeza que están tan desesperadas por ir con él que no van a esperar a que él las invite –le recomendó Sirius.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron de forma divertida y maliciosa; James la observó receloso; sólo él podía darse cuenta cuando la prefecta pelirroja estaba tramando algo y definitivamente, estaba tramando algo.

-Que lo hagan, será algo… -miró a ambos chicos-… muy divertido… -ella pasó por el medio de los dos chicos con una sonrisa de quién se sabe ganadora.

-No me ha gustado como ha sonado eso –dijo Sirius mirando como Lily se alejaba-. Quizá deberíamos preguntarle a Dani si ella sabe alg…. ¿Cornamenta?

Pero James no le estaba escuchando; seguía con la mirada fija en el pasillo donde Lily ya no era más que un recuerdo aunque el chico de gafas seguía mirando el pasillo con devoción como si la pelirroja aún permaneciera allí. Sirius pasó una mano por delante del rostro de James logrando que reaccionara.

-¿Qué?

-Te has quedado atontado –le contestó el moreno.

-Me ha hablado.

-Para decirte que no irá al baile contigo.

-Pero me ha hablado –insistió James Potter-. Además, sí irá al baile conmigo.

Sirius suspiró. Ann tenía razón, cuando ella estaba cerca, James perdía toda su gracia innata. Una vez más se prometió a sí mismo no enamorarse para terminar como James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Idiota, eso es lo que es! Un egocéntrico que cree que todas vamos a enamorarnos de él sólo porque se digne a mirarnos… Un imbécil acabado que no ve más allá de sus narices y que nunca madurará ¡Inmaduro! Eso es lo que es James Potter, un inmaduro, un niño y un egocéntrico.

-¿Es un mensaje? –preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¡Remus! –la pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho para asgurarse que su corazón seguía allí-. ¡Me has asustado! –le recriminó con una media sonrisa.

El licántropo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Es culpa de los zapatos –Lily lo miró incrédula-. Son viejos y ya no hacen ruido cuando camino –dio un par de pataditas al suelo para demostrarle que era cierto y Lily no pudo evitar reír-. Eso está mejor, me gusta verte reír.

-Si no río más a menudo es por culpa de tu amiguito Potter –le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño de nuevo al recordar por qué estaba enfadada con el chico.

-Deja que adivine, ¿te has encontrado a James por el pasillo?

-¡No! –exclamó ella sarcástica- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? –Remus sonrió pero no contestó; sabía perfectamente lo peligrosa que podía ser una chica en aquel estado y mucho más si se trataba de Lily Evans y James estaba de por medio-. Pero dile de mi parte que pronto le pagaré con la misma moneda.

Remus la miró desconfiado.

-¿Qué le piensas hacer? Lo digo porque por muy idiota que parezca a veces es mi amigo Lily y no me gustaría tener que ir a visitarle a San Mungo día sí y día también sólo porque hayas decidido…

-Lo sé, lo sé –ella le cortó el discurso haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-. Dani y Ann no me han dejado hacer nada más… drástico –añadió la última palabra con cierto aire malicioso y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te temo cuando hablas así… -reconoció Remus con una media sonrisa.

-Haces bien en hacerlo –le contestó Lily con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes-. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no estás con ese par de idiotas? –preguntó señalando con la cabeza el pasillo que había dejado atrás.

Remus suspiró y Lily casi podría haber jurado que el chico se había sonrojado.

-Primero porque seguro que ahora se están desternillando de risa en algún lugar acordándose de la cara de los Slytherin –Lily lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, ella también los había visto-, y estarán así un buen rato –rodó los ojos-, y en segundo lugar, te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí? –Lily parpadeó-. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Necesito consejo –Lily lo miró.

-¿Y Potter y Black?

-Si necesitara consejos sobre cómo coger una snitch o sobre como ser el centro de atención, acudiría a ellos –le contestó Remus claramente divertido-, pero para esto necesito hablar con una chica.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Dani? –Remus la miró enarcando una ceja-. Quiero decir, no es que no quiera hablar contigo, es que pensé que ella es la que pasa más tiempo con vosotros y bueno yo no…

-Es que precisamente con Danielle no puedo hablar de esto –dijo el chico después de resoplar por debajo de la nariz y mirándola de forma insistente.

-¿Por qué no puedes…. –las mejillas de Remus se sonrojaron ligeramente y esta vez Lily estuvo segura de que se había sonrojado-… ¡oh!

-Sí, "¡oh!" –dijo el chico con una risita nerviosa-. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro –la chica miró a su alrededor-. Entremos aquí –dijo abriendo una puerta.

Remus reconoció la habitación de inmediato; era el lugar donde James solía esconderse después de hacer una trastada para que Filch y la señorita Norris no lo pillasen; generalmente solía ser el lugar donde Peeves planeaba sus trastadas, pero por alguna razón que nadie conocía, Peeves se mostraba respetuoso con Lily y sus amigas, motivo por el que la chica podía entrar en aquella habitación sin temer nada. Pero él no era Lily. Se detuvo en la puerta un momento titubeante.

-Vamos, no te hará nada si estás conmigo –lo apremió la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano, instándolo a entrar con una media sonrisa-. Creía que los merodeadores no le temíais a nadie.

-Peeves no es alguien, es un fantasma –le recordó Remus con una media sonrisa.

Lily lo miró pero prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario, en lugar de eso, se limitó a dar varios golpes de varita haciendo que un par de sillas del lugar se transformaran en dos cómodas butacas rojizas en una de las cuales, se sentó con normalidad y tranquilidad.

-A ver, ¿qué te ocurre con Dani?

Remus carraspeó mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía con cierta timidez que Lily reconoció como la sonrisa adorable que todas las chicas decía que él tenía.

-¿Recuerdas su baño en el baño de prefectos después de su ceguera accidental? –la pelirroja asintió-. Supongo que ella os contó que alguien entró al baño y le dio la toalla y que ella pensaba que erais una de vosotras.

-Sí, creyó que era Ann, cosa estúpida porque nosotras sabemos que Dani odia el color rosa, por eso siempre le dejamos las toallas malvas y lilas para que…

-Yo no sé cuál es la diferencia entre rosa y malva –le dijo Remus de forma significante.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces asimilando aquella información como si fuera algo muy relevante pero sin encontrarle el punto a la importancia de lo que él quería decirle. Los ojos de Remus mirándola, sus mejillas sonrosadas ligeramente, la sonrisa tímida y lo que acababa de decir iluminaron una pequeña lucecita en la cabeza de Lily que se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo planeta.

-Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes tú que alguien estaba dentro del baño con ella? –le preguntó y casi de inmediato añadió -¿Y cómo sabes tú que ella pensó que éramos una de nosotras?

Remus sonrió.

-Sólo entré para ver si estaba bien y la vi y ella empezó a hablar y… -desechó un largo etcétera con un gesto de la mano, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la butaca con los ojos cerrados y expresión abatida-… Creo que me he enamorado de Dani… Y no, antes de que digas nada, no es porque la haya visto casi desnuda en una bañera llena de espuma, que por otra parte es una de mis fantasías –se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y movió su cabeza negativamente para sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza mientras Lily sonreía irónica y enarcaba una ceja interrogante-, viene desde antes… sólo que no lo había pensado.

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar…

-La escuché hablar en el baño… está enamorada de alguien… -Lily le miró-… y cuando lo dijo y la escuché, algo dentro de mí empezó a hervir y sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de ir a partirle la cara a quien fuera el chico del que ella está enamorada y que no le hace caso…

Lily sonrió a medias.

-Estás enamorado.

-Eso ya lo sé –le contestó él con una sonrisa-. Lo que quiero saber es ¿qué hago?

La respuesta de Lily fue clara y concisa.

-Díselo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él sonriendo nerviosamente-. ¿Quieres que vaya y le diga que estoy enamorado de ella y que me he dado cuenta porque no quiero que esté enamorada de otro? –Lily sopesó aquello-. Suena muy egoísta, ¿no te parece?

-Si estás enamorado de ella, ¿por qué le has pedido a Natalia que sea tu pareja para el baile? –le preguntó Lily. Remus la miró-. La chica ha estado presumiendo todo el día de que Remus Lupin, a su juicio el merodeador más dulce y romántico, irá al baile con ella –argumentó la pelirroja.

-No lo sé –le contestó el chico sencillamente-. Creo que quiero a Dani, pero si ella está enamorada de otro lo único que puedo hacer es olvidarme de ella y no verla como nada más que una amiga, ¿no?

Lily rodó los ojos.

-Díselo –repitió-. No pierdes nada. Conozco a Dani, lo único que puede pasar es que te diga que te quiere como amigo y que no quiere que vuestra amistad se estropee; en ningún momento te tratará de ninguna forma especial o dejará de tratarte de ninguna forma especial –sentenció la pelirroja-. Créeme Remus –añadió al ver que estaba dudando-. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer; si Dani se entera que te gusta pero no se lo has dicho se enfadará.

-Lo sé, valora mucho la sinceridad –contestó Remus. Lily lo miró-. ¿Qué?

-No sabía que la conocieras tan bien…

-¿Bromeas? La he visto casi cada día desde hace siete años –le sonrió-, uno aprende a verla aunque no quiera.

Lily dejó escapar una suave risita.

-Es difícil que pase desapercibida, ¿no?

Remus asintió. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

-¡Libros! –él la miró-¡Se supone que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a recoger un libro de pociones, la señorita Pince me va a matar! –gritó- ¡Tengo que irme! –se levantó de un revuelo y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo, se giró hacia Remus y le sonrió-. Hazme caso, díselo, y te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que Peeves aparezca por aquí –añadió frunciendo levemente el ceño-, el último chico que estuvo aquí creo que terminó una semana en la enfermería con ronchones morados por todo el cuerpo –añadió con una mueca de asco. Remus sonrió; sí, recordaba a Anthony Blaiker perfectamente, aunque el chico se abstuvo de decirle a la pelirroja que la idea original había sido de ellos y que Peeves sólo había sido el ejecutor al adelantárseles.

-Gracias por la charla Lily –le dijo el chico con una media sonrisa-. Quizá deberías hablar contigo misma alguna vez… podría aclararte muchas cosas… empiezo a pensar que ese odio obsesivo por James…

-Cállate Remus –le sonrió abriendo la puerta y saliendo de allí.

A medio pasillo se detuvo y escuchó la puerta del aula abrirse y cerrarse, indicando que Remus había salido de allí; sonrió a medias nerviosamente. Remus estaba equivocado; ella no estaba enamorada de James ¿verdad?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape miró por encima de su pergamino hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde un relajado Lucius supervisaba el trabajo que un niño de doce años le estaba haciendo; de vez en cuando le decía que era un idiota por confundir términos tan diferentes, claro que ni una sola vez tuvo la decencia de pararse a explicarle la diferencia entre dichos términos. Severus suspiró.

-Deberías hacerlo tú el trabajo de transformaciones –le dijo el moreno cuando Lucius le miró después de su suspiro-. Te ahorrarías el tener que corregirlo después –añadió como excusa en lugar de decirle que no le parecía apropiado ni ético que abusara de aquel modo de los que eran más pequeños.

Y es que Lucius había cogido la costumbre de obligar mediante amenazas o sobornos a los más pequeños para que éstos le hicieran sus tareas, y si bien al principio se habían negado, después de que Lucius demostrara con una mariposa lo que una maldición de séptimo grado podía hacer, los pequeños se ofrecieron voluntariamente a hacer las tareas del chico.

-Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar antes que en hacer esa estúpida tarea –le replicó Lucius apoyándose en la mesa y mirando a Snape fijamente.

Severus suspiró y dejó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, sabiendo que el chico que tenía en frente quería decirle algo.

-¿Has avanzado algo con lo que hablamos?

Snape puso cara de haber comido manzanas en vinagre, comida que a Lucius le gustaba mucho pero que él detestaba y eso lo dejaba demostrado cada vez que a los elfos les daba por preparar aquello de postre y, como si alguien les hubiese dicho que él las odiaba, siempre se encargaban de colocarlas justo delante de sus narices.

-Ya te lo dije Lucius, no hay nada semejante a lo que quieres hacer –le repitió él-. Hemos estado durante días buscando en la biblioteca, incluso la bibliotecaria nos miraba mal porque es realmente raro que nosotros dos estemos…

-Eso ya lo sé –le contestó Lucius haciéndole callar-. Pero pensé que quizá habías encontrado algo en los otros libros –le miró con aquel brillo peligroso que Severus había aprendido a reconocer durante el paso de los años.

-Miraré en ellos luego ¿de acuerdo? –Lucius asintió satisfecho-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

-Completamente. Esa hija de mala muggle va a saber quién es Lucius Malfoy –le contestó el rubio con aquella sonrisa que tantos males presagiaba-. Tú ocúpate de encontrar algo que sirva contra ellos.

-De acuerdo, Lucius… -concedió Severus con gesto cansado volviendo a su propio pergamino.

-Yo me ocuparé de ellas… personalmente… -añadió siniestramente en un murmullo que no pasó desapercibido para Snape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella tarde, cuando las clases ya habían terminado y gracias a la intervención de Sirius, James había dado al equipo la tarde libre, Emily y Peter estaban jugando cerca del fuego a cartas; la chica le estaba intentando enseñar cómo jugar al poker con una baraja muggle, cosa que a Peter le fascinaba pese a que le costaba entender el juego; pero Emi, sorprendentemente con una paciencia infinita le explicaba las jugadas una y otra vez.

Sentada en el suelo Dani miraba el tablero de ajedrez que tenía delante; Remus, sentado al otro extremo del tablero leía un libro titulado "todo lo que debes saber sobre los vampiros" y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada al tablero para asegurarse que Dani no estaba haciendo trampas.

Ann leía un libro tumbada en el otro sofá mientras que Sirius se dedicaba a repasar su agenda semanal de citas y de vez en cuando tachaba algo y apuntaba algo más para mortificación de Ann que lo miraba cuando él no se daba cuenta.

Lily acababa de bajar las escaleras y en aquellos momentos estaba regañando a unos niños de segundo por haber hecho explotar la caldera del cuarto de las chicas de primero que habían tenido que ir a ducharse al cuarto de la prefecta, es decir al suyo. Estaba a punto de castigarles y quitarles diez puntos a cada uno de los tres niños cuando un torbellino entró en la sala común y se dirigió a ella con gran rapidez apartándola de los niños diciendo que aún eran demasiado inocentes para escuchar aquella conversación.

-Explícame ahora mismo porque cada vez que una chica me pide para ir al baile, le digo que no cuando quiero decir que sí –le exigió llevándola junto a los demás que detuvieron sus actividades para mirar a la pareja.

Lily rió divertida.

-¿Quieres decir que sí? Vaya… y yo que pensaba que sólo tenías ojos para mí… -dijo sarcásticamente pestañeando de forma exagerada.

-No estoy para tonterías, Lily, he rechazado a Leyla Larsen, ¡Larsen! –exclamó-. ¿Sabes cuantos chicos quieren matarme ahora mismo por haber rechazado a semejante monumento?

-¿Larsen? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿No es esa Raven de séptimo que nunca sale dos veces con el mismo chico? –se giró hacia Remus que asintió casi sin prestar atención-. La morena de ojos verdes ¿esa?

-Esa misma –exclamó Potter sin apartar la vista de Lily-. Y me gustaría saber por qué he rechazado a alguien como ella –exigió.

-Tú sabrás Potter, quizá es que ya no te gustan las…

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir eso! –le contestó él haciendo que los que habían escuchado e intuído la respuesta de la pelirroja sonrieran. James resopló, tomó a una niña de quinto que pasaba por allí y le dijo-. Pregúntame si quiero ser tu pareja –la niña se sonrojó, no por nada era uno de los merodeadores, pero en aquellos momentos, James no estaba por la labor de presumir-. Hazlo –le pidió.

-¿Quieres… quieres… venir al baile conmigo?

-No –fue la corta respuesta de james, cortante, seca y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Incluso Sirius se quedó helado cuando escuchó el modo tan desagradable en que su amigo negaba una cita.

La niña no tardó ni dos segundo sen sentirse tan mal por la respuesta que sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡James! –le regañaron Dani, Remus y Ann.

-¡Potter! –gruñeron Lily y Emily.

-¡Cornamenta! –protestaron Peter y Sirius.

-Está bien, lo siento –se disculpó con la niña que no le escuchaba porque estaba ocupada llorando mientras subía a la habitación -¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? –le preguntó a Lily.

-Has sido tú quién la ha rechazado, no yo… Pero creo que deberías de ir con cuidado sobre lo que bebes… el zumo de calabaza a veces puede ser… contradictorio –añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

James frunció el ceño mientras asimilaba las palabras de la pelirroja. Aquello sonaba a poción de la contrariedad, estaba seguro.La pelirroja le estaba tomando el pelo y no le gustaba nada que hiciera algo así; aquello sobrepasaba las bromas que la chica estaba acostumbrada a hacerle; por supuesto que creía que Lily sería capaz de hacer algo así, claro que sí, no lo había dudado ni un momento, el problema era precisamente ese, que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Lily no se hubiera contentado sólo con eso; estaba seguro que si fuera por ella en aquellos momentos estaría nadando en el lago con el Calamar Gigante y seguramente Sirius estaría con él. Miró a las chicas y su vista se posó directamente en Dani; definitivamente, aquello era más del tipo de Dani que de Lily.

-¿Has sido tú? –le preguntó directamente. Dani le miró confundida-. ¿Tú has sido quién le ha dado la idea? –le preguntó de nuevo-. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Dani?

-Cálmate, James –le aconsejó Dani moviendo una pieza del tablero-, yo sólo hice que te tomaras la poción… la idea no fue mía.

-La idea fue mía –contestó Ann tranquilamente sin alzar la vista del libro que tenía delante-. ¿Es que acaso tú puedes impedirle que vaya al baile pero no vale lo mismo para ti? –le preguntó la rubia con una inocente sonrisa.

James parpadeó incrédulo, Peter sonrió y Sirius lanzó una carcajada que se cortó rápidamente cuando James lo fulminó con la mirada. Sirius tenía que admitir que había sido una buena idea, además de que James nunca tomaría represalias contra Ann Seever.

-La culpa ha sido tuya, Potter, si no hubieras empezado amenazando a todos los chicos y proclamando que yo era tuya no habría pasado nada de todo esto –le contestó Lily muy tranquila.

-¡Es que eres mía! –le gritó James como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Lily enarcó ambas cejas y lo miró desafiante-. Sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta… -añadió con una sonrisa el chico-. Pero esa no es la cuestión.

-¿Y cuál es la cuestión? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Quiero que me des el antídoto antes de que venga otra chica y tenga que rechazarla. Estás arruinando mi reputación –le dijo en tono confidencial.

-No más de lo que tú has arruinado la mía –le contestó Lily-. Me voy a mi habitación antes que seguir escuchando estas tonterías.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir al baile! –gritó él absteniéndose de decir que se moría de ganas por ver la cara de Snape y Malfoy cuando cambiara el zumo de calabaza de sus mesas por alcohol muggle diluido.

-¡Yo también quería ir pero un idiota impidió que fuera, así que ahora te aguantas como yo y te quedas sin ir o mejor, ves solo!

-¡No puedo ir solo! –le contestó él-¡Soy un merodeador!

-Eso lo tendrías que haber pensado antes de meterte conmigo, Potter –le reclamó ella.

-No seáis idiotas –dijo de repente Dani deteniendo su partida de ajedrez con Remus-, ninguno de los dos tiene pareja, sea por los motivos que sea –añadió al advertir como los dos implicados abrían la boca-, y ninguno de los dos quiere faltar al baile, así que ¿por qué no vais juntos y os dejáis de tonterías de una buena vez?

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver! –exclamó entonces Emily levantando la cabeza de sus cartas con las que estaba jugando con Peter-. ¡No pienso dejar que vaya con un merodeador!

-Emi, Danielle va con un merodeador, tú vas con un merodeador, ¿por qué no puede ir Lily con un merodeador? –le preguntó Ann sin levantar la vista de su libro-. Deja que hagan lo que quieran, es más, yo creo que sería una buena idea que fueran juntos. Ahora dejad de gritar, que no me dejáis concentrarme en el libro –pidió con naturalidad.

-Eso digo yo –recalcó Dani mientras miraba el tablero-… para una vez que estaba a punto de hacer una buena jugada, ya no me acuerdo… -protestó frunciendo el ceño como una niña pequeña, gesto que hizo sonreír al licántropo.

Sirius miraba a la pelirroja y a James divertido; aquello era algo que no quería perderse por nada del mundo.

-¿Tú quieres ir? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo-. Vayamos juntos –volvieron a decir –ambos fruncieron el ceño-, pero no porque quiera ir contigo –dijeron de nuevo-. Mañana a las siete aquí –James sonrió, ciertamente encontraba aquello gracioso; Lily no lo encontraba de ese modo a juzgar por la manera en que apretaba los puños firmemente alrededor de las caderas.

-¡Eres odioso! –gritó la pelirroja antes de subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

-¡Yo también te quiero! –le contestó James.

Sirius enarcó una ceja cuando James Potter le miró sonriente.

-Tengo una cita con Lily Evans –afirmó.

Aquella fue la noticia más rápida que se había corrido por los pasillos de Hogwarts; James Potter y Lily Evans irían juntos al baile

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se le había echo tarde; no era que tuviera mucha prisa por llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pero tenía que entregar aquel trabajo antes de que fueran las seis o la estricta profesora no se lo aceptaría; ¡metro y medio de pergamino hablando sobre el método más fácil para convertirse en animago! Y todo por estar en clase despistada, aunque claro, quizá el hecho de que a ella y a Sirius le diese un ataque de risa cuando el chico hizo explotar un tintero de tinta roja sobre la cabeza de Snape había tenido algo que ver.

Por suerte para ella, Remus estaba en la biblioteca cuando ella había ido a hacer el trabajo, después de deshacerse de Lily que había adoptado su papel de prefecta y le estaba diciendo que debería ser más responsable y no dejarse llevar por lo que Black hacía o dejaba de hacer, claro que cuando ella le hizo notar que incluso ella había sonreído al ver el cabello de Snape cubierto de rojo chillón, Lily se había dedicado a volver a observar las plantas acuáticas mientras anotaba algo en su pergamino.

Remus la había ayudado; le había indicado los libros en los que podía buscar información y, como prefecto, había podido acceder a la sección prohibida de donde había tomado los libros que los chicos habían "tomado prestado" sin el consentimiento de nadie y que habían utilizado para convertirse en animagos ilegales. Cuando la chica le preguntó cómo sabía tanto de aquel tema, el licántropo se había encogido de hombros y le había contestado que le gustaba conocer un poco de todo.

Pero claro, como siempre que Remus estaba cerca de ella, el tiempo se le había pasado volando a la chica entre pensamientos, suspiros y ensoñaciones que no iban a ninguna parte y que nunca irían a ninguna parte porque nunca le iba a confesar que estaba enamorada de él; podía ser muy segura e independiente, pero todo eso se iba por la ventana cuando se trataba de decirle a Remus que estaba enamorada de él.

Giró el pasillo y maldijo en voz baja cuando vio al chico que se acercaba hacia ella, quién, en cuanto la vio, sonrió de manera condescendiente y con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que la chica se pusiera alerta.

-Adams… un placer verte, como siempre –la saludó Malfoy.

-No puedo perder el tiempo contigo ahora Malfoy, tengo una cita con la profesora McGonagall.

-Cierto… -miró los libros que llevaba en las manos y sonrió antes de darle un golpe ágil y conseguir que éstos cayesen al suelo.

Dani lo miró enfadada y se agachó para recogerlos, pero él se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y obligándola a permanecer de pie.

-Si no siguieras los ejemplos de los Gryffindors…

-Soy una Gryffindor –ella alzó la cabeza con orgullo soltándose del agarre del chico rubio.

-Deberías de plantearte buscar otras… -se acercó y la tomó de la mano acariciándosela hasta que Dani la retiró con brusquedad-… compañías…

-Quizá lo haga cuando te mueras, ¿podrías tirarte de la torre de astronomía, por favor? –le replicó ella con fingida dulzura.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-Qué modales… -exclamó fingiendo sorpresa-… una señorita de tu clase no debería de hacer y decir según que cosas. Debe ser la influencia de ese Black –añadió con desdén.

-Sirius es cien veces mejor de lo que tú serás nunca –le contestó Dani que seguía con la varita aferrada a su mano dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

-Me encantaría discutir eso contigo pero ahora tengo prisa.

-Saluda a tu padre de mi parte, Danielle –dijo Malfoy mirándola con lujuria de arriba abajo y haciendo que la chica se sintiera incómoda.

-Cuando estés muerto, Malfoy –le escupió ella.

Malfoy le sonrió con desdén y se alejó de ella caminando por el pasillo con pasos elegantes y zancadas largas, con la capa negra ondeando a cada paso.

Preguntándose a qué había venido aquel numerito, Danielle recogió sus cosas y salió hacia el despacho de McGonagall, aún llegaba a tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus miró con suspicacia a Sirius cuando entró en la sala común después de que su reunión de prefecto terminara y viera a su amigo sentado en una de las sillas del lugar, pero ubicado en un rincón en lugar de ser el centro, incluso el licántropo hubiera asegurado que quería pasara inadvertido; quizá fuera aquello lo que le hizo ponerse sobre aviso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó asomándose por encima del hombro del chico moreno mientras éste reaccionaba ocultando el pergamino en el que escribía algo.

-¡Ha sido Cornamenta! –fue lo primero que dijo Sirius. Se giró para toparse con la cara de Remus, bastante divertida por cierto, que intentaba ocultar una carcajada sonora.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta, ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sirius miró a ambos lados asegurándose que no había nadie cerca de ellos dos, cosa que a Remus no le dio muy buenas vibraciones; que nadie le entendiera mal, Sirius Black era su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, de echo, pero eso no impedía que el prefecto de la casa Gryffindor supiera la cantidad de tonterías que se le podían ocurrir a Sirius en una sola hora, era precisamente porque eran amigos y se conocían tan bien que sabía que el chico estaba planeando algo incluso antes de que lo hiciera. Si bien Sirius y James se compenetraban con una sola mirada y no les hacía falta nada más para saber qué pensaba el otro, a Remus sólo le hacía falta mirar a Sirius para saber que estaba tramando algo, algo en lo que, por alguna razón, él casi siempre terminaba involucrado.

-¿Qué te parece Peterson? –preguntó Sirius mirando algo en su lista.

Remus enarcó una ceja. Pam Peterson, cuarto curso, Hufflelpuff, morena, pelo rizado, ojos negros, piel de porcelana, simpática, un poco simple para su gusto, pero para los de Sirius no estaba nada mal. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Vas a pedirle que salga contigo o qué? –le preguntó el licántropo-. Te recuerdo que Pam es admiradora de Peter así que no sé si…

-¿Pam? –preguntó Sirius ligeramente molesto-. ¡Va a cuarto! –le gritó a su amigo. Remus asintió sin entender qué le ocurría a Sirius-. ¿Es que me has visto cara de pervertido o qué? –Remus iba a decir algo pero Sirius lo calló-. Déjalo, mejor no contestes –Remus le sonrió simplemente-. No hablaba de Pam, hablaba de Jake Peterson, su hermano.

-¿El Ravenclaw de sexto? –Sirius asintió y Remus soltó una leve risita condescendiente.

-¿Qué?

-Sinceramente Remus, no pensaba que ese Peterson fuera tu tipo.

-¿Qué quieres…. –Sirius abrió los ojos y miró a Remus que se estaba riendo descaradamente de él. Podría haberse enfadado, gritado y golpeado al chico que estaba allí con él, pero era imposible enfadarse, gritarle o golpear a Remus sin sentir un terrible cargo de conciencia, seguramente por aquella cara de niño bueno que tenía y que siempre les ayudaba delante de los profesores para salir ilesos sin castigos-. Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso –se limitó a contestarle el chico con cierto tono sarcástico-, pero me siguen gustando las chicas, muchas gracias –añadió sentándose abruptamente de nuevo en la silla y balanceándola hasta que el respaldo quedó contra la pared, sujetándose en sus dos patas traseras mientras miraba el pergamino con aire ofendido.

Remus suspiró y rodó los ojos; aquella pose ofendida de Sirius era falsa, ambos lo sabían, pero él también sabía que sería mejor averiguar qué era lo que pretendía hacer Sirius, después de todo, Peterson le caía bien.

-De acuerdo, perdona, no debí dudar de eso. ¿me lo cuentas o qué? –le preguntó recargándose contra el pilar que había al lado de Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa bonachona.

-¿Has hablado con Dani últimamente? –le preguntó el chico sonriéndole traviesamente como cada vez que se le ocurría hacer algo malo.

Remus estuvo a punto de contestarle que cómo iba a hablar con ella si cada vez que estaban solos a él le daban ganas de besarla y que debido a eso, siempre que hablaba con Dani últimamente se encargaba de no estar solos, nunca.

-Sí, pero de nada en concreto, ¿ocurre algo? –lo miró preocupado-. ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?

-Nada –se defendió Sirius con voz cansada-. ¿Por qué siempre pensáis que le he hecho algo a mi hermanita? –Remus lo miró de forma insistente y Sirius repitió lo mismo de la vez anterior-. Déjalo, mejor no contestes. Sólo quería asegurarme que no estaba por aquí.

-Eso me suena a que estás haciendo algo que ella no aprueba, ¿qué es? –preguntó curioso el licántropo.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada al respecto, una cansada Dani se acercó hasta ellos y se dejó caer en la pared junto a Sirius, frente a Remus que la miró sonriendo mientras el moreno se ocupaba de esconder el pergamino de forma bastante torpe y mal disimulada, la verdad.

-Es realmente agotador –dijo Dani.

-¿El qué? –preguntó el chico mirándola.

-Rechazar a todos los que me piden ir al baile además de tener que lidiar con las locas de este –señaló con la cabeza a Sirius-, por cierto, dos de ellas están en la enfermería –se encogió de hombros-, por si te interesa saberlo.

-¿Qué les has hecho? –preguntó receloso Sirius.

-Nada… -los dos chicos la miraron insistentemente-… ellas empezaron, yo sólo me defendí.

Sirius sabía lo que aquello significaba.

-Cabello de colores chillones durante dos días y gruñidos en lugar de poder hablar, ¿verdad? –inquirió mirándola. Dani asintió satisfecha.

-Querían atacarme por ir contigo al baile –frunció el ceño-, deberías de recordarles que fuiste tú quien me lo pidió a mí y no al revés, y de paso les vuelves a recordar que únicamente somos amigos y que no me interesas sentimental o sexualmente.

-Vale, se lo di… ¡eh! –replicó como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo-. ¿por qué no?

Remus rodó los ojos. Sirius era imposible.

-Porque no eres mi tipo, además nos parecemos demasiado, estaríamos todo el iempo discutiendo –se limitó a decirle la chica. La esquina de un pergamino sobresalía sospechosamente desde debajo del trasero de Sirius y la chica lo miró con recelo y suspicacia-. ¿Estás tramando algo? –le preguntó.

Sirius se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras escondía aún más el pergamino. Como si aquello hubiera sido una señal, la chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No seguirás con la idea de buscarle novio a Ann, ¿verdad? –le preguntó. Remus enarcó ambas cejas y miró a su amigo. Empezaba a entender para qué quería saber su opinión sobre Peterson.

-Claro que no –se hizo el ofendido Sirius-. Me dijiste que no lo hiciera y no lo estoy haciendo –se defendió el moreno lanzándole una mirada de inocencia a Dani quien no se fió de él ni siquiera por esas.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, si veo a Ann llorar por alguna de tus ideas como la de buscarle novio por ejemplo, te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberme enseñado todo lo que sé sobre bromas, venganzas y magia negra –le amenazó en un susurro. Sirius asintió frenéticamente; a veces Dani podía llegar a dar verdadero miedo-. Buenas noches Remus –le sonrió con dulzura a la chica.

-Buenas noches Dani, que duermas bien.

-Descansa –le dijo Sirius recibiendo una mirada helada de Dani mientras empezaba a andar.

-Tú también –le contestó la chica.

-Así que buscándole novio a Ann, ¿verdad? –preguntó Remus con una ceja enarcada en dirección a Sirius que seguía observando como Dani subía las escaleras.

-Shhhh –le recomendó el chico en cuestión-. ¿Quieres que Dani te oiga? –preguntó mientras sacaba el pergamino.

-Si Dani se entera de que sigues con esto te matará –le advirtió Remus.

-No lo hará, en cuanto vea el buen novio que le voy a conseguir a Seever no podrá enfadarse conmigo –le contestó Sirius anotando algo en su pergamino. Luego se giró hacia Remus y lo miró suspicazmente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja y retrocediendo un par de pasos ante la mirada de Sirius.

-Remus, ¿estás saliendo con algui….

-¡Ah no! –replicó Remus antes de que al chico moreno se le ocurriera terminar aquella frase-. A mí no me metas en tus líos. Además, sabes perfectamente que no podría salir con Ann para luego terminar dejándola –añadió el chico.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de que le tienes miedo a tener una novia formal –se burló Sirius.

-Para empezar, el que nunca ha tenido novia formal eres tú –Black dijo algo así como "cierto" que hubiera sonado bastante serio y formal si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa encantadora que le dirigió a su amigo-, y para continuar, eso es asunto mío. ¿Por qué no la emparejas con James o Peter? –le sugirió.

-¿Y que me maten? –Remus lo miró y Sirius resopló-. Lily está completamente enamorado de la pelirroja y Peter y Banks se traen algo entre manos, aunque no sé…

-¿Y tú? –preguntó burlón Remus. Sirius lo miró.

-¿Yo, qué? –preguntó el chico.

Remus rodó los ojos, se acercó a su amigo y le susurró de forma que nadie más pudiera oírlos.

-Quizá deberías salir tú con ella en lugar de estar buscándole novio… siempre estás diciendo que eres perfecto y tú quieres encontrar al novio perfecto ¿no? –el chico no le contestó, aunque miró de forma significativa al licántropo que se echó a reír de forma condescendiente-. Buenas noches Sirius –le palmeó el hombro y subió las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos.

Sirius tardó dos segundos en asimilar lo que Remus le había dicho; debía estar bromeando. Ann no era una chica para él, ella era demasiado dulce, demasiado buena, simplemente era demasiado para él y ella se merecía algo mejor que un par de semanas antes de que a él le entrara el miedo al compromiso y acaba abandonándola ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué la idea no le había desagradado del todo cuando el lobito se la había dicho? Negó con la cabeza para sacudirse aquella absurda idea ante de seguir repasando su pergamino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo!**

**Aps, y no me matéis por no hacer que Remus y Dani vayan juntos al baile y que Ann y Sirius tampoco vayan… así será más divertido, creedme!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, si no, ya sabéis, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones en reviews serán aceptados. Abstenerse de lanzar maldiciones, se me ha roto la varita y ahora mismo no podría contrarestarlas :D**

**Y no os olvideis de decirme si queres avances o no, de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos, y estudiad! (ya sabes por quién lo digo, verdad? Jajajajaj) **

**Nos leemos pronto, chicos, cuidaos!**


	12. El baile I

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, antes que nada, lamento mucho no haber podido contestar a los reviews, pero esta semana ha sido un caos personal, por lo que he tenido que decidir entre contestar reviews o escribir el capítulo, así que he decidido escribir el capitulo, ¿buena elección?**

**Bueno, quiero que sepais que he leído todos vuestros mensajes y opiniones y como parece ser que todos quereis un avance del proximo capítulo, al final de este capitulo encontraréis algo similar a lo que hago en "La lágrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente" ok?**

**Os cuento que en este capítulo empieza el baile ¿lo recordáis? Me salió muy largo y por eso lo he partido en dos capitulos, así que el proximo será también del baile, ¿vale?**

**Un besito para todos, disfrutad de la lectura y nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 12. El baile I

Siempre era lo mismo cuando había un baile; las chicas desaparecían durante horas en sus habitaciones y Hogwarts parecía ser solo un colegio de chicos, chicos que se podía ver jugando a quiddich en el campo de entrenamiento, bromeando cerca del lago o estudiando en la biblioteca, haciendo cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo hasta que llegar la hora de ir a recoger a sus respectivas parejas.

Incluso parecía haber una norma pactada entre ellos para que esos días ninguno atacara a ninguno, claro que eso no servía para los conflictos entre Slytherin y los Merodeadores, que parecían disfrutar de aquellas tardes igual que las demás o incluso más.

Aquella noche, víspera del baile, no importaba la casa a la que se perteneciera, ni al curso que se asistiera, en todos los sitios era lo mismo: en las habitaciones de las chicas se escuchaban risitas tontas, grititos de emoción, tacones corriendo de un lado a otro y voces pidiendo brillo de labios, máscara de pestañas, pasadores, horquillas y demás accesorios.

En el cuarto de los chicos, un frustrado Remus intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata. No entendía cómo después de tantos años teniendo que hacérselo cada día con el uniforme del colegio era incapaz de hacerlo.

-Me rindo –dijo después de que según él la corbata intentara estrangularlo-. Puedo ir sin corbata.

-Si vas sin corbata, la túnica se verá extraña –le explicó Sirius con paciencia infinita mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba sentado esperando a que los demás terminasen de vestirse-, dame, deja que te ayude…

Remus se quedó de pie, quieto; quizá odiase a su familia, pero Sirius sabía todo lo que debía de saberse de etiqueta, buenos modales, y relaciones públicas con los magos y brujas de las altas esferas; era un mundo que no le gustaba pero que había tenido que aprender y en el que le había tocado sobrevivir desde pequeño.

James intentaba peinarse delante del espejo, sus esfuerzos no tenían su recompensa. Sirius y Remus se miraron mientras el castaño intentaba domar su cabello que parecía dispuesto a estar más desordenado que nunca precisamente aquella noche, ¿es que su amigo nunca iba a darse cuenta de que pelo era imposible de peinar?

Sirius terminó con el nudo de la corbata de Remus que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de girarse para buscar sus zapatos que tenía guardados en el baúl, y se giró hacia James arrebatándole el peine con el que parecía estar peleando.

-No quiero tener un amigo calvo –le explicó el chico por toda respuesta. James lo miró con una sonrisa burlona antes de que Sirius intentara estabilizar un poco el desorden que había sobre la cabeza de James.

Con paciencia y tranquilidad, Sirius acomodó lo mejor que pudo los mechones de James preguntándose cómo podía ser el mejor amigo de alguien que era incapaz de domar su cabello. Sonrió y James frunció el ceño.

-No te rías de mí o te despertarás mañana con polvos de picor en tus sábanas –le aconsejó y advirtió James.

-Vamos, no te enfades conmigo, recuerda que irás al baile con tu pelirroja –le contestó Sirius alejándose un par de pasos de él-, me rindo, tu cabello es imposible, Cornamenta.

James se miró al espejo pensando que no estaba tan mal después de todo. Además, aquella era su marca, no había duda.

-Cierto, y eso demuestra que hemos nacido para estar juntos –le contestó James sonriendo.

-Cornamenta, sabes que Lily va contigo al baile sólo porque Ann y Dani intervinieron, ¿verdad? –preguntó Remus enarcando una ceja.

-Claro que lo sé, Remus –contestó James con naturalidad mientras tomaba el bote de colonia de Sirius.

-Entonces también sabes que va contigo para no ir sola.

-Da igual el motivo por el que vayamos juntos –le contestó James Potter muy seguro de sí mismo mientras se echaba colonia hasta que Sirius decidió que era suficiente y le arrebató el bote con una mirada de advertencia-. El punto es que vamos juntos.

-Pues yo creía que el punto de un baile es ir con la persona con la que quieres ir –argumentó la voz de Peter desde detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Por eso tú vas con Banks ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius divertido guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos. Se escuchó un bufido y algo parecido a un "no tenía que haber dicho nada" que hizo reír a Lunático y Potter. Sirius se giró hacia James-. Aún no puedo creer que te tomarás esa poción… estaba claro que Dani estaba planeando algo cuando se sentó a tu lado y te cambió el vaso por el de ella diciendo que su zumo de naranja estaba más agrio.

-Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, me lo tomé porque aquel día no estaba en condiciones de pensar mucho… Lily ese día estaba especialmente…

-Atrayente –dijo Sirius intentando ayudar a su amigo.

-Sexy –aventuró la voz de Peter.

-Atractiva –intentó Remus.

-¿Desde cuándo se os está permitido hablar de esa forma de mi futura esposa? –Canuto y Lunático intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y resignación-. Iba a decir que se veía especialmente hermosa… Me distrajo –concluyó con voz segura.

Remus rodó los ojos, Sirius sonrió divertido y Peter desde el baño soltó una risita bajita. Esa afirmación era algo que ninguno de los tres podía rebatir; cuando la pelirroja estaba cerca, James era capaz de dejar escapar la snitch dorada.

Pero James no le prestó atención a las miradas de complicidad de sus amigos, estaba demasiado absorto pensando en lo que había pasado aquel día.

-¡Cornamenta! –le gritó Sirius mientras pasaba una mano por delante de sus ojos. James parpadeó y el chico moreno sonrió -¡Está vivo! –gritó de forma teatral mientras se arrodillaba frente a él con una divertida sonrisa-¿En qué pensabas?

-En esta noche… Lily sabrá cómo soy de verdad –añadió con una sonrisa que todos los presentes conocían perfectamente.

-¿Vas a mostrarte ante Lily? –preguntó Remus. James asintió convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer-. Vaya…

-¿Vaya, qué? –preguntó James con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No pensé que alguna vez dijera esto pero… -el prefecto negó con la cabeza ligeramente divertido-, te has enamorado de verdad.

-Claro que me he enamorado de verdad –le replicó el chico haciendo un gesto de falso enojo-. Os lo he dicho cientos de veces pero nunca me creéis –añadió como si aquella fuera la explicación más válida posible.

-Es que es difícil creerte cuando siempre estás rodeado de todas esas chicas –argumentó la voz de Peter desde el baño.

James dirigió una mirada enfadada a la puerta del baño en cuestión mientras que Remus se encogía de hombros y afirmaba suavemente con la cabeza dándole la razón a Peter. Cuando Jame se giró hacia Sirius pidiéndole su opinión, éste le rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras decía:

-Este es mi niño… cómo crecen…

James se separó de él con una sonrisa, era imposible enfadarse con ellos; Remus negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba qué era lo que había hecho para tener dos amigos como aquellos. Suspiró.

-Vamos Peter, es hora de bajar –lo apremió.

James respiró profundamente antes de echarse una última mirada al espejo. Quizá aquella sería la noche más importante de su vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? –preguntó por cuarta vez Lily mirando con cierta preocupación a Ann.

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba un libro de lectura no didáctica y se tumbaba en su cama boca a bajo.

-No me apetece hacer de carabina, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías –Dani salió del baño sujetándose la parte trasera del vestido y se giró hacia Lily dándole la espalda-. Ayúdame con el lazo por favor –la pelirroja empezó a hacerle un nudo uniendo los dos extremos en el cuello-. No harás de carabina; Sirius y yo no estamos saliendo.

-Y Potter y yo tampoco –se apresuró a decir Lily-. Sólo voy con él porque no me queda más remedio –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, claro, como si eso supusiera un gran sacrificio para ti –bromeó Danielle burlonamente.

-Esa no es la cuestión –atajó Lily apretando más el nudo del vestido –. Listo –se giró hacia Ann-. La cuestión es que no somos parejas, no harás de carabina de nadie.

-Si es porque voy con Sirius, te aseguro que… -empezó a decir Dani.

Ann la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-No es por eso. Hace mucho que me he dado cuenta de que él no es para mí, no te preocupes Dani… es sólo que no me apetece pasarme toda la noche sentada en una mesa viendo como los demás bailan y se lo pasan bien mientras me miran con cara de lástima por no haber encontrado una cita para esta noche –sonrió a medias-. Ya tengo suficiente con que me miren con lástima durante todo el año únicamente por mi condición de asmática ¿de acuerdo? No pasa nada.

-Deberías preguntarle al profesor Slughorn si hay alguna poción para hacer desaparecer esa enfermedad –dijo Emily. Se giraron para mirarla-. ¿Qué? –preguntó al notar como las chicas se la quedaban mirando- ¿Tan mal estoy?

-¿Bromeas? Estás guapísima, Emi –alabó Ann no pudiendo evitar sentir cierta envidia por el cuerpo que se adivinaba debajo de la túnica violeta ajustada y hasta la altura de las rodillas con un corte en cada lado de las costuras.

-Te lo dije, el violeta le sentaría de maravilla –le dijo Dani a Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿No creéis que es un poco demasiado para mí?

-Tonterías –dijo Lily con un ademán de mano-. Eres la única que vas al baile con el chico con el que quieres ir, tienes que estar deslumbrante a ver si por fin Peter se te declara.

-A mí no me gusta Peter –dijo Emily sin demasiado convencimiento.

-Claro, y Snape está loco por mí –dijo sarcásticamente Lily-. Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo –miró a Ann-. ¿Segura que no quieres…

-Estoy segura chicas, estaré bien, os prometo que si me aburro bajaré a la fiesta ¿de acuerdo? –aseguró la rubia levantándose y empezando a empujar a las chicas hacia las escaleras-. Pasadlo bien –le dijo a Emily sacándola de la habitación-, no hagáis nada que yo no haría –recomendó a Lily mientras le quitaba unas arrugas imaginarias del vestido -, y recordad que estáis guapísimas –añadió mientras le retocaba el cabello a Dani antes de echarla de la habitación.

Danielle se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta.

-¿Estás segura, Ann? A Sirius no le importará si…

-Dani, estaré bien, en serio… quizá una noche sola sea lo que necesito para olvidarme de Sirius Black de una vez por todas…

Danielle le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-No entiendo como Sirius puede ser tan listo para unas cosas y tan idiota para otras… -le dijo a la chica rubia a modo de despedida.

-Es un chico –se encogió de hombros Ann como si eso lo explicase todo-. Hasta mañana.

-Procuraremos no hacer ruido cuando volvamos –prometió la chica.

Ann asintió mientras cerraba la puerta. Escuchó los pasos de sus amigas alejarse del cuarto y bajar las escaleras y suspiró.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala común de Gryffindor, era igual que en las demás; mientras las chicas corrían de un lado a otro, abajo, en la sala común, un grupo de chicos se paseaban nerviosos arriba y abajo; algunos esperando a sus respectivas parejas, otros yendo de un lado a otro con sonrisas nerviosas que delataban que aquel sería su primer baile oficial o que habían conseguido ir con la chica con la que querían ir.

Sólo tres chicos parecían realmente calmados ante las idas y venidas de los demás, Sirius y James incluso se permitían el mirar a los demás y recordar con vieja añoranza sentimental el primer baile oficial al que habían acudido ambos, en casa de los Potter cuando tenían once años y en el que la mayoría de los invitados habían salido de la gran casa con orejas de jirafa, mono y caballos. Y es que no podían evitarlo, cuando se juntaban los dos, era como si un torbellino de ideas y bromas les asaltara de repente, y claro, cuando no estaba Remus para hacerles entender que no podían hacer según qué a según quién, el resultado era el de aquella fiesta.

Remus estaba sentado en la butaca mirando de vez en cuando la hora para ir a recoger a Natalia a la entrada de su casa; una rosa roja descansaba en el reposa brazos de su lado y a juicio de Peter que se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro por delante de la chimenea, no parecía que Lupin estuviera muy entusiasmado con la idea de ir con Natalia al baile.

-Remus, es la hora –le avisó James distraído mientras seguía con la mirada a uno de tercero que parecía bastante nervioso y que se había olvidado de ponerse los zapatos. Rió divertido junto a Sirius cuando el chico en cuestión subió las escaleras con gran agilidad-. Nosotros no nos poníamos tan nerviosos, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a su amigo.

Remus se puso de pie y antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, él le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vosotros nunca os ponéis nerviosos… ni siquiera cuando McGonagall os ve haciendo alguna de las vuestras.-James y Sirius sonrieron como si aquello hubiera sido el mejor de los halagos-. No tenéis remedio… Voy a buscar a Natalia –anunció tomando la rosa roja.

-Nos vemos en el comedor –le dijo James.

Remus asintió y miró a la rosa roja; por un momento, sólo por un momento la imagen de Danielle apareció en cada uno de los pétalos de la flor; el chico cerró los ojos con fuerza un segundo para apartar aquella imagen de la cabeza y de la flor. Lo cierto es que aún le quedaba quince minutos antes de ir a buscar a Natalia, pero no quería ver como Sirius tomaba galantemente la mano de Dani aún sabiendo que no iban como pareja… Sonrió y le tendió la rosa a Peter que lo miró extrañado.

-Dásela a Banks –le dijo Remus con una media sonrisa-. Ella es más importante para ti, que para mí Natalia –añadió como toda explicación.

-Gracias Lunático –le dijo el chico tomando la flor.

-Cuando se la des, dile "una flor para otra flor" –le recomendó Remus, e ignorando el gesto de Sirius y James poniendo los ojos en blanco indicando de ese modo que aquello era una cursilada, añadió-, le encantará, te lo aseguro, a pesar de lo que piensen este par de cenutrios.

-¡Eh, sin ofender! –fingió Sirius estar dolido.

-Sí, sí… nos vemos abajo –se despidió Remus.

James y Sirius quedaron de espaldas a las escaleras mirando el retrato que se cerraba y se abría continuamente debido a la gente que entraba y salía de la sala, provocando que la señora gorda se hubiese mudado al cuadro de al lado y hubiese dejado la entrada descuidada alegando que "cualquiera que aprecie su vida no se atreverán a entrar en Gryffindor cuando esos chicos aún están allí dentro"; los merodeadores habían sonreído sabiendo que, obviamente se refería a ellos.

-¿Crees que está bien? –le preguntó Sirius a James.

-Lleva unos días algo raro, tendremos que averiguar que le ocurre antes de que llegue la luna llena si no queremos tener a un lobo suelto furioso –se limitó a contestar el chico subiéndose las gafas.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Colagusano? –preguntó Sirius sin mirar al chico en cuestión. No hubo respuesta. Se giró -¿Peter? –exhaló profundamente llamando la atención de James que se giró cuando Sirius exclamaba un sonoro y sincero -¡Wow!

No era para menos; parecía que todo el mundo se había quedado mirando hacia las escaleras de las chicas en el momento en el que ellas estaban bajando; algo completamente lógico para los tres merodeadores que veían en aquellas chicas a tres ángeles.

Dani fue la primera en bajar; llevaba una túnica oscura, sin mangas, atada al cuello que dejaba ver un escote generoso sin llegar a enseñar nada y es que la chica había leído una revista muggle y se había tomado muy en serio eso de "mejor insinuar que mostrar"; la túnica en cuestión le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ajustada y con un corte hasta media pierna que le permitía la movilidad necesaria. Un colgante en forma de mariposa colgaba de su cuello y en el cabello, se había colocado pequeños destellos azulados que brillaban según se movía.

Sirius sonrió y carraspeó galantemente mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada que hizo reír a la chica.

-Está usted maravillosa, mi señora –dijo-. ¿Tendría el placer de acompañarme esta noche?

-Será un placer, caballero –aseguró ella riendo divertida-. Pero le advierto que si se sobrepasa conmigo se lo tendré que decir a mi guardaespaldas, es Sirius Black –informó con un deje divertido y una mirada maliciosa.

-Esta noche me batiría en duelo con cualquiera por usted, bella dama –había que reconocer que el chico sabía como conquistar a una chica, y Dani estaba segura que ella también hubiera caído de no ser porque era Sirius.

-¿Quieres dejar ya esa tontería, Black? Interrumpes el paso de las demás.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y leyó los labios en silencio de Dani que le murmuraba un "esta noche no, por favor".

-Como siempre, -empezó a decir Sirius ayudando a Dani a bajar los últimos escalones con aquella galantería de la que siempre hacía gala-, encantadora, Banks. Nos vemos abajo chicos –les dijo a los otros dos.

James asintió, Peter ni siquiera le escuchó.

Embobado. Esa era la mejor palabra que podría describir a Peter Pettigrew en aquellos momentos mientras miraba a la chica de cabellos violetas oscuros mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a él con aquella sonrisa única que sólo existía para él. Llevaba el cabello recogido en diferentes mechones y en diferentes alturas, dándole un toque diferente a como lo llevaba siempre; pero eran sus ojos violáceos los que brillaban con intensidad iluminándole la cara por completo.

James se recostó contra el sofá, cruzando los pies a la altura del tobillo y metiendo las manos en los pantalones que llevaba; estaba empezando a silbar una canción pegadiza que había escuchado el otro día tararear a Banks en clase de pociones, sabiendo que Lily no bajaría hasta que Banks y Peter hubiesen hablado un poco.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la chica con una media sonrisa -¿Qué tal me veo?-Peter sólo atinó a sonreír y a asentir a modo de aprobación-. Tomaré eso como un "estás guapa" –añadió ella; sonrió y reparó en la rosa que Peter tenía en la mano-. ¿Es para mí?

James, al lado de Peter, sonrió y rodó los ojos antes de darle un golpe en la espalda para que reaccionara.

-Una rosa para una flor… no, espera, no era así –se rascó la nuca-, una flor para una rosa, no, tampoco…

Emily rió.

-He entendido el concepto –le aseguró al chico colgándose de su brazo-. ¿Nos vamos? Me muero de hambre –añadió con tono confidencial.

Peter se tranquilizó; estaba bien saber que debajo de esa túnica seguía estando su Emily.

-Que te quede claro que no me he arreglado tanto sólo para ir contigo –fue el saludo de la pelirroja a James que la miró sonriente.

Cabello rojo recogido en una coleta alta con un tirabuzón cayendo sobre el lado izquierdo y flotando suavemente hasta el hombro; túnica de tirantes, de un color verde claro que resaltaba sus ojos verdes, larga hasta los pies, que caía en diversas capas de seda sobre raso y escaso maquillaje como siempre; aquella fue la visión que el chico vio cuando miró hacia las escaleras.

Sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió a ella, le tomó la mano sin decir nada y la besó en los nudillos sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella, ojos en los que por unos segundos pareció brillar algo que hasta entonces no había visto nunca allí.

-Que te quede claro que aún así, estás preciosa. ¿Nos vamos?

Lily asintió. Había bajado las escaleras dispuesta a decirle a Potter que aquello no era una cita, que no iba a bailar con él ni una sola canción, que iba a cenar con él y con el resto de alumnos y que después se volvería a la habitación y que quizá, sólo quizá, en medio de todo aquello, le dirigiese la palabra para llamarlo idiota; para nada más.

Pero se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba guapísimo vestido de negro, con aquella cara de niño inocente y aquella sonrisa que maldita era su suerte, le resultaba irresistiblemente encantadora. Y para terminar de adornar el pastel, el chico se estaba comportando con elegancia y distinción, nada de sus continuos comentarios o sus irritantes sarcasmos.

Sin palabras. La había dejado sin palabras. Mientras cruzaba la entrada de la sala común con él del brazo, la chica frunció el ceño sin estar segura de si aquello era bueno o malo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Gran Comedor había sido decorado en toda su extensión; algún tipo de hechizo, el mismo utilizado en el techo para que se pudiera ver el cielo a través de él, había sido aplicado a las paredes y en aquellos momentos, las estrellas que se veían en el cielo también rodeaban toda la sala, Lily se fijó en que los profesores deberían de haber utilizado algún encantamiento colocando pequeñas estrellas falsas que brillaban con luz propia y que eran las que creaban una luz tenue y dulce, suficiente para verse las caras pero no tan fuertes como siempre. Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido y en su lugar, pequeñas mesas para cuatro personas habían aparecido repartidas por la parte de la izquierda, dejando la derecha reservada para lo que parecía sería la pista de baile.

-¿Dónde quieres sentarte? –le preguntó James con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia la chica y susurrándole al oído.

Lily decidió ignorar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la presencia de James se hizo fuerte a su lado. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Lily cuando se giró hacia el chico.

-Con Emily –dijo simplemente.

Esperaba que el chico protestase, no sólo por sentarse con Emily quién estaba segura de que no lo dejaría tranquilo en toda la noche, sino también por separarlo de Black. Pero Potter no hizo nada de lo que ella pensaba. Se limitó a sonreírle y a asentir con la cabeza.

-Tú mandas, princesa –le dijo a media voz mientras la guiaba hacia la mesa de Emily y Peter con una mano en la espalda de ella.

Lily parpadeó y tuvo que decirle a Emily que no le ocurría nada cuando la chica le preguntó por qué estaba tan pálida. Emily miró desconfiada a James, pero no dijo nada cuando el chico le sonrió y se sentó junto a Peter con quién rápidamente empezó a hablar entre susurros echando ocasionales miradas a las dos chicas y sonriéndoles con dulzura.

-Me está poniendo nerviosa… -le susurró Lily a media voz a Emily.

-¿Potter? –preguntó la chica mirando a James de reojo-. ¿Qué te ha dicho ya?

-Nada, ese es el problema, desde que hemos salido de la torre se está portando como un completo caballero –Emily la miró enarcando ambas cejas-. Hablo en serio, me ha preguntado si tenía frío, me ha dicho que estaba guapísima, me ha preguntado donde quería sentarme y cuando le he dicho que aquí, no ha armado ningún escándalo.

-No me lo creo –dijo Emi frunciendo el ceño.

-Te digo que es verdad, espera, verás –miró a James y carraspeó haciendo que el chico detuviese su conversación con Peter para mirarla-. Tengo sed, ¿me traes algo?

Emily miró a Lily, esperando que el chico le dijera la obviedad, que en dos minutos la cena y la bebida sería servida, pero en lugar de eso, James Potter se levantó de la silla y asintió.

-¿Zumo de calabaza está bien? –le preguntó. La pelirroja asintió-. Vuelvo en un segundo.-Y desapareció hacia la mesa del fondo llena de bebidas.

Lily se giró hacia Emily.

-¿Lo ves? Está rarísimo –dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí, sí lo está. Peter, ¿qué le ocurre a Potter? –preguntó Emily.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, ¿por qué? –miró a Lily con preocupación-. ¿Ha dicho algo que no debiera?

-No, ese es el problema… -el chico la miró instándola a que continuara hablando-. Se está portando… él no está siendo… ¡maldita sea, no está siendo Potter!

Peter miró a Lily interrogante antes de sonreír frente a las dos chicas.

-James siempre es así –les dijo el chico-. Pero vosotras sólo veis la parte infantil de él porque nunca esperáis ver nada más. Quizá esta noche veáis como es él en realidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Aquí tienes tu zumo, Lily –interrumpió James la respuesta de Peter mientras colocaba una copa alta llena de zumo de calabaza frente a la chica y entregaba otra a Emily-. Pensé que quizá te apetecería.

Emily miró a Peter y éste se limitó a mirarla sonriente.

-Gracias Potter –contestó la chica aceptando la copa mientras que James aseguraba que no había problema y se sentaba en la mesa-. Bueno, ¿habéis pensado qué vais a cenar? –les preguntó mientras miraba las pequeñas fuentes que empezaban a llenarse mágicamente sobre la mesa.

Pescado asado, ternera en salsa de ostras, verduras confitadas y tres clases distintas de purés, de patata, de guisantes y de remolacha, fuente ante la cual Lily hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Evans? –le preguntó Peter solícito.

-La remolacha –hizo una mueca de asco a la fuente que precisamente había ido a parar frente a su plato-. Odio la remolacha.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó James tomando la fuente -. Peter, ¿te importa?

-No, para nada.

James asintió y colocó la fuente del puré de patatas frente a la pelirroja, dejándole a Peter la de remolacha. Emily sonrió mientras se servía un poco de ternera en salsa en su plato.

-Se empachó cuando era pequeña –dijo simplemente Emily. La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Qué? Te comiste cuatro pasteles de remolacha, cogiste un empacho que te duró dos días y desde entonces no has vuelto a probarla –dijo la chica a quien le encantaba recordar aquella historia.

Lily iba a protestar cuando James habló.

-Bueno, a todos nos ha pasado; a mí me ocurre con los panecillos de leche que los elfos siguen poniéndonos en los desayunos –dijo con una media sonrisa.

Emily lo miró incrédula, preguntándose si aquel era realmente James Potter o se lo habían cambiado. Y se lo siguió preguntando con más insistencia cuando el chico en cuestión se giró hacia Lily con una sonrisa dulce mientras le preguntaba qué le apetecía.

-Pescado, por favor –contestó la pelirroja tendiendo la mano para que Peter le pasara la fuente que estaba más cerca de él.

Para sorpresa de las dos chicas, fue el mismo James quién alcanzó la fuente y quién le sirvió una porción generosa a la chica antes de servirse a sí mismo un trozo que acompañó con puré de patata.

Peter sólo suspiró. La verdad era que ver la cara de las dos chicas al ver a James comportarse como una persona normal y no como un obseso por Lily Evans, no tenía precio. Mientras empezaban a cenar, Peter echó un vistazo hacia la mesa donde Sirius y Remus estaban sentados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Deja de protestar, James no va a desaparecer porque tú no estés con él –le reprendió burlonamente Dani mientras el chico se dejaba caer en la silla a su lado, frente a Remus.

-Prefiero asegurarme de eso, gracias –miró a su alrededor hasta localizar la mesa que estaba buscando; a sus espaldas; gruñó y miró a Remus con ojos esperanzados.

-No –dijo Remus antes de servirle zumo de calabaza a su pareja y a Dani que le sonrió agradecida.

-¿No? –preguntó Sirius- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a cambiar de sitio contigo sólo porque quieras cotillear qué ocurre en la mesa de James.

Dani sonrió claramente divertida.

-Vamos, Lunático, es el último favor que te pido –Remus y Dani enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo que miraban al chico-, bueno, vale, quizá no sea el último pero te prometo que…

-He dicho que no Sirius.

Danielle le dio un golpe en el brazo a Sirius de forma juguetona y el chico la miró interrogante.

-Déjales tranquilos –le pidió la chica.

-Pero…

-No –le cortó ella antes de que el chico dijera nada más.

Sirius abrió la boca por tercera vez pero Dani volvió a mirarle.

-He dicho que no, Sirius.

Sirius asintió derrotado mientras se servía una gran cantidad de puré de remolacha bajo la atenta mirada de Natalia que no se enteraba de nada, claro que tampoco le importaba; estaba sentada en una mesa con dos de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, uno de los cuales era su pareja de esa noche, así que se limitó a beber de su zumo de calabaza y a sonreír a todas aquellas chicas que la miraban celosas.

Remus sonrió mientras troceaba su trozo de ternera, odiaba la ternera, pero parecía que la cercanía de la luna llena volvía a hacer de las suyas y que el hombre lobo estaba más despierto que nunca, era él quién pedía una ración de carne, aunque Remus, sólo por contradecirse a sí mismo, se llenó el plato o lo que quedaba de él con verduras. Miró a Dani de reojo y el modo en que la chica dominaba a Sirius.

Lo cierto era que resultaba increíble ver a alguien tan grande como Sirius siendo manejado por Dani que era una cabeza y media más baja que Sirius; pero siempre lo conseguía; bastaba una mirada, una palabra o un gesto para que él hiciera caso a la chica y es que siempre había sido igual; ambos eran igual de propensos a buscarse problemas, pero Dani, quizá por la influencia de Banks y de Lily, era un poco más sensata que Sirius y Remus estaba convencido de que si no hubiera sido por ella, Sirius había sido expulsado de Hogwarts desde el segundo día en que pisó aquel colegio, por muy privilegiado que fuera él, y los demás, ante el director Dumbledore.

Remus intentó concentrarse en su trozo de ternera para no mirar a Danielle. Estaba preciosa, realmente preciosa; la había visto entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor acompañada de Sirius y había rezado internamente para que se sentaran con Emily o con Lily, pero no con ellos; pero por supuesto, la mala suerte de la luna llena tenía que estar persiguiéndole porque precisamente ambos se acercaron a su mesa para preguntarle si se podían sentar con ellos y claro, no iba a decirles "prefiero que no sea así porque me estoy enamorando de Dani y si se sienta aquí no voy a poder dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella y ese dulce perfume a limón que siempre la envuelve", no claro, no podía decir eso, más que nada porque Sirius le hubiera matado allí mismo; así que había tenido que aceptar compartir la cena con ellos, pero si había algo que Remus tenía claro era que tenía que alejarse de Dani, así que en cuanto terminaran de cenar sacaría a Natalia a bailar, tanto si la chica quería como si no.

-Te apuesto cinco galeones a que hoy la pelirroja cae –le dijo Sirius a Remus.

Remus se tomó su tiempo en tragar la ternera, beber de su copa de agua y limpiarse la boca con la servilleta de lino blanco antes de contestar.

-No pienso apostar contra Lily, ni contra James –añadió al ver que el chico abría la boca.

-Aburrido… -se quejó Sirius por lo bajo llamando la atención de Danielle.

-Deja de portarte como un niño, Sirius –le pidió ella con naturalidad y simplicidad antes de tragar unas setas que parecían estar en su punto de cocción perfecto-. Yo te apuesto cinco galeones a que esta noche sale al menos una pareja de aquella mesa –añadió al ver el brillo de desilusión en los ojos de Sirius.

El chico se volvió a mirarla con diversión.

-Acepto. Yo creo que James va a conseguir que Lily caiga hoy.

Danielle pasó por alto el modo en que el chico se había referido a la relación que podría llegar a surgir entre James y Lily y negó directamente con la cabeza.

-Yo apuesto porque Peter y Emily acaban saliendo junto hoy –dijo la chica.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Dani –dijo Remus ganándose una mirada de ofensa de Sirius que ni siquiera notó porque Danielle le había sonreído-. Ahora come, se te enfriará la carne.

Danielle sonrió para sí cuando vio a Sirius obedecer a Remus, era increíble lo que se conseguía después de hacer feliz al chico dándole un poco de cuerda, y es que era inevitable; había comprobado a lo largo de los años que Sirius era y siempre sería un niño grande, nada más que eso. Y le alegraba.

Intentó centrarse en su plato de comida y en la conversación sin sentido que Remus había iniciado con Sirius, aportando algo de vez en cuando para que no creyeran que era de cartón, como parecía serlo Natalia que no había nada más que asentir frenéticamente a todo lo que Remus decía. Dani se sonrojó cuando se encontró a sí misma pensando qué tal quedaría la cara de Natalia con aquellos ronchones verdosos que provocaba la poción defectuosa que Remus había inventado en cuarto curso. Celosa. Estaba celosa. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si tenía que compartir la mesa con aquella bruja que no hacía más que devorar a Remus con los ojos? Y pese a que Remus no era nada suyo, no podía evitar sentirse celosa. Le quería y eso era algo de lo que jamás se iba a arrepentir, además, aquella noche parecía brillar más que nunca, como si tuviera un secreto que fuera sólo suyo, de él y de nadie más, y sus sonrisa parecía sonreírle únicamente a ella; tomando un poco de agua, pensó que tenía demasiada imaginación.

Por eso cuando el chico se saltó el postre y fue una de las primeras parejas en saltar a la pista de baile, Danielle respiró aliviada y furiosa. Quería que Remus se mantuviera a su vista, pero no quería tenerlo cerca porque empezaba a dudar de su propio autocontrol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo y se tumbó en la cama apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo doblado y lanzó un suspiro medio de resignación, medio de tristeza.

"_¿Qué más me da? Sólo es un estúpido baile. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo o algo así… Nunca he ido a un baile, no sé por qué ahora tendría que importarme tanto… Claro, engáñate a ti misma, Ann; claro que te importa; lo que te importa es que él va a ir con Danielle. Por supuesto que entre ellos dos no hay nada, sería prácticamente incesto si hubiera algo entre ellos dos… pero aún así… no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celosa. _

_Maldita sea… ¿por qué he tenido que enamorarme del único chico que seguramente nunca me prestará atención?_

_Le he observado durante siete años, siete años en silencio, siete años callada, en la sombra, viendo como se paseaba de la mano de toda chica, viendo como las besaba en los rincones de los pasillos sin importarle que alguien pudiera verle, me he pasado siete años intentando que despareciera de mi mente y no he conseguido nada más que enamorarme más aún de él si s que eso es posible._

_No es como aparenta ser… No es el chico duro y rebelde que quiere hacer creer a las demás; le he visto callado muchas veces, pensando en sus cosas; es de dominio público que Sirius no ha tenido una vida fácil, que no la tiene y seguramente nunca la tendrá; procede de una familia de magos negros, seguramente aprendió a hacer conjuros y pociones antes que a caminar o a volar en escoba… Pero él no es como su familia, quizá es por eso por lo que le da tanta rabia que lo llamen por su apellido; Black. Ser un Black significa ser hijo de la oscuridad, servir al mal y vivir para hacer daño a los demás, mantener la posición social por encima de todo, por encima de todos, de cualquier cosa, de cualquier persona…_

_Aún recuerdo el howler que le enviaron el segundo día de clases, sólo porque había quedado en Gryffindor en lugar de ir a Slytherin, donde habían ido todos sus familiares excepto su tía Andrómeda. Fingió que no le importaba; el howler estaba gritando encima de su cabeza, todos le miraban, algunos incluso se apartaron de su lado para no tener que soportar los gritos de aquella mujer pero él fingió no darle importancia y terminó de desayunar; después se levantó con una sonrisa apagada y le dijo a James que iba al baño, que se verían en clase. Quizá fui la única que me di cuenta, pero juraría que aquel día fue la primera y la última vez que vi a Sirius Black con aquel brillo de tristeza en sus ojos._

_Finge que es el rompecorazones perfecto, el rebelde que está en contra de su familia y de todo lo que ello significa, y en parte es cierto, pero debe de sentirse solo… por eso se refugió en James y los demás y en Dani… _

_No es extraño que se lleven tan bien; ella también ha pasado por lo mismo que ha pasado él; ambos proceden de una familia de largo linaje y tradición, ambos son sangre pura, ambos deberían odiar a los mestizos y a los muggles y en cambio, ambos tienen a mestizos y muggles como mejores amigos. _

_Ahora que lo pienso… los dos actúan del mismo modo… los dos están siempre bromeando y riendo y gastando bromas a los demás, proclamando que se sienten orgullosos de ser Gryffindor a la que tienen la mínima oportunidad. _

_Danielle también es muy reservada… bueno, para sus cosas, solamente; es capaz de convencer al colegio entero de que se una a una causa si cree que la causa es buena pero cuando se trata de hablar de ella misma, es un libro cerrado y parece que hay que sacarle las cosas con sacacorchos…_

_Y ahora me salta con que está enamorada de Remus… Eso sí que es una noticia… Bueno, había visto como ella le miraba y como hablaba de él, siempre defendiéndole delante de Emi cada vez que a ella se le ocurría criticar al os merodeadores, aunque claro, eso no era extraño, porque también defiende a Sirius y a James._

_Me gustaría ser como ella… divertida, directa y guapa… me gustaría poder jugar en el equipo de quiddich, quizá de ese modo, Sirius se fijaría un poco en…_

_¡Maldita sea, Ann Seever, deja de pensar en Sirius de una buena vez!"_

Como si aquella voz en su cabeza hubiera dado la señal, Ann se cubrió la cara con la almohada. Desde el Gran Comedor, la música había empezado a sonar y la chica rubia suspiró de nuevo.

-Genial… ya lo que me faltaba…

Era como si la música le recordara lo que no estaba viviendo y lo que nunca podría formar parte de su vida… que nunca podría tener una vida normal como la tenían cientos de chicas que podían ir al baile con quienes quisieran.

Ann se levantó con el libro en la mano; si no podía acallar la música, al menos la escucharía bien. Con aquella idea, tomó el libro y abrió la puerta dispuesta a bajar hacia la sala común.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena transcurría sin mayores problemas, los Slytherin echaban vistazos rápidos a las demás mesas, sobre todo a las que ocupaban los merodeadores y parecían respirar aliviados, casi como todo el personal docente del colegio salvo el director que parecía decepcionado porque aquella noche no fuera a pasar nada divertido, debido a que Potter y Black no estaban sentados juntos.

Lily seguía sorprendida de la actitud de James, el chico había bajado expresamente a las cocinas para pedir que le pusieran un trozo de tarta de fresas con crema a Lily en su plato, sabiendo que le gustaban y cuando el pedazo de pastel apareció única y exclusivamente en su plato, la chica supo que había sido cosa de él.

-No tenías que haberte molestado, podría haber tomado pastel de chocolate o de manzana, como todos –miró a su alrededor.

-No ha sido molestia, Lily –le aseguró él-, sólo… ¿me das un poco?

La pelirroja no se pudo negar a una petición tan fácil como aquella y cortó con su propio tenedor un trozo de tarta que iba a dejar en el plato de James. Pero él no la dejó; tomó la mano blanca de Lily entre la suya y guió el tenedor de la chica hasta su propia boca, donde sus labios acariciaron el fino metal antes de desprender con los dientes el pedazo de tarta y saborearla en su boca sin quitar los ojos de los de Lily ni un solo segundo.

La chica sintió un escalofrío y miró a Emily, consciente de que si ella lo hubiera visto, Potter no seguiría sentado tan tranquilo, donde estaba. Pero Emi no lo había visto; Peter había decidido que aquel era el mejor momento para bailar con la chica y ambos se habían retirado de la mesa sin decir una palabra.

-Está deliciosa –susurró James sin apartar la vista de ella, luego le sonrió con un brillo divertido en los ojos y se incorporó para quedar sentado correctamente-, deberías probarla antes de que se enfríe… dicen que pierde su sabor –añadió en tono confidencial.

Lily sólo acertó a asentir mientras se preguntaba qué diablos pasaba con ella aquella noche y tentada de preguntarle a James Potter si le había lanzado algún hechizo o algo semejante para que no pudiera replicarle correctamente aquella noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te digo que está raro y tú eres quien mejor le conoce, así que dime ahora mismo qué planea Potter –le dijo Lily por tercera vez consecutiva a la chica que en aquellos momentos se estaba lavando las manos.

Dani suspiró haciendo que parte de su flequillo flotara por unos segundos en el aire antes de volver a su estado normal y miró a Lily a través del reflejo del espejo que había delante de ella, en la pequeña sala que Dumbledore había habituado como baños, junto al Gran Comedor, para que los chicos no tuvieran que estar recorriendo el castillo a aquellas horas de la noche y solos.

-Y yo te digo que no está tramando nada –le contestó Dani un poco cansada de la actitud de su amiga-. James es así siempre, pero tú nunca te has fijado en eso.

-Potter no es así –insistió Lily-. Potter es arrogante, prepotente, presuntuoso y presumido. El chico con el que estoy esta noche es cariñoso, dulce, atento y simplemente maravilloso ¡Te digo que trama algo!

-Lily, -Dani se giró hacia su amiga secándose las manos con el papel que había allí encima y que después de secar las manos de alguien volvía a quedar como nuevo y le sonrió a medias-, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡El problema es que podría llegar a enamorarme de este James Potter! –exclamó la pelirroja tapándose la boca inmediatamente como si lo que acabara de decir fuera pecado o algo por el estilo y a juzgar por su reacción posterior, Dani creyó que eso era lo que la pelirroja pensaba –¡Oh, Dios mío! –empezó a pasearse nerviosa-. ¿Yo he dicho eso? Dani, dime que no he dicho eso, no puede ser… no puede ser verdad… Seguro que es un hechizo, eso es, seguro que es…

-¡Lily! –le gritó estaba vez Dani para llamar su atención. La chica la miró. -Ya estás enamorada de James… pero aún no te has dado cuenta –le dijo con voz calmada la chica.

-No puede ser… No puedo enamorarme de alguien a quién llevo odiando tantos años… no es… normal…

Dani soltó una risa sarcástica y extendió sus brazos.

-Estamos en el mundo mágico, Lily, bebemos cerveza de mantequilla, arreglamos las gafas y los vasos rotos con hechizos, hacemos levitar a las personas y petrificamos a los que nos apetece, ¿acaso crees que algo puede ser normal? Somos brujas… y el amor… es la magia más poderosa que existe… -Lily la miró-… Puedes intentar esconderte de él… pero el hechizo, al final, siempre te alcanza y cuando eso ocurre –negó con la cabeza con resignación y melancolía-, cuando eso ocurre, estás perdida… y enamorada para siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que Sirius le pidiera permiso entre bromas a James para bailar con su hermosa pareja, comentario que se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de Emily quien estaba a punto de protestar y decir que era de mala educación halagar a una chica cuando se había ido al baile con otra, pese a que a Dani no parecía importarle mucho, Lily aseguró que no necesitaba el permiso de Potter para bailar y, para demostrárselo, se fue con él a la pista bajo la divertida mirada de James que se sentó junto a Danielle.

-La estás volviendo loca –le dijo ella en el oído. James la miró-. A Lily, la estás descolocando.

-¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?

-Me lo ha dicho en el baño.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa divertida.

-Empiezo a entender por qué siempre vais de dos en dos al baño, ¿es para criticarnos? –preguntó fingiendo sorpresa y asombro.

Dani le sonrió y enarcó una ceja

-Y respecto a lo otro, ya lo sé, forma parte de mi plan.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella sarcástica -¿Volverla loca para ver si así se enamora de ti?

-No, demostrarle cómo soy de verdad.

-La estás confundiendo –le replicó la chica mientras veía como Sirius y Lily bailaban de forma bastante relajada a unos metros de ellos.

-A veces es necesario estar confuso para aclararse –le contestó el chico con una sonrisa viendo a la pelirroja; frunció el ceño-, ¿no están demasiado juntos?

Dani rió suavemente y tomó la mano de James.

-Déjalos, no están haciendo nada, sabes que Sirius jamás intentaría nada con Lily, ¿me sacas a bailar? –le preguntó.

El chico no se hizo de rogar; se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia ante Dani quién se ganó unas cuantas miradas de envida y celos y tomándola de la mano, la condujo hasta la pista de baile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había bailado con Sirius durante un buen rato; el chico no lo hacía mal del todo, al menos no la había pisado como ella había estado segura que haría; en realidad, lo hacía bastante bien y el chico le había sonreído mientras le explicaba ante su muda pregunta que era debido a la posición de su familia; eran obligados a aprender distintos bailes desde que eran pequeños.

-Por ese motivo Dani y James también están acostumbrados a bailar –añadió el chico con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la pareja que hacía poco había salido a la pista atrayendo la atención de más de uno. Lily no le contestó y Sirius sonrió-. Ya está ocurriendo, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró confusa unos segundos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-James, te estás dando cuenta de cómo es él en verdad ¿cierto? –preguntó el chico guiándola en una vuelta complicada que salió perfectamente bien gracias a la práctica que el chico tenía.

-Él no es…

-Nunca lo había hecho, mostrarse como es delante de alguien que no fuéramos nosotros –aclaró al ver el modo en que la chica lo estaba mirando.

-¿Por "nosotros" te refieres a los merodeadores y a Dani?

Sirius asintió firmemente con una sonrisa.

-James no es el chico alegre e irresponsable que todo el mundo cree que es… ha tenido una vida difícil, Evans, mucho más de lo que nadie pueda imaginarse –sus ojos azules se oscurecieron unos segundos mientras pensaba, seguramente, en algo que no le hacía mucha gracia-. Las bromas, su forma de actuar, de comportarse… sólo es una máscara Lily –ignoró deliberadamente la mirada de sorpresa de Lily cuando ésta le miró sorprendida por que él hubiera utilizado su nombre y no su apellido como era costumbre; sonrió-; el verdadero James es el que has visto esta noche; nada de comentarios sarcásticos, nada de persecuciones –añadió elevando las cejas y con una actitud pícara que hizo sonrojar a Lily pese a que no quería hacerlo-, y nada de pomposidad y presunción; el verdadero James es el que has visto esta noche y deberías sentirte privilegiada, porque pocas personas lo conocen de verdad.

-¿Me estás vendiendo a tu amigo, Black? –preguntó con un deje de ironía la chica aún sabiendo que su voz había temblado ligeramente al hacer aquella pregunta.

El chico la miró, negó, la hizo dar una vuelta y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Crees que James necesita que le vendan? –replicó.

-Pero él siempre…

-Sé lo que me vas a decir: "él siempre está presumiendo de ser el capitán de quiddich, el buscador del equipo, presume de sus buenas notas, de sus citas, de que todas las chicas babean detrás de él" –interrumpió un momento para sonreír y añadir con falsa modestia –todas las que no están detrás de mí, claro –le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonreír.

-Así que sólo es una máscara… -empezó a decir la pelirroja girando un momento la cabeza para mirar a James que parecía divertirse bailando con Danielle.

-Banks siempre discute con nosotros y Peter siempre se muestra tímido, y Remus nunca quiere enamorarse y tú siempre te ocultas detrás de la lógica y los libros… y yo siempre sonrío pese a que no tenga ganas –le confió el chico a media voz. Atenta, este giro es difícil –la guió con suavidad aferrando la cintura de ella en el momento adecuado y haciéndola girar sin saber la propia Lily lo que estaba haciendo-. Todos tenemos una máscara que nos protege de algo, Evans, James utiliza esa para protegerse del daño que pueden hacerle…

-¿Daño?-El chico le sonrió.

-Todo el mundo teme que le hagan daño Evans, no porque sea James Potter significa que no sufra cuando ocurre algo que le hace daño.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Lily Evans se quedó sin palabras mientras meditaba en lo que Sirius le había dicho. Desvió su cabeza un segundo, el tiempo justo para ver a James y casi sin darse cuenta sonrió. Quizá… y sólo quizá… podría estar realmente enamorada de James Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Pues ya está, se ha acabado el capítulo por hoy.**

**Sí, lo sé… he dejado muchas cosas inconclusas, pero ya os lo he dicho antes, esta es la primera parte del capítulo, así que tendréis que regresar la próxima semana para saber cómo acabará el baile.**

**No os olvideis de dejar vuestros reviews poniendo como creeis que acabará el bendito baile!**

**Un besito para todos los que me escribisteis y los que no lo hicisteis, ¿a qué esperáis? Ya que os habéis parado a leerme, podéis perder un par de minutos ¿no?**

**Qué tengais una muy buena semana Santa y a los que salís de vacaciones, ¡cuidado con las carreteras!**

**Pienso pasar lista el próximo día para ver si estáis o no vale!**

**Sed buenos, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo… "El baile II"**

"_-¿Insinúas que me gusta Remus?_

_-No son tonterías"_

"_-Claro que me gusta que vayan creyendo que he venido con la chica más guapa de Hogwarts _

_-¿Desde cuándo a James Potter no le importa lo que digan los demás de él?_

_-Desde que esta noche es sólo tuya…"_

"_-Nunca te ha gustado la luna llena ¿verdad? _

_-Siempre ocurren cosas extrañas en luna llena _

_-¡Me viste desnuda!"_

"_-No voy a dejar que se metan con la chica que me gusta y de la que creo que estoy enamorado ¿no?"_

"_-¿Lily aún no ha matado a James? _

_-Está bien; el chico que me gusta ha ido con otra chica al baile y no me apetecía verlos bailando juntos ¿contento? _

_-Sé que seguramente no soy ese chico, pero ¿quieres bailar?" _

"_-¿Podrías seguir siendo James unos segundos más? _

_-Buenas noches, princesa…"_


	13. El baile II

**Hola!**

**Puedo aparecer sin que me lancéis una maldición?**

**(Nikachan pone carita de inocente, esa de que no haber roto un plato en su vida, cosa que es cierta, como mucho he roto un vaso o dos… :p)**

**Bueno, como sé que os dejé a todos con la intriga y además, el baile en realidad no terminó sino que lo partí porque era muy largo, os adelanto este capítulo como regalo de semana santa vale?**

**Para que luego no os quejéis.**

**:-p**

**He leído todos vuestros mensajes, opiniones, críticas y maldiciones por haber dejado inconcluso el capítulo, así que soy buena y os dejo este antes de que se cumpla la semana, vale?**

**Pero eso sí, quiero reviews eh!**

**Porque he estado viendo mi página y hay mucha más gente que tiene mi fic en favoritos y no me deja reviews! **

**Yo sigo escribiendo si vosotros seguís dejándome mensajes ok? Y así todos contentos, porque si no, voy a matar a algún personaje! (jejejeje… era broma… dejad las varitas en el suelo y alejaos de ellas poco a poco…)**

**En fin… os dejo con el capítulo, vale? **

**Espero que os guste. Un besito!**

Capítulo 13. El baile II

Dani miró por encima del hombro de James y observó como cuatro metros más allá, Remus bailaba de forma simple y dulce con una chica de cuarto a la que conocía por ser de Ravenclaw, pero de la que no sabía nada más. Se imaginó a sí misma bailando con Remus, ¿por qué no había tenido el valor de pedirle que fuera su pareja? Se odiaba por ser tan cobarde a veces… valiente Gryffindor que ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle al chico del que estaba enamorada que le gustaba… Se preguntó si el sombrero no se había equivocado al ponerla en aquella casa.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Dani?

La chica parpadeó ante la voz de James y sus ojos se fijaron en los del chico con el que estaba bailando. Sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza un par de segundos.

-Perdona, estaba distraída, ¿qué has dicho?

James giró la cabeza para mirar lo que parecía haber distraído a Danielle y se extrañó; sólo estaba Remus bailando con Natalia, nada más. ¿Eso era lo que la había distraído?

-Estaba pensando en otras cosas –dijo ella rápidamente atrayendo la atención de James de nuevo-. Como por ejemplo en la paliza que le vamos a dar este sábado a los de Hufflelpuff –añadió con una sonrisa divertida bajando la voz a medias por si había algún hufflelpuff cerca.

-No es cierto –dijo James.

Dani enarcó una ceja.

-¿El capitán no cree que vayamos a darle una paliza a Hufflelpuff?

Él sonrió.

-No es cierto que estuvieras pensando en eso –le contestó él obligándola a girar sobre sí misma y recogiéndola de nuevo en medio de los pasos del baile-. Estabas pensando en otra cosa –le dijo divertido. Danielle le miró-… o en otra persona.

-No digas tonterías –ella le sonrió con falsa coquetería y le soltó la mano para enlazar ambas manos detrás de la nuca del chico-; estoy con el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, ¿en quién voy a estar pensando?

James le sonrió.

-Si Sirius te escucha decir eso le da un ataque –contestó él mirando hacia donde bailaban su amigo con la pelirroja-. Además, buen intento, pero no me puedes despistar –le dijo sonriente-. Te conozco lo suficiente.

-¿Y qué tanto me conoces? –le preguntó ella.

-Sé que cuando te muerdes el labio inferior como lo estás haciendo ahora, es porque estás ocultando algo; sé que cuando tus ojos brillan de ese modo es porque estás mirando a alguien que te gusta y sé que el único al que estabas mirando ahora mismo era Lunático –dijo triunfalmente James-. Uno no pasa siete años con una persona sin conocerla un poco.

-¿Insinúas que me gusta Remus? –preguntó Dani sin poder sonrojarse-. No digas tonterías, ¿quieres?

-No son tonterías –contestó el moreno-. Llevas toda la noche mirándolo e incluso has insistido en sentaros con él en lugar de con Banks.

-Eso ha sido sólo porque no quería terminar haciendo de árbitro entre Sirius y Emily y además porque creo que Peter necesita un poco de tranquilidad esta noche –añadió con una media sonrisa mirando hacia la mesa donde Emi y Peter parecían estar riéndose por algo.

-Dani, te recuerdo que me conozco todas las miradas de enamoradas habidas y por haber –le dijo el chico sonriéndole-; y la mirada que tú tienes cuando Lunático está cerca es una mirada de enamorada.

-Deja de decir tonterías –le reclamó ella-, al final va a oírte.

-¿Quieres bailar una canción con él? –preguntó James. Dani iba a abrir la boca para protestar y decirle claramente que no le gustaba Remus Lupin, prefecto de séptimo de Gryffindor, cuando Sirius siguió hablándole-. No porque te guste, sólo digo… es un baile de bienvenida, se supone que tienes que bailar con todo el mundo, ¿no? –le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, claro, como si fuera tan sencillo… en cuanto me acerque a él Sirius estará al acecho preguntándose qué ocurre –frunció el ceño-, además no creo que esa pulpo lo fuera a dejar… -comentó con ironía mientras veía como el pobre Remus intentaba decirle con delicadeza a Natalia que sus manos debían permanecer en sus hombros y no entrelazarlas alrededor de su cuello.

-Déjamelo a mí –fue la respuesta de James-. Pero prométeme que hablarás conmigo y me confesarás que te gusta Remus.

Dani suspiró resignada y James lo interpretó como un sí; ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió con Dani hacia la pareja que bailaba y en uno de los giros del baile, James soltó a Danielle y tomo a Natalia de los brazos de Remus antes de que a la ravenclaw pudiera besar al chico.

-Cambio de pareja –dijo James simplemente entregándole a Remus una Danielle algo sonrojada y perpleja por el descaro del chico de gafas-. Devuélvemela enterita que vale mucho –le guiñó un ojo y casi se delató cuando sonrió al escuchar al lobito decir en un susurro "eso ya lo sé".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había conseguido librarse de aquella chica haciendo gala de todo su encanto y argumentando que no podía dejar plantada a su cita; y en aquellos momentos se acercó sonriente hasta donde la pelirroja y Sirius bailaban.

-¿Me permite este baile? –preguntó el chico de gafas con una reverencia formal ante Lily.

Sirius sonrió ante el gesto de James y al ver la mirada de la chica supo que por primera vez, ella lo estaba viendo como alguien a quien prestar atención.

-Yo sé cuando sobro –dijo a modo de despedida Sirius inclinando la cabeza con elegancia frente a Lily-, Evans, un placer bailar contigo, no lo haces mal del todo.

-Gracias… supongo… -añadió la chica.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué ocurría, la música pasó a una canción lenta y antes de que la chica pudiera encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para sentarse un rato, la mano fuerte y segura de james atrapó su cintura con delicadeza y tomó su mano libre después de obligarla a colocar la mano de ella sobre su propio hombro, empezando a guiarla con los pasos simples de aquel vals inglés que estaba sonando.

Lily lo seguía sin problemas; no hacía falta que James le dijera qué tenía que hacer o hacia donde tenía que girar; simplemente se dejaba llevar por la música y por los brazos de él que parecían tener una seguridad innata y parecía conocer lo que se hacía.

Estaba confusa, lo admitía. Aquel no era el James Potter con el que estaba acostumbrada a tratar; era dulce, cariñoso, atento, amable y un excelente bailarín que se estaba comportando como un perfecto caballero durante toda la noche.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la profunda voz de James al oído. Ella titubeó ligeramente antes de asentir contra el pecho del chico, sin haberse dado cuenta de cuando había ido a parar allí su cabeza. -. ¿Eres consciente de que estás abrazándome? –le preguntó él sonriendo junto a su oído.

Lily supo que tenía razón; no recordaba cuando lo había hecho, ni en que momento exacto había ocurrido pero allí estaba, sus brazos apoyados en el pecho de James, y dejando que las manos de él rodearan su estrecha cintura. James notó que se tensaba por segundos y atrajo el cuerpo de ella aún más; intentando relajarla masajeándole con círculos la zona lumbar en la que tenía sus manos; funcionó.

Un par de estudiantes les miraron y empezaron a cuchichear cuando pasaron por su lado; Lily entendió las palabras "cita", "también" y "conseguido" y cuando iba a abrir la boca para replicar algo, James dio un giro suave que la hizo deslizarse un par de metros de aquellas chicas.

-Relájate… -le susurró James-… bailas muy bien cuando te relajas –añadió sonriendo.

-Pero esas… ¿no has oído lo que han dicho? –frunció el ceño-. O es que te gusta que vayan creyendo que…

-Claro que me gusta que vayan creyendo que he venido con la chica más guapa de Hogwarts –Lily le miró-. Además, no me importa lo que digan los demás.

Lily lo miró de forma sarcástica separando su cabeza del hueco entre el cuello y el pecho, donde la tenía puesta y mirándolo mientras soltaba un "¡Ja!" bastante sarcástico.

-¿Desde cuándo a James Potter no le importa lo que digan los demás de él?

Los jos avellana de él la miraron a través de los finos cristales de las gafas; el tiempo pareció detenerse para Lily con aquella simple mirada y aquella sonrisa capaz de derretir el mismo Ártico.

-Desde que esta noche es sólo tuya… -le contestó el chico.

-No lo entiendo… -susurró la chica. James sonrió.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

Ella se separó de él un poco, más para estar segura de que sabía lo que decía y que no hablaba hipnotizada por la seguridad que el cuerpo de James le proporcionaba.

-Esto. Tú. Black dice que…

-¿Has estado hablando con Sirius de mí? No te creas la mitad y la otra mitad tampoco –le dijo sonriendo. Lily supo inmediatamente que estaba bromeando y le sonrió de vuelta-. Estás preciosa cuando sonríes… Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, generalmente cuando me miras siempre estás con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú haces que siempre esté con el ceño fruncido –le culpó ella ligeramente.

-Me gusta verte enfadada –se encogió de hombros el chico. Lily le miró-. ¿Qué? Te ves bonita cuando te enfadas conmigo. Tus ojos brillan con más fuerza.

-¿Mis ojos?

-¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta? –ella negó-. Pues sí, tus ojos brillan con más fuerza, del mismo modo en que lo hacen cuando estás leyendo un libro que te gusta o cuando estás emocionada por algo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso de mí? –James se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo dije, te quiero. Por eso quiero saberlo todo de ti –le contestó con simpleza.

-James… -empezó ella de manera reprochadora.

-Me has llamado por mi nombre, eso es un avance –le sonrió.

-No te acostumbres, es solo por esta noche –le advirtió ella. James le miró divertido pidiendo una explicación y Lily resopló-. No te has portado como el idiota de Potter, así que he decidido que lo mejor es que esta noche seas James –le aclaró la chica.

-Me parece bien –contestó el chico claramente feliz por aquella declaración de la pelirroja con la que estaba bailando.

Antes de que Lily se diera cuenta, James se había inclinado y la había besado en la frente en un gesto tan sencillo y puro como protector y tierno. Lily lo miró y él le guiñó un ojo mientras la guiaba a través de un giro.

-Ha sido James, no Potter –le dijo él divertido.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia del chico y esta vez, siendo consciente de lo que hacía, se recostó en el pecho de él y dejó que la música los guiara, dejándose guiar por el corazón en lugar de por la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo había decidido. Iba a matar a Cornamenta. No le importaba que después todo el equipo de quiddich lo linchara por dejarlos sin capitán, ni tampoco le importaba demasiado que Sirius le estuviera criticando por matar a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, pero iba a matar a James Potter. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría dejarlo solo con Danielle? Bueno, claro que no era su culpa, después de todo, él no sabía que se estaba enamorando de esa chica que en aquellos momentos bailaba con él, aunque aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo lo hiciera sospechar tremendamente de lo que James sabía o dejaba de saber.

Genial; música lenta, precisamente lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos para que Dani notara el nerviosismo de sus manos que no dejaban de temblar. Con una sonrisa que aparentaba tranquilidad pero que no era así ni por asomo, colocó su mano en la cintura de Dani y casi sintió que la chica daba un respingo involuntario que arregló con una sonrisa dulce, empezando a bailar una danza lenta y suave sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos de ella que brillaban con intensidad.

James era hombre muerto, de eso estaba convencida la chica. Tan pronto sus manos rozaron las de Remus, supo que Lily se iba a quedar sin James, porque por mucho que su amiga dijera que no le interesaba el chico, estaba claro, al menos para ella, que allí había algo más de lo que la pelirroja decía. Hubiera sido más fácil mentir a James y decirle que no estaba mirando a Remus, cualquier otro chico que hubiera estado cerca de Remus hubiera sido un buen candidato, pero claro, mentir a James no era nada fácil por dos razones: primero porque parecía que el chico estaba tan acostumbrado a mentir que cada vez que alguien mentía delante de él, él lo sabía, y segundo porque con la mirada y la sonrisa que James solía utilizar para según que momentos, era imposible mentirle y aún más allá, inconcebible.

La música cambió, para suerte y desgracia de Dani, a una balada lenta. Notó la mano temblorosa de Remus sobre su cintura y le sonrió intentando hacerle creer que no había dado un respingo, no porque se hubiera asustado, si no porque la cercanía con el chico la ponía nerviosa; Remus no era tan gran bailarín como Sirius o James, pero por algún motivo, Dani se sentía tan bien a su lado que los pasos de baile pasaron a un segundo plano y sólo importó la música y la presencia del otro.

Un torbellino de sentimientos se apoderó de ambos sin que el otro lo supiera y cuando la música paró, ambos se separaron del otro como si su piel quemara.

-¿Salimos a tomar el aire? –preguntó Dani abanicándose torpemente con su mano.

Remus asintió, el aroma a limón de la chica aún tenía sus sentidos aturdidos. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la mirada divertida de color avellana que los observaba a través de los cristales de unas gafas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Sara, ¿Susan, ¿Sorah? Sirius se encogió mentalmente de hombros al darse cuenta que no recordaba el nombre de la chica con la que acababa de bailar. Aunque tampoco era que le importara demasiado; buscó con la mirada a Danielle pero no la vio; dado su condición y su altura podía observar por encima de las cabezas de algunos de los más bajitos que en aquellos momentos estaban bailando cerca de él, pero no veía

-Siento interrumpir parejita, ¿habéis visto a Dani?

Tanto Lily como James dejaron de reír y miraron a Sirius; él sonriendo, ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Has perdido a mi amiga? –le preguntó ella desafiante.

Sirius Black titubeó un poco; conocía el genio de le pelirroja en cuando se refería a defender a los que le importaban.

-Emmmm ¿no? La dejé bailando con James –acusó el chico mirando a James y señalándole con el dedo.

La pelirroja se giró hacia James y este se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa. Se inclinó hacia Lily y le susurró unas palabras al oído que ni siquiera Sirius, con su buen oído, fue capaz de distinguir, por lo que el chico moreno maldijo en voz baja y entre gruñidos a la música tan alta que había en la sala.

Lily miró a James como si quisiera asegurarse que lo que le estaba contando era cierto y el chico asintió firmemente. Lily también sonrió.

-Se fue a dormir –le indicó Lily.

Sirius la miró receloso.

-¿Y te has acordado de repente?

-¿Es que tengo que darte explicaciones sobre cuando me acuerdo de las cosas, Black? –le preguntó ella de la misma forma cortante y sarcástica.

James pasó una mano por el respaldo de la silla de ella y le acarició con suavidad la base del cuello, en la nuca, haciendo que Lily se tranquilizase.

-No se encontraba bien y la vimos hace un par de minutos salir hacia la torre; creo que le dolía la cabeza –añadió intentando sonar convincente.

Sirius miró a su amigos durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, receloso, preguntándose si el chico que tenía delante le estaba diciendo la verdad o sólo le estaba tomando el pelo; pero la sonrisa de James era tan sincera… ¡Odiaba cuando James era capaz de hacer aquello! Era muy bueno mintiendo, demasiado bueno; no más que él, por supuesto, pero era muy bueno, por eso se había librado de tantos castigos y es que pese a que le hubieran pillado en un pasillo con las manos en el cuello de Snape intentando estrangularle, sabía perfectamente que Cornamenta era capaz de hacer creer a los demás que había sido Snape quién había metido el cuello entre las manos de James. Aunque tampoco le veía el sentido a que James le mintiera, a no ser que fuera porque Danielle estuviera bailando con alguien él no… Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y giró para mirara a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar una flecha luminosa que le indicara donde estaba Dani y con quién estaba; era su deber como "hermano" protegerla de todos aquellos que querían salir con ella.

-¿Y Remus? –preguntó Sirius desconfiado al darse cuenta de que el chico tampoco estaba por allí.

James se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

-Dijo algo de unos libros que tenía que entregar y dado que quería deshacerse de Natalia… -dejó el resto de la frase a imaginación del animago que lo miró y asintió.

Sirius aún recordaba la cita que había tenido con Natalia; si la chica había sido un poco pesada hablando todo el día de Remus, imaginaba como debía de haber pasado la noche Remus.

-Aún no entiendo por qué ha venido con Natalia… sabe que esa chica es una auténtica pesadilla cuando se lo propone –hizo una mueca que hizo reír a Lily y suspirar a James-. No te rías, tú no sabes lo duro que es soportar a todas nuestras admiradoras ¿verdad Cornamenta?

Lily se giró hacia el chico en cuestión que se limitó a alzar las manos en señal defensiva y sonriendo le contestó:

-A mí no me metas, esta noche soy James –le dijo sonriendo.

Sirius los miró a ambos con una ceja enarcada mientras que Lily se limitaba a sonreír de forma inocente y James hacía lo mismo. El animago iba a decirles algo y abrió la boca para ello, pero prefirió callarse y cerró la boca de inmediato.

-Prefiero no preguntar –alegó-. Me voy a la torre, es aburrido no poder gastarle ninguna broma a los Slytherin.

-Es cierto –dijo la chica como si recordara algo de repente-, esta noche no habéis hecho nada –y acto seguido pasó a mirar a los dos chicos con desconfianza.

-McGonagall nos ha hecho prometerle que esta noche no haríamos nada –empezó a decir James.

-Y un merodeador nunca rompe su promesa –terminó la frase Sirius llevándose una mano al pecho y elevando la cabeza con aire soñador haciendo que la chica rodase los ojos-. Bueno, me retiro, sed buenos –les guiñó un ojo a James.

-Vete ya, pesado y no olvides sacar a Gideon de su jaula –le recordó James cuando Sirius ya se había dado la vuelta. Como toda respuesta, Sirius alzó una mano en señal de que lo había oído.

-¿Gideon?

-El pequeño búho de Peter, como es tan miedoso no sale durante el día y únicamente se atreve a hacerlo de noche, pero como Peter casi siempre se olvida de sacarlo, nos turnamos para abrir la jaula –ella asintió despacio-. ¿Te apetece bailar o prefieres salir fuera un rato? –Lily le miró desconfiada-. Es que esas chicas empiezan a darme miedo, sobre todo el modo en que Evy me está mirando –añadió señalando con la cabeza hacia un punto del comedor en cuestión.

Lily observó que el chico teína razón y le sonrió.

-Salgamos un rato fuera, aquí dentro hay demasiada gente y a mí no…

-… no te gusta llamar la atención y prefieres pasar desapercibida –acabó él la frase de la chica mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse-. ¿Vamos?

Lily, por toda respuesta, asintió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No habían salido fuera; Remus la había conducido hasta uno de los balcones más próximos al Gran Comedor al cual se accedía a través un falso tapiz. En aquellos momentos, ambos estaban recostados contra la baranda observando el firmamento; era cierto que el techo del Gran Comedor estaba encantado para ver las estrellas, pero lo que se veía dentro de Hogwarts no podía compararse con lo que se veía fuera. A Danielle siempre le había apasionado la astronomía; desde que conoció a Sirius y supo que su nombre completo era Sirius Orión Black, la chica se dedicó a estudiar las estrellas que formaban una constelación junto a la estrella de Orión; le gustaba sentirse pequeñita frente a tantas estrellas que le daban su luz y seguían brillando pese a estar a años luz… se preguntaba si ella dejaría en su vida tanta luz como aquellas estrellas hacían, de forma que dentro de muchos años, alguien supiera quién había sido Danielle Adams.

Miró hacia el cielo. Cuarto creciente… La luna estaba casi llena, apenas faltaban tres días para que la gran bola plateada vigilara desde el cielo a los mortales como ellos. Remus suspiró y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Nunca te ha gustado la luna llena ¿verdad? –preguntó Dani.

Remus sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre ocurren cosas extrañas en luna llena –argumentó el chico.

Dani sonrió.

-¿Rituales sangrientos? –preguntó la chica medio en broma. Remus la miró.

-Hombres lobos por ejemplo –le contestó el chico.

Dani lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a eso.

-No me dan miedo –le aseguró al chico. Remus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Has visto alguna vez a alguno? –le preguntó.

Danielle negó con una sonrisa.

-He visto cosas mucho peores que hombres lobos, Remus, tú sabes quién es mi familia, sabes de donde vengo… -le contestó ella.

-Los hombres lobos son peligrosos –le dijo él con un atisbo de culpabilidad en sus ojos casi dorados, una nube que los nubló ligeramente.

-No más que los hombres normales, Remus –le replicó ella-. Un hombre lobo es víctima de una enfermedad; sí, de acuerdo, se transforma en lobo una vez al mes y puede ser muy peligroso… Pero hay gente que sin ser licántropo mata todos los días del mes –añadió la chica son sensatez.

Remus asintió despacio pero no contestó. Danielle se calló; conocía a Remus perfectamente y sabía cuando debía callarse con el chico. A veces solía hacerlo, cuando Remus no quería hablar de algo, simplemente se mantenía callado, con los ojos fijos en cualquier otro lugar, esperando a que alguien volviese a cambiar el tema. Una vez más, aquella noche, los celos superaron la lógica de la chica que cruzó los brazos sobre la baranda del balcón y giró su cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Qué dirá tu pareja cuando no te vea en la pista? –le preguntó al chico con cierta ironía que no pasó desapercibida para el chico.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Natalia? –se encogió de hombros cuando ella asintió-. No lo sé, tampoco es que me importe mucho, la verdad. Además, seguramente James se ha deshecho de ella –Dani le miró-, a veces lo hacemos, cuando nos encontramos muy apurados con alguna chica, uno de nosotros viene y nos salvamos mutuamente –dijo con cierto tono que indicaba que no le hacía mucha gracia que se armara todo aquel alboroto por él.

-No deberías tratar así a tus admiradoras –le recomendó ella-. Tu club se verá afectado –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Dani, sabes que a mí no me importa tanto el club como a James o Sirius… y hablando de Sirius, ¿qué dirá él cuando no te vea en la pista?

-Sirius estaba muy entretenido con Sarah cuando hemos salido del comedor –le contestó Dani. Remus le miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía-. ¿Qué?

-Nada, sólo me preguntaba cómo es que siempre sabes dónde está Sirius; hemos salido de un lugar lleno de gente y aún así has sido capaz de verlo.

Dani sonrió admitiendo que era cierto. Del mismo modo que Sirius bromeaba diciendo que tenía un radar que le indicaba donde estaba Severus Snape en cada momento, ella parecía tener el mismo radar pero únicamente para localizar a Sirius; quizá fuera que sabía donde iba el chico cada día y a cada hora, quizá simplemente fuera intuición o quizá era pura suerte, pero si querías saber donde estaba Sirius, todo el mundo sabía que tenía que preguntarle a Danielle Adams.

-Su altura ayuda mucho –se defendió la chica muy seria pero con aquel brillo risueño en los ojos.

Quizá fuera la proximidad de la luna llena y que el lobo andaba algo revuelto y no permitía que nadie se acercara a su terreno, pero por mucho que lo intentó, Remus no pudo evitar la pregunta:

-Hacéis buena pareja –se aventuró a decir.

Dani lo miró enarcando una ceja, preguntándole en silencio si estaba hablando en serio, cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico hablaba completamente en serio, se echó a reír de forma escandalosa ante la mirada de Remus que parecía estar armándose de paciencia esperando a que ella dejara de reírse.

-¿Estás insinuando que Sirius y yo… jajajajajaja –volvió a reír antes de poder terminar la pregunta obvia que iba a lanzarle al chico.

Remus se sintió fuera de lugar unos segundos, pero supo reaccionar bien y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica que aún sonriendo, se recostó contra la baranda y empezó a mirar el cielo, aunque de vez en cuando tenía ocasionales carcajadas.

-Bueno, sería lógico… es el chico con el que más estás, y definitivamente Emily te prohibiría que salieras con él –nada más acabar de decir aquello, Remus se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado en la elección de sus palabras.

Un segundo, ese fue el tiempo que Danielle necesitó para asimilar las palabras del chico antes de darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-¡Fuiste tú! –se giró para mirarlo con los ojos encendidos y las mejillas ardiendo -¡Tú estabas aquel día en el baño de prefectos!

-Sólo entré para saber cómo estabas –se defendió el chico con tranquilidad sabiendo que sería inútil decirle hasta la saciedad que él no era pues se había descubierto utilizando las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado aquel día en el baño.

-¡Me viste desnuda! –le gritó ella.

-Te vi sumergida en la bañera y cubierta de espuma –matizó el chico.

-¡Escuchaste lo que dije! –añadió más roja que nunca aunque ni siquiera ella misma sabría haber dicho si era porque él la había visto casi desnuda o porque la había escuchado hablar.

-Nunca dijiste el nombre de nadie –le recordó él.

-¡Claro que no lo dije! –replicó ella-¡Y no sabes cómo me alegro de no haberlo hecho!

Remus la miró y parpadeó.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque entonces te habrías enterado de que yo te quie… -se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se giró hacia el balcón de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza-. No he dicho nada, no iba a decir nada, no he dicho…

Pero Remus ya no la escuchaba, estaba aún terminando la frase que ella no había acabado "de que yo te quiero" ¿le quería, ¿cómo podía quererle? Él hubiera apostado a que era Sirius el chico por quien Dani suspiraba, aunque claro, si lo miraba desde la posición de Dani, sería como enamorarse de su hermano y por mucho que su familia oscura dijera que era normal casarse entre primos y hermanos, había llevado bien ni acababa de aceptar.

¿Le quería? No, él no podía quererla, no podía decirle que también la quería. El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras decidía si debía irse de allí, actuar como si no hubiese dicho nada Dani o si debía confesarle lo que sentía o lo que empezaba a sentir por ella.

-No he dicho nada… ¡por Merlín! –dijo ella -¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Tú nunca te vas a enamorar de mí, solo soy tu amiga… por todos los magos, ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota?

Remus frunció el ceño. Quizá no era la mejor opción pero no iba a dejar que nadie insultase a Dani, ni siquiera la propia Dani.

-Se acabó –sentenció Remus antes de rodear la cintura de ella para inclinar su cabeza y empezar a saborear los labios de ella.

Aquella no era la magia que estaban acostumbrados a practicar; no se trataba de hechizos, encantamientos, pociones o transformaciones… era simplemente magia en su estado más puro; suspiros de amor en silencio, una batalla por controlar el beso, manos que recorrían la cintura de ella y la nuca de él, alientos entremezclándose y un torbellino de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos deseaba que desapareciera. Aquello era verdadera magia.

Fue Remus quien empezó a cortar el beso de forma suave y lenta, no quería darle a Dani la impresión de que no deseaba besarla, así que mientras su beso se iba haciendo más lento, el chico subió sus manos deslizándolas sobre la ropa de ella, desviándolas de su cintura a su espalda, a sus hombros, a su cuello y rodeó las mejillas de ella.

Dani sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones pero por contradictorio que pareciera, ella no deseaba ese aire, quería seguir ahogándose en el beso. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pensando que sólo era un sueño, un sueño como tantos otros había tenido ya. Unas suaves caricias en sus mejillas la hicieron despertar.

-Wow… -Remus sonrió ante el comentario de la chica.

-¿Wow es bueno o malo? –le preguntó el chico sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

-Ha sido…

-… mágico.

Danielle asintió y Remus se inclinó para darle otro beso, esta vez, más suave y menos apasionado que el de antes. Danielle le miró y él le sonrió.

-Tenía que comprobar que este también era mágico –le contestó el chico como si fuera algo completamente evidente.

Danielle sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa tonta que a toda chica se le quedaba cuando Remus la besaba, pero a diferencia de las otras chicas, Remus pensó que en el rostro de Dani, incluso aquella sonrisa se veía perfecta.

De repente los ojos de ella se abrieron de forma amplia y la chica se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

-¡Emi va a matarme!

-Sirius me matará a mí –le contestó Remus con aire resignado.

Danielle iba a decir algo más cuando él la volvió a abrazar y la atrajo hacia si mismo, apoyándose él en la pared y obligándola a ella a recostar su peso sobre él. Le sonrió antes de besarla.

-Pero vale la pena… -le susurró al oído de la joven.

Dani sonrió cuando notó que Remus bajaba de su oído hacia su cuello, donde se entretenía besándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente. Sí, definitivamente merecía la pena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Peter, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Emily tocándole dulcemente el brazo y haciendo que él despertara de sus ensoñaciones-. Estás muy distraído…

-Perdona, sólo estaba…

-¿Estabas qué? –preguntó ella.

-Pensando en lo guapa que estás esta noche –contestó Peter con una sonrisa tímida mientras notaba como sus mejillas se sonrojaban completamente. Entonces la miró como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados-. Perdona, yo no quería…

-Si vas a decir que no querías decir eso, te recomiendo que no lo hagas –le dijo ella sonriendo-. ¿Me traes un poco de agua, por favor? –le pidió al chico.

-Claro –en un arranque de no timidez y haciendo gala a la valentía de la que siempre presumían merodeadores y Gryffindor, Peter besó la mano de Emily antes de levantarse-. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Ella sonrió sonrojada.

Desde la mesa de las bebidas Peter la miró.

Estaba preciosa. No había ninguna duda de eso. Emily Banks estaba radiante aquella noche, al menos para los ojos de Peter. Quizá fuera el vestido verde claro que llevaba y que se ajustaba a las curvas de la chica con cierto aire casual y femenino, quizá fuera el cabello recogido en aquella coleta descuidada o quizá fuera el ligero maquillaje que las chicas la habían obligado a ponerse; fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que estaba preciosa. Se había jurado a sí mismo que iba a hacerlo aquella misma noche; antes de que se acabara el baile le iba a confesar a Emily Banks que le gustaba como algo más que una amiga. Pero sabía que iba a romper un juramento echo a sí mismo porque no iba a tener el valor de decírselo. Ella era preciosa y cada vez que se miraba a sí mismo y después la miraba a ella, más convencido se quedaba de que ella lo iba a rechazar y como estaba seguro que eso no lo podría soportar, era preferible no decirle nada.

Alguien le dio un golpe en la espalda a modo de saludo y Peter relajó el rostro al darse cuenta que sólo James Potter saludaba de aquel modo. Inclinó la cabeza en modo de saludo hacia Lily quien le sonrió.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tu chica? –preguntó James.

-No es mi chica –dijo Peter con lo que a Lily le pareció voz cansada seguramente porque el pobre chico debería de haberse pasado toda la semana repitiendo lo mismo.

James hizo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que aquello era un detalle sin importancia y a continuación tomó un zumo de naranja que le pasó a Lily con una sonrisa. La chica notó que de repente Peter fruncía el ceño y desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde él miraba, sonriendo al ver el motivo del enfado repentino del chico.

-¿Qué hace Parker hablando con Emi? –preguntó el pequeño de los merodeadores.

Lily lo miró.

-¿Desde cuándo es Emi? –le preguntó con una sonrisa sabiendo que aquella información sería muy valorada por su amiga.

-Desde que sabe que está loco por ella –contestó James por su amigo, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Peter-. ¿Qué? –se defendió el chico con una media sonrisa-. Yo que tú iría a ponerle las cosas claras a Parker –le indicó con la cabeza el lugar donde se encontraba intentando que Emily Banks accediera, al parecer por los gestos de ambos, a bailar con él.

-No creo que sea necesario –argumentó el chico con una media sonrisa-. Estoy seguro que Emily sabe defenderse perfectam… Ahora mismo vuelvo –añadió cuando vio como Parker sujetaba la mano de Emily con demasiada fuerza pese a que ella parecía estar frunciendo el ceño e intentando separarse de él.

-¿No deberías ir a ayudarle? –preguntó Lily mirando como Anthony era casi tan alto como Sirius lo cual significaba que le sacaba casi dos cabezas a Peter en altura.

James negó.

-No va a pelearse con Peter –señaló James con simpleza. Lily lo miró incrédula; conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo de Parker-. Ser merodeador implica que los profesores siempre te tienen en el punto de mira y que casi siempre eres el candidato perfecto para ser el culpable de lo que sea que haya pasado.

-Cosa que resulta siempre cierta –se apresuró a decir Lily.

-Pero también significa –siguió diciendo el chico ignorando la interrupción de la pelirroja-, cierto respeto. Parker sabe que si se enfrenta a Peter se está enfrentando a los merodeadores –se encogió de hombros-, y por alguna razón que desconocemos, nadie quiere hacerlo –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa que fue respondida por una mirada de Lily que parecía querer decir "¿en serio?"

Lily tuvo que admitir que una vez más, aquella noche, James Potter tenía razón; tan pronto Peter llegó a la mesa donde estaba Emily sentada, Parker lo miró receloso, Peter le sonrió y le dijo algunas palabras en voz suave y tranquila, poco después, Parker miraba a Emily antes de irse del lugar, dejando a una sonriente Emily que besó a Peter en la mejilla antes de tomarlo de la mano para sacarlo a la pista de baile.

-Te lo dije –susurró James a su lado. Lily frunció el ceño y él la miró divertido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me has dicho que Parker te estaba molestando? –le preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque sé defenderme sola –le contestó ella sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Sí, ya lo he visto –comentó con sarcasmo Peter haciendo que la chica pensara que pasar tanto tiempo con el humor sarcástico de Remus empezaba a afectar al chico.

-Además, detesto que utilices tu papel de "merodeador" para que la gente no…

-Emi, llevo siete años en el colegio, le he gastado bromas a más de la mitad del alumnado, algún que otro profesor incluido –añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar la vez en que el profesor de vuelo quedó atrapado en el armario de las escobas durante tres horas seguidas-, me he ganado a pulso el título de merodeador y es justo que lo utilice cuando tengo que hacerlo –hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua-, sabes que nunca lo hago…

-Pues yo te he visto en varias ocasiones –le retó ella.

-Eso era diferente –le replicó el chico haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Por qué? –insistió la chica.

-Pues porque en las ocasiones en las que me has visto, siempre estabas tú de por medio –le contestó el chico-. No soporto que nadie se burle de ti o se meta contigo, aunque sepa que sabes defenderte –añadió al ver cómo ella iba a replicarle algo-, si puedo evitar que te hagan daño lo haré.

-Pues Black no es que se porte como un caballero conmigo.

Peter enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y acaso tú te portas como una dama con él? –le contestó el chico divertido.

Emily no tuvo más remedio que reír suavemente dándole la razón al merodeador que asintió satisfecho porque sin necesidad de palabras, sabía lo que aquella risa significaba.

-Así que no es casualidad que todos los que se meten en una pelea o discusión conmigo terminen en la enfermería ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella perspicaz.

Peter se encogió de hombros con sencillez en un gesto que a la chica se le antojó claramente copiado de Potter pero se contuvo de decir nada.

-Claro que no es casualidad –contestó él con aire distraído-, no voy a dejar que se metan con la chica que me gusta y de la que creo que estoy enamorado ¿no?

Demasiado tarde; cuando Peter notó que ella se detenía y no seguía el ritmo de la música además de notar que las manos de ella se habían quedado rígidas alrededor de su cuello, donde estaban colocadas, Peter supo que había hablado demasiado. Miró de reojo a James que sostenía una botellita transparente y lo maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Que voy a matar a Cornamenta… mira que ponerme veritaserum en mi agua para que me declare… -empezó a decir Peter enfadado-. Te prometo Emi que yo no quería decir.. bueno, sí quería decirlo pero no así y no… -suspiró-. Mejor será que me calle antes de que te diga que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y que tú me rechaces –argumentó el chico volviendo a maldecir a James y a él mismo por ser tan idiota.

Emily resopló contrariada cuando se encontró pensando que le gustaría que Peter se pareciera un poco más al resto de merodeadores en cuanto a relacionarse con chicas se refería; estaba enamorada de él, sí, y era precisamente por su aspecto de niño tímido y vulnerable que le quería, pero a veces le gustaría que se diera cuenta de que su presente y su futuro no estaban condicionados por los desplantes que tuvo que soportar en el pasado; desplantes que le gustaría que olvidara.

-Ay, Peter… -exclamó con una media sonrisa-. Bueno, en vista que no lo haces tú, lo haré yo y más te vale no haberme dado señales equivocadas durante toda la noche porque no me gusta ponerme en ridículo.

Cuando Peter consiguió sonreírle, ella apretó su abrazo alrededor del cuello de él y agradeciendo que fueran de la misma altura, unió sus labios a los del merodeador de forma dulce y tranquila, saboreando aquel primer beso, sintiendo como debajo de los suyos, los labios del chico le respondían con el mismo cariño y la misma forma en que ella lo estaba besando.

A su alrededor, todos aquellos que lo vieron empezaron a susurrar, pero ni Emily ni Peter le dieron importancia a nada más que a la persona que tenían en frente cuando tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, mirándose a los ojos, el miedo olvidado, la timidez superada y la ilusión de un nuevo amor presentada en bandeja de plata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué? –le preguntó en tono conciliador, un tono que nunca le había escuchado ella.

-Nada –pero James siguió mirándola, instándola a que le contara qué era lo que la tenía preocupada. Lily resopló y maldijo los ojos de Potter por ser capaces de hacer con ella lo que fuera que estaba logrando aquella noche-. Es que odio que tengas razón –le confesó ella.

James enarcó una ceja, claramente divertido por la respuesta de ella y le sonrió, Lily en un principio pensó en enfadarse con él, pero la sonrisa de james era tan limpia y su suave risa tan clara que acabó contagiándola.

-No te rías de mí –le pidió ella aún sonriendo.

James negó con la cabeza.

-No me reiré de ti si a cambio haces algo por mí –pidió enarcando una ceja.

Lily lo miró recelosa, aunque había captado el brillo jocoso en los ojos del chico no podía evitar sentir cierta aprensión por lo que el merodeador tuviera en mente.

-¿Qué cosa?

James sólo sonrió más ampliamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fuego de la chimenea chisporroteaba en una danza de colores dorados y rojizos sobre la madera que crujía; el calor era soportable y el silencio tranquilo. Era cierto que él era un escandaloso y que disfrutaba en todos los sitios donde hubiera música, diversión y fiesta, pero a veces también le gustaba escuchar el silencio y sentir la tranquilidad de una noche solitaria; por ese motivo a veces solía pedirle la capa a James, para escaparse a los terrenos de noche, allí, junto al lago, se tumbaba y se quedaba observando el firmamento, contemplando las constelaciones, en silencio, solo, tranquilo… Eran posiblemente, los únicos momentos en que Sirius Black permanecía sosegado y calmado.

La sala común no estaba vacía; recostada en uno de los sofás de tres plazas, con la espalda contra el apoya brazos y las piernas extendidas a lo largo del sofá con los pies descalzos cruzados a la altura de los tobillos y con un libro en su regazo, Ann Seever leía plácidamente algo que parecía tenerla absorbida; sonrió; era increíble como Ann podía parecerse a Remus en cuestión de libros.

-Ey –la saludó entrando en la sala vacía de Gryffindor-. ¿Qué haces, Seever?

La chica le mostró el libro que sostenía en su regazo y se encogió de hombros.

-Leer, creo que es obvio –contestó con cierto sarcasmo divertido.

Sirius se quitó la túnica negra que llevaba puesta sobre los pantalones y camisa y la dejó doblada sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de forma elegante antes de caminar hacia la chica con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me refiero a qué haces aquí en lugar de estar en el Gran Comedor –le hizo un gesto para que apartara los pies y ella dobló las rodillas dejándole sitio en el sofá; sitio que el chico ocupó sin apenas dudarlo-. Hay una fiesta ahí abajo, ¿lo sabías? –le comentó de forma confidencial.

-No me apetecía ir –dijo ella distraidamente mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos.

-¿No te apetecía ir? –él parecía turbado-. Vamos… eres una chica –Ann enarcó una ceja y él le sonrió-. Quiero decir, a todas las chicas les gusta los bailes, incluso a Dani y a Banks –ella le miró insistentemente-. Prométeme que no le dirás nunca que he dicho esto –dijo él atropelladamente.

Ann rió suave; dulce, casi en silencio; una risa cristalina, pura, sencilla y simple.

-Lo prometo… -le dijo ella-. ¿Y Dani? Creí que era tu pareja –frunció el ceño-, espero que no se te haya ocurrido dejarla plantada en el baile, con lo que costó que te perdonara después de…

-No –la cortó Sirius-, no la he dejado plantada; Lily y James me dijeron que se encontraba mal y que había vuelto a la torre –frunció el ceño-, ¿no la has visto?

Ann sonrió de forma inocente.

-Claro que la he visto… se ha acostado. Es que ha venido y ha subido sin dar explicación y pensé que quizá tú…

-¿Por qué siempre pensáis lo peor de nosotros? –preguntó Sirius fingiendo sorpresa y dolor.

-Será la influencia de Emily –le limitó a contestarle Ann con una media sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no te has quedado en el baile?

-Me he quedado sin pareja –le contestó él con sencillez.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso es un impedimento para ti, Sirius? –enarcó una ceja la chica rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te lo digo si tú me cuentas por qué estás aquí en lugar de estar en el baile –le propuso.

Ann rodó los ojos. Sabía que Sirius era un chantajista y que siempre acababa sabiendo todo lo que quería saber; se preguntó si era así como lo conseguía.

-De acuerdo. Pero tú empiezas –le dijo ella.

-Vale. Quería dejar solas a las dos parejitas… No me apetecía mucho estar en medio de James y Evans y de Peter y Banks –confesó-. Creo que esta noche al menos una parejita feliz saldrá a la luz –añadió divertido. –Ann parpadeó y sonrió a medias. Sirius la miró-. ¿Qué?- preguntó confuso rascándose la nuca-. ¿Me he vuelto a equivocar?

Ann negó.

-No soy tan despistado como vosotras creéis –dijo el chico.

-Nosotras no hemos… -Sirius le miró enarcando un ceja.

-Banks –se limitó a decir el chico. Ann suspiró y le sonrió.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, Emi tiene un adjetivo para cada uno de vosotros –alzó la mano y empezó a enumerar-. James es un prepotente, tú eres un idiota, Remus un chico inteligente que desprecia su inteligencia estando con vosotros –se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y Sirius enarcó una ceja-; y Peter es un encanto.

-Sí, eso ya lo suponía –no le dio importancia.

-¿Lily aún no ha matado a James? –preguntó la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no, cuando Cornamenta se pone encantador no hay chica que quiera matarlo e incluso nuestra pelirroja favorita se ve obligada a contener sus ansías homicidas –miró a Ann unos segundos-. ¿Crees que también funcionaría con Banks? –le preguntó esperanzado.

-Creo que no, Sirius –le contestó ella entre risitas.

-Bueno, al menos mientras Peter sea amigo mío no tengo que correr el riesgo de morir joven; me alegro por él, se merecía una chica, aunque sea Banks –contestó. Notó como Ann lo miraba sonriendo y en un momento negó con la cabeza levemente-. ¿Qué?

-Nada… sólo me estaba preguntando desde cuándo hablas así, preocupándote por los demás y todo eso…-contestó ella.

-Mis amigos es todo lo que tengo –se encogió de hombros-. Tengo que cuidarlos del mismo modo en que ellos cuidan de mí. Bueno, te toca –le dijo el chico girándose en el sofá y mirándola. Ann lo miró confusa-. Tienes que contarme por qué estás aquí en lugar de ir al baile.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía pareja para ir al baile –contestó simplemente antes de volver a abrir su libro y pasar la vista por las páginas. Sirius la miró insistentemente -¿Qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa al sentirse tan observaba.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó decepcionado-. Vamos, ¿no hay ninguna noticia más?

-¿Qué más quieres que haya, Sirius?

-Vamos, hay mucha gente que ha ido hoy al baile sin pareja –insistió el chico-. Tiene que haber algo más y a menos que el chico que te gusta sea Snivellus o Malfoy, en cuyo caso no quiero saber como una chica como tú se ha enamorado de uno de esos dos energúmenos, quiero saber por qué no has ido al baile.- ella rió suavemente y Sirius se quedó prendado de esa risita suave y dulce. ¿Por qué no se había fijado nunca en la forma en que reía?

-Está bien; el chico que me gusta ha ido con otra chica al baile y no me apetecía verlos bailando juntos ¿contento? –contestó ella cerrando de nuevo el libro mientras pensaba que no era una mentira del todo.

-Oh, vaya… pues que estúpido… -comentó el chico en voz baja.

-¿Es estúpido que no haya ido al baile por eso? –preguntó suspicaz Ann cruzándose de brazos.

-No, me refiero a que ese chico es estúpido –dijo él sonriente-. ¿Le pediste que fuera contigo al baile?

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad? –preguntó ella. Sirius negó.

-¿Por qué habría de bromear?-Ann se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué no le pediste que fuera tu pareja?-volvió a preguntar.

Ann lo miró; sus ojos azules; azules oscuros, casi grises, intensos, divertidos, pícaros, siempre divertidos, siempre brillantes, con aquel tono negruzco que adquiría cuando se enfadaba o cuando hacía algo que le apasionaba de gran manera. Esos ojos era lo primero que había visto aquel día en el tren, cuando se conocieron; y desde entonces no había pasado una noche sin que ella viese esos ojos en sus sueños y también en sus pesadillas, pero siempre presentes, siempre con ella, siempre a su lado aunque los dueños de esos ojos no lo supiera, aunque no se diera cuenta.

-No soy el tipo de chica que le gusta –se limitó a decir ella-. No soy ni delgada, ni bonita, ni me paso dos horas arreglándome cada día, ni me preocupo por qué túnica me pondré dentro de una semana…

-Entonces ese chico es idiota –afirmó Sirius. Ann dejó escapar una leve carcajada mientras pensaba qué pensaría Sirius si supera que se acababa de insultar a sí mismo llamándose idiota-. El físico no tiene nada que ver cuando alguien se enamora. Eres inteligente, simpática, bonita, dulce y cariñosa… siempre tienes una palabra amable para quién la necesite y eres una de las mejores personas que conozco –comentó con sinceridad el chico sin saber el efecto que tantos halagos estaba produciendo en la chica-. Cualquier chico estaría más que satisfecho de que le miraras.

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-No el chico que me gusta… -comentó distraídamente.

-Entonces es idiota de verdad –recalcó Sirius.

Una música lenta provenía del Gran Comedor y Ann resopló de nuevo, odiaba que Dumbledore hubiera insistido en encantar las pareres para que la música se escuchara en todo el castillo. El chico moreno sonrió, se levantó y carraspeó suavemente atrayendo la atención de la chica que lo miró para encontrarse con una mano extendida en dirección a ella.

-Sé que seguramente no soy ese chico, pero ¿quieres bailar? –Ann lo miró titubeando-, ¿qué mejor que terminar la noche bailando con una amiga? –añadió el chico guiñándole un ojo.

Ann sonrió y sin decir nada aceptó la mano de Sirius cuando la música seguía sonando. Como si alguien se lo hubiera indicado, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus manos, disfrutando del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sirius, calor que siempre emanaba de él, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa y un escalofrío cuando notó las grandes manos de él rodeando su cintura con suavidad mientras empezaban a moverse al compás de la música que los acompañaba.

Era extraño estar de aquella manera con él.

Era extraño estar de aquella manera con ella.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, se limitaban a mirarse con aquella sonrisa en el rostro que aventuraba y adivinaba sentimientos ocultos; los de ella eran evidentes, los de él, ni siquiera él mismo los entendía.

Era realmente bonita… sus ojos azules que se dejaban entrever a través del flequillo dorado que llevaba aquella noche; su sonrisa que parecía imposible de borrar, y aquella diminutas pecas que bordeaban sus mejillas y las coloreaban ligeramente. Su piel era suave y el chico sentía las uñas cuidadas y largas de Ann, siempre sin pintar, rozando su piel más sensible en el cuello, estremeciéndole ligeramente.

Ella bailaba realmente bien y sabía adaptarse a los pasos de él.

Él era un gran bailarín y sabía guiarla a través de pasos y giros lentos y dulces, le resultaba fácil seguirle.

Si había una palabra que definiera a Sirius era atractivo. Había chicos guapos, pero Sirius no lo era; Ann sabía que James era más guapo que Sirius, pero el primogénito de los Black tenía algo que llamaba la atención, quizá fuera su rostro moreno y siempre alegre, quizá fuera su sonrisa de rebelde sin causa, o el cabello espeso y alborotado que le llegaba por los hombros y que él se encargaba de echarlo siempre hacía atrás dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre sus ojos azules oscuros, casi grises y siempre alegres y risueños. O quizá simplemente era el conjunto de todo aquello unido a su carácter extrovertido, impulsivo y protector. No sabía qué era, pero realmente, Sirius Black era atractivo y a su juicio de chica enamorada, terriblemente perfecto.

La música cesó y ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio mientras ella deslizaba sus manos fuera del cuello de él y Sirius alejaba sus manos de la cintura de Ann.

-No es idiota… -dijo ella casi en un susurro devolviéndoles a ambos a la realidad-… sólo… sólo no le gusto…

-Entonces olvídale; no llores por alguien que no esté dispuesto a llorar por ti –le aconsejó él sonriendo. Ann le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sirius se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente con cariño, con ternura, con dulzura... sentimientos que Ann despertaba en él más que ninguna otra persona

-Y si no funciona siempre puedes decirme quién es y le doy una paliza –añadió guiñándole un ojo-. Buenas noches –susurró antes de separarse de ella después d que la chica sonriera por su comentario.

-Buenas noches, Sirius –le contestó Ann. El chico se alejó de ella y rascándose la nuca se acercó hasta las escaleras-. ¡Sirius! –él se giró-. Gracias…

Como única respuesta, el chico sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily aceptó la mano que el chico le tendía para acabar de subir los últimos peldaños de aquel estrecho túnel a través del cual la había llevado a Hogsmeade, concretamente a la tienda de dulces donde el chico había dejado algunas monedas sobre el mostrador pagando y dejando de más, unas ranas de chocolate y unas piruletas dulces que había cogido.

-Aún no entiendo qué ganas tú con llevarme a Hogsmeade… -replicó la chica mientras se quitaba el polvo de la falda del vestido.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y hacía frío y la chica se llamó idiota mentalmente por no haber tomado una capa; estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo mientras notaba como el vello de sus brazos se erizaba cuando la suavidad de la tela que rodeó sus hombros y calentó sus brazos. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio a James colocándole su propia túnica abierta sobre el vestido y abrochándole únicamente el primer botón a la altura del cuello de modo que le quedara casi como una capa. Ella le miró interrogante.

-Parecía que tenías frío –se limitó a decirle.

-Gracias –contestó ella.

Se miraron unos segundos y casi por mecánica empezaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

-Quería verte hacer algo ilegal –dijo de repente James. Lily le miró-. La salida al pueblo, sólo quería verte hacer algo fuera de las normas.

-Yo hago cosas fuera de las normas –se atrevió a decir la chica.

-Lily, entregar los libros de la biblioteca dos horas más tarde porque se te ha pasado el tiempo leyendo no cuenta –le dijo él enarcando una ceja. Lily se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de él, devolviéndola al pasillo-. Es por eso que me gustas… -añadió en un susurro.

-James me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, lo admito, por favor… no lo estropees… -le pidió ella. El chico la miró y asintió con una media sonrisa de comprensión.

-Esta bien, vamos… ya es tarde, te acompaño hasta tu sala común –le guiñó el ojo juguetón y Lily asintió divertida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apretando la túnica de James contra sí misma, más para poder sentir el olor del chico que por el frío que pudiera tener.

A la pelirroja no le sorprendió que la señora gorda no dijera nada cuando la despertaron para entrar a los dormitorios, un guiño de James, una sonrisa y una mirada de súplica y agradecimiento eterno que hizo que la mujer del cuadro se sonrojara como siempre hacía cuando James o Sirius estaban cerca, fue suficiente para dejarles entrar sin mayores problemas; Lily se contuvo de decirle a James que ella era prefecta y que no tenía ningún tipo de problema por estar fuera de la cama a aquellas horas, prefirió que el chico acabara la noche como el caballero que la había empezado, así que sonrió y entró a la sala común cuando él le dio paso.

-Bueno… buenas noches –se inclinó ante ella y le besó la mano, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho al verla bajar las escaleras.

-¿Podrías seguir siendo James unos segundos más? –le pidió ella cuando James se separó y se giró para empezar a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

El chico asintió y la pelirroja lo abrazó rodeando la cintura de él y recostando su cabeza en el pecho, sintiendo el latido del corazón del chico y notando el escalofrío tan conocido ya cuando él rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos.

-Tienes que volver a ser Potter, ¿verdad?

Notó como el pecho de él se movía rítmicamente, señal de que estaba riéndose y ella también sonrió, consciente de la tontería que había dicho y sabiendo que aquella simple frase podría ser interpretada de muchas maneras, aunque no estaba segura de cual de ellas era la manera que quería que él interpretara.

-Me temo que sí… -le besó la cabeza y la separó de él unos segundos ante de inclinarse hacia ella y rozar sus labios con los de la chica. Un roce, sólo eso. Sólo un roce… sólo un roce fue suficiente para que Lily se diera cuenta que aquel escalofrío que sentía cuando James Potter estaba cerca no era odio ni enemistad… sino algo a lo que le tenía miedo…

Descolocada, asustada, confundida y callada, la chica no separó a James de ella; esperó que él la dejara marchar, la besara en la frente y le sonriera para decirle:

-Buenas noches, princesa…

Ella no contestó; se limitó a quitarse la túnica de él y a dejarla sobre el sofá, a girar sobre sus talones y a subir las escaleras, consciente de que la mirada de él la estaba siguiendo y consciente del deseo repentino que había crecido en ella y que le pedía a gritos que se quedara con él para sentir la protección de aquellos brazos una vez más. Esta vez, la lógica de la cabeza, ganó al corazón.

Entró despacio, aún sintiendo el aroma de James en su propia piel; Emily dormía abrazada a su almohada, Alice había decidido aquella noche cerrar las cortinas por lo que la pelirroja comprendió de inmediato que Frank estaba con ella; a ninguna les importaba siempre que utilizaran hechizos silenciadores y aislantes; la cama de Dani aún estaba desecha y la pelirroja tuvo que sonreír ante el recuerdo de las palabras de James susurradas en su oído "Dani y Remus han salido del baile"; se acercó a Ann parecía estar completamente dormida; como siempre, había colocado dos almohadas bajo su cabeza en lugar de una, de esa forma, la chica estaba más levantada y podía dormir tranquila; sonrió al recordar el modo en que la primera noche la chica había preguntado si alguna le podía prestar su almohada porque necesitaba dos para dormir tranquila y es que cuanto más tumbada estaba, más difícil le resultaba respirar por el asma y más nerviosa se ponía y más tardaba en dormirse. Cuatro almohadas le fueron tendidas aquella noche, cuatro almohadas y cuatro manos amigas… Lily sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella con los zapatos en la mano que había tenido la precaución que quitarse para no despertarla, le apartó un mechón rubio que atravesaba su frente y la arropó bien para asegurarse que no cogía frío, mientras pensaba que pese a todo, quizá había sido por aquella petición de almohadas debido a su enfermedad, lo que las había unido a todas y las había llevado a lo que eran ahora, siete años después, las mejores amigas.

Atravesó la habitación y tomó su camisón de debajo de su almohada para dirigirse al baño, donde se desvistió y se peinó el cabello atándolo en dos trenzas como siempre hacía para dormir antes de vestirse con el camisón verde que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Se miró al espejo y vio claramente, pese a que no quería verlo ni aceptarlo, que estaba confundida. Suspiró.

No entendía nada. Ella no estaba enamorada de james Potter, no podía estarlo ¿verdad? Se siguió mirando mientras se quitaba el colgante que aquella noche se había puesto y la imagen de James apareció junto a ella en su reflejo, el chico rodeándole los hombros con un brazo antes de inclinarse y besarla en la mejilla de forma dulce e inocente. La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquella imagen de su cabeza, sabiendo que no era precisamente aquello lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y los acarició con la yema de los dedos y recordó sus ojos; los ojos de James que brillaban frente al fuego de la chimenea en la sala común, los ojos que había brillado toda la noche y que habían estado atentos a cada gesto y petición de ella, a cada reacción, a cada palabra y a cada movimiento… y los odió; odió los ojos de James Potter por mirarla de aquella forma, los odió por el modo de sentirse querida que éstos le transmitían, los odió porque sólo a ella la miraban de aquella forma, y odió el modo en que se veía reflejada en los ojos de él, y los odió, sobretodo, y por encima de todas las cosas, porque había visto en ellos el mismo brillo de ilusión y de cariño que en aquellos momentos estaba viendo en los suyos propios, a través del reflejo del espejo, los odió por encima de todas las cosas porque sabía que él no le había mentido, porque él estaba enamorado de ella y los odió porque se había enamorado también de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La señora gorda les miró mal cuando la tuvieron que despertar para poder entrar, por suerte para Dani, Remus era prefecto y conocía la contraseña que había sido cambiada apenas hacía un par de horas; una hora; ese era el tiempo que tenían para descansar un poco antes de que fuera la hora de desayunar, gracias a que el día siguiente era sábado y no habían clases, pese a todo, ninguno de los dos estaba cansado.

Se habían quedado en aquella habitación con el pequeño balcón hablando, sólo eso, sólo hablando… aprendiendo el uno del otro y disfrutando de la compañía que habían tenido en aquel momento; apreciando los momentos de silencio, rotos únicamente por los susurros en los que hablaban y las risitas cómplices tan normales cuando se acaba de empezar una relación.

A ninguno de los dos les importó que la señora gorda les mirara mal; Remus la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Dani le sonrió mientras le deseaba los buenos días entre ocasionales risas suaves. Remus rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su ahora novia y estaba a punto de preguntarle si siempre tenía que sacar el sarcasmo de Sirius cuando la chica le miró y le sonrió y a Remus se le olvidó lo que iba a decirle.

-Si las chicas me ven llegar a esta hora me matan… -susurró ella en voz baja para no despertar al resto de la torre.

-Si Sirius me ve llegar contigo a esta hora me mata –le contestó Remus sin dejar de mirarla.

Dani se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá y Remus la abrazó, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura de ella, apoyadas sobre el respaldo del sofá rojizo. Ella le miró como si quisiera memorizar los rasgos del rostro del chico, las cejas pobladas de aquel color castaño claro, el cabello revuelto por haber estado toda la noche despierto que caía a mechones desordenados donde antes habían estado bien colocados, la nariz chata, los labios carnosos, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, los pómulos altos, el mentón afilado, los ojos de aquel color miel que tanto le fascinaba y que tenía aquellos pequeños destellos dorados que tanto le llamaban la atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él en un susurro. Pero Dani no le contestó, acercó su boca hasta la de él y le dejó un dulce beso con sabor a limón que el chico agradeció con una sonrisa-. No es que me queje, pero ¿a qué ha venido esto?

-A que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo y ahora que puedo hacerlo no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Has bebido algo que yo no sepa? –le preguntó él recibiendo un golpe juguetón en el hombro por toda respuesta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de mañana? No se lo podemos contar a nadie, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con cierta nota de decepción en los ojos y en la voz.

-Hemos quedado en que sería lo mejor, al menos hasta que hablemos con él –le recordó Remus refiriéndose a una de las conversaciones que habían tenido aquella noche-. Sirius es muy protector contigo –añadió.

-¿Te da miedo? –preguntó ella divertida.

-La verdad es que sí –ella ahogó una risa tras una mano y él intentó defenderse-. Tú no eres quién tiene que escuchar todos los días la frase "voy a ver si alguno de estos descerebrados está intentando coquetear con Dani" ni tampoco "el primero que le ponga la mano a Dani encima se enterará de quién es Sirius Black" –sonrió a medias-, creo que en esos momentos es cuando nos acordamos que es capaz de utilizar magia oscura sobre alguien –añadió con una media sonrisa ladeada.

-Pobrecito… -él la besó despacio, apenas un roce, lo suficiente para que ella deseara más y se lo demostrara colocando las manos sobre la camisa del muchacho atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo como era debido.

-Entonces ¿nos escondemos? –preguntó ella que parecía divertida ante aquella idea.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer hasta que hablemos con él –repitió Remus haciendo gala de su buen sentido común -. Además no nos escondemos, sólo evitamos que nos vean –añadió con media sonrisa.

-Claro, eso es muy distinto –corroboró ella irónica-. Al menos estamos sentados juntos en clase –añadió la chica rápidamente.

-Será una tortura no poder besarte… -reconoció Remus. Ella le sonrió.- Hasta mañana… -pronunció él con una sonrisa.

-Hasta dentro de un rato –le corrigió la chica divertida mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Aquella noche, en el cielo, una estrella brilló.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Bueno, que tal? He salvado lo de Ann o no?**

**No puedo precipitar las cosas, teneis que tener en cuenta que Ann y Sirius son muy distintos y necesitan un poquito de tiempo, bueno Sirius necesita un poquito de tiempo… en fin… ya veremos que pasa.**

**Os ha gustado el capítulo? Para las fans de cierto licántropo: no os quejaréis, ¿no? Habéis leído bastante sobre Remus en este capítulo.**

**Bueno, ahora sí que me largo no sin recordaros que quiero reviews! En serio, me animan mucho :p**

**Os dejo con el adelanto del próximo capitulo ok?**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-¿Qué mejor que pasar el día en Hogsmeade con el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts mientras contestas a unas rápidas preguntas?

-Está bien No tengo nada mejor que hacer."

"-Lo que yo no puedo creer es eso de que le obligaste a mentir a Sirius, ¿qué pasó anoche?

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-¿Con quién estás saliendo?

"Gracias por una noche maravillosa; seré James para ti siempre. Con cariño, James"

"-No pasó nada. Sólo que fue una noche maravillosa

-Ha empezado a salir con Emily Banks.

-¿De verdad hay que felicitarte o hay que darte el pésame?

-Luego hablaremos de esa manía de mentirme a mí, ahora vamos a buscar a Sirius"

"-Me gusta pasar desapercibida

-¿Un peón?"

"-Lily, no sé cómo actuar contigo

-… creo que te quiero…

Te quiero tanto que ya veo visiones en tus ojos…"

"-Nunca podría salir con alguien que está enamorada de mí, sufriría demasiado

-Si no sé ese tipo de cosas, ¿cómo quieres que te consiga a la pareja adecuada?

-¿Conseguirme pareja? ¡Sirius Black!

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Que descanses, Ann"

**Bueno, pues eso es todo, hasta la próxima semana chicos! Aunque no aseguro que sea el lunes… no me da tiempo de escribir tanto, además que estoy trabajando a tiempo parcial y estudiando y francamente, mi día sólo tiene veinticuatro horas!**

**Aunque claro, a más reviews, más ganas de escribir :p (sé lo que estáis pensando y os equivocais, no es chantaje)**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos!**


	14. buscándole novio a Ann

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Mañana por la tarde contestaré a los reviews del pasado capítulo y a los que tenga de este, motivo?**

**He tenido problemas con la conexión del ordenador y ahora mismo estoy en los ordenadores de la clase de la facultad, así que no puedo pararme para contestaros.**

**Sólo deciros que os leo a todos y que muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, opiniones y demás.**

**A ver, a quien le gusta Ann y Sirius? Bueno, pues en este capítulo hay bastante de ellos dos, de hecho, creo que me he obsesionado con esta pareja y que van a salir bastante hasta que consiga que se junten :p**

**Eso si, no voy a descuidar a los demás :D**

**Un besito para todos, que disfrutéis de la lectura, nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 14. Buscándole novio a Ann.

¿Qué se había apoderado de él para pedirle a Ann Seever que bailara con él? No lo sabía; lo único que sabía era que la había visto tan tranquila, tan dulce, tan melancólica… que había sentido la necesidad de acompañarla aunque solo fueran unos segundos.

Sirius seguía tumbado en su cama mirando el techo de la misma mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado cuando había bailado con ella; la suavidad de las manos de Ann contra su cuello, la sonrisa tímida, el silencio que los había rodeado… era como si alguien hubiera planificado todo aquello para conseguir un ambiente realmente mágico entre ambos.

Se había dado cuenta del color azul claro de sus ojos y de que en sus mejillas tenía diminutas pecas que eran lo que hacía que el rostro de ella se viera sonrojado a veces; además, varios lunares adornaban su cara, en la frente, en la mejilla izquierda tres de ellos puestos como si fueran un triángulo y en la barbilla. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo bonitos que se veían sus ojos a través del flequillo que a veces llevaba?

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos spensamientos; eran ridículos; a él no le gustaba Ann, si le gustara, no rondaría por su cabeza la idea de buscarle novio ¿verdad?

-Verdad –se contestó a sí mismo levantándose de la cama-. Y voy a empezar a hora mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A juzgar por el Comedor medio vacío pese a que era el último turno para desayunar, Ann tuvo la sensación de que los estragos de la fiesta del día anterior no sólo habían hecho mella en las chicas con las que compartía habitación. Y es que cuando se había despertado, las cortinas de la cama de Alice seguían cerradas, cosa que la incitó a pensar que no había sido un sueño cuando había escuchado la voz de Frank en su habitación durante la noche. Además, Emily estaba dormida aún con la túnica de vestir de la noche anterior; Ann enarcó una ceja mientras se preguntaba cómo era que la chica ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa para dormir y no pudo evitar reír para sí misma al pensar en qué podría haber estado haciendo Emi para terminar tan cansada. Dani estaba tumbada de lado, abrazando la almohada y con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro mientras que el cabello corto destacaba entre el rojo de sus sábanas, sonreía demasiado y el modo en que abrazaba la almohada hizo que la rubia sospechara. Aunque sin ninguna duda, lo que más atención le llamó aquella mañana fue ver que la túnica que Lily se había puesto la noche anterior estaba desdoblada sobre el baúl de la pelirroja, en lugar de estar pulcramente doblada o colgada en el armario o en baúl, como sería lo normal en la maniática Lily.

-Necesitamos una sesión de chicas… -susurró Ann con una media sonrisa mientras se servía un poco de zumo de naranja y hacía revolotear su mano por encima de las tostadas que tenía delante para elegir una que no estuviese demasiado quemada.

-¿Dónde está Danielle?

En cualquier otro momento, la chica se hubiera alegrado de escuchar aquella voz a aquellas horas de la mañana, pero cuando estaba pensando en sus cosas y en el modo en que tendría que hacer que cada una de las chicas le contase qué había ocurrido para que todas tuvieran aquellas expresiones de felicidad en los rostros, no le gustaba que le dieran aquellos sustos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –le reprendió Ann llevándose una mano al pecho. Sirius la miró divertido.

-¿Todavía late? –le preguntó curiosamente burlón.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte después de que casi me matas de un susto –le contestó ella sarcástica.

-Un placer –contestó él con el mismo sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

Ann miró como Sirius Black se sentaba a su lado, dejaba un pergamino sobre la mesa y empezaba a llenar su plato con bollos, cereales y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de diferentes sabores mientras echaba ojeadas rápidas al comedor, como si estuviese buscando a alguien.

-¿Planeas alguna venganza o broma? –le preguntó Ann mordiendo ligeramente su tostada-. Es que no me gustaría que pensaran que yo tengo algo que ver -se apresuró a decir cuando él la miró.

-No, sólo estaba buscando a Jhon Connors, de Ravenclaw, ¿lo conoces?

-Sí, se lo acaban de llevar a la enfermería, al parecer alguien le colocó en su plato un poco de cuerno de dragón triturado y él lo mezcló con salsa de arándanos… -negó suavemente-… debería de saber que esas dos cosa no se deben juntar; se lo han llevado a la enfermería a ver si la cola de dragón y los cuernos que le han crecido en las mejillas se pueden arreglar.

Sirius hizo un gesto de desagrado después de haber sonreído ante la visión que había tenido de un Connors medio dragón; se giró hacia su pergamino y tachó algo que a Ann le pareció era una lista mientras murmuraba algo.

-Demasiado idiota… -tachó el nombre.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Nada, cosas mías… por cierto, no me has dicho donde está Dani –volvió a preguntar el chico mordiendo su tostada y engulléndola casi de dos bocados sorprendiendo a la chica por su metabolismo y capacidad de digestión.

-En realidad están todas dormidas –le contestó ella frunciendo levemente el ceño-, me gustaría saber qué estuvieron haciendo para llegar tan tarde.

-Míralo por el lado positivo, no tienes que preocuparte por Dani, ella llegó temprano ¿no? –mordió su tostada mientras miraba a Ann que se preguntaba cómo podía comer tan deprisa alguien sin atragantarse.

-Claro –mintió Ann descaradamente desviando su mirada hacia su plato y untando un poco de mermelada de fresa en la tostada. Precisamente Dani era la que más le preocupaba.

-Quería preguntarte algo –dijo el chico. Ann lo miró.

-¿Tú a mí? –él asintió-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Te gusta el quiddich? –preguntó.

Ann parpadeó.

-Claro que me gusta el quiddich –le contestó ella. Sirius anotó algo en su pergamino y tachó algo más mientras fruncía el ceño como si estuviera pensando en algo-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –quiso saber recelosa.

-Bueno, he pensado que este es nuestro último año juntos y no quiero despedirme de Hogwarts sin saber todo lo que pueda sobre mis compañeros y dado que tú eres amiga de Dani he pensado en que tú serás mi primera entrevistada –le dijo el chico.

Ann lo miró intentando averiguar si estaba mintiendo o no. Dani le había dicho que Sirius solía tener un brillo diferente en sus ojos cuando mentía; pero a ella siempre le parecía que los ojos de Sirius brillaban dulcemente salvo cuando estaba peleándose con Snape o Malfoy, en aquellos casos, sus ojos parecían que echaban chispas e incluso Dani prefería mantenerse apartada de Sirius cuando el carácter Black lo traicionaba y se ponía furioso.

-¿Qué me dices? –le preguntó él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico la había estado hablando todo el rato y ella no había escuchado ni una sola palabra. Si le decía que "no" no sabía qué era lo que estaba rechazando, si le decía que "sí" no sabía que era lo que estaba aceptando y si le decía que no lo había estado escuchando, él se sentiría mal; así que encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente y maldiciéndose por ser tan débil que los ojos de Sirius hicieran que se olvidara de su propio nombre, optó por la única respuesta posible en aquellos casos.

-No estoy segura…

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Qué mejor que pasar el día en Hogsmeade con el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts mientras contestas a unas rápidas preguntas? –quiso saber él-. Vamos, es sábado, tus amigas están durmiendo, los míos también, ¿es que quieres pasarte el día en la biblioteca? –le preguntó.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los libros? –le preguntó ella cruzando los brazos y mostrando aquella sonrisa que decía claramente "ilústrame"

-Nada, salvo que no es lo apropiado para pasar un sábado–le contestó él-. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? Los carruajes están a punto de salir –anunció señalando hacia la puerta donde varios chicos ya se habían al levantaba y estaban en la puerta dirigiénsoe al vestíbulo y de allí al patio trasero donde el conserje se encargaba de distribuirlos en los carruajes.

Ann apuró su zumo de naranja y asintió.

-Está bien –se encogió de hombros-. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Perfecto, vamos entonces –el chico se levantó y le tendió la mano a Ann que la aceptó gustosa, después de todo, iba a pasar todo un día con Sirius.

En cuanto esas palabras agolparon en su mente se dio cuenta de algo: ¡realmente iba a pasar el día con Sirius! Miró a su alrededor intentando conseguir una excusa que la librara de tener que pasar todo el día con el chico que le gustaba. Demasiado tarde, ¿cómo habían conseguido un carruaje tan pronto?

Ann suspiró y respiró profundamente mientras se encogía de hombros mentalmente. Aprovecharía el día y disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera sin ponerse nerviosa, después de todo, si empezaba a encontrarse incómoda con él siempre podía fingir un pequeño ataque de asma para volver al colegio ¿no? Era la única cosa buena que le encontraba a tener aquella dichosa enfermedad.

Sirius, sentado frente a ella la miró y sonrió confiado en que había encontrado el modo perfecto de encontrarle novio; le haría unas preguntas para la supuesta entrevista, luego haría las mismas preguntas a los chicos de la lista que había en su pergamino y luego las compararía, después sólo tendría que unir a los dos y listo. No podía salir nada mal ¿verdad?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos, el reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba las diez de la mañana; bostezó y se volvió a dejar caer contra la cama haciendo que su cabello rojizo destacase entre la almohada blanca.

-Genial… me he perdido el desayuno… -murmuró aún entre sueños.

-Si no fueras tan perezosa eso no pasaría –le aconsejó una voz masculina.

Lily ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, sabiendo de antemano que era Frank Longbotton quién le había dicho aquello.

-Cállate Frank –fue Dani quien bostezó y mandó al novio de Alice a callar-. ¿No tienes nada que hacer? –le preguntó invitándolo a irse claramente enojada porque la había despertado.

El chico la miró disculpándose y es que no importara el día o la hora ni lo bajo que hablara el muchacho; Frank siempre tenía la habilidad de despertar a Dani; incluso durante el segundo curso, las chicas iban a buscarlo para que él se encargara de despertarla, claro que eso fue hasta que los merodeadores hicieron una de las suyas y la profesora McGonagall encantó las escaleras de las chicas para que sólo el sector femenino pudiera subir por allí.

Lily y Emily aún seguían investigando como era que Frank podía subir las escaleras y por mucho que le preguntaban al chico a la misma Alice, ninguno decía nada, se limitaban a sonreírse mutuamente y a decir a media voz una sola palabra "merodeadores".

-A decir verdad sí –comentó el chico distraídamente mientras se colocaba la capa que estaba sobre el baúl de Alice-. No la despertéis, no hemos dormido mucho –añadió de forma desvergonzada guiñándoles un ojo.

Dani sonrió y Lily se sonrojó. Una almohada se estrelló contra la cara de Emily.

-Me parece muy bien que tú y tu novia hagáis lo que os de la gana, pero no quiero que perviertas a las tres que me quedan sanas –dijo la chica aún medio dormida.

-Querrás decir dos –apuntó el chico con una media sonrisa-. La cama de Ann está vacía.

Como si aquello hubiera sido una alarma, las tres chicas que estaban en aquel estado tan complaciente entre el sueño y el mundo real, se sentaron de golpe en sus respectivas camas, provocando que Emily tuviese un pequeño tirón en la espalda por el gesto tan brusco que había hecho.

-¡Au! –se quejó.

-Te he dicho cien veces que eso no te pasaría si hicieras más deporte –le regañó Dani en actitud de madre protectora mientras tomaba su varita y se levantaba de la cama pasando por delante de Frank sin importarle que éste la viera caminar tranquila sólo con la ropa interior puesta-. Déjame ver… _corpore sano _–dijo con voz monótona.

-Yo no considero deporte hace rpasar una pelota por un aro mientras vigilo que una bola loca no me golpee –dijo Emily que no era precisamente una fanática del quiddich -Gracias –Emily se masajeó la zona recién curada admitiendo como siempre, que su amiga tenía buena mago para la medimagia. Dani hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y se acurrucó en la cama de Emily-. Luego duermes, ahora tenemos que saber donde está Ann.

-Aquí hay una nota –apuntó Frank mirando hacia la mesita de Ann y tomándola para dársele a Lily que aunque estaba acostumbrada a la presencia del chico en su cuarto, no lo estaba a que siempre que él decidía quedarse, ella parecía decidir dormir con su camisón más corto y en aquellos momentos lo miraba con una mano extendida esperando la nota mientras que con la otra se tapaba aferrando las sábanas fuertemente.

Frank ignoró el hecho de decirle que él sólo veía a Alice como mujer, sabiendo que cualquier comentario podría ofender a la pelirroja y que no era bueno hacerla enfadar y mucho menos recién levantada que era cuando peor humor tenía la chica en cuestión.

-Gracias –Lily tomó la nota-. "Estabais tan monas durmiendo que no os he querido despertar; voy a desayunar y luego a la biblioteca. Espero que me contéis por qué llegasteis tan tarde anoche, todas, sobre todo cierta morena que me obligó a mentirle a Sirius –Lily se giró hacia Dani que le sonrió inocentemente mientras Emily la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose dónde habría estado Dani y lo más importante, con quién habría estado-. Un beso para todas, por cierto, buenos días Frank"

El aludido sonrió.

-No puedo creer que se fuera a desayunar sin nosotras –dijo Dani con cierto rencor.

-Estábamos dormidas –dijo Emily quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Siempre desayunamos juntas los sábados –repitió Danielle.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es eso de que le obligaste a mentir a Sirius, ¿qué pasó anoche?

Frank que veía avecinarse una tormenta y que no quería estar en medio se apresuró a sonreírles y a despedirse con la mano.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación. ¿Le decís a Alice que estaré en el campo de quiddich?

-Alice, dice Frank que estará en el campo de quiddich… -susurró Dani de forma traviesa ganándose una mirada divertida del chico-. Perdona, es que me lo has puesto muy fácil. ¿Esperamos a que se despierte para decírselo? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Sería de gran utilidad si quiero que se entere, gracias –contestó él-. Hasta luego chicas.

-Adiós Frank –lo despidió Lily.

-Hasta luego –dijeron al mismo tiempo Dani y Emily.

-¿Qué tal anoche? –le preguntó la pelirroja a Dani en cuanto Frank se hubo marchado.

-No sé a qué te refieres –le contestó la otra chica aunque no podía disimular su sonrisa de felicidad.

Emily las miró, primero a una y luego a la otra antes de levantar la mano como si estuviera en clase y tuviera que pedir permiso. Las otras dos la miraron.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Claro, olvidaba que tú estabas muy acaramelada con Peter para darte cuenta de que aquí nuestra amiga…

-¿Se te declaró? –la interrumpió Dani haciendo que Lily frunciera el ceño; odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba hablando.

-Más o menos –contestó Emily-. En realidad, -se rascó la nuca de forma pensativa-, no sabría decirte quién se declaró a quién…

-¿Estáis saliendo? –preguntó Lily olvidando que estaba ligeramente enfadada con Dani por haberla interrumpido.

-Sí, eso creo –dijo la chica. Dani que era la que estaba más cerca de ella se lanzó a su cuello dando un pequeño grito.

Reacción que Emily encontró un poco exagerada e intentó tranquilizarla abrazándola de vuelta y dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda mientras miraba por encima del hombro a Lily que se limitó a sonreír.

-Es que se alegra de que ahora seáis dos las que estáis saliendo con chicos –le dijo la pelirroja.

Dani dejó de gritar, Emily dejó de darle palmaditas en la espalda, Lily las miró sonriente y Alice siguió durmiendo como si la cosa no fuera con ella, después de todo, según pensó Lily, Frank era muy bueno con los hechizos silenciadores.

-¿Con quién estás saliendo? –fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio recién creado.

Dani se separó de Emily con una mirada inocente y divertida.

-Antes prométeme que no me vas a matar –le pidió Danielle.

Emily resopló.

-El único motivo de que quisiera matarte sería si me dijeras que estás saliendo con Black –Dani rió divertida y Emi la miró abriendo los ojos-. Por favor, dime que no es él, dime que no estás saliendo con Black.

-¿Cómo voy a salir con Sirius? –preguntó Dani-. Es como mi hermano –dijo con voz cansada.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras, pero prométeme que no estás saliendo con Black.

-No está saliendo con Black –aseguró Lily que ya se había levantado de la cama y estaba empezando a buscar las cosas para ducharse y vestirse.

-¿Entonces por qué querría matarla? A menos que no sea Black lo peor que puede ser es que se trate de un merodeador.

-Tú estás saliendo con un merodeador –le recordó Lily mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

Emily fingió meditarlo un poco y se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto. Buen punto –se giró hacia Dani-, ¿y bien? Aunque tampoco tengo que pensarlo mucho, sólo tengo que seguir a Black y saber a quién va a matar, cuando lo sepa, sabré quién es el chico –añadió alegando de forma silenciosa la sobre protección del chico sobre Dani y sobre los chicos con los que ésta salía o intentaba salir.

-No creo que Sirius lo vaya a saber por el momento –informó Lily.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Emi. Lily emitió una leve risita-. ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sé?

-Que si Black se entera de que su hermana está saliendo con uno de sus amigos, tendrá problemas para decidir si matar a su amigo o no –contestó la pelirroja.

Emily parpadeó y miró a Dani que seguía divertida. No podía estar saliendo con Peter y Black quedaba descartado, luego estaba James Potter pero no podía ser porque el chico proclamaba que estaba completamente enamorado de Lily así que sólo quedaba…

-¿Remus Lupin? –preguntó más que afirmó-. ¿Estás saliendo con Remus? –preguntó de nuevo. Danielle asintió y Lily cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a continuación-. ¡Te has vuelto loca! Es un merodeador!

Dani enarcó una ceja.

-Peter también forma parte de ese lote –le recordó ella con cierta ironía en la voz.

-Déjala, Emi –le pidió Lily con tranquilidad-. Tendrías que haber visto el modo en que bailaban anoche, además, ¿no la ves? Le brillan los ojos del mismo modo en que te brillan a ti.

Emily miró a Dani y vio que era cierto; los ojos de Danielle brillaban con fuerza y con una intensidad que pocas veces había visto en la chica excepto cuando iba a hacer alguna trastada en la que Sirius y los chicos estaban involucrados.

Suspiró resignada.

-Está bien… no diré nada en contra de que salgas con Remus… -Dani le sonrió agradecida, sonrisa que se borró cuando se le ocurrió una idea-. Voy a decírselo a Black, le dará un infarto –dijo rápidamente Emily levantando la mano.

Lily sonrió pero Dani la miró fulminante.

-¿Qué? –se apresuró a preguntar la chica de ojos violeta.

-Que no quiero quedarme sin novio tan pronto sólo porque a Sirius le entre el lado fraternal, ¿entiendes? –dijo la chica.

-¿Lupin ha sugerido que lo ocultéis? –preguntó esta vez Emily frunciendo el ceño y haciendo especial hincapié en el apellido de Remus, lo cual denotaba que estaba ligeramente enfadada.

-En realidad he sido yo –contestó Dani-. Queremos esperar un poco para poner a Sirius en situación antes de decírselo.

-Y tú te reías de mí porque James era sobre protector conmigo cuando empecé a salir con Frank –apuntó la voz medio adormilada de Alice mientras abría las cortinas-. Buenos días –saludó-. ¿Y Frank?

-Está en el campo de quiddich –le informó la pelirroja-. Entonces, ¿no se lo vais a decir? –preguntó mirando a Dani.

-De momento no y espero que esto no salga de la habitación –añadió mirando a las tres chicas de forma consecutiva y deteniéndose especialmente en Emily-. Emi, por favor…

Emily gruñó algo por lo bajo y Lily sonrió a medias mientras que Alice se limitaba a levantarse de la cama y a meterse en el baño mientras decía algo que a Dani le sonó a "eso quiere decir que me espera para ir con él".

-Está bien… -dijo finalmente Emily a regañadientes-. No le diré nada a Black –prometió mirando a Dani que sonrió y asintió satisfecha-. Voy a darme una ducha –anunció la chica tomando sus cosas-. En diez minutos salgo, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Dani negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el reloj de Lily.

-No llegamos, mejor vamos a las cocinas directamente, ¿qué os parece?

Lily asintió y Emi también. Ser amiga de los merodeadores y conocer algunos de sus trucos tenía su utilidad como por ejemplo el echo de que Danielle conociera la entrada a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

-¿Y Ann? –preguntó Dani mientras tomaba sus cosas para entrar en el baño donde ya se escuchaba el agua correr y sofocando la voz de Emily que tenía la costumbre de cantar bajo la ducha-. ¿Por qué sigue haciéndolo? –preguntó refiriéndose a la chica que cantaba terriblemente mal-.¿Le gusta torturarnos?

Lily le sonrió.

-Iremos a buscar a Ann cuando terminemos de comer algo, y en cuanto a Emily… -en ese momento la aludida intentó subir un tono de voz, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la voz le saliese ligeramente con un pitido agudo-… tendremos que insonorizar su ducha –sugirió a medias.

-Se lo puedo decir a Frank –les dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se cruzaba con ellas en la puerta del baño-. Nos vemos después chicas.

-Hasta luego Alice y dile a Frank que no es nada personal es sólo que… -Alice la miró y la pelirroja resopló-… es que siempre que se queda él parece que me pongo de acuerdo para vestir con el camisón más atrevido y luego me da…

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que la entendía y que no se preocupara.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la chica abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Lily y Dani se acercaron para ver qué era lo que Alice miraba con tanta atención.

Un hermoso ramo de violetas estaba delante de la puerta, en el suelo, con una nota escrita en pergamino con el nombre de "Lily" escrito en letras doradas y rojizas y que cambiaban deslizándose por toda la tarjeta. La chica sonrió y tomó el ramo entre las manos. Cogió la tarjeta la giró y sonrió. Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me lo cuentas luego, Lily –se despidió.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó curiosa Danielle mientras la pelirroja entraba de nuevo al cuarto.

-Ve a ducharte Dani, ahora voy yo –le contestó Lily sin perder la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios desde que había leído la tarjeta.

-Pero yo quiero saber de quién es, así se lo digo a James y se pone celoso –añadió con picardía demostrando que le gustaba ver los celos de James a flor de piel, cosa que ella nunca había negado que le divirtiera.

-Convenceré a Emi para que le cuente a Sirius con quién te fuiste anoche del baile bajo la atenta mirada de cierto chico de gafas que luego me lo contó a mí –le sugirió Lily sin perder la sonrisa.

-Entendido, ducha, ahora. No tardes –le dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y desapareciendo en su interior.

Lily sonrió. A solas se permitió oler las violetas, sus flores favoritas junto a los pensamientos y sonrió cuando convirtió su vaso de agua en un jarrón que llenó con agua de su varita después de pronunciar "agumenti" y colocó las flores en él.

Tomó la tarjeta de nuevo y la leyó.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué cuando una no quería enamorarse era cuando lo hacía? Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras tomaba las cosas para ducharse. El recuerdo de aquel fugaz beso atravesó su cabeza y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios otra vez al recordar lo que ponía en la tarjeta.

"Gracias por una noche maravillosa; seré James para ti siempre. Con cariño, James"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contra todo pronóstico, el primero en levantarse fue Peter, y es que el chico casi no había dormido nada dando vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba en lo bonita que era su Emily, porque sí, ahora podía llamarla su Emily, un posesivo que le gustaba mucho, la verdad. Viendo que no podía dormir, el chico había decidido ser el primero en ducharse y quizá contarle a Sirius lo que había ocurrido con Emily con la esperanza de que al enterarse, el chico y su ahora novia, empezasen a llevarse mejor; no una relación de amistad porque todos los que conocían a ambos sabían que eso sería imposible, casi como pedirle a James que hiciera un trabajo voluntario con Snape.

Pero cuando había salido del cuarto de baño, Sirius seguía dormido, así que se había tumbado a esperar que el muchacho despertara; se quedó dormido. Completa y simplemente dormido; cuando despertó, Sirius ya no estaba en su cama y, a juzgar por la toalla y la ropa que había sobre su baúl, Peter sabía que el chico ya se había despertado, duchado y seguramente habría desayunado, a juzgar por la hora que era.

La cama de Frank estaba recién hecha así que eso sólo podía significar una cosa y era que Frank no había dormido allí; frunció el ceño preguntándose a sí mismo si le parecía buena idea que Frank siguiese teniendo acceso al cuarto de las chicas ahora que una de ellas era su novia.

Su novia. Sonaba tan bien que no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Una almohada se estrelló contra su cara y cuando pudo quitársela de encima se dio cuenta de que Remus lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa? –le preguntó.

-Emily y yo somos pareja –dijo orgulloso Peter sin evitar sonrojarse por la timidez. Remus se compadeció de él.

-Enhorabuena –le felicitó deseando también poder decir que él y Dani estaban juntos pero sabiendo que no sería buena idea-. ¿Y Padffot? Juraría que esta mañana estaba aquí cuando llegué.

-¿Esta mañana? –preguntó Peter-¿Y dónde has estado toda la noche?

-Me fui del baile y me quedé dormido en el cuarto de los menesteres –se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

-¿Sólo o acompañado? –preguntó el chico moviendo las cejas de forma significativa.

-Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás, Colagusano –dijo una voz risueña entrando por la puerta.

Remus miró a un sonriente James Potter que parecía no haber dormido mucho pero que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y complacencia que pocas veces le había visto; temiendo que hubiera hecho alguna tontería como la que solía hacer el chico, se acercó hasta la cama de él y se sentó al tiempo que James se dejaba caer como si estuviera entre nubes de algodón. Remus miró a Peter que se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándole a entender que él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿De dónde vienes tan temprano un sábado? No me digas que no te has acostado aún –preguntó con cierto temor el licántropo.

-He venido, me he duchado, me he acostado, he dormido un poco y acabo de ir a dejar delante de la puerta de las chicas un ramo de violetas para Lily –enumeró James contando con los dedos-. No está mal para un sábado ¿eh?

-¿Le has dejado un ramo de flores a Lily? –preguntó Peter-. ¿Pasó algo anoche y no lo sabemos?

-No pasó nada. Sólo que fue una noche maravillosa –afirmó el chico.

-¿Has felicitado a Peter?

-¿Es tu cumpleaños y lo he olvidado? –se extraño James que ya iba a buscar su agenda mágica que tenía sobre la mesita.

Agenda que, hay que decir, se compró el día en que Lily le rechazó diciéndole "el próximo año bisiesto en que el día veintinueve caiga en martes saldré contigo". Desde entonces el chico mostraba cierta obsesión por los calendarios, las agendas y los días del mes de Febrero.

Antes de poder tomar su agenda forrada en rojo y dorado y con una gran "G" grabada en plata en la cubierta, la voz de Remus le llegó alta y clara.

-Ha empezado a salir con Emily Banks.

James hizo una mueca y con gesto burlón miró a Peter.

-¿De verdad hay que felicitarte o hay que darte el pésame?

-¡James! –protestaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos, uno enfadado por el poco tacto de su amigo y el otro reprochándole su pésimo sentido del humor.

-Está bien, está bien… felicidades –le dijo-. En serio, era hora de que consiguieras una novia formal-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sirius? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Ni idea, esta mañana estaba aquí –argumentó el más pequeño de los merodeadores-. Pero ahora no está.

Remus rodó los ojos después de mirar a Peter queriéndole decir "eso es algo más que obvio, Colagusano".

-Es sábado, seguramente está en Hogsmeade con alguna chica –se limitó a decir Remus.

-Eso espero –la voz de James cambió a una de evidente preocupación-. Después de lo que le hicimos a los Slytherin podría pasar cualquier cosa si está solo.

Remus y Peter intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación que compartieron con James.

-Vamos a buscarle –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras Remus empezaba a vestirse.

-Colagusano, adelántate, quizá alguien de la sala común le haya visto –le indicó a Peter.

-De acuerdo –el chico salió de la habitación sorteando los zapatos y la ropa que había tirada por el suelo y que estaba seguro eran producto de Sirius y es que desde que Remus se había negado a recoger lo que él descolocaba y ensuciaba, el trozo de dormitorio que él, James y Sirius compartían por tener las camas una al lado de las otras, estaba cada día más desordenado y revuelto.

-Y mientras tú te vistes –empezó a decir James tomando el mapa del merodeador de su escondite-, me vas a explicar por qué anoche desapareciste con Dani.

Remus suspiró y agradeció el estar dándole la espalda en aquellos momentos al chico porque de haberle visto la cara, James hubiera sabido enseguida que estaba a punto de ocultarle algo.

-La acompañé a que tomara el aire.

-¿Y desde cuándo Dani necesita que la acompañen?

-Desde que Malfoy y Snape nos vigilan y están tramando algo, estoy seguro –le contestó Remus mirando en su baúl para sacar sus zapatos.

-Ya… Y supongo que Sirius no tiene ni idea de que la acompañaste a tomar el aire –dijo de nuevo James.

-Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado con aquella chica, ¿recuerdas? –se giró y le miró enarcando una ceja mientras se sentaba en el baúl cerrado y empezaba a ponerse los zapatos.

-Ya… -dijo James enarcando ambas cejas y mirándolo-. No me creo ni una palabra –sentenció-. Luego hablaremos de esa manía de mentirme a mí, ahora vamos a buscar a Sirius.

Remus suspiró y accedió. De todas formas, se iban a enterar un día u otro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanto Danielle como Emily sonrieron cuando bajando las escaleras escucharon las voces de los chicos, la conversación que giraba en torno quién era el misterioso chico que le había enviado aquel ramo de flores a Lily y que la chica no quería decirles quién era, se vio truncada por la sonrisa de felicidad que apareció en los ojos de Dani y una más modesta en los labios de Emily.

-Buenos días chicos – le sonrió Dani a los tres dedicándole una mirada especial a Remus que le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo, Emily se acercó hasta Peter y le saludó besándole la mejilla haciendo que él sonriese y le girase el rostro para besarla fugazmente en los labios ante la atenta mirada de James que abrió la boca para decir algo pero que se calló antes de decir nada porque cierta pelirroja le dio un golpe en el brazo a modo de saludo aunque más bien era para reprocharle que no dijera nada.

-¿Habéis visto a Sirius? –preguntó Remus mirando directamente a Dani a quién se había acercado de forma disimulada ante la enarcada ceja de James que no les quitaba ojo de encima.

-No, nos acabamos de despertar ¿no está en vuestro cuarto? –preguntó Emily.

-Si estuviera allí nos habríamos dado cuenta, Banks –le dijo James burlonamente.

-Disculpa Potter, pero es que a veces con vuestro cerebro, me está permitido dudarlo ¿no?

-Bueno, ya os pelearéis después, hay que buscar a Sirius –cortó Remus la discusión con su habitual tranquilidad-. ¿Dónde habéis dejado a Ann? –preguntó al notar que la rubia no estaba con ellas.

-Ann tampoco está –frunció el ceño Lily olvidando por un momento que tenía hambre-. Quizá estén juntos –argumentó.

-Le dejé muy claro a Ann que no se acercara a Black –dijo Emily ganándose dos miradas de reproche por parte de James y Dani, una condescendiente de Remus, y dos de resignación de la pelirroja y Peter-. Seguro que está con alguna de sus chicas –añadió con cierto desdén quitándole importancia a que el primogénito de los Black no apareciese.

-Será mejor que les busquemos –decidió James que tenía aquella capacidad innata de liderazgo que nadie cuestionaba.

-Yo voy con Emily –dijo Peter que no había soltado la cintura de su novia y que estaba bastante entretenido dándole pequeños besos en el cuello cuando la chica se olvidaba que había gente delante.

-Nosotros podemos ir juntos ¿no? –preguntó Remus con actitud descuidada mirando a Dani que asintió ganándose dos miradas por parte de las chicas de "claro, que coincidencia y que gran sacrificio"

-Y eso nos deja a nosotros dos –dijo James con falso gesto de resignación.

Lily le miró desconfiada preguntándose si aquel día el chico que estaba con ella era James, el dulce o volvía a ser Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor. Con aquella capacidad innata que parecía tener el chico de gafas para sorprenderla, la miró y le guiñó un ojo cómplice antes de tomarla de la mano y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Nosotros buscaremos en los terrenos, Remus, los pasadizos, vigila con las mazmorras –el chico asintió-. Peter, el castillo.

-¿El mapa? –preguntó Remus. James le entregó un pergamino que a los ojos de las chicas sólo era eso, un viejo pergamino, aunque Remus lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

-Peter, ¿quieres la capa? –le preguntó James-. No me gusta la idea de que os vayáis a topar con Slytherins sueltos –sentenció mientras le tendía la capa de invisibilidad al chico que la tomó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Remus.

-Yo me llevo a la prefecta, no debería de tener ningún problema –se encogió de hombros ignorando la mirada desafiante que la prefecta le había lanzado-. Nos vemos aquí en dos horas –le dirigió una mirada divertida a las dos parejas y sonrió de forma pícara-. Sed buenos.

Lily resopló y se lo llevó de allí antes de que dijera algo más que pudiera comprometer a nadie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La manzana –dijo la chica segura de sí misma. Sirius la miró-. ¿Qué?

-¿De todos los sabores que hay en el mundo, tú te quedas con la manzana? –preguntó el chico incrédulo mientras mordía literalmente su helado de vainilla con sirope de chocolate caliente por encima.

-Me gusta la manzana –le contestó ella disfrutando de su helado de manzana caramelizada-. Y no deberíamos estar comiendo esto, nos vamos a poner malos.

-Poppy nos curará enseguida –se excusó Sirius.

-Que tú te pases medio año escolar en la enfermería no significa que la enfermera se lo pase bien –le recordó la chica mirándolo de reojo.

-Nos tiene cariño –aseguró Sirius-. Cuando estamos ingresados durante un par de días nos trae chocolate cuando los demás pacientes no la ven –le confesó.

A Ann se le hacía bastante difícil encuadrar a la mujer delgada y estricta dentro de la categoría de traficante de dulce, aunque lo dijera Sirius. Era cierto que la enfermera sentía predilección por los merodeadores, en realidad, todos los profesores parecían tenerles un especial cariño a los cuatro chicos, incluso la profesora McGonagall que era estricta y severa, había sucumbido en un par de ocasiones ante las miradas de inocencia de Sirius y James y de las palabras de Remus.

-¿Por qué te gusta la manzana? –preguntó el chico quien compartiendo habitación durante siete años con Remus no entendía como alguien podía preferir la manzana antes que el chocolate.

-Es dulce y al mismo tiempo tiene ese sabor ácido –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Me gustan los sabores fuertes.

-¿Ácidos? –ella asintió-. ¿como la naranja o el limón?

-Sí, a veces cojo un limón lo parto por la mitad y me lo como poco a poco –Sirius la miró mientras notaba como sus dientes se hacían agua sólo de pensar en aquello; hizo una mueca rara y le dio un mordisco a tu helado para asegurarse que aquello no sabía a limón-. Y esa es la reacción que provoca en la mayoría de la gente –dijo ella riendo suavemente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Muy graciosa –dijo él a modo de respuesta-. Siguiente pregunta, si fueras una pieza de ajedrez, ¿cuál serías?

-El peón –contestó ella.

-¿Un peón? Teniendo caballos, reinas, torres y reyes, ¿eliges un peón? –preguntó él.

-Me gusta pasar desapercibida –contestó ella a medias mientras se acercaba la tienda de quiddich que mostraba una nueva escoba, la Estrella Fugaz serie C-. El peón es la pieza perfecta, pequeña, siempre protege a los que puede, mata sólo cuando es necesario o se ve amenazado y es capaz de sacrificarse por obtener otras piezas –se encogió de hombros-. Es perfecta.

Sirius la miró unos segundos. Un peón. Sí, dada la descripción que la chica había echo de la pieza en concreto, tenía que admitir que Ann Seever podía definirse como un peón en un gran tablero de ajedrez; y él, que siempre se había visto a sí mismo como el rey o como el caballo en todo caso, mirando como la chica se comía con tranquilidad su helado de manzana mientras leía absorta el cartel que indicaba las nuevas cualidades de la nueva escoba, quiso, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, ser un simple peón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silencio. Pero no era silencio incómodo; era uno de esos silencios cómplices que a veces dos personas comparten de mutuo acuerdo sin haberlo hablado antes. Habían salido del castillo y James no había soltado todavía la mano de Lily, ella tampoco se lo había pedido y no parecía incómoda para nada ante aquella muestra que el chico le estaba dando.

-¿Te gustaron las flores? –preguntó el chico de repente.

-No tenías que haberte molestado –le contestó ella con un tono más seco del que le hubiera gustado a los dos-. Pero gracias, son preciosas.

-Anoche, yo… -respiró-. Tenemos que hablar del beso de anoche, Lily –le aseguró él.

Lily sonrió a medias. Claro que tenían que hablar del beso, era demasiado extraño que James Potter, a quién todo el mundo conocía por dar siempre la cara y no echarse nunca atrás ocurriese lo que ocurriese no quisiera hablar de aquel beso.

-No pasa nada James, fue el momento, eso es todo –dijo ella.

-¿Eso es todo? –Él se paró y la sujetó por un brazo haciendo que ella también se detuviera-. Llevo seis años esperando ese beso, ¿y sólo me dices "fue el momento"?

-No sé qué quieres que te diga James –le contestó ella intentando alejar de su cabeza la sensación que había experimentado con aquel beso y el brillo de sus ojos en el reflejo del cristal la noche anterior.

James rió sarcástico y la soltó mientras empezaba a dar vueltas cerca de ella; Lily sabía que cuando hacía eso era porque estaba nervioso, enfadado o frustrado; con una media sonrisa que esperó no ser descubierta, la chica se detuvo a pensar desde cuándo conocía tan bien a Potter, y no se sorprendió cuando no encontró una respuesta clara.

-¿Qué pasa Lily? –le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido en un claro gesto de frustración-. Porque te juro que vas a volverme loco si es que no lo has conseguido ya.

-James…

-Te gusto, no te gusto, primero me odias y te pasas días petrificándome para evitar que te pida ir al baile, te enfadas porque hago que nadie vaya contigo pero en lugar de decírmelo, provocas que yo no vaya con nadie, vamos al baile, me sonríes, dejas que te bese, me devuelves el beso, me miras y luego es como si no pasara nada.

-Eso no es cierto James –le dijo ella-. No es verdad que…

-Lily, no sé cómo actuar contigo –le confesó el chico con una media sonrisa mirándola fijamente-. A veces tengo la sensación de que me odias y que te gustaría más pasar una tarde estudiando pociones con Snivellus que estar siquiera en la misma habitación conmigo y otras veces… -se calló mirándola.

-¿Otras veces… -le instó ella a que siguiera.

-Otras veces tengo la sensación de que me miras queriendo que te bese y queriéndome besar… pero sólo son eso, ¿verdad? Sensaciones… -susurró más para sí mismo-. Te quiero tanto que ya veo visiones en tus ojos…

-James…

-No, ¿sabes? No quiero seguir jugando a este juego –le dijo él negando la cabeza-. Te quiero, pero no quiero ni tengo fuerzas para jugar más a este juego. Cuando decidas a qué es a lo que tanto miedo le tienes, cuando sepas por qué te da miedo admitir que te quiero y que puedes llegar a quererme, te estaré esperando. –ella le miró y James sintió que tenía que abrazarla; con una fuerza de voluntad que correspondía a quién él era, el chico le dio la espalda-. Y no te acerques al bosque, empieza a oscurecer y es cuando los centauros salen…

-No son sensaciones… -susurró Lily-… creo que te quiero…

Si James la escuchó, no dio muestras de haberlo hecho. Lily lo miró unos segundos; no la podía haber escuchado cuando ni ella misma lo había hecho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ya podíamos nosotros estar buscándolos! –se quejó Emily mientras avanzaba a grandes pasos por el pasillo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor donde habían quedado con los demás para anunciarles que habían visto a los dos desaparecidos en un carruaje hacia Hogsmeade.

-Se habrán olvidado de avisar, además, estábamos dormidos –le contestó Peter mientras sonreía-. Todos –añadió.

-Pero podrían haber dejado una nota –replicó la chica de ojos violeta-. Llevamos todo el día buscándoles, ni siquiera se han presentado a comer –volvió a reclamar la chica.

Era cierto; no lo habían hecho y él también se había preocupado; bueno, Peter no se preocupaba demasiado por que Sirius estuviera solo, al menos no en situaciones normales; Sirius era metro ochenta de mole humana, músculos, espaldas anchas y aquella mirada encantadora que podía volverse fría y distante cuando él quería; eso sin añadir que era un merodeador y nadie se metía con merodeador si no quería salir escaldado; la mitad de la gente porque los admiraba, la otra mitad porque ya habían sido testigos de sus bromas o las habían sufrido en su propia piel. Sonrió. No, definitivamente sabía que nadie se metería con Sirius.

Pero era diferente; los Slytherin andaban revolucionados, faltaban tres semanas para su primer partido contra ellos y por todos era sabido que las serpientes nunca habían sido demasiado honradas a la hora de jugar; aún recordaba cuando durante el año anterior intentaron sabotear la escoba de Danielle, por suerte, la manía que tenía la chica de revisar todo su equipo unas diez veces antes de cada partido había servido para que se diera cuenta que alguien la había manipulado y pudo cambiar la escoba a tiempo para mala suerte de los Slytherin que volvieron a perder frente a James y sus ágiles reflejos para encontrar la pelotita dorada.

La cosa no sería tan preocupante si dentro de la casa de las serpientes no estuvieran Snape y Malfoy, ambos enemigos declarados acérrimos de los merodeadores, sobre todo de James y Sirius aunque ninguno sabía bien por qué; simplemente se odiaron desde el primer momento que se vieron. Peter se encogió de hombros mentalmente; había gente que se enamoraba con una simple mirada, había gente que se sentía atraída hacia otra persona la primera vez que la veía, pero a ellos les había ocurrido todo lo contrario; una simple mirada había sido más que suficiente para que una guerra de hechizos, bromas, insultos y golpes de vez en cuando se abriera y desde hacía siete años continuaba abierta. A veces solían bromear diciendo que seguramente sus hijos se llevarían tan mal con los hijos de los dos Slytherin como ellos mismos.

Además había que mencionar que las primas de Sirius, Bellatrix y Narcisa, de quién por cierto se rumoreaba que estaba interesada en conquistar a Malfoy, estaban en Slytherin y simplemente por que Sirius había ido a parar a la casa de Gryffindor, ambas lo despreciaban, del mismo modo en que lo hacía su propia familia; el pequeño de los merodeadores estaba convencido de que esas dos brujas y arpías estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para molestar a Sirius, incluso atentar contra su vida y el hecho de que procedieran de una familia de alto linaje que estudiaban y practicaban la magia oscura, no ayudaba mucho a que se relajara, la verdad.

-Al menos Ann os dejó una primera nota, Sirius ni siquiera hizo eso.

-Pero Black sabe defenderse –le contestó Emily.

Peter la tomó de la mano y la obligó a frenarse. Emily nunca había visto aquella mirada de preocupación en los ojos de quien era su novio en aquellos momentos. Siempre parecían tímidos, desconfiados e incluso asustados, pero nunca preocupados.

-Sirius sabe defenderse pero lo primero que hemos pensado nosotros es que había tenido problemas con sus primas y con los Slytherin –le dijo el chico-. Y por mucho que Sirius sepa defenderse no creo que pueda enfrentarse a más de veinte Slytherin de familias puras que conocen bastante bien la magia negra, ¿no te parece?

Emily resopló admitiendo que el chico tenía razón. Si ellas se preocupaban por Ann, ellos tenían todo el derecho de preocuparse por Sirius, porque por mucho que no se llevara bien con él, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que acabara en manos de la casa de las serpientes, sobre todo conociendo el odio que éstas sentían hacia el primogénito de los Black.

-Tienes razón, perdona –le besó en los labios fugazmente-. Vamos a decirles que al menos sabemos donde están –propuso.

-Te lo has tomado bien –le dijo el chico mientras empezaban a andar sin soltarse de las manos. Emily le miró-. La noticia de que Sirius y Ann estén juntos en Hogsmeade, te lo has tomado bien.

Algunos de los chicos se quedaron mirando a la pareja, en concreto a las manos de ambos que seguían entrelazadas; el sector masculino lamentándose de haber perdido para sus conquistas a una chica como Emily que si bien era una belleza helada, no le quitaba el interés; el sector femenino preguntándose qué le habría visto a Peter en lugar de fijarse en los otros merodeadores, claro que como apuntó una de las niñas: "Peter ha cambiado mucho y ahora es guapo".

La sonrisa de Emily se ensanchó.-Eso es porque estoy reservando mis fuerzas para cuando me encuentre a Black para poder preguntarle por qué se ha llevado a mi amiga hasta Hogsmeade y de paso reprender a Ann ¿cómo se puede ir al pueblo con semejante prototipo de hombre?

-Nunca me has dicho qué te hizo Sirius o James para que los odies tanto –dijo de repente el chico mientras subían las escaleras.

-Quizá algún día te lo diga… o si no pregúntale a ellos, si es que te lo pueden decir antes de que los mate –añadió como si comentara el buen tiempo que hacía ese día.

Peter sonrió de forma cansada mientras rodaba los ojos. Debería de hablar con Dani para ver si ella sabía algo; no le apetecía que su amigo y su novia estuviesen todo el día discutiendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo se les había echado encima y a ninguno de los dos le había apetecido volver a Hogwarts, así que Sirius, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos y contactos en Hogsmeade, se había encargado de que Rosmerta, la hija encantadora de Madame Rose Marie que trabajaba en las Tres Escobas, les cediera una mesa en un rincón del bar y les ofreció comida y bebida a la mitad del precio diciéndole al chico que se lo debía por el favor de la última vez.

Ann frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario y Sirius la miró y sin saber por qué, le explicó que la chica se refería a que la última vez que habían ido a las Tres Escobas, Malfoy y un grupo de Slytherin la estaban molestando y él y los chicos tuvieron que salir al paso para recordarles a los Slytherin cómo se trataba a una verdadera dama.

-Es muy guapa, ¿has salido con ella? –preguntó Ann con una sonrisa mirando a Rosmerta que estaba atendiendo un pedido en la barra del bar.

Sirius bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla y miró por encima de su hombro ya que estaba de espaldas a la barra y negó con una sonrisa mirando de nuevo a Ann.

-¿Con Rosie? –negó de nuevo-. No es mi tipo –dijo. Ann lo miró-. ¿Qué?-preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿No es tu tipo? Alta, delgada, rubia, cabello rizado, ojos preciosos, simpática y bonita, y ¿no es tu tipo? –ella le dio un trago a su vaso de cerveza esperando la respuesta.

-Es demasiado perfecta –dijo él.

-Explícame eso.

-Has visto las chicas con las que salgo –ella asintió-. Son todas iguales; puede que cambien los ojos, el pelo y la altura, pero son todas iguales, simples, sin poder mantener una conversación inteligente con ellas, por eso me aburro de ellas.

- Y es cuando las dejas –terminó su frase Ann.

-Pero que quede claro que ya saben a lo que atenerse –aseguró el chico cortando el filete que tenía en su plato-. Rosmerta es divertida para venir a tomar unas cervezas a veces gratis, unas palabras bonitas, unos guiños, un poco de coqueteo –se encogió de hombros-, pero está enamorada de mí y yo nunca podría salir con alguien que está enamorada de mí, sufriría demasiado –le dijo el chico

Ann le miró y sonrió para sí misma mientras se reñía mentalmente por ser tan idiota, claro que no, Sirius no era mal chico… sólo era… Sirius.

-Tengo otra pregunta, tu último beso –Ann lo miró y se sonrojó-. Me refiero a tu último beso con un chico, ya sabes, en plan íntimo.

-¿Y ese tipo de preguntas es necesario para que conozcas mejor a nuestro curso? –le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido-. Entiendo que quieras saber mis aficiones, mis libros favoritos, mi asignatura preferida, qué hago en verano, qué quiero hacer cuando termine Hogwarts e incluso mi sabor preferido, pero no entiendo para qué necesitas saber eso.

Sirius sonrió a medias.

-Si no sé ese tipo de cosas, ¿cómo quieres que te consiga a la pareja adecuada? –preguntó quitándole importancia al asunto. El bocado que se estaba llevando a la boca se detuvo enseguida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Ann dispuesto a intentar arreglar aquello. Demasiado tarde; la chica lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, entre confusa, enfadada y dolida, terriblemente dolida.

-¿Conseguirme pareja? Sirius Black –empezó a hablar con la voz peligrosamente neutral -. A veces me pregunto por qué siempre te defiendo delante de Emily, debería dejar que te enviara junto con James al lago para que el Calamar Gigante jugara con los dos ¡eres idiota! –le dijo levantándose de la mesa de forma abrupta y saliendo del local.

Respiró entrecortadamente debido al enfado que tenía y a los nervios que se habían metido en su cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, inspirar, esperar, expirar, inspirar, esperar, expirar… Dos, tres veces, cuando empezaba a calmarse, alejándose de la calle principal y refugiándose en una de las esquinas de un callejón, cerca de la librería, la puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrió y gracias a su altura y a que ella no tenía el físico pequeñito para pasar desapercibida, Sirius logró alcanzarla.

La tomó de un brazo para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero ella se soltó y lo miró indignada y contrariada.

-¿Me has estado engañando todo el día para conseguirme pareja?

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Acaso piensas que no soy capaz de conseguir mi propia pareja? –preguntó ella enfadada.

-Yo no he dicho…

-No, claro que no, sería demasiado evidente si lo dijeras –le dijo ella cortándolo y de forma sarcástica.

-Ann, lo que yo quería era…

-A veces deberías pensar en lo que quieren los demás, Black –le dijo haciendo especial hincapié en su apellido-, y no en lo que quieres tú. Si tan desesperada crees que estoy, ¿por qué no le pides a James o a Remus que salgan conmigo? O mejor aún ¿por qué no sales tú conmigo si tanta lástima te da que no tenga pareja? –Sirius se calló acordándose de la conversación que había tenido con Remus y Ann ahogó una risa sarcástica mientras negaba con la cabeza-. ¡Era broma! –espetó entonces ella-. No puedo creer que lo hayas pensado siquiera –le dijo.

-No es lo que crees, Ann, yo no…

-¿Cómo has podido…

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar de una vez? –bramó Sirius en medio de la calle haciendo que varias personas se giraran para mirarlos, incluidos algunos chicos de Hogwarts. Ann lo miró pero no dijo nada y Sirius empezó a hablar antes de que a ella se le ocurriese interrumpirle de nuevo, hablar o largarse de allí-. Primero, no te he engañado para conseguirte pareja, es cierto que empecé preguntándote esas cosas para recaptar información para encontrarte un novio pero –se apresuró a decir al ver que ella frunció el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos en una pose que le recordó a Banks-, pero luego las he estado haciendo porque quería conocerte más, así que no te he estado engañando… Al menos, no del todo –añadió-. Segundo, creo que serías perfectamente capaz de encontrar novio tú sola si dejaras de lado la auto compasión que tienes hacia ti misma Ann. Eres simpática, dulce e inteligente, pero siempre te estás lamentando de tus defectos y olvidas que tienes muchas más cosas buenas de las que crees y tercero no quería hacerte daño –dijo él sinceramente sin darse cuenta del cambio que se había producido en los ojos de ella al escuchar aquellas palabras-. Sólo quería no lo sé… es que a veces te veo tan callada y tan metida en tu propio mundo que me entraron ganas de enseñarte un poco del mundo exterior –le dijo él con una media sonrisa de nerviosismo-, un mundo con alguien a quien dejes que te quiera –añadió a medias-. Lamento si lo he hecho mal o si te he hecho daño, de verdad que no era mi intención y yo sólo…

-Sirius, es suficiente –le dijo ella mirándolo. Silencio. A Ann le gustaba el silencio, a Sirius le desesperaba y ya estaba a punto de decirle algo o de seguir disculpándose cuando ella alzó la vista que había estado clavada en el suelo desde que él había terminado su explicación y le miró directamente con una dulce sonrisa-. Se me ha quitado el apetito pero hay un par de libros que me gustaría ver, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Entonces ¿me perdonas? –preguntó el chico con un gesto de angustia permanente.

Ann le sonrió, se acercó a él y acarició la mejilla del chico sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Sirius… a veces te portas como un idiota, pero en cuanto te disculpas eres un encanto… -le dijo ella. Sirius le miró confuso-. Aunque no tengas ni idea de que lo eres –añadió al ver la cara de él-. ¿Vamos a por mi libro?

Una conversación animada, sonrisas, anécdotas y recuerdos de cuando empezaron Hogwarts y de sus primeras visitas a Hogsmeade; de aquel modo pasó la tarde y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que en el cielo no empezaron a brillar las primeras estrellas. Dado que no hacía frío y que los carruajes ya se habían ido, ambos decidieron regresar al castillo andando, después de todo, no estaban tan lejos y si se cansaban, Sirius le había pedido a Rosmerta dos escobas que habían empequeñecido y llevaban guardadas en sus bolsillos, sólo por si acaso.

Durante el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, Sirius le estuvo preguntando a la chica si le perdonaba por ser tan idiota a veces, y aunque al principio la chica se reía, asentía y le aseguraba que estaba perdonado, o al menos, estaba a prueba hasta que hiciera otra estupidez como aquella, después de quince minutos se limitaba a sonreírse resignada mientras asentía con suavidad.

-Nunca me han besado…-susurró ella en un momento dado-… por eso no he podido contestar a tu pregunta, ni a quién ni donde… nunca me han besado –volvió a decir con una media sonrisa sin siquiera mirar al chico.

Sirius no dijo nada, se quedó callado, caminando en silencio junto a ella y mirando hacia las estrellas de vez en cuando, recordando los viejos cuentos que su prima Andrómeda solía contarle cuando eran pequeños.

-Si el chico que te gusta no te hace caso, definitivamente es un idiota –dijo de repente él cortando el silencio cuando ya se vislumbraba Hogwarts-. Eres dulce, con cierto temperamento, inteligente, amable y comprensiva… Cualquier chico estaría encantado no sólo de besarte, sino también de salir contigo… Ese chico es idota, deberías olvidarle…

Esta vez fue Ann quien llamó al silencio; ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

-No ha sido un día tan malo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius entrando por el retrato.

-No, no lo ha sido; en realidad me lo he pasado muy bien, aunque me hayas engañado –le dijo mirándolo suspicazmente.

-Ya te he pedido perdón, ¿qué quieres que haga? –ella sonrió y él supo que todo estaba bien.

-Nada, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿Engañarte o intentar buscarte pareja? –preguntó el chico con cara de inocente.

-Ambas cosas –le contestó la chica-. Odio que me mientan y me engañen y soy mayorcita para elegir quién me gusta, con quién salgo y con quién no ¿no crees?

-Sólo quería ayudarte –dijo el chico con cara de arrepentido y cierto tono quejumbroso que solían utilizar los niños pequeños cuando intentaban justificar alguna trastada pese a saber que no deberían haberla hecho.

-Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo –le reprochó ella de nuevo-. Dani se ahorrará el tener que matarte y resucitarte para después volver a matarte yo –dijo muy segura de sí misma mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, dejándole a Sirius el de al lado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero sigo pensando que necesitas a alguien que te merezca –añadió a regañadientes y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, cambió el tema de la conversación de forma radical y contundente -. Por cierto, para qué es esa sesión de chicas –Ann frunció el ceño-, ya sabes, de la que estabas hablando esta mañana ¿Para criticarnos y comer helado de chocolate? –le preguntó.

-¿Y tú como sabes que hacemos eso? –le preguntó Ann entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

Sirius miró a Ann con carita de "yo no he sido, me obligaron" que si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica, seguro que ya se le había tirado encima para besarle. Pero Ann siguió mirándole y es que después de que Emily las tuviera revisando su habitación durante tres horas después de que la chica encontrara un hechizo espía camuflado bajo la cama de Lily y que ninguna sabía cómo había ido a parar allí, no se creía que los chicos no tuvieran nada que ver.

-¿Intuición? –aventuró el chico mirándola con dulzura; pero Ann frunció levemente el ceño-. Vamos… tampoco decís cosas tan interesantes y además ya no podemos escucharos, ese hechizo que hizo Banks es muy bueno, nuestras escuchas sólo reciben interferencias –se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias, fui yo quien lo hizo –le dijo la chica -. ¿Qué habéis escuchado? –añadió esta vez un poco más pálida.

-Nada en concreto –se encogió él de hombros de nuevo, un gesto bastante característico en él. -. ¿por qué? Supongo que no tendrás ningún secreto que no quieres que sepamos ¿verdad? –añadió con tono meloso y fingida sonrisa dulce.

-Por tu bien espero que si habéis escuchado algún secreto mío siga siendo mío, de lo contrario no intervendré cuando Emily decida lanzaros al lago a entablar amistad con el Calamar Gigante.

-Tú no harías eso –le retó el chico.

Ann lo miró despacio y sonriente.

-Ponme a prueba –le dijo-. Sólo tengo que decirle que tengo pruebas que demuestran que fuisteis vosotros quienes pusisteis los hechizos espías en nuestro cuarto.

Sirius la miró. Sí, definitivamente la chica estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Sonrió; le encantaba el carácter explosivo y vengativo que Seever demostraba a veces, era una lástima que casi nunca hiciera gala de él.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? –le preguntó el chico.

-Tu promesa de que no me buscarás novio –le pidió ella.

-Pero si yo sólo…

-Prométemelo o te aseguro que Emi se enterará de todo antes de que yo me quede dormida –le aseguró la chica.

-Lo prometo –dijo Sirius sonriéndole de forma encantadora.

-Bien, ahora puedo irme a dormir –le sonrió con tranquilidad, como siempre hacía. No importaba la gamberrada que Sirius y los chicos hicieran, Ann siempre les sonreía de aquella forma condescendiente y comprensiva que sólo ella podía conseguir-. Buenas noches Sirius –dijo ella levantándose del sofá-. Hasta mañana.

-Que descanses, Ann –le contestó él de vuelta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy!**

**Ya sabéis, ando con prisas, pero vosotros no paseis de largo y dejadme vuestros mensajes y reviews, ok?**

**Os dejo con el avance del próximo capitulo, que tengáis una buena semana!**

**Cuidaros mucho y sed buenos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Me voy a dar una vuelta

-No, tranquilo, tú sigue discutiendo con Banks

-¿Y este qué quiere ahora?

-¿Y dónde está Potter?

-Vaya… parece que he descubierto el modo de conseguir que la sangre sucia se calle…

-Buen golpe"

"-A que me hagan daño.

-¿Por qué habría alguien de hacerte daño?

Deja que sea James para ti, para siempre… por favor…"

"-¿Lo notaste?

-Yo no quería hacerle nada Dani… de verdad… sólo…"

"-No sé qué me pasa

-No eres como ellos, nunca serás como ellos.

-¿no será que te pusiste furioso porque atacaron a Ann?"

"-¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?

-Vuestras novias son sádicas"

"-No es una buena idea

¿Nos has interrumpido para coger tu estúpida snitch?

-Hazle un dibujo a ver si lo adivina

-¿Qué manía os ha entrado a todas con dejarme sin hijos?"

"-Porque vas a matarla

-Sirius Black

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan directa?"


	15. la logica sobra en los sentimientos

**Hola a todo el mundo. A ver, pasemos lista…**

**Mary93, LadyCornamenta, ranabanana, Zelany, Dance.an.like.hippogriff., Zaide Lupin, dayana, Mariet Malfoy Snape, catti-brie potter, cechu, ZarY, Klass2008, patronumpotter, London Black, sara fénix black, Li, fer-black, RoSiTa, amsp14, karlablack. **

**Muchas gracias por dejarme vuestras opiniones y reviews y comprender que a veces me resulta imposible contestaros.**

**Aps, otro aviso, antes de que se me olvide… quizá tenga que prolongar las actualizaciones y no podré subir un capítulo semanal como llevo haciendo desde que empecé con el fic, el motivo? Que mi día sólo tiene veinticuatro horas y no quiero subir capítulos malos sólo por subirlos, así que quizá mis actualizaciones empiecen a ser de semana y media o de dos semanas, de todos modos, yo intentaré seguir haciéndolo semanalmente, de acuerdo?**

**Y ahora, recordad que los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, empezad con la lectura, espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 15. La lógica sobra en los sentimientos.

Ann rodó los ojos cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable aquella mañana de domingo, mientras desayunaban. Entendía que las chicas estuvieran enfadadas ligeramente por lo ocurrido el día anterior, ella seguramente también se había enfadado, o más bien dicho, preocupado, si alguna de las otras hubiera desaparecido durante todo el día incluyendo comida y cena. Entendía que los chicos estuvieran enfadados con Sirius, después de todo, por lo que había podido entender entre los gritos de sus amigas de la noche anterior cuando había subido a su cuarto, James, Remus y Peter habían estado bastante preocupados creyendo que los Slytherin podían haberle hecho algo al chico en cuestión.

-Bueno, ya está bien –dijo la chica en voz alta consiguiendo que la miraran-. Tú desapareces cuando mejor te parece –miró a Dani refiriéndose a la costumbre que la chica tenía de desaparecer con su escoba cuando estaba realmente enfadada con alguien para regresar después de varias horas sudada, llena de barro y con una gran sonrisa olvidado el enfado pero sin decir dónde había ido-, tú puedes pasarte horas enteras desaparecida con un libro y nosotras nos volvemos locas para encontrarte –dijo mirando a la pelirroja que hizo un gesto ofendido que a James le resultó gracioso hasta que ella le miró frunciendo el ceño-, y que tú, señorita "me da igual lo que opinen de mí" –miró a Emily-, te pasaste el último año desapareciendo cada tres días durante una hora y nunca nos dijiste dónde ibas pese a que estábamos preocupadas.

-Pero nosotros tenemos derecho a seguir enfadados con Sirius –apuntó Peter con una media sonrisa.

Pero Dani lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

-De eso ni hablar, si nosotras caemos, vosotros también, y tengo que deciros que vosotros desaparecéis una vez al mes antes de la cena y no os vemos hasta el día siguiente y por cierto, bastante cansados y ojerosos –se giró hacia Remus-. Sobre todo tú –le indicó.

James que estaba comiendo un trozo de tostada se atragantó al escuchar a Dani. Si bien era cierto que la adoraban y que la chica pasaba con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca le habían contado su pequeño secreto; que Remus era un licántropo y que ellos eran animagos ilegales, que se iban con Remus cada luna llena a la casa de los gritos para acompañarle y que de vez en cuando, se internaban en el bosque oscuro. Sirius, con una sonrisa cómplice le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que james le indicó mediante señas que se encontraba bien.

-Vale, nosotros no sabemos donde os metéis vosotras, vosotras no sabéis donde nos metemos nosotros y todos contentos, ahora ¿quiere alguien pasarme el zumo de naranja por favor? –pidió Sirius con tono lastimero.

Pese a que Emily empezó una pelea verbal por la falta total de responsabilidad de Sirius por no haberles dicho donde estaba y hacerles pasar todo el día preocupados por ellos, y a pesar de que Sirius le contestaba con su habitual tono irónico y socarrón, Peter ignoró a su novia y le pasó el zumo a Sirius mientras que Remus empezaba a elegir de la fuente los bollos de chocolate aprovechando que Sirius y Emily, los dos que podían quitárselos estaban entretenidos con aquella discusión. Dani se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros antes de iniciar una conversación más o menos civilizada con Peter y James rodó los ojos y puso aquella sonrisita traviesa y pícara que hizo que la mayoría de las chicas de la mesa que estaban mirándolo en aquellos momentos babearan, algunas literalmente, por él. Para sorpresa de Ann, el chico parecía no prestarles la más mínima atención demasiado ocupado intentando mirar a Lily, quién rehuía su mirada constantemente.

Y en medio de todo aquel jaleo, Ann no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que no importaba lo que ocurriera o lo que hicieran ni lo tensa que pudiera ponerse la situación entre ellos, porque Sirius parecía tener siempre las palabras adecuadas para hacer que todos sonrieran, y aunque la cara de inocente y a veces de continua perplejidad que el chico mostraba en ocasiones parecía realmente ser auténtica, Ann estaba segura de que Sirius sabía perfectamente lo que decía y cuando lo decía, no por nada era, como él mismo se encargaba de mencionar unas veinte veces al día, Sirius Black.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta –anunció James poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quieres qué… -empezó a decir Sirius dejando a Emi con la palabra de la discusión en la boca.

-No, tranquilo, tú sigue discutiendo con Banks –le sonrió a la chica con cierta sorna y ésta le devolvió el gesto-. Sólo… tengo que hacer algo… -dijo con una media sonrisa antes de irse del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas que, literalmente, babeaban por él.

Dani vio como Lily seguía a James con la mirada, sin decir nada, sin abrir la boca, pero con los ojos aguados, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir o hacer algo. Era cierto que desde el día anterior la pelirroja estaba rara, no les había hablado acerca de quién les había enviado las flores, ni tampoco les había contado qué había pasado mientras buscaban a Sirius y Ann y porqué James había llegado frustrado y enojado a la torre mientras que ella había llegado con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos verdes brillando en agua y la punta de la nariz roja, señal inequívoca en la chica, de que había estado llorando o, al menos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Voy a la biblioteca –dijo levantándose en medio de la discusión entre los dos chicos.

Nadie dijo nada; sólo Ann y Dani se miraron en silencio y asintieron al mismo tiempo; ambas sabían que la chica iba a hablar con James.

Ann miró entonces a Dani y Remus, definitivamente no sabían disimular, ambos tenían suerte de que Sirius fuera un despistado y estuviera en aquellos momentos discutiendo con Emily, si no, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de las miradas que entre la morena y Remus se estaban produciendo, intercambiando pequeñas sonrisas cómplices y discretas caricias facilitadas porque estaban sentados juntos.

Peter gruñó algo y Emi dejó de discutir para mirar a su novio que se limitó a señalar con la cabeza el pasillo que había entre la mesa de las serpientes y los leones por donde cierto chico rubio caminaba con aire elegante y sonrisa presuntuosa.

-¿Y este qué quiere ahora? –Emily frunció el ceño.

Sirius se giró un momento ya que estabas de espaldas y sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa al ver que con Malfoy también venía Snape, con la mirada fija en ellos, su túnica negra y aquella cara de pocos amigos que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Tregua hasta que se larguen? –aventuró Sirius extendiendo su mano hacia Emily. La chica de ojos violeta se encogió de hombros y cerró la tregua estrechando la mano de Sirius en el momento en que Malfoy se adelantaba hasta donde estaban ellos, sentados en la punta de la mesa.

-Malfoy, que sorpresa verte en la mesa de los leones ¿se te ha perdido algo? –preguntó Emily con fingida cortesía.

-En realidad sí –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras miraba a Dani fijamente. Remus frunció el ceño y definitivamente Ann pensó que necesitaban disimular un poco más.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? –preguntó Sirius con voz divertida-. Porque si estás pensando en comprarnos para que os dejemos ganar este año la copa de las casas y la copa de quiddich, estás muy equivocado –le aseguró.

-No necesitamos compraros para ganar las copas –contestó Snape que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión. Sonrió a medias.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Sirius-. Vaya… así que los últimos tres años que nos ofrecíais escobas nuevas del último mercado era sólo generosidad… -miró fingiendo sorpresa a Remus.

-¿No hay una palabra muggle para definir eso? –preguntó Peter sonriendo.

-Sí, se llama chantaje, Colagusano –le contestó Remus interesado-. Sólo que siempre sale mal –añadió mirando a los dos Slytherin-. ¿verdad, Snape? –preguntó.

Severus tuvo que controlarse para no sacar su varita, lo cual hubiera sido un suicidio teniendo en cuenta que estaban más cerca de la mesa de los leones que de Slytherin y, por aquella estúpida costumbre que tenían de ayudarse unos a otros y defenderse cuando alguno de ellos estaba en apuros.

-¿Y dónde está Potter? –enarcó una ceja mirándoles-. ¿Acaso la sangre sucia de Evans ya ha sucumbido a su irresistible encanto? –preguntó con desdén y evidente burla al notar la ausencia de la pelirroja entre las chicas de Gryffindor.

-No llames a Lily así –le advirtió Danielle frunciendo el ceño.

Lucius Malfoy chasqueó la lengua.

-Es una lástima que alguien de tu clase se dedique a defender a los sangre sucias –dijo Malfoy-, y a los mestizos –añadió mirando con evidente repulsión a Remus -. De todos modos, yo sólo quería hablar contigo –contestó Malfoy sin perder el aplomo-. ¿Le diste a tu padre recuerdos de mi parte? –le preguntó.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, Malfoy? –intervino entonces Ann que empezaba a darse cuenta de que Emily y Lily tenían razón y que era incapaz de estarse callada cuando Malfoy estaba cerca de ella provocando.

-Eso no te incumbe –miró la mesa y sonrió antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Ann-, es muy amable de tu parte.

Sirius permanecía callado, demasiado callado a opinión de Remus y Peter que ya lo estaban mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión ya que el chico podía tener dos cosas en mente, o una buena broma o un buen golpe; tanto Remus como Peter pensaban que la segunda opción sería mejor.

-Me refiero a que has dejado que los demás se sirvieran antes de acabar tú sola con toda la comida de la mesa, Seever –dijo saboreando cada palabra y disfrutando de cómo la rubia se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Dani se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, del mismo modo en que lo hizo Emily después de mirar de reojo a Ann que por primera vez no le había contestado a Malfoy y no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no te vas antes de que se me ocurra lanzarte un hechizo? –amenazó Emily.

-Vaya… parece que he descubierto el modo de conseguir que la sangre sucia se calle… -volvió a decir Malfoy. A su lado, Snape sonrió.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy, estoy deseando ver la paliza que te vamos a dar en el campo de quiddich –dijo Danielle-. Yo que tú vigilaría tu escoba no fuera a ser que hubiera accidentes –aconsejó la chica con los ojos entrecerrados mientras apretaba la varita entre sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Qué tipo de accidentes? –preguntó con sorna Snape -. ¿Vais a dejar que Seever se monte en todas nuestras escobas hasta que las rompa?

Malfoy sonrió a medias admitiendo que aquel había sido un comentario digno de un Slytherin, un poco burdo, tal vez, pero Severus nunca había tenido el humor fino y elegante de un Malfoy.

-Vale, suficiente –dijo Sirius levantándose de su sitio-. Largo de aquí si no queréis tener problemas –miró a Snape que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada-. Los dos –añadió.

Remus miró a Sirius. El chico moreno tenía las manos sobre la mesa, abiertas y los nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en aquellos momentos. Los ojos de Sirius estaban entrecerrados y se habían oscurecido ligeramente, de aquella forma que indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar por algún lado y el licántropo sabía qué lado sería.

-Vaya… ¿ahora defiendes a una sangre sucia? –Malfoy chasqueó la lengua de nuevo-. Qué bajo has caído, Black, no esperaba esto de ti, la verdad. No me extraña que seas la deshonra de tu familia, ¿sabías que tu hermano se siente abochornado y avergonzado de que seáis familiares? –añadió.

Tema peligroso. Peter y Remus se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo levantándose para ponerse en guardia; si Sirius explotaba ellos dos serían los únicos que podrían intervenir sin que la cosa pasara a mayores.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Danielle quién se colocó frente a Malfoy y con los ojos encendidos le sonrió de forma cándida.

-Sirius es mejor persona de lo que jamás lo serás tú o su estúpida familia. Y por cierto, nadie se mete con mi hermano.

No lo vio venir. Malfoy acabó en el suelo llevándose a Snape con él ante la risueña mirada de Emily que parecía satisfecha por el puñetazo que Danielle acababa de darle al rubio.

-Maldita sea… -Dani empezó a soplarse los nudillos de la mano con la que lo había golpeado-. No sabía que tenía la cara tan dura… -añadió mientras movía en el aire la mano abriéndola y cerrándola.

-Buen golpe –la alabó Peter.

-Gracias… -dijo Dani divertida.

-Largaos de aquí antes de que yo haga lo mismo porque os aseguro que no me quedaré sólo en un puñetazo – advirtió Sirius peligrosamente.

Remus tomó la mano de Dani y le echó un vistazo mientras los dos Slytherin se levantaban del suelo y salían del Gran Comedor bajo la mirada de todos los que habían presenciado la escena, algunos divertidos, incluso se atrevieron a reírse de ellos mientras ambos salían de allí con toda la dignidad posible.

-Vamos, tienes que ponerte hielo en esa mano –dijo Sirius girándose hacia Danielle. Miró a los otros dos chicos-. Nos ocuparemos de ellos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –ambos asintieron con el ceño fruncido-. Estoy orgulloso de ti –le dijo a Dani mientras la sacaba del comedor pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Annie? –preguntó Emily-. ¿Estás bien?

-Biblioteca –dijo Ann levantándose de golpe de su asiento y recogiendo su mochila que había dejado junto al banco-. Tengo que revisar el ensayo de pociones –añadió como si aquello fuera motivo más que suficiente para su exaltación repentina.

-Ann –empezó a decir Emily pero la chica estaba ya en la puerta del Gran Comedor-. ¡Annie! –gritó esta vez.

Ann suspiró, resopló y se detuvo girándose a medias para dedicarle una sonrisa a Emily que parecía preocupada y a Remus y Peter que la miraban como si en cualquier momento pudiera crecerle una segunda cabeza.

-Nos vemos luego… odio tener que llegar la última y luego ir pidiendo los libros a los demás –añadió sonriendo y volviéndose a girar impidiendo que los demás viesen sus ojos aguados mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Parece que está bien –dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

Emily le miró y negó con la cabeza mientras que Peter la tomaba a ella de la mano en un gesto dulce y cariñoso.

-Ese es el problema –dijo la chica mientras salían del gran comedor-. Que siempre parece que está bien… Y nunca sabemos cuando lo está realmente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A que me hagan daño.

Esa fue la única frase que James escuchó antes de girarse para toparse con la mirada de la pelirroja y con aquella sonrisa inocente que lo volvía loco. La miró interrogante sin saber qué era lo que ella quería decir con aquello y vio como Lily se acercaba hasta donde estaba él, sentándose en la roca, junto a él y mirando hacia el lago.

-Me preguntaste a qué le tengo tanto miedo. A que me hagan daño –dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué habría alguien de hacerte daño? –le preguntó el chico-. ¿Por qué habría yo de hacerte daño?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Es por el concepto de eterna felicidad y mi miedo de no alcanzarlo –dijo con una media sonrisa. James la miró sin saber qué decir y ella suspiró antes de hablar-. Conoces a mis padres, los has visto cientos de veces en la estación de trenes cuando es primero de septiembre y cuando se acaba el curso –el chico cabeceó de forma afirmativa-. ¿Cómo los has visto siempre? –el chico la miró confuso-. ¿Separados a dos metros de distancia? –preguntó ella de nuevo con evidente sarcasmo.

-No, siempre están juntos, el uno al lado del otro e incluso tomados de las manos. Siempre –le contestó James que no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar aquel comentario de ella.

-En casa también son así; no hay un día que pase sin que les vea abrazarse, besarse o decirse lo mucho que se quieren; a veces, por las noches cuando no puedo dormir, me levanto de la cama y me siento en las escaleras, observando el sofá donde los dos se han quedado dormidos viendo la televisión… -sonrió a medias-… tienen una relación tan perfecta e inquebrantable que me da miedo no conseguir nunca una igual a la que ellos tienen.

-Y antes de sufrir por algo así, mejor te aíslas e ignoras lo que sientes ¿no? –aventuró James mirándola. Ella sonrió a modo de asentimiento y James suspiró-. ¿Y los que te quieren? –le preguntó entonces-. ¿No tenemos derecho a intentarlo porque tú tengas miedo? Eso es un poco egoísta ¿no crees? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-También es egoísta que tú no permitas que nadie vea tu lado dulce –le replicó la pelirroja

-Está bien, lo acepto –dijo él-. ¿Cuándo se conocieron tus padres? –le preguntó entonces.

Lily sonrió.

-Durante su primer año de universidad –contestó Lily sentándose mejor en la piedra y recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho-. Mamá daba charlas y conferencias y siempre estaba metida en todos los clubes que podía. Papá era el rebelde… -lo miró y le sonrió a medias-… un poco como tú –añadió divertida-. Mi madre acababa de terminar de dar una charla a las chicas "por qué no debes dejar que un hombre te pisotee" -bromeó a medias haciendo reír suavemente a James-, salió al pasillo tan rápido que no se fijó por donde iba, tropezó con alguien, los papeles cayeron al suelo y cuando fue a recriminarle a la persona con la que había tropezado, se encontró con los ojos de mi padre… No volvieron a separarse nunca.

-Entiendo…

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio sin decirse nada y queriéndose decir todo. James estaba muriéndose por decirle que era cierto que la quería, que quería poder besarla sin correr peligro alguno, que quería sentarse a su lado en el comedor y visitar Hogsmeade, que quería llevarla de aventuras nocturnas por el castillo y enseñarle los rincones más raros que los merodeadores habían encontrado y que estaba seguro que ella adoraría. Lily estaba deseando decirle que el beso de la noche p asada le había gustado, que era cierto que estaba celosa de Evelyn y de todas las demás que iban siempre detrás de él como si fueran perritos sin dueño, quería decirle que adoraba su sonrisa y la forma en que podía verse en sus ojos.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno de los dos quería estropear aquello, fuese lo que fuese que había entre ellos en aquel momento.

-Me gusta jugar como buscador –dijo de repente James. Lily lo miró-. Pero antes de ser buscador, fue cazador, ya lo sabes –ella asintió-. Me daba miedo; el primer partido que jugué como buscador, temí caerme de la escoba y darme cuenta de que no servía para aquello. Sirius, Remus y Peter habían puesto tantas ilusiones en que yo fuera el buscador que temí decepcionarles.

-Pero no lo hiciste –dijo la chica-. Atrapaste la snitch cuando el partido llevaba veinte minutos y Gryffindor llevaba una ventaja de ochenta a cincuenta sobre Ravenclaw- él la miró y Lily se encogió de hombros-. Dani juega en el equipo ¿recuerdas? –dijo.

-Tienes razón, no les decepcioné, hice un gran partido, aunque estaba asustado –añadió mirándola con aquella eterna sonrisa que a Lily se le antojó encantadoramente dulce.- ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que tus padres, antes de conocerse, conocieron a más gente y también sintieron miedo –le dijo-. A veces hay que arriesgarse a que a uno le hagan daño, Lily –le dijo el chico con una media sonrisa-. A veces simplemente hay que seguir lo que tu corazón quiere hacer, a veces, sólo a veces, tienes que equivocarte para darte cuenta de que esa persona que buscas desde hace tanto tiempo, está a tu lado, que siempre ha estado a tu lado.

Las palabras de James tenían cierto deseo de esperanza en el que la chica quería creer. Ella quería enamorarse, ella quería enamorarse de él, ella ya estaba enamorada de él pero no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo…Todo lo que había visto siempre en Hogwarts le indicaba que James se cansaría de ella en dos semanas y que luego, todo lo que en aquellos momentos sentía por él, se desvanecería por completo.

-Aún así, yo no… -resopló- ¡maldito viento!- protestó apartándose el cabello rojizo que se le venía a la cara porque el viento no dejaba de azuzarlo. James se rió-. No te rías de mí –le dijo ella aunque tampoco podía esconder su sonrisa.

-Espera, ahora lo arreglo-, dijo James inclinándose hacia un lado de la piedra y tironenando de algo-. Ven, acércate –le pidió cuando hubo aparecido de nuevo su mano con una flor entre sus dedos. Ella obedeció y el chico se dedicó con tranquilidad a tomar el mechón rebelde y a sujetarlo en el lateral de la cabeza de la chica, entrelazando el talle de la flor con sus propios cabellos de forma que el mechón quedó recogido y sujeto por la flor blanca que destacaba entre el cabello rojo de ella-. Deja que te demuestre que no tienes que tenerle miedo a nada Lily, deja que te enseñe que nadie te va hacer daño, que no te voy a hacer daño –Lily le miró sin saber qué decir-. Deja que sea James para ti, para siempre… por favor… -le pidió.

-¿Sólo James? –preguntó ella- ¿Y qué pasa con Potter? Ser Potter forma parte de ti –dijo Lily con una media sonrisa.

-No si no quieres que lo sea –le dijo James completamente serio.

Lily lo miró y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Me gusta James Potter, con su lado bueno y dulce y su lado rebelde y presuntuoso –añadió con una media sonrisa.

James le sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes de Lily. Ella quería hacerlo, ella quería apartarse, pero por algún motivo, no pudo hacerlo. No quiso hacerlo. Cerró los ojos suavemente cuando el calor de los labios de él, se posaron sobre sus propios labios. Sintió el calor de james rodearla por completo, notó que las manos del chico la tomaban de la cintura dulcemente y ella, por inercia, colocó sus propias manos sobre los brazos de él. James la besó suavemente y entreabrió sus labios para jugar y morder con dulzura el labio inferior de ella; Lily se encontró a sí misma respondiendo a aquella caricia besando el labio superior de él y notó como el chico sonreía dentro de su beso y ella también tuvo que sonreír porque sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

No se sorprendió cuando James se alejó unos milímetros para cambiar de posición la cabeza antes de volver a besarla, y esta vez, no contento con sus labios, pidió permiso en silencio para entrar en su boca y ella accedió entreabriendo los labios y permitiéndole de aquel modo, que la lengua del chico buscara la suya propia y se entrelazaran, en un continuo beso dulce, apasionado y lleno de ternura y de siete años amor inconfesables.

Fue un beso dulce que bajó de intensidad poco a poco hasta que prácticamente eran sólo simples roces que el chico le daba sobre su boca mientras ella y él, ambos, juntos, intentaban recuperar una respiración normal.

Sin soltarse ninguno de los dos, James apoyó su frente sobre la de Lily y sonrió a medias abriendo los ojos al tiempo que ella lo hacía. El sonrojo de la chica aumentó ligeramente, lo suficiente para que él se diese cuenta de que incluso sonrojada, aquella chica era perfecta. Se pasó la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos antes de separarse a pocos centímetros de ella y hablarle y aunque prácticamente fue un susurro, ella le entendió perfectamente.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lily sonrió antes de asentir y apenas había hecho algún gesto cuando de nuevo la boca de James la estaba besando.

Quizá se estaba equivocando, quizá su lógica de "James Potter es malo y no te conviene" era la correcta, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando su corazón latía fuertemente por estar cerca de él y cuando se sentía segura y protegida entre sus brazos, a Lily, sinceramente, la lógica le traía sin cuidado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sacó la mano de Dani del cubo con hielo donde Madame Pomfray se la había metido alegando que era el mejor método para bajar la hinchazón de la mano, claro que ninguno de los dos le había dicho cómo se lo había hecho y no pensaban hacerlo, pero bajo la mirada perspicaz de la enfermera que a veces podía dar verdadero mido, el chico había contestado que estaban jugando en los terrenos y una quaffle mal dirigida acabó golpeando la mano de la chica. La enfermera había asentido medio convencida y se había ido después de dejar el hielo en el cubo junto a la silla donde la chica estaba sentada.

-¿Te duele? –le preguntó. Dani hizo una mueca cuando la mano de Sirius apretó los nudillos rojizos de ella-. Perdona –volvió a dejar la mano de ella dentro del hielo-. La próxima vez deja que lo golpee yo, ¿quieres?

-¿Bromeas? No ibas a golpearle Sirius –le dijo ella convencida de lo que decía.

El chico la miró y parpadeó levemente.

-¿Lo notaste?

-Sí, lo noté, aunque no creo que nadie más se diese cuenta –se apresuró a decir la chica al ver la mirada de Sirius-. Ya sabes… estoy acostumbrada a notar cuando alguien deja escapar su magia negra…

-Yo no quería hacerle nada Dani… de verdad… sólo…

Danielle colocó su mano sana en la mejilla de Sirius y lo acarició con suavidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño necesitado de mimos, cariño y atención y cuando él la miró, ella le sonrió.

-Lo sé… Malfoy también saca la peor parte de mí… -dijo con una sonrisa-. Si le golpeé fue precisamente para evitar que tanto tú como yo sacáramos nuestras varitas… estoy segura de que podría habría pasado algo bastante más grave que una mano hinchada –añadió bromeando mientras enarcaba una ceja haciéndole sonreír a él.

-No entiendo como mi prima quiere con él… -dijo Sirius-… Incluso Narcisa debería tener más cabeza que para eso.

Dani se encogió de hombros.

-Cumple los requisitos que tu familia busca, es un SACFU.

Sirius la miró enarcando ambas cejas.

-¿Un qué?

-Un SACFU, ya sabes, un soltero adinerado con futuro oscuro –le dijo ella-, justo lo que tu familia y la mía buscan.

-Odio a mi familia –dijo Sirius.

Dani le sonrió.

-Lo sé… mi mano ya no duele –Sirius a obligó a sacarla del cubo con hielo y vieron como la mano de Dani había vuelto a su tamaño original y ya no estaba hinchada-. ¿Nos vamos con los demás?

El chico asintió. Antes de salir de la enfermería Sirius la detuvo tomándola por un brazo.

-¿Qué es eso de que le diera recuerdos a tu padre? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, está loco…

Sirius asintió no muy convencido mientras se preguntaba por qué diablos le había enseñado a Danielle a mentir tan bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domingo, en realidad, no había mucho que hacer un domingo en Hogwarts; la mayoría de los alumnos aprovechaba ese día para hacer los deberes, redacciones, tareas y ensayos que habían ido dejando durante toda la semana, bien por pereza o bien porque no habían tenido tiempo, aunque siempre era más de lo primero que de lo segundo.

Pero Ann no tenía nada que hacer, salvo ver como Dani acababa de vestirse y arreglarse después de estar más de una hora decidiendo qué ponerse. Lo cierto era que a la rubia le resultaba gracioso y divertido ver a Dani probarse diferente ropa delante del espejo y fruncir el ceño una y otra vez por no estar convencida del resultado.

-¿No sería más fácil que se lo dijerais a Sirius de una vez en lugar de andaros con tanto secretismo? –preguntó Ann divertida mientras miraba como Dani terminaba de decidirse por los pantalones vaqueros negros en lugar de los azules que Lily le había prestado.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó la chica mirándola a través del reflejo en el espejo -. Aún no puedo creer que le sigas hablando después de lo que hizo, le dije muy claro que no lo hiciera, pero ¿me hizo caso? No, claro que no, Sirius a veces puede llegar a ser un completo idiota… -dijo enfadada.

-Dani, le sigo hablando porque creo en las segundas oportunidades –le dijo Ann-. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse, ¿no te parece?

-Sirius ya se ha equivocado muchas veces –le recordó Dani.

-No conmigo, esta es la primera vez que hace algo que me molesta, por eso le perdono, pero encárgate de que se entere que si vuelve a hacer algo semejante pierde la segunda oportunidad y entonces no querré saber nada de él.

-De acuerdo –afirmó Dani-. ¿Dónde están Emily y Lily?

-Emi discutiendo con Sirius y seguramente que Peter está intentando que no le mate, al parecer la tregua de esta mañana se ha terminado – dijo con una media sonrisa haciendo que Ann suspirase-. Y Lily creo que con James –se encogió de hombros Dani sin darle más importancia-. Aún no puedo creer que al fin estén juntos –dijo la morena sin perder la sonrisa.

_(flashback)_

_Danielle y Emily permanecían en silencio mirando a Ann de vez en cuando, Peter, sentado junto a Emi estaba entretenido leyendo una revista de quiddich que había conseguido arrebatarle a Remus ya que éste estaba demasiado pendiente de Danielle y al final había tenido que tomar un libro para fingir que lo leía aunque estaba más que claro que no lo hacía. Y aunque Sirius parecía que era el que estaba más normal ya que permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y el mentón sobre sus manos, Ann casi podía escuchar su cerebro trabajar buscando una clara venganza para los dos Slytherin._

_La culpa había sido suya. Debía de haberles dicho algo, debería de haberles contestado, gritado o lanzarles una maldición, ¡algo! Cualquier cosa menos quedarse sentada, callada y con aquella constante angustia que la hacía sentirse avergonzada y acomplejada por cómo era._

_-Vaya, ¿y este silencio? –preguntó Lily que entraba en aquellos momentos por el retrato._

_-Sí, incluso vosotros dos estáis callados ¿habéis firmado una tregua o algo así? –bromeó James mirando a Sirius y Emily._

_-Cornamenta ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Peter alzando la cabeza de la revista al escuchar la voz de su amigo._

_-En los terrenos –se limitó a contestar James._

_-Tenemos que planear algo grande para Malfoy y Snape –dijo Peter._

_-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó esta vez Danielle con cierto tono divertido en su voz que alertó a la pelirroja-. Lo digo porque cómo vais cogidos de la mano… -añadió con picardía y cierto retintín que hizo que Lily la mirase y tragase saliva con dificultad al saber lo que venía a continuación._

_-¿Qué le has hecho, Potter? –preguntó Emily levantándose de repente de donde estaba sentada. _

_Peter, sin inmutarse demasiado y habiendo previsto la reacción de su novia la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo mientras la miraba con firmeza._

_-Antes de matarle deja que se explique, ¿de acuerdo? Además, recuerda que lo necesitamos para planear algo contra esos dos._

_-Eso después –dijo Remus-. A mí también me gustaría saber por qué venís cogidos de la mano._

_James sonrió satisfecho y radiante y Lily esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras miraba al chico que tenía a su lado que le soltó la mano y la tomó de la cintura para el asombro general de la sala común que estaba mirando como el buscador del equipo parecía estar en una actitud bastante cariñosa con la pelirroja que siempre andaba gritándole todo el día._

_-Estamos saliendo –dijo James mirando a sus amigos._

_-Bien, felicidades Cornamenta –dijo Sirius que parecía despertar de su letargo-. A ti también, pelirroja, ahora, ¿podemos sentarnos y planear algo antes de que se me ocurra ir a las mazmorras con mi varita, por favor?_

_-¿Para qué vas a ir a las mazmorras con…_

_-Déjalo –interrumpió Emi a James-. Quizá con un poco de suerte haga algo estúpido, cosa que sería algo bastante normal, y Dumbledore tenga el buen juicio de expulsarlo de una vez de Hogwarts._

_-¿Y darte el lujo de privarte de mi compañía? Ni lo sueñes, Banks._

_-Sirius, es suficiente –le pidió Dani que estaba sentada cerca de él._

_-Emi, siéntate por favor, tenemos que hacer otras cosas antes de que os pongáis a discutir, ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió Peter._

_-Bueno, ya está bien, no tengo tres años, sé defenderme solita, gracias –dijo Ann de repente._

_-Pues no lo has demostrado muy bien antes –gruñó Sirius a media voz pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran oírle._

_-Será porque a veces prefiero ignorar a idiotas como él –le contestó Ann sin hacerle demasiado caso pese a que había notado la rabia en las palabras del chico._

_-¿Defenderte de quién?-preguntó Lily._

_-Malfoy –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

_Lily soltó la mano de James y se acercó hasta Ann para complacencia de Emily y disgusto de James, quién también se acercó pero hacia su mejor amigo, sentándose en el apoya brazos del sillón donde Sirius estaba sentado y no dejaba de jugar con el sello de los Black, un anillo que siempre llevaba en la mano derecha, en el dedo meñique. James lo miró preocupado; si Sirius estaba jugando con aquella joya, dándole vueltas en el dedo era porque estaba preocupado por algo._

_-No quiero escuchar nada más –se levantó Ann y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo-. Y no hagáis nada, sé defenderme sola, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre lo he hecho._

_(fin flashback)_

Veinte minutos después de haber ingresado en su habitación escucho el grito de indignación de Lily y sus amenazas sobre cómo Malfoy sería un buen alimento para el Calamar Gigante fueron bastantes explícitas, la verdad. Media hora después, Danielle entraba en la habitación y empezaba a rebuscar ropa para cambiarse; había quedado en secreto con Remus Lupin.

Ann sonrió y dejó sobre la cama el oso de peluche azulado que siempre estaba sobre su cama y se acercó al borde de la misma para sentarse cómodamente con las piernas sobre la colcha mientras miraba a Danielle.

-¿La habías visto tan contenta alguna vez?

Dani negó suavemente.

-Sólo cuando consiguió aquel libro tan raro, aquella primera edición de aquel libro muggle, ¿cómo se llamaba…. –murmuró intentando recordar el título del libro muggle.

-"Noches lúgubres" –la ayudó Ann-. No se despega de ese libro para nada. Dani, tú los conoces mejor que nadie –la chica la miró dejando de maquillarse unos segundos-. ¿Crees de verdad que James…

La morena sonrió, se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se sentó junto a Ann.

-La quiere, Annie, estoy segura de que James está completamente loco por ella y ella también le quiere… Lily merece ser feliz –le guiñó un ojo-, o al menos intentarlo.

-Si hay alguien que puede hacerla feliz, es él ¿verdad? –dijo Ann.

-Cierto.

-Supongo que tenía que pasar, después de siete años, era normal que terminaran así… -Dani sonrió -. Me da igual lo que hagas con Remus, pero más te vale estar esta tarde junto al lago, tenemos una conversación pendiente, las cuatro –dijo mirándola.

-Annie, te quiero, pero cuando te pones en plan exigente podría odiarte –le dijo Dani pasándole una mano por los hombros-. ¿Voy bien?

Ann le retocó el cabello ligeramente y asintió.

-No podrías odiarme nunca –le contestó con tranquilidad la rubia.

-Tienes razón, no podría –se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla en una muestra de afecto-. Hasta luego. No me esperéis para ir a comer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrarle. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, pese a que aún era de día, nadie, salvo él, que podía transformarse en animal a su antojo, se atrevería a entrar en el bosque oscuro y adentrarse en él para dar puñetazos limpios a la corteza de uno de los árboles que allí estaban.

Aquel era el rincón favorito de Sirius Black; cuando tenía que desahogarse, cuando tenía que escapar, cuando tenía que pensar, siempre acababa allí; el hecho de que nadie supiera que aquel era su lugar había llegado a su fin cuando en tercer curso, James lo había descubierto en el mapa del merodeador y pensando que estaba en apuros y que necesitaba ayuda, había ido a buscarlo, encontrándose con un lloroso Sirius que simplemente lo miró en el silencio del claro mientras las gotas de agua empezaban a caer. James no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a su lado y lo acompañó en silencio. Aquella fue la primera vez que había visto a Sirius llorar, la primera y la última vez que lo había visto en aquel estado. No se lo había comentado a nadie, y ni siquiera habían hablado de aquel día entre ellos, pero ambos sabían que cuando uno necesitara al otro, el otro siempre iba a estar allí, en silencio; únicamente para demostrarle a su amigo que no estaba tan solo como creía.

Un nuevo puñetazo hizo que algunas de las hojas que empezaban a marchitarse se cayeran definitivamente desprendiéndose de sus ramas, para ir a caer sobre la cabeza y los hombros de Sirius.

-Vaya… eso debió doler –dijo James a sus espaldas-. ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Sirius se giró dispuesto a decirle que se largara de allí y que lo dejara solo, pero no pudo hacerlo, siempre que pretendía hacerlo no podía, quizá era porque James siempre estaba cuando le necesitaba, o quizá era porque eran prácticamente hermanos, porque era alguien siempre le había apoyado sin importarle que fuera un Black o dejara de serlo… Aquella no sería la excepción; James estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y la túnica abierta sobre el uniforme de Hogwarts, el cabello revuelto y aquella sonrisa amigable que únicamente mostraba a la gente en quien tenía verdadera confianza y que pocas personas, él se sentía afortunado por ser una de esas pocas personas, habían visto.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tendríamos que comprar uno de esos sacos de boxeo muggles que vimos en aquellas revistas, ¿recuerdas? –Sirius no contestó y James se apoyó en uno de los árboles-. Quizá así podrías quitarte la rabia golpeándolo a él y no viniendo al bosque solo, preocupándome sin decirme nada, para golpear a los árboles que, dicho sea de paso, no nos han hecho nada y han recibido en los últimos siete años demasiados golpes por nuestra culpa ¿no te parece?

Sirius esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Sólo los nuestros; ya sabes que Peter prefiere encerrarse en el cuarto de baño insonorizado y gritar y Remus se va y se pierde durante horas… -dijo Sirius a media voz.

-A ver, cuéntamelo –le pidió el chico con una media sonrisa sentándose en el suelo.

-No sé qué me pasa –le confesó Sirius-. Lo de esta mañana, yo…

-¿Estás así por Malfoy y Snape? –lo interrumpió James-. Bueno, no siempre tienes que ser el primero en saltar, yo creo que eso significa que estás madurando y no deber…

-No ha sido por eso –masculló Sirius entre dientes.

-Oh, ¿y entonces? –preguntó James confundido.

-Estaba tan furioso que si me hubiera levantado y hubiera dicho algo, hubiera sido capaz de utilizar magia negra con ellos –dijo Sirius.

-Habían sabido defenderse –se encogió de hombros James con una sonrisa. Sirius le miró fijamente con los ojos fríos y James se estremeció un segundo-. Estás hablando en serio…

Sirius asintió.

-¡Y no sé por qué!

Era impactante ver a Sirius Black pasear de un lado a otro enterrando los dedos en su cabello espeso. Pocas veces se le veía frustrado de aquella forma, salvo aquella vez en quinto cuando la broma que había preparado para los Slytherin no había salido bien y había acabado atrapando en aquella jaula llena de duendecillos del desorden a la profesora McGonagall quien no tuvo muchos reparos a la hora de culpar a todos los merodeadores de aquello y Sirius, había entrado en su despacho gritando que no le quitara el mérito que aquella broma la había hecho y llevado a cabo él solito.

-Sirius, me estás mareando ¿quieres parar? –pidió James.

-Si paro golpearé árboles –le advirtió el chico.

-De acuerdo, pasea –contestó James encogiéndose de hombros con una media sonrisa-. Quizá deberías hablar con Dumbledore… puede que él sepa porqué tuviste ganas de.. em….

-¿Enviarles una maldición imperdonable a cada uno? –preguntó Sirius con evidente sarcasmo.

-Vale, ¿qué te ocurre? –Sirius iba a hablar pero James le cortó-. Y quiero decir qué te ocurre de verdad.

-¿No es evidente? Aún siento la magia negra dentro de mí –soltó una risa sarcástica-. Aún está dentro de mí y siempre lo estará, siempre formará parte de mí… de lo que soy, de quién soy… -añadió mirándose las manos.

James miró al chico unos segundos. Aquello era lo que más temía Sirius, durante años había tenido miedo a lo mismo… convertirse en lo que se esperaba que debía convertirse; inclinarse hacia el lado de la balanza que su familia entera compartía salvo por su tía Andrómeda y su tío Alphred… Convertirse en lo que más odiaba, en un Black que quisiera llevar con orgullo su apellido sin importarle a cuantas personas tendría que maldecir en el camino para hacerlo.

-Eres idiota –sentenció James. Sirius le miró y el chico se puso de pie sin importarle los cinco centímetros que el moreno le sacaba de cabeza-. Realmente eres idiota si piensas eso, Sirius. No eres como ellos, nunca serás como ellos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Qué tengo yo que no tengan los Black? La arrogancia forma parte de mi carácter, el mal genio, la impulsividad…

-Pero ellos no me tienen a mí –contestó James con una sonrisa-; ni a Lunático, ni a Peter… ni tampoco ellos protegen siempre a los más débiles, ni tampoco son carismáticos y comprensivos, y tampoco tienen esa costumbre de anteponer a los demás por delante de uno mismo ni ese carácter valiente y por encima de todo, ninguno de ellos es un Gryffindor –le dijo James colocando sus manos en los hombros de Sirius-. ¿Crees que a mí no me apetece a veces hacerlo también? Lanzarles una maldición y dejar que se las arreglen como quieran es una verdadera tentación, pero ¿sabes por qué nunca lo hago? –Sirius le miró-. Porque detrás de mí siempre está mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, que me dice y me ayuda a planear alguna broma humillante en lugar de dejar que me arriesgue a terminar en Azkaban donde no podría ver a mi preciosa pelirroja…

Sirius sonrió.

-¿De verdad crees que no soy…

-No, no lo eres. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo, podemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore un día de estos.

-¿Podemos? –preguntó el moreno mirando a su amigo.

James le sonrió.

-Por supuesto Canuto, ¿es que quieres dejarme fuera de esto? –preguntó haciéndose el ofendido. Sirius sonrió y James supo que había pasado el momento de tensión. Bromeó y con una media sonrisa empezó a caminar de vuelta al colegio-. Oye, ¿no será que te pusiste furioso porque atacaron a Ann? –Sirius dejó de camino y miró a James-. Bueno, yo sólo digo que…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo –le amenazó Sirius-. Ann es una buena chica, es una chica excepcional, nada más que eso, una buena amiga.

-Pero podrías haberte…

-No, no podría. Ella no es como las demás…Ella es diferente, Cornamenta.

-Tienes razón, Ann tiene cerebro –corroboró James con una sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio –contestó Sirius.

-Yo también –le respondió James sonriendo. Sirius le miró enarcando una ceja y James se encogió de hombros-. De todas formas, cuando lo pienses, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes que me lo puedes contar, y ahora vamos, después de comer tenemos reunión con los demás, hay que planear algo contra esos dos.

Sirius sonrió y James le imitó. Si había algo que podía hacer reaccionar a Sirius era gastar una broma a las serpientes y si Malfoy y Snape estaban metidos de por medio, mucho mejor.

-Dime algo, Cornamenta –pidió Sirius cuando estaban entrando en el castillo.

-¿Humm? –preguntó el chico de gafas mirándolo con cierto recelo.

-¿Cómo besa Lily?

James no le contestó pero sonrió. Sirius volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann se había equivocado. Emily no estaba discutiendo con Sirius y no porque no estuvieran en la misma habitación, y Lily estaba con James, sí, pero no estaban solos. Estaban todos a excepción de Remus que había dicho que tenía que ir a una reunión con el profesor Binns para hablar sobre un trabajo que debía entregar para poder eximirse de hacer las tareas del resto del año y de Dani que había asegurado que le dolía la mano y que se iba a pasar por la enfermería para que Madame Pomfray le diera algún tipo de ungüento o poción.

-Potter tengo que hablar contigo –exigió prácticamente Emily cuando el chico en cuestión entró en la sala donde habían quedado de acuerdo en reunirse para hablar de lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor aquella mañana.

Lily miró a Emily y realmente se compadeció de James cuando éste asintió aunque receloso y salió con la chica de ojos violeta al pasillo para hablar sin que nadie más se enterase.

-¿Crees que le va a matar? –preguntó la pelirroja a Peter que también miraba hacia la puerta como si en cualquier momento Emily pudiese entrar con la cabeza de James en una mano y una sonrisa de eterna satisfacción en la otra.

-No creo –dijo Peter. Lily le miró fijamente y el más pequeño de los merodeadores se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Pasa lo mismo que con Sirius, si lo mata, Dani se enfada con ella; si mata a James, tú te enfadas con ella.

-Eh, parejita –llamó la atención de ambos Sirius que ya se había sentado-. ¿Vamos a hablar o qué? –preguntó.

Lily estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario cuando Peter le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y cuando ella le miró, el chico negó con la cabeza indicándole que se mantuviera callada. Y es que, del mismo modo en que Remus se había dado cuenta, él también se había fijado en que Sirius estaba ligeramente enfadado y concentrado en algo, como si su cabeza estuviera maquinando algo demasiado peligroso y sinceramente, en aquel estado, Sirius podía llegar a dar mucho miedo.

La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Emily entró con una mirada divertida en los ojos para sentarse junto a Peter, bueno, mejor dicho, para compartir la misma butaca en la que Peter se había sentado. Detrás de ella, James sonriendo nerviosamente, entró y se sentó en el sofá entre Lily y Sirius, aunque a la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibido que James no dejara de mirar a Emily de reojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? –preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en un susurro al chico que tenía al lado.

-Nada… Banks me ha amenazado con no dejarme tener descendencia si te hacía daño –dijo James de forma despreocupada-. No será capaz de hacer lo que me ha dicho ¿verdad? –preguntó después con un poco de aprensión.

Lily miró a Emily que le sonrió dulcemente y la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos antes de girarse hacia James y tomar la mano del chico con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, no hará nada de eso… -le dijo. Luego pensó que no estaba de mal que el chico supiera con quién se estaba metiendo y añadió algo que hizo que James la mirara unos segundos hasta que Sirius llamó de nuevo la atención de los presentes-, creía que había olvidado ese hechizo… -murmuró.

James, a su lado, dio un respingo al escuchar a Lily, pero la pelirroja fingió no haberlo sentido.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Peter-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a Malfoy y Snape?

-Yo propongo cortarles un dedo y dejarlos en medio del bosque –dijo Emily con un brillo sádico en sus ojos.

-¿Estás loca? –preguntó James-. ¿Sabes la cantidad de animales que hay en el bosque que acudirían al olor de la sangre?

-Cincuenta y cuatro –dijo la chica sin inmutarse.

James, Sirius y Peter la miraron con una ceja enarcada.

-En realidad son cincuenta y cinco, te olvidaste de los threstrals, Emi –le recordó la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué sabéis vosotras…

-Vuestras novias son sádicas –dijo Sirius-, aunque no me desagrada la idea del bosque, ¿podemos incluir al Calamar Gigante?

-No es una buena idea –dijo James mirando a las dos chicas que se encogieron de hombros y a Sirius que se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo-, ¿sabéis el trabajo que tendría después Hagrid para cuidar a todos esos animales?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Emily.

-Porque si se comen a Malfoy y Snape seguro que se envenenan…

-Cierto, y como nosotros siempre andamos castigados, nos tocaría encargarnos de ayudarle y lo cierto es que no me apetece mucho ir a visitar a Aragog… otra vez… -musitó Peter recordando que la última vez habían tenido que transformarse en animagos para poder escapar de las crías de Aragog.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué Ann no se defendió… -susurró Sirius, lo suficientemente algo para que los demás le escucharan.

-Sí, Ann es la mejor peleando verbalmente contra Malfoy…-corroboró Peter. Miró a las chicas-. ¿Creéis que estará bien?

-No está bien –sentenció Lily contestando a la pregunta de Peter-. Ann no está bien… Nunca lo está cuando se refieren a su peso… -añadió en un susurro.

-Es capaz de defender a cualquiera y de defenderse a sí misa contra Malfoy de cualquier forma, tanto mágica como verbal como física –dijo Emily con una media sonrisa-… pero en cuanto se refieren a su peso… la atacan psicológicamente y Ann… no es tan fuerte como quiere hacer creernos…

-Ann es capaz de sacar siempre lo mejor de una persona –continuó hablando Lily.

-Pero cuando se trata de ella misma, es incapaz de ver sus cualidades ¿verdad? –preguntó James haciendo que las dos chicas asintieran-. Se parece a cierta persona que conozco –añadió el chico mirando de reojo a Sirius que sabía perfectamente que se refería a él y había girado la cabeza para no enfrentarse a la mirada de James.

-Lo peor de los complejos de inferioridad es que lo tienen las personas equivocadas… -murmuró Sirius entonces.

-Habrá que mantenerla vigilada –le dijo Lily a la otra chica que asintió.

-¿Vigilada? –preguntó Sirius.

Lily asintió.

-El año pasado Ann… en realidad fue en verano…

-Lily, ¿qué pasó en verano? –preguntó James.

-Ann estuvo internada en un centro muggle para depresiones –dijo Emily.

-¿Depresiones? –preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, Black, depresiones –le contestó Emily-. Porque por si no te habías enterado, no todo el mundo está tan conforme con su cuerpo como lo estás tú –añadió la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Emi, ya está bien –dijo Peter haciendo que su novia lo mirase como si quiera intimidarlo pero sin conseguir nada.

-Y su enfermedad no ayuda mucho en su autoestima, la verdad… -añadió Lily frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, demostrando que estaba enfadada con la enfermedad asmática que Ann tenía.

-Ann es Ann, sea como sea, es una tontería que se sienta inferior a los demás por su físico… -dijo entonces Sirius.

-¿Estás diciendo que es una tontería que Ann se sienta así? –preguntó la chica que aún seguía frustrada porque Black no había discutido con ella en toda la reunión por más que ella lo incitaba a ello.

-Yo no quería… -empezó a decir Sirius. La mirada de Emi lo incitaba a seguir hablando pero el chico desistió-. Déjalo Banks, no quiero discutir ahora…

-Bueno, será mejor que dejemos la reunión aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de Malfoy y Snape al estilo merodeador –dijo James que miró a la pelirroja y sonrió cuando esta asintió en silencio y se levantó.

-Emily, habíamos quedado con Dani y Ann en los terrenos ¿recuerdas? –preguntó tomándola del brazo.

-Sí, es cierto –corroboró la chica sin apartar la mirada de Sirius mientras se preguntaba por qué Black no había entrado a discutir con ella cuando parecía que aquello era algo que le gustaba siempre.

-Nosotros vamos a volar un rato –dijo James-. Tengo que ir a buscar mi snitch al cuarto, id yendo para allá, voy enseguida –les indicó a los dos chicos. Se giró hacia Lily y la besó dulcemente en los labios mientras que Sirius desde detrás de ellos lanzaba silbidos al aire y ocasionales comentarios que cesaron cuando Emily le llamó la atención al moreno.

-Nos vemos en la cena… -le susurró Lily separándose de James.

-Hasta luego, preciosa –la besó una vez más suavemente.

Beso que hubiera seguido de no ser porque una enfadada Emily la tomó del brazo derecho y la obligó a separarse del merodeador, arrastrándola hacia la salida de la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió la puerta del cuarto sin siquiera pararse a mirar nada; la voz de Remus maldiciendo y la de Danielle riendo de forma divertida le hicieron mirar hacia la cama del licántropo donde ambos chicos se hallaban en una actitud bastante cariñosa. No es que estuvieran haciendo nada salvo besarse y hablar entre susurros y caricias cómplices, pero a juzgar por la mirada que ambos le lanzaron, a ninguno de los dos les había hecho gracia que les hubiera interrumpido.

-Maldita sea, Cornamenta, que susto nos has dado ¿quieres matarnos? –preguntó Remus incorporándose y sentándose en la cama.

-No, pero si hubiera sido Sirius el que hubiera entrado quizá él si te habría matado –le contestó James divertido cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia su mesita para buscar la snitch que extendió sus alas en cuanto el buscador la tocó, como si lo reconociera.

-¿Una snitch? –preguntó Danielle-. ¿Nos has interrumpido para coger tu estúpida snitch? –preguntó de nuevo ella incrédula.

James se encogió de hombros y luego miró a la chica, ofendido mientras se guardaba la pelota dorada en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

-Pues es gracia a que siempre cojo esta estúpida snitch que llevamos cinco años seguidos ganando la copa de quiddich y espero que este año también la ganemos, señorita cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor –le contestó con sorna.

-Vale, vale… captado… -contestó ella.

-Y ahora, explicadme esto, ¿por qué si se supone que estás en una reunión con Binns y tú –miró a Dani-, en la enfermería, estáis los dos juntos aquí? –dijo cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja de forma sugerente hacia Remus que parecía muy sonriente mientras escuchaba a Dani quejarse de amigos inoportunos y de estúpidas frases.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique, James? –preguntó inocentemente Remus.

-Hazle un dibujo a ver si lo adivina –sugirió Dani bastante sarcástica.

-Se te está agriando el carácter –le contestó James subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz ignorando la mirada airada que le dirigió Danielle-. ¿Me vais a decir qué pasa aquí o se lo preguntamos a Sirius cuando vuelva? –preguntó de nuevo el chico mirando a Remus.

-Si se te ocurre decirle algo a Sirius de esto –le amenazó Danielle-, entenderás por qué le doy tanto miedo cuando le amenazo –le advirtió la chica con una sonrisa falsamente dulce.

Remus sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Sirius aún no lo sabe, en realidad –miró a Dani pidiendo su aprobación a lo que iba a decir-, creo que eres el primero en saberlo.

-Quinto –se apresuró a decir la chica. Remus y James la miraron-. ¿Qué?

-Entiendo que se lo hayas dicho a Emily y Lily, después de todo, ellas no intentarán matarme, y también a Ann, pero ¿quién es la cuarta persona?–preguntó mirando a James que negó con la cabeza.

-Peter no lo sabe, eso seguro y Sirius tampoco –sonrió burlonamente-. Ya estarías muerto.

-Muy gracioso, Cornamenta –le contestó Remus suspirando y entrecerrando los ojos mirándole con sorna.

-Nick –contestó ella con tranquilidad. Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarla-. ¿Sabéis? Empiezo a cansarme de que hagáis eso. Nick es como de la familia –dijo.

-Nunca entenderé esa afición tuya por contárselo todo al fantasma de nuestra casa –dijo Remus en actitud resignada.

-No tienes por qué entenderla –le contestó ella con una sonrisa radiante-. Tú tienes tus libros, yo tengo a Nick –Remus rió suavemente-. Se giró hacia James-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Nada de gritos, nada de escenitas, ¿nada de amenazas, reproches ni chantaje? –preguntó la chica con los brazos en jarra.

James negó con la cabeza sentándose en su cama.

-Paso, ya se encargará Sirius de eso, por cierto ¿cuándo se lo pensáis decir?

-Habíamos pensado decírselo el sábado… -empezó a decir Dani.

-… de dentro de diez años, cuando venga al bautizo de nuestro segundo hijo y esas cosas, y a sabes –bromeó de nuevo Remus ganándose una mirada ofendida-. Es broma, cariño –añadió besándola suavemente en la comisura de los labios.

James fingió escandalizarse y se tapó los ojos con una mano.

-Vale, dejad de hacer eso hasta que los menores de edad no estemos en la habitación, gracias.

-Deja de hacer el idiota, seguro que tú ya has intentado hacer cosas peores con tu pelirroja –le dijo Remus divertido que conocía a James bastante bien.

El chico de gafas sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Ella es especial, no como las demás chicas, no voy a inducirla a hacer nada que no quiera hacer ella –Remus y Dani le miraron -¿Qué?

-Nada –contestaron los dos.

-Por cierto, ¿no estabais en una reunión para hablar de lo que vamos a hacerle a esos dos por lo de Ann? –preguntó Danielle.

-Estábamos, vosotros no –le recordó James-, pero la cosa se ha puesto tensa y la hemos dejado, corre por nuestra cuenta –añadió mirando a Remus quién asintió comprendiendo que le tocaba planear algo contra Malfoy Snape que les recordara que nadie se mete con los merodeadores-… y eso me recuerda, ¿tú no habías quedado para hablar con Lily y las demás?

Danielle abrió los ojos con la misma expresión que lo hacía Sirius cuando se olvidaba de algo realmente importante para él y James sonrió pensando que no podía ser que no fueran hermanos de verdad cuando se parecían tanto.

-Es cierto –exclamó la chica. Se giró hacia Remus y lo besó fugazmente en los labios-. Tengo que irme, nos vemos en la cena, Remus –pasó junto a James y lo besó en la mejilla-. Si se te ocurre decirle algo a Sirius, te lanzaré un hechizo que hará que no puedas tener descendencia nunca y te aseguro que es muy doloroso.

-¿Qué manía os ha entrado a todas con dejarme sin hijos? –preguntó el merodeador de forma lastimera. Dani le miró y Remus enarcó una ceja en su dirección-. Banks me amenazó con lo mismo antes de la reunión –añadió para información de ambos.

A Remus aquello no pareció sorprenderle y Dani se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras salía del cuarto de los chicos diciendo algo que a James le pareció a "tendré que buscar otra amenaza entonces…"

-Ahora que te has quedado solo, ¿te vienes? –preguntó James burlón y divertido al ver la cara de frustración del licántropo por haberse quedado sin Danielle tan de repente.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, volar un poco no le haría daño, quizá así se le refrescase el cerebro para idear algo contra los Slytherins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creerlo… ¿qué he hecho yo para que mis dos mejores amigas terminen enamorándose de dos merodeadores? –preguntó en voz alta Emily aunque obviamente no esperaba recibir respuesta.

-A veces creo que te olvidas que tú también estás saliendo con un merodeador –le indicó Dani con naturalidad.

-Todas sabemos que Peter no es como los otros tres –se defendió Emily.

-Eso es cierto –corroboraron las dos chicas mientras negaban con la cabeza.

Tomó la mano de Ann que estaba a su lado y sonrió a medias.

-Menos mal que aún me queda Annie, ella sí que es sensata, al menos algo de mi influencia ha quedado en ella – miró a las otras dos que suspiraron resignadas.

-Sensata ¿eh? –dijo Lily con una sonrisa que a la rubia le pareció demasiado peligrosa.

-Sí, sensata –contestó Emily.

-Annie, cielo, ¿por qué no le dices a nuestra sensata amiga Emily quién te gusta? –preguntó con voz demasiado dulce y empalagosa Danielle.

Ann la fulminó con la mirada y Dani le miró de forma encantadora con una sonrisa divertida.

-Le diré a Sirius que estás saliendo con Remus –le informó Ann resentida por ponerla en aquel compromiso.

Dani se encogió de hombros.

-En cuanto Emi sepa de quién estás enamorada no podrás contarle nada a Sirius –le informó la morena.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Emily que no entendía que estaba pasando y que odiaba que la mantuvieran fuera de la conversación.

-Porque vas a matarla –le contestó la pelirroja mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca-. Remus tenía razón, el helado de chocolate con almendras troceadas está delicioso.

-Lo sé –le contestó Dani.

-¿Voy a matarte? –le preguntó Emily a Ann mirándola con cierto recelo.

Ann suspiró. Ella misma había convocado una sesión de chicas, y ella sabía las normas tan bien como las otras: no se podía mentir bajo ningún concepto. Se armó de valor y después de asegurarse que no hubiera nada que pudiera ser convertido en objeto peligroso a su alrededor, cerró los ojos.

-Sirius Black… -susurró.

-Lo ha dicho… no me lo puedo creer… -murmuró Dani a Lily que tenía una pequeña dificultad para tragar el trozo de helado ya que se le había quedado en medio de la garganta con la declaración de la rubia. Dani le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y la pelirroja consiguió tragarlo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero creo que Emily no…

Danielle miró a Emi y tomó el cubo de helado de limón.

-Está bien, sólo está asimilando la información, dale cinco segundos.

Lily asintió mientras Ann cerraba los ojos esperando una explosión. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco y cada vez que subía un número, sus ojos se cerraban más fuerte que la vez anterior si es que aquello era posible.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Esa no era tu novia? –preguntó Remus mirando a Peter mientras ambos se elevaban en sus escobas para pasar un rato jugando a quiddich con James y Sirius que ya estaban sobrevolando el campo.

Peter se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Como nunca me ha gritado así, no lo sé. ¿Vamos?

Remus suspiró negando con la cabeza preguntándose cómo podía tener unos amigos tan despistados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero si te sirve de algo, estoy intentando olvidarle –añadió rápidamente Ann que no parecía muy convencida del aspecto de Emily pese a que Dani le dijera que el ponerse morada era algo habitual cuando hablaba de algo referente a Sirius.

Dos miradas, una verde y otra azul la miraron esta vez con incredulidad.

-¿Acaso creéis que no puedo hacerlo? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la naricita.

-Ann, eres muy sensible y romántica… -empezó a decir Emily sin saber cómo continuar y pidiendo ayuda a las demás.

-Yo se lo diré –dijo Dani después de tragar la cucharada de helado de limón que se había llevado a la boca-. Eres de las chicas que cuando te enamoras una vez ya no puedes enamorarte de nadie más y para bien o para mal, te has enamorado de Sirius –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan directa? –preguntó Lily mirando a Ann sin saber qué reacción iba a tener la chica.

Danielle se encogió de hombros.

Y mientras Emily y Lily le regañaban por ser siempre tan directa y le recomendaban que debería de pensar las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas, Ann Seever tomó la decisión de olvidar a Sirius, después de todo, él nunca se fijaría en ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, que tal? Los que queríais que Lily y James estuvieran juntos pues ya lo habéis conseguido, en cuanto Ann y Sirius… tardarán un poquito más :D**

**Mmm…. Tengo una propuesta; dado a mi falta de tiempo y a mi cabecita de niña buena y responsable, me quedo sin ideas de bromas que nuestros chicos pueden hacerle a ciertos Slytherins, ¿me sugerís algunas?**

**Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones y reviews, no os olvidéis de mí, eh!**

**Os dejo con el avance, un besito; nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Haz algo si no quieres quedarte sin tu preciado club y de paso sin mí

-¿Estás loco?

-¿Y tú no te sientas últimamente mucho al lado de Dani?

-Es cierto, déjalos tranquilos, no es que estuvieran saliendo o algo así

-Guerra de guerrillas

-¿Por qué a nosotros nunca se nos ha ocurrido hacer algo así?

-Apenas has comido…"

"-Tom debería de estar aquí

¿Quién es Tom?

-¿El prefecto de Ravenclaw?

-¿Rexton está enamorado de Ann?

-Lleva enamorado de ella desde tercero"

"-Todos van a pagar… yo me ocupo de ellas y tú de esos cuatro idiotas

-¿Qué hace una Gryffindor saliendo del despacho del jefe de casa de Slytherin?"

"-¿Y por qué has querido que viniéramos a la biblioteca?

-Porque sé que tú querías venir"

"-¿Y por qué diablos tuvo que besarte Frank?

-Sabes a chocolate…

-¿Cuándo quieres que hablemos con él?"

"-¿Has hecho algo?

-Tienes suerte de tener tan buenos amigos, Sirius. Tu destino, depende únicamente de ti"


	16. Tu destino depende de ti

**Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, que tal van las cosas?**

**Lamento comunicaros que este es el último capítulo que podré subir con la regularidad de una semana por capítulo, he estado haciendo cuentas y lamentablemente por mucho que quiera hacer, si sigo a este ritmo tengo que dejar de dormir y comer, y como comprendereis no voy a hacer eso ¬¬**

**Así que espero que seais pacientes, porque subiré los capítulos cada semana y media o dos semanas como ya avisé en el anterior capitulo ok?**

**Bueno, a parte de eso, agradeceros a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews; esperad, tengo la lista por alguna parte…**

**Aquí! La encontré!**

**Deirdre Mayfair, Terry Moon, ZaRy, HeiDi-Lu, Mariet Malfoy Snape,**

**Goi Izarra, leyla, Klass2008, Zayde Lupin, catti-brie potter, amsp14, LadyCornamenta, Mary93, sus22, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Lamister, RoSiTa,**

**Bueno, recordad que los personajes que reconoceis son de J.K.Rowling, ok?**

**Un besito para todos, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 16. Tu destino depende de ti

Llovía. Llovía y el día estaba siendo realmente fastidioso. Habían empezado con una hora y media de pociones, clase en la que James había salido de allí castigado por mirar demasiado a la pelirroja y no prestar atención a los ingredientes que estaba echando en su caldero de forma mecánica, casi arrojando al interior de su caldero burbujeante su propio libro de texto y lo hubiera hecho si Emily a su lado no se lo hubiera arrebatado con los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de lo que Potter estaba haciendo, claro que el profesor también se había dado cuenta y pese a que los merodeadores le resultaban bastante graciosos y divertidos, salvo cuando cometían sus bromas pesadas contra los de su casa, se había visto en la obligación de castigarle.

Después de semejante hora, en Transformaciones, Ann había tenido ligeros problemas con su ratón y lo había terminado convirtiendo en una bonita copa de cristal llena de líquido que en lugar de ser agua parecía zumo de naranja, y pese a que lo había intentado cien veces, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Luego habían tenido una hora más de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, fuera del castillo, lo cual había resultado bastante molesto ya que habían tenido que dedicarse a cuidar pequeños animales, lemus, unas bolas rosadas con patitas y caritas encantadoras, sobre todo para Peter, ya que debido a su asma, Ann estaba exenta de salir a hacer CCM cuando llovía.

Y aunque el día parecía presentarse aburrido y tedioso, cuando llegó la hora de comer, tanto los merodeadores como las chicas sabían que algo iba a ocurrir, y es que si bien desde que se había corrido la voz de que James Potter y Lily Evans estaban saliendo del mismo modo en que lo estaban haciendo Peter y Emily Banks, las reacciones habían sido muy diferentes; los admiradores de la prefecta sonriente se habían desmoronado al ver que sus ilusiones de conseguir una cita con la pelirroja se habían desintegrado completamente y los chicos que adoraban la frialdad de Emily Banks miraban con malos ojos a Peter por haber sido él quién había conseguido derretir la mirada de hielo que la chica solía dirigirle a todos los chicos; no había duda alguna de que quienes peor lo estaba pasando aquel día eran cierta pelirroja y cierta chica de ojos violeta con un gran temperamento ambas, que hubieran lanzado a más de una chica una maldición si no hubiera sido porque sus amigas y sus respectivos novios se lo habían impedido más de una vez, Peter incluso había llegado al punto de quitarle a Emily su varita y sugerir que quizá sería mejor que él la guardara durante la comida.

No era para menos, después de todo, parecía que las ocho chicas admiradoras de Peter se habían propuesto morir jóvenes, ya que ninguna de ellas aceptaba que Peter estuviera con alguien tan frío como Emily y se habían pasado el día entero intentando hacerla quedar en ridículo, habían empezado lanzándole hechizos para que su cabello cambiara de color cada vez que estornudaba, lo cual no hubiera sido tan malo si no hubiera sido porque también le habían lanzado un hechizo para que se resfriara y que había conseguido que Emily se saltase la primera media hora de pociones por estar en la enfermería curándose de aquel maldito resfriado; además, le habían lanzado un hechizo que hacía que todos sus libros tuvieran dientes y cada vez que iba a tomar uno, éste le mordía, hasta el punto que James se ofreció a compartir sus libros con ellas durante el resto del día. Pero la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido cuando una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw se le había acercado durante los quince minutos de descanso entre Transformaciones y CCM y le había preguntado cuál era la poción que había utilizado para enamorar a Peter, ya que ella quería utilizarla para enamorar a Sirius Black; Ann y Remus que estaban a su lado en aquellos momentos se habían mirado y se habían llevado de allí a Emily antes de que la chica le lanzara alguna maldición a la niña, aunque ninguno de los dos supo a ciencia cierta por qué se había enfadado tanto Emi, si porque habían sugerido que Peter se había enamorado de ella por una poción, o si porque había mencionado a Sirius en uno de sus peores días.

Y si lo de Emily la estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad, lo de Lily no era para menos. Teniendo en cuenta que las admiradores de James iban a su mismo curso, durante la clase de Transformaciones había tenido que pelearse con la caja que tenía que transformar en un animal, no porque no lo consiguiera, sino porque cada vez que lo lograba, alguna de las Ravenclaw hacía que el animal volviese a ser una caja o peor aún, lograban que el animal tuviese características de la caja, como aquel gato con la piel roja y puntos amarillos que había obtenido y aquel pájaro cuadrado que había cantado ruidosamente o como la tortuga que había transformado y que tenía tacto a cartón si se le pasaba la mano por encima de la coraza.

Claro que lo que nadie había previsto era que con la pelirroja y sus notas no se juega, y Lily se había dedicado el resto de la clase a imitar a sus ahora parecían que enemigas, y había estado lanzando encantamientos para que a ninguna de ellas sus transformaciones le saliese bien, de modo que habían ratones con pelaje a rayas, pájaros con voces humanas, serpientes con bigotes y patas de ratón e incluso copas de cristal a las cuales le salían alas y parecían querer volar por toda la clase.

-Una más –dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño-, te juro James que me hacen una sola cosa más y hechizo a todo tu maldito club de admiradoras ¿está claro?

-Vamos Lily… tampoco es para tanto… tienes que entender que ellas creen que tú eres el enemigo.

-Mala elección de palabras… -murmuró Ann haciendo sonreír a Sirius y a Dani que caminaban cerca de ella.

Lily se detuvo en medio del pasillo y miró a su novio encarándolo.

-¿El enemigo? Te juro que si quieren enemigo, tendrán enemigo James así que haz algo si no quieres quedarte sin tu preciado club y de paso sin mí –le contestó la chica.

-Si tan sólo fueras un poquito más comprens….

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando un rayo violeta atravesó el pasillo y hubiera impactado de lleno en Lily si James no hubiera hecho gala de los reflejos de buscador y la hubiera apartado del camino de la maldición que impactó contra la pared del fondo haciendo que la piedra abriese un pequeño agujero.

-¿Decías algo? –preguntó la pelirroja aún en brazos de James que estaba mirando en aquel momento hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el rayo.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con ellas –aseguró el chico frunciendo el ceño-, una cosa son bromas pero maldiciones ya es otra historia…

-Ahora James –dijo Lily.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó el chico-. Pero es la hora de la comida… -Lily enarcó una ceja-… y hoy hay pato con salsa de naranja, me encanta ese plato… -añadió con tono lastimero. Un segundo rayo esta vez rojo y anaranjado casi alcanzó a la pareja. Lily miró a James enarcando la otra ceja y de forma burlona-. Está bien, ahora mismo lo arreglo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y James le miró.

-Podrías haber hecho algo, ¿no? –dijo el chico de gafas mirando como Sirius en cuestión estaba apoyado contra una columna de forma que ninguna maldición rebotara en él.

En realidad, si se fijaba bien, casi todos los chicos estaban en posiciones parecidas; Remus, Ann y Emily habían aprovechado el lindar de una puerta para que les hiciera de escudo; Peter y Dani habían utilizado una estatua como muralla. James no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Claro, como si tú hubieras hecho otra cosa –le replicó Peter una vez estuvo seguro que los rayos ya habían cesado saliendo de su recién improvisado escondite.

-Preferiría enfrentarme a un grupo de hipogrifos antes que a un club de admiradoras, gracias –fue la respuesta de Sirius sonriendo mientras salía de detrás de la columna-. ¿Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre –añadió.

-Sí, yo también –dijo James intentando ir hacia el comedor. La mano de Lily fijamente sujeta a la suya lo retuvo y la hizo mirarla-. Era broma, princesa –dijo sonriendo antes de dar la vuelta hacia el lado contrario-.Vamos, es por aquí.

-¿Estás loco? –dijeron al mismo tiempo las voces de Remus, Emily y Lily.

-Si voy contigo…

-Son capaces de matarla –bromeó Remus aunque en su voz se podía percibir cierto tono real.

-No la matarán si estoy con ella –aseguró James.

-Pues eso no ha parecido causar mucho efecto hace dos minutos –le dijo Remus sonriendo de forma divertida.

-Tienes razón –sentenció James-. Sirius estate atento, si ocurre algo utilizaré el espejo intercomunicador –le dijo al chico.

-Entendido –cogió la mano de Danielle y empezó a caminar-. Vamos, me muero de hambre.

-Me niego a ir a un lugar donde pueden matarme –James la miró-, al menos con el estómago vacío. Podemos ir después –añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea –añadió James sonriendo bobamente, tal y como lo había calificado Sirius, mientras tomaba a Lily de la cintura y la guiaba hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Y todo por la estúpida idea de ese club… deberíais de hacerle una prueba psicológica a todas las que quieren entrar en él –sugirió Emily mirando a Peter que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor.

-En realidad yo se lo hice –dijo a media voz Remus, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes- ¿Qué? Fue culpa de Ann –dijo sentándose en la mesa y asegurándose de dejar un hueco para Dani entre él y Sirius para que éste último no se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito.

-¿Mía? –preguntó Ann confundida -¿Por qué mía?

Sirius se sentó junto a Danielle y mirando a Remus con el ceño fruncido le preguntó:

-¿Y tú no te sientas últimamente mucho al lado de Dani?

Emily que estaba bebiendo de su copa un poco de agua estuvo a punto de atragantarse con ella; Ann dejó caer el cucharón dentro del cuenco de salsa de naranja; Danielle sonrió nerviosamente y Peter miró a todos los presentes sin saber a qué venía aquello. Remus se limitó a colocar sus brazos sobre la mesa y con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba enarcó una ceja.

-Denúnciame –le dijo con sarcasmo-. Me he sentado junto a Dani muchas veces, ¿estás paranoico o es que uno de esos rayos te ha golpeado?

-Es cierto, déjalos tranquilos, no es que estuvieran saliendo o algo así –dijo James pícaro mientras bebía de su copa para ocultar la media sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios.

Sirius no contestó, miró una vez a Remus, luego a Danielle y después tomó la fuente de pato asado gruñendo sin darse cuenta de que Dani y Remus se miraron de reojo y sonrieron.

-Bueno, ¿habéis pensado ya en algo para Malfoy y compañía?-preguntó Danielle mirando a los chicos.

-¡Dani! –le reprocharon Lily y Emily, la última mirando de reojo a Ann que se había quedado mirando a la otra chica después de que hiciera su pregunta.

-¡Ups! –dijo Dani dándose cuenta de su error.

-A veces metes la pata, hermanita… -dijo Sirius sin perder la sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, como alguien que yo conozco –añadió Remus de forma sarcástica y mirando significativamente a Sirius que le contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que os dejé bien claro que no necesitaba vuestra ayuda para defenderme –protestó Ann mirando a Emily.

-Pero somos tan buenas amigas que aún así queremos hacerlo –dijo Dani intentando salir del paso.

-Pues muchas gracias, pero no lo necesito, en serio, estoy bien y puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-Pero nosotros… -empezó a decir Peter.

-No necesito vuestra ayuda –volvió a repetir Ann-. Y ahora, ¿queréis comer de una vez? Os recuerdo que vosotros tres tenéis entrenamiento esta tarde –dijo mirando a Dani, James y Sirius-, y que tú y yo tenemos que terminar un ensayo de Encantamientos –añadió mirando a Peter-, y que vosotros –añadió mirando a Lily y Remus-, tenéis una reunión de prefectos.

-Pero…

Ann rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, os demostraré que no necesito vuestra ayuda y que puedo defenderme yo sola perfectamente –dijo la chica rubia.

Ann miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes y antes de que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, sacó su varita e hizo una bonita floritura con un encantamiento silencioso; casi al instante en que guardó su varita, las jarras de zumo que había en la mesa Slytherin empezaron a romperse y a medida que el zumo se derramaba sobre la mesa, raíces empezaron a crecer, enterrándose en la mesa, los bancos y el suelo y creciendo mientras adoptaban diferentes formas, dependiendo del zumo que hubiera habido en cada jarra; así, pronto, y entre las miradas divertidas de las demás casas, las indignadas y confusas de los profesores y las de cierto temor de los Slytherin, varios naranjos y manzanos empezaron a extender sus ramas y a atraparlos entre ellas.

Ann siguió comiendo tranquilamente mientras los profesores intentaban deshacer la maraña de ramas, brazos, hojas y piernas en la que se había convertido la mesa decorada en verde y plata.

-Guerra de guerrillas –se limitó a decir la rubia cuando Sirius la miró enarcando una ceja preguntándole en silencio qué había sido aquello.

-¿Guerra de guerrillas? –preguntó Peter.

-Sí –se encogió de hombros-, son pequeñas victorias, ellos nunca sabrán cuando voy a atacar ni con qué, los daños serán menores, pero la táctica funcionará y acabarán medio paranoicos porque no sabrán cuando volveré a atacarles –dijo satisfecha de sí misma mientras troceaba el pollo que tenía en el plato.

-¿Por qué a nosotros nunca se nos ha ocurrido hacer algo así? –preguntó Sirius mirando a James, del mismo modo que Peter y Remus hacían. Pero el chico de gafas parecía estar demasiado ocupado sirviéndole a su novia un poco más de puré, porque a su juicio, estaba demasiado delgada, para darse cuenta de que los otros tres merodeadores le miraban -¡James! –lo llamó a gritos Sirius.

James se giró hacia él con cara de enfadado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Te preguntábamos –dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a los otros dos merodeadores con el tenedor-, que por qué a nosotros nunca se nos ha ocurrido hacer algo así.

-Eso es porque vuestro cerebro es más práctico y el nuestro más táctico –dijo convencida Emily. La miraron -¿Qué?

-Te falta el insulto –le recordó Remus casi por inercia.

Emily asintió.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba… mmmm –hizo que pensaba y luego miró a Sirius-, cabeza hueca.

-¿Cabeza hueca? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Nada de idiota, imbécil, anormal, estúpido? –le dio ideas.

Emily se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero probar nuevos insultos –se limitó a decir.

-Esta conversación es irreal… -susurró Dani a media voz haciendo sonreír a Remus y a Ann que estaban a sus lados.

-El inteligente es Lunático, yo sólo ejecuto sus planes –se deshizo del problema James.

-Eso no es cierto, yo perfecciono los errores que tú cometes en tus planes y bromas –matizó Remus con una sonrisa dulce.

-Lo que está claro –dijo Ann con tranquilidad mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta-, es que no necesito vuestra ayuda ni vuestra protección –dijo mirando primero a los chicos y luego a las chicas.

-¿Ya no comes más? –preguntó Dani viendo como Ann apartaba su plato y lo hacía a un lado para tomar un poco de la macedonia de fruta que iba flotando de un lugar a otro de la mesa para que quien quisiera tomarla lo hiciera.

-Si como, estoy con el postre –le corrigió Ann.

-Apenas has comido… -le hizo notar James señalándole el plato con la mirada.

Ann se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo hambre, desayuné mucho esta mañana –dijo-, además, me cuesta un poco respirar por esto de la humedad de la lluvia y esas cosas, y una de dos, o como o respiro, y dado que respirar es algo esencial para vivir, creo que me quedo con la respiración, gracias –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Por si no lo has notado, comer también es necesario –le contestó Peter con una sonrisa.

-De eso tengo reservas más que suficiente –replicó la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Y ahora, con vuestro permiso tengo que hablar con el profesor Slughorn –se levantó de la mesa aún con el bol de fruta picada y regada con zumo de naranja y una cucharilla-, a las tres en la sala común, Peter, no te retrases.

Ann abandonó el Gran Comedor después de dedicarle una mirada a Malfoy que la miró con los ojos encendidos como si supiera que ella era la que había provocado todo aquello y salió de allí con una sonrisa.

Lo que ninguno de los merodeadores ni las chicas supieron mientras discutían si aquella actitud era normal en Ann o no, era que al girar el pasillo, Ann había tomado su varita y había transformado la macedonia de fruta en una simple copa de agua que se había bebido hasta el fondo, notando como el líquido ocupaba en su estómago el espacio que debería de haber ocupado los alimentos. Se golpeó el estómago un par de veces y sonrió.

-Eso es todo por hoy… -susurró como si su estómago tuviera vida propia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tom debería de estar aquí –sentenció Lily mientras tragaba un trozo de pollo una vez que Ann se hubo ido de la mesa.

-¿Tom? –preguntó James a su lado-. ¿Quién es Tom, ¿Por qué pareces tener tanta confianza con él? Contesta primero a lo segundo –añadió.

Lily rodó los ojos.

-Tom Rexton, le conocéis –dijo Emily mirando a Peter.

-Tenéis que conocerle –dijo Dani mirando a James.

James frunció el ceño inmediatamente, recordaba a Rexton, por supuesto que lo recordaba; Sirius, a su lado, también frunció el ceño.

-¿El presumido de Ravenclaw que cree que puede ir por Hogwarts como si todas las chicas fueran suyas? –preguntó Sirius claramente molesto.

-Vaya… si hubieras cambiado la palabra "Ravenclaw" por la palabra "Gryffindor" habrías hecho una buena descripción de ti mismo –dijo Emily con una sonrisa burlona. Sirius entrecerró los ojos mirándola, pero no dijo nada-. Y a ti sólo te cae mal porque Leyla Larsen te dejó por él –añadió.

Sirius se hizo en ofendido mientras los chicos rodaban los ojos y adoptaban distintas expresiones de resignación mientras murmuraban algo que sonaba a "otra vez no" y "allá vamos de nuevo…"

-Yo la dejé a ella, no ella a mí, Banks. Rexton nunca podría salir con una chica antes de que yo saliera con ella. Y por si lo has olvidado, no salieron –añadió con sonrisa.

-Pues conmigo sí podría salir antes de que yo saliera contigo –dijo Emily sin inmutarse mientras ponía un poco más de salsa ácida en su plato, sobre el pescado asado.

-¡Eh!-protestó Peter.

Emily se giró hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-En el caso de que no estuviera saliendo contigo –añadió dejando al pequeño merodeador más tranquilo.

-¿Rexton? –preguntó Remus-¿El prefecto de Ravenclaw?

-El mismo –dijo Lily-. Creo que James también lo conoce ¿verdad? –añadió con una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

-No toques… -empezó a decir Peter.

-¡Pero gané yo! –replicó James.

-… ese tema… -finalizó la oración Peter.

Demasiado tarde; James Potter ya se había sumido en un discurso sobre lo ocurrido durante el curso pasado cuando en uno de los encuentros de quiddich de Ranvenclaw contra Gryffindor, Rexton, buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw desde los quince años, estuvo a punto de arrebatarle a James la pelotita dorada únicamente porque el chico se había distraído mirando hacia las gradas para buscar con su mirada a Lily.

-Lily, por favor… ¿serías tan amable de hacer que se calle? –casi suplicó Remus-. Cuando empieza a hablar de ese día puede pasarse horas… -aseguró.

-No creo que… -pero Lily cortó su disculpa cuando escuchó que James estaba describiendo con total claridad el día de primavera que hacía durante aquella tarde de sábado. Tragó el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca y se limpió con la servilleta después de beber agua. Se giró hacia James y le besó con dulzura, casi sin importarle que todos la estuvieran viendo.

Y aunque en principio, sólo iba a ser eso, un beso, un simple roce, James no la dejó apartarse cuando ella se iba a separar, así que Lily sonrió dentro del beso y esperó pacientemente y con gran satisfacción a que él rompiera el beso.

-Gracias… -murmuraron los chicos.

-Volviendo al punto de antes –empezó a decir Peter-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Rexton con Ann y con vosotras? –preguntó mirando receloso a Emily.

-Tom Rexton se lleva muy bien con ellas –dijo simplemente Remus encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius, Peter y James le miraron a modo de preguntarle algo. Fue Peter quién lo hizo.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

-Porque soy más observador que vosotros –se limitó a contestar el licántropo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿Cómo de bien? –preguntó celoso James que desde el incidente de la snitch no veía con buenos ojos a Rexton.

-No pienses cosas raras –lo atajó Danielle-. Es un amigo, nada más –añadió.

-Además, si apuntas en esa dirección, yo pensaría más bien en Ann y no en Lily –añadió Emily.

Ante la mención de la rubia, Sirius prestó de nuevo atención a la conversación, de la cual se había alejado considerablemente en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba recordar por qué no le caía bien Rexton.

-¿En Ann?

-Espera, a ver si lo he entendido bien –dijo Peter interviniendo después de estar concentrado besando el cuello de su novia a la cual tenía cogida por la cintura-. ¿Rexton está enamorado de Ann?

-Lleva enamorado de ella desde tercero –informó Lily esta vez sonriendo al notar como el ceño de James se relajaba visiblemente.

-No puede ser, Rexton ha salido con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts –insistió Sirius.

-Tecnicamente, eso no es cierto –apuntó Dani mientras tragaba un trozo de pan-, casi todas las chicas han querido salir con él, pero él no lo ha hecho –añadió cuando los chicos le miraron esperando escuchar el ligero tecnicismo.

-Ann nunca había comentado nada de eso… -habló James.

-Teniendo en cuenta que hasta este año casi no nos hablábamos para nada más que para insultarnos y discutir… -alegó Lily con una ceja enarcada-… creo que es obvio que vosotros no supierais nada.

-¿Y a ella… -las miradas se clavaron en Sirius-… es decir, le corresponde?

Lily sonrió de forma imperceptible, los ojos de Emily se volvieron como dos témpanos de hielo y Dani rodó los ojos.

-No, Sirius, si le correspondiera ya estarían saliendo desde hace mucho ¿no te parece? –indicó Dani como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Tom es el único que consigue siempre hacer sonreír a Ann. No importa lo deprimida que esté, él siempre consigue arrancarle una sonrisa y hacerla sentir bien… -dio Lily

-Pues no lo veo por ningún sitio –indicó Peter.

-Eso es porque no está aquí, aún no ha llegado –alegó Emily-. Aunque supongo que pronto vendrá, ¿sabéis donde está? –preguntó mirando a las chicas.

Dani se encogió de hombros.

-Annie mencionó algo sobre Francia, pero no estoy segura –contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Francia? –preguntaron Remus y James al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, en Francia, por lo de su condición y eso… -informó Lily bebiendo de su vaso y sonriendo a James que se había apresurado a servirle otra vez zumo de naranja casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Su condición? –preguntaron los chicos.

-Estudia en casa –se limitó a decir Lily.

-¿Acaso no lo aceptaron en ningún colegio? –preguntó Sirius ligeramente molesto.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia –apuntó Emily.

-En realidad lo aceptaron en Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts –corrigió Dani-, dado que los tres colegios son tan diferentes Tom cambia de colegio cada trimestre.

-Eso no explica por qué no ha venido desde principio de curso –dijo Remus.

-En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, el año pasado tampoco estaba –señaló James mirando a Lily como pidiendo una explicación.

-A mí no me mires, la única que sabe por qué falta siempre a principio de curso es Annie y nunca nos lo ha dicho –le comunicó la pelirroja a su novio.

El chico no dijo nada; y tampoco dijo nada durante la hora y media restante en la que las chicas les contaron con todo detalle como Tom le había declarado su amor y como ella había tenido que negarse a salir con él porque sólo lo veía como un buen amigo, el mejor de los amigos.

Sirius rechinó los dientes. De nuevo la sensación de estar con un nudo en la garganta. Se limpió con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Dónde vas, Canuto? –preguntó James extrañado más por la poca comida que había ingerido Sirius que por otra cosa.

-Olvidé que tenía que hacer un encargo, nos vemos luego –dijo simplemente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

James se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Sirius necesitara hablar, lo buscaría y como siempre, él lo escucharía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Lo encontraste? –preguntó el rubio caminando deprisa por los pasillos y con aquel aire casual e importante que siempre adquiría su porte natural.

-Sí, tengo el contrahechizo apuntado en un trozo de pergamino, pero no sé si debemos hacerlo Lucius… -dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando el arranque por parte del rubio que había detenido sus pasos en aquel preciso momento.

-¿No sabes si debemos hacerlo? –preguntó con más que evidente sarcasmo-. ¿Estamos hablando de los mismos que se pasan la vida humillándote sólo por el simple hecho de existir? –preguntó Lucius.

-Pero estamos hablando de poner a personas delante de un hombre lobo, podrían morir y por mucho que me apetezca la idea de darle una lección a Black y Potter no me parece que sea muy adecuado enviarlos a una muerte segura –contestó Severus que pese a todo seguía teniendo un poco de moral intacta.

-No me importa –le declaró Lucius-. Todos van a pagar… yo me ocupo de ellas y tú de esos cuatro idiotas –añadió con cierto desdén-, ese fue el trato, después, estarás dentro, de lo contrario, será mejor que te unas a ellos si quieres sobrevivir.

Y había algo en la forma en que le había dicho aquello y en sus palabras que hicieron que Severus supiera que Lucius Malfoy no había hablado más en serio en toda su vida.

Al final del pasillo, la puerta del despacho de Slughorn se abrió dejando salir de ella a una pensativa Ann Seever que después de cerrar la puerta y asegurarse que nohabía ningún Slytherin a la vista y por lo tanto no había peligro de ninguna maldición mal intencionada, empezó a caminar a gran velocidad hacia las escaleras que la conducirían al piso superior. Snape sonrió al pensar que se suponía que una Gryffindor era valiente y que Seever huía de las mazmorras, aunque desde luego que, puestos a pensar, él ni siquiera se atrevería a ir solo al territorio de los leones con los merodeadores sueltos, pero por supuesto, aquello era totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué hace una Gryffindor saliendo del despacho del jefe de casa de Slytherin? –preguntó Malfoy.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, pronto tendremos nuestra venganza. La carta llegará en la próxima semana… -un brillo de malicia y una sonrisa perturbadora aparecieron en el rostro del rubio-, estoy deseando ver como Seever me pide perdón públicamente y reconoce que soy superior a ella y a todos los que son como ella…

Snape suspiró con el presentimiento de que aquello iba a salir mal, bastante mal, de hecho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y no se sorprendió cuando se encontró con que James estaba con un brazo sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en el mismo, mirándola y sonriendo mientras que con la mano derecha dibujaba pequeñas snitchs que sobrevolaban su pergamino.

Si bien antes su reacción solía ser enfadarse con el chico de gafas, hacerle un desplante y darle una mala contestación que solía contener algún tipo de insulto, ahora era distinto. Es decir, ella sabía que él seguía siendo él, que seguía siendo James Potter, pero era diferente… quizá se había dado cuenta de que la sonrisa de él era sólo para ella o de que sus ojos brillaban cuando la miraban o que parecía que ella era el centro de su universo… y aquello, en cierto modo, la halagaba y le hacía sonreír.

Después de comer, para mortificación de la pelirroja, se habían pasado por el club de admiradoras de James Potter, situado en un aula del quinto piso y en la que, para acceder a ella, debías de identificarte con un número. James sonrió divertido cuando la puerta le negó el paso a la pelirroja y sonrió aún más cuando la chica se cruzó de brazos indignada al ver pasar a dos chiquillas de segundo con aires de superioridad, por delante de ella, después de dedicarle a James una miraba empalagosa.

James la había tomado de la mano y sin necesidad de hacer nada, simplemente con rozar la puerta, ésta se había abierto para dejarle pasar. Evidentemente las caras de alegría y los ojitos tiernos se habían esfumado en la veintena de chicas que en aquellos momentos estaban allí, al ver que James llevaba a alguien de la mano y al comprobar que era la pelirroja por la que el chico llevaba enamorado años enteros.

Ella estaba segura que si no hubiera estado James presente, seguramente no hubiera salido de allí del mismo modo en que había entrado, y es que aunque Lily era muy buena en duelo y sabía defenderse, era imposible hacerlo contra veinte chicas con instintos homicidas y más teniendo en cuenta que se aprovecharían de que sabían que Lily nunca las dañaría de forma intencionada.

Pero el chico había sido claro y firme, cualquier que tocara a Lily de cualquier forma, se las vería con él y con los merodeadores al completo y había recalcado su última frase "sin importar que no seáis chicos, haremos una excepción".

-James… creí que querías terminar tu ensayo de pociones antes de ir a entrenar… -le susurró ella mirando de forma reprobatoria el pergamino del chico.

James hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que aquello no tenía demasiada importancia.

-Es más interesante mirarte a ti… -le contestó él con una sonrisa zalamera que hizo que ella se sonrojase furiosamente.

-Si vuelves a retrasarte en las tareas… -empezó a amenazarlo ella.

James sonrió sabiendo que la faceta de prefecta y Premio Anual era algo que nunca se apartaría del camino de Lily, y en parte lo agradecía, porque él la quería siendo prefecta y con aquella manía del orden y la responsabilidad que siempre parecía acompañar a la chica a todas partes.

-La terminé el otro día –le aseguró James con voz cansada.

-No me mientas James –le dijo la chica. Él la miró enarcando una ceja y sonriéndole pero sin contestarle-. ¿Es en serio? –James asintió-. ¿Y por qué has querido que viniéramos a la biblioteca? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque sé que tú querías venir –se defendió encogiéndose de hombros-. Y sé que si no vienes un par de horas a la biblioteca cada día, luego te pones de muy mal humor –añadió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero si tú odias la biblioteca… -le recordó Lily.

-Pero a ti te encanta venir –le contestó james.

Lily Evans sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que James la pudiera conocer tan bien? Dejó a medias la frase que estaba escribiendo y cerró el libro, con cuidado y lentitud, recogió las cosas en su mochila y levantándose de donde estaba sentada, rodeó la mesa para ponerse junto a James que había estado sentado frente a ella; lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él para que se pusiera de pie. James se dejó hacer mientras la miraba con una muda pregunta.

-Es por cosas como esta por las que te quiero… -le susurró la chica al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. Vamos…

-¿Dónde? –preguntó el chico siguiéndola sin soltar su mano y lanzando miradas de advertencia a los chicos que se entretenían en mirar el trasero de su novia.

-Tú has estado aquí una hora porque yo quería estar, así que ahora vamos a hacer algo que a ti te gusta –le sonrió.

La mente adolescente de James empezó a imaginarse cierto tipo de cosas que incluían a cierta pelirroja sin demasiada ropa.

-¿Qué quieres…

-Quiddich –le contestó ella saliendo de la biblioteca. James la miró y la chica le sonrió-. Tienes entrenamiento en una hora –añadió-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?-enarcó una ceja y lo miró de forma suspicaz sin poder evitar sonreír como a él le gustaba que lo hiciera.

-En nada –contestó James rápido. Lily se detuvo y James tuvo la sospecha de que había contestado quizá demasiado rápido.

-¿En nada? –preguntó ella-. ¿Te recuerdo quién es la prefecta que siempre sabe cuando mientes, James? –añadió a su pregunta la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

James le sonrió y miró a ambos lados antes de abrir una puerta del pasillo que resultó ser un aula, a juzgar por los calderos, de pociones, aunque era mucho más bonita que la que ellos tenían que utilizar en las mazmorras, quizá debería proponer que cambiaran de aula y luego… Un ligero carraspeo hizo que recordase que la pelirroja estaba con él.

Olvidó la clase, las pociones y los calderos y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la arrinconó contra la pared y la besó con fuerza e intensidad.

La boca de James no la dejaba respirar casi; Lily sentía el aroma del chico mezclarse con el olor que las pociones habían dejado impregnado en las paredes y suelos, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que el estómago le daba un vuelco; y casi pudo jurar sentir vértigo cuando notó una de las manos del chico bajar deslizándose con cuidado hasta su cadera donde pareció encontrarse muy bien ya que no subió de allí. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado deprisa para ella…

-James… -le susurró-… Llegaremos tarde… -dijo en un intento porque él atendiera a razones.

-Tú lo has dicho, aún queda una hora… -susurró cerca de su oído antes de bajar para besar su cuello.

Lily sonrió nerviosamente y casi sin darse cuenta, su propio cuerpo se tensó. James, que notó la rigidez en su novia, se separó de ella despacio y la miró a los ojos a través de sus gafas.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó.

Lily lo miró; ¿cómo decirle lo que quería decirle sin que él se lo tomara a mal? Suspiró cuando el chico volvió a mirarla con insistencia.

-Vayamos poco a poco James, ¿sí?

El chico parpadeó un minuto antes de darse cuenta de lo que la pelirroja quería decirle; entonces fue consciente de la situación en la que estaban; un aula, solos, su mano derecha en la nuca de ella, su mano izquierda en la cadera de la chica que estaba contra la pared y con la respiración agitada además de las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Los ojos verdes de Lily lo miraban temerosos, como si él fuese a enfadarse por algo, como si no supiera qué reacción iba a tener con ella.

Pero si ella esperaba que James dijera algo seco y cortante, se equivocó. El chico se separó de ella y sus manos se movieron con suavidad hasta colocarse en su cintura, maravillándose de lo estrecha que era; luego la besó en la punta de la nariz una vez antes de besarla con suavidad en los labios y la barbilla.

-Iremos todo lo despacio que quieras Lily… -le susurró él-… sólo… si voy muy rápido dímelo porque a veces no me doy cuenta… -le sonrió-… y no quiero que nada estropee esto…

En una especie de premio, Lily lo besó de vuelta.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja.

-Porque te quiero… -sonrió-… vamos... llegas tarde al entrenamiento… y yo a la reunión… -añadió.

James sonrió preguntándose cómo podía sentirse tan plenamente feliz con una chica con la que no se había ido a la cama dos horas después de estar saliendo. Arrugó la frente como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente importante, pero cuando Lily salió del aula con él de la mano y se giró para sonreírle, cuando la luz que iluminaba el pasillo reflejó la mitad de su rostro y el color de su cabello rojizo brilló, James encontró su respuesta… Se encontraba tan plenamente feliz porque la amaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En segundo –le contestó Dani mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado de limón.

Remus la miró mientras tragaba su propia cucharada de helado de chocolate que se había encargado de tomar prestado de la cocina junto con el cubo de helado de limón que estaba en aquellos momentos siendo devorado por Danielle, tumbada frente a él, ambos apoyados sobre sus estómagos.

-¿En segundo? –preguntó Remus para asegurarse que había oído bien-. ¿Quién? No, espera –dijo antes de que ella abriera la boca-, no quiero saberlo.

Dani rió divertida.

-Tú fuiste el que preguntaste –se encogió de hombros mientras le acusaba justamente.

-Pero cuando te pregunté cuándo fue tu primer beso no esperaba que me contestaras que fue en segundo –le contestó él con el ceño fruncido-, ¿quién diablos besó a una cría de doce años?

Esta vez fue Danielle quien frunció el ceño.

-Uno de los pocos chicos que no le tenía miedo a Sirius –se limitó a contestar ella encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza antes de tragar otra cucharada de helado.

-¿Quién? –volvió a preguntar el chico mirándola.

Dani tragó su helado, suspiró y lo miró.

-Frank –dijo sencillamente.

-¿Frank? –preguntó el chico- ¿Qué Frank?-Dani sonrió simplemente y Remus entrecerró los ojos mirándola-. ¿Longbotton? –preguntó -¿Ese Frank?

-Sí, Remus, ese Frank –contestó ella.

-¿Y por qué diablos tuvo que besarte Frank? –preguntó entonces el chico -¿Y por qué nunca nos dijo nada? Además, sen segundo, ¿no estaba ya enamorado de Alice?

-En realidad, si me besó fue por vuestra culpa.

-"Vuestra" implica a mucha gente, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

Dani sonrió de forma dulce como quien se sabe en poder de un secreto y miró al chico con conquetería.

-¿No habías dicho que no querías saber nada al respecto? –le preguntó ella.

Remus le sonrió y dejando de lado el helado de chocolate y el de limón que se interponía entre ambos, se acercó hasta ella y la besó despacio en los labios, saboreando la mezcla de limón y chocolate al que en aquellos momentos sabían sus bocas y sintiendo el frío del helado aún dentro de ellas.

-He cambiado de opinión… -le susurró a escasos centímetros cuando se hubieron separado.

Dani se acercó a él y lo besó fugazmente.

-Chantajista.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pero funciona?

-Funciona –admitió Danielle-. ¿Recuerdas la temporada en que no dejabais de molestar a Frank porque él siempre decía estar enamorado de Alice? –Remus asintió-. Entonces también recordarás que cierto grupo de chicos –añadió en tono significativo-, le retó a besar a cincuenta chicas en una semana…

-Lo recuerdo… -murmuró Remus.

-Fui la número quince –anunció orgullosa la chica morena mirando a su novio-. Así que bien mirado, la culpa de que mi primer beso fuera con Frank fue vuestra –le señaló.

-Pero fue idea de James y Sirius –se defendió rápidamente.

-¿Crees que no sé que fuiste tú quién lo sugirió? –preguntó Dani sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-Fue un sarcasmo… nunca pensé que se lo tomarían en serio –intentó defenderse el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estamos hablando de los mismos James y Sirius que inundaron el aula de pociones sólo porque Peter dijo que sería una buena idea ver todos los calderos flotando? –preguntó escéptica Dani mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Remus sonrió.

-De acuerdo, no debí decir nada delante de esos dos –admitió-, pero Frank nunca nos dijo que tú habías sido una de las chicas a las que había besado.

Dani se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó hasta el chico que se había sentado en la hierba de un revuelo mientras fruncía el ceño intentando hacer memoria por si recordaba que Frank había mencionado el nombre de Dani en su lista de las cincuenta chicas. Danielle se dejó caer cerca de él, esta vez tumbándose boca arriba y dejando su cabeza en las piernas del chico que sonrió al notar el aroma a limón y canela que desprendía el cabello ahora corto de la chica.

-Tú no quieres decirle que estamos saliendo juntos, ¿crees que Sirius daba menos miedo en segundo? –preguntó sarcástica.

Una divertida imagen de Frank confesando haber besado a Dani y a Sirius persiguiéndole por toda la habitación lanzándole hechizos básicos rondó por la cabeza del prefecto haciéndole reír suavemente.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que Frank prefirió conservar su vida en segundo antes que confesar que tú fuiste una de las cincuenta chicas –le contestó él inclinándose hacia delante y besándola en los labios con suavidad.

Pero a juzgar por la mano traviesa de Dani que lo había atrapado por la nuca y que lo obligaba a permanecer agachado sobre sus labios y la lengua que se había adentrado en su propia boca parecía que Danielle no tenía ninguna intención de que aquel beso fuera uno suave, claro que ¿quién era él para negarse?

-Sabes a chocolate… -murmuró Dani cuando él se separó-. Siempre sabes a chocolate… -añadió-. ¿Qué hora es?

Remus miró a regañadientes el reloj de su muñeca y soltó un bufido de resignación.

-¿Qué hora quieres que sea? –le preguntó juguetón mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con lentitud y tranquilidad el hombro descubierto de ella.

-Remus… -le pidió con tranquilidad pero con firmeza.

-Supongo que es la hora de que vayas al entrenamiento antes de que James te mate y es la hora de que yo vaya a mi reunión… -dijo el chico suspirando.

-¿Me acompañas al campo de quiddich? –preguntó Danielle con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso quieres que Sirius nos pregunte qué hacemos juntos? Ya has visto la escena del comedor cuando nos hemos sentado juntos… -le recordó él con aquel aire de prefecto que siempre le acompañaba.

Dani hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordarlo.

-Odio mantener lo nuestro en secreto… -se quejó ella cuando Remus la miró de forma insistente para que dijera lo que estaba pensando.

-Habíamos quedado en que… -empezó a decir el chico, pero ella negó.

-No te estoy culpando Remus… es sólo que… -buscó a tientas con su mano la de Remus que reposaba sobre su propio estómago y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él dejando ambas manos sobre el estómago cubierto por el uniforme del colegio-… me gustaría poder ser como Lily y James…

-¿Quieres que nos pasemos seis años peleando hasta que uno de los dos se rinda? –preguntó medio burlón Remus.

-No, lo que quiero es poder pasear contigo de la mano y no escondernos en rincones y lugares desiertos sólo por temor a que alguien nos vea y luego se lo diga a Sirius… -le contestó ella-. Eso es lo que quiero…

Remus la miró. Su semblante estaba serio y triste, realmente triste. Danielle se caracterizaba por ser una chica alegre, no importaba qué ocurriera, ella siempre sonreía porque decía que igual que el mal humor, una sonrisa era igual de contagiosa y podía haber mucho más bien que un semblante triste.

-¿Cuándo quieres que hablemos con él? –preguntó el licántropo con media sonrisa ladeada.

Los ojos de Dani buscaron los dorados de él.

-¿Habas en serio? –Remus asintió-¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero? –preguntó ella incorporándose y acercando su rostro al de su novio de forma provocativa.

-En los últimos veinte minutos no –dijo muy serio Remus.

Ella sonrió.

-Te quiero… -le susurró besándolo dulcemente-, te quiero… -le dio otro beso-, te quiero…

Remus sonrió entre beso y beso.

-Vamos… llegaremos tarde… -ella le miró con carita de súplica pero Remus negó con firmeza-, esa es la cara de Canuto cuando quiere salirse con la suya, y te advierto que ya la tengo superada, así que no funcionará conmigo.

Danielle le besó.

-¿Y esto también lo hace Sirius? –preguntó inocentemente.

Remus no contestó. Se limitó a levantarse y a ayudarla a ella a levantarse quedando ambos muy cerca.

-Si Sirius hiciera eso estaría en San Mungo –se limitó a contestarle Remus robándole otro beso.

Danielle sonrió.

-Nos matará –aseguró la chica.

-Lo sé…

-Pero tenemos que decírselo.

-También lo sé.

-Nos matará –repitió esta vez con un poco de angustia en la voz.

-A mí me matará, a ti te encerrará en tu cuarto –aseguró Remus que desde que había empezado a salir con Dani escuchaba a Sirius en su cabeza a todas horas repitiendo una y otra vez que nadie tenía por qué salir con su hermanita sin que él lo supiera antes y aún así todos los que le habían escuchado decir aquello estaban convencidos de que el pobre que intentara salir con Danielle lo iba a tener difícil, muy difícil.

Danielle rió aunque probablemente Remus tenía razón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Señor Black… -dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore desde dentro de su despacho abriendo la puerta con un gesto de su varita-… ¿No es un poco pronto incluso para usted estar en mi despacho ya? Apenas hemos empezado el curso…

-En realidad, señor, si lo recuerda, el año pasado el tercer día ya estábamos aquí.

-Oh, cierto… inundaron la sala común de Hufflelpuff, ¿cierto? –inquirió haciéndole un gesto para que entrara.

Sirius se encogió de hombros entrando en el despacho.

-Fue un pequeño error de cálculos, ya le explicamos que en realidad queríamos hacerles el favor de incluir una piscina en la sala de Slytherin –comentó con aire desenfadado provocando la sonrisa del director-. Ha cambiado la decoración –le hizo constar Sirius sentándose frente a la mesa del director de Hogwarts.

-Sí, el año pasado tuve un pequeño incidente… alguien debió colarse aquí para utilizar la red flú y se olvidó de recordar que en mi despacho también funciona como chimenea normal, así que cuando me quise dar cuenta, el fuego había consumido gran parte del mobiliario y de los objetos decorativos –añadió el anciano mirándole a través de sus gafas.

Sirius le sonrió inocentemente encantador y Albus Dumbledore tuvo que admitir que el chico sabía cómo hacer las cosas, realmente.

-Pero supongo que tú no sabrás nada de eso, ¿verdad, Sirius?

-No, señor, claro que no. Aquel día, estaba con los chicos en un castigo, ¿recuerda?

-Sí, claro… por cierto… ¿sabías que hay un pasadizo que comunica la sala de los trofeos con este despacho? –preguntó divertido.

-¿En serio? –fingió sorprenderse el adolescente-… Vaya… Hogwarts nunca dejará de sorprenderme, señor.

-Muy bien… ¿Entonces? Estoy seguro que no has venido a verme sólo para decirme que te gusta mi nueva decoración.

-En realidad… fue Dani quién me sugirió que viniera a verle… -el semblante de Sirius se volvió serio-… Quería hablarle de esto…

Abrió el cuello de su túnica y sacó una cadena de oro negro, en pequeños eslabones resistentes y duros, de la cual colgaba una calavera de metal y con dos rubíes rojos en las cuencas donde debían ir los ojos.

-Ya veo… aún siguen utilizando las ataduras… -murmuró más para sí mismo que para el chico que lo miraba entre furioso y avergonzado-. ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?

-En febrero –le comunicó Sirius a regañadientes claramente disgustado por tener que hablar sobre aquel tema-. Pero ya he notado los primeros síntomas –le aseguró.

-¿Has hecho algo? –preguntó Albus Dumbledore esta vez más serio que de costumbre.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma sarcástica al escuchar el suspiro de alivio que abandonó los labios del director.

-Dani me lo impidió –añadió el chico.

-Tienes suerte de tener tan buenos amigos, Sirius –le dijo.

El chico no se sorprendió porque lo llamara por su nombre, en realidad, había pasado la mayor parte de sus años escolares entre las paredes de aquel despacho, en compañía de James, Remus y Peter, y todos sabían que el director sentía cierta predilección por ese pequeño grupo de cuatro chicos que tantas trastadas hacían pero que siempre tenían una sonrisa cuando era necesaria o una palabra amiga cuando alguien la necesitaba.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? –preguntó el chico.

-Hasta que no cumplas la mayoría de edad no puedo decírtelo con certeza Sirius, desgraciadamente –le contestó el anciano-. Tu familia, junto con la de Danielle Adams son dos de las más peligrosas practicantes de la magia negra y todo lo que ello significa… Tu destino, depende únicamente de ti y de lo que ocurra el día de tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

-¿Y si hago alguna tontería antes de llegar a esa fecha? –preguntó bromeando Sirius pese a que su voz tenía un matiz oscuro y profundo, preocupado.

-Tienes buenos amigos Sirius… quizá deberías contarle a ellos lo que te ocurre para que eviten que hagas alguna tontería –su mirada divertida desapareció y sus ojos azules centellearon al mirar al chico-. Has sabido hasta ahora guiar tu propio destino, Sirius… no dudes que podrás seguir haciéndolo….

Sirius Black le sonrió, ambos conscientes de la importancia que tenía la pequeña conversación que había tenido lugar allí.

-Gracias señor… seguiré su consejo.

-Y por favor... ¿sería mucho pediros que no volvierais a hacer crecer árboles en el Comedor? –preguntó con una chispa de diversión.

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, señor –empezó a decir Sirius sonriendo-, los merodeadores no podemos colocarnos el mérito de haber hecho algo semejante, tendrá que seguir buscando.

-Oh… bueno… tenía que intentarlo –se encogió el hombre de hombros. Sirius se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta -. Ah, Sirius –el chico se detuvo -; lo de la chimenea… si por casualidad descubres quién fue, dile que no debería de temer nada, después de todo, fue el año pasado y ya no puedo castigar a alguien por algo que ha ocurrido en el pasado…

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron de nuevo de forma traviesa y pícara mientras asentía.

-Sí señor, si averiguo quién fue, se lo haré saber.

Cuando Albus se quedó solo en su despacho, el fénix de alas doradas y rojizas se posó sobre su hombro, mordisqueando la oreja del hombre y atrayendo su atención hasta que Albus lo empezó a acariciar levemente y con suavidad.

-Fawkes… en el futuro harán falta muchos como Sirius Black para lograr enfrentarnos a lo que nos depara el futuro…

El fénix, ululó dándole la razón a su anciano dueño como si supiera algo que los demás desconocían.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy chicos, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y como siempre, ya sabéis, dudas, quejas y opiniones en reviews, que estaré gustosa de leeros.**

**Cuidaos, sed buenos y no hagais nada que yo no haría :p**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo**

"-¿Qué pensabas hacer?

-Hacer lo posible para que ningún hijo mío tuviera que soportar a ningún hijo suyo en Hogwarts

-Black te buscan fuera

-Leyla Larsen

-Ann, te buscan

-Y este es James Potter.

-Lily es mi novia y no pienso dejarme ganar al quiddich"

"-Claro que sí. Tú eres vergonzosa, Emily es la dama de hielo y Dani es alocada

-¿Y Ann?

-Ann… Ann es Ann, no tiene definición.

-Le hacías mucha falta a Ann, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"-¿Dónde nos vamos?

-Tú puedes ir dónde quieras, Black Nos vamos. Nosotros dos

-Empiezo a recordar porqué me caes tan bien

-Empiezo a recordar por qué lo odio…"

"-Siempre te preocupas por mí e intentas protegerme…

-Pero hay veces en las que no puedo hacerlo

-Hay veces en las que nadie debe hacerlo

-No elegimos cuando amar ni a quien amar, Annie…"

"-¿Quiénes son?

-Malfoy y alguien más…

-¿Quién es Riddle?"

"-Me gusta verte reír…

-¿Estás celoso?"

"-Remus, ¿estás solo? -Lánzale un _obliviate_ a Emi"

"-Tenemos que hablar

-Aléjate de Ann

-No me gusta, estoy enamorado de Annie

A veces lo que necesitamos es lo que siempre ha estado ahí pero nunca hemos visto…"

"-Si lo que quieres es que me vaya, sólo tienes que decirlo…

-No te vayas…

-Sólo dormir, ¿te quedas conmigo?"


	17. ¿Tom Rexton?

**Hola! Sí, lo sé, lo sé, dije que las actualizaciones no serían tan seguidas, pero es que tengo un problema, y es que después de haber recibido reviews de**

**Amsp14, HeiDi-Lu, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Marta Evans, Deirdre Mayfair, Lamister, Zelany, Raven Gryffindor, Leyla, KimZilita-H, Klass2008, Rosita, ZarY, Gaia, Cechu, catti-brie potter, amintajuliette, Arladiel, guchi, LuchyBlack, Natalia, Terry Moon, LadyCornamenta, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Merodeadora Lu, Caataa y Bill, me he dado cuenta de que tengo un problema grave y serio y es que soy adicta a los reviews!**

**Así que en fin… intentaré seguir con este ritmo de actualización ok? Aunque ya sabéis, no prometo nada.**

**A ver, aviso a los lectores, me ha venido una ráfaga de viento inspiradora y tengo una idea para juntar a la parejita Ann-Sirius, así que supongo que en los próximos capítulos me centrará sobretodo en ellos, pero sin dejar de lado a los demás por supuesto; espero que a todos los que les guste esta pareja estén conforme; es que hasta que no consiga juntarlos no me voy a quedar tranquila :p**

**Bueno, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ok? Nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 17. ¿Tom Rexton?

-Odio cuando envían tareas en parejas –se lamentó Peter por décima vez desde que estaban trabajando en el ensayo de Encantamientos-. ¿Dónde está Emi? –preguntó entonces.

Ann esperó a terminar de escribir algo en el pergamino y después de mirar el libro que estaban utilizando de consulta para asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada, miró al chico que tenía a su lado.

-No estoy segura, mencionó algo de la torre de adivinación –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Adivinación? –preguntó el chico-. ¿Desde cuando Emi toma Adivinación? Creí que estaba en aritmancia con Lunático –añadió.

-Y lo está –le confirmó Ann volviendo a escribir-. Dijo que quería hablar con Casandra sobre algo –se encogió de hombros. Peter masculló algo sobre profesoras locas que raptaban a novias para que él no pudiera ver a su Emi y Ann sonrió-. No creo que tarde –le dijo en un intento por consolarle.

Peter iba a decir algo cuando el retrato de la entrada se abrió y Emi apareció por allí escoltada por Lily y Remus, aunque a juzgar por la manera en que la llevaban sujeta, más bien parecía que querían impedir que se escapase. Ann dejó el pergamino y miró a los tres chicos enarcando una ceja mientras cierta chica de ojos violeta no dejaba de intentar soltarse de los brazos de Remus y Lily al tiempo que abría y cerraba la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Peter mirando a su novia y a Remus alternativamente.

-La encontramos cuando veníamos de la reunión –empezó a explicar Lily intentando no reír cuando vio que Emily se había cruzado de brazos al ver que no podía hablar-, y estaba teniendo un pequeño desacuerdo con Severus –añadió al ver que Peter y Ann no entendían nada.

-Al parecer Severus tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre Ann y Lily y sus antecesores no mágicos –añadió Remus con el ceño fruncido-. Y tuvimos que intervenir antes de que a tu novia, aquí presente, se le ocurriera hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer –añadió mirando de reojo a Emily-, aunque hubiera estado bien, la verdad –Lily carraspeó-, pero somos prefectos y no podíamos permitirlo.

Peter rió abiertamente por el carácter de su novia y es que le gustaba así, tal cual era, con aquel genio constante y el continuo y persistente ceño fruncido cada vez que Sirius estaba cerca de ella. Estiró una mano en dirección a la chica y tiró de ella obligándola a sentarse en sus rodillas; tomó su propia varita que estaba sobre la mesa y la apuntó a la garganta de Emily mientras murmuraba unas palabras.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó el chico rodeando la cintura de ella para evitar que se levantara a matar a la pelirroja y a Remus.

-Sí, gracias –dijo con una mirada desafiante hacia los dos que la habían escoltado hasta allí-. Le hubiera hecho un favor a la humanidad –añadió la chica.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer? –preguntó Peter mirándola con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Hacer lo posible para que ningún hijo mío tuviera que soportar a ningún hijo suyo en Hogwarts –dijo muy firme Emily haciendo que las dos chicas rodaran los ojos cansadas de escuchar siempre la misma amenaza-, claro que antes lo iba a enviar a ver si las plantas carnívoras del invernadero cuatro están ya listas para ser transplantadas.

-¿Ese no es el invernadero que queda justo debajo de la torre de adivinación? –preguntó Ann confusa.

-El mismo –intervino Lily-, iba a tirarlo por la ventana –añadió la chica.

Ann estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando el retrato se abrió y las carcajadas de Danielle y Sirius inundaron la sala común. No era extraño ver a aquellos dos reírse de semejante forma, y mucho menos desde que habían afirmado su amistad y su supuesta "hermandad" después del pequeño incidente de olvido que había tenido Sirius y que había llevado a la desesperación a la mayoría de los chicos y chicas que vestían el uniforme de Gryffindor.

Detrás de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica de quiddich y una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, venía James Potter. Lily no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-¿Qué habéis hecho ya? –preguntó la chica en actitud de prefecta.

-Olvídalo, no pensamos confesar nada delante de un prefecto –dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos como si aquello lo tuvieran planeado.

-Pues te recuerdo que un prefecto os ha ayudado muchas veces a gastar ese tipo de bromas –intervino Lily.

-Sólo una pequeña broma Lily –fue James el que contestó.

-Traidor… -murmuró Sirius pese a que había mirado a su amigo con un brillo risueño en sus ojos.

-Vimos la escena de Emily –contestó Dani dirigiéndose hacia la chica en cuestión-, ¿ya puedes hablar?

-Sí, pero no gracias a ellos –le respondió Emily mirando aún a Remus y Lily con recelo.

-Vamos, leona, sabes que sólo hacían lo que se supone que deben hacer –intercedió Peter para calmar a su novia mientras le daba un suave masaje en la zona lumbar con la mano derecha que era la que estaba allí.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Severus? –preguntó Lily desconfiada.

-Creo que fue a visitar a las plantas carnívoras –dijo Sirius quitándole importancia al asunto y sentándose en la mesa junto a Ann mientras echaba un vistazo al pergamino de la chica.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos prefectos al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilos, le dejamos su varita –añadió el chico moreno como si aquello fuera a resolverlo todo.

-Sí, y eso que yo gané y me lo podría haber quedado –sentenció Danielle frunciendo el ceño como un niño al que le acaban de negar un dulce.

-James… -amenazó Lily peligrosamente.

Pero el chico no respondió a su amenaza, la cogió por la cintura y la besó con suavidad en los labios notando el sabor a fresas del lápiz labial rosado que aquel día llevaba la chica y disfrutando de aquella sensación afrutada en los labios aterciopelados y suaves de Lily.

-Explícame lo de la revolución de los trolls –pedía con mirada suplicante de niño Sirius sentándose junto a Ann-. Tenemos que entregar el ensayo mañana y no tengo ni idea de lo que debo poner.

-Supongo que no pretenderás que en un par de horas te explique todo lo que debes saber sobre la revolución de los trolls ¿verdad? –preguntó Ann enarcando una ceja.

-Tranquila… -le susurró separándose unos milímetros de ella-, hechicé a las plantas sin que Dani y Sirius se diesen cuenta, estarán dormidas durante diez minutos y la puerta del invernadero se abrirá en nueve minutos, así que sólo tendrá que estar allí dentro un minuto; con varita y poniéndose junto a la puerta no corre peligro –le confirmó el chico sonriente-. ¿Mejor ahora?

-Mucho mejor –le contestó la pelirroja sonriendo y besándolo ella de vuelta.

-Black te buscan fuera –informó Diana Torres, una española de tercero y una de las pocas chicas que no babeaban literalmente cuando se acercaba a los merodeadores.

-¿Quién te busca? –preguntó James -¿Quién le busca? –volvió a preguntar esta vez a Diana, temiendo que diera algún nombre Slytherin, en cuyo caso no dejaría que Sirius saliera solo de la sala común.

-Alta, delgada, cabello rubio y largo, ojos azules y uniforme de Hufflelpuff –informó la chica.

-Leyla Larsen –dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo,ganándose tres de ellos una mirada reprobatoria por parte de sus parejas correspondientes.

-¿No saliste ya con ella el año pasado? –preguntó James.

-No, ese fuiste tú –le recordó Remus-, a decir verdad, creo que Sirius fue el primer chico con el que salió en tercero ¿verdad?

-Sí, su primer novio formal –corroboró el propio Sirius sin perder la sonrisa mientras apuraba su zumo de calabaza.

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo, saliste tres semanas con ella –Dani silbó-, todo un récord para ti –añadió burlona.

-¿No es la que nunca sale con un chico dos veces? –preguntó Ann que parecía haberse quedado ausente cuando había escuchado quién llamaba a quién.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Querrá hablar conmigo de otra cosa, o quizá quiera salir con Peter –añadió con tono malicioso mirando a Emily de reojo.

-Imbécil –fue lo que le contestó Emily mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que Sirius riera.

-Antes de la cena me paso por aquí para que me expliques lo de historia de la magia, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó el chico mirando a Ann.

-Claro… no hay problema… -musitó Ann

-Nos vemos en la cena, chicos- miró a James y le guiñó un ojo-, si es que voy a cenar- añadió con tono pícaro.

-No le rompas el corazón otra vez –contestó James cuando la figura de Sirius estaba saliendo ya por el retrato -¡Auch! –se quejó frotándose el brazo en la zona donde Lily le había pellizcado- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Lily puso su mejor cara de inocencia y aquella mirada que significaba "no pienso decírtelo pero has metido la pata hasta el fondo".

-No me gusta Larsen –dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido-. Durante la temporada que salió con Sirius, Canuto se volvió un poco…

-¿Idiota, imbécil, energúmeno? –ayudó Emily con una sonrisa falsa. Peter la miró-. Perdona, es la costumbre… -el chico sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No tiene remedio… -susurró.

-Iba a decir prepotente y creído –dijo Remus.

-Y arrogante –añadió James.

-¿Arrogante? –preguntó Lily con sarcasmo-. ¿Sirius Black arrogante? No puedo creerte.

-Dejadle en paz, sabe que se equivocó y os pidió perdón a todos –intervino Dani. Se giró hacia Remus-. Pues a mí no me importa que se haya marchado un par de horas.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó receloso Peter que ya creía que ambos estaban planeando una broma o algo parecido.

-Porque al menos ahora podemos hacer esto… -murmuró Dani girándose hacia Remus y besándole delante de los demás.

-¿Esto lo sabe Sirius? –preguntó Peter que sonreía divertido.

-¿A ti qué te parece? –le preguntó a su vez James enarcando ambas cejas.

-Me parece que si Sirius supiera esto, Remus estaría ya muerto –contestó Peter. Una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro mientras miraba a su amigo-. ¿Se lo decimos? –aventuró.

Durante una hora y poco más Ann estuvo escuchando a medias la conversación que se daba en la sala común. Estaba más pendiente de la conversación que había en su propia cabeza que de otra cosa. No podía dejar de pensar en Sirius, lo cual la hacía enfadarse consigo misma, entonces se enfadaba con Sirius, volvía a pensar en él y se volvía a enfadar consigo misma por pensar en Sirius.

-Necesito un poco de aire…voy a dar un paseo… -empezó a decir Ann recogiendo sus cosas.

Llorar. Le apetecía llorar. Encerrarse en la habitación, taparse con las mantas hasta las orejas y llorar después de poner un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que querer tanto a Sirius Black?

-Ann, te buscan –dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa Alice entrando por el retrato con Frank de la mano.

-"Genial" –pensó la chica-"con la suerte que tengo, seguro que es Larsen para decirme que se va a casar con Sirius, pero que si quiero puedo ir a la boda con el calamar gigante como pareja"

-¿A mí? –preguntó la aludida mirando a su compañera de cuarto -¿Quién?

Frank le sonrió.

-Cierto buscador de Ravenclaw que ha preguntado por su princesa y que pregunta si le dejamos…. –pero no había terminado la frase cuando con una sonrisa radiante Ann había salido hacia el retrato-… entrar… -finalizó la oración Frank con una media sonrisa.

Remus, James y Peter se miraron sabiendo lo que a continuación ocurriría y sus reacciones fueron diversas. James frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Lily; Peter sonrió a medias, resignado mientras miraba a su novia y Remus sonrió complaciente, parecía que era el único al que Tom Rexton caía bien.

Lily, Dani y Emily se miraron. ¿Tom? La pelirroja miró a James de reojo que había fruncido el ceño; Danielle miró a Remus y sonrió al ver que al chico no parecía importarle demasiado la presencia de Tom; Emily le sonrió a Peter que se mostraba en una actitud bastante resignada por algo que no podía evitar.

Era más que evidente que las chicas estaban pensando si salir, quedarse, besar a sus novios para asegurarles que todo estaba bien o simplemente hacer lo que querían hacer, que era dejarles allí y ver a Tom. No tuvieron que esperar mucho más. El retrato volvió a abrirse y una sonriente Ann entró agarrada del brazo de Tom Rexton. Antes de que el chico pudiera saludar, una pelirroja, una morena y una cabellera violeta se habían lanzado sobre él con gritos de alegría mientras se empujaban para ver quién le abrazaba más, quién besaba antes su mejilla y quién le sonreía antes.

James, Peter y Remus se miraron y al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera ensayado, suspiraron mientras miraban a su alrededor; James se sintió algo más seguro al darse cuenta de que las reacciones en la sala común eran bastante similares a las que habían tenido ellos.

Las chicas se habían quedado embobadas mirando a Tom Rexton mientras que los chicos se dividían entre la simpatía que le tenían al chico y los celos que parecían haber aflorado al instante, aunque claro, que eran infundados si tenía en cuenta que algunas de las chicas estaban embarrando sus ensayos y pergaminos con tinta sin darse cuenta porque estaban demasiado ocupadas mirando al chico nuevo que había entrado. Pronto los murmullos empezaron y James suspiró acompañando en ello a Peter, al parecer todos conocían a Tom Rexton.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó la voz de Lily.

-¿Por qué no has escrito? –inquirió Emily.

-¿Por qué te has retrasado en volver a Hogwarts? –aventuró Dani.

-Estás más alto –observó la pelirroja.

-Y más guapo –añadió Danielle.

-Y pareces más maduro –le sonrió Emi.

-Si no os calláis no podrá hablar –sonrió Ann logrando que las tres chicas la miraran con cara divertida mientras obedecían.

-He estado en Francia –empezó a decir Tom con su voz dulce y melódica-, no he escrito porque no he podido hacerlo –añadió mirando a Emily-, y me he retrasado en volver porque tenía asuntos que atender –explicó. Luego sonrió a las tres chicas y las miró de arriba abajo-. Vosotras también estáis más guapas que el año pasado… -pasó una mano por la cintura de Ann-. Aunque siento deciros que ninguna llega aún a la altura de mi Annie.

-Ejem, ejem –un ligero carraspeó por parte de James les hizo darse cuenta de donde estaban. Tom sonrió y miró a Ann que se encogió de hombros.

-Son cosas que pasan –se limitó a decir la rubia mientras tomaba a Tom de la mano y lo llevaba hasta donde estaban los tres merodeadores-. James, Remus, Peter, seguro que os acordáis de Tom Rexton.

-Prefecto de Ravenclaw –dijo Remus estirando una mano para estrecharla con la de Tom-. Encantado de volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Lupin –le sonrió el chico abiertamente-… debe de haber sido duro estar las vacaciones… solo… -añadió con cierto misterio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo que las noches suelen ser muy largas si no tienes a tus amigos cerca –añadió Tom de forma despreocupada.

-Tom… ya basta –regañó Ann-. Este es Peter Pettigrew.

-No nos habían presentado nunca formalmente –añadió Peter haciendo lo mismo que Remus.

-Un placer, espero que hayas mejorado con pociones –añadió divertido Tom.

-Bueno, algo –contestó sin avergonzarse Peter.

-Y este es James Potter.

-Lily es mi novia y no pienso dejarme ganar al quiddich –fue el saludo de James estirando su mano.

Tom enarcó una ceja mientras que Lily miraba furiosa a su novio.

-No pienso quitarte a Lily y si te dejaras ganar al quiddich no me gustaría jugar contra tu equipo, Potter –fue la contestación de Tom que pareció agradar a James ya que éste sonrió y desfrunció un poco su ceño-. ¿Y Black? Creo recordar que no os separabais ni siquiera en los castigos.

-Leyla Larsen –se limitó a contestar Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, ya veo… -dijo Tom mirando de reojo a Ann.

No necesitaba que la chica dijera o hiciera nada para saber cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Le bastaba simplemente con ver sus ojos brillantes y aquella pequeña mancha rojiza que aparecía justo debajo de su ojo derecho, en la mejilla, cuando estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bueno, me encantaría –dijo cuando James Potter le preguntó si quería quedarse para hablar de los horarios de quiddich-, pero en realidad, sólo venía para ver a mi princesa –dijo abrazando a Ann por los hombros-, y para pedirte que si me dejas los horarios de las reuniones y rondas de prefectos, me han dicho que te los pidiese a ti –añadió mirando a Lily.

-Oh, claro, sube al cuarto conmigo, los tengo en mi baúl –ofreció la chica. Al notar que James había fruncido de nuevo el ceño de forma ligera, rodó los ojos-. No sé por qué te aguanto… ya sabes que no me gustan los celos –le dijo a modo de reprimenda besándolo en la mejilla suavemente.

-Porque nadie te quiere como yo –contestó con simpleza James.

-Acompáñame Tom –le pidió Lily ignorando a James más que nada porque cuando tenía esos golpes y arranques de sinceridad y simplicidad le resultaba increíblemente irresistible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Está guapísimo! –exclamó Danielle mirando a Ann.

-Sí, lo está –sonrió la chica rubia mirando las escaleras por las que se había ido Tom. Notó varias miradas sobre ella y miró a su alrededor. Remus, James y Peter la observaban con aquel aire misterioso que los rodeaba cuando estaban planeando algo-. ¿Qué? –preguntó un poco insegura. Los ojos de James brillaron. Ann miró a las chicas-. ¿Se lo habéis dicho?

-¿Decirnos qué? –simuló Remus.

-Creo que se refiere a que si nos han dicho que Rexton está enamorado de ella –ayudó Peter sonriendo divertido.

-Oh, eso… -añadió James queriendo parecer indiferente-. Sí, nos lo han dicho.

-Voy a mataros –anunció mirando a sus dos amigas y sonriéndoles de forma falsa y recelosa.

-¡Mira quién ha vuelto al hogar! –dijo alegremente James cuando vio a Sirius entrar por el retrato-. ¿Qué tal la cosa?

-Luego os cuento –dijo Sirius que parecía ligeramente incómodo por la idea de contar lo que había ocurrido con Leyla estando Ann delante-. ¿Nos ponemos con Historia? –le preguntó a la chica rubia dejando caer un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ann con total naturalidad.

Y en efecto, era un gesto habitual en él que solía utilizar siempre. Dani rodó los ojos y le iba a decir algo cuando Emily se le adelantó y le quitó a Ann el brazo de Sirius de los hombros.

-Deja a mi amiga en paz, no es una profesora privada ¿lo sabías?

-Pues resulta que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, pero verás Sirius, ahora mismo yo no…

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el animago mirando a Ann.

-Muchas gracias Lily… -la voz hizo que Sirius mirara hacia las escaleras. Rexton. Frunció el ceño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Duermes con las chicas?-preguntó Tom extrañado cuando siguió a Lily hasta la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.

Lily le miró por encima del hombro girando la cabeza antes de contestarle.

-Claro, ¿acaso esperas que duerma con los chicos?

-Me refería a que si no tenías una habitación propia o algo así por ser Premio Anual –contestó Tom-. Pero ya que lo mencionas, no creo que a Potter le importara eso demasiado –comentó Tom con una ligera sonrisa pícara que hizo enrojecer a Lily hasta que adquirió un bonito tono de piel parecido al color de su cabello.

-Tengo una habitación, pero sólo la utilizo en caso de ser necesario, pregunté si podía quedarme aquí con las chicas y me dijeron que podía hacerlo –sonrió mientras abría su baúl-. Me sentiría extraña en una habitación para mí sola cuando siempre he estado con ellas.

-Olvidaba lo vergonzosa que eres. –Ella le miró-. Has cambiado de tema de forma rápida.

-No es verdad –se defendió Lily-. No soy vergonzosa.

-Claro que sí. Tú eres vergonzosa, Emily es la dama de hielo y Dani es alocada –contestó Tom sin perder la sonrisa.

Lily, que estaba arrodillada delante de su baúl buscando la carpeta muggle negra que utilizaba para llevar en orden sus pergaminos sobre los deberes como prefecta, lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Y Ann? –preguntó la chica.

Tom se dejó caer, según pudo ver la pelirroja, precisamente sobre la cama de Ann; acomodó sus brazos sobre la colcha para apoyarse y cruzó sus piernas en un gesto para nada femenino, si no elegante

-Ann… Ann es Ann, no tiene definición.

-¿Y si tuvieras que darle alguna?-preguntó la pelirroja hundiendo medio cuerpo dentro de su baúl para alcanzar la dichosa carpeta.

-Dulce –dijo Tom sin pensarlo demasiado-. ¿Por qué no me escribiste diciendo que estaba mal? –preguntó el chico frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Desde dentro del baúl Lily sonrió cuando encontró su carpeta y escuchó preguntar aquello a Tom. Salió del baúl con un respiro y lo miró incorporándose y cerrando el baúl para sentarse sobre él con la carpeta en las piernas.

-Me hizo prometerle que no se lo diría a nadie Tom… y sabes que una promesa nunca se puede incumplir –dijo arrepentida-. Le sugerí que te lo hiciera saber –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ha estado muy mal? –preguntó Tom.

Lily asintió.

-Y últimamente me preocupa –añadió la pelirroja haciendo que Tom la mirase fijamente-. Lleva un par de días que no come como debería hacerlo –le explico la pelirroja-. Me da miedo que esté haciendo algo raro y ahora como estoy con James no puedo prestarle todo el tiempo que estaba antes con ella… -añadió con un deje de culpabilidad y remordimiento.

-No te mortifiques, cariño; si Ann quiere hacerlo lo va a hacer estéis vosotras o no –le dijo Tom notando el tono de voz de Lily-. Hablaré con ella –aseguró el chico-. ¿Sigue…-Lily sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras asentía despacio sin dejar que él terminara la frase-… Ya veo…

-Ha dicho que va a olvidarle, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo de forma tan fácil… Ella está…

-Lo sé, está enamorada de él –dijo Tom frunciendo el ceño levemente, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba preocupado.

-Lo siento Tom…

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras movía la mano en un ademán de que no se preocupara.

-Ya lo tengo asumido, no te preocupes –le contestó él-. ¿Esos son mis papeles? –preguntó mirando los pergaminos que la pelirroja tenía en las manos. Ella asintió y los dejó en la mano extendida de Tom-. ¿Vamos?

Lily asintió.

-Por cierto, felicidades por lo de Potter –le dijo.

-Gracias, aún no sé como estoy saliendo con él –contestó la chica con una sonrisa que evidenciaba todo lo contrario.

-Porque siempre le has querido, aunque te hayas empeñado en lo contrario –le dijo Tom guiñándole un ojo y abriendo la puerta -. Las damas primeros –dijo con una elegante reverencia indicándole a ella que pasara primero.

-Le hacías mucha falta a Ann, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Tom asintió con gesto grave.

-Ella también a mí –contestó el chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muchas gracias Lily, mañana te los devuelvo –aseguró el chico bajando las escaleras con paso ligero y una sonrisa imborrable.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

No le gustaba. No le caía bien y no iba a simular que le cayera bien. No recordaba por qué no le caía bien ni le agradaba aquel chico, pero sencillamente no le gustaba.

-Estudio aquí Black –le contestó Tom sonriendo y colocándose junto a Ann pasándole un brazo por los hombros tal y como él había hecho segundos antes-. Un placer volver a verte.

-Una lástima no poder decir lo mismo –dijo Sirius.

-¡Sirius! –le reclamó Dani-. Sé amable, Tom ha llegado hace apenas unas horas.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sarcástico el chico; una mirada más por parte de Dani le hizo darse cuenta que de momento y hasta que no averiguara por que ese chico le caía tan mal, lo mejor era mantenerse callado.

-En realidad cuando te fuiste con Larsen, apareció él –dijo Peter ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de Sirius.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Tom a Ann que se limitó a asentir sonriendo.

-¿Dónde nos vamos? –preguntó Sirius sin dejar de mirar al chico mientras este sonreía a Ann.

-Tú puedes ir dónde quieras, Black –ofreció Tom-. Nos vamos. Nosotros dos –indicó Tom bajando su brazo para gratificación de Sirius y colocándolo en la cintura de Ann para mortificación del mismo Sirius-. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar –añadió.

-Empiezo a recordar porqué me caes tan bien –dijo Emily.

-Porque tiene tu mismo humor sarcástico –dijo Lily con una media sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a James.

-Nos vemos luego chicas, no la esperéis para la cena, no os la devolveré – y le guiñó un ojo a Dani antes de llevarse a Ann hacia fuera de la sala común.

Sirius odiaba a Rexton. Sirius odiaba que Ann estuviese fuera con Rexton en lugar de estar explicándole el tema de historia de la magia tal y como había prometido. Sirius odiaba el nudo que había aparecido en su garganta de repente. Y por encima de todas las cosas, Sirius odiaba sentirse de aquella manera respecto a Ann.

-Empiezo a recordar por qué lo odio… -musitó Sirius para sí mismo con los ojos clavados en el retrato que se cerraba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban sentados en uno de los bancos del patio interior; Ann cerró los ojos, esperando la explosión. Conocía a Tom desde los once años; a decir verdad, su capacidad de observación la habían ayudado a descubrir el pequeño secreto del chico y éste, lejos de preocuparse por ello, se había limitado a sonreír, ofrecerle un poco de caramelo de fresa y a mirarla con dulzura "sólo alguien tan especial como tú puede guardarme el secreto", le había dicho, guiñándole un ojo en un gesto que, ya desde niño, aventuraba un gran camino por la alfombra roja en sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Sólo ella conocía su secreto, sólo ella sabía porque cambiaba de colegio constantemente y sólo ella sabía porqué siempre faltaba los primeros días de clase.

Los ojos de Tom empezaron a brillar mientras adquirían unos leves rayos dorados. Los puños apretados firmemente sobre sus piernas y los labios fruncidos mientras ella le contaba cómo y dónde había pasado el verano.

-¡Eres idiota! –ahí estaba, la explosión que estaba esperando. Tom se levantó de donde había estado sentado, junto a ella y empezó a dar vueltas - ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste nada? Podrías haberme enviado una lechuza y hubiera estado allí para ti, ¿por qué quisiste pasar por eso tú sola?

-Porque necesitaba pasar por eso yo sola –le contestó Ann sin inmutarse demasiado, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo ensayando aquella conversación, aunque definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver el ceño fruncido de Tom-. No te enfades conmigo, Tom… es lo último que necesito ahora… -le aseguró la chica.

Tom suavizó su expresión antes de suspirar profundamente y sentarse de nuevo junto a Ann.

-¿Black? –preguntó aunque parecía más una afirmación que otra cosa. Ann se limitó a contestar con un pequeño y débil suspiro-. Es idiota… si me dejas… yo podría…

-No –dijo rápidamente Ann-. No vas a hacer nada, no quiero que utilices tus trucos con él.

-NO son trucos –dijo Tom remarcando la negación una cierta expresión de fingida ofensa-. Sabes que son dotes.

-Sí, claro… como cuando hipnotizaste a McGonagall para que no te castigara aunque te había encontrado haciendo trastadas de las tuyas en medio del Gran Comedor, ¿verdad?

-Funcionó –se limitó a contestar él encogiéndose de hombros-… Sólo sería un pequeño empujón… -ella negó-… entrar en su cabeza un segundo para ver si…

-Tom… -le reprendió ella con suavidad.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él inmediatamente con un brillo en sus ojos-… Es por inercia… -aseguró con su sonrisa de niño travieso que a tantas chicas volvía locas.

-Déjale tranquilo –le pidió Ann entonces sin necesidad de que el chico dijera nada-. Él no tiene la culpa de que sea una idiota enamoradiza y mucho menos que me haya enamorado de él… -añadió con tono triste.

-Yo no iba a…

-Sí, sí ibas a hacerlo –le aseguró la chica levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde él seguía de pie. Le sonrió y tiró del cuello de la túnica de Tom para obligarlo a inclinarse hacia abajo, cosa que el chico hizo sin oponer resistencia, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla-. Y es por eso que te quiero... siempre te preocupas por mí e intentas protegerme…

-Pero hay veces en las que no puedo hacerlo –dijo él más enfadado consigo mismo que con nadie más.

-Hay veces en las que nadie debe hacerlo –le rectificó ella con una sonrisa

Tom sonrió abiertamente dejando entrever sus dientes blancos de entre los que los dos colmillos se acentuaban un par de milímetros más largos que los demás, algo imperceptible de no ser que se supiera que estaban allí; después, estiró sus brazos y rodear a Ann con ellos, en un abrazo que hizo que la chica se sintiera segura, protegida y cuidada, como siempre se sentía cuando Tom estaba cerca.

-Sigues siendo tan dulce como siempre… -susurró junto a su oído-… y tan enamorada de Black como siempre ¿verdad?

Ann asintió levemente contra su pecho.

-Pero me he propuesto olvidarle –aseguró la chica con una convicción que en realidad no sentía.

-No elegimos cuando amar ni a quien amar, Annie… -le recordó el chico en otro susurro. La chica sólo suspiró, ¿por qué diablos tenía que querer tanto a Sirius Black?-. Hablando de otra cosa, Lily ha mencionado que llevas un par de días que no comes mucho… -le reprendió de forma sutil pero firme.

-Lily se preocupa demasiado… sólo no tengo hambre, eso es todo –mintió la chica.

Como si aquello hubiera sido un aviso, su estómago emitió un pequeño ruidito de inconformidad con lo que ella estaba diciendo. Quizá si hubiese sido otro chico, otro lugar y otro momento, ella se hubiera sentido avergonzada. Pero estaban solos y sólo era Tom así que se limitó a mirarle con cara de inocente mientras sacaba la lengua de forma infantil.

-Parece que tu estómago no opina lo mismo…

-Sí, últimamente nos hemos peleado –dijo ella con tono confidencial y divertido. Aunque al parecer al chico no le pareció tan divertido porque frunció el ceño-. De acuerdo… sólo estaba un poco deprimida… y cuando me deprimo…

-… no comes… ya lo sé…-chasqueó la lengua-. Pero, ahora que estoy yo aquí no vas a deprimirte porque no voy a dejarte sola ni un segundo –le sonrió y se levantó, levantándola con él-. Porque voy a demostrarte lo especial que eres y lo mucho que mereces que te quieran y lo idiotas que son todos los que no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que vales –dijo-. Además, vas a comer –ella iba a protestar-, y nada de quejas, señorita –añadió con tono severo que hubiera resultado creíble de no ser porque estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.

Ann le sonrió y se alzó de puntillas para poder besarle en la mejilla; después, dado a que él era bastante más alto, rodeó la espalda del chico y entrecruzó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Tom quién no tardó ni medio segundo en imitarla, apretando a Ann contra su cuerpo como si de aquella manera pudiera reconfortarla después de aquel verano, y después de lo que estaba sufriendo.

Podía sentirlo. En momentos como aquel era cuando odiaba su empatía.

-Te he echado de menos… -murmuró entonces ella.

Tom le acarició el cabello con cierta suavidad, una dulzura que sólo él podía tener con ella y sonrió a medias apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica.

-Yo también, princesa… -Ann sonrió-… me alegro de haber vuelto…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter agradeció en silencio que los chicos le hubiesen hablado de aquel pasillo poco transitado. En realidad había sido Sirius quien, antes de salir del Gran Comedor, lo había tomado por los hombros para detenerlo y hablarle al oído sugiriéndole que el pasillo perteneciente al lugar donde estaba la estatua de la bruja tuerta, era poco transitado en aquellas horas y que tal vez le gustaría pasar un rato con Bnaks a solas. Antes de que Peter pudiera decir sí o no, Sirius le había sonreído y le había guiñado un ojo antes de darle un arrugado pergamino que Peter se había guardado con rapidez al reconocerlo como el mapa del merodeador.

En aquellos momentos, mientras abrazaba a Emily en la oscuridad del pasillo sin saber a ciencia cierta si había sido él quién la había convencido de ir o había sido idea de ella, cosa que tampoco le importaba demasiado para ser sinceros en aquellos momentos, agradecía en silencio a Sirius su idea y ni siquiera se preguntaba por qué Sirius se había llevado el mapa al Gran Comedor.

-Tengo que admitir que por una vez, Black ha tenido una buena idea… -susurró Emily cuando consiguió separar a Peter de sus labios pese a que el chico no estaba muy por la labor-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Ha salido muy rápido del comedor.

-Había quedado con Larsen –se encogió de hombros el chico-. No me gusta Leyla.

-A mí tampoco, pero Larsen y Black son tal para cual –dijo la chica. Peter la miró-. Sabes tan bien como o que son iguales, Peter –le dijo Emily-. A los dos les gusta ser el centro de atención, jugar con sus amantes y no atarse a nadie.

Peter suspiró. Tenía razón y lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que dejar a Emily hablar de aquella manera sobre Sirius sin intervenir. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban donde estaban ellos. Miró a Emily y por la mirada que le lanzó la chica, supo que ella también los había escuchado. Peter miró a su alrededor, uno de los tapices falsos que conducían al vestíbulo estaba allí, desde el vestíbulo y a través de un segundo pasadizo sería fácil llegar hasta las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de Gryffindor. Miró a Emily.

-Ni se te ocurra –le advirtió ésta antes de que el chico abriera la boca.

-No quiero que te pillen aquí Emi –le contestó Peter.

-Pues lo siento por ti, pero no voy a dejarte aquí solo, si pasa algo, los dos estaremos castigados –le dijo la chica muy segura de sí misma.

Peter sonrió entre resignado preguntándose por qué su novia era tan cabezota y divertido, precisamente por la terquedad de Emily. Iba a insistir un poco más cuando escuchó que los pasos se detenían demasiado cerca de donde estaban ellos.

-Tenías razón, este pasillo está deshabitado –dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Malfoy.

-Yo siempre tengo razón –contestó una segunda voz que parecía ser más adulta que la de un chico de diecisiete años-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, algunos de nosotros estamos consiguiendo que esos sangre sucia se sientan inferiores –dijo Malfoy lo que, Peter y Emi estuvieron seguros, iba acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada.

Emily frunció el ceño y dio un paso de forma involuntaria; su zapato de tacón hizo un leve ruidito y Malfoy fue el primero en girar la cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento que no tenía nada que envidiar a los reflejos de buscador de James, estrechó a Emily contra la pared, junto a la esquina, manteniéndola oculta en la oscuridad y colocándose él delante de ella, mirándola fijamente para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Una mirada fue suficiente para que ella asintiera; debían permanecer en silencio.

-¿Quiénes son? –consiguió susurrar Emily.

-Malfoy y alguien más… -le contestó Peter-. Me gustaría saber quién…

-Perfecto. Tenemos que terminar con esto cuanto antes, hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. ¿Y de lo otro?

-Lestrange, Black, Avery y Crabbe están en ello –anunció Malfoy-, creo que han llegado ya a la veintena de personas –añadió cuando el otro hizo un ruido de desacuerdo.

-Siguen siendo pocos, Lucius, necesito más… discípulos… -su voz era fría y parecía arrastrarse, casi como un susurro serpenteante.

Peter recordó el mapa. En el mapa pondría quién era el que estaba con Malfoy. Miró a Emily evaluando si debía mostrar un secreto merodeador delante de ella; después, encogiéndose de hombros sacó el arrugado pergamino, considerando que aquello era un asunto de gran importancia.

-¿Qué es eso? –susurró Emily mientras veía como el chico apuntaba con su varita el pergamino y susurraba unas palabras dándole un suave golpe.

-Luego te lo digo… -Peter empezó a mirar el mapa ante la sorpresa de Emily que observaba en aquellos momentos dos motitas la una junto a la otra y en cuyo lado se observaba dos cartelitos en los que aparecían los nombres de "Peter Pettegrew" y "Emily Banks"-¿Riddle? –preguntó Peter mirando el mapa.

-¿Quién es Riddle?-preguntó Emily.

Pero Peter no dijo nada, se limitó a golpear de nuevo el mapa que se volvió a convertir en un arrugado y vacío pergamino antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica mientras las palabras de Malfoy y Riddle les llegaban claras y nítidas.

-Estoy deseando ver Hogwarts libre de todos los inmerecidos.

-Lo lograremos Lucius, te lo aseguro. La próxima reunión será el sábado, ya sabes donde.

-Sí, Señor –contestó Malfoy-. Estaremos allí.

-Bien, seguid como hasta ahora.

Peter y Emily esperaron unos segundos mientras escuchaban los pasos alejarse, uno de ellos debió desaparecer pronto porque sus pasos dejaron de escucharse. Peter miró a Emily.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que vuelvan –ella estuvo de acuerdo y asintió levemente-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Quién es Riddle? –preguntó Emily. Peter frunció el ceño perro no le contestó-¿Peter?

-Aquí no, en la sala común –dijo rehuyendo la mirada de su novia. Emi asintió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dulce. La boca de James sabía a fresas sobre la suya; ni siquiera se planteó la pregunta de que siempre supiera así o si era debido a las fresas que se habían comido hacía minutos y de las cuales aún quedaban algunas en el plato hondo que James había traído de las cocinas.

En aquellos momentos era cuando empezaba a entender por qué James había dicho que era muy beneficioso para alguien tener un cuarto para él solo en Hogwarts, como era el caso de Lily por ser Premio Anual. Cuando ella le había preguntado recelosa el motivo de que creyera eso, James se había limitado a llevarla hasta dicha habitación.

La lengua de James se movía dentro de boca con experiencia; tenía que reconocer que sabía besar y que la fama de experto que circulaba por el colegio era bien cierta; no importaba la inexperiencia de ella, James sabía enseñarla a besar y le enseñaba cómo besarle y el modo correcto de hacerlo sin palabras, guiándola a través de una dulce danza.

Una de las manos de James que había estado descansando sobre el estómago de Lily se movió aventurera hacia el costado derecho de la chica y le acarició con suavidad provocando unas ligeras cosquillas en la chica lo que hizo que se desconcentrara y riera dentro del beso.

James, extrañado por aquella reacción, volvió a pasar su mano y esta vez Lily lo apartó suavemente rompiendo el beso despacio, lamentando tener que romper el contacto de él con sus labios.

-¿Qué…

-Cosquillas –le dijo ella. James enarcó una ceja.

-No sabía que tuvieras cosquillas –dijo el chico levantándole levemente la camisa que Lily llevaba y dejando descubierto un palmo de su firme estómago. Volvió a pasar las yemas de los dedos por el costado y esta vez, la risa de Lily fue suave, llegándole hasta los oídos.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí… -le contestó Lily.

James sonrió pícaro y volvió a pasar su mano por la cintura de la pelirroja, moviendo esta vez los dedos a su paso con ciertos movimientos rítmicos, haciendo que ésta volviera a reír de nuevo.

-Estate quieto… -le reprendió ella suavemente sin perder la sonrisa pero atrapando la mano de James sobre su cintura-… pareces un niño…

Pero si pretendía que aquello fuera un regaño, james no lo vio de aquel modo. El chico la miró y con un brillo divertido en los ojos, la besó dulcemente antes de moverse de forma ágil para terminar un poco más debajo de donde había estado tumbado y en un movimiento ágil, utilizó su lengua sobre la cintura de Lily provocando un escalofrío diferente a las cosquillas que hasta el momento la chica había sentido, procediendo a soplar luego sobre la zona recién húmeda por su lengua y consiguiendo que ella riera de nuevo.

-¡James! –se quejó ella esta vez un poco más alto. James le sonrió y volvió a subir a su posición original para besarla.

-Me gusta verte reír… -le confesó el chico.

-Tom suele decir que mi risa es clara e inocente y que no se parece en nada a mi carácter impulsivo –dijo ella de forma despreocupada.

-¿Tom ha dicho eso? –preguntó James-. ¿Y desde cuándo Rexton entiende tanto de tu risa? –preguntó con cierto retintín que hizo a Lily ponerse en alerta.

-Desde que es mi amigo –le dijo esta vez con tono cauto.

James no dijo nada, pero su gesto habló por sí mismo.

-¿Estás celoso? –preguntó ella divertida y burlona. El entrecejo de James se frunció aún más-. No puedo creer que estés celoso de Tom…

-No estoy celoso de Tom –dijo James.

Pero ambos sabían que era mentira. James era, seguramente junto a Sirius Black, los chicos más celosos de Hogwarts y la mayoría de sus relaciones habían terminado precisamente por eso; unas porque no habían soportado que las celaran tanto, otras porque se habían cansado de dar explicaciones de todo.

-Mejor, porque no tienes por qué estarlo –le contestó ella dulcemente besándolo-. Porque te quiero a ti… y a nadie más… -añadió ella divertida.

James volvió a tumbarse a su lado, dejándose arrastrar por los brazos de la chica que le sonreía y le besaba alternativamente. Tom Rexton desapareció de la mente de James, al menos durante los siguientes treinta minutos durante los cuales los besos y caricias y los susurros y conversaciones sin sentido se prolongaron en aquella habitación sin la necesidad de llegar a tener sexo para sentirse bien el uno con el otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Me lo vas a contar ahora? –preguntó Emily entrando en la sala común prácticamente vacía a excepción de Remus que leía tranquilamente cerca del fuego.

Los ojos de Peter se cruzaron con los del licántropo. Problemas. Era lo que el prefecto pudo leer en los ojos del pequeño animago.

-Sí, ahora mismo –concedió Peter-. Remus, ¿estás solo? –el chico asintió-. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-Lánzale un _obliviate_ a Emi –pidió Peter.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Emi y Remus; la primera ofendida, el segundo sorprendido.

-Sinceramente Peter, no creía que fueras tan malo besando… -bromeó Remus mirando al chico.

-Ja, ja, ja –dijo sarcásticamente Peter-. Tú hazlo, luego te lo cuento.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Lupin –le advirtió Emily.

-¿Tan grave es? –preguntó el prefecto ignorando la advertencia de Emily por completo. Peter asintió.

-Riddle –se limitó a decir Peter.

Remus no lo pensó. Peter cerró los ojos para no verlo. Emily apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando el rayo plateado la alcanzó.

-_Obliviate…_-susurró el chico-. Ya está Peter.

Emi parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor y le sonrió a su novio.

-Buenas noches, cariño –le dijo besándolo suavemente. Se giró hacia Remus-. Buenas noches, Remus.

-Buenas noches, Emily –contestó el licántropo.

Peter no dijo nada, sólo la besó a modo de despedida y una vez que la chica se hubo marchado, se sentó en el sofá junto a Remus.

-¿Estará bien?

-Tranquilo, ha sido leve. Al menos no has intentado hacerlo tú… -añadió con cierto tono burlón y divertido. Peter frunció el ceño.

Estaba claro que ambos recordaban el episodio de cuarto cuando Peter quiso hacer un _obliviate _a Rita Skeeter por que por algún motivo se había enterado de la condición d Remus y en lugar de conseguir que la chica se olvidara de lo que había visto, provocó que Rita empezase a recordar todos los secretos que le habían contado y que nunca había dicho; desde aquel día se convirtió en la chismosa oficial, aunque por extraño que pudiera parecer, se olvidó del asunto de Remus completamente.

-No estoy tan loco como para hacerle eso a mi novia –le contestó Peter con el rostro serio.

-¿Seguro que era él?

Peter asintió y sacó el mapa de su bolsillo. Remus comprendió. El mapa nunca mentía.

-¿Cómo diablos ha entrado en Hogwarts? –se preguntó Peter en voz alta más para él que para Remus.

-Igual que nosotros salimos de Hogwarts él también debe haber encontrado algún modo de entrar. Cuéntamelo todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom sonrió cuando notó la presencia de Sirius detrás de él, en el pequeño balcón que ofrecía aquella diminuta habitación. Después de dejar a Ann en la torre de Gryffindor para asegurarse que si Filch la pillaba a deshoras por allí no le iba a ocurrir nada, había sido consciente de que Sirius Black regresaba a esa hora de donde fuera que hubiese estado y había sido consciente de que Black les había mirado desde el rincón hasta asegurarse que Ann entraba en la sala común. No le extrañaba en absoluto que el merodeador le hubiese seguido hasta aquella habitación escondida.

-Es una bonita noche, ¿no te parece? –preguntó Tom sin volverse.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo secamente Sirius mientras evaluaba a Rexton en silencio.

Tom sonrió, en realidad se había esperado eso, pero no creía que fuese a ser tan rápido, en realidad creía que tardaría un par de semanas al menos; se encogió de hombros; quizá Sirius Black había abierto los ojos pronto.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó el chico girándose para mirarlo.

-Aléjate de Ann –dijo sin dar demasiados rodeos.

Tom sonrió.

-Siempre directo ¿eh? –Sirius no contestó-. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Además, ¿desde cuándo te has convertido en el guardaespaldas de Annie? –preguntó.

Sirius sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar a Rexton llamar a Ann con aquel apelativo cariñoso.

-Es mi amiga y cuido de ella –argumentó Sirius intentando que su voz no saliera demasiado enfadada.

-Sabe cuidarse sola –le dijo Tom.

-No, no sabe hacerlo… Ann es una chica dulce, cariñosa, inteligente y especial, no es como ninguna de las otras chicas de Hogwarts, te irás dentro de poco y la dejarás destrozada y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

-No quiero hacerle daño, sé que es especial –le dijo Tom sin perder la sonrisa-. No necesito que vengas tú a decirme lo especial que es –añadió.

-Sólo aléjate de ella –dijo de nuevo Sirius-. Sé que te gusta y…

-No me gusta, estoy enamorado de Annie –le interrumpió Tom sabiendo que aquello ponía bastante nervioso a Sirius.

-No la conoces lo suficiente para estar enamorado de ella…-dijo Sirius con evidente sarcasmo-… te pasas más tiempo en Durmstrang y Beauxbeatons que aquí…

Tom sonrió como quien se sabe poseedor de un secreto prohibido.

-¿Y tú sí la conoces?

-Yo sé que cuando está nerviosa se pasa la mano por el pelo apartándose algún mechón suelto y colocándolo detrás de la oreja; sé que cuando no sabe de qué hablar se limita a sonreír y a mirar lo que ocurre a su alrededor, sé que cuando gesticula mucho las manos es porque está intentando ocultar algo y sé que cuando mira a alguien siempre ve por encima de sus defectos y de su físico, ¿tú qué sabes de ella? –preguntó Sirius.

-Te felicito, sabes muchas cosas de ella… -contestó Tom simplemente empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡No me des la espalda Rexton! –bramó Sirius.

Tom se detuvo y se giró hacia él con aquella media sonrisa que era la única que podía competir contra la sensualidad de Sirius.

-La conozco desde los once años Black y he estado con ella siempre… ¿desde cuándo te has dado cuenta de que existe Ann? –le preguntó con ironía -Yo sé que está enamorada de un idiota que no se la merece…–. Y sé otra cosa, ésta sobre ti…-Sirius lo miró sin moverse de su sitio-… que deberías escuchar tu corazón en lugar de dejar que tus ojos decidan… ¿Sabes? A veces lo que necesitamos es lo que siempre ha estado ahí pero nunca hemos visto…

Cuando Sirius quiso reaccionar a aquellas palabras que aún no acababa de entender, Tom ya había cerrado la puerta con una sonrisa que Sirius no había conseguido ver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El techo de la cama de Lily dejaba entrever pequeñas estrellas brillantes que se cambiaban cada cierto tiempo de posición formando diferentes constelaciones. James estaba tumbado en la cama, sobre la colcha; la túnica descansaba en una de las sillas junto a la de Lily y ambos iban vestidos sólo con los uniformes de Hogwarts y sin zapatos. Un brazo doblado bajo su cabeza y el otro rodeando a Lily que permanecía semirecostada sobre su pecho, dejando su mano acariciar el hombro de la pelirroja por encima de la ropa.

-Es tarde… -susurró Lily.

-Ajá… -musitó él desde su posición.

-Black se preguntará dónde estás… -volvió a decir ella.

-Sirius estará ya durmiendo… -aseguró James.

-Emi se preguntará donde estoy… -dijo Lily.

-Si lo que quieres es que me vaya, sólo tienes que decirlo… -dijo James-… Quizá quieres ir con las chicas para hablar de Rexton, o mejor aún, quizá Rexton está en vuestra habitación, como es prefecto, puede subir, ¿verdad? –preguntó él molesto.

-Creía que habíamos aclarado ese punto –dijo ella sonando un poco más alterada de lo que hubiera querido sonar.

-¿Qué punto? –preguntó él refunfuñando y levantándose para quedar sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a Lily.

-El punto en que no estabas celoso de Tom –le dijo ella sentándose también en la cama sobre sus talones y mirando la espalda de James.

-Pues no es verdad ¿vale? –admitió James-. Estoy celoso de Rexton por decir que tu "risa es clara e inocente" y estoy celoso de Remus porque puede ir contigo a las reuniones de prefecto, y estoy celoso de la almohada que duerme cada noche contigo y de las sábanas que te envuelven, ¿de acuerdo? –añadió el chico con tono frustrado-. Y estoy celoso de todos los chicos que te miran y te sonríen, de todos los que te piden ayuda y del mismo aire que te toca, ¿satisfecha? –preguntó haciendo un ademán para levantarse-. Así que si me disculpas, ahora que me he puesto en evidencia por ser el novio más celoso de la historia, me voy a mi cuarto…

Una mano de Lily se movió casi sin que ella se diera cuenta y se posó sobre el hombro del chico.

-No te vayas… -le pidió Lily-… por favor…

-Es tarde –dijo él repitiendo las palabras que ella había dicho poco antes-, y Sirius estará preguntándose dónde estoy y Banks estará esperando a que llegues –añadió el chico.

Lily sonrió a medias. Celoso. Sí, era celoso. Lo sabía antes de aceptar salir con él; ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? Todos los chicos que se habían acercado a ella habían terminado siendo el objetivo potencial de las bromas de los merodeadores y si bien en un principio no había relacionado sus accidentes con James, pronto se dio cuenta de que él siempre estaba detrás de todas las bromas, incluso de aquellas en las que Sirius se había declarado culpable y había aceptado el castigo impuesto.

Se inclinó por encima del hombro de James y sin dejar que él preguntara qué ocurría, le besó, sonriendo para sí dentro del beso cuando él giró la cabeza para atrapar sus labios con fuerza y maestría, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Antes de darse cuenta, ambos volvían a estar tumbados en la cama.

-Puedo quedarme un rato más… -aceptó él cuando ella dejó de besarle.

-Bien…

Silencio. ¿Por qué cuando estaba junto a Lily el silencio no le molestaba? Le parecía algo natural y no tenía necesidad de llenar el vacío con palabras o ideas que pudieran parecer o resultar estúpidas e incoherentes.

-James… -susurró ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-¿Mmmm? –preguntó el chico que parecía haber estado muy concentrado hasta el momento en las diminutas pecas que la chica tenía en las mejillas y que apenas s eveían si no era desde una distancia muy corta.

-Quédate a dormir esta noche –susurró de nuevo Lily.

La mano de James que había estado acariciando su cintura de nuevo, se quedó congelada en su sitio. ¿Dormir? La cabeza de James iba deprisa, demasiado deprisa. ¿A qué se refería Lily por dormir?

-Sólo dormir –matizó la chica sonrojada al ver la reacción de James e imaginar lo que había pensado él.

-¿Por qué quieres que… -empezó a decir él. Respiró y separó su cuerpo un poco del de Lily-… Si es por lo que he dicho antes, yo no…

-No es por eso –dijo ella. James enarcó una ceja divertido desde detrás de sus gafas-. Bueno, no es sólo por eso… es porque me gusta tenerte cerca… -le dijo ella-… porque me siento segura cuando estás cerca… -rodeó la cintura de él con su brazo-… porque quiero despertar mañana contigo sabiendo que puedo dormir cerca de ti… -James le sonrió-… ¿te quedas conmigo?

Por toda respuesta, James la besó, seguro de que al día siguiente, tendría el despertar más bonito de toda su vida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sirius, menos mal que estás aquí, tenemos que… –dijo Remus cuando lo vio entrar por el retrato.

-Acabo de discutir con Rexton, así que será mejor que si no es algo muy urgente, me dejéis tranquilo –dijo a modo de saludo el aludido en cuestión.

-¿Has discutido con Tom? Si es muy agradable… -empezó a decir Peter. Sirius le miró de forma gélida-… o quizá me equivoque… -aceptó el chico.

-Riddle –se limitó a decir Remus sabiendo que ante aquel nombre Sirius reaccionaría.

Sirius que había empezado a caminar hacia las escaleras ignorando a sus dos amigos y deseando únicamente meterse bajo la ducha de agua caliente a ver si rebajaba un poco la tensión, se quedó en medio de la sala común, girándose hacia ellos de forma repentina.

-¿Y James? –preguntó serio.

-Se fue con Lily después de la cena –le indicó Remus-. No creo que venga pronto… -añadió. Sirius asintió y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Riddle ha estado hoy en el colegio, reuniéndose con Malfoy –informó Peter.

Sirius farfulló algo respecto a que los astros se habían vuelto en su contra aquella noche, pero sabiendo la importancia que aquello podía tener para James, se sentó pesadamente en el sillón que tantas veces lo había soportado durante los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts y suspiró cansado.

-Dime qué has oído –pidió. Aquella noche aún no había acabado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó por hoy, dudas? Quejas? Sugerencias? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y espero vuestros reviews, ya sabéis, soy adicta a ellos:D**

**Espero leeros en el proximo capítulo ok? Pasaré lista!**

**Un besito a todos, sed buenos y que paséis una buena semana; y sobretodo disfrutad de todo tipo de lectura.**

**Os dejo con el avance próximo. Nos leemos!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre con las chicas? Te preocupas mucho por ellas ¿no?

-¿Y vosotros? Son vuestras novias, se supone que os deberían de preocupar un poco más ¿no?

-Había olvidado que tu reputación en Hogwarts estaba en tan alta estima

-No parece molestarte el modo en que te miran

-En realidad no me molestan, supongo que estoy acostumbrado

-¿Desayunas con nosotros, Tom?

-A ver si lo entiendo, ¿primero os golpeáis y luego os convertís en los mejores amigos?

-Exacto"

"-¿Y a ti desde cuándo no te importa que Seever se lleve tan bien con un chico?

-Él la hace sonreír y me gusta verla sonriente

-Rexton no va a sobrevivir a esto...

-Quizá tú deberías decirle a tu amigo que deje de molestarle

-Lo que me parece bien es que ella esté feliz James

-Sólo me quieres a mí ¿verdad?

-Sí, James, sólo te quiero a ti

-Ann, tú eres muggle, ¿sabes rezar?

-Sí… sí que sé… ¿por qué?

-Creo que Black quiere matarme"

"-¿Sabe Remus que estás copiando su redacción?

-No, no lo sabe. Si no se lo dices, luego te la paso

-¿Vais a decirle lo vuestro? Espero que sepas como escapar de tu habitación Dani y en cuanto a ti…ha sido un placer conocerte, ¿quieres flores en tu funeral?"

"-¿Bromeas? No me voy a acercar a Larsen ni aunque mi vida dependa de ella, me cae tan mal como yo a ella

-Entonces, ¿queréis explicarme por qué estáis cogidos de la mano?

-Sirius, tenemos que hablar"


	18. Reacciones de Sirius Black

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, antes que nada, perdón por no tener mucho tiempo para hacer comentarios, estoy en clase y como venga la profesora de literatura hispanoamericana y me vea haciendo esto, me cuelga :p**

**En fin, os he leído a todos, y a todos os doy las gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Lo que sí voy a hacer notar es que parece que Tom se ha ganado tanto enemigos como amigos; a algunos de vosotros os cae bien, a otros os cae mal, a algunas os gustaría tener un Tom Rexton debajo de la cama de la habitación y otras preferiríais que no existiera… en fin… para gustos los colores; me alegra que tenga amigos y enemigos, así parece más una persona real :D**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo ok?**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos al final del capítulo.**

Capítulo 18. Reacciones de Sirius Black.

Tenía razón. Nunca había tenido un despertar tan bonito. Antes de abrir los ojos había notado las cosquillas que el cabello suelto de Lily le provocaban en el cuello y la mejilla y el olor a lilas frescas que la chica siempre emanaba como si fuera su olor natural habían llegado hasta su nariz haciéndole sonreír de forma inconsciente.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, James estiró su brazo hacia la mesita de la derecha donde descansaban sus gafas y se las puso para poder admirar con aquella sonrisa de enamorado que Sirius había calificado en varias ocasiones como embobada, el rostro de Lily que descansaba entre su hombro y su pecho.

La respiración de la joven adolescente era rítmica y tranquila, nada que ver con el carácter impulsivo que la caracterizaba y por supuesto que nada que ver con la hiperactividad que la chica demostraba durante el día. James sonrió apartándole un mechón que cubría su frente. Se estaba preguntando cómo era posible que esa chica fuera por fin su novia cuando las pestañas de ella se movieron cuando Lily apretó los párpados sobre los ojos. A modo de instarla a despertar para ver los ojos verdes que lo habían enamorado, James le acarició el hombro desnudo con sutileza, acariciando el fino tirante de la camiseta que se había puesto para dormir, a juego con el pantalón corto blanco.

Lily suspiró y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a algo, y sonrió aún más cuando notó la sensación de sentirse acariciada en el hombro. No quería despertar, había tenido un sueño precioso que incluía a un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto e indomable. Una leve caricia más sobre su piel la hizo estremecerse y darse cuenta de que no podía postergar mucho más el despertar.

-Buenos días… -susurró James cuando vio que ella despertaba.

-Buenos días… -le contestó ella antes de que James bajara su rostro para besarla fugazmente a modo de saludo-. ¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó.

-Perfectamente –respondió Lily-. ¿Qué hora es?

James tomó su varita y apuntó en el espacio.

-_Tempus…_-susurró.

Durante unos segundos, unas leves chispas rojas revolotearon en el aire hasta acabar formando unos números. Las seis y media de la mañana. El sol empezaba a dar luz y calor.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde a clase… -susurró él aunque no parecía estar muy por la labor de soltar a la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que pasar por las habitaciones para ducharnos, coger ropa y los libros –señaló ella siempre práctica.

James rió ante aquel comentario; práctica; la prefecta siempre tenía que salir a flote…

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-Nada –contestó el chico-. Sólo que te quiero –señaló besándola suavemente antes de empezar a moverse para levantarse.

Lily no le contestó. Se quedó en la cama, aún tapada por las sábanas, sintiendo el vacío que James había dejado a su lado, la almohada aún con el olor del Gryffindor. Vio como el chico que había dormido con los pantalones puestos como única prenda, tomaba su camisa blanca y empezaba a ponérsela, deslizándola sobre los hombros de fuera hacia dentro y gruñó a medias cuando la bien formada espalda de su novio quedó cubierta por la prenda; escuchaba la respiración del chico lenta y pausada, como sólo un deportista podía saber respirar, controlando cada pulso y no gastando aire de forma innecesaria.

Lily resopló enfadada consigo misma por estar teniendo los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos. No estaba mal pensar que su novio era atractivo y guapo y que sería genial tener una sesión de sexo con él, pero la imagen recatada que durante años había tenido del sexo hacía que se sintiera culpable y asustada de pensar lo que pensaba.

Se dejó caer en la cama hacia atrás, cubriendo con la almohada de James su rostro mientras intentaba que el rubor que estaba segura había subido a sus mejillas, bajase de nuevo a donde fuera que tuviera que bajar.

Ella era virgen. Y eso nunca le había supuesto ningún problema. El problema era que nunca se había sentido atraída lo suficiente por ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido para desear mantener relaciones tan íntimas con ellos. El problema era que ahora sí se sentía atraída lo suficiente por su novio para desear esas cosas.

Y estaba asustada. Terriblemente asustada. Y estaba confusa y eso hacía que se enfadara consigo misma.

-¿Lily? –preguntó la voz de James-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó divertido-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Nada… -contestó ella divertida a su vez mientras negaba con la cabeza por su idiotez-. Estoy bien.

-¿Vas a vestirte? –le preguntó él que desde donde estaba podía apreciar como la sábana la cubría sólo hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto la estrecha camisa que la chica utilizaba para dormir y que marcaba bastante su pecho y su vientre plano.

-Enseguida. Ves bajando tú –sugirió ella quitándose la almohada de la cara-. Me ducharé aquí y luego bajaré por mis libros –le miró. Guapísimo. Sólo podía describirlo de aquella manera.

-¿Nos vemos en el comedor? –preguntó él acercándose hasta la cama y arrodillándose en el colchón hasta quedar sobre ella con ambas manos a los lados de la cara de Lily. La chica asintió y él le sonrió cortando la escasa distancia que había entre sus labios-. Hasta luego, princesa.

James se levantó de forma ágil y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡James! –se giró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta-. Yo también te quiero –le dijo respondiendo a lo que él le había dicho anteriormente.

James sonrió pícaro y le guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

-Ya lo sé –le contestó con una falsa arrogancia que a Lily le cayó en gracia.

James abandonó la estancia y Lily sonrió aún mirando hacia la puerta. Presumido. Egocéntrico y presuntuoso. Se volvió a dejar caer en la cama aún sonriendo. Después de todo, era James Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana, apenas prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, miró hacia la puerta por décima vez y resopló mientras se metía otro bollo en la boca. ¿Desde cuándo tardaban las chicas tanto en ir a desayunar?

-¿Y si les ha pasado algo? –preguntó mirando a James.

-No les ha pasado nada, Sirius –dijo Remus-. Venían detrás de nosotros, Banks se quedó dormida, nada más.

-Ya…. –tamborileó sobre la mesa con sus dedos-… ¿Y si se han topado con algún Slytherin? –volvió a preguntar otra vez.

-Están todos controladitos en su mesa –señaló Peter mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes por encima de su hombro-, sólo faltan los de primero y segundo, pero creo que las chicas sabrían defenderse de alguien que mide como mucho poco más de metro y medio.

Sirius miró hacia Slytherin y se dio cuenta de que Peter tenía razón. Resopló de nuevo.

-¿Y si…

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre con las chicas? –inquirió James cortando la próxima pregunta de Sirius antes de que al animago se le ocurriera decir que quizá se habían perdido por el camino.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Te preocupas mucho por ellas ¿no? –preguntó James.

-¿Y vosotros? Son vuestras novias, se supone que os deberían de preocupar un poco más ¿no?

-Saben defenderse solas –dijo Peter mordiendo su tostada y sonriendo-. Al menos Emi.

-Además, seguro que Tom se ha pasado por la torre para acompañarlas hasta aquí –añadió Remus despreocupado.

Ante la mención del nombre del Ravenclaw, Sirius gruñó a media voz mientras masticaba un trozo de tortita que se había llevado a la boca con una gran cantidad de sirope de chocolate.

Rexton. Francamente, le caía mal. No tenía nada en concreto contra el chico, simplemente, le caía mal. No tenía por qué tener un motivo especial para que le cayera mal ¿verdad? Bueno, pues a él le caía mal y el hecho de que él y Annie no hubiesen aparecido en el comedor la noche anterior, no tenía nada que ver, tal y como le había hecho constatar a James y Remus cuando éstos se lo habían preguntado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa con Tom? –preguntó entonces Peter.

-Nada. Sólo creo que es demasiado arrogante y no quiero que juegue con Ann –añadió el chico.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices… pero no creo que nadie esté jugando con nadie, simplemente se llevan bien –Sirius volvió a gruñir y el chico de gafas sonrió cuando miró hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor-. Mira, ya están aquí ¿lo ves? Y todas vivas… -añadió con una sonrisa cómplice mirando a Sirius.

Pero Black no le prestó atención. Efectivamente las chicas llegaban en aquellos momentos al Comedor. Dani y Emi caminaban delante de la prefecta y a juzgar por las caras de las tres, parecía que la pelirroja estaba de nuevo regañándolas por haberse quedado dormidas, ante lo cual, Emi y Dani se miraban y sonreían como dos niñas que habían sido pilladas haciendo una travesura por su madre, por suerte para ambas, la pelirroja no las veía sonreír. Ann venía detrás de Lily, con Rexton.

-Canuto –lo llamó Peter. El aludido se giró hacia él-. Si no dejas de apretar tanto el tenedor, lo vas a partir –le aconsejó el chico señalando con la mirada el cubierto en cuestión que estaba doblándose entre los dedos de Sirius debido a que el chico lo tomaba con demasiada fuerza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Por eso siempre prefería ir con Lily, Emi y Dani, a su manera, cada una a la suya, sabían como llamar la atención y hacer que las miradas recayesen en ellas, dejándola a ella libre para pasar desapercibida. Pero claro, entrar en el Gran Comedor en medio del desayuno, mientras que el prefecto de Ravenclaw y uno de los chicos más solicitados de Hogwarts, no era precisamente pasar desapercibida, cosa que quedó demostrada cuando muchos de los ojos se posaron sobre ellos y algunos murmullos cesaron para, imaginó Ann, empezar con otros nuevos que por desgracia o fortuna, la tendrían a ella de protagonista.

Estuvo a punto de soltarse de Tom, de poner alguna excusa como que un hechizo los obligaba a estar juntos durante un par de horas o cualquier otra cosa que en Hogwarts no hubiera sido difícil de creer, pero le bastó darse cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando Tom para darse cuenta de que escapar de aquella situación no era una opción.

El rumor de que Tom Rexton estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts parecía haber corrido como la pólvora. Las chicas estaban vestidas con sus mejores túnicas uniformadas, con el cabello arreglado y maquilladas, esperando que aquello fuera más que suficiente para atraer la atención de uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts sin saber que aquello se debía a sus genes de veela.

No les extrañó que Tom viniera con Ann Seever, la chica regordeta de Gryffindor, buena, inteligente y dulce, sí, pero también regordeta; todos conocían perfectamente la relación de amistad que mantenían ambos y aunque en varias ocasiones las admiradoras del chico le habían preguntado por qué se llevaba tan bien con Ann, Tom simplemente se había encogido de hombros mientras les decía que era porque Ann era como se mostraba ante los demás.

-Van a matarme… -susurró Ann simulando una sonrisa.

-No las dejaré –le contestó él con otra sonrisa y con simpleza.

-Había olvidado que tu reputación en Hogwarts estaba en tan alta estima –le dijo ella viendo como un grupo de Gryffindors de cuarto miraban embobadas al chico mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde ya estaban sentadas las chicas y los merodeadores.

-Eso es por la influencia de mis poderes veela y vampíricos –aseguró Tom de forma simple como quien está ya acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones.

-No parece molestarte el modo en que te miran –dijo ella divertida.

-En realidad no me molestan, supongo que estoy acostumbrado –le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. Bajó la voz un poco para que sólo ella pudiera escucharle-. Mi padre era licántropo, mi madre una veela, su influencia se nota.

-Jeremy te ha ayudado mucho ¿cierto?

-Si no me hubiera mordido y convertido en uno de los suyos cuando yo tenía cuatro años y mis padres murieron a manos de desconocidos, yo también habría muerto… Es la familia que siempre he tenido. Jeremy siempre se aseguró de enseñarme lo que soy y lo que eso provoca… -sonrió a medias-…Salvo en ti.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó ella con fingida sorpresa-. Soy inmune a tus encantos.

Justo cuando había dicho esa frase, habían llegado al sitio donde los merodeadores sonreían salvo Sirius que miraba con frío interés a Tom.

-Estupendo, menos mal que alguien lo es –dijo Sirius de forma fría-. Al menos hay una chica que tiene la cabeza donde la tiene que tener.

-Sirius, no seas descortés –le regañó Dani sentada a su lado, junto a Remus.

-¿Desayunas con nosotros, Tom? –preguntó Lily agradeciendo con una mirada a James que le había servido zumo de naranja.

De echo, si no hubiera estado tan ocupada sonriéndole a James, hubiera notado como la mirada de Sirius Black la fulminaba en aquellos momentos. En realidad no parecía que nadie hubiese notado la mirada, salvo Tom que había esperado una reacción similar en Sirius Black desde que había entrado por la puerta. Le apetecía jugar un poco, sabía que Ann podía matarle después, pero considerando que era inmortal, no era algo que le preocupara en exceso.

-Será un placer desayunar con vosotros –contestó sentándose junto a Ann y frente a Black sonriendo de forma socarrona a la mirada desdeñosa que le lanzó Sirius.

-Deberías desayunar en tu mesa –dijo Sirius de forma despreocupada.

-No creo que haya ninguna norma que impida que se siente aquí –objetó Emily mirando fijamente a Sirius.

-¿Otra vez váis a empezar? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Dani y Peter con voces disgustadas haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Os juro que un día de estos os encierro en una mazmorra y no os dejo salir hasta que sepáis mantener una conversación civilizada –anunció Danielle mientras partía un bollo de chocolate y le pasaba la mitad a Remus.

-Seguro que Sirius sólo lo decía porque sabe que las Ravenclaw deben estar ansiosas porque te sientes con ellas –intervino Ann mientras se servía un par de tortitas y una pieza de fruta en el plato.

Tom la miró unos segundos antes de sonreír dulcemente. ¿Por qué no podían todas las chicas ser tan inocentes e ingenuas como ella? Era seguramente esa inocencia e ingenuidad lo que le había llevado a enamorarse de ella durante el tercer curso de Hogwarts, cuando había empezado a ver a las chicas como solo un chico con las hormonas revolucionadas puede verlas. Claro que Ann nunca fue como las demás chicas, Tom estaba seguro que cualquier otra chica hubiera disfrutado revelando su secreto a todo el mundo, pero Ann no lo había hecho; ella había prometido no decir nada y siempre había sido fiel a su promesa.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y sinceramente, no sabía cómo se había enamorado de ella, pero lo había hecho. Pese a su genética veela capaz de atraer a todo ser humano que él desease, nadie había sabido mirarle como lo miraba Ann, con aquella mirada dulce y comprensiva, fuerte, tímida y cariñosa y aquel brillo de bondad en sus ojos azules. Nunca había utilizado sus poderes de vampiro con ella, bueno, quizá salvo alguna que otra vez que le gustaba colarse en su cabeza para saber qué estaba pensando, pero eso era porque ella se lo permitía, además, Tom nunca investigaba más allá de lo superficial.

-Claro, ¿por qué otra cosa lo iba a decir? –intervino Sirius masticando su tortita para no seguir hablando pero sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de Tom-. Seguro que todas esas chicas están deseando hablar con Rexton –añadió con cierto tono condescendiente que le costó una patadita por debajo de la mesa de parte de Dani y una mirada inquisidora por parte de James y Peter.

Tom frunció el ceño levemente sin perder la sonrisa; él sí había entendido el comentario de Sirius; escuchó la risa de Ann a su lado a un comentario que Remus había hecho y sonrió intentando relajar su ceño. Ann odiaba verlo con el ceño fruncido. Le recordaba a la época en que lo conoció, cuando él se odiaba por ser lo que era y por no tener control sobre su magia veela, sus dotes vampíricos y su carácter explosivo licántropo.

-Pues es una lástima que yo sólo quiera y desee la compañía de mi princesa –dijo el chico pasando una mano por la cintura de Ann en un gesto dulce. Sonrió a Sirius de forma descarada antes de añadir algo más-. Pero supongo que a ti te vendrá mejor que no me acerque a las chicas de mi casa, así puedes salir con todas las que quieras –añadió con tono mordaz-. Annie las supera a todas –alegó besando la mejilla de la chica que se hubiera ruborizado de no ser porque era Tom quién había hecho aquello.

-No es cierto –frunció el ceño-, sabes que odio que me mientan.

-Lo sé, por eso no lo hago –le contestó sinceramente Tom-, tienes un cabello precioso, dorado y largo que apetece acariciar a todas horas, la piel blanca y suave, casi como la de esas muñecas de porcelana muggles, y tus ojos azules… es como si pudieras dejar escapar tu alma a través de tus ojos… -ella sonrió a medias-. Eres preciosa Ann, sólo que aún no te das cuenta de ello.

-Yo no soy…-empezó a decir la chica.

-Estaba hablando de lo que eres y de cómo eres, no de lo que no eres, así que te esperas a que termine de hablar –dijo muy serio Tom.

-¿Siempre es así? –le preguntó James a Lily divertido por la situación.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre. A veces creo que es uno de los pocos que puede levantarle el ánimo –añadió con una media sonrisa pese a que sabía que una sonrisa y comentario de Sirius sería mucho más eficaz que diez sonrisas de Tom.

-Eres inteligente, dulce, cariñosa y comprensiva –enumeró Tom sin perder la sonrisa sintiendo que los ojos de Sirius querían fulminarle en aquel mismo momento-; siempre ayudas a quién lo necesita y tienes una palabra amable para quién la pide; eres la primera que acude a las llamadas de tus amigas incluso antes de que te llamen y aunque no lo quieres ver… eres preciosa… -le dijo con una media sonrisa-. Y si lo que ibas a decir antes es que no eres delgada –añadió el chico-, mi pregunta es esta: ¿Acaso importa? El físico es algo que puedes cambiar cuando lo desees, pero lo que a ti te hace hermosa es esto de aquí… -dijo colocando una mano de ella sobre su propio pecho, en el corazón de ella-… y eso es algo que estoy seguro que nadie querría cambiar de ti…No lo crees ¿Black? –preguntó Tom mirando directamente a Sirius a los ojos al notar que éste no dejaba de mirarles.

-Claro, sin que sirva de precedente Rexton tiene razón –Sirius gruñó y se levantó de la mesa-. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, nos vemos en clase –dijo dirigiéndose a James que asintió.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sirius? –preguntó Ann mirando a James que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ni idea, lleva desde que se ha levantado esta mañana de un humor raro –añadió Remus.

-Quizá la cosa no fue ayer bien con Larsen –añadió mordaz Peter.

-Eso espero, esa chica no me cae bien –sentenció Dani frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué sois tan…. –empezó a preguntar James con media sonrisa sin encontrar la palabra que buscaba-. Me rindo, ¿Remus? –pidió ayuda.

-Lo que James pretende decir es que por qué siempre os estás criticando entre vosotras, me refiero a las chicas en general, siempre buscáis defectos en las demás como si eso os pudiera ayudar en algo –añadió al ver que Lily y Emi ya habían abierto la boca para reclamarles algo.

-¿Y lo preguntáis vosotros? Os pasáis media vida peleándoos entre vosotros a puñetazos limpios –aventuró Lily sonriendo irónica.

-Lo nuestro es diferente –dijo Peter moviendo la mano.

-¿Por qué? –se interesó Ann que había quedado enmudecida y fuera de la conversación desde que había escuchado el nombre de Larsen en ella.

-Porque nosotros –empezó a explicar Remus-… somos capaces de pelearnos al estilo muggle sin ningún tipo de problema –dijo dándole la razón a Lily y mirándola-, pero cuando terminamos de darnos golpes nos vamos a las Tres Escobas y compartimos una cerveza de mantequilla mientras hablamos de nuestras diferencias.

-Cierto y de esa manera surgen luego grandes amistades –añadió Peter-. No hay nada mejor que dos hombres peleándose para que luego terminen siendo grandes amigos.

-En ese caso, Emily y Black son la excepción que confirma la regla –dijo divertida Dani.

-Estábamos hablando de dos chicos, no de chica y chico –matizó James.

-A ver si lo entiendo, ¿primero os golpeáis y luego os convertís en los mejores amigos? –preguntó Lily.

-Exacto –dijeron cuatro voces masculinas, las de los tres merodeadores y la de Tom que concordaba con los chicos.

Danielle iba a seguir discutiendo y alegando que aquello era una estupidez cuando Lily se levantó de golpe.

-¡Biblioteca! –exclamó -¡Tengo que pasar por la biblioteca antes de pociones! –añadió levantándose como si aquello fuera la explicación necesaria para que los chicos la entendiesen. Se inclinó sobre James y le besó-. Nos vemos en clase.

Y cómo solía pasar a veces en el mundo femenino que los chicos no entendían, Ann, Emi y Danielle se levantaron también de sus sitios para acompañarla alegando que no era buena idea que la pelirroja fuera sola hacia las mazmorras.

-Hay demasiado Slytherin suelto –había dicho Emily.

-¿Os acompañamos? –preguntó entonces James.

-No, nos arreglamos bien entre las cuatro.

Ton sonrió antes de dar un trago a su zumo.

-Eso, Potter, significa que quieren estar solas para criticarnos un rato –le dijo el chico moreno al de gafas-. ¿Verdad princesa?

-Correcto, cariño. –se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla-. Hasta luego.

Siguiendo los mismos pasos que Ann, Emi, Dani y Lily también besaron a Tom antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor. Tom sonrió al ver las caras de los tres merodeadores. Parecía que de verdad querían a sus chicas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vale, empieza a contar –pidió Dani tan pronto se hubieron marchado del Gran Comedor.

La pelirroja se ruborizó levemente pero sacudió su cabeza y puso su mejor mirada de advertencia, reservada sólo para ejercer de prefecta y Premio Anual sobre los Slytherin y, hasta el momento, sobre los merodeadores.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –preguntó Lily.

-No has aparecido en la habitación en toda la noche –dijo Dani como si fuera más que evidente lo que quería que le contara. Lily no contestó-. ¿Dónde has dormido?

Emily resopló.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es con quién has dormido porque Peter me ha dicho que Potter tampoco ha dormido en su habitación.

-Tú también eres la menos indicada para hablar –intervino Dani mirando a Emily-, te recuerdo que desapareciste después de la cena con tu novio y no volviste hasta entrada la noche, igual que cierta señorita que hay por aquí –añadió mirando a Ann de forma significativa.

-Yo estuve con Tom –dijo Ann despreocupadamente sin darle demasiada importancia-. Teníamos que ponernos al día –añadió al notar las miradas de las tres chicas-. Y no, antes de que digáis nada, no estoy saliendo con él.

Las otras tres se miraron. Era ya casi un clásico y un tópico aquella conversación. Cada año, las tres chicas le preguntaban si estaba ya saliendo con Tom Rexton y cada año, Ann resoplaba molesta y les contestaba que no estaba saliendo con Tom. Era algo tan común como ver a Dumbledore cada día con una túnica diferente o ver el estricto recogido que la profesora McGonagall siempre llevaba en el cabello.

-Pues deberías hacerlo –le indicó Emily.

Las otras tres chicas rodaron los ojos intercambiando unas miradas de apoyo y complicidad entre ellas. Después de todo, Tom era uno de los pocos chicos que Emily admitía como "chicos decentes y en los que se puede confiar", y aquello no era nada nuevo.

-Pero estábamos hablando de Lily –cambió Dani el tema de conversación-. ¿Has estado con James?

-No del modo en que creéis –dijo la pelirroja al ver las miradas de las tres chicas clavadas en ella-. Sólo nos quedamos dormidos en la habitación de Premio Anual –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora lo llaman así… -susurró Emily.

-Te he oído y no pienses cosas extrañas –dijo la pelirroja-. Sólo hemos dormido –aseguró sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas-. Y os recomiendo que aceleréis el paso si no queréis que lleguemos tarde a pociones –añadió.

Las otras tres le hicieron caso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El profesor Slughorn miró de nuevo a la clase que tenía frente a él y no pudo evitar que una extraña sensación le recorriera la espalda, después de todo, había tenido que cambiar las parejas formadas normalmente debido a pequeños incidentes que iban a ocurrir.

Primero había cambiado a James Potter por Sirius Black que estaba sentado en primera fila con Lily Evans porque el señor Potter se había quejado de no ver el pizarrón lo suficientemente bien, por lo que el profesor había sentado a James Potter con la señorita Evans con la esperanza de que ella fuera capaz de controlarlo al menos para que por una vez, no hubieran incidentes extraños en su clase de pociones.

Pero la cosa no había terminado ahí; dos minutos después de que Sirius Black se hubiese sentado junto a Emily Banks se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido y es que por unos segundos había olvidado por completo que esos dos alumnos no podían soportarse mutuamente sin armar un escándalo, cosa que ambos habían demostrado cuando habían estado a punto de tirarse los cuchillos de cortar los ingredientes el uno al otro, así que se había visto obligado a cambiar a Sirius Black por Peter Pettigrew que parecía ser el único chico de la clase encantado de sentarse junto a la señorita Banks; así Sirius Black se había sentado junto a Ann Seever, en la mesa contigua a Potter y Evans, con la prudencia de tener un pasillo que los separaba a ambos.

Claro que, por supuesto, con lo que el profesor no contaba era con cierto Ravenclaw que con su mejor voz de inocente y su cara angelical le había pedido al profesor que le pusiera con Seever, cosa que él había hecho dado que Rexton y Seever nunca habían armado ningún lío, lo cual había dejado a Sirius Black sentado solo, enfurruñado y mirando de reojo hacia la mesa de Seever y Rexton cada dos por tres mientras apuntaba algo en un pergamino que el profesor no quería ni siquiera saber qué era; había aprendido que a veces era mejor mantenerse fuera del alcance que las bromas de los merodeadores pudieran tener en mente, claro que se compadecía por su víctima y a juzgar por lo que veía, esta vez iba a ser Tom Rexton.

-No creo que a Sirius le haya hecho mucha gracia que Ann se lleve tan bien con Tom… -susurró Peter-. Esta mañana no dejaba de decir y murmurar cosas contra los Ravenclaw acosadores.

-Black siempre dice cosas contra todo aquel que no sea Gryffindor, va con sus genes, lo cual resulta irónico teniendo en cuenta que casi toda su familia ha ido a otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor. –protestó Emily.

-Sí, pero esta vez decía un solo nombre –replicó Peter enarcando una ceja y haciendo sonreír a Emily.

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, el mundo no gira en torno a él ¿sabes? –añadió la chica. Peter la miró -¿Qué?

-¿Y a ti desde cuándo no te importa que Seever se lleve tan bien con un chico? –preguntó Peter mientras cortaba los ingredientes tal y como ponía en su libro-. Que yo recuerde sueles mirar mal a todos los que se dirigen a Evans, Adams y Seever…

-La pregunta no es esa, pero contestándote…Annie siempre se ha llevado bien con Tom… él la hace sonreír y me gusta verla sonriente… –dijo la chica mirando levemente a Ann.

Peter la miró también y tenía que reconocer que era verdad. La rubia estaba realmente sonriente y su rostro irradiaba una luz propia, casi como una estrella. No pudo evitar sonreír también; Emily a su lado se giró un segundo para besarle en la mejilla.

-Su sonrisa consigue contagiarte, ¿verdad? –aseguró más que afirmó la chica mirando a su novio.

Peter asintió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? –inquirió el chico añadiendo raíz de sándalo a su caldero.

-No tiene importancia –aseguró la chica-, ahora será mejor que añadas el agua con disolución de sangre de cangrejo mientras remueves la poción a no ser que quieras que todos salgamos volando –le recomendó ella sin perder la sonrisa y es que ella sí sabía cuál era la pregunta adecuada: "¿Desde cuándo le importa a Black que Ann se lleve tan bien con Tom?"

-Rexton no va a sobrevivir a esto... –dijo con una media sonrisa divertida James después de inclinarse sobre su asiento y echar un vistazo al pergamino que tenía Sirius frente a su pupitre-… deberías decirle a Ann que le diga a Rexton que tenga cuidado.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-Quizá tú deberías decirle a tu amigo que deje de molestarle; Ann está contenta, está feliz y eso es lo que necesita… ya ha llorado demasiado… -añadió con un chasquido de lengua.

-¿En serio te parece bien que Rexton se lleve tan bien con Ann? –preguntó James mientras movía su caldero tres veces en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj.

-¿Sigues celoso? –preguntó ella divertida.

-No… sólo… Tú y Bnaks os pasáis medio curso protegiendo a Ann de todo lo que podéis, incluyendo miras y comentarios… supongo que me resulta curioso que de repente no tengáis nada que decir contra Rexton… -se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que me parece bien es que ella esté feliz James –volvió a repetir Lily-, y si está feliz junto a Tom, bienvenido sea. Es un buen chico. Además, no es como si estuvieran saliendo o algo así…

-¿Cómo cuánto lo conoces para poder decir eso de él? –preguntó James revolviéndose el cabello y frunciendo el ceño claramente celoso.

-Lo suficiente para saber que si sabe que estoy saliendo contigo no intentará nada raro, así que deja de darle vueltas a tu cabecita ¿vale? –preguntó dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Sólo me quieres a mí ¿verdad? –preguntó aún James.

-Sí, James, sólo te quiero a ti –le concedió ella de manera condescendiente-, y ahora añade el polvo de nuez o tu poción se convertirá en un simple pegamento muggle –le recordó.

Remus chasqueó la lengua desde detrás del pupitre de Sirius y Dani se giró para mirarle.

-Si Canuto hace lo que está pensando hacer, Tom no llegará a final de curso… -le dijo a la chica.

-No creo que Sirius le haga algo tan malo a Tom...-le contestó Dani tranquila pero mirando de reojo a Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Recuerdas la broma de tercero a los Hufflelpuff antes del partido de quiddich de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw? –Dani asintió-, ¿recuerdas el pequeño incidente durante el último día del curso en tercero? –la chica volvió a asentir mirando recelosa a su novio-, ¿y recuerdas la broma del año pasado al principio de curso cuando cierta sala quedó inundada? –ella volvió a asentir-. Bueno, pues digamos que la mente de Sirius ha trazado una broma basándose en estas tres –sentenció el chico rodando los ojos.

-Hablaré con él –dijo Dani-. Debe de entender que no puede ir molestando al Tom porque… -Remus negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué?

-¿Pretendes que Sirius entre en razón hablando con él? –preguntó Remus aún riendo divertido.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

-Dani, cielo, te quiero, pero cuando tú intervienes para evitar una broma de Sirius, la cosa termina con una broma descomunal, alumnos de Slytherin en la enfermería, destrucción del espacio escolar y con vosotros dos en el despacho de Dumbledore –le contestó Remus.

-Eso no es cierto… -protestó ella.

-Sí lo es –le dijo él de vuelta-. Deja que Tom se defienda solo… además, creo que no es tan manso como quiere aparentar y quizá es hora de que alguien le demuestre a Sirius que no todo gira en torno a él…

Dani asintió y suspiró mientras se preguntaba cómo era que Remus siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas en el momento oportuno. Era como Dumbledore pero en pequeño… No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de Remus ataviado con una larga túnica azul y el gorro de Dumbledore y con unas gafas delante de sus ojos ámbar y una larga barba blanca que ocultara sus labios. Remus se giró para mirarla enarcando una ceja y ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza para después darle un beso.

Remus pensó que si cada vez que iba a reírse de él iba a besarlo, podía reírse de él tantas veces como quisiera.

-Ann, tú eres de familia muggle y católica, ¿sabes rezar? –Ann dejó de cortar un momento los cuadrados perfectos de calamar para mirar al chico moreno de su izquierda.

-Sí… sí que sé… ¿por qué? –le preguntó recelosa.

-Porque creo que voy a necesitar a alguien que rece mucho por mí durante esta semana –le explicó el chico con una media sonrisa mientras rallaba el caparazón de tortuga.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Ann.

-Creo que Black quiere matarme –le contestó Alex con una ligera risita condescendiente.

-No creo que Sirius… -lo miró unos segundos y lo vio inclinado sobre un pergamino, la poción olvidada a un lado de la mesa con los ingredientes sin cortar siquiera y suspiró reconociendo aquella actitud como la propia antes de gastar alguna de sus bromas pesadas, muy pesadas-… hablaré con él… -le aseguró Ann-, aunque no entiendo por qué debería de…

-Porque no le gusta que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos… después de todo, desde que llegué ayer, no nos hemos separado –dijo el chico y aprovechando que Sirius estaba mirándoles en aquel momento se inclinó sobre Ann y la besó fugazmente en la mejilla, la mueca de Sirius fue digna de recordar y Tom sonrió-. Y acabo de demostrarlo –añadió mirando a Sirius.

Ann se giró y vio a Sirius que al verse descubierto, volvió la vista hacia su pergamino con la pluma apretada entre sus dedos largos. Tom seguía sonriendo. Estaba más que acostumbrada a que Tom la besase en los labios de forma fugaz a modo de saludo; era una costumbre que Jeremy le había inculcado desde pequeño y que él encontraba normal y natural, tanto para saludar a chicas como a chicos, sólo que ese era un pequeño detalle que Sirius no sabía, así que supuso que por ese motivo y para evitar que el chico armara un escándalo en clase, la había besado en la mejilla.

-Eso no ha sido gracioso –le espetó la chica aunque también sonreía-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Tom sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-Black está celoso.

Ann parpadeó y miró a Sirius, miró a Tom y volvió a Sirius para negar con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, entre Sirius y yo no hay nada… -se limitó a contestar la chica sin poder ni querer disimular una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ann, soy un chico, créeme, conozco los síntomas y Black está celoso.

-También se pone celoso cuando Dani sale con alguien y eso no significa nada.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Significa que la quiere como una hermana y significa que a ti también te quiere y eso, cariño, ya es un gran avance –añadió el chico.

-No digas tonterías, lo único que le ocurre es que nunca le has caído bien, sólo es eso, hablaré con él –aseguró Ann ignorando el comentario de Tom deliberadamente.

-Muy bien, como quieras, pero no creo que eso me libre de una semana de bromas como mínimo –contestó Alex empezando a mover su poción después de encogerse de hombros-. Es una suerte que tenga reflejos de licántropo y la capacidad de leerle la mente –añadió con una media sonrisa lo que le costó un suave golpe que Ann le dio en la pierna moviendo levemente su cadera y haciéndole sonreír.

La chica ignoró la mirada de Tom que fingía estar ofendido y volvió a su poción sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules, casi grises la miraban con un brillo en los ojos mientras que escribía sobre el pergamino sin mirarlo; demasiado ocupado en ella. Tom sí se dio cuenta y sonrió. Quizá Ann pudiera ser feliz después de todo; se lo merecía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Auch, duele! –dijo la chica apartando la mano.

Peter sonrió a medias y volvió a coger la mano de Emily sin soltar el algodón empapado en aquel ungüento.

-No duele, sólo eres demasiado quisquillosa –dijo el chico-, quédate quieta y no te dolerá –le aseguró.

-Sería mejor ir a ver a Madame Pomfray –insistió por tercera vez Emily.

-Popy está ocuapada con cosas serias para ir a molestarla por un simple corte en tu mano que por cierto, te habrías ahorrado si no fueras tan impulsiva.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Sí que lo es, ¿quién te manda a ti meter la mano por delante del cuchillo de Sirius sabiendo que él es un desastre cortando los ingredientes de pociones?

-La culpa es suya –volvió a insistir ella ahogando otra mueca de dolor. Peter la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Explícame eso –le pidió volviendo a colocar un poco de aquella pomada grisácea en la herida con ayuda del algodón.

-Tenía que partir el calamar y él no me lo quería dar puesto que estaba en su lado de la mesa… es un idiota…

Peter no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño de forma significativa que a Emily no le pasó desapercibida. Si había aprendido algo era a descifrar los gestos y las diferentes caras que Peter podía llegar a tener; como miraba hacía la derecha cuando inventaba una excusa, como movía las manos cuando mentía, como se mordía las uñas cuando estaba ocultando algo referente a sus amigos… y como fruncía el ceño cuando se enfadaba por algo, justo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en aquel preciso momento.

-Perdona… -susurró la chica. Peter no contestó-… sé que prometí no insultar a Sirius delante de ti, pero es que a veces…

-Empiezo a entender a Dani –fue lo único que dijo Peter-. Odio estar en medio de los dos, escuchar como discutís no es tan divertido como cuando teníamos once años ¿lo sabías? –apartó el algodón y tomó una poción rojiza que vertió sobre el corte observando con cuidado como éste se iba cerrando sin dejar ninguna cicatriz en su piel-. Y de verdad que me encantaría saber por qué os lleváis tan mal.

Emily frunció el ceño, señal clara de que no le iba a contar nada y Peter suspiró.

-Tengo que enviar una lechuza, ¿nos vemos luego? –Emily asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente las palabras de Peter y sabiendo que en realidad lo que quería decir era que necesitaba estar solo-. Te quiero –le dijo besándola en los labios fugazmente.

-Y yo a ti –le respondió Emi.

Y era verdad, le quería. Pero no podía decirle por qué no soportaba a Sirius, eran tonterías de críos, pero tonterías que a ella le habían dolido y que aún le dolía al recordarlo… No podía decírselo y mucho menos a él… Suspiró. Necesitaba dar un paseo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella tarde, después de salir de la biblioteca y agradeciendo que James hubiera aplazado el entrenamiento por asuntos personales, pese a que todo Gryffindor sabía que sus asuntos personales tenían nombre y apellido y un cabello rojizo precioso, Danielle se dejó caer sobre el sofá junto a la chimenea, casi sin darse cuenta de que Peter estaba allí terminando de copiar una redacción y a juzgar por la letra, seguramente era de Remus.

-¿Sabe Remus que estás copiando su redacción? –preguntó Dani suspicaz.

Peter enarcó una ceja.

-No, no lo sabe. Si no se lo dices, luego te la paso –la tentó.

Slytherin. Definitivamente Peter debería haber ido a Slytherin, no sabía cómo se las apañaba el chico, pero siempre conseguía salir con esos chantajes propios de los Slytherin y siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya, como la vez en que convenció a James que era peligroso para su salud comerse veinte ranas de chocolate y se ofreció voluntariamente a comerse él doce de las ranas para aliviar a James de tan pesada carga; al menos James no había sido tan tonto de caer en algo así y le había dado un consejo: "si quieres timar a alguien, procura que no sea nadie de los que duermen en tu cuarto", cosa que Peter había tomado al pie de la letra.

Danielle se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo la chica.

-Te juro que no fui yo quien estuvo rebuscando en tu baúl a ver si tenías alguna foto comprometida –se defendió el chico rápidamente antes de que ella lanzara ninguna acusación.

Dani rodó los ojos. O Hufflelpuff… quizá hubiera encajado en Hufflelpuff…

-No es de eso de lo que tengo que hablar, pero gracias por la información. Quería hablar de Sirius y Emily –Peter le prestó toda la atención-. ¿Sabes por qué se llevan tan mal?

-No, se lo he preguntado a Emi varias veces pero siempre me dice que lo sabré cuando tenga que saberlo –se encogió de hombros y puso cara de confusión -¿Tú lo sabes?

-No, sólo recuerdo que se llevaban bien y de un día para otro dejaron de hablarse y empezaron a discutir continuamente –dijo Dani de forma resignada.

-No me gusta que se lleven así… -comentó Peter con aire distraido.

Dani sonrió.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo… -anunció con resignación. Suspiró y miró al chico-. ¿Con quién prefieres hablar?

-Sirius –dijo sin dudar el chico.

Dani rodó los ojos y luego los entrecerró para mirar de forma recelosa al chico.

-Cobarde… -musitó a lo que Peter sonrió disculpándose-. No importa, yo también lo preferiría a él…

Y es que cuando Emily se ponía terca no había nada que hacer.

-Creo que te buscan –dijo Peter señalando con la cabeza detrás de la chica la entrada de la sala común por la que acababa de pasar un Remus Lupin sonriente con sus libros.

Dani observó como su novio secreto dejaba los libros sobre la mesa, los encantaba uno por uno para que levitasen haciendo una fila india que empezó a subir las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de las chicas y luego se giraba hacia donde estaba ella mirándola con aquella perpetua sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola preciosa… ¿me has echado de menos? –la saludó besándola suavemente-. Hola Colagusano.

-Hola Remus –saludó Peter fingiéndose muy entretenido observando una revista para darle un poco de intimidad a la pareja.

-Siempre… -contestó Dani-. ¿Y esos libros?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Son de Aritmancia y Transformaciones, me los pidió Lily.

-Me los podrías haber dado a mí, yo sí puedo subir al cuarto de las chicas.

-Nosotros también podemos –le informó Peter enarcando ambas cejas de forma sugerente-. ¿Cómo crees si no que conseguimos haceros siempre esas bromas en vuestro cuarto?

-Cierto –miró a su novio-, me lo tienes que contar.

-Antes tenemos que hacer algo –le indicó Remus. Dani lo miró sin comprender-. Peter, ¿has visto a Sirius?

El chico negó.

-Salió después de clase hacia los terrenos, dijo algo de aplastar a un bicho o algo así –se encogió de hombros y antes de que Remus dijera nada añadió-. No, ya lo he mirado, esta vez los Slytherin no están metidos en el asunto.

-Supongo que tendremos que salir a buscarle –sentenció el prefecto-. Si le ves dile que tenemos que hablar con él.

Dani se levantó del sofá y tomó la mano de Remus.

-¿Vais a decirle lo vuestro? –preguntó Peter. Ambos asintieron-. Espero que sepas como escapar de tu habitación Dani y en cuanto a ti… -lo miró con fingido sentimiento-… ha sido un placer conocerte, ¿quieres flores en tu funeral?

-Ja, ja, ja –rió sarcásticamente Dani mientras Remus rodaba los ojos-. No tiene gracia.

-Oh, sí, sí la tiene desde este lado –le contestó Peter sumiéndose de nuevo en su revista pero sin borrar una traviesa sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios.

-Peter –llamó dulcemente y calmadamente Remus, demasiado calmado-… recuerda que después de matarme a mí, Sirius matará a todos los que sabían que estábamos saliendo y no le dijeron nada… -Remus vio con gran satisfacción como Peter tragaba con cierta dificultad antes de sonreír nerviosamente-… Que pases una buena tarde, Colagusano –añadió con una sonrisa mientras Dani lo sacaba de la sala común arrastrándolo por la manga de la túnica.

Peter suspiró. Remus tenía razón…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom se acercó por el pasillo y no se sorprendió de ver a Sirius apoyado contra la pared junto al cuadro de una bruja leyendo que caracterizaba la entrada común de Ravenclaw. De echo, había esperado que Black los atajase en el lago o como mucho en el castillo, no esperaba que hubiese esperado hasta que él hubiese regresado a su sala común.

-No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy estudiando y que se lleven a mi profesora –fue el saludo de Black que lo miró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Era consciente de la intimidación que suponía aquella pose y esperaba que Tom también se diese cuenta de ello, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Rexton sonriera y asintiera en señal de saludo recordando lo que había ocurrido.

_(flashback)_

_-Me aburro… -dijo Sirius teniendo especial cuidado de susurrarlo después de que hacía menos de diez minutos Lily le había amenazado con echarlo de allí con un "expelliarmus" si no dejaba de alborotar._

_Remus, a su lado sonrió de forma condescendiente; estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa frase dicha por Sirius para que le afectara demasiado._

_-Estudia, se supone que hemos venido aquí para eso –le dijo el licántropo tranquilo. Se giró hacia Dani que estaba al otro lado-. ¿Has terminado con el libro? –preguntó señalando el libro que estaba utilizando la chica en cuestión._

_-No, pero podemos ponerlo en el medio para los dos –sugirió Dani quien había visto en aquello una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse más a Remus sin levantar las sospechas de Sirius._

_Aunque para el caso hubiera dado igual que Dani y Remus se hubieran puesto a besarse en plena biblioteca, ya que el animago no hacía más que quejarse sobre el porqué estaban allí en lugar de estar en los terrenos o gastando una broma a los Slytherin o, pensó para sí mismo, investigar qué diablos hacía Riddle en el colegio y reuniéndose con Malfoy a altas horas de la noche._

_Bueno, sí, tenían que entregar un ensayo para pociones para el día siguiente, pero podían hacerlo más tarde, o mejor aún, a juicio de James y Sirius, podía hacerlo Remus y luego pasárselo a ellos dos. Resopló de nuevo mientras susurraba entre dientes algo sobre Peter y cierta novia que no se habían dejado arrastrar por Remus, Ann y Lily y en aquellos momentos tenían que estar en alguna tienda de Hogsmeade divirtiéndose._

_Annie, a su lado, sonrió al escuchar refunfuñar al animago._

_-Venga… ya queda poco… -le aseguró la chica-. Sólo tienes que completarlo con los usos de la sangre de unicornio y hacer una relación entre ésta y la inmortalidad –le dijo Ann._

_-Lo sé… pero es que es tan aburrido… -volvió a protestar Sirius-… ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? –Ann lo miró recelosa-. Nos hará bien salir de aquí… -insistió Sirius._

_-¿Por qué no se lo pides a James? –preguntó la rubia._

_-Porque Lily no lo dejará escapar de la biblioteca –contestó divertido Sirius como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo mientras veía a su amigo escribir en el pergamino junto a la pelirroja-… El amor lo ha trastornado…_

_-Lily le ha prometido que en cuanto termine su ensayo irán al campo de quiddich un rato –le confesó Ann._

_-De acuerdo, quizá no ha cambiado tanto –concedió Sirius-. Pero yo me sigo aburriendo… y antes de que digas nada, es imposible sacar a Remus de la biblioteca sin que antes haya revisado sus trabajos cien veces._

_-Te he oído, Canuto… -susurró Remus haciendo gala de su buen oído de licántropo._

_Sirius hizo un ademán indicándole que no le importaba en absoluto que lo hubiera escuchado._

_-Vamos… necesito salir de aquí… -añadió teatralmente._

_-Los libros no te van a morder, Black –aseguró una voz detrás de los merodeadores._

_-¡Tom! –exclamó Ann con una sonrisa echándose hacia un lado para dejar que el recién llegado se sentara entre Sirius y ella-. Creía que habías dicho que tenías reunión con Dumbledore._

_-Ya he terminado y quería ver si te apetecía ir al lago un rato –le propuso a la chica._

_-Estamos estudiando Rexton –le interrumpió Sirius antes de que Ann dijera nada._

_-Creía haber oído que te aburrías –inquirió Dani enarcando una ceja._

_-¿Yo? Jamás diría eso. Estamos estudiando –repitió mirando a Tom mientras los fulminaba con la mirada._

_-Vaya… no recordaba que te gustara estudiar tanto, Black –contestó Tom mordaz girándose hacia Ann-. Entonces, ¿vienes? Podemos recordar viejos tiempos…-añadió con una sonrisa divertida._

_-¡Has ido a por pastel de manzana! –adivinó ella._

_-¿Por qué siempre lo sabes? –preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Porque siempre que quieres ir al lago es porque hay pastel de manzana por algún lado y además –añadió estirando un brazo hacia la comisura de los labios de él-… aún tienes un poco justo aquí –añadió retirando la mano y comiéndose el trocito de manzana que había quedado en el rostro de Tom._

_Sirius rechinó los dientes. Hizo un poco de fuerza y un ruido seco se escuchó._

_-Sirius, te he dicho que no cojas la pluma tan fuerte, ¿ves? Las quiebras… -le reprendió Dani mientras le daba una suya._

_-Gracias Danielle –contestó irónico él._

_-Ya has terminado tu ensayo –dijo Tom mirando el pergamino de Ann._

_-Me falta hacer una redacción para DCLAO –comentó Ann divertida._

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-Cómo identificar a una veela, así que si nos disculpas, tenemos mucho que hacer –lo interrumpió de nuevo Sirius._

_-Te ayudo –dijo Tom sin darle importancia al comentario de Sirius-. Espero que no os importe, pero os robo a Ann, os la devuelvo luego –les guiñó un ojo a Dani y Lily antes de recoger todo lo de Ann con un gesto de su varita._

_-Tom, tengo que… _

_Para cuando Sirius se quiso dar cuenta, Ann y Tom Rexton ya no estaban en la biblioteca y él se había quedado allí con un enfado monumental._

_(fin flahsback)_

-Quería hablar con mi amiga y no me pareció que pusiera demasiado empeño en no venir conmigo –dijo él sonriente.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo –repitió el chico completamente serio.

-Oblígame a ello –fue la respuesta de Tom-. Por cierto, ¿qué se siente siendo un animago ilegal?

Sirius se quedó, literalmente, helado y sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía saber Rexton que él era un animago ilegal? Era imposible que lo supiera, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Danielle lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía saberlo él?

-Y ahora si me disculpas, ya nos veremos –añadió Rexton con su habitual sonrisa felina entrando en el hueco de su sala común.

Sirius resopló cuando se dio cuenta de que Tom había desaparecido del pasillo. ¿Por qué siempre le dejaba con la palabra en la boca?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El retrato de la sala común se abrió con fuerza mientras la señora gorda protestaba ante los modales que a veces tenían los chicos y se quejaba de las alteradas hormonas que hacían que se volviesen egocéntricos y maleducados.

No necesitó girarse para ver quién era; el olor de la colonia de Sirius era inconfundible dado que era él mismo quién la elaboraba a partir de esencias y plantas, un arte que había aprendido desde que era pequeño simplemente por el gusto de distraerse en su casa y que poca gente sabía de él.

Alzó la cabeza de la revista que estaba leyendo aún y cruzó su mirada con la del animago dispuesto a preguntarle medio en broma medio en serio qué era lo que había pasado con Larsen al acabar la clase de Encantamientos. Enseguida se le quitó esa intención cuando vio la cara de Sirius y notó su mirada gélida. Enfadado. Peter respiró; cualquier que quisiera atreverse a dirigirle la palabra en aquellos momentos moriría de forma lenta y calculada, estaba seguro de ello y otra cosa no, pero él tenía el sentido de la supervivencia bastante desarrollado.

-No estoy, no me has visto y no sabes cuando volveré –dijo el animago a Peter pasando por la sala común derecho a su habitación.

Peter se encogió de hombros mentalmente; cuando Sirius estaba así de enojado lo mejor era no molestarle si no querías acabar con una maldición, una broma o un ojo morado.

Emily entró en aquellos momentos por el retrato con una gran caja que Peter miró de forma recelosa pero que ayudó a cargar en silencio quitándosela a su novia de las manos y dejándola en la mesita baja, junto a la chimenea.

-Son ranas de chocolate –le indicó ella abriendo la caja y tomando una-. ¿Quieres?

Peter sonrió. Dulce. Emily adoraba el dulce, claro que era un secreto no difundido y sería mejor que siguiera así.

-Siento lo de antes… -murmuró Emily poco acostumbrada a pedir perdón-… No debí haber dicho que Black era un imbécil.

-De echo lo llamaste idiota –le recordó Peter tomando una de las ranas pero sin abrirla, sólo dándole vueltas a la caja.

-Bueno, pues también lo siento –admitió Emily-. Es sólo que hay costumbres que no se pueden cambiar de repente…

Peter asintió en silencio. Él también sabía eso.

Se acercó hasta la chica que se había sentado junto a la mesa, en el suelo y se sentó a su lado antes de darle un beso, uno de aquellos besos que hacían que Emily dudase de su apodo de dama del hielo y que hacía que Peter sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago y no de hambre, precisamente.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas? –preguntó Emi separándose de él unos segundos.

-Eso significa que te quiero aunque a veces seas una cabezota y hables y digas lo que no deberías decir cuando no deberías decirlo… -le contestó Peter besándola de nuevo.

Emily sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cansado, cansado, frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo. Así era como se sentía en aquellos momentos Srius Black mientras permanecía tumbado sobre su cama, escondido de los demás detrás de los doseles y cortinajes de su cama y mirando al techo como si allí pudiera encontrar toda la información que necesitaba.

Las palabras de Tom Rexton aún seguían en su cabeza, resonando una y otra vez, constantemente, mezclándose con el rostro de Ann sonriendo.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Primero el baile de bienvenida, después la tarde tan agradable que había pasado con ella, luego la rabia que le había invadido al enterarse que se llevaba tan bien con Rexton y de repente la culpabilidad por pensar que Annie había visto como besaba a Larsen.… ¿por qué le estaba pasando aquello? No entendía nada. Ann no era el tipo de chica que a él le gustaban… era demasiado inocente para él y a él le gustaban las chicas malas, como Larsen ¿verdad? Se detuvo un segundo de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras se preguntaba por qué si aquello era cierto, había apartado a Leyla cuando se había dado cuenta de que Ann les estaba viendo. Para su mayor frustración, Sirius no encontró respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Black escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse pero no hizo ningún gesto por levantarse o por intentar siquiera saber quién había entrado.

-¿Canuto? –preguntó la voz de Remus desde la puerta -¿Estás ahí?

Sirius frunció el ceño desde dentro de la intimidad de sus doseles; no quería hablar con nadie, se conocía a sí mismo lo suficiente para saber que si hablaba con alguien de algo en aquellos momentos, el pobre o la pobre que intentara entablar una conversación con él acabaría mal parado y definitivamente, el bueno de Lunático no se merecía algo semejante.

-No está, será mejor que busquemos en el campo de quiddich o mejor le preguntamos a Larsen.

-¿Bromeas? No me voy a acercar a Larsen ni aunque mi vida dependa de ella, me cae tan mal como yo a ella –Sirius sonrió después de escuchar la voz de Dani.

Bueno, sí, él sabía que la relación de la Ravenclaw con las chicas no era muy buena, pero de ahí a admitir abiertamente que se odiaban había un buen trozo. La cabeza de Sirius detuvo sus pensamientos unos instantes mientras se preguntaba qué hacía Dani en los dormitorios de los chicos y por qué le estaba buscando. Repasó mentalmente los últimos días y no encontró nada que pudiera haber dicho o hecho mal, así que se aún refunfuñando por lo bajo corrió los doseles de la cama.

-Estoy aquí Lunático, ¿qué ocurre? –sus ojos repararon inmediatamente en las manos entrelazadas de Dani y de Remus y enarcó una ceja-. ¿Os han hechizado? –preguntó.

Remus y Dani se miraron mutuamente.

-No.

-¿Alguna poción que os hace hacer cosas que no querais? –indagó el moreno de nuevo.

-No… -contestaron otra vez ambos chicos.

-¿Algún tipo de apuesta que hayáis hecho? –volvió a preguntar Sirius.

-No que yo recuerde… -dijo Dani.

-Entonces, ¿queréis explicarme por qué estáis cogidos de la mano?

Remus suspiró mientras Dani rodaba los ojos.

-Sirius, tenemos que hablar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y hemos llegado al final del capítulo una semana más**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, en caso contrario, lo siento, intentaré esforzarme más :D**

**Bueno, os dejo hasta la próxima semana no sin antes recordaros que los personajes que no son míos son de J.K.Rowling y recordaros que las lineas para que dejéis mensajes y reviews están abiertas siempre, así que ya sabéis.**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y nos vemos la próxima semana; nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Sigo sin ver qué tiene él para que pases tanto tiempo a su lado…

-Porque es un buen chico y uno de los pocos que me ha mirado más de dos veces seguidas y ha visto más allá de mi físico, cosa que pocos han hecho…

-Porque no dejas que te conozcan

-Pero tampoco nadie se ha molestado en intentar conocerme…tú estabas deseando buscarme un novio ¿no? Pues creo que voy a empezar a tomarme en serio a Tom"

"-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado para que dieras ese grito? ¿Por qué tengo yo la culpa?

-Sirius, estás celoso de Tom Rexton

-Voy a ver si encuentro a Larsen.

-¿Dónde va Sirius?

-A meter la pata hasta el fondo y aún no se ha dado cuenta…"

"-¿Sigues pensando que los libros no son excitantes?

-Sigo pensando que los libros no son excitantes… pero tú sí lo eres…

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí y qué era esa carta?"

"-¿Cómo sabes…

-Porque siempre me fijo en ti

-Lo siento… haber sido tan borde contigo durante los últimos años…

-¿Cómo sabes que Sirius no está en la sala común?"

"-He rechazado a Larsen, ¡a Larsen!

-¿Nada? Sirius, conozco esa mirada y esa sonrisa de inocencia culpable. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-¿Crees de verdad que sería capaz de ocultarte algo?

-Si estuviera ocurriendo algo que yo debiera saber, lo sabría ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto"

"-Adams ha recibido la carta"

"-¿Qué ha pasado, cielo?

-Sirius está saliendo oficialmente con Leyla Larsen…

-Porque lo he visto…

-Tengo una idea

¿Os apetece dormir juntas?"

"-Remus…

-¿La quieres?

-Sabes que si le haces llorar aunque sea una sola lágrima tendrás que vértelas conmigo ¿verdad?

-¿Sabes que antes has descrito a Malfoy?

-Duérmete Canuto.

-Buenas noches Lunático"


	19. Lágrimas porque le quiero

**Hola a todos! Bueno, una semana más que pasa, y un capítulo más que se ha escrito… Muchas gracias a:**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Lola-lokka-potter, catti-brie potter, Rory Granger, LadyCornamenta, Luchy Black, Caataa, Zary, Zoath Black, Terry Moon, Sara fenix black, Cechu, Merodeadora Lu, HeiDi-Lu, Klass2008, Zayde Lupin, Desiré, amsp14, Mariet Malfoy Snape, xacuarelax;**

**Por vuestros comentarios, reviews, agradecimientos, halagos y sugerencias; no sabeis lo feliz que me hace encender el ordenador y encontrarme con todos vuestros mensajes, así que ya sabéis, no dejeis de enviarlos!**

**Bueno, para los amantes de Sirius y Annie, seguimos con ellos… lo sé, lo sé, pero ya lo dije: hasta que no los junte no pararé, si es que me tienen obsesionada!**

**Jajajajaja**

**Bueno, os dejo con la lectura, espero sea de vuestro agrado, disfrutad, nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 18. Lágrimas… porque le quiero.

Una semana. Una semana durante la cual apenas había hablado con Ann. La echaba de menos. Pero claro, ella se pasaba todo el día con Rexton, y los pocos minutos que estaba con él, siempre salía en la conversación Tom Rexton, lo que hacía que él se pusiera de mal humor y más aún cuando el chico en cuestión aparecía como si se le hubiera invocado para llevarse a Ann a dar un paseo para hablar de sus cosas, o como decía Sirius y se quejaba constante, la raptaba de su lado mientras le miraba con altivez.

Precisamente cómo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en la biblioteca… ¿quién le mandaba a Rexton aparecer por allí?

¡No lo aguantaba más! Había sido una semana de locos. James apenas estaba con él porque se pasaba todo el día con la pelirroja prefecta que maldita gracia le hacía a Sirius el momento que había elegido para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de James, precisamente cuando él necesitaba a su amigo; pero claro, no podía decir nada porque se alegraba de que por fin James fuera feliz aunque ello significase que no le viese en todo el día más que en las clases, en las comidas y a la hora de dormir, y esas veces que los veía siempre estaba sonriente; ¡incluso había dejado de hacerle bromas pesadas a Snape! Aunque claro, cuando Snivellus pasaba cerca de ellos, las miradas de odio seguían estando presentes.

Peter pasaba más tiempo con Emily de lo que él jamás hubiera pensado que nadie podría pasar con Banks. Y no es que la chica le cayera mal, es que simplemente no la soportaba; había algún motivo que impedía que pudiera llevarse bien con esa chica, y sin eliminaba las intenciones homicidas que la chica tenía para con ella, los comentarios mordaces e hirientes y aquella mirada que le lanzaba que Sirius estaba seguro que podría congelar el infierno si se lo proponía, el chico estaba seguro de que podría llegar a llevarse bien con ella

Y Remus desaparecía. Literalmente. De repente estaba a su lado y de repente ya no estaba; y no era eso lo que le molestaba, no, lo que en realidad le molestaba era que cuando él desaparecía, también lo hacía Dani; era como si tuviera algún radar que le indicara cuando tenía que desaparecer o algo por el estilo.

Y por si fuera poco haberse quedado sin sus mejores amigos, tampoco hablaba con Danielle; aunque a él no le gustaba considerarlo como un enfado, sino más bien como una pequeña oposición de ideas que se aclararían. O eso esperaba aunque desde la última discusión que habían tenido, el chico moreno no lo tenía tan claro…

_(flashback)_

_-Estoy aquí Lunático, ¿qué ocurre? –sus ojos repararon inmediatamente en las manos entrelazadas de Dani y de Remus y enarcó una ceja-. ¿Os han hechizado? –preguntó._

_Remus y Dani se miraron mutuamente._

_-No._

_-¿Alguna poción que os hace hacer cosas que no querais? –indagó el moreno de nuevo._

_-No… -contestaron otra vez ambos chicos._

_-¿Algún tipo de apuesta que hayáis hecho? –volvió a preguntar Sirius._

_-No que yo recuerde… -dijo Dani._

_-Entonces, ¿queréis explicarme por qué estáis cogidos de la mano?_

_Remus suspiró mientras Dani rodaba los ojos._

_-Sirius, tenemos que hablar._

_-No estoy de muy buen humor, así que sería mejor que lo dejáramos para otro momento. –avisó Sirius._

_Remus miró a Dani preguntándole con la mirada si lo hacían y se marchaban por la puerta tal y como habían entrado; pero la chica morena negó con la cabeza._

_-No Sirius, tiene que ser ahora –Sirius miró a la chica preguntándose qué podía ser tan importante y luego miró a Remus que asintió._

_Algo se encendió en la cabeza del chico que miró a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación con tal intensidad que Remus estuvo a punto de sacar su varita antes de que lo hiciera Sirius; por suerte para ambos, cuando Sirius echó mano de ella, Dani se había adelantado y la había recogido de la mesita que descansaba junto a la cama de Sirius._

_-Decidme que no es verdad –casi suplicó Sirius._

_-No me gusta mentirte –le dijo como respuesta Dani._

_-Sirius… Dani y yo estamos saliendo juntos –dijo Remus no sin poco miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener el chico._

_-No estáis hablando en serio –dijo Sirius intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no lo había escuchado-. ¿Es una broma? Porque si es una broma no tiene ni pizca de gracia, chicos. No he tenido un buen día y acabo de tener un pequeño intercambio de palabras con Rexton._

_-¿Qué le has hecho a Tom? –preguntó Danielle frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Qué le he hecho a Tom? –preguntó Sirius esta vez con aire ofendido mientras hacía una perfecta imitación de la voz de la chica lo que consiguió dos cosas, por una parte que Remus sonriera y por otra que Remus se llevara una mirada de advertencia por parte de la morena-. ¿Por qué tengo que haberle hecho algo?_

_-Porque te conozco, Sirius. De todas formas, no es una broma, estamos juntos –dijo la chica sintiendo como Remus afirmaba su mano entre la suya apretándola con suavidad._

_-Genial… de todos los chicos del colegio, ¿tienes que ir a salir con Remus?_

_-¡Eh! –protestó el aludido._

_-No te ofendas Lunático –dijo rápidamente Sirius-. Y tú, ¿no tienes un club de admiradoras además de un montón de chicas que están locas por ti para que te tengas que ir a fijar en mi hermanita?_

_-No me he fijado en ella Sirius… -dijo Remus con voz calmada como quien se sabe poseedor de la verdad-… me he enamorado de ella._

_-Remus, dejé muy claro que nadie tenía que acercarse a Dani –le dijo el chico ignorando totalmente a la chica-. ¿Recuerdas qué dije exactamente?_

_-"Que si algún chico se acercaba a Dani sufriría las consecuencias de los merodeadores porque nadie la merece" –recitó Remus con voz cansada y hastiada._

_-¿En serio dijo eso? –preguntó Dani._

_-Y lo hizo correr por todo Hogwarts –añadió el licántropo._

_-Empiezo a entender porque los pocos chicos con los que he salido siempre me pedían que no te dijera nada…_

_-¿Los chicos con quienes has salido? –preguntó Sirius enarcando una ceja-. ¿Y se puede saber quiénes han sido esos chicos?_

_-No –dijo Danielle-, no se puede saber –añadió un poco enfadada. Sirius frunció el ceño como un niño al que se le niega un dulce y Dani suspiró-. Sirius, eres como mi hermano, te quiero, no es nada extraño ni nada que no sepa nadie… Pero es mi vida y quiero a Remus y voy a salir con él, te guste o no –le dijo claro y firme._

_Sirius arrugó la frente. Remus casi podía sentir como la cabeza del animago trabajaba a gran velocidad buscando algo para hacérselo pagar._

_-Haced lo que os dé la gana, pero si me lo habéis contado esperando que os dé mi permiso, os habéis equivocado –aseguró._

_Danielle lo miró seriamente y Remus rodó los ojos. Conocía a ambos lo suficiente para saber que los dos eran tozudos y tercos cuando creían llevar la razón y esa era una de esas veces._

_-¿Tu aprobación? –preguntó gritando-¡No necesitamos tu aprobación! –le gritó la chica-. ¡Si te lo hemos contado es porque queríamos que lo supieras por nosotros y no porque alguien pudiera venirte con el cuento pero en ningún momento hemos buscado tu aprobación! –le espetó- ¡Soy mayorcita y puedo salir con quién me de la gana y deberías estar contento de que sea Remus el chico del que me he enamorado porque podría ser peor!_

_-¡¿Ah, sí!_

_-¡Sí! –le gritó ella de vuelta-¡Y si no entiendes eso, lo siento por ti!_

_-¡En ese caso haced lo que queráis! –gritó Sirius volviendo a meterse en su cama y cerrando las cortinas._

_-¡Bien! –se escuchó la voz de Dani antes de dar un portazo saliendo del cuarto._

_-¡Bien! –gritó también Sirius. El silencio reinó en el cuarto-… Genial…_

_(fin flashbakc)_

Desde entonces se hablaban lo justo y únicamente porque James les había pedido a ambos que lo hicieran, ya que otra pelea como la de principio de curso podría provocar un estrés colectivo no solo en el equipo de Gryffindor, sino también en toda la torre de Gryffindor, quién por cierto, hasta el momento iba en cabeza en la Copa de Casas.

Escuchó los leves pasos cortos descendiendo por las escaleras de las chicas, zapatos de medio tacón si no se equivocaba y estaba seguro de que no lo hacía. Pronto la silueta de Ann se vio arriba de las escaleras, hojeando unos apuntes como si tuviera que hacer un examen o algo parecido; el uniforme de Hogwarts impecable, la capa de otoño sobre sus hombros y anudada perfectamente sobre el pecho, de forma que caía sin ahogarla, el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta aquel día… estaba… Estaba… Sirius intentó encontrar una palabra para describirla y sólo cuando ella llegó junto a él, la encontró.

Estaba… radiante. Y se odió por ello. Desde que Tom había aparecido, Ann se veía más bonita que de costumbre, y no era que se vistiera con diferentes ropas o que se maquillara algo más que el birlo de labios y la sombra suave de ojos con la que estaba acostumbrado a verla, y tampoco era que se hubiera hecho algo extraordinariamente diferente en el cabello. No. Era ella. Su rostro; sus ojos ofrecían seguridad y su sonrisa irradiaba una luz propia que Sirius juró que podría competir con el más fuerte de los _lumus_ de Hogwarts.

Ann se detuvo cuando lo vio al pie de las escaleras.

-Buenos días –dijo la chica con una sonrisa-. ¿Vas a desayunar tan temprano?

-No, pero es el único momento del día en el que puedo hablar contigo sin que Rexton venga a apartarte de mí –dijo él sin rodeos-. Sigo sin ver qué tiene él para que pases tanto tiempo a su lado…

Ann enarcó una ceja.

-Porque es un buen chico y uno de los pocos que me ha mirado más de dos veces seguidas y ha visto más allá de mi físico, cosa que pocos han hecho… y porque por encima de todo, es mi amigo.

-Porque no dejas que te conozcan –dijo sin pensar el chico ignorando el último comentario de la chica.

-Puede que sea por eso, pero tampoco nadie se ha molestado en intentar conocerme –le contestó ella-; Tom es el único que lo ha hecho, es el único que me ha dicho que soy bonita y quien ha estado a mi lado desde que entré en Hogwarts –contestó Ann-. Es un buen amigo y le quiero por eso –dijo sin mentir. Y era cierto. Le quería, no como debería de querer a una pareja, pero le quería como el hermano que nunca había tenido; Tom era para ella lo que Sirius para Dani y a veces, Ann se preguntaba por qué no podía amarlo de verdad-. Además, deberías alegrarte.

El chico la miró.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin estar muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Bueno, tú estabas deseando buscarme un novio ¿no? Pues creo que voy a empezar a tomarme en serio a Tom –añadió divertida bromeando.

Si Sirius hubiese sido consciente de que Ann estaba bromeando respecto a ese tema y que ella y Tom Rexton jamás podrían tener una vida juntos porque sólo eran amigos, si Sirius hubiese sido consciente de que Ann Seever estaba enamorada de él y no de Rexton, no hubiera sentido el nudo en su garganta y el vuelco de desazón que su estómago sufrió ante aquellas palabras.

-Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir al despacho de Slughorn, nos vemos luego, Sirius.

Sirius no pudo contestarle. Ann ya había salido de la sala común. Maldiciendo su suerte por décima vez desde que se había levantado, Sirius también salió de la sala común, él, sin rumbo fijo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le aburría aquella clase, era soporífera, no tenía remedio. Suspiró. A su lado, Emily se entretenía haciendo sus deberes de Aritmancia, y en aquellos momentos tenía en su pergamino un montón de números y letras que para él no tenían ningún tipo de sentido lo mirase por donde lo mirase; en realidad, le causó gracia ver la cara de Banks mientras hacía cuentas y anagramas con cara de no entender ni siquiera ella lo que estaba haciendo.

Peter y Ann se habían sentado al otro lado del pasillo y la rubia parecía bastante conforme con los apuntes que estaba tomando. Sonrió. Peter también parecía conforme con los apuntes que Ann estaba tomando y que él estaba copiando descaradamente bajo la benevolente sonrisa de Ann.

Delante de ellos y alejados de Sirius, Dani y Remus intercambiaban roces de manos; James no se sorprendió. Tan pronto estaban atendiendo en clase como hablando en susurros sobre cosas que, seguramente, James no quería ni saber.

Miró a Sirius. Una semana hablándose lo justo con ambos. Suspiró. Tenía que hablar con él; a él tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia que Dani saliera con Remus por un simple motivo: Remus nunca le había dicho a Dani que era un licántropo. Por supuesto que aquello no iba a suponer ningún cambio en lo que Danielle sintiera por Remus, la conocía lo suficiente para saber aquello. La licantropía de Remus no era ningún impedimento para Dani, pero torció el gesto amargamente al pensar que podía serlo para el chico. Sonrió. Estaba seguro de que ese era uno de los puntos que a Sirius le irritaba en la relación Remus – Dani.

Lily estaba junto a Sirius. Llevaba el cabello suelto aquel día, caía como una cascada de fuego hasta media espalda, liso y suave excepto al final donde había dos ligeras ondulaciones que imitaban a la perfección dos ondas de mar. Sonrió embobado mirando como el sol que entraba por las ventanas rozaba sus cabellos haciéndolos brillas. Y Sonrió más aún cuando se dio cuenta y fue consciente de que estaba sonriendo embobado. Quería a esa chica, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

James miró a Sirius de nuevo, alejando de su mente las imágenes que habían aparecido en ella con Lily de protagonista, una imagen muy sugerente que incluía un bikini diminuto, protector solar y una radiante sonrisa de su novia; maldijo las hormonas revolucionadas de adolescentes y se centró en Sirius. Le preocupaba, realmente le preocupaba. No estaba durmiendo como normalmente hacía y debería estar haciendo.

A decir verdad, desde hacía una semana estaba raro, diferente y extraño, nunca lo había visto de aquel modo y estaba seguro de que había una chica de por medio. A él se lo había contado: Larsen se le había declarado y él estaba pensando muy en serio si salir con ella o no. ¡Estaba loco! En cualquier otro momento le hubiera dicho que sí sin dudarlo ni un segundo únicamente para poder estar al lado de Larse. Leyla Larsen. Un mito sexual en Hogwarts, él lo sabía por propia experiencia, había estado saliendo con ella durante un par de meses, pero cuando había visto que ni siquiera de aquel modo Lily le hacía caso, no había tardado ni dos horas en cortar con Larsen pasando a ser una más en la lista de sus conquistas.

Lo escuchó tronar los dedos, cosa que únicamente hacía cuando estaba enfadado o estresado y francamente no tenía motivos para ni una cosa ni la otra. La cabeza de Sirius se giró unos segundos, imperceptibles, hacia su izquierda antes de volver la vista al frente de nuevo. Dos minutos después, Sirius repetía la misma acción. Tres minutos después, también. James frunció el ceño; aquel comportamiento ya era raro incluso para Sirius.

Miró hacia la izquierda, hacia donde estaba Peter y trató de buscar algo que llamara la atención de su mejor amigo sin conseguirlo. Allí sólo estaban Peter y Ann, y sentados más al fondo un par de chicas de Slytherin una de las cuales era Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius, por lo que James supuso que no estaba mirando hacia allí y es que Sirius, ni siquiera miraba a la gente de su familia a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, o lo que era lo mismo, para pelearse en un duelo.

Detrás, en la pared del fondo habían colgados algunos mapas de la antigua edad dorada de los magos, cuando Merlín y Morgana poseían todo el poder. James negó. No, aquello tampoco podía ser lo que captaba la atención de su amigo.

¿La ventana quizá? No, desde allí sólo se veía la torre norte, para ser más precisos, el muro de la torre norte. Suspiró y estaba apunto de rendirse y preguntarle directamente a Sirius después cuando el chico volvió a mirar hacia la izquierda y fue entonces cuando lo vio y todo empezó a tener más sentido.

Los días insistiendo en gastarle una buena broma a Rexton, el mal humor, el ceño fruncido cada vez que las chicas hablaban de la relación de Ann y el desinterés por Larsen. Todo estaba allí, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

-¡Por Morgana y Merlín! –exclamó James sonriendo de forma encantadora cuando el profesor Binns lo miró con desagrado cuando exclamó aquello. A su lado, Emily enarcó una ceja y rodó los ojos-. No puedo creer que los trolls hicieran semejante cosa –añadió indignadísimo.

-Pues así fue, señor Potter, y ahora, ¿podría continuar con mi clase sin correr el riesgo de que vuelva a levantarse y a gritar? –James asintió y el profesor Binns suspiró, convencido de que aquellos chicos serían el motivo de que le diera un infarto cualquier día.

Sirius volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás y James hacia delante.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado para que dieras ese grito? –preguntó Sirius divertido mirándolo de reojo-. ¿Es que acaso nuestra prefecta aquí presente ha encontrado la forma de darte un beso sin moverse del sit… ¡Auch! –se quejó sin terminar la frase cuando James le dio un capón en la cabeza.

-Gracias James –sonrió Lily antes de volver a tomar sus apuntes.

-Mira que eres bruto a veces… -se quejó Sirius.

-Y tú a veces eres idiota y no te digo nada –le contestó mordaz James-. Y si he gritado ha sido por tu culpa.

-¿Yo? –preguntó sorprendido Sirius olvidándose e que estaba en clase y girándose hacia James-. ¿Por qué tengo yo la culpa?

-Sirius, estás celoso de Tom Rexton y eso sólo significa que te gusta Ann… -murmuró James para que ninguna de las dos chicas se enterase. Sirius lo miró sonrojándose sin darse cuenta y sin saber por qué -¡Y encima te sonrojas! –añadió divertido James disfrutando de la situación.

Y lo cierto es que tenía gracia… si no se estaba en la piel de Sirius Black, quién había jurado y asegurado que nunca se enamoraría porque eso sólo traía complicaciones y que él era demasiado atractivo para privar a todas las mujeres del mundo mágico y no mágico de su encanto por estar con una sola mujer.

-No digas tonterías, Cornamenta, sólo hace calor aquí dentro… -dijo a modo de disculpa abanicándose el rostro con una mano-… No me gusta Ann.

-Sirius, te conozco y sé cuando te gusta una chica.

El moreno lo miró.

-Estás demostrando que no me conoces en absoluto, Jamsie –lo llamó como cuando quería hacerle enfadar, cosa que consiguió con bastante facilidad a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de su amigo-. No me gusta Ann Seever y voy a demostrártelo –aseguró.

-Y ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, si puede saberse, señor no me gusta Ann pero no quiero que Rexton se acerque a ella a menos de diez metros? –preguntó burlón James.

El reloj de arena sobre el escritorio del profesor anunció que se había acabado el tiempo de clase y el profesor Binns exhaló profundamente; tener a aquellos chicos en clase siempre era una bomba de relojería, aunque tenía que admitir que habían estado tranquilo, aunque aún no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

Los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a levantarse. Sirius fue el primero en llegar a la puerta.

-Eh, ¿dónde vas ahora, Canuto? –le preguntó James deteniéndolo por un brazo al ver la rapidez con la que intentaba salir de clase.

-A demostrarte lo que te he dicho antes –James enarcó una ceja-. Voy a ver si encuentro a Larsen.

James suspiró. Sirius era como su hermano, pero a veces podía exasperarle.

-No puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero supongo que tienes que darte cuenta tú –se limitó a contestarle James.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosófico? –preguntó con sarcasmo más que evidente el moreno-. Nos vemos en pociones –James cabeceó a modo de afirmación mientras él se iba de la clase.

-¿Dónde va Sirius? –preguntó Peter llegando junto a James acompañado de Emily y Lily que se habían acercado a la mesa del profesor a preguntarle algo sobre una fecha que no habían entendido muy bien.

-A meter la pata hasta el fondo y aún no se ha dado cuenta… -al notar que todos le miraban, él se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de Lily entre la suya y salía de la clase-… nada que no pueda arreglarse con un poco de tiempo, ¿me prestas los apuntes? –le preguntó a su novia cambiando de tema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas hacía media hora que habían salido de clases y Dani hubiese querido aprovechar esa tarde que estaba libre para estar un rato con Remus. Solos. No era que no estuviesen juntos, claro que lo estaban, pero rara vez lo estaban solos y últimamente desde que Sirius no hablaba con ellos, el moreno se dedicaba a mirarles cada vez que podía, para asegurarse de que estaban a la vista de todos y que no estaban perdido por los pasillos de Hogwarts haciendo a saber qué.

Pero claro, Remus no la había entendido. Por eso cuando ella le había dicho que podían ir a algún lugar para estar solos y tener un poco de intimidad, alegando que no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar besándose con él mientras que Sirius siguiera enfadado con ellos, el chico la había tomado de la mano y la llevaba en aquellos momentos hacia la biblioteca alegando que estaba de acuerdo y que tenían que aprovechar esa media hora.

Dani había fruncido el ceño y llevaba ya cinco minutos hablando mientras Remus la llevaba rápidamente, diciéndole que ella quería estar media hora con él, no estudiando, no leyendo.

-¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender? Sé que te gustan los libros, pero pensaba que yo te gustaba más, quiero decir, pensaba que me querías. Pero no, a ti te apetece ir a ver libros; pues déjame recordarte que los libros no son nada excitantes –le pareció escuchar reír suavemente a Remus. Miró a su alrededor.

La biblioteca. Habían llegado a la biblioteca y él había empezado a llevarla a través de las librerías hacia algún rincón.

-¿Me estás escuchan…

Su reclamo murió dentro de la boca de Remus cuando él la giró apoyándola contra una estantería mientras envolvía su cintura con sus brazos y la besó de forma dulce y atrevida, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Remus sonrió apartándose de ella unos centímetros pero sin soltar la cintura de Dani atrapada entre sus manos y la estantería del final de la biblioteca, un lugar al que casi nadie iba porque los libros que estaban allí no eran demasiado interesantes ni ofrecían mucha ayuda a la hora de hacer las tareas.

-¿Sigues pensando que los libros no son excitantes? –preguntó en un susurro Remus cerca de su oído y sonriendo al notar el estremecimiento de ella.

-Sigo pensando que los libros no son excitantes… -aseguró ella-… pero tú sí lo eres… -añadió sonriendo cuando Remus levantó la cabeza del cuello que besaba entretenido para mirarla.

-Supongo que tendré… -la besó en la comisura de los labios-… que hacer algo para… -la besó fugazmente en los labios-… hacerte cambiar…-pasó su lengua por los labios de Dani que se dejó hacer con una sonrisa-… de opinión… -finalizó el chico besándola y dejando que su lengua empezara a jugar con la de ella.

-Vas por buen camino… -asintió Dani entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca de Remus para atraerlo más cerca.

Un leve ruidito los distrajo por unos segundos; Dani intentó ignorarlo, pero dado que reconoció dicho ruidito como el gorjeo de su lechuza y sabía lo pesada que ésta podía llegar a ponerse, no le quedó más remedio que separarse de su novio que la miró frustrado mientras resoplaba.

-Sólo un segundo, amor –le aseguró Dani mientras tomaba la carta de su lechuza y le acariciaba la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento para que se marchara.

Remus iba a continuar besándola cuando notó que el cuerpo de Danielle estaba rígido. Alzó sus ojos para toparse con los azules oscuros de ella, tan parecidos a los de Sirius y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Temblaba. Su labio inferior estaba temblando y sus ojos se habían vuelto acuosos.

-¿Dani? –preguntó. No tuvo respuesta-. ¿Estás bien, Danielle?

Pero ella tampoco le hizo caso esta vez, era como si estuviera en otro lugar lejos de allí. Acercó su mano al rostro de ella y lo acarició; Dani parpadeó como si hubiera salido de su ensimismamiento y miró a Remus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tengo que… -empezó a decir-… hacer algo… cosas de chicas, nos vemos luego –dijo de forma atropelladora antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-… Te quiero.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí y qué era esa carta?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No es verdad –se defendió la pelirroja después de lanzarle un cojín blanco al chico que estaba delante de ella.

-Claro que es verdad, te vi perfectamente –replicó él sin perder la sonrisa.

-No es cierto, seguro que ese día no llevabas las gafas –le contradijo la chica.

-Claro que es cierto, estabas sentada en primera fila, junto a Banks; llevabas esa blusa negra de botones que tiene una rosa bordada en el bolsillo sobre el pecho y esos pantalones negros que tiraste el año pasado porque te empezaban a quedar cortos –se defendió James haciendo que Lily le mirase asombrada por acordarse de tantos detalles-; entonces fue cuando te giraste para tirarme con el bote de azufre en la cabeza y el bote fue a parar al caldero de Snape que estaba detrás de ti, aunque nadie se fijó. Pero el hecho de que en tercero la clase de pociones saliera ardiendo y quedase con el bonito color anaranjado que tiene ahora fue tu culpa.

-Es cierto… -dijo ella en un murmullo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá donde se había puesto de rodillas para defenderse atacando a James con los cojines-… lo había olvidado… El bote era de color azul…

-En realidad era violeta, pero ¿quién se fija en esas cosas? –argumentó James con su media sonrisa-. ¿Estás bien?

-Tú sabías que la culpa había sido mía… -lo miró.

-Sí.

-¿Y aún así cargaste con las responsabilidades? –preguntó la chica confundida.

James se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily simplemente.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó a su vez James-. Además, me mandaron limpiar durante un mes los vestuarios de Gryffindor después de cada partido y créeme, no me apetecía nada oler en ti jabón y desinfectante en lugar de a lilas y manzana que es a lo que siempre hueles… -añadió pícaro.

-Pero no debiste… -empezó a protestar Lily.

-Lo hice porque quise Lily –le aseguró James-. Además, me compensó que durante las siguientes dos semanas me hablaras a todas horas –el rostro de Lily se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar que le hablaba para decirle que tenía que aprender a madurar de una vez por todas y que tenía que dejarse de esos jueguitos de niños.

-James… lo siento… yo no… había olvidado por completo que había sido yo…

-Bueno… entonces… -las manos de James se posaron sobre la cintura de Lily y se afirmaron detrás de ella, haciendo que por inercia la chica colocara sus manos en los brazos de James-… tendrás que compensarme de alguna forma –dijo muy serio aunque el brillo pícaro y divertido de sus ojos lo delataba.

-¿Y en qué habías pensado? –preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego.

James inclinó su cabeza para besar su cuello y Lily se estremeció. Era increíble como los labios de James podían tener aquel efecto sobre su piel.

-Algo que nos incluye a ti… -la besó en el lóbulo de la oreja-… a mí… -susurró junto a su oído antes de volver a bajar hacia su cuello para besarla despacio-… y el resto de nuestra vida… -terminó de decir el chico besándola con intensidad.

La pelirroja sonrió dentro del beso mientras pensaba que nunca un pronombre como "nuestra" le había sonado tan bien.

-Me gustan tus ojos… -susurró el merodeador mientras la miraba fijamente hasta el punto que ella ya se había sonrojado en varias ocasiones.

Lily sonrió. Llevaban más de una hora allí tumbados, sin hacer nada más que mirarse en silencio, sintiendo la necesidad mutua de estar en la compañía del otro únicamente notando su presencia, sintiendo sus caricias y sabiendo que el otro estaba allí.

-Son normales –le contestó la pelirroja sin apartar su vista de él mientras se preguntaba cómo había desperdiciado tantos años de estar junto a aquel chico tan maravilloso que ahora estaba tumbado junto a ella en aquel sofá grande de color crema que había en aquella habitación escondida a los ojos de todo el mundo.

-No, no lo son… -le susurró él apartando un mechón rojizo para poder mirarlos aún mejor-… son verdes… como dos esmeraldas, pero se oscurecen cuando te enfadas y generalmente cuando estás a punto de llorar se vuelven de un verde claro hermoso, eso sin contar con el brillo que aparece cuando estás contenta –añadió el chico sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Porque siempre me fijo en ti –le contestó el chico-. Llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero tú nunca me quisiste hacer caso… -su voz no sonaba a reproche, sólo a realidad a una confirmación y constatación de un hecho-… ¿sabes? A veces me despierto por la noche con la tentación de ir a tu cuarto y besarte sólo para comprobar que estás conmigo… -la abrazó más fuerte y la instó a que se acercara a él-… que puedo acariciarte… -una mano acarició con suavidad su bazo desnudo-… que puedo besarte… -sus labios se dirigieron hacia los de ella rozándolos ligeramente-… y que no te irás… que no desaparecerás…

-Lo siento… -susurró ella. James la miró-… Por haber sido tan borde contigo durante los últimos años…

James sonrió mientras le acariciaba el brazo y se detenía en su hombro, juguetón, acariciándolo también con suavidad, rodeando el lunar que Lily tenía en el hombro.

-Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar… ¿no dice eso un refrán muggle? –preguntó el chico besándola suavemente-. Y definitivamente, tú mereces la espera.

Lily tuvo el tiempo justo de sonreír antes de notar como el chico profundizaba el beso, besando con suavidad su labio inferior antes de que ella abriese la boca invitándolo a entrar en ella, cosa que a James le pareció una muy buena idea hasta que se acordó de Sirius y dejó de besar a Lily con suavidad, dejando a la chica un poco perpleja puesto que él no era nunca quien cortaba un beso.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó… Estoy preocupado por Sirius… ¿te importa si…

-¿Si me dejas plantada y te vas con él para ver cómo está? –preguntó la pelirroja. James asintió un poco nervioso sin saber a ciencia cierta que le iba a contestar la chica-. No, no me importa… nos vemos luego en la sala común ¿vale?

-¿Cómo sabes que Sirius no está en la sala común? –preguntó James.

-Intuición femenina –le dijo la chica dándole un último beso.

-Te quiero –le susurró James a dos milímetros de sus labios.

-Yo también. Anda ve… -lo alentó.

James sonrió y cuando llegó a la puerta se giró para volver a mirarla; preciosa, inteligente, dulce y comprensiva… Sabía que era la mujer perfecta para él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ni siquiera había hecho falta buscar a Sirius con el mapa del merodeador; sabía dónde estaría, en su claro, en el bosque, y seguramente, golpeando algún pobre árbol. No se equivocaba. A juzgar por el sudor que caía por la frente de su amigo y casi hermano, James dedujo que llevaba un buen rato allí.

-Cuando termines de atizar a ese pobre árbol, quizá puedas decirme qué te ocurre –convino James de forma casual recostándose contra otro de los árboles. Sirius gruñó algo entre dientes -¿Cómo dices?

-Digo que me estoy volviendo loco –anunció Sirius cuando dejó de golpear árboles-. He rechazado a Larsen, ¡a Larsen! Dime una cosa, ¿qué me ocurre? –preguntó -¿Por qué diablos he rechazado a Larsen?

-Deja que lo piense… -fingió James-… ¿tal vez porque te gusta Ann? –sugirió con su mejor voz inocente.

-No me gusta.

-Claro, por eso has rechazado a Larsen y te vuelves receloso y frunces el ceño cuando Rexton y Ann desaparecen al mismo tiempo ¿verdad? - inquirió de nuevo James.

Sirius le miró intentando parecer ofendido, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido esa batalla contra James, así que se limitó a suspirar derrotado.

-No quiero que le hagan daño, eso es todo… –aseguró Sirius queriendo quitarle importancia a aquello.

-Y por eso –continuó hablando James ignorando la interrupción de Sirius-, estás dándole golpes a un árbol en lugar de estar con alguna chica ¿no? –añadió el chico perspicaz mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña snitch vieja pero que él se ocupaba de tener en buen estado.

-Estoy algo nervioso y no quiero ir lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro –dijo mordaz Sirius mirando de forma amenazante.

James hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras sostenía la pelotita dorada.

-Por mí no te preocupes, sé defenderme bastante bien –dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a Sirius-. Vaya, hasta que por fin sonríes, empezaba a pensar que eras Malfoy con poción multijugos –bromeó el chico de nuevo.

-No me menciones a ese indeseable –le pidió Sirius que sin querer había recordado la conversación con Peter y Remus sobre la reunión secreta de Malfoy y Riddle. Luego miró a su amigo como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien o no le faltaba alguna parte de su anatomía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –negó con la cabeza Sirius.

-¿Nada? Sirius, conozco esa mirada y esa sonrisa de inocencia culpable –añadió consiguiendo que el chico en cuestión borrase la sonrisa de su cara-. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-¿Yo? –preguntó Sirius-¿Crees de verdad que sería capaz de ocultarte algo? –preguntó de nuevo el chico. James lo miró simplemente-. Que poca confianza en tu amigo, James… -añadió con falsa ofensa.

James suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Si estuviera ocurriendo algo que yo debiera saber, lo sabría ¿verdad? –inquirió James de nuevo.

-Por supuesto –aseguró Sirius que se había prometido a sí mismo no mencionarle a James el episodio de Riddle hasta que no averiguara qué era lo que ocurría.

-Bien, eso espero, porque ya sabes que me pongo de muy mal humor cuando me ocultan cosas que me conciernen –Sirius asintió con su mejor cara de "yo no he sido y no puedes demostrar lo contrario". James lo miró fijamente -. Ahora, volviendo al tema de Ann Seever…

-No me gusta Ann –volvió a decir Sirius con voz cansada y monótona mientras recogía su túnica que había dejado medio colgada de una de las ramas más bajas de los árboles-. Pero había quedado con ella para ayudarla con los deberes de Transformaciones, así que será mejor que vayamos hacia el castillo… -empezó a andar.

No había dado tres pasos cuando se detuvo al ver que James no le seguía. Se giró y lo vio de pie, con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Sirius conociendo aquella postura por ser la que James utilizaba cuando se ponía en plan formal y serio.

-No decir lo que sientes puede romper tu propio corazón –le dijo el chico-. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces Sirius –dijo el chico de gafas-. Puedes hacer daño a muchas personas…

-Sé lo que me hago Cornamenta –aseguró el animago. Se giró y empezó a andar notando como James le seguía hasta darle alcance-… o eso espero… -añadió en un susurro inaudible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape esperaba atento sentado en la butaca negra de la sala común de Slytherin. Lucius estaba sentado cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas; no importaba lo rastrero y cruel que Lucius Malfoy pudiera llegar a ser nunca, pero si había algo indiscutible era la elegancia innata que había en él; su porte regio, casi digno de un rey y su altivez que lo acompañaba donde fuera que él llegase.

El rubio torció la boca en una sonrisa al terminar de leer el pergamino que tenía en su mano derecha y con un movimiento de varita envió la carta al fuego, donde Snape vio como se consumía en el fuego mientras las pequeñas chispas saltaban de vez en cuando en un recordatorio de lo que podían llegar a hacer estando vivas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Severus.

-Adams ha recibido la carta –informó el chico con un gesto de "era obvio"-, pronto empezaremos a ver como la sangre sucia de Seever nos suplicará por todo lo que ha dicho y hecho… pasearse por Hogwarts como si tuviera el mismo derecho que nosotros a estar aquí… -añadió con tono despectivo.

Severus Snape no dijo nada, sólo suspiró.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche, la habitación de las chicas estaba en silencio; hacía poco que en la sala común había sonado el reloj anunciando las dos de la mañana; el frío empezaba a hacerse notorio en clases, pasillos y habitaciones pero gracias a la magia de los elfos domésticos que se encargaban de que todo estuviera siempre caliente, apenas lo notaban.

Un leve sollozo se escuchó en una de las camas, la única cerrada con doseles aquella noche. Lily Evans se había levantado para ir al baño y al abrir la puerta maldiciendo la gran cantidad de zumo de calabaza que había tomado aquella noche durante la cena, escuchó el sollozo proveniente de la cama de Ann. Suspiró. Ya se había esperado algo así e incluso pensó que Ann había tardado demasiado.

Miró alrededor, la cama de Alice vacía indicaba que aquella noche la chica estaría en el dormitorio de los merodeadores junto a Frank. Pisando el suelo descalza se acercó despacio hasta la cama de Ann intentando asegurarse de que el sollozo provenía de allí y no se sintió más aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que así era. Suspiró y abrió los doseles despacio.

-¿Annie? –preguntó suavemente para no asustarla.

El sollozo se vio reprimido de forma casi inmediata cuando las cortinas se abrieron y la delgada figura de Lily se vio recortada por la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana.

-Lily… ¿te he despertado?

Pese a que le estaba dando la espalda, la pelirroja podía notar la voz gangosa y podía ver los hombros de Ann temblar por contener las ganas de llorar.

-No me has despertado –le aseguró la pelirroja-. Y me enfado mucho cuando una de mis mejores amigas necesita llorar y no me pide que sea su paño de lágrimas –añadió con una sonrisa fingiendo seriedad y enfado.

Se tumbó junto a Ann obligándola a que ésta se acurrucara contra ella. Silencio. Sólo los sollozos de Ann interrumpían el silencio de la habitación. Lily suspiró mientras rodeaba los hombros de su amiga con una mano como si de aquella forma pudiera protegerla de los demonios que la atormentaban desde su interior. Se arrepentía de tener siempre razón…

-¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? –le preguntó suavemente.

-Sirius está saliendo oficialmente con Leyla Larsen… -musitó Ann con una amarga sonrisa-… ¿cómo puede la felicidad de alguien suponer la desgracia de otra persona? –consiguió preguntar Ann antes de volver a ponerse a llorar.

-¿Larsen? –preguntó Lily-. ¿Cómo sabes…

-Porque lo he visto… -contestó con cierta amargura Ann.

_(flashback)_

_-No puedo creer que hicieras eso… -dijo Ann controlando que su risa no fuera demasiado escandalosa._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Era una capa única y tenía que regalársela a Jeremy –se encogió de hombros Tom._

_-¿Tan única para que hipnotizaras a esa pobre chica y la instaras a comprar cualquier otra cosa? –preguntó ella enarcando una ceja._

_Tom sonrió. Annie y sus cargos de conciencia; era imposible que mintiera porque después se sentía mal, era imposible que hiciera algo mal sin sentirse culpable y el sentimiento de culpabilidad la recomía por dentro hasta que confesara lo que había hecho; así que simplemente, no mentía._

_-Tendrías que haber visto la capa, seguro que cambiarías de opinión –le dijo el chico con un guiño coqueto._

_-¿Recuerdas las Navidades en España? –preguntó de repente él. Ann asintió mientras sonreía-. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel restaurante…_

_-"El Sol Dorado" –dijo Ann con una sonrisa más que evidente en su rostro-. Creo que el camarero aún se tiene que acordar de nosotros._

_-Tonterías. Sólo porque conseguimos encontrar mesa cuando estaba todo abarrotado porque a aquellos muggles de repente se les ocurrió que estarían mejor comiendo en su casa…-dijo casi con descuido el chico._

_-Te olvidas de que no tenían el pescado que pediste y cuando les dijiste que fueran a mirar, encontraron ese tipo de pescado en la cámara refrigeradora, ah, y acuérdate que precisamente el pastel de manzana que pedimos de postres y que ellos no lo tenían en su menú, apareció en nuestra mesa de repente –dijo Ann mirándole con un brillo divertido en los ojos._

_Tom rió suavemente. Habían pasado una noche tranquila, él mismo se había encargado de coger comida de las cocinas y habían comido en una aula vacía y en desuso sabiendo que nadie entraría allí por estar demasiado cerca del despacho de la directora McGonagall, respetada y bastante fácil de hacer enojar. Habían hablado de todo y de nada y en aquellos momentos, acompañaba a Ann a la sala común de Gryffindor, alegando que al ser prefecto, si se topaban con Filch no habría ningún problema, porque pese a que habían tomado el pasillo menos frecuentado que pasaba por delante de la sala común de Hufflelpuff, la señorita Norris, el cachorro de gata que perseguía al celador por todas partes, podía estar en cualquier parte. _

_Tom se puso cara a cara con ella y empezó a caminar de espaldas._

_-¿Y recuerdas el día en que fuimos a la playa muggle? –preguntó el chico._

_-Para olvidarlo… Los que estaban cerca de nosotros no entendían porque cuando el agua estaba helada en todas partes, a un radio de doscientos metros de donde estábamos nosotros, el agua estaba en su temperatura justa y desp…. –Ann se detuvo en seco al girar la esquina del pasillo. Su garganta se secó y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse._

_-¿Qué pas…_

_Tom se giró y lo entendió. A menos de diez metros, junto a la entrada de Hufflelpuff, Leyla Larsen estaba despidiéndose de forma bastante acaramelada de Sirius Black. No tuvo que meterse en la cabeza de Ann ni tampoco utilizar con ella sus dotes vampíricas para saber lo que la chica estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos._

_El lobo que llevaba dentro se rebeló al notar como Ann temblaba por las lágrimas contenidas; la influencia veela le incitaba a rodearla y protegerla y el carácter vampírico le instaba a saltar sobre Sirius Black y morderle la yugular hasta dejarlo sin una gota de sangre en sus venas. Dio un paso casi involuntario hacia el lugar donde Black y Larsen se estaban besando, pero la mano de Ann sobre su brazo izquierdo le hizo detenerse para mirarla._

_Sonría. Triste, pero sonreía. Los ojos aguados, pero sonreía. _

_-¿Me acompañas a la torre? –le preguntó la chica._

_-Ann… yo no…_

_Pero ella negó suavemente._

_-No es tu culpa, es mía por hacerme ilusiones y creer que él podría llegar a… -sintió como un sollozo se ahogaba en su garganta impidiendo que su voz saliera. Respiró profundamente controlándose-… Por favor… llévame hasta la torre… -pidió de nuevo._

_Tom se debatió durante unos segundos sobre si ir a darle a Black una demostración de pelea muggle o de irse de allí acompañando a Ann. Evidentemente, cuando Ann le miró, Tom le sonrió, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, dejando que la chica pasara su brazo por detrás de su espalda, la besó en la sien._

_-Vamos… no te mereces ver esto, princesa…_

_Minutos después, cuando Ann llegó a la entrada de la torre y se despidió de Tom con un beso en la mejilla después de que él le preguntara como mínimo unas veinte veces si estaba segura que se encontraba bien, y ella asegurándole veinte veces que estaba bien, Ann subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Llorar. Llorar se le hacía algo tan normal que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando notó las lágrimas saladas recorriendo sus mejillas mientras recordaba la escena de Sirius y Leyla Larsen._

_(fin flashback)_

-Esta noche puedes llorar todo lo que quieras –le dijo Lily mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente-. Pero a partir de mañana no quiero verte derramar ni una sola lágrima por Black, ¿entendido?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lily –dijo Emily apareciendo en el otro lado de la cama-, dejadme un hueco –exigió tumbándose al otro lado de Ann y sonriendo-. Black no se merece tus lágrimas.

-¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo? –le preguntó Ann a modo de respuesta.

Emi se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Escuchar el nombre de Black es como una alarma para mí –dijo con una media sonrisa.

Las cortinas volvieron a abrirse y una Dani en camisón blanco por las rodillas y un bol de gominolas muggles de colores se tumbó a los pies de la cama de Ann colocando el plato en medio de la colcha. Tres pares de ojos la miraron.

-Sirius no es tan malo, un poco zoquete y no tiene mucha vista para ver a las personas que se interesan de verdad por él. Pero no es malo –añadió mirando a Emi-, algún día tienes que contarme por qué le tienes tanta manía.

-Quizá algún día lo haga, pero ahora no es el momento –prometió Emily sacándole la lengua-. Annie, Sirius se ha acostado con medio Hogwarts y con las que no se ha acostado ha sido sólo porque son de tercero hacia abajo… ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que esté ahora con alguien?

-¿No lo veis? –preguntó la rubia-. Larsen es todo lo que yo nunca seré… verla a ella me recuerda…

-¿Lo que nunca serás? –preguntó Dani frunciendo el ceño interrumpiéndola-. ¿Quieres decir que nunca te volverás una engreída estúpida sin cerebro que piensa que los libros están para equilibrar las patas de las mesas que cojeen? –Annie sonrió levemente.

-No, quiere decir que nunca será una idiota descerebrada y arrogante preocupada únicamente por sí misma –señaló Emily.

-Os equivocáis las dos –apuntó Lily- quiere decir que nunca tendremos que criticarla por ser una prepotente que cree que es mejor que las demás únicamente porque su familia es de renombre mágico.

-Ya basta chicas… -pidió Ann sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿No lo ves Annie? –preguntó suavemente Lily abrazándola desde su posición-. No tienes que ser Leylar Larsen…

-Ella debería desear ser como tú –añadió Emily sonriéndole.

-Tengo una idea –Danielle se levantó de la cama de un revuelo y tomó su varita.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Emily que a veces le temía a las ideas de Dani.

-Esto –indicó la morena haciendo un ligero movimiento sobre la cama de Danielle y haciendo que se moviera hacia la derecha consiguiendo que se uniera a la cama de Annie-. ¿Os apetece dormir juntas? –preguntó con aire inocente una vez hubo terminado de dejar las dos camas juntas.

-Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos –concedió Lily dando su aprobación.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Danielle que ya se había acomodado en su cama junto a Emily.

-No tenéis que hacer esto, chicas, estoy bien, en serio… -intentó convencerlas Ann.

-De eso nada, después de despertarnos es lo menos que puedes hacer –le dijo Dani con fingida severidad-. Y ahora, a dormir todo el mundo.

-Buenas noches chicas –dijo Lily tomando su varita y golpeando en el aire para apagar las luces del cuarto.

-Buenas noches –dijeron al mismo tiempo Dani y Emily mientras se peleaban entre risas por tomar las mantas.

-Buenas noches… -murmuró Ann-… gracias… -añadió en un susurro.

Lily a su lado sonrió y la abrazó aún más.

-De nada… -le susurró la pelirroja al oído-… para eso están las amigas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, característica que había aprendido a adquirir con el paso de los años en Hogwarts si quería salir de la habitación de una chica sin acabar herido con cinco maldiciones como mínimo.

En su cabeza aún tenía presente lo que había ocurrido con Leyla Larsen.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Y bien?-preguntó la chica apoyada contra la pared._

_Sirius sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y sonreía de forma culpable. Leyla Larsen era preciosa, todos los chicos querían salir con ella, incluso los de primero se enamoraban de su belleza; desde luego que después de pasar un tipo como ella acababas cansándote por su poca sensibilidad y su falta de comunicación, pero todo el mundo sabía que era así; una chica hermosa y con cualidades, seguramente, pero cualidades que en aquellos momentos Sirius no veía por ningún lado._

_-Me dijiste que te lo tenías que pensar –dijo resentida no acostumbrada a que cuando le decía a alguien que quería salir con él, éste le dijera que no estaba seguro de eso-, ¿ya lo has pensado?_

_-Lo siento, Larsen… pero no puedo salir contigo. Ni yo lo entiendo, pero no puedo… _

_-Lo entiendo –dijo la chica._

_-¿En serio? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada-. Entonces explícamelo porque yo no, ¿por qué no puedo salir contigo?_

_-Por el mismo motivo por el que no has salido con ninguna chica desde principio de curso –le contestó ella-. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? _

_-¿De qué?_

_Leyla negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_-Te darás cuenta pronto. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? _

_-¿De qué se trata?_

_-¿Me besarías por última vez? _

_Sirius sonrió._

_-Claro… _

_(fin flashback)_

Los ronquidos de Peter eran más que audibles, James aún no había vuelto y el chico supuso que estaba con cierta pelirroja ya que ninguno de los dos había aparecido en la cena; estuvo tentado de ir a la habitación de las chicas para ver si estaban allí, pero luego recordó que estaba hablando de Lily Evans y la escena de que después de un par de días juntos, la pelirroja hubiese aceptado acostarse con James, le pareció de todo menos real y posible.

Remus también estaba en su cama, para gran alivio del merodeador que aún recordaba las palabras de Dani. Sabía que la chica tenía razón, pero es que ella no sabía que Remus era un licántropo y no quería que sufriera. Era su hermana… era su amiga… Danielle era la única familia que tenía de verdad y no iba a dejar que por un simple capricho sufriera lo que no le tocaba sufrir.

Por supuesto que conocía a Remus y sabía que de los cuatro chicos posiblemente él era el mejor e incluso aceptaba que su cabeza le dijera que Remus era la mejor opción para Dani pero… su instinto de protección era superior a la amistad que podía tener con Remus.

Algunas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza… imágenes de cuando conoció a Remus, sentado solitario en aquel vagón del tren y del modo en que James y él habían irrumpido en su vida, amparando a su lado poco después a Peter; imágenes de cuando se enteraron de que era un licántropo y de cuando el chico les dijo que entendería perfectamente que no quisieran seguir siendo compañeros de cuarto e incluso amigos; imágenes de la cara de sorpresa de Remus cuando aquella noche de luna llena, un ciervo, un perro y una rata lo acompañaron en su noche, en silencio, haciendo un juramento mudo sobre que nunca más volvería a estar solo… Imágenes de Remus ayudándole en algún trabajo, intentando buscar tecnicismos para no castigarlos, bajando con ellos a las cocinas para llenarse la barriga de chocolate…

Sirius bufó y se tumbó en su cama, junto a la de Lunático, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. Definitivamente no había nadie mejor que Remus para salir con Danielle, pero…

A su lado, la cama de Remus se movió un poco.

-¿Canuto? –preguntó la voz adormecida de Remus -¿Eres tú?

Sirius suspiró.

-Sí, Remus, soy yo –le contestó el chico un poco más seco de lo que quería haber sonado.

Sirius vio como Remus se levantaba de la cama y vestido con su pijama de color azul claro, sólo los pantalones que la camisa había quedado perdida en algún momento de la noche por tener demasiado calor, se acercaba hasta su propia cama, donde se sentó en el borde, dejando que Sirius sintiera como el peso de alguien más se sentaba a su lado.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez –Sirius asintió-. Lamento mucho que no te agrade la idea de que Dani y yo salgamos juntos, créeme que a mí tampoco me parecía una buena idea; pero las cosas son así, Sirius. La quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes intentar buscar a alguien que tenga más dinero, que sea de sangre pura y linaje antiquísimos –añadió con tono desdeñoso-, puedes buscar a alguien más atractivo, más inteligente, mejor jugador y más valiente pero te aseguro que nunca, nunca encontrarás a alguien que la quiera tanto como yo y que esté dispuesto a dar su vida por ella y si después de esto quieres volver a golpearme, no me importa, pero no voy a dejar de quererla y mucho menos de salir con ella –Sirius no contestó, pero sonrió para sí mismo-. Ahora, buenas noches.

El peso de su cama se esfumó y escuchó los pasos silenciosos de los pies descalzos de Remus dirigiéndose a su cama, escuchó el somier crujir y los pequeños ruiditos que Remus hacía para acomodarse en la cama y cubrirse con las mantas. Sirius sonrió. Remus era siempre tan directo…

-Remus… -susurró Sirius desde su cama.

-¿Qué?

-¿La quieres?

La voz de Remus sonó firme.

-Sí.

-¿Sin importarte lo que ocurra, lo que haga o lo que haya hecho? –insistió Sirius.

-Sí, Sirius.

-Sabes que si le haces llorar aunque sea una sola lágrima tendrás que vértelas conmigo ¿verdad? –preguntó serio Sirius.

-Si la hago llorar tendré que enfrentarme a Lily, Ann y Banks además de a Dani –le contestó Remus sarcástico. Sirius no contestó y el chico supo que estaba esperando una respuesta -. Sí… -contestó Remus cansado-… sé que tendré que vérmelas contigo…

-Bien –sentenció Sirius-. Entonces mañana hablaré con los dos. Sé cuando me equivoco… -añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Bien. Buenas noches –se despidió el licántropo desde su cama y aunque Sirius no podía verlo por la oscuridad del cuarto, estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo.

Dos minutos de silencio que sólo fueron truncados por los ronquidos de Peter.

-¿Remus?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Sabes que antes has descrito a Malfoy? –preguntó esta vez más divertido.

Escuchó como Remus soltaba un bufido también divertido.

-Duérmete Canuto.

-Buenas noches Lunático.

James Potter salió del baño mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Al menos entre ellos dos todo había vuelto a la normalidad; odiaba cuando dos de sus amigos no se hablaban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, hola de nuevo!  
jejeje, sí, aún no están juntos, pero es que no pude resistirme a la tentación de poner un pequeño malentendido entre estos chicos, ahora que Ann cree que Sirius y Larsen están juntos, ¿qué ocurrirá?**

**Ttendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saberlo, hasta la próxima…**

…

…

…

**Oh, está bien! Os dejaré un pequeño adelanto… pero bajad las varitas, ya sabéis que soy alérgica a las maldiciones!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-¿Por qué estás tan contento?

-Porque Lunático y yo hemos aclarado las cosas

-Y porque anoche viniste tarde.

-Con Larsen

-Y por eso no voy a interponerme entre vosotros ni voy a enfadarme con ninguno de los dos

-Nunca cambiará ¿verdad?

-Si lo hiciera, no sería Sirius

-Me estaba imaginando la cara de Sirius si llega a saber que han dormido cuatro chicas juntas en la misma cama

-Tranquila, tienes tiempo de sobra…

-Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntarlo, pero ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque pienso matar a Black antes de ir a desayunar

-Olvidaba esa parte de los veelas

-Yo sola me he lastimado, Tom. Él no ha hecho nada más que ser Sirius Black

-Tom es la mejor influencia que ella podría tener"

"-Te he dicho muchas veces que vengas a dormir conmigo

-¿Está diciendo lo que creo que dice?

-Si crees que le está proponiendo una noche de sexo salvaje, sí

-¿Y tú desde cuando hablas así sin sonrojarte?

-Ann no va a ir a dormir a ningún sitio que no sea en la sala común de Gryffindor

-¿Y quién ha dicho que vayamos a dormir?

-El problema es que nunca le duran demasiado

-Creo que los aquí presentes tienen la idea de que estás saliendo con Leyla Larsen.

-¡No!

-¿Alguien quiere decirme qué diablos ocurre?

-Nada cielo que Sirius se ha enamorado.

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE BLACK HAGA ESO!"

"-No voy a dejar que juegue con ella para engrosar su lista de conquistas ¡no señor!

-Quiero que me digas por qué estás tan enfadada con Sirius Black o empezaré a pensar que tu obsesión por criticarle siempre forma parte de una extraña obsesión que sientes hacia él.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Sabes que el sarcasmo no te sienta bien?"

"-Aunque no sea asunto tuyo, Leyla y yo no estamos saliendo.

-¿El gran Black se ha enamorado?

-Pronto será luna llena… Os reconozco por el olor y el color de los ojos"

"-Rexton no es tan malo como yo creía

-Entonces no digas nada Nunca se te han dado bien las palabras

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Tienes razón, se me dan mejor los hechos, así que con tu permiso…"

**Ahora sí… Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos! Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Nota autora

**Hola a todo el mundo! Que tal?**

**Bueno, he recibido varios emails diciéndome que pese a que ponia que había una actualización, no había capítulo nuevo. La culpa ha sido mía, lo siento. Aún no tengo listo el capítulo para subirlo, tendréis que esperar un poquito más. El problema es que al llevar dos fics, subí el capítulo de mi otro fic "Lágrima de Lahntra" y por error lo colgué en el de "Pide un deseo", en cuanto me di cuenta, lo borré, evidentemente y lo puse en su lugar pero ya se había reflejado en fanfiction y por eso sale que el fic está actualizado.**

**De nuevo os pido perdón a los que habéis pensado que había un nuevo capítulo, pero hasta la proxima semana no podré subirlo, espero recibir vuestros reviews cuando lo actualice. Un besito para todos y sed felices!**


	21. ¿Me he enamorado? Carta y un beso

**Antes que nada, disculpad la demora; os prometo que tenía el capítulo escrito desde el sábado pero cuando fui a subirlo el domingo, la página de fanfiction no me dejaba hacerlo, por ese motivo he tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para poder subir el capítulo, espero que podais entenderlo y que no creais que me he olvidado de vosotros :D**

**Y hablando de vosotros, vamos a ver:**

**Cloeevans, ZarY, Alteia, IrEpElYeLoWiNxUeVaNs, catti-brie potter, Mary93, Merodeadora Lu, mmvvblack, kaitleen, Luchy Black, xacuarelax, Raven Yaxley, Desiré Zelany, LadyCornamenta, jAnE-dArLiNg, Armelle Potter, Klass2008, amintajuliette, Mariet Malfoy Snape, amsp14, naruweasley, Lharien, Gaia, Pauhla, Guille, wynchester, Tere Black, lyn, I love Weasleys and Merodeadores, leyla, Terry Moon, arrianita, Lizzy Black 86, PaulyProngs, Cornamenta-Guille, maria, camila, I need new chapter!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y reviews y sobre todo muchas gracias por ser pacientes y esperar a que subiese este nuevo capítulo; entre los examenes y el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo pero siempre que sigais dejándome vuestros ánimos, seguiré escribiendo.**

**Y si me permitís, quiero dedicar este capítulo a una chica que se llama Verónica y que es mi mejor amiga; alguien que me ha demostrado a lo largo de los años que siempre está ahí para quien la necesite sin pedir nada a cambio, alguien que llame a la hora que llame siempre me contesta e incluso a veces antes de llamarla sabe que me ocurre algo. Estuvo a mi lado cuando pasé por una mala época y ahora le toca a ella… No está teniendo una buena racha y sólo quiero decirte que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras… No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas. Un beso, bonita.**

**Y ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo tan ansiado… Sirius y Ann estarán untos por fin? Espero que sí, porque entre estos dos me da a dar un infarto!**

**Espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo; un besito!**

Capitulo 19. ¿Me he enamorado? Carta y un beso.

Danielle no había dormido en toda la noche; no era sólo porque le preocupara la actitud de Ann y de Sirius, después de todo, ella ya lo veía venir. Era cierto lo que había dicho la noche anterior, Sirius no era malo, un poco despistado sí, bueno, quizá demasiado despistado, pero estaba segura de que no le estaba haciendo daño a Ann de forma intencionada. A su lado, Emily se revolvió un poco y Dani no pudo evitar sonreír cuando un "Peter…" murmurado se escapó de los labios de la chica.

Era la carta. La dichosa carta que había recibido y que aún no se había atrevido a abrir lo que la estaba volviendo loca hasta el punto de comportarse de manera arisca con Remus.

Y sinceramente, él no se merecía eso; y además de culpable por mentirle a su novio cada vez que éste le pregunta qué le ocurría y ella negaba suavemente, se sentía idiota y estúpida por no confiar en él.

Resopló mientras apartaba las mantas de su lado y salía de la cama, agradeciendo en silencio el haber dormido en la esquina y así no tener que molestar a nadie para salir de allí. Procurando que ninguna de las chicas se despertara, abrió el baúl que estaba en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, donde debería haber estado los pies de su cama y después de escuchar le leve chasquido miró a las chicas que seguían dormidas plácidamente. Rebuscó en el interior del lugar y encontró lo carta que había guardado, la tomó despacio, volvió a cerrar el baúl y se sentó en la cama más próxima, la de Emily.

La miró recelosa. Conocía aquel símbolo que sellaba el sobre que tenía delante de sus ojos. El sello oficial de los Adams. Pocas habían sido las veces que Danielle había recibido una carta oficial de su padre, pero esas pocas veces habían sido para darle malas noticias. La última vez había sido para comunicarle la muerte de su abuelo paterno, Zackarias Adams, alguien que, al igual que ella, había demostrado que hay gente dispuesta a defender a otras a toda costa sin importar la sangre o el apellido; Zackarias Adams había sido enterrado en un cementerio común, lejos del panteón familiar de los Adams y excepto ella, Sirius y un par de amigos y conocidos que aún luchaban por que la estirpe y la sangre no fuera lo que dominara el mundo, el entierro había sido silencioso y solitario.

Y ahora de nuevo tenía una carta. Suspiró y respiró tranquilamente intentando controlarse, intentando controlar los nervios que abrir aquel sobre suponía. Sus manos se movieron sobre el sobre rasgando el sello y sintiendo, al hacerlo, una profunda sensación de orgullo. Romper el sello de su familia siempre le producía aquella sensación de bienestar y paz; era el simbolismo de romper con su familia y sus lazos, los lazos que la atosigaban desde hacía años y a los que estaba ligada por aquel estúpido tatuaje y el colgante que llevaba contra su piel, el mismo colgante que Sirius llevaba en su cuello.

Estaba a punto de abrir la carta cuando escuchó un leve ruido y alzó su cabeza. Para no variar, pensó la chica, la primera en despertarse era Annie, y siempre con los primeros rayos del sol, algún día tendría que preguntarle cómo lo hacía para controlar la hora de aquel modo.

Cuando los ojos claros de Ann se centraron en los suyos en una clara muestra de que la había escuchado levantarse, le sonrió mientras dejaba la carta aún cerrada sobre la cama.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a las demás.

Ann asintió mientras salía como podía de la cama, tarea nada fácil dado que estaba en medio de Lily y Emily y ambas parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para abrazarla, de modo que Lily tenía su brazo pasado por detrás de la nuca de Ann y abrazaba sus hombros mientras que la otra chica la tenía sujeta por la cintura, como si temieran que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer o irse de allí.

Cuando Ann consiguió salir del montón de brazos, piernas y sábanas que habían allí, se sentó en la cama de Emily junto a Danielle que se apresuró en esconder la carta que tenía en sus manos bajo la almohada.

-Gracias por lo de anoche… -empezó a decir Ann con dulzura.

Dani negó con la cabeza.

-La amistad es no tener que dar nunca las gracias –le contestó Danielle-. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-¿Y Lily y Emily?

-Se despertarán pronto, pero pensaba que podríamos ir a buscar a Tom –añadió con una sonrisa.

Ann puso cara de circunstancia. Tom Lo había olvidado por completo. Había estado tan pendiente de lo que había ocurrido con Sirius que había olvidado por completo que Tom también había estado allí y había presenciado lo ocurrido; y nadie mejor que ella para saber cómo debía sentirse el chico en aquellos momentos, dado que seguramente el lobo que llevaba dentro quería rebelarse y despedazar a Sirius Black por haberla hecho llorar.

-Tengo que hablar con Tom antes de que mate a Sirius –dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente y tomando la bata que había sobre su cama.

-Pero te dará tiempo a…. –empezó a decir Dani-… vestirte… -suspiró y sonrió.

Tomó su ropa, se vistió deprisa y salió de la habitación mientras se arreglaba el cabello peinándolo con sus dedos; la carta olvidad bajo la almohada de Emily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Arriba todo el mundo! –gritó un agitado Sirius saltando de cama en cama despertando a todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

James comprendía la alegría de Sirius y bostezó mientras buscaba sus gafas en la mesita y escuchaba como Peter protestaba por ser despertado tan temprano y de semejante forma.

-Si no dejas de saltar, te petrifico –anunció tranquilamente Remus a la figura saltante que en aquellos momentos estaba en su cama.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento? –preguntó Peter en medio de un bostezo mientras se rascaba la nuca y se desperezaba.

-Porque Lunático y yo hemos aclarado las cosas –dejó de saltar y con su último bote se sentó junto al licántropo que lo miraba de forma condescendiente, igual que se mira a un hijo cuando ha dicho una tontería pero no se lo quieres hacer notar para no herirle los sentimientos.

-Y porque anoche viniste tarde –añadió James saltando dentro del baño-. ¿Con quién estuviste, Canuto?

-Con Larsen –dijo Sirius sonriendo lascivamente-. Pero no pasó nada y no tiene nada que ver con mi humor, en realidad, la conversación de esta madrugada ha sido lo que me ha hecho cambiar el humor –añadió antes de que Peter fuera a decir algo mientras escuchaba a James reírse en el baño.

_(flashback)_

_Sirius dio vuelta en su cama una vez más; resopló. Hacía calor o él tenía calor, o él estaba tan cansado de pensar en lo mismo y de darle vueltas siempre al mismo tema que ya tenía calor por todo el cuerpo y las mantas y sábanas le sobraban._

_Se giró hacia la cama de la izquierda donde James permanecía con las cortinas cerradas; pese a eso, la respiración acompasada y controlada de su ocupante le indicaba que James estaba despierto._

_-Psss –le llamó en un silbido-, Cornamenta, ¿estás despierto?-James no contestó y Sirius lo volvió a intentar-. Vamos, James, deja de pensar en lo mucho que te gustaría estar con tu pelirroja Evans y hazme caso…-se escuchó una leve risita pero no hubo contestación; Sirius resopló-, James… es sobre Annie._

_Como si aquella hubiera sido la señal que el chico de gafas hubiese estado esperando, las cortinas rojas se abrieron y dejaron ver entre ellas el rostro alegre y siempre risueño de James Potter mientras se colocaba las gafas; odiaba no ver nada sin ellas, pero la última vez que le había visitado el medimago en San Mungo que la había advertido que no era compatible con las lentes de contacto mágicas, así que tendría que quedarse con gafas para siempre; en realidad no le había importado demasiado; las gafas formaban parte de él y estaba seguro que no sería él mismo si no las llevaba._

_-¿Por fin te has decidido? –preguntó saltando de su cama a la de su amigo._

_-No, sólo… -empezó a decir. James esperaba impaciente y Sirius resopló-. ¿Tengo que decirlo?_

_-Vamos, Canuto, si no eres capaz de decírmelo a mí, ¿cómo pretendes decírselo a Ann?_

_-¡No voy a decírselo! –aclaró Sirius-. Sólo quería que supieras que me he aclarado y que…_

_-¿Sí? –instó James con un ademán de mano para incitarlo a hablar._

_Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello algo largo y James tuvo que contenerse para no reír; si bien era cierto que él siempre se estaba despeinando a propósito, Sirius hacía ese gesto cada vez que estaba nervioso, aunque claro, el cabello de Canuto se quedaba de nuevo en su sitio, perfecto, en cambio el suyo… bueno, el suyo era imposible de domar._

_-CreoquemegustaAnnie… -susurró Sirius y de carrerilla por si se le olvidaba aquello._

_-¿Puedes repetirlo esta vez como las personas normales, Sirius? –preguntó amablemente James conteniendo a duras penas la risa ya que había entendido perfectamente a su amigo._

_-Creo que me gusta Annie –repitió esta vez Sirius después de resoplar y mirar a su amigo receloso._

_-¡Felicidades! –le felicitó James dándole una palmada y gritando sin importarle que los demás ocupantes de la habitación estuviesen dormidos._

_-¿Estás loco? –Sirius corrió las cortinas rápidamente y las hechizó con un encantamiento de privacidad-. ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo en especial Peter para que se lo cuente a Banks y la psicópata de tu novia –James carraspeó levemente y Sirius rodó los ojos-, y tu novia y la de Peter me quieran matar? –le preguntó finalmente._

_-¿Qué problema hay? –James se encogió de hombros-. Después de todo, vas a decírselo._

_Sirius le miró pero no dijo nada._

_-¿Sirius? –el chico hizo una mueca-, vas a decírselo ¿verdad?_

_-No estoy seguro… -confesó el animago._

_-¿No estás seguro? Has rechazado a Leyla Larsen porque te gusta Ann y ¿no estás seguro de que vayas a decírselo? –Sirius asintió medio avergonzado-. Vaya… va en serio…_

_Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Cómo que "esta vez va en serio"?_

_-No me malinterpretes Sirius, es sólo que… -empezó a decir James-…te conozco desde los once años y durante estos años te has enamorado unas cinco veces a la semana, todas ellas de diferentes chicas._

_-Esto es diferente… -aseguró Sirius._

_James sonrió._

_-Lo sé, por eso creo que es necesario que se lo digas –Sirius le miró para ver si James estaba bromeando, pero no encontró ningún rastro de broma alguno._

_-Ella no… -suspiró-… no es como las chicas con las que he salido, Cornamenta, ella es diferente, es… distinta…_

_James le sonrió._

_-Creo que no solo te gusta, Canuto… creo que te has enamorado por primera vez en tu vida…_

_Sirius le miró y como si de repente las palabras de James le hubieran hecho ver algo que no había visto hasta entonces, sonrió de forma boba, justo del mismo modo en que James sonreía cuando veía a Lily._

_-¿Me he enamorado?-preguntó para asegurarse-. Me he enamorado… -dijo otra vez sintiendo lo bien que sentaba esas palabras-… me he enamorado…_

_-Banks te va a matar –sentenció James-. Ahora que está todo aclarado, buenas noches, Canuto._

_Pero Sirius no le contestó e incluso James podría jurar que no había escuchado la frase "Banks te va a matar", Sirius Black estaba disfrutando de lo que era sentirse enamorado por primera vez en diecisiete años._

_(fin flashback)_

Sirius se giró hacia Remus y lo apremió a vestirse-. Dani tiene que estar a punto de bajar a desayunar y quiero hablar con los dos –dijo levantándose y metiéndose en el baño donde se pudo escuchar una queja de Cornamenta por algo referido al agua fría.

-¿Habéis hecho las paces? –preguntó Peter empezando a tomar sus cosas para vestirse.

-Sí –contestó el otro chico-. Aunque creo que su buen humor se debe más a haber estado anoche con Larsen que a nuestra recién recuperada amistad –añadió con tono sarcástico pese a que estaba muy claro que únicamente estaba bromeando mientras se vestía.

-Vamos, presiento que Danielle está ya bajando –dijo tirando del licántropo que aún estaba poniéndose la túnica de forma adecuada.

Y estaba en lo cierto. La figura de Dani se presentó ante sus ojos en cuanto abrió su puerta y bajó al rellano. Danielle parecía que estaba también recién salida de su cuarto. Le sonrió ante la mirada escéptica de la chica.

-Contigo quería hablar yo –dijo el chico pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Dani que lo miró desconfiada.

-Si vas a decirme de nuevo que no…

-A veces tendrías que esperar a que te digan las cosas para saber lo que te van a decir –dijo el moreno sin perder la sonrisa-. He estado hablando con mi buen amigo Remus –el aludido sonrió en dirección a su novia y Sirius-, y después de hablar con él he llegado a la conclusión de que te quiere y de que estáis juntos en serio.

-Claro que es en serio –protestó Dani frunciendo el ceño.

-Y por eso no voy a interponerme entre vosotros ni voy a enfadarme con ninguno de los dos –añadió-. En realidad, me alegra que estéis juntos, no podría pensar en un chico más adecuado para ti que Remus y en cuento a ti –miró a Remus-, cuídamela o te las verás conmigo.

-De acuerdo Canuto, ahora ¿podemos ir a desayunar? Tengo hambre –anunció Remus.

-¡Tortitas! –exclamó el animago sonriente-. Un buen montón de tortitas con sirope de caramelo por encima y nata y esa mantequilla… mmmm ¡vamos a desayunar! –añadió empezando a bajar las escaleras.

-Nunca cambiará ¿verdad? –preguntó Dani con una sonrisa.

-Si lo hiciera, no sería Sirius –le contestó Remus besándola suavemente-. Buenos días.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver cómo fruncía el ceño.

-Hueles a lilas –se extrañó-. No es que sea malo, es solo que siempre hueles a limón y…

-Dormimos todas juntas y dormí junto a Emi –se encogió de hombros ella como si aquello fuera la explicación que él estaba esperando.

-¿Dormisteis las cuatro en una cama?

-En dos –corrigió Ann empezando a bajar los escalones tomada de la mano de Remus-. ¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó con una sonrisa debido a que la risa del chico se le había contagiado.

-Me estaba imaginando la cara de Sirius si llega a saber que han dormido cuatro chicas juntas en la misma cama –dijo aún divertido.

Dani iba a protestar y a replicar algo cuando ella también se imaginó la escena y acabó riendo también.

-Buenos días –oyeron que saludaba Sirius a alguien, todo su buen humor ya desaparecido.

Dani rodó los ojos.

Tom estaba en la sala común, seguro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal y como había imaginado, Tom estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala común, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas elegantemente cruzadas una sobre la otra, el cabello negro cayendo sobre sus ojos y su mirada fija en las escaleras de los chicos. Ann titubeó un poco al llegar al final de las escaleras. Vio un destello dorado en los ojos de Tom y supo que el lobo intentaba tomar el control. Sólo una vez lo había visto de aquella manera. En quinto curso, cuando el idiota de Snape había creído que sería buena idea tirar en su caldero esencia de romero, una planta a la que ella era alérgica y que, de haber entrado en contacto con su piel, habría provocado una reacción alérgica bastante grave que la podría haber dejado hospitalizada en la enfermería durante un par de semanas. También en aquella ocasión le había tocado calmar al lobo y a la parte veela del chico. Suspiró; otra vez le tocaba.

Se ajustó el cinturón de la bata y caminó hacia él.

-Buenos días Tom… -saludó con cierta precaución.

Para su sorpresa, Tom le sonrió.

-Buenos días princesa –frunció el ceño-. ¿No deberías vestirte? –preguntó el chico viendo el atuendo de ella y dejando claro que no le hacía gracia que se paseara así por toda la torre.

-No te preocupes, nadie va a querer fijarse en mí –dijo ella medio en broma. Tom la miró con el ceño aún fruncido y ella se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho gracia su comentario.

-Ann… -empezó a decir él.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó ella antes de que él terminara su reprimenda.

-Nada, me he despertado, me he duchado, vestido y he venido a buscaros para ir a desayunar… -dijo con indiferencia.

-Oh, bien, entonces me voy a vestir y te acompaño –contestó ella alegre y aliviada de que no tuviera ninguna otra intención-. No tardo ¿vale?

-Tranquila, tienes tiempo de sobra… -le contestó Tom con una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora.

-Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntarlo, pero ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque pienso matar a Black antes de ir a desayunar –anunció como quien anuncia el tiempo del día.

Ann suspiró. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

-Tom –lo llamó poniéndose de rodillas delante de él-. Sirius no tiene la culpa, él no ha hecho nada malo.

-Te ha hecho llorar –dijo Tom-. Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque lo he sentido –dijo de forma amenazadora antes de que a ella se le ocurriese mentirle.

-¿Has estado espiándome? –preguntó ella.

-No me hace falta, tengo sangre veela y por tanto, estoy en unión con tus sentimientos ¿recuerdas? –preguntó el chico sujetando la barbilla de Ann para mirarla a los ojos-. Y tienes los ojos hinchados –dijo como si fuera suficiente.

-Olvidaba esa parte de los veelas –admitió ella avergonzada por haberse visto pillada a punto de mentir. Y era cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, pero quizá, ahora que lo sabía podía utilizarlo a su favor-. Sabes qué es lo que siento en estos momentos, ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Tom asintió levemente.

-Entonces también sabrás que no culpo a Sirius y que no quiero que le hagas nada –dijo la chica a continuación.

-Él te ha lastimado –insistió Tom dejando claro que no iba a dejar pasar algo semejante-. Y nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte, sea de la manera que sea.

-Yo sola me he lastimado, Tom. Él no ha hecho nada más que ser Sirius Black –alegó ella con una dulce sonrisa-. No le hagas nada, por favor… -pidió.

Tom miró a Ann. Hermosa. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta Sirius de lo bonita que era esa chica, ¿cómo podía tener la desfachatez de hacerle daño?

-Está bien… -concedió el muchacho-… pero no voy a dejar que vuelva a hacerte daño –aseguró el chico.

-Gracias… -Ann se levantó y besó al chico fugazmente en la mejilla.

-Buenos días –la voz grave de Sirius sonó detrás de ellos.

Ann respiró profundamente y se giró hacia el moreno que bajaba seguido de Remus y Dani a quién parecían haberse encontrado en las escaleras.

-Buenos días, chicos –saludó alegremente Ann-. Espérame fuera, ¿vale? –le pidió a Tom al ver que éste emitía un leve gruñido pese a su voluntad de no hacerlo.

-Está bien… -aceptó Tom-… no tardes princesa –añadió mirando de reojo a Sirius.

Dos minutos. Es el tiempo que Tom Rexton tardó en abandonar la sala común de Gryffindor dejando a las chicas que ya estaban levantadas embobadas. Tiempo durante el cual Sirius no dejó de mirar al chico de forma fía y directa.

-No entiendo por qué tiene que llamarte princesa siempre –gruñó Sirius.

Dani iba a intervenir, pero para su sorpresa, fue Ann la que habló.

-¿Por qué no puede él que es mi mejor amigo llamarme como quiera? Además –añadió-, me gusta que lo haga, hace que me sienta especial –se giró hacia Dani y le sonrió-. Voy a vestirme y a despertar a las chicas.

-Ann ha sido un poco… -empezó a decir Remus ante la mirada sonriente de Dani.

-Fría –se sorprendió Sirius-. La influencia de Rexton no es buena para ella –añadió mirando a Dani como si ella pudiera hacer algo para evitar aquello.

La morena elevó sus manos en señal de defensa antes de coger a su novio por el brazo y empezar a andar con él hacia la salida.

-Tom es la mejor influencia que ella podría tener.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ambiente estaba tenso. La comida parecía querer atragantarse en las gargantas de los que estaban presentes, bien por sus propios pensamientos, bien por estar pensando en los demás. Así, Danielle pensaba en como decirle a Remus lo de la carta, Remus pensaba qué era lo que podía ocurrirle a Dani, Emily miraba furiosa a Sirius como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar sobre él y Peter no hacía más que mirarla reconociendo su mirada fría y estando pendiente por si era necesario sujetarla porque, aunque no sabía porqué había sido, estaba seguro de que Emily se había enfadado con Sirius… otra vez. James miraba de reojo a su amigo, resoplaba, miraba a Ann, volvía a resoplar y fruncía el ceño después de revolverse el cabello de forma instintiva. Lily, a su lado, miraba de reojo a Ann, más por costumbre que por necesidad, pues sabía que con Tom al lado, no podía pasarle nada. Sirius miraba receloso y furioso a Tom, Ann tenía la cabeza baja y sólo cuando Tom hablaba con ella, ella sonreía, y Tom miraba con una inusual frialdad a Sirius Black.

Sí, definitivamente era una comida un poco tensa. Y quizá Lily o James hubieran intentado entablar una conversación si no hubiera sido porque toda la mañana la habían pasado del mismo modo, frente a unos asombrados profesores que no entendían qué podía estar pasando para que Sirius Black no tuviera ganas de armar escándalo y es que cada vez que abría la boca para soltar una de sus gracias o comentarios, Tom Rexton aparecía en su campo de visión sonriéndole a Ann, acariciándole un brazo o simplemente besándola en la mejilla con total naturalidad. Y se odiaba por odiar a aquel chico cada vez que estaba junto a Ann porque no entendía qué diablos le estaba pasando.

-Come –dijo entre risas Tom mientras ponía en el plato de Ann un poco más carne de lo que ella se había puesto.

-No tengo más hambre –le contestó Ann.

-No te he preguntado eso, si mal no recuerdo, ni siquiera te he preguntado nada –le contestó él con fingida seriedad-. Más bien te he ordenado que comas. Estás muy pálida –añadió mirándola preocupado.

-Eso es cierto –observó James-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó.

-Sí, sólo no he dormido muy bien, nada serio –contestó la chica descartando la preocupación de los chicos.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que vengas a dormir conmigo –dijo Tom con tranquilidad sin perder de vista a Sirius de reojo-, después de todo, seguro que acabaríamos tan cansados que acabarías durmiéndote.

-¡Tom! –protestó Ann notando como enrojecía violentamente.

-¿Está diciendo lo que creo que dice? –preguntó Peter mirando a Emily.

-Si crees que le está proponiendo una noche de sexo salvaje, sí –contestó Lily por su amiga que en aquellos momentos estaba tragando un pedazo de pan y no podía hablar.

-¿Y tú desde cuando hablas así sin sonrojarte? –preguntó James mirando a su novia con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-Desde que tengo un novio que parece un pulpo –dijo divertida Lily al tiempo que apartaba una de las manos de James que estaba paseando sobre su pierna, bastante más arriba de la rodilla-. Estate quieto, ¿quieres?

-Entonces, ¿duermes conmigo esta noche? –preguntó Tom mirando a Ann directamente.

El estruendo que causó la copa de Sirius cuando ésta fue dejada sobre la mesa con brusquedad, hizo que tanto los merodeadores como sus novias lo miraran.

-Ann no va a ir a dormir a ningún sitio que no sea en la sala común de Gryffindor –James carraspeó levemente y enarcó una ceja mientras lo miraba.

Sólo cuando ocurrió aquello y notó la mirada de su amigo a través de las gafas, Virus fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

-Está prohibido entrar en las oras salas comunes a pasar la noche –añadió para defender su alegato-. ¿Verdad, Remus?

Remus se encogió de hombros y estaba a punto de decir que no pasaba nada siempre que los profesores no se enteraran de esa pequeña excursión nocturna cuando notó la mirada fría de Sirius que solía reservar para los Slytherin y se dio cuenta de que era mejor para su propio bienestar que cambiara el discurso de lo que iba a decir.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Ves? No puedes ir a dormir a ningún sitio –concluyó Sirius masacrando, como luego lo describiría Dani, el muslo de pollo que tenía delante de su plato.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que vayamos a dormir? –insinuó Tom pasando su mano libre por la cintura de Ann.

-¡Thomas Alexander Rexton, ya vale! –le llamó la atención esta vez Ann.

Peter se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza al escuchar aquella proposición, James y Remus sonrieron a medias; Dani y Lily rodó los ojos y Emily se limitó a mirar de mala manera a Tom mientras que Sirius apretaba los dientes mientras se repetía a sí mismo una máxima "no voy a hacerle daño"

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Tom, podría enfadarme contigo –le dijo Emily claramente molesta.

Tom sonrió.

-Perdona, había olvidado tu sobre protección –se disculpó el chico. Se giró hacia Ann-. ¿Te he molestado?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero no vuelvas a decir algo así delante de tanta gente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si no hay gente sí puedo hacerlo?

-¡No! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Emily, Ann y para sorpresa de todos, Sirius.

James le miró enarcando una ceja y Sirius interpretó su mirada de la única forma en que podía hacerlo "te lo dije", así que el chico se limitó a intentar arreglarlo.

-Cualquier podría oírte y a saber qué pensarían sobre Annie…

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti lo que la gente piensa de Annie? –preguntó Dani divertida.

-Cállate Adams –sugirió Sirius con un leve gruñido inocente que hizo reír suavemente a Danielle.

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo –dijo Tom-. Quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo no tienes a ninguna conquista en tu punto de mira Black, para que tengas que preocuparte por tus amigas? –preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

-Siempre me preocupo por mis amigas –se defendió Sirius.

-El problema es que nunca le duran demasiado –opinó Peter sonriendo traviesamente.

Los ojos de Ann se clavaron en la entrada y sintió que de nuevo su mundo se hundía. Dejó el plato casi intacto con la comida que Tom le había servido y se puso de pie de forma resuelta mientras respiraba hondo intentando calmar las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca –anunció Ann cuando Liy la miró.

-Pero si han anulado las clases de esta tarde –dijo Danielle a quién la biblioteca parecía darle alergia-, alguien y no quiero mirar a nadie –sus ojos volaron sobre los ojos de los cuatro merodeadores-, han conseguido que las ranas que íbamos a utilizar en transformaciones se escapen, y por lo que respecta a pociones… Slughorn ha decidido dar otra de sus fiestas esta noche, así que ha anulado las clases.

-Esas ranas necesitaban ver mundo –sentenció muy serio James.

-Y que le diera un poco de luz –añadió Peter divertido al recordar las setenta ranas saltando por las ventanas de la clase de la profesora McGonagall.

-Es una injusticia que traten así a los animales –dijo Sirius convencido de lo que decía.

-Toda criatura viviente necesita ser libre –intervino Remus con tranquilidad.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír suavemente.

-Aún así tengo que ir a la biblioteca –dijo la chica que veía como cada vez se acercaba más Leyla Larsen a la mesa de los leones.

-Espera, te acompaño –se puso de pie Tom enseguida-, hay escenas que deberían quedar en la intimidad –miró a Sirius de forma significativa.

-¿A qué ha venido ese último comentario? –preguntó Remus mientras se servía un poco más de agua cuando Annie y Tom ya no estaban en la mesa con ellos.

-Hola Sirius –dijo la voz engatusadora y felina de Leyla a sus espaldas.

Dani, Lily y Emily se miraron entre ellas. Ninguna había notado que Larsen se acercaba tanto a ellos y estaban seguras de que Ann se había marchado por aquello mismo; siete años compartiendo el mismo cuarto les había ayudado a entenderse sin necesidad de hablar.

-Hola Larsen – la miró de arriba abajo-, hoy estás muy guapa –dijo con un guiño antes de girarse para seguir comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Gracias, hasta luego, chicos –dijo mirando de forma provocativa a James, lo que ocasionó que cierta pelirroja repasara mentalmente todos los hechizos y maldiciones leves que conocía.

Remus miró a Peter, Peter miró a Emily, Emi miró a Dani y Dani a Lily que a su vez clavó su mirada en James. Pero ni James ni Sirius parecían estar mucho por la labor de prestarles atención; ambos estaban comiendo lo que tenían en sus platos como si Hogwarts fuera a acabarse el día de mañana, dado a la velocidad con que comían y a la cantidad que estaban ingiriendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius al notar que todos excepto James le miraban.

-Siempre pensé que eras descuidado con tus novias, pero creo que esto ya es pasarse, Canuto –observó Peter frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-¿A quién te refieres cuando hablas de novias? –pregunto Sirius confuso.

-Y además lo ignoras… Sirius, deberías despertar de una vez y madurar –le recriminó Danielle.

-¿Pero qué… -miró a Remus que parecía demasiado ocupado pensando en algo para escuchar la conversación. Buscó apoyo en James que se limitó a encogerse de hombros-, James, ¿tú sabes de qué están hablando?

-Creo, mi estimado amigo –James se tomó su tiempo para hablar-, que los aquí presentes tienen la idea de que estás saliendo con Leyla Larsen.

Sirius hubiera escupido el zumo de calabaza de estar tomándolo en aquel momento.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado a semejante conclusión con respecto a Larsen?

-¿No es cierto? –preguntaron Lily y Peter.

-¡No! –dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius, el primero divertido, el segundo sorprendido.

-Repasemos –propuso Peter-. Te fue a buscar el otro día a Gryffindor…

-Estuviste saliendo con ella –señaló Dani.

-Has quedado con ella un par de veces –intervino James.

-Incluyendo anoche –dijo Remus.

-Siempre presumes de que es una diosa –pronunció Emily con sarcasmo y desdén, estaba claro que no le caía bien Larsen

-Y además, Annie y Tom te vieron anoche besándola –Lily se encogió de hombros-. A eso se le llama salir ¿no?

-¿Qué hacía Ann por la noche con Rexton? –preguntó a su vez Sirius mirando a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

-James… -llamó Lily sintiendo que la mirada de Sirius iba a congelarla.

-¿Mmm? –preguntó éste sin inmutarse ante la mirada de su amigo y casi hermano.

-Sirius me da miedo… -le susurró la chica bajito y al oído.

James se colocó bien las gafas, suspiró, se levantó del banco y pasó por detrás de Danielle y Remus, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y le instó a que se levantara, cosa que el chico obedeció sin apartar la mirada de las chicas que lo miraban entre desconfiadas y enfadadas y de cierto licántropo que parecía estar de demasiado buen humor pese a que se acercaba la luna llena; Peter escondiendo la risa tampoco parecía demasiado intimidado.

Ninguno de ellos supo qué le estaba diciendo James a Sirius, lo único de lo que pudieron darse cuenta fue de que el animago abandonó el Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas sin siquiera volver la vista atrás, salvo para lanzar un hechizo de agua sobre Snape, cosa que, como argumentó Peter en la mesa, se debía a la costumbre más que a otra cosa.

James Potter se sentó con su habitual elegancia y desparpajo en su sitio, tomó un muslo de pollo y le puso salsa picante por encima, cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor con suavidad y procedió a cortarlo. Sólo cuando lo hubo catado y hubo decidido que esta vez los elfos habían acertado con el punto justo de pimienta en la salsa picante, fue consciente de que las miradas de sus compañeros estaban sobre él.

-¿Qué? –Lily le miró enarcando una ceja y con cara de "¿qué ha pasado?" que James supo interpretar perfectamente-. Oh, eso, sólo le he dicho si prefería intimidar a mi novia o ir a buscar a Ann para aclarar ese malentendido acerca de Larsen –dijo.

-¿Por qué habría de querer Sirius… -empezó a decir Danielle. La mirada de James fue suficiente-. ¡Oh! –dijo mirando a James.

-Exacto, ¡oh! –convino James.

Remus miró a James y a Danielle de forma alternativa hasta que la alarma se encendió en su cabecita y miró a ambos chicos.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó.

James se apiadó de la mirada de confusión de su novia y antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar algo, la acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras.

-¿En serio? –parecía realmente contrariada-. Vaya… nunca pensé que…

-¿Se puede saber qué…

-Peter, ¿recuerdas el prototipo de Sirius? –preguntó Remus con tono amable. Peter asintió-. Pues todo lo contrario.

Los ojos de Peter se entrecerraron ligeramente buscando en su memoria alguien que pudiera ajustarse al estereotipo contrario de lo que hasta el momento era el prototipo de Sirius Black; altas, delgadas, y con la inteligencia justa para pasar el día, sumisas y sin carácter. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando encontró en el archivo de su cabeza la imagen de una chica totalmente contraria.

-¡Esto va a traer consecuencias! –exclamó entre divertido y preocupado mirando a Emily.

-Es tu novia, díselo tú –dijo James deshaciéndose de tener que decirle a Banks que Sirius estaba enamorado de Ann y que recién se había dado cuenta.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme qué diablos ocurre?

-Nada cielo –le contestó Peter pasándole una mano por la cintura para sujetarla mientras que se aseguraba de que ella no pudiera alcanzar los cuchillos, cubiertos o cualquier otro objeto que pudiera ser utilizado como arma para atentar contra su vida-. Que Sirius se ha enamorado.

-Pobre chica a la que le haya tocad… -Dani la miraba, Lily la miraba, Remus, James y Peter la miraban; todos con las cejas enarcadas, todos como si esperasen que se diese cuenta de algo. Y entonces ocurrió -¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE BLACK HAGA ESO!

Danielle sonrió divertida, estaba segura de que el grito de Emily se había escuchado hasta en la lechucería.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía una hora que la comida se había terminado y Remus continuaba tumbado en su cama, algo inhabitual en él, ya que debería de estar en la biblioteca o repasando los últimos temas de pociones o quizá intentando que James y Sirius no llevasen muy en serio sus bromas, que, no sabía por qué, últimamente Sirius las ideaba más escabrosas y peligrosas.

Peter acababa de salir del baño y estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos porque había quedado con Emily para llevarla a Hogsmeade; cuando James había protestado que no le parecía bien que Banks conociese el modo de salir del castillo aprovechándose de los pasadizos que los merodeadores habían encontrado, Peter se había limitado a decirle que todas las chicas prácticamente conocían ya Hogsmeade de noche y casualmente esas chicas eran las que habían salido con él o las que se habían escabullido en una aventura nocturna. Sirius no había aparecido desde la comida, y todo indicaba que estaba buscando a Ann, aunque por algún motivo, el mapa del merodeador seguía donde siempre, escondido tras un ladrillo falso en la pared izquierda de la puerta del cuarto.

Dani. Dani le estaba volviendo loco… Su comportamiento en los últimos días estaba siendo… extraño y arisco…El último hacía apenas media hora.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Salimos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos? –preguntó Remus dejando su libro sobre el apoya brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado._

_Dani frunció el ceño sin apartar su mirada de "El Profeta"_

_-Hace frío –se limitó a contestar la chica._

_-¿Y desde cuándo eso te molesta? –preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño esta vez él._

_-Desde que tengo frío hoy –le contestó Danielle. Notó la mirada ámbar de Remus sobre ella y resopló incómoda dejando el periódico sobre su regazo-. No me apetece salir ¿vale? No creo que sea muy difícil de entender._

_-De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? –preguntó el chico inclinándose hacia ella sentándose en el borde del sillón y apoyando los brazos en sus piernas._

_-Que tengo frío –contestó ella._

_-Hablo en serio Dani –ella no contestó-. ¿De quién era la carta? _

_-¿Qué carta? –Remus enarcó una ceja._

_-Estábamos en la biblioteca cuando te llegó una carta, estás extraña desde entonces._

_-No estoy extraña, sólo tengo frío y no me apetece moverme de aquí; no creo que sea algo tan increíble de creer._

_Pero ambos sabían que sí era algo increíble de creer. Danielle Adams era incapaz de permanecer quieta en un sitio durante más de dos horas sin hacer nada a menos que estuviese enferma y aún así, lograba moverse gracias a la inestimable ayuda de cierto animago que siempre se ofrecía a llevarla en brazos._

_-De acuerdo, cómo quieras –se levantó de su sillón-. Pero cuando quieras contarle a tu novio qué diablos te pasa y por qué estás así, búscame, ¿de acuerdo? _

_(fin flashback)_

No estaba enfadado. Claro que no. Sólo estaba… Bueno, de acuerdo, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, estaba enfadado. No entendía porqué Danielle tenía secretos con él, bueno, él también los tenía con ella, después de todo, no le había dicho que era un licántropo y eso que ya hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían; pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. Había visto la reacción en la mayoría de las personas cuando se enteraban de su condición y no quería ver aquella mirada mezcla de desprecio, terror y lástima en los ojos de Dani, no podría soportarlo.

Pero sabía perfectamente que Dani no era un licántropo y sabía que le estaba ocultando algo y sabía que tenía que ver con esa maldita carta. Y le desesperaba no saber de qué se trataba.

Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta.

-¡Frank no está! –gritó el chico de mal humor.

-Perfecto, porque no buscaba a Frank… -la voz de Danielle se escuchó cuando la chica abrió la puerta suavemente y asomó la cabecita con su sonrisa triste, la misma que la acompañaba desde hacía unos días, con la excepción de que esta vez, su voz temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar. Nunca había visto a Dani llorar y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguien la hubiera visto llorar.

-Dani… ¿qué…

No había terminado de hacerle la pregunta cuando la chica había eliminado los dos metros que los separaban y lo había derribado con su peso haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama de Remus, el enfado del chico olvidado, el nerviosismo de ella, creciendo.

Peter sonrió cuando salió del baño y una vez se hubo recuperado del shock de ver a su amigo con Dani en la cama besándose dulcemente. Negó con la cabeza.

-Hola Dani, hasta luego Dani, hasta luego Remus –dijo él solo y sin esperar respuestas, salió de la habitación no sin antes asegurarse que ponía un hechizo de privacidad a la puerta, regla básica de todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

-Espera, espera un momento, Dani… -se separó Remus con un gran autocontrol-. ¿Qué diablos pasa?

-¿Qué quieres que pase? –preguntó ella- ¿No puedo venir a besar a mi novio?

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes perfectamente –la miró fijamente y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de ella-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada… sólo… te quiero… lo sabes ¿verdad? –Remus asintió-. Mis padres me enviaron una carta… en la biblioteca, el otro día, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Te refieres a la carta que ha hecho que desde que la recibiste estés siempre a la defensiva?

-Esa misma… -dijo Danielle-… Aún no la he abierto y pensaba que quizá, podrías…

Si había algo que había aprendido durante todos esos años junto a Sirius y Danielle era a reconocer en ambo el orgullo de su carácter; nunca pedían ayuda hasta que se veían al límite de sus posibilidades; si Dani le estaba pidiendo ayuda era porque ocurría algo serio. Remus le sonrió comprensivo.

-¿Quieres que la lea por ti? –ella asintió-. Lo haré encantado.

Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar por el paradero de dicha carta, Danielle estiró la mano dejando ver una carta amarillenta que aún permanecía dentro de su sobre. Remus la tomó y frunció el ceño al ver el sello de los Adams sellando la carta; sabía que las familias como la de Dani o la de Sirius sólo utilizaban los sellos de sus casas cuando era un asunto oficial, pese a todo, Remus no hizo ningún comentario. Ni tampoco lo hizo cuando leyó la carta; no podía creer lo que había leído. Danielle a su lado, sonrió con tristeza antes de lanzarse sobre él y empezar a llorar.

Remus hechizó su cama, se tendió en ella con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal y la acunó hasta que se durmió. La carta arrugada aún en su mano izquierda y una sola idea en la cabeza. Iba a matar a Lucius Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le había prometido a Tom que no iba a pensar en ello; pero no podía evitarlo; cada vez que pensaba en Sirius, pensaba automáticamente en Leyla Larsen y Sirius juntos, besándose y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sirius… En realidad, ese nombre le hacía justicia; Sirio, la estrella más brillante de la noche; igual que él; no importaba el momento ni la situación, Sirius siempre destacaba, siempre se hacía notar y le gustaba hacerse notar. No importaba si estaba jugando un partido de quiddich y estaba cubierto de barro hasta las orejas, o si estaba luciendo la última túnica que había adquirido en Hogsmeade; Sirius siempre iba a ser Sirius y Ann estaba segura que aunque el chico se vistiera con túnicas raídas y tuviese el rostro cubierto de polvo y hollín del camino de tres días, su elegancia natural y su porte regio conseguiría con su encanto natural, que todas las miradas se volviesen a su paso.

Pero no había sido su porte innato lo que había hecho que se fijara en él cuando sólo tenían once años; habían sido sus ojos; esos ojos entre gris y azul oscuro que parecían estar siempre alegres y risueños, pero que, si los mirabas con detenimiento, podías llegar a encontrar cierta tristeza y melancolía que un niño de once años no debería de tener nunca. Después había sido su forma de defenderla aún sin conocerla y poco después las bromas de él y sus tres amigos le precedían por todo Hogwarts y traían de cabeza a todos los profesores. Divertido, bromista, alegre y risueño; terco y obstinado, fiel y leal; inteligente y optimista siempre sabía verle el lado positivo a cualquier situación y lo que más le gustaba de él era esa seguridad que siempre lo envolvía y que era capaz de transmitir a quien fuera que estuviera a su alrededor.

-Sirius Black… -murmuró Ann-… incluso su nombre transmite fuerza y seguridad…

Se sentó en el pequeño cuarto que había a los pies de la lechucería; un viejo cuarto donde en un principio Filch guardaba las escobas y los trastos muggles de limpieza y que habían sido transferidos al castillo porque el hombre se había quejado en repetidas ocasiones de que tenía que ir de untado a otro como un burro de carga. Ella conocía la existencia de ese pequeño lugar porque ella le había ayudado a trasladar las cosas; un pequeño lugar oscuro y enmohecido que había logrado convertir en un sitio agradable donde ir a esconderse del mundo que la rodeaba. Una hechizada ventana para que desde fuera nadie pudiera ver su interior y saber que allí había un cuarto en una de las paredes, permitía a las lechuzas y pájaros entrar y salir de allí a su antojo, además de proporcionar luz y calor cuando era de día, y frescor cuando llegaba la noche. Sólo había tenido que utilizar algunos conjuros y hechizos fáciles para darle a aquel sitio un poco de luminosidad; un hechizo de limpieza, un cómodo sofá de tres plazas de color verde, una pequeña estantería con sus libros muggles preferidos, y un olor a vainilla y canela que le recordaba a los pasteles que su madre solía hacerle cuando era pequeña.

Ahuecó los cojines del sofá grande y mullido y se recostó contra ellos mientras se cubría los ojos con uno de los brazos y pensaba en la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con Tom.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Por qué soy tan idiota? –preguntó Ann mientras respiraba profundamente para no terminar llorando otra vez._

_Tom la abrazó con suavidad mientras la balanceaba dulcemente; la chica estaba sentada en sus rodillas, de lado y Tom tenía un brazo pasado por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo y haciendo todo lo posible para calmarla._

_-Porque forma parte de tu encanto –le dijo él sin rebatirle lo de "idiota". Ann sonrió a medias pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando el chico añadió algo más-. Deberías decírselo._

_-Espero que no estés diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo…_

_Tom se encogió de hombros._

_-Creo que te sentirías mejor si le dices que estás enamorada de él –le contestó por toda Respuesta Tom._

_-Y yo creo que necesito dar un paseo –dijo la chica incorporándose aún riendo abiertamente de la ocurrencia de Tom._

_Tom la dejó levantarse, pero antes de que ella se fuera, la tomó de la mano haciendo que Ann se girase para hacerle una muda pregunta._

_-Mientras te escondes de él, piensa en esto: ¿qué puedes perder? –le dijo Tom como respuesta._

_Ann no le contestó, sólo sonrió y le besó en la mejilla antes de irse al único lugar donde podía pensar. Pensar. Eso era lo que necesitaba porque por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, las últimas palabras de Tom le habían hecho necesitar pensar._

_(fin flashback)_

-Dije que iba a olvidarlo, pero no puedo… -sonrió de forma ausente-… ¿cómo puedo olvidarme de la persona en la que siempre estoy pensando?

Una de las lechuzas del colegio ululó a su lado y Ann le acarició suavemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por no dejarla sola. Sonrió.

-¿Qué puedo perder? –se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta-… Si no tengo nada, ¿qué puedo perder?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter suspiró resignado; lo que había pensado que podía ser una bonita tarde romántica entre él y su novia se había convertido en un monólogo por parte de Emily para despotricar contra Sirius.

-Cielo… -empezó a decir Peter.

-No puedo creerlo –decía por vigésima vez la chica en la última media hora-. Si Black cree que le va a resultar tan fácil está equivocado, no voy a dejar que se acerque a Ann.

-Emi… -lo intentó el chico para atraer la atención de Emily que parecía estar imaginando que la servilleta que tenía entre las manos era el cuello de Sirius a juzgar por el modo en que la estaba estrangulando.

-No voy a dejar que juegue con ella para engrosar su lista de conquistas ¡no señor!

-Emily… -lo volvió a intentar Peter.

-¿Quién se piensa que es? Ann es muy vulnerable y mucho más a él –añadió la chica sin hacer caso a su novio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó el pequeño animago.

-Idiota, arrogante y estúpido pero o voy a dejar que juegue con Ann sólo porque ella esté enamorada de él –dijo esta vez en un susurro Emily sin prestar demasiada atención al chico que tenía frente a ella.

Peter tardó dos segundos en asimilar la información que acababa de recibir por accidente. Empezaba a entender por qué Ann se había levantado de la mesa a la hora de la comida con aquella rapidez al ver a Larsen acercarse, y mucho más si la noche anterior les había visto besándose tal y como les había explicado James después de que Sirius saliese del comedor para ir a buscar a Ann.

-Vale, creo que ha llegado el momento –dijo Peter serio mirando a su novia-. Dejando a un lado lo que Ann sienta o deje de sentir por Canuto, quiero que me digas por qué estás tan enfadada con Sirius Black –ella le miró-, o eso o empezaré a pensar que tu obsesión por criticarle siempre forma parte de una extraña obsesión que sientes hacia él –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Estás insinuando que…

-No –la atajó Peter-, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que te hizo, o que es lo que pasó… quizá así te entienda y entienda tu aversión contra él...

Emily pareció confundida pero no contestó a la pregunta que el chico acababa de hacerle.

Conocía aquella expresión en el rostro de su novia; era la misma que tenía durante tercer curso, cuando aseguró frente al director Dumbledore que Peter no había sido el causante de que la habitación de Slytherin en la que casualmente dormían Malfoy y Snape hubiera sido llenada de acromántulas que casi acaban tejiendo seda alrededor de los cuerpos de los durmientes que allí habían aquella noche. Cuando acusó a Sirius por defenderle a él y el director le preguntó si tenía algún motivo para sospechar de Sirius, ella colocó esa misma expresión; como si estuviera pensando con cierta rapidez lo que podría decir porque no sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó él escéptico.

Emily no contestó, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente mientras sus ojos centelleban en señal de advertencia y peligro. Pero Peter ya conocía sus enfados y la había visto más de una vez enojada como para saber que una simple sonrisa, tomarla de las manos y darle un suave beso en la base de la muñeca era suficiente para que ella se calmara; no sabía por qué ocurría, no sabía por qué funcionaba con tanta efectividad, pero lo hacía y esperaba que nunca dejara de hacerlo.

-No me lo puedo creer… -murmuró Peter-… Llevas años enojada con Sirius… ¿y ni siquiera recuerdas el motivo?

-Sé que era un buen motivo –se defendió Emily cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Sí, tan bueno que no lo recuerdas –le contestó Peter.

-¿Sabes que el sarcasmo no te sienta bien? –le dijo Emily.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto llegues a Hogwarts vas a hablar con Sirius –dijo Peter levantándose de la mesa-. Es una idiotez estar enfadado con alguien por algo que ni siquiera recuerdas.

Emily le miró fulminándolo con la mirada violeta pero no protestó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero no dijo nada. Su ceño se frunció y sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea muy similar al rictus que aparecía en el rostro de McGonagall cuando se enfada por algo, pero no dijo nada por llevarle la contraria. Sabía que Peter tenía razón, aunque odiaba admitirlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo encontró cerca del lago; lo había visto desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso mientras buscaba a Ann y había decidido ir a preguntarle, después de todo, tal y como se había encargado de decirse a sí mismo, si alguien sabía donde podía estar Annie era Rexton, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

-¿Dónde está Ann? –fue lo que preguntó al chico moreno como saludo.

-¿Para qué la buscas? –le preguntó bruscamente Tom.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Rexton –le contestó el animago perdiendo la paciencia-. Sólo dime dónde está, necesito hablar con ella…

-¿De qué? –preguntó Tom- ¿De tu relación con Leyla?

-Aunque no sea asunto tuyo, Leyla y yo no estamos saliendo.

Tom dejó escapar una pequeña risita sarcástica que a Sirius se le antojó endiabladamente calculadora y fría, aunque claro, tal y como James se había encargado de decirle, no estaba en posición de ser demasiado objetivo.

-Ann y yo os vimos la otra noche, Black. Si esperas que te diga donde está Annie es que no me conoces en absoluto.

Sirius tuvo el repentino deseo de darle un buen golpe al estilo muggle; luego recapacitó y la poca conciencia que durante siete años Remus había conseguido inculcarle en la cabeza, le hizo darse cuenta de que golpear al mejor amigo de la chica de la que te has enamorado, por muy buena idea que te parezca y mucho que te apetezca, no es una gran idea. Respiró profundamente.

-No te caigo bien, no me caes bien, eso lo sabemos los dos. Pero me gusta Ann Seever, ¿de acuerdo? Te guste o no, estoy enamorado de ella y quiero decírselo pero antes necesito saber dónde está porque aunque parezca la contrario, aún no soy adivino.

-¿El gran Black se ha enamorado? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo Tom dejando en evidencia que no le creía ni una sola palabra.

-Sí –dijo tajante Sirius.

Definitivamente, esa no era la contestación que Tom Rexton estaba esperando. Hubiese esperado que, como siempre, Sirius le hubiera amenazado, hubiera sacado su varita o se hubiese limitado a decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero no esperaba una respuesta tan clara y directa sin ningún asomo de titubeo en sus ojos ni un leve temblor en su voz.

Tom le miró mientras intentaba analizar si lo que Sirius Black acababa de decirle era verdad o no. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero era la única manera de estar seguro, así que utilizando sus dotes vampíricas, se metió en la cabeza de Black y seguramente si no hubiera escuchado un "sí" tan claro, le hubiera sorprendido encontrarse con que Sirius Black no tenía nada más en la cabeza que miles de imágenes de Annie.

Por unos segundos, Tom se debatió entre lo que quería hacer y lo que sabía que tenía que hacer; sonrió para sí mismo intentando no demostrar debilidad ante Sirius Black. Después de todo, nunca habían tenido ningún problema salvo que él le hacía daño a Ann de forma involuntaria, pero se lo hacía, y el lobo y la sangre veela de su interior, le obligaba a odiar a aquel que le hacía tanto daño.

-Le he prometido que no se lo diría a nadie… -dijo Tom-… sólo te puedo decir que no le gusta llamar la atención.

Sirius frunció el ceño; aquello no era demasiado. Intentó mirar a Tom Rexton de forma que él consideraba amenazante e intimidante, aunque si tenía en cuenta el resultado que había tenido en el comedor con las chicas, no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a funcionar.

-Déjalo ya Sirius –se escuchó la voz dulce y amable de Remus Lupin a espaldas de ambos chicos-, si le ha prometido que no se lo diría a nadie no lo va a hacer, así que en lugar de seguir intentando que él te lo diga, piensa un poco y búscala. No puede haberse desvanecido.

-No a menos que tenga una capa de invisibilidad –dijo divertido Tom ganándose una mirada de advertencia de parte de Sirius y escuchando una risita por parte de Remus.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sirius olvidando unos momentos que estaba buscando a Ann.

-Necesitaba comentarte una cosa, pero puedo esperar a mañana –se encogió de hombros-, ve a buscar a Ann.

-¿Y si no sé donde… -una lechuza pasó junto a ellos posándose en el brazo de Tom que lo había extendido-… Tengo que irme –anunció sin terminar su anterior frase.

-Tom acarició al ave antes de dejarla volar de nuevo después de susurrarle unas palabras.

-Si le hace daño, lo mataré con mis propias manos –aseguró Rexton.

Remus le miró.

-Creo que esta vez es de verdad –aseguró el licántropo-. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Sirius Black enamorado...

Tom y Remus sonrieron; el primero con cierta amargura, el segundo feliz por su amigo.

-Pronto será luna llena… -susurró Tom mientras miraba al cielo.

A su lado, Remus le miró y se limitó a asentir. Si cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho aquel comentario explícito sobre la proximidad de la luna llena, seguramente se hubiera sentido amenazado, pero por alguna razón, con Tom Rexton no podía sentirse de aquella manera; y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que te vi –contestó Tom-. Os reconozco por el olor y el color de los ojos.

-Entiendo.

-¿Dani sabe…

-No –aseguró Remus.

-Más vale que se lo digas pronto, tampoco quiero que le hagan daño a ella.

Remus asintió, consciente de que él tampoco queria hacerle daño a Dani.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atravesó el puente y cruzó los terrenos con paso ágil y rápido.

Sirius caminaba rápido. Tenía que estar allí, era el único lugar que le quedaba por mirar en todo Hogwarts y ahora se preguntaba por qué no había ido allí en primer lugar cuando parecía más que obvio que estaría allí. "No me gusta llamar la atención" ¿Qué mejor lugar para no llamar la atención que en la lechucería? En la lechucería no, en el pequeño cuarto que había debajo de la lechucería. Más de una vez la había visto ir allí cuando ella creía que nadie la veía, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido ir a mirar allí desde un principio?

¿Cómo sabía la existencia de ese lugar? Fácil. Había sido el escondite de los merodeadores por tres años antes de encontrar la sala de los menesteres dentro del propio castillo, mucho más práctico teniendo en cuenta que no tenían que salir fuera para llegar hasta la habitación donde hablaban y planeaban sus bromas.

-… y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él… -Sirius se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Annie a través de la ventana-… Siempre supe que era una tontería y que yo era una idiota por enamorarme de él, después de todo, Sirius Black nunca se fijará en mí… -una leve risita entre nerviosa y resignada se escuchó y Sirius se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la calidez y la nitidez de la voz de Ann-… Y ahora… ahora está con Larsen… Claro que está con Larsen… ¿por qué habría de estar conmigo? Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué le quiero… -una nueva risa-… No es porque sea guapo, aunque es tremendamente atractivo y sexy –Sirius sonrió ante aquella declaración-, pero es algo más… me gusta el modo en que siempre protege a Dani, la manera en que siempre apoya a sus amigos, la sonrisa que siempre tiene incluso cuando tiene un día malo… La forma en que se le iluminan los ojos cuando planea una nueva travesura, la manera en la que sonríe pidiendo un favor sabiendo que nadie se lo va a negar… ¿Crees que estoy loca? –él sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente-. Pues no lo estoy, sólo estoy enamorada de Sirius Black… -una leve risita se escuchó de nuevo-. ¿Cómo que no estoy loca? Estoy hablando con una lechuza de lo que siento por Sirius…

Suficiente. Sirius decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente y que tenía que entrar ahí dentro y decirle que no era tonta y que él también la quería y tenía que pedirle perdón por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que la quería y pedirle perdón por todo lo que la chica había tenido que aguantar y ver y escuchar y… Sirius movió la cabeza. Estaba divagando y un Black nunca divaga cuando sabe lo que quiere hacer.

Se movió hacia la puerta, levantó la mano y golpeó un par de veces. Respiró y espero a que ella abriera.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó la chica- ¿Cómo sabías…

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Rexton no es tan malo como yo creía –dijo por toda respuesta Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. Y antes de que decidas ir a matarle, él no me ha dicho nada, sólo me hizo pensar en algo, yo solito descubrí que estabas aquí.

Quizá fuera sus ojos brillando o quizá fuera el tono orgulloso de su voz como cuando un niño pequeño consigue hacer algo que se supone que logrará el orgullo de sus padres, pero Ann olvido sus repentinas ansías por matar a Tom.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el chico.

-Claro –Ann se apartó de la puerta y se fue a sentar en el sillón donde minutos antes había estado contándole sus sentimientos a la pequeña lechuza que se había colado por la ventana.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó el chico.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Sirius… este no es un sitio privado –le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Le hacía gracia aquella actitud del siempre seguro de sí mismo Sirius.

-Yo… -empezó a decir el chico mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a ella. Ann lo miró interrogativa y Sirius suspiró-. Necesito golpear un árbol… -anunció poniéndose de nuevo de pie.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó divertida Ann.

-Un árbol. Cuando estoy tenso necesito golpear algo y dado la resistencia de los árboles… -empezó a explicar Sirius-… necesito un árbol –finalizó su explicación. Ann lo miró sin saber de qué estaba hablando el chico.

Sirius resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo decidiendo que ya que estaba metido en un lío, estaría metido hasta el final, así que aún a riesgo de que ella se enfadara, decidió lo que le iba a decir.

-Te he escuchado –ella le miró-, hace diez minutos que estoy fuera decidiendo si entrar o no…

-Oh.

"Oh" Fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir. Se sintió en un segundo tonta, abochornada, avergonzada y ridícula. Seguramente él la había oído y por eso estaba allí ahora, para decirle que sólo podían ser amigos, porque él no iba a enamorarse nunca de ella.

-No puedo decirte que esto no sea una sorpresa para mí Ann… -sonrió nervioso-, no sabía que tú…

Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo aún más; era evidente que había estado volando; no porque llevara la escoba ni porque tuviera el cabello desordenado, sino simplemente porque le brillaban los ojos.

-Quiero decir… -hizo una pausa-… no sé ni lo que quiero decir –añadió frustrado.

-Entonces no digas nada –le dijo Annie-. Cuando no sabes que decir, lo mejor es no decir nada.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –insistió el chico-, sólo que no sé como hacerlo…

-Nunca se te han dado bien las palabras –le dijo ella sonriendo y medio en broma-. No tienes que decir nada, la tonta soy yo… perdona… olvida lo que has escuchado, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que no te molestaré con idioteces… -le aseguró Annie.

-Pero es que no quiero olvidar lo que has dicho ni lo que he oído… -se arrodilló frente a ella, con una sonrisa-. Y ¿sabes? Tienes razón, se me dan mejor los hechos, así que con tu permiso…

Y entonces la besó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó, espero que os haya gustado; ya sabéis como siempre, los personajes salvo los míos son de J.K.Rowling, que me los deja prestados un ratito para divertirme con ellos :p**

**Dejad vuestros comentarios y sugerencias al final de la sala y absteneros de maldiciones, soy alérgica a ellas :D**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y que paseis una buena noche de San Juan. Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Me gusta tu cama

-Olvídalo

-No vas a dormir todas las noches aquí James

-También podemos dormir en mi cuarto o en el cuarto de los menesteres

-¿Te resulto atractiva?

-No creo que esta sea una conversación para tenerla ahora mismo

-¡Cómo si me hubieras visto antes de Hogwarts!

-Me enamoré de ti Lily hace muchos años…"

"-No creo que le haga gracia enterarse por nadie más de lo que pone esa carta

-Ves a hablar con él, y de paso preguntale dónde estuvo anoche durante la cena porque no apareció

-Me ducho y bajo enseguida.

-Haré lo mismo en mi cuarto"

"-¿Es muy importante?

-Me llegó esta carta hace unos días

-¿Te llaman ¿Estimada Danielle en un carta?

-Es mejor que me llamen por mis dos nombres

-¿Mano en matrimonio?

-¡¿MALFOY!- no voy a dejar que te hagan eso, cariño; no lo voy a permitir

-Bueno y que yo sepa tú no has dormido hoy en tu cama

-¿No has dormido en tu cama?

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Quién ha dicho hablar? Yo sólo quería darle un pequeño susto…"

"-¿Crees que puedes comerte tu desayuno en lugar de comerte a mi amiga, Black?

-Depende. Si tú consideras que puedes estar una hora callada, yo pensaré en no comerme a tu amiga

-¿Dónde has dejado a Lily, James?

-Evelyn quería hablar con ella

-Si me disculpáis

-Tampoco es para tanto, Evy y las chicas no va a hacer… ¿qué?

-Es que eres demasiado previsible"

"-Es que mira que eres bruta a veces, Emi…

-Me prometiste que hablarías con él

-No recuerda el motivo por el que está enfadada con Sirius

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-Claro, tengo buena memoria"

"-Lo que le dije a Potter no tiene nada que ver con lo que puedo llegar a hacerte si le haces daño a Ann

-Tengo que hablar con Annie, no es bueno que tenga amigas tan sádicas…

-¿El numerito de amenazar a los chicos de tres en tres, lo hacéis siempre?"


	22. Propuesta de matrimonio

**Hola, aquí os traigo un Nuevo capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado: muchas gracias a:**

**Moonyspat, Raven Yaxley, Caataa, dany pruzzo, Klass2008, lia, Natalia, Luchy Black, Lizzie Black 86, Mary93, Laia Bourne Black, Armelle Potter, Zellany, Camila, dark-wisard, pauly-prong, naruweasley, fabiana, HeiDi-Lu, amsp14, leyla, guchi, Cornamenta-Guille, I love…. , Piby Weasley, amintajuliette, Arladiel, Desiré, riku-chan, Terry Moon, zarinita, niña lila, catti-brie potter, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Rosita, Cechu, Irepelyelowinxuevans**

**Por vuestros revies y ánimos que me ayudan a escribir esta historia, estáis invitadas a pasaros por el resto de mis fics y dejar vuestra opinión cuando queráis. Un besito a todos, nos leemos abajo!**

Capítulo 20: Propuesta de matrimonio

Fue la primera en despertar; y lo primero que notó fue la habitual sensación de ahogo en los días en que llovía y la humedad era insoportable; después su estómago le reclamó no haber cenado nada la noche anterior y ante ese recuerdo, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y un rubor leve cubrió sus mejillas haciendo que la chica se estremeciera ante el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior.

_(flashback)_

_Su primer beso. Sensación extraña. Notaba una de las grandes y cálidas manos de Sirius en su mejilla, la otra en su cintura como si el chico estuviese temeroso de que fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. El cabello largo de Sirius le rozaba la frente y le hacía cosquillas; los labios de Sirius acariciaban los suyos, su lengua lamiéndolos con suavidad, sus labios atrapando los suyos y sus dientes mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de ella._

_Agradable, extraña, diferente… Demasiados adjetivos para definir cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. _

_Y si bien al principio no respondió al beso, pronto se dejó llevar; Sirius sabía lo que hacía y sabía conducirla a que besara como él quería ser besado; por eso, cuando el chico pidió en silencio permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, Ann sólo pudo abandonarse a la sensación de felicidad que la inundaba en aquellos momentos y entreabrió los labios, notando como Sirius sonreía dentro del beso al ser aceptado de aquella forma íntima y silenciosa._

_Un beso. Dos. Tres… Tantos como pudieron, a veces sólo eran pequeños roces para recuperar el aliento, otras veces eran apasionados. Sólo cuando el chico recuperó la poca cordura que tenía para decidir que tenían que hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se empezó a separar de ella lentamente, deshaciendo los besos intensos y substituyéndolos por besos suaves, cortos y fugaces._

_Ann entonces fue consciente de que necesitaba respirar para vivir y tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras sus ojos se topaban con los de Sirius que la miraban divertidos y alegres, risueños. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había abandonado su cómodo lugar en el sofá para acabar sentada en el regazo de Sirius, con sus manos enlazadas tras la nuca de Sirius mientras que él mantenía las suyas en sus caderas._

_-Hola… -susurró divertido el chico._

_Ann se sonrojó y Sirius encontró que con la respiración entrecortada y agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas, la chica era increíblemente hermosa._

_-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? –preguntó Ann de forma práctica. La risa de Sirius hizo que se avergonzara ante la pregunta que acababa de hacer._

_-Que te he besado –contestó Sirius calmadamente. Una expresión que simulaba estar pensando apareció en su rostro-, en realidad, creo que tú también me besaste, así que supongo que nos hemos besado –rectificó a tiempo._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella. Sirius enarcó una ceja-. ¿Por qué me has besado?_

_-Porque creo que te quiero –le dijo el chico sonriendo de forma descarada, tal y como siempre hacía._

_-¿Me quieres? –preguntó Ann desconcertada._

_-Eso creo –afirmó de nuevo Sirius abrazándola-. Ahora, hablemos de ti._

_-¿Hablemos de mí? –preguntó la chica rubia._

_-¿Vas a repetir todo lo que te digo? –inquirió un divertido Sirius Black._

_-¿Repetir lo que… -Ann pareció darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo y con una mirada de reproche miró al chico._

_-Mucho mejor. ¿Tú me quieres? –le preguntó sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza._

_Ann se sonrojó a mas no poder y s8uspuso que en aquellos momentos podría competir con el cabello rojizo de Lily. Sirius rió dulcemente._

_-Tomaré eso como un sí; así que analicemos la situación; tú me quieres –la miró como si esperar una confirmación por parte de ella, Ann asintió aún sonrojada-, yo te quiero, así que ¿salimos juntos?_

_-Espera un momento –Ann se distanció del chico para mirarlo a los ojos-, ¿te has vuelto loco? –preguntó._

_-¿Por qué? –le devolvió la pregunta Sirius._

_Ann lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Quizá porque…¿me estás pidiendo que salga contigo?_

_Sirius miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño como si algo fuera mal o estuviera fuera de lugar; luego sonrió con aquella sonrisa que evidenciaba alguna de las suyas y asintió._

_-Tienes razón, para una vez que estoy enamorado, hay que hacer las cosas bien._

_Antes de que Ann le preguntara qué quería decir con eso; Sirius Black se había levantado del sofá, la había tomado de las manos y la había obligado a salir fuera del pequeño cuarto; se alejaron unos metros de la lechucería, Sirius miró a su alrededor y después de asegurarse que era el sitio perfecto y que no había nadie que fuese a importunarles, nadie como Banks o Rexton, se giró hacia Ann y le sonrió._

_-Ann Seever, ¿quieres salir conmigo oficialmente?_

_Virus Black podría haber muerto en aquellos momentos con la satisfacción de haber visto la sonrisa más hermosa de una mujer._

_(fin flashback)_

No estaba segura de si había sido real o sólo su imaginación. Pero la sensación de bienestar profundo y la alegría que sentía en aquellos momentos y que no podía ser comparada con nada, la llevo a darse cuenta de que podía ser tan real como que el sol había salido un día más.

Danielle no había dormido en el cuarto y las cortinas de Lily estaban extrañamente cerradas; unas gafas redondas reposaban en la mesita de la chica y Ann sonrió de forma condescendiente. Las únicas camas que parecían seguir como siempre eran las de Alice, quién estaba segura que estaba acompañada por Frank y la de Emily, que dormía con las cortinas abiertas y abrazada al pequeño animal de peluche que hacía pocos días Peter le había regalado.

Un breve recuerdo del beso de Sirius y de su sonrisa, la hizo estremecerse. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que comprobar si era real o si era un sueño. Se deshizo de las sábanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó el inhalador de la mesita que descansaba a su derecha y tomó su dosis diaria de la mañana. Odiaba aquel aparatito; esperaba que después de haber hablado con el profesor Slughorn, pudiera deshacerse de él con rapidez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había acostumbrado a dormir de lado, una mano doblada bajo la almohada y el otro brazo descansando sobre su cadera, arropada con las sábanas hasta la cintura. No estaba acostumbrada al brazo que aquella mañana al despertar, rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola hacia atrás y no estaba acostumbrada al pecho fuerte contra el que su espalda descansaba, ni a la respiración acompasada y lenta que se escuchaba detrás de ella, ni tampoco al cálido aliento que parecía susurrar contra su cuello descubierto.

Se estremeció levemente. Cuando James había bromeado durante la cena acerca de volver a dormir junto en la sala de los menesteres, Lily le había mirado de forma recelosa prometiéndose a sí misma no caer en la tentación que aquellos ojos le brindaban. Y cuando James le había preguntado que por qué no quería, ella casi se atraganta con su zumo de calabaza, mientras pensaba una contestación rápida para él y aquella pregunta, porque evidentemente no podía decirle: "Porque cuando estoy a tu lado en la misma habitación solos mi deseo sexual hacia ti se incrementa y eso me pone nerviosa porque me da miedo no estar a la altura de lo que esperas de mí"; no, evidentemente no podía decirle la verdad. Viendo que el chico seguía esperando una respuesta, optó por lo más sencillo: llevarlo a su terreno. Así que se había acercado de forma insinuante al oído del chico y le había susurrado que aquella noche podían dormir juntos en el cuarto de las chicas. James había aceptado con una sonrisa y un beso corto.

Y tal y como había prometido el chico, no había pasado nada más excepto unas caricias y algunos besos antes de quedar los dos dormidos sonriendo y abrazados el uno al otro; cosa que Lily no sabía si le gustaba o no. Por una parte, eso significaba que la respetaba ya que no había intentado convencerla de mantener relaciones sexuales con él desde que la última vez en aquella aula ella le pidió ir más despacio; pero por otra parte hacía que ella se preguntase si resultaba atractiva a la vista de James. Y ese continuo pensar de ideas la estaban volviendo loca.

Se giró sin soltar o apartarse del brazo de James y lo miró con infinita calma y dulzura. James dormía tranquilo, sus gafas las había dejado en la mesita, el cabello rebelde e imposible de peinar al antojo de su dueño estaba revuelto entre las almohadas blancas. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla en un acto instintivo.

James se movió despacio y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Lily de "buenos días" frente a él.

-Terminaré acostumbrándome a esto… -susurró él.

-Buenos días… -le contestó la chica en un susurro pese a que la cama estaba protegida con un hechizo silenciador y otro de privacidad.

James le sonrió antes de cambiar de postura y atenazar a Lily entre la cama y su propio cuerpo para besarla en condiciones. Ella se dejó hacer.

-Me gusta tu cama –dijo él de forma despreocupada volviéndose a tumbar y dando un par de ligeros botecitos para afirmar así su comentario.

-Olvídalo –fue la respuesta de Lily que estaba en aquellos momentos enarcando una ceja.

-Que olvide ¿qué? –preguntó el chico.

-No vas a dormir todas las noches aquí James –le dijo ella.

-Oh, por supuesto que no –le contestó él rodando los ojos-. También podemos dormir en mi cuarto o en el cuarto de los menesteres, o incluso podríamos…

-¡James! –le recriminó ella.

El chico sonrió divertido mientras la abrazaba.

-Era broma, cielo… -dijo el chico.

Esa contestación hizo que Lily se pusiera sobre alerta. ¿Era broma, ¿acaso él no quería dormir con ella? Eso explicaría por qué no le había propuesto que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales, si ni siquiera quería dormir con ella, ¿cómo iba a…

-¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando? –preguntó el chico desde su posición.

-¿Cómo sabes…

El chico señaló las manos de ellas que estaban jugando y arrugando parte de la sábana que se podía ver sobre la colcha.

-Sólo juegas con las manos cuando algo te preocupa, cómo cuando no sabes seguir el hilo conductor de un trabajo y te pones a juguetear con la pluma entre tus manos o cuando te pones a darle vueltas a tu anillo –le dijo el chico-. Así que venga, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Porque si es la desaparición de Ann y Sirius no creo que…

-No me preocupa eso –indicó ella rápidamente.

-¿No? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-No, si ha pasado algo entre los dos, Emi, Dani y yo nos encargaremos de que Annie esté bien –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que James sintiera cierto temor por su amigo-. Es otra cosa.

-¿Y esa cosa es…-la incitó James.

Titubeó levemente antes de preguntar lo que llevaba ya varios días dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Te resulto atractiva?-preguntó de sopetón y a bocajarro.

-¡¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio! –medio gritó y preguntó James asombrado por la pregunta que acababa de hacerle su novia - ¡Me lo estás preguntando en serio! –volvió a decir esta vez riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó ella dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho para que dejara de reírse.

-No creo que esta sea una conversación para tenerla ahora mismo –dijo aún divertido James.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? –le preguntó pensando que el chico no sabía como decirle que no se sentía atraído por ella.

-Porque estamos recién despiertos, en una cama, nuestros brazos desnudos se están tocando, puedo respirar tu aroma y me está volviendo loco haciendo que me resulte imposible pensar con claridad –Lily se sonrojó pero le sonrió-. Y lo más importante… -la besó con dulzura-… me muero de hambre –sentenció el chico sin separar demasiado sus labios de los de ella.

-¿Quieres decir que es más importante ir a desayunar que el que me respondas a si te gusto y te atraigo físicamente? –preguntó Lily.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, me atraes mucho físicamente Lily, pero no es por tu cuerpo por lo que te quiero –añadió besándola en el hombro-. Es por ti, sería capaz de reconocerte en cualquier lugar, aunque cambiaras de aspecto porque mi corazón sólo late deprisa por ti –sonrió-. Incluso creo que me enamoré de ti antes de que entráramos a Hogwarts –añadió divertido.

-¡Ja! –exclamó la pelirroja-. ¡Cómo si me hubieras visto antes de Hogwarts! –y antes de que James dijera nada, se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda y haciendo que James sonriera dulcemente. Claro que eso fue hasta que intentó acariciar el brazo y Lily rechazó el contacto con un movimiento brusco.

El chico de gafas siguió sonriendo; se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el techo de la cama de su novia, tendría que preguntarle a Remus cómo es que ella conocía el hechizo que Dumbledore utilizaba para el techo del Gran Comedor. Sonrió ante el silencio de Lily y, consciente de que estaba esperando una respuesta, se colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Tenías siete años –dijo de repente James.

Lily no se volvió para mirarlo pero un leve movimiento le hizo pensar a James que le estaba escuchando sin perder detalle de cada palabra y eso le hizo sonreír. Orgullosa, como todo buen Gryffindor que se preciara.

-Mis padres me llevaron al mundo muggle –empezó a decir James-, por aquella época, Sirius me comentaba el rechazo de su familia hacia todos aquellos que no fueran magos puros, y mis padres decidieron demostrarme que los Potter no eran como los Black, salvo Sirius –dejó escapar una risita-, él es un caso excepcional. Estuvimos en el zoológico, en un cine muggle e incluso tomamos uno de esos autobuses rojos y de dos plantas en el cual estuve preguntando cómo podía funcionar si no volaba…

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con… -preguntó Lily dándose la vuelta para encararlo aún con el ceño fruncido.

Pero James le colocó dos dedos sobre los labios instándola a que se callara; gesto que Lily obedeció de inmediato.

-Luego fuimos a comer a un restaurante muggle, un italiano –añadió para más concreción-, un pequeño lugar que hacía esquina en una de las calles más apartadas de la ciudad, casi a la entrada de una pequeña urbanización llamada Privett Drive –añadió observando como Lily abría los ojos de forma desmesurada-. Y nada más entrar, escuché una risa clara; una niña de siete años, de mi edad, estaba sentada en una mesa con sus padres y con una niña un poco mayor que ella.

-¿Qué…

-Su risa me hizo sonreír; y la observé; tenía la piel blanca, y el cabello rojo trenzado en dos pequeñas trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros –sonrió al ver la cara de Lily que se debatía entre la sorpresa por lo que estaba escuchando y el enfado por haber sido interrumpida-, mi padre me llamó y la niña me miró; dos ojos verdes… -dijo mirando a Lily-… dos esmeraldas que brillaban con determinación, orgullo, inteligencia y dulzura… -sonrió cuando ella lo hizo-. Cuando me senté a la mesa, miré a mi padre muy serio y le dije: "voy a salir con ella" y cuando él me preguntó con quién, le contesté "con el ángel de ojos verdes"

-James… recuerdo a ese niño… llevabas una camiseta algo extraña y estuviste toda la comida insistiendo en tomar una de las velas y blandirla… -lo miró divertida-, ahora que lo pienso, debías pensar que era una varita o algo parecido ¿cierto?

James asintió divertido.

-Me enamoré de ti Lily hace muchos años… antes de saber siquiera tu nombre o conocer tu genio, antes de escucharte despotricar contra los merodeadores y antes de que consiguieras el cuerpo para el pecado que tienes ahora –Lily se sonrojó ligeramente-. Así que no vuelvas a dudar si me atraes físicamente porque puedo demostrarte dónde quieras y cuándo quieras que sí me atraes –añadió pícaro enarcando ambas cejas con una mirada muy significativa.

-Te quiero… -le dijo Lily antes de besarle dulcemente.

-Y yo a ti, princesa… -le contestó el chico sonriendo. Se separó de ella-. Ahora dime, ¿a qué ha venido esa pregunta?

Lily se sonrojó furiosamente ante la mirada inquisidora de su novio y empezó a balbucear algo incomprensible mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de James que rió divertido por la actitud infantil y vergonzosa que parecía haberse apoderado de la pelirroja.

-Si no hablas mi idioma, no creo que pueda entenderte, preciosa –le indicó aún riendo.

Ella respiró profundamente y haciendo gala de toda la valentía que Gryffindor aseguraba que tenía pero que en aquellos momentos la chica empezaba a dudar seriamente, desenterró su cabecita un poco, sólo lo justo para que él la entendiera sin poder llegar a mirarla a la cara.

-He dicho que no has vuelto a mencionar el tema de… ya sabes… -el chico la miró y ella resopló-… has dicho que no querías dormir conmigo así que he pensado que quizá por eso tampoco hayas insistido en lo otro… -dijo ella mirándolo de forma significativa. James asintió dándole a entender que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Si no he tocado antes el tema es porque tú me pediste tiempo –dijo el chico un poco confuso-. No creí que no insistirte para que tuviéramos…

-Lo sé, lo sé… -lo interrumpió Lily-… sé lo que dije… Sólo estoy…

-¿Confusa? –aventuró el chico.

-Confusa, nerviosa, alterada y extrañada y no en ese orden –añadió ella.

James la miró fijamente.

-Te quiero Lily, no es que no quiera acostarme contigo, es que no quiero que sea algo estúpido e irracional –le dijo el chico-. Y cuando ocurra, quiero que estés nerviosa, pero no confusa o asustada ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió-. Bien, quiero que me prometas que cuando quieras hablar de este tema, o cuando te sientas preparada para hablar de ello –dijo sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de ella-, me lo dirás, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a irme a ningún sitio, o por lo menos, no planeo irme a ningún sitio sin ti…

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó ella.

-Quizá a desayunar –le contestó James sonriendo-. Me estoy muriendo de hambre…

Lily agradeció de nuevo al hechizo silenciador cuando su carcajada inundó el pequeño espacio; segundos después James la siguió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi no había dormido; en aquellos momentos agradecía la costumbre de falta de sueño a la que su cuerpo se había habituado durante tantos años de transformaciones. Un par de horas, quizá tres, eso era todo; el resto de la noche se lo había pasado pensando en la carta; iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para impedirlo, pero nadie iba a apartar a Dani de su lado, a no ser que fuera su propia licantropía, cosa que aún no le había confesado.

La chica se revolvió a su lado y se aferró más fuerte a la camisa del pijama que Remus utilizaba; el chico sonrió recordando que a las doce de la noche, Dani había irrumpido en silencio en el cuarto de los chicos y había descorrido las cortinas para preguntarle si podía dormir con él; incapaz de negarle nada, Remus se había dado cuenta de que Danielle siempre obtendría de él lo que quisiera; en silencio, había apartado las sábanas y después de asegurarse que Sirius no había sido testigo de nada, corrió las cortinas del dosel para asegurarse un poco de intimidad, pese a que sólo durmieron y se hicieron compañía mutuamente.

Sirius… Tenía que hablar con él. Miró a Danielle que parecía haber descubierto que los rayos de sol empezaban a traspasar los doseles con suavidad y diplomacia, como si temieran despertarla; y a juzgar por sus párpados que se cerraban fuertemente y el ceño fruncido levemente, el sol lo estaba consiguiendo.

Para ayudarla a despertar, Remus besó su frente suavemente, sabiendo que al separarse de ella, los ojos azules oscuros de Dani le estarían observando. No se equivocó.

-Buenos días… -la saludó el chico.

Dani sonrió aún adormecida, estiró su cuello y lo besó en los labios fugazmente antes de responder al saludo del chico y volver a acomodarse en su pecho donde cerró los ojos de nuevo. Remus sonrió resignado mientras se preguntaba si hasta en aquello se tenían que parecer Dani y Sirius.

-Tendríamos que levantarnos… -empezó a decir Remus.

-Cinco minutos más… -susurró Dani aún entre sueños.

-Llegaremos tarde… -volvió a intentarlo el chico acariciándole el cabello.

-Sólo un poquito… aún es pronto… -aseguró queriendo convencerse a sí misma más que convencer a Remus.

El chico suspiró. Tendría que utilizar la misma táctica que empleaba con Sirius, quizá funcionaría. Carraspeó suavemente y agachó su cabeza haciendo que sus labios quedasen a la altura del oído de Danielle.

-El partido contra Slytherin empieza en cinco minutos… -susurró.

-¡Vamos a ganar! –dijo Dani incorporándose en la cama de repente y completamente despierta.

Remus sonrió mientras agradecía tener los reflejos de un licántropo, en caso contrario, con el salto que Dani había dado, le hubiera dado con la cabeza en la cara. Sonrió.

-Tramposo… -le dijo ella haciendo un leve mohín con los labios.

Remus se limitó a sonreír de forma encantadora mientras sus ojos casi dorados brillaban con diversión.

-Siempre funciona –le contestó el chico-. Vamos, llegaremos tarde –Dani empezó a hacerse la remolona y Remus empezaba a entender a Lily y Ann cuando protestaba y se quejaban de que Emily y Dani siempre eran las últimas en despertarse-. Creía que querías hablar con Sirius sobre esa carta –añadió con tono insistente el chico.

Dani abrió los ojos de repente porque los había vuelto a cerrar y miró a Remus.

-Sirius… es verdad… ¿crees que debo…

-Sí, lo creo. –le contestó Remus-. No creo que le haga gracia enterarse por nadie más de lo que pone esa carta y aunque te he dicho que no te preocupes por ello, estoy seguro de que si te lo dice Sirius te sentirás más segura.

-Yo no…

-Lo sé, pero no lo puedes evitar Dani –le contestó él acariciándole la mejilla con cierta suavidad-. Sirius y tú tenéis una relación diferente a la que tenemos tú y yo, y no, no me preocupa en absoluto –añadió sonriéndole-. Conozco a Sirius lo suficiente para darme cuenta de la seguridad que su sola presencia proporciona –Danielle le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento-. Ves a hablar con él, y de paso preguntale dónde estuvo anoche durante la cena porque no apareció –le guiñó un ojo-, igual que cierta chica rubia a la que tampoco se le vio.

Aquello pareció divertir más a Dani porque se levantó ágilmente sentándose en la cama.

-¿Nos vemos luego? –le preguntó la chica ya de pie a un lado de la cama y mirando a su novio después de asegurarse que a parte de Peter que dormía como un lirón en su cama, no había nadie más en la habitación que pudiera verla con el diminuto pijama que llevaba aquel día.

-¿Lo dudas? –le preguntó él tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola para besarla.

-Te quiero… -le susurró Dani a escasos milímetros de donde se encontraba la boca de Remus.

-Y yo a ti… no pasará nada, cielo… palabra de merodeador.

Dani intentó sonreír.

-Uhhh, eso sí que es serio, tú no sueles dar tu palabra de merodeador casi nunca –señaló ella.

-Entonces créeme –le sugirió Remus-. Me ducho y bajo enseguida.

-Haré lo mismo –él enarcó una ceja de forma pícara y divertida, pero Danielle, demasiado acostumbrada a tratar con los comentarios, gestos y signos lascivos y con doble sentido que Sirius siempre hacía, ni siquiera se sonrojó-, en mi cuarto –añadió para frustración del chico que le sonrió resignado poniendo su mejor carita inocente.

Claro que Danielle no se creyó que fuera una imagen inocente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Remus en aquellos momentos, y para su propia consternación se dio cuenta de que por su cabeza tampoco pasaban imágenes inocentes. Decidió salir del cuarto lo antes posible; necesitaba una ducha. Fría, a ser posible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Sirius!

El chico que hasta el momento se había dedicado a hacer girar su varita mientras tocaba el pergamino con las estrategias a seguir en el próximo partido de quiddich y hacía que los muñequitos y snitch, incluyendo bluddgers y quaffles, se moviesen según sus órdenes, detuvo el partido imaginario y se volvió hacia Danielle que estaba bajando las escaleras con basatante rapidez, demostrando que tenía agilidad y reflejos.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –Sirius abrió la boca para contestarle pero ella no le dio tiempo a hacerlo-. No importan, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

-¿Es muy importante? –preguntó Sirius que estaba planeando esperar a Ann para ir a desayunar juntos.

-Mucho, debería habértelo dicho antes, pero dado que no nos hablábamos porque Remus y yo estábamos…

Sirius asintió dándole a entender que sabía a qué se refería. Danielle respiró profundamente y miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que o había nadie más que ellos en la sala común.

-Me llegó esta carta hace unos días –le dijo la chica tendiéndole el sobre-. Remus me la leyó porque no me atreví a hacerlo y bueno…

Sirius frunció el ceño. Danielle no era una chica que se asustara fácilmente; de echo, si a alguna chica se le podía atribuir el adjetivo de valiente por estar en la casa del os leones de Gryffindor, esa era Danielle Adams sin ningún asomo de dudas. Por aquel motivo, cuando Sirius vio que la mano en la que sostenía la carta y que estaba extendida hacia él temblaba ligeramente, supuso que algo malo ocurría.

Iba a cogerla pero Dani la retiró. El chico la miró.

-Prométeme que no vas a matar a nadie –le pidió la chica.

-Dame esa carta y luego yo decidiré si voy a matar a alguien o no –sentenció Sirius tomando la carta de la mano de ella con velocidad y sin que Dani pudiera impedirlo. Cuando divisó el sello de la familia de los Adams miró a Danielle pero no dijo nada.

"_Estimada Danielle:_

Sirius hizo una pausa.

-¿Te llaman ¿Estimada Danielle en un carta? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

-Es mejor que me llamen por mis dos nombres –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa nerviosa aludiendo a los vociferadores que él recibía de su casa.

-Cierto.

"_Estimada Danielle:_

_Es un verdadero placer para nosotros comunicarte que el heredero de una de las familias más influyentes, milenarias y acaudaladas del mundo mágico ha solicitado en una conversación no oficial, tu mano en matrimonio…_

-¿Mano en matrimonio? –preguntó Sirius. Danielle asintió.

-Sigue leyendo, ¿quieres?

"… _petición que tu madre y yo hemos aceptado dado que pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad y estarás lista para ser la esposa de dicho heredero. La reunión oficial para tu pedida de mano será estas Navidades en la mansión familiar del que será tu prometido, así que no podrás quedarte a pasar las fiestas en Hogwarts, tal y como habías planeado._

_Tanto tu madre como yo estamos seguros de que nos harás sentir orgullosos y nos agradecerás la buena posición y decisión que hemos tomado para ti, además, te sentirás orgullosa de ser la señora de Lucius Malfoy. Atentamente, Jonathan Adams"_

-¡¿MALFOY!-gritó Sirius mirando a Danielle-. ¿Te quieren prometer con Malfoy?- Dani bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio-. ¡Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! –expresó de nuevo Sirius-. No vas a casarte y ni siquiera a prometerte con esa asquerosa serpiente –aseguró.

-Sirius… sabes que no puedo oponerme a mis padres antes de cumplir los diecisiete, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedo hacerlo…

La voz le empezó a temblar y Sirius la abrazó suavemente haciéndole sentir su protección.

-Escúchame bien, Dani –le tomó la cara con ambas manos obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos-, no voy a dejar que te hagan eso, cariño; no lo voy a permitir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo –Sirius la abrazó con fuerza-. Y si no la encontráramos, siempre puedes renunciar a lo que ya sabes ¿tan malo te resultaría?

Dani esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-No, siempre que me prometas que estarás a mi lado si llego hasta ese punto…

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –Sirius le sonrió de vuelta y la separó unos centímetros para poder mirarla-. Pero encontraremos una solución menos drástica, Dani, confía en mí.

La chica asintió. Confiaría en Sirius. Como siempre. Confiaba en él.

-Dani, ¿estás bien?

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia las escaleras, Dani sonriendo intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien y en orden; Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sí, Annie, perfectamente –asintió Dani-. Sólo tenía ganas de hablar con mi hermano –le dijo sonriendo.

-Dani, permíteme… -empezó a decir Sirius acercándose a Ann que lo miraba recelosa sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba tramando el chico cuando aún ni siquiera habían desayunado-, que te presente… -siguió diciendo colocándose detrás de Ann y abrazándola por la cintura-, a mi novia –finalizó Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Dani miró a Sirius. Ann miró a Dani. Dani miró a Ann. Sirius miró a Dani.

-¡Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta! –gritó felizmente Danielle abrazando a Ann pero dirigiendo sus palabras a Sirius-. Claro, ahora lo entiendo… -añadió ella.

-¿Qué entiendes?

Dani los miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Ninguno de los dos vinisteis a cenar anoche –dijo Dani de manera pícara.

-Bueno y que yo sepa tú no has dormido hoy en tu cama –contraatacó Annie.

-¿No has dormido en tu cama? –preguntó Sirius receloso-. ¿Me esperas un segundo Annie? –La rubia lo miró-. Subo un segundo y ahora mismo bajo y nos vamos a desayunar.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Danielle que tenía una ligera idea de lo que Sirius quería hacer y dónde quería ir y por qué quería desaparecer.

-A preguntarle a cierta persona qué ha pasado para que durmieras en nuestro cuarto –le contestó Sirius con falsa sonrisa de dulzura, demasiado dulce.

Danielle miró a su amiga como pidiéndole ayuda y Ann contuvo una carcajada mientras se giraba hacia Sirius.

-Vamos a desayunar Sirius, ya hablarás con Remus más tarde.

Sirius asintió, aún no demasiado convencido.

-¿Quién ha dicho hablar? Yo sólo quería darle un pequeño susto… -protestó como si fuera un niño pequeño pero aún así obedeciendo los pasos de Ann que ya había empezado a caminar hacia el retrato.

Ann sonrió y pese a que se sonrojó cuando Sirius se colocó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí rodeándole la cintura con una mano, se sintió feliz y fue consciente de que no había vivido un sueño, sino que estaba viviendo una realidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann miró su plato con una ceja enarcada; no sólo había en él dos tostadas con mantequilla, tres panecillos de leche y dos lonchas de jamón; Sirius se había encargado de ponerle huevos revueltos, una pieza de fruta y dos clases de mermelada diferentes, cada una en su correspondiente tostada por supuesto. Había, además, llenado el vaso de la chica con zumo de naranja, la copa de agua y la taza de cacao caliente con leche.

-Ehh… -empezó a decir ella. Sirius, a su lado la miró-… creo que te has pasado un poco Sirius.

El chico miró el plato de Ann, luego el suyo y de vuelta el de Ann; sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Llevas días sin comer como corresponde –contestó como única respuesta.

-No es cierto –dijo la chica.

-Sí lo es –dijeron a modo de saludo Remus y James que se sentaron frente a los dos chicos.

Annie frunció el ceño.

-¿Y desde cuándo estáis tan pendientes de…

-Buenos días –saludó Tom sentándose junto a Ann y girándose para besarla en la mejilla a modo de saludo antes de empezar a llenar su plato.

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando Annie le contestó el saludo a Rexton y farfulló algo sobre demasiadas confianzas que la chica rubia no quiso escuchar bien.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso? –preguntó Tom extrañado mirando el plato de Ann y enarcando las cejas.

La chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba sus tostadas en el plato de Tom y le pasaba, con la ayuda del tenedor, parte de los huevos revueltos y del jamón que Sirius había colocado en su plato.

-Claro que no, Sirius me lo ha puesto en el plato cuando he ido un momento a hablar con el profesor Slughorn –dijo ella quitándole importancia al asunto

-Así que Sirius, ¿no? –preguntó Tom mirando al chico en cuestión por encima de la cabeza de Ann.

El chico moreno le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de colocar en el plato de Ann otra tostada más después de juzgar que era poco lo que tenía para comer y la chica rodó los ojos. Tom iba a decirle algo cuando Sirius tuvo la necesidad de besarla. Quizá sólo fuera por fastidiar a Tom o quizá no; el hecho era que llevaba toda la mañana sintiendo como las chicas del comedor le miraban, le lanzaban besos y sonrisas cómplices; y aunque sabía que seguramente Ann se enfadaría por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, necesitaba hacer algo para que todo el mundo supiera que estaban saliendo juntos.

James sonrió cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de su amigo y sonrió mientras le daba un golpe en la pierna a Lupin por debajo de la mesa para que mirase a los dos que tenían delante, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar. Remus sonrió de forma condescendiente cuando Sirius empezó a besar a Ann ante la divertida mirada de Tom, que parecía extrañamente feliz por aquello.

-¡Por favor! Se me ha quitado el apetito –resopló Emily sentándose junto a Remus seguida de Peter

Ann hizo un intento de apartarse pero Sirius sonrió dentro del beso y colocando una mano en la cintura de la chica la obligó a permanecer besándole ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Banks mientras escuchaban como Peter también le decía algo al respecto. Sólo cuando el chico consideró que gran parte del comedor les habría visto, rompió el beso de forma lenta y suave, sonriendo cuando vio las mejillas sonrosadas de Ann; le encantaba verla de aquella forma.

-¿Crees que puedes comerte tu desayuno en lugar de comerte a mi amiga, Black? –preguntó con fingida sonrisa Emily.

-Depende –dijo el animago.

-¿Depende? –preguntó la chica -¿De qué?

-Si tú consideras que puedes estar una hora callada, yo pensaré en no comerme a tu amiga –aseguró el chico-, pero siempre podré comerme a mi novia –aseguró Black.

-¡Sirius! –le reclamó Ann dándose cuenta de que el chico había hablado bastante alto y algunas de las chicas de alrededor la empezaban a mirar con cierta furia.

-Genial Black, para dentro de media hora, todas las chicas de Hogwarts querrán maldecirla –dijo sarcástica Emily.

-Hablando de chicas, -interrumpió Ann mirando a ambos chicos que tenía delante-, ¿dónde habéis dejado a Lily y Dani? –le preguntó a James.

-Lo cierto… -empezó a decir James mirando a Remus.

El licántropo sonrió mirando divertido a James.

-Sí, James, diles donde has dejado a las chicas –sugirió el chico sonriente.

-Cuando veníamos para aquí… Evy nos interceptó –dijo James-. Aún sigo sin comprender cómo lo hace esa chica para saber siempre donde estoy –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Lily, James? –preguntó Ann.

-Evelyn quería hablar con ella –se encogió de hombros James-. Y Dani se quedó con ella alegando que tenían cosas de chicas que resolver –miró al licántropo-. ¿No es así?

-Te has olvidado del pequeño detalle, Cornamenta –le recordó Remus bebiendo de su copa.

-¡Oh, sí, cierto! –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente como si recordara algo de repente-. Las treinta chicas que conforman mi club de fans estaban con Evelyn.

Sirius dejó el bocado que tenía a medio camino entre el plato y la boca y enarcó las cejas; Tom sonrió divertido mientras bebía de su vaso sin quitarle la mirada a James, Emily se limpió con la servilleta, Peter miró a su novia receloso y Ann lo miró escéptico.

-Es una broma ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius.

-No, que va, -dijo Remus-, aquí, nuestro querido Cornamenta pensó que era buena idea y cuando Lily le sonrió y le dijo que se adelantara, no supo leer entre líneas.

-¿Qué había que leer? –preguntó el chico de gafas extrañado.

Esta vez, Tom no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó cuando Ann le miró.

-¿Y dónde dices que las habéis dejado? –preguntó Emily con desinterés.

-En el pasillo de la derecha, el que comunica con las mazmorras –dijo James.

-Si me disculpáis –dijo Emily levantándose de la mesa.-; vengo enseguida –le dijo a Peter besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Evy y las chicas no va a hacer… ¿qué? –preguntó cuando un negamiento por parte de Sirius, Ann y Peter le interrumpieron.

-No nos preocupan Lily y Dani, sino las demás –aseguró Ann-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ocurrir ahí?

James miró a la chica.

-Déjame a mí, Annie –le pidió Sirius sonriéndole a su novia-. Cornamenta, ¿recuerdas las maldiciones que las chicas de tu club de fans decidieron lanzarle a Lily y motivo por el que tuviste que ir a hablar con ellas? –el chico asintió y Sirius sonrió-. Pues digamos que Lily va a vengarse ahora.

-No creo que… -empezó a decir James.

Emily caminó hacia ellos, se inclinó sobre su mochila que había dejado junto a Peter y sonrió a su novio que la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Olvidaba esto –enseñó su varita y tranquilamente caminó hacia la salida.

Una fracción de segundo. Ese fue el tiempo que Remus, James, Peter y Ann necesitaron para mirarse y decidir en silencio que tenían que ir a detener aquello antes de que se convirtiera en una batalla campal.

Sirius por su parte, permaneció en silencio mirando a Tom que lo miraba a su vez con aire divertido. El animago abrió la boca par decir algo, pero Tom habló antes que él.

-No es necesario Sirius, no voy a entrometerme; hace mucho tiempo que comprendí que Annie nunca sería mía… -le sonrió con cierta complicidad-… pero si alguna vez me entero de que la haces llorar, créeme que preferirías no haberme conocido –sentenció Rexton.

Cuando Sirius se preguntaba cómo lo hacía el chico siempre para adelantarse a sus comentarios, Tom volvió a hablar.

-Es que eres demasiado previsible –volvió a adivinar sus pensamientos disfrutando de la cara de confusión de Black. Tom cogió una manzana, le dio un bocado y tragó mientras se levantaba de la silla-. Ya nos veremos Black.

Sirius iba a levantarse para decirle que no le gustaba que le dieran la espalda ni que dejaran una conversación a medias en la que él interviniese cuando una mano suave y femenina tiró del cuello de su túnica.

-Vamos a buscar a las chicas –le informó Annie tirando de él hacia la salida.

-No creo que con la brutalidad que Banks ofrece, la destreza de Lily en hechizos y la agilidad que Dani tiene con la varita necesiten ayuda –intentó disuadirla Sirius. Ann enarcó una ceja hacia él-. Está bien… vamos a ver qué ocurre.

Ann sonrió satisfecha y Sirius la imitó pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica. Ann iba a volverle loco, pero no se quejaba, después de todo, era una locura deliciosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es que mira que eres bruta a veces, Emi… -le dijo Peter sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al recordar como había encontrado a su novia lanzándole pequeñas ráfagas de tornados a una de las chicas en cuestión y haciendo que en cada mini tornado el cabello de la chica se fuera haciendo más y más corto -¿te duele mucho? –le preguntó mientras la agarraba más fuerte de la cintura aún recordando como casi habían encontrado a la otra chica calva.

-No –mintió Emily-, en realidad creo que no es necesario que me llevéis a la enfermería –aseguró ella.

-Emily, te has torcido el tobillo; madame Pomfray sabrá que hacer –aseguró Remus que le tenía un especial cariño a la enfermera por todas las veces que lo había cuidado y la manera que tenía la mujer de mirarlo dulcemente pero sin llegar a compadecerse de él y de su licantropía.

-Si no hubiera sido por Black no me habría torcido nada –reclamó la chica frunciendo el ceño al recordar que su caída accidental había sido porque Black la había empujado ligeramente.

-Si hubieras estado atenta te hubieras dado cuenta de que un hechizo de piernas de gelatina te hubiera dado de lleno en la espalda si Sirius no te hubiera apartado del lugar –le informó Remus de forma condescendiente.

-Oh –Emily parecía contrariada-. ¿Hizo eso? –ambos chicos asintieron pensando que quizá y sólo por esa vez, Emi no podría decir nada en contra de Sirius-. ¿Y quién se piensa que soy? –bramó la chica-, ¿Cree que no puede defenderme sola?

Remus y Peter, uno a cada lado de la chica sosteniéndola para que no posara el pie lastimado en el suelo se miraron por detrás de la cabeza de Emily dirigiéndose mutuamente una mirada y sonrisa de complicidad y resignación.

-Me prometiste que hablarías con él –dijo Peter entonces.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Remus mientras giraban por el pasillo.

-Y lo haré, sólo que no he encontrado el momento.

-Con Sirius, adivina qué he averiguado –le dijo a Remus.

-No te atrevas –le siseó furiosa Emi, aunque Peter hubiera jurado que más que furiosa estaba avergonzada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el licántropo ignorando a Emily deliberadamente.

-No recuerda el motivo por el que está enfadada con Sirius –dijo Peter controlando la carcajada que tenía que reprimir cada vez que se acordaba de que su novia estaba enfadada por algo que ni siquiera recordaba.

Contrario a lo que Peter hubiera pensado, Remus arqueó ambas cejas mirando a Emily fijamente.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –ella negó despacio mirando al suelo, consciente de que ambos chicos la estarían viendo en aquel momento-, vaya, yo creí que nunca ibas a olvidar aquel día.

Peter y Emi detuvieron sus pasos y miraron al licántropo que se vio obligado también a pararse.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-Claro, tengo buena memoria.

-¿Y se puede… -empezó a decir Peter.

-Vaya… el mestizo, la amante de sangre sucia y la mascota de los leones…

-No tenemos ni tiempo ni ganas para tus estupideces Malfoy –le dijo Emily-, así que apártate.

-Eso no son modales –dijo el rubio fingiendo escandalizarse-. ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

Emily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Peter a su lado sonrió.

-Ahora –dijo el pequeño de los animagos.

-No recordaba que fueras tan valiente, Pettigrew –le dijo Lucius mirándolo directamente.

Peter obvió intencionadamente el escalofrío que le recorría cada vez que Lucius Malfoy le miraba de aquella forma tan menospreciativa y arrogante y contó mentalmente hasta tres; su novia no hizo lo mismo.

-Nosotros en cambio sí recordábamos que sigues siendo un idiota sin sentido común y con cerebro de mosquito, si es que tienes cerebro, claro –replicó Emily.

-Y ahora te dejas defender por una chica… -dijo divertido el rubio.

-No es una chica, es mi novia –informó orgulloso Peter encogiéndose de hombros-. Y no necesito que me defiendan, igual que tampoco lo necesita ella.

Lucius miró como los dos chicos la sostenían por la cintura mientras ella tenía sus brazos pasados por cada hombro de dos de los merodeadores.

-Pues no parece eso… -murmuró arrastrando las palabras Malfoy -. Creía que eras más fuerte –dijo el chico con fingido reproche en la voz-… que decepción –añadió chasqueando la lengua y mirando a Emily.

-El apoyarte en tus amigos cuando necesitas ayuda no es de débiles Malfoy –le dijo Remus bastante más calmado de lo que en realidad estaba-. Aunque nadie espera que comprendas eso –añadió con una media sonrisa irónica.

Malfoy lo miró de forma arrogante y con un gesto altivo le habló.

-Pues no quiero que Danielle se poye en ti cuando ocurra lo que… -miró a los otros dos y sonrió-… va a ocurrir, Lupin –le dijo-. Y ahora si me disculpáis… el aire aquí empieza a estar viciado y es malo para mí andar con gente como vosotros –sentenció el rubio mirándolos con altivez mientras pasaba por el lado de Remus.

Los ojos dorados del chico se toparon con los grises de Lucius. Aquello había sido una declaración de guerra en toda regla y pese a que no le gustaba utilizar su inteligencia para esas cosas, esta vez lo haría; su lado merodeador estaba a punto de salir a flote.

-¿Qué diablos ha querido decir con eso? –preguntó Peter.

-Supongo que nada, sólo ha sido uno de sus comentarios estúpidos –dijo el chico quitándole importancia-. Vamos, ese tobillo empieza a hincharse…

Peter le miró; algo en los ojos de su amigo le hizo entender que no había sido sólo un comentario. Frunció el ceño. Tendría que hablar con Remus más tarde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius empezaba a arrepentirse de haber abierto la puerta tan rápido cuando habían golpeado pensando que se trataba de Annie; lo cierto era que la chica había salido bastante bien de la pequeña trifulca que había tenido lugar en el pasillo con las chicas; cuando habían llegado hasta donde Lily, Banks y Dani mantenían una discreta discusión con algunos hechizos de por medio, en realidad no parecía que hubiera mucho peligro; pero fue entonces, mientras pensaba que las chicas nunca discutirían de la forma en que lo hacían los chicos, que los merodeadores fueron conscientes del peligro que suponía meterse en una pelea de chicas.

Una de las admiradoras de James, Kat, creía que se llamaba, una niña muy bonita de tercero; no es que no la conociera, simplemente su lema era no salir con chicas que no le llegaran hasta los hombros como mínimo, eso excluía a todas las chicas hasta quinto curso e incluso de esas, algunas quedaban descalificadas. Bueno, Kat parecía muy entretenida en un rincón, ajena a la discusión verbal que se estaba manteniendo mientras leía un libro; de echo, si no hubiera sido por el brillo malicioso en sus ojos y el modo en que movía la varita mientras leía el libro, Sirius no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la chica era un intento de hechizo paralizador. Iba a decírselo a los demás cuando la chica consiguió feliz realizarlo y un pequeño rayo se dirigió hacia Lily, Dani y Banks.

Cuando Black reaccionó se fijó en lo que había hecho; había empujado a Banks fuera de la trayectoria del hechizo que obviamente iba dirigida a ella; con tan mala suerte que la chica había caído y se había hecho daño en el tobillo. Aquella pareció ser la señal para lanzarse conjuros, hechizos y pequeñas maldiciones a diestra y siniestra entre ellas; dos veces que Remus había intentado hablar con las chicas había salido huyendo cuando dos rayos violetas habían pasado rozándole el cuello. James se había adelantado para decir algo pero la voz de la pelirroja diciéndole "No te metas, James" le había dejado bien claro que aquello no era su asunto.

Así que mientras Remus y Peter se habían llevado a Emily a la enfermería, él y James se había quedado mirando el pequeño combate que tenía lugar allí y tenía que decir que se sentía orgulloso de Dani y de Lily y del modo en que manejaban la varita, de echo, estaba seguro que únicamente estaban lanzando hechizos inofensivos, de desarme y de protección, salvo Ann, que había ido a ayudar a sus amigas y parecía bastnte divertida lanzando conjuros y petrificando a las demás chicas.

El resultado: Cuarenta y cinco chicas congeladas, petrificadas y paralizadas por la varita de su novia; Lily con un pequeño arañado en la cara, Dani con el cabello revuelto de dar tantas vueltas pero con aquel brillo en los ojos que denotaba que volvería a hacerlo y Ann… Sirius había sonreído cuando había visto a la chica ir una por una a quienes habían sido sus contrincantes pidiéndoles disculpas por haber hecho lo que había hecho pero alegando que nadie se metía con sus amigas. James y él se habían mirado y había tenido la seguridad de que Coranamenta pensaba lo mismo que él: estaban orgullosos de ellas, pero jamás volverían a meterse con ellas.

Y ahora, mientras Banks lo miraba con los ojos centelleando, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una actitud que le recordaba bastante a McGonagall cuando estaba enfadada con ellos, empezaba a darse cuenta de que las chicas no eran tan sumisas e inocentes como siempre había creído que lo fueran, claro que, nunca había conocido a unas chicas como aquellas cuatro. Sonrió para sí y se obligó a borrar la sonrisa cuando el ceño de Banks se intensificó. Sabía por qué estaba allí.

-Lo sé, james me contó tu pequeña charla cuando él y Lily empezaron a…-una mano de Emily le indicó que se callara.

-Lo que le dije a Potter no tiene nada que ver con lo que puedo llegar a hacerte si le haces daño a Ann, por mínimo que sea, ¿me has entendido? Si la veo llorar una sola vez, o si siquiera la veo triste y tengo el menor indicio de que es por tu culpa, Black –empezó a decir con voz calmada-, me aseguraré personalmente de que tu vida se convierta en un infierno ¿me has oído? Y créeme que las infantiles bromas que vosotros les gastáis a los Slytherin serán simples anécdotas en comparación con lo que yo podría llegar a hacerte.

Una pelirroja atravesó la puerta después de llamar un par de veces.

-Oh, perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado –se disculpó Lily de forma cordial.

-No, tranquila, Lily, pasa, sólo estábamos hablando de Annie –le dijo dulcemente Emily olvidando el tono sádico que había utilizado hacía apenas unos segundos con Sirius.

-No, no, en serio, tengo que revisar esto antes de devolverlos a la biblioteca–añadió señalando un par de libros que llevaba en la mano-, sólo quería pasar por aquí para decirte –miró a Sirius-, que más te vale cuidar a Annie como se merece porque a la primera lágrima que vierta por tu culpa, probaré en ti todas las maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos que he aprendido en estos siete años y créeme que en los libros de la biblioteca hay algunas muy interesantes –dijo sonriendo-. Hasta luego chicos.

Sirius parpadeó levemente.

-¿Lo ha dicho en serio? –preguntó Sirius. Emily asintió sonriente.

-Y lo que yo he dicho también iba en serio –aseguró la chica sin dejar de sonreír un solo momento.

-Tengo que hablar con Annie, no es bueno que tenga amigas tan sádicas… -comentó pensativo Sirius. Luego pareció recordar algo más-, y también con Cornamenta y Colagusano, no es normal que sus novias sean tan sádicas.

Emily estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo cuando la puerta de los chicos se abrió y Danielle pasó al cuarto con toda naturalidad, demostrándole a Emily que pasaba mucho más tiempo allí del que todos pensaban.

-¿No tenías que estar en el castigo con Filch? –preguntó Banks.

-¿Castigo? –preguntó Sirius mirando a Dani-. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Nada –Sirius enarcó una ceja-. Nott no dejaba de lanzarme hechizos leves de electrificación, me cansé y le envié uno de vuelta solo que un poquito más fuerte de los que él me lanzaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la enfermería? –aventuró Sirius divertido.

-Dos semanas, aunque los efectos de la electricidad estática permanecerán en él durante un mes –aseguró la chica divertida-. Y en cuanto al castigo –se giró hacia Emily-, ya lo he terminado; tuve ayuda extra.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó recelosa Emily.

-Me mandó limpiar la cocina ¿puedes creerlo? –Sirius lanzó una carcajada-. Con la buena relación que tengo con los elfos domésticos.

-No te han dejado hacer nada ¿verdad? –dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño levemente; ella apoyaba la causa de que los elfos domésticos debían de ser tratados como personas y no como esclavos.

-¿Pastel de cerezas o de chocolate? –preguntó a su vez Sirius.

-De cerezas con crema –sentenció Danielle relamiéndose recordando el sabor del pastel que los elfos le habían ofrecido durante las dos horas que su castigo había durado-. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar; tenía que decirte algo –añadió con tranquilidad sentándose en la cama junto al chico.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, y mejor que siga así porque si no, me encargaré de que todo lo que me has enseñado acabe practicándolo contigo, ¿me has entendido, hermanito? –Sirius asintió-. Bien, ya puedo irme. ¿Hasta luego chicos, por cierto, Emi, acabo de recibir el catálogo de libros, ¿subimos a decidir cuál le compramos a Lily?

-No podemos hacerlo delante de Lily –dijo Emily como si fuera algo lógico.

-No, pero podemos conversar sobre cierto catálogo que hemos encontrado perdido en la sala común y que hemos recogido porque nos hemos apiadado de él –contestó Dani con su traviesa sonrisa-. ¿Vamos?

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho –dijo como toda respuesta Emily mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Sirius miró a Dani.

-¿El numerito de amenazar a los chicos de tres en tres, lo hacéis siempre?

-No, sólo cuando creemos que es necesario –le contestó Dani-. ¿Lo hicisteis con Remus? –preguntó entonces la chica.

-No, a Lupin lo dejamos tranquilo, pero estoy segura de que lo hicisteis con Peter.

-Oh, sí, tenlo por seguro –dijo divertida Danielle. Se inclinó hacia Sirius y lo besó en la mejilla-. Nos vemos luego.

Sirius no contestó. La puerta volvió a abrirse una vez las chicas ya se hubieron marchado.

-Hola Sirius, ¿no teníais entrenamiento?

-James lo ha suspendido; dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante –se encogió de hombros-, supongo que esta noche me lo contará –Frank sonrió. Estaba seguro que el chico de gafas lo haría.

-Así no ganaremos la copa –anunció bromeando Frank.

-Tonterías, vamos en cabeza –se disculpó Sirius-, sólo Slytherin podría darnos problemas y de momento no lo ha hecho. ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó el animago.

-He quedado con Alice –dijo dirigiéndose a su baúl. – Por cierto, ¿han salido tres chicas de nuestro cuarto en los últimos diez minutos? –preguntó Frank mientras revolvía su baúl.

Sirius asintió.

-¿Qué querían?

-Amenazarme –dijo quitándole importancia el moreno. Frank le miró con una ceja enarcada-. ¿Qué?

-Dani, Lily y Emily nunca amenazan en vano, lo sabías ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió sonriendo.

-Pero ahora me toca a mí –dijo levantándose con aire resuelto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Frank suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Su norma siempre había sido la misma: no intentar comprender la mente de los merodeadores, era demasiado compleja y vengativa para su gusto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy y por esta semanita, espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto, ya sabéis, opiniones, críticas y demás, en reviews.**

**Un besito para todo el mundo, nos leemos pronto, sed buenos y felices!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

-¡Esto no es divertido!

-Se supone que es un castigo Dani, no tiene que ser divertido

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tú qué es la Oclumancia?

-¿Sabes? Creo que Remus me oculta algo

-Me estaba acordando de que una vez casi nos atrapas aquí dentro

-¡Así que no me estaba volviendo loca!

-Secreto de merodeador

-Nada… es que me parece increíble que por fin estéis juntos…

-Aún no se lo has dicho ¿verdad?

-Estoy seguro que Lily ya habría revertido el hechizo

-No alcanzo ahí arriba James

-Deja de hacer el payaso, podrías haberte hecho daño ¿sabes?

-Sin riesgos no hay ganancias

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que le ponga tamaño o dimensión a lo que siento por Sirius?

-¿Y un gran amor?

-Sólo di su nombre…

-Una carta

-Porque yo se lo sugerí

-Potter tendrá su castigo también

Poco a poco, los merodeadores caerán y Potter también lo hará…

-Deja de disculparte por todo, Peter

-Seguro que Banks está disfrutando sabiendo que tengo que hacer este castigo

-Emi no es tan mala

-¿Apoyo moral?

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Lo has hecho muy bien…

-¿Qué haces?

-Comprobar que no tienes fiebre

-¿Y por qué habría de tener fiebre?

-Porque has dicho que estabas leyendo

-¿Queréis dejar de pelearos?

-Es imposible, cariño, el día que dejen de pelearse, Malfoy dirá que adora a los muggles

-Yo no iba…

-Sí, estabas ya pensándolo

-No es cierto

-¡No me crees!

-¡No lo tienes!

-¿Cómo has podido perderlo?

-¡Volved a vuestros asuntos!

-¿Y qué hacías tú en el cuarto de los merodeadores con Dani?

-¡La idea es de Lily así que tenemos que ir nosotros primero!

-¡SILENCIO!

Sirius necesito ese colgante ahora mismo

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo ya.

-Necesitamos una conversación entre todos

-Banks

-¿Qué…

-¡Corre!

-Está hechizado; no se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí dentro.

-Curioso, yo tampoco tengo la mía.


	23. Escala de amores

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, pasemos lista de los que esta semana me han dejado sus reviews:**

**Mariet Malfoy Snape, Raven Yaxley, Rory Granger, Hermy.hphr, Klass2008, Mary93, Zelany, Luchy Black, PaulyProngs, karlablackM, Natalia, Laia Bourne Black, Cechu, Desiré, Armelle Potter, lola-lokka-potter, rikuchan, dany, Bill, Rosita, kaitleen, Piby Weasley, Zariiniita, amsp14, Adriana, catti-brie potter, JohannyPotter, mmvvblack.**

**Muchas gracias a todos ellos, me hacéis muy feliz :D**

**A ver, he recibido algunos e-mails y reviews preguntándome por qué me demoro ahora más que antes en subir los capítulos: la respuesta es sencilla: falta de tiempo. Trabajo por las mañanas, llego a casa y tengo el tiempo justo de hacer la comida, comer y tomar el autobús que me lleva al gimnasio; a media tarde saldo del gimnasio y cuido de mi sobrina porque mi hermana trabaja y hasta las diez de la noche no llego a casa; y cuando llego sólo me apetece ducharme, cenar algo y acostarme porque al día siguiente tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana, así que entended, por favor, que no puedo escribir con la misma facilidad con la que lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora; por eso los capítulos los subiré cada dos semanas en lugar de uno cada semana como venía siendo mi costumbre; espero que eso no suponga ningún problema y que entendáis que aunque parezca lo contrario, mi día sólo tiene veinticuatro horas y necesito dormir también! Jejeje**

**Bueno, después de esta explicación, os dejo con el capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado, ok? Un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!**

Capítulo 21. Escalas de amores

-¡Esto no es divertido! –se quejó Danielle tirando con rabia las setas que llevaba hasta el momento recolectadas y haciendo que cayesen en la cesta que había en el suelo salvo dos o tres que rebotaron en el borde y se alejaron de donde estaba la chica morena.

La chica elevó una ceja, era como si las setas se estuviesen riendo de ella. Pero resopló y avanzó los dos pasos hasta tomar las setas rebeldes, las miró con odio y las volvió a tirar en la cesta.

-¿Cuántas llevamos? –preguntó de nuevo Dani mirando a su compañera de castigos

Emily clavó sus ojos violeta en la cesta y luego miró la suya propia, ambas agrandadas mágicamente para que cupieran las necesarias y las sobrantes no entrasen dentro del recipiente; su cesta estaba un poco más arriba de la mitad, la de Dani llegaba a la mitad justa.

-Faltan tres partes aún –le contestó Emily mientras seguía recolectando setas de color azulado y amarillo.

-Esto no es divertido… -sentenció Dani sentándose en una de las grandes piedras que había en el claro del bosque donde estaban.

Emily rodó los ojos.

-Se supone que es un castigo Dani, no tiene que ser divertido –le replicó la chica-. Y deja de quejarte, no es tan pesado.

-¡Mil doscientas cuarenta y cinco setas amarillas y mil doscientas cuarenta y cinco setas azules y dices que no es tan pesado!

-No lo es –aseguró Emily-. Peter y Black tienen que limpiar todas las aulas de las mazmorras –dijo. Chasqueó la lengua-. Me alegro porque le haya tocado a Black pero Peter acabará muerto con ese castigo… -añadió más para sí misma que para Danielle-. Y ahora sigue recogiendo setas o estaremos aquí hasta mañana –apremió Emily.

Danielle resopló, miró a su amiga aún con el ceño fruncido y con gesto cansado, pero al darse cuenta de que Emi se había vuelto hacia las setas y en aquellos momentos estaba ignorando la mirada de Danielle que pretendía ser desafiante y en realidad era implorante, se levantó y continuó recolectando setas.

-Aún no sé cómo se enteró… -masculló Dani.

Emily se guardó para sí misma el comentarle que quejándose no iba a conseguir nada, en lugar de eso, resopló mientras dejaba algunas setas más en su cesta antes de mirarla.

-¿Bromeas? Estamos hablando de Dumbledore, él siempre se entera de todo… Casi podría jurar que puede leernos la mente…

-En ese caso tendríamos que aprender Oclumancia –le contestó divertida Dani colocando un par de setas azules más en su cesta. Emily la miró enarcando una ceja-. ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tú qué es la Oclumancia? –preguntó. Danielle la miró entre ofendida y divertida-. No es que no puedas saberlo pero sinceramente, la biblioteca no es lo tuyo no lo mío y si yo lo se es porque Peter me dijo una vez que…

-¿tengo que recordante quién es mi familia? La Oclumancia es un tema de conversación tan normal como en una familia muggle lo puede ser hablar del tiempo –interrumpió Dani desechando una mirada curiosa por parte de Emily-; y por cierto, Remus es mi novio, que a mí no me guste la biblioteca no significa que a él tampoco –añadió Dani consciente de que si Emi empezaba a hablar de Peter no se detendría.

Era curioso; muy curioso ver la relación que mantenían ambos chicos. Emily y Peter eran tan distintos como lo podían ser Sirius y Tom Rexton. Mientras que Emily era fuerte, nerviosa, decidida y se había ganado a pulso el ser conocida como la dama de hielo entre los chicos, Peter era más bien tímido, retraído y tranquilo y Dani estaba segura de que si los mrodeadroes no le hubiera tomado en un principio bajo su abrazo protector, habría sido uno de los chicos más desprestigiado de Hogwarts. Quizá su carácter tímido y retraído casi siempre se debía en gran parte a que habían estado burlándose de él durante mucho tiempo y aunque ahora hubiera cambiado físicamente, la inseguridad seguramente lo acompañaría toda la vida.

Por ese motivo no comprendía como Emily y él habían terminado juntos; aunque si lo pensaba bien, tenía cierto sentido; era como James le había dicho una vez cuando hablaban de Lily; y es que el chico de gafas estaba seguro que él y Lily se complementaban mutuamente y no dejó de pensar eso aún cuando la pelirroja en cuestión apareció en la sala común enfadada porque había pisado sin querer una de las tantas bromas de los merodeadores que por supuesto, estaba destinada a algún Slytherin, seguramente.

Sonrió. Quizá Emi y Peter eran un caso parecido; quizá sí que se complementaban el uno al otro después de todo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Remus me oculta algo –dijo de repente Danielle.

Emily la miró con una ceja enarcada. Era la décima vez en los últimos dos días que la morena decía algo así.

-¿Qué quieres que te oculte? Lupin es incapaz de mentir a nadie –dijo Emily que consideraba que Remus Lupin era uno de los pocos chicos decentes con quién merecía la pena tener una conversación y una relación.

-Pues yo estoy segura de que me oculta algo –insistió Danielle.

Emily respiró profundamente calmándose. Adoraba a Dani, de echo, se llevaba muy bien con ella, pero cuando se ponía igual de cabezota y testaruda que Black, cosa que pasaba más a menudo de lo que a ella le gustaría, la sacaba de quicio.

-Pues tú tampoco es que nos lo cuentes todo precisamente –dijo con evidente sarcasmo Emily y con un deje de reproche en su tono de voz.

-¿Ocultar? No digas tonterías. -Dani se volvió hacia su amiga con el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos mirándola fijamente-. ¿Por qué habría de ocultar yo nada? –Emi entrecerró sus ojos-. ¿Por qué no habría yo de contároslo todo?

-De acuerdo, si antes lo sospechábamos, ahora lo sé seguro, hay algo que no nos has dicho –sentenció la chica.

-¡No digas estupideces! –le replicó Danielle.

-Dani, te quiero, pero eres tan pésima mintiendo como con los ejercicios de Aritmancia y la cocina –añadió con una sonrisa mientras recordaba el incidente ocurrido aquel verano en su cocina cuando la chica insistió en preparar un pastel al modo muggle. Sobra decir que la cocina quedó arruinada, el pastel chamuscado y Dani cubierta de pies a cabeza de harina, masa y chocolate.

-Será mejor que sigamos recolectando estas cosas o no veré a Remus en todo el día –cambió de tema la morena haciendo un gesto hacia las cestas antes de seguir llenándolas con setas-. Tengo que averiguar qué me oculta…

Emily resopló pero no pudo evitar sonreír aún sin quererlo; y es que aquella actitud testaruda le recordaba a Black; cuando a Dani se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, lo conseguía. En un suspiro, se compadeció de Lupin.

Media hora después, terminando de poner la última seta en su cesta, Danielle respiró profundamente; al menos había distraído la atención de Emily hacia otra cosa que no fuera lo que ocultaba o dejaba de ocultar. Una rama que crujía la hizo mirar hacia la izquierda; a través del espejo follaje de los árboles y los arbustos no se veía nada.

Emily la miró.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó.

-No estoy segura… -dijo Danielle aún mirando hacia la izquierda; un nuevo movimiento entre las hojas de los arbustos más bajos la hizo ponerse sobre alerta -. ¿Ya has terminado? –preguntó. Emily asintió.

-Perfecto, yo también, vámonos de aquí ahora –casi exigió la morena tomando de un brazo la cesta y del otro a su amiga que casi no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar para tomar la suya propia.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Que aunque sea de día y estemos en un claro, no me gusta estar en el Bosque Oscuro sin varitas –dijo Danielle-. A saber qué animales pueden haber escondidos por ahí.

-Dumbledore no nos enviaría al bosque sin… -un nuevo ruido a sus espaldas hizo que Emily mirase sobresaltada; la mirada divertida que Dani le dirigió hizo que apresurara el paso-. De acuerdo, sólo por precaución –dijo la chica pasando por debajo de unas ramas bajas que había en el camino.

-Claro… -concedió Danielle-… sólo por precaución. No es que tengamos miedo ¿verdad? –preguntó más que afirmó.

Emily la miró; iba a replicarle algo parecido a que dos Gryffindors como ellas no podrían tener miedo de unos ruiditos del bosque cuando un nuevo crujido las alertó. Tanto Danielle como Emily apuraron el paso; Dani no se dio cuenta de que la rama se había enganchado en su colgante rompiendo la delicada cadena. Una calavera de plata quedó sobre la hierba, oculta entre las sombras proyectadas por los árboles y arbustos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus volvió a mirar a Lily mientras la chica dejaba unos libros en los estantes. Lo cierto era que lo que estaban haciendo no podía catalogarse como castigo; ordenar los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca… ¡menudo castigo para los dos! Cuando la profesora McGonagall les había dicho lo que deberían de hacer, ambos prefectos se habían mirado, se habían sonreído y lo habían aceptado sin poner ningún reparo o queja; a diferencia de sus compañeros de castigo, aunque tenía que admitir que el de Sirius y Peter era bastante asqueroso.

La chica escuchó una leve risita y cuando se giró para mirar a Remus, lo vio sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. La risa nerviosa de Remus hizo que apareciese en ella la suya propia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Nada, es sólo… -desechó el resto de la oración con una mano mientras colocaba el ejemplar de _Plantas, nuestras amigas carnívoras_ en su estante correspondiente.

-Remus, llevas media hora mirándome y riéndote, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre? –preguntó ella fingiendo ponerse seria, aunque claro, era consciente de que si no estuviera riéndose, el efecto sería mucho mejor.

-Me estaba acordando de que una vez casi nos atrapas aquí dentro –le confesó el chico medio avergonzado por aquello.

-¿Nos? –preguntó la chica- ¿Qué quieres…

-En quinto; habíamos venido de excursión nocturna, como James y Sirius se encargaron de apodarla.

-¡Así que no me estaba volviendo loca! –gritó entonces Lily.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Madame Prince asomando su cabeza por allí y mirando a ambos chicos desde detrás de sus gafas.

-Sí, señora Prince, todo bien –contestó Remus por ambos-. No deberías de gritar Lily, estamos en una biblioteca –le dijo como si le estuviera confesando uno de los mayores secretos del mundo.

-Sabía que había alguien aquí dentro aquella noche cuando hacía mi ronda… -dijo ella recordando aquella vez-. Me distéis un susto de muerte.

-Lo sabemos; James estuvo una semana arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, pero no podíamos dejar que nos vieras.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo hicisteis? Estuve buscándoos –preguntó la pelirroja.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Secreto de merodeador –le contestó el chico.

-Así que secreto ¿no? –ella sonrió de forma femenina y felina y colocando un libro de _Pociones avanzadas: como burlar la muerte_, se giró hacia su amigo-. En cuanto vea a James le preguntaré; es capaz de tener una capa invisible o algo así… Eso explicaría por qué nunca os pillan cuando estáis fuera de la sala común a deshoras.

Ante aquella declaración inofensiva, el tomo de _Hogwarts, hechizos básicos para principiantes_ se le resbaló de las manos causando un pequeño estruendo que atrajo la atención de la chica; no hacía falta que Remus dijera nada más; los ojos verdes centellearon entre la diversión y el reproche.

-¡Tiene una capa inv…. –la mano de Remus fue más rápida que la voz de Lily y la frase murió detrás de la barrera de Remus.

-No queremos que nadie se entere –ella asintió y Remus retiró su mano-. Es más, si sabe que te has enterado por mí…

-¿Por quién me tomas? –preguntó ella haciéndose la ofendida? Tengo mis propios medios; esta noche James acabará confesándome que tiene una capa –añadió segura de sí misma.

Esta vez Remus sí que rió con ganas y ella le miró.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Nada… es que me parece increíble que por fin estéis juntos…

Las mejillas de Lily se colorearon pero sonrió.

-Si te digo la verdad a mí también me lo parece –le contestó la chica. Remus parecía titubear un poco así que ella le miró para instarlo a decir lo que fuera que estaba queriendo decirle.

-Creía que éramos de dos planetas completamente diferentes y en cambio…

-Nunca habías querido darle una oportunidad Lily –le dijo Remus quitándole importancia al asunto-. James no ha tenido una vida fácil, pese a lo que pueda aparentar o lo que se pueda creer de él.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-Sirius ya me dijo algo similar en el baile… pero no quiso concretar. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso es algo que james tiene que decirte él mismo, lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Lily no le culpó. Remus y James eran amigos, quizá no hasta el grado en que lo eran Sirius y James pero seguían siendo amigos; Lily, junto con las chicas, habían establecido una regla de prioridad en la amistad que unía a los merodeadores. James y Sirius siempre estaban juntos, eso dejaba a Remus y Peter juntos al menos en teoría, pro que en la práctica era diferente; todo el mundo sabía que Sirius protegería a Remus siempre del mismo modo en que James lo haría siempre con Peter; todo el mundo sabía la admiración que Peter sentía hacia los tres chicos y la condescendencia que Remus mostraba siempre ante el más pequeño de los cuatro. Se complementaban entre ellos del mismo modo en que una pareja podía complementarse en una relación.

-Hablando de decir cosas… ¿le estás ocultando algo a Dani? –preguntó de forma casual la pelirroja.

-¿Yo? –preguntó el chico dudoso-. ¿Te ha dicho ella algo de…

-Aún no se lo has dicho ¿verdad? –preguntó la pelirroja. Remus negó-. Entonces es eso –Remus asintió como si fuera un niño que hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura y Lily frunció el ceño-. Pues deberías decírselo, no es justo para Danielle estar saliendo contigo si no eres sincero con ella.

-Claro y ¿qué quieres que le diga? Te quiero mucho Dani pero tengo que decirte que soy una maldita criatura oscura, por cierto, ¿quieres ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla? –ironizó el muchacho.

Hacía algún tiempo; desde cuarto curso exactamente si Lily no recordaba mal, que se había enterado de la licantropía de Remus de forma accidental; su maldita curiosidad unido al hecho de que cada luna llena el chico desapareciese con excusas tontas y absurdas y que regresara después de tres días cansado, dolorido y con alguna nueva cicatriz, la había llevado a investigar en la biblioteca. Recordaba perfectamente el modo en que Remus Lupin en persona la había abordado justo cuando ella acababa de pronunciar la frase después de terminar de leer el libro.

_(flashback)_

_-Es un licántropo… -susurró._

_-Espero que ahora no me tengas miedo –dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándola. Los ojos dorados de Remus Lupin la miraban intensamente temerosos._

_Lily frunció el ceño._

_-Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo, soy una Gryffindor –dijo ella orgullosa. El chico abrió la boca pero ella se adelantó-. Y no te preocupes, no voy a decírselo a nadie._

_Los ojos de Remus y su miraba fueron suficiente para que ella supiera que acababa de entablar amistad con uno de los merodeadores; y sería una amistad para siempre._

_(fin flashback)_

-Lo que no entiendo es como Danielle aún no se ha dado cuenta de nada… -murmuró la chica.

-Siempre se lo hemos ocultado muy bien y la carencia de Peter por saber mentir, James las suple perfectamente.

-No sé si eso es bueno o malo –dijo ella divertida-. En serio Remus, tendrías que contárselo a Dani.

-¿Se lo cuentas tú? –preguntó el chico con una tímida sonrisa aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta que Lily le iba a dar.

-¡Claro que no! –colocó otro libro en la repisa-. Es tu secreto, no me corresponde a mí divulgarlo. ¿O es que pretendes tenerla engañada de por vida?

-No es eso –contestó Remus visiblemente incómodo por aquella pregunta. Lily lo miró; sus ojos de color miel, casi dorados brillaron bajo la tenue luz del lugar y en ellos, la pelirroja consiguió ver el brillo y el atisbo de miedo que rondaba la cabeza del chico en aquellos momentos.

-Remus… -le sonrió colocando su mano sobre la de él que aún permanecía en una de las estanterías-…. Danielle te quiere, que se entere de tu condición de licantropía no va a cambiarlo, la conoces, deberías de saberlo y dejar de cuestionarte estas cosas, son absurdas.

Remus sonrió a medias. Sin darse cuenta y sin saberlo, Lily había dicho las mismas palabras que Sirius cuando los chicos se enteraron de que era un licántropo, salvo por el hecho de que el primogénito de los Black le había asestado un buen puñetazo alegando que le dolía que no confiara en él. Después de aquello y de enterarse de su condición de hombre lobo, Sirius siempre intentaba protegerle de todos y de todo, quizá por eso se había salvado en más de una ocasión de los castigos de los profesores, porque los merodeadores, los tres, siempre intentaban protegerle de hacer cosas pesadas, sobre todo cuando se acercaba la luna llena.

-Si han acabado con su castigo –los llamó la voz de la señora Pince-, ya pueden irse, y procuren no volver a meterse en líos –los miró de cierta forma reprochadora.

Lily y Remus sonrieron de forma encantadora a la mujer y salieron de allí antes de que a la bibliotecaria se le ocurriera mandarles algo más. Lily pasó una mano por la cintura de Remus cuando estuvieron fuera mientras que Remus pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de ella; cualquiera que los hubiera visto podría haber pensado que eran una pareja de enamorados; pero ambos sabían que sólo eran amigos, los mejores amigos.

-Remus… -le dijo ella.

-¿Sí?

-Me alegro que Dani y tú estéis juntos… quizá con ella comprendas que sí mereces ser amado…

Remus le sonrió.

-No recuerdo haberte hablado nunca de ese miedo –dijo él.

-Tampoco me hablaste nunca de tu licantropía… -le susurró ella con una mirada divertida.

-Celebro que tú y James estéis juntos –ella lo miró-, al menos ahora no tengo que escuchar cada noche a Cornamenta lamentarse porque su ángel de ojos verdes le ha vuelto a rechazar.

Viendo como las mejillas de ella se coloreaban de un bonito color rojo, el chico castaño rió suavemente mientras conducía a su amiga hacia la torre. Seguro que James le agradecía el gesto. Con una tableta de chocolate quizá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La profesora McGonagall podía ser estricta, exigente, humilde, constante, la subdirectora y una excelente bruja, pero definitivamente no era ordenada. Eso fue lo que descubrieron James y Annie cuando fueron enviados a la clase de Transformaciones a limpiar y ordenar los errores que los alumnos cometían en sus clases y que ella olvidaba regresar a la normalidad. James rió sonoramente atrayendo la atención de la chica; su castigo había empezado hacía quince minutos y apenas habían hablado de nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

James se limitó a mirarla mientras sostenía en su mano lo que parecía pretender ser una jarra de agua con la ligera modificación que ésta tenía orejas y cola de ratón, bastante asqueroso para ser sinceros. Pero Ann también sonrió.

-Recuerdo eso –dijo la chica-. ¿Fue en segundo?

James asintió.

-Tuve suerte de apartarme de ese rayo, de otro modo sería yo quien tuviese las orejas y la cola –añadió el chico divertido. Ann negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que Lily ya habría revertido el hechizo –aseguró. James la miró enarcando una ceja-. O tal vez no –concedió Annie divertida. James la acompañó en su risa mientras se giraban para seguir colocando las cosas.

-No alcanzo ahí arriba James –dijo Ann señalando una de las cajas apiladas.

James ladeó la cabeza sopesando el modo de bajar aquello; se encogió de hombros; no había otro modo de hacerlo, así que tomó a Ann del brazo y la apartó del tembloroso pilar en el que se había convertido aquello después de haber intentado cuatro veces alcanzarla saltando.

-Espera aquí –le pidió calmadamente.

-¿Qué vas a hac… ¡James!

La pregunta de la chica se vio interrumpida por un sonoro estruendo de cosas rompiéndose y cajas cayendo por todos lados, sobre todo sobre James que en un último intento por acceder a la caja se había tirado directamente contra el montón de cajas apiladas y aún permanecía allí.

-Por todos los magos James –empezó a decir ella apartando un par de cajas-, ¿qué pretendías…

-Había que coger la caja, ¿no? –dijo él aún con la cabeza dentro de una caja de cartón que había volcado sobre su cabeza.

-Espera –consiguió decir Ann entre carcajadas-… ahora… ahora te ayudo…

-¡Puedo ver! –exclamó él falsamente emocionado cuando Ann le quitó la caja que cubría sus ojos.

-Deja de hacer el payaso, podrías haberte hecho daño ¿sabes?

James sonrió de medio lado mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la camisa y el pantalón, la túnica olvidada hacía ya rato en un rincón del aula junto a la de Annie. Desechó el comentario de la chica con una mano.

-Sin riesgos no hay ganancias –sonrió orgulloso-. Conseguí bajar la caja –anunció firmemente.

-¿Ese es el lema que has seguido para conseguir salir con Lily? –él asintió-. Pues si miras el desastre que acabas de ocasionar te darás cuenta por qué siempre fallabas –añadió con tono de reproche mientras sonreía.

El chico obedeció; el polvo acumulado en las cajas se había soltado por todas partes; el suelo ya limpio ahora estaba lleno de polvo, cajas de cartón y objetos raros e inverosímiles. James la miró disculpándose en silencio y ella resopló resignada. Era imposible enfadarse con James Potter; quizá fuera un egocéntrico y un mito erótico y sexual en el colegio, pero era imposible enfadarse con él cuando el chico sabía colocar aquella mirada tan tierna y dulce.

-James… -él la miró-… gracias por alcanzar la caja.

El chico le sonrió.

-Un placer ayudar a la novia de mi amigo –se limitó a contestar el chico guiñándole un ojo. Rió al ver la sonrisa tonta que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica-. Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

Ann asintió.

-¿Cuánto le quieres? –Ann parpadeó-. ¿Cómo podrías describir cuánto le quieres?

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que le ponga tamaño o dimensión a lo que siento por Sirius?

James sonrió y asintió.

-En mi opinión hay cuatro grados en una relación entre parejas –comenzó a decir mientras empezaba a colocar en las estanterías diversas figuras que en su origen parecían haber sido copas de agua y que ahora estaban completamente irreconocibles salvo por la altura de la misma-, un amor pequeño, un amor normal, un gran amor y luego está el amor con mayúsculas.

-¿Y en qué se distinguen? –preguntó mientras le mostraba lo que parecía ser el intento de una libélula transformada en una mariquita.

-Ponla en la estantería de abajo, hay más como esa –sonrió-, y creo que casi todas pertenecen a Peter –la chica sonrió-. Bueno, ¿en qué se distinguen? Un amor pequeño es un bache en tu vida; le ves, te gusta, sales, te separas y pasas un par de semanas comiendo helado de chocolate y recordando lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. ¿Colocamos esto arriba? –preguntó mostrando una caja.

Ella asintió y mientras James se subía a las estanterías para empezar a colocar los objetos floreros voladores, ella se los iba pasando de la caja hasta sus manos.

-Ahora bien, un amor normal es el que te dura un par de meses y con el que después de romper aún quieres seguir manteniendo contacto con esa persona aunque sea a distancia viéndolo –colocó otro florero-, y todo aquel con quien sales después de tu ruptura acaba mal porque siempre lo comparas con quien habías salido primero –colocó otro.

-¿Y un gran amor?

James sonrió.

-Un gran amor es esa persona por quién lo darías todo sin pedir nada a cambio y le seguirías hasta el fin del mundo si con eso le hicieras feliz… -sonrió a medias-. Creo que es el que más gente dice tener.

-¿Dice tener? –preguntó ella pasándole otro florero.

-Exacto, muchas personas confunden el amor normal con un gran amor y eso es un grave error.

-¿Y el otro?

-El amor con mayúsculas – dijo el chico poniendo comillas con sus dedos mientras decía aquello-, es el que no lo olvidas; puedes ser feliz o infeliz con él, durar años, días o minutos, pero ten por seguro que cuando estés en tu casa sintiendo como la magia acaba de morir en tu cuerpo, el recuerdo de esa persona y de ese momento en que te besó por primera vez, será todo lo que tu mente tenga… es casi imposible de olvidar… y no creo que se pueda olvida aunque vivas una eternidad –sonrió y se revolvió el cabello-. Es cuando ves a alguien una vez y sabes que tiene que ser para ti, que hay algo invisible y mágico que os une para siempre… es esa persona por quién darías tu vida siempre…–se sacudió las manos llenas de polvo y se giró para mirar a Ann-. ¿Y bien? –ella no le contestó; se limitó a sonreírle algo azorada y entonces él comprendió-. Sirius tiene suerte de tenerte. Si hay alguien que conozco que necesita ser querido de verdad, es él.

-Le quieres mucho ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces ella.

-Es como un hermano –se encogió de hombros el chico-. A veces sólo tenemos que mirarnos para saber qué está pensando el otro, supongo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos –le quitó importancia al asunto. Ella sonrió.

-Lily tiene suerte… y sé que seguramente Emi ya habrá hablado contigo, pero si te atreves a hacerle daño… aunque sólo sea sin querer…

James levantó las manos en señal de defensa.

-Lo sé, jamás le haría daño –Ann asintió satisfecha y él sonrió-. Tú deberías tener cuidado con Rexton –ella le miró-. Más de la mitad de las bromas que le he estado gastando a los pretendientes de Lily, eran idea suya –alegó el chico.

-Pero Tom no… -James la miró-… bueno sí, pero sólo somos amigos, nada más que amigos.

-Sirius tiene un defecto y es que es muy posesivo con lo suyo –le advirtió James-. Una vez que rompes su confianza, no puedes recuperarla Ann, tenlo siempre presente –empezó a rebuscar algo detrás de su espalda-. Seguro que estás deseando verle –dijo con una sonrisa escueta.

-No más que tú a Lily –él se encogió de hombros.

-Pero como Lunático no tiene un espejo como este, sólo puedo comunicarme con Sirius –le dijo pasándole el espejo que había sacado de su espalda y que llevaba seguramente guardado entre la camisa y el pantalón, oculto a los ojos de los demás.

-Sólo tienes que mirarlo y decir su nombre.

-Sirius Black –dijo la chica mirándose en el espejo. No ocurrió nada; ella frunció el ceño en dirección a James- ¿Estás seguro de que…

-Sólo di su nombre… no te habrá oído –insistió la voz grave de James.

Ella suspiró antes de volver a decir el nombre de Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta del cuarto en el que Draco Malfoy estaba tirado en la cama envuelto en sábanas junto al cuerpo desnudo y dormido de Narcisa Black se abrió de un revuelo haciendo que los dos ocupantes de la habitación mirasen hacia la puerta temiendo que fuera un profesor.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos es esto? –preguntó Severus lanzándole a Malfoy la carta que llevaba en las manos en aquel momento.

Lucius sonrió con tranquilidad. Esa frialdad. Snape respetaba a malfoy por quién era y por quién podía llegar a ser, pero la frialdad e indiferencia que el rubio siempre sentía, y el menosprecio hacia todas las personas

-Una carta –dijo Malfoy haciéndole un gesto a Narcisa.

La rubia más codiciada de Slytherin junto a su hermana Bellatrix, se volvió a acomodar en la cama después del sobresalto inicial y sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Severus estuviera delante, se levantó de allí haciendo un mohín, completamente desnuda, caminó hacia el otro lado del cuarto tomando la bata de seda negra de Lucius y se metió en el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha mientras sonreía internamente; había visto como Severus se ruborizaba al verla desnuda y luego giraba la vista; ese chico siempre era tan respetuoso que a veces se preguntaba como podía haber ido a parar a Slytherin donde todos desconocían el significado de la palabra pudor o vergüenza.

-¿Y me quieres explicar por qué mi padre de repente piensa que es una excelente idea –dijo remarcando con falso entusiasmo el adjetivo- que corteje a Emily Banks con el propósito de que terminemos comprometidos?

-Porque yo se lo sugerí –dijo sencillamente Malfoy. Los ojos negros de Severus le atravesaron aunque él pareció no darle importancia, incluso parecía divertido ante la mirada que él le estaba lanzando en aquellos momentos-. El trato era hacer daño a Seever; tú me ayudabas a mí y yo te ayudaba a hacer caer ante todos el mito de heroicismo y perfeccionismo que los merodeadores se han labrado durante estos siete años ¿verdad?

-Pero en ningún momento…

-Banks está saliendo con Pettigrew, vete tú a saber por qué, pero es así; si rompemos esa pareja, Seever saldrá perjudicada porque sus buenos sentimientos le impiden pensar en sí misma antes que en los demás –dijo asqueado-. Eso llevará a la ruptura de la segunda pareja, Seever y Black; estoy seguro que disfrutarás viendo como Black queda destrozado cuando ella rompa la relación para estar más pendiente de su amiga Banks.

-¿Y Potter? –preguntó Severus analizando las palabras del rubio.

Lucius sonrió.

-Potter tendrá su castigo también –le aseguró el chico-. Poco a poco, los merodeadores caerán y Potter también lo hará… -aseguró Malfoy.

Severus le miró. Conocía aquella mirada. Un secreto; Malfoy guardaba un secreto, algo estaba rondando en su mente y el que no le hubiera dicho aún de qué se trataba, no hacía si no hacerle creer que era un plan brillante.

-Riddle –se limitó a decir Lucius con voz divertida y sombría.

Los ojos de Snape buscaron la mentira o la burla en las dagas plateadas de Lucius, pero no la halló; era cierto; era cierto que Riddle estaba metido en todo aquello. De ser así, Lucius tenía razón, Potter también caería.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo siento –se disculpó Peter. Sirius negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No es tu culpa no haber crecido –le dijo burlón con una sonrisa mientras colocaba los calderos más grandes en los estantes de arriba mientras que Peter se dedicaba a terminar de limpiar los pequeños que tenía amontonados a sus pies.

-Aún así, lo siento –volvió a disculparse Peter. Sirius le miró respirando con normalidad; para él no suponía ningún esfuerzo subir los calderos hasta arriba del todo aún cuando habían limpiado ya las siete aulas de las mazmorras.

-Deja de disculparte por todo, Peter –le dijo el animago de forma divertida-. Tú limpias abajo, yo ordeno arriba –se encogió de hombros con sencillez-. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

-Lo sé, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor… -musitó el chico bajando la cabeza y terminando de frotar uno de los calderos que guardó en los estantes bajos.

Sirius miró a Peter desde donde estaba, subido a una de las mesas para llegar a los estantes superiores y no pudo evitar sonreír. El bueno de Peter… siempre inseguro y tímido. Sonrió a medias mientras daba un salto ágil y bajaba de allí.

-Seguro que Banks está disfrutando sabiendo que tengo que hacer este castigo –dijo Sirius sentándose en la mesa para recobrar un poco el aliento mientras Peter terminaba de limpiar los calderos mayores.

-Emi no es tan mala –el chico puso cara asqueada cuando tuvo que frotar algo en el interior del caldero y luego se giró para mirar a Sirius-. ¿Sabes? Me estoy empezando a cansar de que siempre estéis igual.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Remus dice que sabe por qué le caes tan mal a Emi –continuó diciendo el chico. Sirius sonrió.

-Pues si Lunático lo dice, será cierto –desechó cualquier otro comentario con un gesto de la mano-. Ya sabes que se equivoca muy pocas veces –Peter asintió-. ¿Y te ha dicho el motivo?

-No, quería pedirte ayuda para eso –Sirius lo miró enarcando una ceja-. Bueno, tú eres el más alto y el que más impresiona, quizá si me acompañas a preguntarle.

-¿Y con qué cara quieres que le pregunte por qué Banks está enfadada conmigo? –preguntó sarcástico Sirius-. Pensará que quiero arreglar las cosas y no estoy seguro de ello –Peter ignoró deliberadamente el último comentario de su amigo.

-No quiero que le preguntes nada, sólo vas como apoyo moral –dijo el chico. Sirius enarcó una ceja intrigado.

-¿Apoyo moral? –Peter asintió; Sirius rió-. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Banks, esa frase es suya… Aún no comprendo cómo estás saliendo con Banks… sois completamente diferentes –añadió.

-¿Cómo tú y Annie? –preguntó a su vez Peter de forma burlona.

Ante la mención del nombre de la rubia, Sirius sonrió completamente encandilado.

-Annie y yo no somos tan diferentes –se defendió Sirius con aquella pose de fingida ofensa que siempre le caracterizaba cuando se ponía melodramático.

-Oh, no, claro que no –dijo el chico de forma sarcástica-. Tú eres celoso, posesivo, extrovertido, poco aplicado en los estudios…

-¡Eso no es cierto! –replicó Sirius.

-… mujeriego –continuó Peter sin hacer caso de la réplica del animago-, escandaloso, siempre te gusta llamar la atención y admitámoslo, Sirius, eres un irresponsable, igual que lo somos todos los merodeadores –Black abrió la boca para contestar y Peter hizo una mueca-, aunque no estoy seguro de que ese adjetivo también pueda aplicársele a Remus… él no…

-Y según tú, Colagusano –dijo el chico-, si somos tan diferentes, ¿cómo es que me quiere? –preguntó con una sonrisa victoriosa-. No tendría que quererme si no tuviéramos algo en común ¿no te parece?

Peter se encogió de hombros también sonriendo.

-Eso es algo que tendré que preguntarle con detenimiento –dijo burlón.

Sirius tomó su túnica que se había quitado hacía media hora y se la tiró al chico que consiguió esquivarla con una sonrisa.

-Yo también se lo preguntaré a Banks –la sonrisa de Peter se ensanchó más-. ¿Qué?

-No te llevas bien con ella, no se lo preguntarás –dijo simplemente devolviéndole la túnica.

-Demonios… -masculló Sirius. La sonrisa que apareció a continuación en el rostro de Sirius no le hizo ninguna gracia a Peter; la conocía bien y la había visto demasiadas veces para no saber que estaba tramando algo-. Puedo preguntárselo a Ann –aseguró el chico.

-Eso si no está con Tom –dijo burlón Peter. Sirius hizo una mueca y entonces Peter pareció darse cuenta del cambio que había habido en su cara porque se apresuró a disculparse-. Perdona, sólo estaba bromeando Sirius –aseguró.

El moreno asintió despacio pero sin devolverle la sonrisa. Claro que estaban bromeando; era lo que llevaban haciendo durante toda la conversación, pero el último comentario de Peter había sido más revelador de lo que él hubiese querido que la fuera.

-Sigamos con esto; aún nos quedan dos aulas más y he quedado con Annie para que me ayude con Historia de la Magia –se levantó de un salto ágil y volvió a subir al pupitre que le servía de escaleras mientras empezaba a colocar los calderos de nuevo. Peter asintió en silencio y reprimió un bufido de resignación al ver que aún le quedaban diez calderos por limpiar.

Tom. Tom Rexton. Lo había olvidado por completo. Había visto el modo en que el chico miraba a Annie y se sintió idiota y estúpido; Rexton llevaba años enamorado de ella y a él le había hecho falta creer que la iba a perder para darse cuenta. En silencio, se preguntó si él era la persona que más le convenía a Annie. Antes de contestarse a sí mismo, escuchó la voz de Annie.

-¿Estás seguro de que…

-Sólo di su nombre… no te habrá oído –insistió la voz grave de James.

Sirius sonrió y sacó el espejo comunicador de su espalda donde lo tenía guardado entre la camisa y la cintura del pantalón; el rostro de Annie estaba allí; dulce, tranquilo, pacífico y sereno; ojos grandes, azules, llenos de cariño y el cabello rubio enmarcándole la redonda cara blanca y de piel suave. Sonrió cuando le contestó y vio que ella sonreía y le brillaban los ojos. Aquella era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar, en un viejo caserón, un chico miraba a través de la ventana. El paisaje mostraba los últimos vestigios del otoño, y sabía que los árboles pronto empezarían a perder sus hojas. Cumplía veintitrés años aquel día frío y solitario. Siempre había estado solo, siempre… la única vez que había amado a alguien la había perdido por su propia mano; la culpa fue de ella, por interponerse entre aquel chico y él… Ella no debería haber muerto…

Vio su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana; aún era atractivo, pero no volvería a amar a nadie… Amar hacía daño; amar destruyó a su familia y después lo había destruido a él. Por amor era que ella se había puesto frente a aquel muchacho obstinado; por amor era que su madre había muerto, por amor había pasado años en aquel orfanato, olvidado de todos, olvidado por todos y condenado a la soledad. Por respeto y amor a aquel anciano que le había ido a buscar prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, que ya no estaría solo, era que le había llevado a conocerla a ella.

Amar… no volvería a amar a nadie; basaría su vida en el odio y el rencor, la ira contra todos aquellos que le hicieron daño; los muggles que despreciaron a su madre, los magos que se burlaron de su linaje… Todos pagarían por su pasado y al final, sólo los poderosos que se unieran a él vencerían, solamente él sería considerado el mago más temido por todos los tiempos, descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

Una silenciosa serpiente se acercó hasta su dueño y trepó por su cuerpo hasta enroscarse en su cuello y brazos. Él sonrió y palmeó la cabeza del animal. Una serpiente. Se giró y volvió su mirada a la habitación; oscura, lúgubre y fría. Nunca le había importado el frío y sabía que a su mascota tampoco le importaba demasiado. El espejo situado en una de las esquinas de la estancia, decorada de forma ostentosa, le devolvió una imagen alejada del niño harapiento y huérfano que una vez había llegado a ser.

Vestido con exquisitas ropas negras y con Nagini alrededor de sus brazos y cuello, se contempló en el espejo; Tom Marvolo Riddle se despidió del mundo en silencio, solo, como solo lo había habitado y dio la bienvenida a Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Y se hizo la promesa firme de acabar con aquel que había provocado la muerte de su amada… su amada… quizá sería la última vez que pronunciara su nombre… después, también ella formaría parte del pasado.

-Nadia Potter…

Nagini, en su oído, silbó algo incomprensible para todo aquel que la hubiera escuchado, pero que despertó una sonrisa en el joven hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y entonces mueves la varita de esta forma… -indicó Sirius mostrándole a Ann cómo tenía que ser el movimiento de varita en el aire para lograr transformar aquella pequeña rana en un hermoso jarrón con flores bordadas.

Ann frunció el ceño, apretó su varita fuertemente entre los dedos de su mano y la agitó como Sirius le indicaba mientras pronunciaba el encantamiento. El resultado fue un jarrón con patas de ranas, de un color verde oscuro y con dos ojos saltones y amarillos que provocaron repugnancia en Ann cuando lo vio.

Sirius rió alegremente mientras deshacía el esperpento que Ann había creado mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la frustración de Ann.

-Te lo tomas demasiado en serio –le dijo a la chica. Ann lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-A ver cómo te lo explico… -empezó a decir el chico-. Cuando estás en clase de pociones… añades los ingredientes despacio, con suavidad ¿verdad? –ella asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Responde –ordenó Sirius en aquel tono autoritario que pocas veces utilizaba pero que siempre que empleaba todo el mundo aceptaba.

-Pues porque si suelto todos los ingredientes de forma brusca, la mazmorra podría estallar –dijo rodando los ojos como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Exacto y para que una transformación surja efecto… -se acercó a ella y se colocó detrás tomando con su mano la mano de Ann que sujetaba la varita-… tienes que hacerlo con suavidad… -dibujó en el aire el movimiento que tenía que hacer. Al sacarle más de una cabeza dado que ese día Ann no llevaba tacones, el chico se acercó más a ella y se acomodó colocando su mentón en el hombro de Ann que sintió un cosquilleo justo donde el aliento de Sirius rozaba su cuello-… porque si no, pasa lo que ha ocurrido antes… -añadió con una leve risita-… ahora pronuncia el encantamiento…

Ann asintió en silencio y movió la varita con suavidad, relajando su mano, sintiendo como la mano de Sirius guiaba la suya… pronunció el encantamiento y la rana quedó convertida en un hermoso jarrón de cristal con flores talladas, mucho más bonito que el que había creado Sirius.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¿Lo has visto? Lo he he…–gritó Ann girándose y topándose con la mirada risueña y orgullosa de Sirius.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los de él unos segundos, y justo cuando notaba que empezaba a ruborizarse al ser consciente de la cercanía de Sirius, él le sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz divertido.

-Lo has hecho muy bien… -le dijo el chico sonriendo y deshaciendo el jarrón-. Ahora prueba tú sola…

Ann tomó la varita esta vez, con la certeza de que lo iba a conseguir.

-¿Qué haces?

La conversación que hasta el momento había estado escuchando se vio interrumpida cuando aquella preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes se sentó a su lado en el sofá mirándolo.

-Leyendo –informó James con voz inocente.

Lily lo miró primero desconfiada, luego recelosa y después divertida mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de James, del mismo modo en que su madre se la había colocado a ella en infinitud de veces.

-¿Qué haces?

-Comprobar que no tienes fiebre –dijo ella tomándole la temperatura, muy seria aunque el brillo de sus ojos la delataba.

James sonrió y tomó la mano de ella para proceder a besarla con suavidad sin apartar sus ojos de los de Lily que no pudo evitar sonrojarse; siempre lo hacía cuando James se comportaba de aquella forma tan galante a la que estaba tan poco acostumbrada.

-¿Y por qué habría de tener fiebre?

-Porque has dicho que estabas leyendo –le contestó ella.

James rió suavemente y tiró de la mano de Lily que aún sujetaba para hacerla caer sobre su regazo, haciendo que ella tuviera que apoyar su mano libre en el pecho de él para no perder el equilibrio y dejando sus rostros a dos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Es la influencia de cierta pelirroja loca por los libros –le confesó él antes de darle un beso para acallar cualquier reclamo que Lily pudiera hacerle.

-¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! –gritó Ann.

Lily y James desviaron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde en aquellos momentos Ann estaba agarrada al cuello de Sirius que la había cogido por la cintura y la había levantado un par de centímetros del suelo sonriendo orgulloso mientras un jarrón amarillo con flores violetas estaba suspendido en el aire.

-¿Y éstos dos? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-El trabajo de Transformaciones –se limitó a decir James. Lily sonrió-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada –contestó ella suavemente-… Sólo… ¿sabe tu amigo que si hace daño a mi amiga tendrá a tres chicas maldiciéndole durante lo que le queda de vida? –preguntó divertida y con una expresión de falsa seriedad en su rostro.

-Lo sabe –le dijo el chico-. Nunca había visto a Sirius mirar a nadie así… -sonrió-. Lo que no me gusta es que sus chicas estén tan tranquilas.

-¿Sus chicas? –preguntó la pelirroja mirándole.

James la besó en la frente antes de responderle.

-Su club de admiradoras –le dijo él. Lily frunció el ceño al recordar a las mismas admiradoras de James.

El chico lo notó y rió divertido. Era poco común ver a Lily celosa, pero le resultaba divertido y excitante cuando la veía de aquel modo.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-De nada –la besó dulcemente -¿Vamos a cenar?

-En cuanto bajen las chicas.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi amiga ahora mismo, Black! –se escuchó la voz de Emily.

-Emi, no se la va a comer… -aseguró la voz de Peter.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –preguntó Sirius que parecía estar pensando muy seriamente en la no sugerencia de Peter.

-¿Queréis dejar de pelearos? –imploró suplicante la voz de Danielle.

-Es imposible, cariño, el día que dejen de pelearse, Malfoy dirá que adora a los muggles –dijo Remus con resignación.

-Creo que ya podemos bajar a cenar –dijo James divertido.

Lily rodó los ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía bien. Nunca hubiera imaginado que simplemente estar sentado junto a alguien pudiera hacer que se sintiera tan bien; era domingo por la mañana, generalmente estaría en aquellos momentos revolcándose en la cama con su nueva novia, o sacándola a hurtadillas del colegio para ir a Hogsmeade o simplemente dando una vuelta por los terrenos buscando un poco de privacidad. Cerró los ojos con gran lentitud y tranquilidad. Pero estar tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Ann mientras ésta le acariciaba el cabello de forma distraída a la vez que leía el tema de historia de la magia que habían dado aquel día y que Sirius no había entendido, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Las manos de Annie olían a almendra y coco y sus caricias eran increíblemente relajantes y dulces. No necesitaba nada más y era extraño. Era muy extraño pero se sentía maravillosamente bien.

-¡SIRIUS! –el grito de Danielle lo hizo volver a la realidad a regañadientes y se levantó del sofá mirando por encima del respaldo a la joven que acababa de entrar.

Intentó contener una carcajada pero no pudo; cuando Ann miró a su amiga comprendió por qué su novio se había reído. Danielle estaba cubierta por una sustancia blanca pegajosa que hacía que sus ojos brillasen en un rostro y cabello blanco como la nieve.

-Te juro que no fui yo –se apresuró a decir Sirius entre ocasionales risitas e hipidos.

-¡Ya sé que no fuiste tú, fue Peeves! –gritó ella.

Ann tomó su varita y la removió en el aire en dirección a Danielle que volvió a recuperar su aspecto original, guardando la sustancia en un frasco grande que hizo aparecer en la mesa.

-Gracias –dijo Dani-. Sirius tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero Sirius ya estaba mirando aquella mezcla blanca con aire crítico, como haría todo buen catador antes de catar un buen vino; Danielle rezó internamente para que al chico no se le ocurriera probarlo o peor aún, intentar aplicarlo en alguna broma. Por suerte para Dani, Ann le arrebató el frasco a Sirius de las manos.

-Yo no iba…

-Sí, estabas ya pensándolo –le dijo Ann.

-No es cierto –protestó Sirius haciendo un mohín.

-Sirius… -lo llamó Danielle de nuevo.

Ann se limitó a mirar a su novio enarcando ambas cejas.

-¡No me crees! –exclamó entonces el chico con fingida pose de ofendido.

Annie le sonrió y Sirius le correspondió antes de besarla dulcemente.

-Aún así no te lo voy a devolver, Sirius –aseguró ella cuando el chico dejó de besarla.

-¡Sirius! –gritó esta vez Danielle atrayendo la atención del chico.

-¡¿Qué! –preguntó Sirius alterado por no dejar que besara tranquilamente a su novia. Su actitud cambió por completo cuando vio el nerviosismo en los ojos de Danielle. Se sentó mejor en el sofá y la miró.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

Como toda respuesta, Dani se bajó el cuello de la túnica mostrando su cuello desnudo. Sirius frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que Dani quería indicarle con aquello.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico -¿Preocupada porque Lunático no te ha dejado ninguna marca? –dijo burlón.

-No, idiota –dijo impaciente-. No hay nada –Sirius la miró y ella rodó los ojos-. ¡Sirius! –le gritó de nuevo mientras tomaba el colgante del chico por debajo de la túnica de él.

Ante aquello, Ann los miró interrogante sin saber a qué venía aquello; pero Sirius abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡No lo tienes! –gritó entonces.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –gritó de nuevo Dani.

-¿Cómo has podido perderlo? -Algunos de los niños de primero y segundo se giraron para mirarle.

-¡Volved a vuestros asuntos! –les gritó Danielle.

Ann les dedicó una mirada de reproche a ambos y luego miró a los niños que aún estaban asustados por el rugido y el bramido que habían escuchado.

-Están un poco nerviosos, será mejor que os quedéis en vuestros cuartos –sugirió.

-No lo he hecho a posta, ¿sabes?

Lily eligió ese momento para bajar de las habitaciones. Aquello hubiera sido normal si no fuera por dos pequeños detalles, el primero era que bajaba del cuarto de los chicos; el segundo era que James Potter la tenía abrazada por detrás y no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –preguntó de nuevo a Virus.

-¡Claro que lo sé!

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –preguntó James desde el cuello de la pelirroja.

Ann enarcó una ceja mientras Sirius y Dani continuaban su particular conversación.

-¡Por eso he venido a decírtelo, creí que en lugar de gritarme me ayudarías a encontrarlo! –gritó la chica de nuevo.

-Estamos viendo como Danielle y Sirius discuten por algo que no he entendido –les dijo la rubia a Lily y James-. ¿Y vosotros de dónde venís? –preguntó de vuelta la chica con una ceja enarcada.

El chico frunció el ceño. Sirius parecía realmente preocupado. Besó a su novia en la mejilla y se acercó hasta su amigo colocándole una mano en el brazo para alertarlo de su presencia. Sirius se soltó del contacto de James de forma automática.

-Ey, tranquilo, Canuto –le dijo él sonriendo.

-James –contestó el chico reconociéndolo-. Perdona, es que…

-¿Estás bien, Dani? –preguntó Remus entrando por la puerta con Emily y Peter siguiéndole de cerca.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ann y Lily.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Estábamos en el cuarto secreto de los merodeadores cuando… -empezó a decir el chico.

-¿Y qué hacías tú en el cuarto de los merodeadores con Dani? –preguntó de forma amenazante Sirius.

-¿Tenéis un cuarto secreto? –preguntó Lily a su novio.

-A mí tampoco me has dicho nada de eso –añadió Emily mirando a Peter.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía –dijo Ann.

-No hemos tenido oportunidad de ir, cielo –le aseguró Sirius.

-… sólo nos besábamos, y entonces…

-¿Por qué a mí nunca me has besado allí? –preguntó Lily a James.

-Porque a ti te quiero besar en todos los sitios –le contestó el chico-. Además, ya lo ves, siempre está ocupado –añadió con sencillez.

-Técnicamente eso no es cierto –apuntó Ann.

-¿Y por qué tienes que esconderte para besarte con ella? –preguntó Sirius.

-Es cierto –comentó Peter-… ahora está libre.-Pasó su mano por la cintura de su novia y la atrajo hacia él-. ¿Quieres ir a conocer…

-¡La idea es de Lily así que tenemos que ir nosotros primero!

-Pero como Ann y yo somos los más novatos en nuestra relación tenemos privilegio –acotó Sirius sin quitar la mirada a Remus esperando una contestación.

-No hacíamos nada Sirius; pero de repente se ha levantado corriendo y ha salido disparada diciendo tu nombre –dijo Remus-. Y si fuera otra persona me hubiera puesto muy…

-¡SILENCIO!

James, Peter, Ann, Sirius, Lily, Remus y Emily miraron a Danielle. Pocas veces la chica sacaba a relucir sus dotes de mando, pero cuando lo hacía, todos sabían que podía llegar a ser temible.

-Está bien, por partes. Lo que Remus y yo hagamos es cosa nuestra; si no habéis ido antes al cuarto secreto de los merodeadores es porque no les habéis dicho que queríais verlo y si he salido corriendo para buscar a Sirius es para que me ayude a encontrar algo que he perdido y que él puede saber donde está ¿de acuerdo? –dijo de carrerilla. Nadie le contestó-. Bien, Sirius, ¿quieres hacer el favor de intentar encontrarlo?

El chico asintió; colocó una mano sobre su pecho; Ann juró que estaba sujetando algo contra la tela; la otra mano sujetó su varita y en un hechizo silencioso mientras dibujaba algo en el aire, un pequeño rayo violeta salió de la varita de Sirius, rayo que fue directo a su mano izquierda que era la que sujetaba lo que fuera bajo la túnica.

-Dani, ¿fuiste al bosque? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí, nuestro castigo –dijo Emily-. ¿Se puede saber qué has…

-Pues allí tiene que estar –Sirius miró hacia la ventana y suspiró-. Voy a buscarlo.

-Te acompaño –dijo Emily. Todos la miraron -¿Qué? Yo estuve con ella, sé donde puede…

-No voy a dejar que vayas al bosque, es peligroso –sentenció Sirius-. Y eso también va por ti –dijo mirando a Danielle.

-Pero para ti también será peligroso –apuntó Emi.

-Pero yo ya he ido muchas veces y conozco todos los caminos y bichos que pueden aparecer.

-Pero tú no sabes dónde fue.

-Pero puedo encontrarlo.

-Pero no…

-¡Basta los dos! –gritó de nuevo Dani-. Sirius necesito ese colgante ahora mismo –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; el chico se estremeció; por un segundo había visto brillar algo rojo dentro de ellos-. Y si yendo con Emi vas a encontrarlo…

No le dio tiempo a terminar aquella frase cuando Sirius tomó la manga de la túnica de Emily y la sacó de la sala común a rastras.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo ya.

Dani se giró y encaró a sus amigos. Remus la miraba con el ceño fruncido; Ann estaba claramente confusa y Lily la miraba sin saber qué decir; James parecía preocupado, como si supiera lo que Sirius guardaba bajo la túnica, Peter parecía más preocupado preguntándose si su novia y su amigo volverían o si se matarían entre ellos.

-Luego –dijo sentándose en la butaca-. Las preguntas cuando vuelvan –pidió la chica.

Remus no le contestó; se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo de forma confortante por los hombros; Dani sonrió. Si se sentía tan bien con él, ¿por qué seguía teniendo la impresión de que le estaba mintiendo?

-Necesitamos una conversación entre todos –señaló la chica cerrando los ojos.

No podían estar más de acuerdo con ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fue por aquí –insistió Emily señalándole el camino a Sirius andando delante de él-. Estoy segura.

A Sirius no le hacía ninguna gracia aquel camino. Incluso sin que oscureciera, aquel sendero era peligroso; el camino por el que le estaba guiando la chica los llevaba directamente al corazón del bosque, territorio de los centauros que no eran conocidos precisamente por la buena relación que mantenían con los humanos.

-¿No podíais haber ido a otro sitio a buscar las setas? –preguntó el chico malhumorado.

-Perdona, pero no somos una expertas en este bosque, nos mandaron a buscar setas para hacer las pociones de reserva de gripe que se va a apoderar de más de la mitad de las gargantas de los que estamos en el castillo en este invierno y vinimos donde sabíamos que había –se disculpó falsamente Emily pasando por debajo de una rama y soltándola a propósito para que ésta golpeara en el rostro de Sirius.

Pero por suerte para él y por desgracia para ella, Sirius era más hábil y ágil que una simple rama de acebo y la esquivó perfectamente sin demasiadas complicaciones. El chico se limitó a mirar la espalda de ella, consciente de que Banks se estaría riendo satisfecha de casi arrancarle un ojo. Un rayo de sol hizo brillar algo entre los arbustos y Sirius se detuvo.

-Espera un momento, creo que lo he encontrado –dijo él al ver que Emily seguía avanzando.

Emily se giró para ver como el chico tomada del suelo un colgante, no recordaba habérselo visto nunca a Dani puesto y precisamente cuando iba a poner más atención para fijarse en qué era, Virus lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, lejos de los curiosos ojos de Emily.

-Mira que es despistada… -murmuró Sirius regresando por donde habían venido, esta vez, guiando él.

-Bueno, si no hubiéramos oído aquel ruido no habríamos…

-¿Qué ruido? –preguntó Sirius bastante interesado en aquella información.

-Como un crujir de ramas secas –se encogió ella de hombros. Sirius adquirió un tono serio en el rostro y miró a su alrededor buscando algo. Y lo encontró; cerca del árbol donde estaban, marcadas huellas de cascos se veían alrededor de la base del tronco.

-Banks –dijo muy firme colocándose a su lado-, sé que me odias, sé que te odio, pero si quieres regresar al castillo, haz lo que te digo.

-¿Qué…

No terminó la frase; una flecha pasó rozándoles, con tan mala suerte que pasó justo por el costado de Emily haciendo que la chica diese un saltito y un grito agudo al notar el frío de la punta rasgando la piel.

-¿Qué diablos es…

-¡Corre! –le gritó Sirius tomándola de la mano y empezando a correr.

Emily sólo conseguía escuchar ruido de cascos detrás de ellos; más que nada porque Sirius no la dejaba ni siquiera girarse, consciente de lo que les estaba persiguiendo mientras algunas que otras flechas pasaban silbando demasiado cerca de ellos.

A la chica le costó un segundo darse cuenta de que eran centauros y no parecían demasiado amistosos. Pese a que quería verlos porque nunca había visto a ninguno, la mano de Sirius le instaba a continuar corriendo transmitiéndole al mismo tiempo el pensamiento de que no era la mejor idea que la chica podría haber tenido en aquellos momentos.

-Lo siento mucho, Banks –se disculpó el chico atajando por un pequeño sendero.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto –dijo él mientras daba un salto y caía en una especie de agujero. Emily no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba gritando. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe o algo, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando algo blando detuvo su caída-. No es que seas muy ligeras, ¿lo sabías? –ella le miró desde encima de su pecho-. ¿Quieres apartarte, por favor? –pidió sutilmente el chico.

-Perdona.

Emily se levantó de su colchón improvisado y miró con cierto temor hacia el agujero que se veía a unos cinco metros de donde estaban ellos. Sirius debió notar su nerviosismo porque sacudiéndose el pantalón le quitó importancia a aquello.

-Está hechizado; no se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí dentro.

Emily se giró hacia él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el chico.

-Precisamente eso era lo que te iba a preguntar yo –dijo la chica medio enfadada-. No tengo mi varita.

Sirius sonrió torpemente, aunque a Emily le pareció ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-Curioso, yo tampoco tengo la mía.

Sirius agradeció en silencio que Banks no tuviese su varita cerca, de lo contrario, podría haber sufrido una muerte prematura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tardan mucho –dijo Dani retorciéndose las manos mientras no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro de la sal común.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? –preguntó Ann sabiendo que era inútil. Cuando Danielle se ponía nerviosa, no había nada que pudiera tranquilizarla.

Remus se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba leyendo y justo cuando la morena pasó por delante de él, la atrapó de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse junto a él en el sofá mientras rodeaba su cintura con una de sus manos. Ann pensó que quizá Remus sí podía tranquilizarla.

Peter tampoco estaba mucho mejor que Danielle. No hacía más que mirar la puerta de la sala común, como si esperara que de tanto mirarla, ésta se abriera y Emily fuera a entrar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sabía que no le iba a ocurrir nada, por supuesto; Sirius se encargaría de eso. Entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba que más le valía a Sirius encargarse de eso en lugar de dedicarse a discutir con ella, después de todo, se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño animago, si había alguien que conociera el bosque oscuro y sus peligros, eran los merodeadores y Sirius era uno de ellos.

Dos segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que tardó en volver a levantarse Danielle.

-No aguanto más, voy a buscarlos –anunció rodeando el sillón donde Remus intentó volver a atraparla fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Voy contigo –dijo Peter poniéndose de pie casi en el acto. Remus suspiró y miró a James que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras volvía a prestar atención a la partida de ajedrez que había empezado con Lily hacía poco menos de quince minutos.

-Os acompaño –dijo finalmente el licántropo con un suspiro y levantándose-. Si no voy me lo voy a reprochar… -añadió más para él que para los demás.

Ann se levantó también. Lily la miró.

-Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa –dijo con una sonrisa-. Aprovecharé ahora que Sirius me deja respirar –añadió con tono divertido y rodando los ojos.

James y Lily se miraron divertidos.

-¿Nos han dejado solos? –preguntó el chico cuando se fueron. Lily asintió-. Bien… porque tengo algo que discutir contigo.

De haber utilizado otro tono en lugar del pícaro y risueño y si en lugar de estar sonriendo estuviera frunciendo el ceño, la chica se hubiera preocupado de verdad. Pero la actitud de su novio indicaba que no ocurría nada.

-¿Y qué sería eso? –preguntó mientras veía como él apartaba el tablero que los dividía en dos bandos y la tomaba por la cintura para obligarla a inclinarse sobre él para juntar sus labios a escasos centímetros.

-No lo sé… -confesó el chico besándola suavemente una vez-… pero supongo… -la volvió a besar sintiendo como la chica suspiraba dentro del beso-… que podemos encontrar… -volvió a decir en un susurro antes de volver a besarla-… algo… -terminó de decir besándola mientras sentía las manos de ella jugueteando con la piel del cuello que era visible.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó ella cuando James apartó la boca de la suya y empezó a besarle el cuello en dirección al lóbulo donde ella sintió su piel estremecerse y ladeó la cabeza para permitirle un mayor y mejor acceso.

-Sí –sentenció él firme-. Estoy seguro… -volvió a decir antes de jugar con su lengua en el lóbulo de Lily.

Un ligero carraspeo les llamó la atención. Se giraron sin separarse, Lily con las mejillas sonrojadas, James con una gran sonrisa y ambos dándose cuenta al parecer de dónde se encontraban y la situación en la que estaban.

-Evelyn, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó el chico sin soltar a Lily que miró con cierta suspicacia a la chica.

-Jamie, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó Evelyn con las manos en las caderas mientras miraba con aire superficial a Lily quién frunció el ceño.

Era increíble como las chicas tenían un sexto sentido para aquellas conversaciones no habladas. Estaba comprobado. Si un chico decía "¿ocurre algo?" quería decir "¿ocurre algo?", en cambio, si una chica decía "¿puedo hablar contigo?" estaba diciendo claramente "¿quieres apartarte de esa con la que estás para poder prestarme algo de atención?". Aunque claro, los chicos nunca sabían que esas conversaciones de doble intención se mantenían, según Danielle, mantener una conversación con doble sentido era hacer pensar demasiado al cerebro de un chico.

Lily frunció el ceño. James la miró y la besó fugazmente, cosa que no tranquilizó a la pelirroja en absoluto, pero que sonrió de forma falsa y asintió suavemente.

-No me importa, estaré justo aquí cuando termines –le dijo sonriendo. Evy frunció los labios y el ceño, y la pelirroja sonrió sutilmente al darse cuenta de que Evelyn había comprendido perfectamente su mensaje "por mucho que hable contigo, regresará a mí otra vez".

James miró a las dos chicas unos segundos antes de levantarse y seguir a Evelyn hasta la otra esquina de la sala común, convencido de que acababa de perderse algo entre ambas chicas; y estaba seguro, además, que era algo que no podría comprender por mucho que lo intentase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo! Que tal el capítulo? Bueno, malo, regular? En fin, ya sabéis… comentarios, sugerencias y demás en reviews o mensajes :D Aps, y si queréis que incluya alguna escena específica en el fic me decís de qué se trata y yo veré si puedo hacerlo, así os implicáis más en la historia :p**

**Bueno, un besito para todos, sed buenos y felices ok? Os dejo con el adelanto, nos leemos!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Tengo que mirarte la herida Banks, necesito saber si…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Saldremos de aquí

-¿Cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí?"

"-Me gustaría saber por qué se llevan tan mal

-Pregúntale a tu novio, parece saberlo

-¿Lo sabes?

-Parece que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, ¿verdad?

-Odio este colgante

-¿Y a mí?"

"-¡Eres idiota!

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Ese es el problema!"

"-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me has oído. ¿Vas a decirme qué hacías en el despacho de Slughorn con ese idiota?

-Porque soy un idiota

-No sé como puedes creer que Jhony se fuera a fijar en mí de ese modo

-No estaba celoso

-Por supuesto que no

-Hablo en serio"

"-¿A quién se supone que has besado?

-¡No lo he hecho!

-Si dice que no la ha besado, yo le creo.

-Claro, eres su amigo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de los secretos, Dani?

-¡Estás sacando las cosas de quicio!

-¡Supongo que Elena nunca saca las cosas de quicio!

-Y lo ha ido a decir el más indicado

-¿Se puede saber por qué estáis discutiendo?

-¡James ha besado a Evelyn!

-Si quieres irte, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Porque si lo hago, Danielle me mata"

"-Su discusión con Lily ha hecho que terminemos todos discutiendo

-Vaya, gracias Lunático, ahora me siento mejor

-¿Y por qué estás sonriendo?

-¿Habéis visto lo guapa que se pone Lily cuando se enfada?"

"-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Acabo de discutir con mi novio porque tú y tu manía de discutir con James siempre ha sido contagiosa

-¡Alto el fuego chicas!

-Tú también se lo ocultas a él

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?"

"-Te dije que si salías con ella tenías que decírselo, ¿ves lo que ocurre cuando no me haces caso?

-Perdona Canuto, pero es que tenías que haberte oído

-Además, no es tan sencillo; cada vez que quiero decírselo ocurre algo

-No, si ahora resultará que la culpa de que no le hayas dicho nada, es mía.

-Reunión en la habitación de la Premio Anual pelirroja"

"-James y Remus están en la habitación, así que id a reconciliaros ahora

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo lo hacéis para poder subir al cuarto de las chicas

-No esperarás que te conteste a eso, ¿verdad?

-Pero quiero hacerlo

-Vale, discúlpate

-me da miedo que te des cuenta de que soy un idiota y me quieras dejar…

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Sirius

-Pero si vuelves a actuar delante de alguien como si fuera un objeto que te pertenece, te arrepentirás

-no quiero perderte ahora que te he encontrado

-¿El gran Sirius Black tiene miedo de algo? Sirius… no vas a perderme nunca…"

"-¡Estaba coqueteando descaradamente con James!

-¡Estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Remus!

-Déjala, por una vez que no es la voz de la conciencia de nosotras…

-Lo cierto es que se lo tenían merecido Emi

-Mentira, lo que te pasa es que estás nerviosa porque Black va a verte con eso puesto

-De acuerdo, ¿quiénes sois y qué habéis hecho con mis amigas?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Quiero a ese atolondrado…

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Os lo contaré cuando seáis mayores de edad

-No me lo creo; no te hubieras atrevido.

-En realidad, creo que Remus es quien no se hubiera atrevido a hacer nada contigo corriendo el riesgo de que Sirius entrase en cualquier momento

-Es una noche para contar secretos y creedme cuando os digo que Tom también tiene mucho que contar

-Sirius es celoso por naturaleza

-¿Y tú no lo eres?

-Falta una silla y tú no necesitas ninguna, me tienes a mí

-No pesas tanto

-¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes cuánto pesa Ann?

-Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar?"


	24. Discusion en grupo

**Hola a todo el mundo! Sé que he tardado bastante con esta actualización, pero mirarlo de esta forma: hay actualizaciones que tardan meses en aparecer, así que no os quejéis. La verdad es que he estado muy liada con el trabajo, el gimnasio, el novio y demás… en fin… necesito un día de cuarenta y ocho horas para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer :p**

**Bueno, agradezco a:**

**Camila, LuchyBlack,zarinita, Raven Yaxley, Rory Granger, Mary93, JohannyPotter, mmvvblack, Desiré, Rosita, Rizel, karlablackM, Caataa, Keikleen, catti-brie potter, Nyphradora.Tonks, Nirvana, amsp14, Yare, Terry Moon, Aliena88, Pauly­PRoNGs, Armella Potter, Lioness Anna Evans, Mariet Malfoy Snape, shortie 15, trini, Klass2008, ticapotter, dulce (ojalá todos los reviews fueran igual de largos que los tuyos jajajaja, bienvenida a la lectura :p)**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y reviews. Y los que me habeis preguntado por el colgante de Dani, no os preocupeis, en el próximo capitulo se desvelará :D**

**Un besito para todos y adelante, leed, ¿a qué esperáis? Ni que os estuviera entreteniendo con tonterías… ¬¬**

Capítulo 22. Discusión en grupo

Sirius frunció el ceño. Era el décimo quejido que escuchaba por parte de ella y aunque había intentado mirarle la herida, una mirada de Banks le había aconsejado que no se acercara.

-Tengo que mirarte la herida Banks, necesito saber si…

-No te atrevas, ya has hecho bastante.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? No tienes tu varita –dijo él burlón-. Además, no creo que a Annie le hiciera mucha gracia que te dejara desangrarte sólo por tu terquedad –añadió acercándose -. Y ahora, ni se te ocurra moverte –le dijo Sirius en tono firme mientras sujetaba la cintura de la chica y con una mano le subía la camisa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó ella ligeramente sonrojada y evidentemente enfadada porque Sirius Black estuviese intentando subirle la camisa.

-Tienes sangre en la camisa por lo que lo más lógico es que tengas la herida ahí… -le contestó él con infinita paciencia mientras volvía a quitar el brazo de ella y volvía a subirle la camisa-. Sólo quiero saber cómo es de profundo el corte. Las flechas de los centauros a veces llevan veneno y quiero asegurarme de que esta no era una de esas veces.

La declaración dejó tan sorprendida a Emily que titubeó antes de abrir la boca para preguntar algo.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Soy un merodeador –se limitó a decir él-. Los pasos de los centauros se alejan, estamos a salvo… Perdona –se disculpó cuando ella emitió un gruñido de dolor al rozar la herida-… intentaré ser más suave.

-No vamos a salir de aquí nunca… -se quejó Emily con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Sirius la miró de vuelta y volvió a la tarea de asegurarse que la herida estaba bien; dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que sólo era superficial y tomó la manga de su camisa, limpia por llevarla bajo la túnica y la rasgó improvisando una venda que aseguró sobre la herida de ella, anudándola al costado derecho de la chica.

-Saldremos de aquí –le aseguró el chico-, más me vale salir de aquí, había quedado con Ann para estudiar –le sonrió a medias.

-¿Cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos a más de tres metros por debajo del suelo, en un agujero metidos y nuestras varitas se han quedado ahí arriba –le replicó Emily.

El chico resopló y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella con una media sonrisa de confianza.

-Saldremos de aquí, Banks, te lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo?

Emily asintió despacio y él sonrió maldiciéndose mentalmente de nuevo por no llevar encima el espejo comunicador por una vez. Miró el agujero, hacia arriba y luego la herida de la chica resoplando mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y pensando que Ann tenía razón y que quizá debería cortárselo, pero sólo un poco; le gustaba el modo en que la chica jugaba con su pelo cuando se besaban, y aquello era algo que no le había dejado hacer a ninguna chica.

-¿Puedes llegar arriba? –le preguntó Sirius. Emily lo miró con una ceja enarcada y él sonrió-. Si te cojo sobre mis hombros, ¿crees poder salir del agujero o crees que la herida te molestaría demasiado?

-Puedo intentarlo –le contestó Emily sin estar muy segura de si podría hacerlo o no.

-Bien, entonces es muy simple, yo te cojo, te pones de pie sobre mis hombros, sales fuera y me lanzas algo que pueda utilizar para salir de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

A Emily no le quedó más remedio que sonreír; Sirius lo hacía parecer todo muy fácil. Entonces comprendió qué era lo que quería decir Ann cuando hablaba de Sirius; era seguridad, era saber siempre lo que estaba haciendo; no importaba la situación en la que estuvieran, Sirius Black no perdía la calma frente a nada, intentaba razonar y buscar las soluciones posibles para tranquilizar a la persona que estaba con él; era un sentido de la protección que la instaba a acercarse a él y a confiar en él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que habían empezado su singular guerra verbal, Emily Banks no protestó; sólo se dejó guiar por él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A lo mejor se han matado entre ellos –dijo Remus sonriendo levemente mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su novia.

-No tiene gracia –dijeron al mismo tiempo Peter y Danielle que iban con él.

-Me gustaría saber por qué se llevan tan mal –dijo la chica mientras Remus la besaba en la mejilla a modo de disculpa y ella sonreía-. Cuando se conocieron se cayeron bien.

-Pregúntale a tu novio, parece saberlo –dijo Peter. Miró al chico en cuestión-. Lunático, tú deberías contarme porque Emi y Sirius se llevan tan mal –dijo de repente Peter mirando a su amigo.

-Y tú vas a tener que decirme por qué ese colgante es tan importante –le dijo Remus a la chica.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Y tú vas a tener que decirme qué es lo que me quieres decir y nunca terminas de contarme –le replicó ella.

Dani entrecerró los ojos mirándolos a ambos y fijándose directamente en los ojos casi dorados de Remus.

-¿Lo sabes? –el chico se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no…

-Parece que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, ¿verdad? –apuntó Peter.

-¡Canuto, Emi! –gritó entonces Peter mirando hacia delante.

Parecían que acababan de volver de la guerra; raramente el cabello de Sirius estaba descuidado, pero esa era una de esas raras veces; aunque incluso así le quedaba bien, pero Dani prefirió guardarse ese comentario, sabía lo molesto que podría llegar a ponerse Sirius si le decía algo similar a aquello.

-¿Dónde estab…

-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? –preguntó Peter cortando a Danielle mientras caminaba hacia su novia.

-Tuvimos un pequeño percance con los centauros –contestó Sirius mientras Emily se dejaba mimar por Peter que ya la había rodeado por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar. Le tendió el colgante a Dani-. Más te vale no volver a perderlo, Danielle.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó la chica tomando el colgante y mirando al chico.

-Un par de rasguños, nada más, ¿y los demás? –preguntó.

-En la sala común –contestó Remus-. ¿Cómo…

-El agujero trampa para los Slytherins de quinto –se limitó a contestar Sirius sabiendo lo que Remus iba a preguntarle-. Una lástima, podría haber sido muy divertido.

-Podemos volver a hacerlo –sugirió el licántropo ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte de las dos chicas-. ¿Qué? Vamos, soy prefecto, pero antes que eso siempre he sido y siempre seré un merodeador, ¿lo habéis olvidado?

-Hay que llevarla ala enfermería –dijo Dani mirando a Emily.

-Claro, y tú le explicas a Poppy por qué una flecha de centauro ha estado a punto de atravesarla –replicó el moreno con bastante sarcasmo-. Llévala a nuestro cuarto, ya sabes donde está la poción de…

Peter hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -dijo empezando a caminar con ella.

Sirius resopló y empezó a seguirles; acababan de entrar en el castillo mientras el chico maldecía en voz baja acerca del trabajo que habían desperdiciado con aquel agujero y que tendrían que volver a repetir cuando la voz de Danielle hizo que se detuviera.

-Sirius –él la miró. Remus comprendió y besó a su novia en los labios de forma simple y fugaz.

-Nos vemos dentro de la sala común –le dijó él.

-Gracias… -susurró la chica mirando como su novio se colocaba al otro lado de Emily. Miró a su hermano y suspiró. Nunca se le había dado bien pedir disculpas, era otra cosa que tenía en común con Sirius. Orgullosos. Demasiado orgullosos quizás-.… lo siento… fui una estúpida, debí vigilar más el colgante y no…

-Tú no tienes la culpa, cariño –le contestó el chico con una sonrisa mirándola-. Ambos sabemos lo necesario que es ese colgante para nosotros, no tienes la culpa, si hay algún culpable son nuestras familias ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero tú… Emi… casi… si los centauros llegan a…

-Pero no ha pasado nada –le aseguró el chico pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Danielle-. Y ahora vamos, seguro que Ann se pregunta por qué tardamos tanto.

-Odio este colgante –dijo mirándolo con infinito odio. Sirius sonrió a medias.

Era una sonrisa amarga, agridulce, cómplice con los sentimientos que ella tenía porque eran los mismos contra los que él estaba luchando-. Y mi herencia de sangre pura-. Él rió y tomó el colgante de Dani y la giró para poder ponérselo, asegurándose de que el cierre quedara completamente hermético en la nuca -. Y a mi familia –añadió la chica con una sonrisa al notar que Sirius también reía en voz baja y con cierta suavidad -. Y a todo lo que rodea la magia negra.

-¿Y a mí? –preguntó Sirius volviéndola a girar. Ella fingió pensarlo un rato y Sirius la miró fingiendo enfado.

-No, sería imposible odiarte; siempre que lo intento acabo perdonándote, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho –añadió.

-Estaré a tu lado Dani –le dijo él de repente-. Pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas y ocurra lo que ocurra en tu cumpleaños, nunca dejes de pensar que estoy contigo, peque –le aseguró.

Danielle asintió y le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de él y rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba del mismo modo.

-Unidos en desgracia –dijo él bromeando.

-Siempre –contestó ella haciendo uso del juramento que se habían hecho cuando descubrieron que ambos odiaban a sus familias y decidieron convertirse en hermanos.

Por encima del hombro de Dani, Sirius alcanzó a ver la figura de Ann que salía del pasillo que llevaba al despacho del profesor Slughorn. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio detenerse frente a la puerta y golpearla dos veces; el rostro sereno y afable del profesor de pociones apareció en el otro extremo y con una sonrisa cordial y un saludo la invitó a entrar. El chico frunció el ceño ¿qué tenía que hacer Annie en el despacho de Slughorn? Danielle se separó de él.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó-. Seguro que James está deseando que le cuentes qué ha ocurrido –añadió sabiendo el afán de protagonismo que Sirius siempre tenía y que no parecía disiparse con nada.

El animago le sonrió burlón y negó con la cabeza.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo, sube tú, en un minuto te alcanzo –aseguró. Dani le miró enarcando una ceja-. En serio.

-No estarás planeando alguna broma ¿verdad? –preguntó desconfiada. Sirius negó-. Y supongo que sabes que por tu propio bien es mejor que no estés pensando en ir a alguna de las demás casas a alardear delante de las chicas ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? –preguntó él fingiendo decepcionarse ante aquella ocurrencia de Dani. Ella rodó los ojos-. De acuerdo, quizá sí lo haría si no estuviera con Ann. La quiero, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó. Ella se cruzó de brazos, no contenta del todo con aquella información-. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Que no le harás daño –exigió Danielle.

-Yo no voy a hacerle… -la mirada de la chica decía todo lo que ella no. Suspiró derrotado, odiaba cuando aquella mirada de Dani se parecía a la suya cuando él intentaba sonsacarle algo a James-. Jamás le haría daño –aseguró él.

Danielle asintió complacida al parecer y se giró hacia las escaleras.

-No tardes –dijo la chica.

Sirius se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano indicándole que lo había escuchado y que no le diera importancia; ella suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras sin fijarse en que su amigo se dirigía al despacho del profesor de pociones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Eres idiota! –le gritó la pelirroja tirándole un libro a la cabeza.

Ese fue el panorama que se encontraron Remus, Dani, Peter y Emi cuando entraron en la sala común.

-Ya echaba de menos esto –dijo Dani observando de forma crítica como el libro volaba en dirección a James. Remus le dio la razón asintiendo levemente.

Por suerte, los reflejos de James como buscador eran demasiado buenos para que un libro, por muy grueso que fuera, le diese en la cabeza. Un grito ahogado se escuchó por parte de un grupo de chicas que miraban la escena mientras intentaban asesinar a Lily con la mirada.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –preguntó él mirando iracundo el libro que había golpeado la mesa que estaba detrás de él como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de aquella pequeña discusión-. ¡Podrías haberme arrancado la cabeza! –exageró.

-Una lástima que no lo haya conseguido –le contestó ella con evidente enfado en su rostro.

Peter ayudó a Emily a sentarse en una de las sillas, ambos demasiado concentrados en aquella pequeña como para recordar que la chica tenía una herida en el abdomen que debía ser curada de inmediato.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! –le gritó el chico de vuelta.

-¡Ese es el problema! –le replicó ella de forma sarcástica-. ¡No has hecho nada para apartarte de ella! –las niñas seguían mirándola y Emily adivinó por el brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja que estaba a punto de explotar -¡Y vosotras que hacéis ahí! –gritó sobresaltándolas- ¡Quiero la sala despejada en un minuto! –gritó a continuación.

Nadie esperó a recibir el segundo avisto.

-¿Y tú de qué diablos te ríes? –le preguntó a James-. ¡Sigo enfadada contigo!

La divertida sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del merodeador se congeló de inmediato al recordar que Lily cuando se enfadaba, además de preciosa, se ponía bastante irritante e irritable.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no he hecho nada! –gritó de nuevo él recordando por qué estaban discutiendo-¡Pero si tú estabas en esta misma sala! –añadió como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Menos mal! –le replicó ella -¡Si no llego a estar, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido!

James se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de frustración que los dos chicos conocían tan bien.

-Te repito –intentó hablar con voz calmada controlando el enfado que tenía porque ella desconfiara de él-, que ha sido ella quien me ha besado, no yo a ella.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Peter y Dani.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann salió del despacho de Slughorn con su sonrisa habitual, recostado contra la pared de al lado, Sirius se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba su novia allí?

-Gracias profesor, me está ayudando mucho –dijo la chica saliendo seguida del profesor. Sirius iba a decirle algo cuando otro chico salió también detrás de ellos-. Y también gracias a ti, Jhony, si hubiera tenido que pedirle ayuda a Snape… -un ligero carraspeo por parte del profesor hizo que la chica se detuviese antes de decir algo inapropiado respecto a un Slytherin frente al jefe de Slytherin.

-Bueno, yo me retiro –indicó el profesor mirándolos. Los ojos de Sirius se cruzaron con los del profesor-. Buenas tardes, señor Black.

Tanto Annie como Jhon, cazador de Ravenclaw, se giraron para ver al chico recostado contra la pared. A modo de saludo, el animago asintió con la cabeza en dirección al profesor que se fue de allí murmurando acerca de los diferentes caracteres que tenían los dos hermanos Black.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿no crees? –dijo el chico sin variar su expresión de enfado mientras miraba a Jhon-. Sanders –lo saludó.

El chico sintió como la mirada de Sirius lo atravesaba y tragó con cierta dificultad. El rumor de que Ann y Black estaban saliendo parecía que no era tal rumor; decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer de allí cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que al celoso de Black le diera por lanzarle un hechizo que lo tuviera atado en la cama de la enfermería durante los tres próximos meses.

-Yo… tengo que irme –dijo mirando a Ann-. Nos vemos en la biblioteca el jueves.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego Jhony –lo despidió ella girándose hacia Sirius-. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? Un poco más y lo echas del pasillo.

-¿Qué hacías con él ahí dentro? –preguntó el chico ignorando la pregunta de ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Me has oído. ¿Vas a decirme qué hacías en el despacho de Slughorn con ese idiota?

Ella le miró con cierta reprobación.

-Jhony no es un idiota, me está ayudando en algo y lo que estaba haciendo no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no tengo por qué decírtelo –dijo empezando a caminar.

-¿Cómo que no tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó Sirius-. Que yo sepa, tú sí tienes algo que ver conmigo.

-Yo sí, pero no lo que haga o deje de hacer Sirius –le dijo la chica.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-¿Cómo te has hecho ese corte? –le preguntó ella fijándose en la sien izquierda del chico y estirando su mano para acariciar la herida ante lo que el chico dio un respingo involuntario-. Perdona… En la habitación tengo una pomada que…

-¿Vas a contestarme? –preguntó él tomando la mano de ella al vuelo cuando la retiraba de su rostro.

Ann suspiró.

-Sólo me está ayudando con una poción que quiero elaborar. En serio Sirius, necesitas curarte esos cortes.

-Sólo son unos arañazos, nada sin importancia. ¿Y por qué has quedado con él el jueves? –preguntó receloso el chico.

-Porque tenemos que investigar unos ingredientes. ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto cuando se te están infectando las heridas? –preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, ¿tú crees que es necesario que mi novia me diga que estaba haciendo con ese idiota – a la chica no le pasó por alto el modo en que Sirius había recalcado "mi novia", y no entendía por qué Sirius parecía enfadado-, y por qué ha quedado con él para el próximo jueves –Ann parpadeó. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sirius? Él quedaba continuamente con los chicos sin decirle nada y ella no…-… y además no quiera decirme cuál es el motivo? –preguntó el chico suspicaz cruzándose de brazos en una actitud claramente infantil. Los ojos de Ann se abrieron y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sirius estaba celoso.

-Estoy trabajando con el profesor Slughorn en una poción para reducir el riesgo de asfixia –le dijo ella calmadamente intentando no reírse de la actitud del animago, después de todo, no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de ver al siempre seguro Sirius Black en aquel estado-. Jhony es uno de los mejores alumnos en pociones y cuando el profesor me sugirió que aceptara la ayuda de Snape o la de Jhony… -se encogió de hombros dejando en el aire lo que seguía a aquella oración-. Tenía que dar un poco de mi sangre que la poción fuera más eficaz y dado que no me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra y quería que fuera una sorpresa, he tenido que venir ahora porque tú no estabas –finalizó la chica ante la atenta mirada de Sirius-. ¿Me dejarás que te cure esas heridas ahora?

-¿Para qué… -empezó a decir el chico-. Asma -se interrumpió a sí mismo. Annie asintió-. Por un momento pensé que…

-Sé lo que estabas pensando –dijo ella divertida empezando a caminar sabiendo que él la seguía-. Y francamente, no sé como has llegado a esa conclusión.

-Porque soy un idiota –reconoció él sin la menor duda.

-No sé como puedes creer que Jhony se fuera a fijar en mí de ese modo –le retó ella debatiéndose entre divertida y enfadada-, tiene novia ¿sabes? No porque tú seas capaz de liarte con dos chicas a la vez, los demás también vayan a hacerlo –finalizó.

-Yo no he…

-Marta y Karla –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño levemente al ver como él sonreía seguramente porque acababa de recordar a las dos gemelas un curso superior a ellos que habían traído loco al chico.

-No fue mi culpa, son gemelas –se defendió el chico al ver los ojos entrecerrados de Annie.

-Ya, y como una es morena y la otra pelirroja, no te diste cuenta ¿cierto? –hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Además, Jhony quiere a Liz, ¿cómo has podido pensar que yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento… -dijo él abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella caminando detrás de Annie y dificultando la tarea de ambos de ese modo de andar-. No volverá a pasar…

-Más te vale –le amenazó ella-. No me gustan los chicos excesivamente celosos; un poco sí, está bien en una relación, pero tampoco hay que pasarse –dijo ella.

-No estaba celoso –se apresuró a aclarar el chico.

-Por supuesto que no, no me refería a ti, hablaba en general –concedió la chica guiándolo hacia el retrato de la dama gorda con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Hablo en serio –recalcó el chico.

-Te creo, cariño… pero la próxima vez… en vez de sacar tú solito las conjeturas… -se puso delante de él y le sonrió-… ¿querrás hablarlas conmigo antes?

Sirius asintió.

-He sido un idiota ¿cierto? –preguntó él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Cierto, pero ya lo sabía cuando me enamoré de ti –dijo ella con cierto tono condescendiente-, así que no tiene importancia –añadió con un tono de falsa modestia que hizo al chico sonreír.

-¿A quién se supone que has besado?

Sirius y Annie se miraron preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo en la sala común y por qué se escuchaban los gritos hasta fuera. Sirius enarcó una ceja y Annie se puso de puntillas para besarlo fugazmente en los labios.

-Tú primero, si hay sangre no quiero verla –le indicó.

Sirius sonrió burlón pero se giró hacia la señora del retrato y con voz clara pronunció:

-Estrellas anhelantes.

-Si haces que se callen, haré la vista gorda cuando regreses de noche y sin saberte la contraseña –prometió la mujer vestida de rosa antes de rodar los ojos-. Llevan así más de media hora.

Sirius enarcó una ceja mientras entraba por el retrato; Annie lo siguió sonriente. Parecía que también Sirius guardaba algún secreto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿A quién se supone que has besado? –preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su amigo.

-¡No se supone! –gritó la pelirroja-¡Lo ha hecho!

-¡No lo he hecho! –le replicó James de nuevo y girándose hacia Remus le contestó -¡Evelyn me ha besado, no yo a ella!

-Bueno, Evy siempre ha sido muy impulsiva –dijo Remus intentando apoyar a su amigo.

-¡Gracias! –agradeció James como si Remus fuera el único que veía lo esencial en aquel asunto.

-¡Pues no es que te hayas apartado mucho, precisamente! –le volvió a decir Lily.

-Sabía que James no podía estarse quieto mucho rato… -suspiró Dani. Remus la miró-. ¿Qué? No me dirás ahora que estás de acuerdo con él, ¿verdad?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Si dice que no la ha besado, yo le creo.

-Claro, eres su amigo –dijo Dani frunciendo el ceño de repente-. Os guardáis secretos entre vosotros, ¿no?

-¿Querías que la tirara al suelo? Porque es lo único que me ha faltado hacer para apartarla de mí –añadió con cierto tono sarcástico que irritó aún más a la pelirroja.

-No puedo creer que te haya besado –apuntó Peter-. Elena no ha hecho eso nunca –añadió más para sí mismo.

Emily, le escuchó.

-Y que no se le ocurra hacerlo –acotó la chica-. Aunque claro, si quieres que lo haga…

-Yo no he dicho eso –se defendió Peter.

-¡Pues la hubieras tirado! –gritó Lily.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de los secretos, Dani? –preguntó el chico.

-¿Y qué has dicho entonces? –preguntó Emily mirando a su novio y maldiciéndose internamente por no poder ponerse de pie para gritar porque le dolía la herida.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, me estás ocultando algo!

-¡Ante todo soy un caballero, creía que lo sabías!

-¡Estás sacando las cosas de quicio!

-¡Yo y cuántas más lo saben!

-¡Tú eres la que se ha puesto medio loca por perder ese colgante, deberías de plantearte el acusar a los demás de tener secretos si tú también los tienes!

-¡Supongo que Elena nunca saca las cosas de quicio! –exclamó Emily.

-¡Callaos de una maldita vez!-rugió Sirius azotando la puerta de la entrada y viendo como los chicos estaban divididos y gritándose entre sí-. -¡Se os escucha desde el pasillo! –añadió. - ¿Es que no puede acabar una maldita semana sin que alguien grite a alguien?

-Y lo ha ido a decir el más indicado –dijo Emily ganándose una mirada por parte de Sirius.

-No es el mejor momento para que empieces a discutir con ella –aseguró Annie apretando la mano de Sirius al ver que éste había abierto la boca para decir algo que seguramente no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia a la chica de ojos violeta.

El animago respiró profundamente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estáis discutiendo?

-¡James ha besado a Evelyn! –gritó Lily cruzándose de brazos y girando la cara hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba James.

-Emily se ha puesto celosa –dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros sin saber si reírse ante el comportamiento tan extraño y nada usual de su novia.

-Estoy convencida de que Remus me oculta algo –sentenció Danielle mirando a Remus pero hablando con Sirius.

-Peter me ha llamado histérica en pocas palabras –recalcó entonces Emily-. Y no puedo gritarle porque esta herida me duele como el demonio –añadió sosteniéndose la herida con una mano mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Lily ha visto lo que ha querido ver –contestó James mirando con cierto enojo divertido a la pelirroja.

-Me acusa de tener secretos cuando ella también los tiene –señaló Remus agitando un dedo delante de Dani-. Si no, dime tú por qué se ha puesto como se ha puesto por no encontrar ese dichoso colgante.

Sirius resopló y miró a Annie cuando ésta dejó escapar una risita divertida.

-Perdona, es que hacía mucho que no los veía así –señaló la chica. Sirius rodó los ojos-. Vale, a ver cómo solucionamos esto… Yo me encargo de las chicas, tú de James y Remus.

-¿Y Peter? –preguntó Sirius.

-Peter se va a encargar de curar la herida de Emily –dijo calmadamente Annie mientras tomaba una poción cicatrizante que los Gryffindors siempre dejaban en una de las estanterías pequeñas de la sala común y se la ofrecía al chico que tomó el botecito verde sin decir nada-. Y de paso habláis ¿de acuerdo? Lily, Dani, vamos arriba, a ver si saco algo en claro de lo que ha pasado aquí… -suspiró la chica.

Ni la pelirroja ni la morena se lo hicieron repetir; después de todo, ni Lily quería ver como Evy volvía a besar a James ni Dani quería estar con alguien que le ocultara secretos.

-Luego seguiremos con esto, Potter –dijo Lily subiendo las escaleras furiosa.

El chico en cuestión palideció. Nada bueno podía resultar cuando Lily lo llamaba Potter, era algo que había aprendido después de siete años.

-Y tú no te muevas de aquí –le indicó a Remus.

Annie se giró hacia Sirius y le besó suavemente siendo correspondida antes de seguir a la pelirroja y a Dani por las escaleras.

Emily hizo un amago de subir las escaleras, pero una mano de Peter se lo impidió, obligándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-No vas a ningún sitio sin que haya curado eso – dijo el chico con un tono que no dejaba abierta ninguna discusión a ese respecto-. Quizá mientras tanto podamos aclarar que Elena sólo es una niña comparada contigo y que te quiero sólo a ti, por muy testaruda que seas a veces –finalizó de decir el animago.

Remus resopló aún enfadado con Dani, se levantó mientras Peter subía la camisa de Emi para mirar la herida, y se dirigió a la entrada; masculló algo, se giró y volvió al sillón; se sentó, se levantó de nuevo y caminó hacia la entrada mientras Peter empezaba a untarle la poción a Emi a lo largo de la herida. Peter y Emily sonrieron. Era extraño ver a Remus en aquel estado de indecisión y frustración; y cuando Remus se sentó en el sillón finalmente aún con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, Peter miró a su novia antes de hablar.

-Si quieres irte, ¿por qué no lo haces? –le preguntó Peter.

-Porque si lo hago, Danielle me mata –aseguró Remus después de pensarlo unos segundos mientras se cruzaba de brazos con actitud infantil.

Peter contuvo la carcajada, Emily no fue tan discreta.

-Cornamenta, Lunático, arriba conmigo, ahora –dijo Sirius caminando hacia las escaleras. Se giró hacia Peter y Emily-. Y vosotros dos será mejor que habléis, ¿entendido? –ni James ni Remus se habían movido-. ¿A qué diablos estáis esperando, ¿Una invitación?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sirius en cuanto sus dos amigos entraron en el cuarto.

-Que te lo diga él –señaló con la cabeza Remus a James-. Su discusión con Lily ha hecho que terminemos todos discutiendo –añadió sentándose en la cama para después dejarse caer hacia atrás.

-Vaya, gracias Lunático, ahora me siento mejor –contestó con sarcasmo James. La mirada de Sirius se posó sobre la de él y James suspiró-. Evy me besó en la sala común delante de Lily –contestó respondiendo a la pregunta de Sirius.

-¿Y no la apartaste? –preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

Ni siquiera él en sus mejores tiempos como conquistador de Hogwarts, antes de darse cuenta de que le gustaba Annie y que podría estar enamorado de ella, había cometido tal estupidez; era una de las normas de Sirius Black: jamás deje que una chica que te gusta te vea besando a otra.

-¡Claro que la aparté! –protestó James. Remus y Sirius se miraron entornando los ojos-. Aunque tardé un poquito más de lo normal… -confesó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-¡James! –le reprendieron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Remus.

-¿Qué? –protestó el chico de gafas -. Fue la sorpresa del momento… no reaccioné… -sonrió a medias.

-¿Y por qué estás sonriendo?

James miró a Remus que estaba visiblemente molesto.

-¿Habéis visto lo guapa que se pone Lily cuando se enfada? –preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Remus rodó los ojos, Sirius suspiró mientras se apoyaba en el poste de la cama de James mirándole. Dos segundos después, los tres estaban riendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No me hace gracia –dijo Lily deteniendo su continuo paseo por el cuarto al ver que Annie no dejaba de sonreír.

-Tienes razón, no tiene gracia –corroboró Ann sin perder la sonrisa-. Pero es que hacía mucho que no te veía enfadada por algo que James hubiera hecho.

-Potter –corrigió Lily furiosa reanudando su paseo por la habitación-. ¡La ha besado! –exclamó enfadada.

-¿No será que ella le ha besado a él? –tanteó Annie.

-Sí, claro, como tú no has discutido con Sirius por culpa de estos dos, dale la razón a él –dijo molesta Danielle-. Os juro que como me entere de que Remus me oculta algo…

Ann suspiró.

-Pues si ha sido ella quién le ha besado, él no se ha apartado precisamente –exclamó molesta la pelirroja.

-Tú tampoco te apartaste cuando en cuarto Jeick Holden te besó en los invernaderos –comentó Danielle con tono mordaz haciendo que Ann asintiese apoyándola.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué me pasa? Acabo de discutir con mi novio porque tú y tu manía de discutir con James siempre ha sido contagiosa y me preguntas qué me pasa… es increíble…

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú le guardes secretos a Remus y que él te los guarde a ti –le contestó Lily.

-Yo no le guardo secretos a Remus –se defendió la chica.

-No, claro, a él y a todo el mundo que te preguntamos qué es ese colgante y por qué Sirius tiene uno igual –replicó la pelirroja.

-¡Alto el fuego chicas! –pidió Annie. Lily y Danielle se miraron y se cruzaron de brazos, estaba claro que ninguna de las dos pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. -De una en una. Estábamos con Lily, luego volvemos a tu caso, cariño –le dijo sentándose junto a Dani y pasándole una mano por los hombros.

Dani la miró de forma fulminante, pero en vez de decir nada, se limitó a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga mientras suspiraba.

-Además lo mío con Holden fue completamente diferente, él me tomó por sorpresa y tardé en reaccionar –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y no es eso lo que James ha estado intentando explicarte? –preguntó Ann con aquella sonrisa condescendiente que Lily a veces odiaba bastante.

Y entonces ocurrió, como si un cubo de agua fría hubiera caído sobre la pelirroja, Lily abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

-Por Merlín… -dijo sentándose en la cama-… lo ha intentado ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando a sus amigas aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber la respuesta de estas.

-Claro que lo ha intentado Lily –le contestó Dani aún malhumorada-. Pero no le has dejado explicarse.

-Ahora pensará que soy una de esas chicas celosas compulsivas y me dejará… -exageró la pelirroja.

-No digas sandeces, sólo tienes que decirle que lo sientes, él también se disculpará, os besaréis y luego todos tan contentos, ahora, ¿vamos a lo mío? –dijo una acelerada Danielle-. Sé que Remus me oculta algo –dijo segura de sí misma.

-Tú también se lo ocultas a él –le respondió Ann-. Y no, no te estoy echando en cara que cada vez que te preguntábamos qué era ese colgante y por qué significa tanto para ti, nos dieras excusas tontas y sin sentido que cada día cambiabas por otra diferente. Sólo estoy diciendo que deberías hablar con él.

Danielle suspiró. Contar su secreto, decirle a Remus qué significaba aquel colgante, rebelarle su naturaleza, el poder que la magia negra ejercía sobre ella… jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera sus amigas lo sabían, sólo Sirius y porque él estaba en la misma condición que ella.

-¿Tú qué crees, Lily? –preguntó Dani.

Pero Lily parecía demasiado concentrada atando un pergamino que había escrito rápidamente mientras Ann y Dani hablaban y en aquel momento estaba soltando a su lechuza.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo divertido.

-No, pero sigo creyendo que tus discusiones con James contagian a los demás –le contestó Danielle bromeando-. ¿Qué crees que…

-Esta noche –dijo la chica-. A media noche en mi habitación de Premio Anual –indicó Lily-. Acabo de enviar una nota a los chicos y otra a Tom, pensé que querías que él también…

-Gracias –le dijo simplemente Annie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acuclillado frente a ella que permanecía sentada en el sillón, Peter terminó de limpiarle la herida. Emily no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el rato y el chico sonrió. Obstinada, testaruda, terca y orgullosa. ¿De verdad eran cualidades que quería en su novia? Alzó la mirada; los ojos violeta centelleando con furia, el cabello violeta oscuro flotando alrededor de su cuello, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Peter sonrió. Sí, definitivamente quería aquellas cualidades en su novia siempre que Emily Banks fuera su novia.

-De acuerdo, tal y como yo lo veo –empezó a decir el chico atrayendo la atención de Emi-, podemos estar enfadados dos días, discutir, no hablarnos y echarnos en cara los errores que podamos haber cometido tanto el uno como el otro –ella enarcó una ceja pero no le contestó-, o, por otro lado, podemos hablarlo ahora para que te quede claro que la única chica a la que quiero y la única que quiero que me bese eres tú.

-Pero dijiste que Elena no…

-Si hubiese querido salir con Elena lo hubiera hecho –le aseguró el chico con una media sonrisa-. No soy un rompecorazones como James, ni un descarado como Sirius ni un intelectual como Remus, pero teniendo en cuenta que Elena es la presidenta de mi club de admiradoras, podría haber salido con ella con bastante facilidad, la verdad.

-¿Y por qué no…

-Porque te quiero a ti, Emi. Aunque a veces hagas estupideces como esta discusión, ¿podemos dejarla? No me gusta pelear contigo…

Por toda respuesta, Emily se permitió una sonrisa mientras sus brazos se relajaban y una de sus manos buscaba la mano que Peter tenía sobre su pierna.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó ella-. A veces sí que saco las cosas de quicio… -admitió.

Peter contuvo la carcajada sarcástica y la cambió por una sonrisa dulce.

-Yo también lo siento… no debí mencionar a Elena… -añadió acercándose para besarla.

Beso que Emily devolvió con gran placer mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Peter mezclarse con el suyo propio. Amaba a aquel chico, eso era algo que no dudaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes que decírselo –dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius como si fuera algo que tuvieran ensayado.

-Claro, como es algo tan fácil de decir… -argumentó Remus a la defensiva y con cierto tono sarcástico que no pasó por alto ninguno de los dos animagos.

-Te dije que si salías con ella tenías que decírselo, ¿ves lo que ocurre cuando no me haces caso? –preguntó Sirius en tono de padre regañón y resignado, un tono que, al no favorecerle demasiado dada su personalidad de chico rebelde, hizo que James, a su lado soltara una risita.

-Perdona Canuto, pero es que tenías que haberte oído –le dijo James palmeando la espalda de Sirius que sonrió también.

-Además, no es tan sencillo; cada vez que quiero decírselo ocurre algo –dijo malhumorado Remus-. O Peter aparece, o algún Slytherin hace alguna de las suyas, hay reunión de prefectos, estamos a punto de entrar en clase, o cierto perro se la lleva para entrenar –dijo mirando a Sirius.

-¿Era eso lo que estabais hablando el otro día cuando os interrumpí? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo con fingida dulzura-. No, si ahora resultará que la culpa de que no le hayas dicho nada, es mía.

Remus suspiró.

-No, no es tuya Canuto, perdona… es sólo que… me gustaría poder decírselo ¿sabes? No me gusta esconderle nada a Danielle… creo que es la primera chica con la que salgo y ni siquiera me planteo romper con ella…

Sirius sabía lo que aquello significaba. Remus siempre rompía con sus novias en cuanto empezaba a enamorarse de ellas, decía que era lo mejor para las chicas; prefería que sufrieran un desengaño amoroso a tener que enfrentarse a la idea de que habían estado saliendo con un licántropo; hasta la fecha, ninguno de ellos había podido disuadirlo de que era una persona normal y corriente, salvo por su pequeño problema peludo, como lo llamaba James. Si Remus decía que ni siquiera se había planteado romper con Dani era porque realmente estaba enamorándose de ella, aunque conociendo al lobito, quizá ya lo estaba completamente.

-Creo que esta noche tendrás tu oportunidad –le dijo James que se había acercado a la ventana a recoger la nota de Lily-. Reunión en la habitación de la Premio Anual pelirroja –informó-, a las doce de la noche, comenta algo sobre limar asperezas y no ocultarnos nada –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué estás contento? Que yo recuerde, hace poco estabas enfadado con ella –le dijo Sirius.

Por toda respuesta, James le pasó el pergamino y recogiendo una toalla de su baúl se encaminó al baño mientras silbaba una desconocida melodía muggle que había oído alguna vez en alguna parte.

Sirius sonrió cuando leyó la despedida de Lily en el pergamino: "Lo siento, confiaré más en ti, pero si Evelyn vuelve a acercarse, se dará cuenta de que las pelirrojas sí somos peligrosas y más con una varita en la mano". Remus detrás de él también sonrió.

-Bueno, pues ahora que esto ya está solucionado, me voy a ver a Ann… creo que podrá curarme esto… -señaló mirándose al espejo con cierto temor porque las cicatrices no desaparecieran.

Remus suspiró mientras su amigo se iba del cuarto, si él tuviera todas las cicatrices que en aquel momento adornaban su cuerpo, unos simples arañazos no le importarían. Suspiró de nuevo. Esa noche debía decirle a Dani lo que ocurría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un ligero golpe en la puerta hizo que Ann se levantara a abrir sonriendo cuando Sirius apareció en el otro lado de la puerta.

-James y Remus están en la habitación, así que id a reconciliaros ahora –casi ordenó Sirius.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado cómo lo hacéis para poder subir al cuarto de las chicas –dijo Lily mientras salía del cuarto con Danielle.

-No esperarás que te conteste a eso, ¿verdad? –respondió Sirius enarcando una ceja cuando las chicas se estaban yendo-. Venía a ver si me puedes curar esto sin pasar por la enfermería… -le dijo a su novia.

-Siéntate –le señaló una de las camas mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño y salía con un bote y algodón en la mano. La chica ladeó la cabeza sopesando la iluminación para ver las heridas y se encogió de hombros mentalmente mientras tomaba su varita e invocaba una pequeña luz que dejó levitando sobre el techo de su cama, donde instó a Sirius a sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal.

-Además tenía que hablar contigo –añadió el chico cuando Ann se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a él con el algodón empapado en aquel ungüento-. Quería disculparme contigo –dijo Sirius mientras Ann se volvía a girar hacia él con el algodón en la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza-. Por lo de antes… yo no…

-No tienes qué… -empezó a decirle inclinándose hacia delante para ver la herida de él.

Sirius bufó y tomando a la chica de la cintura, la obligó a sentarse encima de él, a horcajadas mientras se reclinaba en el cabezal y notaba las piernas de Ann a ambos lados de la suya, sobre la superficie suave del lecho; Ann tenía que admitir que aquella posición era mucho más cómoda para curarle aquellos cortes de la mejilla y la frente.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –le aseguró él cuando ella le untó con el mejunje rojizo sobre el corte.

-Perdona… -susurró ella soplando sobre la herida al ver que él fruncía el ceño. Sabía que escocía y él no se había quejado-. Vale, discúlpate –le dijo con una sonrisa al ver en los ojos de él el interés por hacerlo. Sirius sonrió.

-Soy un idiota –dijo sencillamente el chico. Ella detuvo su mano cerca de la herida y enarcando una ceja lo miró-. Y me da miedo que te des cuenta de que soy un idiota y me quieras dejar…

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Sirius, no voy a dejarte porque hagas una estupidez como la que has hecho antes…

-Cualquier otra chica hubiera…

-No soy como todas, Sirius –le cortó ella casi con descuido colocando un poco más de pomada en la tercera herida de él y soplando suavemente

Él le sonrió.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti –aseguró el chico notando de nuevo el escozor sobre su frente seguido del soplo cálido que ella le estaba dirigiendo.

-Pero si vuelves a actuar delante de alguien como si fuera un objeto que te pertenece, te arrepentirás –añadió la chica -. No me gusta que me controlen Sirius –le dijo la chica con una amarga sonrisa-. Tengo una vida propia, con amigas y amigos que estaban ahí antes que tú te dieras cuenta de q que yo existía. –dijo con simpleza levantándose de donde estaba sentada para frustración del chico que notó como perdía el calor que el cuerpo de Annie emanaba-. Eso ya está listo, no te quedará marca –le aseguró.

Sirius se levantó de la cama mirando como ella se movía con tranquilidad por el cuarto. Lo que Sirius no sabía era que Annie estaba contando mentalmente los segundos y apenas llegó al cuatro, notó como las grandes manos del animago la tomaban de los hombros y la hacían girar para mirarle.

-Lo siento Annie –repitió con una media broma que hizo que ella sonriera-. Es sólo que…

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella rodeando la cintura de Sirius con sus brazos y recostándose en el pecho de él.

Sirius sintió un agradable calor en el cuerpo cuando ella lo abrazó. Era una calidez que sólo sentía cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando lo abrazaba como lo estaba haciendo, cuando le miraba como lo hacía o cuando sonreía sin ser consciente de lo hermosa que se veía cuando lo hacía.

-Que no quiero perderte ahora que te he encontrado… sé que hay muchas personas que estaban ahí antes de que yo también lo estuviera, y me da miedo que me cambies por ellos, me da miedo perderte…

Annie sonrió.

-¿El gran Sirius Black tiene miedo de algo? –preguntó con cierto tono condescendiente y bromista. El chico estrechó su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y Ann se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio; sus manos, en el cuello del chico jugaron con la piel de aquel punto, bajo el cabello-Sirius… no vas a perderme nunca… -le aseguró la chica.

Sirius sonrió. El olor a jazmín y manzanas del champú de Annie lo envolvió. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que cuando ella estaba cerca, todo parecía estar bien? Sonrió a medias. Aquella chica lo volvía loco y lo único que podía reprocharse a sí mismo era el no haberse dado cuenta antes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pues yo creo que te pasaste –le dijo Dani entrando en el baño a cambiarse de ropa.

Lily dejó de cepillarse el cabello con la furia contenida y se giró para encarar a la puerta del baño cuando Danielle la cerraba.

-Y me lo va a decir quien hizo algo parecido a lo que hice yo –dijo de forma irónica cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Las dos os pasásteis –dijo Emily arrancándole a la pelirroja el cepillo para obligarla a sentarse en la cama y empezar a peinarla ella-. Evelyn y Sarah no se merecían que les…

-¡Estaba coqueteando descaradamente con James!

-¡Estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Remus!

-De todas formas, creo que el dejarlas en ridículo delante de todo el Gran Comedor haciendo que sus narices creciesen en forma de garfio mientras su cabello iba pasando por todos los colores del arco iris y dejando que cada vez que hablasen, surgieran ranas y sapos de sus bocas, es pasarse –volvió a decir Emily peinando el cabello rojizo de Lily-. Y Annie está de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad?

Pero cuando miró a la rubia, ésta estaba sonriendo al recordar la escena de aquella cena.

-¡Ann! –le reprochó Emily.

-Déjala, por una vez que no es la voz de la conciencia de nosotras… -intervino Lily claramente divertida-. Además, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de las ranas y los sapos –añadió como si aquello fuera un punto que tenía que ser aclarado de inmediato.

-¡Eso fue idea mía! –gritó desde el baño Danielle después de enjuagarse la boca ya que se estaba cepillando los dientes.

Emily frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la puerta. Cuando Lily dijo un "¿lo ves?" la fulminó a ella con la mirada.

-Lo cierto es que se lo tenían merecido Emi –intervino Ann sentándose en una de las sillas de forma incómoda mientras intentaba bajarse más el camisón que llevaba.

-Aún así, no deberían de… ¿quieres dejar el camisón tranquilo? No puede crecer por más que tú quieras que lo haga –señaló deteniéndose un momento para apuntar con el cepillo del pelo a la prenda de vestir de Annie.

-Perdona, es que no estoy acostumbrada a…

-Mentira, lo que te pasa es que estás nerviosa porque Black va a verte con eso puesto –señaló Lily divertida.

-Claro, como tú ya has dormido con James… -le contestó la aludida con tono burlón.

-De acuerdo, ¿quiénes sois y qué habéis hecho con mis amigas? –preguntó Emily. Lily y Ann se miraron y se rieron -. No, hablo en serio, mis amigas nunca estaban tan pendientes por lo que los chicos pensaran de ellas, y mucho menos si esos chicos en cuestión eran los merodeadores.

-Seguimos siendo las mismas, sólo que nos hemos enamorado –dijo con una sonrisa dulce Lily sabiendo que Emily no lo decía enfadada, sólo como un hecho que se tenía que constatar.

-¡Habla por ti! –gritó Danielle desde el baño -¡Annie y yo estábamos enamoradas desde hacía algún tiempo!

La rubia se sonrojó pero sonrió ante el comentario de Danielle y cuando Emily la miró, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Quiero a ese atolondrado… -miró a Lily-. ¿Ya te has reconciliado con James?

-¡Sí! –gritó Dani desde el baño. Las otras tres se miraron entre sí, preguntándose como podía la morena tener tan buen oído pese a estar en el baño y con el agua corriendo-. ¡Y fue de lo más cursi, la verdad! –carraspeó levemente- ¡Oh, James, perdona, he sido una tonta, te quiero!

-¡Yo no hablo así! –protestó Lily entre carcajadas y risitas por parte de Emily y Ann aunque ella tampoco pudo abstenerse de sonreír al escuchar a Dani hacer una imitación de ella. Protesta que, por supuesto, Danielle ignoró deliberadamente.

-No importa Lily, yo te he dado motivos en el pasado para que desconfíes, pero nena, ahora sólo te quiero a ti –dijo de nuevo imitando esta vez una voz grave, que supusieron las demás, que era la de James.

-¡Y no es eso lo que ha ocurrido! –protestó la pelirroja de nuevo-. Además –añadió-, ¿cómo vas a saber cómo nos hemos reconciliado si en cuanto has entrado en la habitación, te has sentado con Remus en su cama corriendo los doseles e insonorizando el habitáculo? –preguntó con cierto tono irónico.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? –preguntó Emily más asombrada que enfadada gritándole a la puerta de baño.

-Os lo contaré cuando seáis mayores de edad –dijo burlonamente la voz de Danielle a través de la puerta.

Ann se sonrojó por el comentario que lleva implícito aquel mensaje, Lily arqueó las cejas escéptica y Emily negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No me lo creo; no te hubieras atrevido.

-¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Danielle -¿Por qué no?

-En realidad, creo que Remus es quien no se hubiera atrevido a hacer nada contigo corriendo el riesgo de que Sirius entrase en cualquier momento –acotó Ann divertida.

Las otras dos rieron; en aquello tenían que darle la razón.

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Lily se levantó como un resorte de la cama mientras inspeccionaba que su pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes de un color verde claro estuviese bien colocado; miró a Ann vestida con aquel camisón color crema de tirantes que se ataban en forma de lazos y que caía suelto hasta media pierna y a Emily que había optado por su pijama negro de raso que acentuaba sus curvas justo donde tenía que acentuarlas, echó un vistazo a la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecto orden y abrió la puerta sabiendo que sólo James llamaba así.

No se equivocó, bueno, al menos, no del todo; quien había llamado había sido Sirius, a su lado estaba James.

-Hola cielo –la saludó besándola ignorando la risita burlona que Sirius les dedicó.

-Déjalos tranquilos, Sirius –le dijo Ann que ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

-Pero si no he hecho nada –aseguró el chico poniendo su mejor carita inocente y entrando en el cuarto-. Bonita habitación –dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor.

-Gracias –contestó la pelirroja cuando James la hubo soltado-. Remus, Peter, entrad antes de que alguien os vea –añadió la chica-. Dani está en el baño –añadió al ver que Remus buscaba a su novia con la mirada.

Ellos obedecieron sonriendo. Lily había conjurado una mesa para los ocho y en aquellos momentos Sirius estaba siendo sentado literalmente por Ann a su lado, ya que el chico quería investigar más a fondo la habitación de la pelirroja. Remus sonrió.

-Deberías dejar que lo hiciera –aconsejó a Ann-. De ese modo, él vería a Lily enfadada y no volvería siquiera a pensar en registrar sus cosas.

Sirius cruzó los brazos con un gesto ofendido mientras Ann sonreía y le acariciaba el brazo. El chico pasó del enfado a una sonrisa tonta en un segundo. Remus se sorprendió a sí mismo con la misma sonrisa cuando Danielle le besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse junto a él.

-¿He tardado mucho? –preguntó ella.

Remus la miró con una ceja enarcada; la chica se había vestido, si es que se podía llamar vestir a aquello, con un camisón azulado que resaltaba sus ojos y que le llegaba a la altura de medio muslo; iba descalza, como todas las chicas de la habitación en aquellos momentos y el cabello corto jugaba con la base de su cuello y sus lóbulos. Parecía que se había duchado porque aún tenía algunos mechones húmedos y las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor del agua; además, el olor frutal de su champú fue percibido completamente por el lobo que el chico llevaba dentro.

-No lo suficiente, parece que te has quedado a medio vestir… –aseguró él. Carraspeó levemente y se inclinó hacia Dani para susurrarle al oído algo más-… si pretendías volverme loco con esa ropa, felicidades, lo has conseguido…

Dani sonrió. Aquella era una actitud que pocas personas conocían de Remus. Todos veían su lado responsable, dulce, agradable y respetuosa, pero gracias a todos los brujos y brujas, sólo ella tenía el privilegio de ver el lado pícaro y atrevido que pocas veces el prefecto de Gryffindor se atrevía a mostrar.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos? –preguntó Peter sentándose después de asegurarse que el pijama de su novia no era tan atrevido como el de Danielle.

-¿Habéis avisado a Tom? –preguntó Ann que se había pasado toda la tarde con Sirius más que nada porque el chico no la había dejado sola ni a sol ni a sombra porque quería asegurarse que no iba a aceptar el duelo de varitas que Sam no le había propuesto.

-Sí, vía lechuza, me confirmó que estaría aquí a la hora acordada –informó Lily mirando el reloj mágico que había en la pared-. Ya debe estar a punto de llegar.

-Sigo sin saber por qué Tom tiene que… -empezó a decir Sirius que pese a todo seguía sin caerle bien aquel chico que tenía la facultad de parecer saber siempre lo que él iba a decir.

-Es una noche para contar secretos y creedme cuando os digo que Tom también tiene mucho que contar –dijo Ann mirándole-. Además, Tom forma parte de mi vida Sirius, y siempre formará parte de ella, ¿de acuerdo? –el chico la miró-. Intenta llevarte bien con él, por favor.

-Uhh… mala elección de palabras –aseguró James junto al oído de su novia-. Sirius es celoso por naturaleza-añadió.

-¿Y tú no lo eres? –preguntó ella sarcástica. James se limitó a sonreírle en modo de respuesta.

-¿Tanto te importa? –preguntó Sirius.

Ann le sonrió.

-Le quiero como un hermano y a ti te quiero como mi novio… sois las dos personas más importantes en mi vida… por favor…

Sirius iba a replicarle algo cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo y Lily se levantó a abrir topándose con Tom en la puerta a quién, con una estudiada y exagerada reverencia, Lily le ofreció entrar y él, gustoso, lo hizo.

-Buenas noches chicos –saludó el recién llegado sentándose en una silla junto a Ann para recelo de cierto animago que se apresuró a arrimar su silla junto a la de la chica rubia y a poner un brazo sobre los hombros de Ann en una actitud protectora y posesiva que hizo que Tom riera.

-Falta una silla –observó James.

Sirius no dijo nada, levantó a Ann de su silla y se sentó él, acomodando a la chica sobre sus rodillas haciendo que ésta enrojeciera y que el resto de la mesa riera suavemente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó ella.

-Falta una silla y tú no necesitas ninguna, me tienes a mí –dijo él de forma resuelta-. Me está permitido tocara a mi novia –añadió en tono sugerente mientras rodeaba la cintura ancha de la chica con sus dos brazos para asegurarse que ella no se iba a levantar.

-Peso demasiado, no vas a poder est…

-No pesas tanto –dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Tom.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes cuánto pesa Ann? –preguntó el animago receloso.

Tom se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ann le dio un golpecito suave en la mano a Sirius que se limitó a seguir mirando desconfiado al chico que tenía sentado a su lado.

-Bueno, lo hacemos por turnos –más que preguntó o sugirió, ordenó Lily. James sonrió; adoraba cuando Lily tomaba el control de las situaciones-. Y os pongo sobre aviso, al cruzar la puerta habéis hecho un juramento; nada de lo que se diga aquí dentro podrá salir de estas paredes ¿entendido? –todos asintieron-. Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar?

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras se miraban unos a otros. Tom sonrió. Aquella podía ser una noche interesante para todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que eso no influya para que no me dejeis reviews, ok? Quiero avisar de que quizá tarde un poco aunque no estoy segura… creo que mi novio quiere llevarme de vacaciones tipo sorpresa pero aún no estoy segura, pero bueno, si me voy de vacaciones no voy a poder escribir durante tres semanas al menos, así que sed pacientes, ok? Y si os aburrís, leed mis otras historias y dejadme reviews :p**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y felices, nos leemos pronto!**

**Próximo capítulo…**

-Si tan valiente te crees, ¿por qué no empiezas tú, Rexton?

-Porque lo mejor siempre es para el final

-Soy animaga no registrada en el ministerio

-Los ciervos no son arrogantes

-Todos los perros son cariñosos

-Los Grim no tienen la culpa de haber sido calificados como presagios de muerte

-¿Sois animagos?

-¿Me hiciste un _obliviate_?

-¿Habéis mencionado a Riddle?

-¿Y por qué tú no eres animago?

-Porque no puede serlo

-No te preocupes, no creo que me mate

-No lo digas muy alto

-Soy un licántropo

-Sabíais que Riddle había entrado en Hogwarts, ¡eso era más que suficiente!

-¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Para protegerte, maldita sea! Eres lo único que puedo llamar familia, James… no voy a dejar que te pase nada

-¿Qué eres qué?

-Eso no es justo Dani…

-No va a dejarle ¿verdad?

¿Qué tal van tus instintos homicidas, Cornamenta?

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Porque entre nosotros nos reconocemos

-Creí que te asustarías

-Me dijiste que no te gustaba la luna llena

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-He sido un idiota ¿verdad?

-Pero aún siendo idiota te quiero

-¿Lo ves? Siguen juntos

-No recuerdo por qué estoy enfadada con Black, ¿satisfecho?

-¡Fue eso lo que dijiste!

-¿Y quién dice que me quiero llevar bien con él?

-¿Y quién dice que me quiero llevar bien con ella?

Colgantes y tatuajes

-¿Cómo un canal?

-Sí, algo así

-Nuestro recipiente estalla a los diecisiete años.

-¿Pero una descarga de energía oscura tan repentina no podría…

-Puede matarnos, sí

-¿Qué pasaría si la utilizarais?

-Que no podríamos parar

-Confío en ti… No eres un mago oscuro Sirius… jamás podrías serlo…

-Nunca te he visto ningún tatuaje …es precioso…

-Nunca me había fijado

-Nunca quise que te fijaras; tendría que haberte dado un montón de respuestas que aún no estaba lista para darte…

-Mis padres me han comprometido

-Malfoy

-¡¿QUÉ!

-Sí, si no acepto ese compromiso, tendré que renunciar a la magia para siempre.

-Yo aún quiero que alguien me explique quién es Riddle

-Tom –indicó Peter-. Tom Riddle.

-Nunca me gustó ese chico

-¿Sus ojos?

-Lo vimos… junto al lago, una pequeña montaña de ratas, murciélagos, arañas y otros animales parecidos, todos muertos,

-Pero mi hermana no me creyó…una maldición que nunca me llegó.

-Tu hermana…

-Nadia se interpuso entre su hermano y Riddle

-Riddle la mató…

-Tú no tuviste la culpa James

-Era mi hermana.

-Y ella te protegió

-Soy vampiro, mi padre era licántropo y mi madre veela

-De acuerdo, Rexton, tú ganas, tu secreto es el mejor"


	25. Secretos de medianoche

**Hola, soy una amiga de nikachan123 y me ha pedido que como ella está aún de vacaciones con su novio y no os quiere dejar sin capítulo, lo suba yo en su nombre, agradeciéndoos que sigais leyendola con tanta pasión como el primer día. Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo que os ha preparado, un beso.**

Capítulo 23. Secretos de medianoche

-Valientes Gryffindors… -se burló divertido Tom cuando ninguno de ellos quiso decir nada. Las chicas sonrieron ante el comentario del chico, pero James y Sirius no se lo tomaron tan bien.

-También se supone que los Ravenclaw sois inteligentes y no creo que ofender el orgullo de ocho Gryffindor sea una acción muy inteligente, ¿no te parece? –preguntó mordaz Sirius fijando sus ojos en los de Rexton.

-Si tan valiente te crees, ¿por qué no empiezas tú, Rexton? –preguntó James.

-Porque lo mejor siempre es para el final –dijo Tom muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Tom… -advirtió Ann en tono reprendedor mientras le miraba. Rexton le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo –. Sirius, es suficiente –añadió al notar como su novio se removía inquieto, señal de que iba a decir algo más que seguramente terminaría en alguna discusión.

-Vale, yo empiezo –dijo Lily para aligerar la tensión del momento.

Un "esa es mi chica" por parte de James se escuchó en la habitación. La pelirroja lo ignoró y respiró profundamente.

-Soy animaga no registrada en el ministerio –dijo de sopetón y sin detenerse mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no ver a sus amigas.

-¡¿Qué rayos has dicho!

Para sorpresa de las chicas, no había sido Emily quién había gritado aquello, sino James, que había dejado de acariciar de repente el hombro de su novia y se había puesto de pie para decirle aquello, incapaz de creer que pudiera ser posible.

-Espera, repíteme eso –pidió Dani que parecía encontrar aquella aclaración bastante divertida.

-No tiene gracia –dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Emily fulminando a Dani con la mirada. La morena se encogió de hombros aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios, incapaz de controlarla.

-Explícame eso de que eres animaga –dijo James cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y sentándose de nuevo a instancia de Remus que lo había tomado por la camisa y lo estaba obligando a sentarse; aunque pese a ello, el interrogatorio no cesó-. ¿Sabes que es peligroso, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, ¿En qué estabas pensando, Empiezo a creer que no eres tan responsable como creía…

-Quizá si la dejas hablar pueda contestarte, Cornamenta –le dijo Peter.

-Además, no creo que seas el más indicado para hablar de eso… -apuntó en un susurro Sirius ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Ann.

-Sé que es peligroso, sólo surgió como curiosidad –los chicos la miraron-. Quería ver si era capaz de hacerlo, nada más… -sonrió complacida-… y lo conseguí.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Sirius.

-En quinto –James dejó exhalar un suspiro claramente reprobatorio que Lily ignoró-. Y si no te lo he dicho es porque nunca ha surgido el tema, ¿de acuerdo? Y deja de actuar así, tú has hecho cosas peores.

-Yo nunca… -empezó a decir James. Sirius carraspeó levemente y la mirada divertida de Peter y Remus clavadas en él hizo que dejase su comentario a medias-… nada, olvídalo, se me ha ido de la cabeza lo que quería decir…

-¿Y en qué te conviertes? –preguntó Remus rompiendo la tensión que el secreto de Lily había causado en James.

-En una gacela.

James la miró mientras se imaginaba la gacela que Lily era y una sonrisa encantadora aparecía en sus labios.

-Vaya, ¿esas no son las que se parecen a los ciervos? –preguntó Peter mirando a James que le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero que el chico decidió ignorar.

-No exactamente –contestó Lily-, los ciervos son más arrogantes.

-¡Ja! –exclamó radiante Sirius sin poder contenerse-. Perdona Cornamenta, es que…

Tom a su lado sonrió a medias ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Ann.

-Los ciervos no son arrogantes –los defendió James-, sólo les gusta llamar la atención. Aunque a ciertos perros grandes, negros y peludos también les gusta –añadió mirando de forma significativa a Sirius.

-Me ha dado la sensación de que estabas describiendo a un Grim –dijo Emily sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. A su lado, Peter rió de forma traviesa, con aquella risa nerviosa que indicaba cuando estaba mintiendo o haciendo algo que no debería de estar haciendo.

-Todos los perros son cariñosos –se justificó Sirius-, incluso los Grim.

-Sí, claro, dejando de lado que un Grim es un presagio de muerte… -dijo irónica Emily. Esta vez, fueron James y Remus quienes acompañaron a Peter en sus carcajadas, no podían imaginar algo más opuesto a la muerte que la vitalidad de Sirius.

-Los Grim no tienen la culpa de haber sido calificados como presagios de muerte –los defendió el animago con la seguridad de que si Annie no estuviera encima de él en aquellos momentos, él ya se habría levantado de la silla.

-¿Y tú por qué defiendes tanto a los Grim? –preguntó entonces Lily que parecía ser la única que había visto el brillo de: "advertencia, no sigas por ese camino", en los ojos de Sirius.

James, Peter y Remus le miraron, expectantes a lo que iba a decir para solucionar aquel pequeño dilema. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero al ver la sonrisa de James cambió de opinión; sonrió de forma sarcástica, estrechó aún más el cierre sobre la cintura de su novia sentada en su regazo y miró burlón a James.

-Que te lo explique tu novio, después de todo, la idea fue suya.

A James se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios al notar que todos le miraban, incluida una curiosa Lily que tenía una ceja enarcada.

-No sé si quiero saberlo… -la escuchó decir, indicación de que empezaba a sospechar algo.

-Te lo han preguntado a ti, Canuto –le contestó James mirándolo de forma significativa.

-No te preocupes, tengo otro secreto mucho mejor que contaros –dijo de forma despreocupada el moreno sonriendo desde detrás de Annie.

-Vamos, tampoco es tan difícil de decir –dijo Peter exasperado-. Somos animagos ¿veis? –preguntó mirando a sus amigos ignorando deliberadamente la mirada que su novia le estaba dirigiendo en aquellos momentos.

-¿Sois animagos? –preguntó Dani mirando a Sirius-. Explícame eso ahora mismo –le indicó mirando a su novio. Sirius la atrajo con un suave carrspeo.

-De echo, estás preguntándole al único que no es animago –le indicó Sirius con una sonrisa radiante al ver como en aquellos momentos la pelirroja le estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas a James que él le había hecho antes a ella.

-Eso es cierto –corroboró Peter.

-Al menos yo no le pido a un amigo que le lance un _obliviate_ a su novia para que no recuerde que ha escuchado el nombre de Riddle… -argumentó Remus obviamente molesto más con Sirius que con Peter pero mirando al segundo con una clara advertencia de que iba por mal camino.

-¿Cómo? –una furiosa Emi estaba mirando a su novio al mismo tiempo que James miraba alternativamente a los tres chicos.

Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras que Sirius se escondía detrás de Ann, seguro de que James no haría nunca nada en contra de la chica rubia.

-¿Me hiciste un _obliviate_? –preguntó Emily mirando furiosamente a Peter.

Dani y Lily se estremecieron ante la frialdad con la que Emi pronunció las palabras; nunca habían escuchado que se dirigiera a Peter con aquel tono tan frío, era como si estuviera discutiendo con Sirius, no hablando con Peter.

-¿Habéis mencionado a Riddle? –preguntó al mismo tiempo James mirando fijamente a Sirius aunque los chicos sabían que James lo estaba preguntando en general.

-Te juro que te lo iba a contar –se defendió Sirius.

-¿Y por qué tú no eres animago? –preguntó Danielle más sorprendida porque Remus no estuviera en el grupo.

-Porque no puede serlo –intervino Tom sin ninguna intención de asustar a los presentes que, salvo Annie, parecían que se habían olvidado de que él estaba también allí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Lily que miraba con cierto nerviosismo como su novio miraba a Sirius.

-Sirius, quiero hablar contigo, ahora –dijo James levantándose y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Quiero escuchar lo que… -empezó a decir Sirius.

-Lo que Remus va a decir ahora s algo que tú sabes desde hace mucho tiempo, y si te ha dado la impresión de que te estaba pidiendo una entrevista te has equivocado Black. He dicho ahora –repitió James muy calmadamente.

A nadie le pasó por alto el que James utilizara el apellido de Sirius para llamarlo. Y si bien recordaban, eso sólo había ocurrido cuatro veces en la historia de Hogwarts, la primera vez que discutieron a los doce años porque Sirius aseguró que Lily era una remilgada, cosa que dijo después de que lo castigaran porque ella lo acusó frente a la profesora McGonagall de haber sido quien había hecho levitar la mesa de Slytherin, la segunda vez cuando hicieron aquel concurso de duelos en el que tuvieron que enfrentarse los dos, el año anterior cuando Sirius había amenazado a James bajo la frase "o le dices a Lily que la quieres o me declaro yo" y en aquel preciso momento en que los ojos de los dos chicos estaban fijos en los del otro.

Con toda la naturalidad, Sirius le dio una palmadita a Ann en la pierna, la chica se levantó y Sirius se levantó de la silla dándole un beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes, no creo que me mate –aseguró el animago.

-No lo digas muy alto –contestó James que había escuchado aquel comentario; esperó a que Sirius entrara y luego pasó él dentro del baño-. Si escucháis gritos y veis sangre, no os asustéis –Lily y Emi abrieron los ojos.

-Pero avisad a Poppy, ¿de acuerdo? –se escuchó la voz siempre risueña de Sirius aún cuando James hubo cerrado la puerta.

-¿Va a matarlo? –preguntó con cierta preocupación Lily que no tenía ganas de ir a visitar a su novio a Azkaban.

Remus negó con la cabeza a la vez que hacía un ademán despreocupado con la mano.

-No, no creo que lleguen tan lejos –miró a Peter-. Sabes que luego te tocará a ti ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero la peor parte se la habrá llevado Sirius –dijo Peter con una sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Siempre hace lo mismo, así cuando el enfado de James llega a mí, viene con menos fuerza y no corro tanto peligro –añadió divertido.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie, discutirán, nada más –aseguró Danielle cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su novio fijamente-. Y ahora, ¿quiere explicarme qué está ocurriendo para que tú no seas un animago como ellos?

-Y yo que creía que te ibas a enfadar por que no te habían dicho que eran animagos… -murmuró por lo bajo Tom arrancándole una sonrisa a Annie que miraba la puerta del baño cerrada de vez en cuando.

-¡Y lo estoy! –reclamó Danielle poniéndose de pie-. Pero antes quiero saber por qué mi novio no forma parte de eso cuando debería formar parte –se giró hacia Remus-. ¿Y bien?

-No soy animago porque no puedo serlo –dijo con voz cansada Remus.

-Claro que no, eres demasiado responsable para hacer algo así, es muy peligroso y además…

-Lily, cariño –empezó a decirle Annie-, n creo que en estos momentos seas la más adecuada para decir algo así.

-¿Y por qué no puedes serlo? –insistió Danielle ignorando deliberadamente la intervención de las dos chicas.

-Antes tenéis que prometer que nada de lo que se diga aquí va a salir de aquí –intervino Peter ganándose una mirada agradecida de Remus-. Es muy importante –aseguró mirando a Tom de forma significativa.

-Alex no va a decir nada –aseguró Ann.

-¿Alex? –preguntó Peter al mismo tiempo que Danielle.

-¿No lo sabíais? Es mi segundo nombre, Alexander, aunque no me gusta y por eso no lo utilizo, salvo cuando Ann lo hace para molestarme, claro –añadió el chico en cuestión mirando a Annie con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Remus, a Dani está empezando a ponérsele los ojos de un azul oscuro bastante extraño, se parecen a los de Sirius cundo está realmente enojado –le susurró Peter al chico que estaba a su lado.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre eso de lanzarme un _obliviate_… -amenazó Emily mirando a su novio visiblemente enfadada y según ella, con toda la razón del mundo para estar enfadada.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Remus atrayendo la atención -. Mi secreto es que… yo soy… -empezó a decir Remus.

Peter lo miró, animándolo con la mirada, él estaba allí para apoyarle, pero era Remus quien tenía que afrontarlo; era él quien tenía que decir quién era, qué era; su condición de licántropo siempre lo había acechado y condicionado y era hora de que las chicas supiesen la verdad. Peter miró de reojo a Danielle; sabía que la chica no se lo iba a tomar a bien precisamente; después de todo, no todos los días tu novio te dice que es un licántropo.

Remus suspiró y llevándose una mano a la sien la masajeó levemente para sofocar el dolor de cabeza que de repente le había entrado.

-Soy un licántropo –anunció decidiendo que los malos ratos era mejor pasarlos rápido.

-----------

-Muy bien, te lo preguntaré una y sólo una vez, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó James a Sirius que estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera mientras que James permanecía delante de él apoyado en el lavamanos. Sirius dejó de mirarse en el pequeño espejo que estaba detrás de James y asintió-. Cuando aquella vez te pregunté en el bosque si había algo que quisieras contarme y me dijiste que no, ¿ya sabías lo de Riddle? –Sirius no contestó; sonrió de forma culpable, ladeando la cabeza y rascándose la nuca; aquello valía para James más que una confesión de mil palabras-. ¡Sirius! –le gritó.

-Aún no sabíamos nada seguro –se defendió el animago. James lo miró sin inmutarse y el chico resopló, conocía la mirada decidida de James y era precisamente la que tenía en aquellos momentos-, Peter sólo nos mencionó algo sobre que había escuchado a Malfoy hablar con Riddle, pero no sabemos nada más.

-Sabíais que Riddle había entrado en Hogwarts, ¡eso era más que suficiente!

-Por lo que sabíamos podría ser que Malfoy usara ese nombre pero que no fuera él –le replicó Sirius.

-¿Y ese es motivo suficiente para mentirme? –preguntó James-¡Maldita sea, Sirius! No soy un crío al que le asuste el nombre de Riddle, ¿lo entiendes?

-¡No lo hice porque creyeras que te asustaras!

-¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Para protegerte, maldita sea! –gritó Sirius levantándose entonces. Pese a ser una cabeza más alto que James, el chico de gafas no bajó su mirada, había luchado al lado de Sirius muchas veces para saber que por mucho que gritara, nunca le haría daño- ¡Porque estabas empezando a ser feliz con Evans, ¡porque no quería que volvieras a pasarte los meses encerrado en tu cuarto envenenándote el alma y el corazón mientras hacías juramentos de sangre, ¡Porque eres lo más parecido a una familia que tengo y no quiero que te ocurra nada!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –preguntó Sirius aún gritando-. ¡Hubieras salido gritando y puesto el castillo patas arriba buscándole, ¡Hubieras ido a por Malfoy y sólo Merlín sabe en el lío que te habrías metido!

-¡Dumbledore…

-¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera Dumbledore puede controlar! –le gritó Sirius mostrándole el colgante que llevaba en el cuello-.¡Y el impedir que te expulsen por matar a Malfoy es una de ellas! –James resopló-. ¡Y ahí fuera, sí que hubieras estado en peligro!

-¡No sabes nada! –le gritó el chico de gafas.

-¿No? Dime una sola cosa en la que me haya equivocado de lo que he dicho hasta ahora, una sola cosa –James lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Lo ves? Tu hermana murió protegiéndote James, ¿vas a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano? Aún no estás preparado para enfrentarte a Riddle, no después de lo que me contaste que viste en aquel lugar… -se había calmada despacio, aunque su respiración aún era agitada, igual que la de James, quién además tenía la voz temblorosa por la ira y rabia contenida-… Eres lo único que puedo llamar familia, James… no voy a dejar que te pase nada Cornamenta aunque para eso tenga que lanzarte miles de _obliviate_, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Esta vez James sonrió a medias mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-No serías capaz de hacer algo así… -Sirius lo miró enarcando una ceja-… eres pésimo en ese hechizo…

Sirius sonrió. Ambos sabían que la tensión había pasado y que, como siempre, los lazos de la amistad que los unían, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier pelea o discusión que pudieran llegar a tener.

--------------

-¿Qué eres qué? –preguntó Danielle frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Licántropo? –dijo al mismo tiempo Emi.

-Claro… ahora entiendo tus continúas desapariciones cada mes… -añadió Lily pensativa-… por eso los chicos se hicieron animagos, los licántropos no atacan a los animales –dijo mirándolo triunfante.

-Muy bien Lily, eres muy observadora, ¿me quieres explicar por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –preguntó Danielle con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando a Remus fijamente.

-Precisamente porque quería evitar que me miraras así –le contestó el chico.

-No hagas eso Remus, no te estoy mirando de ninguna forma salvo de la que tengo que mirar a mi novio después de enterarme de que es un hombre lobo que ni siquiera ha tenido el coraje y el valor suficiente para decírmelo a la cara.

-No quería ni quiero –corrigió el chico-, la lástima de nadie. He vivido los últimos diez años así y nunca he necesitado que nadie me tenga lástima.

-¿Lástima? –preguntó Danielle soltando una profunda carcajada irónica-. No es lástima lo que precisamente siento por ti, ni tampoco es asco, miedo o pavor, es amor, Remus, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

-Eso no es justo Dani…

-No, claro… pero sí fue justo cuando te mostré la carta ¿verdad? –Remus abrió los ojos mirándola, sintiendo durante aquel momento bastante mal.

-¿Qué carta? –preguntaron Lily y Annie al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes por qué te la enseñé? –continuó hablando Dani ignorando la pregunta de sus amigas-. Porque confío en ti, que es mucho más de lo que parece que tú estás dispuesto a darme.

-Cuando quieras explicarme por qué no me lo has dicho antes, te estaré esperando, aunque no será mucho tiempo –dijo Danielle atravesando el cuarto y saliendo del mismo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Remus suspiró y bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente topó con la superficie de la mesa; respiró y volvió a levantar la vista, topándose con los comprensivos ojos de Annie.

-¿Me perdonará algún día? –le preguntó.

Ann le sonrió y asintió.

-Pero ves a buscarla ahora –añadió como consejo.

El chico de ojos dorados retiró la silla de la mesa y salió de la habitación bajo la mirada de todos.

-No va a dejarle ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces Peter.

-Dani le quiere demasiado para dejarle por eso –dijo Emily que conocía a su amiga perfectamente.

-Peter –lo llamó Lily-, la condición de Remus tiene algo que ver con que nunca haya salido con nadie más de tres meses, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió con una media sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña pelotita roja haciéndola botar sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Lily? –quiso saber Emi.

-Porque me resulta extraño que siendo Remus el único sensato de los cuatro, no te ofendas, Peter –el aludido negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír-, no se le haya conocido una novia formal nunca.

-¿Qué ha sido ese portazo? –preguntó James saliendo del baño con Sirius detrás, ambos sonriente-. ¿Dónde están Lunático y Dani?

-Remus nos contó su secreto –dijo simplemente la pelirroja-. Y Danielle no se lo tomó muy bien.

-¿Dani le ha dejado? –preguntó Sirius confundido.

-A decir verdad, lo que Danielle no se tomó demasiado bien fue que no se lo hubiera dicho antes –aclaró Peter-. ¿Qué tal van tus instintos homicidas, Cornamenta?

James le hizo un gesto despreocupado mientras volvía a sentarse junto a Lily.

-Calmándose, pero recuérdame que luego te gaste una broma y estaremos en paz –le dijo mientras se debatía entre una actitud divertida y enfadada.

-Creo que Dani querrá algo más que gastarte una broma pesada Black –intervino Emi sonriendo con malicia estudiada.

-¿Por qué? –levantó a Ann y se sentó en la silla pese a que en aquellos momentos habían dos vacías; gesto que hizo que Tom sonriera y que Annie rodara los ojos.

-Porque tú también le has ocultado que Remus es un licántropo –frunció el ceño-, no tengo nada contra él por eso, pero sí porque se lo ocultara a Dani.

Sirius se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta mientras observaba como los rostros de las chicas estaban sorprendidos por haber descubierto la condición de Remus, pese a que Lily sonreía divertida mientras le enumeraba a James los motivos por los que ella había empezado a sospechar algo.

-Tú no pareces sorprendida, ¿por qué no parece sorprendida? –preguntó esta vez mirando a Lily mientras volvía a hacer que la rubia se sentara sobre su regazo de nuevo.

-Porque ya lo sabía –contestó con tranquilidad Ann encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta vez todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella y la chica resopló. A su lado, Tom rió divertido; le encantaba ver como las mejillas de Ann se sonrojaban cuando era el centro de atención; le había costado mucho tiempo lograr que ella aceptara algún cumplido de su parte sin que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, pero aún adoraba hacer comentarios pícaros que sabía que iban a resultarle a Annie por lo menos, vergonzosos.

-Ojos dorados, color intenso, desaparece una vez cada mes, tiene una gran fuerza y sus reflejos, así como su oído y su olfato son exageradamente increíbles –dijo la chica enumerando con sus dedos-. Oh, eso y que Alex –dijo con toda la intención haciendo enfadar al chico que tenía al lado-, me lo contó.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntaron James y Emi.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó esta vez Sirius.

Tom suspiró.

-Porque entre nosotros nos reconocemos –se limitó a decir con tranquilidad antes de beber de su limonada que había echo aparecer antes, justo durante la pelea de Remus y Danielle.

--------

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus a la chica que permanecía de espaldas en la sala común, mirando a través de la ventana.

-Me dijiste que no te gustaba la luna llena… -recordó ella-… ¿por qué no me dijiste el motivo?

-Creí que te asustarías –dijo simplemente el chico

-Sabes que eso no es verdad Remus –le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste el motivo? –volvió a preguntar.

Remus sonrió y se sentó en el poyete de la ventana, junto a ella que recogió las rodillas contra su pecho para dejarle hueco al chico.

-Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras –le dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no habrías de haberlo hecho? Todo el mundo teme a los licántropos… somos bestias que no merecen amar ni ser amados… No quería, no quiero ver la repulsión en tus ojos, no en los tuyos… no podría soportarlo…

-En primer lugar, no eres ninguna bestia; una vez al mes eres un hombre lobo Remus, doce días al año –le dijo-, un año que tiene trescientos sesenta y cinco días… En segundo lugar, todo el mundo merece amar y ser amado… duendes, elfos, acromántulas, calamares gigantes y licántropos –dijo sonriendo-. Y respecto a lo otro… te lo dije antes… yo sólo podría mirarte con cariño y amor porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque te quiero, porque te amo… ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-Somos peligrosos –insistió Remus.

-Peligrosos… ¿sabes qué es peligroso? Las familias como los Malfoy, los Black y la mía propia que creen que a base de _imperios, cruciatus_ y hechizos similares que desgastan anímicamente y físicamente se puede enseñar a una niña de cuatro años a estarse quieta, aprender modales en la mesa, aprender a hablar con adultos y saber qué decir, cuándo decirlo y a quién decírselo. Eso es peligroso.

-Pero los licántropos…

-Los licántropos no tienen control sobre su cuerpo durante una noche al mes, Remus –le contestó ella estirando una de sus manos y posándola sobre la de él que alzó la vista para mirar a la chica que tenía delante y le sonreía con tranquilidad-. No son conscientes de lo que hacen cuando el lobo les domina… los humanos sí lo son…

-No quería hacerlo… -dijo él. Danielle le miró sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo-. Enamorarme de ti, no quería hacerlo… Y aunque te cueste creerlo no era porque le tuviera miedo a Sirius –ella sonrió-. No quería hacerte daño, ni quería hacerme daño yo cuando te tuviera que dejar…

-Si vuelves a repetir que no mereces querer y ser querido, te daré un puñetazo como el que le di a Malfoy aquel día en el Comedor –aseguró ella interrumpiéndole y ganándose una sonrisa de él-. Te quiero a ti, Remus, seas licántropo o no… Te querría del mismo modo si fueras moreno, pelirrojo o con los ojos azules o negros o verdes, te querría del mismo modo si midieras cinco centímetros más o cinco centímetros menos, te querría del mismo modo si fueras muggle…

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Danielle sonrió y empezó a moverse para acomodarse mejor; estiró sus piernas pasándolas al otro lado de las piernas de Remus y se echó hacia delante mientras el chico la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse sobre él, que parecía ser lo que ella estaba buscando. Dani le sonrió, se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja dejando que el brillo del fuego diese un aspecto cálido y dulce a su rostro y acomodó sus manos sobre el pecho de él mientras que Remus la mantenía sujeta por la cintura y por la cadera.

-Porque me enamoré de esto… -dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre la sien de Remus, acariciándole el contorno de la cara mientras descendía-… de tu inteligencia, de tu forma de hablar y de respetar a los demás, del modo en que siempre sabes qué hacer y qué decir para que me sienta mejor… porque me enamoré de esto… -dijo colocándola sobre su pecho-… de tu alma… de la forma en que eres capaz de ver las cualidades de los demás, de la manera en que siempre estás dispuesto a darlo todo por los que te rodean, por los que quieres… y porque me enamoré de esto… -añadió colocando la mano sobre su corazón-… de tu corazón, del cariño y la pasión que pones cuando haces todo lo que haces, desde leer un libro sentado en tu sillón con las piernas cruzadas hasta del modo en que frunces el ceño cuando terminas de repasar un ensayo, examen o redacción de la que no estás muy seguro… ¿No lo ves? –Remus la miró cuando ella colocó su mano bajo el mentón angulado de él y lo obligó a alzar la vista-… Me enamoré de lo que eres, de quién eres, de cómo eres… Y podría enamorarme de ti cien veces más en cien vidas distintas… licántropo o no… te quiero… y eso no vas a poder cambiarlo nunca Remus, ocurra lo que ocurra y pase lo que pase…

Y como si necesitara que aquello fuera una promesa que tenía que ser sellada de algún modo, Danielle acercó su rostro al del chico y lo besó con infinita ternura y pasión, saboreando el chocolate en el beso, sintiendo como él respondía con dulzura chupando su labio inferior y sonriendo dentro del beso al sentir como él también sonreía. Se separaron, más por necesidad de respirar que por querer hacerlo y se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en los ojos de aquel que tenían enfrente.

-He sido un idiota ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces él. Dani asintió firmemente-. Lo siento…

Dani le sonrió y le dio otro beso, esta vez, rápido, fugaz, casi un simple roce.

-Pero aún siendo idiota te quiero –le contestó ella mientras empezaba a moverse-. Vamos, tenemos que volver con los demás.

Remus gruñó algo a modo de respuesta mientras ella se levantaba de encima de su regazo, Dani sonrió ante la actitud del chico y le miró con dulzura; él correspondió a su mirada y mientras la tomaba de la mano, empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la Premio Anual, con el conocimiento y siendo consciente de que lo que sentía por Danielle era algo que nunca iba a morir, al menos, mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

-----

Cuando entraron de nuevo en el cuarto se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban pendientes de ellos dos y que sus miradas no podías ser peor disimuladas ya que todos observaban que venían cogidos de la manos y sonriendo.

-¿Lo ves? Siguen juntos –dijo Lily mirando a James que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Dani negó con la cabeza mientras que Remus sonreía.

-¿De qué nos hemos perdido?-preguntó la morena.

-Nada en particular, sólo que Ann ya sabía que Remus era un licántropo porque Tom se lo había dicho.

Remus miró a Tom y sonrió.

-Así que yo estaba en lo cierto –le dijo.

Rexton le sonrió a medias.

-No del todo, pero sí, puedo reconocer a los que son como nosotros.

-Espera –intervino James-. Si tú puedes reconocer a Remus, ¿él también puede…

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Yo lo intuía, nada más; sus palabras, su modo de decirme las cosas, las palabras exactas que utilizaba… pero nunca sentí nada extraño estando cerca de él.

-Eso también tiene una explicación –dijo Ann divertida mirando a Tom.

-Cierto, la tiene, pero aún no es el momento, creo que Emily estaba a punto de contarnos algo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos violeta de Emily se clavaron en los ojos de Tom que la miraban divertido y risueño, como siempre, sonriente, la chica suspiró; era imposible enfadarse con Tom, resultaba imposible enfadarse con él, siquiera intentarlo o pensarlo.

-De acuerdo –respiró profundamente-. No recuerdo por qué estoy enfadada con Black, ¿satisfecho? –preguntó mirando a Tom que sonreía y luego girándose hacia su novio que asintió y pasó su brazo por el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba Emi-. Bien, pasemos a otro –miró a Dani-, esa carta que has mencionado antes…

-Espera, espera, espera un segundo –intervino Sirius que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto aquel comentario.

-Sirius… -le reprendió Ann sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-No, en serio, llevo siete años discutiendo con Banks y ahora resulta que no recuerda por qué me odia tanto, creo que lo mínimo que merezco es una disculpa.

-Pues espera sentado Black, porque aunque no recuerde por qué estoy enfadada contigo, estoy segura que fue por algo con sentido –le respondió Emily cruzándose de brazos.

Peter pasó un brazo por los hombros de Emily y con la mano le acarició el hombro en un intento claro de tranquilizarla; aunque por supuesto, ambos sabían que en aquellos momentos no sería posible.

-Sí, algo con tanto sentido que lo has olvidado –volvió a reclamar Sirius.

-Creo que yo podría… -empezó a decir Remus.

-Aunque no tuviera sentido, tú también has estado estos siete años discutiendo conmigo –le espetó Emily.

-Quizá yo sepa… -lo volvió a intentar Remus. James a su lado lanzó una risita nerviosa y el chico le miró pidiéndole ayuda, pero James se encogió de hombros indicándole que aquel asunto ni le iba ni le venía y que no iba a hacer nada; no le extrañaba, todos sabían que meterse en una discusión de Sirius y Emi podía resultar bastante peligroso y perjudicial para la salud.

-Sólo porque tú empezabas –le contestó Sirius con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡¿Yo! –preguntó ella irónica.

-Si me dejarais intervenir, quizá yo… -habló Remus.

-¡Eres tú quien siempre me da pie a que lo haga!

-Sí, claro y tú nunca haces nada ¿cierto? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo evidente el animago moreno.

-¡Ya está bien! –gritó entonces Danielle después de dar un silbido agudo que atrajo la atención de todo el mundo-. ¡Remus está intentando decir algo, así que si guardáis por una vez, sólo una vez, vuestros comentarios hirientes del uno para el otro, quizá podamos saber algo más!

Remus rectificó en su mente su anterior nota: sólo Dani podía meterse en una discusión de Sirius y Emily sin que resultara peligroso y perjudicial para ella.

-Gracias cielo –le agradeció el chico a lo que Danielle le sonrió quitándole importancia-. Bueno, yo quería deciros que sé por qué Emi está enfadada con Sirius.

-Estoy deseando saberlo –le interrumpió Sirius que se calló ante la mirada de Danielle.

-En realidad creo que todos queremos saberlo –apuntó Peter.

-Durante el primer curso, ants de que fueran las vacaciones de Navidad, dijiste que los ojos de Emily eran "raros y de hierro" –se encogió de hombros el licántropo-, supongo que te oyó.

Emi abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó la chica -¡Fue eso lo que dijiste!

-¿Raros y de… -y entonces ocurrió algo que nadie pensaba que podría ocurrir. Sirius se echó a reír. Era una risa franca, descuidada, dulce y sonora; una carcajada espontánea que sólo se calmó cuando notó que todos le miraban esperando una respuesta a su reacción-. ¡Era un cumplido! –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Decir que mis ojos eran de hierro es un cumplido?

La risa de Sirius se hizo más fuerte y presente y esta vez, james y Peter le acompañaron y pese a que Remus intentó disimularlo, una pequeña sonrisa también apareció en sus labios.

-¡Peter! –le reclamó Emi dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho a su novio.

-Perdona cariño, pero es que… -empezó a decir Peter sin poder continuar porque seguía riéndose.

Remus negó con la cabeza y viendo el panorama que había, decidió ser él quien detuviera aquella risa contagiosa que les había dado a todos, después de todo, él siempre era el responsable de ellos ¿verdad?

-Perdona Emily, pero no nos reímos de ti, sino de Sirius… -se giró hacia el aludido-. ¿Cómo puedes crear malentendidos sólo con once años? –le preguntó aún divertido y risueño. Sirius se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras James soltaba un "si no, no sería Canuto" que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Remus-. Verás Emily, Sirius nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras…

-Puedo corroborar eso –intervino Annie sonriente mientras su chico seguía desternillándose de risa detrás de ella y le estaba empezando a contagiar algo de aquella risa franca y eterna.

Sirius consiguió en medio de su risa darle un beso en la base de la nuca a Annie que se estremeció ante el contacto pero no dijo nada pese a que notó como Tom sonreía divertido a su lado.

-El caso es que si un Sirius de diecisiete años tiene que pedirme ayuda para encontrar una palabra –dijo Remus-, imagínate lo que un Sirius de once años puede provocar con las palabras… -rodó los ojos mientras Peter reía pese a que Emily le estaba advirtiendo claramente que dejara de hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres…

-Confundió hierro con imán –aclaró Remus -. Y antes de que digas nada –añadió al ver como Emily abrió la boca seguramente para decir que eso no era algo muy diferente a lo que había dicho-, no quería decir que tus ojos eran imanes, sólo que…

-Sólo quise decir que el color de tus ojos era extraño y que eran atrayentes, del mismo modo en que los imanes atraen cosas… -interrumpió Sirius a Remus cuando se le había pasado un poco la risa-… Pretendía ser un cumplido, no un insulto… ¿Has estado enfadada conmigo siete años por eso? –preguntó mirando a Emily.

-Bueno, después de eso, empecé a ver cosas de ti que me molestaban como el modo de gastar bromas, la manera de molestar a todo el mundo y sobre todo la forma en que siempre has tratado a las chicas –le dijo ella dando a entender que tenía más que motivos suficientes para seguir enfadada con él.

-Siempre dije que debías comprarte un diccionario –dijo burlón James.

-Cállate Cornamenta –le contestó sonriendo Sirius-. Es increíble que hayas estado odiándome siete años por algo que ni siquiera recordabas y que de haber recordado sólo se trataba de un malentendido…

Emily le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

-Quizá me equivoque, pero si estáis pensando en empezar a llevaros bien, permitidme deciros que lo estáis haciendo mal –intervino risueño Tom como siempre.

-¿Y quién dice que me quiero llevar bien con él?

-¿Y quién dice que me quiero llevar bien con ella?

Ambos se miraron de nuevo al escuchar sus voces distorsionadas por la pregunta que el otro había hecho al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros –dijeron al mismo tiempo Danielle y Peter.

-Lo intentaré si deja de ser tan capullo y engreído –acordó Emily.

-Y yo lo haré si deja de ser tan… tan…. tan Banks –dijo sonriendo-. Y olvida lo de engreído, va en el lote. Después de tu secreto es lo mínimo que puedes hacer…

-¿Y tú? Aún no hemos escuchado el tuyo –le dijo con el cejo fruncido Emily mirándolo fijamente.

-En realidad, Dani y yo compartimos secreto, así que si ella quiere… -empezó a decir.

-No, yo ya tengo bastante con la carta –aclaró Danielle cortando a Sirius-. Adelante, explícales lo de los colgantes y los tatuajes.

-Está bien… a ver por donde empiezo… -suspiró Sirius pasándose una mano por el pelo para echarlo hacia atrás-. Recuéstate en mí, Annie, estarás mejor porque esta será una historia complicada.

Pese a que Emily resopló, Ann puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo caso a Sirius, echándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topó con el pecho de Sirius. Olía a bosque. Siempre olía a bosque; su respiración estaba serena y era rítmica, acompasada, tranquila. Le gustaba estar cerca de él, siempre le transmitía seguridad.

-Todas las familias de magos oscuros como la mía o la de Dani procuran que sus hijos se decanten por la magia negra, como es más que evidente dado que todos los Black han terminado en Slytherin salvo yo y mi prima Andrómeda.

-¿Y cómo consiguen…

-Colgantes y tatuajes –dijo Sirius sacando el colgante por encima de la túnica y mostrándolo al tiempo que Dani hacía lo mismo-. Están hechizados y son colocados en nuestros cuellos nada más nacer; nuestra ira y rabia se va acumulando en ellos.

-¿Cómo un canal? –preguntó Lily.

-Sí, algo así –concedió Dani después de mirar a Sirius y que éste asintiera.

-Aunque más que un canal es un recipiente para la magia negra. Es algo muy común en las familias antiguas y puras de magos oscuros.

-Espera, los recipientes estallan cuando están a mucha presión –le interrumpió Annie mirándole ladeando la cabeza.

Sirius sonrió de forma diferente a como siempre lo hacía; no había rastro de picardía, ilusión o tranquilidad en aquella sonrisa, era más bien una sonrisa triste, nostálgica, hecha a marcha forzadas.

-Diecisiete años –dijo Dani contestando a la pregunta de Anny.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Lily.

-Nuestro recipiente estalla a los diecisiete años.

-Pero es cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, ¿no? –dijo Emily.

-Exacto –corroboró Sirius sin añadir ningún otro tipo de comentario extravagante o hiriente hacia la chica-. Cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad la magia negra que hemos ido acumulando estallará y pasará a nuestro cuerpo.

-¿Pero una descarga de energía oscura tan repentina no podría…

-Puede matarnos, sí –la interrumpió Sirius mirando a Lily-. Pero eso depende de lo fuerte que sea nuestro cuerpo y nuestra voluntad.

Sintió como Ann se tensaba entre sus brazos y la abrazó más fuerte como si quisiera con aquel simple gesto decirle que todo estaría bien, que no iba a pasar nada, que él no iba a ir a ningún sitio sin ella y mucho menos iba a morir. Las manos de la rubia temblaron cuando las apoyó sobre las de Sirius, pero se exigió a sí misma calmarse.

-Tenéis que entender algo –dijo Danielle entonces-. Si aceptamos la magia negra, podemos convertirnos en brujas y magos poderosos… eso es lo que hace casi todo el mundo, es lo que al final ocurre en todas las familias… -añadió con cierta tristeza y melancolía-. Si no la aceptamos y nuestro cuerpo es capaz de aguantar la presión a la que nos somete durante ese momento en que estalla, la magia negra aprenderá a convivir dentro de nuestro organismo sin ningún tipo de problema.

-¿Y si el cuerpo no aguanta toda esa energía oscura? –preguntó entonces Remus mirando con preocupación a su novia mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano que ella había dejado sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Entonces el cuerpo muere –sentenció Tom que había permanecido apartado de la conversación sintiéndose fuera de lugar y sabiendo que en cierto modo, aquella conversación sólo les atañía a ellos.

-Malfoy… -susurró entonces Emily. Peter la miró-. El día en que Dani golpeó a Malfoy… Black iba a…

-Iba a utilizar magia negra contra él, sí –dijo Sirius sin inmutarse-. Podemos controlar la magia negra que hay en el colgante casi siempre, pero cuando nuestras emociones son demasiado importantes o están demasiado cargadas, tenemos que hacer un gran sobre esfuerzo para no utilizarla.

-¿Qué pasaría si la utilizarais? –preguntó Lily.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró Sirius al oído de Ann.

Ella se giró un segundo para mirarle. Sus ojos azules estaban tristes y apagados, dulces y amables como siempre, pero tristes y temerosos. Ann alcanzó a sonreírle mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios mientras que Dani contestaba a la pregunta de Lily.

-Que no podríamos parar –dijo con tristeza Danielle mirando a su amiga-, y no haría falta esperar a tener diecisiete años para saber por qué camino nos inclinamos –añadió con tono sarcástico.

-Confío en ti… -dijo la chica acariciando la mejilla de Sirius con suavidad después de separarse de él-…. No eres un mago oscuro Sirius… jamás podrías serlo… -le susurró con suavidad apartando el temor de él de que ella se sintiera amenazada.

-¿Y los… los tatuajes? –preguntó Peter.

-Simbolizan la fuerza de la familia, cuanto más oscura sea la tinta que forma el tatuaje más fuerte es la magia negra que intentará atraparte –aclaró Danielle.

-Nunca te he visto ningún tatuaje –dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno, no me gusta ir pregonándolo, y sería bastante sospechoso tener que explicarle a todo el mundo porqué tengo un halcón en mi hombro ¿no te parece? –dijo el chico soltando una mano de la cintura de Ann y subiéndose la manga contraria, la del brazo izquierdo mostró su hombro desnudo, tomó su varita y con un hechizo silencioso, la figura de un hermoso halcón empezó a revelarse en su piel. Un halcón erguido, las alas desplegadas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pico abierto en señal de ataque; el color del tatuaje era de un negro tan intenso que asustaba y helaba la sangre.

-Es… -Ann estiró su mano para rozar el tatuaje de Sirius con las yemas de sus dedos-… es precioso… ¿cómo algo tan bonito puede tener un significado tan cruel? –musitó.

Sirius sonrió a medias.

-El apellido de mi familia es Black, Annie… Oscuridad, negro, frialdad… la crueldad va ligada a ellos –añadió volviendo a ocultar su tatuaje.

-¿Tú también… -empezó a preguntar James a Dani.

-En el omoplato –explicó ella-, bueno un poco más arriba, entre el omoplato y el hombro –se giró de modo que el chico pudiera apreciarlo y se deslizó el tirante del camisón hacia debajo junto con la tira del sujetador que llevaba; dejando que todos vieran la pequeña rosa que tenía tatuada en la piel, de un color que, aunque estaba claro que era negro, distaba mucho de ser tan oscuro como el de Sirius.

-Nunca me había fijado… -dijo con cierto arrepentimiento Remus.

Dani le sonrió.

-Nunca quise que te fijaras; tendría que haberte dado un montón de respuestas que aún no estaba lista para darte…

-Por eso estabas tan nerviosa cuando perdiste el colgante… -dijo Emily.

-Sí, por cierto, aún no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme a recuperarlo –le sonrió mientras que Emi hacía un gesto con la mano indicándole que no tenía nada que agradecer.

Peter frunció el ceño.

-¿Y esa carta que has mencionado antes…

Danielle sonrió y de forma inconsciente se acercó a Remus acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él que rápidamente la atrajo hacia sí, con el instinto de protección que siempre había caracterizado al chico más sensato de los merodeadores.

-Mis padres me han comprometido –dijo la chica con una mueca de asco mientras sentía como Remus a su lado apretaba los puños con fuerza y mascullaba algo entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-¡No pueden hacer eso! –exclamó indignada Emi.

-En realidad sí pueden –explicó Dani-. Aún soy menor de edad y hasta que cumpla la mayoría pueden decidir sobre mi futuro… Al parecer alguien ha pedido mi mano y mis padres han aceptado.

-Pues si es tu mano lo que quieren, podrías cortártela y enviársela –dijo sarcásticamente Sirius que estaba realmente enfadado.

-Lo he considerado –dijo totalmente seria Dani.

Remus a su lado negó con la cabeza.

-Te prefiero con las dos manos y dado que no voy a dejar que te cases con nadie, mejor que la conserves –alegó el licántropo tomando una de las manos de ella y besándola con suavidad en el dorso.

-¿Y con quién te han comprometido? –preguntó James que miraba de reojo a Sirius que no parecía estar muy tranquilo.

-Sirius, cariño, me estás apretando demasiado y necesito respirar… -le susurró Ann al chico que estaba ejercido demasiada fuerza sobre su abdomen.

-Perdona cielo –relajó sus músculos-. Pero es que cada vez que recuerdo con quien quieren…

-Malfoy –dijo Danielle cerrando los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ! –gritaron todos. Dani suspiró. Se había esperado una reacción así.

-No vas a casarte con él –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Remus.

-Por supuesto que no va a casarse con él –añadió Emi frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Nadie tendría que tener que imaginar siquiera tener que casarse con ese energúmeno!

-Pues si no encuentro una solución tendré que casarme con él… -dijo triste Dani con cierta sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Ann la miró de forma suspicaz.

-Hay algo más ¿verdad? –era una pregunta pero no sonó como tal, sino como una afirmación.

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien –se limitó a contestar Danielle-. Hay una opción… puedo renunciar a mi apellido y de ese modo no tendría que casarme con él.

Remus frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué lo que parecía tan fácil no creía que lo fuera?

-¿Y cuál es el inconveniente? –preguntó James-. Si tu familia es la mitad de odiosa que la de Sirius, estoy seguro que estarás deseando librarte de ella.

-Es menor de edad –dijo entonces Tom recordando que estaba allí-. No puede desobedecer a su familia a no ser que esté dispuesta a renunciar a algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todas las familias oscuras –empezó a contestarle Sirius a Peter-, están ligadas mágicamente; si eres menor de edad y renuncias a tu nombre, también renuncias a la magia que éste te proporciona.

-¿Quieres decir… -empezó a decir Ann.

-Sí, si no acepto ese compromiso, tendré que renunciar a la magia para siempre.

-Tiene que haber otra solución –dijo Ann que no soportaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

-No la hay… O acepto el matrimonio y me caso con él o renuncio a mi herencia mágica y a mi familia –se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy segura de haber leído algo sobre matrimonios acordados en algún lugar… -insistió Ann-. Prométeme que no contestarás esa carta hasta que no haya investigado algo en la biblioteca.

-Pero yo no…

-Yo te ayudaré –dijo Remus mirando a Ann-. Me conozco la biblioteca tan bien como tú y Lily –dijo mirando a la pelirroja que parecía estar sumida en su propio mundo -. ¿Lily?

La chica en cuestión agitó su cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir en dirección a Dani y Remus dando a entender que ella también ayudaría, antes de volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba como Emily empezaba a despotricar contra Malfoy pese a los intentos de Peter por calmarla y por primera vez, quizá segunda vez, Sirius estaba del mismo lado que Emi, lo cual no dejaba de ser una extraña noticia. James la miró. Estaba ausente y eso sólo podía significar que estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza a algo.

-¿Estás bien, Lily? –preguntó entonces Rexton mirando a la pelirroja consciente de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica en aquellos momentos.

Ella asintió levemente, pero la mirada de James tan intensa la hizo suspirar.

-En realidad no, estaban pensando algo… -miró a su novio -. Yo aún quiero que alguien me explique quién es Riddle –argumentó Lily mirando a su novio que parecía que ante el nombre de aquella persona se había puesto demasiado tenso y sus ojos habían adquirido el tono oscuro lleno de rabia.

-Lily, no creo que… -empezó a decir Sirius.

-Es un maldito mago que juega con la magia negra y que mató a mi hermana cuando se interpuso entre él y yo –interrumpió James a su amigo. La mirada de Remus le llamó la atención y Potter le sonrió a desgana ignorando los comentarios y las preguntas de "¿tenías una hermana?" que surgieron a su alrededor, sobre todo de Lily-. Algún día tendrá que saberlo –le dijo.

-En ese caso, deja que lo cuente yo –pidió Sirius-. Tú sueles…. –pensó en una palabra que pudiera describir el estado en el que James siempre terminaba cuando hablaba de Riddle. Resopló y rindiéndose miró a Remus.

-Alterarte –lo ayudó el licántropo.

-Exacto, alterarte, gracias Remus –concedió Sirius con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Ann que desde que había escuchado lo de los colgantes no le había soltado ni un segundo-. Sueles alterarte demasiado cuando hablas de él.

-También cuando escucho hablar de él, así que si no os importa –contestó levantándose-. Voy a dar una vuelta –titubeó un segundo mientras se rascaba la nuca y finalmente resopló mientras le tendía una mano a Lily-. ¿Quieres venir?

La pelirroja ni siquiera lo dudó.

-----------

-Tenéis que acordaros de Riddle –dijo Sirius-. Estaba en séptimo cuando nosotros empezamos primero.

-Prefecto de Slytherin, muy bueno en Defensa, Pociones y Encantamientos básicos –añadió Remus frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Bastante atractivo –dijo Peter ganándose una mirada por parte de todos los presentes-. ¿Qué? Eso es lo que decían todas las chicas.

-Espera, ¿alto, delgado, cabello castaño y con una sonrisa enigmática? –preguntó Ann. Sirius asintió-. Sí, lo recuerdo; el primer día que empezamos las clases, un chico nos ayudó cuando las escaleras empezaron a moverse ¿os acordáis? –preguntó a las chicas.

-¡Sí, ya me acuerdo! –miró a Sirius-. Estuviste despotricando contra él durante todo aquel verano cuando terminó el curso, pero nunca me dijiste por qué –añadió Dani mirando a Sirius.

-Se llamaba algo así como Tod… o Rob… ¿no? –intervino Emi.

-Tom –indicó Peter-. Tom Riddle.

--------------

-Nunca me gustó ese chico –le dijo James a Lily.

Estaban tumbados en la cama de James, los doseles cerrados, cuatro o cinco velas flotaban sobre el techo iluminándolos tenuemente. Él permanecía con una pierna doblada, y un brazo bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada; ella estaba acurrucada contra él mientras su mano descansaba sobre el estómago de James.

-Nunca me gustaron sus ojos…

-¿Sus ojos?

James asintió.

-Sus ojos. Los ojos de Sirius denotan la clase de vida que ha llevado, los de Remus sabiduría, los de Dani jovialidad, y los tuyos cariño y dulzura, fuerza… -hizo una pausa para besarla en la cabeza-… pero los de Riddle… estaban vacíos… no podía ver nada en ellos –sonrió con cierta melancolía-. Mi abuela siempre me decía que a través de los ojos puedes ver el alma de una persona y no me pareció muy tranquilizador que esa Riddle tuviera el alma vacía. Ese año mi abuela murió y Nadia vino de Francia para el entierro. Riddle la conoció cuando vino a buscarme a Hogwarts.

---------

-Nadia Potter… era la chica más maravillosa y hermosa que jamás había visto –dijo con aire soñador Peter-. Todos estábamos enamorados de ella.

-No recuerdo a ninguna chica con ese nombre en Hogwarts.

-Eso es porque fue a Beaxbautons –le dijo Remus a Emi-. Tenía la misma edad que Riddle; cuando James entró en Hogwarts, ella cursaba su último año en Francia.

-Cuando la abuela de James murió, Nadia vino a recogerle y allí conoció a Riddle –hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar a aquel chico.

-----------

-Intenté decirle a mi hermana que lo olvidara, que él no era buena persona… Pero no me hizo caso; solía mirarme y decirme "cuando estés enamorado, lo entenderás" –dijo el chico con cierta melancolía-. Se equivocaba… estoy enamorado y aún no entiendo por qué no me hizo caso…Pronto me di cuenta de que tenía razón para sospechar de él…-suspiró.

---------------

-James y yo hicimos una pequeña excursión una noche… -dijo Sirius sonriendo al recordar el lío en el que se habían metido en aquella ocasión-. Y lo vimos… junto al lago, una pequeña montaña de ratas, murciélagos, arañas y otros animales parecidos, todos muertos, Riddle tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y su varita aún mantenía las últimas chispas de la maldición que había logrado.

-------

-Si alguien conoce hechizos de magia oscura es Sirius; yo lo sabía, él también… sólo tuve que mirarle para que me lo confirmara. Aquello era magia negra…

-James… -murmuró la pelirroja acercándose más a él si era posible intentando darle calor y confianza al chico que permanecía con ella en la misma cama.

-Pero mi hermana no me creyó… -añadió con una risita sarcástica-… Ella le quería… le quería de verdad… Y yo sabía que estar con él sólo le haría daño…

-------------

-James intentó hablar con él durante aquel verano, en una de las visitas que Riddle hizo a la casa de los Potter para visitar a Nadia… Me pidió que llevara a Nadia oculta bajo su capa de invisibilidad a la habitación donde iba a conversar con Riddle –sonrió-. Era increíble ver a un niño de once años hablarle de aquel modo tan rudo a alguien de diecisiete años más fuerte, rápido, ágil, inteligente, poderoso y alto que él. Pero James lo hizo… Le contó lo que había visto en el bosque. Y cuando Riddle admitió sin una pizca de arrepentimiento haber utilizado las maldiciones imperdonables con aquellos animales, cuando admitió que el poder que la magia oscura le otorgaba le hacía sentirse bien y poderoso por una vez en su vida, y cuando admitió que estaba empezando a pensar en probarlo en las personas, James le pidió que eligiera entre hacer feliz a su hermana o jugar a ser Dios…

-------------

-Sabía que mi hermana estaba allí, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño lo que decía, cómo lo decía… Pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando me dijo que jamás lo haría, que jamás abandonaría la magia oscura y el poder que ésta le facilitaba… le dije que se lo contaría todo a mi hermana. Se rió –sonrió tristemente-. Lo entiendo. Sólo era un mocoso para él… ¿cómo alguien como yo iba a poder detenerle? Aún tengo la marca que demuestra mi estupidez… -añadió bajando el pantalón por la lado derecho hasta la cadera y dejando que ella viese una delgada cicatriz blanca que resaltaba en la piel del chico.

-James…

-Me apuntó con su varita y me dijo que no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre la única mujer a la que había amado y él… ni siquiera yo… Me lanzó un hechizo que esquivé de milagro y me dejó ese recuerdo… Cuando conseguí sobreponerme, él estaba lanzando una maldición imperdonable… la única que podía acabar con la vida de alguien… una maldición que nunca me llegó.

-Tu hermana… -musitó Lily.

--------

-Nadia se interpuso entre su hermano y Riddle. Pese a que nunca había creído a James cuando éste le había contado que Riddle no era bueno, ella eligió defenderle a él; era su hermano pequeño, ¿cómo no iba a defenderle?

-------

-Riddle la mató… el cuerpo de mi hermana cayó inerte en el mismo momento en que el rayo verde estaba a punto de tocarme. Me desplomé… -dijo con voz tan suave que Lily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharle-… caí de rodillas junto al cuerpo de mi hermana y la abracé llamándola, queriendo que sólo fuera una pesadilla, queriendo que sólo fuera un sueño…

-Cariño…

-Ella murió… se interpuso entre Riddle y yo… Nadia murió… Riddle se desapareció amenazándome, culpándome de ser el único causante de que ella hubiera muerto y jurando que algún día volvería a por mi vida y yo… lo único que pude hacer fue llorar… llorar…

Entonces Lily lo entendió finalmente. Las palabras de Sirius en el baile "ha sufrido mucho aunque no lo aparente"… James seguía culpándose por la muerte de su hermana… Y aquello era algo que siempre lo iba a acompañar.

Se incorporó quedando tumbada recostada sobre su codo y alzó la mirada para toparse con la de James; sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y ella le sonrió con cierta dulzura que nunca llegó a pensar que pudiera aflorar con James; una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla. Estaba húmeda. Pese a que parecía que no había llorado, sus mejillas estaban húmedas…

-Tú no tuviste la culpa James –le dijo muy seria Lily-. Tú no le pediste que se pusiera en medio ni tampoco lanzaste la maldición -. Tú no tuviste la culpa, sólo eras un niño.

-Era mi hermana.

-Y ella te protegió. Quizá no estaba segura de que dijeras la verdad sobre Riddle, pero cuando tuvo que decidir a quién proteger, te protegió a ti, a su hermano pequeño… Piénsalo… ¿querría ella que te sintieras así?

James no le contestó. Sólo le sonrió y mientras la obligaba a volver a tumbarse a su lado suspiró.

-No, no lo querría… -admitió el chico-. Quédate esta noche… -le pidió abrazándola-… por favor…

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces; con un movimiento de varita Lily se encargó de apagar las velas y hacerlas desaparecer; tenía claro que iba a quedarse a dormir con James incluso antes de que él se lo pidiera; la necesitaba y ella quería estar ahí para él.

------

-Por eso no nos gusta la idea de que Riddle haya conseguido entrar en Hogwarts cuando tiene ordenado por el Ministerio y por Dumbledore permanecer alejado de la familia Potter, sobre todo de James…

-Por eso le odia tanto –añadió Remus-. En realidad, nosotros también le odiamos.

-Tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que James volviera a sonreír, para que volviera a ser el de siempre –dijo Sirius con determinación-. Y no voy a permitir que ese loco por la magia negra vuelva a llevarlo al estado desolado en el que se encontraba.

Annie apretó las manos de Sirius demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con él. Dani y Remus entrelazaron sus manos, Peter y Emi permanecían abrazados. El silencio se hizo presente en el círculo de amigos y nadie quería romperlo; quizá porque nadie sabía qué decir en aquellos momentos después de aquella última revelación, quizá porque aún seguían pensando en ello.

Tom Rexton suspiró y carraspeó atrayendo la atención.

-Soy vampiro, mi padre era licántropo y mi madre veela. Murieron cuando yo era un niño, Anthony me convirtió en una de sus creaciones para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo… -explicó el chico-. No me transformo, los genes veela opacan la genética del lobo, aunque la luna llena me afecta en mi estado anímico y en mi humor, pero pese a eso puedo detectar a los que son como yo –sonrió mientras miraba en dirección a Remus que sonrió a medias-. También puedo leer los pensamientos –aclaró mirando a Sirius-; es bastante divertido a veces –añadió con una sonrisa divertida.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí; Ann sonrió divertida mientras le agradecía a Tom su intervención con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce; Tom en ese sentido, era igual que Sirius, capaz de romper la tensión del momento con la frase o la palabra perfecta para ello.

-De acuerdo, Rexton, tú ganas, tu secreto es el mejor –concedió Peter con una risita nerviosa haciendo que todos asintieran demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con aquello. Tom sonrió también.

Aquella había sido una noche extraña, pero parecía que ahora todos estaban más tranquilos. Ann sonrió; Lily siempre tenía buenas ideas.

----------------

**Y ahora se supone que os tendría que poner el avance del siguiente capítulo pero como nikachan aún no lo tiene listo, no puedo hacerlo, lo entendeis verdad? Pero si quereis saber algo, yo ya he leído algo del capítulo y está muy muy bien, así que tened paciencia y esperarlo, ok? Adios, un placer hablar con vosotros, sed buenos!**


	26. Snape, ¿ayudando?

**Bueno, hola a todo el mundo!**

**Qué tal estáis? Bueno, aquí os dejo con un capítulo recien salido del ordenador y de mi cabeza… espero que os guste porque yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, algunas partes más que otras, por supuesto jejejeje**

**En fin, voy a pasar lista para agradecer a todos los que me habies dejado reviews, que sois:**

**Lady Cornamenta, HeiDi-Lu, Mary93, JohannyPotter, Armella Potter, camila, Jane.Camui, Rory Granger, dulce, Cechu, amsp14, maria, karlablackM, Lioness Anne Evans, PaulyPRoNGs, rosita, Laia Bourne Black, trini-la-blake, desiré, PronsandMoony, Duciell, Chii Tomoyo, KarlitaD, carito-potter, Natty-Black, mmvvblack, Ferry Moon, menagrangr, neleb**

**Y ahora a leer, os veo más abajo, disfrutad de la lectura!**

Capítulo 24. Snape, ¿ayudando?

Ann se dejó caer en el sitio que Sirius le había guardado en la mesa; Lily se sentó también, ambas llevaban los ojos medio cerrados y somnolientos, claros indicios que de habían estado desde antes del alba en la biblioteca; la pelirroja sólo atinó a dar a james un beso en la mejilla cuando éste le llenó la taza de café caliente en lugar de la leche que ella siempre tomaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius cuando vio a su novia echar sal en el café en lugar de azúcar.

-Perfectamente –dijo Ann. Peter, frente a ella, alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

Ann removió el café, tomó la taza entre las manos y se la llevó a la boca; dos milímetros antes de que sus labios provasen el seguramente asqueroso brebaje, la rápida mano de Sirius le quitó la taza y se la cambió por la suya propia. Ann parpadeó y miró al chico.

-Le has puesto sal –dijo Emi con una sonrisa a medias defendiendo la acción de Sirius.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó entonces Danielle.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Nada… Ya no sé donde más buscar…

Durante las dos últimas semanas James y Sirius apenas habían visto a sus novias; las dos chicas se habían propuesto revisar la biblioteca de arriba abajo buscando algo que pudiera servir para que Dani no tuviera que aceptar el compromiso con Malfoy que, dicho sea de paso, se estaba comportando cada vez de manera más asquerosa y lujuriosa con Danielle, por lo que Remus apenas se separaba de ella pese a que la morena insistía en que no le iba a pasar nada. Lily y Ann, conocedoras casi como la bibliotecaria misma de todos los libros de la biblioteca habían dejado de lado sus relaciones personales para encerrarse entre aquellas paredes cada día después de clase para poder encontrar algo que ayudara a su amiga, pero parecía que todo estaba perdido; cuando encontraban algo que parecía que les iría bien, encontraban otra cláusula que era completamente opuesta a la que buscaban. Estaban cansadas, agotadas y muertas de sueño.

-Te prometo que encontraremos algo –añadió Lily al ver que Dani había sonreído con cierta melancolía.

-¿Y si no hay nada que encontrar? –preguntó la chica desmoralizada.

Ann chasqueó la lengua; no le gustaba ver a Danielle en aquel estado taciturno. Sirius sonrió cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo y mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada de fresa y se la pasaba a su novia, sonrió.

-Entonces serás la muggle que tendrá su agenda llena de polvos flú –le dijo dándole a entender que no iba a estar sola.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Peter dándole un último bocado a su tostada-. Llegaremos tarde a clases.

-Estoy tan cansada que no sé si voy a aguantar… -se quejó Lily bostezando.

Remus sonrió y sacó dos botellitas de su túnica de un color aguado que entregó a Lily y a Annie que había asentido dándole la razón a la pelirroja. Las dos chicas miraron las botellitas.

-Reconstituyentes, nada fuerte –aseguró el chico.

-Odio CCM, ¿podemos ir a dormir un poco? –dijo esperanzado Sirius mientras Annie se tomaba el líquido de la botella.

-Sigue soñando, Black, vamos –dijo Emily levantándose aún con una magdalena de chocolate en la mano.

El animago refunfuñó algo sobre cierto profesor engreído que no le caía nada bien antes de apurar su vaso de leche mientras su novia lo instaba a que se pusiera de pie. A su lado, James que se estaba riendo por la forma de beber de él alegando que iba a atragantarse, se calló cuando la pelirroja lo azuzó para que también se levantar y james ni siquiera pudo terminar de beber su leche. Danielle los miró desde la mesa mientras terminaba su tostada de mantequilla y mermelada de ciruelas.

-Tengo mucha suerte ¿verdad?

Remus, sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Vamos, tenemos clases…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odiaban al profesor Logan. Todos los alumnos del sexo masculino odiaban al profesor Logan Edwerett. Los merodeadores más que nadie; quizá porque ellos mismo se habían auto proclamado defensores del sector masculino de Hogwarts. Evidentemente ese odio había llevado a los merodeadores a hacer a Logan el blanco de sus bromas dirigidas a profesores, lo que había provocado que el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas también sintiera una especie de recelo hacia los cuatro chicos que parecían querer taladrarlo con la mirada cada vez que impartía clase.

¿El motivo? Ninguno en concreto. Era algo que simplemente estaba ahí, como el hecho de que el color del cielo fuera azul, o el hecho de que la gravedad existiera, era una Ley Universal que siempre había estado presente durante los siete años que llevaban en Hogwarts y era algo que siempre iba a estar ahí.

Por supuesto el hecho de que el profesor fuera atractivo, joven, divertido y gracioso y que atrajera a todas las chicas no tenía nada que ver, al menos eso era lo que los chicos decían cada vez que alguna de las alumnas de cierto profesor los escuchaba hablar mal sobre ellos.

-Ninfas salvajes… -se quejó Peter-… nunca me han gustado… -refunfuñó mientras observaba a la pequeña ninfa no más grande que su dedo corazón que le había sido asignada y que aún no había soltado de la pequeña cajita de cristal donde estaba encerrada.

-A mí me gustan –dijo Sirius que ya había sacado a la suya de la caja y ésta se había posado en su hombro mientras que las ninfas de Snape y Nott los habían abandonado para ir también con él.

-A ti sólo te gustan porque son chicas que se sienten atraídas por ti –dijo James divertido que también tenía más ninfas de las que le tocaban.

-Evidentemente –contestó el animago-. Pero no creo que seas tú quien se vaya a quejar acerca de eso, ¿no?

-No, jamás hay suficiente ninfas para mí –dijo mientras una de ellas le besaba en la punta de la nariz y le hacía cosquillas-. Me adoran.

-Vaya, que sincero… -comentó una voz femenina divertida.

James se dio la vuelta; Lily; la chica lo miraba con una ceja enarcada mientras que su ninfa estaba sentada entre las manos de ella donde la llevaba cómodamente.

-No, yo quería decir… -empezó a justificarse James-. Ayudame Sirius –le pidió.

Pero el chico en cuestión ya no le prestaba atención; estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con la ninfa de Ann que se entretenía escondiéndose entre el cabello de Annie haciendo que este brillara con un extraño color rosado.

-Olvídalo cielo, sé que todas las chicas se sienten atraídas por ti –le contestó Lily con cierta sorna y sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que el chico había dicho antes, después de todo, aquello formaba parte del carácter Potter que la había enamorado-. ¿Devuelves sus ninfas a sus dueños y me ayudas con la mía? No quiere comer… -añadió frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras miraba a la ninfa.

-¡Lily, ven, el profesor Logan nos va a decir cómo hacer que coman! –la llamó Danielle.

La pelirroja le sonrió a James y le besó en la mejilla.

-Puedes seguir jugando con las tuyas –le indicó antes de darse la media vuelta.

James observó como su novia iba junto a Dani y Stones, de Slytherin a preguntarle al profesor que las recibió con una agradable sonrisa. Miró a su derecha y vio que Emily estaba ayudando a Peter con su ninfa, ya que ésta parecía querer jugar a "arranquemos las orejas de Pettigrew"; a su izquierda, Ann había conseguido recuperar su ninfa y en aquellos momentos la estaba alimentando con Sirius ayudándola. Y Remus…

-¿Dónde está Remus?

Sirius miró a su alrededor y señaló un punto con la cabeza. En efecto; el licántropo había abandonado su clase y estaba mirando como Dani era ayudada por Logan para dar de comer a su ninfa amarilla. Resultaba divertido ver a Remus no haciendo lo que el profesor había indicado, así que se acercó hasta él y casi pudo sentir el enfado del licántropo cuando se colocó a su lado.

-¿Y tu ninfa?

-En la caja, la he sacado, la he alimentado y la he amenazado para que se estuviera quieta –dijo Remus con tranquilidad sin apartar los ojos de Logan y Dani.

-Creía que no se podían amenazar –dijo James mirando de reojo a su amigo y con cierto tono divertido.

-Y no se debe hacer, pero sí se puede –la ninfa de Dani había empezado a jugar con el cabello de la chica y Logan estaba tratando infructuosamente de atraparla en medio de risas-. Se acabó, ya tengo bastante de este profesor por hoy.

Remus dio un par de pasos amenazando con ir hasta donde estaba Logan pero la mano de James cerrada sobre su brazo lo hizo detenerse.

-Tranquilízate Lunático, Logan puede ser un descerebrado y un egocéntrico que disfruta sonriendo a diestro y siniestro a todas las chicas, pero no creo que pase de ahí; sólo la está ayudando –añadió colocándose delante de Remus para que éste dejara de enviar miradas asesinas al profesor de CCM.

-Que bueno que pienses eso, Cornamenta –dijo con cierta sorna Remus mirando por encima del hombro de James. El chico lo miró ceñudo-. Porque ahora está jugueteando con la ninfa de Lily –añadió con falsa dulzura.

James se giró tan rápido que Remus casi podría haber jurado que había escuchado las vértebras de su cuello con el movimiento. Era cierto. La ninfa de Lily parecía no estar dispuesta a volver a su cajita de cristal y estaba escondiéndose bajo el cabello de la chica, suelto aquel día, paseándose de un hombro al otro y pasando por debajo del cabello rojizo como si fuera una cascada de fuego; Logan estaba intentando atraparla aunque James estaba convencido de que no hacía falta que acariciara los hombros de Lily o que ahuecara el cabello de la chica mientras le sonreía.

-Lo mato –dijo James siendo retenido esta vez por Sirius que había dejado a Ann unos segundos para ver de qué estaban hablando sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, estaré encantado de ir a veros a Azkaban por el imbécil de Logan –dijo mirando a los dos chicos-. Remus, no me esperaba esto de ti –dijo mirando al licántropo con fingida seriedad aunque sus ojos risueños lo delataban.

-Claro, como no le está coqueteando a tu novia… -refunfuñó Remus.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Está bien… -buscó con la mirada a Peter y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que dejara de hacerse la víctima delante de Banks que parecía muy satisfecha sonriéndole y curándole la herida que la ninfa le había hecho, a base de besitos cortos y pequeños-. ¡Colagusano! –lo llamó atrayendo su atención y la mirada recelosa de Emily-. Ven un momento, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué estás planeando? –preguntó Peter acercándose receloso. Sirius suspiró, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró de modo que pudiera ver como el profesor Logan estaba atendiendo a las dos chicas-. Oh, eso… ¿qué hacemos?

-Voto por matarlo lentamente –sugirió James como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Secundo la moción –apoyó Remus a su amigo cruzando los brazos.

-Probemos con algo menos drástico y más vergonzoso –sugirió Sirius rodando los ojos mientras ignoraba completamente a los dos chicos y pasaba una mano por los hombros de Peter-. Trae todas las ninfas que puedas Colagusano, diles que Jamsie y yo…

-No me llames así –refunfuñó el aludido.

-… queremos verlas –terminó de decir Sirius ignorando a James.

-¿Y se puede saber qué planeas hacer con estúpidas ninfas? –preguntó el chico de gafas que seguía siendo partidario de que la idea de Lunático era mucho mejor.

-Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber –apoyó la pregunta una voz femenina que hizo que Sirius se girara con una encantadora sonrisa pese a saber que no iba a funcionar con ella-. Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, Black, ¿qué estáis pensando hacer?

-Intento que mis amigos no maten a Logan por coquetear con tus amigas –dijo Sirius pacientemente. Posó sus ojos sobre las dos ninfas que estaban en el regazo de Anni-. ¿Me las prestas, cielo?

-Claro.

-¡Ann! –le reprochó Emi.

-¿Qué? Logan nunca me ha caído bien… -se disculpó la rubia sonriendo de forma inocente sabiendo que con aquella sonrisa Emi no podría enfadarse con ella.

-Pues serás a la única a la que no le cae bien… -dijo Remus mirando de nuevo hacia donde estaba dicho profesor-… Canuto, si no pones tu plan enseguida, vamos a matar a alguien –sentenció con tono firme y sereno.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron.

-Annie, cielo, mejor que os vayáis a aquella zona donde nadie pueda creer que tenéis nada que ver con todo esto –le indicó Sirius mientras se relamía al ver que Peter venía con varias ninfas, cerca de las quince o diecisiete tal vez.

Ann le hizo caso llevándose con ella a una reticente Emily que aún farfullaba contra las ideas de Black.

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando las ninfas hubieron lanzado diferentes hechizos sobre el profesor Logan logrando que éste, sin darse cuenta fuera encogiendo centímetro a centímetro hasta quedar a la altura de las rodillas de las chicas, una vez todos los chicos se hubiesen reído hasta la saciedad y los merodeadores hubieron disimulado con ayuda de Ann y Emi que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver, el profesor o lo que quedaba de él ya que parecía un pequeño de cuatro años, recogió con toda la dignidad que pudo su túnica y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo; alguien tendría que hacer algo para ayudarle, y suspendió el resto de la clase.

Sirius se giró sonriente hacia Annie que parecía estar bastante conforme con lo que le había ocurrido al profesor y justo cuando iba a sugerirle que fueran a dar una vuelta o a pasar el tiempo simplemente hablando o besándose, cosa que le apetecía bastante, para qué mentir, un torbellino pelirrojo pasó por delante de él sin siquiera detenerse a mirar a james que se había quedado mirando la cabellera perfecta de la pelirroja, y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, llevándose a Annie con ella mientras decía algo de aprovechar el tiempo en la biblioteca.

Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras Remus sonreía ahora que Danielle volvía a prestarle atención. Con un puntapié lanzó una piedra lo bastante alta para que al caer golpeara en la cabeza de Malfoy que se giró sin saber de dónde había venido el golpe. James se acercó a Sirius y ambos se quedaron mirando por donde habían desaparecido sus novias; Peter y Emily aún seguían manteniendo una conversación acerca de si lo que habían echo estaba bien o mal.

-¿Gastamos una broma? –sugirió James.

-Los de tercero de Slytherin y Hufflelpuff están en el invernadero cinco –se limitó a decir Sirius.

-Perfecto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocas veces se podían ver a la pareja Pettigrew- Banks tranquilamente en los terrenos, a nadie se le escapaba el hecho de que a la chica no le gustaba llamar la atención y por eso pocas veces podían verlos en actitudes demasiado cariñosas; eran todo lo contrario a James y Lily, que desde que habían empezado a salir no había habido ni un solo rincón en el que no se hubiesen besado, sin importarles demasiado que alguien pudiera verles. El punto intermedio lo tenían Dani y Remus, más por el buen juicio de él de verse atrapado por algún profesor lo cual la chica morena sabía que lo avergonzaría bastante y ese era el motivo por el que no le importaba que el chico prefiriese estar solo con ella que en medio de un pasillo congregado de gente, y Sirius y Ann, aunque esta última pareja era más por la chica rubia que, algunas chicas aún se preguntaban cómo, era capaz de mantener a Sirius Black a raya.

Pero aquella tarde Peter y Emily se habían sentado en el patio interior del castillo, la espalda de ella contra uno de los bancos de piedra y la cabeza de Peter recostada sobre el regazo de ella mientras la chica le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

-Convénceme –dijo entonces él con una sonrisa que muchos habrían catalogado de bobalicona y muchos otros de enamorado-, ¿por qué estás saliendo conmigo?

Emily se permitió el lujo de sonreír; pero de hacerlo abiertamente, no aquella sonrisa de cortesía o la sonrisa que ponía cuando su interlocutor decía alguna tontería ni aquella sonrisa forzada o sarcástica, sonrió de verdad; pocas personas la habían visto sonreír así: sus amigas, Sirius y Peter.

-Porque eres dulce… -se inclinó y lo besó despacio y fugazmente sonriendo internamente cuando se separó de él y vio su cara de frustración-… porque nunca finges ser otra persona… -volvió a besarle esta vez durante más tiempo-… y porque no puedo imaginar estar al lado de otra persona que no seas tú…

Esta vez Peter no dejó que le besara, él mismo alzó el cuerpo del regazo de la chica y atrapó los labios de ella de forma cálida y dulce, tímida y posesiva al mismo tiempo, una mezcla que sólo él podía lograr, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba la chica.

Se separaron a desgana cuando una lechuza bastante impertinente a ojos de ambos, empezó a ulular en el oído de Emily haciendo que se distrajese. Peter miró al animal como si quisiera cometer un homicidio en toda regla, pero la lechuza, en lugar de intimidarse, lo miró de forma altiva y estiró el pico donde llevaba un sobre hacia Emily que se limitó a suspirar y a tomar la carta para que el animalito pudiera echar a volar antes de que Peter recordase el hechizo para asar una paloma en un segundo.

Demasiado distraído viendo como la lechuza se marchaba, Peter no se dio cuenta cuando su nova empezó a leer la carta, ni cuando los ojos de Emily se abrieron, ni cuando terminó de leer aquello hasta que la chica no dio un grito de indignación y frustración al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el hombro como si quisiera captar su atención, algo innecesario dado que ya la había captado con su grito, aunque viendo la mirada de furia de Emi, prefirió no hacérselo notar.

-¡Se han vuelto locos! –gritó la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Decirme lo que tengo que hacer! –gritó de nuevo Emily.

-¿Emi? –preguntó Peter sabiendo que la chica no le estaba escuchando.

-¿Quién se han creído que son? –parpadeó -¿Quién se han creído que soy? –añadió.

Peter resopló cuando intentó tomar la carta de manos de su novia y ésta, demasiado ocupada moviendo los brazos, estirándolos, cruzándolos y volviéndolos a mover, lo apartaba de las manos del chico cada ve que el papel estaba cerca de él.

-¿Se puede saber qué… -su pregunta fue interrumpida por más palabras de Emily.

-Por si no tuviéramos suficiente con Dani ahora quieren que yo también… yo también… -parecía que se había quedado sin palabras y expresó su frustración exhalando un grito-. ¡Arghhhhh, ¡¡ Ni hablar!

Aquello hizo que Peter elevara las cejas y antes de que la chica lo pudiera impedir, tomó la carta prácticamente arrugada que leyó para confirmar sus sospechas; los padres de Emily también querían comprometerla con alguien.

"Al menos a ella le piden su opinión antes de hacerlo" –pensó el chico que se había quedado blanco al ver el nombre del pretendiente.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? –preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño mientras Emily le arrebataba enfadada la carta de nuevo.

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo –aseguró ella levantándose y claramente enfadada-. Decirme con quién tengo que salir y con quién no… ¡ja! Mis padres no me conocen y no saben de lo que soy capaz –aseguró con aquel brillo que a Peter le había enamorado desde el primer día-. Snape… por todos los magos ¡Snape! –exclamó -¿En qué pensaban mis padres?

-A mí me gustaría más saber en qué pensaba Snape –dijo Peter que ya estaba imaginando un gran caldero hirviendo y un adolescente Severus siendo cortados a trocitos para ir echándolos al caldero poco a poco.

Como siempre que pasaba, la chica pareció darse cuenta de que su novio estaba pensando en algo, no por nada era un merodeador; rodó los ojos antes de advertirle seriamente que no hiciera nada al respecto. Peter escuchó su aviso mientras se preguntaba cómo lo hacían las chicas para saber siempre o la mayoría de las veces qué era lo que ellos pensaban… eso sí que era magia.

-No te metas en esto, Peter –le advirtió Emily blandiendo un dedo delante del rostro del muchacho-. Esto lo voy a solucionar yo ahora mismo –el chico no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Emily ya se estaba marchando -. Escribiré a mis padres antes que nada… ¡qué se han creído!

Y mientras Emily se marchaba con la carta arrugada en su mano derecha con la que hacía aspavientos al aire mientras murmuraba, farfullaba y despotricaba contra su familia y contra Snape, Peter sonrió de forma traviesa, después de todo, no había llegado a prometerle que no iba a meterse en aquello, ¿verdad?

Se levantó despacio, se sacudió las briznas de hierba que se habían quedado adheridas a su ropa, se aseguró de llevar la varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor mientras intentaba recordar dónde habían guardado el libro de los merodeadores… quizá era momento de utilizarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba aburrido, terriblemente aburrido; la broma que le habían gastado a los de tercero de Slytherin y Hufflelpuff no le había animado en absoluto, y a juzgar por la cara que su compañero de bromas y de aburrimiento tenía en aquellos momentos, estaba seguro de que James no estaba mucho más animado de lo que lo estaba él.

-¿Y Remus? –preguntó Sirius dejando la revista de quiddich que estaba leyendo y mirando alrededor de la habitación como si acabara de ser consciente de la ausencia del castaño.

-Mencionó algo de Dani –se limitó a contestar James soltando la snitch y recogiéndola de nuevo, haciendo lo mismo que llevaba haciendo durante la última hora, tumbado en su cama con los pies en la almohada y la cabeza colgando por la parte inferior de la cama para lo cual había tenido que apartar el baúl.

-Ah, ya… -suspiró y tomó de nuevo la revista; la ojeó sin demasiado entusiasmo y con otro suspiro la volvió a dejar en la cama-. ¿Y Peter?

-Con Banks –contestó James.

Sirius observó como la pelotita dorada daba un par de vueltas y volteretas alejándose de la mano de James y como justo cuando parecía que iba a poder escapar, James volvía a atraparla; sonrió orgulloso de su amigo, no por nada era el mejor buscador de Hogwarts desde hacía tres décadas.

-Te va a subir la sangre a la cabeza si sigues mucho más tiempo así –le dijo Sirius divertido.

James se encogió de hombros, algo bastante loable teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que se encontraba.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Estoy aburrido –dijo James.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-La broma no te ha animado ¿verdad? –James gruñó-. Interpretaré eso como un "no" rotundo –dijo sonriente-. ¿Quieres ponerte bien? No me hace gracia tener que llevarte a la enfermería solo porque insistes en que la sangre se te suba a la cabeza –volvió a repetirle.

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas tanto mi salud? –preguntó el chico de gafas haciendo caso a Sirius y levantándose de la cama.

-Desde que tu novia y la mía han desaparecido de nuestras vidas y sólo te tengo a ti para divertirme un rato –le contestó el animago.

-Gracias Canuto, yo también te tengo en gran estima –dijo con fingido sarcasmo James llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir –le dijo Sirius con un ademán.

James resopló y guardó la snitch en la cajita plateada que tenía en su mesita de noche.

-Claro que lo sé… Ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que besé a Lily…

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron de forma peligrosamente divertida, del modo en que lo hacían siempre que estaba pensando en hacer alguna de las suyas. James ató los cabos rápidamente; conversación sobre las chicas, aburrimiento y luego aquella mirada. No; Sirius no podía estar pensando en hacer aquello ¿verdad? Lo miró de nuevo para asegurarse; tal y como decía Remus, a veces ellos dos con una simple mirada podían comunicarse y complementarse a la perfección.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó receloso cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius lo miró fingiendo ofenderse.

-¿Yo? –preguntó-. ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy pensando en algo?

James sonrió a medias.

-Que yo también estoy pensando en algo…

Sirius sonrió y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Algo que incluye a las chicas? –preguntó mientras hacía una reverencia mostrándole a James el camino abierto.

-Y algo que incluye la biblioteca –aseguró James pasando por la puerta y empezando a bajar las escaleras. Uno de los brazos de Sirius lo atrapó y se colocó sobre sus hombros.

-Creo que estamos pensando lo mismo… -dijo Sirius.

-Espero por tu bien, que no –amenazó James que estaba pensando en cómo lograr que Lily abandonara la búsqueda de la solución al problema de Dani dos minutos para acorralarla en una pared vacía para besarla.

Sirius rió sonoramente y algunas de las chicas que los vieron bajar les miraron con ojos soñadores.

-De acuerdo, entonces creo que estamos pensando en algo similar… -esta vez, James no puso ninguna pega.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus estaba tranquilamente sentado en uno de los pasillos vacíos, en el alfeizar de la ventana, una pierna doblada dentro del marco y la otra estirada por fuera, colgando y quedando apoyada en el suelo; en su mano derecha un libro muggle, en la izquierda jugaba distraídamente con la varita.

Los pasos desde el otro extremo del pasillo resonaron con brusquedad y el prefecto alzó la cabeza y parpadeó al ver a Peter caminar de forma tan decidida y segura como nunca antes lo había visto. No sabía en qué iba pensando su amigo, pero iba murmurando algo mientras leía un libro bastante grueso en el cual pasaba las hojas rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza; tan concentrado estaba que él ni siquiera le había visto. Cuando Remus se fijó se dio cuenta de que no era un libro cualquiera, era el libro de los Merodeadores, un libro que habían iniciado los cuatro al entrar en primero con la primera travesura y que había ido aumentando cada año a medida que escribían y detallaban en él cada broma pesada, encantamiento o travesura que hacían, principalmente, a los Slytherin.

-¿Dónde vas Peter? –preguntó el chico haciendo que el otro se detuviera y fuera consciente de su presencia.

-A Slytherin –contestó Peter visiblemente molesto por algo.

-¿Slytherin? –preguntó el chico-. Eres consciente de que un Gryffindor en terreno de serpientes puede acabar muy mal, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, por eso he tomado el mapa y la capa de James –le contestó Peter haciendo un además despreocupado con la mano.

-Vale, y ¿se puede saber para qué quieres ir a Slytherin?

-Para matar a alguien –aseguró Peter con el ceño fruncido. Remus alzó una de sus finas cejas mientras lo miraba -. No te preocupes, no es nadie a quien vayamos a echar de menos.

-¿Y se puede saber quién? –preguntó Remus sabiendo que Peter no era de los que perdían los nervios fácilmente.

-Snape –dijo firmemente el chico.

-¿Motivo?

Peter se encogió de hombros; el brillo de advertencia del prefecto que iba dentro de Remus le hizo darse cuenta de que debía cambiar de táctica si no quería que Remus empezara un monólogo de porqué no debería hacer según qué cosas, incluyendo ir a Slytherin con la intención de matar a alguien por algo que no quería contar, así que con inocencia le ofreció su compañía.

-¿Quieres venir? Quizá nos topemos con Malfoy.

Si Remus había tenido alguna intención de asesorar a Peter y hacerle recapacitar para que no hiciera ninguna tontería, esa intención desapareció en cuanto el menor de los merodeadores mencionó el nombre de Malfoy.

Se levantó de la ventana, acomodó el libro en el bolsillo de su pantalón después de hacer que encogiera lo suficiente y sonrió con aire inocente mientras tomaba el libro del Merodeador de las manos de Peter.

-Creo que la quinientos cuarenta y tres estaría bien –dijo Peter poniéndose a su lado.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en la doscientos veinte –aseguró con una sonrisa maligna el licántropo.

Peter sonrió satisfecho.

-Me encanta cuando sacas tu lado merodeador, Lunático.

Remus sonrió, olvidando por unos momentos que estaba allí con Dani y que la chica se había ido un momento al baño. Mejor sería para Malfoy y Snape que no se encontraran en Slytherin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos chicos ignoraron la mirada de la bibliotecaria llena de reproche y advertencia cuando entraron en la biblioteca, aunque Sirius no pudo refrenar el sonreírle de forma inocente lo que le costó otra mirada más de reproche hasta que James lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó del mostrador.

-Nos ha mirado como si quisiéramos incendiar la biblioteca –dijo el chico de gafas sin poder evitar una sonrisa-, nuestra fama nos precede, Canuto –anunció conduciendo al chico a través de las estanterías hacia la parte más alejada de la entrada.

-O como si quisiéramos soltar un enjambre de abejas mágicas para que llenasen todo esto de miel y así tener la excusa de no poder hacer los deberes –añadió el chico siguiéndole.

James sonrió y se detuvo al llegar a una estantería.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hicimos - dijo James enarcando una ceja y mirando a su amigo.

Sirius movió la mano en un gesto despreocupado mientras se apoyaba en la estantería junto a James.

-Nadie puede probarlo, así que no hicimos nada –dijo con sencillez-. ¿Ves a las chicas?

-Si están detrás de esos montones de libros, sí –dijo el chico de gafas de forma sarcástica.

Sirius se inclinó sobre su amigo, asomando la cabeza por encima de la de James aprovechando para decirle que era una suerte que él fuera más alto, comentario que el otro chico decidió pasarlo por alto y las vio. Sentadas en la mesa del fondo, con las cabezas inclinadas sobre libros y rodeadas de tres montoncitos de gruesos volúmenes que seguramente habían leído o estaban por leer; se las veía cansadas y a punto de dormirse; Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

-Odio verla así… -murmuró el animago.

-Yo también –le contestó James-. ¿Y ahora cómo lo hacemos? –silencio por parte de Sirius-. ¿Sirius? –preguntó obteniendo un leve murmullo como respuesta-. Dime que tienes un plan, por favor…

Canuto sonrió ante el ruego de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… plan, plan… no es exactamente un plan… -comentó rascándose la nuca con gesto avergonzado-. Pero –se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de resignación de James-, a mí siempre se me ha dado bien improvisar –le guiñó un ojo al chico y salió de detrás de las ostentarías-. Deséame suerte…

James no dijo nada, pero tuvo que admitir que fuera lo que fuera que Sirius le estaba diciendo al oído a Annie había tenido resultado, porque la chica guardó los libros que estaba leyendo con un golpe de varita enviándolos a sus correspondientes estanterías y salió de la biblioteca arrastrando, prácticamente, a un sonriente Sirius. Sonrió y miró a la pelirroja que se había quedado en la mesa con un suspiro. Era su turno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y no sé dónde se ha metido –dijo Danielle encogiéndose de hombros. Tom rió abiertamente y ella no pudo evitar sonreír-. Hablo en serio –le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro con la intención de sofocar la risa del muchacho que lejos de aquello rió aún más alto-. Estaba aquí, sentado con un libro y le he dicho "tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas aquí?" y él ha contestado "claro cielo, te esperaré y luego iremos a las cocinas a por un trozo de tarta de chocolate" pero cuando he regresado no estaba.

Tom rió.

-No es gracioso –añadió la chica.

-Desde este punto de vista sí lo es –contestó él. La mirada que le lanzó Dani fue suficiente-. De acuerdo, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo? –preguntó.

-¿No puedes saber dónde está? –Tom enarcó una ceja-. Bueno ya sabes… como tú eres… y él es… bueno, ya me entiendes…

-No puedo saber dónde está sólo porque sea parte licántropo, Dani –le dijo el chico asegurándose de que nadie le había escuchado-. No puedo percibir esas cosas, ¿Sabes?

Danielle se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -resopló.

Tom enarcó una ceja y tomó a Danielle por los hombros haciendo que la chica lo mirase.

-No es por eso, ¿verdad? –Dani no contestó-. Vamos, te conozco desde hace algún tiempo y sé perfectamente cuando quieres pedir algo y no te atreves a hacerlo… -ella sonrió a medias.

-¿Cómo cuando quería el helado de limón? –preguntó inocentemente. Tom sonrió al recordar aquel verano.

-Como cuando querías el helado de limón que YO tenía –dijo recalcando el pronombre personal-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito sangre veela y cabello de hombre lobo –admitió ella.

-¿Sangre? –ella asintió-. ¿Para qué? –preguntó receloso.

-¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones? –preguntó ella entonces medio enfadada notando el recelo del chico.

-Sí cuando me estás pidiendo sangre y cabello que combinados pueden llegar a formar una potente poción desvanecedora de poderes –contestó él sin ningún reparo-. ¿Me lo vas a contar?

-Voy a entregar mi magia libremente… -suspiró la chica-. Y antes de que digas nada, no se lo quiero pedir a Remus porque sé que haría lo imposible para hacerme cambiar de opinión y lo he pensado mucho y es lo único que puedo hacer y…

-Calma, calma –le dijo el chico interrumpiéndola-…puedes respirar, ¿sabías? –ella asintió y haciéndole caso respiró profundamente-. ¿Lo has hablado con Remus? Estoy seguro de que él te daría el cabello si…

-No quiero que piense que me estoy rindiendo porque soy débil –contestó la chica.

-Jamás pensaría eso.

Danielle se giró sobresaltada mientras que Tom emitía una pequeña risita de satisfacción. La chica giró su cuello para mirarle y pese a que Tom dejó de reírse, ella no dejó de acusarle con la mirada por no decirle que Remus estaba en las escaleras detrás de ella; por toda respuesta, Tom se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno chicos, creo que tengo que ir a hacer algo… si necesitas algo… ya sabes donde estoy… -dijo a Dani despidiéndose.

La morena iba a impedírselo cuando la mirada de Remus le advirtió que no era momento de escapar de allí; suspiró resignada.

-Tenemos que hablar, creo –le dijo el chico.

Ella suspiró derrotada; odiaba hablar de aquel tema.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily alargó su mano para tomar otro de los libros que estaban en la pila de "no leídos" sin apartar sus ojos del libro que estaba terminando en aquel momento. Hacia la derecha su mano sólo tocó la superficie vacía, movió su mano hacia la izquierda tanteando y encontrando sólo aire. Frunció el ceño y alzó la vista a tiempo para ver como el último de los libros se elevaba en el aire y seguía a una divertida y estrambótica fila de libros flotantes que se iban ocultando tras una de las estanterías.

La chica, demasiado cansada para aguantar bromas de ningún tipo, se levantó de la silla sin importarle hacer ruido ni siquiera cuando tres alumnos de Ravenclaw la miraron mal por hacer aquel alboroto; respiró profundamente para evitar gritar y soltar una barbaridad en medio del silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca y salió detrás de la fila de libros, dispuesta a saber qué estaba pasando allí.

-¿Qué diablos… ¡James! –gritó sorprendida cuando sus ojos se toparon los ojos oscuros del chico en cuestión que la miraban divertidos -¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo? –añadió al ver como los libros que habían desaparecido de la mesa estaban junto al merodeador quién los iba encogiendo y metiendo en sus bolsillos.

James rodó los ojos.

-Secuestrándote, ¿no es obvio? –preguntó enarcando las cejas. Lily se cruzó de brazos y el chico suspiró-. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Ann? Ella no le ha puesto pegas a Sirius, por lo que he podido ver –añadió al ver que ella fruncía el ceño.

-Sirius ha aparecido de la nada diciendo que la profesora McGonagall quería ver a Annie, por eso se ha ido con él, ¿también pensabais secuestrarla? –preguntó con ironía y diversión en su voz.

-No –James desechó aquello con un gesto de la mano mientras terminaba de guardar los libros bajo la atenta mirada de Lily, que raro era, aún no había intentado detenerle-. Corrección: Sirius la ha secuestrado, yo te secuestro a ti.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer James, no podéis venir y… secuestrarnos –dijo después de hacer aspavientos al aire buscando una palabra acorde-, sólo porque vosotros queráis.

-¿Y si lo hacemos porque os echamos de menos? –Lily le miró-. Mira Lily, entiendo que estéis preocupadas por Danielle, nosotros también lo estamos, Sirius más que nadie… se pasa las noches en vela intentando pensar una solución y rebuscando en sus viejos libros de artes oscuras si encuentra alguna solución para ello –Lily no dijo nada-, pero lleváis dos semanas que prácticamente vivís en la biblioteca –añadió con cierto tono desesperado y lastimero-, ya ni recuerdo la última vez que te besé por no hablar de la última vez que dormimos juntos… y sinceramente lo echo de menos… Vamos… sólo un día, es lo que te pido, un solo día para estar contigo… por favor… te extraño…

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Dulce, sincero, gentil, y cariñoso. James… En momentos como aquel era cuando entendía por qué se había enamorado de él. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto; James tenía razón… Habían estado tan ocupadas buscando una solución para Danielle en la biblioteca que se habían olvidado de sus novios, los cuales habían sido bastante comprensivos porque no se habían quejado ni una sola vez, cosa que podían haber hecho con total justicia y nadie podría haberles dicho lo contrario. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y estiró sus manos hacia James, juntando una muñeca con la otra. James la miró.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

Lily luchó por contener la carcajada y lo logró, pero no pudo impedir que una sonrisa adornara sus labios cuando con voz que fingía resignación le contestó.

-Me dejo secuestrar… -le susurró en un tono confidente.

No pudo decir nada más porque James ya la había cogido y salía de la biblioteca con ella bajo la atenta mirada de madame Pince que observó como Potter sonreía mientras que Evans procuraba no hacer demasiado ruido con sus risitas. Meneó la cabeza. Los adolescentes estaban completamente locos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza sobre las piedras del pasillo; no le importaba saber que estaba en territorio serpiente y que allí podría ser atacada por los Slytherins, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le preguntó al niño de segundo si sabía donde se encontraba Snape y con manos temblorosas el niño había señalado un aula vacía en aquel pasillo. Ignorando el temblor del pequeño e ignorando que éste era debido a que los ojos de ella parecían echar chispas por el enfado que tenía, ahora se dirigía a pedirle explicaciones.

Abrió la puerta que encontró abierta sin ningún tipo de hechizo y fijó sus ojos en la única figura de la habitación oscura y tétrica.

-Preferiría bañarme en sangre e irme al bosque para que los thestrals me devorasen antes que casarme contigo.

Snape elevó una ceja.

-Bonito saludo, yo también te deseo buenas tardes. ¿Quieres sentarte? –le indicó ofreciéndole una de las sillas que habían en aquella habitación.

-No estoy de humor Snape, he recibido una carta de mi madre que… ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado? –preguntó viendo como el chico estaba cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa que le parecía haber visto en otra parte.

-Tu estúpido novio me jugó una de sus estúpidas bromas –gruñó Snape.

-¿Peter? –preguntó ella-. Él no podría haber…

-Lupin estaba con él –añadió Sanpe-. Bajo su apariencia de cordero degollado es tan merodeador como Black o Potter.

Emily juzgó las palabras del chico y decidió que no sabía si aquello había sido un halago o un insulto hacia Remus, así que desechó criticar su comentario; en lugar de ello, agitó la carta sobre los ojos del chico mientras éste terminaba de limpiarse con su varita demostrando que estaba más que acostumbrado a esos hechizos

-No ha sido idea mía, ¿quieres saber de quién y por qué? Entonces siéntate, Banks –dijo de forma brusca. La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y recorrió la habitación a oscuras como si quisiera o pudiera descubrir algo que fuera a pasársele por alto-. ¿Ese es el valor de los gatitos? –se burló Snape con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Es que las serpientes son muy traicioneras –le replicó ella aceptando la silla y sentándose frente a él-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu carta y la carta de compromiso de Addams están ligadas, además no creo que sea lo único que ocurra en breves días. Lucius quiere arruinarle la vida a Seever y la mejor forma de hacerlo es…

-A través de destrozar la de nosotros… -terminó Emily la frase de Snape-. ¿Cómo no lo hemos pensado antes?

-Porque Malfoy también se ocupó de hacerlo cuando más entretenidos estáis –dijo con cierta sorna el chico vestido de negro-. Va a por Seever, díselo –le aconsejó Snape.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? –preguntó recelosa-. ¿Qué ganarías tú contándome todo esto?

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero digamos que no siempre estoy de acuerdo con Lucius aunque negaré haber dicho esto alguna vez.

-Aún la quieres ¿verdad?

Snape no contestó. Se limitó a despedirse de ella con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Tengo que hacer algo provechoso, buenas tardes, Banks.

-¡Snape! –el chico se detuvo en la puerta pero no se giró-. Gracias.

Un gruñido a modo de respuesta salió de la boca del chico antes de desaparecer en el oscuro pasillo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le costaba pensar con normalidad cuando Sirius estaba junto a ella, y más aún si estaban recostados sobre uno de los sofás de la sala común, con Sirius entretenido besándole el cuello mientras una de sus manos estaba colocada con suavidad sobre su cintura y la otra la utilizaba para no apoyar su peso en la chica.

Ann se removió sonriendo cuando el cabello largo de Sirius le acarició el cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-Debería estar enfadada… -susurró como si temiera romper aquella situación-. Me has engañado para salir de la biblioteca…

-Lo sé… -se limitó a contestarle Sirius interrumpiendo un momento los besos que le -estaba dando en el cuello para mirarla-… ¿lo estás?

Ann sonrió al notar como él volvía a besar su cuello, apartando el cabello largo y rubio hacia el otro hombro para que no le molestase.

-No… no puedo estarlo cuando me besas así… -añadió al escuchar como él contenía una carcajada de triunfo.

-En mi habitación estaríamos más cómodos… -susurró contra su oído-… odio cuando la gente empieza a pasar de un lado a otro y se te queda viendo como si e hubieran crecido dos cabezas…

Pero Ann no le escuchaba, sólo una palabra resonaba en su cabeza "habitación". Pánico. Si había algo que definiera lo que Sirius acababa de decir era pánico. Y eso unido a la presión que estaba notando en su bajo vientre debido a lo que fuera que Sirius tenía bajo los pantalones, habían acabado por ponerla nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Sirius notó como las manos que le habían estado acariciando la espalda se detenían y volaban hacia su pecho, interponiéndose entre Annie y ella. Incomprensivo, levantó el rostro del cuello de Ann y la miró enarcando una ceja; arrugó la frente, ¿estaba nerviosa o eran imaginaciones suyas?

-Disculpa, cielo, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que… ehm… hacer algo, sí, eso –dijo apartándolo de encima de ella y levantándose del sofá antes de que él reaccionase-. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? –lo besó de forma conciliadora y antes de que él pudiera retenerla, subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas de forma rápida y ágil.

Sirius parpadeó. ¿Qué acababa de pasar allí? Frank y Alice eligieron ese momento para bajar de la habitación de los chicos besándose entre risas y caricias y aquello fue como una revelación para Sirius… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ann no era como las demás… Respiró y aún completamente descolocado subió detrás de Ann golpeando la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Cómo has subido? –Sirius enarcó una ceja aún apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta -. ¿Qué preguntas hago… si no supieras subir, lo averiguarías…

-¿Eso era lo que tenías que hacer tan importante? –preguntó él viendo como la cama estaba desecha como si acaba de levantarse-. ¿Tumbarte para ver el techo de tu cama?

La rubia se giró y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama-. No estaba mirando el techo –se defendió ella. Sirius la miró enarcando una ceja-. Estaba… meditando…

Sirius se contuvo las ganas de reí y se acercó hasta ella tumbándose sin dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto a su lado, notando de inmediato como ella se ponía tensa. El cerebro del muchacho entendió inmediatamente qué le pasaba y sonrió de forma conciliadora mientras se acomodaba mejor a su lado.

-Sí, ciertamente aquí arriba se está mejor –comentó con aire casual sabiendo que el comentario haría que ella se tensara más, reacción demasiado predecible que se cumplió. Sonrió para sí mismo-. Más calma, más tranquilidad… -paseó su mano por encima de la piel de Ann, acariciándole el brazo hasta el hombro y volviendo a bajar hasta la muñeca, consciente de la reacción que estaba teniendo en ella-… más intimidad…

-¡No voy a acostarme contigo! –gritó entonces la chica dándose la vuelta y sentándose para encararle de una forma directa.

Se topó con el rostro divertido de Sirius y sus ojos grises mirándola no con deseo sino con cariño y ternura y sintió que estaba haciendo el ridículo de una forma increíble.

-No quiero acostarme contigo –le dijo él muy serio. Ann se ruborizó y Sirius la obligó a mirarle colocando su mano bajo el mentón de ella, topándose con los ojos de Ann y sus mejillas teñidas de un intenso color rojo, obligándose a sí mismo a tomar las riendas de la situación-. Cuando llegue el momento en que tú quieras, te haré el amor Annie… Pero cuando tú quieras hacerlo… jamás te obligaría a nada –añadió muy serio.

-Lo sé –dijo ella dándole a entender que sabía que jamás la obligaría a nada. Suspiró profundamente-… Lo siento, he reaccionado como una niña asustadiza… -añadió.

-¿Pero…

Ann le miró. ¿Por qué tenía que conocerla tan bien, ¿acaso era tan predecible?

-Me asusté, ¿de acuerdo? Me puse nerviosa… -él la miró y Ann se levantó de la cama consiguiendo que Sirius también lo hiciese-… estábamos…

-Besándonos –la ayudó él cuando ella no pudo encontrar la palabra.

-Sí, y entonces… -las mejillas se le tiñeron de un hermoso color rojizo-… bueno, ya sabes… -él negó con la cabeza-. ¡Te noté! –le gritó exasperada.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me not…? –abrió los ojos al entender por fin y de una buena vez, gracias a Merlín, a qué se estaba refiriendo Ann-. ¡Por todos los magos, era eso!

Esta vez no fue capaz de contener la carcajada.

-¡No te rías de mí! –le dijo ella golpeándole en el pecho-. Yo nunca he… no he… ¡ya sabes!

-Sí, lo sé… -contestó el chico tranquilamente-. Y no quiero que creas que deseo que dejes de ser virgen… Ann, me gustas, te quiero, y estoy enamorado por primera vez en mi vida seguramente… Puedo pasar con besarte, con acariciarte y con verte sonreír… no necesito nada más –le aseguró.

-Sí, claro… -comentó ella de forma sarcástica-. Por eso todas las chicas con las que has salido te has acostado con ellas a la primera de cambio –dijo.

-Así que es eso… -dijo Sirius más para sí mismo que para nadie-…Mírame –le ordenó más que le pidió-… Ann… -insistió cuando ella no lo hizo. Los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los suyos-… Precisamente porque no las quería sólo tenía sexo casual con ellas… a ti te quiero… Y si estás pensando que me aburriré de estar contigo sólo porque no tengamos relaciones sexuales… -añadió en tono divertido-… estás muy equivocada…

-Pero tú eres un chico –dijo ella. Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-Muy observadora –le dijo bromeando.

-Se supone que los chicos sólo pensáis en… en eso –añadió dejando las palabras en el aire.

Sirius volvió a reír y pasándole un brazo por los hombros la empezó a guiar hacia la puerta.

-También se supone que las rubias son tontas y tú no tienes nada de tonta –dijo él divertido-. Por supuesto que… me notaste –a Ann no le pasó desapercibido el tinte burlesco que había en su voz al repetir lo que ella había dicho antes-… Ann, me gustas mucho… y sí, me excito cuando estoy besándote –dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza-… pero eso no implica que vayamos a hacer nada más, ¿comprendes?

Ann bajó la mirada y abrazó a Sirius por la cintura dejando que él la abrazara por los hombros, apretándola contra su cuerpo que, gracias a Merlín, estaba completamente relajado para gusto de ella, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras farfullaba algo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él divertido. Ann suspiró.

-Que no me parece justo que porque yo sea una tonta tú tengas que… bueno… ya sabes… -Sirius sonrió-… ¿no te duele?

El chico tuvo ganas de reírse, pero al ver la cara de su novia, supo que lo mejor era no hacerlo aunque el esfuerzo le costase romperse una costilla por contener las carcajadas. No había conocido nunca a una chica tan inocente como ella y por todos los magos y brujas de todos los tiempos, ese continúo sonrojo en sus mejillas lo estaba volviendo condenadamente loco.

-Puedo aguantarlo… pero sólo por ti…-le dijo en un susurro junto al oído. Ella sonrió contra su pecho y él le acarició el largo cabello-. Vamos, quiero enseñarte un lugar…

Ella asintió aún pensando en lo que él había estado diciendo, dejó que Sirius le abriera la puerta con gesto galante y aceptó su mano para bajar por las escaleras despreocupadamente, la risa de Sirius volvió a escucharse cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Aún me sigues queriendo?

Por toda respuesta, él la besó y ella entendió la respuesta; Sirius era bueno con las palabras, mejor con los actos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entiendo que quieras ser auror –dijo la chica con un mohín de desagrado-. Pero ¿lo has pensado bien, James?

El chico en cuestión dejó de tirar piedras al lago y se volvió hacia Lily que estaba sentada en la hierba con las rodillas contra su pecho dejando a James una muy agradable vista de sus piernas torneadas.

-No es algo que tenga que pensar Lily, es algo que sé que debo hacer… Sé que se acercan momentos difíciles… -meneó la cabeza en señal de negación-… tú no viste a Riddle… sus ojos… parecían inertes… no le importa hacer daño a quien sea al precio que sea… Siempre ha habido magos oscuros pero hay algo…

-¿Un presentimiento? –inquirió ella.

James sonrió y se sentó junto a ella en silencio revolviéndose el cabello de forma espontánea, sin ninguna intención de coquetear.

-Llámalo así si quieres… -concedió el muchacho-… sé que es peligroso, pero es lo que debo hacer… -añadió.

Lily le miró unos segundos y le pareció increíble que un muchacho de diecisiete años que hasta hacía poco más de dos meses consideraba un estúpido, egocéntrico, mimado y prepotentemente arrogante, fuera el mismo chico que tenía delante en aquellos momentos dispuesto a entregar su vida a costa de salvar la de los demás. Un presentimiento también la inundó a ella… el presentimiento de que si él se lo pedía, ella podría incluso llegar al fin del mundo con tal de estar con él porque le amaba como sabía que jamás podría amar a nadie en su vida… por muchas vidas que tuviera.

-¿Y qué más presiente, señor Potter? –preguntó ella bromeando mientras se acercaba al rostro del chico en un intento de que él cambiara de tema y dejase aquella pose de hombre que tan sexy le resultaba y tan endemoniadamente conquistadora era.

Él sonrió y mientras aguantaba su peso con una mano, colocó la otra en la mejilla de Lily según se acercaba a él, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo un halo de intimidad como si estuviesen ajenos a todos y a todo.

-Presiento que va a ser besada ahora mismo, señorita Evans… -bromeó él.

-¿Sí?

Por toda respuesta, el chico emitió un leve "mmm" de asentimiento mientras se inclinaba sobre los labios de Lily. Manzana. Aquel día sabían a manzana…

-¡Jamsie!

Lily se despegó de James mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Jamsie? –preguntó divertida y burlona mientras veía como por encima del hombro de su novio se acercaban un grupo de varias chicas.

-Mataré a Canuto por esto –dijo él simplemente, ignorando la voz que lo había llamado besó de nuevo a Lily y se separó de ella sin importarle los grititos ahogados que había escuchado detrás de él-… ¿Qué diablos querrán ahora? –resopló mientras se ponía de pie y dibujaba su mejor sonrisa de galán que hizo que Lily negara con la cabeza, después de todo, James siempre sería James.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el chico tomando el pergamino que Evelyn le tendía sin apartar la mirada de Lily.

-Tu horario –sentenció Evy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lily se levantó y se colocó junto a James. Tuvo que reprimir sus instintos homicidas cuando observó que era un pergamino donde se detallaba perfectamente el horario de James contando los entrenamientos, las clases y todas las tardes ocupadas saliendo con diferentes chicas.

-¿Se puede saber qué… -empezó a decir Lily.

-Está clarísimo –la interrumpió Evelyn-. Es el horario de James… Ahora que ya lleváis un tiempo juntos, es normal y justo que empiece a salir de nuevo con nosotras –le quitó importancia con una mano-. Así que ahí tienes tu horario, Jamise, como ves, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade tenemos que ir juntos y he pensado que podríamos ir a…

-No voy a seguir este horario Evelyn –la interrumpió él-. Nunca más.-Lily le miró enarcando una ceja y el chico suspiró-. Luego te lo explico cielo –dijo esperando que Lily no se enfadara demasiado con él-. Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de Lily.

La pelirroja iba a preguntarle pero James le hizo un gesto para que se quedara callada y aunque era reticente a hacerlo, Lily le hizo caso; la mirada de james denotaba que estaba hablando en serio, era la misma mirada decidida que había en su rostro cuando jugaba un partido de quiddich que estaba decidido a ganar. Lo entendió. Aquello no iba con ella, sino con él.

-Evy, lo voy a decir una vez y no lo quiero volver a repetir. No voy a salir con ninguna de vosotras hasta que Lily no me deje y tal y como yo lo veo –miró a la pelirroja que le sonrió a medias-, no creo que eso vaya a pasar en muchos años. Así que lo lamento, pero –le dio el pergamino de nuevo-, esto no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¿No salir con nadie más? –el chico asintió y ella sonrió de forma forzada, demasiado dulce para el gusto de Lily que estaba meditando cuánta poción se había tenido que colocar en el cabello para que se le hubiese quedado de aquella forma tan lisa parecida a la suya-. No puedes decirlo en serio, Jamie –dijo la chica mirándolo-. Creíamos que con un par de semanas se te pasaría la tontería… pero…

-No es una tontería Evelyn –aseguró James-, nunca lo ha sido y yo nunca he dicho eso. Todas las chicas con las que he salido siempre han sabido que estaba enamorado de Lily –añadió sin saber el efecto que aquellas palabras causarían en Lily que permanecía mirándolos a ambos sin decir nada-, tú incluida. También te lo dije, ¿cierto?

-Sí… lo hiciste… Pero yo creí que…

-Nunca os he engañado, nunca os he dicho que os quisiera a ninguna porque no podía quereros… porque siempre la he querido a ella.

-Pero Evans no…

-Lily sí me quiere, sólo… -miró un momento a la pelirroja que estaba ligeramente sonrojada-…sólo necesitaba saberlo… Quiero que desmontéis el club –pidió firmemente.

-¿Qué? Eso si que no… No puedes pedirnos eso… Es lo único que vamos a conservar de ti… no puedes pedirnos que…

-Sí puedo hacerlo –dijo él muy serio.

Evelyn miró a Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-Pagarás por esto, Evans –aseguró.

-No le tocarás ni un pelo –contestó James por Lily. Evy lo miró-. Si me entero de que le ocurre algo a Lily y que tú o alguna de vosotras –añadió paseando la vista endurecida por todas las chicas presentes-, ha tenido algo que ver, os aseguro que pediréis un traslado a Beaxbautons –tomó la mano de Lily -. Vamos, creo que tenemos que hablar…

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar, él la estaba conduciendo con su mano convenientemente situada en su cintura hacia el castillo. Lily lo miró confusa. ¿Qué acababa de pasar allí?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews y mensajitos que me alegran bastante el día, de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**

**Sed felices y portaos bien y recordad: no hagais nada que yo no haría!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Estás llorando…

-No es verdad Bueno… puede que un poquito…

-Te quiero, ¿vale?

-¿Y las lágrimas?

-Estoy un poco sensible"

"-¿Cuándo me pensabas decir que ibas a hacerlo?

-Es la única salida, Remus… No quiero casarme con Malfoy y no voy a hacerlo…

-¡Me da igual renunciar a la magia, Remus!

-Dumbledore no dejará que…

-Dumbledore no puede hacer nada Remus…

-¡No voy a renunciar a ti, Danielle!"

"-Se lo has dicho, ¿cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Cissa?

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no harás nada que moleste a Lucius

-Y si tú sabes lo que te conviene, entenderás por qué lo he hecho"

"-¿Dónde estábamos cuando nos han interrumpido en el lago?

-No estoy de humor para besarte, Potter

-James… no tengo mucha paciencia en estos momentos

-Lo sé, lo sé, voy a ello…

-Siempre supe que jugabas con las chicas

-No lo has entendido ¿verdad?

-¿Qué no he entendido, James?

-Eran ellas las que siempre jugaban conmigo…"

"_-Eres consciente de que vamos al bosque oscuro ¿verdad? _

_Quiero ver si es verdad que hay thestrals en el bosque._

_-Hablo en serio _

_-¿Te funciona ese truco? eso de traer a las chicas al bosque y hacerles creer que vais a hacer algo peligroso para que ellas se agarren a ti como si fuera lo único que puede salvarles la vida_

_-Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada… _

_-Solía funcionarme Desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti no he vuelto a intentarlo_

_-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarla por el apellido? _

_-Cuando Lily confíe en mí lo suficiente para dejar que sea el padrino de un pequeño Cornamenta _

_-Lo sé… es mi rincón… _

_-¿Por qué me lo enseñas?"_

"-Te doy un galeón por tus pensamientos…

-Mis pensamientos no valen tanto

-Quería preguntarte si tú y Black vais en serio o si puedo invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla este sábado sin temer que me quiera romper la cabeza con una bludgger."

"-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? ¿Lunático?

-Lunático, tranquilízate… tenemos que saber qué ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo?

Vamos Remus, tú controlas al lobo, ¿recuerdas?

-Danielle va a preparar el ritual para entregar su magia

-Si no te ha hecho caso a ti, Remus, el único al que va a escuchar es a Sirius, vamos, hay que buscarle."

"-Bueno, yo… tengo que irme

-Lo estaré

-Te ha invitado a salir ¿cierto?

-No necesito espiarte, Annie; eres un libro abierto para mí

-¿Y qué le has contestado?

-Buena respuesta…

-Bueno, no estamos casados, pero…

-¡Eso es! ¡Eres un genio, Sirius!

-¿Has encontrado la solución?"

"-Ahora debes entregarlo, Danielle

-¡No!

-Claro que la quiero Canuto

-¿Cuánto?

-Demasiado para medirlo

-Cásate con ella."


	27. Cásate con ella

**Hola a todos! Que tal la semana?**

**Espero que bien y que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado… me quedaría más tiempo charlando por aquí, pero tengo hora en la peluquería, así que, chicas, ya sabéis lo que eso significa… me voy! Un besito, nos vemos abajo…**

…

…

…

**Ups, se me olvidaba! Muchas gracias a:**

**Laia Bourne Black, Raven Yaxley, Desiré, Airam Lilian Lupin, camila, noiraaa, Armella Potter, carito-potter, dulce, pili, amsp14, JohannyPotter, dany pruzzo, Chii Tomoyo, naruweasley, Mariet Malfoy Snape, ProngsAndMoony, Duciell, PaulyProngs, karlablackM, Terry Moon, Brujita, Nasirid (muchas gracias por dejar un review, estaré encantada de volver a leerte por aquí así que ya sabes ;D) Tere Black, paulii.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo!**

Capítulo 25. Cásate con ella

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen! –gritó la chica en cuanto entró a la torre Gryffindor y vio a Peter sentado en uno de los sillones con un catálogo de quiddich entre las manos.

Algunos alumnos de segundo y tercero que estaban allí terminando de hacer sus tareas, se apartaron todo lo posible de la pareja que parecía que estaban a punto de empezar una discusión campal como lo eran todas las que protagonizaban ese grupo en concreto de séptimo. En cualquier otro momento Emily les hubiera mirado enfadada por portarse de forma tan cobarde siendo Gryffidors y Peter les hubiera mirado demostrándoles su apoyo, pero en aquellos momentos ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta del pequeño grupito de apoyo no invitado que tenían cerca de ellos.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el chico de forma nerviosa.

Emily enarcó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos peligrosamente y se sentaba frente a él, dejando la revista como único obstáculo entre los dos.

-Vi a Snape cubierto de una substancia bastante… asquerosa –finalizó Emily sin encontrar otra palabra que describiera mejor el estado de Snape.

-Oh, eso…-dijo distraídamente Peter-. Se cruzó en medio –contestó quitándole importancia. Emi le miró-. En realidad, iba dirigido a Malfoy pero… -se encogió de hombros con aire ausente-… aunque no me arrepiento de que también le tocara a él.

-¡Peter! –gritó entonces ella.

-¿Sí, cariño? –preguntó él sonriendo inocentemente. Emily le miró enfadada y el chico se levantó del sillón dejando la revista con cierta pesadez sobre el sofá mientras su cabeza trabajaba para buscar una excusa que fuera creíble-. Bueno, ¿qué querías que hiciera? –ella abrió la boca pero él no se lo permitió-. Emi, recibiste una carta que te comprometía con Snape, te fuiste sin decirme qué ibas a hacer o decir y ¿pretendes que me quede cruzado de brazos? Pues lamento decirte que no –ella le miró-, puede que sea un poco torpe con algunas materias, e incluso puede que no sea el mejor mago del mundo y tampoco el mejor novio del mundo entero, pero no voy a quedarme si hacer nada cuando intentan quitarme a la única chica que ha sentido por mí lo mismo que yo por ella sólo porque tú me digas que me mantenga al margen y además… ¿qué te pasa ahora?

Emily negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba sonriente, indicándole que no pasaba nada, al menos nada malo. Peter la conocía perfectamente y sabía que cuando le brillaban los ojos de color violeta del modo en que lo estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos era porque podía ocurrir algo que casi nadie había visto nunca, Emily Banks podía llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó preocupado cruzando de dos pasos el espacio que les separaba.

-Nada… -dijo Emi cerrando los párpados para contener las lágrimas.

Sintió la palma abierta de Peter sobre su mejilla y casi inconscientemente apretó más sus ojos, sin poder evitar que dos lágrimas cayesen y fuesen a parar a las manos de él, que se apresuró a limpiarlas antes de que terminasen de caer.

-Estás llorando… -apuntó él como si aquello no fuera algo completamente básico.

-No es verdad –argumentó ella que odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás. Abrió los ojos para ver a Peter sonriendo y rodando los ojos y una tercera lágrima se le cayó; sonrió a su pesar-. Bueno… puede que un poquito…

-¿Te he dicho algo que…

Ella negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndole.

-¿Qué sería eso? –Peter la miró y ella sonrió ante la mirada confusa de su chico, le encantaba dejarlo descolocado, era divertido ver su mirada perdida, buscando una respuesta a algo que ni siquiera se había planteado nunca-. "La única chica que ha sentido por mí lo mismo que yo por ella" –citó ella a rajatabla. Peter se sonrojó ligeramente-. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Peter?

-Ya lo sabes –le contestó el chico.

Emily le miró y el chico suspiró.

-Te quiero, ¿vale? –dijo él-. Y no voy a dejar que nadie te separe de mi lado… -no le dio tiempo de decir nada más. Emily lo estaba besando.

Peter sonrió dentro del beso cuando las manos de ella se entrelazaron detrás de su espalda, por debajo del jersey, buscando un mayor contacto, y algo temeroso en principio por la reacción que ella pudiera tener, colocó con suavidad su mano sobre el trasero de Emily que lejos de molestarse por la acción inflingida, se limitó a sonreírle separándose de él unos milímetros, el espacio y tiempo justo para poder respirar antes de volver a besarle.

Adoraba sentir la lengua de ella jugando con la suya, y ella doraba la calidez de Peter y la timidez con que la besaba y trataba cuando lo hacía, temeroso de que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Por eso le gustaba Peter, por eso se había enamorado de él… había sido una de las pocas personas capaz de ver más allá del hielo de sus ojos, capaz de darse cuenta de que también sufría, sentía y lloraba, aunque eso sí, pocas veces.

El beso se fue haciendo más dulce, pasando de la pasión al cariño y la ternura y cuando se separaron dándose cortos besos, él sonrió mirándola dulcemente, una mirada que sólo tenía para Emily, algo que ella sabía muy bien.

-¿Y las lágrimas? –preguntó él mirándola directamente a los ojos para asegurarse de que no le iba a mentir.

Emily sonrió a medias mientras volvía a abrazarlo sintiéndose estúpida por sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Peter, pero sintiéndose al mismo tiempo feliz por ser capaz de sentirlo.

-Estoy un poco sensible… tengo las hormonas alteradas –susurró contra su cuello. Peter sonrió.

-Entiendo –dijo como respuesta. Se fue a separar de ella pero Emily lo tenía firmemente abrazado alrededor de la cintura-. ¿Emily?

-Aún estoy sensible –dijo ella entre ocasionales hipidos por las lágrimas que aún estaba derramando.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y miró al techo de la sala común como si allí fuera a encontrar las respuestas a sus problemas con la mente femenina, pero cuando sintió que Emily le daba un dulce beso a modo de agradecimiento en el cuello, justo bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, decidió que Emily podía tener todas las hormonas alteradas que quisiera si le iba a tratar de aquel modo.

-¿Cuándo me pensabas decir que ibas a hacerlo? –preguntó el chico.

Danielle suspiró. Quizá para los demás Remus siguiera siendo tranquilo y sosegado, pero ella advertía claramente el tono de advertencia y la ira contenida en su voz mientras la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

-Iba a hacerlo –aseguró Dani.

-¿Cuándo exactamente? –preguntó él de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo Dumbledore se canse de los caramelos de limón? –preguntó bromeando. La mirada de él le hizo ver que estaba hablando en serio.

-Es la única salida, Remus… No quiero casarme con Malfoy y no voy a hacerlo… y si para ello tengo que convertirme en una muggle, lo haré –añadió con decisión.

Remus la miró intentando no gritar aunque era lo que más quería hacer en aquellos momentos. Gritarle que era idiota, gritarle que estaba loca, gritarle que renunciara la magia era renunciar a una parte de lo que era…

-¿Conoces a algún mago o bruja que haya dejado de serlo? –Dani negó con la cabeza sabiendo a qué se refería Remus-. Eso es porque cuando abandonan la magia, se les aplica un _obliviate_, Danielle… ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?

-¡Lo sé! –gritó ella girándose y rebelándole a Remus unas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos-. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? –le preguntó -¿Por qué crees que he tardado tanto en decidirme, Remus?

-Danielle…

-¡Me da igual renunciar a la magia, Remus! –le ignoró ella-. Me da igual dejar de ser bruja, dejar Hogwarts, el callejón Diagón, Hogsmeade… hechizos, pociones, el quiddich… ¡me da igual! –gritó con fuerzas-. Pero cuando dejé de ser bruja tendré que renunciar también a ti, Remus… -añadió con resignación-… y eso… eso es lo que va a matarme…

-Dumbledore no dejará que…

Ella sonrió forzosamente.

-Dumbledore no puede hacer nada Remus… -le dijo aún sabiendo que él ya lo sabía-. Tú mismo acabas de decirlo… renunciar a la magia es renunciar a una parte de mí, Remus, lo sabes, lo sé… -añadió con resignación-… Ambos sabemos que el _obliviate_ es…

-¡No voy a renunciar a ti, Danielle! –gritó entonces él-. Y no me importa que te borren la memoria o que te envíen a Canadá, no voy a renunciar a ti…. Nunca…

Danielle le observó caminar hacia ella y ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció en medio de la sala, de pie, quieta, sintiendo como las lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas, sintiendo como parte de ella se moría aún sin haber entregado su magia… sintiendo como todo lo que una vez había pertenecido a ella se alejaba sin posibilidad de retorno y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Los fuertes brazos de Remus la rodearon y cuando el chico le susurró un dulce "te quiero" al oído Danielle no pudo evitar sollozar y que las piernas se le doblasen. Fuera de intentar sostenerla, Remus cayó también al suelo, junto a ella, sin deshacer su abrazo, susurrándole, calmándola y abrazándola con fuerza y dulzura al mismo tiempo. No dejaría que ella le olvidara… nunca… aunque eso implicara renunciar él también a su magia.

Narcisa lo miró en cuanto atravesó la puerta de la sala de Slytherin; rodó los ojos. Si había algo que detestaba era que Narcisa Black siempre quisiera estar al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba y dejaba de pasar.

Suspiró sabiendo lo que la rubia estaba haciendo allí, entró con paso elegante y firme y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza que fue correspondido con una mirada silenciosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto coqueto y pensativo que volvería loco a todos los Slytherins si no fuera porque todos sabían que Narcisa era propiedad no declarada de Lucius Malfoy.

Snape se sentó en la butaca negra con elegancia y tomó un libro sobre artes oscuras que descansaba sobre la mesa más próxima, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a la chica a los ojos.

-Se lo has dicho, ¿cierto? –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Severus no contestó.

Pero ella no se rendía con tanta facilidad, por nada era una Black; Snape resopló cuando ella se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente, odiaba la perseverancia de los Black, ¿es que todos tenían que ser así?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Has ido a hablar con Seever, ¿verdad? –otra afirmación, sólo que esta era errónea-. Si Lucius sabe que has puesto sobre aviso a… -frunció el ceño-, además, pensé que querías que los merodeadores sufrieran.

-Uno de los merodeadores es tu primo, querida –le recordó él. Un escalofrío por la columna de ella hizo que se estremeciese bajo la divertida mirada de Severus.

-Sólo por razones genéticas –puntualizó ella-. Además, estábamos hablando de… -fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Cissa? –preguntó él en tono que dejaba evidentemente claro que no iba a hablar sobre aquello-. ¿No tienes que ir a maldecir a alguien, molestar a tu primo –dijo con ironía-, o meterte en la cama de Lucius?

Las mejillas de Narcisa se tiñeron levemente, pero como toda buena Black y sobre todo como toda excelente Slytherin, sonrió sin dejar que sus emociones quedasen reflejadas en su rostro perfectamente maquillado para que pareciera que no iba maquillada.

-Hablaremos en otro momento que estés más… -él la miró incitándola a decir algo inapropiado, pero por supuesto, ella era demasiado hábil-… receptivo.

Severus suspiró por toda respuesta, retomando su lectura, notando el suave crujir del sofá cuando ella se levantó y el mueble perdió su peso y presencia, escuchando después los pasos cortos y firmes de ella que se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no harás nada que moleste a Lucius –dijo ella como fórmula de despedida mientras empezaba a bajar los escalones.

-Y si tú sabes lo que te conviene, entenderás por qué lo he hecho –le dijo él del mismo modo.

Narcisa no contestó, pero Snape supo enseguida que ella había entendido, después de todo, Narcisa era tan retorcida como él e incluso más a la hora de amenazar a los que necesitaban ser amenazados. Sonrió a medias. Le caía bien esa chica.

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen!

James miró a Lily que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras que él cerraba la puerta.

-¿Esa era Banks? –preguntó.

-Esa era Emi gritándole a Peter –corrigió Lily claramente divertida sentándose en la cama de James.

James movió su varita antes de volver a guardarla en el cinturón de su pantalón después de hacer un hechizo de privacidad y silencio en la habitación y girarse hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estábamos cuando nos han interrumpido en el lago? –preguntó acercándose a Lily con claras intenciones de retomar el beso que habían tenido que romper por la presencia bastante molesta en opinión de la pelirroja de Evelyn.

-No estoy de humor para besarte, Potter –le dijo Lily fijamente mirándolo. James suspiró derrotado mientras se alejaba de ella para volver a quedar incorporado.

-Sabía que ibas a decir algo así –concedió el chico-. Supongo que quieres que te explique que es eso del horario, ¿cierto?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y de piernas sobre la cama de James mientras que él se sentó delante de ella, en el suelo mirándola como si fuera un niño que acaba de ser atrapado en una travesura.

-Supones bien –le dijo ella.

-Y nada de lo que diga o haga hará que cambies de opinión, ¿verdad?

-Verdad –dijo ella aún cruzada de brazos.

James suspiró. Sabía que el acuerdo al que él había llegado con las chicas de su club de admiradoras no iba a ser del agrado de Lily, no porque saliera con todas ellas, sino por el modo de hacerlo de llegar al punto de hacer un horario para poder estar con todas…

-¿Y si te prometo la luna? –Lily enarcó una ceja.

-James, eso es algo imposible de prometer –le aseguró la chica.

-Somos magos, nada es imposible –ella lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras los rodaba-. Bueno, casi nada…. Aunque si quisiéramos, yo creo que Dumbledore podría…

-¡James! –le llamó ella con cierto tinte de exasperación en su voz.

-Vale, vale, de acuerdo, tú ganas –concedió el chico a media voz. La miró con dulzura lo que hizo que Lily se pusiera sobre aviso-. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-Por el principio –señaló ella-, creo que sería un buen punto para empezar, ¿no crees, cielo?

James arqueó una ceja ante la forma que ella había pronunciado el apelativo cariñoso, demasiado dulce y empalagoso, demasiado parecido al de Evy, frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando Lily utilizaba el sarcasmo de aquel modo.

-De acuerdo… -él dio una palmada contra su propia pierna levantándose y empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación sabiendo que ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima-… Aunque a ti nunca te haya gustado, siempre has visto como me miran las demás chicas –Lily frunció el ceño y él sonrió sabiendo que no iba por buen camino si quería que le perdonase-, por ser el capitán de Gryffindor, por ser merodeador, por mi encanto natural… -ella enarcó una ceja-… en fin, el caso es que siempre he resultado un buen partido al ojo femenino de Hogwarts.

-James… no tengo mucha paciencia en estos momentos –le advirtió ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé, voy a ello… Empecé a salir con ellas para ver si te fijabas en mí… y lo hiciste –sonrió-, como el arrogante, prepotente y estúpido de Potter, pero lo hiciste… y con eso yo ya estaba conforme.

-James…

-No, espera… déjame terminar. El caso es que un día, Evy y Diana, de Ravenclaw, ¿la conoces? –ella asintió ausentemente-, bueno, el caso es que ambas estaban discutiendo porque querían ir a Hogsmeade conmigo y Diana reclamaba que había salido con Evy dos veces ese mes mientras que con ella sólo una y Evelyn replicaba que el mes anterior había salido dos veces oficialmente con Diana además de otras dos salidas a escondidas –respiró-, entonces Diana le dijo que se había enterado de las tres escapadas, una con beso de despedida, que habíamos tenido hacía menos de dos semanas y luego…

-James, por favor…

-El caso es que decidieron que en lugar de pelear entre ellas, tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo para no hacerlo, y la única forma era controlando cuántas veces salía con quién –se encogió de hombros-, el método fue sencillo…

-Con un horario –intervino ella.

-Sí.

-Deja que lo diga yo a ver si me he enterado… Como no te he hecho caso durante todos estos años y esas chicas estaban y están locas por ti –ignoró la sonrisa de disculpa y vergüenza que por primera vez había visto en el rostro de James-, decidiste que si salías con ellas quizá yo te haría caso ¿correcto?

-Emmm… sí…

-Bien, entonces para no discutir entre ellas, idearon un horario para que cubrieras todas tus citas con todas por igual para que ninguna estuviera por encima de otra, ¿cierto?

-Eh… sí, cierto…

Lily no dijo nada y James tragó con cierta dificultad. Conocía aquel rostro de Lily, era el rostro de la "prefecta", cuando estaba pensando en algo y su cabecita no dejaba de armar y desarmar conjeturas por propio pie. Suspiró cuando ella le miró sabiendo de antemano cual era la conclusión a la que ella había llegado.

-Siempre supe que jugabas con las chicas –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

James se pasó una mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo.

-No lo has entendido ¿verdad?

Ella le miró. No estaba bromeando; su voz denotaba cierta melancolía, como aquel que dice la verdad y nadie le cree hasta que es demasiado tarde. James atravesó la habitación de dos zancadas y se acuclilló delante de ella, tomando las manos de Lily y descruzando sus brazos, reposando sus manos con las de ella en el regazo de la chica, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella ni un solo segundo.

-¿Qué no he entendido, James?

-Nunca he jugado con las chicas, Lily –sonrió a medias-… Ellas siempre sabían a qué atenerse, siempre sabían que aunque saliera con ellas estaba enamorado de ti… -le acarició una mejilla soltando una de sus manos y ella cerró los ojos sintiendo la tibieza de la mano de James… cálida… incluso en invierno era cálido-… Nunca les mentí ni les prometí nada…

-Pero las besabas… -insistió la chica.

-¡Claro que las besaba Lily! –dijo él como si fuera evidente mientras la miraba-. Soy un adolescente, ¿qué esperabas? Tengo las hormonas revolucionadas y casi nunca pienso con la cabeza y cuando lo hago es porque una vocecita que curiosamente se parece mucho a la de Remus, me dice lo que debo o no hacer –sonrió a medias cuando ella lo hizo-. Pero cuando las besaba sólo pensaba en que ellas se sintieran queridas… nunca pensaba en disfrutar yo porque nunca podía disfrutar con ninguna que no fuera tú…

Lo entendió. Él nunca había jugado con las chicas, siempre había sido al revés, todo lo contrario a lo que había creído durante años. Sí, desde luego que James había salido con casi todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts, en realidad, sólo se habían salvado las que eran admiradoras de Remus y Peter, porque las que iban detrás de Sirius también habían pasado alguna que otra por los brazos de James… pero era cierto que él nunca las había buscado… siempre habían sido ellas… Y como si aquella mirada fuera el preludio de una confesión, él la miró dulcemente.

-Eran ellas las que siempre jugaban conmigo…

Y como toda respuesta, Lily le besó, suavemente, tranquilamente, de forma acompasada y dulce, soltando sus manos de las de James y colocándolas en el cuello de la camisa del chico, atrayéndolo hacia ella y haciendo que él se irguiese para después inclinarse sobre ella, recostándola con suavidad en la cama y colocándose él sobre ella, medio ladeado para no aplastarla con su peso.

-¿Eso significa que no estás enfadada? –preguntó él separándose un segundo para mirarla divertido.

Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza suavemente antes de que él volviese a atacar sus labios, jugando esta vez, con su labio inferior, lamiéndolo y chupándolo con dulzura, saboreándolo con delicadeza y suavidad.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando se movió involuntariamente hacia arriba en la cama para evitar que sus piernas estuviesen colgando por un lado del lecho, tampoco se dio cuenta de que él la había ayudado a moverse, moviéndose también con ella, como si temiera que al separarse un segundo ella pudiera desvanecerse en el aire.

Notó una de las manos de James jugar con la piel desnuda que había dejado descubierta su camisa al subírsele un palmo sobre el ombligo mientras que la otra la tenía situada a la altura de su oreja, apoyada en la cama, en un intento de no hacer que todo su peso cayera sobre ella.

Sonrió cuando él la mordió en el labio y sonrió cuando después lamió la herida con su lengua resarciendo el daño inflingido. La mano que estaba en la cintura descendió unos milímetros, unos centímetros y se afianzó en su cadera, masajeando con lentitud deliberada la zona, haciéndola estremecer al notar el contacto de James en aquella zona de su cuerpo que tan pocas personas habían tocado. Quiso apartarle, pero no pudo; en lugar de eso, una de sus manos bajó por el cuello de él, deslizándose por el pecho del chico y subiendo después por su espalda, metiéndola bajo la camisa, sintiendo la piel caliente de él y notando como la respiración de james se hacía más rápida.

Se sentía bien, se sentía maravillosamente bien bajo él… su piel era tan suave… sus gestos involuntarios, el modo en que acababa de subir la pierna doblándola y permitiéndole un perfecto acceso a su muslo que aún no tocaba porque lo consideraba zona de riesgo… la manera en que le acariciaba la espalda con sus uñas mientras que la otra jugaba con el vello de su nuca… sabía que era de él; sabía que siempre sería de él; no importaba a cuántas chicas hubiera besado ni con cuantos chicos hubiera salido ella… no importaba los besos, las caricias, las miradas o los pensamientos que alguno de los dos pudo haber tenido en el pasado… sólo importaban ellos dos en aquel momento, en aquella habitación, en aquella cama…

Dejando de besarla y besándola en su cuello, el chico movió por costumbre su mano en la pierna de ella, sintiéndola estremecer, y notando como se tensaba de inmediato, sonriendo para sí mismo, sabiendo que ella aún no estaba lista y sabiendo que él jamás la obligaría a nada decidió esperar a que ella hablara. La besó suavemente, incitándola a hacerlo; su pelirroja no le defraudó… ¿cuándo lo había hecho?

-James… -consiguió decir cuando su cerebro supo lo que estaba ocurriendo-… Aún no… yo no…

El chico sonrió contra el cuello de Lily y afianzó su mano en la cintura de ella, subiéndola desde el muslo donde había estado, dándole a entender que su mano no pasaría de allí si ella no lo deseaba; elevó su cabeza para mirarla… hermosa, sonrojada y con el aliento entrecortado por la falta de oxígeno después del beso.

-Lo sé… -susurró él contra sus labios besándola luego despacio.

-No es que no quiera… -añadió la pelirroja.

James apartó un par de mechones para ver aún más sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Lo sé… -contestó el chico.

-Pero aún no…

-Lily… -él colocó sus dedos sobre la boca de ella y la pelirroja lo miró, perdiéndose en los ojos dulces de James, olvidando de repente todo lo que quería decir y maravillándose del modo en que su novio podía hacer que perdiera el sentido de la realidad con una simple mirada, encontrándose preguntándose a sí misma si ella también tendría esa capacidad sobre él-… tranquila… -le susurró-… No voy a hacer nada que no me pidas que haga… Sé que aún no estás preparada… -sonrió-… y confío que cuando lo estés me lo digas… -ella se sonrojó y James sonrió-… porque aunque no pueda prometerte la luna…- el chico deslizó su boca hasta situarla junto al oído de Lily-… planeo que cuando eso ocurra, pueda hacerte llegar a tocar el cielo y ver las estrellas…

Ella se estremeció y por toda respuesta le besó suavemente. Se acomodaron mejor, apoyándose él en un brazo doblado bajo su cabeza y ella en él.

-James…

-¿Sí?

-¿Con quién fuiste a Hogsmeade?

Sintió que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente al reír suavemente y cuando la besó en la frente se acurrucó aún más a su lado.

-Hice que me castigaran y pasé toda la tarde del sábado limpiando el Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de mi pelirroja.

Lily sonrió. Definitivamente James tendría que hacer algo muy grave para que ella se enfadara con él… era imposible hacerlo.

Sabía que tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenía delante, pero no podía hacerlo; cada vez que intentaba leer algo más de dos líneas seguidas, alguna palabra o alguna variante de una palabra le hacía recordar la tarde que había pasado con Sirius.

_(flashback)_

_-Eres consciente de que vamos al bosque oscuro ¿verdad? –preguntó ella deteniéndose y haciendo que él también se detuviese a orillas del lago._

_Sirius sonrió confiado y dio un suave tirón de la mano de ella para hacer que siguiese caminando._

_-Lo sé –se limitó a contestar-. Quiero ver si es verdad que hay thestrals en el bosque._

_Esta vez Annie se detuvo por completo y ni siquiera cuando él le dio un suave tirón ella reaccionó. Sonriendo con aquel tiente divertido en su rostro y sus ojos se giró hacia ella y Ann lo examinó con una ceja enarcada._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó él con expresión inocente._

_Ann conocía aquella expresión perfectamente y sabía por el modo en que él estaba sonriendo con cara de no haber dicho ninguna estupidez ni tontería en su vida, luego rodó los ojos y esta vez fue él quien sintió un tirón suave en su mano instándolo a caminar._

_-Hablo en serio –insistió él._

_-Sí, Sirius, por supuesto que hablas en serio –concedió ella condescendiente utilizando el tono que solía emplear cuando quería darle la razón a alguien aún sabiendo que no la tenía-. Estoy segura de que me has traído aquí…_

_-En realidad eres tú la que va delante, así que técnicamente… -la interrumpió._

_-… para llamar a los thestrals y dejarme en peligro –terminó ella ignorando deliberadamente la interrupción del muchacho. _

_-Te advierto que podríamos encontrarnos con bestias salvajes e incluso con Slytherins… -añadió con tono jocoso._

_-¿Te funciona ese truco? –preguntó ella divertida lejos de enfadarse._

_-¿Qué truco? Por cierto preciosa, ¿llevas tu varita? No vamos a buscar thestrals pero es conveniente llevar…_

_-Sabes a qué me refiero… eso de traer a las chicas al bosque y hacerles creer que vais a hacer algo peligroso para que ellas se agarren a ti como si fuera lo único que puede salvarles la vida –él dejó escapar una sonora carcajada por el modo en que había dicho todo aquello casi de carrerilla-. Y por cierto, siempre llevo mi varita, aunque pensaba que con el "gran Sirius Black" no la iba a necesitar por mucho bosque oscuro que sea –añadió en tono de broma._

_Él le respondió acariciándole el dorso de la mano que mantenía unida a la suya. _

_-Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada… -le dijo él tomando la mano y besándola con suavidad._

_-Lo sé –dijo ella deteniéndose un segundo para girarse y darle un beso suave en la comisura de los labios, riendo para sí al verse atrapada por los labios de él que no parecía suficientemente contento con aquel inocente besito-. No has contestado a mi pregunta… -dijo cuando se separaron y siguieron caminando. _

_-Solía funcionarme –admitió él-. Por la derecha –indicó al llegar al inicio del bosque y ver que ella dudaba sobre qué camino tomar._

_-¿Solía funcionarte? –él apartó una rama baja de un árbol para que ella pasara-. Gracias. ¿Ya no te funciona?_

_Sirius estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario bastante fuera de lugar acerca de la última pregunta de ella y bastante subido de tono, pero decidió que lo mejor, después de haber ocurrido lo que había pasado en la habitación y la sala común no quería decir nada que pudiera incomodar a la chica._

_-No lo sé –contestó él siguiendo andando-. Desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti no he vuelto a intentarlo –se encogió de hombros, consciente de la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Ann-. Cuidado, hay un agujero en ese lado del tronco –dijo tirando de ella para que no pisara un montoncito de ramas y hojas que parecían completamente normales._

_-¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso? –preguntó divertida mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y caminaba detrás de ella envolviéndola en un suave abrazo que hizo que ella se sintiera protegida._

_-Es evidente, princesa –la besó en la mejilla-. Tenía que reparar aquel en el que Banks y yo caímos._

_-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarla por el apellido? –preguntó ella mientras Sirius la guiaba a través del bosque hacia algún lugar._

_-Cuando Lily confíe en mí lo suficiente para dejar que sea el padrino de un pequeño Cornamenta –Ann sonrió meneando la cabeza-. ¿Crees que podrás subir por ahí?_

_La pregunta la devolvió a la realidad; era una pendiente muy empinada, habían rocas, arbustos y unas hendiduras en la cuesta que parecían haber sido hechas a base de pasar por allí una y otra y otra vez. Se miró los pies; llevaba zapatos con medio tacón. _

_-No es tan difícil –le aseguró él al ver sus dudas-. Estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo –le aseguró-. Y te prometo que valdrá la pena._

_-No he dicho que fuera difícil –se defendió ella-. Y tampoco he dicho que no fuera capaz de hacerlo –añadió cuando él abrió la boca para decir algo-. Es más, no recuerdo haber dicho nada al respecto, así que si no te importa…_

_Él sonrió y le indicó por donde tenía que empezar a subir; Annie le besó en los labios a modo de agradecimiento y empezó a subir por la ladera de la montaña recordando mentalmente que no debía de ponerse zapatos de tacón, ni siquiera de medio tacón cuando estuviera con Sirius, porque nunca podía saber dónde la iba a llevar._

_Media hora después, tras algunos sustos y resbalones por parte de Annie y divertidos comentarios y sonrisas por parte de Sirius cada vez que tenía que sujetar a Annie por las caderas para empujarla o evitar que se resbalara, llegaron a un espacio abierto y hundido en la pared._

_-Entra –le dijo él desde abajo sin siquiera jadear o sudar por el esfuerzo._

_Ann obedeció notando la tranquilidad de la voz de su novio, que dejaba más que patente que hacía ese mismo recorrido bastantes veces no sólo para conocerlo tan bien, si no para hacerlo sin siquiera sudar._

_Cuando Sirius subió detrás de ella sonriente, la encontró apoyada contra la pared de la pequeña cueva, inclinada hacia delante y recuperando el aliento. Se maldijo interiormente por no haberse acordado de la enfermedad asmática de la chica y con movimientos ágiles y precisos se acercó hasta ella._

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras conjuraba un vaso de agua fría que le ofreció. _

_Ann asintió sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño inhalador y tomándolo un par de veces mientras respiraba profundamente ante la mirada preocupada de Sirius. No sabía si reírse por que él era tan cuidadoso con ella o gritarle que no era de porcelana; cuando notó que él seguía con el vaso de agua fría en las manos mirándola, se inclinó por lo primero, logrando que él también sonriera._

_-Gracias… -aceptó el agua y el líquido frío hizo contacto con su garganta en cuanto lo tomó, logrando que la diferencia de temperatura hiciera un efecto beneficioso en su respiración._

_-Lo siento… -escuchó que él se disculpaba-… No recordé que…_

_Ann negó mientras se ponía derecha guardando el inhalador de nuevo._

_-Yo he querido subir, Sirius, no tienes que disculparte –le aseguró. Vio la intención de él de protestar pero ella fue más rápida, demasiado acostumbrada a la reacción de la gente cuando la veían respirar de forma dificultosa para no saber lo que el chico estaba pensando y estaba a punto de decir-. Pero más te vale que haya merecido la pena, o estarás en problemas, Black –le dijo marcando con cierto sonido de burla su apellido._

_-Cierra los ojos –le pidió él sonriendo al ver que ella estaba bien pero sin dejar de sentirse culpable. Ann obedeció sin poner resistencia. Sirius la giró haciéndola rodar sobre sí misma de modo que mirara hacia el exterior de la cueva. La besó en la frente-. Adelante… dime si merece la pena… -le susurró._

_-Es precioso… -dijo ella contemplando la imagen desde la entrada de la cueva._

_Y realmente lo era. Se podía ver la gran balsa de agua que era el Lago Negro y a un lado del lago, los verdes pastos sobre los que se alzaba el castillo de Hogwarts, majestuoso, altivo, casi capaz de tocar el cielo y las nubes con sus torreones; el horizonte se mostraba como una línea donde podías perder la vista sin llegar a adivinar nunca el punto exacto de división entre cielo y agua. Y bajo sus pies, pedazos del bosque oscuro se veían abrumadores, perfectos para ocultarse de lo que fuera. Pero era algo más. Era libertad lo que se respiraba allí arriba; un rincón donde ser quién quisieras ser… un rincón donde no esconderte… libertad… entendía por qué Sirius la había llevado a llí._

_Los brazos de Sirius la rodearon y el mentón del chico se apoyó en su hombro, asomando la cabeza por aquel lado sonriendo._

_-Lo sé… es mi rincón… -ella no dijo nada-… cuando James está deprimido, preocupado o disgustado, toma su escoba y se pierde durante horas; Remus se dedica a mirar el techo de su habitación y a leer junto la ventana del cuarto… Peter… Peter le habla a su pequeño búho –ella retuvo una sonrisa-… y yo me escapo aquí…_

_-¿Por qué me lo enseñas? _

_Sirius sonrió; esperaba esa pregunta._

_-Porque he descubierto algo… -ella le miró-… y es que ya no necesito esta cueva para esconderme cuando estoy mal porque sólo tengo que mirarte para saber que no estoy solo… -le acarició la mejilla._

_Ella giró sobre sí misma rodeando al chico con sus brazos y dejando que él la envolviese aún más._

_-Sabes que con ese comentario te has ganado algo ¿verdad? –preguntó divertida._

_Sirius asintió sonriente. Le gustaba Ann, pero sobre todo le gustaba cuando ella era desinhibida, cuando no había nadie a su alrededor la chica olvidaba sus complejos; le gustaba besarla pero adoraba que fuera ella quien le besara a él. Y sobre todo le gustaba cuando se ponía de puntillas del modo en que lo estaba haciendo y tiraba de su cuello hacia abajo empujando sus manos detrás de la nuca obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella para poder hacer lo que estaba haciendo… besándole con la suavidad y la dulzura que sólo ella sabía hacer, capaz de trasmitir con un simple beso todo lo que sentía por él._

_Se separaron en silencio, callados, ambos sintiendo la respiración jadeante del otro y ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El chico, reacio a dejarla ir, la apresó aún más contra su cuerpo pegando su frente a la de ella._

_-Sirius… -rompió Annie el silencio aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel momento._

_-¿mmm?_

_-¿Cómo diablos vamos a bajar?_

_Él sonrió. _

_-Somos magos ¿recuerdas? –le susurró._

_Ella abrió los ojos._

_-Podríamos haber utilizado el _wingardium leviosa" _para subir… -dijo ella._

_Sirius la miró dulcemente y con cierta inocencia le contestó un divertido "entonces no podría haberte ayudado a subir" que acompañó con un guiño descarado antes de besarla. Ann rodó los ojos; Sirius siempre iba a ser Sirius… y por eso le quería como le quería._

_(fin flashback)_

-Te doy un galeón por tus pensamientos…

Ann se giró sobresaltada buscando la voz que la había sacado de sus pensamientos haciendo que se llevara un buen susto. Unos traviesos ojos negros la miraban sonrientes.

-Jhony… -dijo ella en un susurro por estar en la biblioteca-… me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Llevo aquí más de quince minutos –le dijo él-. Y tenía que llamar tu atención de algún modo –se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pues para la próxima vez, prueba con un golpecito en el hombro o el brazo en lugar de intentar que me de un para cardíaco, ¿quieres? –bromeó ella.

Jhon asintió.

-No me has contestado…

Ella sonrió intentando centrarse en lo que estaba leyendo.

-Mis pensamientos no valen tanto –aseguró al chico. Él rió suavemente y ella le miró suspirando mientras dejaba la pluma con la que había estado jugando entre sus dedos en lugar de utilizarla para escribir -. ¿Querías algo o sólo asustarme?

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo –se disculpó él aunque si lo hubiera dicho sin reírse hubiera sonado mucho más convincente.

-En realidad sí –dijo él sonriendo-. Quería preguntarte si tú y Black vais en serio o si puedo invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla este sábado sin temer que me quiera romper la cabeza con una bludgger.

Ann sintió que se sonrojaba; miró a los lados, ¿dónde estaba Sirius cuando se le necesitaba?

-Espero no interrumpir nada, pero necesito a Lily ahora.

Danielle había entrado en la habitación avisando simplemente con dos suaves golpes en la puerta con los nudillos, detrás de ella, Remus seerio la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Luego te la devuelvo James –cogió a una desconcertada pelirroja que estaba tumbada junto a James y empezó a andar hacia la puerta-. ¿Has visto a Sirius?

-No, creo que…

-Da igual, mejor así. Nos vemos en la cena… -dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación y llevándose a Lily con ella.

James miró a Remus.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

El licántropo frunció el ceño y James lo imitó. Si Remus estaba preocupado o enfadado era porque algo grave había ocurrido.

-Dani ha decidido que por vuestra seguridad es mejor que no lo sepáis –dijo con sarcasmo y cierto tono de ironía que no pasó desapercibido-… O mejor aún por su seguridad –añadió enfadado.

-¿Remus? –Peter entró en el cuarto seguido de Emi-. Hemos visto a Evans y Dani bajar muy rápidas y creíamos que…

La frase de Peter se vio interrumpida cuando Remus haciendo uso de su fuerza sobre humana descargó un puñetazo de rabia contenida contra uno de los postes de su cama, que se partió en dos haciendo que la cama cayese por su propio peso.

-Vale, ahora sí estoy preocupado –dijo James acercándose a Remus-. ¿Lunático?

Remus le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y un brillo dorado en ellos. James suspiró. El lobo amenazaba con tomar el control y eso era algo que no podían permitir.

-Emi, cielo, será mejor que…

-Ni lo pienses Peter –le cortó ella-. Dani y Lily acaban de salir de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo y no me voy a mover hasta saber qué ocurre.

El pequeño se giró hacia James que se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de prestarle toda su atención a Remus que parecía dispuesto a romper otra cama más.

-Lunático, tranquilízate… tenemos que saber qué ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? –Remus no contestó-. ¿Dónde está Sirius cuando se le necesita?

Era increíble pero la simple presencia de Sirius calmaba al lobo; era algo que habían comprobado durante los años que llevaban acompañando a Remus en sus transformaciones; quizá era porque el perro era el animal con el que el lobo más se identificaba, pero el caso era que la presencia de Sirius era tranquilizadora para Remus y que Remus era a parte de Ann, como habían descubierto recientemente, la única persona capaz de controlar a Sirius.

-Con Ann –dijeron al mismo tiempo Emily y Peter haciendo que ambos se miraran y se sonrieran por su compenetración y que James rodara los ojos.

-Luego os miráis embobados, ¿de acuerdo? –apuntó James-. Remus, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? –el aludido le miró con cierta agresividad y el chico de gafas estuvo a punto de retroceder y de hecho lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por recordar que él era un merodeador y que Remus sólo era Remus. Además, si la cosa se ponía mal, siempre podía recurrir a su forma animaga-. Vamos Remus, tú controlas al lobo, ¿recuerdas? Contrólalo… -le dijo Jame con voz suave y tranquilizadora-… Vamos, amigo… tú puedes hacerlo… vas a hacerlo –añadió como si fuera algo evidente.

Los ojos de Remus se nublaron unos segundos, los músculos del rostro y los brazos se tensaron y Emily miró a su novio cuando éste suspiró.

-Lo está controlando –le dijo Peter a la chica con normalidad-. No le hables sobre esto, Emi… no es algo que le guste…

Ella se limitó a asentir al tiempo que Remus recuperaba su respiración acompasada y rítmica.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó James. Remus asintió mirando avergonzado a Emily. Cuando ella le sonrió de vuelta, supo que todo estaba bien-. ¿Seguro? Esta vez ha estado cerca –dijo James.

-Lo sé, lo siento chicos –se disculpó el licántropo-, pero cuando las emociones son demasiado fuertes no puedo controlarlo… -explicó mirando a Emily más que nada.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ahora, ¿puedes explicarnos por qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó cauteloso Peter.

El rostro de Remus se contrajo nuevamente y su ceño se frunció al recordar por qué el lobo se había enfurecido.

-Danielle va a preparar el ritual para entregar su magia –anunció.

Peter, fue el primero en reaccionar abriendo la puerta; James le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Si no te ha hecho caso a ti, Remus, el único al que va a escuchar es a Sirius, vamos, hay que buscarle.

James le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Colagusano, nunca he estado más de acuerdo en algo.

-Hola encanto, te estaba buscando para ir a cenar –dijo Sirius apareciendo de la nada para sorpresa de Sanders y suspiro de alivio de Annie-. Sanders –lo saludó con una sonrisa fría y sarcástica que hizo que Annie rodase los ojos.

-Black –contestó Jhony viendo como Sirius se colocaba detrás de Ann y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Estás tensa… -dijo Sirius masajeando los hombros-… le pediré a Remus la contraseña del baño de prefectos… -decidió.

-No es necesario Sirius –objetó la chica un poco incómoda ante la reacción que estaba teniendo su novio pero sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por evitar que la tuviera-. Sólo estoy un poco cansada…

-Bueno, pero yo quiero que mi novia esté perfecta –concluyó él besándola en la cabeza-, y por eso quiero que te des un baño relajante antes de ir a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, yo… tengo que irme –se levantó Jhony sintiendo que sobraba en aquel lugar-. Supongo que te veré el jueves para lo de la poción –dijo sonriendo.

-Claro –le contestó ella notando como los nervios de Sirius agarrotaban los músculos de sus manos sobre sus hombros-. Espero que estés bien…

-Lo estaré –le sonrió. Sirius farfulló algo mientras clavaba su mirada en la de Jhony que sonrió a medias entendiendo el claro mensaje del merodeador "largo de aquí"-. Bien, pues ya nos veremos –se despidió Jhony levantándose y mirando con cierta tristeza a la chica

-Sí, nos vemos –le despidió Ann.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico viendo que ella se había quedado un poco anonadada-. Podemos saltarnos la cena si quieres e ir a comer a las cocinas –sugirió besándola en la frente.

Ann negó.

-Necesito un descanso –admitió-. Eso es todo… desde que volvimos esta tarde me he encerrado aquí para encontrar una solución a lo de Danielle y creo que voy a volverme loca… -Sirius la miró.

-¿De verdad pretendes engañarme con eso? –preguntó él ofendido y divertido porque ella quisiera aparentar que no ocurría nada-. ¿Es por Sanders? –preguntó arrugando el ceño.

-No es lo que crees, Sirius, así que cambia esa cara –le ordenó ella sonriendo-. Es sólo que… no me esperaba que… bueno… él…

-Te ha invitado a salir ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Me estabas espiando?

Sirius rió de forma suave siendo consciente que estaba en la biblioteca y recordando a tiempo que Madame Pince no le tenía en muy alta estima precisamente, aunque no lograba entender el porqué…

-No necesito espiarte, Annie; eres un libro abierto para mí –le dijo él divertido.

-Sólo quería saber si nosotros dos íbamos en serio –dijo la chica.

-¿Y qué le has contestado? –preguntó Sirius.

Ann le miró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Que estábamos saliendo como pareja –le dijo ella-. Y que te quiero demasiado para salir con nadie más.

Sirius se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, haciendo que ella experimentara la sensación de ser besada al revés y sonriendo cuando ella ahogó un gemido dentro del beso.

-Buena respuesta… ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió y con un movimiento de su varita, recogió sus libros y demás y se levantó mirando al chico que aún tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido pese a que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-No te preocupes por Jhony… sólo… ha roto con Lis y se siente perdido, eso es todo –le dijo.

-No estaba preocupado por Sanders –le replicó él. Ann le miró enarcando una ceja-. Bueno, quizá un poco… Es sólo que no me gusta como te mira… ni como te sonríe… ni como te habla… -pareció meditarlo un poco-… Pensándolo bien, no me gusta como te hablan según qué chicos. Creo que voy a ir a hablar con…

--¿Así que no puedo hablar con nadie?-inquirió ella bromeando.

-Bueno, no estamos casados, pero… -se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de Ann se abrieron. Casados. ¡Claro, esa era la solución! Se giró hacia Sirius y lo besó en los labios de forma directa y sin rodeos, ignorando el resoplido de resignación y frustración cuando se alejó de él casi tan rápido como se había acercado.

-¡Eh! –protestó el chico.

-¡Eso es! –gritó ella tomando su varita de encima de la mesa y saliendo hacia fuera -¡Eres un genio, Sirius!

El aludido la siguió sonriendo y saludando a la señora Pince cuando salió de la biblioteca, tenía que averiguar por qué era un genio, ¿no?

-¡Auch! –si no hubiera sido porque James iba detrás de ella, Emily hubiera caído al suelo-. Gracias Potter –dijo dejando claro que aún no le gustaban del todo los merodeadores -¿Black? Genial… de todas las personas con quien podía tropezar, tenías que ser precisamente…

-Dejaos de tonterías, ¿habéis visto a Dani? –preguntó Ann apareciendo detrás de Sirius.

-La estamos buscando porque va a entregar su magia en algún lugar y no sabemos donde –informó Peter con rapidez mientras miraba a los lados del pasillo en el que se encontraban como si pudiera de esa forma ser capaz de adivinar por donde había desaparecido la chica en cuestión.

-¡He encontrado la solución, no puede entregar su magia ahora! –dijo Ann prácticamente gritando, cosa bastante rara que sorprendió a todos dado que ella nunca gritaba por nada.

-¿Has encontrado la solución?

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

Ambas frases fueron dichas al mismo tiempo en personas diferentes. La pregunta hecha con diferentes estados de ánimo en Emily, Peter y James, la oración pronunciada con pesar y resignación de los labios de Sirius.

-Sirius…

-Oh, no Annie, no vas a convencerme –aseguró el animago cruzándose de brazos-. No voy a dejar que…

-Su otra posibilidad es Malfoy –le recordó Ann rodando los ojos-, ¿en serio prefieres que se case con ese idiota rubio oxigenado sin una neurona en su cerebro antes de que lo haga con Remus?

-¿Qué? –preguntaron de nuevo los demás que estaban viendo la conversación como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

-No quiero que mi hermanita se case… -admitió Sirius a regañadientes frunciendo el ceño como si fuera un niño recién reprendido por alguna travesura.

-Cielo, ya lo sé… pero…

-¿Matrimonio? –preguntó Emily.

-Tiene sentido –dijo James-. Si Dani está casada no puede volver a casarse… no sé como no lo hemos visto antes… era tan sencillo…

-¿Matrimonio consumado? –preguntó entonces Peter.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron y miraron acusadoramente a Ann que sonrió nerviosamente mientras anotaba mentalmente que debía matar a Peter por tener según qué comentarios inoportunos en los peores momentos.

-Si no, no sería válido y…

-¡Ni hablar! –gritó esta vez Sirius.

-Peter, cielo…

-Lo sé, lo sé… fue un pensamiento en voz alta, como la vez en que Cornamenta dijo que los pechos de Evans eran… -una mano del dicho Cornamenta se posó sobre la boca de Peter.

-Una palabra más respecto a aquella noche y eres rata muerta, Colagusano –amenazó James con una pizca de diversión pero dejando claro que hablaba en serio.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer ¿verdad? –preguntó Peter.

Emily sonrió ante la cara de culpabilidad del chico y asintió regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero yo te sigo queriendo.

-¡Pues imagínate si Danielle tiene que consumar un matrimonio con alguien a quien no quiere! –gritó Ann a su novio.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Sirius hizo que ella se diese cuenta de que lo estaba intentando imaginar y ante la cara de desagrado, enfado y protección que estaba poniendo Ann podría haber jurado saber el momento exacto en que lo había imaginado.

-Hay que encontrar a Dani –sentenció-. Y Sé donde ha ido.

Tomó a Annie de la mano y salió corriendo por el pasillo, rogando a los magos y brujas que aún no fuera demasiado tarde, si no, no sabría que iba a hacer. Los pasos de los otros tres le siguieron.

Lily miró a Danielle y sintió como los ojos se le empezaban a hacer agua. Era increíble estar allí, presenciando como testigo que ella renunciaba a su magia, a su herencia y a su condición de bruja. Sabía lo que pasaría. En cuanto ella dijera las palabras, su magia desaparecería y Dumbledore, como director del colegio, se vería obligado a lanzarle un _obliviate_ que haría que Danielle olvidara toda su vida hasta el momento.

Olvidaría cómo se conocieron, olvidaría las peleas de almohadas, las risas, los comentarios tontos, las charlas a media noche, las siestas en clases y las consecuentes reprimendas por parte de Ann y por la suya propia… lo olvidaría todo…

A su lado Remus miraba la escena impasible, como si no fuera con él, como si aquello sólo fuera una broma pesada, sus músculos estaban tensos y en un intento por relajarle, tomó la mano del chico que la miró unos breves segundos antes de sonreír y volver a mirar a Danielle apretando la mano de Lily, agradeciendo en silencio que estuviera allí.

-Ahora debes entregarlo, Danielle –comunicó Tom.

La chica asintió y se quitó el colgante del cuello apretándolo con fuerza en su mano. Había elegido a Tom porque era necesario que alguien aceptara el colgante y sabía que ninguno de sus amigos lo haría… había elegido a Remus porque quería ser lo último que viera cuando le aplicaran el hechizo olvidadizo y había elegido a Lily porque entre todos era la más sensata… Pero en aquellos momentos desearía que Sirius también estuviese allí, con sus protestas, y Peter con su sonrisa nerviosa, y Emily con sus ojos violeta mirándola con reprobación y Ann sonriéndole con dulzura y James revolviéndose el cabello… Le hubiera gustado que estuviesen todos… Le hubiese gustado no tener que hacerlo…

Respiró profundamente; sólo tres pasos y llegaría hasta Lily. Y todo terminaría… para siempre…

-¡No! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Ann entrando en la habitación seguidos de Peter, James y Emily.

Danielle se giró hacia la puerta aún con el colgante en sus manos a punto de depositarlo en la bandeja plateada que Lily sujetaba con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de no querer ver aquello.

-¡Lo hemos encontrado! –dijo Ann con una sonrisa mientras movía un pergamino arrugado en su puño-. No tienes que entregar tu magia…

-No voy a cas…

-Tampoco vas a hacer eso –aseguró Emily-. Annie ha encontrado la solución.

Sus ojos se posaron en Remus que permanecía a un lado de Dani con el ceño fruncido, en una clara muestra de que era completamente opuesto a lo que su novia estaba haciendo con aquel ritual.

-Aunque no depende sólo de ti –añadió Peter presuroso.

Sirius sonrió, le quitó el colgante de las manos a Danielle y lo pasó de nuevo por el cuello de la chica. Luego se giró hacia Remus y le miró firmemente.

-¿Quieres a Dani?

-¿Qué…

-¿La quieres? –lo interrumpió él.

Remus miró a Danielle. ¿Quererla? La amaba. Sirius lo sabía, ¿por qué le hacía aquella pregunta?

-Claro que la quiero Canuto, ¿por qué preguntas…

-¿Cuánto? –preguntó el animago nervioso.

Remus parpadeó. Miró a su novia. Preciosa. No había otra palabra para describirla; los ojos azules oscuros brillaban con decisión y con confusión, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, el cabello se agitaba alrededor de su cuello y el olor a canela que aquel día desprendía le inundaba los sentidos y lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Demasiado para medirlo –contestó el licántropo calmadamente sonriendo al ver como Danielle sonreía y se sonrojaba ante su comentario. Sirius exhaló el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo.

-Entonces aún hay una posibilidad.

Remus miró a Sirius y el animago soltó la bomba.

-Cásate con ella.

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno, que tal? Para los que no queríais que Dani se casara con Malfoy, y para los amantes de la parejita Dani-Remus, creo que he encontrado una buena solución, no os parece?**

**Ya sabéis, comentarios y reviews donde siempre, serán bienvenidos!**

**Un besito a todos, sed buenos, portaros bien y sed felices!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Emi… prometiste intentar no despotricar contra Sirius

-¿Crees que estará bien?¿Crees que habrá sido más de una vez?

-Era su noche de bodas, ¿crees que han jugado al parchís o algo así?"

"-¿Aún no ha bajado nuestro Romeo?

-Si Ann te ve coqueteándoles, estarás en problemas

-¿Ya me has comprado algo?

-Complejo de hermano mayor, como no puede ejercerlo sobre Régulus, lo hace sobre Dani

-Le prometí a James que dejaría que me torturase hoy

-¿Vas a ir a volar? Buena suerte, la última vez que cogió una escoba fue para perseguir a una rata"

"-¿Tienen que mirarse así? ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-Porque me encanta que seas tan dulce…

-¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho para miraros… Dejadlo, no quiero saberlo.

-¿Vas a montar en escoba? ¿Vas a estar con ella mientras monta en escoba?

-Te quiero, nena

-.¡Y no me llames nena!"

"-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No te molestes Sanders, ya acompaño yo a mi novia

-Sanders tendrá problemas al final…

-¿Quieres decir que Black se está controlando porque Annie le pidió que lo hiciera?"

"-Vamos, Lily, no puedes hacerlo bien a la primera ¿no crees?

-¡Siempre me sale todo bien a la primera!

-Además, ¿por qué tanto interés de repente en aprender a volar?

-Es normal que me interese por el quiddich, ¿no?

-No, no es normal, nunca te han interesado los deportes mágicos

-Sólo quería tener algo en común contigo para que no te canses de mí…

-Has estado hablando con Evelyn, ¿verdad?"

"-¿Por eso te casaste conmigo? Una vía de escape…

-Fue porque te quiero Remus. No quiero que dudes de eso nunca, amor.

-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi fantasía?

-¿Implica agua, bañadores y mucha espuma con olor a vainilla?

-¿Quién ha hablado de bañadores?"

"-¿Cómo se puede ser amigo de alguien como Snivellus?

-Eso es porque siempre estuvo enamorado de ti

-Porque si quiere hacerle daño a Ann a través de las personas que la rodean, vosotras sois las candidatas ideales

-Voy a matar a Malfoy

-¡No es tu guerra!

-¡No quiero que sea la tuya tampoco!

-Dilo…

-Tú primero

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo de que no sea verdad…

-Te amo…"


	28. Consejos y recuerdos

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Sé qu no es suficiente para resarciros del tiempo que ha pasado desde el último capítulo, pero tenis que entenderme porque a partir de ahora será así… Estoy en el último año de facultad si todo sale bien y me voy a las siete de la mañana y regreso a las siete de la tarde y los días que regreso antes, voy al gimnasio, a la autoescuela y trabajo, así que mi tiempo de ocio que tengo que repartir entre escribir y pasarlo con mi novio, queda repartido a viernes, sábados y domingos… Supongo que sereis capaces de entender que no pueda actualizar con tanta asiduidad como antes… Y también comprendereis que no puedo seguir poniendo adelantos porque apenas me da tiempo de escribir un capitulo como para encima escribir dos para poder poner el adelanto. Eso si, sigo leyendo vuestros reviews y estoy encantada con ellos y además, lo capítulo serán tan largos como siempre.**

**Un besito para todos, espero que este capítulo os guste. Nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 26. Consejos y recuerdos

Cuando Ann salió del baño se encontró con que Emily seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras buscaba dentro del armario la ropa que iba a ponerse, aunque por el modo que tenía en arrojarla sobre la cama nadie hubiera dicho que era eso lo que estaba haciendo, sino más bien parecía querer romperla toda. Sonrió y recogió una camisa celeste del suelo que dejó sobre la cama de Emily antes de sentarse en su propia cama con el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha y un cepillo en la mano.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya, Emi? –preguntó Ann entre divertida y exasperada.

-¿Qué lo deje? –señaló claramente la cama de Lily, perfectamente hecha y sin ningún rastro de que hubiera dormido allí-, ¿Qué lo deje? Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de noches que ha dormido aquí desde que está saliendo con Potter. ¡Yo también estoy saliendo con Peter y no me paso las noches fuera de aquí, llegando al día siguiente como si no hubiera pasado nada!

Ann rodó los ojos, conocía ese discurso perfectamente.

-Eso es porque no dormirías en la misma habitación que Sirius a no ser que estuvieras bajo un _imperius_ le recordó Ann divertida empezando a cepillarse el largo cabello rubio.

Emily se dedicó a mirarla a través de sus ojos violeta queriendo parecer su imagen de "la reina de hielo" pero fracasando estrepitosamente; era imposible ofrecer aquella imagen ante sus amigas y mucho menos ante la mirada dulce de Annie.

-Eso es mentira –aclaró Emily ante lo cual Ann enarcó una ceja-. Creo que podría resistirme al imperio si recibiera la orden de dormir con ese "Ken" de pacotilla, arrogante y presuntuoso –añadió.

-Emi… prometiste intentar no despotricar contra Sirius… al menos cuando yo estuviese delante… -le reprendió levemente Ann aunque parecía divertida.

-Lo sé, lo sé… perdona cielo…-dejó de matar a la ropa y se sentó en la cama de Annie visiblemente molesta por algo-…Pero es que creo que ha nacido para hacerme la vida imposible ¡y me pone de los nervios!

-A mí también me ponen de los nervios otras cosas y no digo nada –dijo arqueando ambas cejas mientras miraba en dirección a la cama vacía de Danielle-. ¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó entonces con cierta timidez y sonrojo en sus mejillas. La sonrisa de Emily hizo que se sonrojara más-. Y no te rías de mí… sabes que no…

-Lo sé, Ann, lo sé… Pero Dani estará perfectamente… no es nada doloroso… -sonrió a medias-… bueno, quizá la primera vez pero luego…

-¿Crees que habrá sido más de una vez? –preguntó la rubia.

Emily rió abrazándola por los hombros.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Casarnos? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Danielle mirándose._

_-Definitivamente te has vuelto loco –dijo Dani mirando a su hermano postizo con los brazos cruzados._

_-Dani, es la única solución –intervino Ann._

_-Tengo casi diecisiete años, soy muy joven para casarme –replicó la chica; un ligero carraspeo por parte de Remus hizo que cambiase su frase-. Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos._

_-¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia? –gruño Sirius mirándola-. Pero no voy a dejar que entregues tu magia, y no voy a dejar que te cases con Malfoy –añadió apretando los puños-. Tienes que casarte con Remus._

_-¿No crees que Lupin tendrá algo que decir al respecto, Black? –preguntó Emily sarcástica adorando el hecho de poder meterse con el merodeador._

_Sirius desechó aquello con la mano._

_-Él la quiere, ella le quiere, se casan, mandan a freír monas a la familia de Dani y le damos un disgusto a Malfoy que con un poco de suerte terminará en un infarto y el mundo se alegrará por ello –dijo concluyendo lo que pensaba-. Así que tienen que casarse._

_-No puedes dirigir sus vidas así, Canuto –le recordó James. La mirada de Sirius fue suficiente-. O quizá sí ¡auch! –gritó cuando Lily le dio un pisotón-. Bromeaba, cariño… -le dijo sonriéndole._

_-Vamos James, no es como si les estuviera obligando a casarse con un thestral –argumentó Sirius._

_-Pero no puedes plantear las cosas así Sirius –le regañó Ann._

_-Déjalo Annie, donde no hay no se puede sacar –contestó Emily. Sirius la miró sonriendo falsamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Peter la tomaba de la mano para asegurarse que en caso de que las palabras dejaran de ser suficientes ella no pudiera utilizar su varita._

_-Por cierto, ¿dónde se han metido los dos? –apuntó el pequeño de los animagos al ver que ni Danielle ni Remus estaban presentes en el lugar._

_-Por allí –señaló Tom hacia el pequeño balcón del aula-. Creo que necesitan hablar unos minutos sin tener que oír lo que tiene y no deben hacer –añadió divertido mirando a Sirius-. ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara –comentó mirando a Annie._

_-Estoy perfectamente –le dijo la chica. Tom enarcó una ceja-. Problemas femeninos… -susurró junto al oído de Tom haciendo que éste sonriera._

_Sirius entrecerró los ojos y Emily notó los celos que en aquellos momentos tenía; meditó unos segundos si debía incentivar aquellos celos pero recordando los ojos de Ann brillar al estar con Black y maldiciéndose por ayudarle a entender, se encogió de hombros sabiendo que seguramente con lo vergonzosa que era Annie, la mataría después de aquello._

_-¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota? –masculló Emily -. Tiene que bajarle el período –explicó._

_El silencio de la sala ante la confesión de Emily se hizo atronador hasta que la rubia consiguió sacar el valor de donde fuera que lo tuviera escondido y se atrevió a hablar haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella._

_-Muchas gracias Emily –dijo sarcástica Ann arrugando el ceño indicando que estaba enfadada._

_La chica se encogió de hombros._

_-Siempre puedes aplicarles un _obliviate-_ le recordó Emily._

_-No podría hac…_

_Ann se vio interrumpida cuando Danielle y Remus entraron de nuevo en la habitación, ambos sonriendo, ella ligeramente sonrojada, cosa bastante extraña y con un brillo diferente en los ojos de ambos; sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Vamos a hacerlo –dijo Remus cuando Danielle asintió en dirección a Sirius._

_Ninguno preguntó qué habían hablado, ninguno preguntó si estaban seguros, Tom Rexton sonrió a medias._

_-Entonces hagámoslo, voy a buscar al director –informó saliendo del cuarto._

_(fin flashback)_

-Seguro que ha sido más de una vez, Annie –le contestó con evidencia-. Era su noche de bodas, ¿crees que han jugado al parchís o algo así? –preguntó entre divertida y sarcástica.

Ann enrojeció violentamente y Emily se insultó mentalmente por avergonzarla; por muy divertido que fuera hacer sonrojar a Ann no lo era tanto ponerla en una situación incómoda y la palabra "sexo" y todo lo relacionado con ello implicaba ponerla en una situación de ese tipo.

-¿Ya has comprado los regalos? –cambió de tema la chica. Ann la miró-. Lo digo porque aún no sé qué comprarle a Black y estaba pensando en comprarte un bonito lazo rosa y ponértelo y entregarte el día de Navidad en su habitación.

Ann arrugó la frente.

-El rosa no me favorece –dijo falsamente ofendida por aquel comentario-. ¿Vas a comprarle algo a Sirius?

Emi se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas… aunque estoy empezando a sospechar que te ha hecho un lavado de cerebro o algo parecido.

Ann le dio un ligero codazo que hizo reír a Emily.

-Voy bajando, he quedado con Peter para aconsejarle sobre qué compraros –dijo la chica.

Ann suspiró al ver como la larga melena de color violeta de Emily desaparecía detrás de la puerta y escuchó los pasos de la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras dando ligeros saltitos, una costumbre que no se le había quitado ni siquiera cuando en tercero había resbalado con una piel de plátano, que estaba allí por cortesía de los merodeadores, por cierto, y que la había llevado a pasarse las vacaciones de Navidad en la enfermería.

Tomó su varita con la mano derecha y con un simple encantamiento envió toda la ropa esparcida a su lugar, si Lily llegaba a ver aquel desarreglo le hubiera dado un infarto en toda regla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sirius bajó, se topó con James y Lily susurrándose al oído. Rodó los ojos. Había tenido que poner un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama porque al parecer, ni James ni Lily comprendían que él no estaba durmiendo con Ann y que el que ellos dos lo hicieran ponía a prueba sus límites; de echo, si no hubiera sido porque James había permanecido despierto gran parte de la noche, estaba seguro de que se hubiera escabullido al dormitorio de las chicas, pero claro, además de estar pendiente de su novia, tendía que estar pendiente de él, alegando cuando había protestado, que "no iba a permitir que saliera del cuarto porque terminaría interrumpiendo a Lunático y Dani en sus obligaciones maritales". Sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando vio a James sonreír al tiempo que besaba a Lily, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el respaldo de uno de los sofás de la sala; no le importaba tener que lanzar hechizos silenciadores cada noche si su amigo y casi hermano iba a estar de ese humor siempre.

-¿Aún no ha bajado nuestro Romeo?

James rodó los ojos ante el evidente sarcasmo de la voz de Sirius que bajaba las escaleras sonriendo coquetamente a las chicas de la sala común mientras se colocaba la corbata de forma desajustada.

-Si Ann te ve coqueteándoles, estarás en problemas –le advirtió Lily divertida.

-Nah, Annie sabe que sólo la quiero a ella –James enarcó una ceja y Sirius tuvo una visión de Ann enojada, realmente enojada-, aunque sólo por si acaso, será mejor que no se lo digais u os quedáis sin regalos de Navidad.

-¿Ya me has comprado algo? –preguntó la pelirroja con carita de niña buena y ojos anhelantes.

James sonrió; su pelirroja era la madurez personificada pero en cuanto había regalos de Navidad o cumpleaños de por medio, se convertía en una adorable niña de cinco años.

-Sí y no, no voy a decirte qué es –dijo al ver como ella abría la boca-. Llevas una semana preguntándome, Evans, ¿nunca te cansas? –preguntó divertido utilizando adrede el apellido de ella

-No –dijeron al mismo tiempo Lily y James.

-Buenos días chicos, vamos a Hogsmeade, nos vemos luego.

La cabeza de Emily que había pasado rápidamente siendo arrastrada por Peter se asomó a través del retrato de la dama gorda.

-Después de comer en vuestra habitación –indicó la chica-. Y no, Black, no hay discusión posible –añadió al ver como Sirius abría la boca, cerrándola inmediatamente para convertirla en una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Peter se ha olvidado comprar los regalos –dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius cuando Lily les miró.

-Pues ha tenido suerte de que sea sábado, en caso contrario, Emi no habría ido a Hogsmeade.

-¿Insinúas que Banks hubiera asistido a clase en lugar de ir de compras con su novio? –preguntó Sirius divertido.

-No, insinúo que tu novia no había dejado que Emily saliera del castillo si hubiera tenido clases.

James soltó una carcajada ante la cara de Sirius.

-Tienes razón, es una maniática con las clases… -se quedó pensativo-… tendré que hacer algo en ese aspecto. Pero no le digáis que he dicho eso –añadió rápidamente.

James se tragó el hecho de comentar que a Sirius nunca le había importado tanto lo que las chicas opinaran de él y en cambio, movió una mano con gesto despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en el regalo de Lily para pensar en nada más.

-Yo estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que habrá ocurrido allí arriba para pensar en nada más –replicó Sirius.

_(flashback)_

_-No la beses, no la mires, no la toques y… -se interrumpió cuando Remus pasó por su lado para tomar sus zapatos, sentándose en su baúl para ponérselos-, y cuando tengas que hacerlo para consumar el matrimonio, que sólo te dejo…-Remus resopló y se miró en el espejo después de haber apartado de su lado a Sirius-… sólo te dejo hacerlo porque si no, la boda no sería valida y Malfoy podría anularla, que sea rápido…-Remus rodó los ojos mientras James les miraba divertido, era curioso ver a Canuto indicarle a Remus cómo no debía acostarse con Danielle cuando generalmente era siempre Sirius quien les decía que sí debían acostarse con las chicas incluso en la primera cita y si era antes del primer beso, mucho mejor-… y en cuanto termines, que por cierto, ni se te ocurra terminar dentro de ella, en camas separadas, ¿me has oído? –Remus se retocó la corbata-. ¡Lunático!_

_-Sí, sí, Sirius, te he oído –contestó Remus._

_-A ver, repíteme lo que te he dicho –le indicó Sirius poniéndose serio y cruzándose de brazos._

_Remus pidió auxilio con la mirada a James ya que Peter había huido al baño en cuanto Sirius había comenzado a hablar de sexo, sabiendo que sería él quien terminaría siendo el blanco de sus bromas, como siempre._

_-¿Quieres dejarle respirar? –acudió James al rescate de Remus pasándole una mano por los hombros al chico-. Aún no se ha casado, Sirius._

_-Además, fue idea tuya –le recordó Peter mientras intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata saliendo del baño._

_-No fue idea mía, fue la única solución –rectificó Sirius antes de apiadarse de Peter y ayudarle con el nudo-. Y yo le dejo respirar –añadió mirando a James que rodó los ojos-. Sólo no quiero que toque a Danielle –añadió._

_-¿Y cómo pretendes que consuman el matrimonio si no les dejas que tengan sexo? –preguntó James divertido. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, James sonrió-. Vete ahora Remus, calmaré a la bestia y enseguida iremos –le aconsejó._

_Remus no esperó que lo repitiera dos veces, se puso la túnica y tomó a Peter del brazo abandonando la habitación._

_-¡Y nada de sexo oral o cualquier otro tipo que se te ocurra!-se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Sirius desde las escaleras aún estando él en el cuarto._

_Remus sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras con Peter a su lado confiando en que James calmaría a Sirius antes de la improvisada boda._

_-¿Qué otro tipo se te puede ocurrir?-preguntó inocentemente Peter._

_Remus sonrió y se detuvo en las escaleras, inclinándose hacia el oído de Peter que había quedado un escalón más abajo que él y susurrándole algo que hizo enrojecer a Peter._

_-¡Oh! Vamos, llegarás tarde a tu boda –dijo por respuesta mientras asimilaba lo que Remus acababa de decirle, ¿también se podía tener sexo por ahí?_

_Remus negó divertido. Peter siempre sería Peter._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Le dijiste eso? –preguntó una pelirroja asombrada.

-Sí, lo hice, ¿por qué?-ante la mirada acusadora de la pelirroja Sirius rodó los ojos-. Es mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quería protegerla… quiero protegerla…

-Complejo de hermano mayor, como no puede ejercerlo sobre Régulus, lo hace sobre Dani –se encogió de hombros James-. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade –anunció Annie bajando las escaleras y mirando a Lily-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Yo iré –se ofreció Sirius inclinándose hacia su novia y besándola a modo de saludo-. Buenos días.

-Buenos días Sirius, te quiero pero no puedes venir conmigo –le dijo. El chico la miró receloso-. Tengo que ir a buscar tu regalo –le explicó rodando los ojos.

-¿Sólo el mío? –Annie asintió.

-Hace días que tengo los otros dos, pero el tuyo era un encargo y bueno… ¿me acompañas?

Dado que el nivel económico de algunos de ellos no era tan suculento como lo eran el de James o Sirius, habían hecho una votación de regalos secretos en dos círculos. Por una parte las chicas se regalarían algo entre ellas, sorteando para ver a quién le tocaba regalar a quién, y los chicos harían lo mismo entre ellos; luego harían un sorteo más entre los chicos y las chicas y finalmente cada pareja se regalaría algo entre ellos. Tres regalos cada uno salía mucho más económico que siete regalos.

-Le prometí a James que dejaría que me torturase hoy –dijo muy seria Lily.

-No sabía que te iba ese rollo, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius divertido mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura y empezaban a caminar hacia la salida.

-Y no me va… sólo quiero que deje ese estúpido miedo a volar y me prometió que hoy intentaría hacerlo –contestó James divertido.

-¿Vas a ir a volar? –preguntó Ann mirando a James.

-Sí.

-¿Con Lily? –la pelirroja bufó ante la pregunta de Ann.

-Claro –contestó James.

-¿En escoba? –preguntó de nuevo la chica obteniendo un nuevo asentimiento por parte de James-. Buena suerte, la última vez que cogió una escoba fue para perseguir a una rata que se había colado en nuestra… -sus ojos se abrieron mirando a Sirius de forma acusadora-. ¡Peter!

Lo último que vieron los que se cruzaron con ellos desde la torre de Gryffindor hasta el Gran Comedor fue a dos merodeadores corriendo y riendo mientras que una pelirroja y una rubia parecían bastante enfadadas mientras le perseguían.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al parecer no era el único que había olvidado comprar sus regalos. Hogsmeade parecía Hogwarts, donde fuera que mirasen túnicas con el emblema de las diferentes casas o rostros conocidos de los cursos de tercero en adelante se veían entusiasmados comprando regalos, eligiendo papel, ropa o escobas e incluso tomando helados o cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Estás segura de que esto le gustará? –preguntó Peter por décima vez mientras encogía la bolsa donde llevaba un libro para Lily.

-Estoy segura, cielo –le respondió la chica-. "Costumbres muggles adoptadas por magos", lleva meses buscando ese libro –le aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –contestó Emily.

Peter rió y se detuvo en medio de la calle sorteando a un par de chicas que iban comentando qué comprarle a Sirius, se plantó delante de Emily y la miró.

-¿Cuando dices "nada" es "nada" realmente o sólo quieres que vuelva a preguntarte?

Ella sonrió.

-Tengo las manos heladas –dijo. Peter la miró-. Y odio tener las manos heladas porque luego se me ponen rojas y me duelen.

-¿Y tus guantes?

-Los perdí –se encogió de hombros.

-Los llevabas antes de entrar en la librería –recordó Peter.

Emily suspiró.

-Está bien, no los perdí, en el callejón Nockturn había un niño que estaba helado y cuando salí a buscar pergamino, le di mis guantes, ¿de acuerdo? –Peter rió mientras sujetaba a su novia de la cintura y tiraba de ella hacia él para apoyarla en su pecho-. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Que intentes mantener tu posición de "a mí no me afecta nada" conmigo cuando sé perfectamente que tienes un corazón enorme –le susurró él. Se separó lo justo para meter sus manos en sus bolsillos antes de tenderle sus propios guantes negros-. No quiero que tengas las manos heladas –le contestó cuando ella le sonrió-. Vamos, aún me quedan un par de galeones.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó ella mientras el chico entraba en una tienda de ropa.

-Yo tampoco quiero que ese niño se muera de frío –contestó él girándose para besarla-. ¿Crees que habrá una bufanda y abrigo de su tamaño?

Emily sonrió. Quería a ese chico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sólo queríamos saber qué hablabais en esas reuniones de chicas –se disculpó de nuevo James abrazando a Lily por la cintura y caminando detrás de ella mientras lanzaba miradas de advertencia a los chicos que parecían dispuestos a comerse a su novia con los ojos.

-¿Y descubristeis algo interesante? –preguntó Ann entrando en el Comedor de la mano de Sirius que a base de darle pequeños besos en el cuello y en el lóbulo de la oreja, por cierto que maldecía el día que le había dicho que aquel era un punto débil para ella, se había hecho perdonar.

-¡Ann! –le reprochó Lily.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-Dani y Remus –se limitó a decir James mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde la pareja parecía estar muy a gusto dándose de comer mutuamente e ignorando las miradas de los presentes.

-¿Tienen que mirarse así? –se quejó Sirius-. Si lo hacen así no podré mirar a Dani como mi hermanita pequeña…

Ann sonrió y le besó en los labios con suavidad poniéndose de puntillas.

-¿Por qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa mirándola.

Era extraño que Ann fuera la que tomara la iniciativa y mucho más si había gente delante, ya se cortaba bastante cuando estaban sólo los chicos como para hacerlo delante del Gran Comedor.

-Porque me encanta que seas tan dulce… -le contestó ella.

-Buenos días chicos –saludaron James y Lily.

-Hola, ¿habéis dormido bien? –preguntó Ann provocando la risita de James que se fijó en que la rubia había hablado con doble sentido sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Queréis dejar de miraros así? –rugió Sirius mientras Ann le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo-. ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho para miraros… -Remus enarcó una ceja y Danielle le miró divertida-. Dejadlo, no quiero saberlo.

Dani y Remus se miraron y se sonrieron. Tampoco tenían intención de contarlo.

_(flashback)_

_Se miró al espejo por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Nerviosa. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa y la culpa era de Sirius. ¿Por qué? Oh, bueno, era más que evidente. Si Sirius no se hubiera pasado toda su vida espantándole a los novios y pretendientes, en aquellos momentos quizá no sería virgen y aunque fuera virgen, seguramente sabía cómo comportarse en su cama en su noche de bodas con el que acababa de convertirse en su esposo, que para colmo de males era uno de los merodeadores más populares y que estaba segura que, si no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, seguramente sí habría llegado algo más allá que los besos y caricias a los que ella estaba acostumbrada porque cada vez que iban a pasar a algo un poco mayor, Sirius aparecía maldiciendo a su pretendiente. Así que la culpa de que estuviera nerviosa era toda y completamente de Sirius Black._

_La boda había sido rápida, sólo los chicos y las chicas y Dumbledore, que como mago del Consejo de Magia del Ministerio tenía poder para realizar ese tipo de eventos en circunstancias extremas y evidentemente aquello habían sido circunstancias extremas. Es más, cuando habían entrado en el despacho y el hombre les había sonreído, todos hubiesen jurado que el director ya sabía lo que le iban a pedir._

_Había dejado de lado la túnica y la había colgado en la percha que había tras la puerta del cuarto de baño, agradeciendo mentalmente a Lily por haberles dejado su habitación de Premio Anual para pasar su noche de bodas, y en aquellos momentos se contemplaba en el espejo, con el corto camisón azulado que resaltaba sus ojos y que se ajustaba a sus pechos y caderas, de finos tirantes que se ataban en sus hombros. Se preguntó si Remus la encontraría atractiva._

_-¿Danielle? –llegó la voz de quien era su esposo ahora-, ¿estás bien?_

_-Enseguida salgo –contestó ella. Se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Puedes apagar algunas luces?_

_Remus sonrió al otro lado de la puerta; se había adelantado a ello y había apagado todas las luces excepto algunas velas flotantes que había dejado repartidas, creando un ambiente tenue y relajado._

_-Ya lo he hecho –contestó. Sonrió-. Vamos, te he visto cubierta de mocos de troll y de babas de caracol, no puedes estar tan mal con ese camisón ¿no?_

_Danielle sonrió. Remus siempre conseguía relajar la tensión del momento y se alegró por ello mientras abría la puerta del baño para toparse con los ojos dorados de Remus que la miraron con una mezcla de nerviosismo, orgullo y dulzura._

_-Eres preciosa –dijo Remus sin poder resistir decir lo que pensaba._

_Dani sonrió algo avergonzada y se apartó un mechó de cabello detrás de la oreja que volvió a insistir en echarse sobre los ojos; no le había pasado por alto el hecho de que había dicho "eres" y no "estás"._

_Dani dudó en contestar aquello. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de contestarle? Le miró y se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿Tú estás muy bueno con ese pantalón de pijama que era lo único que llevaba puesto?_

_Antes de poder contestar, Remus se había acercado y la había abrazado por la cintura, haciendo que ella apoyara sus manos en los hombros y sus brazos en los de él, más que nada, para no tenerlos colgando._

_-¿Nerviosa? –preguntó el chico._

_-Ajá… -contestó Danielle._

_-Yo también –le confesó Remus sonriente besándola en la frente con suavidad._

_-Remus, yo no he…-empezó a decir Danielle._

_-Yo tampoco –aseguró el chico sonriéndole-. Lo licántropos sólo podemos unirnos con una persona en toda nuestra vida… -añadió al ver que ella enarcaba una ceja interrogante._

_-Lo había olvidado… -susurró ella. Le miró. ¿Eso significaba que se estaba uniendo a ella para siempre?_

_-Quiero unirme a ti para siempre… -le contestó él como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento._

_-Pero yo no sé qué… -se enfadó consigo misma, odiaba sonrojarse, ¿por qué tenía que sonrojarse? Ella no se sonrojaba. Nunca._

_-Sirius va a matarme… -dijo el chico con una media sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de ella y bajando su mano hacia la barbilla de la chica. Los ojos de ella le encontraron._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó._

_-Porque pienso ir despacio… -Danielle sonrió y sonrió aún más cuando notó los labios de él sobre los suyos-… y tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo… -añadió separándose de ella y besándola en el cuello._

_Dani sonrió. Se alegraba de que Remus no le hiciera caso a Sirius._

_(fin flashback)_

-Buenos días a ti también, Sirius –le contestó Danielle-. Me apetece ir a entrenar, ¿quieres venir conmigo? –le preguntó al chico.

Sirius miró a Danielle y sonrió a medias alegrándose de que pese a haberse casado en secreto con Remus, Dani siempre sería Dani.

-Me encantará hacerlo; Ann planea abandonarme –dijo con tono melodramático.

-Sólo por esta mañana –añadió la chica-. Tengo que ir a por su regalo a Hogsmeade –explicó-. ¿Quieres venir, Remus?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-He quedado con Rexton –Ann lo miró-. Tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar… ya sabes, cambios en la luna –comentó con cierto aire melancólico que hizo que su reciente esposa le acariciara el dorso de la mano-. De echo ya llego tarde.

-Emily nos ha citado después de comer en vuestra habitación –recordó Lily-. Y parecía importante porque cuando lo ha dicho no ha insultado a Black –comentó divertida y burlona al mismo tiempo.

Remus asintió dándole a entender que estaría allí y se inclinó para besar a Danielle que aceptó el beso gustosamente con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero… -dijo el chico.

-Yo también te quiero –contestó Dani.

James se levantó.

-Espera Lunático, vamos contigo – tomó la mano de Lily y la levantó-Vamos pelirroja, a ver qué puedes hacer sobre una escoba.

-¿Vas a montar en escoba? –preguntó Dani socarrona-. ¿Vas a estar con ella mientras monta en escoba?

Lily miró a sus amigas ofendida y le tiró un trozo de pan a Danielle que lo esquivó con facilidad mientras Lily salía del comedor con James detrás. Sirius se giró hacia su novia.

-¿Te acompaño a los carruajes? –preguntó.

-No hace falta –le besó-. Disfruta de tu mini entrenamiento y tú –miró a Dani-. No dejes que se caiga de la escoba y se abra la cabeza o algo así –Danielle asintió-. Nos vemos luego, te quiero.

-Te quiero, nena –le dijo mientras ella se levantaba y le daba un suave cachete en el trasero.

Ann se giró enrojecida y lo miró acusadoramente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –le dijo entre tímida y avergonzada. Sirius sonrió inocentemente y sonrió aún más cuando ella empezó a marcharse sin recordar cómo la había llamado-.¡Y no me llames nena! –gritó la chica cuando estaba a punto de salir del comedor haciendo que gran parte de la gente se girara hacia Sirius Black que soltó una sonora carcajada. No, definitivamente no le gustaba que la llamaran así… pero él adoraba verla enfadada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy estaba masacrando sus huevos revueltos con el tenedor sin quitar la mirada de la mesa de los leones. Snape a su lado bufó.

-¿Por qué diablos se ven tan felices? –preguntó el ruibo más para sí mismo que para nadie más-. Se supone que deberían estar deprimidos, enfadados, cansados o muertos –Snape elevó una ceja-, pero no felices. ¿Cuándo se marchan los alumnos?

Snape hizo cálculo mental de forma rápida y precisa.

-El martes empiezan las vacaciones y la mayoría de ellos se irán; quizá puedas hacer algo para que te suba el malhumor –dijo resoplando sabiendo que el rubio le entendería perfectamente-. Habrá una reunión a finales de mes.

-Perfecto… -siseó Lucius mientras seguía apuñalando a su plato con el tenedor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius aprovechó la gente que había en Honeydunkes para pasar desapercibido desde la trastienda hasta el exterior mientras guardaba la capa que le había tomado prestada a James. Se había preocupado cuando Ann no había aparecido a la hora de comer y cuando la pequeña lechuza de color marrón había aterrizado sobre su puré de patatas con un mensaje de la chica diciéndole que se quedaría a comer con Sanders en Hogsmeade, le había faltado tiempo para salir de Hogwarts por el pasadizo más rápido y directo que conocía.

Se fue directo a Las Tres Escobas, sin importarle la lluvia que había empezado a caer hacía media hora sobre el terreno, le gustaba el agua, le gustaba sentir el agua sobre su piel y su rostro. Era como sentirse libre y vivo… una sensación maravillosa que jamás se cansaría de saborear.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Es que Sanders tenía que estar tan cerca de su novia? Había escuchado comentarios en el colegio, y si no había hecho nada hasta el momento había sido precisamente porque le había prometido a Ann que intentaría ser menos celoso y fiarse de ella. ¡Pero si él de quién no se fiaba era de ellos!

Saludó con una sonrisa a Rosmerta y la interceptó tomando la bandeja con dos cervezas de mantequilla que la camarera iba llevando a la mesa de Ann y Sanders, le guiñó un ojo y le aseguró que él podía hacerlo.

-… si te gustaría acompañarme –terminó el chico de decir cuando Sirius dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa con gran ruido haciendo que los ojos de ambos se dirigieran a él.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó estirando el cuello invitándolo sin ser consciente a que la besara.

-Hola preciosa –la saludó Sirius besándola-. Empezó a llover y pensé que era mejor venir a buscarte antes de que terminaras empapada –le dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana donde empezaban a arremolinarse algunas gotas-. Sanders, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, Black. No tenías que haberte molestado, hubiera acompañado a Ann y no se hubiera mojado –aseguró el chico-. De echo, puedo conjurar un paraguas y…

-No te molestes Sanders, ya acompaño yo a mi novia –señalizó con entusiasmo mientras sujetaba a Ann por la cintura haciendo que ésta rodara los ojos.

-Está bien, nos veremos en el colegio…-los ojos del chico pasaron de estar furiosos con Sirius a mirar de forma demasiado encantadora a Annie-… hasta luego Ann.

-Hasta luego –contestó ella reclinándose en el cuerpo de Sirius para notar el calor que emanaba de su novio.

Sanders salió del local después de dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa para pagar lo que habían comido. Ann se giró entonces hacia su novio.

-¿Viniste a buscarme porque estaba lloviendo o porque te dije en mi nota que me había encontrado con Jhony y me había invitado a comer?

Sirius la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ambas cosas.

-Creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso –dijo la chica-. Jhony está confuso… hemos hablado y ha estado de acuerdo en que sólo seamos amigos.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Él te ha dicho que sólo quiere ser amigo tuyo o tú lo has dicho y él no lo ha replicado?

-Es lo mismo ¿no?

Sirius sonrió ante la inocencia de su novia y tomó la chaqueta de ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó ella.

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras la conducía hasta la salida y conjuraba un hechizo impermeable sobre la chica y sobre él, duraría poco, pero lo suficiente para llegar a la tienda de dulces y de allí a Hogwarts todo estaba cubierto.

-Vamos, Banks tenía que contarnos algo –se limitó a decir el chico sonriéndole.

Ann se dejó guiar abrazada a Sirius sin saber lo que rondaba por la mente de su novio y es que Sirius sabía que no era lo mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ese no era Black? –preguntó Emily saliendo de la tienda de mascotas después de haberse asegurado de que la sorpresa para Dani sería perfectamente envida el día de Navidad.

Peter asintió mientras colocaba su chaqueta sobre su propia cabeza y sobre la de Emily que se abrazó a él para impedir que el agua los mojase hasta que hubiesen llegado a la casa de los gritos; era uno de los pasadizos más largos pero con el clima que hacía estaban seguros de que ninguno de los alumnos o profesores les verían salir del sauce boxeador.

-Sanders tendrá problemas al final… -comentó casualmente Peter negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba con la certeza de que Emi podía seguirle el paso-. Remus y yo le avisamos, pero creo que no nos hizo caso…

-¿Sanders? –preguntó la chica-. ¿Jhon Sanders?

-¿Conoces a otro Sanders? –preguntó burlón Peter-. Desde que su novia le dejó no hace otra cosa que ir pavoneándose por ahí afirmando que será capaz de quitarle la novia a Sirius.

-¿Por qué a Sirius?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Remus es demasiado buena persona para que nadie quiera quitarle nada, tú te has ganado la fama de "mírame y no me toques si no quieres salir hechizado" –Emi sonrió ante aquel comentario sin mostrarse ofendida por él-, y supongo que James se ha ganado su respeto como buscador en el equipo –se encogió de hombros-. Pero Sirius y Sanders nunca se han llevado bien –lo pensó unos segundos-. En realidad, creo que tú y Sanders os llevaríais muy bien –añadió recibiendo un golpecito en el abdomen por parte de la chica.

-¿Y Black lo sabe y no ha hecho nada? –preguntó la chica que no tenía ni idea de aquel rumor.

-Le prometió a Ann que confiaría en ella… pero de ahí a dejar que Sanders coquetee literalmente y libremente con ella, va un gran trecho, ¿no te parece? Ten cuidado con ese charco –le dijo él.

-¿Quieres decir que Black se está controlando porque Annie le pidió que lo hiciera? –Peter asintió y ella sonrió levemente-. No creí que eso pudiera llegar a verse.

Peter sonrió.

-La quiere de verdad Emily –la chica le miró-. Sé que la trayectoria de Sirius con las chicas no es la más pura y casta –ella le miró dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con esa opinión-, pero quiere a Ann de verdad. Deberías darle una oportunidad –añadió.

Emily no contestó pero frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Peter sonrió. Aquello significaba que por lo menos lo intentaría… lo intentaría de verdad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Renuncio! –dijo Lily tirando su escoba sobre la hierba mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

James descendió los tres metros que lo separaban del suelo e intentando no reírse de los esfuerzos de Lily, dejó su escoba con cuidado al lado de la de su novia.

-Vamos, Lily, no puedes hacerlo bien a la primera ¿no crees? –preguntó el chico. Lily le miró ofendida-. Oh, así que sí lo crees.

-¡Siempre me sale todo bien a la primera! –se quejó ella.

James rió y su risa llegó clara a los oídos de la pelirroja que lo miró entre ofendida y enfadada por reírse de ella. Pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando el chico ya se había acercado y la había abrazado por la cintura, con la única barrera entre ambos de los brazos de ella cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No siempre te sale todo bien a la primera –le dijo él-. En primero no pudiste hacer aquel hechizo para que las plantas dejaran de acosar a Annie.

La pelirroja sonrió recordando aquel día.

-Eso es porque no sabía qué hechizo era –le recordó ella.

-Además, ¿por qué tanto interés de repente en aprender a volar? –preguntó James.

-Sé volar –replicó Lily. James rodó los ojos.

-No más de tres minutos seguidos… ¿en serio aprobaste clases de vuelo en primero? –le dijo burlón sentándose en el suelo e indicándole que también se sentara-. En serio, bonita, ¿por qué quieres aprender de repente a volar? Además, Dani me comentó que el otro día le preguntaste por las reglas de quiddich.

-Bueno, soy bruja, es normal que me interese por el quiddich, ¿no?-se defendió la pelirroja haciendo reír a James suavemente.

-No, no es normal. –ella le miró-. Sería normal si fueses cualquier otra bruja, pero eres tú y nunca te han interesado los deportes mágicos. Si asistes a los partidos es únicamente para ver a Dani jugar y aplaudir a Gryffindor cada vez que ganamos –una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro-, es decir, siempre –señaló.

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes que no te vas a reír de mí? –él asintió haciendo una cruz sobre el corazón y levantando luego su mano en señal de juramento-. Sólo quería tener algo en común contigo para que no te canses de mí…

James parpadeó. ¿Algo en común? ¿Cansarse de ella? ¿Lo estaba haciendo por él? El chico resopló.

-Has estado hablando con Evelyn, ¿verdad? –preguntó. Lily sonrojada asintió-. Y supongo que te habrá metido en la cabeza la estúpida y absurda idea de que si no sabes de quiddich me cansaré de ti y te dejaré y volveré con ella porque ella sí entiende de este deporte, ¿verdad? –ella volvió a asentir. James se movió para sentarse detrás de ella y abriendo las piernas acomodó a la chica dentro de su espacio-. ¿Y con lo inteligente que eres, no te has dado cuenta de que más que una bruja, Evelyn empieza a parecerse a una arpía? –Lily rió suave-. Ella tuvo que aprender todo eso porque no teníamos nada en común y era el único modo de poder captar mi atención –le explicó-. Tú no necesitas nada de eso, preciosa…

Lily giró su cuello.

-¿En serio? –preguntó-. ¿Y no te importa que a veces esté mas tiempo estudiando que en tus entrenamientos o que te pregunte constantemente sobre las reglas del juego o que no sepa quién fue Ronsky? –James la corrigió con suavidad cerca de su oído "Wronsky"-. Eso, Wronsky… Ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo se llama…

James rió.

-Lily, me gusta cuando organizas tu horario de estudio para poder asistir a los partidos importantes, y me gusta cuando felicitas al equipo después de la victoria esperándonos en la sala común; me gusta contestar a tus preguntas porque eso significa que te interesa, y me gusta corregirte y explicarte quién es quién… nunca me cansaría de hacerlo…

-Entonces no…

James negó interrumpiéndola.

-No necesito que entiendas de Quiddich ni que sepas volar ni que sepas atrapar una snitch para quererte, Lily –le aseguró él-. Lo único que necesito es que te sientes allí –señaló la grada de Gryffindor donde solía sentarse Lily para ver los partidos-, y saber que estás ahí para animarme.

-Eso puedo hacerlo –contestó ella riendo suavemente cuando James se las ingenió para tumbarla en el césped y tumbarse él a su lado, semi reclinado hacia ella.

-Ya sé que puedes hacerlo –le dijo el chico sonriendo-. Y aunque no pudieras o no quisieras hacerlo… -la besó suavemente-. Seguiría queriéndote…

-¿Siempre? –preguntó ella.

James la besó de nuevo mientras sus manos se amoldaban a la delgada cintura de la chica.

-Siempre –aseguró.

Y el brillo en los ojos de James le hizo darse cuenta a Lily de que no mentía. Siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus miró a Danielle a través de la neblina que los vapores del agua caliente provocaban en el baño de prefectos del tercer piso. La chica permanecía tumbada en la bañera, sentada en los escalones cubiertos de agua, su cabeza reposando en el borde de la bañera, sus brazos extendidos a lo largo del borde y su cuerpo cubierto de agua, salvo por ocasionales veces en las que levantaba una pierna u otra para contrastar la temperatura ideal del baño con la exterior.

Era perfecta. Era preciosa. Era hermosa. Era inteligente. Era divertida. Era cariñosa. Y era suya. Sonrió y se sumergió en el agua para dar algunas brazadas en la enorme bañera hasta aparecerse justo delante de ella, después de haber disfrutado de la vista aguada de las piernas de ella bajo la superficie. Danielle le sonrió y abrió sus piernas a modo de invitación cuando lo vio aparecer con el cabello castaño mojado hacia atrás y sus ojos dorados brillantes. Remus apoyó sus manos en el escalón donde ella tenía el trasero y se impulsó hacia arriba, haciéndose un hueco entre las piernas de ella y besándola despacio, disfrutando de la cercanía con su esposa.

Ella rió bajo la boca de él y Remus se apartó unos centímetros.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Estoy deseando ver la cara de Malfoy cuando mis padres le digan que no tienen derecho sobre mí –dijo claramente divertida.

Remus sonrió forzadamente pero una sombra de tristeza fue captada por ella en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –le preguntó.

Remus se movió de su espació para sentarse junto a ella, el agua cubriéndole hasta el pecho, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, de aquel azul tan hermoso que tantas noches le había vuelto loco pensando que moriría si no los tenía cerca.

-¿Por eso te casaste conmigo? –preguntó-. ¿Para no tener que hacerlo con Malfoy?... Una vía de escape…

Danielle se arrepintió de haber hecho el comentario anterior. Sabía lo inseguro que Remus se sentía respecto a su condición de licántropo y lo mucho que le había costado declararse y asegurar que quería casarse con ella.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico limpiando con su mano el pequeño balcón para que ella pudiera apoyarse en la barandilla-. ¿Qué piensas?_

_Dani sonrió por el gesto del chico y apoyándose en la baranda de hierro se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia fuera observando el paisaje._

_-No lo sé… En realidad… nunca había pensado en algo así… -Remus sonrió._

_-Sé a qué te refieres… es irreal, ¿verdad?_

_Danielle asintió sonriendo y miró a su novio cuando éste atrapó una pequeña luciérnaga que volaba frente a ella._

_-Sé que eres alérgica a estas luciérnagas doradas –comentó él tomando al animal y soltándolo por el otro extremo del balcón haciéndola sonreír levemente por que recordara eso-. ¿Habías pensado alguna vez en casarte? –preguntó el chico._

_-¿Bromeas? –tiritó levemente-, tengo dieciséis años, no había pensado en el matrimonio –rió con suavidad._

_-Yo creí que moriría sin casarme nunca –comentó él mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella atrayéndola para darle calor sin siquiera preguntarle._

_-¿Por qué pensabas eso?_

_-Porque soy un licántropo –contestó él con resignación-. Porque eso implica no poder tener hijos, porque eso implica obligar a una mujer a estar al lado de una bestia de por vida, porque eso implica muchos problemas y no quiero que nadie los tenga por mi egoísmo… porque ni siquiera me había planteado tener derecho a querer y ser querido…_

_Danielle le miró._

_-No vuelvas a decir algo así –le interrumpió-. Tienes derecho a amar y a ser amado, Remus. Tienes derecho a que alguien te ame, ¡a que yo te ame! –dijo recalcando el pronombre -. Pero para que alguien te quiera, tienes que aceptar lo que eres, quién eres y debes ser capaz de mirarte al espejo y ver al Remus Lupin que yo veo…_

_-¿Y si no soy capaz de hacerlo? –preguntó el chico._

_Danielle se movió dentro del espacio y quedó con la espalda recostada contra la baranda y la cara contra la cara de él._

_-Entonces, tendrás que aceptar que quiero casarme contigo y podrás verte a través de mis ojos… -le susurró sonriente._

_-Entonces, ¿quieres que lo hagamos? –preguntó._

_-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien –le dijo ella divertida. Remus sonrió._

_-Podría prometerte la luna, podría jurar y perjurar que tendrás todo lo que quieras, que nunca harás nada que no quieras hacer y que intentaré hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo… -ella sonrió-… podría intentar describir con palabras lo que siento por ti y se quedarían cortas porque la realidad es que te quiero Danielle, te amo con todo mi corazón y no puedo pensar en un futuro en el que tú no estés a mi lado…Sabiendo todo eso… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo… Te quiero…_

_-Te quiero… -le contestó él de vuelta._

_(fin flashback)_

-Fue porque te quiero Remus… -le dijo ella muy seria ladeándose en el agua y acomodándose de forma que una de sus piernas quedara en medio de las del chico-. Fue porque te quiero tanto que no puedo imaginar mi vida al lado de otra persona que no seas tú. Si no hubiera pasado nada de lo de Malfoy ni el compromiso y hubiéramos permanecido juntos diez años más y cuando hubiéramos tenido treinta años me hubieras pedido matrimonio, mi respuesta hubiera sido la misma… No quiero que dudes de eso nunca, amor.

Remus le sonrió.

-¿Estás segura?

Por toda respuesta, Dani se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su novio y alzando su cuerpo se apoderó de los labios de Remus que disfrutó del beso con sabor a vainilla que aquel día el agua tenía.

-Si tuviera que tomar esa decisión todos los días de mi vida, la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma… Me casé contigo porque te quiero Remus, porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Y antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar nada más, ella le estaba besando con suavidad y pasión, tal y como había descubierto la noche anterior que a él le gustaba que lo hiciera, mientras una de sus manos dibujaba el contorno de las cicatrices que había estado mimando toda la noche. Remus se movió en el agua y giró, siendo él esta vez quién quedó arriba, con ella entre los escalones y su cuerpo.

-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi fantasía? –preguntó él de golpe.

Dani rió.

-No, nunca lo has hecho.

-Oh, -una sonrisa pícara asomó en el rostro del muchacho-. ¿Y qué tal si en lugar de contártela te la muestro? Tenemos tiempo antes de la reunión con los chicos… -aseguró besando el cuello de ella y dándole pequeñas y ligeras mordidas que hicieron suspirar de placer a Dani.

-¿Implica agua, bañadores y mucha espuma con olor a vainilla? –preguntó ella mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de su esposo.

Remus alzó la cabeza y negó suavemente mientras sus manos se deslizaban de la cintura de ella a las caderas, sujetando la prenda inferior del bikini con sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Danielle.

-¿Quién ha hablado de bañadores? –preguntó mientras empezaba a deslizar la prenda hacia abajo.

Dani sólo tuvo tiempo de suspirar antes de que la primera oleada de placer la inundara, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann había estado mirando a su novio durante la hora y media que había durado la charla de Emily acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Snape; Sirius había permanecido inusualmente quieto, sentado en el sillón con Annie a su lado, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, la espalda recostada contra el respaldo, un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ann dejando la mano de forma casual cerca del pecho de ella pero sin llegar a tocarlo y el otro brazo en el brazo del sillón, con los dedos tamborileando.

-¿Y por qué diablos iba Snape a querer ayudarte? –preguntó James ligeramente molesto por la nueva información y abandonando su lugar en la alfombra para sentarse junto al sillón de Lily de forma posesiva que no pasó por alto ninguno de los presentes.

-Porque antes de que se convirtiera en un capullo integral éramos amigos –manifestó Dani.

Remus miró a su ahora esposa; Emily sintió la pesada mirada de Peter sobre ella, James enarcó una ceja en dirección a Lily que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Sirius… Sirius no hizo absolutamente nada, lo cual hizo que Ann rezase todas las oraciones muggles que conocía, aquello no podía ser bueno.

-¿Amigos? –preguntó James-. ¿Cómo se puede ser amigo de alguien como Snivellus?

-Me ayudaba con pociones –se limitó a decir Emily.

-Era el único Slytherin que no se burlaba de mi aspecto físico –señaló Ann mirando con preocupación a su novio.

-Hizo una poción para que me desaparecieran aquellas horribles manchas que vosotros hicisteis con un hechizo sobre mi cara –dijo Dani.

-Siempre fue amable conmigo –dijo la pelirroja.

-Eso es porque siempre estuvo enamorado de ti –corrigieron Dani y Emily al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó James-. ¿Snivelus? –Lily asintió.

-Eso dicen ellas, pero yo no…

-Vamos Lily, te regalo una rosa negra salvaje del sur de África para tu cumpleaños número trece –dijo Danielle.

-Creía que estaban extinguidas –comentó Remus casualmente.

-Y lo están –Emi arqueó ambas cejas-. Únicamente nace una cada dos años y Snape pagó una cantidad exagerada de dinero por esa rosa.

-¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo? –preguntó James.

-No es como si hubiera salido con él, James –le replicó Lily-. Nunca lo tomé demasiado en serio, no es nada serio –dijo despreocupadamente. Vio como James estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre un discurso acerca de los motivos por los que no le había dicho nada al respecto cuando ella lo interrumpió-. Además, estábamos hablando de Malfoy.

-Vamos a tener que pensar con cuidado lo que vamos a hacer –dijo James. Lily se miró sin saber a quién se refería exactamente, si a Snape o a Malfoy-. Y vais a tener que ir con cuidado –señaló a las chicas.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Emi.

-Porque si quiere hacerle daño a Ann a través de las personas que la rodean, vosotras sois las candidatas ideales –contestó Peter por el chico de gafas-. Me alegro de haberme reafirmado en mi decisión de quedarme contigo estas navidades –le confesó a su novia que se limitó a sonreírle con dulzura.

-Sí, por suerte para vosotras, estaremos aquí estas vacaciones –dijo Remus-, no soportaría pasar mi primera navidad lejos de ti –añadió en un susurro íntimo a su esposa apretándole la mano con suavidad.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? –preguntó Peter mirando a Annie.

-Segura. Tengo que ir a casa… me gustaría pasar un par de días con mis padres…

-Estás muy unida a ellos ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces Remus. Ann sonrió mientras asentía.

A ninguno le hacía gracia que Ann no quisiera quedarse en Hogwarts con ellos aquellas vacaciones, pero no podían culparla. Ann estaba muy apegada a su casa y a su familia y el hecho de estar allí, la reconfortaba en cierto modo y todos habían observado como después de unos días en su casa, la chica parecía una persona completamente diferente, más enérgica, decidida y sin miedo a nada.

-Pero no estás sola, Canuto irá a verte, ¿verdad?

James miró a Sirius que permanecía callado y tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. En otras circunstancias el chico ya estaría dando botes y saltos por toda la habitación enumerando todas las cosas que harían en Hogwarts al estar prácticamente solos, o en todo caso estaría despotricando contra Malfoy. Pero no, Sirius estaba inusualmente callado.

-Esto no es normal –dijo el chico. Remus le miró y James señaló a Sirius con la cabeza.

-Oh, ¿Sirius?

Pero el animago no le hizo caso.

-¿Canuto? –insistió James.

-Quizá el de la página doscientas cincuenta y dos… -murmuró el chico con la vista perdida en un punto fijo de la pared del fondo.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó esta vez Ann.

-Oh, oh –dijo James. Lily le miró-. Está repasando mentalmente su libro privado de maldiciones y hechizos… Ann bésale.

La rubia le miró.

-¿Qué?

-Que le beses –repitió James-. Es la única forma de que se le pase ese estado de búsqueda a la mejor maldición que te aseguro que intentará llevar a cabo si encuentra la que considere perfecta. Su mente funciona igual de rápido que con las bromas.

Ann enarcó una ceja.

-¿No será otro de vuestros trucos? –James la miró inocentemente-. En tercero, Sirius apareció en el cuarto de las chicas diciendo que si no te besaban inmediatamente te convertirías en algo peor que un hipogrifo porque habías comido carne de hipogrifo.

-Sí, y todas las chicas se ofrecieron voluntarias salvo vosotras, incluyendo a Lily –comentó divertido Remus-. Pero esta vez están en lo cierto, Ann.

La chica rodó los ojos y mientras se preguntaba por qué los chicos y en especial Sirius tenían una mente tan extraña. Se giró hacia su novio y lo besó suave y brevemente en los labios sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

-¿Eso es un beso? –preguntó James.

Ann frunció el ceño y esta vez, ignoró a los presentes para centrarse en su novio, besándole suavemente y con dulzura, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y sintiendo como le respondía después de un par de segundos sin hacerle caso, separándose de él cuando Sirius se mostró demasiado entusiasta y recordando que había más gente delante.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó tentativamente Dani.

-Oh, sí, claro, perfectamente –besó a Ann-. No vuelvas a besarme así si no quieres que luego continuemos a solas –le ronroneó cerca del oído para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

Ann no contestó. ¿Es que Sirius siempre estaba pensando en lo mismo? No se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí misma respondiendo a aquella pregunta con un sonoro "sí" y no se sorprendió cuando descubrió que no le importaba.

-Voy a matar a Malfoy –anunció alegremente como si estuviera hablando de la cena del día siguiente.

-No, no lo vas a hacer –dijo la chica sabiendo que sería difícil contener a Sirius.

-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que haga cualquier cosa para hacerte daño Ann –le contestó el chico con una media sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¡No es tu guerra! –gritó Ann levantándose y plantándose frente a su novio con las manos en las caderas.

Lily se levantó.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos- dijo la pelirroja tirando de la mano de su novio que parecía bastante entretenido esperando lo que iba a contestar Sirius a continuación.

-¡No quiero que sea la tuya tampoco! –gritó de vuelta Sirius.

James nunca había visto a Sirius de aquel modo. Bueno, sí lo había visto… cada vez que estaba preocupado por Danielle, Remus y su licantropía o por él mismo, pero nunca había llegado al extremo en el que se encontraba con los ojos brillando por contener las ganas de gritar y si James lo conocía bien, y daba su varita porque así era, se estaba conteniendo mucho.

-Sí, será mejor que nos marchemos –dijo Remus rápidamente levantándose

-Estaremos en la sala común, os esperamos para cenar –indicó Dani mientras salía de la habitación con los demás sin estar seguros de si los habían oído o no.

-No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada –repitió Sirius más calmado-. Y si crees que no voy a hacer nada, es que no me conoces tan bien como crees.

Ann sonrió a medias.

-Es precisamente porque te conozco que sé que va a ser imposible quitarte esa idea de la cabeza… -le miró-… pero esto debo solucionarlo yo, Sirius… es contra mí con quien tiene algo… es a mí a quien odia y a quien quiere hacer daño… No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Y si fuera al revés? –preguntó Sirius. Ann le miró-. Si yo fuera el que tuviera algún problema con él, ¿permitirías que lo resolviera solo?

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Ann-. No me gusta que se metan con mis amigos.

Sirius le sonrió y se levantó abrazándola.

-Es lo mismo, princesa… -le dijo-… sé que te ocurre… Siempre proteges a los que te rodean pero nunca dejas que cuiden de ti… No estás acostumbrada a que lo hagan… Deja que yo lo haga, Annie… No dejaré que te pase nada…

Ella no contestó. Se separó de Sirius y caminó hacia la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma cuando vio las gotas frías caer desde el cielo.

-Es mi guerra, Sirius… Siempre ha sido mía. Desde que tenía once años. Desde que me topé con él en el tren, siempre ha sido mi guerra. No la de Lily, no la de Dani, no la de Emi y desde luego que no ha sido la tuya.

-Pero ya no tienes que hacerlo sola… -le recordó Sirius-. Ya es hora de que alguien cuide de ti, Annie…Déjame hacerlo…

Las manos de él se entrelazaron en su cintura y notó el peso de su cabeza en el hombro derecho, inclinando ella la cabeza hacia la izquierda para que Sirius tuviese más espacio. Un rayo atravesó el cielo y Ann se encogió en el abrazo de Sirius, sintiéndose protegida.

-¿Juntos? –preguntó ella.

-Juntos –le aseguró él.

No dijeron nada, permanecieron callados unos minutos, sintiendo la respiración del otro, notando la calidez de sus cuerpos cercanos, observando la lluvia fuera del castillo.

-Dilo… -le susurró Sirius.

-Tú primero –contestó ella.

El chico rió alegre, una risa pura y cristalina que se mezcló con el sonido de la lluvia al intentar traspasar los cristales de la ventana por la que estaban mirando.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo de que no sea verdad… -susurró ella encogiéndose dentro de su abrazo y sintiendo como las manos de Sirius la rodeaban más fuertemente haciendo que se acomodara mejor en su pecho.

-¿Una Gryffindor con miedo? –se burló el chico. Ann no contestó.

Un rayo dividió en dos el firmamento. Sirius apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Ann percatándose por primera vez de que la altura de Ann era perfecta para acomodarse de aquella forma. Suspiró sintiendo a la chica respirar delante de él mientras el cabello rubio le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-Te amo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Sirius al ver la escena.

Danielle, Lily y Emily estaban enfrascadas en la lectura de una carta que estaba en manos de Banks, las tres muy emocionadas por leer el pergamino; James se rascaba la nuca como hacía siempre que estaba confundido, Remus se limitó a contestarle encogiéndose de hombros y Peter parecía… parecía el Peter de hacía tres años: callado, tímido y estaba pálido como si le acabaran de dar la peor noticia de su vida.

-¡Matthew viene a verme! –gritó Emily haciendo que Ann se uniese a las chicas-. Vendrá en Navidad unos días, dice que mamá le pidió que me convenciera para aceptar la mano de Snape y que quiere conocer al chico por el que no quiero hacerlo –sonrió-. ¡Matt va a venir a Hogwarts!

-¿Quién es Matt? –preguntó Sirius acercándose de Remus-. ¿Y por qué Colagusano está como si le acabaran de decir que tiene cadena perpetua en Azkaban? –preguntó divertido.

-Si lo he entendido bien por los gritos que las chicas han dado, es el hermano de Emily.

-¿El mismo que la ha enseñado a tratar a los chicos como si no significaran nada? –preguntó Sirius.

-El mismo que le ha enseñado que ella vale más que todos los hombres juntos –dijo Remus.

-Vaya, creo que tienes problemas –dijo James sonriendo a Peter que parecía ausente.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Peter?

Pero el chico no le prestaba atención a su novia, ni a las miradas de Sirius ni a las palabras de Remus… sólo podía pensar que iba a conocer a Matthew… el hermano sobreprotector que siempre había encontrado pegas a los chicos que habían estado detrás de Emily.

Aquella sería una Navidad muy larga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, perdonad las faltas de ortografía por favor, pero es que mi regalo de cumpleaños ha sido un ordenador portátil y aún estoy cogiéndole el truco a las teclas silenciosas, suaves y planitas :D**

**Espero que esteis bien hasta que nos veamos de nuevo por aquí!**

**Sed felices!**


	29. Celos

**Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, sólo han pasado dos semanas desde mi ultima actualización, pero regreso para dejaros un nuevo capítulo que, sinceramente, o lo subo o lo borro, porque cada vez que lo leo cambio cosas… no me gusta en absoluto, nada, nada, nada… pero es que sta semana he estado ajetreada y necesitaba desahogarme, así que dos de nuestros personajes se han tenido que pelear… aunque luego los he reconciliado… creo…**

**Bueno, mejor lo leeis vosotros, vale?**

**Ah, sí, muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios a…**

**Camila, Sami-Maraurder girl, Lioness Anne Evans, Raven Yaxley, Shira, Armella Potter, danielle09, naruweasley, amsp14, JohannyPotter, Duciell, Rizel, Rory Granger, karlablackM, carito-potter, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Terry Moon, PaulyProngs, amintajuliette, karl, nasirid, dulce, Natty-Black, KPBL, Karen-watts, ariadna, luisapotter23, SexyProngs, Desiré**

**Va, a que esperais? Si quereis saber que pasa, sólo teneis que continuar leyendo…**

**Disfrutad de la lectura! Nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 27. Celos.

Era oficial. Con el sonido de las campanas de la torre que anunciaban las siete de la mañana, las vacaciones ya eran reales. Si bien la tarde anterior habían terminado las clases, y los profesores se habían sentido aliviados al comprobar que los merodeadores no habían hecho ninguna de las suyas y dieron gracias a todos los magos y brujas por esas cuatro chicas que parecían capaces de controlarles, hasta aquel momento no estaban en vacaciones propiamente dichas. Muchos de los alumnos habían abandonado Hogwarts la pasada noche para ir con sus familias a sus casas, el resto lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, corriendo de un lado a otro en las salas comunes, revisando sus habitaciones asegurándose que no se dejaban nada, despidiéndose de sus amigos y deseándose mutuamente felices fiestas y arrastrando maletas por los pasillos mientras que varios baúles levitaban de un lado a otro haciendo imposible la tarea de saber a ciencia cierta a quien pertenecía cada baúl.

Los profesores ya habían empezado a decorar el castillo y en los pasillos podían verse guirnaldas de colores, flores de pascua e incluso muérdago mágico que traviesamente seguía a dos personas del sexo opuesto y se quedaba sobre sus cabezas, inmovilizándolos hasta que se besaban, algunos con gran agrado, otros con resignación. Las armaduras brillaban más que nunca y cada vez que alguien pasaba por delante de ellas, se cuadraban y daban unas "felices fiestas" bastante atronadoras y que más que alegrar, asustaban. Se habían encargado de llevar un enorme árbol hasta el vestíbulo y los profesores lo habían decorado con gusto y elegancia, dejando otro árbol en el otro extremo del vestíbulo para que todo alumno que quisiera, pudiese poner su detalle navideño.

El ambiente era de paz y alegría, aunque por supuesto, nunca llueve a gustos de todos. Ann estaba en aquellos momentos triste, deprimida y enfadada mientras contemplaba desde la ventana como el suave manto de nieve era testigo de las huellas que los chicos apresurados por coger los carruajes dejaban ¿Por qué se tenía que haber ido Tom?

_(flashback)_

_-No quiero que te vayas –le dijo abrazándolo cuando James consiguió que su novia dejara de abrazar a Tom-. No quiero que te vayas… -le repitió…_

_Tom sonreía divertido al ver que Ann no tenía intención de separarse de él, aunque una mirada de Sirius le hizo darse cuenta de que sería mejor que lo intentase._

_-Si no me sueltas, no podré irme, preciosa –le dijo Tom-. Y no creo que a Black le haga mucha gracia._

_-Odio que tengas que irte –dijo Ann abrazándolo con fuerza._

_Tom sonrió enterrando su cara en el cuello de la chica, agachándose un poco para poder hacerlo._

_-Y yo odio irme, pero ya sabes que me esperan en Francia… el Concilio ha sido muy estricto en ese sentido, estoy a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad y eso implica ciertos cambios en mi genética vampírica._

_Ann asintió. Lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente._

_-Volveré el año que…_

_-No habrá año que viene Tom –le dijo ella-. No esta vez… es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?_

_Pero el chico no dejó de sonreír. Se separó de ella y se inclinó doblando las rodillas para mirarla a los ojos directamente._

_-En ese caso, iré a tu casa… no vas a perderme de vista tan fácilmente Annie… no voy a dejar a mi princesa sola… ¿de acuerdo? –le secó una lágrima-. No llores, odio verte llorar._

_-Cada año me ves llorar –le replicó ella abrazándolo de nuevo._

_-¿Podrías coger a tu novia, Black? Si no me marcho ya tendré problemas –le dijo entre divertido y burlón el chico mirando a Sirius pero sin soltar a Ann._

_-Oh, está bien, ya te suelto… -susurró Ann dejándolo y yéndose a refugiar a los brazos de Emily como cada año que él se marchaba._

_Sirius, de todos modos, se acercó a Tom y le ofreció la mano que Tom no tardó en apretar a modo de saludo._

_-Cuídala –le dijo al chico._

_-Lo haré –Sirius fue a quitar su mano, pero Tom no lo permitió; lo retuvo unos minutos mirándolo fijamente._

_-Hablo en serio, Black. Puedo entender que ella te quiera y puedo aceptarlo pero una, dame una sola razón, una sola lágrima que ella derrame por tu culpa y te arrepentirás de haber nacido, ¿entiendes? _

_Sirius se limitó a asentir._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Estás bien, preciosa? –preguntó Sirius abrazándola desde atrás como se había convertido en costumbre para él.

-Lo estaré –le aseguró Ann.

-Volverás a verle –le dijo Sirius sabiendo lo importante que era Rexton en la vida de Ann.

-Lo sé… y se me pasará en unos días… es sólo que… lo echaré de menos… -admitió-. Tom es para mí lo que Dani es para ti.

-¿Una loca a quien proteger? –inquirió Sirius.

-¡Te he oído! –gritó Dani tirándole un cojín que se estrelló de lleno en la cabeza de Sirius, aunque este lo ignoró completamente.

Ann sonrió mientras llevaba una mano hacia atrás para acariciar el cuello de su novio, sintiendo como éste se estremecía levemente al contacto aterciopelado de su piel.

-No, un hermano mayor que me protege.

Sirius le sonrió.

-Bueno, pues no soy tu hermano, pero sí tu novio, así que ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco? Estamos en vacaciones… -le recordó-. ¿vamos al lago con los chicos? Es perfecto para patinar…

Ann le miró.

-No sé patinar –le dijo. Sirius abrió los ojos.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto? –ella negó-. Pues eso hay que solucionarlo ya –la chica le miró con ojos implorantes -¿Qué?

-Que cada vez que intento patinar me convierto en un pato mareado –le dijo con una media sonrisa tímida-. Lo deportes no son lo mío, Sirius, nunca he aprendido a patinar; me coloco los patines, entro en la pista y me caigo y tengo que volver a la orilla a cuatro gatas por el hielo, lo cual es bastante humillante y no me apetece que se rían de mí, gracias.

Sirius sonrió y tirando de sus manos empezó a caminar hacia atrás, hacia la salida del castillo, tirando de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No dejaré que te caigas –le dijo-. Te lo prometo…

Ann suspiró sabiendo que aquella batalla la tenía perdida, ¿por qué no era capaz de negarle a Sirius nada cuando le hablaba de aquella forma tan dulce? Los ojos de él le sonrieron en silencio. Cierto, porque estaba enamorada de él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter se revolvió incómodo dentro de la túnica de fina tela que Sirius le había prestado y Remus se había apresurado a adaptarla a la altura y constitución del chico. Sus piernas se movían alternativamente mientras sus brazos sobre los de la silla en la que estaba sentado tarareaban rítmicamente alguna canción que había oído en alguna parte. El hecho de que Emily estuviera sentada a su derecha, en otra silla idéntica, con el rostro resplandeciente y la sonrisa imborrable no le hacía sentirse más tranquilo. De echo, el motivo de que ella estuviera tan contenta era lo que provocaba que él estuviera tan preocupado.

Había estado sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore en muchas ocasiones, siempre acompañado de los otros tres chicos, cada uno con su rostro particularmente inocente o irónico o culpable o desentendido, pero siempre juntos. Y ahora que estaba solo, no podía apartar su vista de los diferentes cachivaches y chismes que habían en las diferentes estanterías, más que nada porque no estaban James y Sirius para estar trasteándolo todo a su antojo, como siempre hacían ante la irritante mirada de Remus que ya había dejado de regañarles para que no hicieran algo así.

Estaba esperando su sentencia de muerte, su juicio final… y tenía nombre: Matthew Banks. Tragó saliva con bastante dificultad.

-Estate quieto –le pidió Emily colocando una de sus manos en la rodilla del chico que detuvo su rítmico movimiento-. No es como si fueras a conocer a Merlín –añadió queriendo quitarle importancia.

-No, es peor… -gimió él.

Emily rió divertida.

-¿Tú también eres de de los que cree que mi hermano es un ogro que se come a todos los que me pretenden y que por eso ya no lo hacen y los pocos que lo hacen huyen espantados porque sé que decirles para que me dejen tranquila sólo porque Matt me ha enseñado?

-Mmmm … ¿no?

Emily rió suavemente.

-Te llevarás bien con él –aseguró la chica.

Peter la miró.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Emily se levantó de su silla y con gestos femeninos se deslizó hasta sentarse sobre las piernas de Peter que abrazó su untura para no dejarla caer.

-Porque tenéis algo en común –le dijo ella cerca del oído-… Que los dos me queréis.

Peter sonrió, no de nerviosismo, sino de corazón.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que te quiero? –preguntó juguetón.

-Más te vale quererla porque si no, vas a tener que explicarme qué hacen tus manos ahí.

Peter se quedó estático y prácticamente saltó de la silla cuando escuchó la voz grave a sus espaldas.

-¡Matt! –Emily le abandonó para irse con su hermano y abrazarlo. Peter esperó que no fuera algo premonitorio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily dio un par de vueltas más sobre sí misma, extendió los brazos y patinó un par de metros, girando a la izquierda y sintiendo el frío del aire contra su piel, estirándose y alzando los brazos al cielo mientras giraba a gran velocidad sobre la punta de sus patines, clavando la punta para frenar mientras respiraba.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en la figura que permanecía sentado en el nieve, los pies enfundados en patines dentro de la pista helada, pero él fuera, mirándola, con el ceño levemente fruncido y lanzando maldiciones a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla. Resoplando y rodando los ojos se acercó hasta él haciendo gala de la feminidad perfecta sobre el hielo, adoraba patinar.

-¿No vienes? –le preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia él. James la miró.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Snape? –preguntó.

Lily bajó su mano. Cuando a su novio le daba por pensar tonterías, las pensaba de verdad. Con algo de esfuerzo por no caerse, se dejó deslizar hacia el suelo, segura de que las manos de James la atajarían en el camino, cosa que ocurrió, ayudándola a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado…

-Es evidente que no lo suficiente –señaló James aún con el ceño fruncido.

Lily rodó los ojos

-No te lo dije porque para mí no tiene importancia –le dijo ella.

-¿No tiene importancia? –preguntó-. Mi peor enemigo está enamorado de ti…

-Estaba –corrigió ella.

-… y tú dices que no tiene importancia, ¿crees que es normal? –preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de la chica.

-Es que no tiene importancia, James –le aseguró ella.

-¿Tampoco tendría importancia si Evelyn viniera y me besara como ya lo hizo aquella vez en la sala común? –preguntó intencionadamente mientras miraba a la rubia que patinaba algo más allá del centro de la pista.

-Es completamente distinto James –le dijo.

-No, no lo es.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-Yo nunca he salido con Snape, y Snape nunca me persigue por los pasillos ni te ataca intentando matarte para que me fije en él y mucho menos me ha besado delante de ti, ni tampoco detrás –añadió al ver que él iba a decir algo-. Es completamente diferente James porque mientras que yo confío en ti y no me fío de Evelyn, tú no te fías de mí y de las decisiones que tomo sobre qué contarte y qué no contarte –James no le dijo nada y ella se levantó, esta vez, sin ayuda del chico, quitándose los patines con un simple movimiento de varita y en silencio-. Y si no eres capaz de confiar en mí de ese modo, no sé qué diablos estás haciendo conmigo.

Antes de que James pudiera pensar siquiera en algo que decir, la pelirroja ya estaba a varios metros de él, caminando con cierta dificultad entre la nieve, con la vista alzaba hacia el castillo y sin siquiera mirarlo una sola vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Podemos ir a jugar con ellos? –preguntó Danielle con una sonrisa mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación de los merodeadores.

Las manos de Remus se acoplaron en su cintura haciendo que girara para encararla.

-No –le dijo sonriente mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó la chica sintiendo el conocido escalofrío placentero cada vez que las manos de Remus la acariciaban del modo en que lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

-Porque… -empezó a decir alejándola de la ventana y dirigiéndola hacia su cama con tranquilidad-, ahora que nos han dejado solos… -sorteó con gran habilidad el baúl de Peter que siempre estaba en medio del cuarto, ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo-… en esta gran habitación, -rodó los ojos mientras besaba el cuello de la chica que sonrió-, tengo otros planes… -la sentó en el borde de la cama y se sentó junto a ella-… para ti… -empezó a recostarla sobre el colchón sin perder la sonrisa-… en estos momentos… –finalizó él terminando de tumbarla en la cama y tumbándose junto a ella sin abandonar las manos de su cintura ni un segundo.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan… atento… -dijo ella riendo ocasionalmente ante las cosquillas que los labios de Remus le hacían en el cuello, sin ignorar otras sensaciones que le transmitía.

Remus rió gravemente y levantó su cabeza del cuello de ella.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que los hombres lobo sólo pueden enlazarse con una persona durante toda su vida? –ella asintió arqueando una ceja sin saber a dónde quería llegar el chico con aquello-. Pues planeo aprovechar muy bien eso y no dejarte ni un segundo lejos de mí… -añadió antes de volver a besarla con dulzura en el cuello, atrapando en el proceso una pequeña porción de piel, con labios y dientes que hizo gemir a la chica.

-Eso te durará un par de semanas… creo… -dijo él observando con ojo crítico lo que estaba seguro se convertiría en una ligera marca.

Danielle le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de recriminación, pero Remus ni siquiera se inmutó. Se había apoyado en sus brazos y miraba a Dani desde encima de ella, con aquella sonrisa que hacía que la chica se derritiese y aquella mirada dorada que parecía presagiar únicamente amor y cariño hacia ella. Se acomodó mejor, de lado y una de sus manos jugó con el cabello negro de la chica.

-Eres preciosa… -susurró más para sí mismo que para ella mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo deslizaba entre sus dedos.

-Lo sé –comentó ella con una falsa vanidad que en realidad no sentía.

Remus rió.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Canuto –dijo el chico riendo suavemente y tumbándose completamente en la cama, sintiendo con gran satisfacción el peso de la cabeza de Danielle sobre su pecho cuando ella se tumbó a medias sobre él.

-Se lo debo –replicó la chica. Remus no contestó-. No te molesta, ¿verdad? –preguntó con recelo.

-¿El qué?

-Sirius. Que pase tiempo con él… -Remus la miró desde arriba cuando los ojos de ella le buscaron-… Aún no he hablado con él sobre nosotros dos… sobre la boda…

-¿Crees que está molesto? –preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba recordar alguna imagen o gesto que hubiera hecho pensar aquello y sin encontrar nada de ello.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros-… Sé que fue él quien sugirió que nos casáramos… pero también sé que no le hizo gracia que me casara –añadió con una sonrisa.

-No me importa que pases tiempo con él –le declaró el chico acariciándole el cabello-. Sé lo importante que sois el uno para el otro y jamás me interpondría en la relación tan rara que tenéis –añadió llevándose un golpecito suave en el abdomen por aquello que le hizo reír-. Si no lo hicieras, no te querría como lo hago –añadió besándole la cabeza.

Los ojos de Dani se alzaron y encontraron los dorados, brillando con diversión como una niña que acaba de descubrir un tesoro.

-¿me quieres? –preguntó divertida y pícara acomodándose sobre él.

Remus sonrió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, sin importarle el peso extra que estaba soportando en aquellos momentos sobre él, contento de estar cerca de ella.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –rodó los ojos-. Creí habértelo dejado claro anoche… -añadió complacido de que las mejillas de ella se tornaran de un bonito color rosado que Danielle siempre negaría haber tenido-… Creo que tendré que recordártelo…

Y ella se dejó hacer. Adoraba que su esposo le recordara lo mucho que la amaba, no sólo con palabras, sino también con la forma que tenía de hacerle le amor, hasta caer ambos cansados y dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sonreído cuando la había visto intentar patinar en la pista de la mano de un sonriente Black que pese a presumir de lo bien que se le daba aquel deporte en particular, no se alejaba de ella más de medio metro, dándole el espacio suficiente para que ella pudiera moverse pero sin tener la posibilidad de caerse ni tocar el hielo antes de que sus brazos la atajaran en la caída.

Luego había visto como la chica se dirigía hacia la nieve, fuera del hielo con Black siguiéndola de cerca con una de sus manos en el brazo de ella para ayudarla a no caerse y había visto como Ann suspiraba al sentarse en la nieve ante la sonrisa de Black.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo había llegado a meterse en aquel lío?

_(flashback)_

_-Aún sigue con Black._

_Jhon asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención a Lucius Malfoy que lo miraba con atención en el corredor prácticamente vacío._

_-¿Por qué aún sigue con Black? Te pagué una cuantiosa cifra para que los separaras._

_-No es tan fácil… siempre que parece que estoy a punto de avanzar un paso, aparece Black y Ann parece ver la luz… -Malfoy elevó una ceja en una clara muestra de desprecio e incredulidad-. Y no estoy seguro de querer seguir con todo esto._

_Malfoy le miró muy serio._

_-¿No estás seguro de seguir con esto, Sanders?_

_-Aprecio a esa chica y no quiero hacer nada que la pueda hacer daño… y aún no me has contado qué interés tienes tú porque Black y ella se separen._

_-Mis intereses… -empezó a decir Malfoy con voz siseante y arrastrando las sílabas de forma amenazante-… son únicamente míos. Limítate a hacer lo que tienes que hacer por lo que te pagué. Y será mejor que lo hagas pronto._

_(fin flashback)_

Nunca le había gustado Malfoy pero mucho menos le gustaba Black, por eso había aceptado… Había empezado a correr un rumor, aprovechándose de la facilidad con que los rumores crecían y se duplicaban en Hogwarts, alegando que él sería capaz de quitarle cualquier novia al gran Sirius Black, y pese a que ninguno de los merodeadores había hecho nada al respecto, aún, sabía que lo observaban de cerca, en especial Black que cuando se cruzaba con él en los pasillos parecía fulminarlo con la mirada.

Pero empezaba a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto, después de todo, el rostro de la chica parecía iluminarse cuando estaba cerca de Sirius y pese a que la había visto sonrojarse en muchas ocasiones, cada vez que Black le daba un beso en presencia de alguien, ese sonrojo acababa siempre con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, dedicada exclusivamente para él.

No, empezaba a pensar que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo hacerlo –se quejó Ann cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la nieve. Sirius rió divertido-. ¿Qué?

El chico hubiese querido decirle que estaba preciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, los pantalones negros tejanos y el sweter rosa pálido que combinaba con los guantes y bufanda de un rosa más oscuro mientras que ligeros mechones se habían escapado de la trenza a medio hacer que recogía su cabello. Pero se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera podría ser suficiente para describir lo bonita que él la veía en aquellos momentos.

-Nada, sólo que estás preciosa –le dijo él con naturalidad.

Ann lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó. Pero no obtuvo resultado positivo, volvió a sonrojarse maldiciéndose por ello, ¿por qué siempre que Sirius le hacía algún cumplido ella se sonrojaba?

-Sí, seguro… -comentó sarcástica mientras con un movimiento de varita se deshacía de los patines negros.

-¿Por qué te los quitas? Aún no he terminado de enseñarte…

-¿cómo caerme sin hacerme daño?-preguntó ella con sarcasmo-. Soy pésima para los deportes, Sirius… siempre lo he sido… y el único deporte en el que soy buena es el quiddich y no me dejan practicarlo –añadió con frustración y cierto enfado.

El chico sonrió, se quitó los patines con su varita y se sentó junto a ella en la nieve, pero en lugar de quedarse allí, se estiró hacia atrás y se tumbó sobre el manto blanco.

-No te tumbes, te enfriarás –le dijo ella.

-Encontraremos uno.

-¿Qué?

-Un deporte, encontraremos un deporte que puedas hacer y se te dé bien y lo practicaremos juntos –dijo sentándose después de que ella tironeara de su manga para obligarlo a dejar el frío de la nieve en la espalda.

-Misión imposible –comentó ella divertida y negando con la cabeza.

Sirius la miró y se ladeó, acomodándose a su lado, con una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra en la nieve, agradeciendo el hechizo de calentador de guantes que Lily les había enseñado a todos.

-Soy muy testarudo –le indicó risueño.

Ann sonrió. Le gustaba la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Sirius, y le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca de su rostro, tanto que podía fundirse en los ojos azules de él con aquel extraño color grisáceo cerca del iris.

-Es imposible que encuentres un deporte que se me de bien… y que pueda practicarlo –añadió ella –Sirius arqueó una ceja-. Tenis –añadió la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Demasiada resistencia para mi asma…

Sirius acarició la cintura de ella por encima de la tela del jersey y se acercó más a la chica.

-¿Qué me das si lo consigo? –le preguntó.

-Estoy tan segura, que te doy lo que quieras… -susurró ella no queriendo romper la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de los dos.

-¿Lo que quiera? –preguntó él acercándose a la chica.

-Lo que quieras –aseguró ella.

Sirius acortó la escasa distancia y la besó. Suave y lentamente, con dulzura, con cariño… sintiendo como ella se estremecía bajo su beso y sintiendo afortunado de ser el único que los había probado.

-¡Queréis dejar de comer delante de hambrientos! –exclamó James levantándose de su lugar y pasando junto a ellos mientras farfullaba algo parecido a "sentimientos", "amigos" y "Lily".

Sirius miró a Ann pudiendo contener la carcajada a duras penas, y haciéndolo únicamente porque sabía que James podía ser muy rápido con la varita, incluso puede que un poco más rápido que él.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a esos dos?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Discusión –comentó la chica-. No lo sé, no suelo andar fisgoneando las conversaciones ajenas.

-Pues deberías hacerlo –le sonrió burlón-, te enteras de muchas cosas interesantes…Seguro que tiene algo que ver con Snivellus –dijo Sirius conociendo al chico como lo conocía.

Annie asintió a su lado.

-Hablaremos con ellos, no quiero irme a casa este fin de semana sabiendo que están peleados… -comentó la chica-. ¿Sirius? –preguntó al ver que el chico había hecho una mueca rara de desagrado.

-No quiero que te vayas –le dijo él.

-Sólo será un fin de semana –le aseguró Annie-. Y además, puedes venir a verme si quieres…

-¿Si quiero? –sonrió-. Claro que quiero, aunque preferiría que no te fueras… -ella rodó los ojos, habían mantenido aquella conversación unas cuantas veces y empezaba a tener complejo de disco rallado-. Recuérdame por qué voy a dejar que te vayas este fin de semana a tu casa.

-Porque aunque sólo sean un par de días, necesito ir a casa, Sirius… Estoy muy unida a mis padres y nunca ha pasado una Navidad sin que vaya a verles… y estar en casa me trae recuerdos de mi abuela… y estar allí aunque sean dos días forma parte de una tradición que no quiero perder nunca… Es como si ella estuviera allí conmigo y me siento querida y protegida…

Sirius sonrió.

-Estabas muy unida a ella ¿verdad? –Ann asintió-. Nunca hablas de ella, ¿por qué?

Annie sonrió y casi sin darse cuenta se tocó el anillo dorado que siempre llevaba en su mano derecha, en el dedo corazón.

-Porque aún me duele hablar de ella.

Sirius la atrajo hacia él y la besó en la frente.

-Avísame cuando no duela… -le indicó. Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde están Lunático y Dani?

Ann sonrió indulgente. Mejor que el chico no se enterase de dónde estaban.

-Tengo que hablar con el profesor Slughorn sobre la poción, ¿me acompañas?

-Al fin del mundo…-le susurró él levantándose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo cierto era que no había visto a Emily tan contenta desde que el último año Gryffindor había ganado la copa de las Casas y de Quiddich a Slytherin y lo habían estado celebrando por todo lo alto en el Gran Comedor, burlándose de las serpientes, en especial de unas cuantas, sin importarle las represalias. Sus ojos irradiaban una luz fuerte y brillante y su cabello violeta no dejaba de moverse cada vez que hablaba de forma rápida y se abalanzaba de improviso sobre Matthew abrazándolo como si esperase que en cualquiera de esos abrazos el chico fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? –y antes de que el chico pudiera contestarle, le hizo otra pregunta -¿Por qué has avisado con tan poco tiempo? –fue lo que Peter escuchó decir a la chica.

-Sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con mi hermanita, ¿es eso un crimen? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, no lo es… -le abrazó de nuevo-. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí.

-¿Bromeas? Aunque lo intentara no podría olvidarme de ti nunca, Emi –contestó Matt revolviéndole el cabello a su hermana pequeña ganándose una mirada airada de ella.

-Odio que me despeines –le indicó Emi mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello para devolverlo a su lugar original.

-Estás guapa, de todas formas –comentó distraídamente Peter sintiendo en aquel momento la mirada de Matthew sobre su persona y maldiciéndose por haber hablado y captado la atención del chico.

Mientras Matt le miró de forma cuidadosa, Peter tuvo oportunidad de hacer lo mismo y observarlo. Se parecía mucho a Emily; los mismos ojos atrayentes y misteriosos, las mismas facciones suaves en el rostro y la misma complexión delgada. Pero Matthew tenía las espaldas anchas y un pecho bien definido, como Sirius o James que jugaban a quiddich; en sus ojos se leía la madurez de un chico de veinte años y su cabello era un poco más oscuro que el de Emily sin el color violeta que tanto le gustaba de su chica.

-¿Tú eres el motivo por el que mi hermana no ha querido comprometerse con… Snake?

-Snape –corrigieron al mismo tiempo Emily y Peter.

-Y él no es el motivo –Peter la miró y Matt sonrió a medias-. Es que Snape es un idiota estúpido y no estoy dispuesta a que nuestros padres decidan con quién debo o no casarme. Quiero a Peter, estoy enamorada de él y no pienso dejarle sólo porque a nuestros padres les haya dado por pensar de forma errónea que Snape es bueno para mí.

Matt sonrió y miró a su hermana que durante su discursito había arrugado la frente y cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho en una actitud de enfado infantil que la recordaba a todas las veces que habían discutido cuando ambos eran aún unos niños.

-A veces me pregunto si fue bueno que le enseñara a decir lo que piensa y a actuar en consecuencia cuando éramos pequeños –dijo medio en broma medio burlón mientras avanzaba un par de pasos y extendía la mano en dirección a Peter-. Matthew Banks, hermano de esta dulzura –añadió con sarcasmo.

-Peter Pettigrew, su novio –contestó el chico haciendo gala del bueno humor que Sirius le había repetido la noche anterior que utilizara para caer bien a parte de la familia de su novia.

-¡Eh, que estoy aquí! –protestó Emi aunque aliviada de ver que no se estaban matando como en un principio había creído que ocurriría.

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio, señorita Banks –apuntó Dumbledore apareciendo por la puerta de su despacho con su habitual sonrisa-. Bienvenido de nuevo a Hogwarts, Matthew –le saludó.

-Es un placer volver a verle, profesor Dumbledore –contestó el chico con una sonrisa-. Gracias por dejarme venir a visitar a mi hermana.

-Tonterías… Os conozco lo suficiente a los dos para saber que si no lo hubiese permitido, hubieses venido de todas formas –añadió quitándole importancia al asunto. Se fijó en Peter-. Señor Pettigrew, ¿todo bien?

-Perfectamente señor.

-Vamos a buscar a las chicas, están deseando verte –se disculpó Emily mirando a Dumbledore y a su hermano-. Dani tiene que darte una noticia que estoy segura de que te dejará con la boca abierta y Ann… Ann es Ann… vamos venga, además Lily está…

-Temo que eso tendrá que esperar –la atajó el profesor-. Me gustaría hablar con su hermano si me lo permite, por supuesto –la miró sonriendo-; hace tanto que no lo veía y siempre me gusta saber que han hecho mis alumnos…

-Por supuesto, profesor –contestó Matt sonriendo-. Nos vemos en media hora en la torre de Gryffindor –miró a Dumbledore-, supongo que aún puedo entrar aunque no sea alumno, ¿no? –él asintió-. Y tú, más te vale mantener las manos donde pueda verlas –añadió mirando a Peter.

El chico asintió sin poder decir nada y Emily suspiró rodando los ojos mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

-No le hagas caso y tú –miró a su hermano-, si no te gustan donde van a estar sus manos, no mires. Y no tardes, las chicas están deseando verte –añadió mientras salía del despacho.

Dumbledore miró a Matt que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Es una suerte saber que por mucho que pase ahí fuera, Emily siempre será Emily –se limitó a decir.

-Siéntate, Matthew, ¿qué has averiguado?

Matt obedeció mientras intentaba ordenar su mente para pensar por dónde empezar primero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Se supone que el que tendría que estar enfadado soy yo –dijo James visiblemente molesto sentándose en el sofá junto a la pelirroja.

Lily le miró, estrechó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y le replicó mientras se levantaba de su lado y se sentaba en el butacón de una sola plaza.

-No estoy enfadada –dijo casi tirándose en el sillón y mirando a James desafiante para que le replicara aquello.

-No, por supuesto –rodó los ojos con bastante sarcasmo-. Por eso e has alejado de mí ¿no?

-Discúlpame, pero tengo frío –se limitó a decir-, y resulta que este sillón está más cerca de la chimenea que ese otro. No siempre gira todo alrededor de ti, James.

-Genial, porque aborrezco que te pases todo el rato a mi lado –contra atacó el chico arrepintiéndose de inmediato de sus palabras.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que quieras dormir en la misma cama que yo… -le replicó ella con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, claramente molesta por lo que él había dicho, aunque más que molesta, estaba herida.

-Estoy seguro de ello –contestó James entre dientes.

James la miró burlón y ella se relamió los labios antes de añadir algo más que estaba segura heriría a James tanto como las palabras de él la habían herido a ella.

-Seguro que a Severus no le importaría…

-Por supuesto, Lily, dime, ¿cuántas veces has dormido también con él?

Los ojos de Lily se entrecerraron y James la miró ceñudo. Si lo que quería era provocarle, por todos los magos y brujas que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿De qué me va a servir contestar a eso, James? Si de todos modos no vas a creerme –añadió dolida y con un deje de tristeza en la voz impropia de la fuerza con la que había estado llevando la conversación hasta el momento.

-¿De qué tiene que hablar Dumbledore con mi hermano?-la puerta del retrato se escuchó abrir y ambos se giraron hacia la entrada, ignorándose mutuamente.

Peter suspiró mientras entraba delante de Emily con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, en un claro gesto de desesperación.

-No, en serio, ¿de qué? –insistió Emily sentándose en el sofá. Miró a James y luego a Lily y frunció el ceño en dirección a James-. ¿Qué le has hecho, Potter?

James la miró pero para sorpresa de los presentes, fue Lily quien le contestó de forma fría a Emily.

-No te metas, Emily –le pidió utilizando su nombre completo, cosa que rara vez ocurría.

-¿Emily? –Danielle bajó las escaleras ignorando las cejas enarcadas de Peter al ver que llevaba puesta una de las camisas de Remus y unos pantalones de chándal-. Vaya, debe ser grave para que utilices el nombre completo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú llevando la camisa de…

-Es mi esposo –sonrió Danielle triunfante ante la mirada inquisidora que Sirius le había lanzado nada más entrar-. Puedo ponerme su ropa… y él la mía… -añadió sonriente pícara cuando Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones y tiró de la cintura de ella hacia atrás para sentarla en su regazo.

-Merlín, no… -gimió Peter. Remus le miró-. Acabo de tener una visión tuya vestido con el uniforme de Dani –rodó los ojos mientras movía las manos para explicarse-. Y no salías muy bien, la verdad –añadió con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué haces sentada ahí? –preguntó Ann extrañada mientras se dejaba recostar sobre Sirius que se había apoyado en una de las columnas de la sala.

-Tiene frío –dijo burlón James contestando por Lily.

-¿Y tu hermano? –preguntó Lily.

-Con Dumbledore –contestó Emily-. ¿alguien sabe por qué mi director quiere hablar con mi hermano?

-Porque también fue su alumno –dijo Peter-. ¿Qué ha pasado, Cornamenta?

-Sí, tienes cara de querer matar a alguien –los ojos de Sirius brillaron hasta que Ann le dio un ligero golpe en el estómago-. No estaba pensando en nada.

-No, claro que no –concedió la rubia con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿Sabes, Ann? Quizá deberías invitar a Lily y a Snivellus –intercedió James con la mirada clavada en Lily que resopló mientras exclamaba claramente un "por favor" con voz cansada y hastiada.

-¿Por qué habría de invitar a Snape? –preguntó Dani sin estar segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Para que Lily no se sienta tan sola, por supuesto –contestó el chico recalcando el nombre de ella con gran sarcasmo-. Dormir en una cama grande ella sola… -chasqueó la lengua mirándola-… sería un desperdicio… Dime, Evans, ¿qué lado de la cama prefiere Snivellus? –Lily apretó los labios-. ¿Derecha, izquierda… -la miró con cierto recelo e ironía-… encima?

Lily sabía que aquel comentario iba relacionado con la conversación anterior y el simple hecho de que James pensara que ella pudiera dormir en la misma cama con un chico que no fuera él, la hería profundamente. Suspiró tragándose las lágrimas que no quería hacer aparecer y aparentando estar perfectamente, puso su voz más fría e indiferente antes de hablar.

-Suficiente. No quiero discutir contigo James –se levantó del sofá-, así que cuando madures y te des cuenta de que te estás portando como un completo estúpido novio celoso… -se cortó un poco para cerrar los párpados y contener las lágrimas aunque no pudo evitar que el chico viera el brillo del agua en ellos-… que no tiene motivos para estarlo, estaré encantada de hablar contigo, Potter. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas arriba –le dijo a Ann cuando esta intentó tomarla de la mano-. Y prefiero estar sola… -añadió en voz baja y quebrada por las lágrimas que ya surgían.

-¡La has hecho llorar! –gritó Sirius mirando con reproche a su amigo-. ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas cuando dijiste eso?

-Ella también estaba en esta pelea –le recordó James lentamente.

-Pero ella, idiota, no insinuó que te acostaras con Evelyn, grandísimo estúpido –le espetó Emily dándole un golpe en el hombro antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras.

-Ha dicho… -empezó a decir Annie.

-Sé lo que ha dicho, pero no voy a dejar que llore sola –le contestó Emily llegando al cuarto de las chicas y utilizando un _alohomora_ para abrir la puerta que la pelirroja había cerrado.

-Yo no he insinuado eso –se defendió James.

-¿Ah, no? –Dani se aclaró la garganta y fingió ser la voz de James-. "Para que Lily no se sienta tan sola… una cama tan grande para ella sola… que desperdicio…"

-Y no te olvides de "qué lado de la cama prefiere Snivellus? –apuntó Peter-. ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso, Cornamenta?

-¡No estaba pensando! –gritó entonces él.

-Eso es más que evidente –le replicó de vuelta Danielle levantándose de donde estaba sentada, las piernas de su esposo-. Ni siquiera merece la pena…-un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el cuarto de las chicas y Ann rogó porque no fuera lo mismo que la última vez, cuando Lily había hecho explotar su baúl-… No, ¿sabes qué? Sí voy a decírtelo –le miró de forma amenazante-. Puede que Snape sea un Slytherin, amigo de Malfoy, una serpiente y que se haya convertido en alguien a quien realmente es odioso ver, escuchar y sentir, pero es cien veces mejor que tú –le dijo. James la miró-. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque él –se contestó a sí misma-… él está enamorado de Lily, él siempre confió en ella y él nunca la hizo llorar… que ya es mucho más de lo que tú has hecho.

James no replicó cuando Danielle subió las escaleras y tampoco lo hizo cuando Remus y Peter siguieron a las chicas hacia el dormitorio.

-Esta vez te has pasado, James –le dijo seriamente Peter.

Remus, únicamente colocó una mano en su hombro para animarle antes de subir las escaleras.

Echó el cuerpo hacia delante, la cabeza enterrada entre las manos mientras las palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez… ¿Él había dicho aquello?

-¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan estúpido?

-Bueno, es el gen de los Potter, de rápida actuación sin pensar en las consecuencias –le dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado-. Si de verdad la quieres…

-Sabes que sí –le interrumpió él.

-… tendrás que volver a ganártela…

-¿Y si la he perdido para siempre Sirius? –le miró-. ¿Te das cuenta de las barbaridades que le he dicho?

-Pero ella te quiere –interrumpió Annie-. Y eso ya es mucho a tu favor.

-¿Tú no vas con ella? –preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa.

Ann negó suavemente.

-Ella ya tiene suficiente compañía –le contestó suavemente como si se tratara de una confesión a media voz para no despertar a nadie-. Además, creo que te hará bien una voz femenina.

James respiró.

-Está bien, ¿cómo arreglo esto?

-Con paciencia, disculpas y sinceridad –le contestó Ann.

James sonrió y miró a Sirius.

-Empiezo a entender por qué te gusta tanto, Sirius –le dijo sinceramente a lo que Annie se sonrojó.

-Lo sé, es perfecta, ¿verdad? –repuso Sirius con un deje de orgullo en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que preparar. No pienso irme a casa sin saber que vosotros dos estáis bien. Necesitaré un pergamino y ves pensando en alguna aula vacía del castillo, James.

James asintió y se puso de pie mientras subía las escaleras pensando en la cantidad de estupideces que había dicho en un momento. Sirius tenía razón, era demasiado celoso, pero la sola idea de perder a Lily lo ponía receloso y por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de verdad.

-Y mientras le esperamos…–se escuchó la voz de Sirius y el gritito de Ann cuando éste la tiró sobre el sofá, a su lado, tumbándose junto a ella de inmediato con una sonrisa felina y seductora-… podemos hacer otras cosas… -añadió.

James sonrió. Sí, definitivamente Ann era perfecta para Sirius. Y Sirius para ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ni se os ocurra intervenir –advirtió Ann por décima vez a las dos chicas que la miraba desde el sofá con los brazos cruzados-. Me ha costado mucho que Lily accediera a hablar con James antes de irme a casa por vacaciones y no estoy dispuesta a que ninguna de las dos lo estropeéis, ¿de acuerdo?

-La hizo llorar –repuso Emily con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Escuchaste lo que le dijo? –preguntó Danielle defendiendo su postura y la de Emily.

-Sé que la hizo llorar y sí, -miró a Dani-, escuché perfectamente lo que le dijo, de momento no estoy sorda, es más creo poder presumir de tener un oído prácticamente perfecto, ¿de acuerdo? Pero las dos sabéis tan bien como yo que Lily está completamente enamorada de James y que James la quiere demasiado para hacerle daño de forma intencionada y no pienso dejar que ninguno de los dos pase una Navidad terrible cuando es innecesario, ¿entendido?

Emily y Danielle se miraron. Ninguna quería contestar. Ambas habían estado al lado de Lily cuando había estado llorando por lo que James había dicho hasta el punto de que habían echado a Peter y Remus de la habitación únicamente porque Lily quería desahogarse y la conocían demasiado bien como para no saber que no lloraría si había alguien más presente.

Pero las dos sabían que James estaba completamente enamorado de Lily y que la pelirroja también lo estaba de James. Además, la mirada decidida de Ann les hacía darse cuenta de que si hacía falta les lanzaría un hechizo para que no pudiesen moverse ni hablar para hacer cambiar de opinión a Lily. Suspiraron derrotadas. Ninguna de las dos tenía la suficiente fuerza ni ganas para enfrentarse a Annie.

-¿Entendido? –preguntó de nuevo Ann mirando severamente a ambas chicas.

-De acuerdo… -musitó Dani mientras que Emily se dedicaba a asentir en silencio-. Pero si Lily vuelve a llegar llorando de su cita, te aseguro que ni siquiera tú nos convencerás de no lanzarle una maldición a James –añadió.

Ann se cruzó de brazos y el brillo malicioso que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que se enfrentaba a Malfoy, volvió a aparecer en ellos.

-Si Lily vuelve a venir llorando, yo misma me encargaré de James –aseguró.

Emily y Danielle se miraron sabiendo que Ann podría ser terrible si se enfadaba.

Lily bajó las escaleras aún preguntándose como se había dejado convencer por Ann de hacer aquello. La puerta del cuarto de los chicos se abrió y un James algo nervioso resopló antes de fiar sus ojos en la escalera y darse cuenta de que Lily estaba allí, vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de cuello de barco de color verde que resaltaba sus ojos algo hinchados y rojos. Se sintió culpable por haber hecho que ella llorara y por no tener motivos para haberlo hecho.

-Estás preciosa… -le susurró bajando las escaleras.

-Gracias… -contestó Lily sabiendo de repente por qué había accedido a aquello y por qué se había dejado convencer por Ann.

-¿Quieres bajar a la sala común donde estarán Banks y Dani matándome con la mirada? –preguntó él echando un ojo a la sala común desde arriba y sintiéndose amenazado antes de que las tres chicas se dieran cuenta de que ambos estaban allí.

-La verdad es que no… -aceptó Lily-, pero no recuerdo otra salida de la torre –añadió divertida mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

James sonrió y le tendió una mano que ella miró escéptica.

-¿Confías en mí? –ella asintió y tomó la mano-. Conozco otra salida… -susurró mientras la llevaba hacia uno de los tapices que decoraba la pared-. Nos dejará justo al lado de la sala de los merodeadores –añadió.

Lily asintió. Amaba a aquel chico… por muy celoso que fuera y pese a todo lo que había dicho y hecho que la habían llevado a sentirse mal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando James entró en su habitación con Lily de la mano, Sirius tuvo que contenerse de gritar para no delatarse y admitir que estaba preocupado por los dos y que por eso no se había dormido todavía, pero cuando vio que la parejita se acercaba a la cama de James entre caricias y palabras suaves que, daba las gracias a Merlín por ello, no podía entender, decidió que tenía que hacerse ver a no ser que quisiera soportar una sesión de besos, cosa que no le importaría si no fuera porque Annie no estaba con él en aquellos momentos.

-¿Debo deducir que le has perdonado? –preguntó Sirius haciendo que los dos se separasen del beso que estaban a punto de darse.

-Joder, Sirius –susurró James-. No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿quieres?

-Buenas noches, pelirroja –le saludó Sirius como si nada. Lily le sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama de James y se quitaba los zapatos, siguiendo el ejemplo de su novio y se tumbaba en la cama.

-Buenas noches Sirius –le respondió con suavidad intentando no despertar a Frank y Peter que parecían dormir plácidamente en sus respectivas camas.

-Annie va a matarte, Cornamenta –anunció Sirius-. No le hizo gracia que te escaparas con Lily por el tapiz de las escaleras.

-Déjame en paz, Sirius… estoy cansado… -contestó James atrayendo en un abrazo a Lily.

La chica sonrió. Tenía que admitir que James sabía hacerse perdonar… o quizá era simplemente que ella estaba muy enamorada de él.

_(flashback)_

_Había estado pocas veces en aquella habitación, pero recordaba perfectamente que no estaba como la estaban viendo sus ojos en aquel momento. La chimenea estaba encendida, dando calor al lugar; el sofá rojo estaba junto al fuego, destacándose por sus cojines blancos y dorados ya los pies del mismo, una alfombra blanca y mullida que parecía lo bastante acogedora para invitar a sentarse en ella. La ventana estaba cerrada pero las cortinas verdes corridas dejaban ver el espectacular cielo estrellado; el mismo cielo estrellado que se veía en el techo encantado; bajo la ventana, una pequeña mesa redonda cubierta con un fino mantel blanco y con cubiertos y vajilla para dos personas con un carrito donde habían varias fuentes cubiertas a su lado, la cena, seguramente. Las dos camas de la sala estaban en el otro eximo del lugar, detrás de la fina cortina de seda roja; el ambiente estaba aromatizado con esencia de bosque natural y olor a pino y madreselva, las miles de velas danzarinas flotaban alrededor de la sala mientras una música suave se escuchaba, violines y piano, al parecer de la chica y por si aquello no fuera suficiente, donde mirara, sólo veía ramos enteros de violetas y lilas._

_Incapaz de decir nada, Lily se limitó a contemplarlo todo con los ojos abiertos y la boca cubierta por su mano para no ofrecer ningún suspiro ni grito. Nadie, jamás en su vida, le había ofrecido una cita como aquella y por unos segundos se olvidó completamente de lo que había ocurrido en la sala común._

_Los brazos de james la rodearon por la cintura._

_-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó en un susurro._

_-Tengo que admtir algo… -contestó ella haciendo que James la mirara-… tienes buen gusto por las flores._

_-Sólo cuando son para ti… -Lily no le contestó. James la tomó de la mano-. Ven, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que cenemos… -añadió acercándose al sofá y sentándose mirando a la chica mientras hacía lo mismo. Le sonrió. Se veía preciosa junto al fuego y su cabello rojizo parecía brillar más que nunca-. Lo siento… -le dijo sinceramente-. No quise decir lo que dije, no quise gritarte y desde luego que no quise hacerte llorar… -añadió acariciándole la mejilla-… Lo siento mucho, Lily…Sé que no arreglo nada con decir que lo siento después de todas las tonterías y estupideces que te grité… pero es lo único que puedo decir… _

_-James…_

_-Entenderé perfectamente si quieres que nuestra relación termine ahora y aquí… -continuó el chico claramente afligido-… sólo dímelo y desapareceré para siempre de tu vida aunque eso signifique mi propia muerte… Te quiero Lily… te quiero como jamás querré a nadie… _

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily con tranquilidad._

_James la miró y supo que no le estaba preguntando por qué la quería, si no por qué había dicho y hecho todo lo que había dicho y hecho._

_-Tuve miedo –dijo el chico._

_-¿El gran James Potter tuvo miedo? –preguntó ella con una ligera sonrisa que hizo que el ambiente fuera meno tenso de lo que era._

_-Tuve miedo de perderte Lily… Tuve mucho miedo de perderte… y mi estúpido orgullo salió a flote. Mi madre siempre dice que los Potter somos de reacción rápida –ella sonrió-, y que los celos son nuestra perdición. Nunca la había entendido hasta ahora… No quiero perderte –la miró fijamente-. Dime que no voy a perderte, Lils… por favor…_

_-No vas a perderme… -susurró Lily suavemente._

_James la miró._

_-No vas a perderme por una estúpida pelea que no tiene y nunca ha tenido sentido –continuó ella-… pero si vuelves a insultarme del modo en que lo hiciste o si vuelvo a llorar por tu culpa, me perderás para siempre James. Te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti y te amo, pero no estoy dispuesta a que desconfíes de mí y me hagas daño del modo en que lo has hecho._

_-¿Entonces? –preguntó el chico esperanzado._

_Lily sonrió. Cálida. Como sólo ella podía sonreírle._

_-Dile a Annie que ha hecho un buen trabajo con la decoración de la habitación… -dijo a modo de respuesta antes de inclinarse hacia él para besarle._

_Ningún beso le había sabido tan bien como el que compartió con Lily en aquellos momentos._

_James se separó suavemente._

_-Ninguna disculpa está completa… -sacó de debajo de uno de los cojines un pequeño paquete-… sin un regalo…_

_-¿Cuándo lo has comprado?_

_-Pensaba dártelo en Navidad, pero dado que metí la pata, creo que lo mejor será dártelo ahora y comprarte otra cosa para Navidad –confesó sonriente-. Vamos, ábrelo –le incitó con ligeros movimientos de manos._

_Lily sonrió. Parecía más que el regalo lo fuera a abrir él en lugar de ella y antes de que a James se le ocurriera quitárselo para abrirlo él mismo, se dedicó a deshacer el lazo rojo que envolvía el paquete dorado._

_Una hermosa esfera de cristal en cuyo interior brillaban varios puntos incandescentes sobre un fondo oscuro, apareció ante ella; Lily la miró fijamente, no había visto nunca nada igual, ni había leído sobre algo similar; estaba a punto de preguntarle a James qué era cuando vislumbró que los pequeños puntos brillantes se unían entre sí formando dibujos._

_-Constelaciones… -murmuró la chica-¿Qué…_

_-Es una esfera de constelaciones –le explicó él-. Las constelaciones van cambiando reproduciéndose en su interior… y si dices una en particular… Andrómeda –dijo dando lugar a que la esfera cambiase de nuevo mostrando la conocida constelación-… aparecerá hasta que la toques… -su mano acarició la superficie de cristal y ésta desapareció volviendo a cambarse por otras más-. Sé que adoras las constelaciones y las estrellas –añadió mirando hacia el techo del lugar._

_-¿Cómo sabías…_

_James sonrió mientras veía como ella admiraba la esfera de cristal repleta de constelaciones diminutas que iban cambiando ante los ojos de ella._

_-El año pasado, durante una de tus rondas de prefecta te seguí –dijo sencillamente._

_-No recuerdo… -él enarcó una ceja-… la capa… _

_-Sí, no creerías que iba a seguirte sin ningún arma con la que protegerme de tus gritos, ¿verdad, preciosa? –preguntó con ironía a lo que ella sonrió-. Te vi ir a la torre de astronomía y contemplar las estrellas… -se encogió de hombros-… luego te seguí cada noche que tenías ronda y siempre ibas al mismo lugar…_

_-Cuando era pequeña mi hermana y yo solíamos pasarnos las horas de noches de verano tumbadas en el césped del patio de casa mirando las estrellas; ella siempre inventaba historias y animales mitológicos para mí indicándome los nombres de las constelaciones… -acarició con suavidad la esfera de cristal y ésta reaccionó ante su tacto haciendo que las estrellas se dispersaran-… Andrómeda… -susurró ella logrando que la constelación apareciese en la esfera-…cuando empezamos a distanciarnos… mirar las estrellas era todo lo que me recordaba a ella…_

_James notó su voz nostálgica y con cierta tristeza y se revolvió el cabello nervioso._

_-Creí que había acertado con el regalo, pero si quieres puedo… -alargó la mano para tocar la esfera pero ella la arrebató de sus manos._

_-No… no James… es… es perfecto… -le dijo con sinceridad-… No podría haber imaginado un regalo mejor ni aunque hubiera sabido que existían…_

_-Te quiero Lils… te quiero… -susurró cerca de su boca._

_Lily le miró._

_-Yo también te quiero James… -contestó antes de sentir los labios de James cubriendo los suyos, la cena olvidada._

_(fin flashback)_

-Si no te duermes ya, te juro que te tiro la almohada, Canuto –le amenazó James con una divertida sonrisa.

Sirius no contestó; a través de la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, Lily pudo ver como el animago estaba sonriendo mientras miraba al techo de su cama, con una pierna doblada y uno de los brazos bajo su cabeza.

-Eh, pelirroja –la llamó de nuevo Sirius ante el bufido de James.

Lily sonrió.

-¿Qué, Sirius? –preguntó con infinita paciencia.

-Me alegro de que le hayas perdonado, a veces es un poco idiota, pero te quiere –añadió casi riendo.

Antes de que Sirius se diera cuenta, una almohada le había golpeado la cara.

-Duérmete ya, Canuto –le ordenó más que pidió James. Sintió a Lily acurrucarse a su lado y sonrió-… Yo también me alegro… -le susurró al oído.

Lily le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, dulce, suave, sencillo… pero completamente verdadero. Esperaba que aquellas fueran las primeras vacaciones de Navidad de una larga lista de Navidades juntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había congeniado con los chicos muy bien, quizá demasiado bien para sospecha de Emily que estaba segura de que su hermano estaba tramando algo, y si lo conocía tan bien como se jactaba de hacerlo, Matthew querían mantener controlados a los "monstruitos que querían robarle a sus chicas"; suspiró. Definitivamente Matthew y Tom se llevarían muy bien.

Lily permanecía sentada cerca de James y en el momento en que el chico la acercó a su cuerpo rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos, Emily le lanzó una mirada que hasta Lily notó.

-Dejad de mirarle de esa forma, ya se ha disculpado –dijo Lily cuando por décima vez James dejó una frase a medias debido a que Emily lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Dani –le dijo la pelirroja-. No quiero pasarme toda la Navidad haciendo de árbitro entre vosotros, así que dejad a James tranquilo y tú –se giró para mirar a su novio-, creía que eras un Gryffindor que no se dejaba atemorizar por dos chicas…

James rodó los ojos.

-Es que no son dos chicas, son Danielle y Banks –le contestó James con voz dulce e inocente.

Sirius soltó una carcajada mientras que Peter, que en aquel momento conversaba en voz baja con Matthew, movía la cabeza al murmura algo que sonó a "no aprenderá nunca" y Remus se dedicó a sonreír levemente mientras leía el libro que sostenía en el regazo.

-¿Y dónde está Annie? –preguntó el animago.

-Dijo que tenía que verificar algo –se encogió de hombros Lily.

-Lo que me extraña es que no la hayas acompañado –dijo burlón Peter ganándose una mirada airada por parte de Sirius.

-Es que no me gusta acosarla… -dijo Sirius.

James le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Es decir, que no te ha dicho nada, ¿verdad?

-Absolutamente nada –confesó Sirius ganándose la mirada divertida de los presentes.

En aquellos momentos, el retrato se abrió y Ann les sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos. Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aquella sonrisa no era como las que Ann solía tener, muy parecida, sí, muy similar, también, pero no era su sonrisa. Se adelantó un par de pasos para interceptarla antes de que Ann llegase al grupo con una hermosa pluma que parecía ser un traslador.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó cuando ella le miró.

-Perfectamente –contestó ella sonriéndole aún más.

-No es verdad –aseguró Sirius-.. Tus ojos no brillan.

-Me estaré acatarrando –comentó ella divertida. Fue a dar un paso, pero Sirius no la dejó-. Estoy bien, Sirius… Sólo un poco triste… no me gusta despedirme de las chicas… -él la miró enarcando una ceja pero la dejó pasar, sonriendo cuando al pasar junto a él, Ann añadió un susurro-… ni tampoco de ti…

-Iré a verte durante la semana… -le contestó él del mismo modo.

-Bueno, chicos, me voy a cas….

Danielle la abrazó fuertemente antes de que fuera incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Dani, sólo es una sem…

Pero de nuevo se vio interrumpida cuando la melena rojiza de Lily y la violeta de Emily se unieron al abrazo colectivo hasta el punto de que si Annie no hubiera estado parada delante del sofá con el respaldo del mismo detrás de ella, estaba segura que las cuatro habían ido a parar al suelo.

-Ya lo sé, pero te voy a echar de menos –le dijo Danielle sin soltarla.

Sirius se acercó a James.

-¿También tenemos que abrazarnos? –le preguntó burlón.

-Sólo si me prometes que no llorarás –le replicó James con el mismo tono-… Odio cuando lloras…

-Es que tanto tiempo separados… -siguió bromeando Sirius-… No nos veremos durante la cena…

-Dejaos de tonterías… -les recriminó Remus para luego coger a Peter de la camisa y atraerlo hacia él-. Conseguiréis que Colagusano y yo también lloremos… -añadió esta vez relajado y risueño con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Matt les sonrió.

-Más os vale que no os escuchen burlándoos de sus despedidas –se tocó el cuello con cierta mueca de dolor-. La última vez que yo lo hice estuve dos días sin poder mover el cuello.

-Es que Lily es muy buena con hechizos paralizadores –explicó Emily sin soltar el abrazo.

-Chicas… necesito… -empezó a decir Annie.

-¿Mimos?-inquirió Dani.

-¿Libros? –sugirió Lily.

-¿Un novio nuevo? –preguntó Emily con sonrisa inocente ganándose una mirada airada de Sirius y otra de reprimenda por parte de Annie.

-Respirar… -dijo Ann-… necesito respirar… socorro… -añadió en tono juguetón.

A desgana y aún entre bromas la soltaron y cuando James le preguntó a Lily si estaba bien, la pelirroja se limitó a asentir y a decir que "odiaba las cenizas que el fuego causaba porque se le metían en los ojos"; nadie dijo que no fuera cierto aunque todos sabían que no era eso lo que había provocado que sus ojos se aguaran.

-Si no os vais ya creo que van a volver a asaltarte –le indicó Matt con una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho irme, Matthew –le contestó Ann con un abrazo fuerte-… pero sabes que en estas fechas…

-Lo sé… no te preocupes… pero cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? –miró a Sirius-. Recuerda que eres mi pequeña…

-¡Ey! –se quejaron las otras tres. Matt rodó los ojos pero ignoró las protestas de las tres chicas, sabiendo que eran simples bromas.

-Bueno, nos vemos en una semana –les indicó a todos-. Y tened cuidado con Malfoy –les pidió a las chicas. Antes de que Emi pudiera replicar, Annie volvió a hablar-. Por favor Emily… lo digo en serio.

Los ojos azules grisáceos de Sirius atraparon su mirada y sonrió cuando él se acercó para abrazarla, deslizándola levemente a unos metros de donde estaban todos.

-Iré en un par de días –le aseguró Sirius rodeando la cintura de su novia con los brazos.

-Lo sé… y más te vale cumplirlo… -añadió-. Voy a echar de menos tus besos de buenos días…

-Si no fuera porque sé que necesitas ir, te pediría que te quedaras –ella sonrió-. Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti… No te metas en problemas con Malfoy, por favor… -añadió ella mientras sus brazos los mantenía apoyados en los de él y sus manos estaban acariciando los hombros de Sirius.

-Lo intentaré… -le sonrió y ella le imitó, sabiendo que era lo máximo que iba a sacar de Sirius-…si necesitas algo, envíame una lechuza, no importa la hora, ¿de acuerdo? Y estaré allí en menos de lo que puedes decir "Slytherin es la casa perdedora de Hogwarts" –ella rió y Sirius la abrazó con fuerza, sujetándola contra su pecho-. Cuídate… Y vete ya o no te dejaré marcharte –añadió con una media sonrisa soltándola después de darle un beso.

Ann colocó la pluma sobre la mesa y la tocó mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cinco mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Sirius.

-¡Y recuerda traernos algo del pueblo muggle! –le recordó Emily.

Eso fue lo último que Ann, con una sonrisa, escuchó antes de desaparecer de la sala común de Gryffindor. Aquella sería una Navidad diferente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy… no me mateis por un capítulo tan desastroso… intentaré compensarlo en el próximo :D**

**Recordad que los personajes son de Rowling, salvo los míos y que sólo los tomo prestados para pasar un rato divertido… (bueno… aunque si alguno de los merodeadores desaparece misteriosamente, será mejor que no os acerquéis a mi armario!)**

**En fin, volviendo de nuevo a lo importante… gracias por seguir leyéndome y os invito a que os paseis por mi nuevo fic titulado "Amar es no pedir nunca perdón", lo sé, un título horrible, pero fue el único que se me ocurrió en el momento; sólo tengo el prólogo subido, pero parece que ha gustado, por lo que tendré que seguir escribiendo. Es un Draco-Hermione y será totalmente romántico y dulzón porque me apetecía escribir algo así, así que si os apetece… ya sabéis donde encontrarlo.**

**Un besito a todos, sed felices y buenos y no hagais nada que yo no haría.**

**Un besito! Nos leemos pronto!**


	30. En casa

**Bueno, hola a todos, tengo poco tiempo para subir el capitulo porque dentro de diez minutos tengo clase, ahora mismo estoy en el aula de informática de la universidad, así que ya comprenderéis que no diga mucho más. Sólo agradecer por vuestros reviews a:**

**Raven Yaxley, camila, JohannyPotter, Marta Evans, CENIPUL AL PODER, Duciell, carito-potter, Sami-Maraurder girl, karlablackM, Laia Bourne Black, Maby88, Shira, Desiré, LaynaLore, Piby Weasley, noiraaa, amsp 14, Lioness Anne Evans, amintajuliette, Armella Potter, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Rory Granger, Nasirid, LeleRosa**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y ahora, seguid leyendo, espero que os guste el capítlo. Un besito, nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 28. En casa.

Tan pronto el traslador hizo su efecto, Ann sonrió. Jazmín, vainilla y rosas. Era el aroma que caracterizaba su casa. Abrió los ojos. Era una costumbre cerrarlos cuando viajaba por traslador e incluso por red flú; estaba deseando ser mayor de edad para conseguir sacarse el carné de aparición y dejar de viajar mediante esos otros dos sistemas de transporte, por no hablar del Autobús Noctámbulo de donde bajaba completamente mareada.

Sonrió. Dumbledore había hecho el traslador para que apareciese en su habitación. Antes de bajar a ver si sus padres estaban en casa, dio una vuelta alrededor de sí misma, observando el cuarto. Por supuesto que le gustaba su habitación de Hogwarts, pero nada era comparable a estar en casa, en su habitación.

Grande y espacioso pintado de un color violeta claro que se asemejaba al color de las lilas que rodeaban el lago de Hogwarts, tenía dos grandes ventanales cubiertos por unas cortinas de raso amarillas, a juego con el edredón y los doseles de la cama, y una suave y mullida alfombra que estaba a los pies de la cama; una cama de dos plazas, grande y que invitaba a tumbarse en ella. En una de las paredes un armario de color blanco, el mismo color que la cama, se alzaba hasta una altura considerable, y a sus lados, una cómoda donde varios frasquitos de cristal reposaban y en el otro lado del armario un pequeño tocador con un espejo redondo y un taburete de color lila con motivos blancos. La otra pared, junto a la puerta, estaba ocupada por un gran escritorio ordenado y pulcro y a su lado, ocupando el resto de la pared y subiendo hasta el techo quedando sobre el escritorio, una enorme estantería con gran cantidad de libros de autores mágicos y muggles.

-¿Annie? –una voz llegó desde abajo –. Maick, te digo que he escuchado como un estallido o algo así –insistió la dulce voz de la mujer.

-Yo no he oído nada, cariño –contestó el hombre mientras seguía a su esposa por las escaleras.

-Eso es porque tú estás sordo –le recordó Jen a su esposo. Ann sonrió y abrió la puerta de su cuarto saliendo al pasillo.

El echo de que su madre estuviera mirando hacia atrás hacia su esposo, hizo que Ann pudiera ver a su madre; tal y como la recordaba. Alta, delgada, una mujer de cuarenta y pocos años, de cabello rubio y cortado a la altura de los hombros y vestida siempre de forma impecable, aunque de preferencia de colores oscuros. Los ojos color avellana de la mujer se giraron y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver a su hija delante de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Ann! –subió los últimos peldaños de la escalera con aquella sonrisa perpetua que sólo se borraba en contadas ocasiones.

-Hola mamá… -la saludó Annie dejando que los brazos de su madre la envolviesen de forma cariñosa mientras respiraba la fragancia a rosas que siempre utilizaba como colonia-. Te he echado de menos.

-¡Annie! –gritó su padre entonces acercándose a las dos mujeres que formaban su vida-. Debiste decirnos que ibas a llegar hoy, hubiéramos ido a la estación a recogerte y además… -hizo un agradable gesto con la boca-. Jen, si no la dejas respirar no voy a poder abrazar a mi hija –añadió divertido al ver como su mujer parecía reacia a soltar a la adolescente.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, papá –le contestó mientras se dejaba abrazar y el olor a menta de su enjuagador bucal llegaba hasta ella- Y si no os he avisado es porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? Annie, tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, ahora no podré preparar tu plato favorito… -añadió la mujer con una triste sonrisa.

-Mamá, todo lo que tú cocinas, son mis platos favoritos –dijo riendo divertida-. Por cierto… -señaló bajando las escaleras seguida de sus padres-. Quizá en unos días vengan a hacerme una visita.

-¿Lily, Danielle y Emily? –preguntó su padre con una breve sonrisa. Adoraba a aquellas tres chicas y no sólo porque habían conseguido hacer feliz a su hija, sino por cómo eran.

-Siempre serán bienvenidas –añadió la mujer-. ¿Cómo que no han venido este año contigo?

Ann suspiró mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones y se preparó para lo que iba a venir a continuación.

-Porque han preferido quedarse en Hogwarts con sus novios –dijo.

-¡Pero si son unas niñas! –exclamó el hombre.

-Papá…

-¿Ya tienen novios? –preguntó la mujer visiblemente sonriente.

-Sí, mamá… ¿os acordáis de los merodeadores? Os he hablado de ellos mucho –ambos padres asintieron siguiendo a su hija hasta el salón donde se sentaron en el sofá mientras ella lo hacía en el sillón individual frente a ellos.

-¿Con los que siempre discutís? –inquirió su madre.

-¿Los que siempre están armando líos? –preguntó su padre.

-Los mismos –concedió Ann ligeramente divertida mientras recordaba que no había dado a sus padres ningún dato revelador de los chicos en los que ellos no quedaran como arrogantes y prepotentes-. Pero han cambiado… -mintió un poco a sus padres.

Jen Seever miró a su hija como si viera algo que su marido no podía comprender, como si un vínculo entre ellas dos se hubiera creado con aquella simple mirada y algo revelador hubiera hecho su aparición por fin ante ella. Sonrió a medias mientras colocaba una mano de forma apaciguadora en la rodilla de su esposo.

-¿Sirius también? –preguntó divertida.

Ann sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Sí, mamá, Sirius también.

-Oh, Annie, cariño… -se levantó y se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde ella estaba sentada-. Me alegro por ti… dime, ¿es guapo?

-¿Quién? –preguntó el padre de Ann.

Jen le miró como si fuera algo más que obvio y Ann sonrió.

-¿No te das cuenta? –le acarició el cabello a su hija que se dejó hacer, recordando cuando era una niña y su madre le peinaba el largo cabello rubio-. La niña tiene novio –sentenció.

Maickel Seever no contestó, pero su sonrisa y su silencio fue más elocuente que cualquier otra cosa. Annie sonrió, se levantó y se sentó junto a su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pero siempre seré tu niña… -le susurró al oído mientras le abrazaba.

El hombre pareció quedarse satisfecho con eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La voy a echar de menos –sentenció Danielle sentándose en el sofá junto a Lily quién asintió dándole la razón a la chica morena-. No va a se lo mismo si no está ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyó James-. Sin nadie que controle a Sirius por aquí, vamos a tener problemas –añadió mirando a Remus y Peter.

-Sólo es una semana –les dijo Peter rodando los ojos.

-Pero nunca nos hemos separado –le contestó Emily apoyándose en él.

-Vamos, Emi, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo o algo así –le dijo Matt a su hermana.

Emily entrecerró los ojos y miró a su hermano.

-Por cierto, ¿qué era eso que tenías que hablar con Dumbledore? –preguntó la chica.

-Nada importante –aseguró Matt con una sonrisa. Miró a Peter que pareció encogerse ante la mirada de él-. Bueno, Peter, planeo pasar estos dos días con mi hermana, supongo que no te importará demasiado ¿no?

Peter suspiró mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta válida y sin trampas para aquella pregunta. Casi podía escuchar la voz de James en su cabeza "si le dices que no te importa creerá que no la quieres lo suficiente" aunque por otra parte también escuchaba la voz de Remus "si le dices que sí te importa creerá que quieres apartarla de él y no es bueno tener al hermano mayor de tu novia enfadado"

-Claro que no me importa –dijo el chico-, siempre y cuando dejes algo de su tiempo para mí –añadió viendo como Matthew sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó James a Lily al verla con la mirada perdida a través del cristal de la ventana de la sala común.

-La voy a echar mucho de menos… -se limitó a decir la pelirroja-. Sólo son unos días, pero…

-Además no va a ser lo mismo sin nuestra acampada anual –añadió con cierto tono melancólico Emily suspirando.

-¿Acampada anual? –inquirió curioso Remus.

-Cada año en Navidades, en el jardín de Ann, sacamos los sacos de dormir y nos quedamos toda la noche allí.

-¿Acampáis en el jardín? –preguntó James divertido.

-¿Algún problema con eso, Potter? –preguntó Danielle con una implícita advertencia de que se estaba metiendo en un terreno bastante peligroso.

-¿Quieres decir a parte del frío y de lo ridículo que es acampar en un jardín?

-No es ridículo, es una tradición –le aclaró Lily-. Y además no pasamos frío. ¿Verdad que no, Matt?

-Nunca –les contestó el chico. Ante la mirada de los chicos, el mayor sonrió-. Cada Navidad desde que tengo la mayoría de edad me obligan a ir hasta casa de Ann para crear un hechizo anti frío en todo el jardín –les explicó sin perder la sonrisa ni un momento.

-La voy a echar de menos… -dijo Emily.

-Y yo… -añadió Lily-. Annie es la única que me ayuda a despertaros, par de perezosas –añadió divertida mirando a Danielle y a Emily.

-Si querías ir con ella, sólo tenías que haberlo dicho –le aseguró Remus a Dani a quien se le había entristecido el rostro repentinamente al darse cuenta de que Ann no iba a estar con ellos aunque sólo fuera una semana.

-¿Bromeas? Esta semana hay luna llena y tú no ibas a poder venir y no voy a dejar que mi esposo pase parte de las vacaciones sin mí –le aseguró acallando cualquier protesta del muchacho con un beso en los labios.

-¿Esposo? –Matt arqueó una ceja en dirección a la pareja que se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí y por qué no me lo habíais dicho?

-Tuvieron que casarse rápidamente –dijo Emily. Matt enarcó aún más su ceja.

-No creo que ese haya sido un comentario acertado, cielo –le recomendó Peter al ver como Matt miraba de forma amenazadora a Remus y el vientre de Dani, pasando de uno al otro.

-No es eso –intervino James que empezaba a creer que Peter estaba pensando en convertirse en rata para salir de ahí corriendo y lo más rápido posible-. Malfoy estuvo haciendo de las suyas.

-¿Malfoy? –miró a su hermana-. ¿El que le está haciendo la vida imposible a Ann desde primero?

-El mismo. –contestó Remus por su esposa.

-De acuerdo. Te hago un resumen –se ofreció Lily sentándose cerca de Matt, demasiado cerca para gusto de James-. Malfoy odia a Ann. Malfoy quiere fastidiar a Ann y no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacer que los que están a su alrededor –hizo un gesto para hacer unos gestos con la mano abarcando a todos los presentes-, estén mal. Malfoy quiso comprometerse con Dani. Dani no podía negarse por ser menor de edad y ser su familia de magia negra y bueno… -desechó un largo etcétera con la mano mientras Matthew asentía, asegurando que entendía todo aquello-. Dani estaba a punto de renunciar a su magia porque ella ya estaba saliendo con Remus.

-¿Ibas a renunciar a tu magia? –preguntó Matt sabiendo lo importante que ésta era para Danielle. La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Matt recordó que a Lily no le gustaba que la interrumpieran-. Perdona, Lily, sigue.

-Poco más. Ann encontró la solución: si Dani estaba casada no podía casarse con Malfoy. Dani y Remus se casaron por manos de Dumbledore. Dani renunció a su apellido y a la magia negra.

-¿Y vosotros como…

-Snape –dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿No era amigo de Malfoy? –preguntó Matt que se había tensado al escuchar el nombre de aquel muchacho que recordaba frío y de mirada gélida.

-Y lo es –se encogió de hombros-. Pero me dijo que era por los viejos tiempos –le respondió Emily sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Y además es con quién mamá y papá querían comprometert… -los ojos de Matt se abrieron cuando lo comprendió-. Ya entiendo… -miró a Lily-. ¿Y tiene algún amigo más?

-Lestrange, ¿por qué? –preguntó Remus.

-Quizá tus padres también reciban una de esas cartas de compromiso, Lily –le dijo Matt.

James negó con la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado y Lily sonrió a medias.

-Creo que por una vez, ser hija de muggles me va a servir de mucho –dijo la pelirroja.

-A todo esto, Malfoy sabe que estáis casados? –preguntó Matt. La sonrisa de Dani le hizo ver que seguramente no lo sabía.

-Pensamos que sería divertido que se enterara en la cena de Fin de Año que celebraremos en dos semanas en el Gran Comedor. Sabemos que se ha quedado en el castillo –sentenció James también sonriendo.

-Me muero por ver su cara –añadió Emily.

-Lástima que yo no pueda quedarme para verlo.

-No te preocupes, le haremos una fotografía y te la enviaremos –le aseguró Peter al muchacho.

- Si es cierto que intenta hacer daño a Annie a través de los que ella quiere, vosotras tres estáis las primeras de la lista –miró con preocupación a su hermana y torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado-. No me gusta no poder estar a tu lado –le dijo.

Emily sonrió.

-Estaré bien –le aseguró. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza-. ¿Aún te gusta gastar bromas a los Slytherins?

Matt asintió con el brillo divertido y malicioso en su mirada de quién volvía a tener quince años y antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, James lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacó a rastras de la sala común.

- Será mejor que vaya a controlarlos –dijo Lily poniéndose en pie.

-¿No a detenerlos? –preguntó Remus enarcando una ceja.

-No a detenerlos –prometió la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde está la prefecta? –inquirió Peter bromeando.

-De vacaciones –una carcajada se apoderó de los reunidos y la pelirroja sonrió-. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

-Yo sigo queriendo ir de acampada –se quejó Emily.

Peter sonrió y la besó suavemente.

-Veremos que podemos hacer respecto a eso… -un trueno inundó el cielo acompañando a un rayo-… pero primero deberá dejar de llover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie esparció un poco más de harina sobre la mesa para seguir amasando aquella masa pringosa sin correr el riesgo de que se quedara enganchada a la encimera y a sus manos. Le gustaba hacer galletas de Navidad y le gustaba hacerlas junto a su madre mientras su padre tarareaba alguna canción navideña decorando el salón.

-Y entonces…

-No mamá –interrumpió Ann con una media sonrisa sabiendo de antemano lo que su madre iba a decirle-. No voy a hablar de Sirius ahora mismo –su madre puso una mueca de desolación que hizo sonreír a la chica-. Pero si te sirve de algo Sirius prometió venir a verme durante esta semana, ¿contenta?

-No puede separarse de ti una semana ¿eh? –bromeó la mujer.

Ann se sonrojó y aunque no supo de donde sacó el valor para contestar a aquello sin siquiera sonrojarse, supo inconscientemente que algo tenía que ver la influencia descarada de Sirius.

-Soy yo quien no puede estar ni un día sin él. Y cambiando de tema… -añadió al ver que su madre la miraba con una ceja enarcada dispuesta a someterla a un interrogatorio del tercer grado hasta conseguir lo que buscaba-… he estado hablando con uno de mis profesores y creemos que podemos encontrar una solución a mi problema asmático –dijo ilusionada.

-¿Solución? Sabes que los médicos aún no han descubierto… -empezó a decir su madre.

-Solución mágica, mamá –contestó la chica sabiendo la reacción que aquello podía provocar en su madre.

La mujer dejó los moldes de galletitas con forma de abeto y de señores gordos en trineos tirados por renos para mirarla; pese a notar su mirada, Ann no dejó de amasar.

-Pero nena, ya hemos hablado de eso…

-No, mamá. Hablamos de eso cuando tenía doce años, tengo casi diecisiete y creo que puedo hacerlo… -suspiró. Odiaba discutir aquel tema con su madre, en realidad, odiaba discutir aquel tema con nadie-. Mamá, sé que puedo hacerlo. Es mi mundo –añadió con una media sonrisa-. Hechizos, pociones, escobas que vuelan, maldiciones, varitas y criaturas oscuras… Ese es mi mundo. Los médicos no pueden hacer nada por curarme, pero quizá la magia sí pueda hacerlo y quiero intentarlo.

-¿Para llevarte una desilusión?

-Si pasa eso, me la llevaré yo, mamá, no tú –le contestó Ann amasando demasiado fuerte-. Ya no soy una niña.

-Pues no te comportes como una.

Ann respiró profundamente mientras recordaba que por mucho que quisiera a su madre, por muchas ganas que tuviera de verla y por mucho que la echase de menos y estuviese ligada a ella, era la única persona capaz de igualar a Malfoy en cuanto se refería a tener poder para sacarla de sus casillas.

-Tú nunca has tenido el problema que tengo yo, mamá –le dijo con una media sonrisa intentando tranquilizarse-. Y quiero solucionarlo.

-Ann…

-Mamá, quiero correr –le dijo con simpleza-. Quiero correr con la seguridad de que no me va a pasar nada; y quiero poder practicar el tenis y el quiddich sin tener que estar de médicos todo el día y quiero poder subir a una montaña sin tener que detenerme cada dos metros para tomarme el inhalador y quiero dejar este aparatito y ser una chica normal –le dijo sin alterar el tono de su voz-. Y si para hacer eso, tengo que correr el riesgo, lo haré. Pensé que me entenderías… o al menos que me apoyarías… -añadió a media voz.

Jen suspiró. Tomó un trapo, se limpió las manos y tomó a su hija de las manos para obligarla a dejar la masa pringosa que seguramente tendrían que tirar porque no tenía suficiente harina. Miró el rostro de su hija y sonrió al ver su mejilla tiznada de blanco. Rió suavemente recordando cuando era una niña de cinco años y no sólo era su mejilla lo que acababa cubierto de harina. Tomó la punta del delantal que se había puesto y limpió la mejilla de la chica que no protestó, y que, por el contrario, sonrió ante la suavidad con la que su madre lo hizo.

-Sólo no quiero que te hagas daño… -le dijo ella.

-Y no lo voy a hacer –le aseguró Annie-. Pero necesito saber que por lo menos lo he intentado… Por favor mamá… puedo hacerlo con o sin tu permiso, pero quiero hacerlo sabiendo que me apoyas en esto…

Jen sonrió y sin decir nada más, la abrazó suavemente, haciendo que la adolescente correspondiera a su abrazo con una sonrisa. Aquello significaba que la apoyaba y que siempre lo haría. Desde el lindar de la puerta, Maickel sonrió y regresó al salón; aún quedaban guirnaldas por colocar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde está Sirius?

James dejó de hablar en susurros con Lily, con quién se había sentado en uno de los rincones de la sala común, cerca de la ventana, esperando que dejara de llover para poder salir del castillo, aunque tal y como la pelirroja le había dicho, y estaba demostrándole en aquellos momentos, besarse y hablar en susurros sobre cosas triviales podía ser muy placentero con el ruido del agua de fondo.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó ligeramente nervioso haciendo que Lily enarcara una ceja-. ¿No estaba en la biblioteca?

-¿Black en la biblioteca? –Emily apartó la vista del tablero de ajedrez que tenía delante dividiendo la partida con Remus para mirar a Lily-. Lily, cariño, tu novio miente fatal.

-No miento –se apresuró a decir James.

-Emily tiene razón, Cornamenta –apoyó Remus a la chica de ojos violeta-. Y no lo entiendo, porque eres muy bueno inventando excusas con los profesores y mintiendo a Dumbledore, pero cuando se trata de encubrir a Sirius…

-Es pésimo –terminó de decir Peter por el licántropo.

-Sí, creo que ese talento se lo quedó Sirius completamente –añadió Danielle interrumpiendo su charla con Matt que parecía muy interesado en saber todos los detalles de la boda mientras mirada de reojo a Remus ante las palabras de la chica.

-¿No me creéis? –preguntó fingiendo ofensa James.

-James, cielo, es que mientes fatal –le dijo Lily sin poder evitar sonreír, pero dándole un beso suave en los labios para que no enfadara por su comentario.

-Bueno… Sirius regresará esta noche –se limitó a decir James-… O eso espero.

Remus miró a su amigo entrecerrando los ojos, consciente de que había algo que se le escapaba o que James no había dicho.

-¿Y de dónde tiene que venir esta noche, James? –preguntó con su voz de prefecto, aquella que los chicos escuchaban y sabían que era mejor no meterse en problemas.

-Bueno… resulta que…

_(flashback)_

_-No puedes ir –dijo tajante James releyendo la carta que le había llegado a Sirius-. No vas a ir, Canuto –insistió al ver como el animago empezaba a seleccionar una túnica que seguramente acabaría con la poca paciencia de la señora Black._

_-Tengo que ir, Cornamenta. No sé qué diablos quieren ahora, pero sabes perfectamente igual que yo, que tengo que ir._

_James se aclaró la garganta con un ligero carraspeo y tumbado sobre la cama observó la carta hasta encontrar las líneas que quería recordarle a su amigo._

_-Sirius Orión Black…-hizo una mueca-. ¿Nunca has pensado en cambiarte el nombre? Es horrible…_

_Sirius sonrió._

_-Déjame en paz, James Antuan Potter –dijo con burla Sirius._

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis padres tengan raíces francesas –dijo el chico con una media sonrisa pero no sin sentir cierto malestar al escuchar su segundo nombre en un perfecto francés. Volvió a mirar la carta-. Tienes que venir para hablar sobre tu futuro inmediato… bla, bla, bla… rumores a tu traición a la sangre bla, bla, bla… oveja negra de la familia bla, bla, bla… aquí está… "y hablar del justo castigo que mereces por ello" –miró a su amigo-. Y ambos sabemos a qué se refieren tus padres cuando hablan de castigos, Sirius. Más de una vez he tenido que curarte yo mismo, ¿recuerdas?_

_-¿Y tú recuerdas por qué lo has hecho?_

_-Porque confías en mí… -recitó James de memoria._

_-Exacto, así que confía en mí tú –le dijo el chico. James resopló y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba._

_-Es una locura… no puedes ir._

_-James, tengo que ir. No puedo esconderme de mis padres eternamente, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo… Y tengo un colgante que me ata a ellos._

_-Podrías hacer…_

_-No, no puedo. La magia de mi familia es más antigua que la de Dani… Aunque renunciara a mi apellido y todo lo que eso significa, la magia negra sigue estando dentro de mí… Yo necesito el permiso de mi familia para renunciar a la magia negra, James… No puedo renunciar aunque quisiera…_

_Una pequeña luz se encendió en el cerebro de James que se levantó de la cama como si le hubieran tocado un resorte y miró a Sirius fijamente, como si quisiera descubrir en sus ojos algo que él era incapaz de decir._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a ir a tu casa y arriesgarte a que te sometan a una paliza o peor aún, a servirles de desahogo y de blanco de _cruccios_ sólo porque vas a pedirles que te dejen renunciar a la magia negra? –Sirius no contestó, pero apartó la mirada de la de James que parecía tener el don de saber lo que él pensaba en cada segundo-. Vale, definitivamente, no vas a ir._

_-Voy a ir, James –le cortó Sirius-. No quiero que Ann sepa nada de todo esto y es el único momento en que puedo ir._

_-¿Te das cuenta de que pueden matarte? –preguntó serio James._

_Sirius asintió en silencio mientras terminaba de atusarse el cabello frente al espejo y abría la puerta para salir hacia la sala común._

_-Prefiero que me hagan daño a mí antes de que piensen siquiera en hacérselo a Annie –le contestó el chico._

_James se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso y de forma inconsciente, siguiéndole hacia la sala común. Por supuesto que entendía los motivos de Sirius, pero no quería que le ocurriera nada, a él no._

_Suspiró al ver como el chico tomaba un puñado de polvos flú para utilizar la chimenea que ellos mismos habían alterado hacía un par de años para poder viajar a través de ella sin que nadie sospechara o se diera cuenta. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para detener a Sirius cuando tomaba una decisión, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer._

_-Si no regresas esta noche antes de la cena, iré a buscarte –le dijo muy serio._

_-No creo que…_

_-Me da igual lo que creas, Sirius –sus ojos brillaban detrás de las gafas-. Voy a ir a buscarte, ¿me estás escuchando bien?_

_El chico moreno asintió, sintiéndose agradecido en cierto modo por la preocupación que causaba en James. Se metió en la chimenea._

_-Cúbreme –le pidió sonriendo._

_-Ten cuidado… -le respondió James con una media sonrisa-. Hasta esta noche, Sirius –le dijo James reteniéndole por el brazo antes de que el chico lanzara los polvos y dijera el nombre de su destino._

_-¡Mansión Black!_

_James suspiró. No le gustaba nada todo aquello._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Qué está donde? –preguntó Remus con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Cómo le has dejado ir solo? –preguntó a su vez Peter.

-¿Y qué queríais que hiciera? Ya sabéis como es Canuto –había preocupación en su voz y todos lo notaron-. De todas formas, si esta noche no está aquí, voy a ir a buscarle.

-No sin nosotros –afirmó Peter por Remus y por él mismo.

-¡Es un idiota! –gritó Danielle levantándose de golpe y empezando a pasear nerviosa por toda la sala-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir allí él solo? ¡¡Y peor aún, cuando toda su familia está allí!!

James suspiró mientras Remus intentaba controlarse por gritar y al mismo tiempo intentaba controlar a su esposa dándole un ligero masaje en la nuca que hizo que la chica cediera a sus dedos y dejara de ir de un lado a otro como si estuviera encerrada.

-Estará bien –dijo entonces Lily. Todos la miraron-. Black es demasiado testarudo para acabar mal –añadió con una media sonrisa mientras buscaba con su mano la de James que la atrapó enseguida.

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Sirius no regrese –informó Peter-. Así que olvida la acampada, Emily.

La chica le miró. Pocas veces Peter utilizaba su nombre completo con aquella actitud y aquella determinación. Se sentó a su lado sin decir mucho más.

-Si crees que voy a irme a acampar cuando no sé si el idiota de Black va a venir a darme mi regalo de Navidades, estás muy equivocado –añadió ella cuando el chico la miró interrogante, sorprendido porque no hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Peter sonrió y la besó suavemente.

Y el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea, pareció ir más lento que ningún otro día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello? Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por nada, a sacrificar su vida, sus decisiones y sus actos por nada… Controlarían su modo de pensar, su modo de vivir, lo que dijera, hiciera o sintiera a partir de aquel momento sería de él, nada sería suyo, ni siquiera el derecho a respirar. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Reconocimiento. Miedo. Deseo de poder y de venganza.

Nunca había tenido nada. En casa sólo era la sombra de lo que su madre una vez había sido y el blanco en el que su padre se desahogaba en insultos y humillaciones por haber heredado la magia de su esposa; en el colegio no era nada más que el pobre Slytherin que había caído en gracia a los merodeadores y la única chica en la que se había fijado y a la que podría haber considerado como algo más que una bruja, nunca le había correspondido hasta el punto de terminar enamorándose de quien era su peor enemigo.

No tenía nada. Nada que ganar. Nada que perder. ¿Qué más daba si estaba bajo los consejos de Dumbledore o bajo el poder del nuevo mago oscuro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y que él mismo había conocido una vez como Tom Marvolo Riddle? Suspiró. Nada importaba porque nada había importado nunca.

Quizá en un futuro se arrepentiría de ello, quizá en un futuro se arrepentiría de la marca que estaba a punto de ser colocada a fuego y magia negra en su antebrazo como muestra de lealtad hacia aquel mago oscuro que se había alzado dispuesto a sublevarse contra Dumbledore… Quizá algún día…Pero de momento, era lo único que podía hacer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily, Remus, Danielle, Lily y Matthew habían bajado a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer dado que James se rehusaba a moverse de la sala común con la mirada fija en la chimenea, esperando que Sirius apareciese en cualquier momento con su sonrisa y su tranquilidad de "no ha pasado nada".

Peter había decidido quedarse con James después de que el único alumno a parte de ellos, perteneciente a Gryffindor, a segundo curso para ser más exactos, se hubiese quedado en Hogwarts, hubiese tenido la intención de ir a encender la chimenea y se había topado con los ojos de advertencia de James mientras pronunciaba con voz clara y alta y de forma fría "aléjate de ahí ahora mismo o creerás que es buena idea ir a nadar con el calamar gigante".

-Tendría que haberse llevado el espejo… -murmuró entonces James. Peter le miró-. Si le pasa algo…

El pequeño de los merodeadores no dijo nada al respecto. Resultaba bastante inquietante ver nervioso a James, cuando nunca se ponía nervioso ni se alteraba por nada. La mirada asustada, el cabello más rebelde que de costumbre y sin variar su posición del sofá ni un segundo mientras sus ojos se desviaban al gran reloj de vez en cuando.

-Sabes que la casa de Sirius está protegida contra todo tipo de hechizos y eso incluye el espejo intercomunicador –le contestó Peter.

-No tendría que haberlo dejado ir… -se lamentó James.

-James, no va a pasarle nada. Es fuerte, no va a ocurrirle nada.

-Pero y si…

Un fuerte chasquido en la sala común hizo que James olvidara lo que iba a decir; el fuego de la chimenea se avivó y un suave _crack_ llamó la atención de los dos chicos en el momento en que el cuerpo caía como un peso muerto sobre los rescoldos de la chimenea, haciendo que tanto James como Peter saltaran asustados de sus respectivos sitios para ir a sostenerlo antes de que se cayera al suelo y se diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Canuto! –gritó James tomándolo por los hombros y sacándolo de la chimenea con la ayuda de Peter-. Vamos a tumbarlo en el sofá.

-Estoy bien… -dijo la voz de Sirius cuando escuchó la voz de sus amigos a su lado-… Sólo me duele la cabeza… y el hombro… y creo que me he roto dos costillas al saltar por la ventana… y me duele todo el cuerpo… -finalizó su informe de daños con una media sonrisa, algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que tenía el labio partido y el rostro lleno de hematomas y moratones.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos ha pasado? –preguntó Peter mientras se apresuraba a desabrochar la túnica ensangrentada y quemada a trozos de Sirius al tiempo que James invocaba un recipiente con agua y un botiquín mágico y muggle que siempre tenían en su habitación para los días después de luna llena.

-Es mi regalo de Navidad… -dijo Sirius sonriendo al notar el agua que limpiaba su rostro-. ¡Ouch! –gimió cuando james pasó el paño húmedo por la ceja partida-. Sé más suave, Cornamenta.

-Lo siento… pero te lo mereces, te dije que no debías ir… ¿estás bien?

Sirius cerró los ojos mientras notaba como la tela apelmazada de sangre reseca le era retirada y asintió cuando Peter encendió la chimenea para hacerle entrar en calor. ¿Bien? Había recibido seis cruciatus seguidos, varios hechizos paralizantes para que no pudiera moverse mientras le golpeaban al modo muggle el rostro y el torso, otros hechizos para intentar obligarlo a confesar que dejaría a Ann de una vez por todas y varios más para asegurarse de que daba su palabra de mago de querer la magia negra y aceptarla para su cumpleaños. Pero había salido con vida de aquella casa, aunque para ello hubiera tenido que saltar desde la ventana del tercer piso, rompiéndose dos costillas y hubiese tenido que utilizar la pequeña chimenea en desuso del cobertizo de la mansión de los Black. Y definitivamente salir de aquella casa con vida, era estar bien.

-Sí, no te preocupes… -le dijo el muchacho-. Sólo no dejes que Dani…

-¡Sirius Orión Black!

-Demasiado tarde –dijo James al ver como Sirius emitía un ligero gorjeo de desaprobación al escuchar como el retrato se abría y la bandeja con fruta que Danielle llevaba en las manos se caía al suelo.

La regañina que Danielle iba a darle a Sirius se cortó rápidamente cuando vio el estado en que su hermano postizo se encontraba. Había curado aquellas heridas cientos de veces, pero definitivamente aquella vez se habían pasado y ella sabía exactamente el motivo. El cumpleaños de Sirius estaba a dos meses y él tenía que aceptar la magia negra… estaba claro que la familia Black había creído que la tortura era el mejor modo para intentar convencerle de ello.

-Idiota desconsiderado… -apartó el paño de la cara de Sirius, lo entibió y lo volvió a pasar limpiando la herida del labio, la ceja y el corte que tenía en la clavícula del cuello que le había provocado un feo moratón en el hombro-. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no vayas a tu casa solo, y mucho menos tan cerca de tu cumpleaños –se interrumpió de nuevo para dejar el trapo y tomar una botellita de desinfectante muggle del botiquín antes de empapar una gasa en él y empezar a pasarla por las heridas del rostro del chico- ¡tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que puede pasar! Pero ¿me haces caso? No, ¿para qué? – ignoró la mueca de desagrado cuando el chico notó como el desinfectante entraba en contacto con sus heridas y de forma inconsciente, Danielle sopló sobre las mismas pala aliviar el escozor ante la mirada divertida de Lily y James que no se había separado de Sirius. Danielle tomó una botellita de ungüento mágico y empezó a repartirla por las heridas y moratones del rostro y pecho-. Total, sólo soy alguien que se preocupa por ti porque te quiero y eres un hermano para mi, pero da igual que yo me preocupe, ¿cierto? –murmuró unas palabras y tomando el mismo paño húmedo, empezó a retirar el ungüento contemplando con satisfacción como las heridas empezaban a cicatrizar de forma rápida y continuada y los moratones desaparecían-. Y da igual que James, Peter, Remus, Lily, incluso Emily estuviesen preocupados… -la sorpresa en los ojos de Sirius mientras miraba a la chica de ojos violeta era más que plausible-. Siempre haces lo que quieres cuando quieres sin importarte lo que los demás estén pensando… -miró a Dani. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? Al ver que estaba recuperado de las heridas al menos externas, la chica le dio un suave golpe en el pecho- Idiota desconsiderado…

Pero cuando se fue a apartar, él no la dejó. La cogió de las muñecas en un movimiento ágil y la abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña… -le susurró Sirius.

Danielle no se opuso al abrazo, permaneció sobre el pecho de Sirius mientras sollozaba levemente, no queriendo que nadie la escuchara.

-Deja que intente algo con esas costillas –le pidió entonces Matt haciendo que la chica se apartase despacio de Sirius. Sonrió a Sirius cuando se acercó a él con la varita en alto-. No soy medimago pero me he caído de la escoba más veces de las que puedo recordar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James había desaparecido de la sala común después de ayudar a Matt y Remus a llevar a Sirius a la habitación de arriba cuando el chico en cuestión se había desmayado, algo lógico según Matt dado que tenía varias contusiones por hechizos. Lily se había quedado arriba vigilando al chico y el resto… el resto estaba como podía.

Pero era el rostro de su hermano lo que le tenía preocupada. No era el rostro sonriente de siempre, era como si algo le preocupara, algo serio, algo de verdad… había algo que le preocupaba enormemente y que le estaba costando mucho asimilar. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le guardasen secretos y mucho menos que fuera su hermano quién se los guardase… No le gustaba que tuviera aquella mirada preocupada. Suspiró. Aquello iba a arreglarlo e iba a arreglarlo ya. Si no lo hacía él, lo haría ella.

-Vale, se acabó –Emily se levantó del suelo donde estaba leyendo un par de revistas mágicas con Danielle y se plantó delante de su hermano que parecía muy interesado en un libro que había sobre su regazo, algo que hubiera sido creíble de no ser porque el libro en cuestión estaba del revés.

-¿Qué haces? –se quejó Matt cuando la chica le quitó el libro.

-No sabía que sabías leer al revés, hermanito –dijo con evidente sarcasmo-. Vamos, tenemos que hablar.

-Pero…

-Ni lo intentes –le aconsejó Peter-. Cuando tiene esa mirada es imposible decirle que no. Puedes gritar, quejarte, maldecir e incluso intentar escaparte cometiendo alguna falta para que te castiguen, pero no te librarás de hablar con ella.

Emily no contestó. Todos los que estaban allí sabían que era verdad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió al verle volar. James amaba el quiddich por encima de todas las cosas. Siempre decía que se sentía libre volando y que era esa sensación de libertad lo que más le agradaba; lejos de los hechizos, pociones y conjuros… ser mago significaba poder volar y era una sensación de la que el chico de gafas nunca se cansaría. Era su vía de escape, igual que él golpeaba árboles cuando estaba enfadado o se retiraba a su cueva cuando necesitaba espacio, James volaba; Sirius había bromeado sobre aquello muchas veces y estaba seguro que seguirían bromeando sobre ello mucho tiempo más molestando a su amigo cada vez que podía diciéndole que le resultaba raro que se hubiera transformado en un ciervo en lugar de un ave. James adoraba volar, pero adoraba su forma animaga. Y resultaba muy divertido, a juicio de Sirius, hacerle enfadar.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Cornamenta?_

_Una mano le apartó el paño húmedo que tenía sobre la frente y el olor a vainilla y manzanas se mezcló cerca de él. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados._

_-Lily… -susurró._

_-Sí, Lily –sonrió ella-. James ha salido un rato… ¿te sientes mejor?_

_-Perfectamente, pelirroja –contestó sonriendo mientras abría los ojos-. Gracias._

_-No tiene importancia. Si no me quedaba yo aquí James no se hubiera despegado de tu lado –añadió frunciendo el ceño-. Le diste un susto terrible –le dijo._

_-Lo sé._

_-Nos diste un susto terrible –se corrigió la chica sentándose junto a la cama de él._

_-Lo siento… -se disculpó sonriendo mientras se incorporaba despacio en la cama-. ¿Y mis costillas? –preguntó al no notar el dolor en el costado._

_-Matthew se encargó de ellas –le recordó Lily-. Te desmayaste mientras lo hacía._

_-Y supongo que eso habrá servido para que Banks se ría de mí, ¿cierto?_

_Lily negó suavemente._

_-Deberíais dejar de hacer eso –el chico la miró-. Fingir que no os preocupais el uno del otro cuando es más que evidente que no es así… Emily también se asustó –le dijo la chica._

_-Es divertido –se encogió de hombros Sirius haciendo reír a la pelirroja._

_-¿Dónde…_

_Ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta._

_-En el campo de quiddich –contestó antes de que él terminara de hacer su pregunta-. Creo que necesitaba pensar…_

_-Gracias, Lily –contestó el chico levantándose de la cama sin importarle estar medio desnudo. Por suerte para ambos, a la chica sí parecía molestarle, así que salió del cuarto para darle un poco de privacidad._

_(fin flashback)_

La escoba bajó donde estaba él cuando los ojos de James lo vieron en el campo de quiddich. James dejó la escoba a un lado de las gradas y se acomodó la capa maldiciendo el frío del momento mientras Sirius se acercaba a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Buen vuelo? –preguntó.

-Demasiado tranquilo –sonrió James mostrándole una pequeña snitch dorada-. Pero eficaz.

Silencio. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos en los que ninguno sabía qué decir. James porque se sentía culpable por haberle dejado ir, Sirius porque se sentía como un idiota por haberse dejado atrapar.

-No tuviste la culpa –le dijo Sirius de repente.

-Siempre directo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una media sonrisa James. Sirius se encogió de hombros-. No debí dejarte ir… Al menos no solo.

-No hubiera dejado que vinieras conmigo Cornamenta, y creo que eso es algo que saber perfectamente –James asintió-. No sirve de nada que te culpes por algo que yo hice, así que relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué me relaje? –los ojos de James se abrieron atónitos-. Sirius, tú no… -incapaz de saber qué era lo que quería decir con total certeza, suspiró para tranquilizarse-… no te viste en la chimenea cuando apareciste con la cara demacrada y la túnica rasgada, rota, quemada y hecha jirones y llena de sangre… tu sangre.

-James…

-¡Maldita sea Sirius! –gritó entonces el chico-¡Podías haber muerto!

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer nada, James le atestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que Sirius trastabillara hacia atrás y perdiera el equilibrio ligeramente pero sin llegar a caerse.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene este golpe? –preguntó Sirius-. ¡No me golpeabas así desde que teníamos doce años y Remus casi…

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta, idiota? –preguntó James aún enfadado-. Por aquella estúpida broma casi haces que te expulsen de Hogwarts y si eso hubiera ocurrido…

-Nos habríamos separado… -Sirius se levantó del suelo-. Perdona James, no… -sonrió a medias-. Sabes que pensar no es lo mío…

-Eres lo más parecido a un hermano que tengo desde que Nadia… No quiero perderte también, Sirius –le confesó James incapaz de asimilar el verbo "morir" con el nombre de su hermana.

-Perdóname –le pidió Sirius-. No volveré a hacer una estupidez semejante.

-Sí, la volverás a hacer –aseguró James que conocía demasiado bien a Sirius. Sonrió antes de coger su escoba y empezar a caminar hacia el castillo-. Pero la próxima vez no te voy a dejar que lo hagas solo.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Black? –el niño de siete años arrugó la frente-. Mi papá siempre dice que los Black son malos._

_-Sí –dijo el otro niño más grande-. Ya no quieres jugar conmigo ¿verdad?-preguntó apenado._

_James sonrió y subió las gafas con sus pequeñas manos para poder enfocar bien a Sirius que en aquel momento jugaba con unas varitas que dibujaban esferas de colores que estallaban en el cielo._

_-¿Tú eres malo?_

_-No –contestó inmediatamente Sirius-. Yo no quiero ser como ellos…_

_James sonrió y antes de que Sirius reaccionara, el pequeño había estirado su mano cogiendo la de Sirius y estrechándola firmemente como si fueran dos adultos en pleno negocio._

_-Si no quieres serlo, entonces no lo eres. Vamos a jugar._

_(fin flashback)_

Sirius sonrió mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y aceleraba el paso para ponerse a la par de James. No. No estaba solo.

-¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió mientras se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor.

-¿Vuestra habitación siempre es tan fría? –preguntó la chica.

Peter se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ellos estaban más que acostumbrados a aquella temperatura bastante fría, la verdad, pero entendía perfectamente que la chica se quejase. Seguramente su habitación era la más fría de Gryffindor por algunas cosas como que Sirius aseguraba que dormir con frío mejoraba su cutis perfecto o que el lobo de Remus pedía a gritos un poco de frío para no rebelarse dado que el calor lo trastornaba demasiado; así que los chicos habían lanzado un hechizo sobre su cuarto para que resultara ser un par de grados o tres más frío que el del resto de la torre, por supuesto, después de preguntarle a Frank si no le importaba, cosa a lo que el chico había aceptado sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Sí, ayuda a tranquilizar a Remus –se encogió de hombros mientras la abrazaba con suavidad sintiendo como ella se estremecía al notar el calor sobre su cuerpo-. ¿Mejor?

Emily asintió en silencio.

-Te has quedado sin acampada… -susurró Peter cerca de su oído. Ella sonrió a medias-. Lo siento, cariño… Pero Sirius…

-Lo sé, lo sé… no pasa nada –se giró dentro del abrazo y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Peter-. Pero me llevarás de acampada otro día, ¿verdad?

Peter entrecerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo su novia era tan dócil y se comportaba de aquel modo?

-¿Me vas a contar qué ha ocurrido con tu hermano o voy a tener que ir a preguntárselo a él?

Emily no respondió. En lugar de eso, enterró su rostro en el pecho del chico acercándose así más a él y dejando que Peter la abrazara con más fuerza.

-¿Emily? –tanteó al escuchar un leve sollozo-. ¿Está todo bien?

-No lo sé, Peter… no lo sé…

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? –preguntó con suavidad Peter abrazándola con más fuerza mientras la llevaba hacia su cama y se sentaba en el borde haciendo así que ella también tomara asiento-. No puede ser tan grave para que tú llores ¿no? –bromeó.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ocurrir algo… -susurro ella-. Es la forma de hablar de Matt… él… estaba preocupado de verdad.

-Es tu hermano, es lógico que se preocup…

-No, no es eso, es más que eso –le cortó la chica-. Es… su forma de hablar, de referirse a las cosas, de decirme que me cuide pero que piense en lo que quiero ser, en la persona que quiero llegar a ser…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con vuestra conversación? –ella asintió-. Quizá si me lo cuentas…

Emily asintió y se acomodó mejor en la cama de su novio mientras él esperó con paciencia hasta que la chica ordenó sus ideas y empezó a contarle qué había ocurrido.

_(flashback)_

_-Llevas años en Estados Unidos, escribes y de vez en cuando te apareces en casa, consigues que mamá llore, que papá se pase una semana enfadado con todo el mundo y luego desapareces y de repente me envías una carta para pasar un par de días conmigo en Navidad, entiende, Matt que no es algo muy normal, ¿no crees?_

_-Sólo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermanita._

_-¿Sí? –arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había aparecido en la sala de los menesteres-. Pues tu hermanita –dijo con cierto sarcasmo-, te conoce lo suficiente para saber que hay algo que te preocupa, así que venga, ya me lo estás contando._

_-No puedo contarte nada –se sentó con comodidad en el sofá junto a ella-, porque no hay nada que contar –se encogió de hombros-. Sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, nada más._

_-¿Tengo cara de tonta?_

_Matt sonrió._

_-Si te digo que no, te miento y si te digo que sí, seguro me gano una maldición –dijo bromeando._

_-¡Matthew! –le gritó entonces ella rodando los ojos. A veces le exasperaba la reacción infantil de su hermano, sólo a veces._

_-Jajajajajaja, vale, vale… –dijo divertido Matt mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá y atraía a la chica hacia él en un abrazo dulce y protector, obligándola a recostarse contra él-. Cuando mamá y papá me escribieron diciendo que pensaban comprometerte con alguien, supuse que la guerra iba a estallar –se encogió de hombros-, y decidí intervenir… Nadie tiene derecho a decidir con quién debes estar, Emily, nadie, ¿me entiendes? _

_-Nadie salvo yo._

_-Nadie salvo tú –confirmó Matt._

_-¿Me lo parece a mí o solíamos tener este tipo de conversación cuando dormíamos juntos?_

_-La solíamos tener…_

_-Hasta que te cansabas y me cortabas diciendo aquello de "cuando seas grande lo hablaremos de nuevo"_

_Matt sonrió y apartó un poco el cabello de su hermana._

_-Te ha crecido… -comentó de forma ausente. _

_-Sabes que siempre me gustó tenerlo largo –dijo ella de forma despreocupada._

_-Cierto, cuando mamá te lo cortó aquel año, hiciste mucho ruido, literalmente –añadió divertido recordando como las ollas, sartenes y demás objetos de cocina habían tenido que ser renovados por que ella se había pasado todo el día machacándolos con un cucharón de metal._

_-Luego te fuiste… -susurró ella. Matt la miró-. Te fuiste de casa… y aunque crecí nunca volvimos a tener esas conversaciones…_

_-¿Las echas de menos?_

_Ella sonrió._

_-Es a ti a quién echo de menos… -confesó la chica ligeramente abrumada por no estar acostumbrada a demostrar públicamente su cariño por nadie._

_-Vamos, Emi… lo has hecho muy bien todos estos años… eres una chica fuerte, sé que siempre estarás bien…_

_-Pero hubiera sido más fácil si tú hubieras estado conmigo, Matt…_

_-Las cosas que de verdad importan, nunca son fáciles, pequeña… -le contestó él con una media sonrisa-. Es por eso que es necesario luchar por lo que crees, por lo que quieres… lo entiendes ¿cierto?_

_-Sí… creo que sí._

_Matt negó suavemente._

_-No es suficiente con que lo creas, Emi, tienes que entenderlo. A veces tienes que tomar decisiones importantes que pueden provocar dolor en las personas que quieres, pero que al hacerlo, puedes salvar a cientos de personas… -le dijo él abrazándola más fuerte contra sí mismo-… A veces tienes que dejar de ser quién eres para ser lo que esperan de ti, pero nunca, escúchame bien Emily, jamás, debes de dejar de ser quién eres._

_-Matt…_

_-Puedes fingir ante los demás ser una persona distinta, ser un muggle, ser un mago, una bruja, o el mismo Ministro de Magia si quieres… -ella sonrió-, puedes fingir ante los demás ser lo que ellos quieren ver en ti, pero nunca debes olvidar quién eres tú ni de donde vienes porque cuando todo se olvide, cuando todo pase, cuando esa máscara caiga… siempre sabrás volver al lugar al que perteneces._

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora Matt? –preguntó ella._

_Los ojos del chico brillaron con cierta tristeza y melancolía, tristeza que no reflejaba la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro._

_-Porque ya eres lo suficientemente grande para entender algunas cosas y el resto de cosas que no entiendas… -sacó un sobre cerrado de su bolsillo-… te serán explicadas cuando cumplas los diecisiete, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Emily le miró con una ceja enarcada y estiró la mano hacia el sobre, pero él la retiró._

_-Dame tu palabra de bruja Emily –ella le miró asombrada ante el hecho de que él le pidiera su promesa-, no lo abrirás hasta los diecisiete, por favor…_

_Había algo en sus ojos que le hacía pensar que lo mejor era no prometerle nada, tomar el sobre y leer su contenido, pero también había algo más en sus ojos que le indicaba que tenía que hacerle caso, asintió en silencio._

_-Te doy mi palabra de bruja que yo, Emily Banks, no abriré ese sobre hasta que cumpla los diecisiete años de edad._

_Matt asintió satisfecho y le entregó el sobre a su hermana que lo guardó en su túnica._

_-Vamos, me muero de hambre –se levantó del sofá arrastrándola con él-, y estoy seguro de que Pettigrew estará deseando saber dónde estás._

_Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada al respecto._

_-Por cierto… ¿has mantenido relaciones sexuales con Pet…_

_-¡Matthew! _

_El grito de la chica y la carcajada sonora de Matt por ponerla en un compromiso semejante retumbaron por las paredes del pasillo cuando salieron y no se disiparon en el aire durante su recorrido hasta la torre de Gryffindor._

_(fin flashback)_

-Ha sido como si se estuviese despidiendo de mí… Como si me estuviese dando consejos para un futuro en el que él no esté… Y no lo entiendo…

-Dices que te ha dejado una carta…

-He dado mi promesa de bruja de no abrirla hasta cumplir los diecisiete, que será dos semanas antes de que acabe el curso –dijo ella maldiciéndose internamente y en silencio por haber dado su palabra de bruja.

-Si fuera algo realmente preocupante, no hubiera hecho que le prometieras eso –le dijo Peter intentando animarla.

-Supongo… -aceptó ella torciendo el gesto-. Pero no me gusta que me guarden secretos y sé que Matt me guarda alguno, estoy segura de eso…

Un escalofrío hizo que ella tiritara mientras se sacudía ligeramente provocando la risa de Peter, más que acostumbrado al frío de aquel cuarto.

-Tengo frío –declaró la chica. Peter la miró enarcando una ceja, interrogante-. Pero no digo que haga frío –se apresuró a decir.

Peter rió suavemente, despreocupado, feliz de ver que pese a todo, Emily seguía siendo Emily.

-Anda, ven aquí –le sugirió acomodándose en su cama y tirando de la mano de ella para que se sentara a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos-. ¿Mejor? –ella asintió después de tumbarse.

Peter sonrió.

-Se me ocurre una idea para no congelarnos… -le susurró suavemente.

Emily le miró y se sorprendió gratamente. Pocas veces Peter tenía aquella mirada llena de cariño, deseo y pasión y lo cierto era que le gustaba… pero pocas veces las tenía.

-¿Y qué sería esa idea, señor? –preguntó de forma inocente y juguetona mientras se acomodaba mejor pasando las piernas hacia el otro lado del regazo de Peter y sentándose sobre él.

-A ver si lo adivinas… -susurró él inclinándose para atrapar sus labios y besarla dulcemente.

Fue un beso de verdad, un beso en el que compartieron sentimientos y se sintieron el uno al otro mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y bailaban una misma danza que hacía tiempo habían aprendido. Sus labios se unían y separaban una y otra y otra vez, repetidas ocasiones llenas de dulzura mientras compartían algo íntimo, como si sólo ellos dos fueran capaces de comprender algo que se escapaba a los ojos y el entendimiento de los demás.

Y cuando Emily se separó suavemente de él, unos milímetros porque el chico no dejó que fuera más espacio, le sonrió, besándole una vez más en los labios, esta vez, de forma suave.

-Creo que tengo una ligera idea… -susurró ella.

-¿Segura?

Emily le miró. Segura de que lo sabía. Segura de que sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Segura de que quería hacerlo.

-Segura –afirmó besándolo esta vez ella a él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente. Como lo había planeado. Había reunido a magos y brujas capaces de darlo todo por dinero y fama prometida; gente sin escrúpulos dispuestos a dar su orgullo, su dignidad, su vida y su familia por servirle a él, gente que compartía sus mismas creencias, gente que quería estar por encima de todo y de todos sin importar lo que tuviesen que pagar para conseguirlo.

Y había conseguido poder. Había conseguido todo el poder que los magos y brujas a su servicio deseaban. Y pronto el mundo conocería su ira y las consecuencia de su venganza, y serían partícipes de ello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta hacía poco tenía frío, pero en aquellos momentos en los que sentía las manos de él recorriéndole la cintura y sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas, sólo sentía calor. Un calor diferente, un calor interno que nacía desde sus entrañas y que necesitaba exteriorizar con fuertes suspiros y grandes bocanadas de aire que eran interrumpidas, cortadas e inexistentes cuando él atrapaba su boca con la suya propia. Un calor que la abrasaba y la volvía loca pero que al mismo tiempo que deseaba que desapareciera, clamaba porque no lo hiciera nunca.

-Emi… espera… -se detuvo el chico respirando pero sin soltar sus manos de donde las tenía. La chica le miró-… ¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? –preguntó ella.

-Tu hermano está en el castillo y la verdad es que no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada sólo porque se haya dado esta situación… -la besó suavemente y la abrazó con más fuerza, masajeando las caderas de ella y admitiendo que era más fácil ahora que le había retirado la falda-… quiero que estés bien y que sea donde tú quieras y…

Emily le besó sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando y mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de él, sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho del chico acariciándolo a medida que le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa que llevaba.

Peter respiró profundamente queriendo llenar sus pulmones del aire necesario para aguantar obro beso como aquel y ella le sonrió mientras intentaba que el calor no se agolpase en su rostro. No sabían cómo habían llegado a aquella posición, pero era Peter quien estaba tumbado sobre la cama con Emily sobre él; el calor en el cuerpo de la chica era insoportable y en un gesto involuntario que siempre hacía para que el aire entrase en su nuca, retiró su larga melena sobre el hombro izquierdo de modo que las puntas del cabello rozaban el desnudo pecho de Peter, gesto que al chico lo volvió loco.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Emily terminó de desabrochar la camisa de él y se inclinó un poco hasta quedar su boca junto al oído de él para, con total comodidad, susurrarle…

-Tú eres lo que yo quiero…

Si había aún algo de cordura en la mente del chico, ésta fue rechazada tras la frase de Emily, pronunciada en un tono demasiado sensual y ronco, bajo y suave, atrapando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos y sin darle la oportunidad de pensar que era otro de aquellos sueños que lo mantenían atrapado desde hacía algún tiempo.

Peter casi arrancó los botones que cerraban la camisa de Emily y cuando lo hizo, la chica sonrió, ayudándole en el proceso para retirar la prenda al mismo tiempo que él rodaba atenazándola bajo su peso en el colchón mientras se quitaba su propia camisa ya desabotonada.

El pecho de ella, cubierto por la ropa interior, subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración agitada; las manos de él se movieron por su vientre y su cuerpo, haciéndole notar a ella que no era la primera vez que se veía en una situación como aquella y haciéndola sonreír. Las manos de Emily se colaron por la cintura del pantalón de Peter y el chico ahogó un gemido contra la boca de ella cuando Emi encontró lo que deseaba, demostrándole que ella tampoco era una inexperta.

La poca ropa que llevaban pronto les sobró y fue retirada y sin dejar las caricias, los gemidos, las palabras tiernas y las miradas llenas de ternura, pasión y deseo, ambos acoplaron sus cuerpos, sintiendo un placer indescriptible con el primer movimiento de caderas de él adentrándose en las entrañas de Emi.

Y seguramente a la mañana siguiente la espalda le ardería por los arañazos de Emily, y seguramente ella sería incapaz de apartar de su mente lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, y posiblemente él se vería sometido a uno de los interrogatorios de los merodeadores y posiblemente ella se lo explicaría a las chicas… Pero cuando ambos sintieron estallar en placer el uno dentro del otro, todo eso quedó relegado a un segundo plano, sus pensamientos fueron rechazados por el placer simplemente porque no podían pensar y sus cuerpos sudorosos respiraron el mismo aliento mientras compartían un último beso antes de que Peter saliera de Emily y rodara hacia un lado de la cama, haciéndola rodar a ella también y alcanzando la sábana y mantas mientras Emi conseguía encontrar una cómoda posición, en continúo contacto físico con él.

Y fue cuando Peter se hizo la promesa en silencio de estar con aquella mujer hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin saber que ella se hacía la misma promesa mientras se quedaba adormilada con una sonrisa en los labios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy.**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, recordad dos cosas: la primera es que los personajes salvo los míos son de Rowling, la segunda es que me alimento de reviews, así que ya sabéis qué hacer si quereis que continue la historia xD**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y nos leemos en dos semanas!!!**

**Disfrutad siempre de todo lo que hagáis!!**


	31. Duchatrampa ¿Me das asilo politico?

**Hola, hola, hola!!!**

**Que tal??**

**Bueno, ya veis que aun no han pasado las dos semanas de rigor y ya os dejo un capitulo más, eh!! No os quejareis, verdad?**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y reviews a:**

**Camila, noiraaa, LaynaLore, Lioness Anne Evans, danielle09, Raven Yaxley, Nasirid, JohannyPotter, carito-potter, Mary93, Armelle Potter, Sami-Maraurder girl, luxitax, Desiré, lore.it92, Shira, Airam Lilian Lupin, CrazY AngeeL, Terry Moon, karlablackM, teresa, Duciell, amp14, PaulyProngs**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendome, espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado… venga, a qué esperais?? Adelante, disfrutad del placer de la lectura… aunque sea la mía :D**

Capítulo 29. Ducha-trampa. ¿Me das asilo político?

La suave risa hizo que Lily abriera los ojos y parpadeara varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-¿James? –preguntó.

-Perdona cielo, ¿te he despertado? –dijo él aún riendo suavemente.

Lily negó con la cabeza incorporándose en la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano, las ocho o algo así –contestó él sentado en la cama con el mapa del merodeador sobre las piernas. Cuando ella se incorporó del todo y se acercó a su rostro para besarle, él la correspondió sonriendo-. Buenos días.

-Buenos días… -le susurró ella de vuelta-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –preguntó al ver el modo tan interesante en que James miraba el pergamino.

James sonrió divertido y señaló un punto del mapa; Lily parpadeó al ver las dos motitas juntas y luego el corazoncito rosado que salía de forma intermitente y quedaba flotando en el aire hasta que se desvanecía.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó.

-Que ya entiendo por qué Sirius ha dicho que se quedaba a dormir en este cuarto –comentó divertido el merodeador ahogando una carcajada.

Lily miró el pergamino y luego a su novio, de vuelta al pergamino y elevó una ceja cuando un nuevo corazón rosado estalló, esta vez, en la punta de su nariz, dejándosela llena de polvo rosa y haciendo que estornudase aún sin quererlo.

James rió.

-No puedo creerlo… -dijo ella más para sí misma que para el chico-. ¿Emily ha sido la primera en…

-En realidad fue Dani –le recordó James. Lily rodó los ojos -¿Qué?

-Danielle no cuenta, ella ya estaba dentro del matrimonio –sonrió de forma inocente-. No pensé que Peter fuera más persuasivo que Sirius o que… -se calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y lo que ello implicaba.

James le sonrió y se acercó a la chica.

-¿Yo? –ella negó con suavidad la cabeza preguntándose por qué James siempre parecía tener el don de hipnotizarla con la mirada-. Entonces, ¿soy persuasivo? –preguntó él de nuevo acercándose más a ella y colocando una de sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la pelirroja para estar más juntos.

-Sabes que sí –le contestó Lily en un leve susurro sintiendo a James muy cerca de ella.

-¿Y si soy persuasivo, por qué no hemos aparecido en este mapa con un corazón rosado antes que Peter y Banks? –preguntó esta vez a escasos milímetros de la boca de ella.

Lily cerró los ojos para sentir aún más la proximidad del chico si es que eso era algo posible. James sonrió cuando ella cerró los ojos. Le gustaba observarla de aquel modo; adoraba los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, adoraba los ojos verdes llenos de brillo, vida y luz, pero cuando los cerraba, le gustaba verla de aquella manera; los párpados bajados, y moviéndose levemente, las pestañas largas que se semejaban a abanicos negros… Le gustaba verla de aquel modo y por ese motivo, cuando dormían juntos, solía quedarse despierto observando a la chica dormir con el reflejo de la luna o, en su ausencia, con una pequeña iluminación que su varita desprendía.

Sonrió y una de sus manos se deslizó por la mejilla de ella, atrapando parte del lóbulo de su oreja que empezó a masajear logrando que Lily exhalara un suspiro sin abrir los ojos y reclinando su cabeza para tener mayor contacto con la mano que la acariciaba.

Su piel era tan suave que parecía terciopelo y el chico se sintió orgulloso en cierto modo, de ser el único que le provocaba aquellos sentimientos y aquella confianza de dormir juntos… ¿cómo había podido ser tan idiota por unos estúpidos celos que no tenían ni voz ni voto?

-Bésame… -susurró Lily.

James parpadeó. Lily seguía con los ojos cerrados pero el susurro de ella había llegado de forma clara y alta hasta sus oídos. Sonrió. Era consciente de que estaban en una cama, alejados del resto del cuarto por unos doseles, y era consciente de que tendría que controlar sus hormonas si empezaba a besar a Lily bajo aquellas circunstancias, pero no podía rechazarlo porque ni siquiera podía pensar en rechazar aquellos labios dulces y jugosos que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, en espera de una respuesta de él, una respuesta no verbal.

No habían vuelto a hablar de todo aquello, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de mantener relaciones sexuales, pero era más que evidente que los dos lo deseaban, que ambos lo necesitaban. Pero Lily aún estaba asustada, confundida o alguna otra cosa que ni siquiera ella misma sabía qué era; y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla por algo que aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y ganas, podía pasar sin ello.

-James… -volvió a susurrar ella logrando que su aliento se mezclara con el de él.

Y le respondió. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente atrayéndola aún más hacia él, reclinándola en la cama y acomodándose a su lado de forma que no la aplastara mientras iniciaba un beso dulce y suave, apasionado y cariñoso, como todos los besos que le daba siempre a la chica; una de las piernas de Lily traspasaron las de James y el chico lo agradeció bajando la mano que tenía en su cintura hasta acariciar el muslo, la rodilla y la pantorrilla, donde se quedó disfrutando del trozo de piel que el camisón verde le permitía.

Los labios de Lily se movían bajo los de él de forma experta, retirándose para provocarle, jugando con su labio inferior, lamiendo el superior y dejando su propia boca abierta para que el merodeador buscase más si era lo que deseaba. James sonrió dentro del beso cuando ella gimió al sentir su lengua invadiendo su boca, en busca de su propia lengua. Las manos de Lily se movieron con rapidez pasando por el desnudo pecho de su novio hacia sus hombros donde los músculos eran palpables y de allí a su nuca, donde se enredaron con el cabello desordenado de James haciendo que éste gimiera levemente cuando ella empujó la cabeza del chico hacia sí misma provocando que el beso se profundizara.

La tela del camisón de Lily se subió un palmo más rebelando parte del muslo y arremolinándose alrededor de la cintura descubierta, dejando entrever las braguitas negras de encaje que aquel día llevaba, pero sin descubrirlas del todo. Y cuando James abandonó su boca buscando algo más en dirección a su cuello y sus hombros cubiertos por los finos tirantes de la prenda de dormir, ella arqueó la espalda y giró su cabeza facilitándole el trabajo mientras que James empezaba a repartir pequeño besos en su cuello y en sus hombros deslizando su mano por la pierna desnuda de ella y acariciándola en el trayecto.

James sintió como bajo sus besos, Lily se tensaba de golpe; se incorporó a medias, sobre ella y la miró intentando saber qué ocurría, qué estaba mal; y lo entendió. Los ojos verdes de Lily, al desviar la cabeza se habían centrado en su pierna desnuda; el chico sonrió comprensivo y la besó en el cuello mientras acomodaba de nuevo la suave tela del camisón cubriendo la pierna de la chica que respiró como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire sin darse cuenta de ello.

Y cuando Lily, frustrada y enfadada consigo misma suspiró mientras intentaba no llorar por ser tan estúpida de no considerarse lo suficientemente buena para James, él le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama y atrayéndola hacia él, en un medio abrazo que la reconfortó. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, James habló en un susurro.

-Lo siento…

-¿Tú lo sientes? –James asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-Por intentar ir demasiado deprisa… No quería incomodarte…

Lily asintió sin decir nada; ¿qué podía decir? Decirle que la culpa era suya no tendría ningún sentido y decirle que le perdonaba sería mentira porque no tenía nada que perdonarle. Suspiró.

-Voy a ducharme… -susurró ella a media voz.

James asintió, incapaz de decir nada más, dejándola libre de su abrazo, sintiendo el calor de ella abandonar su lugar a su lado.

-Será mejor que lo hagas en tu cuarto de premio anual –le dijo él mientras la chica buscaba sus zapatos bajo la cama tanteando a oscuras con la mano-. Cuando Canuto despierte será imposible entrar en este cuarto de baño porque no creo que Peter y Banks vayan a abrirle el otro –añadió con tono bromista.

-Te veo en media hora abajo para el desayuno –se despidió la chica besándolo suavemente.

James sólo asintió en silencio respondiendo al beso y escuchando los pasitos ligeros de Lily al atravesar la habitación y salir de la misma, cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de ella. Suspiró frustrado y se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama preguntándose cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin morir en el intento de reprimir las ganas por hacerle el amor a Lily.

Canuto seguía roncando y James suspiró con una media sonrisa. Sería mejor ir a ducharse antes de que Sirius despertara. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, fría, muy fía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué? –preguntó Peter cuando entró en el cuarto de los merodeadores y notó tres miradas idénticas sobre él-. ¿Qué he hecho ya?

James le miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras dejaba de jugar la partida de ajedrez que estaba llevando a cabo con Remus, gracias a Merlín porque iba perdiendo, y se acercaba a su pequeño amigo a quién rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Has hecho algo que debamos saber? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

Peter le miró. Pasaba algo. Los ojos de James brillaban de forma divertida; los de Sirius parecían sonreír con cierta lujuria en ellos y los de Remus le miraban con tono de advertencia; pero había algo… los de Sirius… la forma en que le estaba mirando…

Suspiró. Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lugar; la había visto durante años cada vez que Sirius regresaba de alguna de sus conquistas.

-De acuerdo, ¿quién tenía el mapa? –preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa.

Fue James quién levantó la mano sin ningún asomo de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Culpable –se sentenció -. Y ahora, cuéntanos, Colagusano.

Peter le miró rodando los ojos. Cuando James utilizaba su apodo del modo en que lo había hecho sólo podía significar una cosa: interrogatorio de tercer grado como mínimo; era en momentos como aquel que se alegraba de que la poción _veritaserum_ fuese ilegal, de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que le obligarían a tomársela.

-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que acosarme? –preguntó Peter en un último intento por deshacerse de aquello.

-En realidad no –contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros-. Dani ha sido secuestrada por las chicas para no sé qué.

-¿Y Matthew? –preguntó el animago.

James sonrió al ver como temblaba el pequeño ante la posibilidad de que el hermano de su novia estuviera por allí escuchando aquella conversación.

-Dumbledore –se limitó a decir-. Vamos, cuéntanos qué ha pasado esta noche, quiero detalles –añadió. Remus rodó los ojos-. ¿Qué? Que Sirius nos prohibiera indagar sobre tu noche de bodas no significa que también tengamos que dejar de hacerlo sobre la primera vez de Peter y Banks.

-No voy a entrar en detalles, Cornamenta –le avisó Peter con cierto aire divertido aunque se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama donde fue obligado a sentarse.

-Vamos, Peter… -pidió James-. Creo que eres el único de este cuarto que tiene cierta actividad sexual –Remus carraspeó y el chico de gafas rodó los ojos-. Lunático no cuenta porque está casado.

-¿Es que vosotros habéis perdido el toque o qué? –preguntó malicioso mirando a Sirius y a James alternativamente.

-Sigue por ese camino y te encontrarás con que la próxima luna llena un ciervo te persigue, ratita –le amenazó James aunque hubiera resultado ser más creíble si no se hubiera estado riendo.

Peter suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo voy a contarlo una vez y no, Cornamenta –le miró al ver que iba a abrir la boca-, no hay posibilidad de que te deje ver mis recuerdos ni que te cuente los más mínimos detalles, ¿entendido?

-De echo, lo tendrás que contar dos veces –dijo Sirius mientras guardaba un par de cosas en una pequeña maleta muggle que había conjurado-. Tengo que irme.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó Peter-. ¿Dónde? No deberías moverte, aún no estás recuperado del todo.

La mirada de Sirius se endureció unos segundos y Peter temió por su vida actual; había olvidado lo susceptible que se ponía Sirius cuando se trataba el tema de su familia y de los abusos y castigos corporales y mágicos a los que había estado sometido desde que era un niño. Por suerte para él, Remus estaba allí para calmarlo.

-Va a ver a Ann –le explicó el licántropo haciendo que ante la simple mención del nombre de la chica Sirius relajase el rostro y una sonrisa apareciese en él.

-¿Volverás para la cena?

Sirius reprimió la sonrisa al notar a los tres chicos preocupados y negó suavemente mientras les mostraba el pequeño espejo intercomunicador que guardó en la maleta.

-No lo creo… necesito un par de días de vacaciones y sabéis que adoro el mundo muggle –sonrió-. Pero estaré bien.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Ann? –preguntó esta vez James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para qué preocuparla por algo que ya ha pasado?

-Sirius…

Pero el chico lo estaba ignorando.

-Bueno Peter, espero que tu relato sea corto, pronto será la hora de la comida –miró a Remus-. Y yo en tu lugar iría a ver qué ocurre con las chicas, Banks y Lily cerca de Dani no puede ser nada bueno.

-Ten cuidado, Canuto –le pidió James.

La mirada preocupada del chico fue suficiente para que Sirius asintiera.

-Lo tendré. Nos vemos pronto.

Peter suspiró mientras veía como Sirius salía del cuarto. Se giró hacia Remus y James que lo seguían mirando con las cejas enarcadas. Decididamente, no iba a librarse de aquello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espera un momento –dijo Lily atropelladamente mientras levantaba la cabeza del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo-, ¿me estás preguntando lo que creo que me estás preguntando?

-Sí, Lily, te estoy preguntando que cuando os tiene que bajar el período –dijo Danielle nerviosa por tercera vez.

Emily la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Casi siempre les bajaba a las cuatro juntas; más que nada porque las hormonas femeninas al estar tanto tiempo juntas entre ellas parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para que las cuatro chicas se pusieran con la regla al mismo tiempo, lo cual no era malo del todo, así se controlaban entre ellas; pero que Dani preguntara algo así…

-A mí me bajó hace unos cuatro días –comentó Lily mirándola entrecerrando los ojos.

-A mí se me fue hace dos días, ¿y a ti, Dani?

-……..

-¿cómo? –preguntó Emily empezando a sospechar a qué venía esa pregunta.

-Aún no me ha venido… -confesó la chica morena mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en la cama.

Emily y Lily se miraron preocupadas y ambas abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo para sentarse a ambos lados de la cama de Danielle.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Lily.

La morena enarcó una ceja mirando a la pelirroja que sintió como enrojecía.

-Creo que si me hubiera venido lo hubiera notado, Lily –le contestó sarcástica.

-Yo no quería… -empezó a defenderse la pelirroja.

-Tiempo, chicas –cortó la discusión Emily-. Dani, quizá solo estés estresada, nerviosa o no sé… Todo el asunto de Malfoy nos tiene a todas un poco alteradas, quizá las hormonas…

-Llevo dos semanas de retraso Emi y sabéis perfectamente que soy un reloj, la más fiable de las cuatro –añadió con cierta desesperación.

Lily miró a Emily pensando en qué decirle aunque su cabeza no estaba para aquello en esos momentos… sólo podía pensar en James y en lo que había sentido aquella mañana en la cama con él… y sintió un miedo atroz ante la posibilidad de mantener relaciones sexuales con James y acabar embarazada. Emily tampoco sabía qué decir; su mano bajó a su vientre de forma inconsciente apuntando mentalmente que tenía que hacer un hechizo revisor para asegurarse que la noche de sexo que había tenido con Peter no había pasado a tener consecuencias.

-Echo de menos a Annie… -suspiró Emi rompiendo el silencio-. Seguro que ella sabría qué decir para que te sintieras mejor –Danielle sonrió-. ¿Lo has hablado con Remus?

La chica negó.

-No quiero hacerlo hasta que esté segura –contestó.

-¿Y si… bueno… ya me entiendes –ella asintió a Lily-. ¿Qué harás?

Danielle suspiró.

-No lo sé… -contestó sinceramente.

-Bueno, de todas formas –empezó a decir Emily-. Creo que antes de nada deberías de decir en voz alta lo que pasa por tu mente… quizá eso te ayude a aclararte…

Danielle se incorporó y miró a las dos chicas que la miraban dándole fuerzas para que se atreviera a decirlo. Suspiró profundamente.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada…

Por alguna razón, no sonaba tan mal después de decirlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann volvió a acomodarse la bolsa con fruta que llevaba en la mano derecha; en momentos como aquel era cuando más echaba de menos no poder hacer magia para evitar que aquello pesara tanto.

-Si al menos Sirius estuviera aquí…

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y no hizo nada para que desapareciera. Y es que siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando pensaba en Sirius; automáticamente la imagen del chico aparecía en su cabeza y lo único que ella podía hacer era sonreír para expresar el sentimiento de felicidad que le embargaba.

-¿Qué estará haciendo? –preguntó en voz alta acomodando de nuevo el peso a su mano.

Se lo imaginó frente a un pergamino haciendo sus deberes de Navidad y negó con la cabeza, no, aquello no era posible; Sirius, al igual que James dejaban sus tareas para el último día de vacaciones y pese a que Remus les amenazaba una y otra vez con que no les dejaría copiar ni les ayudaría, un año tras otro ella misma había sido testigo de que era incapaz de cumplir esa amenaza cuando James y Sirius le miraban con los ojos brillantes.

Una nueva imagen de Sirius agazapado en un rincón oscuro controlando la risa y con la varita amenazadora en dirección a las mazmorras donde habitaban los Slytherins apareció en su rostro y poco después, los ojos de Emily mientras le gritaba al chico que era un inmaduro. Sonrió. Tampoco era probable, más que nada porque ningún Slytherin se había quedado en Hogwarts aquella navidad.

Y de nuevo apareció la imagen de Sirius frente a un pergamino, dibujando anotaciones acerca de una broma con dibujitos, gráficos y posibles opciones; a su lado, la cabeza de James y cerca de ellos Remus y Peter fingiendo desinterés pero claramente interesados. Ann sonrió. Sí, definitivamente aquello era más factible; que estuvieran planeando futuras bromas para los Slytherins.

Su sonrisa se perdió unos segundos al recordar otra posible opción que casi se había convertido en una tradición en Hogwarts. Por la época de la Navidad, Sirius solía engañar a su actual novia con alguna de las chicas que formaban parte de su club de admiradoras y por mucho que le doliera… quizá también tendría que tener esa opción como posible… Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Samantha y sintió que su corazón se encogía.

_(flashback)_

_Terminaba de entregar su ensayo de pociones al profesor Slughorn donde había redactado detalladamente los efectos posibles que la poción podría tener en ella y salía del aula en dirección a la torre donde los chicos ya la esperaban para ir a su casa. Sonrió. Serían las primeras Navidades que pasaría con ellos. No con las chicas, sino con ellos, incluido Sirius._

_-He oído que Sirius irá a tu casa de vacaciones._

_Ann se detuvo. Aquella maldita voz. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando recordó que no tenía por qué rebajarse al mismo nivel que ella; colocó su sonrisa más falsa en el rostro antes de girarse para encararla._

_-Sam… ¿querías algo aparte de molestar?_

_Los ojos de la chica la miraron._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que Sirius va a aguantarte? –preguntó entonces. Ann no le contestó-. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que sólo quiere jugar un poco a ser el niño bueno? En cuanto se canse de serlo, volverá conmigo._

_-Las dos sabemos que eso no es cierto –contestó la chica._

_-Piénsalo… ¿de verdad crees que se siente atraído por ti… -la miró de forma despectiva-… antes que por alguna de nosotras que tenga el cuerpo que yo tengo? –terminó de preguntar dándose una vuelta a sí misma para que Annie pudiera observar bien el cuerpo escultural de Sam._

_Ann respiró hondo. Tenía razón. Sam tenía razón; pero no iba a darle el gusto de que ella lo supiera, así que sonrió y con toda la frialdad que pudo le contestó._

_-El caso es que Sirius, mi novio –se encargó de recalcar bien el posesivo-, me está esperando en la sala común de Gryffindor para irse de vacaciones de Navidad conmigo, y no contigo –chasqueó la lengua mientras avanzaba, pasando por su lado, ignorándola completamente-. Eso tendría que hacerte ver algo, ¿no crees? –le señaló mientras se alejaba de ella sin darle tiempo a replicar._

_Pero aunque hubiera fingido que no le importaba, las palabras de Sam le habían dolido. Le habían dolido mucho y le habían hecho pensar demasiado._

_(fin flashback)_

Sacudió la cabeza, no, no iba a pensar en aquello. Sirius la quería… Sirius no iba a engañarla… Sirius no le haría algo así porque Emily lo descuartizaría, Danielle lo trocearía y Lily lo utilizaría para hacer alguna poción innovadora, desechando el resto de lo poco que quedara de él para el calamar gigante.

-Así que he decidido que tú me acompañes al baile del instituto de mañana –se escuchó la voz de Helena cerca de ella.

Annie rodó los ojos.

-Genial… -pensó con sarcasmo-… lo último que necesitaba para tener un día horrible… la inútil de Helena y sus secuaces…

Apoyadas en el paso estrecho que había entre aquella calle y la calle donde ella vivía, un corro de melenas rubias, morenas y pelirrojas parecían mariposas con sus falditas de vuelo y sus tacones de tacón pese a que, Ann estaba segura de ello, se estarían congelando con el frío que hacía a aquellas horas. Nada que ver con los pantalones tejanos y el jersey blanco de cuello vuelto que ella llevaba aquel día bajo la chaqueta negra que le cubría hasta el trasero y por supuesto nada que ver con las zapatillas de deporte que llevaba en contraste con los zapatitos negros y blancos de tacón de aquellas chicas.

Suspiró. Tenía que pasar por allí y no les iba a dar el gusto a ninguna de ellas pero en especial a Helena, que Ann estaba segura de que compartía el mismo cerebro con Samantha, de que la vieran bajar la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, pero no voy a pod…

La voz del chico al que estaban rodeando la reconoció al instante y se fijó en él. Aquella figura alta y atlética, el cabello un poco largo y ondulado que ocultaba la nuca de color oscuro con destellos azulados y el modo en que estaba de pie, con porte elegante; suspiró, sólo podía ser una persona.

Ann dejó la bolsa de la fruta en el suelo y carraspeó cruzándose de brazos. Y cuando los ojos de ella se toparon con los grises del chico, Sirius supo que estaba en un pequeño problema.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Habéis visto a Lils? –preguntó James entrando en la sala común acarreando un enorme paquete envuelto en papel de regalo bajo el brazo.

Remus ni siquiera le contestó. Estaba preocupado. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al libro que permanecía olvidado sobre su regazo, libro que hubiera resultado muy interesante de no ser porque había algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde aquella mañana cuando se había ido a sentar junto a Danielle en el desayuno y la chica había sido muy rápida haciendo que Lily se sentara a su lado impidiéndoselo a él.

-Ha dicho algo acerca de ir a tomar un baño –comentó Emily de forma distraída mientras seguía repasando sus deberes con Danielle, de forma obligatoria, por supuesto.

-¿Otro? –preguntó James.

Dani se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que dijo algo acerca de no querer pillar una pulmonía o algo así –James sonrió-. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Guerra de nieve –apuntó el merodeador-. Ha acabado de nieve hasta el gorro –sonrió al recordar a la chica en cuestión-. Pero habíamos quedado para ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Te apetece ir también, Dani? –preguntó Remus sabiendo que la chica quería ir a tomar un poco el aire.

-No, creo que prefiero quedarme por aquí… -mintió la chica.

Remus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Danielle sintió como Remus la miraba de forma incesante, sin apartar su mirada cuando ella se vio descubierta, y acentuando sus ojos en ella como si quisiera pedirle una explicación al respecto de su actitud actual rehuyente de él.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla? –preguntó la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía competir contra la mirada dorada de Remus.

El chico tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón esperando la respuesta de James. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Danielle? Desde hacía un par de días estaba rara, pero lo de aquella mañana había sido demasiado raro incluso para él y es que cuando se había acercado a besar a su novia, beso que seguramente habría terminado con ambos en la cama desnudos debajo de las sábanas, ella lo había rehuido alegando que tenía que ir a estudiar a la biblioteca; excusa pobre y ridícula ya que estaban en vacaciones y Dani en ese aspecto era como Sirius; el último día de clases le pedía a Lily que le pasara las respuestas de los trabajos y tareas.

-Habla por ti –dijo Emily poniéndose de pie-. Quiero chocolate –dijo mirando a su novio-. Quiero mucho chocolate –añadió relamiéndose interiormente.

Peter sonrió y negó con la cabeza pero aún así se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

-¿Te conformas con las cocinas o quieres ir a Hogsmeade? –le preguntó él sabiendo lo que ella iba a contestar.

-Cocinas; quiero un gran pastel de chocolate.

-No recordaba que te gustara tanto el chocolate, Banks –dijo James divertido ante la actitud de la siempre fría y serena Emily.

-Si le dices algo a Black, eres ciervo muerto, Potter –le amenazó Emily con voz fría antes de girarse hacia su novio-. Chocolate –le pidió de nuevo.

Peter rió sonoramente.

-Anda vamos… cualquiera diría que tienes un antojo… -añadió con una media sonrisa divertida.

-¿Voy con vosotros? –se ofreció Danielle al notar que Remus seguía mirándola.

-No hace falta, no nos perderemos –le aseguró Peter mientras miraba a su novia decidiendo en silencio qué tal sería comer Emily chocolateada.

Danielle volvió a hundirse en el sofá y Remus siguió tamborileando en el sillón.

-Voy a buscarte a Lily –se ofreció la chica.

James se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien allí abajo y negó suavemente.

-Déjalo Dani, ya voy yo, además, sin Sirius por aquí y sin Slytherins me aburro –añadió mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras sin perder la sonrisa.

Nunca el silencio en la sala común había sido tan molesto. Dani empezó a pasar las hojas de una revista de quiddich que alguien había dejado por allí; Remus la miró. Dani cambió de posición cruzando las piernas; Remus la siguió mirando sin variar. Danielle respiró profundamente mientras subía las piernas y los pies al sofá y se acomodaba contra el brazo del sillón y un par de cojines pasando las páginas con rapidez releyendo artículos que ya había leído la semana anterior y Remus no dejó de mirarla. Danielle terminó la revista y los ojos dorados de Remus aún seguían clavados en ella.

Suspiró resignada, había olvidado lo paciente que Remus podía llegar a ser.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó mirándole.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo –contestó el chico con voz neutral, sin asomo de la calidez que siempre evocaba en ella-. ¿Ocurre algo, Danielle?

-No seas tonto, ¿qué quieres que ocurra? –preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera, no preguntaría –le replicó el chico-. ¿Se puede saber por qué me rehuyes?

-Yo no te rehuyo –contestó la chica rodando los ojos exasperada porque el chico no dejara de ponerla nerviosa.

Remus enarcó ambas cejas y se levantó de su butaca, se acercó a Dani y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella; una de sus manos se posó sobre la pierna de la chica y… Danielle se incorporó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas como toda una perfecta dama. El chico bufó y la miró.

-Bueno, puede que sí… un poquito… -admitió ella.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –preguntó el chico-. ¿He hecho algo o dicho algo que te haya molestado? –indagó.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada, Remus –insistió la chica.

Remus respiró profundamente; le costaba mucho decir lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

-Si es porque te gustaría estar con otra persona que no fuera yo…

-¿Qué? –preguntó entre enfadada y divertida-. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?

-No lo sé –dijo con fingido sarcasmo-. ¿Quizá porque me rehuyes, no me besas y saltas cada vez que te toco?

-¿Y por eso tengo que estar pensando en otro? –preguntó alterada la chica.

-¡No lo sé, pero es que no sé que te ocurre y no me lo explicas! –gritó exasperado él-. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¡Maldita sea, Remus, lo que ocurre es que creo que puedo estar embarazada!

Remus parpadeó; Danielle le miró mezclando miedo y enfado y entonces ocurrió. Remus se puso a reír. Remus rió sonoramente, la preocupación desvanecida de su cabeza.

-¿Qué te hace gracia? –preguntó ella ligeramente enfadada-. Acabo de decirte que puedo estar embarazada y tú… tú… ¡te pones a reír!

Remus consiguió tranquilizarse aunque no dejó de sonreír.

-Perdona, es que me siento mucho más tranquilo… -explicó el chico sin dejar de sonreír y levantándose para abrazar a la chica que paseaba delante de él vestida con los tejanos desgastados y un jersey azul oscuro-… creí que te había perdido… -susurró contra su oído-… Además, es imposible que estés embarazada, tesoro… Porque yo no puedo tener hijos.

Danielle le miró de forma incomprensible. ¿No estaba embarazada?

-¿Qué quieres decir…

-Soy un licántropo, Danielle. Las leyes mágicas exigen que los licántropos seamos sometidos a una operación para no tener descendencia –suspiró con cierta tristeza.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! –replicó la chica claramente irritada. Remus sonrió-¡No pueden prohibir a nadie tener hijos!

-Y no lo hacen… para que un licántropo tenga descendencia, el licántropo en cuestión debe presentar un informe que lo capacite para tener hijos; un simple hechizo es suficiente –Dani asintió-, pero yo no he presentado ningún informe, y por lo tanto, de momento, no puedo tener hijos, por lo que tú, señorita –le golpeó en la nariz de forma juguetona-, no puedes estar embarazada.

Danielle suspiró y se recostó contra el pecho de él.

-¿Y ahora qué te ocurre?-preguntó el chico acariciándole el corto cabello al notar que ella se había entristecido de golpe.

Danielle negó suavemente.

-Nada importante…

-Dani… -le reprendió él con suavidad.

-Ya me había acostumbrado a pensar que había algo dentro de mí… -sonrió la chica.

-Te diré lo que haremos –le dijo él intentando animarla-. Iremos a la enfermería y que te hagan un examen completo ¿de acuerdo? Así sabremos los dos qué te ocurre y me aseguraré de que no dejas de decírmelo, ¿mmm? –añadió dándole un golpecito en la barbilla y haciéndola sonreír-. Y después nos vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te apetece?

La sonrisa de Dani fue respuesta suficiente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Has encontrado otra víctima por lo que veo, Helena…

El corro que se había formado alrededor del atractivo y alto muchacho se disgregó al escuchar la voz de Annie y una de las chicas la miró con soberbia y altivez, algo a lo que Ann estaba más que acostumbrada viniendo de quien venía.

-Hola Annie –saludó Helena con sarcasmo diciendo su nombre diminutivo-. ¿Has visto qué chico más guapo he encontrado? Estaba a punto de decirme que quería venir al baile del instituto de mañana por la noche conmigo.

Ann enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al muchacho que parecía claramente divertido ante aquella situación.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto –contestó Helena antes de que el chico en cuestión pudiera decir nada excepto sonreír y mirar con ojos divertidos a Ann haciendo que la chica pensara que estaba tramando algo-. Aunque claro, no espero que lo comprendas, después de todo, tú no conoces a ningún chico que… -una de las chicas se apresuró a susurrar algo al oído de Helena, algo que su acompañante también escuchó y le hizo soltar una carcajada sonora para regocijo de las chicas que creían que tenía una risa muy dulce-. No puede ser –miró a Ann-. ¿Tú tienes novio?

-¿Y si así fuera, qué? –preguntó la rubia mientras se descruzaba los brazos y volvía a tomar la cesta de la compra que había dejado en el suelo.

-Vamos, Annie, querida, todas sabemos que eso no ocurrirá nunca… No tienes por qué inventarte un novio…-sonrió falsamente y Ann también sonrió.

-No me lo estoy inventando –dijo Ann con falsa dulzura-. De echo, creo que le conoces –añadió casualmente.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Helena-. ¿Tan desesperado estaban mis ex novios para fijarse en ti?

Ann apretó las manos fuertemente cerradas, pensando que era mejor calmarse antes que tomar la varita escondida entre sus ropas y lanzarle un hechizo a cada una de aquellas arpías que le habían hecho la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, el chico en cuestión se soltó del brazo de Helena llamando la atención de la chica pelirroja.

-Lo siento, pero creo que voy a tener que declinar tu oferta –dijo de forma caballerosa mientras sonreía a Helena.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó contrariada.

Ann suspiró. Era la primera vez que alguien daba calabazas a Helena y estaba claro, por la mirada incomprensible de la chica, que ésta no estaba acostumbrada.

-Porque tengo novia y creo que si no me alejo de ti ahora mismo, podría tener problemas graves con ella –bromeó y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el chico en cuestión salió del círculo y avanzó hacia Ann a quien besó dulcemente en los labios ante la mirada incrédula de Helena y las demás chicas que se quedaron sin saber qué decir-. Hola cariño… -la saludó cuando se separó de ella para respirar.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –le preguntó Ann.

-Vengo a ver a mi novia –sentenció él de forma resuelta-. Te dije que vendría, ¿no?

-Pero en un par de días, no hoy ni ahora –frunció el ceño-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Sirius negó suavemente.

-Sólo me apetecía besarte… te echaba de menos… -confesó con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

-Sirius… -le dijo la chica deteniéndole-. Acabo de verte coqueteando con alguien a quien odio, no es que tenga muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo.

-Yo no coqueteaba con esa… está esquelética –Helena ahogó un grito de indignación-. Y además de con más carne donde agarrarme, las prefiero rubias…

Ann iba a replicarle cuando la molesta voz de Helena se metió de por medio, como casi siempre.

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Helena.

Ann y Sirius la miraron como si hubiesen olvidado que aquella chica estaba allí y luego con un gesto desinteresado, la chica asintió mientras Sirius tomaba la bolsa pesada de las manos de Ann con facilidad en una de sus manos mientras que pasaba su otro brazo por la cintura de la chica.

-Por supuesto –dijo Ann enarcando ambas cejas-. Es mi novio.

-¡Este ejemplar de masculinidad perfecto no puede ser tu novio! –gritó Helena.

Ann rodó los ojos.

-Pues lo es –sonrió la chica mirando a Helena-. Y por si no te ha quedado claro… -se giró hacia Sirius y poniéndose de puntillas le besó con el mismo cariño con que le besaba siempre pero jugando de forma pícara con el labio inferior de él, riendo cuando él intentó profundizar el beso y ella se apartó suavemente aún sonriendo-… ¿lo has entendido ahora?

Helena no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando asimilar que aquel chico tan guapo, atractivo y espectacular que ella había decidido que sería su acompañante para el baile del instituto de Navidad, la hubiera rechazado por estar saliendo con Ann Seever. ¡Era inaudito! Y por supuesto, los cuchicheos y susurros de su séquito no eran de demasiada ayuda, la verdad.

-Yo creo que no –sentenció Sirius divertido atrayendo a Annie hacia él con una sonrisa al ver como de repente Annie se había sonrojado-. Quizá deberíamos repetirlo…

Ann sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico para apoyarse en él, pero notó el respingo que Sirius dio cuando ella se recostó ligeramente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada… -mintió el chico. Los ojos de Ann se entrecerraron-… al menos nada que pueda contarte en medio de una calle.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! –gritó Helena entonces-¡Ibas a ser mi pareja!

Sirius sonrió y miró a Ann tendiéndole la bolsa. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla con suavidad colocándole un par de mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja, aprovechando para susurrarle un "en un segundo vuelvo, cielo", antes de girarse hacia Helena y el resto de chicas.

-¿En serio crees que podría ser la pareja de alguien que es orgullosa, superficial, mala persona y tan altiva como tú? Deberías de mirar a tu alrededor porque el mundo no es de color de rosa y hay gente con verdaderos problemas a parte de ¿con quién voy a ir al baile? –añadió imitando la voz de Helena, bastante bien, por cierto-. Quiero a esa chica –dijo señalando a Ann-. Es dulce, cariñosa, simpática, agradable, inteligente y siempre está al lado de los que la necesitan incluso aunque ella necesite ayuda… ¿crees que podría cambiarte por ella?

-¡Pero yo soy guapa! –exclamó orgullosa Helena.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No para mí… Y no para la clase de chicos que de verdad valen –se giró hacia Ann, retomó su cesta y le sonrió-. ¿Me invitas a tu casa un par de días? Necesito asilo político –afirmó con una media sonrisa.

-Pero… -la mirada de Sirius le hizo darse cuenta de que había ocurrido algo-. ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo?

-Vamos… tengo que contarte una historia larga… aunque lamento que no vaya a ser entretenida –añadió con un amago de ironía en la voz.

Y se alejaron de allí, dispuestos a dar un rodeo con tal de no hablar más con aquellas harpías, con las manos entrelazadas, dejando detrás de ellos a una perpleja Helena que no comprendió las palabras de Ann y de Sirius y que seguramente, nunca las comprendería.

----------

-¿Lils? –tocó a la puerta un par de veces de forma rápida sin obtener contestación. Arrugó la frente-. ¿Lily, estás bien?

Al no recibir ninguna contestación de nuevo, James abrió y miró en su interior, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado por no encontrarla allí; arrugó la frente, ¿si no estaba allí, dónde podía… La varita de la pelirroja descansaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche. En un acto reflejo James sacó su propia varita sabiendo que la chica nunca iba a ningún lado sin su varita excepto al baño.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza al recordar la última conversación que habían tenido en aquel cuarto.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Estás segura de que eso es seguro? –preguntó James saliendo del baño con el pijama puesto, o los pantalones del pijama puesto ya que odiaba dormir sintiéndose atado._

_-Te he dicho que sí James, es el último modelo en bañeras muggles y a mí me gusta –se encogió de hombros mientras se metía en la cama._

_James miró de nuevo la bañera en cuestión; elevada sobre un pequeño poyete tenías que subir tres escalones para acceder a ella, pero eso no era lo extraño o lo que al chico no acababa de gustarle, sino que la bañera de mármol blanca con una franja rojiza en el borde y diferentes cuadraditos en diferentes tonos rojizos esparcidos por aquí y por allá en la bañera en cuestión, estaba rodeada de grandes cristaleras transparentes y herméticas que iban desde el borde de la bañera hasta el techo, con una puerta transparente también que se cerraba con un simple cierre de seguridad muggle, un simple "clic" que se escuchaba cuando cerrabas la puerta y que volvías a escuchar cuando presionabas en la cerradura para que la puerta se abriera._

_James sacudió la cabeza negando, apagó la luz del baño y se metió con Lily en la cama._

_-Sigo pensando que eso parece una cárcel –dio su opinión el merodeador._

_La pelirroja en custión sonrió divertida._

_-Es un sistema muggle completamente probado, no hay peligro –le aseguró._

_James rió antes de ladearse y atrapar la cintura de la chica acomodándose sobre su espalda y disfrutando del calor que ella transmitía._

_-Cuando te quedes encerrada dentro y sin poder salir, dímelo –le dijo el chico aún sonriendo._

_-Eso no va a pasar nunca –aseguró la pelirroja._

_(fin flashback)_

Golpeó la puerta del baño y antes de preguntar nada, la voz de Lily se escuchó.

-¿Dani, Emi?

James sonrió a medias.

-Soy yo, cielo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó.

-¡No entres, James! –le gritó ella entonces haciendo que James que había abierto ligeramente la puerta la volviese a cerrar en una reacción rápida.

-¿Lily? –tanteó.

-¿Quieres pedirles a Dani o Emi que vengan? –dijo la voz exasperada de Lily.

James sonrió divertido.

-Emily está en las cocinas con Peter y Dani… creo que está teniendo una conversación necesaria con Remus –Lily no dijo nada-. ¿Lils? –una sonrisa divertida bailó en sus labios y el chico intentó controlarla para que no fuera demasiado evidente su burla-. ¿Te has quedado encerrada en esa trampa?

-¡Sí! –gritó ella frustrada.

-¿Quieres que entre? –preguntó aún intentando no reírse-. Llevo mi varita.

-Si miras te mato –fue lo único que dijo la chica.

James sonrió y tomando una toalla del armario de Lily, cerró los ojos cuando abrió la puerta del baño. Intentó no reírse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero sólo pensar que Lily estaba encerrada allí, desnuda y mojada y todo por no hacerle caso…

-¿Te estás riendo, Potter? –preguntó ella ligeramente enfadada.

James se dirigió a la ducha con los ojos cerrados y negó aunque la sonrisa persistió en sus labios.

-No, cariño, aunque debes de admitir que si me riera sería algo completamente comprensible –escuchó como la pelirroja resoplaba-. _Portus traspassum_… -murmuró sonriente apuntando con la varita la toalla.

Notó como la mano quedaba libre del peso de la prenda de algodón y sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó el suspiro de ella relajado; unos ruiditos y finalmente la aprobación para que abriera los ojos.

-Ahora abre la maldita puerta –le pidió Lily sonrojada.

James la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír; se veía realmente tierna, dentro de aquella jaula de cristal y con la toalla que él acababa de darle alrededor de su cuerpo aún mojado, con el cabello rojizo recogido en un moño desordenado y sujeto con un par de pinzas que dejaban algunos mechones sueltos sobre sus sienes y nuca; dulce, realmente dulce.

-Alohomora… -susurró el chico haciendo que la puerta hiciera un leve "clic"-. Ya puedes salir, preciosa –le informó él. Lily no hizo ningún gesto-. ¿Lils?

-Es que tengo otro problema… -musitó ella avergonzada.

-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? –le preguntó reclinándose contra la puerta de cristal de la ducha.

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo… -dijo la pelirroja.

James enarcó una ceja y sin decir nada, subió los dos pequeños escalones hasta la ducha, entró en ella sin importarle mojarse los zapatos y antes de que Lily fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, la había tomado en brazos, pasando una mano por las rodillas de ella y sujetándola por la espalda con la otra.

-¡James!

-¿Y eso es un problema? Te saco yo y ya está, todo solucionado –dijo él ignorando el reproche de Lily mientras la sacaba de allí y atravesaba el baño hacia la habitación, donde dejó a Lily sobre la cama-. Muy bien, veamos ese tobillo.

Lily le miró mientras él observaba el tobillo derecho con detenimiento; estaba algo hinchado, pero le pareció escuchar que no era nada más que una torcedura y que con un simple hechizo de cura estaría perfectamente de nuevo. Ella asintió más que nada para indicarle que hiciera lo que él creía que era necesario, pero no porque le hubiese estado escuchando. ¿Cómo iba a escucharle cuando estaba pendiente mirándole?

El cabello de él, desordenado y rebelde como siempre, estaba aún húmedo después de la batalla de nieve que habían tenido y que había acabado con James como claro ganador cuando la había acorralado contra uno de los árboles, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y la chica no supo definir si era por el frío o por haber estado a punto de verla desnuda… Otro punto a su favor. No había abierto los ojos, ni siquiera un segundo, había entrado, le había dado la toalla y la había sacado de allí sin abrir los ojos… Y sus ojos… sus ojos llenos de preocupación mientras la curaba, como si fuera de cristal y pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. Sonrió.

James observó el tobillo con cuidado, sólo era una torcedura, muy fea, pero torcedura al fin y al cabo, nada serio; había curado peores cosas después de una luna llena y dio gracias por ello porque se sentía capacitado para ayudarla. ¿Por qué tenía que tener la piel tan suave? Maldijo la piel suave de ella mientras le lanzaba el hechizo de cura sobre el tobillo; y además olía a lilas… era el gel perfumado que la chica utilizaba siempre… ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien? Suspiró y alzó la cabeza sólo para confirmar lo que ya creía; que ella le estaba mirando y sonreía.

-¿Mejor? –Lily asintió-. Bien, ahora…. –empezó a decir incorporándose y sentándose en la cama con la chica-… ¿me puedes explicar qué hacías dentro de la ducha infernal?

-¡James! –le reclamó ella viendo que se estaba burlando-. ¡No te rías de mí! Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera… -intentó justificarse.

-Pero te ha pasado a ti –la risa de James era contagiosa y en pocos segundos Lily también estaba sonriendo.

Consciente de que si empezaba a reír estaría dándole la razón a James, hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos, tomar la almohada y darle un golpe en la cara a James que dejó de reír inmediatamente para mirarla con una ceja enarcada. Lily puso su mejor cara de niña inocente y se escudó tras su almohada.

-Ahora verás… -murmuró James moviendo su varita y haciendo que varias almohadas pequeñas apareciesen sobre la cabeza de Lily.

-No te atreverás… -le dijo ella viendo lo que había sobre su cabeza.

James sólo sonrió e forma traviesa y movió por última vez su varita, haciendo que todas las almohadas cayeran sobre la pelirroja.

-¡Eso es trampa! –se escuchó a Lily quejarse mientras salía de debajo de las almohadas, sonriendo-. Prepárate, Potter –tomó una de las pequeñas almohadas-. Esto es la guerra…

Segundos después, ambos se habían enzarzado en una ridícula competición por ver quién lanzaba más almohadas a su contrincante, todo en medio de la cama, en medio de saltos, risitas, miradas y sonrisas. Pero pese a que Lily era muy buena, no por nada siempre ganaba cuando hacían esas peleas en la habitación de las chicas, James era más ágil y fuerte que ella y en cuestión de minutos, el chico la tenía con la espalda en el colchón lleno de plumas que habían salido de las almohadas y cojines rotos, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetándole las muñecas encima de su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡No es justo! –protestó ella-. No puedo moverme libremente… no estoy vestida… -añadió.

-Yo tampoco lo estoy del todo –contestó James aludiendo al hecho de que al mojarse los pantalones se los había quitado quedando sólo en ropa interior, lo cual no le molestaba a la pelirroja más que acostumbrada a verle dormir de aquella manera.

-¡Pero tú tienes ropa, yo sólo tengo una toalla! –se quejó de nuevo la chica.

Era como si los dos de repente se hubieran acordado de la escasa ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Lily; los ojos de James bajaron hacia el cuerpo de ella delineándolo suavemente para grabarlo en su cabeza y por eso no pudo ver como las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron con furia. James la miró y Lily vio en sus ojos lo que había visto en los suyos propios aquella mañana cuando se había metido en la ducha y se había mirado en el espejo; deseo.

-¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó James lentamente en un susurro. Lily asintió.

El chico descendió la cabeza hasta dejar sus labios a dos milímetros escasos de los de ella y cuando Lily alzó su cabeza para buscar su boca, él sonrió y se inclinó acortando la escasa distancia, besándola suavemente, nada de agresividad ni de fuerza… sólo dulzura… como si la estuviera preparando para un ritual de amor eterno.

-¿Puedo acariciarte?-preguntó de nuevo él. Lily incapaz de negarse, asintió otra vez.

James soltó las muñecas de Lily, una de sus manos se entretuvo apartando los mechones de su rostro y acariciándole las mejillas, sonriendo al notar cómo estas ardían más que el mismo infierno; la otra mano se escabulló hacia su pierna, acariciándola con suavidad, rozando casi la piel de ella con las yemas de sus dedos, temiendo que fuera irreal, temiendo que fuese otro de sus sueños que se repetían últimamente en los que amaba a Lily hasta la saciedad durante toda la noche.

Lily emitió un ligero gemido cuando la mano de James se introdujo bajo la toalla y acarició la parte superior de su pierna, su muslo y su ingle, rozando apenas el sexo de ella que estaba caliente y palpitaba en busca de la atención necesaria para explotar.

La mano de su mejilla se deslizó a través de los labios de ella, bajó por su barbilla y se detuvo en el nudo de la toalla.

-¿Puedo quitarlo? –preguntó mientras ponía su mano sobre el nudo de la toalla firmemente colocado sobre el pecho de ella. Lily no contestó inmediatamente. Fueron los ojos de James los que la hicieron decidirse, el cariño y amor que había en ellos y que nunca jamás había visto en nadie salvo en él cuando la miraba… como si quisiera venerar cada parte de su cuerpo-… ¿Lily? –preguntó él. Y para sorpresa del chico, ella asintió, más ruborizada que antes.

Y no dejó de ruborizarse cuando las manos de James desataron el nudo con facilidad, y enrojeció aún más cuando apartó la tela de la toalla a ambos lados del cuerpo de Lily. La chica, avergonzada porque nadie la había visto nunca desnuda de aquel modo, giró la cabeza avergonzada. James notó aquello y sonrió, tomando la cabeza de la chica con suavidad y haciendo que le mirase.

-Eres preciosa… -le dijo sonriente-… no deberías de avergonzarte de nada…

La chica dio un respingo cuando la mano traviesa de James le acarició el cuello, trazando una línea invisible desde la clavícula, bajando por el lateral del pecho derecho, deslizándose hacia el vientre plano y desviándose hacia la cadera derecha donde se detuvo, inseguro de si debía seguir o no.

-James… -la miró.

Lily había tomado la decisión por los dos.

-¿Puedes… puedes hacerme el amor? –le preguntó con un susurro mientras se sonrojaba en extremo.

El cuerpo de James, cubierto únicamente por la ropa interior se amoldó al de ella sin llegar a aplastarla y antes de besarla en los labios con pasión, antes de abandonarse a los sentidos que el placer le invitaba, ella consiguió entender algo muy cerca de sus labios…

-Con gran placer, princesa…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenía que admitir que Sirius había sabido ganarse a sus padres; colocó la fuente con puré de patatas en la mesa y cuando volvió a la encimera a buscar un vaso y cubiertos para Sirius, le tocó el hombro que no le dolía, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de su madre a quien no le pasó desapercibido aquel gesto cariñoso.

-¿Y tus padres, son de buena familia? –preguntó el señor Seever.

-Papá, ¿le estás interrogando? –preguntó Ann acudiendo al rescate de su novio al notar que Sirius había perdido la sonrisa de siempre al escuchar mencionar a su familia-. Además –le dio el vaso y los cubiertos a su novio antes de sentarse a su lado, frente a su madre-, estoy saliendo con él, no con su familia.

-No importa Ann –aseguró Sirius con una media sonrisa.

Miró al padre de Ann. Sabía lo que ese hombre quería escuchar y podía haberlo hecho. Podía asegurarle que su familia era rica, con el suficiente dinero y pertenencias para vivir cómodamente desahogados durante siglos, pero él nunca mentía respecto a aquello; era una realidad que él había aprendido a golpes y una realidad que no iba a ocultar.

-En realidad, señor Seever, mi familia en el mundo mágico está considerada una de las más ancestrales.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó la señora Seever sirviéndose un poco más del pato a la naranja que Ann y ella habían preparado.

-Eso significa que son ricos, millonarios, prácticamente, que tienen una gran influencia y un gran poder adquisitivo, económico y político –se encogió de hombros-, son nobles.

-Sirius… -lo llamó Ann.

Pero el chico le sonrió antes de volver a mirar al señor Seever.

-Ahora supongo que me preguntará por qué me refiero a ellos como si yo no fuera un Black, ¿verdad? La respuesta es muy sencilla, hace menos de veinticuatro horas que me han repudiado, gracias a Merlín –añadió con tono jocoso.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ann mirándolo y empezando a entender la tristeza que había en los ojos del chico.

-Voy a ser franco con ustedes, señores Seever –dijo Sirius levantándose de la mesa después de limpiarse la boca-, en estos momentos no tengo nada más que lo que llevo encima, que tampoco es mucho –dijo con media sonrisa-, mi familia lleva siglos dedicándose a la magia negra y es por eso por lo que me han borrado del árbol genealógico, porque yo no pienso que lo mejor que se puede hacer sea discriminar a las personas por ser magos, gente normal o gente nacida de gente normal; y pese a que no tengo nada que ofrecerles, les pido que me den la oportunidad de querer a su hija del modo en que la quiero… -la miró y le sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo en un momento tan tenso como aquel-, todo lo que tengo es mi varita para protegerla y ayudarla… porque mi corazón ya es de Annie desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora, seguro que quieren criticarme y ponerme de todos los colores, así que si me disculpan, estaré en el porche.

Se inclinó sobre Ann y la besó dulcemente en la frente.

La chica miró a su madre que parecía tan sorprendida por las declaraciones de Sirius como su padre quien había quitado de su rostro el ceño arrugado y miraba a su hija como si ella pudiera tener la respuesta a alguna de las preguntas que se estaba planteando en aquellos momentos.

-Me gusta ese chico –dijo el hombre entonces consiguiendo que Ann exhalara el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta-. Al menos es franco y sincero, mucho más de la mayoría de chicos de tu edad –dijo mirando a su hija.

Ann sonrió a medias y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sirius es Sirius –dijo por toda respuesta levantándose de la mesa-. Saldremos a dar una vuelta a la feria del otro lado del pueblo, no nos esperéis despiertos –dijo besando a su madre y luego a su padre a quién susurró unas palabras cerca del oído-… Gracias por aceptarle, papá…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había podido dormir nada en toda la tarde; se habían saltado la comida y a juzgar por la hora que era, si no se levantaban pronto, también se perderían la cena… La figura que dormía aferrada a él se removió incómoda en sueños y él le acarició la mejilla con suavidad haciendo que la chica sonriese y dejara de moverse… James decidió que la cena podía irse al mismo infierno mientras que el cuerpecito tibio de Lily siguiera acurrucado contra él.

Había sido testigo de cómo el placer inundaba los ojos de la chica, de cómo sus manos, inexpertas y torpes al principio habían encontrado el camino adecuado para darle placer a él, había tenido el privilegio de sentir las anchas caderas de la chica moviéndose al ritmo suave que él había marcado al principio, y había podido resbalar sus manos por el cuerpo sudoroso de ella mientras los gemidos de ambos inundaban el estrecho mundo que habían creado sólo para los dos, entre aquellos doseles de la habitación.

Y cuando ella había llegado a su punto más alto de placer, cuando él había amado cada resquicio de su interior sin dejar de mirarla, no queriendo perderse ningún gesto, ningún gemido, ninguna mirada, cuando ella había estallado por primera vez ante un hombre, él la había cobijado entre sus brazos, sintiendo como temblaba hasta que los últimos espasmos del orgasmo la habían abandonado, dejándola dócil y mansa como una gatita de pelaje rojizo.

Con suavidad se había retirado del interior de ella, sonriendo al escucharla gemir por el repentino vacío que había sentido, había rodado en la cama y la había arrastrado con ella, acomodándola sobre su pecho, apartándole el cabello rojo de su rostro sudoroso y su cuello, y prodigándole caricias en la base de la nuca y en la espalda, sintiendo como ella ronroneaba de placer al tiempo que sus manos se ocupaban de dibujar cosas sin sentido sobre el pecho desnudo de él… Y poco a poco, el cansancio la había ido venciendo y él había estado allí, despierto, para ver como sus ojos luchaban por permanecer abiertos y sin conseguirlo… para ver como sus párpados se cerraban despacio, poco a poco, lentamente… y como ella se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo para finalmente, quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

Sintió como la chica volvía a moverse y esta vez, vio como los ojos de Lily empezaban a abrirse, formándose una sonrisa en sus labios al verle a su lado.

-Buenas tardes, bella durmiente… -la saludó con un susurro como si no quisiera asustarla.

-Hola… -le correspondió del mismo modo antes de que James la besara en la frente-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Pronto será la hora de la cena… ¿quieres bajar?

Lily pareció dudar un segundo, pero sólo fue eso, un segundo, porque pronto estuvo de nuevo acomodándose sobre el pecho de él y cerrando los ojos como una niña pequeña que se hiciera la remolona.

-No… no quiero bajar… estoy muy bien aquí… -comentó.

James sonrió.

-Luego podemos ir a las cocinas –le aseguró el chico. Lily no contestó-. ¿Lils? –la llamó sonriendo-. ¿Te has vuelto a quedar dormida?

Ella sonrió.

-No… es que no quiero hablar…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico-. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?

Aquella pregunta, y el tono triste con el que había sido hecha hicieron que la chica levantara la cabeza del pecho de él y le mirara, sonriendo y negando suavemente.

-No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado James… jamás de arrepentiría de algo así… estoy feliz de haberlo hecho… -él sonrió-… y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho contigo… -añadió algo azorada haciendo que él riera suavemente.

-¿Entonces?

-No me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? –volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho de él. Esta vez fue James quien se quedó sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

-Después de esto, no podría dejarte nunca… ha quedado demostrado que eres lo que me falta para ser perfecto… -bromeó haciendo que ella sonriese suavemente-. ¿Tú estás bien?

Lily depositó un besito en el pecho desnudo de él.

-Perfectamente, ¿podemos quedarnos un poquito más aquí? –preguntó.

James atrapó las sábanas que se habían deslizado y la cubrió hasta el pecho, sintiendo como la desnudez de ella acariciaba la suya propia.

-Podemos quedarnos todo el rato que quieras.

-Bien… -silencio-… James…

-¿Sí? –preguntó el chico.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa… y yo a ti…

-Me odia, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y notó el olor de Ann detrás de él.

La chica sonrió pero no contestó, avanzó un par de pasos y se sentó en las escaleritas junto a Sirius que la abrazó por los hombros para estrecharla contra él.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu familia? –preguntó la chica sabiendo que no había forma sutil de preguntar aquello.

-Lo de siempre… magia negra practicada en mí –se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza cuando ella se estremeció-… ya estoy acostumbrado, estoy bien.

-¿Y tu hombro? –preguntó ella rozándolo levemente –Lo siento –se disculpó cuando él hizo una mueca.

-Tranquila, no es nada, en un par de días me recuperaré… tengo una poción bastante eficaz que llevo tomando desde los diez años. ¿Tú estás bien? –Ann le miró-. Lo de ahí dentro… ¿tu padre me odia?

Ann rió de forma dulce.

-En palabras textuales ha dicho "me gusta ese chico, al menos es sincero y franco" –él la miró incrédulo-. Creo que podemos salir a dar una vuelta, hay una feria muggle en el pueblo, ¿te apetece ir?

-¿Antes de ir a Hogwarts? –preguntó él poniéndose de pie-. Claro… ¿sabes que a Dani…

-Quédate un par de días –le dijo ella levantándose-. Al menos hasta que tu hombro se cure… a mis padres no les importa y tenemos una habitación de invitados al lado de la mía –añadió-. No tendrás que dormir en el sofá –dijo divertida.

-¿De verdad que no les importa? –preguntó el chico-. No querría ser una molestia.

Ann rodó los ojos, se puso de puntillas frente a su novio, enlazó sus manos tras el cuello del moreno y lo besó de forma suave y lenta.

-No molestas… -le aseguró en un leve susurro-… nunca podrías hacerlo cuando te quiero tanto…

-¿Sólo hasta que se cure mi hombro? –ella asintió-. ¿Luego volverás conmigo a Hogwarts? Las chicas te echan de menos… -la abrazó fuertemente-… Y yo también…

-Luego volveremos al castillo –le prometió ella-. ¿Bien? –preguntó -¿Qué me dices?

-¿Dónde dices que está esa feria muggle?

Dentro de la casa, la cortina por la los señores Seever habían estado observando se cerró.

-Ha besado a Ann –dijo el hombre ligeramente molesto.

-Tú también me besabas a mí… -concedió la mujer divertida.

-¿Y tu padre se sentía como yo me siento ahora?

-Creo que sí –contestó ella sin hacerle demasiado caso-. Es un chico guapo y se ve que se quieren… ¿dónde vas? –preguntó al ver que su esposo iba hacia el teléfono.

-A llamar a tu padre, tengo que decirle que siento mucho haberle robado a su única hija y hacerle sentir tan solo como yo me siento ahora.

La señora Seever sonrió pero no intentó detenerle, después de todo, su padre también había llamado a su abuelo materno… Cosas de hombres…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, chicos, espero que os haya gustado y que seais paciente como siempre hasta la proxima entrega de capítulos… por cierto, recordad que los personajes salvo los míos son de Rowling, ok?**

**Aps, y para aquellos que les guste la pareja Draco-Hermione, voy a hacer publicidad de mi nuevo fic del que llevo ya tres capítulos y se titula Amar es no pedir nunca perdón…**

**Ya sabéis, si queréis pasaros por allí, seréis bien recibidos y si dejais un review, aún más jeje.**

**Un beso para todos, sed felices y sed buenos!!!**

**No leemos pronto!!!**


	32. Peligro en el castillo ¿Riddle?

**Bueno, hola de nuevo… sí, ya sé… vuelvo a actualizar antes de tiempo, pero ¿es que tengo que tener algún motivo en especial? Además, no creo que os quejéis de que actualice antes de dos semanas, ¿me equivoco?**

**En fin muchas gracias a:**

**Nasirid, paula, Ray Lae Alfori, Nimue-Tarrazo, Desiré, lore.it92, camila, Armella Potter, Shu-chan, Potrees-light, Sami-Maraurder girl, amsp14, Dany Pruzzo, NannyPotter, Vania, Chibi-Lily-Evans, Chii Tomoyo, Marta Evans, juliju, PaulyPRoNGs, Klass2008, shira, LaynaLore, Duciell, karlablackM, Terry Moon, Marce, laura7nana, maria (lamento decirte que es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo maria, de todas formas, gracias por tu comentario :D), carito-potter, Ires, Laia Bourne Black (a ver cuando sigues tu fic :D), Rizel por todos vuestros comentarios.**

**Espero seguir viendo vuestros comentarios y reviews por aquí, ok? Que disfruteis de la lectura y el capitulo sea de vuestro agrado… nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 27. Peligro en el castillo. ¿Riddle?

-¿Magia reversiva? –preguntó Danielle mirando el informe que la señora Pomfrey le había enviado aquella mañana con una lechuza del colegio-. ¿Magia reversiva? –Remus asintió leyendo por encima del hombro de la chica el informe-. ¿Qué diablos es la magia reversiva?

-Una enfermedad poco conocida –le explicó Remus-. Ocurre una vez cada veinticinco años más o menos, una generación de brujos y brujas la contraen en un intento de defenderse de posibles ataques mágicos antiguos –Danielle le miró y él sonrió-. Es como un antibiótico –añadió él-. Digamos que hace veinte años se utilizaba un hechizo o una maldición como por ejemplo… no sé… el _expelliarmus_ –Dani asintió-, y durante los últimos veinticinco años se ha estado utilizando de manera abusiva, entonces una nueva generación de brujos y brujas –la señaló a ella-, nace con la capacidad de evitar ese hechizo en cuestión para equilibrar la balanza –se encogió de hombros-, actúa como un antibiótico muggle o algo así.

-¿Y por eso aún no me ha bajado la regla? –preguntó ella escéptica mirando de nuevo el pergamino.

-Tiene efectos secundarios –le explicó él-, como alteración de las hormonas femeninas o aumento del vello en la genética masculina. No es nada más.

-Genial… ¿y se puede saber sobre qué estoy creando un antivirus? –preguntó.

Remus se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Puede ser sobre cualquier hechizo… pero hasta que no te topes con él, no podrás saberlo, no hay una ciencia exacta para descubrir algo así –añadió.

-Genial… simplemente genial… soy un bote de aspirinas gigante –se lamentó cerrando los ojos.

A su lado, Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su esposa y aunque ella le miró para reclamarle, finalmente también empezó a sonreír.

-Pues eres un bote de aspirinas gigante precioso –le dijo él besándola en la frente-. Además, tienes que mirar el lado positivo –ella enarcó una ceja-. Dado que los efectos secundarios impiden que tengas la menstruación, podemos aprovechar el tiempo…

Danielle rodó los ojos pero sonrió; se inclinó sobre su esposo, a punto de besarle y…

-¿No podéis estar ni dos segundos sin dejar de tocaros? La verdad es que empieza a ser un poco pesado veros en todos los rincones…

-Buenos días a ti también, James –le dijo Remus ignorando su comentario pero dejando que su beso fuera más casto de lo que él hubiera querido-. Hola, Lily.

-Buenos días chicos. No le hagáis caso –dijo sentándose junto a James que se había dejado caer en el sofá de cualquier manera-, no ha dormido bien.

Danielle enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

-No es eso, Dani –se sonrojó la pelirroja al contestar la pregunta muda-, es que Sirius prometió que avisaría y no lo ha hecho…

-De hecho… -una mirada cómplice por parte de Dani y Remus hizo que James los mirara entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-De hecho sí que avisó, James –dijo Remus suavemente como cuando hablaba con Emily y no quería que la chica se enfadara o se incomodara.

-A mí no –frunció el ceño.

-Lo encontramos en la feria muggle… ayer… -dijo Danielle esperando la explosión cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ayer? –preguntó James -¿Sabéis la maldita noche que he pasado porque no sabía si él estaba bien y vosotros habéis ignorado el decirme que lo habíais visto?

-Tenemos una buena razón para no habértelo dicho –aseguró Dani mientras Remus rodaba los ojos.

-Muy bien, oigámosla –sugirió con los brazos cruzados mientras entornaba los ojos en dirección a la chica.

Dani miró a Remus y él le devolvió la mirada. ¿Y ahora qué hacían? Porque era evidente que no podían contarle lo que había ocurrido en realidad…

_(flashback)_

_-Sirius se veía muy a gusto en la feria, ¿no te parece?_

_Danielle emitió una carcajada al escuchar la voz distorsionada de su esposo en la ducha mientras ella se quitaba el maquillaje frente al espejo._

_-Era una fiesta, llena de juegos, chicas y cosas para gastar el dinero de sus padres, ¿cómo no iba a estar a gusto, Remus?_

_El chico rió gravemente mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha y tomaba la toalla que colgaba de la mampara de plástico opaco, enrollándola en su cintura antes de salir de la ducha con cuidado de no resbalar en el suelo, ignorando el hechizo anti resbalones que las chicas habían utilizado para encantar el suelo después de la segunda caída de Emily y la cuarta de Lily._

_El chico se acercó a Danielle despacio y le sonrió a través de su reflejo en el espejo antes de girarla y besarla con pasión._

_-Remus… -suspiró cuando él jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja y aferró sus uñas a la espalda desnuda de él cuando sintió que el chico la empujaba para salir del baño en dirección a la cama-… James… tenemos que decirle…_

_Remus la besó y la recostó en la cama, o más bien, tropezó con la cama, haciendo que ambos cayesen divertidos, pero sus labios no se despegaron. _

_-Tenemos que… -empezó a decir ella-… Si James no sabe donde está Sirius, se preocupará… -susurró ella sintiendo como las caricias de su esposo dejaban huella en su piel._

_Remus se apoyó en sus antebrazos para mirarla; prácticamente desnuda, con la cara recién lavada, el cabello negro destacando entre las sábanas y almohadas blancas y los ojos vidriosos por el deseo y Remus no tuvo que pensar demasiado en lo que iban a hacer a continuación._

_-Se lo diremos más tarde –concluyó Remus antes de atacar nuevamente el cuello de Danielle con besos largos y suaves._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… -fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir antes de que él la silenciara con un beso._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Y bien? –repitió James ligeramente enfadado.

-Emm…. Acababa de descubrir que soy un bote de aspirinas gigante y estaba realmente preocupada –dijo la chica mostrándole el pergamino al chico como si se tratara de un justificante entregado a un profesor que le exentara de hacer alguna clase.

-Wow… -exclamó Lily mirando sobre el hombro de James -¿Magia reversiva? Es estupendo… ¿Qué hechizo puedes eludir? –preguntó interesada.

Dani se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que hay una poción que podría ayudar a saberlo… -le dio un beso rápido a James antes de levantarse-. Voy a ver si lo encuentro en la biblioteca… Nos vemos en el desayuno.

-¡Estamos en vacaciones! –protestó Dani cuando la pelirroja ya había desparecido de la sala común-. La biblioteca debería estar prohibida en vacaciones… -miró a James-. Se supone que eres un merodeador, deberías hacer algo al respecto –James la miró-. La biblioteca… -dijo Danielle rodando los ojos.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Primero, soy un merodeador pero me falta las tres cuartas partes porque están demasiado ennoviados –esquivó el cojín que Remus le había lanzado y rió-. Además, me gusta la biblioteca –ambos enarcaron una ceja en su dirección-, para Lily –aclaró el chico de gafas-, si no estuviera en la biblioteca, me preocuparía –dijo divertido-. Además, hay que mirarlo por el lado bueno.

Remus rió.

-¿Cuál es el lado bueno, James? –preguntó Danielle sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

-Que siempre sé donde buscarla para encontrarla pronto –dijo el chico sonriente-. Voy a buscarla… seguro que ha olvidado que íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Nos vemos en las Tres Escobas?

-De acuerdo, hasta luego, Cornamenta –le despidió Remus. Tan pronto el chico de gafas hubo desaparecido Remus se giró hacia Dani-. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Y cuando empezó a besarla en el cuello, la chica tuvo la seguridad de que llegarían tarde a las Tres Escobas… no que le importase demasiado, realmente…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía frío cuando el despertador sonó. Ann estiró una mano y por unos segundos parpadeó ligeramente desconcertada sin saber por qué seguía siendo de noche. Quiso incorporarse pero una mano firmemente sujeta a su cintura hizo que se diera cuenta de que resultaría una tarea imposible y entonces, como si aquello hubiera sido más que suficiente, la chica suspiró recordando por qué el despertador había sonado tan temprano. Giró sobre sí misma, notando como la mano resbalaba por su cintura hasta atraparla mejor y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de Sirius, dormido y relajado cerca del suyo… muy cerca… ¿cómo la había convencido?

_(flashback)_

_Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, notaba la pesadez en los párpados y se acurrucó aún más bajo las mantas dado que el suave viento de la noche se colaba por la ventana que ella siempre dejaba abierta. Quizá si no hubiese estado tan dormida, en aquel estado en que el sueño y la realidad parecen confundirse, hubiera escuchado como la puerta de su habitación de abría y como unos pasos ligeros entraban en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad; y quizá hubiera notado como las mantas del lado izquierdo eran apartadas y como un peso hacía que el colchón crujiera por el repentino invitado que se había colado; y si hubiese sido consciente de todo aquello, no se habría asustado como lo había hecho cuando aquella mano fuerte y grande se había enroscado alrededor de su cintura._

_-¿Qué diablos…_

_Se giró asustada con la varita en la mano, dispuesta a utilizarla si era preciso y sin importarle no tener aún la mayoría de edad._

_-Shhhh…soy yo… -susurró Sirius._

_-¿Sirius? –preguntó encendiendo la lamparita de su mesita de noche-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi cama?_

_El chico sonrió de forma inocente._

_-Es que estoy acostumbrado a dormir en un cuarto lleno de gente y me sentía solo… ¿puedo dormir contigo? –le preguntó._

_-¡No! –gritó ella llevándose las manos a la boca para acallar el grito que ella misma había dado. Sirius rió divertido y Ann le fulminó con la mirada-. Mis padres están durmiendo en el otro lado del pasillo._

_-Y si sigues haciendo tanto ruido, terminarás despertándoles –le aseguró Sirius sin perder la sonrisa._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué estás sonriendo de esa forma? –preguntó ella._

_-¿Duermes siempre sin pijama? –preguntó él a su vez._

_Ann se sonrojó completamente mientras se cubría con las sábanas apretándolas contra el pecho cubierto únicamente por el sujetador mientras se maldecía internamente por haber sido tan despistada de no haberse dado cuenta antes de su semi desnudez, algo con lo que Sirius parecía encantado e incluso divertido._

_-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que veo a una chica en sujetador –le dijo él bromeando quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano._

_-Así no lo arreglas, Black –aseguró ella enarcando una ceja mientras apretaba las sábanas contra su pecho._

_Sirius rió suave y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose, dejando que ella viera su pecho descubierto y dejando un tiempo para que se sintiera cómoda._

_-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –le preguntó él-. Llevas todo el día en otra parte… Si es por lo de esa chica, te juro que no iba a…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé… Helena es una idiota –dijo ella antes de que el chico se deshiciera en excusas que no tenía por qué dar-… Sólo… me siento insegura y el hecho de que estés en mi cama y yo esté prácticamente desnuda, no me ayuda mucho, la verdad –confesó sintiendo como la sangre subía a su rostro-. Genial, y ahora encima estoy tan colorada como un tomate –dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración se dejó caer en la cama._

_Sirius rió de forma grave y se tumbó a su lado, sobre su costado, manteniendo su cabeza alta apoyada en su brazo doblado, el codo, sobre la almohada._

_-Deja que adivine… has estado hablando con Sam y te ha dicho que voy a dejarte, que es imposible que me atraigas, y toda una sarta de mentiras de ese tipo, ¿me equivoco?_

_Ann abrió los ojos que había cerrado._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-No hay que ser muy listo para saberlo, cielo… además, Samantha siempre hace lo mismo con la esperanza de que vuelva con ella –hizo una mueca-… voy a tener que hablar con ella seriamente… otra vez… -dijo con cierta resignación-. No es una mala chica, sólo está obsesionada conmigo…_

_-Eso me tranquiliza mucho… -dijo Ann irónicamente incorporándose de nuevo y estirando la mano hacia los pies de la cama, donde sobre la colcha descansaba una vieja camiseta que utilizaba a veces para dormir._

_Sonrió cuando al ponérsela, Sirius lanzó un gruñido ronco y bajo de desaprobación._

_-Ann… -la llamó sentándose él también sobre la cama-… Te quiero… esa es la única verdad y la única realidad posible. Me atraes por tu inteligencia, por tu sonrisa, por tus gestos, tus miradas y también por tu cuerpo… tu piel suave… -le acarició la mejilla-… tus formas redondeadas… -miró hacia el pecho de ella cubierto ahora por la camiseta blanca que dejaba transparentar el sujetador negro-… tus curvas… -añaidó mirando hacia abajo -… me atraes tú Ann… pero no puedo hacer nada si no me crees cuando te lo digo y en cambio, sí la crees a ella…_

_-No lo entiendes Sirius… -le contestó la chica._

_Pues explícamelo –le pidió él. La cogió de la mano y la besó suavemente en el dorso de la misma._

_-Es más fácil creerla a ella que creerte a ti –dijo con una media sonrisa de culpabilidad que no pasó desapercibida para el chico._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque llevo toda la vida escuchando cosas como esas, Sirius… porque siempre he tenido que aguantar a chicas como Sam o como Helena, porque siempre he escuchado lo mismo y siempre han tenido razón… _

_-Mírame –le pidió él. Ann obedeció-. Te quiero… y más te vale creer lo que te digo porque si no me veré obligado a hacerte algún tipo de hechizo o encantamiento para que te des cuenta de que hablo en serio –ella sonrió-. Pero no puedes confiar en mí si antes no confías en ti… dime… ¿quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?_

_Ann no le contestó de forma inmediata._

_Por supuesto que quería que se quedara con ella, desde luego que quería tumbarse en la cama y respirar el olor de Sirius, sentir su aliento caliente cerca de su cuello y dormir abrazaba a él, sintiéndose segura, protegida, y casi una diosa a los ojos del chico que tan bien la trataba y que tanto la respetaba y amaba… Pero le daba miedo, auténtico miedo pensar o creer que él pudiera llegar a rechazarla por su físico…_

_Sirius le sonrió de forma comprensiva y la besó con suavidad en la frente._

_-No pasa nada… cuando estés lista, sólo avísame, ¿de acuerdo?_

_El chico se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y sentándose para ponerse las zapatillas, no fue consciente de que el pecho de la cama cambiaba hasta que sintió las manos de Ann sobre sus hombros y pudo notar la respiración de ella en su espalda._

_-Quédate… -le susurró ella._

_Y él obedeció sonriendo. Y cuando Ann se tumbó a su lado y notó como él se acomodaba contra su espalda rodeándola por la cintura para darle algo de su calor, la chica se sintió especial y supo que los comentarios de Sam o de Helena, no valían nada al lado de lo que ella sentía en aquellos momentos._

_La mano de Sirius se acomodó sobre su vientre, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí, como si fuera más que evidente que tenía que permanecer ahí, y cuando ella notó que el dedo meñique de la mano de Sirius rozaba el borde de sus braguitas negras, se tensó._

_-No me moveré de ahí… -le susurró Sirius al oído-… Te lo prometo._

_Ann sonrió. Confiaba en él._

_(fin flashback)_

Suspiró.

-Sirius… -le llamó con suavidad. El aludido emitió un pequeño quejido de protesta que la hizo sonreír-… Sirius, despierta… si mis padres te ven aquí, te matan –añadió con una risita suave que se acentúo cuando él empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Hola… -susurró el chico aún más dormido que despierto.

-Hola… -le respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa-… No es que quiera echarte, pero si mis padres de levantan y te ven aquí…

-Lo sé, lo sé… -contestó él rodando sobre la cama y quedando de espaldas al colchón al tiempo que estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza para estirar los músculos-. ¿Sabes que tienes una cama muy cómoda?

-Sí, por eso es mía –le contestó ella divertida.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? –dijo entonces él mirándola.

Quizá fuera por la tenue luz de la habitación o porque era sincero en lo que decía… pero sus ojos brillaron de una forma diferente, claros, transparentes… casi como si únicamente estuvieran allí parar mirarla a ella.

-Yo también te quiero… -le contestó besándolo suavemente-. Venga, vete… o no seré capaz de decírtelo otra vez…

-¿El qué, que me quieres? –preguntó enarcando una ceja divertido.

-No, tonto –rió suavemente-, que te vayas…

Sirius le acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras se incorporaba en la cama y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada o pudiera sentir algo más que su mano en la mejilla de ella, Sirius la apartó, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Annie.

-Nos vemos en el desayuno, preciosa –le dijo.

Ann asintió ¿cuándo se había movido de la cama y había llegado a la puerta? Rió cuando la luz del pasillo iluminó un poco la estancia, recortando la sombra de Sirius en el suelo y rió aún más cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse… Tenía que admitir que Sirius era muy silencioso. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y sonrió. El olor de Sirius aún permanecía en la almohada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Peter abrió los ojos sonrió ante la imagen que había ante él. Emily estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, girando la cabeza como si estuviera recorriendo la estancia con su mirada buscando algo que no encontraba; sonrió, a juzgar por la espalda desnuda de Emily, seguramente buscaba su ropa. Se alegró de que Matt hubiese tenido que abandonar el castillo la noche anterior, alegando algo a un compromiso que no podía eludir.

Se deslizó en la cama en silencio y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta, él había rodeado su cintura con una mano mientras besaba su cuello suavemente haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-Mmmm…. Peter… -rió suave-… estate quieto… tenemos que irnos ya…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico alzando la cabeza lo justo para cambiar de posición y pasar a darle besos en el otro hombro desnudo.

-Porque quedamos con los chicos en ir a Hogsmeade, ¿recuerdas?

-No creo… -beso-… que nos echen… -beso-… de menos… Podemos hacer otras cosas…

-Peter… ¿no te ha bastado toda la noche? –preguntó entre halaga y exasperada.

-No –contestó tajante-. La culpa es tuya… has despertado mi instinto sexual contigo y ahora no puedo parar, así que tienes que quedarte conmigo hasta que me canse… -dijo divertido siguiendo besándole la espalda mientras con su mano acariciaba la zona de los riñones de ella provocando que se estremeciera ante cada contacto.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó ella juguetona-. ¿Pero te cansas?

Peter rió con los labios contra su espalda y negó suavemente causando una caricia con su nariz en la espalda de ella. Emily rió a la fuerza.

-Vamos… también tengo que comer, ¿sabes?

-¿Eso es una proposición? –preguntó el chico.

-¡Peter! –replicó ella apartándose de él.

Peter la miró confuso por su reacción, pero cuando vio que ella se colocaba el cabello hacia delante ocultando la parte del rostro que él podía ver, lo comprendió.

-¿Te has sonrojado? –le apartó el cabello violeta-. Por todos los magos, cielo… te has sonrojado…

-¿Y qué se supone que deb…

La mano de él sobre su boca hizo que detuviera su protesta de defensa.

-Me gusta que sólo te sonrojes para mí… -le dijo suavemente antes de besarla en los labios con tranquilidad-… Y por cierto… -ella le miró-… tu ropa está a los pies de la cama, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó enarcando ambas cejas.

Emily se sonrojó furiosamente, farfulló algo sobre chicos presas de sus hormonas y arrancando la sábana de la cama, caminó hacia los pies de la cama, recogió su ropa con la mano y se encerró en el baño que había aparecido en la sala de los menesteres, escuchando al hacerlo, como Peter aún reía. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando estuvo sola. Ese chico era incansable, pero ¡por Merlín, ella esperaba que no se cansara nunca!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que la había visto había sido en la estación de King Cross, inocente, con la mirada segura pese a que se veía a cien leguas que estaba asustada mientras lo miraba todo a su alrededor, aferrada a su maleta y a aquel libro que apretaba contra su pecho como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Era puramente fuego, dulzura, ternura…

Había querido acercarse a ella, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía nada que temer, que todo saldría bien, ofrecerse para cuidarla, para protegerla, para ayudarla… Pero no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo. Ella no era como ellos; era una sangre sucia, una nacida de muggles, alguien a quién no le tenían permitido hablar ni relacionarse con ella.

Había querido alejarse ella pero había sido imposible; desde el primer momento había demostrado ser una niña con carácter, alegre, responsable y amante de los libros y todo lo que pudiera significar aprender algo nuevo cada día.

Se había enamorado de ella, ese había sido uno de los principales motivos por los que su odio hacia James Potter se había acentuado en los últimos años, concretamente desde que éste había empezado a acosar de forma romántica a Lily, su ángel de fuego.

Y aunque había intentado no pensar en ella, la imagen de la chica en la que se había convertido estaba grabada a fuego en su cabeza… y Severus sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría sacársela de allí.

La voz de Lucius al otro lado de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Severus, es la hora.

El chico asintió. Aquella noche habrían nuevos iniciados; y por primera vez, la marca de Lord Voldemort ardería en el cielo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero mamá… hoy tenemos que ir a…

-Lo siento, cariño –le cortó la señora Seever mientras se servía n poco más e café en la taza de porcelana azul-. Si no fuera importante, no iríamos, ya lo sabes.

-Nos ha surgido a última hora, Annie, debes comprender que nosotros…

-… hicisteis un juramento y no podeis omitirlo… -recitó Ann de memoria y con cierto aburrimiento-… Lo sé, papá, es algo que sé desde los cinco años… Pero hoy…

-Tenemos que ir al hospital Ann, no hay más que decir, ¿queda claro? –la cortó su madre mirándola de forma significativa.

-Sí mamá –contestó la chica de forma seca limpiándose la boca-. Con permiso, voy a cambiarme de ropa –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Sirius se había quedado con el trozo de tortita pinchada en el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Nunca había visto a Ann hablar de aquel modo tan frío y no era algo que le hubiera agradado, pero había comprendido que aquello era una conversación familiar y no debía entrometerse en ella.

-Estará en el patio trasero… -le informó el señor Seever con tranquilidad. Sirius le sonrió a modo de respuesta y agradecimiento y pidiendo permiso se levantó para salir detrás de Annie.

No se equivocó. Sentada en el pequeño balancín del porche trasero, Ann permanecía abrazada a sí misma mientras miraba hacia el frente, como si hubiera algo interesante que solo ella pudiera ver… como si hubiera algo que solo ella pudiera comprender.

-¿Hay sitio para mí? –preguntó recostándose contra la pared junto al balancín-. Es que mi novia ha sido un poco brusca últimamente… -miró su reloj-… en los últimos quince minutos… -sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

-Perdona lo de ahí –dijo señalando con la cabeza el interior de la casa.

Sirius sonrió bromista.

-Todas las familias tienen discusiones, los raros son los de la mía, que todas las discusiones terminan con las varitas alzadas en una especie de "todos contra todos"

Ann sonrió a medias y se apartó un poco del balancín en el que estaba sentada, invitando en silencio a Sirius para que éste se sentara a su lado, invitación que el merodeador no rechazó, sino más bien todo lo contrario, la aceptó de muy buen grado; y en cuanto se hubo sentado, ella se acomodó sobre su hombro.

-¿Me lo cuentas?

-Cada año, por esta fecha, dos días antes de Navidad, vamos al cementerio a visitar a mi abuela…

-Entiendo…

-No, Sirius, no lo entiendes –le dijo ella mirándole-. Mi abuela… ella era especial… teníamos una conexión extraña, diferente… el día que ella murió, yo tenía once años y estaba a mil kilómetros de donde se encontraba ella y… lo supe… Me desperté sobresaltada sabiendo que algo había ocurrido, que algo le había ocurrido… Era una persona muy importante para mí… Pero últimamente mis padres… -dejó la continación en el aire.

-Sí, lo he visto…

-Cada año encuentran una excusa para acortar el tiempo de nuestra visita… Entiendo que a mi madre le duela ir a ver la tumba de su madre, y comprendo que papá le demuestre su apoyo, es normal… Pero… yo necesito ir… necesito estar con ella de la única forma en que puedo estarlo… ¿Tan difícil es de entender? –Sirius no dijo nada cuando la sintió sollozar, en cambio, apretó más la mano que reposaba sobre el hombro de la chica.

-No, no lo es…

-Yo… a veces tengo la sensación de que según pasen los años voy a olvidarla… No porque quiera hacerlo, sino simplemente porque va a ocurrir, apenas recuerdo ya su rostro o su voz… no me acuerdo del color de sus ojos y del tacto de su piel… únicamente recuerdo su olor… a hierbabuena… siempre olía a hierbabuena… -sonrió a medias-… La echo de menos Sirius… La echo mucho de menos…

-Vamos –le dijo él moviéndose para ponerse de pie.

-¿Dónde?

-Tengo le idea de que cuando vas al cementerio te deprimes, así que te voy a llevar a un lugar donde estarás cerca de ella sin necesidad de dejar de ser quién eres… ¿vienes?

No tuvo que repetir la pregunta; con Sirius iría al fin del mundo, si éste existiera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡James, Remus! –gritó entrando en la sala común-¡James!

Se sintió segura cuando encontró a los cuatro chicos hablando frente a la chimenea; al parecer Lily y Remus les estaban explicando a sus respectivas parejas los cien y un motivos por los que deberían de ponerse a trabajar en serio en sus tareas escolares ante de que el tiempo de vacaciones se terminara, pero a juzgar por la conversación sobre las Tres Escobas que mantenían James y Dani, ninguno de los dos parecía muy dispuesto a hacerle el menor caso a sus parjas.

-Banks, ¿ocurre algo? –James miró hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño-. ¿Dónde está Peter?

-Nos hemos encontrado un grupo de encapuchados, lo están reteniendo hasta que vayas, me han dejado venir a buscarte –dijo de forma atropellada y directa la chica casi sin darse tiempo a respirar.

-Emi, respira –le dijo la pelirroja-. Vale… eso es, despacio… -dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras intentaba infundirle tranquilidad-. Cuéntanos qué ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero cuando Emiy volvió a hablar, repitió lo mismo, con el mismo resultado, es decir, que ninguno alcanzó a comprender prácticamente nada.

-Quizá si utilizo legeremancia pueda saber qué…

La mirada de la pelirroja hizo qe e detuviera a media frase.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –James la miró-. ¿Puede hacerlo? –preguntó esta vez mirando a Remus.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-James siempre ha tenido un don especial para aprender todo lo que es ilegal y que puede crearle en un problema… -fue su única respuesta.

-¡James! –le recriminó la pelirroja.

James la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Soy un animago ilegal y ¿te preocupa que sepa legiremancia? –preguntó en tono burlón.

Lily resopló, rodó los ojos y hubiera dicho algo si no hubiera sido porque Emily la interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-¡Quieres callarte, Potter!

-Vuelve a llamarte por el apellido…. –apuntó Dani-. Aunque no estoy segura de si eso es bueno o malo… -añadió.

Remus le sonrió de forma conciliadora; él sbía perfectamente que cuando se encontraba incómoda o nerviosa hacía ese tipo de comentarios que no tenía gracia ni servian para nada más que para crear aún más tensión, pero era algo que no podía evitar, como ser chica o tener el cabello de color oscuro… venía en sus genes.

-Tranquilízate Emily… nadie –dijo mirando fijamente a James que rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba algo que Lily decidió pasar por alto para no cometer cierto asesinato que la hubiera dejado viuda de novio por mano propia-, va a utilizar legeremancia… Sólo intenta decirnos qué ha pasado sin que te de un colapso nervioso, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

Emily la fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo… Habíamos salido de la sala de los menesteres y al girar en el tercer pasillo…

-¿Tercer pasillo? –interrumpió Dani-. ¿Ese no era el pasillo más problemático?

-Lo es, es el que está más cerca de la casa Slytherin –le contestó Remus-. James y Sirius han comentado alguna vez que debería estar cerrado… Eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas, la verdad…

-Pues la última vez que Sirius y yo quisimos hacerlo, nos lo impediste –le recordó solícito James.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y, con la infinita paciencia que tras siete años había aprendido a tener conviviendo con James y Sirius en la misma habitación, le sonrió antes de contestarle.

-Eso era porque queríais destruir el pasillo, James, no cerrarlo… Hubiera supuesto acabar con todas las mazmorras.

-¿Ves? Hubiéramos salido ganando… -Remus prefirió no contestarle.

-¿Y qué ha pasado entonces, Emi? –le preguntó Lily fulminando a los otros tres con la mirada.

-Pues…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica cansada ver a su novio con el ceño frncido en una clara muestra de confusión y enfado._

_-No me gusta que este pasillo esté tan solitario –fue su respuesta. Emily le miró-. Comunica con el pasillo central de la sala de los Slytherins y siempre hay alguien por aquí._

_-Están de vacaciones, Peter –le dijo ella como si estuviese explicando algo absolutamente lógico._

_-Aún así no es normal –insistió el chico._

_-Estás paranoico –le contestó ella ligeramente divertida._

_-No lo estoy… -Emily le miró enarcando una ceja-. –Quizá un poco… -admitió-. Pero nadie pasa siete años con Remus, James y Sirius sin volverse un poco paranoico… nunca sabs en qué momento puede aparecer un profesor…_

_-Pero eso no significa que…_

_-Vaya, vaya… mira quién aparece por donde no debe…_

_Emily se quedó parada al ver que Peter, que caminaba a su lado se detenía. Frente a ellos, un grupo de unas quince o veinte personas permanecían de pie en torno a una persona más alta, quizá más adulta que aquellos que les miraban como si fuesen un objeto de estudio realmente interesante. Y pese a que no podían saber si eran hombres, mujeres, o chicos de su dad, ya que todos iban ataviados con largas túnicas negras cuyas capuchas ocultaban sus rostros y cabellos y además, todos llevaban una máscara blanca que les cubría hasta la nariz, Emily supo enseguida con el instinto femenino que tantas veces se jactaba de tener, que debía de tenerles miedo… mucho miedo y en un gesto instintivo del que no se arrepintió pese a que siempre había pregonado que el sombrero la había seleccionado para Gryffindor precisamente por su valor, se agarró al jersey de Peter, y se arrimó a él, como si de aquella forma, pudiera pasar desapercibida._

_El encapuchado que parecía estar al mando, clavó sus ojos en ellos, en ella; como si quisiera ser capaz de descubrir algo que sólo él conocía. Emily se estremeció y pese a que Peter la tomó de la mano con fuerza, la mirada de aquel mago o bujo o lo que fuera que fuera, era más intimidatorio de lo que la mano de Peter podía dar seguridad._

_Alguien se acercó al hombre, que escuchó sin apartar la mirada de Peter y de Emily, y en su rostro se fue dibujando una sonrisa. Y cuando habló, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Siseó. Estaba siseando; estaba hablando pársel… _

_-Apropiquet… -susurró el mago mayor mientras extendía su varita hacia Peter._

_Nada pudo hacer Emily cuando la figura de Peter empezó a alejarse de ella y a acercarse hacia los encapuchados. Cuando intentó dar un par de pasos, se vio bloqueada por una invisible pared que daba pequeñas descargas eléctricas… un muro inquebrantable que lo separaba de donde Peter permanecía en aquellos momentos, sujeto de los hombros por dos encapuchados._

_-Ve a buscar a Potter –ordenó uno de los encapuchados._

_-¡No! –gritó Emily en un claro intento Gryffindor por proteger a James._

_Una de las varitas de aquel que se ocultaba tras una larga capa negra apuntó a la figura de Peter, sujeta por dos encapuchados. _

_-¡No le hagáis nada! –gritó ella._

_-Gryffindors… siempre tan patéticos y orgullosos… -dijo claramente una voz femenina con evidente burla._

_Pero Emi estaba demasiado ocupada viendo como la varita se convertía en un cuchillo alargado y afilado del grosor de poco más que el que podrían lograr una docena de alfileres juntos, hoja afilada que crecía en dirección al pecho de Peter. _

_-¡No! –gritó la chica justo cuando la punta rozó el pecho del muchacho que emitió un ligero quejido de dolor al sentir el pinchazo._

_-Ve a buscar a Potter ahora –volvió a ordenar el encapuchado de antes-. Es justo que él sea el primero en conocer a Lord Voldemort…_

_Emily miró a Peter que asintió despacio, lanzándole una mirada de tranquilidad, asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que le dejara para ir a buscar a James. La chica abandonó aquel pasillo rápidamente temerosa de que cambiaran de opinión y también la tomaran a ella, temerosa de que cada minuto que estuviera lejos de allí, podía ser la última vez que veía a Peter._

_(fin flashback)_

-Debemos avisar a algún profesor… -dijo la pelirroja-… Quizá al mismo Dumbledore…

-¡No! –gritó Emily-. Si hacemos eso le harán daño.

-Nadie va a hacerle nada, Emily –le aseguró Danielle arrodillándose al lado de la chica que seguía sentada en el sofá.

-Sí lo harán si avisamos a alguien… Sé que se enterarán… Es… es imposible de explicar… pero era maldad lo que había en sus ojos… tan aterradores, tan fríos, tan… extraños…

-¿Dices que siseaba? –preguntó James que había mirado a Remus de forma significativa.

-Sí… arrastraba las palabras…

No pudo terminar la frase, cuando las chicas se quisieron dar cuenta, James había desaparecido de la sala común y con él, Remus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía qué decir, realmente no sabía qué decir. La había llevado a aquella parte del Londres muggle donde había un campo mágico que impedía que nadie les viese volar, sólo para que se distrajera, sólo para que sintiera el aire en su rostro sobre la escoba, pero jamás hubiera podido prever que volara tan bien como estaba demostrando saber hacerlo. Incluso para él, que se jactaba y se sabía uno de los mejores sobe la escoba, al menos dentro de Hogwarts, era difícil comprender como Ann podía volar tan condenadamente bien.

Era como si ella y la escoba fueran una misma persona; únicamente había visto esa habilidad en otra persona y esa persona se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor… pero ni siquiera era comparable a James… Ann era diferente… completamente diferente… James poseía una fuerza y destreza increíble para alguien de su edad, era preciso, audaz y atrevido… Annie poseía gracia innata, agilidad y un porte aristocrático que pocas personas podían lograr tener sobre una escoba… era como si resplandeciera sobre la escoba.

Cuando la chica aterrizó a su lado, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, el cabello recogido en una trenza medio deshecha, las mejillas sonrojadas por el vuelo y la ropa un poco revuelta, Sirius no pudo hacer nada más que lo que había estado pensando hacer durante la última media hora que la había estado observando: la besó.

-¿Y esto a qué se debe? –preguntó la chica cuando Sirius la dejó respirar.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que no se te da bien ningún tipo de deporte, ¡por Merlín, Annie! ¿Eres consciente de lo bien que vuelas?

Ann se sonrojó y sonrió a medias, presa de la vergüenza que sentía ante un halago como el que le acababa de prodigar Sirius.

-No vuelo tan bien… simplemente me defiendo…

-¡No digas tonterías! –dijo él sin perder la sonrisa-. Vuelas mucho mejor que James y casi igual que yo –ella le miró enarcando una ceja-. Vale, mucho mejor que yo… ¿por qué nunca…

-Porque necesito una escoba especial Sirius –le explicó ella-. Puedo volar durante quince minutos sobre una escoba sin tener miedo a que se rompa, pero no puedo aguantar un partido de quiddich de dos o tres horas como se ha dado a veces el caso… mi peso es superior al que una escoba puede soportar –suspiró resignada-. Por eso nunca hice las pruebas para entrar al equipo.

-¿Y por qué…

-Porque no tengo tanto dinero –contestó ella medio sonrojada por tener que confesar aquello-. Mis padres son muggles, y bueno, has visto donde vivimos, no nos falta de nada, pero tampoco nadamos en la abundancia… no estoy dispuesta a pedirles un dineral sólo por un capricho –añadió frunciendo el ceño como si hacer aquello que era lo que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad hacían, fuera una especie de crimen. Un recuerdo asaltó a su mente e hizo que la chica sonriera de forma dulce.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él también sonriendo contagiado por la sonrisa de ella.

-Nada… -negó con la cabeza-… una tontería… Empieza a hacer frío, ¿no?

Sirius la miró enarcando una ceja; pese a ir vestida con aquellos pantalones tejanos y el grueso jersey negro de cuello vuelto, ella tenía frío. Sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba y tiraba de la mano de ella para obligarla a hacer lo mismo, posiciónandola delante de él, en el hueco entre sus piernas y abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó de forma innecesaria ya que había escuchado perfectamente el suspiro de ella cuando se había recostado contra su espalda y cuello.

-Ajá… Me estaba acordando de algo… Por eso he sonreído antes –le dijo la chica.

-¿Me lo cuentas?

-Mi abuela… Mi abuela me daba todos los caprichos que podía. Recuerdo que cuando estaba enferma, solía hacerme limonada casera… y cando me preparaba la merienda por las tardes, de crema de chocolate, en invierno sacaba el bote al sol del porche para que éste se deshiciera… y cuando venía a despertarme por las mañanas para ir al colegio yo solía esconderme bajo las mantas y ella fingía que yo no estaba hasta que yo salía de debajo de las sábanas para abrazarla… -recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica-…Eran pequeños caprichos, tonterías… pero ella siempre se encargaba de que se pudieran cumplir…

-Estabas muy unida a ella… -no era una pregunta. Ann asintió.

-En cierto modo, cuando ella murió, una parte de mí también lo hizo… Quise estar con ella, quedarme a su lado siempre y la Ann niña murió con ella aquella noche… -sonrió al notar el abrazo de Sirius más fuerte alrededor de su cintura-…

-¿Sigues teniendo frío? –ella asintió-. Vamos, te invito a un chocolate caliente…

-¿En serio?

-Claro… -acercó su boca al oído de ella y le susurró-… a mí también me gusta darte los pequeños caprichos que puedo…

Ann se estremeció y es que si había algo que no le había dicho aún a Sirius era que últimamente cada vez que él estaba tan cerca, sus hormonas parecían descontrolarse. Movió la cabeza… con la vana esperanza de que sus hormonas volvieran a la realidad. Fue en vano, cuando media hora después estaban en una cafetería muggle tomando una taza de chocolate, Ann se dio cuenta de que con Sirius sus hormonas siempre estarían revueltas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Te has ocupado…

-No podrán salir de la sala común –le cortó Remus antes de que James terminara la frase-. Eso si tu novia no consigue encontrar el hechizo, cosa que dudo.

El chico sonrió a medias; estaba seguro de que Lily lo conseguiría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenem antes de que Lily lo consiga?

-Quince minutos, veinte como mucho –James no dejó de caminar, pero le echó una ojeada al licántropo claramente burlesca-. ¿Qué? Saliste echando humo de la sala común, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada demasiado complicado.

James asintió comprendiéndolo.

-Podrías haberte quedado con ellas.

-¿Y dejarte solo? Estás de broma, espero… Creo que Sirius me hubiera matado si llego a hacer algo así…

James sonrió a medias sin decir nada más. El grito de Peter al otro extremo del pasillo fue suficiente para que empezara a correr. Remus le siguió a gran velocidad, agradeciendo por primera vez sus instintos de licántropo.

No tuvo que decir nada, no tuvo que hacer nada, reconocería aquellos ojos en cualquier parte, los mismos ojos que lo habían mirado fríamente aqella vez en su casa, antes de lanzar una maldición imperdonable…

-Riddle… -lo saludó-… ¿me has llamado? –miró a Peter- ¿Estás bien? –el chico asintió pese a que tenía un par de golpes en la cara y uno de los labios estaba partido, aunque eran los espasmos de su cuerpo los que le preocupaban, parecían los restos de un _cruciatus_-. Suéltale, ya estoy aquí.

-Está bien… -dijo con aburriemiento el mago-… después de todo, sólo sirve como carnada –añadió con tono despectivo mientras movía su varita y el cuerpo de Peter se dirigía hacia James y Remus que lo atraparon al vuelo.

-¡Peter!

James se giró hacia Remus y enarcó una ceja.

-Veinte minutos, ¿verdad?

Remus rodó los ojos al ver aparecer a las tres chicas.

-Tu novia es más inteligente de lo que había supuesto, ¿qué quieres hacer al respecto?

Mientras veía como Emily y Dani se acercaban a Peter para ayudarle a mantenerse de pie, observó como Lily fruncía el ceño.

-Nada, no quiero hacer nada al respecto, la quiero así… -susurró de forma bajita y suave de modo que sólo Remus, con una sonrisa en los labios, le escuchó-. Acompáñalas a la sala común, Remus –le dijo entonces en voz alta asegurándose de no utilizar su sobrenombre para no dar pistas a nadie-. Yo iré enseguida.

-Yo me quedo contigo –dijo Lily firmemente al escuchar aquello. James la miró-. Y no me importa lo que me digas o lo que vayas a decirme, no me muevo de aquí hasta que tú tampoco te vayas –añadió con el ceño fruncido al ver las claras intenciones de su novio de intentar disuadirla.

-Lils, no creo que sea una buena idea… -le susurró Dani mirando por encima las heridas superficiales que tenía Peter y calculando lo que necesitaría para curarlas.

-De acuerdo –dijo James sin mirarla. Todos, incluidos Remus y Lily le miraron; ambos esperando que hubiera contestado, que hubiera replicado y que se hubiera opuesto-. Pero quédate detrás de mí.

-Conmovedor –interrumpió su pequeña charla Tom-. Ahora, ¿podemos tratar asuntos serios?

-¿Qué quieres, Riddle?

Algunos de los presentes gruñeron por lo bajo y Tom habló con falsa dulzura mientras miraba como Remus y Emily llevaban a Peter con Emily detrás.

-Te agradecería que me llamaras Lord Voldemort –le indicó con una falsa sonrisa descubriéndose el rostro-. Después de todo, poco queda ya del Tom Riddle que una vez conociste.

James le miró. Era cierto. Seguía siendo alto, con el rostro curtido y la piel morena, el cabello lacio que caía con gracia hacia atrás, el porte elegante y casi aristocrático…inclusos sus ojos seguían muertos e inertes, vacíos… Pero tenía razón; poco quedaba de aquel adolescente que él había conocido… sus ojos centelleaban y parecían estar inyectados en sangre… sangre roja… como la muerte… No, no quedaba nada de Riddle.

-En estos momentos agradezco que mi hermana no esté aquí para ver en lo que te has convertido…

-¡No nombres a tu hermana!

James no se inmutó.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Siempre fuiste un chico listo, Potter, ¿por qué no lo averigüas?

Voldemort desvió su mirada de James hacia Lily un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que el chico de gafas sintiera un escalofrío.

-No –dijo simplemente.

-Es justo reparar lo que uno estropea y tú me privaste de Nadia… me privaste del amor… y aunque ahora te lo agradezco porque considero que el amor –dijo con desprecio-, es una pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzos, creo que es justo que repares tu error.

-No cometí ningún error –sentenció James.

-Tú tuviste la culpa –dijo friamente Voldemort mirando a James-. Por tu culpa, ella ya no está.

-¡Yo no fui quien la mató! –gritó James.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? Su vida no significó nada, igual que la tuya… pero ella… -miró a LIly-… puedo notar su magia… es poderosa… está destinada a hacer grandes cosas…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –volvió a preguntar James echando una mano hacia atrás atrapando la de la pelirroja que parecía temblar detrás de él pero que en apariencia parecía más serena que nunca.

-Únete a mí, con ella… serás más poderoso de lo que jamás has soñado ser.

-El problema, es que nunca he soñado con ser poderoso, y tengo todo lo que quiero.

-Salvo a tu hermana.

-¿Acaso puedes devolvérmela?

-¿Te unirías a mí si pudiera hacerlo?

Lily vio a James titubear, levemente, solo levemente, y sacando el valor de algún lado que ni siquiera ella supo de donde, habló.

-Dumbledore estará a punto de llegar, yo de vosotros me iría antes de que aparezca.

-Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangre sucia –dijo una voz que a Lily le resultó tremendamente familiar.

-No lo hago, Dumbledore llegará en menos de un minuto, mi lechuza ya debe de haber despertado a Fawkes, como Premio Anual tengo preferencia en esas cosas…

Los ojos de Voldemort se clavaron en los de Lily, que sintió como si algo acabase de golpearle en la cabeza, derriban un muro; antes de saber qué estaba pasando, la presencia de un intruso, un extraño se apoderó de su mente sin poder hacer nada para echarlo de allí; un bloque fuerte, como un muro se interpuso entre el intruso y ella y cuando Lily fue consciente de lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta de que James se había interpuesto delante de ella, cortando el campo visual que Voldemort parecía insistir en mantener con ella.

-James…

-Ni lo intentes –dijo el chico ignorando la voz de su novia y mirando fijamente a Voldemort-, aprendí oclumancia hace muchos años, de la mejor.

-Nadia… -susurró Voldemort. James ni siquiera se molestó en contestar-. Aprendiste bien… ¿y ella?

-A ella déjala –dijo el chico apretando los puños consciente de la personita que se ocultaba detrás de él-. No tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Te equivocas, si yo no pude amar, ¿qué te hace pensar que dejaré que alguien ame? Mucho menos tú.

-Mi señor… -insistió uno de los encapuchados.

Voldemort no le prestó atención.

-Será mejor que vigiles lo que aprecias Potter; una vez maté a alguien que te importaba sin quererlo, y puedo volver a repetirlo con voluntad propia.

-¿Es una amenaza, Riddle?

-Lo es, Potter. Vámonos –se giró hacia los demás-. Nos veremos pronto, Potter… Y nuestro próximo enfrentamiento incluirá varitas… procura llevar la tuya encima.

-Lo haré –le contestó James dándole a entender que no huiría ni se escondería.

No se movió. Se quedó quieto, observando como Riddle desaparecía detrás de aquel tapiz que tantas veces él mismo había utilizado con los chicos para hacer una rápida escapada a Hogsmeade.

-¿Dumbledore? –preguntó James.

-Mentira –contestó Lily-. ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente –la besó en la frente con suavidad-. Vamos… los chicos deben estar esperándonos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía negar que se había impresionado. James Potter… el mocoso que conocía hacía años se había convertido en un adolescente alto, decidido y valiente… Todo un Gryffindor. Pero eran sus ojos marrones los que le habían llamado la atención. Como los de Nadia. La misma intensidad, el mismo brillo, la misma determinación…

Y luego estaba esa pequeña sangre sucia… ¿cómo habían dicho que se llamaba? Lilian… Eso era… Lilian Evans. Tenía una magia diferente… notable, poderosa… una magia que llevaba por el buen camino podría llegar a ser de su interés…

Acarició la cabeza de Nagini.

Sí… definitivamente tendría que pensar en ello.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Algo grave?

-Estoy segura de que el _cruciatus_ le ha afectado más de lo que dice –contestó Danielle por voz de Peter.

-No es nada serio… -James le miró mientras Remus rodaba los ojos-. Es como los espasmos después de tomar poción rejuvenecedora –dijo Peter mientras notaba otra sacudida eléctrica en su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que lo llevéis a la enfermería –dijo James que vio como Remus y Emily ya lo estaban levantando antes de que él terminara de hablar-. Otra cosa, chicos, ni una palabra de este encuentro a Sirius.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que Sirius ponga el castillo patas arriba buscando cómo ha podido entrar Riddle aquí y que Dumbledore lo expulse?

-¿Por poner el castillo patas arriba? –preguntó Emily.

Remus la miró condescendiente.

-No, por matar a Riddle, porque ten por seguro que lo hará cuando lo encuentre después de poner el castillo patas arriba.

-Hablo en serio, ni una palabra a Sirius –repitió James.

-Cuenta con ello, Cornamenta –dijo Peter junto a asentimiento de Danielle y de Remus-. ¿Emi?

-De acuerdo, no diré nada, pero sólo –añadió-, porque si expulsan a Black, creo que a Annie le dará un infarto o algo similar… ¿cuándo volvían?

-Pues creo que hoy –dijo Remus consultando el gran reloj que había en la pared. Frunció el ceño-. James, ¿has hecho algo?

-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo el chico.

-El reloj de puntos de Gryffindor está más bajo que antes de empezar las vacaciones…

-Bueno… -Dani se carcajeó-. Quizá el que golpease a nuestro amado profesor de cuidado de criaturas –dijo con evidente sarcasmo-, con bolas de nieve, tenga algo que ver… pero fue totalmente involuntario.

Remus sonrió a medias, rindiéndose y riendo abiertamente al darse cuenta de que su lado merodeador podia, en aquel caso, contra su lado responsable de prefecto.

-Por supuesto que te creo James… habrá que hacer algo al respecto para recuperar esos puntos… ¿veinticinco?

-En realidad son cincuenta –contestó el chico-. No te preocupes, un par de clases de defensa y los recuperaré.

-Sí, como sea… vamos… será mejor ir a la enfermería. ¿Os quedáis?

-Si, si Sirius y Ann llegan y no hay nadie… -desechó el hecho de que Lily parecía como ausente aunque la mirada que le echo a Remus fue suficiente para que el licántropo lo entendiera.

-Si, nosotros iremos a la enfermería… -Emily ayudó a Peter a ponerse de pie-… No sé qué excusa vamos a…

-Sólo dile que una broma salió mal –le aconsejó James sin apartar los ojos de Lily-. Ya está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas…

-Por una vez me alegro de la fama de los merodeadores… -contestó Emi mientras salía de la sala común.

Sala que quedó en silencio. Lily se había sentado en el sillón, sus ojos fijos en el fuego mientras no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Riddle. Apenas fue consciente cuando James se sentó en el brazo del sofá y sintió como ella suspiraba, aliviada de estar a su lado.

-No te preocupes Lily, no voy a dejar que te hagan nada, nadie, nunca… -le alzó la cabeza y no se sorprendió al ver que no había ni una sola lágrima de angustia o de temor en sus ojos y en sus rostro-… No te van a hacer daño mientras yo esté contigo…

-¿Viste sus ojos?

James asintió.

-Estaban llenos de odio… ¿cómo se puede odiar tanto?

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No lo sé, cariño… pero escúchame bien –le giró la cabeza para que le mirara-. No va a pasarte nada mientras yo esté contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió. Nada de todo aquello tenía demasiado sentido…

Un fuerte chasquido se escuchó en la chimenea apagada y James se separó de Lily apretando su varita en la mano fuertemente.

-¿A quién has echado de menos?

Fue lo primero que James escuchó decir a Sirius cuando el chico salió de la chimenea y se abalanzó sobre él. El chico de gafas rió mientras caía al suelo, demasiado acostumbrado a la efusividad de Sirius como para impedir que hiciera aquel derribo contra su persona, después de todo, aunque sólo habían sido dos días, él también le había echado de menos.

-¡Canuto! –gritó medio divertido-. ¡Me estás aplastando!

-¿Sí?

Alzó la cabeza del hombro de James y al ver como éste rodaba los ojos con un brillo divertido detrás de las gafas, sonrió volviendo a aplastarlo, literalmente, contra el suelo enmoquetado de la sala común.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Ann saliendo de la chimenea con tranquilidad mientras Lily la ayudaba con la maleta y una sonrisa.

-Han ido a Hogsmeade.

-Ayudan a preparar la fiesta de mañana.

James y Lily se miraron. Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron mientras miraba peligrosamente a James quien sonrió nerviosamente mientras rogaba a todos los magos que conocía porque el chico no se diese cuenta de que estaban mintiendo.

-Dani y Remus han ido a Hogsmeade y Emily ha convencido a Peter para ayudar con la decoración –dijo Lily rápidamente.

-Ya me puedes contar lo que está pasando… -le susurró Annie de forma que sólo la pelirroja pudiera oírlo.

-Y nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas en la biblioteca –dijo James mirando a Lily.

-¿Biblioteca? Estamos de vacaciones Cornamenta –dijo Sirius con voz hastiada sabiendo que Annie tampoco tardaría mucho en recordarle las tareas atrasadas que no había hecho aún.

Ann sonrió.

-No voy a obligarte a hacer nada –le aseguró la chica.

-Espera, esas palabras con otro contexto me suenan de algo… -musitó James.

-Es lo que siempre les decías a las chicas –un ligero carraspeo por parte de Lily-… mejorando lo presente, pelirroja, no te pongas celosa –le guiñó un ojo.

-No me pongo celosa.

-No le guiñes un ojo a mi novia –dijo bromeando James aunque Sirius pudo percibir el matiz celoso en su voz.

-Espera, ¿qué ha pasado mientras no estaba aquí?

-¿Qué quieres… -empezó a decir Annie.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre el mapa y los corazoncitos rosas? –ella asintió-. Pues creo que durante estos dos días, los nombres de estos dos tortolitos han salido flotando en corazones –le contestó Sirius sin poder reírse-. Y eso –dijo mirando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Lily-, lo confirma.

La pelirroja farfulló algo y tomó la mano de un sonriente James que parecía estar recordando cosas bastante comprometidas, íntimas y privadas mientras lo sacaba de la sala común.

-No deberías avergonzarla de ese modo –dijo la chica abrazando a un Sirius que aún reía abiertamente.

-Es divertido –se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

-Debería ir a ver al profesor Slughorn –él hizo una mueca-. Sólo será un momento… Quiero ver como va la poción –hizo un ademán de irse, pero Sirius la retuvo por la cintura-. No puedo ir si no me sueltas, Sirius –le dijo como si fuera lo más evidente.

-No quiero soltarte… -suspiró-… Iré contigo…

-No hace falta que…

-No quiero soltarte –contestó como si fuera un niño pequeño encaprichado de algo. Ella sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero será aburrido.

-Me divertiré mirándote… -la recorrió de arriba abajo-… ¿puedo imaginarte sin toda esta ropa que llevas?

-¡Sirius! –le reprendió ella claramente avergonzada.

-Anda, doña vergonzosa… -la besó en la frente-… vamos… prometo no imaginarme nada… -se inclinó y le susurró unas palabras-… pero tienes que prometerme que pronto dejarás que no me imagine nada…

Se sonrojó furiosamente por el contenido explícito de aquellas palabras. Cualquiera que conociera a Sirius sabía perfectamente cuales habían sido. Notó como él tiraba de su mano hacia la salida y en un intento por cambiar de tema, dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de a sala común.

-¿Han bajado los puntos de nuestra casa?-preguntó ella mientras salían.

Sirius rió una vez más mientras el nombre de James aparecía como único sospechoso y culpable de aquel desajuste de puntos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, que tal el capitulo??**

**Como siempre espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, ok?**

**Un besito para todos y espero leeros pronto :D**

**Sed felices!!**


	33. Regalos

**Hola a todo el mundo!!!**

**Qué tal la semana? Bueno, a ver, lo importante, a parte de decir que los personajes salvo los propios e inventados por mí son de Rowling, quiero agradecer sus comentarios a:**

**Noiraaa, naruweasley, Ray Lae Alfori, cloevans, NannyPotter, PaulyProngs, Desiré, Armelle Potter, camila, Sami-Maraurder girl, Nimue-Tarrazo, maria, Potters-light, ktzLee, carito-potter, majiss, Terry Moon, mechi, Rosita, karlablackM, amsp14, Duciell, Mariet Malfoy Snape**

Capítulo 28. Regalos

-¡Regalos! –el grito sonó por toda la habitación-¡Arriba chicas, es Navidad!

Ann sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados. Lily era una niña cuando se trataba de regalos de Navidad. Cada año era la misma historia; una histérica pelirroja que parecía un torbellino se movía de arriba debajo de la habitación desesperada despertándolas para bajar corriendo al gran árbol que había aparecido en la sala común con un montón de regalos para los que se quedaban en el castillo. Recordaba que el primer año Emily había estado a punto de ahogar a Lily con la almohada después de que la pelirroja la amenazara con lanzarle un cubo de nieve helada para que se levantara.

-Ve a despertar a tu novio… -gruñó Emily-… y de paso despierta al mío… -añadió.

Annie sonrió. Al menos las cosas habían cambiado un poco.

-¡James! –gritó entonces Lily saltando de la cama-¡Es Navidad!

Un fuerte portazo hizo que Danielle abriera los ojos y mirara de forma acusatoria a Emily.

-Eso ha sido cruel…

-¿No la quiere tanto? Pues que la soporte esta mañana él –se limitó a decir con una sonrisa satisfecha la chica mientras se desperezaba-. Buenos días, chicas, Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad –contestaron Annie y Dani, esta última aún riendo.

Risa que no se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a un sonriente Sirius y a un dulce Remus.

-Feliz Navidad chicas… -Sirius dudó un segundo-. También para ti, Banks –añadió con sonrisa burlona

-Igualmente, Black –contestó la chica aún dentro de su cama-. ¿Lily os ha echado?

-¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía por la mañana? –preguntó Sirius que se había acomodado en la cama de Ann y la había besado a modo de saludo mientras que Remus había hecho lo propio con su esposa.

-Regalos –dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Y luego se supone que es Prefecta Anual por su responsabilidad y madurez… -comentó Sirius logrando que Remus le mirase con una ceja enarcada a modo de juicio y pregunta.

-Buenos días chicas –Peter entró tranquilamente en la habitación de las chicas, se dirigió a la cama de su novia y después de sonreír al ver que ésta parecía querer dormir un poco más, se tumbó a su lado bajo las sábanas-. Será mejor que bajéis detener a Lily… se ha convertido en una especie de monstruo de los regalos o algo así –se encogió de hombros y sonrió maliciosamente-. Creo que estaba intentando abrir los tuyos, Canuto.

-¿Qué? Vamos Annie, no dejarás que haga eso ¿verdad? –Ann le miró-. ¡Son mis regalos!

-Y ahí está el señor madurez –intervino Dani con una media sonrisa, satisfecha de poder esconderse en el pecho de su esposo después de decir aquello.

-Luego hablaré contigo de eso –dijo Sirius levantándose y cogiendo la bata verde de Ann que tenía sobre el baúl-. Vamos princesa, quiero que veas lo que te he comprado –añadió con los ojos brillantes.

Ann rodó los ojos pero obedeció divertida. Era increíble como la actitud infantil de Lily frente a los regalos podía competir con la infantil de Sirius frente a los mismos regalos.

-Nos vemos abajo chicas… -dijo a modo de despedida saliendo del cuarto mientras era empujada por Sirius que la iba apremiando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Emily abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando a Peter.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso a no ser que quieras quedarte sin novio, Em –le dijo el chico con una media sonrisa después de recuperarse del sobresalto.

-Perdona, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ya oíste a la enfermera.

-Por eso lo pregunto, ¿te has tomado la poción?

-Lo ha hecho –confirmó Remus dejando de besar a Dani un momento-. Me he encargado de ello. No debería de tener más problemas.

-El problema ha sido tomármela sin que Sirius se diera cuenta… -sonrió el pequeño de los merodeadores.

-¿Black?

-Sirius es muy protector –alegó Dani con una media sonrisa-. Apuesto a que no se ha quedado tranquilo hasta que le has dado una muy buena razón para tomarte esa poción.

Peter torció la boca en una sonrisa.

-James le ha convencido para que crea que es una poción innovadora contra los Slytherins.

-¿Y qué hace exactamente? –preguntó DAni enarcando una ceja.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-No he conseguido seguirle le hilo a la explicación de James –Dani soltó una sonora carcajada mientras empezaba a moverse para salir de la cama y tomar su bata.

-No sé de donde saca tanta imaginación…-corroboró Peter.

-¡Lily, deja de saltar como una histérica!

-¡Regalos, regalos, regalos! ¡Vamos James, no puedes bajar más deprisa?

-¿Si quieres que baje saltando desde el piso superior… ¡era una broma Lily!

La extraña conversación que habían escuchado tras la puerta les dejó una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

-Vamos a rescatarlo antes de que Lily lo traumatice… -ofreció Remus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viéndola correr, saltar y sonreír continuamente resultaba difícil creer la conversación que habían tenido la tarde anterior con Dumbledore.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Tom Riddle? –James asintió. Lily ni siquiera se movió-. Ya veo… Señorita Evans, ¿podría mirarme un momento, por favor?_

_LIly obedeció y en una fracción de segundo, Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo desmemorizante leve y silencioso._

_-Gracias por su informe sobre las rondas, puede esperar al señor Potter abajo, le aseguro que volverá sano y de una pieza._

_Lily aunque parecía algo aturdida asintió y salió del despacho aún sin tener claro qué había ido a hacer allí y si era cierto qu había presentado aquel informe que no lograba recordar._

_-¿Por qué ha hecho eso? –preguntó James con el ceño fruncido._

_-Está claro que el encuentro de Tom y vosotros no debería de haberse producido… -James asintió-… pero sé que no me perdonarías nunca que también te borrase la memoria tratándose de Riddle, ¿me equivoco?_

_-No señor, no se equivoca –dijo con una media sonrisa que tantas veces había visto el director en aquel rostro infantil._

_-Y ambos sabemos que ese encuentro puede afectar a la señorita Evans y ninguno de los dos queremos eso ¿verdad?_

_-¿Por qué…_

_-Si no me equivoco, la señorita Evans estaba preocupada por las palabras de Tom… y aún no es el momento de que ellos se encuentren… Aún no… Confío en que cuidará de ella hasta que…_

_-Siempre señor –dijo el muchacho con voz firme-. Siempre cuidaré de ella, no hay ningún "hasta" a no ser que sea "hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

_Dumbledore sonrió de forma triste._

_-Supongo que no tengo que decirte que si vuelve a pasar algo así…_

_-Se lo contaré de inmediato, señor. Sé distinguir entre una travesura y algo real y peligroso que escapa de mis manos._

_Dumbledore sonrió._

_-No esperaba menos de ti, James… Si me disculpas, ya puedes irte… Estoy seguro que encontrarás una explicación razonable para que la señorita Evans te vea bajar de mi despacho…_

_-Una cosa más, director –dijo con la mano en la empuñadura de la puerta._

_-Dime, James._

_-Lord Voldemort… -ante la mirada del anciano, el chico se explicó-… Tom Riddle se hace llamar ahora Lord Voldemort._

_-Gracias James… Eso me ayudará mucho… _

_(fin flashback)_

Era divertido verla vestida con su pijama verde que resaltaba sus ojos, consistente en un pantalón de cadera baja y una estrecha camisa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto parte de su piel en la cintura, mientras saltaba alrededor del árbol, sus ojos moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras localizaba los paquetes que llevaban su nombre.

-¡Chicos, por fin bajáis!-dijo James cuando Ann y Sirius se unieron a ellos.

-No toques mis regalos, pelirroja –le advirtió Sirius a Lily que frunció el ceño.

Ann rodó los ojos y se acercó a James que miraba divertido como empezaba una pequeña discusión entre su mejor amigo y su novia acerca de qué regalos era mejor abrirlos primero, los pequeños o los grandes.

-Feliz Navidad, James –le dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.

James la besó en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Feliz Navidad. ¿Siempre es así? –Ann la miró-. Lily ha empezado a saltar en mi cama y no ha parado hasta que he logrado levantarme.

Annie sonrió divertida.

-Siempre es así… creo que es la única época del año en la que se permite ser una niña otra vez…

James sonrió a medias cuando vio que Peter y Emily bajaban las escaleras seguidos de Remus y Dani que parecían poco dispuestos a dejarse ir el uno de los brazos del otro. Miró a Lily que seguía saltando y chasqueó la lengua, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos Lily no podría ser retenida ni siquiera con uno de sus fuertes abrazos.

-¡Ya era hora! –dijo la pelirroja- ¡Hay regalos para todos!

Remus sonrió condescendiente y se sentó en una butaca, atrayendo a Dani sobre él que se sentó en su regazo sin parecer incómoda. Sirius, resopló ante aquella actitud. Danielle seguía siendo su hermanita.

-¡Yo empiezo! –gritó Lily antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada-. Este es para ti, Emi y este es para ti, Sirius –dijo tomando dos paquetes y entregándoselos a sus dueños. Tomó uno más pequeño y bien envuelto en papel rojizo y dorado y se acercó a James-. Y este es el tuyo… Feliz Navidad…

-¿Quién lo abre primero? –preguntó Emi mirando a James.

-Parece ser que Canuto –dijo entre risitas Peter cuando vio a Sirius desenvolviendo ya su regalo.

James sonrió ampliamente y empezó a rasgar su paquete mientras que Emily hacía lo mismo rodando los ojos y diciendo alo en contra de Sirius, claro que tuvo la precaución de decirlo de forma suave y bajita para que no la escucharan.

-¡Me encanta! –gritó Sirius sacando su nueva capa negra del paquete bien envuelto y poniéndose en pie la extendió para probársela-. ¿Cómo me queda?

Lily sonrió dando ligeras palmaditas con las manos contemplando a Sirius.

-Perfecta, tengo un ojo clínico para la ropa –añadió ella mirando al chico que modelaba con total perfección.

-Es muy bonita –comentó Dani. Remus asintió mientras miraba la capa negra con ribetes plateados en los bordes inferiores y en el cuello, centrándose con aire divertido en el broche que cerraba la capa, un enorme perro plateado.

-¿Te gusta, cielo? –preguntó el chico mirando a Annie.

La chica rubia sonrió mientras asentía.

-Estás perfecto Sirius.

-¿Acaso esperabas que estuviera de otra forma? –replicó él con falso aire de modestia sonriendo.

Emily rodó los ojos y terminó de desenvolver su regalo abriendo los ojos. Miró a Lily, miró su regalo, y de vuelta a Lily que parecía más que encantada de la reacción de la chica ante su regalo.

-¡Lo has hecho! –dijo saltando y abrazándola directamente-. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Jajajajaja, vale, vale, ya lo he entendido –dijo la pelirroja-. Me alegro que te guste.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó James mientras desenvolvía su paquete con calma al tiempo que Sirius a su lado, con Ann encima de él le instaba a que lo abriese más deprisa.

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que lo haces a posta para desesperarme –se quejó el moreno.

-¡Canuto! –exclamó el de gafas con una sonrisa pícara-. ¡Jamás haría algo así!

-Son dos entradas para un concierto de un cantante muggle que a Emily le vuelve loca –sentenció Lily.

Dani sonrió desde su cómoda posición en las piernas de su esposo.

-¿Le has regalado entradas para un concierto de Bon Jovi? –preguntó la chica sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Sí! –gritó Emily-. ¿Te he dado las gracias? –preguntó.

-Sí, sí, sí… lo has hecho. Peter, ¿querrías sacarme a tu novia de encima?

El aludido sonrió y estirando el brazo atrapó la cintura de la chica obligándola a sentarse a su lado en la butaca mientras ella seguía hablando sola, esta vez, acerca de lo que iba a ponerse para el concierto.

-¡Pero si es para finales de julio! –se quejó Peter. La mirada de Emi le indicó que no era lo que debería haber dicho-. Y estoy seguro de que te pongas lo que te pongas serás la más guapa –añadió con tono rápido e inocente.

Sirius sonrió cuando Emily besó a su novio antes de seguir repasando su armario mentalmente y le guiñó un ojo a Peter cuando éste atinó a soltar el aire aliviado de haber tenido los rápidos reflejos para corregir lo que había dicho.

-¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para esto? –preguntó James mientras miraba su regalo.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía algún dinero ahorrado… Además mis padres me envían algo cada mes y lo que no me gasto en libros lo tengo ahorrado en el banco y me da buenos intereses –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te gusta?

James miró la pequeña snitch dorada aún guardada dentro de su urna de cristal transparente, reposando sobre el mullido suelo de terciopelo rojo. El chico abrió la cajita y pasó su mano por la snitch que rápidamente desplegó sus alas.

-Es una snitch de entrenamiento, no se alejará de ti a más de veinte metros y si la pierdes siempre puedes llamarla y volverá –le dijo la chica-. ¿Te gust…

No pudo terminar de preguntarle antes de que James se hubiera levantado para besarla en los labios con dulzura y pasión mientras le decía en voz suave cada vez que se separaba de ella cuanto la quería y lo mucho que le había agradado su regalo.

Emily suspiró.

-¿Alguien sabe como hacer que dejen de hace eso? –preguntó.

Ann sonrió de forma pícara, se acercó al gran árbol, tomó uno de los regalos envuelto en papel violeta y se acercó hasta la pareja, moviendo el paquete cerca de Lily.

-¡Regalos! –gritó entonces la pelirroja dejando a medias el beso con James y tomando el paquete de las manos de la rubia.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Ann con una sonrisa inocente ante James que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Da igual, luego se lo podré agradecer con tranquilidad –dijo restándole importancia.

-¡James!-le reprochó Lily con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él inocentemente.

La chica no contestó, sino que se limitó a desenvolver su regalo mientras que Ann le entregaba los suyos a Peter y a Sirius que se lo agradeció con un beso.

-¿Cómo se te da la mecánica muggle? –preguntó Ann después de dejarse besar suavemente.

Sirius la miró curioso.

-Bien, bastante bien, ¿por qué? –preguntó mientras empezaba a desenvolver su pequeño regalo-. ¿Necesitas que te arregle algo? –preguntó.

-Oh, no, sólo era curiosidad –le dijo ella-. Vamos ábrelo… a ver si te gusta…

-¡Eh! –llamó su atención Peter -¿Cómo sabías que esto era lo que necesitaba?

La chica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras veía como del paquete de Peter empezaban a salir calderos de todos los tamaños, ingredientes de pociones, utensilios, botecitos y redomas vacíos y todo lo necesario para una buena clase de pociones con Slughorn.

-Somos pareja de clase, ¿recuerdas? La última vez que tuvimos pociones tuvimos que utilizar mi caldero porque el tuyo estaba corroído del ácido –dijo ella-. Soy observadora y tengo buena memoria –añadió.

-Muchas gracias Ann –dijo sinceramente el chico-. Estaba empezando a pensar cómo pedirle el dinero a mis padres… -dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

Todos sabían que dentro del grupo, Peter era el que siempre andaba económicamente más apretado; sus padres no provenían de una estirpe tan antigua como los Potter o los Black y lo cierto era que habían tenido mala suerte con los trabajos mal pagados y muy esclavos. Por eso le había regalado aquello, sabía que el chico era demasiado orgulloso para decir nada, pero también sabía que necesitaba aquel regalo.

Ann estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía importancia cuando Lily soltó un gritito de exclamación.

-¡Es preciosa! –dijo sacando la túnica de fiesta de dentro de la caja y admirándola.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Ann mientras veía como Lily daba vueltas con la túnica superpuesta sobre su cuerpo, sujetándola con las manos a la altura de la cintura y el pecho-. Dudé con el color, pero creí que el verde resaltaría tus ojos.

-Me encanta, Annie –corrió a abrazarla sin soltar la túnica-. Me la pondré hoy para la cena de Navidad –le prometió-. Mira James, ¿no es preciosa?

-¿Una llave?

Se giraron hacia Sirius que mantenía en alto una llave de metal. Ann sonrió.

-¿Le has comprado una llave? –preguntó Peter curioso.

-No seas tonto, Colagusano –le dijo divertido Remus-. Deberías preguntar qué es lo que abre esa llave –le indicó a Sirius.

-Tú sabes algo ¿verdad? –le preguntó Dani mirando a su marido.

-Puede –se limitó a contestar el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué abre esta llave? –preguntó el animago a la chica.

Ann sonrió.

-No abre nada… espera… deja que te lo muestre, dentro de la cajita hay una esfera, cógela y pronuncia con voz clara "revelatur"

Sirius obedeció y en cuanto pronunció la palabra, una espesa neblina se abrió paso en la esfera.

-No veo que… -empezó a decir Dani desde su sitio.

-¡Una moto! –gritó entonces Sirius.

Ann sonrió.

-¡Una moto! ¡James tengo una moto!

-Parece más una vieja moto –corrigió Emily sin conseguir que Black le dedicara ni siquiera una mirada airada.

-Eso es porque es una vieja moto –admitió Ann-. La encontré a buen precio y como sé que te gusta la mecánica muggle, pensé que sería un buen regalo.

-¡Mira James! –volvió a gritar el chico tirándose sobre su amigo mostrándole la esfera-. La arreglaré y la pintaré de negro y plata y la hechizaré, ¡eh! ¿crees que podríamos hacer que volase?

-¿Eso significa que te gusta? –preguntó Ann de forma inocente.

-¿Bromeas? –se giró hacia ella, soltó a James y antes de que Ann pudiese impedirlo, el chico la había tumbado a medias en el sofá y la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.- ¡Me encanta! –gritó besándola- ¡Vamos a verla! ¿Dónde está?

-En la habitación de la lechucería –dijo ella-. Iremos a verla luego, ¿te parece? Aún quedan regalos –le explicó como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo-. Vamos, Sirius, no se la va a llevar nadie; Remus me ayudó a ocultarla con un hechizo.

-Vale, es mi turno –se levantó James de un salto ágil y se acercó al árbol, tomó un paquete y se lo lanzó a Remus que lo atrapó el vuelo-. Este es para el lobito –tomó otro paquete más pequeño y lo lanzó hacia Danielle -, buena atrapada –concedió ante la sonrisa de ella-, y este –se acercó hasta Lily-, es para ti, preciosa –la besó en la frente-, espero que te guste.

Remus pareció encantado con su nuevo libro sobre criaturas oscuras.

-Gracias James.

-Hay un artículo sobre una nueva poción para licántropos, se llama matalobos y parece que calma al lobo las noches de luna llena impidiendo que los licántropos se hagan tanto daño.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ello –intervino Ann-. El hombre sigue teniendo su conciencia a pesar de la transformación, ¿no?

-¿En serio? –Remus empezó a pasar las páginas hasta encontrar lo referente a la poción-. Vaya, es complicada… quizá si hablo con Slughorn…

-¡Te adoro James! –gritó Dani abrazando al chico.

Sirius sonrió al ver el regalo.

-Yo también te adoro, Cornamenta –dijo mirando traviesamente a Danielle-. Sabes la cantidad de cosas que vamos a poder hacer ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí, de echo… empiezo a pensar en algunas… -coincidió Dani mientras sonreía.

-Me arrepentiré de preguntarlo pero, ¿qué le has regalado? –preguntó Ann.

-Una suscripción de un año para la tienda de bromas donde puede comprar lo que quiera sin superar la cantidad de cincuenta galeons mensuales

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó Emily-. ¡Hogwarts será un caos!

Peter rió divertido y Remus meneó la cabeza en señal negativa aunque no perdió la sonrisa, una vez más, su lado merodeador superaba a su lado de prefecto responsable.

-¡Oh, James…! –exclamó Lily entonces.

La chica había terminado de desenvolver su regalo y sostenía entre sus delicadas manos una pieza de joyería hermosa, brillante y encantadora. Sencilla y atractiva… como ella… esa era la descripción que le había dado al joyero.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó James con una sonrisa encantadora.

Lily asintió mientras sujetaba en su mano el pequeño medallón en forma de lirio que brillaba con fuerza contra su piel.

-James… es… precioso….

-¿Has puesto parte de tu magia en él? –preguntó asombrada Danielle. Todos la miraron-. ¿Qué? A veces presto atención en clases.

-Sí, lo he hecho… de esa forma, siempre estaré contigo… -le susurró a Lily-. Espera, deja que te lo ponga…

Tomó el colgante de las manos de ella que dejó de brillar y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello; la pelirroja se tomó el cabello y lo echó hacia delante dejando su cuello libre para que James pudiera abrocharlo. En cuanto el colgante sintió la piel de ella, volvió a brillar.

-Es… es como si estuvieras conmigo… -se asombró ella-. Puedo sentir tu magia, James…

-Además lleva un hechizo protector; si alguien intentara hacerte daño, sabría donde estás inmediatamente… no te lo quites nunca, por favor… -le pidió acariciándole la mejilla aprovechando que ella se había girado.

-Nunca… te lo prometo –contestó la chica besándolo.

-Bueno, mi turno –Emi se apartó para que Peter pudiera levantarse sin problemas y tomar sus tres regalos del árbol-. Este es para ti, pelirroja –le dijo entregándole un paquete mal envuelto y tendiéndole otro a James sonrió-, y este para ti, Cornamenta –se sentó junto a su novia de nuevo-, este es el tuyo, a ver si he acertado… -bromeó sabiendo que sí lo había hecho.

-¡Peter, a ti también te adoro! –gritó Sirius cuando vio el regalo de James y leyó en la portada del libro " 1001 hechizos para asustarles" -¿Sabéis las cosas que podremos hacer con este libro y tu suscripción? –preguntó mirando a Dani.

-Lily, creo que vamos a tener doble trabajo –le comentó Remus a la pelirroja que asintió sonriendo, incapaz de mostrarse enfadada o preocupada pese a que sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que debería mostrar.

La pelirroja leyó el título de su libro.

-Gracias Peter –le abrazó amistosamente-, llevaba semanas buscándolo –confesó-. En este libro hacen un repaso por las tradiciones muggles que los magos han acabado adoptando para ellos, lo cal resulta irónico, ya que la mayoría de estas tradiciones han sido adoptadas por magos puros –rodó los ojos.

-¡Chocolate! –gritó Emily saltando encima de su novio.

-¿He acertado? –preguntó él divertido sujetando la cintura de la chica que consiguió decir varios "sí" entre beso y beso-. Es una caja mágica que dura tres meses, mira… -alargó la mano y la paseó por encima de los dulces-… tomas uno y… -cogió uno en forma de caldero y automáticamente otro volvió a ocupar su lugar-… aparece otro. Caduca a los tres meses, pero hasta entonces, puedes tomar todos los que quieras.

-¡Me encanta! –gritó la chica.

-No sabía que a la dura de Banks le agradara el chocolate de ese modo –le dijo burlón Sirius.

Emily iba a replicar cuando Ann le dio un suave codazo a su novio.

-Sé bueno –le dijo-. O esta noche irás al baile solo.

-No me harías eso… hoy regresan la mayor parte de los estudiantes para acudir al baile…

-Pruébame –le dijo ella.

Sirius la agarró de la cintura y la besó suavemente, relamiéndose los labios después.

-Deliciosa… como siempre.

-Por favor, abrid vuestros regalos antes de que vomite –dijo Emily pasando unos paquetes a Danielle y a Remus mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de Peter.

-¿Y el mío? –se quejó el animago.

-El tuyo… -empezó a decir Emily-… es una invitación… para este verano… -el chico la miró-. Matthew nos ha invitado a visitar España en verano… los dos solos, ¿qué me dices?

Peter sonrió

-¿Sabes? Cada vez quiero más a tu hermano.

-¿Sí? –él la besó.

-Sí… -contestó antes de volver a besarla.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó Dani mientras miraba incrédula el regalo de Remus-. ¿Le has regalado una brújula para que sepa donde estoy?

-Cariño, con lo problemática que eres siempre tendrá que saber donde estás –le dijo Emi con una sonrisa inocente.

Danielle, fingiendo ofensa le lanzó un cojín con tan mala suerte que le dio a Peter.

-¡Eh! –protestó el golpeado.

-Jajajajajaja –Remus empezó a reír-… No has visto el tuyo ¿verdad, cielo? –preguntó a Dani.

La chica lo miró; una pulsera. Hasta ahí todo hubiera estado normal, pero se trataba de una pulsera especial.

-Emite una pequeña descarga eléctrica contra su muñeca si alguien con malas intenciones se acerca a menos de dos metros –le dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros-. Me pareció buena idea con lo de Malfoy… -añadió.

-Gracias Emily… -rodó los ojos la chica-. Es un buen regalo, y el color es bonito –añadió mirándola con conqueteria-. ¿Me la pones? –se la ofreció a Remus que obedeció sin perder la sonrisa-. Annie, tu regalo es el de color lila, dale a James el suyo –le pidió mientras esperaba a que Remus le pusiera la pulsera-, es el de color amarillo, ese mismo –confirmó cuando la chica le mostró el paquete que había cogido.

-¡La camiseta firmada por J. J Wronsky! –gritó James mientras alzaba la camiseta de color amarillo y la miraba como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento -¡Canuto, tengo la camiseta de Wronsky!

-¡¿Cómo la has conseguido?! –preguntó Sirius mirando la camiseta- ¡Llevo meses intentando conseguir una.

Dani se encogió de hombros.

-Pero tú no tienes mis piernas con una minifalda adecuada –dijo ella divertida-. Deberías mirar el regalo de Annie, es para los dos.

Intrigado, Sirius obedeció. Un colgante anímico; era uno de esos colgantes que habían estado tan de moda la pasada temporada en el Londres mágico y que decían el estado anímico del que se encontraba la persona que lo llevaba, lo cierto era que en Hogwarts había servido de mucho, bastaba con mirar el colgante de la persona para saber si estaba de humor para pedirle una cita o no.

-Así yo también sabré de qué humor estás –dijo poniéndose el suyo-. El mío es diferente –le explicó a la chica mientras le colocaba el suyo-. El mío me indica de que humor estás tú.

-Es perfecto Dani, gracias –se acercó para abrazarla mientras que Sirius la besaba en la frente a modo de agradecimiento.

-¡Entradas! –Sirius dejó de besar a Dani al escuchar el grito de James-¡Entradas de tribuna para el próximo torneo de quiddich!

-Dani, te quiero, pero ¿se puede saber por qué diablos no me has regalado a mí eso?

Dani rodó los ojos.

-Porque no eres quien me ha tocado para regalar –le contestó ella simplemente.

-No te preocupes, Canuto, seguro que James te lleva con él –intervino Peter dejando de regañar un momento a Emily porque ya había comido demasiado chocolate.

-Déjala, no es malo –le dijo Remus en defensa de Emi.

-Tú nunca crees que el chocolate es malo –le rebatió Peter.

-Deja de molestar a Emi y Peter y abre tu regalo –le dijo Danielle mientras él abría el paquete y la miraba-. No sabía si querrías un anillo para que todos supieran que estamos casados, pero creo que esto es más discreto y…

-¿Plata? –preguntó Remus.

Dani sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de esposa crees que soy? Es oro blanco y lleva la fecha de la boda grabada por dentro, ¿ves? –giró la pulsera antes de ponérsela en la muñeca al chico-. Además de mágica, no se romperá durante las transformaciones…

-Gracias… -la besó-… es preciosa…

-¿Te importa si voy con Sirius? –preguntó el chico de gafas.

La pelirroja miró a su novio y luego a Sirius que la miraba suplicante.

-¿Cuándo…-preguntó Dani a su esposo.

-Pasado mañana –dijo el chico-. Estaré bien… llevo muchos años… -añadió al ver la preocupación de ella-… después de la luna sólo estaré un poco cansado… nada más…

-¿Me preguntas que si quiero dejar de ir durante cinco horas a un torneo de quiddich lleno de gente que gritan, saltan y vitorean por atrapar una pelotita dorada? –ambos asintieron y la pelirroja se apuntó mentalmente que ambos no entendían el sarcasmo demasiado bien-. No, James, no me importa, ve con Sirius. Estoy segura de que con él se aprovechará mejor la entrada.

-Parece que hemos pensado lo mismo… -dijo Remus besando a su esposa y sacando una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo-. Feliz Navidad, Danielle.

-Remus, ¿y…

-El tuyo es de color rojo, Sirius, al lado hay uno más pequeño rosado, ¿quieres dárselo a Ann? Gracias. Vamos ábrelo –dijo sin dejar de mirar a Dani que abrió el regalo impaciente mientras que Sirius cogía el suyo y el de Ann y se lo daba a la chica.

-Remus… -lo llamó Ann.

-Me dijeron que era el que siempre usabas –se defendió el chico.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Pregunté en la perfumería cuál era el que siempre te llevabas –se defendió el chico.

-Pero si sólo hay una tienda en el Londres muggle en la que compro este perfume de rosas… -dijo ella completamente perdida-. ¿has ido tienda por tienda?

-No –dijo él riendo mientras Dani intentaba abrir la cajita-. No pregunté en las perfumerías de caballeros –dijo restándole importancia.

-Muchas gracias Remus –le agradeció Ann sabiendo las molestias que se había tomado el chico-. Era el perfume que mi abuela siempre me compraba… por eso lo uso… ya me había quedado sin nada… -añadió mientras se ponía unas gotas en el dorso de la muñeca y detrás del lóbulo de las orejas.

-¿Una dirección? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Me regalas un piso o qué? –preguntó él divertido.

-¿Acaso lo aceptarías? –indagó el licántropo con aquel brillo de seguridad en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no –se apresuró a contestar el chico.

-Es la dirección de un local muggle, buscan a alguien que sepa preparar bebidas para un trabajo nocturno durante el verano -se encogió de hombros ante la cara de incredulidad de Sirius-. No vas a volver a tu casa y estoy seguro de que ya estabas pensando el modo de pagar tu estancia en casa de James hasta que consigas una propia –Sirius sonrió con culpabilidad-. Les he hablado de ti y están dispuestos a darte una oportunidad –se encogió de hombros de nuevo-, creí que sería un buen regalo dada tu situación.

-Gracias Lunático –se abrazó a él cruzando el espacio que había entre ambos-… de verdad, gracias… -añadió susurrando-… no sé cómo…

Remus sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-Sólo sé feliz, Sirius… -le susurró él-… Es lo único que quiero que hagas…

-¿Remus?

Sirius se separó de su amigo cuando Dani lo llamó.

-¿Qué es… qué significa…

-Es un anillo, Dani –le dijo tomándolo de la caja y poniéndoselo en el dedo anular-. Es el símbolo de que te quiero y de que eres mía… no pude comprarlo antes pero ahora…

No terminó la frase cuando ella lo estaba besando repetidamente enredando sus manos en el cabello de él.

-Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… -le decía entre beso y beso y sonrisa cómplice-… no necesito un anillo para ser tuya, Remus… te quiero…

James se acercó a Sirius que estaba mirando con Peter la camiseta de Wronsky y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, le dio un codazo a Sirius y le señaló con la cabeza a Remus, que sonreía entre beso y beso, abrazando a Dani por la cintura. Peter también sonrió al comprender lo que James quería decir.

-Lo ha conseguido ¿verdad? –dijo el pequeño animago.

-Sí… por fin lo ha conseguido… -apoyó James.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Emily.

Sirius sonrió.

-Amar y ser amado… ser feliz… -dijo Sirius-. Se lo merece… -dijo más para sí mismo aunque sabía que Peter y James lo habían escuchado-. ¡Bueno, mis regalos!

Se dirigió al árbol y tomó tres paquetes.

-Uno para ti –le entregó uno cuadrado de color azul a Peter-. Otro para ti –le dio otro a Emily que lo miró desconfiada-. No es una bomba de pintura, lo prometo –dijo divertido al ver la expresión desconfiada de ella-. Y el tuyo… -levantó a Ann del sofá y la llevó junto al árbol-, es demasiado grande para que lo abras allí –le dio un enorme paquete alargado envuelto en color rojo con flores verdes que se movían libremente y lo dejó a los pies de la chica-. Espero que te guste…

-Vaya… tiene buen gusto… -comentó Lily viendo por encima del hombro de Emily su regalo.

Una hermosa capa de color violeta que resaltaba el color de los ojos de Emily, una bufanda y unos guantes hechos con piel de dragón y tintados del mismo color que la capa. Cómodos, ligeros y protectores contra el frío; Emily miró a Sirius mientras acariciaba la suave tela de la capa.

-Esto es carísimo… -musitó la chica.

-¿Te gusta, Banks? –preguntó Sirius mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos. El silencio de Emi fue malinterpretado-. ¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que no he acertado… Siempre te estás quejando del frío del invierno… creí que iba a acertar con el regalo… -se quejó.

Emily miró a Sirius, dejó el regalo en el sofá, caminó hacia el chico, e hizo algo que nadie esperaba, le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento mientras Peter sonreía desde su lugar abriendo su regalo al tiempo que Ann hacía lo propio con el suyo.

-Gracias… -dijo Emi sinceramente-. Es muy bonito… Sirius.

-¡Ey, me has llamado por mi nombre! –bromeó el chico.

-¡El mundo se va a acabar! –dijo con falso terror Dani.

-No te acostumbres –le recomendó Emi mirando a Sirius-. Me gusta más llamarte Black.

Sirius hizo un saludo militar y le sonrió.

-Sí, señora. ¿Te gusta, Pet?

-¿Es lo que creo? –preguntó el muchacho levantando el pequeño espejo.

-Siempre te quedas vigilando para que nadie nos pille haciendo bromas –se encogió de hombros el moreno-, y a veces nos pillan porque no puedes avisarnos de que van a pillarnos, así que hechicé otro. Está comunicado con el de James y con el mío.

-Ahora sólo falta Remus –comentó Peter observando su nuevo espejo intercomunicador.

-Ni loco, odio esos trastos –dijo el aludido mientras Sirius se acercaba a Annie.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que tuve que avisar a James una vez y lo pillé con cierta chica haciendo ciertas cosas que mejor no digo por que no quiero que la pelirroja mate a Cornamenta –dijo él. Lily rió.

-¿Aún no has abierto la caja? –Sirius se arrodilló detrás de ella.

-Dime que no lo has hecho… -dijo Ann mirando el paquete extremadamente alargado que había sobre la alfombra con su nombre.

-No lo he hecho –le siguió la corriente Sirius-. Vamos, ábrela…

-Dios mío… lo has hecho… -dijo ella abriendo la caja y viendo la escoba que había allí.

-¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó Emily levantando la cabeza de la caja llena de chocolate sin dejar de pensar cuál iba a comerse primero.

-Me ha regalado una… -empezó a desenvolver el paquete-… una escoba…

-Creía que tenías más tacto que eso, Sirius –le dijo Danielle con una sonrisa mientras admiraba la pulsera de plata y sentada en las rodillas de Remus aprovechaba para darle las gracias de forma oportuna.

-Muy graciosa, Danielle –le dijo él recibiendo una mirada airada por parte de la chica que odiaba que él la llamara de aquel modo-. Pero no es una escoba cualquiera.

-¡Una "cometa estelar"! –gritó entonces James.

-¡¿Qué?! –tanto Dani como Remus y Peter dirigieron sus miradas hacia el gran paquete que permanecía abierto en el suelo, junto a Ann que no se decidía a tomar la escoba de la caja por miedo a que ésta desapareciera.

-¿Qué pasa con esa escoba? –preguntó Lily a Emily que se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

-¿Le has regalado una cometa estelar? –preguntó Peter mirando la caja.

-Vamos, cógela… tienes que ser la primera en tomarla para que te acepte –le instó James que estaba impaciente por tomar esa maravilla entre sus manos.

-No sabéis de qué va la cosa ¿verdad? –adivinó Remus por las caras de Emi y la pelirroja-. Es una escoba que se adapta al peso y forma de la persona que la monta –sonrió-. Ann podría montarla durante horas sin tener miedo a que se rompa o algo parecido.

-Pero eso debe de ser… -empezó a decir Lily.

-Tremendamente cara –finalizó Remus por él-… Sólo Sirius o James podrían comprar algo así sin importarles demasiado el precio ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver como Lily movía la cabeza.

-No era eso lo que iba a decir… -contestó la chica-… ¿sabes lo que eso significa para Ann? –una sonrisa alumbró su rostro.

-En realidad no, nunca la he visto demasiado interesada en el quiddich o en volar.

-¿Bromeas? –intervino Emi que sonreía igual que su amiga-. Annie adoraba volar… de echo, podría decir que es tan buena como James volando.

-Eso es imposible –replicó Peter que había escuchado a su novia-. James es el mejor buscador en mucho tiempo que ha pisado Hogwarts.

-Es mejor que James –sentenció Sirius mirando a Ann-. La he visto volar y creedme, es mejor que Cornamenta.

Ann se sonrojó cuando notó las miradas en ella.

-Bueno, a ¿qué esperas? –la increpó Danielle.

Mágico. Fue la única palabra que Ann encontró para describir lo que había sentido cuando había tomado la escoba entre sus manos por primera vez. Fue un escalofrío recorriendo su piel, la presencia de la magia de la escoba adaptándose a ella, reconociéndola, investigándola… aprendiendo quién era su dueña, aprendiendo a quién debía cuidar.

O quizá no fuera el tocar la escoba lo que había producido aquella sensación en su cuerpo… Quizá hubiera sido simplemente, que Sirius la había cogido de la mano mientras ella tomaba la escoba, que Sirius la había sonreído, que Sirius la había besado en los labios de forma suave…

Quizá lo mágico no fuera la escoba, ni el árbol, no los regalos… quizá lo mágico sólo fuera que él la quería.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew le miró y el anciano asintió en silencio.

-Ten cuidado, Matthew –le indicó el hombre.

Matt asintió, y tomando un puñado de polvos flú entró en la chimenea del hombre. Se detuvo titubeante unos segundos y le miró de nuevo.

-Profesor Dumbledore… cuidará de ella ¿verdad?

Albus Dumbledore asintió.

-Cuidaré de ella siempre que Emily me deje hacerlo –le contestó arrancando una sonrisa por parte del muchacho-. No tienes por qué hacerlo Matt… La Orden…

-No deje que ella sepa que yo… –le pidió el chico entonces-. Por favor… no deje que Emily lo sepa…

-No puedo prometértelo, pero haré lo que pueda… Ten cuidado…

-Soy un hombre valioso para la Orden, ¿eh? –bromeó el chico.

Una sonrisa cansada asomó en los labios del mago mayor.

-Eres valioso para los que te conocemos, no para la Orden –sentenció Albus.

Matt sonrió.

-¡Callejón Nocturno! –gritó entonces el chico desapareciendo de la chimenea del director de Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Deja de mirarte el anillo, Danielle, no desaparecerá –rió Emily acabando de retocarse el maquillaje frente al tocador.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -se defendió Dani-… pero es que le quiero tanto… -suspiró de forma soñadora y luego rió.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó entonces Lily.

-Seguramente yo, ¿cómo he dejado que me vistierais así? –se quejó Ann.

-Estás preciosa, y eso es todo lo que importa –le replicó la pelirroja.

-Sí, todas las chicas que han venido al baile para bailar con Black, querrán matarte –dijo Emily-. Y tú ¿de qué te reías?

-Estoy imaginándome la cara de Malfoy cuando vea este anillo en mi dedo –dijo divertida.

-No creo que se lo tome muy bien –arrugó el ceño Lily-. Lleva tu varita por si acaso, ¿quieres? Y tú también –le indicó a Ann.

-¿Tengo que ir? –preguntó casi suplicante la rubia.

-¡Sí! –fue la respuesta unánime que recibió.

-Pero es que no s….

Lily le tapó la boca con la mano y la miró de forma amenazadora a los ojos.

-Si vuelves a decir una sola vez más que no puedes compararte a todas esas idiotas que van a dar vueltas alrededor de Sirius esta noche, te dejo sin respirar –le advirtió-. Hablo en serio –añadió cuando vio que Ann le sonreía indulgente con la mirada-. ¿Te has mirado?- Le quitó la mano de la boca y la llevó frente al espejo-. Annie, estás preciosa.

-Es cierto –corroboró Danielle mientras terminaba de ajustarse al cuello un colgante en forma de luna llena-. Estás muy guapa –convino.

-No es cierto –dijo Ann insegura-. Odio los bailes, odio las fiestas… odio bailar... y…

-… odias ser el centro de atención… -dijeron las otras tres chicas con voz cansada, demostrando que conocían perfectamente lo que iba a decir.

Ann se sentó derrotada en la cama.

-No quiero ir –dijo tirándose hacia atrás.

-¡No hagas eso! –gritó Emily-. Me ha costado media hora hacerte ese recogido –le explicó.

Ann resopló y se volvió a sentar, se levantó y se miró al espejo. Las chicas se habían pasado. Alegando que era el primer baile al que asistía con Sirius, la habían, prácticamente, disfrazado. Una túnica larga y negra, ajustada en pecho y caderas y suelta a partir de las rodillas que le marcaban la figura de forma estilizada, de mangas largas que le cubrían las manos parcialmente, seguramente lo único que le gustaba de la túnica por su corte medieval. Emily había decidido, sin su consentimiento, hacerle un recogido en el cabello demasiado… aristocrático para el gusto de Ann; un moño elegante y sujeto con diferentes horquillas de colores que centelleaban de vez en cuando, dejando un par de mechones rizados a base de mucha fijación y laca mágica, a ambos lado de su rostro enmarcándolo; los zapatos negros, con demasiado tacón para su gusto y comodidad y el maquillaje bastante llamativo, cerraban el conjunto de Ann.

Detrás de ella, Lily, Dani y Emily la miraban buscando su aprobación. Suspiró, no quería herirlas y después de todo, tenía que aceptar que estaba bonita…

-Será mejor que os deis prisa, los chicos estarán esperándonos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Habéis visto la cantidad de chicos que han vuelto sólo para el baile de Navidad? –preguntó Remus entrando en el cuarto.

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Sirius saliendo del baño perfectamente vestido.

-Del cuarto de las chicas –dijo el licántropo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sí, es increíble lo que algunos hacen por conseguir un baile con la chica de sus sueños –añadió James.

Peter lo miró; aquella sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno…

-Te has encargado de que Lily sólo pueda bailar contigo ¿verdad?

-Bueno, que yo recuerde, todos participamos en el hecho de que el comedor quedara inservible –dijo divertido el aludido mientras asentía.

Sirius soltó una carcajada que se pareció bastante a un ladrido y los otros dos merodeadores se limitaron a suspirar resignados; James no iba a cambiar nunca y no sabían si eso era algo bueno o alo malo.

-¿Por qué a ti sí te dejan estar con ellas? –preguntó entonces James.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que me hayan dejado entrar? –dijo pasándole a Peter sus zapatos que parecían estar escondiéndose de él; Remus miró a Sirius que se alzó de hombros con carita inocente.

-Gracias Remus –le indicó Peter tomándolos-. No los encontraba… Qué raro…

-Sí… ¿verdad Canuto? Qué extraño… -recalcó Remus con una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿También ha venido Malfoy? –preguntó Peter sin notar la mirada de Remus y Sirius.

-Sí, lo he visto haciendo el idiota por ahí –dijo James-. Cuando venía de las cocinas –precisó el chico de gafas mirando con desconfianza el gel fijador que tenía en las manos como si quisiera convencerle de que era mejor que hiciera bien su trabajo-. Y hablando de Malfoy…no dejéis a las chicas solas –advirtió James mientras peleaba contra su cabello frente a espejo -. Me rindo –se revolvió el cabello y asintió a su reflejo. Los demás rieron - ¿Qué? A Lily le gusta así –se defendió.

-Sí, creo que si un día aparecieras peinado, creería que le han cambiado al novio –dijo Peter desde su cama abrochándose los zapatos.-¿Cómo creéis que Malfoy se tomará lo vuestro? –preguntó mirando a Remus que parecía ocupado colocándose la túnica por encima de la ropa que llevaba.

-Por su propio bien, espero que no de problemas –dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Remus.

-He olvidado mi colonia… -dijo Sirius entrando en el baño.

-¿Dumbledore lo ha hecho? –preguntó entonces Remus. James asintió.

-Ninguna de las chicas recuerda nada –les informó-. Y Sirius tampoco sabe nada.

-Deberías decírselo –indicó Peter-. No le hará gracia cuando se entere por tercera personas… -añadió el pequeño animago.

-¿Y crees que a la chicas les haría gracia? –preguntó sarcástico Remus.

-Se lo diré cuando esté preparado, Peter. Aún no sé que quiere Riddle y no voy a dejar que mi amigo se juegue la vida por algo que no sé si merece la pena.

-Pues por lo que nos contaste, yo creo que quiere algo muy particular –se atrevió a decir Remus. James le fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Qué? Tú mismo lo dijiste. Quiere a Lily.

-¿Quién quiere a Lily? –preguntó Sirius saliendo del baño.

-¡Merlín, Black! –exclamó James-. ¿Te has puesto medio boto de colonia, o qué?

-O qué –se burló Sirius-. ¿De qué habláis?

-De nada –dijeron los tres merodeadores al mismo tiempo. Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya me enteraré –les advirtió-. ¿Estáis listos? –preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-No sé para qué tanta prisa, las chicas tardarán una eternidad, como siempre –se quejó Peter.

-No es como siempre –le recordó Sirius-. Ann está con ellas y Annie odia llegar tarde.

-Vaya… ya sabemos cuál será vuestro principal problema –dijo burlonamente James esquivando un golpe en el hombro que Sirius estaba dispuesto a darle -. ¿Qué? –preguntó cuando el moreno lo tomó del brazo.

-Te preocupa algo –afirmó sin preguntar-. No me lo has contado y lo respeto, pero quiero saberlo ¿de acuerdo? Cuando estés preparado para contármelo, James.

El chico sonrió detrás de sus gafas.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-No, es que te conozco como si fueras mi hermano –bromeó Sirius con una sonrisa-. Vamos, las chicas estarán a punto de bajar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta noche, Sanders –le indicó Malfoy.

Jhon resopló.

-No puedo hacerlo esta noche. ¿Crees que Black va a dejarla sola el tiempo suficiente?

-Me da igual lo que el idiota de Black haga o deje de hacer –le dijo muy serio Lucius-. Sólo necesitas besarla… Mañana todo Hogwarts sabrá que le ha sido infiel contigo y todas las chicas estúpidas pedirán su cabeza… -sonrió-… será el principio de mi venganza…

Jhon suspiró. No podía escaparse de aquello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡No pienso llevar…. –Danielle acalló su intento de protesta cuando la mano de Remus la tomó firmemente mientras bajaba las escaleras, besándola en los labios con dulzura y pasión-. Wow… ¿y este beso, a qué se debe? –preguntó bajando los últimos escalones.

-Estás preciosa… y te quiero… ¿acaso se necesita de algo más?

Sirius se perdió ese apasionado beso entre su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo, y también se perdió el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja cuando James hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a bajar las escaleras del todo, y tampoco vio como Emily sonreía al ver que Peter la miraba embobado, con aquella simple rosa roja en las manos, sin dársela, demasiado perdido mirándola con aquella sonrisa… Sólo podía ver a Ann. Estaba diferente… y no era un cambio que le gustase precisamente…

Ann rió al ver la cara de Sirius. A él tampoco le gustaba, no tenía que decir nada para darse cuenta de ello.

-He olvidado una cosa, enseguida bajo –informó Ann subiendo de nuevo las escaleras sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Tú! –se giró para mirar a Danielle- ¿Se puede saber qué le habéis hecho a mi Annie?

-¿Qué le hemos hecho? –preguntó Emily frunciendo el ceño-. No me negarás que está guapa.

-¡Ann siempre está guapa! –exclamó Sirius mirándola-. No necesita esas túnicas tan ceñidas, ni esos recogidos tan complicados ni tanto maquillaje y desde luego que no necesita matarse por ir encima de esos tacones –explicó el chico con paciencia-. ¿De quién ha sido la idea?

-Déjalas, Sirius –se escuchó la voz de Annie de nuevo desde las escaleras bajando-. Lo siento chicas, sé que lo habéis hecho con buena fe, pero… -sonrió al llegar junto a ellos-, no es mi estilo… este sí es mi estilo.

Ann se había aplicado un hechizo de transformación sobre la túnica, dejándola ceñida al pecho y holgada a partir de ahí hasta las rodillas, cayendo en forma de "uve" hacia atrás, de forma que por detrás quedaba un poco más largo; los tacones habían desaparecido por unos zapatos con sólo un poco de tacón y el maquillaje había sido substituido por uno más natural, un poco de sombra y brillo de labios rosado; el cabello rubio caía ahora en sutiles bucles sobre su espalda descubierta y sus hombros; lo único que conservaba de su "disfraz" eran las mangas de la túnica, que caían desde los tirantes finos de la túnica hasta sus manos

-Ann…

-Ahora sí que es mi Annie –informó Sirius rodeándola por la cintura antes de darle un sonoro beso en los labios frente a sus amigos-. No intentéis cambiármela, por favor… -les pidió a las tres chicas que miraban entre avergonzadas y divertidas aquella escena-. Creía que te habían cambiado por otra… -le dijo a Ann mirándola fijamente a lo que ella rió dejando sus manos en los hombros de él.

-¿Acaso crees que es tan fácil alejarme de ti? –le besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Bien, ¿vamos? Los carruajes no vas a esperar por nosotros eternamente –dijo James ofreciéndole el brazo a Lily que lo aceptó gustosa.

-Si perdiéramos los carruajes, gracias –añadió al ver que Remus le cedía el paso-, seguro que vosotros encontraríais la forma de llegar a Hogsmeade, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto –contestaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro merodeadores con cierto aire ofendido por dudar de ellos sobre aquel asunto.

-Aunque no me imagino a ninguna de vosotras metida en uno de los pasadizos con esos vestidos –añadió divertido James recibiendo un golpecito a la altura del pecho, cortesía de su querida novia-. Ey, -se quejó-, eso duele…

-Quejica… -le reprochó ella divertida.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué no celebramos la Navidad en el Gran Comedor como siempre –murmuró Annie mientras seguía a todos por el corredor hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿No te has enterado? –preguntó Danielle visiblemente divertida-. ¿Por qué no se ha enterado?

-Porque ha estado demasiado ocupada con Sanders y Slughorn para saber que ha pasado –dijo con aire inocente Sirius demostrando que pese a estar detrás con los chicos no se perdía la conversación de ellas ni un segundo.

-A unos descerebrados se les ha ocurrido que inundar el Gran Comedor, así que el director ha pensado que podíamos celebrar la Navidad fuera de Hogwarts –contestó Emily dirigiéndoles una mirada a los cuatro chicos que venían detrás de ellas-. ¿En qué momento habéis planeado inundar el Gran Comedor?

-Yo preguntaría más bien cómo lo han hecho –apuntó Annie ligeramente-. ¿De qué lo habéis inundado? Porque no creo que por simple agua…

James sonrió satisfecho mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

-Babas de troll con esencia de sirenas –le dijo. Ann arrugó la nariz ante la imagen que se le pasó por la cabeza, una imagen realmente asquerosa-. Estarán al menos una semana intentando quitarlo todo.

-Genial –dijo sarcástica Dani-. ¿Y dónde vamos a…

-Albus ha conseguido…

-El director Dumbledore, Black –le recordó Emily ante lo que Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Lo veo más que a mi familia, creo que me he ganado el derecho de llamarle por su nombre ¿no?

-Estupendo… ahora estarán así media hora más al menos –se quejó Peter entre divertido y exasperado por la reciente discusión entre ambos.

-El director –empezó a decir Lily mirando a Dani-, ha conseguido que uno de los locales de Hogsmeade sea decorado y ambientado para celebrar el baile, aunque no hay mucho espacio y el concurso de bailes no podrá ser celebrado.

Danielle miró de forma sospechosa a James que se limitó a sonreírle de forma encantadora. Una sonrisa demasiado encantadora. Estaba seguro de que la idea del comedor había sido hecha por James para que nadie pudiera siquiera pensar en bailar con la pelirroja. Rodó los ojos. James podía ser muy celoso.

Cuando ellos llegaron al local que Albus había acondicionado, algunos de los alumnos ya reencontraban allí, otros igual que ellos, estaban llegando con los carruajes del colegio y otros más llegaban desde el Caldero Chorreante, seguramente por red flú, cosa que no parecía importarle en absoluto a Tom.

Sirius pasó una mano por los hombros de Ann.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Bueno, otro capítulo más!!!**

**Mmmm a ver… aviso a lectores… ya tengo el fic terminado, y sin contar este capítulo, creo que faltan unos seis o siete más o menos, así que ya sabéis… seguid leyendo porque el final se acerca :D**

**Y si queréis ver vuestros nombres en la sección de agradecimientos, ya sabéis que tenéis que dejar un review, vamos!! Que esto ya se acaba!!!**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!!**

**Sed buenos!!!**


	34. ¿Estas segura?

**Hola a todos!!! Muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que seguís leyendome y muy en especial a vosotros que me habeis dejado un review, que sois:**

**Maria, Sami-Maraurder girl, Nimue-Tarrazo, Duciell, juliju, noiraaa, camila, Armella Potter, amsp14, Piby Weasley, dulce (gracias por tu super review) rosita, Mary93, kartblackM, Desiré, LadyCornamenta, Drumy, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Ray Lae Alfori, Klass2008, Nasirid, Rory Granger, Terry Moon, majiss, PaulyPRoNGs, violetita potter, Nemhetyst, ayleen**

**Gracias a comentarios como los vuestros me gusta más escribir y lo hago con más animosidad, así que ya sabeis, no dejeis de hacerlo y yo no dejaré de escribir :D**

**Ahora, después de deciros que los personajes salvo los míos son de Rowling, os dejo con el capítulo, esperando que sea de vuestro agrado, ok? **

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo y venga, leed!!! A que esperais???**

Capítulo 29.¿Estás segura?

La verdad es que el local que Dumbledore había conseguido a última hora para organizar la fiesta de Navidad, era bastante acogedor y, agrandado gracias a la magia, lo suficientemente espacioso para albergar a los estudiantes que entraban y salían del lugar entre risas y diversión; por eso Lily besó a James cuando éste le entregó la copa de cerveza de mantequilla que había ido a buscar.

-¿Y este beso? Creía que estabas enfadada por lo del Gran Comedor…

Lily rodó los ojos.

-No seas tonto… digamos que te perdono…

-¿La prefecta Lily Evans me perdona por haber inundado el Gran Comedor? –continuó él jugando burlón sentándose a su lado en la silla a horcajadas y colocando sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma.

Lily sonrió y James no pudo dejar de apreciar que al cerrar los ojos, las pestañas de ella movían levemente el flequillo ladeado que Lily se había dejado aquella noche; estaba radiante.

-Sí… creo que mi novio ejerce una mala influencia sobre mí –le contestó ella. James fingió ofenderse ante tal comentario, pero Lily no le dejó protestar-, aunque no es que me queje… -se inclinó hacia James hasta quedar a unos milímetros de él-, no he sido más feliz en toda mi vida…

Feliz… Feliz… Había algo que rondaba la cabeza de James, y era que se debatía entre decirle a Lily lo que había ocurrido con Riddle o no hacerlo. Tenía derecho a saberlo y él necesita que lo supiera… necesitaba hablar con ella, sentir que alguien le escuchaba, sentir que ella le escuchaba… necesitaba que Lily lo supiera pero era demasiado egoísta hacer que ella estuviera al corriente de las palabras de Tom, sabía lo asustada que podría estar si se enteraba de lo que las palabras de Rom Riddle significaban… pero él necesitaba decírselo… Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se perdía en los ojos verdes de Lily… no quería que se enterase del mismo modo en que se había enterado Sirius, y definitivamente no necesitaba una pelea similar a la que había tenido con su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

_(flashback)_

_-McGonagall se ha puesto furiosa… No sé por qué se le ha metido en la cabeza que hemos sido nosotros los que hemos hecho que la sala de Slytherin se llene de banderines y pancartas de Gryffindor –dijo James entrando en la habitación de los merodeadores._

_Frunció el ceño._

_Remus estaba en mitad de la habitación con los brazos reteniendo a Sirius que parecía estar muy enfadado a juzgar por sus ojos azules claramente turbados; Peter permanecía aún sin la camisa puesta en una de las camas. La habitación estaba revuelta y la tensión se podía palpar en el aire. No había que ser muy listo para saber que Remus estaba utilizando su fuerza de licántropo para controlar el carácter de Sirius que parecía dispuesto a seguir destrozando algo._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_-Verás , James, Sirius… -empezó a decir Remus._

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-le interrumpió el animago mirándolo fijamente._

_-¿Qué…_

_-He visto las heridas de Peter accidentalmente –dijo Sirius fulminando con la mirada a Peter que miró a James disculpándose-… ¿cuándo pensabas contarme que ese mago del infierno ha estado aquí?_

_-Chicos, ¿nos disculpáis? –preguntó James sin contestar a la pregunta de Sirius._

_-No creo que sea muy buena idea, James –dijo Remus que no había soltado a Sirius._

_-Tranquilo, Lunático, no va a matarme –contestó James sin sonreír, sabiendo que lo que sí podía llevarse era un buen puñetazo-. ¿Verdad?_

_-No al menos hasta que haya escuchado toda la historia –concedió Sirius respirando para tranquilizarse._

_-Vamos, Peter, seguro que encontramos algo que hacer en la habitación de las chicas…_

_-¿Y bien? _

_Tan pronto hubieron cerrado la puerta, Sirius se encaró con James._

_-No quería que te pusieras así –dijo simplemente el chico de gafas-. Quería prepararte antes._

_-¿Prepararme? Dime James, ¿cómo ibas a prepararme para decirme que ese engendro del demonio ha podido entrar en Hogwarts cuando se supone que nadie puede aparecerse por aquí? No, espera, dime también como ibas a prepararme para decirme que atacó a Peter, que amenazó a Lily y que te propuso largarte con él, dime James, porque estoy deseando escuchar una buena razón para que me ocultaras todo eso._

_-¿Qué hubieras hecho?_

_-¡Buscarlo evidentemente y si lo hubiera encontrado…_

_-Hubieras terminado en Azkaban, Sirius._

_-¡Me importa muy poco, James! –gritó el chico haciendo que una de las ventanas estallase-. ¿No lo ves? ¡No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro!_

_James se acercó a Sirius al ver su magia descontrolada, y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada, James lo había sujetado de los hombros, alzando su cabeza dado que Sirius era levemente más alto que él._

_-Tranquilízate, Sirius –le ordenó más que pidió-, no estoy en peligro. Si lo estuviera, serías el primero en saberlo… sabes que te confiaría la vida en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación –buscó con sus ojos la mirada de Sirius-, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_Había algo más que le preocupaba a Sirius y James sabía qué era perfectamente. Sabía que Sirius había tenido que recurrir a la magia negra para librarse del hechizo de paralización al que le habían sometido sus padres, y eso le preocupaba. La magia negra. Subió una de sus manos hacia el cuello del chico, a la nuca y le obligó así a levantar la cabeza para mirarle fijamente._

_-No eres como ellos, Sirius. Nunca lo serás y cuando llegue tu mayoría de edad te darás cuenta de que no eres como ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Y yo estaré a tu lado, como siempre._

_-Puede parecer estúpido y cursi pero… -empezó a decir Sirius._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Me das un abrazo?_

_James no contestó y Sirius sólo pudo ver una sonrisa franca antes de que James le abrazara con fuerza._

_-¿Siempre? –susurró el animago más alto contra el oído de James._

_-Siempre –confirmó James palmeando la espalda de Sirius-. Siempre._

_(fin flashback)_

Sí, quizá debiera decírselo a Lily antes de que se enterara… No quería volver a discutir con ella por nada…

-James, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó la chica moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de James que parecía haberse quedado mirando un punto en el infinito.

-No, nada, cielo –le dijo el chico.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me besas? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Con placer… -le susurró él acortando la distancia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle sonreía complacida; había visto como algunas de las chicas del club de admiradoras de Remus se acercaban hasta él y como éste se negaba a bailar con ellas sonriendo, desde luego, y con galantería, pero negándose. Sonrió para si misma; ella no lo tenía tan mal; bien fuera porque era miembro el equipo de Quiddich o bien fuera porque siempre había estado bajo la protección de Sirius, a ella no la molestaban tanto las admiradoras de Remus… aunque pensándolo bien… quizá fuera porque las admiradoras de Remus y Peter no eran tan obsesivas como las de Remus y Sirius.

-No me gusta –dijo Remus a su lado observando la pista de baile improvisada.

Danielle miró su ponche, bueno, no era el mejor que había probado, de hecho dejaba bastante que desear, pero de ahí a que Remus dijera que no le gustaba con aquella mueca de desagrado…

-Pues a mí no me parece tan malo.

Remus se giró para mirarla y al ver como la chica miraba su vaso, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No hablaba del ponche, cariño –le dijo-, sino de él; no sé qué diablos hacen aquí.

Cuando ella miró hacia donde señalaba Remus, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al imaginar qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido que terminar casándose con él.

Malfoy permanecí quieto, apoyado en la pared del fondo, los brazos cruzados de forma elegante sobre la cara túnica de seda negra, a sus lados, franqueándole, Goyle y Crabbe, dos montañas gigantescas sin una pizca de cerebro, cerca de él, Snape, Zabinni, Parkinson y Nott… Dani frunció el ceño; no le gustaba aquel cuadro.

-Arruinar la fiesta –dijo Dani con una mueca de desagrado.

-No estarás preocupada por él, ¿verdad? –preguntó Remus notando el escalofrío en Danielle. Ella no contestó-. No tienes por qué estarlo… no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada, Dani.

-Lo sé… -contestó ella mirándole-. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que podría haber…

Se giró para mirarle y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. No se había parado a mirarle de aquella forma tan tranquila, tan sosegada, sólo faltaba un día para que la transformación de llevase a cabo y los estragos del cansancio se habían hecho presentes en el rostro de Remus que permanecía pálido, ojeroso y aunque sonreía, se veía que era una sonrisa triste, casi de resignación; la sonrisa que había visto durante años y que nunca había entendido a qué se debía y que ahora comprendía perfectamente.

-Remus… -protestó la chica-… ¿por qué no me…

-¿Y perdernos la fiesta? –preguntó él con una media sonrisa-. Estoy bien, Dani.

-No es cierto… -una de sus manos acarició el rostro del chico-. Estás sudoroso, y cansado… debimos habernos quedado en el castillo…

-¿Bromeas? Es la primera Navidad que pasamos como esposos, oficialmente, no voy a quedarme en el castillo como si tuviera setenta años cuando puedo estar aquí, divirtiéndome contigo y con mis amigos como el adolescente que soy –le replicó él con una sonrisa tranquila mientras la besaba en los labios con suavidad-. Estoy bien.

-Si te encuentras mal, prométeme que me lo dirás.

-Danielle…

-Promételo, Remus. Entiendo que no quieras que esté allí, y lo he aceptado, pero ya que no puedo estar contigo durante las transformaciones, al menos quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien antes y después de las mismas.

_(flashback)_

_No podía pedir nada más que aquello que tenía en aquel momento entre sus brazos: a ella. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común, frente al fuego, sin hacer nada más que sentir la respiración del otro, sin querer hacer nada más que estar junto al otro. Todo era perfecto para él… y entonces fue cuando Danielle le hizo aquella pregunta._

_-¿Cuándo dices que es luna llena?_

_-El día después de Navidad, el veintiséis por la noche, ¿por qué lo preg… -miró a Danielle-. ¡Ah, no, de ninguna manera, Dani!_

_Conocía bien l mirada de Dani, era la misma que ponía Sirius cuando quería hacer alguna trastada para la que necesitaba su ayuda y por lo tanto, necesitaba convencerle a él. Sabía que aquella mirada unida a la pregunta de la chica, sólo podía significar una cosa._

_-Vamos, Remus… tú mismo lo dijiste… al unirnos, el lobo me reconoce… no me hará daño y yo quiero estar contigo esa noche._

_-Pero yo no quiero –el chico se removió incómodo ante la posibilidad de que Danielle viera en qué clase de monstruo se convertía en esas noches-, el lobo podría volverse loco… tienes que quedarte en el castillo por tu propia seguridad._

_-Pero Sirius y James y Peter…_

_-Ellos son animagos, Dani, lo sabes, el lobo les acepta porque son animales… tú serías una humana… es demasiado peligroso._

_-¡Me importa bien poco mi seguridad! –le gritó ella entonces-. Lo que quiero es estar a tu lado esa noche… No puedes pedirme que me quede en el castillo por mi seguridad, Remus._

_-Entonces hazlo por mí –le pidió Remus sencillamente-. Si no quieres hacerlo por tu seguridad, hazlo por mí Danielle… si el lobo no te reconociera, podría matarte y no sería capaz de vivir con eso durante el resto de mis días…_

_-No es justo –se cruzó de brazos-. Sabes que no puedo negarte nada…_

_-Por eso te lo pido –contestó él risueño-. ¿Lo harás? ¿Me prometes que esa noche te quedarás en el castillo?_

_-Te lo prometo… -dijo a regañadientes._

_-Te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti –contestó antes de que él la besara con suavidad y cariño._

_(fin flashback)_

-Te lo prometo… sabes que eres tan testaruda como Canuto, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió divertida.

-Hago lo que puedo… -confirmó inclinándose al ver que Remus lo hacía para besarla. -¿De qué te ríes ahora? –preguntó ella apartándose al sentir como él sonreír dentro del beso.

-Quiero ver la cara que pone Malfoy cuando sepa que estamos casados –dijo él con diversión mientras miraba a su esposa con ojos radiantes.

-Eres incorregible… y yo que creía que eras menos merodeador que esos –anunció señalando con la cabeza a Sirius y James que bailaban con sus parejas cerca de Peter.

-Eh, no me ofendas, puedo ser prefecto, pero seré merodeador hasta el fin de mis días –aseguró el hombre lobo.

Danielle lo besó de nuevo con suavidad, sin ser consciente de que unos ojos plateados la miraban desde la distancia. Enfadados. Realmente enfadados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estás esta noche? –preguntó Peter con cierto tono coqueto mientras abrazaba a su chica en medio de la pista de baile.

-Sí, pero no me importa si me lo vuelves a decir –le contestó la chica mirándole con sus ojos violeta sonriendo.

-Estaba pensando… en algo… -dijo él con picardía.

-¿En qué? –quiso saber ella recelosa.

-Oh, nada en particular… sólo que la habitación está ahora vacía… y que tú y yo podríamos aprovechar… -ella le sonrió-… escaquearnos del baile y desaparecer.. ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que sí… -le besó-, y nada me gustaría más… -la sonrisa de Peter que había mantenido al escuchar esas palabras se desestabilizó al escuchar el resto de la oración-…pero no podemos irnos sin que las chicas pregunten por mí.

Peter suspiró resignado. Emily se acercó a él y rozando con sus labios el cuello del merodeador, se dirigió a su oreja donde añadió algo más.

-… aunque reservaremos la habitación para la última noche del año…

-¿Toda la noche? –ella asintió-. ¿sin bailes, ni distracciones, ni chicas ni merodeadores? –insistió el pequeño Peter haciendo que ella riera suavemente.

-¿Qué le habrás dicho para que en estos momentos parezca más un tomate que un chico… -preguntó la voz profunda de Sirius interrumpiendo el momento.

-Sirius, no seas malo… -le regañó Ann dejándose abrazar por Sirius que caminaba detrás de ella-. Perdón por la interrupción, chicos… Pero Sirius… -no pudo terminar de hablar antes de que Emily le cortara.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Black? –preguntó Emily al ver la sonrisa de Sirius, burlona.

-¿Me concedes el próximo baile? –pidió cordialmente el chico.

Emily le colocó una mano en la frente.

-¿Estás borracho? –preguntó finalmente. Peter rió sonoramente.

-¿Quieres bailar, Ann? –preguntó el pequeño animago aún riendo tendiéndole una mano.

-Desde luego, Peter, será un placer.

-¿Por qué quieres bailar conmigo? –preguntó Emily suspicaz.

Sirius la miró y sin darle tiempo a la chica a reaccionar, la tomó de la cintura llevándola hasta la pista con unos simples pasos que ella tuvo que seguir de forma bastante elegante, la verdad.

-Mírala… -le pidió mirando a Ann-… está feliz, está sonriendo como nunca la había visto… le he prometido intentar llevarme mejor contigo… y creo que bailar en Navidad es un buen comienzo, ¿no te parece?

Emi miró a su amiga que parecía divertida bailando con Peter, hablando de algo sin importancia seguramente.

-Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias –dijo entonces ella.

-¿Por el regalo? No importa, me alegro que te gusta…

-No, no es eso.

Sirius la guió en un rápido giro.

-¿No te gustó?

Emily rodó los ojos.

-Sí, me gustó, pero no es eso lo que quería agradecerte… es por Annie –dijo. Sirius sonrió-. Gracias por hacer que esté tan feliz…

-Sé que no soy de tu agrado –dijo él a modo de respuesta-, pero quiero a Ann, la quiero demasiado para hacerle daño…

Emily le miró fijamente, intentando descubrir algo en él que le indicara que estaba mintiendo, pero sabía que era inútil; había visto con sus propios ojos como Sirius Black se desvivía por Ann, el modo que tenía de ajustarle la bufanda alrededor del cuello para que no se resfriara, la manera que tenía de besarla en la frente, abrazarla o simplemente tomarla de la mano para que ella se sintiera protegida, incluso la forma inconsciente de rodear los hombros de ella con su brazo mientras estaban en clase o en el comedor o en la sala común… Sirius Black no tenía que jurarle por todos los magos habidos y por haber que estaba locamente enamorado de Ann, porque cualquiera podría verlo.

-Lo sé, te creo –le dijo por toda respuesta ella-. Pero sigue siendo mi amiga… y seguiré preocupándome por ella siempre.

-¿Cambio de pareja?

-¿Ya? –se quejó burlón Sirius.

-Perdona Canuto –dijo tomando a Emi de las manos de su amigo y dejándole a Ann con una sonrisa-, pero antes has interrumpido una conversación bastante interesante… -dijo mientras se alejaba-… Me estabas diciendo que…

Sirius rió complacido.

-Resulta increíble que haya sido precisamente el carácter de Banks lo que ha hecho que Peter cambie su propio carácter… antes era mucho más tímido… -su sonrisa se borró de inmediato-. Estupendo… ¿qué diablos hacen aquí? Se suponen que deberían estar en alguna de las fantásticas fiestas de los magos de grande linajes… -se quejó el chico.

Ann miró por encima de su hombro para detectar al grupo de Malfoy, Nott y Bellatrix y Narcisa que parecían mirarlo todo con la intención de criticar después. Se encogió de hombros.

-Me entran ganas de ir hasta ese rubio y darle un…

-No vas a hacer nada –le dijo ella.

-Pero…

-Sirius –afirmó sus manos en los hombros del chico-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer para sacarle de quicio es demostrarle que estamos perfectamente, así que ignórale –le dijo divertida mientras se acercaba más a él y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Sirius bajó sus manos un poco más debajo de la cintura de ella, colocándolas en las caderas, gesto que le pilló por sorpresa a la chica que dio un pequeño respingo.

-Sirius… -le dijo escondiendo su rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él de forma inocente-. Tú has dicho que hay que demostrarle que estamos perfectamente, ¿no?

Annie lo dio por imposible; después de todo, las manos de Sirius en sus caderas no se sentían del todo mal.

-No me lo has contado… -dijo entonces ella notando como Sirius se tensaba-. Me dijiste que habías renunciado a tu familia, pero no me contaste qué ocurrió…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ann? –preguntó él entonces-. Me odian, siempre lo han hecho y siempre lo harán… sea de su familia o no… No comparto sus creencias, ni sus ideales de pura sangre y contaminación en la línea familiar y todas esas estupideces… Nunca he sido como ellos… Y la familia Black es de la opinión de que un buen hechizo a tiempo, cura muchos males –sonrió orgulloso-, pero conmigo no han podido…

-¿Qué te…

-No quiero hablar de eso, preciosa –la besó en la cabeza-. Esta noche sólo quiero estar contigo… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Ann… haría cualquier cosa por ti… incluso dejarte si con eso te protejo…

Ella separó la cabeza del hombro de Sirius y le miró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sirius se limitó a besarla con suavidad sobre los labios, saboreando el labio inferior de ella y sonriendo al escuchar un leve ronroneo por parte de la chica.

-Exactamente lo que he dicho… que daría mi alma por ti…

-No quiero que des tu alma por nadie… tampoco por mí… yo no valgo tanto…

-¿Estás de broma? –le acarició suavemente su nariz con la suya-… Tú, Ann… tú… tú lo vales todo… tú lo eres todo… nunca vuelvas a infravalorarte, pequeña… porque eres perfecta tal y como eres… Me encanta esta canción… -añadió volviendo a abrazarla y a hacer que ella posara su cabeza en el hombro-… Te quiero, preciosa…

Ann no contestó, ambos sabían que no era necesario hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Voy a beber algo –dijo Dani separándose de Remus con quién había estaba besándose y susurrando en un rincón tranquilo-, ¿quieres algo?

Remus miró por encima del hombro de la chica y vio que Malfoy no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Remus? –sacudió su mano ante los ojos de él que parpadeó un par de veces.

-Ya voy yo a buscarlo –le dijo el chico haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

-No, tú estás cansado, yo estoy bien, déjame, no soy inválida ¿sabes? –sonrió-, además, llevo mi varita.

Remus enarcó una ceja mientras miraba el vestuario de su esposa, una túnica bastante ajustada de tirantes, con escote recto y falda con caída suave hasta las rodillas, preguntándose dónde podía llevar la varita sin que se le notara bajo aquel atuendo.

-Un refresco –le pidió el chico aún reticente a dejar que fuera ella quien fuera a buscar las bebidas.

-Enseguida –se inclinó y le besó una vez más-, vuelvo. No te vayas de aquí –añadió en tono de broma.

Remus le sonrió y observó como se alejaba hasta la barra del local. Después, un mar de gentío se interpuso entre él y la perfecta visión del cuerpo de su esposa. Suspiró; si tardaba demasiado en regresar, iría a por ella. No se fiaba de Malfoy.

-Veo que has venido con Lupin… -siseó la voz de Malfoy cerca de ella.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no quería que viniera a buscar las bebidas… -murmuró ella mientras rodaba los ojos-. Es una sorpresa verte por aquí, Malfoy, ¿tu familia no da una gran fiesta para los magos sangre pura en la que puedas perderte y dejarnos a los demás?

-Sí, pero quería ver…. –le echó una apreciativa mirada lujuriosa-… cómo estabas… -terminó de decir-. Después de todo, si vamos a casarnos, creo que…

-Creo que te falta información, querido Lucius –dijo ella poniendo demasiado dulzura al pronunciar el nombre de él-. No puedo casarme contigo porque ya lo estoy –dijo mostrándole el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, con gran regocijo.

-¿Qué…

-Lo siento, creo que no seremos familia… -chasqueó la lengua-… qué lástima, ¿verdad?

-Es mentira –dijo Lucius sujetándola por el brazo-. Dime que es mentira. No puedes hacerme esto, ¿sabes qué dirá la gente?

-Deja que piense… -dijo ella estirando su brazo para soltarse del agarre de él-.. Mmmm ¿qué soy demasiado inteligente por haberte rechazado? No, espera, mejor… que soy afortunada de haberte rechazado… sí, creo que eso está mejor… Y ahora si me disculpas… -tomó sus bebidas-… me están esperando.

-Sé que es mentira, Danielle… y voy a conseguir que te cases conmigo de verdad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si no quieres ver la realidad que brilla en mi dedo, es tu problema, Malfoy –se giró y apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando volvió a mirar al rubio-, ah, por cierto… no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre… nunca más. Nunca te he dado permiso para hacerlo y por suerte para mí, nunca tendrás el derecho de hacerlo.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula.

Aquello no iba a quedar así. Estaba mintiendo. Si se hubiera casado, él lo sabría… estaba mintiendo… pero no se saldría con la suya… iba a destrozar a Ann Seever y el primer paso era hacer daño a sus amigas… y Danielle iba a ser la primera… convirtiéndose en su esposa… Oh, sí… lo haría…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Te encuentras bien? –ella asintió mientras bebía de su ponche.

Al hacerlo, notó como el líquido ardiente le quemaba un poco la garganta; miró a su novio enarcando una ceja ante lo que él sonrió de forma inocente… demasiado sospechosa.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho al ponche?

-Oh, nada… sólo lo hemos animado un poquito… -dijo con una media sonrisa el chico.

-¿Le habéis puesto alcohol?

-Muy poquito –aseguró él sonriendo mientras indicaba con los dedos pulgar e índice qué poquito habían puesto-… Vamos, Ann, a nadie le sentará mal…

-Pues a mí no me ha sentado bien –le dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Porque tú…

-Sirius, ¿quieres bailar?

El chico se giró hacia Jessica que le sonreía mientras estiraba una mano hacia él. Sirius miró a la chica, a la mano y luego a Ann para volver a mirar a Jessica.

-Creo que no, Jessica… estoy con Annie y no..

-Oh, no, Sirius, ve un rato con ella… estaré bien –le aseguró Annie sinceramente sabiendo que si su novio se quedaba, seguramente acabarían discutiendo por el alcohol del ponche.

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó el chico-. No voy a dejarte sola.

-Sirius, sólo vas a bailar a menos de dos metros de mí… sólo quiero descansar un poco… y sé que con Jéssica no corro peligro de que me abandones por ella, ¿verdad? –bromeó mirando a la chica.

-Por supuesto que no, tengo novio muggle, por eso no ha podido venir, sólo quiero comprobar si es verdad lo que dicen de ti –dijo mirando a Sirius-. Que eres un experto bailarín capaz de hacer que cualquier chica, por patosa que sea, consiga terminar un baile sin tropezar con sus propios pies.

-Lo es, te lo aseguro –le dijo Ann contestando e interpretando la sonrisa de Sirius que se sentía bastante halagado en aquellos momentos-. Vamos, ve, te espero aquí.

Sirius se inclinó hacia ella y colocando las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla la besó con fuerza y ternura; sólo él conseguía besar de aquella forma, haciendo que la misma alma quisiera ser vendida al diablo con tal de conseguir otro beso así.

-¿Y eso?

-Para que no se te olvide que sólo es un baile –le dijo él juguetón acariciando su espalda y besándola de nuevo en los labios-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero…

Ann aprovechó para ir a cambiar su vaso por otro… esta vez, un simple refresco, estaba convencida de que los chicos no había manipulado los refrescos. Un olor demasiado dulzón la rodeó y la chica rodó los ojos. Sólo había una persona capaz de ponerse tanto perfume con la convicción de que resultaba sexy, cuando nada más lejos de la verdad… había escuchado a los chicos comentar que un par de gotas de perfuma en lugares estratégicos estaba bien, pero en exceso… no era agradable besar el cuello de alguien y notar el sabor del perfume…

-Bonita fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Hasta hace dos segundos lo era… -le contestó ella con fingida dulzura.

-No es que te esté buscando por agrado, Seever.

Ann rodó los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora, Sam? –preguntó recelosa.

-Supongo que informarte de que tu novio está bailando con otra… ¿lo sabías?

-De echo –sonrió con superioridad-, fui yo quien insistió para que bailara con ella, es muy protector –fingió un hermoso puchero-, no quería dejarme sola pero yo necesitaba descansar un poco… ¿algo más de lo que quieras informarme con la intención de que Sirius y yo nos peleemos esta noche?

Vio como Samantha apretaba los puños un par de veces como si intentar controlarse, antes de esbozar una sonrisa felina.

-Sanders te estaba buscando… creo que salió fuera a tomar un poco el aire… -dijo de forma casual.

-¿Jhon? –preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento-. ¿Será por algo de la poción… -preguntó esta vez más para sí misma-. Gracias Sam… supongo –añadió atravesando la pista para ir a buscar al chico.

Samantha sonrió feliz, se sentó en la silla donde había estado Ann y cruzó las piernas de forma elegante, mostrando una generosa parte de piel y carne; una mirada atravesó la pista de baile y asintió de forma distraída hacia Lucius Malfoy que sonrió satisfecho. Sam se dispuso a hacer lo que más le gustaba: observar a Sirius Black moviendo las caderas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes y ni siquiera sé por qué te lo digo ahora, bueno, sí lo sé, pero no quiero que pienses que no quiero que estés bien, eso es lo que quiero, por eso creo que el saberlo te ayudará porque si pasa algo podrás estar preparada y entonces él no podrá hacerte nada y además puede parecer egoísta pero quiero poder hablar de esto con alguien y sólo quiero hablarlo contigo y…

-James, James… -le tomó de las manos-. Tranquilízate –sonrió-, apenas puedo entender lo que dices –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¿No estás enfadada?

-No… en realidad…empezaba a preguntarme cuándo me lo dirías –le dijo Lily-… creía que sería para después de las vacaciones… -añadió más ara sí misma.

-¿Lo sabías? –ella asintió-. ¿Todo?

-Ajá –contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo…

-Vamos, James, dame un poco de crédito, ¿quieres? –dijo ella -¿Crees que no sé cuidarme sola? Cada vez que Dumbledore habla sobre algo serio, lo suficientemente serio, después hace que olvidemos lo que ha pasado en su despacho, para que en caso de que nos ocurra algo, no podamos revelar nada –dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano-, de echo es algo que todos los directores de Hogwarts han estado haciendo durante generaciones enteras, no es un misterio… -se encogió de hombros-. Sólo tuve que ponerme un hechizo protector, nada más… bueno, y fingir que no recordaba nada de lo de Voldemort.

-Riddle –corrigió James -. Su nombre es Riddle.

-No. Su nombre es Voldemort –le corrigió ella entonces-. ¿No lo ves? Dejó de ser Tom Riddle para convertirse en alguien temido, en alguien a quién los demás tuviesen miedo con sólo pronunciar su nombre… y yo no le tengo miedo, James… Es Voldemort, y no voy a dejar de pronunciar ese nombre.

-No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada, Lils –le aseguró James en la tranquilidad de aquel rincón del parque-… No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada nunca…

Lily le abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo sé, James… lo sé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ann! –gritó Jhon cuando la vio salir del local-. Ven, ven… acércate… aquí se está muy bien… -le dijo mostrándole el banco donde estaba más tumbado que sentado.

Ann sonrió. La voz del chico algo achispada y sus ojos brillantes le indicaban que seguramente él sí había bebido ponche.

-¿Has bebido, Jhon? –preguntó Ann divertida. Jhon se limitó a encogerse de hombros- ¿Cuánto?

-En realidad, no estoy seguro… -dijo empezando a contar con los dedos de las manos las copas que se había tomado-… ¿doscientos? –preguntó diciendo un número al azar.

Ann rodó los ojos, estaba claro que se lo había inventado y que no tenía ni idea de lo que había bebido.

-Vale, cuando has bebido tanto que no recuerdas si has bebido es que has bebido mucho –dijo sentándose a su lado-. Sam me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo… Si es sobre la poción…

-Shhhh –la calló él-. No es sobre eso… Yo… tú… -suspiró-. Te quiero –dijo firmemente.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero –repitió el chico sonriendo tontamente-. Y sé que tú también me quieres.

-Yo quiero a Sirius –le contestó Ann con voz tranquila como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño pequeño.

-¿Sí? –él se acercó a ella, demasiado-. A ver si piensas lo mismo después de esto…

Fue sólo un roce, lo justo para que Ann se apartara de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Besarte, ¿no es evidente?

-¿Por qué… -las manos de Jhon se atrevieron a tomara de la cintura y ella se volvió a apartar-… será mejor que entre –dijo un poco nerviosa.

-No puedes irte ahora… estamos en lo mejor…

Y Ann vio como Jhon se acercaba de nuevo para besarla, y entonces recordó algo, que pese a no llevar su varita, sabía defenderse perfectamente, alzó la mano y golpeó la mejilla del chico con fuerza, viendo como Sanders la miraba con asombro. Se asustó. Se asustó de verdad cuando en un rápido movimiento, el chico la sujetó del brazo con firmeza.

-Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño –le dijo ella.

-No lo creo, Annie –dijo pronunciando su nombre con cierto desdén y condescendencia-. No puedo soltarte porque tengo algo que hacer…

-¿Qué…

Jhon la acercó de nuevo a él y ella fue consciente del olor a alcohol que desprendía.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes! –gritó ella empujándole con fuerza.

Sintió como él se alejaba de ella, y lo vio caer sobre el banco sacudiéndose la cabeza para aclararse, no esperó más; se alejó de Jhon todo lo posible y entró deprisa y corriendo en el local, sus ojos barriendo la pista hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Sirius.

-Tengo que hablar contigo ahora –casi ordenó Annie tomando a su novio del brazo y alejándolo de la pista de baile.

-Te juro que no estaba… -empezó a defenderse Sirius antes de que ella sacara conclusiones precipitadas y totalmente erróneas.

-Me ha besado –le interrumpió ella.

-¿Jessica? –preguntó Sirius mirando hacia la pista donde la chica parecía haberse resignado a que él se hubiera escapado.

-No, Jhony –dijo Ann.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sanders con Jéssic…

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de Jessica de una vez? –Sirius la miró atentamente. Estaba nerviosa, pálida y ligeramente temblando.

-Tranquila Annie… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Jhonny… Estábamos hablando y entonces me ha besado de repente y yo me he apartado pero él está bastante ebrio y ha vuelto a intentarlo y luego le he dado una bofetada y entonces él ha intentado besarme y me ha cogido del brazo y luego…

-Calma, calma, calma Annie –la abrazó sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella temblaba entre sus brazos y se maldijo por no haberle prestado atención y no haberse dado cuenta de que Sanders había bebido más de la cuenta-. ¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó en un susurro mientras la alejaba de la sala de la fiesta y la llevaba hasta la pequeña habitación contigua que los dueños del local estaban empleando como almacén.

-No, no le he dejado pero…

-Ann, respira, ¿de acuerdo? –le sugirió él mientras transformaba un par de cajas en dos sillas donde obligó a la chica a sentarse-… Respira con tranquilidad, no pasa nada… estoy contigo, ¿vale? –ella asintió y obedeció llenando sus pulmones de aire, sintiendo como el oxígeno reaccionaba dentro de su cuerpo y sintiendo el cálido aroma de Sirius cerca de ella mientras el chico se sentaba frente a ella y la tomaba de las manos acariciándole el dorso.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó ella. Sirius frunció el ceño-. Siento mucho no haberte hecho caso y no haberme dado cuenta de que Jhony… Jamás hubiera pensado que…

Un nuevo sollozo hizo que no pudiera seguir hablando. Sirius se levantó de la silla y la levantó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza hasta que los sollozos de Annie se hubieron calmado lo suficiente; se inclinó sobre su oído con suavidad.

-Voy a matarlo –dijo Sirius convencido de ello-. Primero lo maldeciré y luego lo mataré y lo haré trocitos y lo meteré en redomas para hacer pociones y lo echaré al lago –acarició la espalda de ella en gesto protector-. Le pediré a James que se quede contigo y…

-No –le pidió Ann-. No me dejes ahora Sirius… por favor…

Estaba asustada. Asustada de verdad. Ann nunca había sido una chica en la que ellos se fijaran, incluido él mismo, solía pasar desapercibida entre el alumnado masculino y si su nombre era mencionado, obviamente era por ser amiga de quién era o por sus constantes discusiones verbales y duelos con Malfoy; y cuando Sanders había intentado besarla se había asustado; quizá otra chica hubiera actuado con normalidad… una sonrisa tímida, una palabra divertida y coqueta y hubiera logrado que el chico desistiera, pero ella se había asustado en serio. Era consciente de que él era el primer chico que la había besado y el primero que la había cogido de la mano y el primero que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros en los pasillos… Ann no había podido controlar la situación y se había paralizado y cuando había asimilado qué pasaba, se había asustado terriblemente.

Tenía que haber sospechado algo cuando había visto a Sanders y Malfoy cuchichear en un rincón del local, tendría que haber hecho algo entonces… y Ann no estaría tan asustada como lo estaba en aquel momento.

-De acuerdo… -le susurró-… volvamos al castillo, ¿te parece? –ella asintió en silencio-. Le pediremos a los elfos un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate y nos lo comeremos en la habitación de los merodeadores, ¿está bien?

-Sí, está bien…

-Vamos… avisaré a James y nos podremos ir –le indicó.

-Siento haberte estropeado la fiesta Sirius.

El chico sonrió y la besó en la frente de forma cálida y suave, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios con la piel de ella.

-No has estropeado nada, preciosa –acarició parte del cabello de Ann que estaba sobre los hombros y le sonrió-, nunca podrías hacerlo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde se habrán metido… -se preguntó Danielle paseando por la plaza buscando a Lily o a Emily a quienes había visto salir rápidamente del local.

-¿Me buscabas?

Una mano se cernió alrededor de su muñeca haciéndole daño. No tenía que ser muy lista para saber de quién se trataba.

-Malfoy… sólo tú puedes aparecer en medio de la oscuridad…acechando en las sombras…

-Exacto… Y ahora que estamos los dos solos… -la arrinconó contra uno de los árboles mientras la sujetaba con una mano y colocaba la otra en la cintura para impedir que ella se removiese como lo estaba haciendo-… ¿qué te parece que consumamos nuestro próximo enlace?

-¿Cómo te lo tengo que repetir? Estoy casada –dijo intentando escabullirse, pero sin poder hacerlo dado que él era más fuerte.

-Es mentira… -se inclinó sobre el cuello de ella-… pero si no lo es… tu esposo te repudiará en cuanto sepa que has mantenido relaciones sexuales conmigo… -movió su mano sobre la cintura de ella, ascendiendo hasta que el pulgar le rozó un pecho.

-Maldita serpiente, ¡suéltame! –ordenó.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de ordenar nada…

-La señora ha dicho que la sueltes. Quita tus manos de mi esposa ahora –dijo calmadamente mientras clavaba su varita en las costillas del rubio Slytherin.

Los ojos de Danielle le miraron de forma altiva mientras se soltaba del agarre de Lucius aprovechando que éste se había quedado paralizado al no esperar la aparición de Remus. Sus ojos azules oscuros brillaron cuando mostró con orgullo su mano izquierda donde brillaba el anillo, esta vez, con más fuerza. En la muñeca de Remus, una esclava, una de esas pulseras oficiales de matrimonio que substituían a los anillos.

-Te lo dije –le comunicó pasando por su lado y yendo junto a Remus que la revisó en silencio con la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba bien; ella asintió como si aquella fuera la confirmación que él necesitaba.

-Tu familia te desconocerá –le informó Lucius girando lentamente aún sintiendo la presión de Remus cerca de él pese a que el chico había apartado su varita unos centímetros.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero –le contestó ella-. De echo, renuncié a mi apellido y mi familia cuando me casé con Remus –añadió orgullosa y con cierta sonrisa irónica que a Lucius le recordó a Black cuando conseguía salirse con la suya. Se desabrochó el broche que sujetaba su capa y dejó que ésta resbalara lo suficiente para mostrar el escote recto de la túnica que llevaba, dejando su cuello desnudo ante los ojos de Malfoy-. Ya no estoy prisionera de ellos Malfoy y tampoco pienso ser la tuya.

-¡Maldita bastar…

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! –gritó entonces Remus-. ¡Mantente alejado de ella, Malfoy! No voy a permitir que le hagas nada, ¿entiendes? Y ambos sabemos quién es mejor en defensa, ¿verdad? –los ojos dorados de Remus brillaron peligrosamente con la aproximación de la luna llena-. ¡Lárgate!

-Me las pagarás algún día, Lupin… -aseguró Malfoy mientras se retiraba con toda la elegancia posible.

-Te estaré esperando… -fue la sencilla respuesta de Remus-. Vamos… ha sido una noche extraña… volvamos al castillo, ¿estás bien?

Danielle asintió mientras los dos se dirigían a la casa de los gritos y de allí a Hogwarts… la luna estaba casi llena… y Dani se preguntó si aquella posesividad había sido del lobo o del esposo. Cuando Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia él, decidió que no le importaba; el lobo y Remus, eran el mismo… eran su esposo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tendría que haberme dado cuenta… -susurró Sirius sentado junto a ella en el sofá mientras la miraba y le colocaba un mechón tras la oreja-… Vi a Sanders y a Malfoy hablar… pero… no le di importancia… -la besó en la frente-… Lo siento, preciosa… tendría que…

-No podías saberlo Sirius, además, no ha pasado nada grave… -sonrió de forma inocente.

Sirius se acercó más a ella y la agarró de la cintura antes de besarla, queriendo borrar de la boca de ella cualquier rastro que pudiera haber de Sanders, queriendo demostrarle a Ann que él la quería, que él estaba a su lado, que siempre lo iba a estar y que la amaba… que la amaba tanto que a veces hacía daño…

La chica aceptó el beso con tranquilidad, queriendo fundirse con Sirius a través de aquel contacto poderoso… cuando la mano de él se movió sobre su cintura, ella se apartó de forma nerviosa. Sirius la miró interrogante.

-Yo… voy a darme una ducha… -musitó Ann.

Sirius le sonrió comprensivo mientras apartaba su mano de la cintura de ella. Había notado como se había tensado y lo último que quería en aquellos momentos, era que ella se sintiera obligada a nada.

-De acuerdo… ¿te espero?

Ann dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió antes de besarlo con suavidad.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo –contestó él cuando ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter y James tuvieron el tiempo justo de mirarse antes de salir corriendo detrás de sus novias, el primero rogando porque Emily no hubiera traído consigo su varita, el segundo maldiciendo a Sirius porque le hubiera dicho que Ann había tenido un problema con Sanders cuando Lily estaba delante.

-¿Crees que debemos intervenir?

James enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta de Peter. Jhon Sanders estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza, y ambas chicas permanecían de pie frente a él, la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados y los ojos verdes centelleando y Emily con la mirada amenazadora mientras azuzaba los brazos arriba y abajo haciendo todo tipo de aspavientos mientras le gritaba al chico varias cosas que Peter jamás creyó que podrían salir de la boca de la chica.

-No creo que sea prudente… -dijo James en un susurro-. Son terribles cando se enfadan de verdad.

-Vale –Peter contempló como su novia seguía gritándole a Sanders-. ¿Y si hay sangre de por medio?

James se encogió de hombros.

-Si de ellas, los paramos, si no, las dejamos…

-Tú mandas, Cornamenta –dijo sentándose junto al chico de gafas que se había apoyado en uno de los árboles para ver la escena.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! –le gritó Emily-¡Se supone que eras su amigo! ¡Se supone que ella confiaba en ti!

-Sólo ha sido un beso –se defendió Jhon.

-¿Sólo ha sido un beso? –pregunto Lily con la voz peligrosamente calmada- ¿Sólo un beso? Y si ella no te hubiera parado ¿qué? –preguntó-. Nadie puede besar a nadie sin su permiso, Sanders –le dijo amenazadora-. Nadie puede hacer que otra persona haba lo que uno quiere sin su consentimiento. ¿Tan idiota eres que no sabías eso?

-En momentos como este es cuando recuerdo por qué no debo hacerlas enfadar –dijo Peter al oido de James.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Colagusano… -sonrió-… menos mal que Dani no se ha enterado…

-Aún –hizo constar el pequeño animago-. Espera a que se entere mañana… no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Sanders.

-No ha sido para tant…

-Antes de que terminara de hablar, Emily le había abofeteado.

-Uys… eso ha tenido que doler –dijo James llevándose su propia mano a la mejilla.

Peter cabeceó.

-Ya te digo…

-¡Me has pegado! –gritó Jhon poniéndose de pie-¡Me has abofeteado!

-Y lo volveré a hacer si no te alejas de Annie de forma rápida –le amenazó Emily.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si no te hago caso? -preguntó él burlón.

-Hora de intervenir… -le susurró James a Peter que se levantó de un salto.

-Créeme, no te gustará saberlo –aseguró Lily.

-¿No?

-No, a no ser que creas que el hecho de ser maldito por una bruja no sea peligroso –siseó Emily.

En un rápido movimiento, Sanders había sacado su varita.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó burlón mirándolas a ambas-. No creo que llevéis vuestras varitas debajo de esas túnicas…

-No, pero nosotros sí –dijo la voz segura de James-. Aléjate de ellas, Sanders.

-Cómo no… los caballeros al rescate… ¿dónde están Black y Lupin? Os faltan dos mosqueteros…-pero aún así hizo caso a James, sabiendo lo peligroso que el merodeador podía llegar a ser con una varita, y se alejó de ambas chicas.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia… pero si tanto te interesa saberlo… creo que Sirius está con Ann en el castillo… los dos solos ¿verdad? –pregunto mirando a Peter que asintió con fervor-. Y nosotros, nos regresamos a la fiesta, si sabes lo que te conviene, yo que tú no regresaría… de hecho, en un par de meses intentaría pasar desapercibido… ¿me has entendido?

Claro que le había entendido. Aquello era una amenaza en toda regla. Asintió.

-Yo no quería hacerle daño… -se justificó Jhon-… No quería….

La voz fría de Emily se escuchó aún estando de espaldas a él, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del local nuevamente.

-Vuelve a acercarte a ella y te aseguro que no vivirás para contar nada –le dijo Emily mirándole fijamente-. No necesito varita para defender a mis amigas.

-Y yo tampoco –aseguró Lily, ella sí, mirando fijamente al chico a los ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había subido con la intención de hablar con ella. Sabía que estaba asustada y él no quería que estuviera asustada con él, no quería que estuviera tensa sólo porque le besara o le acariciara o colocara su mano un poco más debajo de su cintura… Tenía que hablar con ella y ya. Pero no había podido hacer ni decir nada cuando había abier la puerta para hablar y la había visto, recién salida de la ducha, cubierta por la toalla… Preciosa… Simplemente preciosa y perfecta…

La chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él había entrado en silencio al cuarto y que ahora la miraba desde su posición, a medio camino entre ella y la puerta; Sirius agradeció en silencio que el ángulo del espejo en el cual ella se estaba mirando en aquel momento no fuese lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera verle a él a través del espejo. Quería decirle algo, quería hablarle, pero se quedó quieto, parado, viendo como la chica cubierta por una toalla blanca se miraba en el espejo mientras se desenredaba el cabello con un peine de color oscuro, rojo vino quizá, u ocre, no estaba del todo seguro…

¿La razón? Estaba demasiado pendiente de la mano de ella deslizándose a través del cabello húmedo, demasiado pendiente de sus mejillas sonrosadas seguramente por el calor de la ducha que acababa de tomar, demasiado pendiente del cuello y el escote que la toalla le permitía ver, demasiado pendiente de la visión de las piernas de la chica y demasiado celoso de las gotas diminutas de agua que veía caer del interior de la toalla, resbalando por las piernas hasta llegar a aquellas zapatillas blancas de medio tacón y con la parte delantera descubierta en las que estaban calzados sus pies.

Definitivamente aquello ocupaba toda su visión, ¿cómo iba a preocuparse del color del peine?

-Soy idiota… -murmuró la chica sorprendiendo a Sirius-… Debería romper con él… Sirius no puede quererme… no puede ser verdad… -se miró de nuevo al espejo y tirando el peine a una de las camas que a juzgar por la túnica de quiddich que había encima de la colcha debía ser de Dani, suspiró-. Puede tener a cualquier chica… a cualquiera…-empezó a pasarse las manos con los dedos abiertos por las briznas de su cabello para asegurarse que no había ningún pequeño enredo y al mismo tiempo le daba volumen-…¿por qué habría de quererme a mí, si no tengo nada que pueda resultar atractivo? Jhon sólo me ha besado porque Malfoy estaba planeando algo… ¿cómo voy a gustarle a nadie?

Como si quisiera comprobar de nuevo lo que decía, con lentitud, Ann llevó sus manos hacia el nudo que estaba enroscado sobre su pecho, en la propia tela, impidiendo que la toalla resbalase y lo quitó, abriendo la toalla a medias y descubriéndole inconscientemente a Sirius parte de su desnudez, la curva de su pecho, la piel cremosa de su barriga…

-¿Qué diablos puede provocarle este cuerpo para que quiera estar conmigo? –musitó ella.

Y entonces una lucecita se encendió en el cerebro de Sirius… Las sonrisas tímidas de Ann cuando estaban los dos solos, los intentos de ella por no quedarse en el cuarto con él, sus ojos pidiéndole que se detuviese en silencio cuando sus manos intentaban avanzar por debajo de la ropa de ella… Todo empezaba a tener sentido, el problema no era él, sino ella; Ann tenía miedo de no gustarle, tenía miedo de no ser lo que él pudiera esperar, tenía miedo de sí misma y de su cuerpo.

Sonrió. Era un animago. Era un merodeador. Pero por encima de todo era Sirius Black, y si había algo que Sirius Black hacía bien era demostrar las cosas con actos y hechos, no con palabras. Un par de pasos, tan largos como silenciosos, eso fue lo único que tuvo que hacer él para llegar junto a la chica y mirarla a través del espejo haciendo que ella se sobresaltase y tuviese como primera reacción cubrirse de nuevo con la toalla.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás hac…

Pero Sirius no la dejó terminar; tomó las muñecas de Ann impidiéndole volver a cerrar la toalla y la besó en los labios, la besó con dulzura, con cariño, con posesividad, intentando demostrarle en un solo beso que todo su miedo era infundado, que a sus ojos, era la mujer, porque Ann no era una chica para él, sino la mujer perfecta.

-¿Qué diablos…-consiguió decir la chica cuando él la dejó separarse lo suficiente.

De nuevo Sirius la interrumpió haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, obligándola a mirarse en el espejo de nuevo, pero con una diferencia y era que esta vez, él estaba detrás de ella, su cabeza asomando por encima de la de ella y sonriéndole con los ojos, con sus gestos, con su boca. El chico tomo la toalla en silencio y la dejó deslizarse hasta el suelo donde quedó arremolinada alrededor de sus zapatillas blancas de medio tacón.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me provoca tu cuerpo? –preguntó el chico con voz ronca desde detrás de ella mientras rodeaba la cintura de Ann con las manos y notaba como ella se estremecía-. Me inspira ternura… -dijo besándola en el hombro desnudo mientras apartaba el cabello hacia delante haciendo que cayera como una cascada dorada por enima de su pecho izquierdo-, me provoca lujuria –dijo bajando una de sus manos a su cadera mientras notaba como Ann se estremecía de nuevo-, pasión –dijo acariciándole el vientre con la otra mano y provocando un ligero cosquilleo en la piel de ella-, amor…- añadió el chico volviéndola a rodear por la cintura. Los ojos de él se encontraron con los de Ann en el espejo y el chico sonrió de forma dulce al ver que ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada y estaba seguro que no se debía al calor de la ducha, ya no. Ann desvió la mirada, pero él elevó una mano hacia su rostro y la obligó a mirarle a través del espejo-… Me lo provocas todo y lo haces sin querer hacerlo… -la giró de nuevo quedando así, cara a cara-, te quiero a ti… ¿crees que me importa más las apariencias? –le preguntó con evidente sarcasmo-. No eres delgada ¿y qué? –le preguntó de nuevo sin esperar respuesta alguna y sin equivocarse-. Eres preciosa Ann y cada vez que te tengo cerca tengo que controlarme para no hacerte el amor –le confesó con voz ronca mientras apartaba el cabello rubio y lo echaba hacia la espalda de ella-, así que no vuelvas a decir que no eres hermosa, que no puedo quererte, que quieres romper conmigo… -sonrió al ver que ella abría los ojos-, te quiero a ti… ¿lo entiendes? Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cuerpo… a ti…

La giró sin romper su abrazo, disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo de ella… e inclinándose, la besó.

La besó con suavidad, con dulzura, lamiendo su labio inferior, disfrutando la calidez de ella, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios… jugando a atrapar ambos labios de ella con los suyos propios, abriendo la boca y mezclando su lengua con la de la chica, en una lucha perfecta, en una batalla donde no había ni ganador ni perdedor aunque Sirius, de una forma u otra, se sintiera ganador sólo con estar con ella.

Y cuando el beso se hizo menos pasional… y cuando el beso fue substituido por pequeños besitos cortos y dulces… ella le miró, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados y rojos por el ataque recién sufrido…

-Esto no significa que nosotros… -empezó a decir ella. Sirius la miró y sonrió aunque fingió no saber de qué hablaba ella-… que vayamos a… -el chico la miró entrecerrando los ojos-, bueno, que yo no sé si… -Sirius no podía aguantarse más y una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una leve risa suave lo delató - ¿te estás riendo de mí?

Sirius negó con la cabeza antes de besarla en la frente, la nariz y la boca de forma fugaz.

-Si te he dicho todo esto no es para acostarme contigo, Ann.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó ella que parecía sorprendida.

-No; lo he hecho porque es lo que siento, porque es lo que tenía que decirte, porque quería que lo supieras –se agachó sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de ella y tomó la toalla del suelo, lo cual le valió una sonrisa de gratitud y confianza de la chica-, no quiero presionarte a nada, sólo cuando estés preparada de verdad… -le susurró antes de besarla en la boca dulcemente, sin presionarla a nada pero sonriendo cuando notó la lengua de ella buscar la suya-. ¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó él separándose unos centímetros del rostro de Ann.

La chica asintió antes de besarle de nuevo fugazmente.

-Te quiero nena –dijo él besándola de vuelta y separándose de ella sabiendo que si permanecía mucho tiempo más no iba a querer salir de aquel cuarto.

-Odio que me llames nena –apuntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius acarició la punta de su nariz con un dedo y ella sonrió, su momentáneo enfado, olvidado.

-Pero me gusta lo guapa que te ves cuando estás enfadada –le contestó-. Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Sirius –le contestó ella.

Ann cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, por encima de la toalla, sintiéndose de repente vacía y sola, fría, y con un nudo en el estómago que sólo parecía deshacerse cuando cierto moreno de ojos azules casi grises y que la volvían loca estaba cerca de ella. Vio como Sirius abría la puerta y sin mirarla, salía del cuarto.

Fue una fracción de segundo, sólo eso, una diminuta fracción en el tiempo lo que la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que estaba dejando marchar al chico con el que quería compartir no sólo aquella noche si no el resto de las noches de su vida, al chico del que estaba enamorada desde hacía años, al chico que amaba.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando había llegado a la puerta y la había abierto, era algo que poco después lo achacaría a su subconsciente pero que en aquellos momentos se lo agenciaba al corazón sabiendo que era él quién le había obligado a abrir la puerta.

Sirius apenas había avanzado un par de pasos cuando se había girado al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-¿De verdad te vas? –preguntó la chica aún con la puerta abierta.

-Creía que era lo que tú querías… -le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ann sonrió. Dulce. Sólo Sirius Black podía ser tan dulce; sólo alguien como él podía entrar en su cuarto espiándola y mirándola desnuda para después confesarle que la quería, para luego besarla suavemente y decirle que se iba a dormir a su cuarto. Sólo alguien como Sirius podía hacer aquello. Extendió una mano hacia el chico y Sirius la miró unos segundos antes de tomarla en el aire y apretarla con su propia mano.

La miró preguntándole qué quería y ella le sonrió con cierta timidez y un brillo en los ojos que Sirius había aprendido con el paso del tiempo a reconocer en los ojos de las chicas como una invitación a que se quedará con ellas, pero si bien en los ojos de todas las chicas con las que había salido y se había acostado despertando en su cama al día siguiente había visto ambición y poder, en los ojos de Ann sólo había confianza y amor.

Ann no dijo nada, sólo entró de nuevo en la habitación sin soltar la mano de él y obligándolo de esta forma a entrar junto a ella. Se detuvo un segundo al notar que él tiraba de su mano justo en el lindar de la puerta.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, los labios de Ann se acercaron a los suyos y le besaron mientras lo obligaba a entrar para cerrar la puerta después. Sirius sonrió. Aquella era una respuesta más que suficiente para él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!!!**

**Jejejeje aunque no sé si también será todo por este año… mmm creo que como regalo de Navidad y Año nuevo voy a subir otro capítulo la próxima semana, estais de acuerdo con eso??**

**Ya me direis algo cuando me dejeis reviews, ok? **

**Pues nada, Feliz Navidad para todos aquellos que habeis llegado a leer hasta aquí, disfrutad el tiempo libre, reuniros con la familia, los amigos y coged el teléfono para hablar con esa persona con la que hace tanto que no mantienes una conversación agradable… Y soñad despiertos porque en la Navidad, todo, absolutamente todo puede pasar…**

**Feliz Navidad a todos!!!**

**Un besito, nos leemos!!!**


	35. En el bosque

**Hola a todos!!! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que nada porque mi novio me está esperando para ir a tomar un par de copas y ya voy tarde, pero no podía dejaros sin el capítulo de año nuevo, ¿verdad?**

**Un especial saludo a todos los que e habéis dejado vuestros reviews, en serio, aunque no los conteste porque no tengo tiempo para ello, los leo siempre, así que un besito para:**

**Lily Granger Potter, Duciell, mica-prongs, Sami-Maraurder girl, Ray Lae Alfori, Marce, Nemhetyst, Nimue-Tarrazo, juliju, camila, Chii Tomoyo, Piby Weasley, NannyPotter, karlablackM, carito-potter, Rory Granger, Kmii, majiss, naruweasley, Desiré, Cenipul al poder, Sandy0329, noiraaa, armelle Potter, maria, amsp14, lore.it92, Carol, Rosita, lunita, Daniela, Drumy, PaulyProns, dulce, Fabii de Potter, dany pruzzo, mARTIA, deidre, Raven Yaxley, sofigryffindor90, SandritaGranger, Terry Moon, Nasirid, Rizel, Laila Doremi**

**Espero que disfruteis del capítulo, a que esperais?? Venga, a leer!!! Nos vemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 30. En el bosque.

Se revolvió incómoda en la cama; había tenido un sueño extraño… Sirius la besaba y luego… se sonrojó sólo con pensar lo que habían hecho en el sueño… Intentó levantarse para ir a tomar una ducha, pero un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura de lo impidió.

"Es como aquella noche en casa cuando Sirius se quedó dormido conmigo y…"-pensó la chica.

Cayó en la cuenta, era lo mismo. Un brazo le rodeaba la cintura con posesión. Tragó con cierta dificultad y metió el brazo que tenía bajo la cabeza bajo las sábanas, notando que estaba desnuda y lo que era más embarazoso, no estaba sola… Se giró despacio, lentamente, dentro de aquel abrazo que parecía no tener la intención de romperse por nada del mundo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Sirius dormido, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Entonces… fue real… -y cuando tomó conciencia de ello, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su mente, viajando a la noche anterior, recordando todas y cada una de las sensaciones que había sentido… que él la había hecho vivir.

_(flashback)_

_Sonrió al verla desaparecer dentro del baño mientras decía que iba a secarse el cabello y a ponerse el camisón y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no decirle algo del estilo "para lo poco que te va a durar la ropa puesta…", algo que cualquier otra chica se hubiera tomado a risa por su descaro, pero que estaba seguro a Annie la hubiera hecho avergonzarse pese a que no tenía nada de qué hacerlo. Colocó un hechizo a la puerta y a la habitación para que hubiera silencio tanto del exterior como hacia el exterior, quería que lo que pasara en aquella habitación fuera sólo de ellos dos._

_Cinco minutos después, apenas había tenido tiempo de terminar los hechizos y de asegurarse de enviar un mensaje cifrado a través del espejo intercomunicador a James para que no les interrumpieran, la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse; dejando ver a una rubia vestida con una bata de raso y, a opinión de Sirius, nada más debajo excepto la ropa interior. Sonrió._

_-Yo… -suspiró ella-… No sabía qué ponerme…_

_Sirius sonrió comprensivo. Atravesó la habitación en dos zancadas, fruto de las ganas que tenía no sólo de amar a Ann, sino también de hacerle sentir y saber que la quería y que con él estaba protegida, y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo haciendo que ella se diese cuenta entonces de que él no llevaba la camisa puesta._

_-Estoy acostumbrado a la frialdad de nuestro cuarto, sólo tenía calor, lo juro –dijo él sonriendo haciendo que ella perdiera un poco de la tensión que llevaba acumulada en aquel momento-.No tenemos que hacer nada Annie…-le aseguró Sirius-… si quieres que me quede a dormir contigo, está bien… estará bien lo que tú decidas –la vió sacudir la cabeza de forma negativa-. ¿No es eso?_

_-No… -enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, sintiéndose aliviada por una vez de que su pequeña estatura quedase a aquella altura y pudiese refugiarse en el amplio pecho del golpeador de Gryffindor-… No es eso… Es sólo… que yo no sé qué hacer…_

_Sirius sonrió de nuevo y la estrechó contra sí._

_-No te preocupes por eso, cielo… -la besó en la cabeza y luego se separó de ella un poco para besarla en la frente, disfrutando del color de sus mejillas y del brillo de sus ojos, una mezcla de deseo, miedo e inseguridad-. Iremos poco a poco y despacio… y si quieres que pare en algún momento… sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Lo harías? –le preguntó ella-. ¿Te pararías por mí?_

_Sirius esta vez no lo resistió y se inclinó para besarla dulcemente en los labios, saboreando el labial de fresa que la chica llevaba aquella noche._

_-Por ti lo haría todo, mi ángel…_

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la mirada de Annie cambiara; por supuesto que Sirius aún podía ver el miedo y la inseguridad propia del momento, pero todo rastro de indecisión había desaparecido. _

_Y no volvió a aparecer cuando entre besos y caricias prodigadas mutuamente, se desprendieron de la ropa que les estorbaba mientras caminaban hacia la cama, y no volvió a aparecer cuando sus manos se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Ann mientras le susurraba palabras de amor y ternura en el oído; y no volvió a aparecer cuando amándola con todo su ser fue la hora de dar el paso definitivo y entrar en ella y la miró a los ojos buscando una confirmación que encontró sin miedo, la vergüenza olvidada a un lado y sólo el deseo y la mirada turbada por él._

_Y cuando ella gritó su nombre poco antes de que lo hiciera él con el suyo, cuando las manos de Annie se aferraron a sus hombros y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, cundo se arqueó contra él jadeando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos entreabriendo los labios por la resecación de los gemidos de placer, cuando sintió como vibró en espasmos al alcanzar el orgasmo… lo supo…_

_Y también lo supo cuando poco después todo volvió a comenzar, con las mismas ganas y el mismo ímpetu de la primera vez, y lo supo cuando horas más tarde, a la luz de su varita, contemplaba como dormía, extasiada, extenuada pero con una sonrisa, abrazada a él._

_Lo supo… supo que lo haría todo por ella, incluso bajar a los mismos infiernos si ella se lo pidiera… y se dijo a sí mismo que todas las relaciones que había tenido hasta el momento no lo habían sido, y que sólo con Ann podía llegar a ser realmente feliz. _

_Haciéndose la promesa eterna de no dejarla escapar nunca, se durmió a su lado, abrazándola, temiendo que, como otras veces había ocurrido con otras chicas, al despertar, ella no estuviera, y sin saber que esa misma promesa de estar siempre junto a él, se la había hecho ella en el preciso momento de cerrar sus ojos y notar que él la protegía con sus brazos._

_(fin flashback)_

Un leve ronroneó le indicó que Sirius se estaba despertando y permaneció quieta, a la espera… esperando algo que ni siquiera ella sabía qué era. Sintió como al moverse el chico, el colchón crujió levemente, notó la mano de él hasta aquel momento rodeando su cintura como si temiera que ella fuera a desaparecer, acariciar con suavidad su cintura…Sintió la dulce caricia de Sirius acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad… y luego unos labios que se posaron sobre su frente, deslizándose hacia la sien derecha, y más abajo, hacia su mejilla, la comisura de los labios que besó con suavidad, apenas un leve toque, antes de seguir descendiendo hacia la clavícula de ella.

Suspiró casi involuntariamente, escuchando como él reía suave al escucharla y Annie supo que no tenía sentido que siguiera con los ojos cerrados, así que despacio, lentamente y parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz del día que entraba por las ventanas, abrió los ojos, levantando los párpado con suavidad, para encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius, entre el azul oscuro y el grisáceo, mirándola con dulzura, cariño y deseo…

-Buenos días, princesa… -le saludó él besándola.

Sonrió mientras notaba como sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso rojizo al tiempo que sentía como el calor se agolpaba en su cara, pero por primera vez en su vida, no le importó en absoluto sonrojarse.

-Buenos días…-contestó la chica.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él.

Ann se contuvo de no reír. Le había hecho aquella misma pregunta al menos diez veces después de que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo la noche anterior y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma.

-Sí, Sirius… estoy bien… -le sonrió y él la atrajo hacia su pecho rodeándola con un brazo mientras colocaba el otro bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Sintió como la mano de él acariciaba su espalda desnuda y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, al tiempo que se removía un poco incómoda sobre él. Sirius sonrió sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia y bajando su voz unos decibelios para que sonara roca y profunda, le susurró cerca del oído:

-Me encanta tu piel desnuda… No deberías avergonzarte por estar así… nunca…-y por si a ella le había quedado alguna duda, la abrazó más fuerte-. Te quiero… -le susurró-… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Annie…

-¿Incluso mejor que conocer a James? –preguntó ella divertida alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, una mirada risueña.

Él la besó.

-Incluso mejor que conocer a James… -pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de añadir algo que hizo que ella riera-… pero no se lo digas… Necesito una ducha –señaló y luego sonrió-. ¿Quieres ir tú primero?

Ann asintió antes de darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba… tenía que ir desnuda hasta el baño porque, por lo que sus ojos podían ver, no veía ni su bata ni su camisón cerca… ¿dónde había tirado Sirius su ropa interior? Miró de reojo al chico para ver si éste se había dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría y efectivamente, Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sólo tú eres capaz de sonrojarte y avergonzarte de que te vea desnuda después de lo de anoche –esto hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más y apretara las sábanas contra su pecho mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama. Sirius rió bajito y sin importarle en absoluto su desnudez, salió de la cama, la rodeó y tomando su camisa que había quedado olvidada a los pies de la misma se la colocó a Ann por los hombros haciendo que ésta se cubriera con ella-. Seguro que te llega por lo menos hasta media pierna –aseguró él volviendo a tumbarse en la cama pasando por encima de ella y besándola en el hombro ya cubierto por la prenda-. Avísame cuando termines de ducharte, ¿vale preciosa?

Saliendo de la cama con la camisa de Sirius, entró al baño, consciente de que él la estaba mirando; cerró la puerta con suavidad, se quitó la camisa y entró en la ducha abriendo el agua mientras algunas ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Conocía perfectamente la fama de Sirius con sus chicas, con todas ellas, sabía perfectamente que el chico no se conformaba con una noche entera de sexo… sabía que también por las mañanas se levantaba con ganas de hacerle el amor a la chica en cuestión, entonces… ¿por qué con ella no…

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente para sacare aquella idea de la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Acababa de pensar que quería que Sirius volviera a hacerle el amor! Nunca en su vida había pensado algo así… Aunque, sintiendo como se sonrojaba, pensó también que después de probarlo, era evidente que iba a pensar así.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida… acabo de pensar que quiero que vuelva a hacerme el amor… -murmuró mientras vertía un poco de champú en el cabello para empezar a lavárselo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…. Tus deseos son órdenes…

-¡Sirius!

No se esperaba la voz del chico tan cerca de ella, ni tampoco se esperaba que los brazos de él la rodeasen desde atrás y que le hablara tan suave contra su hombro antes de besarle allí con pasión.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Hay que ahorrar agua, ¿no has leído el Magical Geographyc últimamente? Estamos quedándonos sin agua –ella le miró confusa-, así que decidí que ya que ambos teníamos que ducharnos, podíamos hacerlo juntos, así ahorramos agua, ¿no te parece?

-No, no me parece. Me gusta bañarme sola, gracias –dijo cortante girándose para que él no viera como se había sonrojado.

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Hacía un momento había dicho… Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que nunca se había duchado con ninguna chica, bueno, quizá con un par de ellas, pero es que ellas nunca querían…

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda en la ducha? –preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-No –se defendió ella aunque no se movió ni un centímetro. Sintió como él le apretaba ligeramente en la cintura instándola a confesarlo-. Bueno… un poquito…

-Pero si anoche estábamos…

-Pero era diferente… habían sábanas de por medio… y menos luz… y además… -se calló.

-¿Además qué? –le instó él besándola con suavidad en la nuca.

-Además no sabía qué iba a pasar anoche y sí sé lo que puede pasar si no dejas de besarme de esa forma ¡Sirius! –le llamó de nuevo la atención cuando él le depositó otro beso suave.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche? –preguntó él serio.

-No –su respuesta rápida y rotunda hizo que el chico suspirara aliviado; jamás hubiese querido presionara a Ann en ningún sentido para terminar manteniendo relaciones sexuales antes de que ella estuviese preparado para hacerlo-. Jamás me arrepentiría de lo que ocurrió anoche Sirius… y mucho menos porque ocurrió con la persona a la que quiero.

-Pero has dicho…

-Pero no quería decir que me arrepintiera, Sirius… es sólo que… -suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás en aquella conversación tan extraña-. Me gustó… me gustó mucho lo que pasó anoche ¿de acuerdo? –Sirius no contestó, pero ella sintió claramente como el chico se estaba aguantando la risa y no supo si eso le molestaba o no-. Y no sé si eso va a cambiar algo en mi…

-¿Y eso te asusta? –preguntó él de nuevo.

-Lo que me asusta es no estar a la altura de lo que quieres de mí… -confesó la chica aún ruborizada agradeciendo por el vaho del agua caliente que evitaba que su sonrojo fuera más que evidente.

-Por todos los magos, Ann… ¿A la altura de lo que yo quiero de ti? ¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que lo que quiero de ti, es todo? –la obligó a darse la vuelta, quedando ambos desnudos, sonriendo internamente al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y decidiendo que se veía realmente dulce y tierna-. Que lo que yo quiero de ti… ya lo tenía antes de esta noche… que es a ti a quien quiero… Ya no sé qué hacer para que no te sientas insegura…

-Desde que dormimos juntos en casa de mis padres no me encuentro insegura, Sirius… Sólo avergonzada… eres el primer chico que me ve desnuda y no puedo evitar pensar que…

-¿Qué eres preciosa? –ella sonrió cuando él lo hizo, dándole a entender que nunca iba a dejar que ella se considerara otra cosa que no fuera aquel adjetivo.

-Vale, ahora, aclarado este punto… -llevó sus manos al trasero de ella y sonrió satisfecho cuando Ann sonrió en lugar de sonrojarse más de lo que estaba- ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar? –le preguntó él divertido sin obtener una respuesta, el agua cayendo sobre los dos de forma paulatina y relajante-… Annie… ¿quieres que vuelva a hacerte el amor como anoche? Déjame demostrarte que no me importa la luz, ni el lugar, ni nada… te quiero a ti, princesa… ¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerte el amor?

-¿Lo harías? –preguntó ella rodeando el cuello de él con sus manos.

-Con gran placer, preciosa…

Fue lo último que Sirius alcanzó a decirle antes de inclinarse para besarla, iniciando de nuevo una danza de amor en la que ambos eran partícipes, en la que ambos ganaban y perdían junto, en la que ambos se transformaban en dueño y amo del otro… deseando que ella vibrara una vez más bajo sus manos y caricias… sabiendo que nunca tendría suficiente de Ann, nunca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus escuchó susurros en la habitación; en momentos como aquel odiaba su buen oído de licántropo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, el brazo rodeando la figura esbelta de Danielle, recordando con satisfacción la cara de Malfoy al descubrir que era cierto que estaban casados, aunque sin acabar de gustarle esa sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que planeaba algo, demasiados años para no conocerlo.

Centró su atención en los susurros. James y Peter, suspiró. ¿Qué diablos hacían cuchicheando a esas horas? Se movió con agilidad dejando a Danielle profundamente dormida, salió de la cama apartando los doseles con cuidado de que los rayos no despertaran a Dani y volvió a cerrarlos antes de encaminarse hacia la cama vacía de Sirius donde parecía que James y Peter tenían una conversación. Se acercó despacio y escucho después de deshacer fácilmente el hechizo que, seguramente había puesto Peter, era muy buen amigo, pero pésimo con los hechizos silenciadores.

-Deberíamos decírselo a Lunático –se escuchó la voz divertida de Peter-. Si se entera por otros medios, nos matará.

-No, estará tan contento por Sirius que nos lo perdonará.

-No estoy tan seguro –añadió Peter.

-Deberías hacerle caso a Colagusano, James, puedo llegar a mataros esta misma noche –añadió con el tono divertido y jocoso que los años de resignación le habían conferido al tiempo que descorría las cortinas.

-¡Por Merlín, Lunático! –exclamó Peter llevándose una mano al pecho mientras se giraba ya que él estaba de espaldas a Remus-. ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

-Perdona, Pet, no era mi intención –le sonrió conciliador y luego miró a James que sonreía.

-¿Ves Colagusano? Por esto no deberíamos decírselo.

Remus rodó los ojos e hizo un ademán de entrar con ellos en la cama cuando vio que la colcha estaba llena de lo que parecían restos de algún tipo de salsa y chocolate reseco; con un movimiento de su varita hizo que éstas desaparecieran dejando las mantas como nuevas, y esta vez sí, entrando.

-Nunca entenderé cómo es que Sirius puede vivir en este desorden… -estrechó sus ojos mirando a los otros dos antes de añadir el final de la oración-… ni cómo podéis hacerlo vosotros.

-Porque tenemos un orden dentro de nuestro desorden –dijeron los dos defendiendo la postura que siempre adoptaban con Sirius.

-Y además, técnicamente tú eres el raro –dijo James a lo que Peter asintió-, nosotros tres somos desordenados, tú eres el ordenado, somos mayoría, así que tú pierdes.

-Eso no es cierto, Frank tampoco es un desordenado –dijo con voz tranquila el merodeador.

-Pero él no es un merodeador –dijeron al mismo tiempo Peter y James sonriendo, cómplices.

Remus rodó los ojos y ni siquiera se molestó en decirles que so había perdido gracia a partir de tercer año.

-Vamos, saca el mapa –se limitó a decir Remus moviendo su mano-, porque supongo que no estáis aquí porque queréis intimidad, ¿verdad?

James sonrió y fingió afectarse por las palabras del chico.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Peter que rió nerviosamente y casi en silencio-. Lo siento, Colagusano, pero creo que nos han descubierto.

-Algún día tenía que ser –siguió con la broma Peter-, pero Lunático no se lo dirá a nadie, ¿verdad, querido amigo?

-Sólo esperad que Canuto sepa que estáis haciendo qué en su cama –dijo remarcando el posesivo antes de arrancar a reír con los otros dos-. Venga, sacad el mapa, ¿ya habéis visto algo?

-Juzga por ti mismo…

Nada más desplegar el mapa de nuevo, Remus supo a qué se refería James; los corazones rosados flotaban saliendo de un único punto de encuentro, el cuarto de las chicas, donde dos motitas con las etiquetas de Sirius Black y Ann Seever parecían quietas y tranquilas, ajenas a los miles de corazoncitos que salían continuamente de allí; Remus no reaccionó hasta que uno de esos corazoncitos estalló en su nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

-Vaya… yo creía que había perdido el toque… -se burló el licántropo-. ¿Créeis que esta noche venga con nosotros?

-¿Bromeas? Canuto nunca te dejará solo Remus –dijo James muy serio-. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará nunca.

Remus sonrió. Los merodeadores podían parecer a ojos extraños un grupo de chicos arrogantes y prepotentes, con afán de gloria… pero dentro del grupo, se habían acostumbrado a ser hermanos prácticamente, cuidando con sus puntos fuertes, las debilidades de los otros; de ese modo Sirius protegía a Peter cuando éste estaba en problemas, James era el confidente de Sirius y él mismo lo era de Sirius y Peter… bueno… había que admitir una cosa… siempre ponía voluntad en todo lo que hacía y más de una vez se habían librado de un buen castigo gracias a su rapidez para salir de los escondites y aceptar la culpa total de lo ocurrido.

-Lo sé –se limitó a decir el licántropo.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir la conversación, la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó desde el otro lado de las cortinas.

-¿James?

-Como nos pillen espiándoles nos matan… -sentenció Peter con cara angustiada.

-Olvida eso, como descubran qué estamos espiando, matarán a Sirius –añadió James recordando que se trataba de Annie.

Remus rió divertido, por suerte para él, Danielle era mucho más comprensiva respecto a Sirius y a Annie… aunque… no estaba seguro de cómo se iba a tomar que salieran corazoncitos rosados con los nombres de ambos entrelazados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿James?

Un fuerte "chissstttt" se escuchó desde detrás de las cortinas del aludido haciendo que las chicas fruncieran el ceño, al menos Lily y Emily, porque Dani estaba demasiado ocupada decidiendo si debía levantarse o no.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis los tres ahí dentro? –preguntó esta vez Emi.

-Nada –dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres.

Danielle soltó una risa al escuchar la respuesta. Estaba claro que los merodeadores no sabían mentir para encubrirse mutuamente.

-Vamos chicos –dijo con voz somnolienta-, estamos durmiendo aquí porque no nos dejan entrar en nuestro cuarto, creo que tenemos derecho a saber qué está pasando, ¿no?

Se escuchó un leve siseó dentro de los doseles, un par de golpes y algunos aspavientos que hicieron mover las cortinas que ofrecían privacidad a la cama de James antes de que estas se corrieran con tranquilidad dejando salir al primero de los merodeadores y al más sensato que de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dani para besarla.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó ella con un susurro.

-Ya lo verás –susurró él también sonriendo antes de besarla-. Pero creo que alguien va a querer matar a Sirius… -añadió mirando de reojo a las otras dos chicas.

Lily y Emily se miraron antes de tomar cada una, una cortina del dosel para descorrerlas al mismo tiempo, viendo a los dos chicos sentados en la cama, Peter parecía que había visto un fantasma y James… bueno… a juzgar por su cara, Lily estaba segura de que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Qué tenéis ahí detrás, James? –preguntó Lily con voz peligrosamente tranquila.

-No hay nada –dijeron los dos chicos presurosos escondiéndose el mapa entre ellos.

En aquel momento, un corazón rosado salió flotando de detrás de sus espaldas, donde James mantenía el mapa oculto, elevándose por encima de las cabezas de los tres chicos y flotando sobre los mismo, mientras los nombres de Ann y Sirius aparecían entrelazados. Lily miró el corazón incrédula; Emily apretó los puños y la mandíbula y Dani sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Yo le mato! –gritaron al mismo tiempo la pelirroja y Emily.

Por suerte para la pareja de enamorados que estaban en la otra habitación, sus novios fueron más rápidos y mientras que Peter se interponía entre la puerta y las chicas, James agarró a Lily de la cintura mientras que Remus hacía lo mismo con Emily.

Danielle frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué os ponéis así? –preguntó mirando a sus amigas-. Sirius la quiere y ella le quiere a él; no la había visto más feliz en toda su vida y si vosotras dos podéis mantener relaciones sexuales con vuestros novios, ella también puede hacerlo ¿no os parece? –y levantándose de la cama se dirigió a Remus, lo cogió de la mano aprovechando que tanto Emily como Lily parecían haber olvidado sus instintos homicidas hacia Sirius y empezó a caminar hacia el baño-, y ahora si me permitís, voy a ducharme y a mantener seguramente relaciones sexuales con mi marido.

James y Peter se miraron con una sonrisa antes de que la puerta se volviese a abrir y un Remus sonriente y paciente se dirigiese a James con la mano extendida. A regañadientes, el chico de gafas le entregó el mapa y Remus regresó al baño.

El resto de los ocupantes de aquella habitación decidió que era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pues no está tan mal –dijo Lily mientras se servía un bollo de chocolate de la fuente que había en la mesa de la sala común-. ¿Y cuánto decís que durará el hechizo sobre el Gran Comedor?

-Una semana –contestó Peter viendo que James estaba bebiendo de su zumo de naranja en aquellos momentos y no podía contestar-. Hasta entonces, haremos las comidas aquí.

-¿Y Dumbledore no sospecha nada? –preguntó escéptica Emi mientras se sentaba en el sofá después de que dos niños de primero se levantaran ante una significativa mirada de James que fue reprendido por su novia pelirroja por chantajear de aquel modo a los más pequeños.

-No he hecho nada –se defendió James-. No tengo la culpa de que me adoren –añadió divertido.

-Supongo que sí –contestó Remus mirando a Emily-. Pero dado que no tiene pruebas…

-… y que no quiere tenerlas… -acotó Dani riendo suavemente.

-… sólo nos ha dado ciertas indirectas, pero nada más.

Emi estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la risa de Annie bajando las escaleras hizo que se detuviera; la voz de Sirius, grave como siempre y dulce al mismo tiempo, se escuchó mientras decía algo parecido a "no es cierto".

-Buenos días chicos –dijo el animago bajando las escaleras alegre mientras llevaba a una sonriente Annie en su espalda, sujetándola por las caderas para que no se cayera mientras ella se agarraba a su cuello y dejaba asomar su cabeza por detrás del hombro de él-. ¿Chocolate? –preguntó él caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban los bollos.

-Puedes bajarme, Sirius –le dijo ella divertida.

-¿Me prometes que no te irás si te bajo? –preguntó.

-Te lo prometo –contestó ella al tiempo que el chico la dejaba en el suelo-. Gracias –dijo al tiempo que alargaba la mano para tomar un bollo pequeño de chocolate, bollo que fue interceptado por la mano de Sirius que se lo arrebató- ¡Eh, ese era mío!

-No –le dio un bocado devorando casi la mitad mientras tomaba una gran magdalena de chocolate rellena de fresa de las que sabía que a Annie le encantaban-, este es el tuyo –y luego, sonriendo se acercó a su oído, consciente de que la chica aún no estaba preparada para que coqueteara de forma abierta con ella estando todos presentes-, me gustas como estás, así que nada de dejar de comer… -y luego la besó en la mejilla mientras la tomaba de la mano para dejarse caer en el sofá, con Annie en su regazo, junto a James que se limitó a sonreír ante el descaro de su amigo.

-Si seguís así no va a hacer falta que le ponga edulcorante a mi zumo –se quejó Emily mientras soltaba con hastío el tenedor sobre la mesa baja, junto a su plato con huevos revueltos, haciendo reír a Dani-. ¿Qué? ¿Es que soy la única que piensa que podrían ser menos evidentes?

Danielle torció la cabeza mientras miraba a Sirius y a Ann, ambos desayunando en su propio mundo, donde las caricias, las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas dulces y tiernas los hacían partícipe sólo a ellos de lo que había pasado aquella noche entre aquellas cuatro paredes. En aquel momento Sirius había partido un pedazo de las tortitas con sirope de fresa que había tomado de la mesita y se lo estaba dando a Ann, que, lejos de sentir vergüenza, al menos en apariencia porque sus mejillas se habían teñido de un furioso color rojizo, parecía encantada con la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Déjales –se limitó a decir Lily entonces con una media sonrisa-. Annie es feliz, debería ser suficiente para nosotras, ¿no?

-Preferiría que fuera feliz con otra persona… -masculló Emily con más que evidente sarcasmo mientras sonreía falsamente a Sirius-… aunque supongo que está bien… -añadió volviendo a prestar atención a su desayuno-… podría ser peor.

Remus se movió con aparente dificultad cuando fue a dejar su taza sobre la mesa y Danielle se apresuró a tomar el objeto bajo la mirada dulce de Remus que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está el lobo? –preguntó Sirius haciendo alusión a que aquella noche era luna llena.

-Increíblemente calmado –sentenció Remus-. Normalmente estaría alterado, nervioso, iracundo y furioso con todos –añadió-, pero está calmado… casi puedo asegurar que lo controlo yo.

-Esta noche como siempre ¿verdad? –Remus asintió a la pregunta de Peter.

-Iré a la enfermería a las ocho, y Poppy me llevará hasta la casa de los gritos.

-Y nosotros nos reuniremos contigo allí antes de las doce cuando la luna se completa –añadió James.

-Genial y yo me quedaré toda la noche despierta sin saber si mi marido está bien o no –añadió Dani con una falsa sonrisa, claramente siendo sarcástica.

-Cariño… ya hemos hablado de esto… -le dijo Remus. Ella hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Sí, pero eso no implica que deje de preocuparme…-sus ojos se movieron hacia los de Remus y en ese movimiento tuvo la visión de una marca roja en el cuello de alguien-. ¡Por todos los magos, Ann, ¿qué es eso?!

Annie se congeló en las rodillas de Sirius donde estaba sentada, asustada por el grito de su amiga mientras Dani se ponía de pie de inmediato acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué es qué? –preguntó.

Sirius hizo que Annie le mirara y la inspeccionó con seriedad, ignorando por qué Danielle había dado aquel grito, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cuello descubierto de su novia, su sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se ensanchó. Ann le miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello, adivinando casi de inmediato qué era lo que había causado el grito de su amiga.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras –le dijo al chico.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-¡Es enorme! Vas a tener que utilizar mucho maquillaje para tapar eso –sentenció Danielle examinando el cuello de Ann y haciendo que la rubia bajase su mano.

-¿Te has convertido en vampiro, Black? –preguntó mordazmente Emily mientras observaba también el chupetón que Annie conservaba en su blanco cuello.

-¿Cómo has dejado que te haga eso? –preguntó la pelirroja acercándose también hasta ellas.

-Buen trabajo –comentó distraídamente James mientras miraba a la pelirroja que se dio cuenta de que su cuello era el blanco de los ojos de James.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo –le dijo Lily-. Intenta algo como eso y dormirás en tu habitación hasta el último día de Hogwarts –añadió.

-No recordaba que te gustara hacer eso –se unió Peter a la conversación.

-Y no me gusta marcarlas como si fueran ganado –se encogió de hombros defendiéndose-, pero fue en un momento en que no estaba pensando con claridad y…

-¡Sirius Orión Black, deja de hablar de eso ahora mismo! –le gritó Ann y luego se volvió hacia los demás-. Y vosotras dejad de mirarme como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza de repente. Os he visto delante del espejo poniéndoos maquillaje –miró a Danielle-, utilizando bufandas –miró a Emi que se sonrojó violentamente-, y…. –Lily la miró tranquila, hasta que Ann sonrió de forma traviesa-… y escribiendo detalladamente en cierto diaro…

-¡Vale, cambio de tema! –gritó entonces Lily sonrojada furiosamente.

Con una risa suave, James, tiró de su pelirroja hasta que ésta se hubo sentado a su lado y siguió sonriendo cuando Lily se refugió en su pecho.

-Así que, ¿qué hacemos hoy? –preguntó Danielle.

Lily, Annie y Remus se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Estudiar –sentenciaron los tres.

Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que no se iban a poder negar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pese a ser vacaciones, los deberes de prefecta no perdonaban, bueno, eso y el hecho de que a ella le gustara el orden y la disciplina, por lo que no se había negado cuando la profesora MacGonagall, que había ido a buscarla a la biblioteca donde entre Annie, Remus y ella misma, habían conseguido que los demás terminasen los deberes de Navidad que llevaban poco avanzados, le había dicho que podía hacer la ronda con Narcisa Black o sola dado que la persona con quien le tocaba, Remus, estaba indispuesto. Con su mejor sonrisa, Lily había dicho que no tenía problema con hacerla sola, aunque por dentro estaba deseando decir que prefería que se la comiese una acromántula antes de hacer nada con Narcisa Black.

Caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando escuchó voces en una de las aulas supuestamente vacías. Con el ceño fruncido y segura de que se tratarían de algunos alumnos de primero, se dirigió hacia la clase con la intención de mandarlos a sus camas de regreso, pero no contó con escuchar lo que escuchó. Voldemort. Aquel nombre simplemente mencionado, hizo que un leve escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y que su curiosidad, la retuviera allí, atenta a lo que dentro de aquel lugar se decía.

-Nuestro Señor Lord Voldemort nos ha convocado –insistió la voz modificada con un hechizo-. No puedes fallarle ahora.

-Está bien, ¿cuándo? –pese a que no podía verle el rostro por llevarlo oculto bajo una capucha, Lily fue consciente de que conocía esa voz, de que conocía a esa persona.

-Esta noche en el bosque –anunció. Lily se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito-. No lleguéis tarde.

-No lo haremos.

Lily se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó pasos y apresuró los suyos propios hasta perderse en el laberinto de pasillos y pasadizos secretos que era Hogwarts y que ella conocía gracias a las explicaciones y atenciones de James. Tenía que avisar a los chicos, tenía que decírselo a las chicas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Danielle se ha quedado preocupada –dijo Peter rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la habitación donde se encontraban los cuatro.

-Lo sé, pero no podía permitir que viniera –sentenció Remus-. Es demasiado peligroso… yo soy demasiado peligroso para ella….

-Ni se te ocurra seguir por ahí Lunático –le advirtió Sirius que ya sabía que aquello iba a terminar en un autocompasión por parte de Remus-. Ella te quiere y tú le quieres y lo más importante es que estáis unidos y enlazados así que no se te pase por la cabeza dejarla porque por mucho que te aprecie como amigo, a ella la aprecio mucho más como hermana, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Remus le miró burlón y rodó los ojos mientras miraba a James.

-¿Alguna vez me dejará terminar una frase sin dar por sentado lo que voy a decir? –le preguntó al chico de gafas que se limitó a reír suavemente mientras se encogía de hombros. Remus miró a Sirius-. ¿Lo harás? Sería bastante agradable.

-Si lo hiciera no sería él –bromeó Peter apartándose a tiempo para que el golpe amistoso que Sirius iba a atestarle contra el brazo quedase suspendido en el aire.

-Iba a decir que soy demasiado peligroso para ella… pero no podría dejarla aunque me obligaran… la quiero –añadió sencillamente haciendo que Sirius sonriera. Una mueca cruzó su rostro.

-¿Ya? –preguntó James que siempre estaba atento a los gesto de Remus sabiendo que la mayor parte de las cosas que decía, el licántropo las decía sin palabras.

-Sí… creo que va a empezar pronto.

-Transformémonos –indicó James mientras Peter ya estaba convirtiéndose en una rata al tiempo que Sirius sonreía, el brillo de la aventura contenido a duras penas en su ojos-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, vamos, hacedlo. No creo que al lobo le guste ver a humanos cerca de él –añadió Remus con gesto divertido.

En un instante, Sirius perdió su noble porte para quedar convertido en un enorme can de color negro y ojos claros que no se despegaban de Remus mientras que James se había transformado en un imponente ciervo elegante y grácil con su cornamenta indestructible prácticamente.

Rata, ciervo y perro se reunieron en un rincón de la habitación, mientras la luna se completaba en el cielo y los primeros gritos de dolor desgarrado emergían desde la garganta de Remus, la transformación iniciada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hay que avisar a los chicos –dijo Dani nerviosa-. Si algo le ocurre a Remus…no me lo perdonaría nunca… –añadió compungida.

-Si lo que Lily ha escuchado resulta ser verdad…

-¡Es verdad! –protestó Lily indignada.

-… y Sirius se topa con ese Voldemort… -continuó diciendo Annie dejando la frase en el aire, aunque todas la entendieron.

-Eso sin contar a Potter –añadió Emily.

-Iré a buscarlos al bosque –dijo Lily decidida. La miraron-. ¿Qué? Soy animaga, he ido por el bosque en varias ocasiones.

-Nunca de noche –dijo Emily-. No creo que debas ir.

-Está bien, entonces dejamos que los chicos se encuentren transformados en animagos por el bosque con Voldemort ¿no? Sí, quizá así Remus devore a Voldemort en persona, aunque claro, luego iría a Azkaban pero en fin, ¿no es eso? –dijo la pelirroja de forma sarcástica.

-Lily tiene razón –convino Ann-. Me gusta tan poco como a ti la idea, Emily –se apresuró a decir al ver que la chica abría la boca para protestar-, pero es nuestra mejor baza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ciervo olfateó el ambiente mientras el perro entretenía al lobo en una lucha que ambos siempre mantenían en aquellas noches. Le dirigió una mirada a Colagusano que asintió de forma imperceptible, antes de desaparecer del claro cerca del acantilado donde estaban.

Siguió el olor dulzón que conocía tan bien y llegó hasta ella. Cornamenta supo que jamás olvidaría aquella visión. Una hermosa gacela con su pelaje claro, rojizo a trozos, elegante, se alzaba sobre sus cuatro patas, mirando alrededor, sus ojos verdes centelleando en la oscuridad. La gacela lo miró cuando apareció y como si hubiese sido algo no planeado, James asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la gacela lo hacía también, antes de transformarse en Lily perdiendo su forma animaga.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que su forma animaga era espectacular cuando recordó que estaba enfadado por haber aparecido así en el bosque.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó James evidentemente nervioso y ligeramente enfadado con ella mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía lejos de donde se encontraban, evitando que se tropezara con las raíces que él tan bien conocía-. Si Remus capta tu olor…

-Voldemort tiene una reunión esta noche en el bosque, sólo quería avisaros –le dijo la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Les oí hablando… no sé quienes eran pero hablaban de que Voldemort había convocado una reunión en el bosque hoy –dijo ella rápidamente-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un crujido silencioso proveniente de unos matorrales cercanos.

-Peter… -susurró James. La rata apareció unos segundos antes de volver a desparecer por donde había venido, dejando a James maldiciendo-. Maldita sea… si viene a buscarme es porque hay problemas. Tengo que volver, no puedo dejar a Sirius solo con Remus, no lo podrá controlar.

-Yo puedo…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, pelirroja –le advirtió James sabiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

-Pero…

-Llevaremos a Remus a la casa de los gritos y luego nos quedaremos allí con él, no dejaré que Sirius se acerque a Voldemort, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y tú? –preguntó con preocupación.

James no le contestó.

-James, no quiero que le busques, ¿entiendes? No quiero que…

Pero su oración se vio interrumpida cuando unos ladridos sonaron cerca de ellos, demasiado cerca para el gusto de James.

-¡Transfórmate ya! –gritó él mientras hacía lo propio.

Sin cuestionarle nada, Lily obedeció y James se puso alerta. Aquellos ladridos eran de Canuto y sólo podía significar una cosa y era que Remus iba hacia ellos. No se equivocó aunque hubiera preferido no haber acertado; de la parte derecha de donde se encontraban, un licántropo atravesó furioso el espejo paraje hasta quedar frente a ambos, olfateando en el aire y mirándolos con los ojos ensangrentados. La gacela trastabilló y retrocedió un par de pasos, el ciervo se colocó a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarla en caso de que el lobo se descontrolara.

No le dio tiempo, ni siquiera lo vio venir; sólo escuchó el silbido del zarpazo que el licántropo asestó contra la gacela que herida en su lomo, se escudó detrás del ciervo al tiempo que un perro enorme aparecía junto a ellos, interponiéndose también frente a ella.

El ciervo la miró y señaló con su Cornamenta el camino de la izquierda, con un claro mensaje en sus ojos: Corre. La gacela no se lo pensó y escuchando el aullido del lobo y los forcejeos del perro y el ciervo por detenerle, corrió todo lo que pudo por aquel camino hasta que escuchó voces y sus ojos vislumbraron una pequeña hoguera.

Un círculo de personas cubiertas por capuchas negras rodeaban la imponente figura de Voldemort, situado sobre un tocón de árbol jugueteando con su varita, sus ojos fríos como el hielo centrándose en ellos. Uno de los ecapuchados arrastró a un niño, de no más de siete años hasta el centro, junto a Voldemort y él no perdió el tiempo. Tomádolo bruscamente, le alzó la manga izquierda de la túnica y clavó su varita en el brazo del niño haciendo que este gritase, patalease y llorase. Lily quiso gritar con él, y en lugar de eso, un ruido salió de su garganta.

Dos figuras encapuchadas que estaban cerca de ella se giraron para mirarla y Lily sintió un escalofrío. Ojos negros. Unos ojos tan negros como la noche, tristes y taciturnos. Los había visto en alguna otra parte pero no recordaba dónde. Una tercera voz, más alejada preguntó qué ocurría.

-Sólo es una estúpida gacela –informó el de los ojos negros-. Sigamos con la iniciación de los más jóvenes…

Lily escuchó de nuevo el aullido del lobo y esta vez, no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a Hogwarts, donde la esperaban Ann y Emily con la capa invisible de James, ayudándola a entrar mientras ésta notaba como su herida se abría y como la sangre empezaba a salir de ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vigila lo que haces –advirtió James con cierto tono jocoso desde su cama donde estaba terminando de vendarse la herida del brazo que le ardía como un demonio al tiempo que miraba a Sirius, sentado detrás de Lily curándole la herida de la espalda-. Menos mal que estamos en invierno, si no, preguntarían cómo me he hecho esto.

-Lamento informarte James, que no tengo ninguna intención indecente contra tu novia, sin ofender Lily, pero no m gustan las pelirrojas de carecer explosivo –añadió con una media sonrisa-. Sólo dime si te duele, ¿de acuerdo?

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta antes de que Remus se asomara y entrara en la habitación.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó de inmediato James viendo que su amigo se había despertado.

Remus sonrió. Siete años, ochenta y cuatro meses y cada vez que la luna llena se marchaba, Jame le hacía la misma pregunta, formaba ya casi parte de un ritual no formulado.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

James se encogió de hombros mostrándole la venda en el brazo ante de ponerse la camisa y la túnica.

-Sobreviviré para seguir haciendo de las nuestras –añadió.

-¿Cómo te has escapado de las chicas? –preguntó Sirius que sabía lo insistentes que podían llegar a ser Ann y Danielle.

-Estaban agotadas, se ha quedado dormidas –dijo el chico-. Lily…yo… lo lamento Lily –dijo Remus sinceramente mientras veía como Sirius le estaba curando la herida.

-Deja de disculparte Lunático –le dijo Sirius retirando la gasa y el improvisado vendaje y buscando en el botiquín la solución de salva y lágrimas de fénix para curarla-. No es tu culpa.

-Pero yo… la herí… si James y tú no hubierais estado allí, posiblemente yo podría…

-No la habrías echo nada. Seguramente hubieras terminado reconociéndola… apenas fue un arañazo.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-James tiene razón, no ha sido tu culpa Remus –le tranquilizó ella. La mirada de culpabilidad de Remus era algo que nunca había podido soportar. Le hizo gestos para que se acercara hasta ella y luego lo obligó a sentarse a su lado-. Auch… -se quejó-, eso arde –le recriminó a Sirius.

-Déjame a mí –le pidió James apartando a Sirius y ocupando el lugar de él sonriendo antes de soplar suavemente sobre su herida.

-Eso significa que hace efecto… Sigue con tu charla para convencerle de que no es su culpa, como si yo no estuviera aquí –añadió el moreno mientras seguía colocando la solución en la herida al tiempo que iba soplando para que no ardiera tanto.

-Yo no debí ir al bosque sola –dijo ella-. Así que no te culpes. Además, pierdes la conciencia cuando eres licántropo, Remus, no podías hacer nada, yo lo sabía y me arriesgué a ir al bosque a buscaros. No tienes la culpa de nada salvo de haber sido víctima de esa horrible maldición.

-Entonces…

Ella sonrió.

-Entonces no ha ocurrido nada. Por mí, esta noche no ha pasado nunca ¡Auch! –volvió a quejarse.

-Perdona cariño… -James besó su herida de forma superficial antes de volver a cubrirla con una gasa suave.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me atacaste si iba con mi forma animaga.

-Reconocimiento –dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos.

-¿Cómo?

-El lobo no te reconoció –le dijo Remus-. Nunca te había visto y definitivamente el olor de un animago es completamente distinto al de un animal de verdad, el lobo no te reconoció, por eso te atacó.

-¡Remus Jhon Lupin! –gritó Danielle antes de entrar por la puerta.

-Creo que se han dado cuenta –le comentó divertido Sirius por no ser en esta ocasión el blanco del enfado de Dani.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para salir de la cama? –preguntó la chica entrando seguida de Annie.

-¿Cómo estáis, chicos? –preguntó la rubia.

-Bien –contestaron James y Lily.

-Y yo también, así que deja de hacer un drama de esto, Dani –le aseguró Remus.

-Pero…

-Ahora será imposible que no proteste –le advirtió Sirius mientras le hacía una seña a Annie para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Remus burlón-. Quizá… -y antes de que Danielle reaccionara, Remus la estaba besando.

-Vaya, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido callarla de esa forma –admitió Sirius. Ann le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro-. Era broma, cielo, lo juro.

Ann se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así –retó Dani a Remus cuando éste dejó de besarla.

-¿Besarte? –preguntó burlón. Los ojos de la chica centellearon.

-Largarte de un sitio donde te he dejado… me has preocupado, idiota… -le dijo curiosamente, sin que la palabra "idiota" sonara a insulto o algo similar.

-Lo prometo… no quería preocuparte… -añadió el chico sonriendo dulcemente.

La puerta volvió a abrirse apareciendo esta vez Emily y Peter que lucían bastante desarreglados. Sirius les miró divertido alzando una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Habéis ido al bosque a buscar algo o simplemente os habéis quedado en la habitación de al lado? –bromeó recibiendo un nuevo golpe por parte de su novia, por ser, esta vez, un poco bastante indiscreto, que lejos de hacerle daño, le hizo reír. Sólo Ann era capaz de sonrojarse ante un comentario tan inocente como aquel.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó James antes de que Emi abriera la boca para empezar una prodigiosa batalla verbal contra Sirius.

Emily y Peter suspiraron mientras el chico sacaba algo de detrás de su espalda. Sirius lo tomó con rapidez examinándolo. Una capa negra con capucha y una máscara blanca realmente siniestra que emulaba a una calavera y que cubría desde la frente hasta el labio superior.

-No había rastro de ellos ni de que hubiera pasado nada –dijo Emily-. Lo siento, James –dijo sinceramente.

-Habéis hecho lo que habéis podido –les sonrió James-. Hay que hablar con Dumbledore.

-De hecho, nos ha pedido que vayamos a hablar con él después de la comida de mañana –dijo Peter-. Nos lo hemos encontrado cundo veníamos –explicó.

-Genial, ¿por qué no vamos ahora?, así podremos confirmar la fecha del partido contra Slytherin.

-De echo, ya se ha confirmado –comentó Remus de forma casual sin saber cómo darle la noticia a James ahora que tenía el brazo herido y sintiéndose culpable por ello.

-Pues así tú no vas a poder volar –dijo Peter mirando el brazo vendado de James.

-¿Bromeas? Apenas me duele, en unos cuantos días estaré perfectamente –dijo el chico de gafas moviendo el brazo para demostrar que no estaba tan mal como ellos creían.

Sirius miró a Remus y éste miró a Lily, la pelirroja se giró hacia Dani y ésta hacia Emi quién miró a Peter y éste a su vez a Ann que le devolvió la mirada a Sirius.

-¿Qué? –preguntó James-. No me gustan vuestras miradas…

-¿Quién se lo dice?-preguntó Sirius.

-Siempre el que pregunta –contestó Peter aliviado de no tener que ser él quién le diera la noticia a James.

-Paso, a mí me puede matar… Lily, todo tuyo.

-James, cielo… -empezó a decir la pelirroja- el partido es dentro de cinco días, cuando regresen todos de las vacaciones, no podrás jugar en condiciones contra Slytherin.

-¿Qué? No voy a perder contra Malfoy ¡Estoy bien para jugar! –Danielle movió la cabeza de forma negativa y acercándose hasta el chico tocó con su mano el brazo de él haciendo que James se alejara de ella mientras la fulminaba con la mirada -¡Estate quieta!

-No estás en condiciones –sentenció Sirius entonces-. Por mucho que quiero que juegues para no asumir el cargo de capitán, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues sobre una escoba, James.

El chico en cuestión refunfuñó algo mientras miraba a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que cuando Sirius utilizaba ese tono, no había forma de disuadirlo.

-Pues tenemos menos de un día para encontrar un buscador –dijo Dani frunciendo el ceño.

-Y que sepa volar –añadió Remus repasando mentalmente los nombres de los posibles candidatos.

-Podría hacerlo si me dejarais –señaló James.

-Claro cielo, pero no te dejamos –apuntó Lily de forma condescendiente mientras le besaba para que se mantuviera callado un par de minutos.

-Podríamos hacer una lista –sugirió Peter.

-Tengo la solución –dijo Sirius mirando a su novia que negó rápidamente con la cabeza al ver las intenciones de su novio-. Annie lo hará.

Annie se quedó blanca en cuestión de segundos cuando notó todos los ojos en ella. Suspiró, iba a matar a Sirius en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues esto es todo!!! Hasta el año que viene!!! Jejejeje**

**Os ha gustado? Ya sabéis, espero vuestros reviews impaciente!!!**

**Bueno, aprovecho para desearos a todos vosotros, mis fieles lectores, un feliz Año Nuevo, que vuestros deseos se cumplan y que los malos momentos se vayan con el año viejo que estamos a punto de finalizar… **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2008, y que todo os vaya bien!!!**

**Un beso para todos. Nos leemos pronto!!! No os olvideis de mí!!!**


	36. Nota de la autora

Queridos lectores y lectoras:

Lamento tener que daros esta noticia, pero de momento y hasta tiempo indefinido, los fanfictions "Pide un deseo", "Amar es no pedir nunca perdón" y algún que otro oneshot que había empezado a escribir, quedan suspendidas.

Lo siento, de verdad. He tenido problemas técnicos con el ordenador y ahora mismo lo tengo en el taller de reparaciones sin saber si van a poder recuperar los datos que tenía guardado, es decir, los capítulos que ya tenía escritos. Además de eso, creo que también he perdido todos los apuntes que tenía de clase y estoy a sólo una semana de los exámenes, así que supongo que podreis, o si no, al menos, intentar, comprender mi angustia y el disgusto que tengo encima, tanto por no poder deciros una fecha exacta de actualización de mis historias como por haber perdido muchas horas de estudio delante del ordenador.

Espero que seais pacientes y que cuando actualice, sigais leyéndome porque creo que ahora es cuando más necesito de vuestro apoyo. Una vez más, lo siento, pero la tecnología a veces, también puede fallar.

Un beso para todos.

Nikachan123


	37. nota autora 2

Chicos, chicas, queridos lectores, estoy de vuelta!!!

Con buenas y malas noticias… Las malas es que a pesar de que han podido recuperar parte de mis archivos, lo he perdido casi todo y en ese casi todo se incluyen los capítulos de los fics que ya tenía escrito; es decir lo que me quedaba de Pide un deseo que ya estaba terminado y los que ya tenía adelantado de Amar es no pedir nunca perdón… Así, que, nuevamente, lo siento mucho pero tendréis qu esperar un poco más hasta que vuelva a recordar por donde iban mis ideas para escribir acerca de ello.

Las buenas noticias es que no pienso dejar los fics a medias y que tenéis mi palabra de que los terminaré y empezaré a subir los capítulos tan pronto pueda y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

Lamento mucho que tengáis que esperar tanto, en serio, agradezco mucho las palabras de apoyo que me han llegado en vuestros reviews, incluso alguien que ha ido grabando todos los capítulos publicados se ha ofrecido a dejármelos y aunque no me sirve de mucho dado que ahí no están los que necesito, agradezco el detalle de todas formas; y es por todos esos reviews y palabras de aliento por lo que no pienso dejar los fics a medias, así que intentaré empezar a subir los capítulos tan pronto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Un gran beso para todos por vuestra paciencia, y espero, que nos leamos pronto!!! Un besito!!! Sed felices y recordad: usad siempre una copia de seguridad!!!


	38. Un partido y una conversacion

**Hola, hola, hola a todo el mundo!!!**

**Estoy de vuelta!!! Bufff… en serio, no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo… Estaba agobiada, deprimida y angustiada porque había perdido los cinco capítulos que me quedaban para el final de este fic, y ahora tengo que rescribirlo todo… no es justo!!! No va a quedarme igual que antes… tengo la línea general de lo había escrito, pero no es o mismo.. no va a quedarme igual que antes… en fin…**

**Muchas gracias a los que me leísteis en mi último capítulo que sois:**

**SandritaGranger, Sami-Maraurder girl, karlablackM, Shu-chan, Lna, Nimue-Tarrazo, Raquelevans, juliju, camila, Desiré, maria, PaulyPRoNGs, carito-potter, majiss, Armella Potter, NannyPotter, Fabii de Potter, Lore.it92, Duciell, rosita, Ray Lae Alfori, Carol, CENIPUL AL PODER, Drumy, Klass2008, sofigryffindor90, Rory Granger, amsp14, Brujita Kira, Tub-Angel-Jp**

**Y muchas gracias a los que me habéis enviado reviews para animarme por la pérdida de mis archivos, estoy segura que sin esas palabras no hubiera escrito nada… Así que un agradecimiento especial a:**

**Lily Granger Potter, Nimue-Tarrazo, Cenipul al poder, Duciell, Mary93, Ray Lae Alfori, camila, macaen, angie, Francisca, NannyPotter, karlablackM, dulce, carito-potter, raquel-evans, Armella Potter, Pauly­Prongs, Dani, Drumy, Rizel, naruweasley, Sami-Maraurder girl, estrellagranger, Piby Weasley, majiss, Herm Malfoy, Atenea Riddle, Flor 89, ConnieBlack, Lady Eamane, Chii Tomoyo, Carol, amintajuliette, merodeadora45, rosita, Drumy, camila, LadyCornamenta, Flor89, Armella Potter, carito-potter, karlablackM, Sami-Maraurder girl, Arladiel, consue, hiromi koizumi.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo… En fin… Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y si no lo es, lo lamento mucho… he hecho todo lo posible por recordar como lo había escrito anteriormente… :p**

**En fin, un besito a todos, nos leemos abajo, disfrutad de la lectura!!!**

CAPITULO 36. Un partido y una conversación.

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

Sirius suspiró. Hacía ya casi diez minutos que Dani había salido del vestuario de las chicas asegurando que Annie estaba casi lista, el partido estaba a punto de empezar y Ann todavía no había salido de allí y a James estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco.

-Si no sale ahora mismo voy a entrar a buscarla –anunció con un tono demasiado solemne para que alguien le hiciera caso-. Hablo en serio. Lils, diles que hablo en serio.

Pero Lily sólo asintió… acababa de ver pasar a Severus hacia las gradas de Slytherin y no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con él hacía pocos días…

_(flashback)_

_Se obligó a sí misma a no reflejar el susto que se había llevado al verlo allí parado, vestido de negro como siempre, sin nada que destacara de él salvo el escudo de Slythering bordado en el pecho de la túnica. _

_-Severus, ¿qué haces en el pasillo solo? –preguntó por no decirle que le había dado un susto que hasta Morgana hubiese resucitado._

_-Te esperaba –contestó con sencillez-. ¿Tienes un minuto Evans?_

_-Claro._

_Severus sonrió para sí mismo. "Claro" Una respuesta tan sencilla que sólo la podía dar Lily. _

_-Pero date prisa, el director quiere vernos –añadió la pelirroja. Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron y sólo entonces Lily recordó que aquel chico que estaba mirándola, había sentido en algún momento algo por ella._

_-¿Veros? –preguntó con una sonrisa cínica-. Supongo que te refieres a Potter, ¿no?_

_Lily frunció el ceño y el chico sintió una punzada en el pecho. No, no era buena idea hacer enojar a Lily Evans y mucho menos si era hablando mal de James Potter, así que decidió empezar a hablar de lo que de verdad quería hablar._

_-¿Por qué él? –preguntó el chico directo-. ¿Por qué no yo? Yo te quiero del mismo modo que él si no es que más._

_Lily sonrió a medias. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de la forma en que Severus decía las cosas… directo siempre al asunto a tratar._

_-Y no lo dudo pero él… él ha hecho algo que tú nunca hiciste._

_-¿Y qué fue eso? –preguntó Severus-. ¿Hacerte enfadar, hacerte llorar? Es cierto nunca lo hice._

_- Es cierto que me ha hecho enfadar, llorar, gritar y desear tirarle desde la torre de astronomía… –negó con suavidad haciendo que algunos de los mechones que se habían desprendido de su coleta acariciasen sus mejillas con suavidad, dejando que la poca luz que iluminaba aquella habitación hiciese brillar su cabello, contrastando con los enormes ojos verdes-. Pero no me refería a eso… _

_-¿Y entonces a qué?_

_-James…él ha luchado con uñas y dientes por lo que sentía Severus… Siempre me lo dijo, siempre… no importaba con quién estuviese saliendo… seguía preguntándome si quería que anulase las citas y saliera yo con él… Tú… yo ni siquiera sabía que sentías algo por mí hasta que me lo dijiste el año pasado… ni siquiera se lo dijiste a los que se supone son tus compañeros… y estoy segura de que aún no lo has hecho._

_-¿Y por eso es mejor la forma en que él te quiere? -preguntó burlón y sarcástico-. ¿Porqué él lo grita a los cuatro vientos y yo prefiero guardármelo para mí?_

_-Nunca he dicho que lo que haga James sea la mejor manera de quererme –le contestó ella entrecerrando los ojos-. Pero es lo que yo necesito, es la forma en que quiero que me quieran… en que necesito que me quieran._

_-Dile a Potter y sus amigos que no deberían salir al bosque de noche –ella se tensó-… Podrían tener ciertos… problemas… -terminó de decir la oración con relativa pausa._

_¿Eso era todo? Lily le miró. ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir después de decirle ella en pocas palabras que no iba a quererle nunca y que estaba enamorada de James y no de él? _

_-Lo tendré en cuenta Severus –le contestó al darse cuenta por la mirada de él que llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio-. Buenos días._

_Severus suspiró cuando ella desapareció de su vista y sólo entonces se relajó lo suficiente para dejar entrever en sus ojos el reflejo del dolor que sentía por su rechazo y el miedo que sentía por el camino que él mismo había elegido._

_-Adiós… Lily…_

_(fin flashback)_

Sí, definitivamente seguía pensando de aquella forma… Quizá James no era el chico perfecto… definitivamente no era perfecto, decidió mientras veía como corría como si fuera un niño pequeño antes de saltar sobre la espalda de Sirius que se sobrepuso a la sorpresa de que su mejor amigo se le hubiese subido de repente a la espalda… Pero era el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Y aunque en un principio no había sido capaz de captar el significado de aquellas palabras, en aquellos momentos lo estaba haciendo… ¿cómo sabía él que James y los chicos estaban en el bosque? Se detuvo unos segundos recordando la mirada significativa de Severus…

Ojos negros. Grandes, abiertos, fríos, casi sin un mínimo rastro de humanidad de no ser por la nostalgia que siempre había en ellos. Aquellos ojos negros… orbes negras. Infinitamente negras que albergaban algún secreto hasta aquel momento nunca conocido. Los había visto antes de aquella forma, igual de cerca, pero no… no podía ser, ¿verdad?

-¿Lily? –preguntó Peter-. ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo… pálida… -preguntó.

James la miró unos segundos frunciendo el ceño y decidiendo desde luego si su novia estaba pálida o no. La pelirroja sonrió de inmediato ante el escrutinio de ambos y negó suavemente.

-No es nada. James necesitas tranquilizarte, así que será mejor que vayamos hacia las gradas ya.

-No pienso irme de aquí hasta que Ann no haya salido –insistió el chico.

-¿Sabes Potter? No creo que vaya a desvanecerse –dijo con tono sarcástico Emily mientras Remus rodaba los ojos.

-Annie no creo pero, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Sirius? –preguntó entonces Dani viendo que el moreno no se veía cerca.

Los ojos de James miraron a su alrededor y luego soltó un bufido seguido de un grito.

-¡Black! –el gritó de James llegó desde fuera- ¡Deja a mi buscadora inmediatamente! ¡Nada de sexo antes del partido!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo hacerlo –suspiró Ann mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

Odiaba el rojo. Odiaba el rojo y el dorado. Odiaba el rojo y el dorado en el equipo de quiddich cuando era ella quien tenía que ponerse el equipo de quiddich rojo y dorado. ¿Cómo diablos se había dejado convencer para hacer aquello?

Oh, sí, ya recordaba…

_(flashback)_

_Suspiró por décima vez mientras James caminaba detrás de ella exagerando el dolor de su brazo y lamentándose de que nadie fuera lo necesariamente bueno para substituirle en el partido de quiddich contra las serpientes._

_-No voy a hacerlo, James –dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce-. No me gusta llamar la atención y creo que si me subo a esa escoba y me presento como tu substituta, voy a llamar la atención, así que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: no, gracias pero no._

_James se giró hacia Sirius que rodó los ojos._

_-Vamos, cielo, eres la única que puedes hacerlo –intentó convencerla._

_-He dicho que no, Sirius, ¿y no deberíais estar entrenando? Dani hace media hora que se fue al campo de Quiddich._

_James desechó aquella información con un gesto de su mano como si no fuera algo realmente importante._

_-No te preocupes, sabe entrenar muy bien y no necesita supervisión._

_Ann le miró enarcando una ceja._

_-De verdad chicos, no creo estar preparada para…_

_-Vaya… nos hemos enterado de que esta vez no jugarás, Potter._

_Ann cerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Malfoy detrás de ella. Casi por instinto, Sirius la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para colocarla a su lado y alejarla lo más posible de Lucius._

_-¿No será que estás fingiendo una lesión para no tener que perder delante de nosotros? –insistió esta vez el rubio acompañado por Narcisa y Bella que sonreían tontamente mientras miraban a su primo con arrogancia y altivez._

_-No necesito fingir nada, Malfoy. Sería capaz de ganaros incluso con una lesión, pero el director Dumbledore opina que no debo –gruñó James._

_-Vaya… es una lástima… en fin… supongo que ganaremos esta vez con bastante facilidad, ¿sabes? Si os retiráis del partido prometemos no burlarnos… -las dos chicas que lo acompañaban sonrieron con autosuficiencia-… al menos no demasiado –terminó diciendo provocando la risa de las dos chicas y mostrando su propia sonrisa sarcástica-. Quizá Danielle quiera estar después con un ganador…_

_-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! –gritaron entonces James y Sirius._

_-Malfoy, ¿por qué no te pierdes y desapareces del agujero del que has salido? Y llévate a tus …-sonrió intentando encontrar una palabra para describirlas-… a ellas –dijo rindiéndose-… todos sabemos que las serpientes y las zorras son excelentes compañeros entre ellos –dijo Ann con tranquilidad destilando veneno en sus palabras y _

_en su mirada-. Y para tu información… -cerró los ojos unos segundos, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir-… yo soy la substituta de James._

_James y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron, quizá por primera vez en su vida, Malfoy había aparecido cuando tenía que aparecer._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Lucius-. ¿En serio crees que puedes hacer algo en el partido contra mí?_

_-¡Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que tú! –espetó Ann-¡Y te lo voy a demostrar estúpida serpiente arrogante! –Malfoy alzó una ceja-. ¡En el partido, voy a barrer el cielo con mi escoba y pasaré por encima de ti!_

_-¿Es una amenaza? –preguntó Bella._

_-¡Por supuesto que lo es! -se giró hacia James y Sirius que habían abierto la boca y les advirtió-. ¡Ni una palabra, esto es asunto mío! –se giró de nuevo hacia Malfoy-. ¡Y en cuanto a ti…. –Malfoy la miró-… te veré en el campo, idiota!_

_-Eso lo veremos, me gustaría ver como una pequeña rinoceronte como tú puede volar…_

_Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando la varita de Sirius estaba apuntándole directamente a la garganta._

_-¡Vuelve a decir algo así y será lo último que digas!_

_-Yo que tú le haría caso Malfoy –dijo James como si sintiera aquella situación-. Hoy no está de muy buen humor, ¿sabes?_

_Lucius se apartó de Sirius aprovechando que Ann tomó el brazo del moreno para disuadirlo de hacer ninguna tontería y se giró hacia las dos chicas que lo acompañaban._

_-Bella, Cissa, vámonos –dijo Lucius desapareciendo de allí haciendo ondear su capa._

_-Nunca entenderé como lo hacen –dijo James frunciendo el ceño mirando las capas._

_-Es fácil, las serpientes sabes arrastrarse –contestó de forma indiferente Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Se giró hacia Annie -¿Estás bien?_

_La voz de Sirius la hizo reaccionar._

_-¡Merlín! –exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza -¿Dónde diablos me he metido?_

_Sirius rió de forma grave antes de rodearle la cintura con una de las manos e inclinarse sobre su cuello para besarla haciéndola estremecer._

_-Me encanta cuando te enfadas… -le susurró al oído._

_-Black, aléjate de mi buscadora –se interpuso James entre los dos para frustración de Sirius y diversión de la rubia-. Ya sabes qué opino de eso, nada de sexo antes de los partidos, así que ve a darte una ducha fría mientras yo hablo con mi buscadora._

_-¡Cornamenta! –se quejó Sirius-. ¡Estamos en invierno, las duchas frías me congelarán!_

_James le miró divertido mientras empezaba a alejarse con la chica por el pasillo dándole instrucciones._

_-Quizá así dejes de pensar con… tú ya sabes qué y lo hagas con la cabeza, quiero esa copa Sirius –añadió._

_Sirius frunció el ceño. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea sugerir que Ann fuera la buscadora._

_(fin flashback)_

Ella y sus enfados… algún día la traerían más problemas que el hecho de aceptar un desafío de aquella magnitud. Se miró de nuevo. En realidad no le quedaba tan mal… sólo… demasiado llamativo y ella odiaba llamar la atención…

Cerró los ojos unos segundos con la absurda idea de que quizá, y sólo quizá, si hacía eso, el uniforme desaparecería y ella estaría sentada en las gradas junto a Lily, Remus, Peter y Emi animando a su novio, y no siendo ella animada por sus amigos.

Sintió unos brazos que se cerraban en torno a su cintura y se relajó al reconocer el aroma que siempre acompañaba a Sirius además de notar los labios de él en el cuello, apartándole el cabello recogido en una trenza alta para que no le molestara durante el partido.

-No seguirás preocupada por la conversación del otro día con Dumbledore, ¿no?

Annie suspiró…

-¿Acaso no debería?

_(flashback)_

_-Así que por aquí se va al despacho de Dumbledore… -musitó Ann._

_James que caminaba a su lado se detuvo al escuchar a la chica e incluso, cosa que agradeció Ann porque estaba empezando a volverse loca, James dejó de darle consejos acerca del campo de quiddich, de las bludgers, de las trampas de los Slytherins y sobre todo de los comentarios de Malfoy que siempre hacía para desconcentrarle._

_-¿No sabías que por aquí se venía al despacho de Dumbledore? –preguntó atónito._

_-En realidad no –comentó de forma despreocupada la chica._

_-De acuerdo, esto es serio. Sirius, tu novia no sabe donde está el despacho de Albus –informó el chico de gafas mirando por encima de su hombro interrumpiendo la conversación de Remus y Sirius._

_-Bromeas, ¿cierto? –preguntó el aludido. Ann negó suavemente-… Siete años y nunca has venido al despacho del director… debe de ser un récord._

_-No lo creo. Supongo que alguien más no debe haber venido –contestó con simpleza._

_-No. Incluso Lily ha estado un par de veces –comentó Emily haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar si habían sido algo más que un par de veces._

_-Pero sólo para hablar de la placa de Premio Anual y a aquella entrevista orientativa acerca de qué quería hacer con mi futuro –replicó enseguida Lily. James rodó los ojos y Lily lo miró de forma acusadora-. A la que por cierto tú no fuiste._

_-¿No fui? –preguntó James haciéndose el despistado-… Que raro… debí olvidarlo… _

_-No te preocupes, Lily, Cornamenta ha ido tantas veces al despacho del director que seguro que en alguna de esas ocasiones ha hablado de ello con el director –sonrió Remus abiertamente. Al ver la mirada divertida de James añadió algo más-. O puede que no… -Lily le miró. Remus estaba bastante divertido._

_-Creo que me sentó mal las chuletas de cerdo –dijo entonces Dani con sencilleza-. Vamos a ver que quiere el director –dijo con una de sus sonrisas mientras rebasaba a los dos chicos y se acercaba hasta Annie a quien cogió del brazo separándola de Sirius._

_-Pues a mí me sentaron muy bien –dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius._

_-A ti te sentaría bien comerte un cerdo entero Sirius –le replicó con cierto tono humorístico Peter._

_-Mientras que no sea el cerdo quien me coma a mí, está bien –se defendió Sirius sonriendo._

_-Pobre animal… -comentó entonces Emily. Peter la miró, curioso, al igual que Remus, por saber qué era lo que ella iba a añadir, porque estaba más que claro que no pensaba quedarse sólo en aquello-. Es decir… si eso pasara, se indigestaría él._

_Sirius abrió la boca para contestar algo que, seguramente daría inicio a una conversación bastante divertida, a juicio de Dani y de James, pero en cuanto su novia le dio un suave golpe en el hombro se calló._

_-No iba a decir nada._

_-Por supuesto, Sirius –le contestó ella._

_-Galletas de chocolate –dijo en voz alta Lily delante de la gárgola de piedra que empezó a moverse._

_-En serio, no iba a decir nada._

_-Está bien, cielo –le contestó Annie._

_-No me crees ¿verdad?_

_-Claro que te creo Sirius –dijo ella medio divertida empezando a subir las escaleras con un Sirius refunfuñando detrás de ella._

_-No es cierto._

_Ann suspiró y se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, se giró y aprovechando que, por primera vez ella era más alta que él porque habían dos escalones de diferencia de uno al otro, inclinó la cabeza con suavidad y lo besó brevemente._

_-Está bien, no te creo porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tenías una respuesta bastante afilada para Emi, ¿de acuerdo? Y a pesar de eso, te quiero. ¿Necesitas saber algo más? –le preguntó._

_-Dile que no y seguid subiendo –le dijo Peter a Sirius desde detrás-. Necesitamos llegar ahí arriba, lo sabéis ¿no?_

_-Sí, Peter, sí –contestó con tono cansado Sirius antes de tomar la cintura de Ann y darle un suave beso._

_-¡Sirius! –le reclamó de nuevo Peter._

_Y esta vez, Sirius hizo caso; aunque Peter estaba seguro de que era más por no perder de vista a Ann que porque se sintiera amenazado o culpable por hacerles esperar. Remus, detrás de él dejó escapar una sonrisa. _

_-Vaya, pero si son mis jóvenes estudiantes…_

_Emily rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué el director siempre tenía que hablarles como si fueran niños pequeños? Estaban a punto de graduarse, ese sería su último año. Sonrió. Seguramente era precisamente por eso que les hablaba como si fueran más pequeños de lo que en realidad eran._

_Ocho sillas habían aparecido delante del escritorio del hombre quien, con un gesto de su mano, les indicó que se sentaran tranquilamente. Los chicos y Dani con la comodidad que la costumbre daba, Lily y Emily con tranquilidad y Ann sin dejar de mirar a todos lados preguntándose de dónde había sacado el director todas aquellas tonterías que se veían por todas partes…_

_-Soy como un niño –le contestó el hombre mirándola antes siquiera que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de plantearse hacer la pregunta-, en cuanto veo algo que me gusta no puedo dejar de comprarlo –le sonrió-. Es un placer verla, señorita Seever, si no, creo que nunca hubiera venido a este despacho._

_-¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó Ann._

_Sirius que ya se había sentado, tiró de su mano para que se sentara a su lado mientras sonreía dulcemente…_

_-No, preciosa, no es malo… raro, quizá… pero no malo… -le garantizó._

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó Remus._

_Dumbledore sonrió. Desde que conocía a aquellos cuatro chicos siempre que los llamaban al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, al de Slughorn o al suyo propio, siempre, absolutamente siempre, era Remus Lupin quien hablaba; seguramente porque dado el temperamento de Sirius, la inclinación de James a bromear acerca de todo y la forma en que Peter se quedaba congelado pensando en qué habían hecho de malo y cuál sería su castigo, la opción más segura para mantener una conversación tranquila y calmada era Remus. Dumbledore sonrió. En serio que iba a echar de menos a esos chicos._

_-Tengo que hablar de vosotros sobre algo… Sobre alguien… -rectificó._

_La sonrisa afectada de James fue suficiente para que ambos supieran que el adolescente lo sabía._

_-¿Qué ocurre, profesor? –preguntó Sirius cómodamente alargando la mano para tomar un par de caramelos del platito que Dumbledore siempre tenía tanto para los alumnos de primero que estaban asustados como para él mismo, una obsesión del mago mayor conocida por todos._

_-Antes que nada… -miró a Lily divertido-… no era necesario que lo hiciera, señorita Evans… le aseguro que esta vez no iba a intentar borrar la memoria de nadie…_

_Ante aquello, Lily se sonrojó furiosamente y farfulló algo que sólo James y Dani que estaban a sus lados escucharon a algo parecido a "amigos, recuerdos, no quería…" Dumbledore sonrió._

_-La señorita Evans creyó que era conveniente lanzarles a todos un hechizo de preservación de recuerdos en caso de que yo quisiera hacer lo que hice hace poco tiempo con ella –sonrió al ver a la adolescente ruborizada-. Lo cual demuestra lo buena amiga que es además de demostrar lo buena bruja que es si ninguno de vosotros se ha dado cuenta… así que… diez puntos para Gryffindor._

_-¡Ey, esta reunión empieza a gustarme! –exclamó risueño Sirius-. ¿Hay puntos por ser el más guapo del colegio? –preguntó._

_-¡Sirius! –le reprendió Danielle pese a que su sonrisa delataba que estaba claramente divertida._

_-En todo caso por ser el más engreído del colegio –contestó Emily cruzándose de brazos. Peter suspiró._

_-Te olvidas de Malfoy –dijo James. Emi le miró-. Él es el más engreído del colegio –dijo suavemente sin perder la sonrisa socarrona hasta que Lily le dio un suave golpe en el brazo._

_-Disculpe profesor, pero pronto serán los exámenes y tenemos que estudiar, si nos pudiera decir por qué nos ha hecho…_

_-Siempre pensando en la obligación antes que en la diversión, ¿verdad señorita Seever?_

_-¿Nos dará puntos por eso? –preguntó Sirius entonces._

_-¡Canuto! –reprendió esta vez la voz de Remus- Discúlpele profesor, creo que hoy se tragó un payaso para desayunar y por eso no deja de hacer tonterías… -miró indulgente a su amigo que se llevó una ano al pecho como si aquel comentario le hubiese herido profundamente. El brillo en sus ojos delató que no era cierto._

_-Me temo, señores, que no es una reunión demasiado agradable… Así que les ruego que mientras les explico la situación, se mantengan en silencio… -los jóvenes asintieron, sorprendidos de que su profesor fuera capaz de hablar en serio y Dumbledore suspiró. Eran jóvenes, mucho en realidad, pero eran los mejores alumnos y sabía que podía contar con ellos-… Todos han podido comprobar de un modo u otro quién es Tom Riddle –les dijo -. Y lamentablemente no es el mismo Tom de hace años cuando empezó a estudiar aquí… Ahora… es Lord Voldemort…_

_Albus les miró por encima de las gafas de media luna, observando la reacción en ellos. Remus asintió en silencio casi sin ser consciente de que el brazo alrededor de Danielle se había vuelto más protector al tiempo que miraba a James de forma descuidada; Emily había buscado la mano de Peter sin mirarlo y el chico se había apresurado a tomarla entre las suyas, como si de algún modo, aquel simple gesto, pudiera reservarle la tranquilidad que ella estaba buscando en aquel momento. Ann miró con cierta precaución a Sirius y no era para menos; el chico había apretado la mandíbula y sus ojos se habían oscurecido ligeramente mientras gruñía ligeramente al tiempo que miraba a su casi hermano, James, que se limitó a apretar con fuerza los puños cerrados sobre las piernas. Lily le tomó una de las manos al ver la reacción de James, en un vano intento por que se tranquilizase, antes de que él se pusiera de pie._

_-¿Qué…_

_-Si va a hablar de Riddle, será mejor que me vaya, no pienso escuchar nada que tenga que ver con…_

_-James siéntate –ordenó más que pidió el director cuando vio al chico levantarse-. Tú más que nadie tienes que escuchar esto… por favor…_

_James obedeció aunque a regañadientes y el director no le pudo culpar por ello._

_-No hay un modo suave de decirlo, así que lo diré directo. Supongo que habréis escuchado rumores últimamente de personas desapareciendo y apareciendo luego muertas sin que los médicos puedan saber a qué es debido…_

_Todos asintieron. Estaban al corriente de todo aquello. Más de lo que desearían estarlo a decir verdad… Sobretodo Lily y Ann que, siendo hijas de muggles recibían aquellas noticias con más miedo que los demás, sin saber nunca si el próximo desaparecido iba a ser algún vecino, algún amigo o por aún, algún familiar._

_-¿Riddle está detrás de eso? –preguntó Sirius completamente serio._

_Dumbledore asintió despacio._

_-Tom ha iniciado una campaña contra toda persona que sea contraria a sus ideales, y eso incluye a todos los que carecen de poder mágico, a los magos que han nacido de padres sin magia o incluso magos que no tienen magia… -suspiró-… Es decir, quiere erradicar a todos aquellos que han tenido en su árbol genealógico algún rastro de muggle alguna vez… _

_-Pero qué…-Remus colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Peter para que callara y dejara seguir hablando a Albus._

_-Ha reclutado entre todas las familias de magos a aquellos que cumplen con los requisitos… gran poder mágico, conocimiento de magia negra, ansías de poder, y sin miedo a lanzar maldiciones y matar y torturar a gente –dijo con gran pesar. Ann se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito mientras que Remus fruncía el ceño preguntándose como alguien podía ser tan cruel._

_-¿Cómo puede alguien…_

_-Por poder, por orgullo, por ambición, por fama, por gloria… -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa resignada-… Hay muchas razones Ann… -le dijo._

_Sirius sonrió amargamente. El dolor enterrado en sus ojos, intentando esconderlo antes de hacer la pregunta._

_-¿Mis padres están metidos en esto? –preguntó Sirius entonces._

_Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron silenciosamente. Ni Sirius ni ninguno de los presentes necesitó más para saber que aquello era una confirmación._

_-Menuda tontería acabo de preguntar… es más que evidente que están metidos en esto y si no fuera porque creo que son unos cobardes, juraría que ellos mismos han sido los causantes de todo –añadió con tono resentido-. Cambio mi pregunta: ¿hasta qué punto están metidos los Black? –preguntó._

_James a su lado le miró. No era extraño ver a Sirius enfadado con sus padres, y nadie le culpaba por eso; pero sí era extraño escucharle despotricar contra ellos de forma tan abierta. Generalmente solía ignorarlos simplemente, o en el caso de Bella y Narcisa, insultarlas, según Peter, de manera sencilla y demasiado sutil para que ellas fueran capaces de entenderlo._

_-Sirius…_

_-No eres como ellos –dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Annie aunque Sirius pareció no escuchar ni a uno ni al otro._

_Emily decidió interrumpir el cáliz que estaba tomando aquella conversación, demasiado incómoda para todos._

_-¿Cómo sabe todo eso? Es decir, si eso es cierto… se supone que debería permanecer en secreto o algo ¿no? –se explicó Emily._

_El hombre la miró por encima de las gafas de media luna y sonrió de forma indulgente y condescendiente._

_-Tengo mis fuentes… alguien se ha infiltrado entre ellos y bueno… ha conseguido revelarme todo esto… -les explicó._

_-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con todo esto?_

_-Quiero que os unáis a mí. –dijo sinceramente-. Hace muchos años, cuando yo aún era joven… también hubo un Tom Riddle al que tuve que derrotar… -suspiró cansado, aún le dolía hablar de aquello… quitar la vida a alguien para defenderse no era alo de lo que debiera sentirse avergonzado, pero quitarle la vida a alguien siempre era un acto que nadie debería cometer nunca-… para lidiar con él, se formó un grupo de gente… magos que esperando un nuevo resurgir, un nuevo mundo donde la magia no fuera símbolo de poder, sino de esperanza, nos unimos para derrotarle bajo el nombre de la Orden del Fénix…_

_-Un buen nombre si lo que pretendían era el resurgir de algo… -comentó distraídamente Lily._

_-La Orden se ha vuelto a reunir pero… _

_-Necesitan nuevos miembros jóvenes y ágiles –terminó la frase Dani por el hombre-. ¿Es eso?_

_-¿Qué nos está preguntando exactamente, profesor? –inquirió Remus._

_-Os estoy preguntando si queréis formar parte de la Orden del Fénix una vez os hayáis graduado… Sois los mejores alumnos que he tenido hasta el momento, y además sois excelentes personas… sería un placer para mí contar con vuestra ayuda en caso de necesitarla…_

_-Estoy dentro –dijo Sirius sin pensarlo-. Cuente conmigo para lo que quiera que me necesite, profesor –añadió con una seriedad rara en él._

_-Sirius… ¿te das cuenta de que eso significará ponerte contra tu propia familia? –cuestionó el anciano._

_-Profesor, la única familia que me importa, es la que está en este despacho ahora mismo… -fue la respuesta de Sirius que esbozó una media sonrisa. James sonrió algo azorado por la respuesta de su amigo y de todo lo que ello implicaba._

_-Si crees que entrando en la Orden vas a deshacerte de mí, lo llevas claro –replicó entonces Dani-. Cuente conmigo profesor._

_-Dani, no voy a dejar que…_

_-¿Qué qué, Sirius? –le preguntó ella-. Soy yo la que no va a dejar que hagas tonterías, ¿queda claro? Estoy dentro y no importa lo que digas o hagas, no puedes impedírmelo._

_Sirius le sonrió simplemente a modo de respuesta y se giró hacia Remus._

_-¿Vas a dejar que tu esposa se ponga en peligro? –le preguntó burlón rehuyendo la patada que Danielle acababa de lanzar en su dirección._

_-Por supuesto que no –la chica le miró sin parecer enfadada; después de todo, conocía a Remus lo bastante para saber que ese brillo pícaro en los ojos tenía algún significado-. ¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a dejarla ir sola? Estamos juntos en esto y no voy a dejarte solo con ella, seguro que entre los dos acabaríais liando algo… -suspiró mientras Dumbledore se limitaba a sonreír._

_-Supongo que alguien tendrá que ayudar a Remus –se encogió de hombros Emily- Profesor, cuente conmigo también._

_-Y conmigo –se apresuró a decir Peter como si temiese olvidar que si no se lo decía en aquellos momentos no podría decirlo nunca._

_-Me alegro contar con su ayuda, señor Pettigrew, pero señorita Addam... lo siento, pero prometí a alguien que usted no puede formar parte de…_

_-¿Fue Matthew? –preguntó sin demasiados rodeos. Peter le apretó ligeramente la mano mientras sentía como ella la aferraba con fuerza, como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si aquella mano fuese la única tabla de salvación a la que podía aferrarse._

_Sí, por supuesto que había sido Matt. Siempre preocupándose por ella, siempre haciendo que estuviera a salvo, siempre protegiéndola, incluso cuando eran niños y ella acudía a su habitación cuando sus padres discutían entre sí y los golpes no eran suficientes y habían maldiciones que centelleaban en la casa y ella se sentía tan asustada que la compañía de su lilpnot de peluche no era suficiente y se metía en la cama de su hermano mayor que la abrazaba y cerraba la puerta atrancándola, y le susurraba que todo estaría bien mientras empezaba a contarle un cuento, un cuento de princesas, un cuento muggle, de los que a ella le gustaban… sin maldiciones, sin peleas, sin gritos… sólo un cuento…_

_-Emily…_

_-No puede impedírmelo –dijo entonces ella-. Ni siquiera Matt puede impedir que haga lo que quiero hacer y no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras permite que mis amigos entren en su dichosa orden arriesgándose sin que yo pueda estar a su lado._

_-También dijo que diría eso –reconoció el hombre -. Pero no mencionó que para hablar de ello se pondría de pie._

_Emily sonrió sin mostrarse en absoluto avergonzada mientras volvía a sentarse, ¿en qué momento se había levantado?_

_-Perdón._

_El anciano le sonrió tranquilamente._

_-Supongo que no tengo autoridad para detenerte._

_-Desde luego que no, si no me aceptara, encontraría el modo de hacerlo, créame –le dijo la chica con una suave risa._

_-¿Lily? –preguntó mirando a la pelirroja -¿Ann?_

_Ambas chicas se miraron y se sonrieron como si fueran conscientes de algún secreto que sólo les incluía a ellas dos._

_-Yo… -empezó a decir Annie mirando de reojo a Sirius que permanecía con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la mirada de Dumbledore como si en cualquier momento el hombre pudiera decir algo que fuera a conseguir calmarle-… yo no puedo hacerlo, profesor… lo siento… -se disculpó sinceramente. Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Ann se vio obligada a decir algo más y empezó a hablar de forma rápida y casi sin descanso-… Es que yo… si me dedicara a proteger a toda la gente y por algún motivo mis padres, mi familia se viera en problemas y yo no pudiera estar protegiéndoles a ellos sencillamente por estar protegiendo a otros, creo que nunca me lo podría perdonar. Ellos son muggles y no saben defenderse, no pueden defenderse y entonces… -se giró hacia Sirius-… lo siento, de verdad que lo siento… pero no puedo hacerlo… Puedo apoyarte, escucharte, quererte y amarte hasta la saciedad pero no puedo dejar de lado a mi familia para proteger a otros que tienen a gente que los van a proteger y además…_

_-Ey, cálmate Annie…_

_Peter enarcó una ceja. James había intentado captar la atención de Sirius y no lo había conseguido y sin embargo, Ann que no se lo había propuesto, lo había logrado. Sonrió y miró a su lado sujetando la mano de Emily viendo el modo en que James había acercado su silla a la de la pelirroja o la manera en que Remus permanecía con un brazo sobre los hombros de Danielle de forma espontánea y natural y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír… En serio esas chicas los habían cambiado._

_-Entiendo lo que quieres decir pequeña –le aseguró Sirius-. Y casi creo que lo prefiero… -admitió-… No me gustaría que estuvieras en peligro nunca… y no creo que entrar en la Orden sea un paseo por el campo, ¿cierto, profesor?_

_Dumbledore asintió, su sonrisa, carente de la dulzura de siempre, más bien… resignada._

_-Pero yo no…_

_-Nadie te va a criticar por no hacerlo, Annie –la interrumpió Remus-. Al menos nadie de esta habitación –le sonrió mientras Sirius la besaba en la mejilla suavemente, cerca de la comisura de los labios. _

_Danielle sonrió. Conocía a Sirius lo suficient para saber que si no la había besado en los labios no había sido porque estuvieran delante de Dumbledore, sino porque sabía que Ann se sentiría incómoda si Sirius la besaba delante de Dumbledore._

_-Yo creo que estoy igual que Ann… -suspiró la pelirroja-. Lo siento profesor, le agradezco que haya pensado en mí pero no puedo dejar a mi familia sola… si es verdad lo que está pasando y que todo esto vaya a pasar a más, necesitarán a alguien que pueda defenderles… -sonrió nerviosamente-… o al menos que intente defenderles…_

_Los ojos de Dumbledore asintieron en silencio, indicando que comprendían perfectamente y se clavaron en James, esperando una respuesta. En cualquier otra situación, en cualquier otro momento, el chico ya se hubiera levantado diciendo que él estaba dentro de la Orden, de hecho, Albus apostaba porque él hubiese sido el primero en acceder… Pero era plenamente consciente de que Lily Evans era alguien muy importante para él._

_-Yo… -suspiró. Quería hacerlo. Sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Pero no quería dejar a Lily sola, no iba a dejarla sola… aunque eso significara dejar por primera vez en su vida a Sirius solo en algo… Estaba realmente confundido. Miró a su amigo que pareció entender y le sonrió a modo de respuesta indicándole que todo estaba bien-… Creo que necesito pensarlo un poco más… ¿podría darle mi respuesta más tarde? –sugirió._

_Albus asintió._

_-Tenéis hasta final de curso para darme vuestras respuestas definitivas –les dijo con una media sonrisa-. No hay ninguna prisa por crecer… -añadió con un tono risueo en su voz, propio de él desde que los chicos recordaban-. Y ahora, será mejor que os vayáis, creo que tenéis un entrenamiento al que asistir, ¿no?_

_James asintió y se levantó mientras Ann y Danielle farfullaban algo entre dientes que hizo sonreír a Sirius al ver como se quejaban por el tema de conversación. James no las iba a dejar tranquilas hasta el día del entrenamiento._

_Empezaron a salir en silencio de allí. James fue el último en salir después de cederle el paso a su novia que le sonrió._

_-Director –lo llamó James. El hombre alzó la vista._

_-¿Sí, James?_

_-Lily va a estar bien, ¿verdad?_

_Y el hombre le sonrió de forma amable._

_-Estoy seguro de que tú te encargarás personalmente de que sea así, ¿cierto? _

_James le sonrió de vuelta._

_Por supuesto que él se encargaría. Siempre. Aunque tuviese que dar u vida por ella… Lily siempre estaría bien._

_(fin flashback)_

-No, no deberías –afirmó Sirius. Ann enarcó una ceja. -. No deberías preocuparte por eso Ann… -la besó en el hombro derecho y buscó con diversión los ojos de ella en el espejo-. Al menos no antes de un partido ¿Sabes que el rojo te queda realmente bien?

Ann le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo por su comentario, pero sonrió, pese a que no quería hacerlo.

-¿Lista para el partido?

Suspiró.

-Supongo… -comentó sin demasiado ánimo.

Sirius rió gravemente y bajito, junto al oído de ella. Ann se relajó. Ese era el resultado de la risa de Sirius sobre ella… conseguía que se tranquilizara, que se relajara, por algún motivo, por alguna razón.

Pero esa tranquilidad se desestabilizó por completo cuando la mano de él bajó ligeramente hasta su cadera mientras que la otra le daba ligeros masajes en la cintura, haciéndola estremecer al tiempo que sus labios besaban su cuello con sensualidad y ligereza…

-Sirius… el partido… deja de besarme así… -le pidió ella aunque no estaba ofreciendo demasiada resistencia.

-¡Black! –el gritó de James llegó desde fuera- ¡Deja a mi buscadora inmediatamente! ¡Nada de sexo antes del partido!

Sirius bufó frustrado.

-Empiezo a odiar a James –sentenció.

Ann rió suave y se apartó de Sirius.

-Vamos, anda… -le animó caminando hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se giró hacia él enlazando sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico que la miró-. ¿Sabes? He tenido una idea… ¿qué te parece si… -se alzó de puntillas y le susurró algo en el oído, un susurro dulce, suave, tierno… acariciando su piel con su aliento.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, asintió en silencio y Sirius sonrió besándola-. ¿Después del partido?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

-Venga, ¿a qué esperamos? Tenemos un partido que jugar –dijo entonces él repentinamente tomando la mano de su novia y saliendo de allí.

La risa de Ann aún se escuchaba cuando subió a su escoba y salió al campo con el resto del equipo. James, desde las gradas, no entendía nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew suspiró. Estar en aquella casa le traía demasiados recuerdos de su niñez. No porque esta hubiera sido perfecta, sino porque ella siempre estaba a su lado; no importaba los gritos, los golpes ni las discusiones dirigidas a su persona, porque cuando terminaban, sabía que ella iba a estar allí; primero preguntándole si estaba bien, luego revisando con sus pequeños ojos violeta su rostro, brazos y torso para asegurarse de que él no mentía y más tarde para abrazarle con fuerza asegurándole que ella nunca le iba a dejar.

Era su hermanita, su pequeña… Sonrió mientras colocaba la carta en la pata de la lechuza familiar; la única lechuza que ambos tenían y la única cosa que les pertenecía a ambos, sólo a ambos.

-Llévasela a Emi, pequeña… -le susurró-… Y cuídala… Seguramente no volvamos a vernos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Annie agáchate!

La chica obedeció sin preguntar en cuanto la voz de Sirius le llegó clara y fuerte. Segundos después de cumplir su orden, la bludgger lanzada por Simmons de los Slytheris pasó por donde había estado su cabeza. Con el ceño fruncido miró al chico en cuestión que le sonrió burlón hasta que una bludgger golpeó el mango de su escoba, cortesía de Danielle.

-¿Estás bien? –asintió ante la pregunta de su novio y giró los ojos de nuevo, buscando el brillo alado de la pequeña pelotita dorada.

Gryffindor iba ganando, aunque no por mucho; frunció el ceño; tenía que encontrar y atrapar la snitch inmediatamente, cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes podría bajarse de la escoba y podría irse a algún lugar donde nadie la viese para poder pasar desapercibida otra vez… Aunque tal y como le había recordado Dani con una sonrisa, dudaba mucho de que pudiera pasar desapercibida de nuevo siendo la buscadora en un Gryffindor – Slythering. Suspiró.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! –el grito de James le llegó claro y alto-. ¡Búscala!

Ann rodó los ojos y miró al capitán que parecía bastante estresado desde las gradas. Lily se había dado por vencida y se limitaba a ver el partido junto a Emily mientras que Remus intentaba que James se sentara, tarea difícil si tenían en cuenta que Peter lo animaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily rodó los ojos. El partido llevaba media hora y desde entonces, James se había levantado más de diez veces como si de esa forma pudiese formar parte del equipo de Gryffindor. Cansada de tener que tironear de la manga del muchacho, había dejado que Remus se encargara de ello mientras ella veía a Ann buscar la snitch.

-Es muy buena –comentó Emily a su lado.

-Sí, es bastante… ¡cuidado Dani! –gritó la pelirroja al ver que un Slythering había pasado demasiado cerca de ella-. Esta chica me va a matar un día de un susto.

-A mí también –corroboró Remus que había logrado que James se sentara después de amenazar a Peter que si lo animaba a levantarse iba a ver el calamar gigante muy de cerca-. Ni se te ocurra –le dijo Remus a James al ver que iba a levantarse de nuevo.

-Vamos, Remus, necesitan mi apoyo ¡Muévete Sirius o estarás dando vueltas de calentamiento hasta el final del curso! –gritó amenazando al moreno mientras agitaba el puño en alto y se ponía en pie.

Con un suspiro, Remus tiró de su camisa para que se sentara.

-En serio, Potter, ¿no puedes portarte como una persona norm… ¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así, te dejo sin que puedas disfrutar del día del padre, Jonson!

Peter miró a su novia con una ceja enarcada. Había interrumpido su sermón a James para hacer lo mismo que él, concretamente amenazar a uno de los bateadores de Slythering por pasar demasiado cerca de Ann y hacer que casi se cayera.

-Creía que no te gustaba el Quiddich –indagó el pequeño animago.

-Y no me gusta, pero no voy a dejar que le hagan daño –miró a James de forma significativa-. Y esto es tu culpa Potter.

-¿Mía? –James apartó los ojos del partido para mirar a Emily-. ¿Por qué es mi culpa? Lils, dile que no es mi culpa.

Pero la pelirroja no le escuchaba; tenía la mirada clavada en los asientos que estaban dos filas por debajo de ella, donde la estúpida de Sam cuchicheaba mientras empezaba a desenrollar un par de pergaminos gigantes a modo de pancarta.

-Como se le ocurra colgar eso en alguna parte, le voy a lanzar un hechizo que va a convertir su perfecto cabello en serpientes –amenazó en un susurro aferrando su varita.

Remus desvió la mirada hacia donde miraba la pelirroja y leyó el pergamino gigante… frases como "Black, vuelve con nosotras" o "Basta ya de tu capricho, deja a Seever" parecían ser las principales letras. Frunció el ceño. A Sirius no le haría gracia.

-Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo –le dijo a la pelirroja que asintió.

-¡Seever se lanza en picado, parece que ha visto la snitch!

James se levantó de su asiento y casi le pisa la cabeza a Peter al bajar las gradas hasta ponerse junto a la barandilla.

-¡Vamos, Annie, tú puedes!

Sam asintió a las dos chicas que tenía al lado y estaban a punto de desplegar sus carteles cuando la suave voz de Lily carraspeó detrás de ellas.

-Si hacéis eso, os juro que os acordaréis de Lily Evans –les dijo muy seria.

-¿Serias capaz de hacer algo? –preguntó Sam socarrona como siempre.

La ceja de Lily se alzó

-Pruébame –le dijo extendiendo la mano-. Dadme esos pergaminos y carteles, ya –ordenó más que pidió.

-¡Seever atrapa la snitch! –gritó alguien -¡Gryffindor gana!

-¡Ann, cuidado! –gritó Emily poniéndose de pie.

Lily dirigió su vista al campo. Una bludgger acababa de romper el mango de la escoba de Ann. La rubia tendría problemas para estabilizar su escoba. Su mano, fuertemente cerrada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estás pequeña? –susurró la voz de Ann mirando hacia los lados-… Vamos, sé buna… deja que te atrape…

-¿Hablando sola? Y yo que creía que sólo Potter estaba loco en este equipo… -siseó la voz de Malfoy cerca de ella.

-Piérdete, Malfoy –contestó Ann sin hacer demasiado caso al rubio-. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? En realidad, cualquier cosa es más importante que escucharte, ¿no te parece?

-¿Sabes? Tengo entendido que Sanders le ha contado a todo el mundo el modo en que te tiraste encima de él en la fiesta… -comentó con aire distraído. Ann ni siquiera le miró-. Y dice que ahora entiende por qué Black está contigo…

-Olvídame, Malfoy –le contestó ella esquivando ágilmente una bluddger.

-Es más, creo que sus palabras exactas fueron algo así como "quizá no sea bonita, ni delgada y sea una sangre sucia, pero besa como toda una experta…" –Ann le dedicó una mirada airada y entonces la vio. Detrás de Malfoy, a unos veinte metros, la snitch-. ¿Es eso cierto? Mmmmm…. –pareció pensativo-… ¿por cuántas camas has pasado para besar de esa forma, Seever?

La chica frunció el ceño y se colocó en posición sobre su escoba para salir disparada de allí cuando fuera necesario dejando atrás a Malfoy.

-Seguro que por muchas menos que Narcisa –le contestó con falsa ironía y dulzura. La mandíbula de Malfoy se tensó y ella sonrió-. ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Acabo de recordar que dije que iba a ganarte en el campo, ¿verdad? Pues discúlpame, tengo trabajo que hacer…

Y antes de que él dijera nada más, la chica salió volando en su escoba mientras estiraba su puño. Malfoy maldijo en voz baja. Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca de la snitch. Sonrió con crueldad y arrebatándole el bate a Sonnors, arremetió con una bludgger contra Ann.

La chica aferró la snitch cuando escuchó el grito de James y de Lily. Demasiado tarde. Un golpe en el mango de la escoba la hizo desestabilizarse. Sabía que no podría recuperar el control de la escoba. Iba a estrellarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ann! –gritó James al ver como la escoba de la chica se inclinaba demasiado deprisa hacia los postes de la portería -¡Sirius! –gritó a continuación.

Pendiente de la chica, la bludgger golpeó las gradas donde estaba, haciendo que el muchacho trastabillase ligeramente antes de precipitarse al vacío, consiguiendo en el último momento agarrarse del borde.

-¡JAMES! –gritó Lily.

Remus actuó con la misma rapidez que Lily y junto a Emi y Peter se acercaron corriendo hasta el borde de las gradas.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Sirius viendo a su mejor amigo colgando de las gradas y a su novia a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Yo voy por James, tú por Annie!

No tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando la voz de Danielle ya se había quedado en el eco de su cabeza al pasar volando rápidamente junto a él en dirección a las gradas, donde Lily y los otros dos chicos habían sacado sus varitas y estaban haciendo un complicado _wingardium_ para conseguir estabilizar a James y subirlo de nuevo hasta ellos.

Giró su escoba, se inclinó hacia delante y aceleró guiándose por el viento todo lo que pudo, acercándose hasta donde Ann iba a chocar.

La chica cerró los ojos; iba derecha contra uno de los postes de la portería de Slythering. Frunció el ceño esperando el impacto, era lo único que podía hacer con el mango de la escoba partido, pero ese golpe, ese impacto no llegó nunca. Al menos, no contra el poste.

La calidez del pecho de Sirius la acogió cuando se estrelló sobre él haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio un par de segundos debido al impacto, recuperándose rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, creo que sí, pero la escoba…

Sirius la besó suavemente provocando que casi toda la población femenina deseara en aquellos momentos que Ann Seever se hubiese estrellado de verdad.

-Olvida la escoba –le dijo Sirius-, puedo comprarte otra. Pero no creo que tus padres puedan volver a hacer a una Annie como tú –dijo divertido para aliviar la tensión-. Vamos abajo…

Sin soltar la mano de Sirius para estabilizar su propia escoba, Ann descendió.

-¿Y James?

-Está bien –Sirius miró hacia las gradas donde Danielle estaba parada por si tenía que recoger a James, aunque no hizo falta; el chico ascendía favorablemente hacia arriba, con un gesto divertido en el rostro que se borró cuando vio que Lily iba a echarle un buen sermón acerca de no acercarse a las barandillas.

-Vaya… una lástima que no te hayas abierto la cabeza… el mundo hubiera ganado mucho… -comentó con fingida lamentación Malfoy bajando también de su escoba y siendo rodeado por los miembros de su equipo.

Sirius no lo pensó; se aseguró de que Ann estaba bien y en un movimiento felino, se giró hacia Malfoy, arremetiendo contra los que estaban delante de él.

-¡Tú! –gritó cogiendo el cuello de la túnica verde de Slythering-. ¡Eres un imbécil! –le gritó -¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-Yo no tengo la culpa si tu novia es tan torpe volando Black –sonrió socarronamente Malfoy.

-¡Maldita serpiente venenosa! –alzó su brazo con el puño cerrado dispuesto a darle un buen golpe.

-¡Sirius, no merece la pena! –le gritó entonces Ann.

-Tienes razón… -contestó Sirius dejándolo-. Vamos a ver a James, a ver cómo se encuentra.

Apenas habían dado un par de pasos, cuando la voz petulante de Malfoy volvió a escucharse.

-¿Sabes Black? Deberías de vigilarla un poco… no querrás que le ocurra nada desagradable… ¿verdad?

Sirius se tensó. Conocía a Lucius Malfoy lo suficiente para saber cuando le amenazaba y cuando no, y aquello había sido una amenaza en toda regla. Miró a Ann con suavidad, la besó en la frente y le susurró un ligero "espérame" antes de darse la vuelta y acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Malfoy.

No lo vio venir. Malfoy quedó en el suelo con la nariz sangrando antes siquiera de poder ver el puñetazo que Sirius le había dedicado especialmente para él.

-Yo no amenazo, Malfoy. Yo actúo –le dijo mirándolo desde su posición-. No te acerques a Ann, ni a ninguna de las chicas que me importan o de lo contrario, estarás en serios problemas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sirius cerró los ojos. Genial. Lo que le faltaba. La profesora McGonagall. Acababa de meterse en un lío. De eso, no había ninguna duda. Miró el rostro de Malfoy y sonrió. Había valido la pena sólo por darle ese golpe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues esto es todo, que tal??**

**No me envíes maldiciones aún, de acuerdo??**

**Mmmm como estoy medio en blanco y tengo que escribir los capítulos de nuevo… acepto sugerencias… qué dos parejas creeis que debe ocupar más protagonismo en el próximo capítulo?? Decidmelo y si me quedo en blanco, os haré caso :P**

**Bueno, un placer volver a estar con vosotros.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre. Un besito, y sed felices. Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	39. Mordiscos de amor Lágrimas

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Bueno, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo… Aún me falta un examen por hacer y luego seré toda vuestra para poder seguir escribiendo… bueno, y de mis profes para ir a sus clases… y de mis amigos del gimnasio… y de mi profe de autoescuela… y de mis jefes… y de mi novio… :s ¡Merlín! Cuanto estrés!!!**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo que me voy a tomar una tila… de repente me han entrado unos nervios…**

**Ah, sí, se me olvidaba… un saludo especial para los que me dejasteis reviews :D**

**Drumy, Sami-Maraurder girl, camila, Mary93, HERM MALFOY, Desiré, mica-prongs, Piby Weasley, Nimue-Tarrazo, Layna Lykaios, Armelle Potter, amsp14, maca, Carol, kOnitha, SandritaGranger, consue, Carmen, NannyPotter, Rory Granger, Terry Moon, karlablackM, LaU, PaulyProngs, Ray Lae Alfori, Mercedes, maria, Duciell, hiromi koizumi, Alejandra Black Moon, XxPaUxX, Rizel, Klass2008, majiss, lily potter, Rosita, martia**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo… me ha salido algo raro… espero que os guste, un besito, nos vemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 37: Mordiscos de amor. Lágrimas

-¿De verdad hay que volver a las clases? –preguntó una rezongona Danielle sentada en el sofá mientras hojeaba una revista de quiddich-. No quiero…

Remus sonrió comprensivo mientras leía su libro de transfiguraciones y por décima vez en aquella tarde asintió en silencio.

-No quiero –volvió a repetir la chica morena bufando mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Por mucho que no quieras, hay que volver a clases –le recordó Peter-. Mañana, para ser más precisos. ¿Queréis estar por el juego, chicos? –les reprochó Peter a James y Lily con un deje de cierta diversión.

Lily sonrió dentro del beso y siguió sonriendo cuando James se apartó de ella para permitirle que la chica echara una ojeada a sus cartas.

-¿Y ahora cuál tengo que tirar? –preguntó la pelirroja.

James miró las cartas de su novia y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía ser la primera vez que jugaba al póker y pudiera tener unas cartas tan buenas?

Un ciclón bajó las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas y salió por el retrato ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. James parpadeó y Dani elevó una ceja.

-¿Esa no era Emi? –preguntó Remus vacilante.

-Creo que sí, ese borrón se parecía a ella… -comentó distraída Lily-. ¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó acusando a Peter entrecerrando sus ojos.

El pequeño de los merodeadores alzó las manos ligeramente.

-Yo no he sido, sea lo que sea que le ha pasado… -añadió-. Ella estaba arriba y yo aquí jugando contigo, ¿recuerdas? –inquirió burlón mirando a la pelirroja.

-Entonces ¿qué le pasa? –insistió James.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros mirando por donde se había marchado Emily, jurándose a sí mismo que había visto como iba llorando-… Cornamenta, juega tú por mí, voy a ver qué le pasa.

-Quizá deberías dejarla –comentó de pasada James tomando las cartas de Peter y haciendo una mueca al ver que eran bastante malas-. Puede que esté en sus días del mes, ya sabes… ¡eh! –protestó cuando tres cojines impactaron contra su cabeza-. No es justo… sois mayoría… ¿se puede saber por qué no ha llegado todavía Sirius? –preguntó entonces.

Danielle rodó los ojos y Lily rió suavemente ante la pregunta de su novio que lo miró interrogante.

-Le ha dado un puñetazo a Malfoy en medio del campo de quiddich, creo que el director, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn estarán con él un buen rato. –comentó Dani aunque James captó enseguida el brillo de sus ojos-. Y si no estuvieras tan ocupado con Lily, le habrías escuchado cuando se marchó protestando que sólo había hecho algo bueno para la humanidad y que deberían castigarle por no haber hecho nada más que darle un golpecito.

-Yo no… -James dejó una carta y miró a la pelirroja-. Y si yo te estaba besando, ¿por qué tú sí le escuchaste?

Lily le sonrió burlonamente.

-Porque he aprendido que contigo hay que estar siempre alerta, cariño. Me he dejado la varita en la habitación, Ann haz un hechizo calefactor… me estoy helando… -protestó abrazándose a sí misma-. ¿Annie?

Pero la rubia no le había escuchado; en realidad, Remus que estaba sentado a su lado, dudaba que la chica hubiera escuchado algo al respecto de aquella conversación ya que desde que se había sentado, no había pasado siquiera la página del libro que tenía abierto en el regazo y de echo, dudaba incluso que hubiera pasado de línea. Sonrió. Annie tenía la misma mirada que Sirius cuando pensaba en ella… No podía haber estado más lejos de la verdad y es que Annie estaba pensando en la noche anterior.

_(flashback)_

_-¡Auch! –se quejó él cuando la chica le aplicó el ungüento._

_Ann rodó los ojos._

_-Deja de quejarte –le ordenó ella en un tono bastante imperativo para el gusto del muchacho-. Si no le hubieras golpeado nada de esto hubiera pasado. Te pueden expulsar, ¿sabes? –preguntó exasperada mientras terminaba de aplicar aquella pasta azulada en los nudillos de Sirius que se habían hinchado levemente._

_-No van a expulsarme por golpear a Malfoy –aseguró Sirius._

_-No por supuesto… -comentó ella de forma brusca-. Esto ya está, espera un par de horas y luego puede quitártelo con agua tibia, no caliente ni fría, ¿sabrás hacerlo? –le preguntó burlonamente levantándose de la cama._

_La mano de él se cernió alrededor de su muñeca deteniéndola._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le preguntó brusco-. Deberías de agradecerme que te defendiera de ese cretino en lugar de estar…_

_-¡Puedo defenderme sola Sirius! –le gritó entonces ella-. No soy como tus otras novias que no tienen dos neuronas y que necesitan que seas su caballero de brillante armadura, ¿lo puedes entender? –preguntó soltándose del cierre que él mantenía en su muñeca-. ¡He estado siete años defendiéndome sola y puedo seguir haciéndolo!_

_-¡Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto antes! –le gritó él entonces poniéndose de pie._

_-¡Dijiste que si no te pedía ayuda, no me ayudarías! –le recordó ella-¡Y no te la pedí! Pero claro, tú tenías que golpearle de todas formas, ¿no? –se paseó por la habitación nerviosa-. Maldita sea Sirius… ¡le partiste la nariz delante de todo el colegio!_

_-¿Ahora te preocupas por ese idiota? –le preguntó él-.¿Se puede saber por qué le defiendes?_

_-¡Me importa tres rábanos y un pimiento lo que le ocurra a Malfoy! –le encaró ella-. ¿No ves que trato de protegerte a ti? –preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¿No te has parado a pensar que…_

_Ni siquiera llamaron a la puerta; Samantha apareció simplemente en la habitación después de azotar la puerta contra la pared; su sonrisa perfecta, sus curvas perfectas, su mirada perfecta… Ann frunció el ceño. Aquel no era un buen momento para que Sam viniese a molestar y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Sirius, él opinaba lo mismo._

_-¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta? –preguntó Ann demasiado enfadada para preocuparse por ser la niña buena que todos conocían._

_-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti cuando esta ni siquiera es tu habitación –le contestó la chica con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Ann abrió la boca pero Sam fue más rápida-. Sirius, cariño, te estaba buscando… ¿has roto ya con… esta? –preguntó de forma amarga. Ann frunció el ceño. Sirius también._

_-No, y no pienso hacerlo –contestó el chico-. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora, Sami?_

_-Molestar… es lo único que sabe hacer –contestó con sarcasmo Annie mirándola._

_-Al menos yo sé hacer algo… tú sólo consigues meter a mi Sirius en problemas –contestó de forma dulce imitando la voz de una niña pequeña._

_Annie frunció el ceño._

_-Además, si no has roto ya con ella, lo harás pronto –le lanzó un bulto que Sirius atrapó al vuelo-. Ella ni siquiera te quiere… Te está engañando con Jhony… Creo que encontrarás esas fotografías interesantes… -comentó._

_-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –preguntó Ann ligeramente irritada._

_-Vaya… no sabía que Malfoy se había tomado tantas molestias… -comentó él distraído. Ann le miró-. Son las fotos del baile de Navidad… -añadió el chico._

_-¿Qué? –bramó la rubia-. Déjame ver eso._

_Le quitó a Sirius algunas de las fotos en la que se veían como Jhon la estaba besando. Miró incrédula la fotografía y luego la sonrisa de Sam delante de ellos, cruzada de brazos, y con aquella pose superficial y de superioridad que tanto detestaba._

_-Como ves, Sirius, Seever te está engañando… creo que lo mejor será que lo dejes con ella y vuelvas a salir conmigo… -le sonrió coqueta-… solíamos pasarlo muy bien, ¿recuerdas?_

_Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero Ann fue más rápida. Suficiente. Había tenido suficiente. _

_-Largo –dijo con voz firme y segura mirando a Sam-. Largo de esta habitación ahora mismo si no quieres descubrir algunos hechizos interesantes que pueden trastocar tu peinado en menos de lo que tardarías en decir "amago de Wronsky" –le advirtió. Sam la miró._

_-Pronto no serás nadie para decirme qué…_

_-Pero de momento lo soy. Yo soy su novia. Y ¿sabes qué? Estoy cansada –dijo seria-. Cansada de que le persigas, de que andes detrás de él todo el día alabándolo, de que me critiques, de que inventes cosas sobre mí, de que expandas rumores, de que me hables con superioridad y de que te creas mejor sólo porque eres una idiota –dijo calmadamente pero con la voz helada-. Estoy cansada de fingir que no te escucho, de fingir que no me importa lo que hagas o digas, de fingir que puedo perdonarte porque ¿sabes qué? No puedo, no quiero seguir haciéndolo –sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente sin alzar la voz ni una sola vez-. No vuelvas a entrar en esta habitación sin ser invitada, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi novio, no vuelvas a intentar y ni siquiera pensar en hacer algo para que rompamos porque sólo vas a conseguir que me enfade y te aseguro que no es muy agradable verme enfadada –añadió con tono condescendiente y cómplice-. Y ahora, lárgate de aquí._

_-Será mejor que hagas lo que dice Sam –comentó Sirius divertido-. Y toma –le devolvió las fotografías-. Dile a Malfoy que tenga más suerte la próxima vez, pero que va a necesitar más que eso para hacerle daño a mi novia o a mí –sonrió._

_Sam apretó los labios, alzó la cabeza y después de mirar enfurecida a la rubia y a Sirius, salió de la habitación con paso fuerte, firme y decidido. Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, Annie se giró hacia él._

_-Y tú no te atrevas a acercarte –le dijo señalándole con el dedo. Sirius la miró entre divertido e intrigado-. Ella tiene razón… ¿es que no te das cuenta de que siempre acabas metiéndote en líos por mi culpa? –preguntó-. En primero te hiciste enemigo de Malfoy porque no dejaba de molestarme…_

_-También porque es una serpiente amigo de mis primas –señaló él._

_-En tercero me defendiste de él durante la práctica de duelo cuando intentó hacer magia más avanzada y casi me lanza de la tarima._

_-No pudieron demostrar que había sido yo –se defendió él._

_-En cuarto te castigaron sin tres partidos de quiddich por haberle encerrado en los vestuarios después de que se burlara de mí –añadió ella._

_-En realidad fue porque me apetecía hacerlo –se encogió de hombros._

_-Y ese año ya te has metido en problemas dos veces por mi culpa Sirius… ¡con esta ya van tres! –replicó ella exasperada._

_-No entiendo por qué estás tan alterada, cariño… sólo será un castigo… -comentó él despreocupado._

_-Maldita sea Sirius… Pueden expulsarte… -exhaló el aire varias veces para intentar tranquilizarse en vano-… Pero claro, eres Sirius Black, no pueden hacerte nada, ¿no es eso lo que piensas? –le preguntó. Sirius la miró atónito; estaba claro que no había pensado seriamente en la posibilidad de ser expulsado-. No soportaría estar lejos de ti… no ahora que sé que me quieres… no ahora que soy feliz…_

_Los brazos de Sirius la rodearon antes de que ella pudiera ocultar el rostro entre sus manos para impedir que él viese como estaba a punto de empezar a llorar._

_-Merlín, Annie… lo siento… yo no… no lo pensé… no pensé en esa posibilidad… no… -suspiró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, las manos de ella interponiéndose entre ambos, sus manos sobre la cintura de ella en un gesto de protección instintiva sobre ella-… Lo siento… -susurró entonces-… Deja de llorar, Annie… por favor…_

_-Eres un idiota… si te expulsan yo…_

_-No van a expulsarme –afirmó el chico-. Dumbledore no dejará que uno de sus alumnos sea expulsado estando tan cerca el final del curso… -añadió para tranquilizarla-… Lo siento, pequeña… no lo pensé… ¿Estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntarle al ver que ella dejaba de sollozar._

_-No sé si estoy preocupada por ti, feliz porque le hayas golpeado, enfadada porque no me hayas dejado defenderme a mí sola o furiosa porque no hayas pensado en que podrían expulsarte… -contestó ella limpiándose con las manos las lágrimas._

_Sirius esbozó una sonrisa mientras la separaba de él un poco… sólo lo justo para inclinarse y besarla en la frente suavemente._

_-Lo siento… -se disculpó él una vez más._

_-No, soy yo la que... ¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?!_

_Pero Sirius no dejó de reír; en lugar de eso, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con suavidad._

_-Me gusta cuando te enfadas… -le susurró suavemente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás con ella aún entre sus brazos._

_-Sirius…_

_-Me gusta cuando te ríes, cuando sonríes, cuando te sonrojas, cuando te muerdes el labio…_

_-Nos vamos a caer, Sirius… -le dijo ella tropezando y no cayendo únicamente porque Sirius la tenía bien sujeta._

_-Me gusta cuando te muerdes las uñas y te reprendes a ti misma por hacerlo, me gusta cuando juegas con tu cabello sin darte cuenta en clase de historia de la magia o de pociones…_

_-¡Sirius!_

_Cayeron sobre la cama, ella sobre él, Sirius riendo, ella también. En un movimiento ágil, Annie quedó debajo de Sirius._

_-Pero lo que más me gusta de ti… es tu dulzura… tu bondad… y tu energía cuando discutes con Malfoy –añadió sonriendo besándola en el cuello._

_Ann gimió levemente al notar la lengua de él jugando en su cuello y de forma inconsciente ladeó la cabeza permitiéndole un mejor acceso. Esa noche ninguno de los dos llegó a tiempo al comedor para la cena._

_(fin flashback)_

-¡Ann! –gritó entonces Dani con una risa dulce haciendo que la rubia despertara de sus sueños-. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

-Perdona, sólo…

-Hola chicos…

Sirius acababa de entrar por el retrato y parecía bastante cansado. La camisa por fuera de los pantalones y medio desabrochada, la corbata aflojada, el rostro cansado e, increíblemente cierto, el cabello en su perfecto lugar. James entrecerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo sabía un hechizo para mantener el cabello en su lugar y no se lo quería decir; de forma involuntaria se revolvió el suyo propio. Lily rodó los ojos a su lado.

-¿Muy grave? –preguntó Remus levantando la vista del libro y cerrando éste mientras Sirius se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa cansada y Ann tuvo el presentimiento de que la necesitaba, así que sin mediar palabra se levantó de su lugar con la intención de sentarse junto a él pero Sirius tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, así que cuando su novia se acercó, la sentó en sus rodillas con una mirada divertida y pícara haciendo que ella rodara los ojos.

-¿Canuto? –preguntó James.

-¿Dónde está Peter? –preguntó sabiendo que el chico de gafas iba a enfadarse cuando se enterara de su castigo.

-Salió a buscar a Emi –comentó Danielle-. Estaba rara y pasó por aquí como si la estuviera persiguiendo un hipogrifo.

Sirius abrió la boca pero Ann le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

-No te atrevas a decirlo –le advirtió sabiendo que estaba apunto de añadir algo a aquel comentario.

Sirius se limitó a sonreír.

-Sirius, si no dices ahora mismo qué ha pasado en esa oficina, a nuestro Cornamenta le va a dar algo –apuntó Remus divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de James.

-Estoy castigado cuatro meses –sentenció el moreno sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Cuatro meses! –exclamó James-. ¡Pero es demasiado tiempo! –se quejó. Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras enterraba la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Ann.

-¿Llevas perfume nuevo? –le preguntó.

-¡Deberías quejarte! –insistió James enfadado.

-No es nuevo… de echo, creo que hoy no llevo perfume… -contestó Annie.

-James, déjale, no puede quejarse por un castigo –informó pacientemente la pelirroja.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! –dijo James mirando a su mejor amigo-. ¿No piensas hacer nada?

-Bueno… -Sirius no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Ann-… se me ocurren un par de cosas para hacer…

-No por favor… delante de los demás no –pidió Dani con voz falsamente ofendida e indignada.

-Lily tiene razón, Cornamanta. Además, por lo que sé, le ha ido bastante bien, podrían haberle expulsado por golpear a un compañero.

-¡No es un compañero, es una serpiente!

-Pero es una serpiente compañera –contestó Danielle divertida.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Ann riendo cuando los susurros de Sirius llegaron hasta sus oídos -¡Sirius!

-¡Canuto!

Sirius rodó los ojos.

-No voy a quejarme James, además, sólo por ver la cara de idiota que se le quedó a Malfoy después del puñetazo, merecen la pena cuatro meses de castigo, créeme.

-Pero… pero… ¡dos meses! –gritó el chico de nuevo-. ¡No esperes saltarte los entrenamientos! –le advirtió.

Sirius frunció el ceño antes de elevar una ceja de forma elegante.

-¿Y cuándo he faltado yo a un entrenamiento? –le preguntó burlón. Miró a su novia-. Tengo que terminar la redacción de historia de la magia para mañana, ¿me ayudas?

-Pero si la terminamos el otro día cuando… -empezó a decir Ann. Los ojos de Sirius brillaron y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Oh, esa redacción, sí claro –se levantó de las piernas de Sirius-. Nos vemos en la cena chicos –se despidió.

-Sí, tenemos mucho… -rodeó la cintura de Ann desde atrás-… mucho que estudiar… -dijo empezando a caminar de aquella forma con Ann delante de él entre risitas.

-Podrían ser menos evidentes, ¿no? –inquirió Lily sin saber si mostrarse divertida por la actitud de Sirius y Ann o preocupada porque Sirius estaba pervirtiendo a Annie.

-Oh, vamos, como si tú no lo hicieras –comentó distraída Danielle.

-¡Dani! –le reprendió la chica.

-De acuerdo, tiempo –informó Remus-. Dani y yo tenemos que irnos, tenemos una cita con el director, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí, cierto –se levantó dejando la revista sobre la mesita baja-. Nos vemos en la cena, chicos.

Lily enarcó una ceja y miró a su novio que seguía enfurruñado murmurando acerca de castigos inapropiados sólo por hacer un bien a la sociedad de Hogwarts.

-James… tenemos que hablar de algo… -dijo entonces recordando las palabras de Severus-. Snape –dijo simplemente.

James la miró centrando su atención en ella mientras fruncía el ceño. Lily suspiró. ¿Cómo decirle a su novio que Severus la había visto en el bosque transformada en gacela cuando él estaba con los que parecían ser seguidores de Voldemort? Suspiró. Esperaba al menos que no le golpease como lo había hecho Sirius con Malfoy… ni siquiera el director Dumbledore aguantaría dos actos iguales con tan poco tiempo de diferencia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfadada. Definitivamente estaba enfadada. Era el séptimo jarrón que había lanzado desde que él había entrado en la sala de los Menesteres y la había visto con el ceño fruncido y una mesa llena de jarros, jarrones, tazas, botellas y vasos y platos de cristal y porcelana que iba tomando entre sus manos antes de lanzarlos contra la pared o el suelo; en cuanto éste se rompía, uno nuevo aparecía sobre la gran mesa de madera.

No se había equivocado. Estaba llorando pero Peter se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para preguntarle, así que se limitó a sentarse en la silla que había aparecido mientras miraba como su novia rompía todo aquello con rabia y enfado, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos de vez en cuando.

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó el muchacho.

Emily le miró y asintió suavemente. Peter no dijo nada. Esperaba que fuera ella la que le dijera qué ocurría, qué le ocurría; después de todo la conocía lo suficiente para saber que iba a decírselo pronto.

-He recibido una carta de Matt… -le contestó ella-. Tengo que hablar con el director Dumbledore… quiero que me explique…

Peter se levantó y se colocó delante de su novia, atrapándola por los hombros, tanto para que dejase de pasearse arriba y abajo como para que le mirara porque le daba la impresión de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

-Emi, cielo… tranquila… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Peter…

No dijo nada más. Sólo lo abrazó. Con fuerza, con seguridad, como si fuera su única tabla de salvación, como si fuera lo único a lo que podía aferrare, como si fuera su única esperanza. Rodeó el cuello del chico en silencio, con los ojos rojizos pero sin decir nada y él, él sólo pudo rodearla con los brazos y esperar a que hiciera algo… que gritase, que maldijese, que rompiese cosas, que hablase, que llorase.

Esperó pacientemente, sin prisas… rodeándola con la misma fuerza con la que ella le tenía sujeto, con firmeza y suavidad, acariciándole el cabello lentamente en un gesto íntimo y privado, cómplice, dulce, casi místico.

Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a temblar entre sus brazos. Peter lo supo enseguida. Lo supo por el modo en que los hombros de Emily empezaron a temblar, lo supo por el leve sollozo, lo supo porque las manos de ella, entrelazadas en su nuca, empezaron a temblar ligeramente… La besó en la cabeza con tranquilidad… con lentitud y despacio, poco a poco, se fue arrodillando en el suelo con Emily aún entre sus brazos. Ella no se opuso.

Se dejó guiar hasta el suelo de piedra, se dejó acurrucar contra Peter y dejó que él la meciera suavemente, susurrándole palabras de aliento y de amor universales porque él no sabía qué le pasaba, dejándose guiar por el sentimiento y el instinto de querer protegerla, de desear que no le pasara nada malo…Dejó que Peter la abrazara de aquel modo durante un minuto, dos, tres… ¿qué más daba? Necesitaba estar cerca de alguien que la amara y ese alguien, era Peter…

-Matthew… -susurró la chica entonces-… Matt… está… él está…

-Shhhhh ¿qué pasa, pequeña? –le preguntó Peter sin dejar de acariciarla-… ¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?

Emily no dijo nada, quitó su mano izquierda del cuello de Peter y con temblor llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo de su túnica de donde sacó un pergamino arrugado y con la tinta corrida por haber sido mojado en algunas partes, seguramente, por lágrimas.

-¿Qué…

-Es de Matt… -contestó ella-… Es… me la escribió y la envió… es la última carta que… ¡Merlín! –exclamó antes de volver a ponerse a llorar.

-¿Quieres que… -hizo un gesto con la mano y ella asintió entregándole la carta antes de volver a sollozar contra el hombro de su novio.

Peter frunció el ceño y, sin saber qué iba a encontrarse en aquellas letras, empezó a leer en voz baja y suave… temiendo que en cualquier momento, que cualquier palabra pudiera hacer que Emily volviese a llorar desconsoladamente.

"_Hola Emily:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque algo me ha ocurrido… y no voy a volver a verte nunca más, pequeña… Lo siento…_

_Formo parte de la Orden del Fénix, una organización fundada por el director Dumbledore para detectar la fuente de todos los problemas que ha habido últimamente. Corre el rumor de que alguien, un mago poderoso y oscuro está eliminando a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles… creo que he encontrado a quién está detrás de todo esto y… bueno… me he ofrecido voluntario para infiltrarme entre ellos…_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque algo ha ocurrido… un accidente… o quizás algo no tan fortuito como un accidente… que les relaciona a ellos con mi muerte… De todas formas… no me arrepiento de haber entrado a la Orden ni de haberme ofrecido voluntario…_

_Emi… se acercan tiempos difíciles que te van a tocar vivir… ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ahorrártelo, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que no sufrieras… ojalá pudiera estar contigo… _

_Te quiero. Esa es la realidad. Eres mi hermanita pequeña… Siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña… No puedo hacerte prometer que no entrarás en la Orden porque sé que lo harás… Eres tan cabezota y orgullosa como yo, pequeña… Sólo puedo hacerte prometer que tendrás cuidado… por favor… Ten mucho cuidado y confía sólo en aquellos en los que crees que puedes confiar…_

_Yo… yo lo he hecho para proteger aquello en lo que creo… para proteger a los que no pueden protegerse por sí mismos… por favor, Emily… yo lo he hecho pero… aunque suene egoísta… piensa en protegerte a ti misma antes que a los demás… lo harás, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad que lo hará por mí?_

_Te quiero pequeña… nunca lo olvides… déjate guiar por tu corazón y todo irá bien… Mi pequeña… No importa lo que ocurra… yo estoy contigo, siempre lo voy a estar… Cuídate y déjate querer, déjate amar y ama con locura… porque en los tiempos oscuros que se aproximan, quizá el amor sea la única luz que pueda ayudarte, a ti, a mí, a todos…_

_Te quiero, Emily._

_Tu hermano Matthew"_

-Ha muerto… -dijo Emi casi en un susurro.

Peter no la hubiera escuchado si no hubiese sido porque los labios de ella estaban cerca de su oído. Suspiró estrechando más su abrazo alrededor de la chica.

-Matt ha muerto… -repitió.

-Lo siento, cariño… -la besó en la frente-… Lo lamento tesoro…

Ella asintió simplemente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato. Ella porque aún no creía que aquello fuera verdad, él porque no sabía qué decir al respecto. Carraspeó suavemente.

-¿Los chicos…

-No, no lo saben –dijo ella entonces. Peter la miró-. No voy a decírselo… -añadió.

-Emi… no vas a poder ocultárselo… -la intentó convencer Peter. Pero Emily era terca como una mula y esa era una de las características que habían hecho que se enamorara de ella-. Piénsalo Emi… no vas a poder…

-He dicho que no Peter –replicó la chica.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. A pesar de tener el rostro surcado de lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado, el labio inferior temblando ligeramente… allí estaba de nuevo su fuerza, su carácter… y en sus ojos, en sus ojos violetas, el brillo de la decisión que había admirado tantas veces en silencio y que había llegado a enamorarle.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró él abrazándola de nuevo-… No se lo diremos… Te quiero, Emi… -la besó en la cabeza y ella se estremeció.

-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore ¿Me acompañarás? –le preguntó ella suavemente sin soltar su abrazo.

Peter sonrió a medias y la besó en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza contra él; como si con aquel simple hecho quisiera demostrarle todo lo que la amaba, como si quisiera demostrarle que no estaba sola, que nunca iba a estar sola…

-¿Planeabas ir sin mí? –preguntó con falso aire ofendido. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

Ella se acurrucó más contra él.

-Sólo quiero estar un poco más así… -comentó-… por favor… no me dejes… no dejes de abrazarme… no me dejes sola…

-Descuida… -la besó con suavidad-… Jamás te dejaré sola…

Y los dos sabían que era una promesa que el merodeador estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió cuando sintió que él la besó en el hombro desnudo. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquella sensación y no sabía si alguna vez se iba a acostumbrar en verdad… Pero tenía toda una vida a su lado para descubrirlo…

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó la voz grave del chico cerca de su oído.

Danielle se estremeció cuando la mano de él pasó de su cadera a su vientre con suavidad y lentitud…

-En una tontería… -contestó ella quitándole importancia.

-Bueno, pues cuéntamela… -le pidió Remus sonriendo.

Danielle también sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero estar con Remus hacía que deseara sonreír… no importaba si estaba deprimida, cansada, enfadada o preocupada… bastaba que él estuviese a s lado para que ella sintiera ganas de sonreír.

-¿Crees en las historias muggles? –preguntó ella entonces.

Remus emitió un ronco bufido, fruto de la exasperación y de la diversión.

-¿Cómo la de Caperucita Roja y el lobo? –preguntó burlón. Danielle rodó los ojos y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho con el codo-. Auch, eso dolió, cariño… -siguió bromeando.

-No bromees… -contestó mimosa acercándose más a él si es que aquello era posible-… Dime, ¿crees o no?

-Mmmm –lo meditó unos segundos-… Depende… ¿a qué historia te refieres?

-Estrellas fugaces y deseos –contestó ella.

Remus dejó de besarle el cuello para, desde su posición detrás de ella, alzar la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Estrellas fugaces y deseos? –preguntó él. Dani asintió.

-Antes de venir este año… vi una estrella fugaz y pedí un deseo –sonrió y emitió una risita nerviosa al confesar algo que parecía tan tonto e infantil como aquello-… Lo más curioso es que creo que se ha cumplido…

Se giró en la cama, quedando de cara a él quien no soltó la cintura de Dani en el movimiento de la chica. Le gustaba estar allí con él, de aquella manera… en silencio… no necesitaban nada más… los dos solos, las caricias dulces, las miradas cómplices… nada más para ser feliz… No entendía cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin él cuando en aquellos momentos no podría concebir la vida sin estar a su lado…

-¿Me estás escuchando? –Danielle parpadeó y sonrió con culpabilidad.

-Perdona… estaba… mirando tus ojos…

-¿Qué les pase a mis ojos? –preguntó él divertido ante el sonrojo de la chica.

-Me gustan tus ojos… son dulces… cariñosos… alegres… melancólicos… -susurró ella cerca de los labios del chico.

Sirius no lo resistió más y cuando estaba a unos milímetros, la besó con dulzura, permitiéndose el saborear los labios de ella lentamente. Ella sonrió dentro del beso y cuando se separaron, él atrapó su labio inferior con un ágil movimiento para besarla rápidamente.

-A mí me gustan tus labios –confesó él haciéndola reír suavemente-. Te preguntaba que qué deseo pediste…

Ella sonrió.

-Deseé que fuera el mejor curso de mi vida… -le susurró.

Remus sonrió de vuelta y estrechó su abrazo sobre la cintura de ella un poco, sólo un poco más.

-¿Y lo está siendo?

-No podría ser mejor… -corroboró la chica besándolo en el mentón y mordiéndole la piel ligeramente justamente allí-… Te quiero… ¿lo sabías?

Remus rió. Le resultaba increíble que aquella chica estuviera allí con él. La besó en la punta de la nariz y sonrió cuando ella frunció el ceño ante aquella caricia que tan poco le gustaba.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –ella asintió preguntándose qué iba a decirle el chico, segura que no sería nada malo, no podía ser nada malo con la sonrisa infantil que su novio tenía en aquellos momentos-. Yo también vi una estrella antes de venir a Hogwarts…

-¿Qué pediste? –preguntó ella.

-¿Quién ha dicho que pedí algo? –preguntó él risueño.

-Vamos, Remus, dime qué deseo pediste o…

-¿O qué? –la retó él.

Casi podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de Dani funcionando para encontrar algo con lo que poder chantajearle y cuando su esposa se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sirius cuando estaba planeando una broma que sabía a ciencia cierta iba a salir estupendamente bien, supo que su novia había encontrado el chantaje perfecto.

-…o haré lo imposible para que no puedas comer nada de chocolate en una semana –le aseguró.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron alerta ante aquella amenaza.

-Bromeas, no me harías eso.

-Oh, sí, sí que lo haría, cielo –le respondió ella con un tono cantarín.

-¿Nada de pasteles de chocolate? –preguntó él meloso moviéndose ágilmente en la cama y dejando atrapado el cuerpo de Dani entre él y el colchón.

-Nada de pasteles de chocolate –aseguró ella.

-¿Nada de… -se inclinó hacia ella rozándole con los labios los suyos propios-… nada de bollos de chocolate?

-Nada de…-una de las manos de él atraparon las muñecas de ella de forma juguetona mientras que la otra recorría la piel desnuda del vientre. Danielle maldijo interiormente que las caricias de Remus fueran tan certeras siempre y tuvieran aquel efecto sobre su cuerpo-… nada de bollos de chocolate…

-¿Ni chocolate caliente por las noches… -la besó suavemente-… en invierno…?

Danielle suspiró cuando notó los labios de él en el lóbulo de la oreja. ¡Merlín! ¿No podía estarse quieto? Así era imposible que alguien fuera coherente con lo que dijera…

-Ajá… tampoco eso… -logró argumentar la chica.

Remus sonrió mientras sacaba la lengua y lamía una pequeña porción de piel, justo detrás de la oreja, para soplar suavemente, divertido ante el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Dani debajo de él.

-¿Ni bombones, ni caramelos ni tabletas? –preguntó intentando simular que no había pasado nada mientras seguía besándola.

-¡Merlín! –exclamó ella-… No… nada… nada de eso… -logró articular.

El chico sonrió ligeramente.

-Te pedí a ti… -susurró Remus repartiendo pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica mientras bajaba hacia la clavícula con la intención de seguir bajando hacia sus pechos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella entre divertida por la respuesta y extasiada por los besos y las caricias que las manos de Remus le estaban propiciando-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho… -ella le obligó a parar y a regañadientes, Remus alzó la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo levemente le contestó-… He dicho que te pedí a ti…

-¿Qué… ¡Remus! –interrumpió su pregunta para gritarle a su esposo en el momento en que él empezó a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Remus sonrió y se medio incorporó en la cama, mirándola fijamente, con suavidad, con dulzura, con cariño… de la única forma en que podía mirarla, de la única forma en que sabía mirarla, de la única forma en que quería mirarla.

-Alguien a quien amar y alguien que me ame… -dijo suavemente-… Te pedí a ti –añadió encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

Danielle sonrió.

Perfecto. Su esposo era simplemente perfecto… Su cerebro dejó de pensar racionalmente y con coherencia cuando Remus siguió besándola bajando más… cada vez más… despacio… lentamente… en una tortura placentera que la hizo olvidarse de todo salvo de que estaba con él, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar… Y aquello era todo lo que importaba realmente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No te preocupes –dijo James sonriendo mientras Lily le contaba lo que creía haber visto-. Snape sabe que nosotros somos animagos… no creo que tenga nada que ver con lo que ocurrió la otra noche en el bosque –sonrió irónico-. Snivellus no tiene el valor suficiente para manejar la magia oscura.

-Pero James no pued… -parpadeó ligeramente un par de veces-. ¿Por qué sabe Severus que vosotros sois animagos? –le interrogó-. ¿Sabe también lo de Remus? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Se lo habrá dicho a alguien más?

-Eh, eh… calma, pelirroja, las preguntas de una en una señorita Evans –ella sonrió ligeramente ruborizada ante el tono que su novio hacía adoptado, demasiado parecido al de la profesora McGonagall cuando la pelirroja la atosigaba a preguntas-. Snivellus lo sabe porque Remus estuvo a punto de matarle.

Lily le miró interrogante, esperando que fuera una broma, pero su novio no sonrió siquiera.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Jamás he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida excepto cuando digo que te quiero y que estoy completamente enamorado de ti –dijo el moreno finalizando la declaración con una sonrisa.

Lily rodó los ojos.

-James, céntrate, ¿de acuerdo? Explícame eso…

-A Sirius se le fue la cabeza… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-… Nunca ha querido contarme del todo qué fue lo que pasó para que decidiera poner en juego la vida de Snape y la cordura de Remus…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

James se pasó una mano por el cabello y Lily rodó los ojos. ¿Es que nunca iba a poder quitarle esa estúpida costumbre?

-Esto no puede salir de aquí Lily –le pidió el chico-. Sólo los merodeadores y Snape y Dumbledore lo saben, ¿entiendes?

-Vamos James, no voy a decírselo a nadie…

-Sirius quiso gastarle una broma a Snape… una broma que se le fue de las manos… -suspiró recordándolo-… le envió una nota diciéndole que se encontraría con él para un duelo de magos a las doce de la noche frente al sauce boxeador –los ojos de Lily lo miraban interrogantes, hasta entonces, la historia era algo normal-. Era luna llena.

-¡Merlín! –exclamó entonces ella-. Remus estaba…

-Sí, Sirius sólo quería asustarle… que viera al licántropo, luego él mismo se encargaría de apartar a Remus de allí transformado en perro pero… aquella misma tarde le castigaron.

-¿Qué ocurrió James?

_(flashback)_

_-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó James cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Peter entró rápidamente al cuarto de los merodeadores._

_-Lo siento Cornamenta, estaba hablando con el profesor Slughorn –frunció el ceño-. Quiere que te convenza para que vayas a su próxima fiesta con Evans._

_James sonrió. Todos conocían la debilidad de Slughorn por Lily y también era sabido que el profesor de pociones siempre invitaba a James Potter y Lily Evans con la esperanza de que alguna de aquellas noches ambos se presentasen unidos a su fiesta… sería algo, como decía Slughorn, absolutamente maravilloso._

_-¿Y Sirius? –preguntó el chico de gafas._

_-¿No estaba contigo? –inquirió Peter mientras se quitaba la túnica del colegio-. Hoy hace calor en este cuarto… -añadió-. ¿Frank?_

_-Con Alice –aseguró James-. El que no sé donde está es Canuto._

_-Pues como no se dé prisa, se va a perder la noche de luna llena… -bromeó Peter._

_James le miró alzando ambas cejas. Los dos sabían que Sirius Black nunca dejaría solo a Remus Lupin en una noche de luna llena._

_-Coge el mapa –indicó James-. Si Sirius no llega en cinco minutos nos adelantaremos sin él, no podemos dejar a Lunátic…_

_-¡James Potter!_

_El chico de gafas hizo gala de su agilidad y se lanzó sobre el espejo intercomunicador que había bajo la almohada de su cama._

_-¡Canuto! –exclamó -¿Dónde diablos estás? Deberí…_

_-Déjate de discursos y escúchame. Estoy castigado con nuestro querido profesor de CCM –dijo con enfado._

_James sonrió._

_-Así que ya descubrió que fuiste tú quien dejó escapar a todos aquellos leleprauchts durante nuestra última cla…_

_-¡Cállate James y escucha! Tenemos un problema._

_James enarcó una ceja. Peter le miró y se encogió de hombros._

_-Tú estás castigado, tú tienes el problema Sirius, le diremos a Remus que…_

_-¡Maldita sea Cornamanta! La pelirroja va a tener razón al final y no eres capaz de estar dos segundos sin escuchar tu propia voz –James frunció el ceño y Peter rió risueño antes de que James le fulminara con la mirada-. Escucha. Le gasté una pequeña broma a Snivellus._

_-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó orgulloso. El ceño fruncido de su amigo le indicó que algo no iba del todo bien -¿Qué has hecho Sirius?_

_-Le cité a las doce para un duelo de magos… -masculló. James le miró-… en el sauce boxeador._

_-¡Tú, ¿qué?! –bramó James. Peter se acercó hasta James al escuchar aquello._

_-¿Qué diablos has hecho, Canuto? –preguntó Peter._

_-Yo sólo…_

_-¡Tú! –gritó de nuevo Cornamenta-.¡Merlín, Sirius! Si Snape va allí, Remus le destrozará._

_-No debería de haber pasado nada si yo no estuviera castigado… iba a ir a detener a Remus, lo juro –añadió completamente enfadado consigo mismo-. Pero ese idota de profesor…_

_-¡Maldita sea Sirius! –gritó el chico-. Pet, ¿qué hora es?_

_-Faltan dos minutos para las doce –informó el pequeño. James le entregó el espejo-. ¿Qué…_

_-Voy a buscar a Snape. Haz algo pero que Sirius salga de esa aula y de ese castigo ahora mismo. Yo sólo no puedo detener al lobo y tú eres demasiado pequeño para ayudarme en eso –añadió al ver como Peter abría la boca para ofrecerse voluntario._

_-De acuerdo. Sirius estará allí enseguida…_

_-¡Y contigo… -le gritó al espejo-… hablaré luego! –gritó mientras empezaba a irse con la capa de invisibilidad-¡Será idiota! ¡A veces me preguntó por qué…._

_-¿Se ha enfadado mucho? –preguntó Sirius. La mirada de Peter fue lo suficientemente elocuente para que el moreno se diese cuenta de que él también estaba enfadado._

_-Voy a sacarte de ahí ahora Canuto. Y reza a quien quieras para que a Snape no le ocurra nada._

_-¿Qué más da lo que…_

_-¿No piensas? –preguntó Peter-. Emily va a tener razón al final…_

_-¡Eh! –protestó el aludido-. ¿Qué ha dicho Banks de mí?_

_-Que haces las cosas sin pensar y creo que tiene razón…_

_-Sólo es Snivellus._

_-No, ¿te has parado a pensar en Remus? Si le hace algo a Snape mientras es un licántropo, se sentirá miserable toda su vida y si Snape lo descubre como humano… -los ojos de Sirius se abrieron sorpresivamente-.Veo que lo has entendido… Voy para allá._

_(fin flashback)_

-Por suerte para todos, llegué a tiempo de salvarle la vida. Peter tomó poción multijugos y se quedó en el castigo de Sirius mientras que Sirius retenía al lobo –Lily no dijo nada al respecto-. Dumbledore obligó a Snape a firmar un juramento de mago para no decir nada de la licantropía de Remus.

-Yo… no sabía nada de esto…

-Nadie debía saberlo –le dijo el chico con una media sonrisa-. ¿No recuerdas una temporada en la que Remus y Sirius no se hablaban? Bueno, más bien, era Remus quién no le hablaba a Sirius.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… Emi dijo que quizá Remus había entrado en razón y se había dado cuenta de que Sirius era un idiota que no merecía siquiera estar a su lado –sonrió al recordarlo.

-Bueno, se comportó como si lo fuera realmente –sentenció James-. Remus estuvo a punto de ser expulsado y peor aún de matar a Snape… Desde entonces, todas las bromas que se le ocurre a Sirius pasan por una fase de depuración en la que Peter, Remus y yo intervenimos –añadió con una sonrisa-. Eso es lo que quería decir Snape… No puede ser nada más, preciosa –le aseguró el moreno acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad-. Es imposible que te reconociera, y seguramente sólo quería ponerte nerviosa después de la conversación que tuviste con él…

-Pero…

-Lils… -la tomó de las manos-. Sólo viste los ojos de esa persona… ¿tan segura estás de que era Snivellus como para irrumpir en el despacho de Dumbledore para decirle que uno de sus alumnos puede ser un seguidor de Riddle?

Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Yo no irrumpo… golpeo suavemente la puerta y me dejó caer por allí –se defendió la pelirroja.

James exhaló una profunda risa ronca.

-Escucha. Si estás completamente segura de que era Snape quien estaba con aquellos encapuchados aquella noche, iré a ver a Dumbledore ahora mismo, le diré que me escapé de noche para gastar alguna broma y que lo encontré allí rodeado de diez personas más todas bailando a la luna llena mientras hacían sortilegios de magia oscura –bromeó el chico recibiendo un golpe en el pecho por parte de la pelirroja-. Si estás segura de que era él y no te quedas tranquila hasta que lo haga… lo haré…

Lily le miró y negó suavemente.

-No quiero que te metas en líos por algo que ni siquiera sé del todo cierto… Es sólo que… me dieron malas vibraciones… nada más…

-Jajajajaja –Lily le miró.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó la chica.

-Que a ti, cielo, todo te da malas vibraciones –le contestó inclinándose en el sofá hacia delante para besarla. Lily aceptó el beso con agrado pero lo rompió cuando notó que su novio seguía riendo-. No te enfades… es verdad… y la mayoría de las veces, sólo interpretas mal las cosas…

-Eso no es cierto… -James enarcó una ceja ante la defensa de Lily-. ¿Es cierto?

-Ajá. ¿Recuerdas a Bob Stonks?

-El capitán de Hufflelpuff, el año pasado terminó Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó demostrándole a su novio que recordaba todas y cada una de las personas que había conocido en Hogwarts.

-Dijiste que te daba malas vibraciones… lo dijiste en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade… Él estaba hablando con sus amigos y te miraban y entonces tú dijiste que te daban malas vibraciones y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera saber qué había pasado, todos tenían el cabello verde y la piel de un horrible color azul –frunció el ceño divertido recordándolo sin advertir la mirada de la pelirroja-, cortesía de Danielle y Emily-. ¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas eso? –preguntó.

-Claro. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? –le preguntó divertido-. Los chicos y yo estuvimos riéndonos dos semanas; Stonks sólo quería invitarte a salir pero sus amigos le estaban aconsejando que no se acercara a ti porque los merodeadores se les echaría encima –comentó burlón elevando ambas cejas. Lily le dio un golpe y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a su novio. ¿En qué momento había pensado que él se acordaba de eso por algo que no fuera reírse de los demás. Las manos de James se abrazaron a su cintura y antes de poder decir nada, él le susurró demasiado cerca-… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo que dijiste tú? –ronroneó.

Lily sonrió dejándose hacer mientras James ladeaba la cabeza y la besaba.

-Ann –dijo ella en un susurro-. En realidad fue Ann quien cambió el color de su piel…

-Le daré las gracias… -la besó-… cuando la vea… -añadió besándola de nuevo.

Lily sonrió y se giró para estar más cómoda besándose con James. La angustia de que Snape supiera algo o que fuera algo más que un mago de Slytherin… quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano para pasar a ocuparse de cosas más importantes… bastante más importantes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sabes? No creo que esto tampoco sea precisamente ayudarte a hacer la redacción… -comentó Ann de forma distraída mientras intentaba caminar con un Sirius pegado a su espalda.

El chico sonrió infantilmente.

-¿Y como vamos a hacer lo que queremos hacer sin sirope de chocolate? –le preguntó. Ann enrojeció hasta las orejas y Sirius rió junto a su oído… Le gustaba vela sonrojada; sabía que aquello era un gran paso para la chica… y muy importante para ambos.

Desde que habían empezado a salir, era el quien llevaba el peso de la relación a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales… él iniciaba el flirteo, él era quien la hacía estremecerse, él era quien velaba porque los dos pasaran un buen rato… siempre era él… Y no le desagradaba. De echo, era algo que siempre le había gustado. Estar al mando. Controlarlo todo él. Decidir cuando empezaba y cuando terminaba… Siempre había sido así, pero con Annie… Con ella era diferente… Quería que además de disfrutar del sexo, fuera ella quien lo incentivara a él de vez en cuando…

Veía en sus ojos lo que no se atrevía a pedirle… cuando ella suspiraba para que él la besara en, cuando ladeaba la cabeza para que él pudiera lamerle el cuello, cuando, estando bajo él, arqueaba la espalda para que él prestase atención a sus pechos, cuando elevaba sus caderas de forma voluntaria para ir al encuentro de su cuerpo… Ann era una amante expresiva en la cama, no había ninguna duda de ello… pero aún se mostraba insegura con las palabras. Podía hacerle el amor de una forma escandalosa pero era incapaz de permanecer dos minutos desnuda delante de él sin sonrojarse.

Una timidez y candidez que él adoraba, desde luego, pero también era una timidez que sabía que ella quería dejar de lado. La entendía. Perfectamente por supuesto. Habían hablado de ello largo y tendido durante horas, casi días, seguramente… Ella se sentía insatisfecha con su propio cuerpo, insegura y no entendía como estando pasada de su peso ideal, él podía amarla como lo hacía.

Por eso había hablado con ella… Y por eso estaban ahora caminando hacia la cocina… Sonrió tontamente preguntándose cómo estaría Ann cubierta de chocolate… quizá también podían probar con crema… ¿y con nata?

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó ella.

Sirius sonrió y ella se sonrojó. No hacía falta que le preguntara nada más. Las sonrisas de Sirius eran bastante explicativas. Suspiró. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer? Se sonrojó. Tampoco había hecho falta mucho para convencerla, la verdad…

_(flashback)_

_-Creo que esto no es hacer la redacción… -sonrió ella alejándose unos segundos de los labios de su novio._

_Sirius sonrió y la besó de nuevo._

_-Pero es más agradable… ¿no? –preguntó mordiéndole suavemente el cuello._

_-Oh, sí, ya lo creo… -rió suave._

_-Entonces… ¿qué quieres? –ella le miró. Sirius la miraba interrogante._

_-¿Qué quiero? –preguntó ella._

_-Sí –la besó en el cuello-. ¿Qué quieres que te haga ahora mismo? –preguntó sin deje de burla en su voz-. Quiero que me lo digas… -susurró junto a su oreja._

_-¿Qué? –se sonrojó y se apartó de su novio casi de forma involuntaria. Sirius sonrió, ya se esperaba aquella reacción de su novia, y de echo, si no hubiera sido así, seguramente se habría preguntado si aquella era Ann._

_-Me has oído. Ann… -ella le miraba como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza verde-… Ven, tenemos que hablar, preciosa… Te quiero, adoro hacerte el amor… soy capaz de leer en tus ojos lo que quieres en cada momento, lo sabes, lo sé, lo sabemos… pero quiero que tú seas capaz de decírmelo._

_-¿Por qué…_

_-Vamos, cielo, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Eres capaz de ser una amante perfecta pero incapaz de pronunciar la palabra sexo sin sonrojarte._

_-Eso no es cierto –se defendió la chica. Sirius enarcó una ceja-. Bueno, quizá sí… Pero es que yo no…_

_-Lo sé… Pero quiero que eso cambie… Annie… eres preciosa… Sé que te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo y de pedirme que te haga lo que quieres que te haga… Pero, amor, te quiero… quiero cada parte de tu cuerpo, ¿entiendes? No quiero que te avergüences de nada, ni de ser como eres, ni de decirme lo que deseas –sonrió divertido-, y tampoco me importaría que quisieras violarm…_

_-¡Sirius! –le gritó ella entonces._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó inocente. Ella sonrió. _

_-¿Es que ni siquiera puedes tomarte esto en serio? –le preguntó._

_-Ann… el sexo es jugar… y quiero que juegues con lo que desees… si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto… Quiero que pruebes lo que quieras… conmigo… no voy a dejar que lo hagas sola… -la besó-. Nunca voy a dejarte sola, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ella se mordió le labio inferior mientras su cabeza trabajaba. Se sonrojó, besó a su novio en los labios y se levantó de la cama donde hasta el momento habían estado medio tumbados._

_-Vamos –dijo poniéndose los zapatos._

_-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó él confuso mientras se ponía los suyos._

_Ella le sonrió tímidamente._

_-Me apetece… -le sonrió enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico-… probar algo… _

_-¿Qué? –preguntó curioso rodeando la cintura de ella sin atreverse a reírse de ella cuando la vio sonrojarse._

_-……_

_-Si no hablas más alto, no te escucho, preciosa… -sonrió acercándola más a él._

_-Chocolate… -dijo ella un poco más alto-… Me apetece jugar con sirope de chocolate… -admitió sabiendo que estaba completamente roja._

_Bajó la cabeza, temiéndose que Sirius fuera a reírse, a mirarla sorprendido o a mirarla extrañado. No se esperaba la reacción de él. Una de sus manos subió desde su cintura hasta su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos; ella obedeció aún en silencio. Sirius le sonrió y la besó en la frente y luego en los labios._

_-Vamos a las cocinas… -sugirió él-. Seguro que allí hay sirope de chocolate… -la miró con los ojos brillando-. ¿Podemos probar también con crema? –preguntó juguetón mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta arrastrando a Annie con ella._

_La rubia rió. Sonrojada. Avergonzada. Pero feliz. _

_(fin flashback)_

Por eso estaban caminando a las cocinas y por eso Sirius no quería soltarla, temeroso de que la chica se alejara de él de repente.

-¡Ann!

Sirius notó el temblor en el cuerpo de su novia cuando la voz de Jhon irrumpió en el pasillo lateral mientras los pasos de alguien que caminaba rápido se acercaba a ellos.

Ann dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás y agradeció el toparse con el pecho de su novio, cálido, fuerte, protector, seguro… Suspiró. Sirius había notado aquel estremecimiento, había escuchado aquel suspiro y había sentido como ella se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres, Sanders? –preguntó sin demasiados miramientos Sirius.

-Disculparme –aseguró el chico mirando a Annie-. Lo siento. No sé qué… no quería… -respiró exhalando el aire profundamente-. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, Ann. Lo siento.

-Yo también –contestó ella con la voz suave-. Pero no quiero estar cerca de ti… aún no puedo Jhon… -se estremeció.

-Lo comprendo –aseguró Jhon-. Sólo quería que supieras que lo lamento, de verdad…

Ann se limitó a asentir.

-Bien –dijo Sirius-. Si eso era todo… -hizo un gesto para seguir con su camino, pero la voz de Sanders volvió a detenerle.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Black? –pidió el chico.

-De acuerdo. Annie, ¿nos dejas un momento? –su voz fría, impersonal, desprovista de cualquier sentimiento hicieron que la chica le mirase, alzando, para ello, la cabeza levemente.

Los ojos del merodeador estaban sobre Jhon. Fijos. Fríos. Duros. No quería estar cerca de Jhon en aquellos momentos, pero tampoco quería dejar a su novio solo con él… No quería que Sirius se metiera en más problemas de en los que ya estaba metido.

-Sirius… -dijo en tono bajo Annie.

El chico en cuestión, apartó la mirada de Sanders para fijarla en su novia, dándose cuenta del dilema que la chica tenía, sonrió dulcemente y la besó en la frente de forma tranquilizadora.

-No le haré nada, lo prometo… -le dijo a la chica-. Ves a la cocina, enseguida te alcanzo… -se acercó al oído de ella para que lo Sanders no pudiera escuchar lo siguiente que le susurró provocando el sonrojo de su novia-… aún tenemos que probar el sirope…

Sonrió divertido mientras una azorada Ann se despedía torpemente de Sanders y desaparecía por el pasillo sonrojada y retorciéndose las manos delante del regazo. Sirius soltó una gran carcajada divertida. ¿Cómo podía adorar tanto a una chica? Jhon carraspeó y el moreno se giró hacia él con una ceja enarcada interrogante a modo de pregunta.

Sanders bufó. Black no iba a ponérselo fácil y él lo comprendía perfectamente.

-Se trata de Malfoy –Sirius entrecerró los ojos. Vale, quizá después de todo, aquello sí que le podía llegar a interesar.

-De acuerdo, habla.

-Va a hacerle daño a Ann… Y lo va a hacer pronto…

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –entrecerró los ojos, cuestionándole.

-Porque me pidió personalmente que lo hiciera –dijo como si fuera obvio-. La odia –dijo con sencillez-. No sé por qué, pero la odia simplemente por ser ella y quiere hacerle todo el daño posible… Por eso en Navidad me pidió que la besara… de echo, me lo ordenó –al menos tuvo la decencia, pensó Sirius, de parecer culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche-, dijo que la mejor forma de hacerle daño era quitándole lo que más quería… tú –añadió.

-¿Quiere separarnos? Es una estupidez, ¿por qué querría Malfoy…

-No lo sé. Sólo… pensé que debías saberlo –se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes, como pago por haber hecho lo que hice –añadió sonrojado ligeramente avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –contestó Sirius-. Pero no te acerques a Ann ¿entendido Sanders? No quiero verte cerca de ella hasta que ella no me diga que no le importa, ¿entiendes?

-Descuida, no lo haré –replicó Jhon sabiendo que las amenazas de los merodeadores y sobretodo de Sirius Black, por muy sutiles que fueran, siempre eran reales-. Yo no quería hacerle daño…

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien –replicó él-. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer y si eso era todo…

Se giró, alejándose de él unos pasos.

-¡Black! –Sirius le miró-. Dile que lo siento y cuídala ¿de acuerdo? Ella… es especial…

Y por primera vez ante aquel chico, Sirius Black sonrió sinceramente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. –se limitó a contestar.

Sanders asintió a modo de despedida antes de desaparecer por el mismo pasillo por el que había venido, esta vez, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras silbaba una vieja canción que el merodeador no reconoció. Se giró hacia las cocinas. Había una chica y un bote de sirope de chocolate esperándole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió. Iba a ser suya. Lily Evans iba a ser suya… iba a tomar todo el poder que desprendía la chica… absolutamente todo y cuando estuviera vacía, acabaría con su vida… James Potter iba a sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido él… Iba a perder a la persona que más amaba… iba a perder su mundo… lo iba a perder todo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy!!!**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Recordad que los personajes salvo los mios son de Rowling, eh!! Que no quiero que nadie me demande por ello!!!**

**Ya sabéis, comentarios, reviews y demás, son aceptados con agrado…**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	40. Preocupación y una pelea

**Drumy, camila, Ninniel, Ray Lae Alfori, majiss, consue, Nimue-Tarrazo, hiromi koizumi, noiraaa, Elii Evans, naruweasley, Armelle Potter, lectora, karlablackM, Desiré, Anna Black, Cathie, Potters-light, julieta, Paulyprongs, Rory Granger, maria, XxPauxX, Terry Moon, Carol, Duciell, Mary93, carito-potter, Quid Morgan**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!!! En verdad, me halaga que me escribais tanto y es un placer siempre leeros. **

**Aps, sí, me olvidaba…propaganda. He escrito un oneshot de Draco-Hermione para el reto del foro de Dryadeh, Los polos opuestos se atraen; el fic se titula El brillo del amor, que espero que os guste. Ok?**

**Ah, sí, lo olvidaba…**

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Quid Morgan. Hace poco me envió su primer review en relación con este fic y desde entonces, no ha dejado un capítulo por leer y un review por enviar; algo que se agradece mucho; además siempre llenos de buenas palabras y de ánimos. Además, ha sido, si no me equivoco, mi review número 1000, así que… felicidades!!! Te propongo algo Quid Morgan… estoy dispuesta a hacer un oneshot sobre los personajes que tú quieras, del tema que tú quieras y en la situación que tú quieras… incluso podría ser un minific de tres o cuatro capítulos como mucho, que te parece? Aceptas?**

**Bueno, ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo, chicos. Espero que os guste… en serio, ya pronto se acerca el final, así que si quereis ver vuestros nombres en la lista de agradecimientos, enviadme un review ahora, ok?**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 38. Preocupación y una pelea.

Sirius estaba cansado. Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba cansado. Llevaba un mes con el castigo, no es que fuera pesado, ya que limpiar cada día las ventanas del séptimo pasillo no era un trabajo muy complicado pese a que tenía que ser del modo muggle y pese a que Peeves se encargaba cada día de ensuciarlas más que el día anterior si es que eso era posible, de modo que el trabajo de Sirius caía en saco roto; pero no, el castigo no era pesado. Era todo… el castigo, las clases, el quiddich… todo… Sirius Black siempre había presumido de tener energías para parar el expreso de Hogwarts de ser necesario, y siempre lo había demostrado… pero en aquellos momentos estaba agotado. Eso y que su cumpleaños se acercaba irremediablemente hacían que estuviera de malhumor y, evidentemente, pagaba ese malhumor con la persona que más cerca estaba de él… que daba la casualidad de que era la persona que más amaba… Ann. No había discutido tanto con alguien como con Ann durante el último mes y discutir con ella hacía que se pusiera de peor humor porque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa…

-Es como el thestral que se muerde la cola… -susurró mientras se masajeaba el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha para desentumecerlo; había hecho un mal gesto y le dolía bastante.

¿Y por qué discutía con ella? Porque estaba nervioso… desde que Malfoy había hablado con él hacia un mes… Maldita serpiente…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Regresando de tu trabajo? –preguntó una voz burlona apareciendo entre las sombras._

_Sirius rodó los ojos. Perfecto, lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos… a Malfoy tocando las narices._

_-Olvídame Malfoy –dijo-. No tengo tiempo para perderlo con serpientes venenosas que venderían a su propia madre para su beneficio._

_-¿Acaso tú no lo harías? –enarcó una ceja elegantemente._

_Sirius le sonrió burlón._

_-Lo mío no cuenta… odio a mi madre tanto como ella a mí –dijo sin problemas-. Y ahora, déjame tranquilo._

_-Tengo un mensaje de tus padres, Black –dijo Malfoy entonces._

_-No me interesa._

_Sirius siguió caminando._

_-¿Ni siquiera si tiene que ver con Seever? –Sirius se detuvo y se giró tan rápido que Lucius creyó haber escuchado incluso las vértebras de su cuello al girar-. Veo que sí te interesa después de todo…_

_-¿Qué quieres? Di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz antes de que mi varita quede incrustada en tu cuello de aristócrata._

_-Qué agresivo… -comentó despectivamente Lucius. Suspiró fingiendo resignarse a contarle lo que tenía que decirle-… Quieren que vayas a casa por tu cumpleaños, que bonito, ¿verdad? –ironizó-. Todos reunidos para que aceptes tu magia oscura, la magia oscura que ha estado en tu generación esperándote y esa misma noche te unirás a las filas del grandioso Lord Voldemort… -Sirius le miró._

_-No sé de qué…_

_-Oh, vamos, Black… no me subestime… sé que sabes que estoy en ese círculo… -le dijo quitándole importancia. Sirius no contestó-. -Te encantará… saborear las maldiciones prohibidas… tantear a la muerte… mirar a los ojos de los traidores y los mestizos antes de matarlos… -sonrió irónico-. El primer sacrificio es el más importante, ¿lo sabías? –Sirius le miró sin hacerle demasiado caso-. Se crea un vínculo que hace que desees matar al resto de la gente del mismo modo en que matas al primero… es curioso…_

_-Yo creo que es enfermizo –contradijo Sirius-. Y no quiero tener nada que ver con nada de todo eso…Diles que no pienso ir –contestó Sirius-. Se lo diría yo mismo, pero dado que parece ser que tú te llevas con mi familia mejor que yo… -dejó la oración en el aire-… estoy seguro que incluso tú puedes darles este recado, ¿verdad?_

_-Piénsalo… quizá incluso uno de tus amigos podría ser tu primera víctima… ¿quiere a alguno en particular? –preguntó-… Quizá Seever teng…_

_Sirius se giró rápidamente hacia él y lo empujó contra la pared, aplastando el cuerpo del rubio con el suyo propio, apuntándole con la varita firmemente clavada en sus costillas mientras que su brazo izquierdo se colocaba en el cuello del rubio, dificultándole la respiración._

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver Ann con esto? –le preguntó presionando su brazo contra el cuello del rubio._

_-Tu encantadora madre sugirió que quizá si Seever estaba en tu casa… te interesaría más ir allí –se encogió de hombros._

_No dijo nada durante unos instantes. Y cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó fría e impersonal, helada. Sin ningún atisbo de diversión ni ningún tinte de broma… sólo frío y hielo. _

_-Diles a mis queridos padres que estaré allí. El día de mi cumpleaños estaré allí, pero que si se atreven a tocarle un solo pelo a Ann, tendrán mucho que explicar… ¿me has entendido bien Malfoy?_

_-¿Es una amenaza?_

_-Una advertencia –aclaró el moreno-, pero puedes interpretarlo como quieras –añadió quitándole importancia mientras lo soltaba._

_Vio divertido y asqueado como Malfoy recuperaba la respiración y se giró. No quería estar ni un segundo más con alguien como él._

_-Y Malfoy… -llamó de nuevo._

_-¿Qué quier…_

_No vio venir el hechizo aturdidor. El rayo le golpeó en el pecho directamente, con fuerza, asestándolo contra la pared en la que minutos antes Sirius lo había tenido aplastado. _

_-Esa amenaza también va para ti. Aléjate de Ann o te parecerá que lo que te ocurrió en la nariz es un juego de niños en comparación con lo que puede llegar a pasarte._

_Ni siquiera se detuvo para ver si Malfoy le había escuchado o no. Sirius siguió caminando, mucho más tranquilo y satisfecho después de aquella amenaza. Quizá esa tarde no discutiría con Annie, después de todo, ya había liberado bastante adrenalina._

_(fin flashback)_

Sonrió a medias mientras movía la cabeza. Al menos esa tarde el quiddich había sido suspendido; James había cogido un catarro de tres pares de ojos de tritón. Suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y decidía que tenía que llegar a la sala común de inmediato para que James le contara la última travesura que se le había ocurrido.

Era tradición. A mediados de febrero los merodeadores empezaban a planear la travesura de final de curso. Debía de ser algo apoteósico, teniendo en cuenta que era el último año en que iban a estar en Hogwarts y estaba seguro de que a James ya se le había ocurrido algo, después de todo, cuando estaba enfermo era cuando la mente de Cornamenta parecía funcionar mejor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Discutir con él es divertido –dijo Dani quitándole importancia al asunto que llevaba de cabeza a su amiga.

Annie la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo es cuando eres su amiga, pero no cuando eres su novia… En serio, Dani, ya no sé que hacer… Llega tan cansado después de las clases, los entrenamientos, el castigo… ni siquiera hablamos como antes… y en cuanto menciono algún tema, ¡puf! –dijo elevando los brazos al cielo y abriendo y cerrando las manos un par de veces como si hubiera una explosión-, empezamos a discutir… Ya no sé qué…

Danielle la miró mordiéndose el labio. Se vería realmente preocupada. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que la actitud de Sirius había cambiado ligeramente desde hacía un mes y medio más o menos, desde que las clases habían vuelto a la normalidad y desde que estaba castigado… pero claro, también estaba el asunto de que el cumpleaños de Sirius se acercaba… y eso significaba…

-¿Le has preguntado acerca de su cumpleaños? –inquirió la morena.

Annie le miró y asintió levemente.

-¿Y?

-El resultado fue obviamente que terminamos en una discusión –contestó Ann con una media sonrisa. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos-. De verdad que no lo entiendo Dani… A veces me da la sensación de que yo tengo la culpa de que esté así…

-¿Cómo diablos has llegado a esa estúpida conclusión? –preguntó ligeramente molesta Danielle obligando a Ann a que la mirase quitándole las manos de la cara.

-No lo sé… lo único que sé es que si no estuviera conmigo, no habría golpeado a Malfoy y no estaría castigado y no tendría que estar lidiando cada dos por tres con sus malditas admiradoras para que me dejen tranquila…. Si no estuviera conmigo, todo sería más fácil para él… ¿no te das cuenta? –preguntó.

Danielle sopesó aquellas palabras. Tenían parte de verdad. Samantha había reunido a un grupo de chicas lo suficientemente idiotas para no pensar por sí mismas y lo suficientemente obsesionadas con Sirius para intentar hacer la vida imposible a Annie. En la última semana, Ann había recibido cuatro amenazas, dos intentos de _expelliarmus_ por los pasillos y una misteriosa bluddger que se había escapado misteriosamente durante el entrenamiento de quiddich de Ravenclaw. Y aunque sabían que la rubia era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, todos había hecho un pacto en común silencioso para que alguien siempre estuviera con ella; la mayoría de las veces Sirius, porque las chicas, en cuanto veían que el merodeador acompañaba a Ann parecían calmar sus instintos homicidas hacia Annie.

-Lo mejor sería que él me dejara… -sonrió sarcástica-. Lo haría yo misma pero le quiero demasiado para dejarle…

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Dani-. ¿De verdad quieres dejar a Sirius sólo porque… discutís?

-No es por eso, Dani… Es… sólo le traigo problemas ¿no lo ves? Estoy cansada de que Sam o Georgina o Elisa me critiquen y me digan que Sirius se mete en problemas por mi culpa…

-Annie… conozco a Sirius desde hace años y créeme cuando te digo que siempre busca problemas –la rubia sonrió cuando Danielle lo hizo-, lo curioso es que él los busca y generalmente es James quien los atrae… -añadió divertida haciéndola reír suavemente-… Pero por mucho que lo conozca, en todos estos años… nunca le he visto sonreír del modo en que lo hace desde que está contigo… Ann… él te quiere… ¿no te das cuenta?

-Claro que me doy cuenta… me lo dice cada día… -contestó Ann sonriendo-… O al menos lo hacía… No lo sé… quizá estoy siendo egoísta por querer que…

-Nunca –Ann la miró-. Nunca vuelvas a decir que eres egoísta… eres, junto a Lily la persona más altruista que tengo el honor de conocer, cielo… -le acarició el cabello-. No es egoísta querer que él te diga que te quiere… y mucho menos cuando sabes que es así…

-Pero…

-Habla con él –le dijo Danielle-. Dile lo que me has dicho a mí… que sientes que se está alejando, que hay algo que le preocupa, que no podéis hablar sin que discutáis… Todo se va a arreglar, cariño… -le prometió la morena-… Habla con él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Y desde cuándo te has vuelto tú tan filosófica? –intentó bromear la chica.

-Cariño, te sorprendería saber las cosas que he cambiado desde que estoy casada… -comentó la otra, fingiendo estar agobiada por su estatus de mujer casada. Ann rió suavemente-. Vamos, a ver si Sirius ya ha llegado del castigo…

Ann asintió y se dejó llevar por Dani. Tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con Sirius… aunque terminaran discutiendo otra vez…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily miró al anciano. Dumbledore la miró también.

-¿Estás segura, Emily? –le preguntó.

-Estoy segura, profesor. Voy a ingresar en la orden –dijo eludiendo el hecho de que también pensaba unirse a las filas de Voldemort-. Matthew creía en ella y yo creo en Matt –dijo simplemente.

Dumbledore asintió.

-No tienes que hacer lo que tu hermano hacía Emily… Su muerte ha sido un golpe duro para todos pero no…

-Francamente, señor, Matthew no era su hermano… No era a usted a quien ayudaba a subir a los árboles de los jardines vecinos para robar manzanas ni era a usted a quien protegía de los chicos mayores del parque ni era a usted a quien le enseñó defensa personal muggle alegando que era lo mejor para defenderme cuando él no estuviera… -le replicó ella-… Así que no me diga lo duro que ha sido su muerte porque no puede comprarse, ni siquiera minimamente con lo duro que ha sido para mí.

-El odio y el rencor no la conducirán a ningún lado… -le dijo el hombre con voz calmada.

-Amaba a mi hermano y él me amaba a mí… de hecho, Matt amaba todo lo vivo de este planeta y eso tampoco lo llevo a ningún lado salvo a la muerte, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Albus la miró. Había escuchado durante años como la llamaban… la leona de hielo… entendía el motivo. La mirada de Emily Banks era cálida, pero también podía llegar a ser fría como lo era en aquel momento, determinada y orgullosa… como si lo que ocurriera a su alrededor no pudiera afectarla… como si nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor no pudiera afectarla…

-Y no le estoy pidiendo permiso. Es un hecho. Voy a ingresar en la orden y es mi última reunión con usted para que trate de que haga lo contrario –frunció el ceño-, mis amigos empiezan a creer que tengo dependencia de estar cerca de usted.

-¿Todos? –preguntó Albus divertido ante aquella respuesta.

-No, no todos. Lily está convencida que me he metido en algún lío y no quiero decirle qué he hecho para que usted me castigue tantas veces… -se levantó-. Y ahora voy a ver cómo está Potter… seguro que ese idiota no ha ido a la enfermería a curarse el catarro…

Albus asintió.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Banks.

-Buenas tardes, director.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era media tarde. El entrenamiento de quiddicht había sido suspendido después de que Danielle decidiera tras el enésimo estornudo de James que el capitán no estaba en condiciones. Y James hubiera seguido discutiendo que estaba bien de no ser porque en cuanto había subido a tres metros de altura había estado a punto de caerse por un mareo, así que se dejó arrastrar, literalmente, por Dani y por Sirius que le había abandonado en la sala común de Gryffindor para ir a su castigo diario.

Así que allí estaba. En la sala de los leones, tumbado en el sofá mirando al techo sin hacer nada. Aburrido. Terriblemente aburrido. Acatarrado, mareado y estornudando cada dos por tres y negándose a subir al cuarto de los chicos.

Lily y Peter estaban en una de las mesas de la sala común; la pelirroja se había ofrecido voluntaria para ayudar al merodeador con su tarea de herbología antes de que aquella afosdelita volviese a clavarle sus tallos venenosos al muchacho; Annie estaba hablando con el profesor Slughorn y Danielle se había ido con ella alegando que no quería contagiarse ella también y que si se quedaba en la sala común seguramente, literalmente había dicho ella, "va a machacarme con que dirija yo el entrenamiento"; Emily…Emily estaba en el despacho del director haciendo a saber qué, porque durante las últimas tres semanas iba día sí día no al despacho y cuando le preguntaban se encogía de hombros y se limitaba a contestar: "tarea extraescolar" y por supuesto, conociéndola, nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada más después de que la chica los mirara con los ojos entrecerrados. Y Sirius… bueno… ya había pasado un mes desde que estaba castigado, pero aún faltaban otros tres meses más…

Odiaba que castigaran a Sirius. Incluso había intentado hablar con McGonagall para que le castigara a él también, cosa que había provocado la hilaridad general y el rodamiento de ojos de Lily ante la propuesta de su novio. Se aburría. Se aburría mucho. Y odiaba estar enfermo.

-Me aburro –dijo entonces en voz alta.

Remus rodó los ojos sin apartar la vista del libro de pociones avanzadas que había sacado de la biblioteca aprovechando su estatus de prefecto.

-Lee un libro –le sugirió el licántropo. Un grito de indignación hizo que Remus le mirara-. ¿Qué?

-¿Un libro? Te digo que estoy aburrido y tú pretendes que yo lea un libro… ¿eso es lo que me has contestado? Estoy enfermo… mal amigo… -añadió a regañadientes.

Remus rodó los ojos y miró a Lily a Peter. Estaba seguro de que la pelirroja se había ofrecido a ayudar a Peter para no tener que aguantar a James enfermo y es que James Potter enfermo era peor que un niño de siete años. A un niño de siete años le dices que está enfermo y que no se puede mover de la cama, a un James Potter enfermo le dices que no se puede mover de la cama y tienes que utilizar un hechizo de inmovilización para que te haga caso.

-No pienso gastar ninguna broma contigo, Cornamenta –el aludido abrió la boca-, y no voy a dejar que interrumpas a Peter para que te acompañe –añadió-, le ha costado mucho concentrarse en ese trabajo de herbología para que tú le quites la concentración en menos de un minuto sólo porque estás aburrido.

-Tú también eres aburrido –dijo James con una media sonrisa.

Remus se limitó a mirarle con condescendencia.

-Puede, pero yo no estoy enfermo –dijo divertido. Lily y Peter rieron ante el comentario de Remus y aún seguían riendo cuando Annie y Danielle entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda-. ¿Y esas caras? –preguntó al ver como las dos tenían una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

-Es porque está preocupadas por mí –sentenció James.

-No, es porque hemos tenido que aguantar veinte minutos a que nuestra guardiana del retrato terminase de cantar su última opereta delante de nosotras –contradijo Dani dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Remus-. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

James había fruncido el ceño y había cruzado los brazos al escuchar la respuesta de Danielle y Ann no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se sentaba cerca de él.

-Yo sí estoy preocupada por ti James, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mal –dijo él sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le prestan atención-. Muy mal. Terriblemente mal y además…

-No te encontrarías así si fueras a la enfermería –sentenció la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

-… y además mi novia no me hace caso –dijo de forma significativa mirando a la pelirroja que se limitó a sonreírle.

-Chica lista –comentó Dani con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada airada por parte de James. Claro que hubiera sido mucho más atemorizante si el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor no hubiese tenido los ojos hinchados, llorosos y estuviese sorbiendo por la nariz. Dani, simplemente, lo ignoró-. Toma, la he cogido del despacho de Slughorn, en cinco minutos estarás dando la lata otra vez –le dijo pasándole una redoma de poción anticatarro que el chico atrapó al vuelo con facilidad haciendo gala de sus estupendos reflejos.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados? –preguntó el merodeador. Lily alzó la cabeza y Peter también miró ante la pregunta de James. Ann parpadeó ligeramente-. Es como si hubieras… ¿has llorado? –preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué has llorado? –intervino Lily abandonando la mesa junto a Peter y yendo hacia su amiga-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó -¿Qué te ha hecho el idiota de Black? –arrugó el ceño.

-Cariño, Sirius ni siquiera está aquí, ¿te acuerdas? –preguntó James-. Dani, díselo tú –le pidió a la morena que solía ser quien defendía a Sirius cuando hacía algo mal o le echaban la culpa de haber hecho algo mal.

Lo haría él mismo, pero en aquellos momentos la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle y sentía como si un ejército de mini trolls estuviesen dentro de su cabeza dando martillazos más y más fuertes. Se preguntó si la poción causaba aquello o si Dani se había equivocado al tomarla del armario de Slughorn.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez sí ha sido él… -Lily arrugó el ceño-… más o menos… Lo cierto es que…

-Hola Sirius… estaba pensando… quizá te gustaría ir esta noche a… -James giró la cabeza hacia la Gryffindor de cuarto que sonrojada hasta las orejas, intentaba pedirle una cita a su mejor amigo que acababa de entrar la por la puerta.

-Creo que no Mandy… tengo novia… -le sonrió el chico con una mueca cansada mientras se frotaba el hombro izquierdo. No debería de haberlo utilizado contra Malfoy.

-Oh, vale…si te cansas de ella… -le sonrió a modo de despedida y Sirius se preguntó cómo podían ser tan descaradas… ¡si tenia tres años menos que él!

Sirius se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón.

-Ey, ¿qué tal el castigo? –preguntó Peter.

-¿Qué te ocurre en el hombro? –inquirió Remus a su vez.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó James.

Sirius sonrió a medias.

-El castigo como siempre, el hombro me duele un poco, creo que he hecho un gesto mal dado y sí, estoy bien… sólo un poco cansado… -se giró hacia la derecha donde Annie le miraba entre preocupada y alegre de que estuviera allí y le sonrió inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente-. Hola preciosa… ¿qué tal la reunión con Slughorn? –le preguntó.

-Todo bien, la poción no afecta a mis órganos internos –aseguró la chica sonriendo al ver que él se había acordado de que tenía la reunión semanal con el profesor de pociones.

-Genial… -contestó él.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó esta vez Dani. Él la miró-. Bueno, es que no dejas de frotarte el hombro y… quizá debieras ir con Poppy… -Remus aprobó la sugerencia asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien –aseguró él.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos con la enfermería? –preguntó entonces Lily-. Es deciros que vayais allí y es como si os dijeran que vais a tiraros al calamar gigante para ser devorados… -ironizó.

-Es que hemos pasado mucho tiempo allí, pelirroja –contestó Peter por los otros dos que asintieron simplemente a las palabras del pequeño merodeador.

-No os preocupéis, estoy bien –aseguró Sirius-. Sólo me duele un poco… -murmuró él haciendo un gesto con el hombro.

James le miró preocupado, del mismo modo que le miraron Remus y Peter. Sirius nunca, nunca admitía que le dolía algo. Jamás. Habían visto como llegaba muchos primeros de septiembre después de pasar un verano en su casa, lleno de heridas, cicatrices y hematomas y nunca se había quejado. Así que aquella afirmación del moreno sólo podía significar dos cosas; o bien le dolía muchísimo o bien estaba pensando en otra cosa y no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho.

Teniendo en cuenta que su cumpleaños se acercaba demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos ellos que estaban preocupados por lo que le pudiera pasar a Sirius, James optaba por la segunda opción sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje? –sugirió Ann sonriendo-. Tengo arriba un poco de aceite de almendras…

-No hace falta… -dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá-… sólo necesito dormir un poco…

-El cansancio se va durmiendo, el dolor no –comentó Peter.

-Es cierto y Annie da unos masajes estupendos –apuntó Danielle.

-He dicho que no… -volvió a decir Sirius sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-¡Ah, ya sé! –dijo la pelirroja entonces-. En mi baúl hay aceite de vainilla –le indicó a Annie-. Si queréis podéis ir a mi cuarto de premio anual y os ahorráis el que os molesten.

-No sé… ¿qué te parece la idea Sirius? –preguntó Annie.

-¡He dicho que no me hace falta ningún masaje y que sólo quiero dormir! –gritó el moreno con los ojos cerrados y apretados fuertemente-. ¡Merlín! –exclamó-¿Tan difícil es para ti entenderlo Ann?

La Sala Común quedó en silencio. Los más pequeños que estaban por allí miraron hacia el grupo de mayores cerca del fuego sin saber qué iba a pasar y es que con aquel grupo habían aprendido que cualquier cosa era posible.

James había sido de rápida reacción y había atrapado a la pelirroja por el brazo antes de que se ésta se lanzara sobre un Sirius que permanecía con los cerrados, como si no fuera consciente del grito que acababa de dar a Annie. El problema lo tenía Remus, ya que al mirar al licántropo vio como con una mano sujetaba a Dani sobre su regazo mientras que con la otra retenía a Peter a quien le había colocado su propia mano como mordaza para que no dijera nada y es que el pequeño de los merodeadores parecía haberse convertido en el último mes en el defensor no agresivo de Ann… Su lema era que ya que no era tan grande como ellos para intimidar a nadie, al menos no se iba a quedar callado, un gesto que tanto James como el resto de los chicos, sabía que a Emily le había agradado bastante.

Y luego se fijó en Ann. Se había levantado del sofá durante el grito de Sirius; el cabello suelto y la cabeza gacha impedía que viese nada a través de sus ojos, pero no era necesario, el leve temblor en los hombros de ella era mas que suficiente… Suspiró y frunció el ceño en dirección a su amigo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue la voz de Emi la que intervino.

-¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó Emily entrando y enarcando una ceja al ver el silencio que rodeaba a sus amigos-. Annie, cielo… ¿estás bien?

-Sí… sólo… he olvidado que tengo que hacer una cosa… perdonadme… nos vemos más tarde… -balbuceó conteniendo los sollozos.

Remus estiró el brazo para tomar la mano de Ann pero ella la esquivó con gran facilidad y se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza gacha y los pasos apresurados.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Emily-. ¿Y por qué mi novio está a punto de quedarse sin aire, Remus? –preguntó curiosa y divertida al ver como Peter trataba de respirar con cierta dificultad.

Remus soltó a Peter que en lugar de decir nada, se limitó a recuperar el aire que le había estado negado durante cierto tiempo. Sirius abrió los ojos para ver como todos le miraban con cierto reproche excepto Emi que lo miraba acusadoramente.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿A Colagusano? Nada –contestó Sirius.

-Me refiero a Annie –replicó ella colocando su mano enlazada con la de Peter mientras le miraba asegurándose de que estaba bien.

-Nada –dijo él cansado-. No le he hecho nada. -. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el malo del conjuro? –preguntó mirando a la chica en cuestión-. No siempre tienes que tener razón por muy inteligente que creas que eres, ¿sabes?

-Canuto, no le hables así –intercedió Peter mirando seriamente a su amigo-. No voy a dejar que pagues tu malhumor con ella, ¿está bien?

Sirius suspiró.

-Lo siento, Banks… no tengo un buen día… -murmuró él disculpándose con la chica en cuestión.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta –apuntó Remus-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿Sabes? Ya que estás disculpándote… -intervino James que parecía que el efecto de la poción había actuado sobre él y el mini ejército de mini trolls dentro de su cabeza-… no sé, digo yo que quizá deberías disculparte también con tu novia –añadió el chico de gafas-. A no ser que mi catarro me haya hecho escuchar cosas raras y no sea cierto que le hayas gritado –añadió sarcástico.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –preguntó bastante enfadada Emily-. ¿Por qué diablos le has gritado? –miró al retrato cerrado-. ¿Por eso iba llorando?

-¿Estaba llorando? –preguntó Sirius con cierta culpabilidad-. Merlín… sólo ha sido un grito…

-¿Qué… -empezó a decir Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius tuvo que agradecer que Danielle era lo suficientemente rápida para sacarlo de allí antes de que la pelirroja y Banks decidieran caparle allí mismo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de los chicos.

-Nos disculpáis, ¿verdad? Gracias… -contestó sin esperar una respuesta mientras ya subía las escaleras.

Sólo cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación y que de le debía un favor muy grande a Dani.

-Gracias, Dani no sé c…

-Cállate –le dijo la chica-. Y siéntate –le ordenó empujándolo haciendo que cayera sobre la cama donde se quedó sentado-. Y ahora vas a escucharme.

Sirius la miró.

-En serio, Sirius, a veces me preguntó qué escala en la idiotez eres capaz de conseguir –bufó Danielle-. ¿Sabes que antes de venir aquí he tenido una conversación bastante interesante con tu novia a la que por cierto, acabas de gritar únicamente porque quería darte un masaje? –pero no le dejó contestar-. Una conversación en la que me ha dicho que quizá sería mejor para ti que ella te dejara.-los ojos de Sirius sí que la miraron preocupados ante aquella declaración-. ¿Y sabes por qué? Pues porque cree que es mejor que ella te deje a ti antes de que tú la dejes a ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera dejarla? Es una estupidez.

-¡Sirius, por Merlín! –exclamó Dani-. Llevas todo el mes de malhumor, apenas pasáis tiempo juntos, y el poco tiempo que pasáis siempre discutís por estupideces.

-No son estupideces… -se defendió Sirius.

Dani se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

-No son estupideces… -repitió de forma monótona-… Sirius, discutiste con ella porque te preguntó si te encontrabas bien porque se acerca tu cumpleaños y además…

-Dani, yo me ocupo –dijo James entrando en la habitación seguido de Peter y Remus.

-No, no voy a dejar que Annie piense que…

-Ann no va a pensar nada y esto lo vamos a aclarar nosotros ahora mismo… -la morena miró a su esposo-… Por favor cariño… hazme caso…

-Y tranquiliza a Emi y Lily… -pidió Peter-… antes de que decidan subir y hacer un linchamiento que por otra parte –miró a Sirius-, sería algo completamente normal y aceptado.

Dani fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

-Eres como un hermano para mí Sirius, pero Ann también lo es… Así que mejor será que soluciones esto si no quieres que te demuestre todo lo que he aprendido de los merodeadores en estos años –señaló. Pasó junto a Remus y le besó brevemente en los labios-. Te quiero… -le susurró.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa.

Cuando Dani se hubo ido, los tres chicos miraron a Sirius que se sintió, de repente, muy pequeño, muy pequeñito, rodeado de ellos tres, incluyendo a Peter.

-Bien, ahora, tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente –dijo James sentándose a su lado y pasando una mano por los hombros de Sirius más que nada para asegurarse que no se iba a largar de allí-… Muy seriamente, Black,

Sirius tragó saliva. Cuando James le llamaba por el apellido es que la cosa iba en serio. Suspiró frustrado, consciente de que había hecho una estupidez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nunca me lo has dicho –dijo de repente Severus mirando a Lucius.

Malfoy le miró por encima del caldero en el que estaba haciendo una poción de magia oscura con la ayuda de su amigo, experto en ese tema.

-Nunca te lo he dicho… -vertió la savia de sauce y las colas de tritón-… Nunca te he dicho ¿qué?

-Seever –se encogió de hombros-. Por qué odias tanto a Seever.

-Es una sangresucia –se limitó a contestar el rubio quitándole importancia y no queriendo darle más importancia al asunto.

Y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque cuando contestó, los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron y una nube de dolor y de odio aparecieron en sus ojos grises. Severus había pasado con él tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo debía hablar y cuando no debía hacerlo y aunque sabía que se estaba acercando a un terreno peligroso, decidió ir un poquito más allá.

-Evans también lo es y Robson y Jyson y ni hablar de Chief o de Broadwy…

-Lo sé –sentenció el rubio-. Pero ninguno es como ella… Ninguno de ellos tiene las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a mí –sonrió-, suelen esconderse cuando me ven por los pasillos –añadió divertido.

-Me preguntó por qué harán eso… -comentó Severus rodando los ojos y dejando bien claro su sarcasmo. Lucius le miró-. ¿Por qué la odias a ella más que a nadie?

-Porque ella sería la esposa perfecta si no fuera por su sangre –dijo Malfoy. Snape dejó caer súbitamente el bote de plástico en el que guardaba las alas de mariposa y miró a Malfoy que le observaba divertido, como si ya se hubiera esperado aquella reacción de él-. Piénsalo… es inteligente, fuerte, orgullosa, astuta y diligente y además posee un poder mágico increíble –hizo una mueca de desagrado-. Pero la sangre que corre por sus venas está contaminada… -chasqueó la lengua-… una verdadera lástima, sino, sería perfecta para convertirla en mi esposa…

-La quieres… -murmuró asombrado Snape.

Lucius se giró hacia él enfadado, furioso. Nunca le había visto de aquel modo. Prácticamente se tuvo que hacer daño cuando se levantó la manga de la túnica para mostrarle la marca que ocupaba su antebrazo.

-¿Ves esto? –preguntó enseñándole la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo pálido-. Es lo mismo que eres tú –le dijo subiendo forzosamente la camisa de Snape hasta que el tatuaje se vio perfectamente-. Ambos somos iguales… Ellas nunca llevarán esta marca ¿lo entiendes?

No eran tan diferentes… o al menos eso pensó Snape cuando el rubio terminó de bajarse la manga de la túnica y el jersey. A ambos les había atraído chicas con el mismo origen, quizá a ninguno de los dos les estaba permitido estar con ellas.

Pero lo que después añadió Malfoy hizo que Snape se replanteara aquel pensamiento en el que los dos eran iguales.

-Ella morirá bajo los que llevamos esta marca y seré yo mismo quien me encargue de matarla… Si no ha podido ser mía por su asquerosa sangre, no será de nadie, ¿entiendes?

Severus le miró. No. Sí eran diferentes. Quizá a ambos les había atraído chicas con el mismo origen, quizá a ninguno de los dos les estaba permitido estar con ellas… pero él no le deseaba ningún daño a Lily Evans mientras que Lucius quería matar con Seever. Lo miró mientras vertía el esto de ingredientes en el caldero que había empezado a burbujear. Definitivamente, eran muy diferentes. Pero él había elegido su camino y había sido aquel… ya no podía echarse atrás.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dejadlo ya –dijo Danielle mirando cansada a sus dos amigas que no dejaban de despotricar contra Sirius.

Llevaban cerca de una hora y media, ellas gritando, haciendo aspavientos, maldiciendo y haciendo amagos de escaparse de la habitación para ir a, seguramente, maldecir, gritar y hacer aspavientos a Sirius y ella aguantando los gritos, ignorando los gestos, eludiendo y esquivando maldiciones y hechizos furiosos y bloqueando la puerta con su varita y con su propio cuerpo para evitar que la pelirroja y Emi fueran a buscar a Sirius.

Y francamente, ya estaba cansada.

-¿Qué lo dejemos? –preguntó Emi-. Tú has hablado con Ann, deberías estar de nuestra parte en lugar de ponerte de la de él.

-No estoy de parte de nadie –contestó Danielle cansada.

-Pues eso también es un error –aseguró Lily.

-Basta ya, chicas… Sé que Sirius ha estado portándose como un cretino pero…

-¿Vas a defenderle? –preguntaron las otras dos atónitas.

-Yo podría haber terminado igual que él –les dijo Danielle sencillamente-, no sabéis lo que es –les dijo mirándolas-. Saber que cambiarás, que no serás la misma… saber que todo lo bueno que hay en ti va a desaparecer, que sólo sentirás ira, odio y rencor hacia todo y hacia todos… Ni siquiera podéis imaginar qué se siente al pensar que vas a perderlo todo…

-Danielle… -empezó a decir Lily.

-¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que mi madre apreció un atardecer? Porque yo no lo recuerdo… no recuerdo haberla visto hacer algo hermoso o sencillo nunca… Lo desprecia todo… el brillo del sol, la calidez, la suavidad de las flores… absolutamente todo… -siguió hablando la morena-… ¿Sabéis lo que es crecer sabiendo que terminarás convirtiéndote en aquello que más odias y que no hay nada que pueda hacerse? –las miró-. ¿Lo sabéis?

-No… -contestó Emi con un hilo de voz-… No podemos saberlo…

-Yo sí lo sé –dijo con amargura la chica-. Y Sirius también. Así que no os atreváis a juzgarle. Quiero a Annie tanto como vosotras y quiero que sea feliz junto a Sirius porque él la hace tan feliz como él a ella y ambas sabéis eso. No os atreváis a juzgarle por hacer algo que no puede evitar hacer… No podéis hacer eso… -finalizó con un leve sollozo.

-Dani… -Lily fue la primera en abrazarla, dejando que la morena se encogiese sobre sí misma para llorar suavemente-… Nosotras no… no pensábamos… no sabíamos…

-Es cierto, bonita… no queríamos que tú… -empezó a decir Emi uniéndose al abrazo.

-Sirius es una buena persona pero… su cumpleaños está cerca… Ni siquiera os imagináis la de veces que he tenido que interceder para que él no acabara haciendo magia negra descontrolada –sonrió sin querer hacerlo, con ironía, con sarcasmo… Él no…

-Sé que ahora mismo no soy bienvenido, pero… -la cabeza de Sirius se asomó a la puerta entreabierta antes de que el merodeador pasara al cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta del todo.

-Sirius… -el chico le sonrió e ignorando las miradas entre preocupadas, acusadoras y compasivas de Lily y de Emily, avanzó hasta ella y la besó en la frente.

-Perdona… -le susurró él-… tienes razón… No dejes nunca a Remus, es bastante inteligente para la edad que tenemos –añadió sonriendo-. Voy a buscar a Annie. Nos vemos en la cena…-Ella asintió y le abrazó dejando que él la besara en la frente antes de irse tan silencioso como había llegado hasta ellas.

Danielle se levantó. De repente tenía unas ganas incontrolables de estar junto a su esposo. Lily y Emily fueron con ella; también necesitaban estar con sus novios.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La había buscado en las cocinas, en la torre de astronomía, en las aulas vacías, en la cueva del bosque, en la sala de los menesteres y en la habitación privada de los merodeadores; en los jardines, junto al lago, en los patios interiores y en los invernaderos; en los pasadizos, los pasillos prohibidos incluso en los pasillos cerca de las mazmorras y no la había encontrado.

Resopló mientras caminaba presuroso, Remus tenía razón… sonrió. Sus amigos era geniales… eran los mejores, los que le animaban y respaldaban cuando él tenía razón y los que le gritaban y le echaban un buen rapapolvo cuando estaba equivocado. Simplemente eran sus hermanos.

_(flashback)_

_-Vale, o eres idiota o tu cumpleaños te afecta más de lo que dices –dijo Peter sin demasiados rodeos._

_Sirius le miró fulminante. En cualquier otro momento esa mirada le había intimidado, pero en aquellos momentos, Peter no se dejó amedrentar por la mirada del merodeador, aunque eso sí, sólo por si acaso, se escondió a medias detrás de Remus._

_-Canuto, ¿se puede saber a mago de qué, venía lo de ahí abajo? –preguntó James intercediendo más que nada para que Peter no resultara muerto por las miradas de Sirius-. Le has gritado a Ann…_

_-¿Crees que no lo sé? –preguntó él irónico-. Llevo todo el me gritándole y ella sigue conmigo ¡Merlín!_

_-Espera, ¿estás gritándole a propósito? –preguntó Peter ligeramente enfadado-. ¡Joder, Sirius! ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta asegurarle a Emily que no vas a hacerle daño a Ann?_

_-Deberías saber que nada es seguro –le contestó él mordaz._

_-Eso es cierto, mírate, pensábamos que eras diferente a los de tu familia –contestó James que también estaba enfadado._

_James ni siquiera lo vio venir. Sirius le golpeó en la mandíbula._

_-¡Sirius! –gritó Remus interponiéndose entre James y él de forma que le mirara a los ojos y se calmara-. ¡Estate quieto, ¿quieres?! –se giró hacia el chico de gafas -¡Y tú cálmate, maldita sea, James!_

_James respiró profundamente mientras miraba a Sirius, jurándose a sí mismo que empezaba a tener lástima de los árboles que Sirius golpeaba cuando se encontraba de malhumor._

_-¿Sabes qué? ¡Quizá sea como los de mi familia! –espetó entonces Sirius -.¡Soy un Black después de todo, ¿no?!_

_-Un Black bastante idiota –añadió James con rabia contenida pero sin hacer un solo gesto para golpear a Sirius._

_-¡Cállate Potter, no entiendes nada!_

_-¡Claro que lo entiendo! –le gritó James de vuelta-. ¡Tienes una chica que está enamorada de ti, Black! ¡No de tu apellido, no de tu fama, no de tu dinero, sino de ti! –le gritó haciendo aspavientos-. ¡Y la estás haciendo sufrir y llorar! _

_-¡No tienes ni idea! –gritó Sirius abalanzándose de nuevo sobre James._

_Peter se puso detrás de James por si tenía que detener el golpe, pero Remus también actuó y haciendo gala de sus reflejos de licántropo, agradeció a los magos la fuerza sobre humana que le daba la licantropía porque de otro modo habría sido imposible detener a Sirius sujetándolo desde detrás como estaba en aquellos momentos._

_-¡Suéltame! –gritó Sirius intentando soltarse de la sujeción de Remus-. ¡¿Por qué diablos no me sueltas?!_

_-¡Porque los dos sois mis amigos y no quiero ver como os golpeáis, maldita sea, Sirius! –gritó Remus empujándole lo suficiente hacia atrás para que se alejara de James- ¡Porque sé que estás enamorado de Ann y sé que te lamentarás toda la vida si la dejas escapar como parece que estás dispuesto a hacerlo!_

_-¡No lo entendéis! –gritó él desembarazándose de Remus con un movimiento violento y brusco-¡Es lo mejor para ella!_

_-¡Dices que no lo entendemos! –gritó Peter-¡Bien! –exclamó elevando las manos al cielo como si estuviera clamando algo- ¡Pero entonces, explícanoslo porque te juro Sirius que estamos a punto de considerar que estás como un thestral!_

_El moreno en cuestión resopló, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, se pasó la mano con los dedos entreabiertos por el cabello y suspirando de nuevo miró a sus amigos._

_-¿Qué te ha contado Dani? –preguntó sin demasiados preámbulos mirando a Remus directamente._

_-Que si aceptas tu magia oscura tienes que hacer un sacrificio, tu primera condena, tu primer asesinato –contestó Remus sin alterarse, sereno, como siempre._

_Eso era algo que tanto Sirius como Peter y James admiraban en Remus. No importaba lo que ocurriera, no importaban las palabras, los gritos o los hechos… Remus Lupin nunca perdía la calma, y las pocas veces en que la perdía era por un buen motivo. Sangre fría. Sí. Había pasado por mucho desde que fue mordido y quizá era esa licantropía lo que le hacía ver las cosas de otro modo. Más adulto. Más responsable. Más consciente._

_-Mis padres me han enviado un mensaje a través de Malfoy –dijo Sirius-. Tengo que aceptar mi herencia como Black el día de mi cumpleaños o Ann estará en peligro._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Y estoy seguro de que si acepto, Ann seguirá estando en peligro –añadió ignorando la pregunta incrédula de James._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Peter._

_-Si lo supiera no estaría como estoy, ¿no crees, Colagusano? –preguntó irónico y enfadado._

_-Haz lo que siempre –sentenció James intentando bromear para quitar tensión a todo aquello-, manda a tus padres al infierno y luego ten una sesión de sexo con Ann._

_No supo si había sido por el comentario de sus padres o por el comentario de Ann o simplemente porque necesitaba descargarse con alguien y no había ningún árbol a la vista. Sirius le golpeó en la mandíbula con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que James trastabilló y hubiese caído sobre una de las manas si no se hubiese sujetado a uno de los postes. Lo tendría que haber visto venir. Después de todo, Sirius nunca golpearía a Peter ni tampoco a Remus así que sólo le quedaba él. Además, tenía en cuenta que quizá había hecho aquel comentario de forma inconsciente para que Sirius descargara un poco de la rabia en él. Sabía que era bueno que lo hiciera, aunque su mandíbula no parecía pensar lo mismo._

_-¿Y desde cuándo tú le haces caso a lo que tus padres te dicen? –preguntó James frotándose la mandíbula-¿Desde cuándo condicionas tu vida por lo que tus padres quieren y dejan de querer, eh? –movió la mandíbula-. ¡Merlín! ¡Y deja de golpearme cada vez que te digo algo que no te gusta escuchar! –añadió._

_-Entonces deja de decir tonterías –le contestó mordaz Sirius rodando los ojos. James sonrió a medias-. ¿Te he dado muy fuerte?_

_-Lo superará –aseguró Peter antes de que James abriera la boca._

_-Aunque lo que Jame haya dicho sea una tontería –intervino Remus-, tiene razón en algo. Sirius, no puedes dejar que tus padres guíen tu vida y mucho menos sin que Ann lo sepa. Habla con ella._

_-Ya, y ¿qué le digo? –carraspeó levemente-. ¿Creo que si seguimos juntos estás en peligro y por eso me pongo nervioso y no quiero tenerte cerca?-ironizó._

_-No con esas palabras pero sí –dijo James._

_-Tiene derecho a saberlo Sirius y lo sabes –él asintió._

_-Lo siento –se disculpó mirando a James y a Peter._

_-Discúlpate cuando Emi quiera matarte por haber hecho llorar a Ann y yo interceda por ti y termine matándome a mí –contestó Peter con un gesto de la mano para quitarle importancia._

_-Ya sé que voy a regalarte para tu cumpleaños –aseguró el de gafas. Peter le miró cuando sonrió-, un gigantesco árbol que puedas transportar –dijo frotándose la mandíbula._

_Sirius sonrió._

_-Lunático… -se giró hacia Remus-… de verdad, lo siento, yo…_

_Remus le abrazó simplemente._

_-Ve a buscarla, arregla todo esto y todo estará bien –aseguró Remus. Sirius asintió mientras salía de la habitación. Remus miró a su alrededor y soltó un bufido-. Arreglemos este desastre… -dijo empezando a recoger algunas cosas que Sirius había tirado en su crisis._

_Peter y James asintieron._

_(fin flashback)_

Y lo había hecho… la había buscado toda la tarde en todos los sitios... incluso había ido a la habitación de la lechucería, pero tampoco estaba allí. Así que sólo le quedaba mirar en el Gran Comedor. Miró su reloj. La hora de la cena. Ann estaría allí no porque quisiera comer sino porque seguramente las chicas le habrían obligado a ir. Claro que también estaría todo el colegio y Sirius sabía lo mucho que Annie odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Se encogió de hombros atravesando las grandes puertas del Comedor… Por una vez tendría que aguantarse y ser el centro de atención, porque no pensaba dejarla escapar sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba, públicamente. Tanteó el bolsillo de su túnica y sonrió. Y tampoco se iría sin darle su muestra de amor.

Vio como Emily le fulminaba con la mirada pero no le importó; estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las miradas fulminantes de Banks como para que empezaran a hacerle efecto en aquel momento. Caminó hasta Annie, sentada entre Lily y Remus y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La rubia se levantó y él le sonrió sin soltarla. Un leve "te quiero" salió de los labios de él antes de tomarla de las caderas, acercarla a su cuerpo e inclinarse para besarla suavemente.

-Lo siento… -le dijo separándose levemente de los labios de ella, consciente de que prácticamente todo el comedor les estaba mirando-… lo siento mucho Ann… Estas últimas semanas… -resopló-… me he portado como un cretino… -ella sonrió a medias, dándole la razón en silencio-… Yo… no quería pagar mi estado contigo y me alejaba de ti y tú has pensado… -suspiró y colocando una de sus manos bajo la barbilla de ella, la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirar su ojos-… Nunca voy a dejarte Annie… Eres demasiado importante para mí… no podría vivir sin ti, pequeña… -admitió sonriendo cuando ella sonrió también-. Lo siento… perdóname, preciosa… te quiero…

Lily le dio un golpe en el pecho a James y éste la miró interrogándola con la mirada mientras que él se frotaba la zona golpeada.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –le preguntó el chico.

-Idiota… nunca te disculpas así conmigo… -protestó la pelirroja. Danielle rió suavemente y Emily rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres que discutamos para que pueda disculparme así contigo? –preguntó él burlón, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio que ella se lo estaba pensando de verdad-. ¡Era broma, Lils!

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

-Lo sé –contestó con suficiencia haciendo que él riera antes de inclinarse sobre ella para robarle un beso rápido.

Sirius sonrió ante la respuesta de la pelirroja y volvió a prestar atención a la chica que tenía delante de él, sonriéndole con dulzura. Una de sus manos se alejó de la cadera de ella y se introdujo en el bolsillo de la túnica de donde sacó un paquete mediano que entregó a Annie. La chica lo miró unos segundos, dubitativa, pero la sonrisa y la mirada de él la instaron a abrirlo.

-Vamos… no es nada que pueda comerte –le aseguró con una sonrisa divertida.

Ann le sonrió y tomando el paquete empezó a desenvolverlo. Sus ojos le miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos cuando descubrió el regalo. La misma mirada de incredulidad que cuando le había regalado la escoba en Navidad…

-Una… una orquídea negra… -murmuró-… ¿cómo… dónde la has…. ¡Merlín, Sirius…¿de dónde la has sacado?

Sirius ignoró los diferentes grititos y cuchicheos de admiración y de incredulidad que se extendieron entre las diferentes mesas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts e incluso en la mesa de los profesores, donde, una Minerva McGonagall se permitió incluso una leve sonrisa.

-El apellido Black a veces abre muchas puertas –dijo él sencillamente-. Está hechizada… ahora mismo, los pétalos contienen parte de mi esencia… cuando… el día en que mi amor por ti se acabe, los pétalos empezarán a marchitarse… -ella lo miró anonadada-. Así que tendrás una orquídea negra para toda la eternidad porque no pienso dejar de amarte nunca…

-¡Bésale ya, Seever!

Con aquel grito de un chico de Ravenclaw, Ann fue consciente de dónde estaban y sobretodo que estaban siendo el centro de atención. Ruborizada hasta las orejas, apoyó la frente en el pecho de él mientras murmuraba algo que hizo sonreír a Sirius.

-¡Merlín, que vergüenza!

La risa ronca y baja de él la inundó por completo.

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar de algo… -le dijo él tomándola de la mano.

-Black –llamó Emily. El chico se giró-. No te he hechizado sólo porque Peter me lo ha pedido, pero una sola lágrima más y te aseguro que ni siquiera él conseguirá que mi varita se quede guardada, ¿entiendes?

Sirius sonrió y asintió.

-Me alegro de que Annie tenga amigas como vosotras –dijo simplemente-. Vamos cielo.

Y ante la mirada de todo el comedor que seguía hablando de ello, Sirius Black atravesó las puertas del Gran Comedor con Ann Seever de la mano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás segura?

Emily asintió. Peter también lo hizo mientras la abrazaba.

-Estaré contigo –aseguró.

Emily se desperezó de la posición en la que estaba, acurrucada contra él y le miró mientras él apartaba un mechón de cabello de su frente acariciándola de paso.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Peter, es cosa mía… Matthew era mi hermano…

-Matthew es cosa tuya, pero tú eres cosa mía –contestó él con una sonrisa-. Dices que quieres entrar en la Orden y te apoyo, dices que quieres averiguar quien mató a tu hermano… y yo estaré contigo. No voy a dejarte sola, Emi –la besó en la frente-, y más te vale hacerme caso si no quieres que le diga a Dumbledore qué pretendes en realidad.

Emily sonrió.

Pocas personas veían en Peter lo que ella había visto. Quizá no era tan guapo como James, ni tan inteligente como Remus ni tan carismático como Sirius… quizá se tropezaba a menudo y era torpe en algunas materias y le costaba memorizar algunas cosas… quizá… Pero era real. Era suyo. Siempre lo había sido. La miraba como si ella fuera el centro de su universo, la hacía sentirse querida, amada y especial… como una princesa de cuentos de hadas que nada debía de temer porque él estaba con ella.

Muchos eran los que les habían criticado cuando habían empezado a salir. La leona de hielo y el merodeador patoso, los habían llamado. No les había importado a ninguno de los dos. Peter era tierno, dulce y cariñoso. Emily era fuerte, testaruda y fiel. Se complementaban el uno al otro y donde uno no podía llegar, el otro le ayudaba.

¡Él estaba dispuesto a seguirla a las filas de Riddle para no dejarla sola! Si ero no era amor, que viniese Morgana y lo juzgase… Se movió suavemente y le besó despacio, disfrutando de la caricia de él en su mejilla y de los labios del chico moviéndose sobre los suyos.

Se separó levemente para un susurro.

-Te quiero…

Él le sonrió.

-Yo también…

Todo estaba bien. Todo debía estar bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Permanecían en silencio en la sala de los Menesteres, sentados en un enorme sofá negro, cada uno en un extremo; ella con las piernas encogidas contra su pecho y abrazándose a sí misma, mirándole; él sentado de medio lado con una pierna cruzada bajo su trasero y el brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, mirándola.

-¿Estás enfadada? –preguntó él entonces.

Annie negó suavemente.

-Dolida… pero no enfadada… sabes que nunca puedo enfadarme con la gente.

-¿Y lo de Malfoy qué es, entonces? –preguntó él divertido.

-Aversión y odio, no puedo enfadarme con él porque ya le odio –contestó con naturalidad. Él sonrió-. ¿Qué está pasando, Sirius? –preguntó.

No quería hacerlo. No quería preguntarle. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de estar toda la tarde, escondida en un aula en desuso y rezando para que Sirius no la encontrase… le daba miedo que él dijera algo parecido a "ya no te quiero" o "quiero terminar contigo" por supuesto que le daba miedo… pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era una Gryffindor y que el valor era algo de lo que se enorgullecía. Suspiró mientras él intentaba encontrar una repuesta válida y sonrió cuando le escuchó hablar.

-No lo sé –contestó-. Las clases, el quiddich, las chicas, las bromas, Malfoy… -se encogió de hombros.

-Tu cumpleaños… -añadió ella.

-Mi cumpleaños… -concedió él con una media sonrisa-… Creo que se me ha juntado todo…

-Lo siento… -se disculpó entonces la chica con una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él-. Soy yo quién te ha gritado y soy yo quien está de malhumor y soy yo quién se ha estado portando como un completo imbécil –contestó él-. Tú no tienes la culpa, preciosa. Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse.

Ann sonrió como una niña pequeña.

-Entonces hazlo –le dijo sencillamente.

Él sonrió divertido.

-Te quiero Annie… -dijo él sinceramente-… Te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie, como sé que jamás querré a nadie –añadió con una media sonrisa acariciándole el rostro a ella, frío por las lágrimas que habían surcado sus mejillas-. Pero no quiero que te ocurra nada y conmigo estarás en constante peligro.

-¿Me estás dejando? –preguntó ella.

-¡No! –gritó él alarmado-. No, no, no, pequeña… Jamás podría dejarte, creí que con la orquídea negra había quedado claro, jamás podría dejarte porque nunca voy a dejar de amarte, preciosa… -colocó sus manos en las mejillas de ella para buscar su mirada. Tan dulce, tan suave, tan hermosa… suspiró-. Sólo digo que no puedo obligarte a aceptar un riesgo sin que sepas lo que eso significa…

-Entonces explícamelo –le pidió ella con sencillez y una sonrisa-. Explícamelo Sirius, por favor…

Pasaron horas hablando. Le contó todo… la conversación con Malfoy… lo que iba a pasar si aceptaba la propuesta de sus padres, lo que podría ocurrir si no la aceptaba… lo que sentía, el miedo a que le pasara algo, el miedo a no poder protegerla o incluso ser él mismo el causante de su dolor…

Horas hablando de que la quería, de que le quería… prodigándose miradas cómplices, caricias tiernas y besos suaves que irrumpían en medio de la conversación con la urgente necesidad de sentir al otro cerca, muy cerca.

-Quiero correr el riesgo… -susurró ella cuando hubieron terminado de hablar. Sirius la miró.

Ann se movió del lugar donde había estado durante todo el rato y se acercó a él, colocándose encima del cuerpo de Sirius, amoldándose a él, demostrando que estaban hechos el uno para el otro incluso en aquel aspecto.

-Quiero correr el riesgo –repitió-. No voy a dejarte solo, Sirius… Nunca… -lo besó en el pecho, sobre la camisa y él la abrazó.

-No dejes que me pierda Annie… -le susurró él abrazándola con fuerza, con urgencia.

-¿Qué…

Ann intentó levantarse para mirarle, pero las manos de él en su espalda le indicaron que él no la iba a dejar levantarse, así que se quedó quieta.

-Pase lo que pase… no dejes que me pierda Ann… Si eso pasa… te prometo que intentaré encontrar el camino que me lleve a ti… pero por favor… no dejes que me pierda…

-Sirius…

Esta vez, él dejó que se levantara, Ann se acomodó mejor en el sofá y le miró, acarició su frente, las cejas, los párpados cerrados, la fina nariz, los labios delgados, la piel suave… Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó brevemente.

-Nunca Sirius –le prometió-. Nunca voy a dejar que te pierdas, aunque yo tenga que perderme para encontrarte… -le susurró antes de acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio y cerraba los ojos sintiendo las caricias de él en su espalda-… te lo prometo…

Estaban juntos. Siempre estarían juntos… la promesa de su amor eterno reposaba sobre una mesita, hermosa, negra, perfecta…

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos volvió a la sala común, ninguno de los dos se movió de allí y ninguno de los dos durmió demasiado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues llegamos al final….. del capítulo!!!**

**Ya sabéis, reviews por vía lechuza serán recibidos por la autora con una sonrisa.**

**Recordad que los personajes son de Rowling, no míos, salvo los propios y que cualquiera que quiera utilizarlos, los míos, no los de Rowling, tiene que pedirme permiso ok?**

**Pues eso es todo por hoy!!! Espero leernos pronto.**

**Un besito para todos, y sed felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	41. NdA: os propongo algo

**Ehmm vale, no me mateis porque os diga que esto no es un capitulo porque hace poco que he subido el último vale???**

**Bueno, a ver… subo esta nota porque… bueno porque quiero :D No, en serio… a ver… tengo listo el siguiente capítulo… luego tengo otro a medio hacer… y finalmente tengo ya el epílogo del fic.**

**Alto!! Guardad las varitas!!! No pienso colgarlo aún!!!**

**Os quiero proponer algo que ya os he propuesto a algunas de vosotras personalmente…(todo lo personalmente que un ordenador puede ofrecer, por supuesto) Veréis… quiero hacer algo en el último capítulo… el que todavía no tengo hecho del todo y para eso me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros me enviara un pequeño email con las conversaciones o las situaciones que más os hayan gustado del fic… desde su inicio hasta ahora… es decir… podeis ponerme un discusión, una descripción, un sentimiento, un beso… lo que querais; de cada una de las parejas del fic. Luego yo cogería de lo que me proponéis y haría lo que quiero hacer para el capitulo… si os parece bien, claro… De momento ya me habéis contestado algunas de vosotras y os aseguro que vuestras ideas están siendo tenidas en cuenta :D**

**Bueno, espero que me escribáis con respecto a esto porque estoy deseando escribir el último capítulo… cuando tenga escrito el último capítulo del todo, subiré el antepenúltimo…**

**Aps, otra cosa… Creo que podría haber una segunda parte de este fic… nada de los merodeadores siendo adultos… sino una mezcla de los merodeadores que quedan, de las chicas y de la generación de Harry… de momento llevo un par de capítulos y el resultado me gusta, pero es un proyecto muy ambicioso y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión antes de continuar adelante con él. No soy partidaria de las segundas partes; nunca son tan buenas como las primeras y generalmente lo que hacen es estropear el fic que ya se ha escrito… pero no sería una segunda parte propiamente dicha, ya que Pide un deseo habla solo de los merodeadores y el fic que tengo pensado habla de la generación de Harry, de algunos personajes de Pide un deseo, de otros personajes que vuelven, otros que se marchan… en fin… una mezcla interesante. Pero vosotros tenéis la última palabra.**

**Así, recapitulemos: primero: enviadme un email con las escenas, frases o momentos que más os hayan gustado del fic y de todas las parejas (Dani-Remus, James-Lily, Ann-Sirius, Peter-Emi) para poder completar el capítulo con una idea que tengo en mente hacer… segundo: quereis que haga una semi continuación de Pide un deseo que no será una continuación propiamente dicha sino una mezcla de la generación de Harry con algunos personajes de Pide un deseo??**

**Bueno, dejo esto en el aire, ok?**

**Espero que me contesteis, vale? Una vez más, gracias a las que ya lo habéis hecho. Un besito para todos y sed felices!!! Espero leernos pronto!!!**


	42. En la boca del halcón

**Hola, antes que nada… muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews, que sois:**

**LoreSsS, camila, dulce, LilyEvans90, Terry Moon, karielric, aby, ninniel (muchas gracias por tu super review  )Duciell, macaen, maria, biased, Fabii de Potter, Violet Malfoy, Rory Granger, PILAR, carito-potter, Ray Lae Alfori, YOmisma, Arladiel**

**Y gracias también a los que me habéis escrito directamente al correo electrónico, sois tantos que no puedo poneros a todos  y eso me hace mucha ilusión.**

**También quiero agradeceros que os hayais tomado la molestia de haber aceptado mi petición y haberme enviado vuestros trocitos favoritos del fic… la verdad es que ya lo estoy escribiendo… pero aún acepto sugerencias, por si alguno de vosotros se ha quedado con las ganas… no puedo prometer que los pondré todos, y además muchos de vosotros coincidís en bastantes trozos, así que ya veremos… de momento llevo veinticuatro páginas escritas y subiendo…**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. Estoy en la biblioteca de mi universidad y debería estar estudiando… en fin… Un besito a todos, nos leemos más abajo…**

**Disfrutad del capítulo!!!**

Capítulo 39. En la boca del halcón

Si alguien no se había enterado de la pelea entre Ann y Sirius y de la posterior disculpa del merodeador frente a todo el alumnado y profesorado de Hogwarts, era obvio que no había estado en el castillo durante las dos últimas semanas. Sólo se hablaba de eso. Incluso James había protestado un par de veces porque sus bromas a los Slytherins habían quedado en un segundo plano, claro que su protesta había sido hecha desde la diversión.

Y por su alguien tenía duda de que ahora la relación entre esos dos estaba bien, Sirius se encargaba de hacer que todos supieran que no estaba bien, sino que era perfecta. No había un lugar en el que Ann Seever estuviera y Sirius no rondara cerca de ella. Bueno, salvo el cuarto de baño. No es que a ella le molestara, la verdad.

Mientras pensaba en que seguramente Sirius había llegado tarde al entrenamiento de quiddich por acompañar a Annie hasta el despacho de McGonagall, Remus rió suavemente sin poder evitarlo… y es que Sirius parecía otro, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Me alegro que mis estudiantes estén siempre alegres.

Remus sonrió y miró al director que en aquellos momentos bajaba de su escalera sin perder la sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes profesor –le saludó-. Sólo estaba pensando…

-En ese caso… -se sentó frente a él, tras el escritorio-… me alegro que sus pensamientos sean buenos –dijo sonriéndole-. Supongo que estaba pensando en el señor Black, ¿verdad?

Remus asintió a medias. Nunca sabía como lo hacía Dumbledore para saberlo todo, y aunque por ahí circulaba el rumor de que seguramente se debía a que los cuadros, estaturas y armaduras del castillo le contaban todo lo que veía, Remus estaba seguro de que había algo más que a él se le escapaba… igual que al resto de alumnos.

-Yo últimamente sólo pienso en si dentro de unos años saldré en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate –dijo con una media confesión que hizo reír a Remus.

-Señor, no es que me moleste estar aquí saltándome la clase avanzada de aritmancia, pero… ¿por qué quería verme?

-Oh, sí, claro… Disculpa… paso tanto tiempo en este despacho que a veces olvido que los alumnos tienen que ir de un lado a otro –dijo de nuevo con aquel tono condescendiente tan común y habitual en él-. ¿Cómo te va la vida de casado, Remus?

El chico enarcó una ceja, se sonrojó ligeramente y luego sonrió con desparpajo, demostrando que era un digno merodeador, con responsabilidad y más cabeza que los demás, pero, merodeador después de todo.

-Muy bien, señor –contestó-. Amo a Danielle y Danielle me ama a mí –se encogió de hombros-. Creo que es lo más importante para que una relación funcione…

-Sí, por supuesto…

Albus le miró unos segundos por encima de la montura de sus gafas de media luna; luego sonrió satisfecho y se reclinó en su sillón favorito mientras desenvolvía con tranquilidad un caramelo de melocotón. Remus le miró mientras enarcaba una ceja y el profesor hacía una mueca de desagrado antes de tirar el caramelo a la papelera.

-Estoy intentando probar otros sabores, pero creo que sólo me convence el de limón… -sentenció el profesor tomando otro caramelo al azar-. Remus, te he llamado para comentarte dos cosas…

-¿Ocurre algo malo, profesor?

-Oh, no, nada de eso, tranquilo. Creo que te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio –añadió risueño-. Lo primero… ¿qué tal está Sirius?

Remus sonrió a medias.

-¿Quiere la versión oficial, la de las chicas o la versión merodeadora? –preguntó Remus.

-La que se ajuste más a la verdadera, aunque escuchar las otras dos también tiene que ser interesante –dijo el director.

-Después de lo que pasó hace unos días… -miró al profesor que asintió indicándole que estaba al corriente de todo-… las chicas tienen a Sirius en una especie de prueba, la única que le deja hacer algo es Dani pero Emily y Lily no le quitan ojo de encima –sonrió burlón-. La versión oficial es que Sirius tuvo una crisis con tanto castigo, y entre eso, los entrenamientos, defender a Annie de admiradoras celosas y demás, sufrió una crisis nerviosa que nuestra enfermera curó enseguida…

-Bien por Poppy –comentó el director con una media sonrisa haciendo que Remus también sonriese ante el sarcasmo-. ¿Y la versión real? –preguntó.

-Está destrozado –dijo sin demasiados rodeos-. Está cansado; se pasa la noche despierto pensando en lo que puede ocurrir y lo que no quiere que ocurra… eso sin contar con…

-¿Con qué? –preguntó curioso el director al ver que Remus se había callado unos segundos.

Remus sonrió encantadoramente, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando con el director y que él había dado su promesa de merodeador de no decir nada al respecto de lo de Malfoy y los padres de Sirius.

-.. Sin contar con que durante el día tiene que ir a clases y todo eso, profesor –dijo inocentemente.

-Ya… entiendo… -dijo el hombre sin perder la sonrisa-. ¿Algo más?

-Nada más profesor.

-¿Estás seguro, Remus? Podría ayudarle si supiera algo que…

-Profesor, soy prefecto… pero también soy merodeador –dijo con una sonrisa-. Creía que después de siete años ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Por supuesto, muchacho, por supuesto…Y respecto al tema de antes… ¿no te parece que tener un puesto de trabajo para poder mantener a tu familia es también importante?

-Desde luego señor.

-Bien… ¿y qué te parecería acudir a la universidad mágica para sacarte el título de profesor?

-¿Cómo…

-Y cuando lo tengas, podrías dar clases aquí, si quieres, claro…

-Eso… -Remus se sonrojó-… sería fantástico, profesor, pero ir a la universidad supone un gasto de dinero que no puedo permitirme y mucho menos si quiero comprar una casa cuando salga de Hogwarts para vivir con Danielle…

-Por eso no te preocupes muchacho –le dijo el director-. Cada año, Hogwarts ofrece diez becas con todos los estudios pagados a los diez mejores alumnos que no tienen una buena economía pero sí una excelente cabeza –sonrió-. Y tú encabezas la lista de esos diez alumnos este año, Remus.

-¿Me está… me está hablando en serio, profesor?

-Claro –contestó el anciano-. ¿No te parece buena idea?

-¿Bromea? Me parece genial, profesor –contestó Remus sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Yo… muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo…

-Sólo ve a la universidad mágica, aprovecha los estudios y luego ven a demostrarme qué tan bueno eres –le guiñó un ojo-. Y ahora… seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar con un anciano como yo…

Remus sonrió.

-No lo crea… con la final de quiddich tan cerca y Danielle, Sirius y James hablando todo el día de ello… -rodó los ojos y el profesor Dumbledore se permitió reír-. Muchas gracias de nuevo por la beca, profesor –dijo sinceramente.

Albus asintió simplemente con la cabeza a modo de despedida mientras Remus salía del despacho. Fawkes se acercó hasta su amo con las alas extendidas y Albus le acarició el pico.

-Sí… él también será una pieza clave en todo lo que está por venir Fawkes… Él también…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Bien chicos, basta por hoy! –gritó James-¡Mañana no habrá entrenamiento pero os quiero mañana sábado, listos para darles una paliza a Ravenclaw!

-¡Sí, capitán!

James miró a Danielle, estaba cansada y no le extrañaba. El guardián había estado hoy un poco vago y cuando habían hecho dos equipos para entrenar, Danielle había asumido el puesto de cazadora y de guardián lo que le había supuesto doble trabajo.

-Vete a descansar, Dani. Remus me matará si esta noche no cumples con tu deber de esposa –añadió con una risita burlona a lo que ella le golpeó el pecho-. ¡Ey, eso es maltrato!

-Tú has maltratado a Lily psicológicamente siete años y no se ha quejado, ¿verdad?

James fingió pensarlo unos momentos.

-Mmmm depende… ¿esos gemidos que…

-¡Cállate Potter! –gritó ella riendo-. No tengo interés en conocer más de la vida sexual de mi amiga que lo que ella me cuente –antes de que James pudiera preguntarle si le había dicho algo de él, ella continuó hablando- ¿Y a este que le pasa? –preguntó jadeando Dani señalando con la cabeza a Sirius-. Llevamos dos horas de entrenamiento y parece que tiene energías para rato… -frunció el ceño-. Si no lo conociera, diría que ha tomado algún estimulante.

James la miró con una ceja enarcada y ella sonrió.

-Bromeaba, lo juro. Sirius nunca…

-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila –miró a su amigo que seguía circulando en el aire de un lado a otro del campo-. ¿Vas tú o voy yo?

Danielle lo pensó unos segundos.

-¿Cómo va tu mandíbula? –preguntó.

James la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, captando inmediatamente la burla implícita en lo que ella le acababa de decir. Cada vez que Sirius estaba molesto, tenía ganas de gritar o simplemente la magia se le desbordaba, le daba un puñetazo.

Bueno, sí, él se había ofrecido a hacerle de árbol dentro del castillo, pero es que aguantar los golpes de Sirius sabiendo que no iba a devolvérselos era bastante frustrante.

-Si me quitas algún golpe, te lo agradeceré –contestó él con sinceridad.

Dani resopló divertida mientras se subía a la escoba de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, yo me ocupo. ¡Pero tú recoges la bludgger en el próximo entrenamiento! –gritó mientras ya subía a los aires.

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Cuando la figura de Sirius se detuvo cerca de Dani, abandonó el campo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando James entró en la sala común, uno de los niños de tercero se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. James enarcó una ceja cuando el pequeño pidió hablar con él de forma inmediata. Ante la solemnidad con la que el niño, Sean Dommers, creía recordar, había hablado, James asintió solemne, pero con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú eres James Potter, ¿verdad? –él asintió-. Y tu novia es la prefecta y premio anual Lily Evans, ¿no? Esa pelirroja tan guapa y con tan mal genio.

James soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente era una descripción perfecta de Lily. Asintió de nuevo.

-Pues desde hace una hora, ella, sus amigas y dos merodeadores se han vuelto completamente locos –informó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El prefecto Lupin ha llegado, ha gritado algo y han subido todos al cuarto de premio anual y desde entonces no dejan de gritar, saltar y hacer ruido.

James miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no escucho nada.

Dommers sonrió con autosuficiencia y movió su varita. Al instante, un gran griterío llenó la sala común haciendo que mirasen de mala forma a James y a Sean.

-Y como mi magia es tan pequeña, tengo que hacer el hechizo cada quince minutos porque se desvanece.

-¿Y por qué… -miró a su alrededor. Iba a sugerir que lo realizara alguien mayor, pero al parecer, él, era el mayor de aquella sala. Cierto. Los mayores estaban ocupados estudiando en la biblioteca o con clases extras o con algo así. Suspiró-… Tú eres el mayor de aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, y me están volviendo loco –contestó frunciendo el ceño aún más si eso era posible.

James sonrió y se giró hacia Francis, un chico de sexto que había entrado con él.

-Ocúpate de un hechizo silenciador, ¿quieres, Fran? –el aludido asintió-. Yo voy a ver qué ocurre –añadió mirando al niño-. ¿Está bien así? –preguntó burlón.

-Sí, gracias.

James parpadeó antes de sonreír mientras subía las escaleras. Dommers tenía razón. La sala común estaba silenciosa pero a medida que uno se acercaba al cuarto del Premio Anual donde supuestamente debería haber más silencio, más ruido se escuchaba. Abrió la puerta después de tocar un par de veces inútilmente, sabiendo que no lo iban a escuchar y rió divertido ante la escena que había allí.

Remus estaba rodeado por Emily, Lily y Annie que hablaban sin cesar preguntándole cosas y que de vez en cuando reían contentas. Alguien había encantado un par de candelabros para que tocaran música divertida y bastante ruidosa y en una esquina estaba Peter, contemplando divertido a Remus que no sabía como escapar de las tres chicas.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó acercándose a Peter.

-Dumbledore le ha ofrecido una beca a Remus para la universidad mágica además de, casi asegurarle, un puesto de trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts –comunicó el pequeño-. Y las chicas se han alegrado tanto que le hacen cien preguntas al mismo tiempo.

James rió y Remus le miró.

-Socorro… -susurró apenas sin que las chicas lo escucharan.

James rió más sonoramente y decidió que tenía que ayudar a su amigo.

-Ahí abajo se escucha un ruido de mil demonios –dijo atrayendo la atención de las chicas que dejaron de hablar.

-¡James! –gritó Lily-¡Remus ha conseguido ser uno de los becados!

-Lo sé, y yo también me alegro, pero creo que si queréis que esa beca siga en pie y que vaya a la universidad mágica, tendréis que dejar de agobiarle, ¿no os parece?

Riendo, las tres le pidieron disculpas a Remus que les sonrió conciliador.

-¿Dónde está Dani?

-Con Sirius –comentó James mientras tomaba una galleta de uno de los platos que habían sobre una mesa-. Habéis montado una fiesta, ¿no? –preguntó.

-Sí, falta cerveza de mantequilla –apuntó Annie-. Esperábamos que Sirius o tú pudiéseis…

James fingió escandalizarse.

-¿En la habitación de una Premio Anual? –Lily asintió divertida.

-Antes que premio anual soy amiga de Remus y quiero celebrarlo.

James le hizo una seña a Peter que se dirigió a uno de los rincones de la habitación.

-¿Sabíais que los merodeadores nos llevábamos muy bien con Astons?

-¿Astons? Era el premio anual del año pasado, ¿no? –intervino Emily.

-El mismo… Siempre guardaba algo… -Peter tanteó una de las piedras de la pared haciendo que un pequeño hueco se abriese cerca de donde estaba Remus-… para hacer una fiesta con nosotros.

Remus sonrió e inclinándose sacó un paquete de diez cervezas de mantequilla que dejó a la vista de las chicas.

Lily miró a su novio preguntándose cuántas sorpresas más guardaría el castillo para ella que James ya hubiese descubierto. Por la mirada divertida de Jame supuso que muchas, muchas más. No le importó. Tenían toda una vida juntos para descubrirlas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer?- Sirius la miró y ella se encogió de hombros-. No me mires así, te dije que entrenaba media hora más contigo y que no te molestaría con preguntas hasta que no hubiéramos entrado en el castillo –miró a su alrededor. El vestuario masculino de Gryffindor-. Y esto, que yo recuerde, forma parte del castillo, así que puedo preguntar.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo –contestó él por toda respuesta mientras dejaba que el agua cayese sobre sus hombros.

Danielle asintió, sentada en una de las banquetas como estaba, cerca de las duchas, desde donde sólo podía ver los hombros de Sirius y su cabeza y las piernas a partir de los gemelos y los pies. Ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo con aquella situación.

-Es cierto, ¿prefieres que te lo pregunte Emi? –preguntó ella divertida cuando los ojos de Sirius se abrieron girando para encararla.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar eso –le amenazó-. Si sigue mirándome así voy a creer que intenta matarme con la mirada… otra vez…

-Creía que os llevabais mejor.

-Antes de que Ann creyera que la iba a dejar y antes de que me portara como un cretino, sí –se encogió de hombros-, no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos. Pásame el gel, ¿quieres?

Dani tanteó entre las cosas de Sirius y tomando un gel de baño de color azul se lo pasó, siendo atrapado por él al vuelo.

-Vale, una cosa menos por la que preocuparme, ahora, ¿ya sabes qué vas a hacer?

-No quitarle el ojo de encima a Ann hasta que pase mi cumpleaños… -sabía que ella lo estaba mirando pese a que él tenía los ojos cerrados. Podía notar como le estaba mirando esperando una repuesta más completa-. No voy a ir, Dani, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro. No quiero tener nada que ver con mi familia. De echo, me cambiaría el apellido si eso fuera posible –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-Podrías casarte con Ann y adoptar su apellido –bromeó ella.

Sirius lo meditó.

-Sirius Seever… suena bien, ¿verdad? –dijo divertido dejando a la chica descolocada porque él no se hubiera asustado ante el verbo casarse-. S punto S … sería una buena firma.

Danielle sonrió divertida y él la miró. Conocía aquella mirada. Era la misma que ponía él cuando iba a decir algo que sabía que iba a hacer enfadar al otro aunque él lo dijera en tono bromista.

-¿Sabes que Severus Snape también es S.S?

Danielle decidió salir del vestuario entre risas antes de que Sirius decidiera que alguno de los botes de champús, acondicionadores, geles, toallas, esponjas y demás utensilios de aseo quedaría muy bien dándole un golpe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se revolvió en su cama, jurando que no volvería a beber cerveza de mantequilla en lo que le quedaba de vida. Era increíble… cómo podía no afectarle la cerveza muggle y en cambio afectarle la cerveza de mantequilla era algo que no comprendía. Por supuesto que la falta de costumbre de beber alcohol era más que evidente que había tenido cierto grado de culpa, pero…

-¿Lils?

Descorrió los doseles de la cama.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, encendió su varita con un simple _lumos_ pero no vio a nadie; salvo a Ann y Sirius durmiendo en la cama de Annie con los cortines cerrados. Y sólo sabía que Sirius estaba dentro porque sobre el baúl de la rubia, la túnica masculina se distinguía a la tenue luz de su varita, además de porque no habían dejado de dormir juntos desde la reconciliación. Sonrió. La orquídea negra seguía perfecta en la mesita de la chica.

-Genial… ahora el alcohol además de hacer que me duela la cabeza me hace escuchar voces…-Una leve risita y luego algo cálido sobre su mejilla. Un beso. Parpadeó-. De acuerdo, eso no ha sido cosa de mi imaginación.

-¿Estás bien?

James sonrió saliendo de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y besando a su novia en la frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella.

-Bueno, quería saber cómo estabas.

Ann se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza horrores.

-Creía que después de dejarme beber una cerveza de mantequilla entera y hacer que me encontrase fatal Emi te había prohibido que te acercaras a mí.

-Y lo hizo… pero la fiera se ha quedado dormida –dijo él tumbándose junto a ella, agitando una botellita frente a la pelirroja que abrió los ojos

-¿Qué es eso?

-Poción para la resaca –informó James-. Es mi favorita –añadió con sarcasmo.

-¿La has probado mucho?

-Cielo, soy merodeador… No sabes cuántas clases nos hubiéramos saltado si Lunático no hubiese aprendido a hacer esta poción en tercero. Tómatela, te sentirás mejor después.

En aquellos momentos se hubiera tomado hasta la poción crecehuesos si James le hubiera asegurado que se iba a sentir mejor después. Un sabor amargo y metálico atravesó su garganta cuando ingirió el líquido violeta oscuro y frunció el ceño.

-¡Sabe horrible! –gritó la chica.

-¿Para la resaca? –preguntó la voz adormecida de Sirius.

James contestó con una risita.

-Perdona Canuto, ¿te hemos despertado?-preguntó sabiendo que últimamente su amigo dormía poco y lo poco que dormía era ligeramente, atento siempre a cualquier movimiento o ruido por pequeño que éste fuera.

-No importa… -contestó Sirius aún medio dormido. Hubo un silencio en el que James estaba seguro de que su amigo se estaba asegurando de que Ann estuviese bien-… pero no hagáis ruido ¿quieres?

-Tranquilo, entendido –contestó James-. Buenas noches.

-Y dale algo para el mal sabor de boca… esa poción es estupenda pero es asquerosa.

James rió mientras ponía un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la cama de Lily.

-¿Crees que está bien? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

-¿Ann?

-Sirius –contestó ella negando con la cabeza-. En todos los años que le conozco nunca le había visto tan… alterado por todo…

-Está bien… mañana es el partido y pasado mañana su cumpleaños…en cuanto pase su cumpleaños estará bien –aseguró.

-Pero…

-Lils, es mi amigo, lo conozco, estará bien –insistió James.

Ella no contestó. Había sentido la necesidad en la voz de su novio. James necesitaba creer que Sirius estaba bien, necesitaba creer que todo estaría bien y ella le iba a apoyar en esa creencia. Ambos necesitaban creer que todo iba a estar bien. Decidió que lo que los dos necesitaban era hablar de otra cosa.

-Sirius tenía razón. Deberías darme algo para el mal sabor de boca –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-. Sabe asquerosamente horrible –criticó.

James sonrió y sacando un trozo de chocolate de su bolsillo lo metió en la boca de Lily que lo saboreó lentamente con un gemido de placer por el cambio de sabor. James la miró embelesado y sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre la boca de ella para besarla suavemente.

-Eh… -protestó ella ligeramente cuando James se separó con parte de la pastilla de chocolate en su propia boca-… eso era mío…

-Pues recupéralo… -le sugirió él pícaramente alzando una ceja.

-Creía que eras tu el que decía "nada de sexo antes de un partido" –le recordó divertida.

James rió suavemente.

-Eso es solo para los chicos… yo soy el capitán… -le susurró quedamente en el oído en un susurro dulce-… Así que… recupéralo…

Lily no se lo hizo repetir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Recuérdame que le compre algo a Lily por dejarnos su habitación de premio anual esta noche para celebrar tu beca –le dijo Dani besando suavemente la mano del chico que estaba aferrada a su cintura.

-De acuerdo… aunque creo que esta noche Lily no estaba para demasiados miramientos… -añadió divertido al recordar lo mareada que estaba la pelirroja.

-Sí, la falta de costumbre –contestó ella-. Hablando de la beca… Supongo que no pensarás que voy a quedarme en casa mientras tú vas a la universidad, ¿verdad? –preguntó Danielle.

Remus fingió pensarlo y ella le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho haciéndole reír suavemente.

-Bueno… creo que esa no sería tan mala idea… -contestó divertido. Dani se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Más te vale que aclares eso ahora mismo, Remus Jhon Lupin –le amenazó.

Remus sonrió y colocando sus manos en las caderas de ella la empujó sobre él, abrazándola luego para que no pudiera escaparse de aquella posición que tanto le gustaba a él.

-No sería mala idea… piénsalo… desnuda todo el día… -susurró contra su oído-… esperándome… sin tener que salir de casa… sólo para mí… -dijo sugerente.

Danielle rió divertida.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. Nunca he sido ociosa y no pienso empezar ahora –dijo la chica.

Remus rió y la besó en la barbilla.

-Si lo hicieras no me había enamorado de ti.

-Señor Lupin… soy una mujer casada… -bromeó ella fingiendo sentirse ofendida por el comentario de él.

-¿Ah si?

Remus giró quedando sobre ella, le sonrió y la besó en el cuello lentamente, despacio, con suavidad…

-Su esposo es afortunado… -comentó.

Danielle sonrió y giró sobre Remus, quedando esta vez, ella sobre él. Le miró y negó con la cabeza. A apenas dos milímetros de que sus labios se juntaran le sonrió.

-No… -dijo-… la afortunada soy yo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hablaré con Snape mañana –dijo Emily.

Peter, tumbado detrás de ella mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo se revolvió pero no dijo nada.

-¿Me has oído? –preguntó la chica.

-Sí… ¿cómo estás tan segura de que él está metido en eso?

-Lo sé… lleva unos días… extraño… -intentó explicar ella-… No sé como lo sé, Peter, pero lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… estoy de tu lado, ¿recuerdas? –le sonrió besándola en la nuca-. ¿Se lo vamos a decir a los demás?

-No –contestó ella-. No saben que Matthew ha muerto y no quiero que lo sepan. Si les digo lo que estamos pensando hacer pensarán que es por que no estoy en mi sano juicio –contestó ella irónica-. Pensarán que me he vuelto loca…

-¿Y lo estás? –preguntó Peter después de unos segundos de silencio.

-No –contestó ella firmemente.

-Bien –la besó de nuevo-. Es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Te quiero Emi.

-Yo también te quiero Peter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Lily ya se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño y Jame sonrió frotándose los ojos. Apenas había dormido y una sonrisa satisfecha enmarcó su rostro al recordar los motivos de sus pocas horas de sueño… un motivo con nombre y apellido propio que en aquellos momentos estaba en la ducha.

-¡Cornamenta, hoy hay partido!

James rió y rió más fuerte cuando Ann reprendió a Sirius por haberla despertado de aquella forma tan poco considerada.

-No te molestes, Ann… Sirius siempre se despierta así las mañanas que hay partido… luego es cuando se da cuenta de que no está so…. –Sirius le miró alarmado. Ann enarcó una ceja curiosa-…lo… -terminó la oración James con mucho menos entusiasmo que con el que la había empezado-. ¿He metido la pata? –preguntó temiendo que la respuesta a aquella pregunta fuera un rotundo "sí" y deseando al mismo tiempo que dijeran "no".

-Sí –dijo Sirius claramente irritado.

-No –contestó Ann divertida.

Ambos se miraron. James enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sabéis qué? Esperaba esas mismas respuestas, pero al contrario de cómo las habéis dicho –les sonrió-. Voy a ducharme.

-Lily está duchándose.

James sonrió, se levantó de la cama y le guiñó un ojo a Ann mientras pasaba por delante de ellos vestido con los pantalones del pijama, descalzo, despeinado, con las gafas puestas y una sonrisa divertida.

-Esa es la mejor parte de la ducha –les dijo antes de abrir la puerta del baño y entrar dentro.

-Lily lo va a matar un día de estos… -dijo ella divertida.

-No… nuestra pelirroja no tiene tan mala….

-¡James Potter, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?!

Ann miró a su novio divertida.

-¿Decías algo, amor? –preguntó con voz burlona.

Sirius rió y la besó en la frente.

-Todo va a estar bien –le dijo él. Ann asintió.

Todos los días, desde hacía dos semanas, cuando se despertaba, cuando Sirius estaba con ella, cuando una pausa o un silencio superior a tres segundos se interponía entre ellos, cuando él notaba que estaba a punto de explotar, hacía lo mismo… la besaba y le decía aquellas palabras "todo va a estar bien"… como si de algún modo necesitara decirlas para autoconvencerse a sí mismo de que todo iba a estar bien.

Le besó de vuelta y le sonrió.

-Lo sé… confío en ti… -añadió.

-Chicos, la ducha está libre –dijo James saliendo del baño con Lily sonrojada y rodando los ojos-. Canuto, diez minutos, sabes que me gusta…

-… que mis jugadores desayunen todos juntos para repasar las tácticas… -dijo con voz cansada Sirius-. Lo sé, James, lo sé… diez minutos y estoy abajo.

-Bien –confirmó James mientras empezaba a vestirse mientras Ann entraba en el baño. Sirius sonrió y entró detrás de ella-. ¿De dónde sacará Sirius esos ejemplos de comportamiento?

Lily le miró mordiéndose la lengua y enarcando una ceja. ¿Era necesario decírselo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La biblioteca estaba desierta, algo completamente normal y lógico teniendo en cuenta que el partido Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw empezaba en cuarenta y cinco minutos; varios alumnos habían pasado por las puertas de la biblioteca pero ninguno de ellos había entrado y, Remus estaba convencido, de que ni siquiera lo habían pensado.

-Vale –dijo Lily sentándose a la mesa y dejando tres gruesos libros sobre la misma con una sonrisa-. Creo que ahora lo tenemos todo.

-Bien, porque tenemos quince minutos antes de tener que salir de aquí para ir a ver el partido –dijo Ann tomando uno de los libros y pasándole otro a Remus-. Si no voy al partido, Sirius me matará –bromeó.

-Si no apareces en el partido, es capaz de venir a buscarte –bromeó el chico mientras pasaba las páginas con gran rapidez-. Bien, yo copio los antecedentes y el contexto, Lils, ¿te ocupas de la revolución? –la pelirroja asintió-. Y tú…

-… la conclusión del trabajo…

-Bien, así terminamos antes de que el partido empiece y podrás pasar toda la tarde celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor con Sirius –dijo sonriendo Remus mientras pensaba en su propia celebración.

-En serio chicos, puedo hacerlo sola, no es necesario que…

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó Lily-. Si te dejamos sola en la biblioteca, Sirius nos mata… a ambos… ¿Peter y Emi?

-Recogiendo los ingredientes necesarios para hacer las pociones para la resaca que vamos a necesitar después –contestó Remus divertido.

-No para mí –frunció el ceño la pelirroja-. He aprendido la lección, nada de alcohol para el resto de mi vida…

-Creo que eso mismo dijiste del pescado al horno cuando te atragantaste con una espina… -le replicó Annie divertida por el comentario de la pelirroja.

Quince minutos después, Lily se levantó para ir a devolver los libros a la estantería y fue cuando Remus miró a Ann para hablar con ella.

-¿Confías en Sirius?

-Completamente, ¿por qué?

Remus le sonrió.

-A veces, hace cosas estúpidas que uno cree que no tienen sentido… pero después… después ves que tienen sentido y lógica –se encogió de hombros-. Está pensando en algo; lo sé, y James también sólo que James no quiere verlo y en cuanto a Peter… -frunció el ceño-… Lleva algún tiempo despistado con todo salvo con Emily –Ann sonrió-. Sólo… confía en él… Aunque te diga que te tires de la torre de astronomía –le dijo Remus-… porque si te lo pide es porque él estará abajo para sostenerte, ¿entiendes?

-No mucho la verdad –contestó ella sinceramente.

Remus le sonrió.

-Vamos a buscar a Lily, se hace tarde para el partido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Punto para Gryffindor! –gritó el comentarista-.¡Los leones están haciendo un buen trabajo, vamos chicos, podéis remontar! –animó a Ravenclaw.

James se permitió el lujo de descansar levemente en el aire mientras miraba hacia las gradas intentando localizar la cabellera roja de Lily. Nada. Había mirado a Peter y Emi y ambos se habían encogido de hombros para señalar que no sabían donde se habían metido desde que habían salido del desayuno par ir a buscar información y ayudar a Ann para que le diera tiempo de terminar el ensayo de historia de la magia.

Sirius golpeó una bludgger que envió sin demasiados miramientos al buscador de Ravenclaw y se acercó a su amigo.

-¿La ves? –le preguntó.

James negó. Ninguno de los dos se estaba refiriendo a la snitch precisamente.

-El partido comenzó hace media hora, James, debería de… agáchate –indicó. James obedeció sin dudarlo y el bate de Sirius golpeó una bludgger despejándola.

-Gracias –agradeció el moreno incorporándose de nuevo.

-No hay de qué. Debería de haber ido a buscarla a la biblioteca.

-Se habrán entretenido –dijo Danielle apareciendo al lado de ellos-. Chicos, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero estamos en medio de un partido.

-Remus nunca se ha perdido un solo partido –dijo James-. Empiezo a preocuparme.

-Sólo se han entretenido, ya sabes que a esos tres les gusta la biblioteca demasiado –dijo la chica de nuevo.

-¿Más que a la propia bibliotecaria? –preguntó Sirius sarcástico frunciendo el ceño e indicando un lugar en las gradas con la cabeza, donde estaba la señorita Pince-. Esa mujer nunca deja a nadie solo en la biblioteca, ni siquiera a los prefectos.

-De acuerdo… Esto no me gusta –sentenció James.

-¡Punto para Ravenclaw! –gritó el comentarista-.¡Vamos Potter, hay partido, no reunión!

James le ignoró completamente.

-De acuerdo, James deja de jugar, encuentra la snitch, ganamos el partido y vamos a buscar a Annie –dijo Sirius preocupado.

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo; diez minutos después James atrapaba la snitch con rapidez, sonrió a su equipo, felicitó al contrario y salió del campo de quiddich tan rápido que la profesora Hooch ni siquiera se dio cuenta; Sirius y Dani detrás de él.

-Tenían prisa, ¿o me lo parece a mí? –preguntó Emily.

-La tenían y los chicos no han aparecido en todo el partido, vamos –se levantó Peter-. Quiero saber qué está pasando. No es normal.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Emi siguiendo a Peter con cierta dificultad entre la masa de leones que intentaban acceder al campo para felicitar a los miembros del equipo que aún permanecían allí.

-James ha atrapado la snitch con una ventaja de cincuenta puntos, cosa bastante… perdón –se interrumpió al tropezar con una niña de segundo. Emi también se disculpó y Peter tiró de su mano para sujetarla y no perderla en aquel mar de rojo y dorado-… cosa bastante rara teniendo en cuenta que él siempre espera a tener una ventaja de cien puntos como mínimo para poder ganar con diferencia antes de buscar la snitch.

-¿Quieres decir que Potter…

Peter sonrió mientras bajaba los últimos escalones con ella a su lado.

-James es capaz de divisar la snitch a los cinco minutos de haber empezado el partido. Por eso es tan buen buescador… es como si tuviera un instinto nato para ello. Para asegurar la victoria de Gryffindor espera a que el equipo haga un buen partido y cuando van ganando de cien o más es cuando atrapa la snitch. –se encogió de hombros-. ¡Cornamenta! –gritó corriendo hacia el vestuario-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Peter! Dime que Remus y las chicas están con vosotros –pidió al chico.

-No están con nosotros –dijo Peter mirando a James-. Quedaron en venir después de pasar por la biblioteca…

-¿Y no les habéis visto? –insistió Dani.

-Bueno, nosotros hemos ido a por los ingredientes para la poción de la resaca –contestó Emily-. Pero antes del partido pasamos por delante de la biblioteca y estaban allí –informó la chica-. Quizá se hayan distraído y…

-¿Y tú crees que Remus se perdería este partido? –preguntó Sirius.

Emily se mordió el labio. Sabía que eso era imposible. Remus Lupin nunca había faltado a un partido de quiddich en el que jugara Gryffindor. Iba en contra de los preceptos de los merodeadores y del propio Remus y mucho menos ahora que Dani era su esposa y jugaba en el equipo.

-Vale, nos vamos a separar –dijo Dani-. Voy a la biblioteca a ver si les veo.

-Yo preguntaré a la gente –dijo Peter.

-Bien –asintió James conforme-. Emily, las cocinas y las mazmorras; Sirius…

-Voy a buscar el mapa –informó el merodeador que había hecho sus propios planes antes de que James dijera nada.

-De acuerdo, yo voy a los terrenos, el lago y el Sauce Boxeador –informó el chico de gafas-. En una hora en nuestra habitación.

Peter asintió. James se giró hacia Sirius cuando los demás se hubieron ido a sus diferentes lugares de búsqueda.

-Están bien –le dijo a Sirius. Pero el chico no le estaba escuchando-. Sirius, mírame –buscó con su mirada la de su casi hermano y le sonrió confiado-. Los vamos a encontrar –aseguró-, van a estar bien y entonces podremos gritarles por no haber venido al partido, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius sonrió a medias.

-Bien, ve a por el mapa y registra los pasadizos y la sala de los menesteres y tu cueva –añadió-. Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius asintió y se marchó. James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Lily… sabía que algo andaba mal, sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo raro… el colgante… el colgante le indicaba que ella estaba asustada… Resopló y rogando a todos los magos y brujas que conocía salió volando sobre su escoba hacia los terrenos; desde el aire era más fácil de ver. Eso esperaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus abrió los ojos y parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de aquel lugar. Suelo de piedra, paredes de piedra… ¿una mazmorra? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, confuso… ¿qué diablos hacía él en una mazmorra? Y más exactamente, ¿dónde estaba esa mazmorra? Porque tenía el presentimiento de que estaba bastante lejos de Hogwarts.

-¿Ann? –preguntó en voz alta -¿Lily?

-Ey, has despertado –contestó Ann acercándose a él. Remus intentó moverse-. No deberías hacer eso, te dieron un golpe muy fuerte –frunció el ceño

-¿Un golpe? –murmuró el chico-. Oh, sí, cuando salimos de la biblioteca…

_(flashback)_

_-Como no lleguemos al partido a tiempo, James me va a matar –sentenció Lily caminando deprisa por el pasillo-. ¿No conoces algún atajo para llegar antes al campo de quiddich, Remus? –preguntó ella._

_-Lo siento, me he entretenido demasiado –se disculpó Ann._

_Lily hizo un gesto con su mano._

_-No digas tonterías, te hemos acompañado porque hemos querido –se giró hacia el chico-. ¿Y bien?_

_Remus se rascó la cabeza pensativo._

_-Hay un pasadizo… pero no sé si es buena idea._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No aparece en el mapa –se encogió de hombros-, y está muy cerca de las mazmorras, nos ahorraría todo el viaje hasta el campo de quiddich –afirmó-, pero no estoy seguro de que…_

_-Remus, si no llegamos al partido, a tu mujer, y a nuestros nosvios les dará un ataque, ¿dónde está ese pasadizo?_

_-Por aquí –señaló el pasillo de la izquierda y Lily empezó a caminar seguida de Ann y Remus-. La tercera puerta negra gira a las escaleras de caracol, Lily –le avisó él._

_-¿Por qué no aparece en el mapa? –preguntó curiosa Annie._

_-Lo descubrimos hace poco y bueno… hemos tenido otras cosas en la cabeza para estar pensando en añadirlo –se encogió de hombros son simpleza bajando las escaleras-. Espera Lily, deja que abra la puerta, a veces se atora… -informó viendo que la chica se había detenido frente al portón y era incapaz de abrirlo._

_-¿Crees que no puedo abrirlo porque soy mujer? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_Ann rodó los ojos._

_-No… no es eso… -Remus tanteó la puerta con firmeza-… cuando estoy con los chicos también la abro yo… -dio un golpe seco y ésta se abrió-… fuerza licántropa, ¿recuerdas?_

_Lily sonrió y Ann entro en aquel lugar._

_-Tened cuidado, hay que ir despacio y de uno en uno, es todo recto, no tiene pérdida, Ann –le indicó a la chica que iba primero._

_(fin flashback)_

Su mente se despejó cuando notó la mano de una de las dos chicas tantear su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó… -empezó a preguntar Remus-. Cuando salimos del túnel sólo recuerdo un golpe seco y luego oscuridad…

-Eso es porque te dieron un golpe en la cabeza y te desmayaste, a nosotras nos durmieron –informó Ann.

Remus sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Lily.

-No parece que tenga nada más que ese golpe –comentó Annie.

-Oh, nada… sólo que creo que después de todo, sí vamos a tener que saltarnos el partido de quiddich –contestó él sonriendo.

Ann ahogó una risa y Lily suspiró sonriendo también.

-Bueno, bromeas, así que no puedes estar muy mal… -él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguna idea de donde estamos? –preguntó él incorporándose con agilidad mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mueca de queja en el rostro.

-Lejos de Hogwarts –sentenció Ann encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily les sonrió. Al menos los tres se lo estaban tomando bastante bien. Nada de gritar histéricos.

-¿Habéis…

Remus se llevó una mano de forma inconsciente al bolsillo de su túnica mientras que Lily negaba con la cabeza.

-Ni lo intentes, ninguno de los tenemos nuestras varitas –le informó.

-Vale, así que alguien nos ha secuestrado a saber por qué, nos han encerrado y no sabemos por qué –musitó él-. No es demasiada información –suspiró.

-Oh, y no te olvides que quien lo ha hecho es alguien inteligente –añadió Ann divertida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily.

-Nos han quitado las varitas –contestó Remus por Ann también divertido por la ocurrencia de Ann. Lily rodó los ojos-. Vamos, Lils, no ganarás nada tomándote todo esto más en serio que nosotros.

-Vosotros dos pasáis demasiado tiempo con vuestras parejas –les contestó la pelirroja ligeramente divertida también. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Remus y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Annie la había colocado sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Remus miró la pared de enfrente. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué había allí? Frunció el ceño. Reconocería aquel símbolo de un halcón en cualquier lugar. El sello de una de las familias negras más distinguidas del mundo mágico. Suspiró y sonrió de forma nada divertida.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lily que conocía ese suspiro demasiado bien porque era el mismo que ella utilizaba cuando algo no le salía como ella quería o había esperado.

-Oh, nada… sólo que ya sé donde estamos –comentó él queriendo quitarle importancia.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Ann.

-Pues si no me equivoco y creo que no lo hago… en una de las casas que forman parte del patrimonio Black –dijo el licántropo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-Estamos en una de las casas de los Black –repitió el chico mirando a la pared de enfrente. Hizo un gesto para levantarse y Annie se apartó de él para dejar que se levantara. Tocó el sello en la piedra y el halcón adquirió un tono negro, muy oscuro, en señal de ataque. Remus prefirió no tentar a la suerte y retiró la mano-. Sí, es una de las mansiones Black. Pero no sé cuál.

-Genial… Sirius va a matarme… -dijo Annie-…Me dice que no me acerque a su familia y acabo en su casa… -sonrió con una media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, creo que primero matará a su familia antes que a ti –le contestó Remus también divertido.

-Muy graciosos chicos, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos quedarnos quietos… -inquirió Lily.

-Teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos nuestras varitas y que creo que la celda tiene un hechizo de protección… -se encogió de hombros sentándose de nuevo cerca de las chicas-… no podemos hacer mucho más… sólo podeos esperar –dijo Remus.

-Al menos estamos juntos –añadió Annie.

-No por mucho tiempo.

Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta de la celda. La sonrisa de Tom Riddle era más que siniestra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y bien? –preguntó James cuando Peter, el último en llegar entró en la habitación corriendo y casi sin respiración.

-Nadie les ha visto desde antes del partido –informó Peter.

-La señora Pince dice que salieron de la biblioteca media hora antes de que el partido empezara –dijo Danielle.

-¿Crees que…

-Salieron solos –añadió la chica-. Remus Lupin, Ann Seever y Lilian Evans, eso fue lo que dijo Pince –contestó Dani antes de que James preguntara si alguien más había salido con ellos.

-Bien, tenemos que… Sirius, ¿qué haces?

-Creo que es obvio –contestó el aludido mientras abría el armario y tomaba una túnica negra y una capa negra también, como su estado anímico en aquel momento-. Mañana es mi cumpleaños; Annie no está en el castillo y mis padres tienen algo que ver. Voy a buscarla.

-No puedes saber si están o no en el castillo –intervino Emi.

-¿No? Pues toma –le arrojó el mapa del merodeador con un gesto brusco-. Si los encuentras, seré el primero en felicitarte, pero no están ahí –dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones para ponerse otro haciendo que Emi se ruborizara y se diera la vuelta mientras que Danielle ni siquiera se inmutó, demasiado acostumbrada a verle en ropa interior.

-Voy a buscarlos.

-No puedes ir solo –apuntilló Peter.

-Claro que no –James sonrió-. Voy con él.

-Ni hablar –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo-. Es mi familia es mi problema.

-Pues tu familia tiene un problema conmigo porque por si no te has dado cuenta, se han llevado a mi novia –le contestó James sarcástico-. Y si piensas que voy a dejar que vayas solo después de lo que pasó la última vez, estás muy equivocado Sirius, y hablo en serio –añadió.

-De acuerdo, os cubriremos –dijo Peter no demasiado convencido de que aquello sería buena idea.

-Voy con vosotros –dijo Danielle seria.

-No, no vienes –dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius.

-¿Acaso habéis escuchado una pregunta en mi oración? Porque era una afirmación, por si no lo habéis notado –dijo con determinación y cierta burla-. Claro que voy. Estáis hablando de mi marido, por si no os habéis dado cuenta.

-No voy a dejar que tú también te vayas –dijo Emily-. No voy a dejar que…

-Emi… Te quiero, cariño, y quiero a Ann y a Lily… sois mis mejores amigas… -le dijo Danielle con una media sonrisa-… pero amo a Remus… Y voy a ir a buscarle, con o sin tu permiso, aunque si me lo dieras, no me sentiría tan culpable.

-Decidíos pronto –apremió James mientras tomaba su espejo intercomunicador y le pasaba el otro a Sirius que lo atrapó al vuelo mientras tomaba las escobas del armario.

-¿Emily? –preguntó Danielle.

La chica titubeó unos segundos. Sólo eso. Sirius podía tener razón y si eso era verdad, no sólo Annie podía estar en peligro, también Lily y Remus. Asintió rápidamente.

-De acuerdo. Peter y yo os cubrimos desde aquí. A partir de ahora los seis habéis pillado un catarro enorme –dijo.

-Bien, hay poción multijugos en el baúl de Lunático –informó Sirius mirando a Peter-, si la necesitas tómala.

-Odio la multijugos –replicó Peter con una mueca asqueada.

-Y yo odio a mi familia, pero es que lo que tengo que hacer –le contestó Sirius de vuelta.

Peter sonrió y abrió su baúl buscando algo.

-¿Qué…

-Toma. Quizá lo necesitéis –le dijo dándole a Danielle su propio espejo-. Vuelve con Remus, ¿de acuerdo?

Dani asintió y tomó la escoba que James le tendía.

-Más te vale volver con Annie, Black –amenazó Emily.

Sirius le sonrió y asintió a medias.

-Dani, tu primero –James abrió la ventana y la chica se escabulló por allí subida a su escoba.

-Tened cuidado –ordenó más que pidió Emi a los tres chicos.

-Sobretodo tú, Sirius –pidió esta vez Peter.

El aludido asintió. Luego, los tres, se perdieron en la noche dejándoles un vacío y un extraño sentimiento a Peter y Emily. Se miraron. Era hora de empezar el plan… nadie tenía que saber que habían desaparecido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Riddle… -saludó Remus con una inclinación despectiva de cabeza-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí?

-Porque siempre tuviste buena intuición –chasqueó la lengua-, lástima que seas un mestizo y un licántropo –miró a las dos chicas-. ¿Estáis cómodas?

-En realidad, no demasiado –contestó Ann con burla-. Pero supongo que no podemos pedir un cambio de habitación ¿cierto?

-Resulta que la arrogancia Black es contagiosa –contestó Remus sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros-. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó.

Voldemort se encogió de hombros.

-Seever es la invitada de los Black y Evans… -la miró despacio, lujuriosamente haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera tal y como le había pasado en Hogwarts aquella noche en que había atacado a Peter en aquel pasillo-… Evans va a convertirse en mi esposa para donarme toda su magia –dijo resuelto-. Tú sólo estabas en el lugar inapropiado… -hizo una mueca de desagrado-. Supongo que algunos de mis… amigos se divertirán probando nuevos hechizos… Aún no lo he decidido. Evans, levanta, vienes conmigo –indicó sin dar tiempo a nadie a asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

-No pienso ir contigo –contestó Lily.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, y mucho menos convertirme en tu esposa –añadió.

-No te preocupes querida, sólo serán unas horas… el tiempo justo para que me entregues toda tu magia… es muy poderosa, ¿lo sabías? –preguntó juguetón-. Vamos, arriba, vienes conmigo –volvió a repetir.

-Ni en sueños –contestó ella de forma desafiante.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó con fingida dulzura-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Ni siquiera abrió la boca, ni siquiera pronunció una palabra, ni hizo ningún gesto… simplemente la puerta de la celda se abrió cuando él se puso delante de la misma. Remus se levantó y se puso delante de las dos chicas consiguiendo que Riddle sonriera.

-La caballerosidad de los Gryffindors…. Patético… ¿crees que puedes impedir que venga conmigo? –ladeó la cabeza-. Ni siquiera tenéis vuestras varitas.

-No, y no estoy seguro, pero puedo intentarlo –le contestó Remus.

-Encantador… -sonrió con amargura-… tanto que va a ser ella misma la que decida venir conmigo voluntariamente.

-Veamos… no… si te hiciera algo a ti no obtendría lo que quiero… -se acercó despacio hasta los tres adolescentes e ignoró a Ann mientras hacía este comentario. Sus ojos se posaron en Remus y sonrió-. Perfecto…

Remus le miró desafiante pero esa mirada duró un segundo, el tiempo que tardó Voldemort en mover su varita. Inmediatamente un grito aterrador salió de la garganta de Remus, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras las chicas se apartaban de él instintivamente.

-¡Remus! –gritó Ann.

Remus gritó más fuerte. Voldemort sonrió. Lily le miró furiosa.

-¿Qué diablos le has hecho?

-Oh, nada… sólo es un hechizo en el que notas como cien agujas taladran tu piel… por supuesto ligeramente modificado, claro…

-¡AHHHHH! –gritó Remus convulsionándose.

-¡Remus! –gritó Ann-¡Se está poniendo azul, Lily! –gritó la chica.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo?

-Bueno, una ligera modificación… son agujas de plata… -Lily lo miró y Annie lo fulminó con la mirada-… No tendría que ser nada fuera de lo común pero teniendo en cuenta que es un licántropo…

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¡Remus! –gritó de nuevo Ann intentando tocarle. Una descarga eléctrica hizo que apartara su mano.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba… hasta que yo no quiera, no parará… ¿sabes, Evans? Una persona puede morir de dolor… claro que pueden pasar varias horas… incluso días… sería una pena que le ocurriera eso a Lupin, ¿verdad?

-¡Basta, iré contigo, pero déjale!-gritó entonces Lily.

-¡No Lily! –gritó Remus. Voldemort movió de nuevo su varita con gesto de fastidio y una nueva oleada de gritos profirió de la garganta de Remus.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

-¡DÉJALE! –gritó ella de nuevo.

Los dolores cesaron. Remus cayó al suelo y Annie se apresuró a apoyar el cuerpo del chico en su regazo, sentándose a su lado.

-Has tomado una buena decisión… -dijo él-. Vamos.

-¡Lily!

Voldemort empujó a Lily fuera de la celda y la cerró antes de que Ann o Remus llegasen siquiera a la puerta.

-Estaré bien… -dijo la pelirroja-… James vendrá, no pasará nada… -aseguró ella.

-¿Para qué diablos la quieres? –gritó Remus.

-¿No es obvio? Tiene una magia extraña, poderosa, pura y limpia… quiero ese poder, quiero esa magia… la necesito… -se encogió de hombros-. Es así de simple. No os preocupéis… enseguida vendrán a por ti, Seever…

-¡Lily!

Pero ya no estaban allí. Voldemort había tomado la muñeca de Lily y habían desaparecido de allí delante.

-Estarán bien… -dijo Remus-… James vendrá pronto y también Sirius.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Remus le sonrió.

-¿Crees que Sirius va a dejar que te pase algo? Te dije que confiaras en él… ¿confías?

-Con mi vida… -Remus le sonrió.

-Bien… ahora… ayúdame a levantarme… el suelo es un poco incómodo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No sabes dónde os estáis metiendo, Banks.

Emi arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-No te he preguntado eso, te he preguntado que cuándo va a ser la próxima iniciación para servir a Riddle o a Voldemort o como quieras llamarle.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron con advertencia.

-No le nombres… -la amenazó. Emily enarcó la otra ceja y se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo de todo eso?

-Porque te conozco Snape –le contestó ella-. Porque te conozco demasiado bien para no saber que el rechazo de Lily te llevó a hacer esta estupidez, ¿crees que haciendo daño a los que son como ella vas a dejar de quererla? –le preguntó entre sarcástica y burlona. Snape no contestó-. Quiero una respuesta. Mañana por la noche, dime dónde y cuando o me veré obligada a decirle a nuestro director que algunos de sus alumnos tienen tatuajes muy interesantes…

-Siempre dije que debías de haber estado en Slytherin –ella se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por venganza –contestó ella-. ¿Por qué lo haces tú si no es también por eso? –Snape no contestó y ella asintió, sabiéndose ganadora de aquella batalla-. Mañana por la noche Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? –preguntó James.

Sirius asintió mientras encogía su escoba y la de Danielle al mismo tiempo.

-Es la mejor casa para esconder a alguien –contestó él-. El sótano está lleno de antiguos túneles y mis padres creyeron que sería una idea genial –dijo con sarcasmo-, convertir aquel lugar en mazmorras –hizo una mueca de desagrado-. Si tienen a Annie en algún sitio es aquí –afirmó el moreno.

-Entiendo… ¿y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Danielle.

-Yo voy a por mis padres, vosotros vais a las mazmorras, sacáis a Remus, Lily y Annie de ahí dentro y os vais de aquí.

Danielle elevó una ceja esperando que Sirius le dijera en cualquier momento que estaba bromeando.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Completamente.

-No pienso dejarte solo ahí dentro, Sirius –le dijo James con una calma anormal.

-He dicho que os vayáis sin mí… yo tengo otros medios de llegar a Hogwarts, no os preocupéis, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero… -empezó a protestar Dani.

-¿Cómo llegamos a las mazmorras? Porque supongo que no habrán cartelitos, ¿verdad?

-¡James! –replicó Dani.

-Pasaréis detrás de mi bajo tu capa invisible, Cornamenta. La primera puerta a la izquierda es una biblioteca; detrás de un tapiz hay una puerta que conduce a una sala oscura llena de libros de magia antigua y negra, ¿entendido?

-¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Dani molesta.

-Detrás de la quinta estantería hay una trampilla que comunica con unas escaleras inferiores, sólo tenéis que bajar por allí y estareis en los laberintos… Id a la izquierda siempre.

-¿Por qué a la izquierda?

Sirius sonrió irónico.

-El bien está siempre a la derecha y el mal…

-… a la izquierda… entendido.

-La puerta se cerrará en cuanto estéis dentro, así que tendréis que buscar otra salida… y ahora no recuerdo donde está…

-Nos las apañaremos, tranquilo –afirmó James.

-¿Pensáis hacerme caso alguno de los dos? La última vez lo comprobé seguía existiendo –refunfuñó la chica.

-Dani, Sirius sabe lo que se hace. Le confiaría mi vida y tú también lo harías, así que dejemos que haga lo que cree que debe hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Danielle frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sirius.

-Está bien, repite cómo llegamos a las mazmorras…

Sirius sonrió. Sus amigos confiaban en él y él no iba a defraudarles.

Quince minutos después, con el anillo del emblema de los Black en su dedo anular derecho, la capa impoluta, su máscara de frialdad e ironía en el rostro y James y Dani detrás de él escondidos a ojos de cualquiera, Sirius Black entró en su casa, asegurándose antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca de que James y Dani se dirigían a la biblioteca.

Sonrió arrogante, empujó ambas hojas de la puerta con prontitud y serenidad y fijó sus ojos en las tres personas que estaban allí: su odiada madre, su siniestro padre y su pequeño hermano. Era hora de empezar la función.

-Madre, padre, hermano… es un auténtico horror estar de vuelta en casa pero no tengo demasiado tiempo… ya sabéis… me esperan en Hogwarts, así que si me devolvéis a mi novia y a mis amigos…

La señora Black sonrió como una gata satisfecha de leche; se giró hacia Regulus y le hizo una señal con la cabeza que el pequeño obedeció saliendo de la habitación inmediatamente. La mujer y su marido se giraron hacia Sirius. Iba a ser divertido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues aquí se acaba el capítulo…**

**Sí, es en serio… sé que os dejo a mitad de lo mejor pero se acaba aquí… lo siento…**

**Os aviso… queda un capítulo más, luego el capítulo final que aún estoy escribiendo y luego un pequeño epílogo que será como un capítulo… **

**Así que venga, ¿a qué esperáis para mandar reviews?**

**Un besito para todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome!!**

**Recordad que los personajes son de Rowling salvo los míos y que si alguien quiere utilizarlos tendrá que pedirme permiso  (jejeje siempre quise decir eso)**

**Un besito para todos.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	43. No puedo enfrentarme a ti, pero

**Nimue-Tarrazo, noiraaa, macaen, mica-prongs, camila, sofigryffindor90, Julieta, consue, cathie, Josefa, PaulyProngs, Terry Moon, M Potter, Yomisma, Luna Black21, karlablackM, kmii, cloevans, marisol, naruweasley, hiromi koizumi, Maby!, Armelle Potter, Ceci87, rosita, samy-black!, Duciell, Nemhetyst….**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, los aprecio mucho en serio, y más ahora que estamos en la recta final del fic…**

**Tengo una noticia para vosotros… en realidad son dos… la primera es que el proyecto de hacer una segunda parte… aún me lo estoy planteando, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ligar bien las ideas antes de empezar a escribir un fic que pudiera resultar tonto, pesado o peor aún, que a mitad del fic me quedara sin ideas y tuviera que dejarlo colgado, así que, chicos, chicas, tengo que pediros paciencia… si hay una segunda parte no saldrá de aquí a dos semanas, lo entendeis verdad? Bien, ahora, la otra noticia, respecto a este fic… bueno, esa os la digo luego…**

**Ahora leed y espero que sea de vuestro agrado… un besito para todos!! Nos vemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 40. No puedo enfrentarme a ti pero algún día lo haré…

Peter se dejó caer agotado en la cama de Emily después de entrar en silencio y dedicarle un "hola, preciosa" a su novia que parecía estar tan cansada como él o incluso más. Segundos después, lo corroboró cuando se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Cansado?

-Agotado –contestó él-. He ido a una reunión de prefectos por parte de Remus, a una reunión con los capitanes de quiddich clandestina por parte de James y he hecho un par de bromas por parte de Sirius para que no noten su ausencia esta noche en la cena… Estoy deseando que cojan un buen resfriado –añadió entre divertido y gruñón. Ella sonrió y se movió para acercarse más a su novio-. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Movida –contestó ella-. Aunque me he divertido poniendo en su lugar a Sam y Evelyn –dijo con sarcasmo-. Dani las ha encontrado preparando un filtro amoroso –dijo refiriéndose a que las había visto mientras estaba bajo la apariencia de Dani. Sonrió-. Y diez minutos después la prefecta y Premio Anual Lily Evans las ha castigado.

-Bien hecho… -él sonrió-… estoy seguro de que cuando regresen, James y Sirius te van a estar agradecidos –dijo-. Remus y yo empezábamos a creer que un día de estos iban a terminar por hechizarlas…

-Eso habría estado bien de ver… -contestó ella. Suspiró-. Estarán bien ¿verdad?

-Sí –Peter no lo dudó. Emily le miró.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque son Sirius y James –contestó él como si eso fuera suficiente. Emily le miró esperando una respuesta más amplia y él le sonrió.

-Siempre saben qué hacer… si alguien se mete en problemas, si alguien necesita ayuda con algo, si tienen que librarse de algún castigo… siempre saben qué hacer… Tienen un sentido extraordinario para librarse de todo y para saber qué hacer y qué decir en cada momento…

-¿Algo así como el sexto sentido del que las chicas presumimos tener?

-Algo así –concordó él sonriéndole.

-Creía que James atraía los problemas.

-Y lo hace… Es su parte de merodeador –le contestó-. Él atrae los problemas, Remus busca la solución, Sirius capea la tormenta con los profesores y yo niego haber tenido nada que ver con el problema en cuestión –ella soltó una sonora carcajada-. Sé que van a estar bien porque son ellos –añadió-. Traerán a las chicas de vuelta.

-Bien… ¿cuánto tiempo les damos antes de hablar con Dumbledore?

Hasta mañana por la noche –le dijo él.

-Eso implica que mañana vamos a estar tan ajetreados como esta tarde noche, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

-Me temo que sí, preciosa.

-Entonces mejor que durmamos un poco… -contestó ella acurrucándose aún más contra su novio-. Aun queda un rato hasta la cena…

-Duerme… yo me quedaré despierto.

-Pero has dicho que…

-Estoy bien, he pasado más horas despierto desde que estoy con los chicos que en toda mi vida antes de eso –la besó en la frente-. Te llamaré para la cena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus gritó. Un grito fuerte, poderoso, lleno de rabia y frustración. No esperaba que nadie le oyese, no creía que nadie le oyese. No sabía donde estaba Lily pero sabía que estaba con Voldemort; no sabía donde estaba Ann pero sabía que Regulus se la había llevado hacía media hora, no sabía donde estaba él pero tampoco estaba seguro de seguir vivo mucho tiempo más para tener que preocuparse de ello.

Conocía a sus amigos lo suficiente para saber que iban a ir a buscarle, por supuesto; no sabía cuánto iban a tardar en ir a buscarles, pero que iban a ir era algo que no había dudado ni un solo segundo. Peter, Dani y Emily se quedarían en Hogwarts, seguramente para cubrirles. Sirius y James irían a por ellos.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a sus dos amigos que no tenía ni idea de donde estaban la pelirroja y la rubia? Suspiró.

Frustrado. Estaba completamente frustrado. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Aún le costaba respirar; la magia oscura que Voldemort había utilizado aún tenía efectos; era como miles de cuchillos se clavasen en él. Plata. Había escuchado como él se vanagloriaba que fuera plata. Por eso le dolía más de lo que supuestamente debía dolerle.

Esperaba que James y Sirius llegasen pronto. Tenía ganas de volver a Hogwarts, de estar con su mujer, de abrazarla y de besarla...

No quería morir. Y sabía que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir si continuaba allí. Quizá no inmediatamente, pero sabia que poco a poco iría muriendo. Sí, estaba seguro de ello. Voldemort se encargaría personalmente, no sólo por ser un licántropo sino por ser amigo de James. Sonrió a medias. Nunca creyó que ser amigo de James pudiera traerle tantos problemas…

-Pero no cambiaría su amistad por nada…

Volvió a gritar. Era lo único que podía hacer. Gritar por si James y Sirius estaban cerca y le escuchaban. Gritar para liberar su frustración. Gritar para dejar salir su rabia. Gritar para que el lobo se calmara. Solamente gritar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Suéltame, estúpido!

Se giró para ver como Regulus entraba en la biblioteca de nuevo, esta vez, arrastrando a Annie delante de él, manteniéndola sujeta por un brazo.

-¡Annie!

-¡Sirius! –la chica se soltó bruscamente de Regulus y prácticamente corrió hacia donde estaba su novio, sin importarle que para ello, tuviera que pasar por delante de los señores Black.

-Conmovedor –comentó su padre irónico-. Nunca pensé que tuvieras un gusto tan pésimo para las mujeres hijo… una… sangresucia…

Sirius retuvo a Ann entre sus brazos, asegurándole que estaba bien, que allí estaba todo bien, que no iba a pasar nada malo si él podía impedirlo.

-Viendo la mujer con la que te casaste, supongo que esos gustos son hereditarios, padre –le contestó mordaz-. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mirando a la chica para asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente.

-Sí… Lily… Voldemort está aquí y se la llevó y Remus está…

Sirius se alteró al escuchar aquello. Definitivamente no contaba con la aparición de Voldemort.

-Bien, tranquila… no pasa nada… James también ha venido –sopesó la posibilidad de mentirle respecto a Danielle pero decidió que no le haría ningún bien ocultárselo-, y también Dani.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó su madre interrumpiéndoles los susurros.

-¿Qué proponéis?

-Acepta tu herencia oscura y ella y sus amigos podrán irse –aseguró el señor Black.

-¿Y esperáis que me crea eso? –preguntó el primogénito de los Black-. Son demasiados años viendo lo que haces y como lo haces, padre, para dejarme engañar de una forma tan fácil.

-¿Y qué propones tú?

-Te doy mi palabra de mago…

-Sirius no… -susurró Ann. La señora Black sonrió complacida.

Si Sirius estaba dispuesto a dar su palabra de mago era porque no podría romper lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-… que no abandonaré esta casa sin haber recibido mi herencia oscura –prometió-, pero Ann, Lily y Remus quedan fuera de esto ahora mismo.

El señor Black asintió satisfecho. Regulus frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba planeando algo.

-Bien, ahora, antes de nada, me gustaría despedirme de mi novia… a solas –les dijo muy serio.

La señora Black enarcó una ceja y miró a su esposo que asintió. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Annie estaba fuera de la biblioteca, en una pequeña habitación.

-Sirius, ¿qué acabas de hac…

No pudo seguir hablando. Los labios de Sirius se habían apoderado de los suyos como si le fuera la vida en ellos y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que responder al beso porque así lo deseaba.

-Sirius… ¿qué está pasando?

-Voy a aceptar la magia negra –le explicó él-. Pero voy a… -miró a su alrededor. No, ni siquiera sabía si era seguro hablar en aquella habitación, estaba convencido de que sus padres habían puesto escuchas mágicas en toda la casa-… confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sirius, yo no…

-No sé qué va a pasar –le dijo él-. Lo único que sé es que no van a dejarte marchar fácilmente, ¿de acuerdo? Y en cuanto obtenga la herencia de la magia negra yo tampoco yo a ser de demasiada ayuda –añadió con tono irónico y una mueca de desagrado-. Voy a intentar hacer algo… pero tienes que confiar en mí completamente, si no, no podré…

-Confío en ti…

-Y tienes que confiar en lo que sientes por mí, así que si no me quieres de verdad, si no me amas, este es el mejor momento para decírmelo –añadió él. Annie no protestó ni dijo nada al respecto. Sirius le sonrió-. Ann… -la abrazó suavemente, dulcemente… enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella y aprovechó para susurrarle unas palabras… unas simples palabras que en un principio ella no entendió-… No te preocupes lo entenderás pronto… -le aseguró el chico-… Sólo… confía en mí… confía en lo que sientes… en lo que siento… aunque te parezca una estupidez… confía en mí…

-¿Qué…

-Y no dejes que me pierda Annie… -le susurró con los ojos cerrados, repitiendo lo que le había dicho hacía tiempo en la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Qué… -los labios de Sirius depositaron un suave beso en la frente y otro en los labios de ella.

Sabían a despedida, como si él supiera algo que ella no. Cómo si él supiera lo que iba a pasar detrás de aquella puerta y tuviese miedo de decírselo a ella.

-No me dejes solo nunca… -le repitió él de nuevo.

-Te lo prometo… -contestó ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes –dijo Dani.

James la miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras decidía si gritarle o si no decirle nada. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso; el colgante de su cuello le indicaba que su pelirroja estaba asustada y eso no podía ser nada bueno teniendo en cuenta que Lily no se asustaba por nada… bueno, por casi nada… siempre había admitido un miedo irracional a las cucarachas.

-Lo sé Dani –le contestó-. Sirius no mentía, esto parece un laberinto.

-Si me hubieras dejado hacer lo que quería hacer, no estaríamos perdidos –contestó ella.

James rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Remus debería de darte unas clases de cómo tener paciencia y deberías de tomar ejemplo de Sirius y sus impulsos.

Danielle le miró entre enfadada y divertida por lo que acababa de decir el chico. Estaba claro que estaba hablando del episodio de hacía quince minutos cuando habían escuchado los pasos, las voces y los gritos de protesta de Ann que estaba siendo conducida de forma no muy amable por Regulus Black hacia alguna parte de aquel laberinto.

Eso le había dado a James una pista de por donde podían estar Remus y Lily además de tener la seguridad de que Ann iba a estar bien porque estaba prácticamente seguro de que Regulus la llevaba con Sirius donde fuera que estuviera. Aunque le había costado bastante trabajo convencer de ello a Danielle que había votado por atacar a Regulus, salvar a Ann, rescatar a Lily y Remus y salir de allí después de haber salvado también a Sirius.

-Es de ti de quién he aprendido a ser impulsiva –le contestó mientras seguía con pasos seguros y cautos a James que había tomado el camino, esta vez, de la derecha-. Sirius dijo que fuéramos siempre a la izquierda.

-Lo sé, él lo sabe, sus padres también… -se encogió de hombros-. No hemos visto nada en la izquierda, y no hemos mirado en la parte derecha –giró otra puerta-, así que vamos a probar por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Además, si no ha sido a ser impulsiva, ¿qué es lo que has aprendido de Sirius?

Danielle sonrió traviesa.

-A defender a mis amigos, a ser posesiva, a gastar bromas… ¿sigo?

James sonrió a medias.

-No es necesario –le dijo-. Shhhh… ¿escuchas eso?

-¿Un grito? –preguntó ella. James asintió-. ¿Por dónde…

Llegaron a una intersección. Se miraron.

-Yo voy a la izquierda, tú a la derecha –dijo James-. Llevas el espejo de Peter, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bien, ten cuidado, si pasa algo, utiliza el espejo y toma… -sacó la capa de invisibilidad y se la entregó.

-Ah, no, ni hablar –contestó ella-. Si tú…

-Si yo la necesito, me las arreglaré, estaré mejor si te la llevas tú, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió a medias mientras la tomaba y la doblaba para meterla en el bolsillo agrandado de los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba puestos en aquel momento-. Y ten cuidado –le pidió.

Danielle asintió.

-Tú también.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espero que no te importe esperar un poco más… -dijo él entre susurros que a ella se le antojaron escalofriantes y demasiado oscuros.

-Oh, no, para nada, así James tendrá tiempo de venir a por mí –dijo ella burlona.

Voldemort sonrió y movió su varita. Las ropas de la chica quedaron convertidas en una túnica de color blanco con franjas rojizas en los puños y en el borde de la misma, así como en el cuello. Lily frunció el ceño.

-Odio el blanco.

-Pero es el vestido de las novias –le contestó él-. Y no esperes que James –dijo burlón-, venga a salvarte.

Ella sonrió y él frunció el ceño.

-Vendrá –dijo con seguridad.

-No, no lo hará.

-Vendrá –repitió ella.

Voldemort se giró con tanta rapidez que no lo vio llegar y tampoco vio llegar la bofetada que le cruzó el rostro haciendo que sintiera como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar.

La voz de él llegó fría pero más cercana de lo que habría querido.

-Más le vale que no venga, porque si lo hace, estaré más que encantado en matarle –movió su varita y ésta escupió una llamarada de fuego negro como la noche que se estrelló en la pared contraria-. Así que reza para que no venga…

Lily respiró. Vale, si quería asustarla, lo había conseguido. Pero James iba a ir a buscarla, y James iba a encontrar la solución a aquello, y James la iba a sacar de allí… tenía que hacerlo…era un merodeador y un merodeador que, además, sierre se salía con la suya.

Miró a la puerta por encima del hombro de Voldemort y sonrió. Estaba segura de que si seguía mirando hacia allí, James aparecería de un momento a otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie lo escuchó. Lo escuchó gritar como si la vida le fuera en ello. Se acercó a la puerta rápidamente y la intentó abrir; Sirius la había sellado con magia y ella aún no tenía su varita. Le resultaba horrible estar allí dentro, escuchándole gritar, escuchándole gemir mientras sufría y ella no podía hacer nada.

Entonces lo sintió. Un aura cálida la rodeó. Un sentimiento de calidez la inundó y la sensación de que Sirius la estaba abrazando, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para algo, la embargó completamente.

Cerró los ojos, creyendo que podía ser simplemente producto de su imaginación, pero se equivocaba… era él… estaba allí… era su ara… la misma que la protegía en lo pasillos, la misma que la abrazaba por las noches, la misma que la amaba hasta la saciedad… era su calor, era su olor, era su sentimiento de dulzura y suavidad, su instinto de protección… era él…

"_confía en mí… confía en lo que sientes… en lo que siento…"_

"_no dejes que me pierda Annie"_

Sonrió. Ya sabía lo que era aquello. Era la magia de Sirius… era su alma… era su aura… era la bondad que había en él, el amor, el cariño… todos los sentimientos buenos que lo rodeaban… eso era… Sonrió y se abrazó a sí misma.

-La acepto, Sirius… acepto ser el continente de tu alma hasta que te la devuelva… -susurró.

La sensación la inundó por completo. Sintió la energía entrar dentro de ella, tenía ganas de reír, de gritar, de llorar, de saltar, de no parar nunca y de tirarse en una cama de repente… lo quería todo, y no le bastaba nada… Y cuando abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados, supo que nunca había estado tan cerca de Sirius como lo estaba en aquellos momentos…

Ahora tenía que devolvérsela… cómo fuera…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter le dio un ligero golpe a Emily para que asintiera mientras la profesora McGonagall los miraba con aire crítico desde su posición, de pie frente a ellos mientras que ellos intentaban cenar.

-Un catarro, ¿verdad?

-Oh sí, profesora, un catarro muy fuerte –convino Peter más acostumbrado a mentir que Emily.

-Y supongo que han ido a la enfermería, ¿no?

-¡No! –dijo inmediatamente Emily. La profesora enarcó una cena en dirección a ella, Peter la miró rodando los ojos-. Es decir… ellos no…

-Se encuentran tan mareados que les ha sido imposible abandonar la cama, profesora –intervino Peter-, ¿verdad que sí, Emi?

La chica se limitó a asentir fervorosamente.

-Ya veo… me pasaré después para…

-¡No! –dijo de nuevo Emi-. Y si… podría contagiarse profesora y entonces… ¿quién nos daría esas estupendas clases?

-Señor Pettigrew –dijo la profesora mirándoles seriamente-. Espero que la ausencia de sus compañeros no se deba a la planificación de alguna broma…

-¿Con Lily y Annie con ellos? –preguntó incrédula Emi-. Profesora, por favor… ¿no cree que sería un poco inverosímil?

Minerva McGonagall no contestó; frunció los labios, entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Emi y Peter se miraron y exhalaron profundamente todo el aire que habían estado reteniendo de forma inconsciente durante el pequeño interrogatorio de la mujer.

-Por poco… -dijo Peter-. Tienes que aprender a mentir mejor, cariño… -le reprendió a medias.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -le quitó importancia la chica-. Le pediré a Black unas clases cuando regrese.

Peter sonrió antes de beber su zumo de calabaza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-James… -susurró ella aliviada.

-Un truco demasiado viejo, querida… -dijo Voldemort sin mirar hacia la puerta-. Si crees que voy a…

Lily sonrió.

-James ha venido a buscarme… te lo dije –contestó.

-No mientas… no me gusta que la que va a ser mi esposa… -levantó la mano dispuesto a abofetearla de nuevo.

-Si yo fuera tú no le pondría la mano encima… -sonó la voz gutural de James a sus espaldas.

Voldemort se giró rápidamente hacia la entrada mientras se apartaba para quedar junto a la chica que sonreía de repente como si hubiera visto la luz en un día de oscuridad y niebla. James Potter estaba allí, en la entrada, firme, sereno, serio; su pose altiva, su varita aferrada a su mano. Estaba allí realmente.

-Así que has venido a buscar a tu….amiga… -susurró lo bastante alto para que le escuchara mientras saboreaba la expresión de rabia de Potter mirarle mientras él acariciaba la cintura estrecha de Lily-… lástima, es un poco tarde… va a casarse conmigo…

-No lo creo –dijeron al mismo tiempo Lily y James.

-Encantador… ya habláis a dúo… es una lástima que uno vaya a morir ahora, ¿verdad Potter?

El chico sonrió con arrogancia.

-No te preocupes, Tom, no voy a matarte –le dijo-. Lily, vámonos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella? Tiene un gran poder, Potter –le dijo Voldemort-, el mismo poder que tenía tu hermana… el mismo poder que debió ser mío… Pero ahora lo será…

-Aléjate de Lily… -dijo apuntándolo con la varita firmemente.

-¿Piensas que vas a hacerme algo? –preguntó-. Ella siempre decía que eras demasiado bueno y noble para hacer daño a nadie… ¿vas a defraudarla? –preguntó moviendo su varita de forma casual.

Lily los miró a ambos. Sabía que James estaba aguantando demasiado y no iba a ser ella quien le dijera que aguantara un poco más. Estaba deseando salir de allí.

-Nadia te quería… -dijo James en voz baja-… tú sólo querías su magia… ¿por qué?

-Porque la magia es poder –contestó Voldemort-. Porque ella emitía un aura cálida y de amor… porque era una tonta enamoradiza que se enamoró sin saber lo que era el amor… -sonrió despectivo-… la misma aura que tiene ella… -añadió acariciándole la mejilla a Lily que se echó hacia atrás de forma despectiva.

-Nadia nunca debió conocerte… -susurró James de nuevo.

Lily le miró. Estaba intentando controlar su rabia. Intentaba controlar su magia… conocía al chico lo suficiente para saber que iba a explotar pronto.

-Pero lo hizo… pero tuviste que interponerte entre nosotros… ¿Sabes? Llegué a amarla… -afirmó-… me acerqué a ella por su poder pero… llegué a amarla… era fácil hacerlo… era tan dulce… tan cariñosa… tan especial… llegué a amarla más que a nada en este mundo…

Los ojos de James le miraron incrédulos, llenos de ironía.

-Si tantos la amabas, ¿por qué la mataste?

-Tú la mataste James… ¿no lo recuerdas? –preguntó intentando jugar con su mente. Lily miró preocupada a su novio. Sabía que la culpabilidad era algo que aún no había podido superar del todo-… Nadia era todo lo que yo amaba… la amaba a ella, amaba su poder, su magia, su presencia… todo lo que tú me arrebataste cuando la mataste…

-¡Yo no la maté! –gritó James-¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tú fuiste quién terminó con su vida y no voy a permitir que termines también con la de la persona que más amo! –gritó apuntándolo firmemente.

La rabia. La ira. El miedo a perder a Lily. El dolor de haber perdido a Nadia. Todo. Todo se canalizó en aquel simple hechizo; el primero que le vino a la cabeza, el primero que había aprendido junto a Sirius. No necesitaba gritarlo pero en aquel momento tenía que hacerlo. Quería gritar. Necesitaba gritar o toda esa rabia lo iba a acabar consumiendo.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Un rayo salió de la varita de James. Estaba seguro de que no le haría nada y de echo, no le hubiese hecho nada de no ser porque Voldemort estaba desprevenido en aquellos momentos. La figura del mago salió disparada varios metros hacia atrás, haciendo que se golpease contra la pared.

-¡Lily, corre! –gritó tendiéndole una mano.

La chica no lo pensó y en tres segundos estaba junto a James que la puso delante de él mientras salían de aquella habitación.

-No dejes de correr –le ordenó él-. Escuches lo que escuches, pase lo que pase, no dejes de correr siempre hacia la izquierda hasta unas escaleras, ¿de acuerdo?

-James… -ella intentó detenerse pero él la empujó suavemente.

-No dejes de correr –le dijo mientras reanudaban su carrera.

-¡POTTER!

James se detuvo. Lily también.

-He dicho que…

-No pienso dejarte solo –le contestó ella altiva-. Sé que seré más molestia que otra cosa porque no sé donde está mi varita, pero… no pienso dejarte solo.

Él la besó brevemente.

-Eres una testaruda –le comunicó el chico.

-Dime algo que no sepa, señor orgullo –le replicó ella con una media sonrisa.

-Ganamos el partido –le contestó él divertido. Ella le miró-. Bueno, es algo que no sabías, ¿verdad?

Voldemort apareció en el otro extremo del pasillo y los miró firmemente. James se puso delante de Lily. Sabía que no tenía el suficiente poder para escapar de aquello, de él… pero tenía que intentarlo… tenía que intentar hacer algo… por Nadia, por Lily, por él mismo…No iba a dejar que la varita de Voldemort lo matara, no en aquel momento y en aquel lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había escuchado los pasos de James alejarse y ella se había dirigido hacia la otra parte. Remus. Tenía que encontrar a Remus. Suspiró. El grito provenía de la parte hacia donde ella se dirigía y parecía un grito masculino. Aceleró el paso; no podía estar convencida de que fuera él pero tenía que ser él, ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo…

-¡Remus!

-¿Dani? –la chica se dejó guiar por el sonido de la voz de él ya que aquel pasillo estaba más oscuro que el resto del laberinto por el que había tenido que pasar antes.

Remus entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia fuera a través de las rejas de la celda. Sin estar seguro de que hubiera escuchado a Danielle realmente o todo hubiera sido una mala jugada de su imaginación y de sus ganas de estar con ella. Pero entonces la vio. Con el cabello revuelto alrededor de sus hombros, el semblante preocupado y el pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad, extenuada sin duda alguna, por la carrera a la que se había sometido.

-¡No te acerques! –le gritó él al ver que ella se dirigió a la celda. Dani se quedó congelada en su sitio.

-¿Qué…

-Hay un hechizo de magia negra, si te acercas demasiado habrá una descarga eléctrica –le dijo el muchacho.

-Espera, enseguida te saco de ahí… -contestó ella rebuscando entre sus ropas la varita y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que metía la mano en un bolsillo diferente y no la encontraba.

-Dani, es magia negra, ¿cómo vas a…

-Apártate –le dijo ella por toda respuesta-. Tengo que hacerla explotar y explotará hacia dentro –añadió.

Remus no parpadeó. No pestañeó y no dudó. Se dirigió a uno de los rincones más alejados de la puerta.

-¡_Ex bombarda negra_!

Una fuerte explosión hizo que Danielle se cubriera con un brazo mientras que Remus hacía lo propio cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, había polvo, restos de metal y piedra en el suelo y en el aire, pero la celda estaba abierta. Iba a llamar a Dani pero sintió los pequeños brazos de la chica rodeándole el cuello antes de unos labios besándole.

Beso que correspondió gustoso, decidiendo ignorar el gemido que iba a salir de sus labios cuando la chica rozó su pecho; aún le dolía.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella separándose para mirarle-. ¡Por todos los magos, Remus, ¡estás bien! –exclamó después aferrándose a él con fuerza-. No vuelvas a separarte de mí… no vas a volver a ir a ningún otro sitio solo, ¿me has oído? Vamos a ir siempre juntos a todas partes… no podría… -sollozó levemente-… no puedo ni pensar lo que…

-Tranquila, preciosa, tranquila… estoy bien… -le acarició el cabello comprendiendo el miedo que la chica había pasado porque era el mismo miedo que él había tenido.

Miedo a no volver a verla.

Miedo a no volver a besarla.

Miedo a no volver a abrazarla.

Respiró sonriendo al ser consciente del cuerpo que se aferraba a él con fuerzas.

-¿Cómo has…

-Se la suficiente magia negra para deshacer un conjuro de este tipo –le dijo-. Me ha costado un poco y estoy algo cansada… pero supongo que la adrenalina ha ayudado algo –le sonrió sin dejar de abrazarle-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó esta vez más pausado y tranquilo.

-Sí… Lily y Annie no sé…

-James y Sirius también, han ido a buscarlas –le comunicó ella. De pronto, ante aquella mención, sintió como Remus se quedaba paralizado y la apartaba levemente de ella.

-¿Y qué demonios haces tú aquí? –le preguntó entonces mirándola severamente.

-¿Pensabas que iba a quedarme en Hogwarts? –preguntó ella arrugando el ceño.

-Voy a matar a Conamenta y a Canuto por dejarte venir con ellos.

-En realidad no me dejaron… tuve que insistir mucho –le contestó ella-. Tenían la absurda idea de que podía estar en peligro.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y no es así?

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó ella contrariada-, pero no corro más peligro que tú o que ellos… ¿No puedo decidir poner mi vida en peligro por la persona que más amo? Vamos. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Y los chicos? –preguntó Remus saliendo de allí sin soltar la mano de Danielle.

-Sirius nos dijo que saliéramos sin él –se encogió de hombros-. Y James y yo hemos quedado en uno de estos complicados pasillos en los que hemos visto una salida –añadió mientras giraba por una de las esquinas-. Explícame eso de tu varita.

-No tengo mi varita –dijo simplemente el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Danielle rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ambos siguieron caminando deprisa, mirando en cada esquina, revisando por encima de sus hombros y asegurándose que no había nadie cerca deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo para ver si escuchaban pisadas cerca de ellos o no.

-Espera, escucha… ¿no es James?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No era él. No era su Sirius. Tenía su mismo físico, el mismo cabello, la misma ropa y el mismo rostro… pero no era él… lo notaba… Un aura oscura se extendía rodeándolo… no era él… Aquel no era su Sirius, aquel Sirius no dudaría en matarla ni un solo momento. Respiró. Sólo podía hacer una cosa… creer que el alma de Sirius era más poderosa de lo que la magia oscura podía llegar a ser…

-Supongo –le llegó la voz del señor Black-, que no lo sabes porque sólo eres una sangresucia, pero una vez se acepta la magia oscura, el mago o bruja no puede deshacerse de ella.

-Lo sé –contestó ella-. Puede que sea una sangresucia pero sé leer bastante bien, gracias a Morgana –exclamó-, y también sé que necesitan una víctima para la magia oscura… ¿por eso aún sigo aquí, verdad?

-Chica lista –interrumpió la señora Black-. Mi hijo va a matarte ahora mismo –continuó sin demasiada emoción como quien dice que va a deshacerse de un animal muerto o de un mueble-, y luego nuestro gran Señor Oscuro le convertirá en uno de los nuestros a cambio de la poca alma que le quede.

Ann sonrió imperceptiblemente. Por eso querían… lástima. Llegaban tarde… Ella tenía el alma de Sirius y pensaba devolvérsela enseguida.

-¿Algún último deseo? –inquirió la voz de la señora Black.

Ann desvió su mirada de Sirius para mirar a la mujer, asintió.

-Quiero besarle por última vez –dijo con voz alta y clara.

Los señores Black alzaron las cejas irónicos y Regulus Black sonrió a medias, como si pensara que era la cosa más absurda que había escuchado en su vida. Y en realidad lo era, ¿verdad? Sirius acababa de adquirir su magia negra, la magia negra que había quedado esparcida por el aire durante generaciones se iban a consagrar en él y seguramente, él mismo acabaría con la vida de ella… Siempre era así, todos los rituales eran así… Y ella únicamente pedía un último beso… No sabía si era demasiado ingenua o demasiado idiota y de todas formas, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

-No voy a dejar que… -empezó a decir la madre de Sirius con su voz chillona.

-De acuerdo –accedió el señor Black entonces interrumpiendo a su esposa-. Y después, él mismo te matará.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Asustado?

James asintió levemente.

-Puede que sí, pero no soy un cobarde y definitivamente no voy a huir.

-¿Y dónde está nuestra encantadora Evans? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

James sonrió a medias.

-Cerca de mí –dijo James.

-Ya veo… no te ha querido dejar solo ¿verdad? –dijo burlón.

-Si crees que voy a contestarte, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado –le dijo el adolescente.

-Es la segunda vez que te enfrentas a mí, Potter –dijo el otro-. ¿Cuántas veces más vas a pretender hacerlo?

-Depende… ¿cuántas veces más vas a querer hacer daño a las personas que quiero? –preguntó él también irónico.

-¡Mordrem! –gritó de sopetón Voldemort haciendo que un rayo negro atravesara el espacio que los separaba.

James agradeció más que nunca las horas de entrenamiento de quiddich y los reflejos que había adquirido durante años como buscador; se apartó de la trayectoria del rayo y por instinto, giró la cabeza para mirar sólo como el lugar donde impactaba el hechizo quedaba completamente chamuscado. Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

-Lástima… podrías haber sido tú… ¡Mordrem! –gritó de nuevo.

James se dirigió esta vez a la izquierda, tras uno de los pilares que parecía sujetar el techo. En el recoveco de las escaleras que aún no habían empezado a subir, los ojos de Lily le preguntaron que si estaba bien. James asintió a medias. Un nuevo rayo negro hizo que James se acercara más a la derecha y otro más hizo que diera otro paso a la izquierda. Atrapado. Estaba atrapado.

-¡Evans! Dame tu poder y os dejaré a los dos –dijo Voldemort. Lily miró a James que negó con la cabeza mientras le aseguraba que se quedara quieta -¡Evans! ¿Tú también quieres sacrificarte como lo hizo Nadia? –James apretó la varita-. ¿Tú también quieres morir por Potter? –preguntó burlón.

Un nuevo rayo partió la columna donde James estaba refugiado; el chico rodó por el suelo hasta el otro extremo, detrás de otra columna.

-¡James! –gritó Lily.

Voldemort dirigió sus ojos hacia ella.

-¡Lily! –gritó James -¡Quieres estarte quieta! –la apremió.

-Esto va a ser divertido… ¿a quién de los dos voy a matar primero?

-¡James, Lily! –gritó Danielle desde arriba de las escaleras-. ¡Por aquí! –les gritó.

James vio su oportunidad, conjuró algunos hechizos de su varita creando humo y polvo que dejaron que la visión de Voldemort fuera parcialmente confusa.

-¡Corre! –le gritó James empujándola hacia delante-. Voy detrás de ti –la instó. Ella le miró recelosa-. ¡Remus!

El aludido bajó algunos escalones, tomó de la mano a la pelirroja y tironeó de ella; un rayo rojizo impactó en el lugar donde Lily acababa de pasar y james se giró para ver a un Voldemort tranquilo apuntándole.

James le apuntó también con su varita y en el último momento desvió su atención hacia la derecha del mago oscuro.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí, Potter?

-¡Bombarda! –gritó.

El rayo impactó a unos centímetros del mago; Riddle sonrió socarrón, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, un leve temblor le hizo mirar a su derecha; hacia donde había una columna, precisamente; donde había impactado el rayo de James Potter. El muchacho sonrió al ver como se resquebrajaba.

-No puedo enfrentarme a ti, es cierto, pero algún día lo haré… -le aseguró James.

La primera columna cedió. A esta le siguió otra y a esta, otra… Voldemort miró a su alrededor mientras las paredes empezaban también a caer.

-¡Bombarda! –gritó de nuevo James.

Una de las paredes se desplomó completamente entre él y Voldemort.

-¡Nos volveremos a encontrar Potter! –gritó Voldemort.

-¡Te estaré esperando! –le contestó James antes de empezar a subir por aquellas escaleras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se apartó cuando él la apresó fuertemente.

-No… -susurró ella quedamente-… Así no… Yo quiero besarte… no quiero que tú me beses a mí…

-¿Acaso temes enamorarte del nuevo Sirius? –preguntó él burlón.

Ann negó suavemente.

-Nunca podría enamorarme de otro Sirius que no fuera el antiguo… Quiero besarte yo.

-Está bien… terminemos con esto cuanto antes… -bufó el aludido mirándola.

Ann le miró con suavidad. Sus ojos había perdido el brillo y el color claro… eran dos pozos azules tan oscuros que parecían negros… sólo una pizca de color grisáceo rondaba aún en ellos, como si fuera el último elemento, la última oportunidad de él de volver a ser el de antes… como si de alguna manera, le estuviese pidiendo ayuda…

Con tranquilidad e ignorando los bufidos de la señora Black, tomó las manos de Sirius y las colocó con suavidad sobre sus propias caderas, tal y como él siempre la tomaba para besarla… Primero la derecha… luego la izquierda… Dio un paso hacia delante para quedar más pegada a él y el chico no se apartó.

Annie suspiró, las manos le temblaban… ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo… ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo que debía hacer… _"sigue a tu corazón cuando estés perdida… no dejes que me pierda…"_ No, no sabía si era lo que debía hacer, pero era lo que su corazón le dictaba… Sus manos se posaron sobre las de él y luego, despacio, subió por los brazos desnudos de Sirius… las muñecas… los antebrazos… los codos, los brazos fuertes, musculosos… acarició con dedos temblorosos los hombros de él, definiendo con sus propios dedos los músculos que se marcaban allí; acarició el cuello de él sonriendo con la candidez que siempre la inundaba cuando se abrazaban de aquel modo tan íntimo… Su mano derecha dejó de tocar su cuerpo para apartarle los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos y aunque no eran los ojos que siempre habían sido, aún seguían teniendo la misma alma, muy escondida, que la había enamorado… Enredó su mano izquierda en el cabello de él y la derecha se le unió pronto, jugando con el largo cabello de él, sedoso, como siempre, pese a estar ligeramente enmarañado…

Se acercó aún más y sonrió cuando por instinto, Sirius apretó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas. Ella se colocó de puntillas, recargando parte de su peso en él, como siempre hacía y le miró directamente a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa llena de cariño y amor.

-Nunca voy a dejar que te pierdas Sirius… Te amo… -declaró antes de besarle.

Sus labios se unieron con suavidad, con lentitud… nada de impulsos, nada de instinto… sólo y puro amor… sensualidad… suavidad… la caricia de un pétalo de rosa podría haberse semejado a la suavidad con la que ambos juntaron sus labios. Fuegos artificiales. Annie sintió fuegos artificiales cuando besó a Sirius. Sus labios empezaron a moverse con maestría adquirida sobre los de él, lamiendo, besando, acariciando y succionando al compás que su propio deseo y amor le imponía. Las manos de él estrecharon el círculo y subieron hasta su cintura para retenerla como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a escapar. Ann sonrió dentro del beso cuando él abrió la boca para permitirle el acceso… sensualidad, ardor, pasión, sentimiento… ese era su Sirius… el verdadero… el de siempre… el que podía convencer con sus palabras a cualquier persona para que comprara algo que no iba a necesitar, el que se presentaba como autor de las bromas para que no castigasen a sus amigos, el que se metía en problemas por defenderla, por quererla…

Sintió como la magia que él le había dado minutos antes abandonaba su cuerpo, juntamente con parte de su propia magia… Transmitió en aquel beso todo lo que quería, todo cuando le amaba.

Ajenos a ellos y a lo que estaban sintiendo, el señor y la señora Black quedaron atónitos y enojados cuando vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Nada más dio inicio el beso, una luz blanca los había rodeado a ambos. Una luz blanca cegadora que asombró a los tres miembros de la familia Black presentes… el adolescente sin saber a qué se debía aquello, los dos adultos asombrados de ver un acontecimiento que no se veía desde hacía siglos… Con aquel beso… con aquel simple beso… Seever estaba devolviéndole a Sirius su alma…

-Es… es increíble… -murmuró el hombre.

-¡Haz algo! –gritó la mujer zarandeándolo.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! –replicó el señor Black tan enfadado o más que su esposa-. El idiota de tu hijo le cedió su magia blanca y ahora ella se la está devolviendo con su propia aura… Sabes perfectamente que no se puede intervenir en un acto de amor –comentó irónico-, como el que esa chica está haciendo ahora mismo por Sirius, ¡maldita sea!

-¡Vamos a perder la magia negra de generaciones, Leonard! –le gritó ella.

-Creo que ya la habéis perdido, madre –ambos adultos se giraron hacia Regulus que miraba la escena embobado-… Nunca la tuvistéis…

-¡Cállate Regulus! –ordenó la señora Black y el pequeño de los Black obedeció encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Maldito seas! –le gritó a Sirius su padre-. ¡Le entregó su alma a ella! No podemos hacer nada… ella fue su guardiana y ahora se la está devolviendo… ¡No podemos hacer nada!

Sirius y Ann se separaron suavemente. Ella le miró. Sonrió. Aquel sí era su Sirius. Dulzura, cariño, amor, agradecimiento… Lo había recuperado. El aura negra seguía estando allí y seguramente siempre lo estaría… pero sus ojos… volvía a ser el mismo Sirius… volvía a ser su amor…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban bastante apartados de la casa de los Black, al otro lado de la colina. Remus fue el primero en salir y ayudó a Danielle que venía detrás de él y a Lily que se giró con rapidez para asegurarse de que James estaba allí. No apareció.

La pelirroja miró a Remus y a Dani que permanecían abrazados completamente, no estando dispuestos a que nadie los separara; Lily supo que si alguien lo hubiera intentado en aquellos momentos, no lo había logrado.

-¿Dónde está James? –preguntó.

-Se habrá…

-¡Ey, ¿alguien me ayuda a salir de aquí?! –preguntó el chico.

En cuanto hubo salido, se vio tirado en el suelo. Lily le había abrazado con tanta fuera e ímpetu que habían caído al suelo y lo besaba mientras repetía "no vuelvas a asustarme así" y "te quiero" un sinfín de "te quiero" que hicieron que James no pudiese evitar besarla entre palabra y palabra mientras Remus y Danielle se miraban mutuamente, asegurándose de que el otro estaba bien.

Era de noche, bien entrada la noche, para ser precisos y empezaba a hacer un poco de frío. James abrazó a Lily protectoramente y ella se dejó abrazar, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos… al venir hemos atajado porque Sirius ha utilizado un traslador, pero ahora tendremos que volver con las escobas –dijo James sacando la suya y procediendo a regresarla a su tamaño mientras Dani hacía lo propio con la suya.

-¿Y Sirius?

-Sirius irá a Hogwarts directamente –dijo el chico firmemente.

-James…

-No voy a irme sin Sirius –dijo Danielle. Jame enarcó una ceja.

-Es una lástima, porque le prometí que en cuanto saliéramos de aquí, íbamos a regresar a Hogwarts y no tengo ninguna intención de romper una promesa a mi mejor amigo, ¿entiendes? –dijo James.

Danielle asintió. Aunque el tono de voz de James era distendido y bromista, había notado su preocupación. Él también estaba preocupado; estaba realmente preocupado.

-Iremos a los límites de Hogwarts, todos los trasladores de Sirius le llevan allí siempre –intervino Remus subiéndose a la escoba con Danielle.

La morena asintió un poco más convencida aunque aún no del todo.

Lily se subió detrás de James y le abrazó, enterrando su cabeza en la espalda de él para sentir, tanto su calor, como su proximidad.

-Te quiero… -le dijo.

-Yo también te quiero, pelirroja.

Esa fue la respuesta de James antes de dar una patada y elevarse siguiendo a Dani. Esperaba que Ann y Sirius estuviesen bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te quiero… -susurró Sirius contra sus labios apoyando la frente en la de ella-… Te quiero preciosa… te amo… Merlín… me has salvado… me has… traído de vuelta…

Ann le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con la mano. Mano que él se apresuró a tomar y a besar sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella.

-Nunca te fuiste del todo… -le aseguró ella también en un susurro-… Ni siquiera sé cómo…

-Encantador –interrumpió la voz de la señora Black.

-Luego hablamos de esto, cielo… pero ahora tenemos que marcharnos –sugirió Sirius lo bastante alto para que todos los presentes le escucharan.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –bramó su padre-. ¿Has olvidado que esta casa está a prueba de desapariciones? –preguntó burlón.

Sirius le ignoró por completo y miró a su hermano.

-Aún puedes salvarte, Reg –le dijo sinceramente-, eres mi hermano… Déjame ayudarte… por favor…

Un segundo. Durante una fracción de segundo, Regulus Black escuchó a su hermano. No al traidor a la sangre, no a Sirius Black, no al merodeador, escuchó a su hermano mayor… el que le cubría cuando de pequeños él rompía algo, el que le cogía en brazos para que llegara a la segunda estantería donde se guardaban las galletas de chocolate, el que le abría su cama en las noches de tormenta, el que se echaba la culpa cuando algo le había salido mal… el protector, el duro, el cariñoso… su hermano.

-Regulus no necesita tu ayuda –reclamó la señora Black su atención.

Pero Sirius siguió mirando a su hermano, esperando algo… una señal de socorro, una señal que dijera "ayúdame", una señal que dijera "no te vayas"… Y nada… no obtuvo nada más que aquella mirada de "perdóname" antes de que el pequeño Black diera un paso hacia sus padres, posicionándose, en silencio y de este modo, contra su hermano.

Sirius sonrió a medias, sin culparle, comprendiéndole…

-Vamos, Annie… -murmuró quedamente-. Parece ser que mi padre ha olvidado que he salido de esta casa tantas veces como las que él ha puesto las barreras… -sonrió burlón a su padres-… padre, madre… -hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras caminaba hacia una de las paredes con Ann de la mano-… ha sido un auténtico terror… y un gran deshonor… -acarició con manos expertas la piedra fría, tres palmos a la derecha y uno hacia arriba-… pertenecer a esta familia. Espero que os pudráis en el infierno con Riddle –dijo utilizando el nombre verdadero de Voldemort a propósito-. _Portus_.

Lo último que vio Regulus Black antes de que su hermano desapareciera abrazando a Ann Seever haciendo que sus padres se acercaran rápidamente a la piedra que su hermano había tocado en cuestión, fue la sonrisa cómplice de Sirius. Ambos sabían que el primogénito de los Black iba a utilizar esa vía de escape, después de todo, la habían creado juntos.

_(flashback)_

_-Me dijiste que me ibas a proteger siempre –dijo el pequeño._

_Sirius lo abrazó levemente por los hombros mientras seguía manipulando la piedra de la pared._

_-Lo siento… no pensé en el tiempo que debía de estar en Hogwarts… Pero con esto, no estarás en peligro, lo prometo –le dijo._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Un traslador –comentó ignorando los ojos y la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano al ver que podía hacer magia de nivel tan avanzado-… sólo hay que activarlo y te llevará directamente a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ¿me has entendido?_

_-Sí –asintió con firmeza._

_-Tengo varios de estos por toda la casa –le sonrió-. Y este es para ti… Si tienes algún problema, si crees que corres peligro de verdad…_

_-¿Todos van a Hogwarts?-preguntó Regulus dejando la oración de Sirius en el aire._

_-Todos y cada uno de ellos –comentó Sirius con una sonrisa melancólica._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Él sonrió._

_-Porque es el único lugar al que puedo llamar hogar… porque es el único lugar en el que estoy protegido de todo…_

_-Quieres decir de padre y madre…_

_Sirius le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, tan negro como el suyo propio._

_-Eres muy listo para tu edad. Este es tuyo –le dijo de nuevo._

_(fin flashback)_

Había sido una conversación corta. Bastante corta, de hecho. Sonrió. Su hermano siempre decía las cosas claras.

-Sé feliz, hermano… -susurró para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en la butaca viendo como sus padres buscaban inútilmente la piedra-… sé feliz por los dos…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James se frotó las manos una vez más. Hacía frío de verdad pero hasta aquel momento no lo había notado. Danielle y Lily estaban siendo revisadas concienzudamente por Emily y Peter a quienes Remus había avisado mientras él había insistido en no moverse de allí hasta que apareciera Sirius.

Peter y Remus intercambiaron miradas mientras Emily se llevaba a las chicas al castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James para que nadie las viera ya que, supuestamente, estaban con un gran catarro.

-James, hace frío… si entramos…

-No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que aparezca Sirius con Ann ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el chico sin moverse y sin girarse para mirar a sus dos amigos-. Vamos Sirius… ¿dónde diablos te has metido?

Peter miró a Remus y éste asintió.

-James, no vas a ganar nada quedándote aquí fuera… si vamos a…

-He dicho que no me voy a mover de aquí, Lunático –insistió James-. No debí prometérselo, no debí decirle que nos iríamos sin él… -masculló.

-Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que tiene una herida en la pierna –susurró Peter señalando con la mirada un corte en el pantalón de James por el que se entreveía la piel ensangrentada-… y no creo que sea bueno que esté fuera con el frío que hace –insistió.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, Pet? –le preguntó el otro también susurrando-. Estamos hablando de Sirius y de sus padres… no sabemos… James se siente culpable por haberle dejado allí ¿entiendes? Y yo también –añadió-. No puedo obligar a James a regresar dentro.

Peter asintió. Se quitó los guantes que llevaba y la bufanda y se la colocó a James que seguía dándoles la espalda, mirando en dirección al campo de quiddich, donde se encontraban, como si así pudiera hacer que sus dos amigos apareciesen pronto. Se sorprendió al notar algo caliente en su cuello y se giró encontrándose con que Peter le tendía los guantes de lana.

-Hace frío –dijo como toda respuesta.

-Gracias, Peter –contestó James realmente agradecido.

-¡Sirius, Ann!

James se giró. El rostro de Remus era una mezcla de alegría, alivio y diversión mientras corría hacia el pequeño bultito que había aparecido en un punto concreto del campo de quiddich.

No lo esperó, no dudó. Corrió desesperado justo cuando Remus ayudaba a Ann a levantarse, que había caído sobre Sirius. No le dio tiempo a que se pusiera en pie cuando ya lo había vuelto a derribar de un abrazo. Sirius rió divertido.

-Jajajajaja estoy bien, Cornamenta… -dijo sinceramente-… ¿puedes dejarme respirar, por favor?

Sonrió, se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse mientras Peter y Remus hablaban con Annie.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo –le avisó James muy serio.

-Oh, claro… y mientras tú sí puedes batirte en duelo con Riddle, ¿verdad? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja-. Supe que estaba allí en cuanto tuve que tomar mi herencia y…

-Espera, ¿tuviste que tomar tu herencia? –preguntó Remus. Sirius asintió.

-¿La magia negra y todo eso? –preguntó esta vez Peter.

-¿Y cómo…

Sirius miró a Annie y le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella los tres metros que les separaban; la envolvió en sus brazos y le sonrió mientras la besaba en la frente.

-Un ángel me ayudó… -dijo sencillamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche, después de que Emily y Peter abrazaran a los chicos, de que Emi le agradeciera con un beso en la mejilla a Sirius que trajese a Ann de vuelta, después de que Sirius les contara a medias lo que había ocurrido, obviando la parte de que Ann le había devuelto el alma que él le había entregado libremente y después de que James jurara que no iba a volver a dejar sola a la pelirroja, decidieron que tenían que dormir juntos.

Algunos colchones aparecieron en el dormitorio de premio anual de Lily; la puerta fue atrancada con un hechizo de Lily, otro de Remus, otro de Ann y un cuarto de Emily; las mantas fueron colocadas y un hechizo calefactor por parte de Sirius cubrió la habitación de la temperatura justa.

Aquella noche, no durmieron demasiado; pero ni un solo segundo se separaron de las personas a las que más amaban… sus amigos… sus parejas… su familia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy chicos y no os quejéis que hace tres días que subí el capítulo anterior… habéis tenido suerte jejejeje No, en serio… no os quería dejar con la intriga… :p Soy demasiado buena para que alguna de vostras, como ya me habéis dicho, os quedéis sin uñas :p**

**Ahora…. ¿qué os iba a decir yo…? Ah, sí, la segunda noticia que tiene que ver con este fic… **

**Señores y señoras, este fic ya está escrito toalmente… Y su último capítulo es el siguiente… luego haré otro que será una especie de capítulo y epílogo al mismo tiempo… lo que quería deciros es que el próximo capítulo como contiene recuerdos y flashabacks y todo eso… bueno… pues tiene 83 páginas de word… así que vosotros diréis si quereis que el super mega capítulo o si queréis que lo divida en tres partes que por supuesto subiría el mismo día para que no resultara tan pesada su lectura… Vosotros direis, como siempre, el lector tiene razón :p**

**Ahora sí, me voy…**

**Dejad reviews si no lo habéis hecho nunca porque esto ya se acaba chicos, en serio… y me da mucha pena porque hace más de un año que empecé a escribir este fic pero… todo lo que empieza… tiene un final… así que.. ya sabéis…**

**Comentarios, opiniones y reviews, ya sabéis dónde.**

**Un besito para todos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!! Sed felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	44. Recuerdos entre exámenes

**Bueno, hola a todos… a ver… algunos esperabais que subiera el capítulo entero… otros que lo hiciera en tres partes… en fin…**

**Voy a subirlo en tres partes por un motivo: resultará más cómodo para vosotros leerlo y supongo que será más rápido subir tres capítulos que 83 páginas juntas :s**

**Así que ahí van los tres capítulos.**

**Quizá os parezca que el final queda algo colgado y que es medio raro… a mí me pasó cuando terminé de escribirlo y releerlo, pero hacedme caso, cuando dentro de una semana vuelva para subir el epílogo, todo quedará bastante ligado… aunque claro, como aún no tengo claro si habrá segunda parte o no, será un final medio abierto, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Aps, antes de que se me olvide… agradecimientos por sus reviews a:**

**Macaen, Julieta, aloromora, anabiaf, camila, josefaa, Luna Black21, patito, mica-prongs, LilyEvans90, naruweasley, Daiuu., majiss, Maby!, Yomisma, SandritaGranger, Carmen, karlablackM, Desiré, Duciell, hiromi koizumi, Dani, YoungLadyPotter, maria, Rizel, Lau, Franhp, Lore.it92, cathie, ninniel, sara fénix black, carito-potter, Yhena, Chibi-Lily-Evans, PaulyProngs, consue**

**Bueno, pues como siempre, espero que os guste la lectura… eso sí, un review por capítulo:D**

**Y esta vez sí es la última… los que no dejeis reviews no podré agradeceros en el último capítulo del fic, así que ya sabéis… adelante, de momento no me he comido a nadie :p**

**Un beso para todos y nos leemos al final del tercer capítulo, ok?**

**Disfrutad de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté recordando estos momentos…**

Capítulo 41. Recuerdos entre exámenes

El tiempo pasó. El invierno dio paso a la primavera y con ésta, la nieve desapareció para dar paso a los verdes campos de los terrenos, al canto de los pájaros y al verdor de los árboles del bosque. Todo siguió como siempre; las noches de luna llena los cuatro chicos se escapaban esta vez, con la ayuda de las chicas; los partidos de quiddich, los entrenamientos, las horas de estudio... las horas en las que no hacían nada más que vaguear o simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía de los demás… Todo como siempre… Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo distinto…

Y es que nunca nadie había visto un grupo tan unido como al de los merodeadores y sus novias. No importaba lo que hicieran, no importaba lo que les hicieran… permanecían juntos contra todo aquel que les miraba, contra todo aquel que se atrevía a intentar golpearles de alguna forma, contra todo aquel que pretendía hacerles daño de cualquier forma. Los profesores estaban realmente asombrados. En toda su vida, nunca habían visto una unión tan fuerte y poderosa como la de aquellos ocho chicos.

Histerismo. Si había algo que podía describir el estado de Hogwarts en aquellos momentos en que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, era histerismo. Los pequeños habían aprendido a base de gritos, miradas hostiles y maldiciones que era mejor permanecer alejados de los alumnos de quinto y de séptimo que estaban bastante histéricos y susceptibles. Aquel día empezaban los exámenes y una nerviosa Ann caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo moviendo las manos en su regazo mientras murmuraba a toda prisa y casi sin respirar, cosa que Sirius no entendía cómo lo hacía, el libro que, prácticamente había memorizado, en aquel caso de Transformaciones. Remus parecía haber encontrado en Danielle su válvula de escape y es que el lobo, cuanto más estresado estaba, más ganas de estar con su mujer tenía, cosa a lo que Danielle no se había opuesto en absoluto. Peter parecía estar más torpe que nunca, tropezaba con la cama, perdía la varita al menos cuatro veces en un día, confundía los libros y de echo, si no hubiera sido por Remus y por Emily, haría estado estudiando para pociones en lugar de para transformaciones. Lily parecía la más calmada de todos. Parecía. Porque si te acercabas demasiado a ella te recibía con una mirada hostil que indicaba claramente que quería estar sola… era el comportamiento que había tenido las últimas semanas, para lamentación de James que no había contado con poder pasar tiempo cerca de su novia. Y Emily… Emily repasaba las cosas cuatro o cinco veces, volviéndose, como siempre que tenía exámenes, meticulosa en todo; los cubiertos tenían que estar perfectamente colocados en la mesa, si una copa estaba torcida no descansaba hasta que estuviera perfectamente recta y había gritado a tres niñas de segundo por hacer descolocado uno de los cojines del sofá moviéndolo ligeramente un par de centímetros hacia la izquierda, cosa que la chica de cabello violeta había notado enseguida, nada más entrar en la sala común.

-¿Quieres detener a tu novia? –preguntó James que veía como la pelirroja se iba poniendo más nerviosa cada vez que Ann pasaba por delante de ella recitando algún capítulo-. A Lily le va a dar algo.

Sirius sonrió y en lugar de contestarle, le señaló a Remus que estaba, en aquellos momentos, ejerciendo sus papeles de marido mientras besaba con dulzura y cierta agresividad a Dani en aquellos momentos.

-Sería mejor si nuestras novias también nos utilizasen como válvula de escape –dijo divertido.

James rodó los ojos. Dentro de lo que cabía, él y Sirius eran los más normales… incluso habían gastado una broma hacía menos de media hora.

-Sirius… Annn, deténla, ahora.

Sirius se colocó en medio del pasillo interrumpiendo el camino de su novia que chocó con él. El chico puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, dobló las piernas ligeramente y buscó los ojos nerviosos de la chica; le sonrió.

-Todo está bien, preciosa… Te lo sabes todo, vas a hacer un examen excelente y no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ¿está bien?

Ella le sonrió. Él conseguía calmarla… quizá tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado en casa de los Black… tal y como Dumbledore les había explicado a ambos.

_(flashback)_

_-Sé que no debí ir solo, profesor –añadió Sirius a la conversación en la que le explicaba qué había ocurrido sin poner a sus amigos en entredicho-. Pero tenía que ir… era un asunto que tenía que resolver solo._

_Albus le miró. Serio. Sirius también estaba serio. _

_-Entiendo tus motivos Sirius y sinceramente, aunque creo que cometiste un error al ir solo… -el chico le miró fijamente mientras que Annie bajaba la cabeza-… me alegra de que tanto tú como la señorita Seever estéis bien._

_-Gracias, señor –dijo Annie._

_-Bien, ahora… respecto a lo que me habéis contado… -dijo-… Tú sabías que iba a pasar esto, ¿verdad Sirius?_

_-Sí, profesor._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Ann mirándole-. ¿Tú lo sabías?_

_-Bueno, sabía que tú ibas a poder acoger mi magia y podía confiar en ti para que me la devolvieras… pero no sabía que iba a pasar… ya sabes… la conexión que tuvimos y que ahora tenemos…_

_-Yo puedo explicar eso –aseguró el director-. La magia blanca es poderosa. Más poderosa que la oscura, por mucho que la creencia popular opine totalmente lo contrario. El odio destruye el mundo, pero el amor lo mueve –les sonrió-. Cuando tú entregaste tu alma libremente y elegiste a Ann para que ella la guardara, entregaste también una parte de tu esencia… -ambos asintieron-… la misma esencia que tú notaste que estaba en ti, Ann –ella asintió-. Cuando le devolviste el alma a Sirius… ¿en qué pensaste?_

_Ann se sonrojó ligeramente._

_-En él –contestó con sencillez-… En que quería volver a mirar sus ojos y verme en ellos, en que quería volver a besarle, a abrazarle y a amarle… sólo pensé en que quería recuperar el amor que él tenía por mi y que en aquellos momentos parecía haber olvidado…_

_-Annie…_

_-Señorita Seever, ¿por qué eligió besarle?_

_-¿Cómo dice?_

_-Podría haberle rozado la mano, besarle en la mejilla, abrazarle o simplemente desearlo… pero eligió besarle… ¿por qué?_

_-Quería que él supiera que no estaba solo. En algún lugar de mi corazón supe que él estaba allí dentro, perdido… y de alguna forma quería enseñarle el camino de vuelta… por eso le besé… para recordarle que yo estaba allí y que deseaba que volviera con todo mi amor y mi corazón…Prometí que nunca dejaría que se perdiera…_

_Sirius le sonrió cuando ella dijo aquello totalmente ruborizada._

_-Eso fue lo que pasó. Cuando ella te devolvió la magia… podría haberlo hecho de cualquier forma… sólo tenía que desear que la magia volviera a ti, Sirius… pero ella decidió que quería transmitirte todo el amor y el miedo que sentía a perderte en aquellos momentos… Cuando te besó, la magia hizo el resto… vuestras almas se mezclaron y se reconocieron… se creó un vínculo irrompible que permanecerá intacto para siempre._

_-¿Qué quiere decir profesor?_

_-Te entregué mi corazón… -contestó ella a Sirius._

_Dumbledore asintió._

_-Y él te había entregado su esencia… -el anciano mostró sus dos manos-… cuando esencia… -mostró su mano derecha-… y corazón… -mostró su mano izquierda-… se unen con un mismo deseo, bajo un propósito libre y sin intención dañina… se crea una unión eterna… donde la magia más pura hace su presencia para la eternidad… _

_-¿La magia más pura? –preguntó Sirius de nuevo._

_-El amor… -fue Annie quien contestó a Sirius con una media sonrisa- Deseé tanto volver a tenerte y que volvieras a amarme, que te entregué lo único que podía en aquel momento… mi corazón…_

_-Estáis unidos para siempre –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa._

_Ann y Sirius se miraron. No habían esperado aquello. El director sonrió._

_-¿Hay algún problema con eso?_

_-No, señor –contestó Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Annie-… es que ya lo estábamos desde hacía tiempo._

_Ella le sonrió y por primera vez, seguramente en su vida, no le importó que Sirius la besara delante de nadie, incluso si ese "nadie" era el director Dumbledore. El anciano sonrió y desvió la vista ligeramente mientras ambos se besaban. Sí. El amor era la magia más pura que jamás podría existir y esos dos eran la viva prueba de que el vínculo podía establecerse siempre._

_(fin flashback)_

-Bien… -susurró ella.

-Bien –corroboró Sirius besándola en la frente.

-¡Señores, señoritas… -Dani carraspeó divertida y la profesora McGonagall la miró con condescendencia-….y señora –añadió-, ya pueden entrar, los exámenes y los examinadores les esperan! Será una prueba escrita ahora y una práctica esta tarde. Que tengan todos buena suerte…

El murmullo del pasillo cesó cuando la profesora abrió el aula que había permanecido cerrada. Ya estaba. Todo estaba listo. Suspiró; tomó aire, sintió la mano de James alrededor de la suya y exhaló profundamente mientras ingresaba en el aula y se sentaba en el lugar asignado después de recibir un beso de buena suerte en la mejilla por parte de James. Las puertas se cerraron y ella cerró los ojos; el examen apareció en su pupitre. Exhaló profundamente y respiro de nuevo; tomó su pluma y empezó a escribir. El examen había empezado.

Su último examen en Hogwarts… sonrió… habían pasado tantas cosas en aquel colegio que estaba segura que nunca iba a poder recordarlas todas, pero de lo que no le cabía la más mínima duda era de que nunca iba a poder olvidar algunas… sobre todo, las de aquel último año…

Y el recuerdo que se llevaba de sus amigas era algo que nunca iba a olvidar…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Cuándo me lo vas a contar? –susurró Lily mirando su libro._

_-¿Cuándo te voy a contar qué?_

_-¿Cuándo me vas a contar que te gusta Sirius Black?_

_-¿Quieres que se entere toda la torre?_

_-¡Sabía que yo tenía razón!_

_-Ya decía yo que desde el año pasado cada vez que él estaba cerca te ponías medio tonta…_

_-¡Eh!_

_-Lo siento cariño, pero es verdad –se defendió Lily sonriendo divertida-. Mis instintos nunca fallan._

_-Pues tus instintos han fallado… porque me gusta desde primero._

_(fin flashback)_

Y luego estaba Dani, por supuesto… emitió una leve risita que hizo que un Ravenclaw sentado delante de ella la mirara a medias haciendo que Lily simulara que era un poco de tos. Dani… Danielle era única… Sólo ella podía ser amiga de los merodeadores… ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Oh, sí, ya recordaba…

_(flashback)_

_Danielle retiró el cabello suelto hacia atrás con un gesto impaciente mientras se inclinaba en su baúl para buscar algo. Lily la miró levantando el rostro de su trabajo de pociones acerca de las propiedades del polvo de hadas. Una Dani de doce años se exasperó, resopló, cerró el baúl con fuerza y atravesó la habitación para dirigirse al pequeño baño que compartían. Lily la miró curiosa. Dani salió del baño con el ceño fruncido mientras se mordía el labio y miró a su alrededor antes de arrodillarse junto a su cama y levantar las sábanas para mirar debajo de la misma. Lily la miró curiosa._

_-¡Lo encontré!_

_-¿Qué encontras… -Dani la miró con un bote de cristal entre sus brazos que brillaba furiosamente-… lucilos… ¿dónde vas con eso?_

_-Los chicos… -empezó a decir ella. Lily enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Por qué siempre que tengo la sensación de que vas a meterte en líos aparece el nombre de ellos?_

_-Sólo es una broma… -se defendió Dani incómoda ante la responsabilidad de Lily Evans._

_-Una cosa es que hables con el idiot… -Dani carraspeó y Lily corrigió su palabra para referirse al niño-… con el arrogante de Black, pero ¿es necesario que planees esas bromas con ellos también?_

_-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que son mis amigos, yo creo que… -empezó a decir Dani._

_En menos de un segundo Lily había dejado su pergamino sobre la cama y estaba delante de ella mirándola fijamente como si quisiera descubrir a través de sus ojos si alguien la había hechizado._

_-Espera, ¿has dicho que…_

_-Lily, lo son –contestó ella tozuda-. Son divertidos y no son tan malos chicos cuando pasas un poco de tiempo con ellos… En serio._

_La pelirroja resopló._

_-Y supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de idea, ¿verdad?_

_-Lily…_

_-Está bien, está bien… -frunció el ceño-… sólo prométeme que no vas a dejarnos a nosotras para estar con ellos._

_La morena sonrió y la abrazó brevemente._

_-Nunca podría hacerlo… -como si de repente hubiera recordado algo, se apartó de Lily que la miró entre exasperada y divertida mientras ésta caminaba hacia la puerta con el frasco de vidrio brillando entre sus manos-.¡Me van a matar si no llego! –añadió._

_Lily suspiró mientras Danielle salía de la habitación rápidamente. Esperaba que el encaprichamiento de Dani con los chicos más arrogantes y creídos del colegio no durara demasiado…_

_(fin flashback)_

Pero había durado… Había durado tanto que había terminado casándose con uno de ellos… y ella misma, estaba saliendo con otro…

Demasiadas cosas… Había pasado demasiadas cosas con las chicas… muchas conversaciones, muchos secretos, muchas risas, abrazos y lágrimas, discusiones y reconciliaciones…

Y luego estaba James… James siempre había sido una constante en su vida… y lo sería siempre… eso era algo de lo que estaba segura.

Aunque no podía mirar hacia atrás porque hubieran pensado que estaba copiando, podía sentir la mirada de James en ella… como siempre… como siempre en cada examen… como si de algún modo él la cuidase… Sonrió. Él siempre la había cuidado, de un modo u otro… pero siempre la había cuidado… y siempre la iba a cuidar.

_(flashback)_

_-Acompáñalas a la sala común, Remus. Yo iré enseguida._

_-Yo me quedo contigo –dijo Lily firmemente-. No me muevo de aquí hasta que tú tampoco te vayas –añadió con el ceño fruncido al ver las claras intenciones de su novio de intentar disuadirla._

_-De acuerdo –dijo James-. Pero quédate detrás de mí._

_-Si yo no pude amar, ¿qué te hace pensar que dejaré que alguien ame? Mucho menos tú –dijo Voldemort._

_-A ella déjala –dijo James consciente de la personita que se ocultaba detrás de él-. No tiene nada que ver con esto…_

_(fin flashaback)_

Y luego, por si me había quedado alguna duda, me prometió que nunca me iba a pasar nada… Le creí. Le creo. Sé que daría su vida por protegerme incluso del viento… James… James nunca dejará que me pase nada… Lo sé…

_(flashback)_

_-No te preocupes Lily, no voy a dejar que te hagan nada, nadie, nunca… -le alzó la cabeza y no se sorprendió al ver que no había ni una sola lágrima de angustia o de temor en sus ojos y en su rostro-… No te van a hacer daño mientras yo esté contigo…_

_-¿Viste sus ojos?_

_Asintió._

_-Estaban llenos de odio.. ¿cómo se puede odiar tanto?_

_-No lo sé cariño… pero escúchame bien –le giró la cabeza para que le mirara-. No va a pasarte nada mientras yo esté contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo…_

_(fin flashback)_

Había sido tan fácil enamorarse de él y al mismo tiempo tan difícil aceptarlo. Ni siquiera podía saber con exactitud cuándo se había dado cuenta… Pudiera haber sido… sí, quizá en aquel momento ya sabía que, si bien no estaba enamorada de él, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estás celosa porque Evelyn me besó._

_-¿Eso crees? Pues déjame decirte que no podrías estar más equivocado, Potter._

_-¿Sabes qué más creo?_

_-¿Qué más crees? Ilumíname –dijo ella con sorna._

_-Creo que te gusto pero que estás demasiado asustada para admitirlo Llevas tanto tiempo diciéndote a ti misma que no podría gustarte que te da miedo aceptar que sí puedo gustarte. Creo que por eso te escondes detrás de tu ironía y de tus comentarios y creo que por eso te pusiste celosa cuando me viste en el pasillo…_

_-¿Has terminado? Bien, Potter, no me gustas, nunca podría gustarme un egocéntrico que dedica más tiempo a jugar con las chicas y a planear bromas sobre los demás sin ningún motivo que a comportarse como debería hacerlo un mago prácticamente adulto que va a cumplir los diecisiete en dos meses. Creo que tienes tu ego tan por encima de los demás que me sorprender que los dos quepáis en la misma habitación y creo que sería más probable que Sirius se enamorara antes de que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que tú me gustaras._

_-Si dices que no te importo, ¿cómo sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?_

_-¡Cómo para no saberlo! Parece el 14 de febrero con todas esas chicas detrás de ti para captar tu atención y darte regalos y dulces..._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres creer… Buenas noches…_

_Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el chico se había inclinado por detrás de sus hombros y la había besado en la mejilla a modo de despedida._

_-Tu cumpleaños es en mayo –le dijo el-, y lo sé porque me interesa saberlo todo de ti… _

_(fin flashback)_

Aunque, quizá… quizá había sido aquella mirada después del baile… eso y el hecho de haber visto en los ojos de James la misma mirada que más tarde había visto en los suyos propios…

_(flashback)_

_Se miró al espejo y vio claramente, pese a que no quería verlo ni aceptarlo, que estaba confundida. Suspiró._

_No entendía nada. Ella no estaba enamorada de James Potter, no podía estarlo ¿verdad? Se siguió mirando mientras se quitaba el colgante que aquella noche se había puesto y la imagen de James apareció junto a ella en su reflejo, el chico rodeándole los hombros con un brazo ante de inclinarse y besarla en la mejilla de forma dulce e inocente. La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquella imagen de su cabeza, sabiendo que no era precisamente aquello lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas._

_Se llevó una mano a los labios y los acarició con la yema de los dedos y recordó sus ojos; los ojos de james que brillaban frente al fuego de la chimenea en la sala común, los ojos que había brillado toda la noche y que habían estado atentos a cada gesto y petición de ella, a cada reacción, a cada palabra y a cada movimiento… y los odió; odió los ojos de James Potter por mirarla de aquella forma, los odió por el modo de sentirse querida que éstos le transmitían, los odió porque sólo a ella la miraban de aquella forma, y odió el modo en que se veía reflejada en los ojos de él, y los odió, sobretodo, y por encima de todas las cosas, porque había visto en ellos el mismo brillo de ilusión y de cariño que en aquellos momentos estaba viendo en los suyos propios, a través del reflejo del espejo, los odió por encima de todas las cosas porque sabía que él no le había mentido, odió los ojos de James porque él estaba enamorado de ella y los odió porque se había enamorado también de él._

_(fin flashback)_

Irresponsable, egocéntrico, bromista, casanova y arrogante… Así era, pero… también le había demostrado que era cariñoso, dulce, comprensivo y atento… y en un principio no había entendido las palabras de Sirius durante el baile… Sonrió mientras escribía la respuesta de la pregunta treinta y cuatro…

_(flashback)_

_-Ya está ocurriendo, ¿verdad? James, te estás dando cuenta de cómo es él en verdad ¿cierto? –le preguntó Sirius mientras bailaban._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nunca lo había hecho, mostrarse como es delante de alguien que no fuéramos nosotros –aclaró al ver el modo en que ella lo estaba mirando._

_-¿Por "nosotros" te refieres a los merodeadores y a Dani?_

_Sirius asintió con una sonrisa._

_-James… no es el chico alegre que todo el mundo cree… ha tenido una vida difícil Evans, mucho más de lo que nadie pueda imaginarse… Las bromas, su forma de actuar, de comportarse… sólo es una máscara… el verdadero James es el que has visto esta noche; nada de comentarios sarcásticos, nada de presunción… deberías sentirte privilegiada porque pocas personas logran llegar a conocerle de verdad…_

_-Pero él siempre…_

_-Todos tenemos una máscara que nos protege de algo Evans, James la utiliza para protegere del daño que pueden hacerle… Todo el mundo teme que le hagan daño Evans._

_-Así que sólo es una máscara…_

_Sirius se encogió de hombros._

_-No porque sea James Potter significa que no sufra cuando ocurre algo que le hace daño._

_(fin flashback)_

Luego lo había comprendido perfectamente… Nadia… Riddle… Nunca había escuchado a James hablar con tanto dolor como en aquella ocasión; y recordaba cada una de las palabras que el chico había dicho aquella noche…

_(flashback)_

_-Ella le quería… le quería de verdad… yo sabía que estar con él sólo le haría daño, pero mi hermana no me creyó… ella le quería de verdad…_

_-James…_

_-Me apuntó con su varita y me dijo que no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre la única mujer a la que había amado y él… ni siquiera yo… Me lanzó un hechizo que esquivé de milagro y me dejó ese recuerdo… Cuando conseguí sobreponerme, él estaba lanzando una maldición imperdonable… la única que podía acabar con la vida de alguien… una maldición que nunca me llegó…_

_-Tu hermana… -musitó Lily._

_-Riddle la mató… el cuerpo de mi hermana cayó inerte en el mismo momento en que el rayo verde estaba a punto de tocarme. Me desplomé… -dijo con voz tan suave que Lily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharle-… caí de rodillas junto al cuerpo de mi hermana y la abracé llamándola, queriendo que sólo fuera una pesadilla, queriendo que sólo fuera un sueño…_

_-Cariño…_

_-Ella murió… se interpuso entre Riddle y yo… Nadia murió… Riddle se desapareció amenazándome, culpándome de ser el único causante de que ella hubiera muerto y jurando que algún día volvería a por mi vida y yo… lo único que pude hacer fue llorar… llorar…_

_James seguía culpándose por la muerte de su hermana… Y aquello era algo que siempre lo iba a acompañar. _

_Se incorporó quedando tumbada recostada sobre su codo y alzó la mirada para toparse con la de James; sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y ella le sonrió con cierta dulzura que nunca llegó a pensar que pudiera aflorar con James; una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla. Estaba húmeda. Pese a que parecía que no había llorado, sus mejillas estaban húmedas…_

_-Tú no tuviste la culpa James –le dijo muy seria Lily-. Tú no le pediste que se pusiera en medio ni tampoco lanzaste la maldición-. Tú no tuviste la culpa, sólo eras un niño._

_-Era mi hermana._

_-Y ella te protegió; cuando tuvo que decidir qué hacer, te protegió a ti… No tuviste la culpa, cielo…_

_-Quédate esta noche… -le pidió abrazándola-… por favor…_

_(fin flashback)_

Ella también iba a estar allí para él. No importaba cuanto tiempo estuvieran juntos ni cuando se fuera a terminar aquella relación… Mientras durara, ella iba a estar con él. Siempre. Pasara lo que pasara.

Vio a Sirius a unos asientos más hacia delante de donde se encontraba ella. Sonrió cuando le vio girarse y hacerle una rápida seña a James, seguramente, ¿cómo lo sabía? Bueno, era la misma seña que les había visto hacerse cada vez que terminaban un examen… una muestra de que todo había salido bien.

Sonrió. Esperaba que nada cambiara nunca entre ellos por muchos años que pasaran. Porque a pesar de las discusiones y de los encontronazos que ella había podido tener con el carácter de Sirius… estaba más que claro que Sirius Black protegería a James siempre y era algo lógico que James Potter hiciera lo mismo.

Lily no podría separarlos nunca ni siquiera aunque lo intentara, cosa que no pensaba hacer, después de todo, parecían hermanos siameses… y no es bueno separar a la familia. Una familia, pensó ella, de la que ella formaba parte, sin lugar a dudas, cuando Sirius le guiñó un ojo para decirle a ella también que el examen le había ido bien. Sonrió. A ella también le había ido bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró su examen. Perfectamente escrito. Guardó la pluma y esperó a que el tiempo se agotara. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor recordando las palabras que el pequeño profesor Flitwitch les había dedicado a todos al abrir las puertas para dejarles entrar al examen de Encantamientos: "podéis hacerlo bien; incluso el más pequeño puede ser un gran mago" Eso había conseguido que todos se relajaran ligeramente. Miró hacia delante, bastante más adelante y sonrió. Sirius también había terminado su examen y parecía aburrido mientras miraba el reloj deseando que el tiempo se terminara de una vez. Sonrió. Encantamientos era demasiado fácil para él.

Con un movimiento de varita enrolló su pergamino de forma impecable y lo encantó para que flotara suavemente hasta la mesa del profesor que miró a James entre reprobador y satisfecho mientras el adolescente le sonreía de forma encantadora.

Miró a su alrededor. Peter parecía haberse atascado en alguna pregunta, lo sabía por el modo en que estaba mordisqueando la pluma de forma nerviosa mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en una parte concreta del pergamino. Esbozó una sonrisa. Siempre había sido igual con Peter. Al principio de conocerse había pensado que no podría llevarse bien con él… era torpe, tímido y retraído, nada que ver con él… pero después de aquella primera broma que habían hecho…

_(flashback)_

_-Estate quieto, Sirius –le reprochó James intentando acomodarse en el estrecho hueco de aquel rincón entre la estatua de un mago y una pequeña esquinita en la que los tres intentaban pasar desapercibidos._

_-Es Remus que no deja de quejarse –contestó el aludido lanzándole una mirada a Remus._

_-Os dije que no estaba bien hecho… deberíamos haberlo hecho en otro pasillo con tres salidas… ahora estamos..._

_-… atrapados… -dijeron los otros dos rodando los ojos._

_Así era, por un lado el celador no parecía dispuesto a moverse hasta saber quién había lanzado aquel charco evasivo en su suelo haciendo que todo el que pasara se quedara enganchado, cosa que ya había provocado que varios alumnos estuviesen allí de pie, quietos y sin poder moverse hasta que algún profesor viniera a sacarlos; en el otro lado, el fantasma de Slytherin con el que no se llevaban demasiado bien, parecía estar haciendo guardia y ellos tres allí atrapados, sin poder hacer nada más que quejarse y escuchar a Remus quejarse._

_James estaba a punto de protestar otra vez cuando los ojos de un niño pequeño y regordete se clavaron en los suyos. Contuvo el aliento. Peter Pettigrew. Siempre lo había considerado como alguien a quien no era necesario tener en cuenta… pero ahora que podía delatarles… empezaba a pensar en él como un poderoso enemigo que podía aplastarles en cualquier momento. _

_-Nos ha visto –susurró a sus dos compañeros de bromas. Sirius lo miró despreocupado. Remus se preocupó lo bastante por los tres._

_Lejos de decir nada, Peter les sonrió a medias y se dirigió hacia el Barón, señalándole algo al otro extremo de su cuerpo invisible. El fantasma le miró y después de inclinarse para agradecerle, se acercó al celador, le dijo algo y ambos se alejaron de allí dejando al grupo de estudiantes pegados al suelo esperando solos a que viniera algún profesor._

_James fue el primero en salir de aquel lugar seguido de Sirius y Remus. James miró a Peter y le sonrió._

_-¿Qué le dijiste?_

_-Que os había visto por el Gran Comedor –se encogió de hombros Pettigrew-. Buena broma, pero la próxima vez que uno de vosotros se quede vigilando… no vaya a ser que volváis a quedaros encerrados._

_Remus rodó los ojos mientras miraba significativamente a Sirius y James. Estos dos, ajenos a la mirada reprobatoria del licántropo, se sonrieron._

_-Peter… -llamó James-… ¿te gustaría comer con nosotros? Tengo algo que proponerte…_

_(fin flashback)_

Sí, se había equivocado con respecto a Peter. Quizá era muy diferente a él, pero estaba claro que era un buen chico… Había sido el último de los merodeadores en incorporarse, pero nunca había dudado de él y nunca lo haría. Los merodeadores se apoyaban entre ellos, los merodeadores no se traicionaban, los merodeadores siempre estarían juntos.

Annie carraspeó cerca de él para aclararse la garganta. James la miró y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que su mejor amigo y casi hermano había cambiado por aquella chica. De ser el galán de Hogwarts, había pasado a ser un chico fiel, hombre de una sola mujer. Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le había costado a Sirius aceptar que estaba enamorado de Ann.

_(flashback)_

_-Oye, ¿no será que te pusiste furioso porque atacaron a Ann?_

_-Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Es una buena chica, nada más que eso, una buena amiga._

_-Pero podrías haberte…_

_-No, no podría –contestó Sirius-. Ella no es como las demás… es diferente, Cornamenta._

_-Tienes razón, Ann tiene cerebro –corroboró James con una sonrisa._

_-Hablo en serio._

_-Yo también. Cuando lo pienses, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes que me lo puedes contar…_

_(fin flashback)_

Y lo había hecho. Un poco tarde, sí, pero lo había hecho, claro que primero había tenido que averiguarlo él solo…

_(flashback)_

_Seguía sin saber qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de su amigo… ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Los días insistiendo en gastarle una broma a Rexton, el mal humor, el ceño fruncido cada vez que las chicas hablaban de la relación de Ann y el desinterés por Laren… Todo estaba allí…_

_-¡Por Morgana y Merlín! –exclamó. Emily a su lado, rodó los ojos-. No puedo creer que los trollo hicieran semejante cosa… -añadió para que el profesor dejara de mirarle de aquella forma._

_El profesor le contestó pero él no lo había prestado demasiada atención…_

_-Sirius, estás celoso de Rexton y eso sólo significa que te gusta Ann. ¡Y encima te sonrojas!_

_Tenía gracia… él que había jurado que nunca se enamoraría porque eso sólo traía complicaciones, precisamente él que decía ser demasiado atractivo para privar a todas las mujeres por estar con una sola mujer, precisamente él, estaba enamorado._

_-No digas tonterías, Cornamenta, sólo hace calor… No me gusta Ann._

_-Sirius te conozco y sé cuando te gusta una chica._

_-No me gusta Ann Seever y voy a demostrártelo –aseguró._

_(fin flashback)_

Rió suavemente… Poco después de aquella conversación, el chico le confesó a regañadientes que le gustaba.

_(flashback)_

_-Psss –le llamó en un silbido-, Cornamenta, ¿estás despierto?-James no contestó y Sirius lo volvió a intentar-. Vamos, James, deja de pensar en lo mucho que te gustaría estar con tu pelirroja Evans y hazme caso…-se escuchó una leve risita pero no hubo contestación; Sirius resopló-, James, es sobre Annie._

_Como si aquella hubiera sido la señal que el chico de gafas hubiese estado esperando, las cortinas rojas se abrieron y dejaron ver entre ellas el rostro alegre y siempre risueño de James Potter mientras se colocaba las gafas_

_-¿Por fin te has decidido? –preguntó saltando de su cama a la de su amigo._

_-No, sólo… -empezó a decir. James esperaba impaciente y Sirius resopló-. ¿Tengo que decirlo?_

_-Sólo quería que supieras que me he aclarado y que…_

_-¿Sí? –instó James con un ademán de mano para incitarlo a hablar._

_Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello algo largo y James tuvo que contenerse para no reír; si bien era cierto que él siempre se estaba despeinando a propósito, Sirius hacía ese gesto cada vez que estaba nervioso, aunque claro, el cabello de Canuto se quedaba de nuevo en su sitio, perfecto, en cambio el suyo… bueno, el suyo era imposible de domar._

_-CreoquemegustaAnnie… -susurró Sirius y de carrerilla por si se le olvidaba aquello._

_-¿Puedes repetirlo esta vez como las personas normales, Sirius? –preguntó._

_-Creo que me gusta Annie –repitió esta vez Sirius después de resoplar y mirar a su amigo receloso. _

_-¡Felicidades! –le felicitó James dándole una palmada y gritando sin importarle que los demás ocupantes de la habitación estuviesen dormidos._

_-¿Estás loco? –Sirius corrió las cortinas rápidamente y las hechizó con un encantamiento de privacidad-. ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo en especial Peter para que se lo cuente a Banks y la psicópata de tu novia –James carraspeó levemente y Sirius rodó los ojos-, y tu novia y la de Peter me quieran matar? –le preguntó finalmente._

_-¿Qué problema hay? –James se encogió de hombros-. Después de todo, vas a decírselo._

_Sirius le miró pero no dijo nada._

_-¿Sirius? –el chico hizo una mueca-, vas a decírselo ¿verdad?_

_-No estoy seguro… -confesó el animago._

_-¿No estás seguro? Has rechazado a Leyla Larsen porque te gusta Ann y ¿no estás seguro de que vayas a decírselo? –Sirius asintió medio avergonzado-. Vaya… va en serio…_

_Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Cómo que "esta vez va en serio"?_

_-No me malinterpretes Sirius, es sólo que… -empezó a decir James-…te conozco desde los once años y durante estos años te has enamorado unas cinco veces a la semana, todas ellas de diferentes chicas._

_-Esto es diferente… -aseguró Sirius._

_-Lo sé, por eso creo que es necesario que se lo digas –Sirius le miró para ver si James estaba bromeando, pero no encontró ningún rastro de broma alguno._

_-Ella no… -suspiró-… no es como las chicas con las que he salido, Cornamenta, ella es diferente, es… distinta…_

_-Creo que no solo te gusta, Canuto… creo que te has enamorado por primera vez en tu vida…_

_-¿Me he enamorado?-preguntó para asegurarse-. Me he enamorado… -dijo otra vez sintiendo lo bien que sentaba esas palabras-… me he enamorado…_

_(fin flashback)_

Y no podía alegrarse menos por su amigo. Ann había demostrado que le quería y él había demostrado que estaba tan enamorado de Annie como lo estaba él mismo de su pelirroja. Miró hacia delante, hacia ella; el cabello recogido apresuradamente, la pluma rasgando el pergamino y una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. La amaba. La amaba más que a nadie ni nada en el mundo. Incluso cuando estaba enfadad estaba hermosa…

_(flashback)_

_-La culpa ha sido tuya Potter, si no hubieras amenazado a todos los chicos y proclamado que yo era tuya no habría pasado nada de todo esto –dijo Lily tranquila._

_-¡Es que eres mía! –gritó él como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo-. Sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta, pero esa no e la cuestión._

_-¿Y cuál es?_

_-Quiero que me des el antídoto antes de que venga otra chica y tenga que rechazarla. Estás arruinando mi reputación._

_-No más de lo que tú has arruinado la mía._

_-¡Pero yo quiero ir al baile! –gritó e´l._

_-¡Yo también quería ir pero un idiota impidió que fuera, así que ahora te aguantas como yo y te quedas sin ir o mejor, ves solos!_

_-No puedo ir solo!_

_-Ninguno de los dos tiene pareja –dijo entonces Dani-, y los dos queréis ir al baile, así que ¿por qué no vais juntos?_

_-¿Tú quieres ir? –preguntaron _ _los dos al mismo tiempo-. Vayamos juntos –volvieron a decir –ambos fruncieron el ceño-, pero no porque quiera ir contigo –dijeron de nuevo-. Mañana a las siete aquí –James sonrió, ciertamente encontraba aquello gracioso; Lily no lo encontraba de ese modo a juzgar por la manera en que apretaba los puños firmemente alrededor de las caderas._

_-¡Eres odioso! –gritó la pelirroja antes de subir las escaleras._

_Sirius enarcó una ceja cuando James le miró sonriente._

_-Tengo una cita con Lily Evans –afirmó._

_(fin flashback)_

No, definitivamente no había chica que se pusiera tan bonita cuando se exasperaba, se enfadaba y se enfurecía, salvo su Lily… incluso cuando intentaba arrancarle la cabeza tirándole objetos… o cuando le negaba besos porque estaba enfadada…

_(flashback)_

_James movió su varita antes de volver a guardarla en el cinturón de su pantalón después de hacer un hechizo de privacidad y silencio en la habitación y girarse hacia ella._

_-¿Dónde estábamos cuando nos han interrumpido en el lago? –preguntó._

_-No estoy de humor para besarte, Potter –le dijo Lily._

_-Sabía que ibas a decir algo así. Supongo que quieres que te explique lo del horario, ¿cierto?_

_-Supones bien. _

_James suspiró. O lo hacía o se quedaría sin poder besar esos labios que tan loco le volvían durante bastante tiempo._

_(fin flashback)_

Desde luego que habían tenido sus más y sus menos… y sus discusiones habían sido históricas desde antes de empezar a salir; sonrió; estaba absolutamente convencido de que Hogwarts recordaría siempre sus discusiones… Pero sólo en una ocasión, una discusión había hecho que ella llorara…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Snape?_

_-¿Aún sigues con eso? Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado… No te lo dije porque para mí no tiene importancia._

_-Está enamorado de ti y tu dices que no tiene importancia… ¿Tampoco la tendría si Evelyn viniera y me besara?_

_-Es distinto James._

_-No, no lo es._

_-Yo nunca he salido con Snape, y Snape nunca me persigue por los pasillos ni te ataca intentando matarte para que me fije en él y mucho menos me ha besado delante de ti, ni tampoco detrás –añadió al ver que él iba a decir algo-. Es completamente diferente James porque mientras que yo confío en ti y no me fío de Evelyn, tú no te fías de mí y de las decisiones que tomo sobre qué contarte y qué no contarte –James no le dijo nada y ella se levantó, esta vez, sin ayuda del chico, quitándose los patines con un simple movimiento de varita y en silencio-. Y si no eres capaz de confiar en mí de ese modo, no sé qué diablos estás haciendo conmigo._

_Discusión que por supuesto había continuado hasta en la sala común de Gryffindor…_

_-Para que Lily no se sienta tan sola, por supuesto –contestó el chico recalcando el nombre de ella con gran sarcasmo-. Dormir en una cama grande ella sola… -chasqueó la lengua mirándola-… sería un desperdicio… Dime, Evans, ¿qué lado de la cama prefiere Snivellus? –Lily apretó los labios-. ¿Derecha, izquierda… -la miró con cierto recelo e ironía-… encima?_

_-Suficiente. No quiero discutir contigo James –se levantó del sofá-, así que cuando madures y te des cuenta de que te estás portando como un completo estúpido novio celoso… -se cortó un poco para cerrar los párpados y contener las lágrimas aunque no pudo evitar que el chico viera el brillo del agua en ellos-… que no tiene motivos para estarlo, estaré encantada de hablar contigo, Potter. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas arriba –le dijo a Ann cuando esta intentó tomarla de la mano-. Y prefiero estar sola… -añadió en voz baja y quebrada por las lágrimas que ya surgían._

_(fin flashback)_

Pero sin duda alguna, cuando más bonita estaba Lily era cuando le sonreía de aquel modo condescendiente…

_(flashback)_

_-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer James, no podéis venir y… secuestrarnos –dijo después de hacer aspavientos al aire buscando una palabra acorde-, sólo porque vosotros queráis._

_-¿Y si lo hacemos porque os echamos de menos? –Lily le miró-. Mira Lily, entiendo que estéis preocupadas por Danielle, nosotros también lo estamos, Sirius más que nadie… se pasa las noches en vela intentando pensar una solución y rebuscando en sus viejos libros de artes oscuras si encuentra alguna solución para ello –Lily no dijo nada-, pero lleváis dos semanas que prácticamente vivís en la biblioteca –añadió con cierto tono desesperado y lastimero-, ya ni recuerdo la última vez que te besé por no hablar de la última vez que dormimos juntos… y sinceramente lo echo de menos… Vamos… sólo un día, es lo que te pido, un solo día para estar contigo… por favor… te extraño…_

_Ahí estaba de nuevo. Dulce, sincero, gentil, y cariñoso. James… En momentos como aquel era cuando entendía por qué se había enamorado de él. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto; James tenía razón… Habían estado tan ocupadas buscando una solución para Danielle en la biblioteca que se habían olvidado de sus novios, los cuales habían sido bastante comprensivos porque no se habían quejado ni una sola vez, cosa que podían haber hecho con total justicia y nadie podría haberles dicho lo contrario. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y estiró sus manos hacia James, juntando una muñeca con la otra. James la miró._

_-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó._

_Lily luchó por contener la carcajada y lo logró, pero no pudo impedir que una sonrisa adornara sus labios cuando con voz que fingía resignación le contestó._

_-Me dejo secuestrar… -le susurró en un tono confidente._

_No pudo decir nada más porque James ya la había cogido y salía de la biblioteca con ella bajo la atenta mirada de madame Pince que observó como Potter sonreía mientras que Evans procuraba no hacer demasiado ruido con sus risitas. Meneó la cabeza. Los adolescentes estaban completamente locos._

_(fin flashback)_

Aunque tenía que admitir que cuando estaba avergonzada también estaba hermosa… con las mejillas teñidas de ligero rubor, temblando… Sonrió enamorado. Era el único adjetivo que podía calificársele.

_(flashback)_

_-Soy yo, cielo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó._

_-¡No entres, James! –le gritó ella entonces haciendo que James que había abierto ligeramente la puerta la volviese a cerrar en una reacción rápida._

_-¿Lily? –tanteó._

_-¿Quieres pedirles a Dani o Emi que vengan? –dijo la voz exasperada de Lily._

_James sonrió divertido._

_-Emily está en las cocinas con Peter y Dani… creo que está teniendo una conversación necesaria con Remus –Lily no dijo nada-. ¿Lils? –una sonrisa divertida bailó en sus labios y el chico intentó controlarla para que no fuera demasiado evidente su burla-. ¿Te has quedado encerrada en esa trampa?_

_-¡Sí! –gritó ella frustrada._

_-¿Quieres que entre? –preguntó aún intentando no reírse-. Llevo mi varita._

_-Si miras te mato –fue lo único que dijo la chica._

_James sonrió y tomando una toalla del armario de Lily, cerró los ojos cuando abrió la puerta del baño. Intentó no reírse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero sólo pensar que Lily estaba encerrada allí, desnuda y mojada y todo por no hacerle caso…_

_-¿Te estás riendo, Potter? –preguntó ella ligeramente enfadada._

_James se dirigió a la ducha con los ojos cerrados y negó aunque la sonrisa persistió en sus labios._

_-No, cariño, aunque debes de admitir que si me riera sería algo completamente comprensible –escuchó como la pelirroja resoplaba-. Portus traspassum… -murmuró sonriente apuntando con la varita la toalla._

_Notó como la mano quedaba libre del peso de la prenda de algodón y sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó el suspiro de ella relajado; unos ruiditos y finalmente la aprobación para que abriera los ojos._

_-Ahora abre la maldita puerta –le pidió Lily sonrojada._

_James la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír; se veía realmente tierna, dentro de aquella jaula de cristal y con la toalla que él acababa de darle alrededor de su cuerpo aún mojado, con el cabello rojizo recogido en un moño desordenado y sujeto con un par de pinzas que dejaban algunos mechones sueltos sobre sus sienes y nuca; dulce, realmente dulce._

_-Alohomora… -susurró el chico haciendo que la puerta hiciera un leve "clic"-. Ya puedes salir, preciosa –le informó él. Lily no hizo ningún gesto-. ¿Lils?_

_-Es que tengo otro problema… -musitó ella avergonzada._

_-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? –le preguntó reclinándose contra la puerta de cristal de la ducha._

_-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo… -dijo la pelirroja._

_James enarcó una ceja y sin decir nada, subió los dos pequeños escalones hasta la ducha, entró en ella sin importarle mojarse los zapatos y antes de que Lily fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, la había tomado en brazos, pasando una mano por las rodillas de ella y sujetándola por la espalda con la otra._

_-¡James!_

_-¿Y eso es un problema? Te saco yo y ya está, todo solucionado –dijo él ignorando el reproche de Lily mientras la sacaba de allí y atravesaba el baño hacia la habitación, donde dejó a Lily sobre la cama-. Muy bien, veamos ese tobillo._

_Lily le miró mientras él observaba el tobillo derecho con detenimiento; estaba algo hinchado, pero le pareció escuchar que no era nada más que una torcedura y que con un simple hechizo de cura estaría perfectamente de nuevo. Ella asintió más que nada para indicarle que hiciera lo que él creía que era necesario, pero no porque le hubiese estado escuchando. ¿Cómo iba a escucharle cuando estaba pendiente mirándole?_

_El cabello de él, desordenado y rebelde como siempre, estaba aún húmedo después de la batalla de nieve que habían tenido y que había acabado con James como claro ganador cuando la había acorralado contra uno de los árboles, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y la chica no supo definir si era por el frío o por haber estado a punto de verla desnuda… Otro punto a su favor. No había abierto los ojos, ni siquiera un segundo, había entrado, le había dado la toalla y la había sacado de allí sin abrir los ojos… Y sus ojos… sus ojos llenos de preocupación mientras la curaba, como si fuera de cristal y pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. Sonrió._

_James observó el tobillo con cuidado, sólo era una torcedura, muy fea, pero torcedura al fin y al cabo, nada serio; había curado peores cosas después de una luna llena y dio gracias por ello porque se sentía capacitado para ayudarla. ¿Por qué tenía que tener la piel tan suave? Maldijo la piel suave de ella mientras le lanzaba el hechizo de cura sobre el tobillo; y además olía a lilas… era el gel perfumado que la chica utilizaba siempre… ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien? Suspiró y alzó la cabeza sólo para confirmar lo que ya creía; que ella le estaba mirando y sonreía._

_-¿Mejor? –Lily asintió-. Bien, ahora…. –empezó a decir incorporándose y sentándose en la cama con la chica-… ¿me puedes explicar qué hacías dentro de la ducha infernal?_

_-¡James! –le reclamó ella viendo que se estaba burlando-. ¡No te rías de mí! Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera… -intentó justificarse._

_-Pero te ha pasado a ti –la risa de James era contagiosa y en pocos segundos Lily también estaba sonriendo._

_Consciente de que si empezaba a reír estaría dándole la razón a James, hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos, tomar la almohada y darle un golpe en la cara a James que dejó de reír inmediatamente para mirarla con una ceja enarcada. Lily puso su mejor cara de niña inocente y se escudó tras su almohada._

_-Ahora verás… -murmuró James moviendo su varita y haciendo que varias almohadas pequeñas apareciesen sobre la cabeza de Lily._

_-No te atreverás… -le dijo ella viendo lo que había sobre su cabeza._

_James sólo sonrió e forma traviesa y movió por última vez su varita, haciendo que todas las almohadas cayeran sobre la pelirroja._

_-¡Eso es trampa! –se escuchó a Lily quejarse mientras salía de debajo de las almohadas, sonriendo-. Prepárate, Potter –tomó una de las pequeñas almohadas-. Esto es la guerra…_

_Segundos después, ambos se habían enzarzado en una ridícula competición por ver quién lanzaba más almohadas a su contrincante, todo en medio de la cama, en medio de saltos, risitas, miradas y sonrisas. Pero pese a que Lily era muy buena, no por nada siempre ganaba cuando hacían esas peleas en la habitación de las chicas, James era más ágil y fuerte que ella y en cuestión de minutos, el chico la tenía con la espalda en el colchón lleno de plumas que habían salido de las almohadas y cojines rotos, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetándole las muñecas encima de su cabeza con ambas manos._

_-¡No es justo! –protestó ella-. No puedo moverme libremente… no estoy vestida… -añadió._

_-Yo tampoco lo estoy del todo –contestó James aludiendo al hecho de que al mojarse los pantalones se los había quitado quedando sólo en ropa interior, lo cual no le molestaba a la pelirroja más que acostumbrada a verle dormir de aquella manera._

_-¡Pero tú tienes ropa, yo sólo tengo una toalla! –se quejó de nuevo la chica._

_Era como si los dos de repente se hubieran acordado de la escasa ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Lily; los ojos de James bajaron hacia el cuerpo de ella delineándolo suavemente para grabarlo en su cabeza y por eso no pudo ver como las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron con furia. James la miró y Lily vio en sus ojos lo que había visto en los suyos propios aquella mañana cuando se había metido en la ducha y se había mirado en el espejo; deseo._

_-¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó James lentamente en un susurro. Lily asintió._

_El chico descendió la cabeza hasta dejar sus labios a dos milímetros escasos de los de ella y cuando Lily alzó su cabeza para buscar su boca, él sonrió y se inclinó acortando la escasa distancia, besándola suavemente, nada de agresividad ni de fuerza… sólo dulzura… como si la estuviera preparando para un ritual de amor eterno._

_-¿Puedo acariciarte?-preguntó de nuevo él. Lily incapaz de negarse, asintió otra vez._

_James soltó las muñecas de Lily, una de sus manos se entretuvo apartando los mechones de su rostro y acariciándole las mejillas, sonriendo al notar cómo estas ardían más que el mismo infierno; la otra mano se escabulló hacia su pierna, acariciándola con suavidad, rozando casi la piel de ella con las yemas de sus dedos, temiendo que fuera irreal, temiendo que fuese otro de sus sueños que se repetían últimamente en los que amaba a Lily hasta la saciedad durante toda la noche._

_Lily emitió un ligero gemido cuando la mano de James se introdujo bajo la toalla y acarició la parte superior de su pierna, su muslo y su ingle, rozando apenas el sexo de ella que estaba caliente y palpitaba en busca de la atención necesaria para explotar._

_La mano de su mejilla se deslizó a través de los labios de ella, bajó por su barbilla y se detuvo en el nudo de la toalla._

_-¿Puedo quitarlo? –preguntó mientras ponía su mano sobre el nudo de la toalla firmemente colocado sobre el pecho de ella. Lily no contestó inmediatamente. Fueron los ojos de James los que la hicieron decidirse, el cariño y amor que había en ellos y que nunca jamás había visto en nadie salvo en él cuando la miraba… como si quisiera venerar cada parte de su cuerpo-… ¿Lily? –preguntó él. Y para sorpresa del chico, ella asintió, más ruborizada que antes._

_Y no dejó de ruborizarse cuando las manos de James desataron el nudo con facilidad, y enrojeció aún más cuando apartó la tela de la toalla a ambos lados del cuerpo de Lily. La chica, avergonzada porque nadie la había visto nunca desnuda de aquel modo, giró la cabeza avergonzada. James notó aquello y sonrió, tomando la cabeza de la chica con suavidad y haciendo que le mirase._

_-Eres preciosa… -le dijo sonriente-… no deberías de avergonzarte de nada…_

_La chica dio un respingo cuando la mano traviesa de James le acarició el cuello, trazando una línea invisible desde la clavícula, bajando por el lateral del pecho derecho, deslizándose hacia el vientre plano y desviándose hacia la cadera derecha donde se detuvo, inseguro de si debía seguir o no._

_-James… -la miró._

_Lily había tomado la decisión por los dos._

_-¿Puedes… puedes hacerme el amor? –le preguntó con un susurro mientras se sonrojaba en extremo._

_El cuerpo de James, cubierto únicamente por la ropa interior se amoldó al de ella sin llegar a aplastarla y antes de besarla en los labios con pasión, antes de abandonarse a los sentidos que el placer le invitaba, ella consiguió entender algo muy cerca de sus labios…_

_-Con gran placer, princesa…_

_(fin flashback)_

Sí. El anuncio de que el examen había terminado se hizo presente. Diferentes pergaminos enrollándose se escucharon y James miró a Lily que entregaba el suyo con evidente satisfacción.

Había tomado una decisión. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara a Lily. Y para eso, iba a estar siempre a su lado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué nos toca ahora? –preguntó Emily.

-Alabar mi nombre –aseguró Sirius. Emi rodó los ojos y Ann le dio un golpe en el brazo- ¿Qué? Es verdad, no bromeo…

-Lo que Canuto quiere decir –intervino Peter antes de que su novia matase a uno de sus mejores amigos-. Es que toca astronomía.

-Genial… tengo hora libre –dijo Dani.

-Aún no entiendo cómo preferiste tomar Aritmancia en lugar de Astronomía –dijo Remus. Ella le miró-. No estoy en contra, después de todo, así estamos juntos en Aritmancia pero…

-De echo, tomamos aritmancia para que Emi no tuviese la tentación de tirar a Sirius desde la torre de astronomía durante las clases –intervino Lily.

-¿Y cómo sabíais que nosotros tomábamos astronomía? –le preguntó Sirius a su novia.

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó Annie-. Después de todas las veces que James le dijo a Lily que verían las estrellas juntos, ¿aún preguntas eso? –preguntó burlona.

-Pero tú sí tomaste astronomía –dijo Peter mirando a Ann. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta alabar el nombre de Orión –dijo en broma mientras abrazaba a su novio que le correspondió a aquello con un dulce beso.

-¡Chicos, ya podéis pasar! –la voz de la profesora se escuchó. Los pasos de los chicos subiendo también.

-Lo harás bien –aseguró Emi besando a Peter brevemente-. Suerte.

James miró a Lily.

-¿Y mi beso de buena suerte? –ella enarcó una ceja.

-Si apruebas con Méritos, te daré un beso de felicitaciones.

James sonrió y tomando a la pelirroja de la cintura, la besó mientras Annie y Sirius empezaban a subir seguidos de Peter.

-Prefiero tomar ambos… -le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo después tan tranquilo.

Lily rodó los ojos. James nunca iba a cambiar.

Una hora y media después Sirius miraba por décima vez su examen. Estaba todo correcto, ventajas de ser un Black al que le obligan a saber leer en el cielo las constelaciones perfectamente. Miró a sus amigos. Parecía que incluso Peter lo estaba haciendo bien.

Había sido un año… interesante… Por llamarlo de alguna forma, por supuesto. Sólo Annie, Peter, James y él cursaban esa asignatura. Remus y las chicas habían preferido hacer Aritmancia.

Miró a su casi hermano mientras escribía en su pupitre las iniciales de la pelirroja y sonrió. James. Su mejor amigo, su compañero de bromas, de peleas, de diversión, su capitán de quiddich, y por encima de todo, su hermano aunque no de sangre, sí de corazón.

_(flashback)_

_-Muy bien, te lo preguntaré una y sólo una vez, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó James a Sirius que estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera mientras que James permanecía delante de él apoyado en el lavamanos. Sirius dejó de mirarse en el pequeño espejo que estaba detrás de James y asintió-. Cuando aquella vez te pregunté en el bosque si había algo que quisieras contarme y me dijiste que no, ¿ya sabías lo de Riddle? –Sirius no contestó; sonrió de forma culpable, ladeando la cabeza y rascándose la nuca; aquello valía para James más que una confesión de mil palabras-. ¡Sirius! –le gritó._

_-Aún no sabíamos nada seguro –se defendió el animago. James lo miró sin inmutarse y el chico resopló, conocía la mirada decidida de James y era precisamente la que tenía en aquellos momentos-, Peter sólo nos mencionó algo sobre que había escuchado a Malfoy hablar con Riddle, pero no sabemos nada más._

_-Sabíais que Riddle había entrado en Hogwarts, ¡eso era más que suficiente!_

_-Por lo que sabíamos podría ser que Malfoy usara ese nombre pero que no fuera él –le replicó Sirius._

_-¿Y ese es motivo suficiente para mentirme? –preguntó James-¡Maldita sea, Sirius! No soy un crío al que le asuste el nombre de Riddle, ¿lo entiendes?_

_-¡No lo hice porque creyeras que te asustaras!_

_-¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?_

_-¡Para protegerte, maldita sea! –gritó Sirius levantándose entonces. Pese a ser una cabeza más alto que James, el chico de gafas no bajó su mirada, había luchado al lado de Sirius muchas veces para saber que por mucho que gritara, nunca le haría daño- ¡Porque estabas empezando a ser feliz con Evans, ¡porque no quería que volvieras a pasarte los meses encerrado en tu cuarto envenenándote el alma y el corazón mientras hacías juramentos de sangre, ¡Porque eres lo más parecido a una familia que tengo y no quiero que te ocurra nada!_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-¿Crees que no lo sé? –preguntó Sirius aún gritando-. ¡Hubieras salido gritando y puesto el castillo patas arriba buscándole, ¡Hubieras ido a por Malfoy y sólo Merlín sabe en el lío que te habrías metido!_

_-¡Dumbledore…_

_-¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera Dumbledore puede controlar! –le gritó Sirius mostrándole el colgante que llevaba en el cuello-.¡Y el impedir que te expulsen por matar a Malfoy es una de ellas! –James resopló-. ¡Y ahí fuera, sí que hubieras estado en peligro!_

_-¡No sabes nada! –le gritó el chico de gafas._

_-¿No? Dime una sola cosa en la que me haya equivocado de lo que he dicho hasta ahora, una sola cosa –James lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Lo ves? Tu hermana murió protegiéndote James, ¿vas a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano? Aún no estás preparado para enfrentarte a Riddle, no después de lo que me contaste que viste en aquel lugar… -se había calmada despacio, aunque su respiración aún era agitada, igual que la de James, quién además tenía la voz temblorosa por la ira y rabia contenida-… Eres lo único que puedo llamar familia, James… no voy a dejar que te pase nada Cornamenta aunque para eso tenga que lanzarte miles de obliviate, ¿te ha quedado claro?_

_Esta vez James sonrió a medias mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo._

_-No serías capaz de hacer algo así… -Sirius lo miró enarcando una ceja-… eres pésimo en ese hechizo…_

_Sirius sonrió. Ambos sabían que la tensión había pasado y que, como siempre, los lazos de la amistad que los unían, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier pelea o discusión que pudieran llegar a tener._

_(fin flashback)_

Era su mejor amigo y su hermano… Sí, los dos lo sabían. Si no hubiese sido por él… seguramente se hubiera hundido en más de una ocasión… Si no hubiese sido por él, no hubiese creído poder ser diferente a su familia…

_(flashback)_

_-Vale, ¿qué te ocurre? Y quiero decir qué te ocurre de verdad._

_-¿No es evidente? –contestó Sirius-. Aún siento la magia negra dentro de mí-. Aún está dentro de mí y siempre lo estará, siempre formará parte de mí… de lo que soy, de quién soy… -añadió mirándose las manos._

_James miró al chico unos segundos. Aquello era lo que más temía Sirius, durante años había tenido miedo a lo mismo… convertirse en lo que se esperaba que debía convertirse; convertirse en lo que más odiaba, en un Black que quisiera llevar con orgullo su apellido sin importarle a cuantas personas tendría que maldecir en el camino para hacerlo._

_-Eres idiota –sentenció James. Sirius le miró y el chico se puso de pie sin importarle los cinco centímetros que el moreno le sacaba de cabeza-. Realmente eres idiota si piensas eso, Sirius. No eres como ellos, nunca serás como ellos._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Qué tengo yo que no tengan los Black? La arrogancia forma parte de mi carácter, el mal genio, la impulsividad…_

_-Pero ellos no me tienen a mí –contestó James con una sonrisa-; ni a Lunático, ni a Peter… ni tampoco ellos protegen siempre a los más débiles, ni tampoco son carismáticos y comprensivos, y tampoco tienen esa costumbre de anteponer a los demás por delante de uno mismo ni ese carácter valiente y por encima de todo, ninguno de ellos es un Gryffindor –le dijo James colocando sus manos en los hombros de Sirius-. ¿Crees que a mí no me apetece a veces hacerlo también? Lanzarles una maldición y dejar que se las arreglen como quieran es una verdadera tentación, pero ¿sabes por qué nunca lo hago? –Sirius le miró-. Porque detrás de mí siempre está mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, que me dice y me ayuda a planear alguna broma humillante en lugar de dejar que me arriesgue a terminar en Azkaban donde no podría ver a mi preciosa pelirroja…_

_Sirius sonrió._

_-¿De verdad crees que no soy…_

_-No, no lo eres._

_(fin flashback)_

Sonrió. Sí, siempre podía contar con James. Incluso cuando necesitaba golpear a alguien, James siempre estaba dispuesto a ser su saco de boxeo muggle particular. Lo que les unía era un relación de amistad incondicional, de pensamientos y sensaciones compartidas. A veces tenía la sensación de que simplemente con mirarse a los ojos, se podían entender perfectamente… y casi siempre era así. Se alegraba de que por fin la pelirroja le hubiera hecho caso. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él en primer curso…

_(flashback)_

_James no apartó sus ojos de la niña pelirroja que había sido una de las primeras en ser seleccionada. Sirius esperó a que su amigo se sentara a su lado para mirarle atentamente, pero James no apartaba la mirada de aquella tal Evans._

_Pasó una mano por delante de las gafas de James y fue entonces cuando el niño de once años pareció reaccionar._

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Es el ángel –dijo él convencido mirando a Lily. Sirius le miró-. Es el ángel de trenzas pelirrojas con quien me voy a casar._

_Sirius miró a Lily y luego a James, a Lily de nuevo y de vuelta a James. Enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Casarte? –preguntó._

_James hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia a aquello._

_-Por supuesto, se lo dije a mi padre hace mucho tiempo._

_Sirius no le dijo nada. No entendía aquellas palabras._

_(fin flashback)_

Y de echo, no las entendió hasta tiempo después cuando su amigo le contó cuando había visto a Lily Evans por primera vez. Sonrió. Se alegraba de que por fin estuvieran juntos. James se merecía a alguien a quien querer y alguien que le quisiera después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Luego estaba Remus… sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pregunta sobre lunas llenas que había hecho. La próxima era en tres semanas… ¿qué pasaría cuando estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts? Se encogió de hombros. Le preguntaría a Peter y James, seguramente alguno de los dos ya había pensado en algún sitio para pasar la noche de luna llena con Lunático y si no lo habían hecho, lo pensarían juntos; lo que estaba claro era que no iban a dejar solo a Remus.

Remus había sido su pilar central en Hogwarts. Mientras que James había sido su mejor amigo y su casi hermano, Remus había sido su apoyo, su conciencia y su confesor. No importaba el momento ni la hora, cuando necesitaba que alguien le dijera qué debía hacer aún incluso sin preguntarlo, Remus siempre había estado allí. Sonrió. Aunque a veces discutieran, ambos sabía que después todo volvía a ser como siempre.

_(flashback)_

_-Remus… -susurró Sirius desde su cama._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿La quieres?_

_La voz de Remus sonó firme._

_-Sí._

_-Sin importarte lo que ocurra, lo que haga o lo que haya hecho?_

_-Sí Sirius._

_-Sabes que si le haces llorar aunque sea una sola lágrima tendrás que vértelas conmigo ¿verdad? –preguntó serio Sirius._

_-Si la hago llorar tendré que enfrentarme a Lily, Ann y Banks además de a Dani –le contestó Remus sarcástico. Sirius no contestó y el chico supo que estaba esperando una respuesta -. Sí… -contestó Remus cansado-… sé que tendré que vérmelas contigo…_

_-Bien –sentenció Sirius-. Entonces mañana hablaré con los dos. Sé cuando me equivoco… -añadió con una media sonrisa._

_-Bien. Buenas noches –se despidió el licántropo desde su cama y aunque Sirius no podía verlo por la oscuridad del cuarto, estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo._

_Dos minutos de silencio que sólo fueron truncados por los ronquidos de Peter._

_-¿Remus?_

_-¿Mmmm?_

_-¿Sabes que antes has descrito a Malfoy? –preguntó esta vez más divertido._

_Escuchó como Remus soltaba un bufido también divertido._

_-Duérmete Canuto._

_-Buenas noches Lunático._

_(fin flashback)_

Dani… ¿quién iba a imaginar que Remus y ella acabaran juntos? Conocía a Dani desde primero… la había adoptado como si hermanita pequeña y casi sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos, se había introducido en el grupo de los merodeadores; cuando se habían querido dar cuenta, Dani defendía a Peter, planeaba bromas con James, era obligada a hacer las tareas a tiempo por Remus y era protegida por él.

Danielle… su Dani… Por supuesto que habían discutido, como con todos, pero ella siempre había estado allí… y él siempre estaría allí para ella.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Crees que habremos terminado en una hora, peque? –le preguntó sonriendo._

_-Bueno, no lo sé… ¿no recuerdas qué día es hoy, Sirius? –preguntó ella ligeramente contrariada._

_-Claro que lo recuerdo –ella respiró aliviada-. Es el día en el que mi amiga va a terminar las pruebas antes de una hora para que yo pueda quedar con Sami, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Vale, es suficiente! –gritó Danielle. Tomó el pergamino con fuerza y se lo dio a Sirius apretándolo contra el pecho del chico, donde éste tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayera al suelo-. Debería de estar haciendo otras cosas pero no, estoy aquí haciendo el idiota y escuchando como esta imbécil me critica sin que tú hagas nada, y fingiendo ser capitán para seleccionar a un guardián mientras que el capitán está reunido con su estúpido club de admiradoras y quien debería de ocupar su puesto está coqueteando con una idiota sin cerebro ¡pues se ha acabado! –le gritó a Sirius- ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de terminar las pruebas hazlo tú y si de verdad te importa el equipo de este año, cogerás a Maick como guardián y si no, puedes irte con tus admiradoras donde quieras! –le gritó silbando fuerte-. ¡Y la próxima vez que quieras un favor, Black, llama a una de tus chicas para que te lo hagan, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ¿sabes!_

_No fue hasta después que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, por supuesto después de barajar la idea de que Dani estaba enamorada de él… absurdo… Así que se había disculpado con ella…_

_-¿Podemos hablar un segundo para decirte que soy un completo idiota y que quiero que me perdones por haber olvidado algo tan importante como lo es la fecha en la que encontré a mi hermana a quien quiero con locura? –preguntó de carrerilla Sirius Black arrodillándose junto a Danielle._

_(fin flashback)_

Sí, definitivamente aquel año había sido diferente… Ann estornudó y Sirius la miró enseguida, queriéndose asegurar de que estaba bien, ella le sonrió y asintió. Todo estaba bien.

Con Ann todo estaba siempre bien. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que la amaba de la forma en que lo hacía? Ella era diferente, especial… sólo Ann podía enfadarse por dejarla fuera de su guerra de bromas… y sólo ella podía sonreír del modo en que lo había hecho cuando él se había disculpado en la clase de Transformaciones…

_(flashback)_

_Sirius respiró y haciendo alarde de la galantería que lo caracterizaba se dirigió con paso lento y firme hasta Ann, siendo consciente de que todos le miraran y alegrándose por ello, y con una sonrisa se sentó de forma descarada sobre el pupitre de Ann._

_-Ann Seever, no volveremos a mantenerte fuera de nuestra guerra de bromas –le dijo de forma solemne-, además, nunca he pensado que fueras como ellas… tú tienes personalidad –añadió con una sonrisa divertida y aquel brillo pícaro en los ojos en un susurro que solo escuchó la chica._

_(fin flashback)_

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que… bueno, quizá había sido aquel día cuando ella había dicho que él era inocente en clases por el pequeño accidente con el cabello de Snivellus…

_(flashback)_

_Supongo que lo has hecho para ayudar a Dani y todo eso, pero gracias de verdad –le dijo Sirius Black sonriéndole._

_-No tiene importancia, después de todo, sin una broma a Snape, el curso no empieza oficialmente, ¿verdad?_

_Sirius parpadeó un par de veces._

_-¿Recuerdas eso? Lo dije en…_

_-En primero… después de la primera broma que le gastasteis a Malfoy Snape –corroboró ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo buena memoria._

_En aquellos momentos, tanto Snape como Malfoy pasaron por su lado y si Severus miró con odio al primogénito de los Black como si con una mirada fuera capaz de matar a Sirius, el rubio le dedicó una mirada intimidante a Ann; ojos grises; fríos, inertes, duros; como dos dagas plateadas que se clavaban para hacer daño. Ann lo miró desafiante; no iba a dejarse intimidar por Malfoy, nunca por él._

_Sirius se acercó más a ella en un gesto instintivo de protección que tenía hacia las chicas, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa a medias y se alejó por el pasillo con Severus a su lado, ambos ondeando sus túnicas a cada paso que daban._

_fin flashbac)_

Aunque claro, Annie siempre había despertado en él un instinto de protección, parecido y a la vez tan diferente al que siempre experimentaba con Dani… ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella? Es decir, ¿por primera vez? Se encogió de hombros…Quizá aquel día en Hogsmeade, cuando se le metió la idea de buscarle novio a la rubia. La miró… ¿en qué estaba pensando para buscarle novio? Ella era perfecta para él…

_(flashback)_

_Siguiente pregunta, si fueras una pieza de ajedrez, ¿cuál serías?_

_-El peón –contestó ella._

_-¿Un peón? Teniendo caballos, reinas, torres y reyes, ¿eliges un peón? –preguntó él._

_-Me gusta pasar desapercibida –contestó ella a medias mientras se acercaba la tienda de quiddich que mostraba una nueva escoba, la Estrella Fugaz serie C-. El peón es la pieza perfecta, pequeña, siempre protege a los que puede, mata sólo cuando es necesario o se ve amenazado y es capaz de sacrificarse por obtener otras piezas –se encogió de hombros-. Es perfecta._

_Sirius la miró unos segundos. Un peón. Sí, dada la descripción que la chica había echo de la pieza en concreto, tenía que admitir que Ann Seever podía definirse como un peón en un gran tablero de ajedrez; y él, que siempre se había visto a sí mismo como el rey o como el caballo en todo caso, mirando como la chica se comía con tranquilidad su helado de manzana mientras leía absorta el cartel que indicaba las nuevas cualidades de la nueva escoba, quiso, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, ser un simple peón._

_(fin flashback)_

Un peón… No, Annie no era un peón… podía ser fuerte como una torre, inteligente como un alfil y elegante como un caballo; atractiva y poderosa como una reina… su reina… pero definitivamente nunca podría ser un peón… jamás.

Rió gravemente atrayendo la atención de James que enarcó una ceja. Sirius le indicó que no ocurría nada y James levantó su dedo pulgar, él asintió y correspondió al gesto; un ritual que todos conocían: el examen les había ido perfectamente.

Las chicas… Ann… De eso se estaba riendo… le habían amenazado…

_(flashback)_

_-Lo sé, james me contó tu pequeña charla cuando él y Lily empezaron a…-una mano de Emily le indicó que se callara._

_-Lo que le dije a Potter no tiene nada que ver con lo que puedo llegar a hacerte si le haces daño a Ann, por mínimo que sea, ¿me has entendido? Si la veo llorar una sola vez, o si siquiera la veo triste y tengo el menor indicio de que es por tu culpa, Black –empezó a decir con voz calmada-, me aseguraré personalmente de que tu vida se convierta en un infierno ¿me has oído? Y créeme que las infantiles bromas que vosotros les gastáis a los Slytherin serán simples anécdotas en comparación con lo que yo podría llegar a hacerte._

_Una pelirroja atravesó la puerta después de llamar un par de veces._

_-Oh, perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado –se disculpó Lily de forma cordial._

_-No, tranquila, Lily, pasa, sólo estábamos hablando de Annie –le dijo dulcemente Emily olvidando el tono sádico que había utilizado hacía apenas unos segundos con Sirius._

_-No, no, en serio, tengo que revisar esto antes de devolverlos a la biblioteca–añadió señalando un par de libros que llevaba en la mano-, sólo quería pasar por aquí para decirte –miró a Sirius-, que más te vale cuidar a Annie como se merece porque a la primera lágrima que vierta por tu culpa, probaré en ti todas las maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos que he aprendido en estos siete años y créeme que en los libros de la biblioteca hay algunas muy interesantes –dijo sonriendo-. Hasta luego chicos._

_Sirius parpadeó levemente._

_-¿Lo ha dicho en serio? –preguntó Sirius. Emily asintió sonriente._

_-Y lo que yo he dicho también iba en serio –aseguró la chica sin dejar de sonreír un solo momento._

_-Tengo que hablar con Annie, no es bueno que tenga amigas tan sádicas… -comentó pensativo Sirius. Luego pareció recordar algo más-, y también con Cornamenta y Colagusano, no es normal que sus novias sean tan sádicas._

_Emily estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo cuando la puerta de los chicos se abrió y Danielle pasó al cuarto con toda naturalidad, demostrándole a Emily que pasaba mucho más tiempo allí del que todos pensaban._

_-¿No tenías que estar en el castigo con Filch? –preguntó Banks._

_-¿Castigo? –preguntó Sirius mirando a Dani-. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?_

_-Nada –Sirius enarcó una ceja-. Nott no dejaba de lanzarme hechizos leves de electrificación, me cansé y le envié uno de vuelta solo que un poquito más fuerte de los que él me lanzaba._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la enfermería? –aventuró Sirius divertido._

_-Dos semanas, aunque los efectos de la electricidad estática permanecerán en él durante un mes –aseguró la chica divertida-. Y en cuanto al castigo –se giró hacia Emily-, ya lo he terminado; tuve ayuda extra._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó recelosa Emily._

_-Me mandó limpiar la cocina ¿puedes creerlo? –Sirius lanzó una carcajada-. Con la buena relación que tengo con los elfos domésticos._

_-No te han dejado hacer nada ¿verdad? –dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño levemente; ella apoyaba la causa de que los elfos domésticos debían de ser tratados como personas y no como esclavos._

_-¿Pastel de cerezas o de chocolate? –preguntó a su vez Sirius._

_-De cerezas con crema –sentenció Danielle relamiéndose recordando el sabor del pastel que los elfos le habían ofrecido durante las dos horas que su castigo había durado-. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar; tenía que decirte algo –añadió con tranquilidad sentándose en la cama junto al chico._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-No, y mejor que siga así porque si no, me encargaré de que todo lo que me has enseñado acabe practicándolo contigo, ¿me has entendido, hermanito? –Sirius asintió-. Bien, ya puedo irme. ¿Hasta luego chicos, por cierto, Emi, acabo de recibir el catálogo de libros, ¿subimos a decidir cuál le compramos a Lily?_

_-No podemos hacerlo delante de Lily –dijo Emily como si fuera algo lógico._

_-No, pero podemos conversar sobre cierto catálogo que hemos encontrado perdido en la sala común y que hemos recogido porque nos hemos apiadado de él –contestó Dani con su traviesa sonrisa-. ¿Vamos?_

_-Recuerda lo que te he dicho –dijo como toda respuesta Emily mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillantes._

_Sirius miró a Dani._

_-¿El numerito de amenazar a los chicos de tres en tres, lo hacéis siempre?_

_(fin flashback)_

Jamás podría hacerle nada a Annie… No después de darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba. Era perfecta para él… parecía ser capaz de leer dentro de su cabeza y saber lo que necesitaba en cada momento, lo que deseaba en cada momento…

Sonrió. En cuanto terminaran los exámenes la llevaría a dar una vuelta voladora con su moto, ahora ya estaba arreglada del todo. Su moto… Aún no creía que Ann le había comprado una moto…

_(fin flashback)_

_-¿Una llave?_

_Se giraron hacia Sirius que mantenía en alto una llave de metal. Ann sonrió._

_-¿Le has comprado una llave? –preguntó Peter curioso._

_-No seas tonto, Colagusano –le dijo divertido Remus-. Deberías preguntar qué es lo que abre esa llave –le indicó a Sirius._

_-Tú sabes algo ¿verdad? –le preguntó Dani mirando a su marido._

_-Puede –se limitó a contestar el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Qué abre esta llave? –preguntó el animago a la chica._

_Ann sonrió._

_-No abre nada… espera… deja que te lo muestre, dentro de la cajita hay una esfera, cógela y pronuncia con voz clara "revelatur"_

_Sirius obedeció y en cuanto pronunció la palabra, una espesa neblina se abrió paso en la esfera.-No veo que… -empezó a decir Dani desde su sitio._

_-¡Una moto! –gritó entonces Sirius._

_Ann sonrió._

_-¡Una moto! ¡James tengo una moto!_

_-Parece más una vieja moto –corrigió Emily sin conseguir que Black le dedicara ni siquiera una mirada airada._

_-Eso es porque es una vieja moto –admitió Ann-. La encontré a buen precio y como sé que te gusta la mecánica muggle, pensé que sería un buen regalo._

_-¡Mira James! –volvió a gritar el chico tirándose sobre su amigo mostrándole la esfera-. La arreglaré y la pintaré de negro y plata y la hechizaré, ¡eh! ¿crees que podríamos hacer que volase?_

_-¿Eso significa que te gusta? –preguntó Ann de forma inocente._

_(fin flashback)_

La amaba. La amaba a ella. No importaba si pesaba ochenta y tres kilos, no importaba si medía un metro con cincuenta y siete centímetro, no importaba su manía por estudiar y aprender cosas nuevas… Importaba el gesto delicado con el que se apartaba el cabello cuando éste se le venía hacia delante y le ocultaba los ojos, importaba la forma de sonreírle a él… sólo a él… importaba su mirada azul, dulce y clara, su fuerza, su carácter, su dulzura… Importaba toda ella. La quería a ella.

Ella le había prometido no dejar que se perdiera y lo había cumplido… nunca iba a dejar que se perdiera…

_(flashback)_

_No voy a dejarte solo, Sirius… Nunca… -lo besó en el pecho, sobre la camisa y él la abrazó._

_-No dejes que me pierda Annie… -le susurró él abrazándola con fuerza, con urgencia._

_-¿Qué…_

_Ann intentó levantarse para mirarle, pero las manos de él en su espalda le indicaron que él no la iba a dejar levantarse, así que se quedó quieta._

_-Pase lo que pase… no dejes que me pierda Ann… Si eso pasa… te prometo que intentaré encontrar el camino que me lleve a ti… pero por favor… no dejes que me pierda…_

_-Sirius…_

_Esta vez, él dejó que se levantara, Ann se acomodó mejor en el sofá y le miró, acarició su frente, las cejas, los párpados cerrados, la fina nariz, los labios delgados, la piel suave… Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó brevemente._

_-Nunca Sirius –le prometió-. Nunca voy a dejar que te pierdas, aunque yo tenga que perderme para encontrarte… -le susurró antes de acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio y cerraba los ojos sintiendo las caricias de él en su espalda-… te lo prometo…_

_(fin flashback)_

Se lo había prometido y lo había cumplido…

_(flashback)_

_-Nunca podría enamorarme de otro Sirius que no fuera el antiguo… Quiero besarte yo._

_-Nunca voy a dejar que te pierdas Sirius… Te amo… -declaró antes de besarle._

_Sus labios se unieron con suavidad, con lentitud… nada de impulsos, nada de instinto… sólo y puro amor… sensualidad… suavidad… la caricia de un pétalo de rosa podría haberse semejado a la suavidad con la que ambos juntaron sus labios. Fuegos artificiales. Annie sintió fuegos artificiales cuando besó a Sirius. Sus labios empezaron a moverse con maestría adquirida sobre los de él, lamiendo, besando, acariciando y succionando al compás que su propio deseo y amor le imponía. Las manos de él estrecharon el círculo y subieron hasta su cintura para retenerla como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a escapar. Ann sonrió dentro del beso cuando él abrió la boca para permitirle el acceso… sensualidad, ardor, pasión, sentimiento… ese era su Sirius… el verdadero… el de siempre… el que podía convencer con sus palabras a cualquier persona para que comprara algo que no iba a necesitar, el que se presentaba como autor de las bromas para que no castigasen a sus amigos, el que se metía en problemas por defenderla, por quererla…_

_Sintió como la magia que él le había dado minutos antes abandonaba su cuerpo, juntamente con parte de su propia magia… Transmitió en aquel beso todo lo que quería, todo cuando le amaba._

_-Te quiero… -susurró Sirius contra sus labios apoyando la frente en la de ella-… Te quiero preciosa… te amo… Merlín… me has salvado… me has… traído de vuelta…_

_(fin flashback)_

Todo había cambiado… Él que siempre se había jactado de no ser hombre de una sola mujer se había enamorado; la pelirroja había aceptado salir con James, Remus que había jurado no dejarse querer nunca por ser un licántropo, estaba casado y Peter que siempre había pensado que nadie iba a quererle, estaba saliendo con una belleza, fría y gélida, pero bonita después de todo… Todo era diferente…

Vio como James enarcaba una ceja mientras miraba el examen de Peter y le hacía un gesto. Sirius sonrió al ver a Peter borrar algo de su examen; se había confundido con los cálculos para la luna llena, como siempre… Rió suavemente. Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continúa en la siguiente parte :p**


	45. Recuerdos entre exámenes II

**Seguid leyendo, esto acaba de empezar!!**

Capítulo 42. Recuerdos entre exámenes II

-¡Ya está bien! –reclamó Dani quitándole el libro a Ann-. ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa, así que deja de estudiar y come un poco, ¿quieres?! –casi le gritó.

Emi enarcó una ceja. Dani nunca, jamás, jamás le había gritado nunca a Ann. En realidad Lily la miraba del mismo modo.

-Lo siento… es que estoy bastante estresada… -se disculpó Dani-. Y tú no dejas de repasar todas las pociones que hemos hecho desde primero –añadió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

Ann iba a protestar cuando Sirius la besó.

-Dani puede llegar a ser bastante estresante cuando está estresada –le dijo por toda respuesta.

-Esa frase no tiene sentido –le anunció Remus antes de beber de su copa un poco de zumo.

-¿Algo de lo que hace él tiene sentido? –preguntó inocentemente Emily.

-Estoy saliendo con Annie –anunció confiado con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Emily rodó los ojos.

-Es tarde, será mejor que vayamos hacia el aula –dijo Lily levantándose.

-Aún no he terminado de comer –protestó James aunque su novia lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-Yo tampoco –contestó Peter. Emily también le ignoró.

-Odio los exámenes –protestó entonces Dani. Ann sonrió condescendiente.

-Yo también –contestó Peter.

-Vamos chicos, ya faltan menos… -intentó animarles Ann-. James y Sirius no se quejan tanto.

-Eso es porque nosotros tenemos mentes privilegiadas –contestó James por los dos mientras caminaban hacia el aula habitada para hacer el examen teórico de pociones.

-Cierto –Sirius le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros a Annie-. Sólo tenemos que leernos las cosas un par de veces para entenderlas perfectamente.

Remus rodó los ojos y vio el rostro de preocupación de Peter.

-Dejad de presumir de eso chicos… -les pidió Remus-. Colagusano ya está bastante preocupado sin vuestra ayuda…

-¡Vamos chicos, adelante, sólo es un examen! –les sonrió-. Espero que usted haga un excelente examen como siempre, señorita Evans.

Lily se sonrojó.

-Gracias profesor Slughorn… -y luego le susurró-… ¿podría animar a Peter? Creo que está un poco…

-Vamos, vamos, adelante, señor Pettigrew… lo hará bien, alegre esa cara.

-Sí, Colagusano, recuerda que no puede explotar nada –añadió divertido James siendo secundado por la risa suave de Sirius que se detuvo cuando Annie le dio un ligero golpe.

Dani suspiró. No iban a cambiar. Les miró mientras se sentaban entre bromas y diversión. Tampoco quería que cambiaran.

Empezó contestando las preguntas. Fáciles. Eran todas fáciles… Aunque claro después de todas las pociones que había preparado con los chicos, era normal que las considerara fáciles… Los chicos… ¿quién iba a decir que iba a pasar todo lo que había pasado aquel año? Desde luego ella nunca habría adivinado que se iba a quedar ciega temporalmente por una broma que iban a gastar… Sonrió divertida al recordarlo…

_(flashback)_

_-Banks nos va a matar… -se quejó por décima vez James mientras caminaba delante del extraño grupo que se había formado-… despejado –añadió después de haberse detenido unos segundos a mirar por una esquina antes de seguir caminando-. Esta noche mejor la pasamos en la sala de los menesteres…_

_-¿Por qué no en la casa de los gritos? –dijo con sarcasmo evidente Peter que iba el último cargando con su cartera y la de Danielle._

_-Buena idea Colagusano –dijo James sin notar el sarcasmo._

_-Creo que Peter intentaba ser sarcástico –ayudó Remus mirando de reojo al chico pero sin soltar el brazo de Dani._

_-Claro, como no es a él a quien Banks va a matar… -empezó a decir James pero Peter le cortó a medio discurso._

_-No empieces con eso, Cornamenta –avisó Peter firme._

_-Somos Canuto y yo los que estaremos en serios problemas si Banks se entera de esto –dijo señalando a Danielle que aún sin decir nada no había perdido la sonrisa en todo el rato-. Y tú lo sabes y no harás nada por evitarlo –acusó a Peter._

_El chico se encogió de hombros._

_-Es peligroso interponerse delante de Emi cuando…_

_-¿Emi? –preguntaron los tres chicos y Dani al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Desde cuándo es Emi? –preguntó Remus claramente divertido por el sonrojo que habían adquirido las mejillas de Peter._

_-Dejadme en paz –protestó Peter sonrojado y con una media sonrisa._

_-¿Vas bien? –le preguntó Remus a la chica._

_-Sí, voy bien pero estaría mejor si Sirius dejase que la sangre circulase por mi brazo y mi mano derecha –comentó con indiferencia resuelta. De inmediato notó el afloje de dicha parte de su cuerpo y sonrió intentando quitarle importancia al asunto-. Gracias, mucho mejor._

_Sirius no contestó; tan sólo emitió un leve gruñido a modo de respuesta que hizo que Dani rodara los ojos._

_-Sirius, ha sido un accidente, no tienes la culpa ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Es cierto, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera –comentó James deteniéndose en otro cruce para asegurarse que no veía a Banks ni a ninguna de las otras chicas que podrían descuartizarlos si se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido-. Además, a veces para lo que hay que ver… -añadió el moreno con una sonrisa divertida._

_Peter lo miró sin poder contener la sonrisa e incluso Remus lo miró reprobatoriamente mientras sonreía levemente._

_-¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? –preguntó entonces Sirius._

_-¡Habla! –dijo teatralmente Danielle consiguiendo una pequeña risa de Sirius._

_-No tiene gracia… -protestó el moreno tomando con firmeza la mano de ella pero sonriendo levemente._

_-Vamos, Popy la curará enseguida –comentó James que empezaba a preocuparse porque su amigo no le encontraba gracia a todo aquello._

_-Venga Sirius, incluso Remus se lo ha tomado mejor que tú y eso que él es el responsable de los cuatro –intentó convencerle Dani con una de sus sonrisas._

_-Como se nota que no habéis sido vosotros quienes la habéis dejado así… -se lamentó de nuevo el chico._

_-En todo caso yo diría que ha sido culpa de Cornamenta –ayudó Peter._

_-¡Eh! –protestó el aludido -¿Por qué yo?_

_-Porque si tú no hubieras hecho lo que has hecho, Dani no se hubiera sobresaltado y no hubiera dejado escapar el ingrediente antes de tiempo –contestó Peter con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe vencedor de una pelea verbal._

_-Pues has sido tú quien ha metido la pata en un principio –le recordó James defendiéndose._

_-Sólo porque tú has empezado hablando del baile y de tu pelirroja –le dijo Remus._

_-No es cierto, la culpa ha sido mía por preguntarle a Dani que si ya tenía pareja para el baile –protestó Sirius._

_-Me encanta que os culpéis los unos a los otros, en serio, sois unos cielos, pero la culpa ha sido mía, después de todo he sido yo quien ha soltado el diente de dragón antes de tiempo…_

_Dani suspiró y Sirius la miró preocupado._

_-¿Estás bien, ¿te duele algo, ¿te llevo en brazos, ¿avisamos a alguien, ¿quieres que me haga lo mismo para que estemos iguales?_

_-Sí Sirius, y después te tiras desde la torre de astronomía, luego Remus se encargará de recoger tus trocitos y esparcirlos por el lago para que el calamar gigante pueda disfrutar de un banquete –contestó ella con ironía._

_-No te aguanto cuando te pones así –le contestó Sirius-. Sólo quería…_

_-Todos sabemos que te sientes culpable Sirius, pero agobiándola no solucionarás nada ¿de acuerdo? Ahora llevémosla con Popy y en menos de lo que Dumbledore nos ofrece un caramelo Dani estará bien ¿de acuerdo? –le cortó Remus con suavidad-. Hay un escalón Dani –la chica tanteó con cuidado y lo bajó sin ningún tipo de problema._

_-Bueno –James se detuvo y los otros tres hicieron lo mismo deteniendo a Dani al mismo tiempo-, la enfermería está al final de este pasillo; no hay donde esconderse ni modo alguno de pasar desapercibido, si Banks nos ve estamos perdidos._

_-Emily no es una bruja –protestó Dani de forma risueña. Remus carraspeó levemente a su lado y la chica sonrió-. Bueno, sí lo es, pero… ya me habéis entendido –añadió sin dejar de sonreír._

_-No se trata de eso, preciosa –le contestó Sirius-. Si Banks, Evans o incluso me atrevería a decir que Ann se enteran de que estás así por nuestra culpa…_

_-Hogwarts se quedará sin merodeadores porque aunque Emily no me mate a mí, estoy seguro de que Evans no tendrá tantos reparos… -comentó Peter._

_(fin flashback)_

Peter… ¿quién iba a pensar que terminaría saliendo con Emily? Eran tan distintos que causaban confusión y al mismo tiempo eran tan distintos que esas diferencias eran las que les acercaban, las que hacían que se complementaran tan bien… Sonrió… Igual que James, Remus o Sirius, Peter era un merodeador y como tal, también tenía sus momentos… y ella lo había pasado bien con Peter en muchas ocasiones… sobretodo cuando se confabulaban para poder copiar los deberes y tareas de Remus sin que éste se enterara…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Sabe Remus que estás copiando su redacción? –preguntó Dani suspicaz._

_Peter enarcó una ceja._

_-No, no lo sabe. Si no se lo dices, luego te la paso –la tentó._

_Slytherin. Definitivamente Peter debería haber ido a Slytherin, no sabía cómo se las apañaba el chico, pero siempre conseguía salir con esos chantajes propios de los Slytherin y siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya, como la vez en que convenció a James que era peligroso para su salud comerse veinte ranas de chocolate y se ofreció voluntariamente a comerse él doce de las ranas para aliviar a James de tan pesada carga; al menos James no había sido tan tonto de caer en algo así y le había dado un consejo: "si quieres timar a alguien, procura que no sea nadie de los que duermen en tu cuarto", cosa que Peter había tomado al pie de la letra._

_Danielle se encogió de hombros._

_-De acuerdo. Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo la chica._

_-Te juro que no fui yo quien estuvo rebuscando en tu baúl a ver si tenías alguna foto comprometida –se defendió el chico rápidamente antes de que ella lanzara ninguna acusación._

_Dani rodó los ojos. O Hufflelpuff… quizá hubiera encajado en Hufflelpuff…_

_-No es de eso de lo que tengo que hablar, pero gracias por la información. Quería hablar de Sirius y Emily –Peter le prestó toda la atención-. ¿Sabes por qué se llevan tan mal?_

_-No, se lo he preguntado a Emi varias veces pero siempre me dice que lo sabré cuando tenga que saberlo –se encogió de hombros y puso cara de confusión -¿Tú lo sabes?_

_-No, sólo recuerdo que se llevaban bien y de un día para otro dejaron de hablarse y empezaron a discutir continuamente –dijo Dani de forma resignada._

_-No me gusta que se lleven así… -comentó Peter con aire distraido._

_Dani sonrió._

_-Bienvenido a mi mundo… -anunció con resignación. Suspiró y miró al chico-. ¿Con quién prefieres hablar?_

_-Sirius –dijo sin dudar el chico._

_Dani rodó los ojos y luego los entrecerró para mirar de forma recelosa al chico._

_-Cobarde… -musitó a lo que Peter sonrió disculpándose-. No importa, yo también lo preferiría a él…_

_(fin flashback)_

Miró a su alrededor. Lily estaba muy concentrada en responder sus preguntas y Emi parecía haberse atascado con alguna, sonrió cuando la vio abrir los ojos como si de repente hubiera recordado algo antes de empezar a rasgar furiosamente el pergamino maldiciendo sin emitir ningún sonido por haber estado a punto de olvidar algo. No podía girarse para mirar a Annie pero estaba segura de que la chica estaba igual que Lily; primero se ponía nerviosa asegurando que no se acordaba de nada y después… bueno… sólo había que mirar sus notas para darse cuenta de que después resultaba que lo recordaba todo.

Sirius estaba cerca de ella… como siempre… Siempre había estado a su lado… quitando algunas peleas y discusiones, Sirius siempre había estado junto a ella, como si fuera su hermano mayor… Sonrió. Sabía que él siempre iba a estar con ella…

_(flashback)_

_-¡¿MALFOY!-gritó Sirius mirando a Danielle-. ¿Te quieren prometer con Malfoy?- Dani bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio-. ¡Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! –expresó de nuevo Sirius-. No vas a casarte y ni siquiera a prometerte con esa asquerosa serpiente –aseguró._

_-Sirius… sabes que no puedo oponerme a mis padres antes de cumplir los diecisiete, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedo hacerlo…_

_La voz le empezó a temblar y Sirius la abrazó suavemente haciéndole sentir su protección._

_-Escúchame bien, Dani –le tomó la cara con ambas manos obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos-, no voy a dejar que te hagan eso, cariño; no lo voy a permitir, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Pero…_

_-Encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo –Sirius la abrazó con fuerza-. Y si no la encontráramos, siempre puedes renunciar a lo que ya sabes ¿tan malo te resultaría?_

_Dani esbozó una dulce sonrisa._

_-No, siempre que me prometas que estarás a mi lado si llego hasta ese punto…_

_-¿Acaso lo dudas? –Sirius le sonrió de vuelta y la separó unos centímetros para poder mirarla-. Pero encontraremos una solución menos drástica, Dani, confía en mí._

_La chica asintió. Confiaría en Sirius. Como siempre. Confiaba en él._

_(fin flashback)_

Y por supuesto, ella siempre le había defendido cuando había podido hacerlo, cosa que había resultado ser bastante frecuente dado a la relación que Sirius y Emi siempre habían llevado… Y aunque a veces defenderle fuera un trabajo difícil, otras veces merecía la pena… como cuando le dio aquel golpe a Malfoy.

_(flashback)_

_-Vale, suficiente –dijo Sirius levantándose de su sitio-. Largo de aquí si no queréis tener problemas –miró a Snape que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada-. Los dos –añadió._

_Remus miró a Sirius. El chico moreno tenía las manos sobre la mesa, abiertas y los nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en aquellos momentos. Los ojos de Sirius estaban entrecerrados y se habían oscurecido ligeramente, de aquella forma que indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar por algún lado y el licántropo sabía qué lado sería._

_-Vaya… ¿ahora defiendes a una sangre sucia? –Malfoy chasqueó la lengua de nuevo-. Qué bajo has caído, Black, no esperaba esto de ti, la verdad. No me extraña que seas la deshonra de tu familia, ¿sabías que tu hermano se siente abochornado y avergonzado de que seáis familiares? –añadió._

_Tema peligroso. Peter y Remus se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo levantándose para ponerse en guardia; si Sirius explotaba ellos dos serían los únicos que podrían intervenir sin que la cosa pasara a mayores._

_Pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Danielle quién se colocó frente a Malfoy y con los ojos encendidos le sonrió de forma cándida._

_-Sirius es mejor persona de lo que jamás lo serás tú o su estúpida familia. Y por cierto, nadie se mete con mi hermano._

_No lo vio venir. Malfoy acabó en el suelo llevándose a Snape con él ante la risueña mirada de Emily que parecía satisfecha por el puñetazo que Danielle acababa de darle al rubio._

_-Maldita sea… -Dani empezó a soplarse los nudillos de la mano con la que lo había golpeado-. No sabía que tenía la cara tan dura… -añadió mientras movía en el aire la mano abriéndola y cerrándola._

_-Buen golpe –la alabó Peter._

_-Gracias… -dijo Dani divertida._

_(fin flashback)_

Abrió y cerró la mano un par de veces recordando la sensación… Sí, desde luego y sin ningún atisbo de duda, había merecido darle aquel golpe.

Contestó su última pregunta e intentó mirar hacia atrás. Era lo que más odiaba de los exámenes: que los distribuían por apellidos… Y Remus, su Remus quedaba bastante detrás de donde estaba ella. Frunció el ceño pero en seguida se relajó al pensar en él. Era su amigo, era su amante, su confidente y su confesor… pero por encima de todo… se había convertido en su esposo.

Siempre había sido fácil hablar con Remus, incluso antes de empezar a salir… quizá por eso se había enamorado de él… Por la facilidad con la que podía hablar de él de cualquier cosa, de cualquier tema… Incluso cuando se había peleado con Sirius, cosa que había ocurrido con bastante frecuencia, como aquel año…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Te has peleado con Sirius? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_-¡No! –ella le dio un nuevo golpe al saco que se balanceó. Respiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre el suelo._

_-Entonces es que él no sabe que te has peleado con él, ¿verdad?-Dani lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada-. Bueno, ya era hora de que tuviérais la primera pelea – Dani le fulminó con la mirada-. Vamos, nosotros estamos todo el día peleándonos, ya os tocaba a ti y a Siritus. ¿Me lo quieres contar?_

_-No hay nada que contar, sólo que Sirius se comporta a veces como un cretino y un idiota y un inmaduro y se olvida de todo cuando una chica le pide una cita ¡egocéntrico! –contestó la chica alterada visiblemente._

_Remus le sonrió tranquilo._

_-¿Quieres decir que se comporta como un chico de diecisiete años? –le preguntó él divertido._

_Danielle lo miró y tuvo que sonreírle al escuchar lo que el chico acababa de decirle._

_-Sí –contestó-… supongo que es eso…_

_-Jamás creí que te vería enfadada con Sirius –comentó Remus-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_-Se le ha olvidado que hoy era nuestro día… -empezó a decir la chica._

_-¿El día en que os escapais a Hogsmeade? –ella asintió-. Vaya… Sirius nunca se había olvidado de algo así antes…_

_-¡Lo sé! –exclamó ella-. Y se le ha olvidado porque Carter ha aparecido en el campo de quiddich para proponerle una cita para demostrarle que tan buena es para que él la nombre nueva presidenta de su club –añadió con tono burlesco._

_-Ya veo… Lo siento –ella hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia._

_-No eres tú quien se tiene que disculpar –le contestó la chica -. A veces me pregunto si de verdad no se da cuenta de lo que hace o sí se da cuenta pero aparenta que no… -hizo un gesto con la mano-. Ya me entiendes._

_-Sí, claro… -le tendió la tableta de chocolate-. ¿Quieres? –Dani lo miró-. Ayuda bastante.-Le sonrió y se levantó del suelo sentándose junto a él en el sofá._

_-Gracias –aceptó el chocolate que él le ofrecía-. ¿Por qué crees que siempre lo puedes solucionar todo con chocolate? –le preguntó ella de repente._

_Remus le sonrió._

_-¿Por qué crees tú que no se puede? –Dani no le contestó-. Míralo por el lado bueno –la chica lo miró-, no tendrás que soportarlo en clases –le comentó divertido dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro haciéndola sonreír._

_-Lily está muy enfadada por ese pequeño detalle –añadió ella mordiendo el chocolate._

_-James también –esta vez Danielle soltó una suave carcajada-. ¿Le vas a perdonar?_

_-No lo sé, quizá cuando se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho –contestó ella con sarcasmo más que evidente sabiendo que Sirius no se daría cuenta de su error tan fácilmente-. Cuando aparece una chica en su campo de visión parece que todo lo demás deja de existir._

_-Significa mucho para ti, ¿no? –ella asintió._

_-Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que había hecho amistad con Lily y Ann se enfadaron muchísimo… Me dijeron que pronto llegaría el momento en que nuestro apellido prevalecería sobre los impuros y no sé cuantas tonterías más. Aquel día me sentía muy sola y Sirius –no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo-… Sirius me dijo que no me preocupara, que su familia le odiaba por no ser un Slytherin… Fue…_

_-Apareció cuando más sola te sentías –dijo el chico._

_-Sí… Es algo más que nuestra primera broma juntos… Yo… creí que él lo entendía, que le gustaba celebrar este día porque para él también significaba algo… -una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de la joven-… pero cuando se olvida a una amiga porque una chica te ofrece una cita, no debe ser un día muy importante ¿verdad?_

_-No se lo tengas en cuenta…_

_-Podría perdonarle que me hubiese dicho que aplazáramos nuestra salida o que simplemente quería salir con alguien, aunque sea Sami –dijo procurando pronunciar el nombre de la chica con retintín que no se le pasó por alto al licántropo-. Lo que de verdad me ha dolido, ha sido que simplemente no se acordara de este día… como si no fuera importante…_

_-Entiendo… ¿crees que sabrá que te has enfadado con él?- Danielle soltó una risita._

_-Le he llamado Black –contestó como única respuesta._

_Remus hizo una mueca divertida mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño silbido._

_-Sí, creo que debe de haberse dado cuenta… sólo te he oído llamarlo por el apellido en una ocasión –añadió-. Banks estará orgullosa de ti –comentó divertido._

_-Sí, lo estará –concordó ella._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más; por alguna razón, Remus se sentía cómodo con el silencio y Danielle se contentaba con estar al lado de aquel chico. En un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, pasaron toda la tarde juntos; él sumido en el libro que leía con gran pasión; ella golpeando el saco de boxeo y mirando de vez en cuando al chico, sonriendo, y cada vez que lo hacía tenía más claro por qué le gustaba tanto._

_(fin flashback)_

Remus… ¿cómo podría describir a Remus? No tenía definición… dulce, tierno, responsable, cariñoso, respetuoso… Sonrió… Incierto… Si había algo que pudiese describir al que ahora era su esposo era el adjetivo "incierto"…. Después de todo, el lobo a veces le hacía hacer cosas que Remus jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer… Licántropo… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

_(flashback)_

_-Me dijiste que no te gustaba la luna llena… -recordó ella-… ¿por qué no me dijiste el motivo?_

_-Creí que te asustarías –dijo simplemente el chico_

_-Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras –le dijo simplemente._

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_-No lo sé, ¿por qué no habrías de haberlo hecho? Todo el mundo teme a los licántropos… somos bestias que no merecen amar ni ser amados… No quería, no quiero ver la repulsión en tus ojos, no en los tuyos… no podría soportarlo…_

_-En primer lugar, no eres ninguna bestia; una vez al mes eres un hombre lobo Remus, doce días al año –le dijo-, un año que tiene trescientos sesenta y cinco días… En segundo lugar, todo el mundo merece amar y ser amado… duendes, elfos, acromántulas, calamares gigantes y licántropos –dijo sonriendo-. Y respecto a lo otro… te lo dije antes… yo sólo podría mirarte con cariño y amor porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque te quiero, porque te amo… ¿lo entiendes ahora?_

_-Somos peligrosos –insistió Remus._

_-Peligrosos… ¿sabes qué es peligroso? Las familias como los Malfoy, los Black y la mía propia que creen que a base de imperios, 9ruciatas y hechizos similares que desgastan anímicamente y físicamente se puede enseñar a una niña de cuatro años a estarse quieta, aprender modales en la mesa, aprender a hablar con adultos y saber qué decir, cuándo decirlo y a quién decírselo. Eso es peligroso._

_-Si vuelves a repetir que no mereces querer y ser querido, te daré un puñetazo como el que le di a Malfoy aquel día en el Comedor –aseguró ella interrumpiéndole y ganándose una sonrisa de él-. Te quiero a ti, Remus, seas licántropo o no… Te querría del mismo modo si fueras moreno, pelirrojo o con los ojos azules o negros o verdes, te querría del mismo modo si midieras cinco centímetros más o cinco centímetros menos, te querría del mismo modo si fueras muggle…_

_-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?_

_Porque me enamoré de esto… -dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre la sien de Remus, acariciándole el contorno de la cara mientras descendía-… de tu inteligencia, de tu forma de hablar y de respetar a los demás, del modo en que siempre sabes qué hacer y qué decir para que me sienta mejor… porque me enamoré de esto… -dijo colocándola sobre su pecho-… de tu alma… de la forma en que eres capaz de ver las cualidades de los demás, de la manera en que siempre estás dispuesto a darlo todo por los que te rodean, por los que quieres… y porque me enamoré de esto… -añadió colocando la mano sobre su corazón-… de tu corazón, del cariño y la pasión que pones cuando haces todo lo que haces, desde leer un libro sentado en tu sillón con las piernas cruzadas hasta del modo en que frunces el ceño cuando terminas de repasar un ensayo, examen o redacción de la que no estás muy seguro… ¿No lo ves? –Remus la miró cuando ella colocó su mano bajo el mentón angulado de él y lo obligó a alzar la vista-… Me enamoré de lo que eres, de quién eres, de cómo eres… Y podría enamorarme de ti cien veces más en cien vidas distintas… licántropo o no… te quiero… y eso no vas a poder cambiarlo nunca Remus, ocurra lo que ocurra y pase lo que pase…_

_-He sido un idiota ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces él. Dani asintió firmemente-. Lo siento…_

_Dani le sonrió y le dio otro beso, esta vez, rápido, fugaz, casi un simple roce._

_-Pero aún siendo idiota te quiero –le contestó ella mientras empezaba a moverse-. Vamos, tenemos que volver con los demás._

_(fin flashback)_

Y había sido siempre tan dulce con ella… ¿cómo no iba a amarle? Era imposible no hacerlo… Cuando se habían casado… su noche de bodas… ella estaba tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de tomar su varita y lanzarse a sí misma un hechizo de invisibilidad para que aquella noche no ocurriera nada… Sonrió… si lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura de que se habría arrepentido toda la vida… Remus había sido tierno, dulce y cuidadoso con ella, revelándole que también era su primera vez… amándola hasta el amanecer y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para satisfacerla mientras le susurraba al oído palabras dulces y promesas amorosas que hasta el momento, siempre había cumplido…

_(flashback)_

_Se miró al espejo por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Nerviosa. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa y la culpa era de Sirius. ¿Por qué? Oh, bueno, era más que evidente. Si Sirius no se hubiera pasado toda su vida espantándole a los novios y pretendientes, en aquellos momentos quizá no sería virgen y aunque fuera virgen, seguramente sabía cómo comportarse en su cama en su noche de bodas con el que acababa de convertirse en su esposo, que para colmo de males era uno de los merodeadores más populares y que estaba segura que, si no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, seguramente sí habría llegado algo más allá que los besos y caricias a los que ella estaba acostumbrada porque cada vez que iban a pasar a algo un poco mayor, Sirius aparecía maldiciendo a su pretendiente. Así que la culpa de que estuviera nerviosa era toda y completamente de Sirius Black._

_-¿Danielle? –llegó la voz de quien era su esposo ahora-, ¿estás bien?_

_-Enseguida salgo –contestó ella. Se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Puedes apagar algunas luces?_

_Remus sonrió al otro lado de la puerta; se había adelantado a ello y había apagado todas las luces excepto algunas velas flotantes que había dejado repartidas, creando un ambiente tenue y relajado._

_-Ya lo he hecho –contestó. Sonrió-. Vamos, te he visto cubierta de mocos de troll y de babas de caracol, no puedes estar tan mal con ese camisón ¿no?_

_Danielle sonrió. Remus siempre conseguía relajar la tensión del momento y se alegró por ello mientras abría la puerta del baño para toparse con los ojos dorados de Remus que la miraron con una mezcla de nerviosismo, orgullo y dulzura._

_-Eres preciosa –dijo Remus sin poder resistir decir lo que pensaba._

_Dani sonrió algo avergonzada y se apartó un mechó de cabello detrás de la oreja que volvió a insistir en echarse sobre los ojos; no le había pasado por alto el hecho de que había dicho "eres" y no "estás"._

_Dani dudó en contestar aquello. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de contestarle? Le miró y se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿Tú estás muy bueno con ese pantalón de pijama que era lo único que llevaba puesto?_

_Antes de poder contestar, Remus se había acercado y la había abrazado por la cintura, haciendo que ella apoyara sus manos en los hombros y sus brazos en los de él, más que nada, para no tenerlos colgando._

_-¿Nerviosa? –preguntó el chico._

_-Ajá… -contestó Danielle._

_-Yo también –le confesó Remus sonriente besándola en la frente con suavidad._

_-Remus, yo no he…-empezó a decir Danielle._

_-Yo tampoco –aseguró el chico sonriéndole-. Lo licántropos sólo podemos unirnos con una persona en toda nuestra vida… -añadió al ver que ella enarcaba una ceja interrogante._

_-Lo había olvidado… -susurró ella. Le miró. ¿Eso significaba que se estaba uniendo a ella para siempre?_

_-Quiero unirme a ti para siempre… -le contestó él como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento._

_-Pero yo no sé qué… -se enfadó consigo misma, odiaba sonrojarse, ¿por qué tenía que sonrojarse? Ella no se sonrojaba. Nunca._

_-Sirius va a matarme… -dijo el chico con una media sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de ella y bajando su mano hacia la barbilla de la chica. Los ojos de ella le encontraron._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó._

_-Porque pienso ir despacio… -Danielle sonrió y sonrió aún más cuando notó los labios de él sobre los suyos-… y tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo… -añadió separándose de ella y besándola en el cuello._

_Dani sonrió. Se alegraba de que Remus no le hiciera caso a Sirius._

_(fin flashback)_

Tanteó dentro de su bolsillo para sacar un bombón de chocolate. Chocolate. Ahora era imposible ver alo de chocolate y no relacionarlo con Remus… Quizá por eso era tan dulce su esposo… por la cantidad de chocolate que era capaz de comer sin ponerse malo…

_(flashback)_

_Remus rió. Le resultaba increíble que aquella chica estuviera allí con él. La besó en la punta de la nariz y sonrió cuando ella frunció el ceño ante aquella caricia que tan poco le gustaba._

_-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –ella asintió preguntándose qué iba a decirle el chico, segura que no sería nada malo, no podía ser nada malo con la sonrisa infantil que su novio tenía en aquellos momentos-. Yo también vi una estrella antes de venir a Hogwarts…_

_-¿Qué pediste? –preguntó ella._

_-¿Quién ha dicho que pedí algo? –preguntó él risueño._

_-Vamos, Remus, dime qué deseo pediste o…_

_-¿O qué? –la retó él._

_Casi podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de Dani funcionando para encontrar algo con lo que poder chantajearle y cuando su esposa se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sirius cuando estaba planeando una broma que sabía a ciencia cierta iba a salir estupendamente bien, supo que su novia había encontrado el chantaje perfecto._

_-…o haré lo imposible para que no puedas comer nada de chocolate en una semana –le aseguró._

_Los ojos de Remus brillaron alerta ante aquella amenaza._

_-Bromeas, no me harías eso._

_-Oh, sí, sí que lo haría, cielo –le respondió ella con un tono cantarín._

_-¿Nada de pasteles de chocolate? –preguntó él meloso moviéndose ágilmente en la cama y dejando atrapado el cuerpo de Dani entre él y el colchón._

_-Nada de pasteles de chocolate –aseguró ella._

_-¿Nada de… -se inclinó hacia ella rozándole con los labios los suyos propios-… nada de bollos de chocolate?_

_-Nada de…-una de las manos de él atraparon las muñecas de ella de forma juguetona mientras que la otra recorría la piel desnuda del vientre. Danielle maldijo interiormente que las caricias de Remus fueran tan certeras siempre y tuvieran aquel efecto sobre su cuerpo-… nada de bollos de chocolate…_

_-¿Ni chocolate caliente por las noches… -la besó suavemente-… en invierno…?_

_Danielle suspiró cuando notó los labios de él en el lóbulo de la oreja. ¡Merlín! ¿No podía estarse quieto? Así era imposible que alguien fuera coherente con lo que dijera…_

_-Ajá… tampoco eso… -logró argumentar la chica._

_Remus sonrió mientras sacaba la lengua y lamía una pequeña porción de piel, justo detrás de la oreja, para soplar suavemente, divertido ante el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Dani debajo de él._

_-¿Ni bombones, ni caramelos ni tabletas? –preguntó intentando simular que no había pasado nada mientras seguía besándola._

_-¡Merlín! –exclamó ella-… No… nada… nada de eso… -logró articular._

_El chico sonrió ligeramente._

_-Te pedí a ti… -susurró Remus repartiendo pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica mientras bajaba hacia la clavícula con la intención de seguir bajando hacia sus pechos._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó ella entre divertida por la respuesta y extasiada por los besos y las caricias que las manos de Remus le estaban propiciando-. ¿Qué has dicho?_

_-He dicho… -ella le obligó a parar y a regañadientes, Remus alzó la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo levemente le contestó-… He dicho que te pedí a ti…_

_-¿Qué… ¡Remus! –interrumpió su pregunta para gritarle a su esposo en el momento en que él empezó a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos._

_Remus sonrió y se medio incorporó en la cama, mirándola fijamente, con suavidad, con dulzura, con cariño… de la única forma en que podía mirarla, de la única forma en que sabía mirarla, de la única forma en que quería mirarla._

_-Alguien a quien amar y alguien que me ame… -dijo suavemente-… Te pedí a ti –añadió encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad._

_(fin flashback)_

Sonrió cuando las campanas sonaron para indicar el final del examen; varios pergaminos se dirigieron hasta el profesor. Ella se levantó de su pupitre aún sonriendo. Si… El deseo de Remus se había cumplido y también el suyo propio… Había deseado tener el mejor curso de su vida y sin duda alguna, cuando Sirius se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por la cintura para dirigirla hacia la salida, costumbre que tenía siempre que rondaba Malfoy cerca de ella, supo que lo había sido y que aquel era un curso que nunca iba a olvidar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter miró malhumorado al profesor que sonreía de forma victoriosa mirándole; frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que había puesto aquel examen tan complicado sólo para él y los chicos… incluso estaba a punto de asegurar que el examen de las chicas era más fácil que el de ellos pero que incluso el de ellos era más complicado que el del resto de exámenes del sector masculino. Desechó esa idea; eso supondría el triple de trabajo; tres tipos de exámenes diferentes y, con cierta malicia pensó, que ese estúpido profesor no tenía la inteligencia suficiente para hacer aquello.

Remus carraspeó cerca de él y Peter asintió indicándole que estaba bien; Remus le señaló el reloj de forma disimulada y el pequeño de los animagos asintió de nuevo; sería mejor que empezara a contestar las preguntas del examen…

Casi tuvo que reprimir la carcajada al ver la primera pregunta… ¿cómo alimentar a las ninfas del bosque? Sirius no fue tan discreto ni tampoco lo fue Cornamenta, que intentaron disimular su carcajada aparentando un repentino ataque de tos. Incluso Remus se permitió sonreír de forma maliciosa… No era para menos, cada vez que lo recordaba…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Dónde está Remus?_

_Sirius miró a su alrededor y señaló un punto con la cabeza. En efecto; el licántropo había abandonado su clase y estaba mirando como Dani era ayudada por Logan para dar de comer a su ninfa amarilla. Resultaba divertido ver a Remus no haciendo lo que el profesor había indicado, así que se acercó hasta él y casi pudo sentir el enfado del licántropo cuando se colocó a su lado._

_-¿Y tu ninfa?_

_-En la caja, la he sacado, la he alimentado y la he amenazado para que se estuviera quieta –dijo Remus con tranquilidad sin apartar los ojos de Logan y Dani._

_-Creía que no se podían amenazar –dijo James mirando de reojo a su amigo y con cierto tono divertido._

_-Y no se debe hacer, pero sí se puede –la ninfa de Dani había empezado a jugar con el cabello de la chica y Logan estaba tratando infructuosamente de atraparla en medio de risas-. Se acabó, ya tengo bastante de este profesor por hoy._

_Remus dio un par de pasos amenazando con ir hasta donde estaba Logan pero la mano de James cerrada sobre su brazo lo hizo detenerse._

_-Tranquilízate Lunático, Logan puede ser un descerebrado y un egocéntrico que disfruta sonriendo a diestro y siniestro a todas las chicas, pero no creo que pase de ahí; sólo la está ayudando –añadió colocándose delante de Remus para que éste dejara de enviar miradas asesinas al profesor de CCM._

_-Que bueno que pienses eso, Cornamenta –dijo con cierta sorna Remus mirando por encima del hombro de James. El chico lo miró ceñudo-. Porque ahora está jugueteando con la ninfa de Lily –añadió con falsa dulzura._

_James se giró tan rápido que Remus casi podría haber jurado que había escuchado las vértebras de su cuello con el movimiento. Era cierto. La ninfa de Lily parecía no estar dispuesta a volver a su cajita de cristal y estaba escondiéndose bajo el cabello de la chica, suelto aquel día, paseándose de un hombro al otro y pasando por debajo del cabello rojizo como si fuera una cascada de fuego; Logan estaba intentando atraparla aunque James estaba convencido de que no hacía falta que acariciara los hombros de Lily o que ahuecara el cabello de la chica mientras le sonreía._

_-Lo mato –dijo James siendo retenido esta vez por Sirius que había dejado a Ann unos segundos para ver de qué estaban hablando sus amigos._

_-De acuerdo, estaré encantado de ir a veros a Azkaban por el imbécil de Logan –dijo mirando a los dos chicos-. Remus, no me esperaba esto de ti –dijo mirando al licántropo con fingida seriedad aunque sus ojos risueños lo delataban._

_-Claro, como no le está coqueteando a tu novia… -refunfuñó Remus._

_Sirius rodó los ojos._

_-Está bien… -buscó con la mirada a Peter y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que dejara de hacerse la víctima delante de Banks que parecía muy satisfecha sonriéndole y curándole la herida que la ninfa le había hecho, a base de besitos cortos y pequeños-. ¡Colagusano! –lo llamó atrayendo su atención y la mirada recelosa de Emily-. Ven un momento, ¿quieres?_

_-¿Qué estás planeando? –preguntó Peter acercándose receloso. Sirius suspiró, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró de modo que pudiera ver como el profesor Logan estaba atendiendo a las dos chicas-. Oh, eso… ¿qué hacemos?_

_-Voto por matarlo lentamente –sugirió James como quién no quiere la cosa._

_-Secundo la moción –apoyó Remus a su amigo cruzando los brazos._

_-Probemos con algo menos drástico y más vergonzoso –sugirió Sirius rodando los ojos mientras ignoraba completamente a los dos chicos y pasaba una mano por los hombros de Peter-. Trae todas las ninfas que puedas Colagusano, diles que Jamsie y yo…-No me llames así –refunfuñó el aludido._

_-… queremos verlas –terminó de decir Sirius ignorando a James._

_-¿Y se puede saber qué planeas hacer con estúpidas ninfas? –preguntó el chico de gafas que seguía siendo partidario de que la idea de Lunático era mucho mejor._

_-Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber –apoyó la pregunta una voz femenina que hizo que Sirius se girara con una encantadora sonrisa pese a saber que no iba a funcionar con ella-. Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, Black, ¿qué estáis pensando hacer?_

_-Intento que mis amigos no maten a Logan por coquetear con tus amigas –dijo Sirius pacientemente. Posó sus ojos sobre las dos ninfas que estaban en el regazo de Anni-. ¿Me las prestas, cielo?_

_-Claro._

_-¡Ann! –le reprochó Emi._

_-¿Qué? Logan nunca me ha caído bien… -se disculpó la rubia sonriendo de forma inocente sabiendo que con aquella sonrisa Emi no podría enfadarse con ella._

_-Pues serás a la única a la que no le cae bien… -dijo Remus mirando de nuevo hacia donde estaba dicho profesor-… Canuto, si no pones tu plan enseguida, vamos a matar a alguien –sentenció con tono firme y sereno._

_Los ojos de Sirius brillaron._

_-Annie, cielo, mejor que os vayáis a aquella zona donde nadie pueda creer que tenéis nada que ver con todo esto –le indicó Sirius mientras se relamía al ver que Peter venía con varias ninfas, cerca de las quince o diecisiete tal vez._

_Ann le hizo caso llevándose con ella a una reticente Emily que aún farfullaba contra las ideas de Black._

_Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando las ninfas hubieron lanzado diferentes hechizos sobre el profesor Logan logrando que éste, sin darse cuenta fuera encogiendo centímetro a centímetro hasta quedar a la altura de las rodillas de las chicas, una vez todos los chicos se hubiesen reído hasta la saciedad y los merodeadores hubieron disimulado con ayuda de Ann y Emi que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver, el profesor o lo que quedaba de él ya que parecía un pequeño de cuatro años, recogió con toda la dignidad que pudo su túnica y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo; alguien tendría que hacer algo para ayudarle, y suspendió el resto de la clase._

_(fin flashback)_

Rió suavemente. Iba a echarles de menos, seguro. Por supuesto que seguirían viéndose, pero no sería igual… se acabarían las guerras de bromas, las bromas a los Slytherins, las incursiones a las cocinas a media noche, las escapadas a Hogsmeade… todo sería diferente… Pero por muy diferente que fuera, nunca podría olvidar a los chicos, a sus amigos… Era fácil hablar con ellos…Aunque definitivamente era más fácil hablar con Remus de según qué cosas…

_(flashback)_

_Remus… -empezó Peter._

_-¿Hum? –preguntó el chico que estaba concentrado en Dani._

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Claro –lo miró antes de volver a mirar a Danielle. Le gustaba la fuerza que la chica transmitía sobre la escoba-. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Cómo sabes si te has enamorado de alguien? –preguntó el chico tímido._

_Remus se olvidó de Dani y lo miró fijamente._

_-¿Perdona? –preguntó el chico divertido ante el sonrojo de Peter._

_-¿Cómo sabes si te has enamorado de una chica? –repitió el chico la pregunta._

_-¿Te has enamorado de alguien, Colagusano? –preguntó el chico con una divertida sonrisa._

_Peter se pasó las manos por el pelo y lo miró con frustración._

_-No lo sé –dijo firme-. Por eso te lo pregunto._

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Peter? O estás enamorado o no lo estás._

_-¡Bueno, pues no lo sé, ¿vale! –le dijo Peter provocando la sonrisa comprensiva de Remus._

_-Cuando te declares a Banks procura obviar eso de "no lo sé" –recomendó Remus con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¿Cómo…_

_-¿Cómo sé que es Banks? –Peter asintió-. Peter, es algo que está más claro que la poción de transparencia –le contestó Remus-. Es la única chica con la que hablas sin que te trabes y sin que muestres tu timidez; te muestras con ella como eres, se te salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando Maick –señaló al guardián del equipo-, se acerca a ella y cada vez que Sirius va a criticarla en una de sus acostumbradas discusiones cambias de tema… ¿Crees que no es más que evidente?_

_-¿Es tan obvio? –preguntó el pequeño del grupo. Remus se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con ella? –Peter sonrió sin saber qué contestar y Remus asintió en silencio-. ¿Cuál es la palabra que la define a ella y la palabra que define lo que sientes cuando estás con ella? –volvió a preguntar el licántropo._

_-¿A ella? Supongo que a ella la palabra que mejor la define es… indefinible –sonrió y Remus sonrió con él-. Y lo que siento… miedo._

_Lupin frunció el ceño._

_-¿Miedo?_

_-Miedo a estar equivocado y que ella sólo quiera ser amiga mía, miedo a que me rechace y no sienta lo mismo que yo, miedo a perderla incluso perder su amistad si le digo algo…_

_Remus le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros y le dio unos golpecitos con la otra mano en el pecho._

_-Es un placer, de merodeador a merodeador decirte que creo que estás enamorado, Peter._

_La cara del chico fue un poema; sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente, luego pasó a tener la cara de un extraño color rojizo, color que disminuyó de intensidad y terminó siendo un rosado leve, luego se puso blanco y más tarde pálido, tanto que podría competir contra Malfoy._

_Remus no pudo evitar reír cuando el chico murmuró unas palabras._

_-¿Y ahora qué hago?_

_-¿Estás seguro que la quieres?_

_Peter se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Uno nunca elige de quién se enamora –le contestó el chico medio divertido medio avergonzado por hablar de esos temas sin estar acostumbrado._

_(fin flashback)_

Muy por delante de él Sirius contestaba a todas las preguntas con cierto aburrimiento. No era para menos. Tanto James como Sirius tenían el privilegio de tener mentes prodigiosas… bastaba que se leyeran algo un par de veces para que se les quedase en la cabeza… por eso eran tan buenos en todo lo que se propusieran… bueno, por eso y por otras cosas…

Sirius… iba a echarle de menos cuando terminaran Hogwarts. Siempre le había defendido. No importaba de qué o de quién, pero siempre había estado detrás de él para protegerle incluso sin que él se lo pidiera. Y cuando le había preguntado una vez por qué lo hacía, el moreno se había limitado a encogerse de hombros mientras le decía "porque no me gusta que abusen de los más débiles"

_(flashback)_

_-No te preocupes, no creo que me mate –aseguró el animago._

_-No lo digas muy alto –contestó James que había escuchado aquel comentario; esperó a que Sirius entrara y luego pasó él dentro del baño-. Si escucháis gritos y veis sangre, no os asustéis –Lily y Emi abrieron los ojos._

_-Pero avisad a Poppy, ¿de acuerdo? –se escuchó la voz siempre risueña de Sirius aún cuando James hubo cerrado la puerta._

_-¿Va a matarlo? –preguntó con cierta preocupación Lily que no tenía ganas de ir a visitar a su novio a Azkaban._

_Remus negó con la cabeza a la vez que hacía un ademán despreocupado con la mano._

_-No, no creo que lleguen tan lejos –miró a Peter-. Sabes que luego te tocará a ti ¿verdad?_

_-Lo sé, pero la peor parte se la habrá llevado Sirius –dijo Peter con una sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Siempre hace lo mismo, así cuando el enfado de James llega a mí, viene con menos fuerza y no corro tanto peligro –añadió divertido._

_(fin flashback)_

Y luego estaba James… le admiraba. Y no le importaba decirlo. Admiraba a aquel muchacho que había visto como su propia hermana moría delante de él asesinada por Riddle y que aún así no había renunciado a nada… no había renunciado a la magia, no había renunciado a ser feliz, no había renunciado a enamorarse y por encima de todo, no había renunciado a sus amigos… Después de todo, si no hubiese sido por James y por la forma en que le había colado veritaserum en su bebida, quizá no hubiese tenido el valor de confesarle a Emily que estaba enamorado de ella…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Se puede saber por qué no me has dicho que Parker te estaba molestando? –le preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño._

_-Porque sé defenderme sola –le contestó ella sin darle demasiada importancia._

_-Sí, ya lo he visto –comentó con sarcasmo Peter haciendo que la chica pensara que pasar tanto tiempo con el humor sarcástico de Remus empezaba a afectar al chico._

_-Además, detesto que utilices tu papel de "merodeador" para que la gente no…_

_-Emi, llevo siete años en el colegio, le he gastado bromas a más de la mitad del alumnado, algún que otro profesor incluido –añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar la vez en que el profesor de vuelo quedó atrapado en el armario de las escobas durante tres horas seguidas-, me he ganado a pulso el título de merodeador y es justo que lo utilice cuando tengo que hacerlo –hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua-, sabes que nunca lo hago…_

_-Pues yo te he visto en varias ocasiones –le retó ella._

_-Eso era diferente –le replicó el chico haciendo un gesto con la mano._

_-¿Por qué? –insistió la chica._

_-Pues porque en las ocasiones en las que me has visto, siempre estabas tú de por medio –le contestó el chico-. No soporto que nadie se burle de ti o se meta contigo, aunque sepa que sabes defenderte –añadió al ver cómo ella iba a replicarle algo-, si puedo evitar que te hagan daño lo haré._

_-Pues Black no es que se porte como un caballero conmigo._

_Peter enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Y acaso tú te portas como una dama con él? –le contestó el chico divertido._

_Emily no tuvo más remedio que reír suavemente dándole la razón al merodeador que asintió satisfecho porque sin necesidad de palabras, sabía lo que aquella risa significaba._

_-Así que no es casualidad que todos los que se meten en una pelea o discusión conmigo terminen en la enfermería ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella perspicaz._

_Peter se encogió de hombros con sencillez en un gesto que a la chica se le antojó claramente copiado de Potter pero se contuvo de decir nada._

_-Claro que no es casualidad –contestó él con aire distraído-, no voy a dejar que se metan con la chica que me gusta y de la que creo que estoy enamorado ¿no?_

_Demasiado tarde; cuando Peter notó que ella se detenía y no seguía el ritmo de la música además de notar que las manos de ella se habían quedado rígidas alrededor de su cuello, donde estaban colocadas, Peter supo que había hablado demasiado. Miró de reojo a James que sostenía una botellita transparente y lo maldijo en voz baja._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que voy a matar a Cornamenta… mira que ponerme veritaserum en mi agua para que me declare… -empezó a decir Peter enfadado-. Te prometo Emi que yo no quería decir.. bueno, sí quería decirlo pero no así y no… -suspiró-. Mejor será que me calle antes de que te diga que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y que tú me rechaces –argumentó el chico volviendo a maldecir a James y a él mismo por ser tan idiota._

_-Ay, Peter… -exclamó con una media sonrisa-. Bueno, en vista que no lo haces tú, lo haré yo y más te vale no haberme dado señales equivocadas durante toda la noche porque no me gusta ponerme en ridículo._

_(fin flashback)_

Emily… su Emily… Su novia. Sonaba bien. Emily Banks, su novia… Sí, sonaba bien. Jamás hubiese pensado que ella le querría del modo en que lo hacía. No entendía por qué le quería… ¿por qué a él? Había cientos de chicos que estaban locos por ella pero Emi siempre había sido fría con todos ellos… y únicamente había sido ella misma estando con él… Sonrió sin darse cuenta…

_(flashback)_

_-Convénceme –dijo entonces él con una sonrisa que muchos habrían catalogado de bobalicona y muchos otros de enamorado-, ¿por qué estás saliendo conmigo?_

_Emily se permitió el lujo de sonreír; pero de hacerlo abiertamente, no aquella sonrisa de cortesía o la sonrisa que ponía cuando su interlocutor decía alguna tontería ni aquella sonrisa forzada o sarcástica, sonrió de verdad; pocas personas la habían visto sonreír así: sus amigas, Sirius y Peter._

_-Porque eres dulce… -se inclinó y lo besó despacio y fugazmente sonriendo internamente cuando se separó de él y vio su cara de frustración-… porque nunca finges ser otra persona… -volvió a besarle esta vez durante más tiempo-… y porque no puedo imaginar estar al lado de otra persona que no seas tú…_

_Esta vez Peter no dejó que le besara, él mismo alzó el cuerpo del regazo de la chica y atrapó los labios de ella de forma cálida y dulce, tímida y posesiva al mismo tiempo, una mezcla que sólo él podía lograr, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba la chica._

_(fin flashback)_

El tiempo había pasado rápido desde que había empezado a salir con Emily, y a partir de que esa relación había dado su comienzo, todo lo que hacía o decía parecía estar relacionado de alguna forma con aquella chica… La amaba…

_(flashback)_

_-Vaya… empiezo a entender cómo lo hacéis para conseguir siempre cervezas de mantequilla cuando organizamos alguna fiesta en la torre –comentó ella una vez fuera de la tienda mientras se colocaba bien el cabello violeta que había quedado un poco alborotado por tener la capa por encima._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –se encogió de hombros mientras doblaba la capa invisible de James y la encogía de forma que cupiera en su bolsillo-. Es nuestro deber y obligación._

_Emily le miró recelosa._

_-Ya, claro… ¿a cuántas chicas habéis sacado del castillo sin permiso? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida._

_-Pues James y Sirius salen cada dos por tres –se encogió de hombros-. No creerás que cuando quedan con las chicas siempre van a los terrenos, ¿verdad? Remus es más discreto, creo que sólo ha venido con las chicas aquí cuando hay una salida oficial –le dijo empezando a caminar._

_-¿Y se arriesgan a traer aquí a…_

_-Ellas prometen no decir nada –contestó el chico mientras seguían caminando habiéndole ofrecido el brazo a Emily y habiéndolo aceptado ésta-. Después de todo, ninguna quiere que Cornamenta y Canuto se enfaden._

_-¿Y a cuántas chicas has traído tú aquí? –preguntó ella curiosa. Peter le abrió la puerta de la librería y esbozó una sonrisa burlona._

_-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir para que puedas matarme? No, gracias_

_(fin flashback)_

Dulce. Emily era realmente dulce. Una leona en la cama y una dulzura y perfecta dama fuera de ella… No podía pedir nada más… y de echo, no pedía nada más… Se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar cierta noche en particular…

_(flashback)_

_-Tengo frío –declaró la chica. Peter la miró enarcando una ceja, interrogante-. Pero no digo que haga frío –se apresuró a decir._

_Peter rió suavemente, despreocupado, feliz de ver que pese a todo, Emily seguía siendo Emily._

_-Anda, ven aquí –le sugirió acomodándose en su cama y tirando de la mano de ella para que se sentara a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos-. ¿Mejor? –ella asintió después de tumbarse._

_Peter sonrió._

_-Se me ocurre una idea para no congelarnos… -le susurró suavemente._

_Emily le miró y se sorprendió gratamente. Pocas veces Peter tenía aquella mirada llena de cariño, deseo y pasión y lo cierto era que le gustaba… pero pocas veces las tenía._

_-¿Y qué sería esa idea, señor? –preguntó de forma inocente y juguetona mientras se acomodaba mejor pasando las piernas hacia el otro lado del regazo de Peter y sentándose sobre él._

_-A ver si lo adivinas… -susurró él inclinándose para atrapar sus labios y besarla dulcemente._

_Fue un beso de verdad, un beso en el que compartieron sentimientos y se sintieron el uno al otro mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y bailaban una misma danza que hacía tiempo habían aprendido. Sus labios se unían y separaban una y otra y otra vez, repetidas ocasiones llenas de dulzura mientras compartían algo íntimo, como si sólo ellos dos fueran capaces de comprender algo que se escapaba a los ojos y el entendimiento de los demás._

_Y cuando Emily se separó suavemente de él, unos milímetros porque el chico no dejó que fuera más espacio, le sonrió, besándole una vez más en los labios, esta vez, de forma suave._

_-Creo que tengo una ligera idea… -susurró ella._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Segura –afirmó besándolo esta vez ella a él._

_Hasta hacía poco tenía frío, pero en aquellos momentos en los que sentía las manos de él recorriéndole la cintura y sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas, sólo sentía calor. Un calor diferente, un calor interno que nacía desde sus entrañas y que necesitaba exteriorizar con fuertes suspiros y grandes bocanadas de aire que eran interrumpidas, cortadas e inexistentes cuando él atrapaba su boca con la suya propia. Un calor que la abrasaba y la volvía loca pero que al mismo tiempo que deseaba que desapareciera, clamaba porque no lo hiciera nunca._

_-Emi… espera… -se detuvo el chico respirando pero sin soltar sus manos de donde las tenía._

_La chica le miró-… ¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar?_

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? –preguntó ella._

_-Tu hermano está en el castillo y la verdad es que no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada sólo porque se haya dado esta situación… -la besó suavemente y la abrazó con más fuerza, masajeando las caderas de ella y admitiendo que era más fácil ahora que le había retirado la falda-… quiero que estés bien y que sea donde tú quieras y…_

_Emily le besó sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando y mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de él, sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho del chico acariciándolo a medida que le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa que llevaba._

_Peter respiró profundamente queriendo llenar sus pulmones del aire necesario para aguantar obro beso como aquel y ella le sonrió mientras intentaba que el calor no se agolpase en su rostro. No sabían cómo habían llegado a aquella posición, pero era Peter quien estaba tumbado sobre la cama con Emily sobre él; el calor en el cuerpo de la chica era insoportable y en un gesto involuntario que siempre hacía para que el aire entrase en su nuca, retiró su larga melena sobre el hombro izquierdo de modo que las puntas del cabello rozaban el desnudo pecho de Peter, gesto que al chico lo volvió loco._

_Sin perder la sonrisa, Emily terminó de desabrochar la camisa de él y se inclinó un poco hasta quedar su boca junto al oído de él para, con total comodidad, susurrarle…_

_-Tú eres lo que yo quiero…_

_Si había aún algo de cordura en la mente del chico, ésta fue rechazada tras la frase de Emily, pronunciada en un tono demasiado sensual y ronco, bajo y suave, atrapando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos y sin darle la oportunidad de pensar que era otro de aquellos sueños que lo mantenían atrapado desde hacía algún tiempo._

_Peter casi arrancó los botones que cerraban la camisa de Emily y cuando lo hizo, la chica sonrió, ayudándole en el proceso para retirar la prenda al mismo tiempo que él rodaba atenazándola bajo su peso en el colchón mientras se quitaba su propia camisa ya desabotonada._

_El pecho de ella, cubierto por la ropa interior, subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración agitada; las manos de él se movieron por su vientre y su cuerpo, haciéndole notar a ella que no era la primera vez que se veía en una situación como aquella y haciéndola sonreír. Las manos de Emily se colaron por la cintura del pantalón de Peter y el chico ahogó un gemido contra la boca de ella cuando Emi encontró lo que deseaba, demostrándole que ella tampoco era una inexperta._

_La poca ropa que llevaban pronto les sobró y fue retirada y sin dejar las caricias, los gemidos, las palabras tiernas y las miradas llenas de ternura, pasión y deseo, ambos acoplaron sus cuerpos, sintiendo un placer indescriptible con el primer movimiento de caderas de él adentrándose en las entrañas de Emi._

_Y seguramente a la mañana siguiente la espalda le ardería por los arañazos de Emily, y seguramente ella sería incapaz de apartar de su mente lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, y posiblemente él se vería sometido a uno de los interrogatorios de los merodeadores y posiblemente ella se lo explicaría a las chicas… Pero cuando ambos sintieron estallar en placer el uno dentro del otro, todo eso quedó relegado a un segundo plano, sus pensamientos fueron rechazados por el placer simplemente porque no podían pensar y sus cuerpos sudorosos respiraron el mismo aliento mientras compartían un último beso antes de que Peter saliera de Emily y rodara hacia un lado de la cama, haciéndola rodar a ella también y alcanzando la sábana y mantas mientras Emi conseguía encontrar una cómoda posición, en continúo contacto físico con él._

_Y fue cuando Peter se hizo la promesa en silencio de estar con aquella mujer hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin saber que ella se hacía la misma promesa mientras se quedaba adormilada con una sonrisa en los labios._

_(fin flashback)_

Sí, había sido un año satisfactorio… Su deseo se había cumplido… Aquel deseo que pidió antes de que empezara el curso escolar, cuando vio aquella estrella fugaz… había deseado tener novia, y había deseado ser más como ellos… Y se había cumplido… Había tenido un curso lleno de problemas, bromas, risas y peleas… un curso merodeador, un curso de amistad…

_(flashback)_

_-Guerra de guerrillas –se limitó a decir la rubia cuando Sirius la miró enarcando una ceja preguntándole en silencio qué había sido aquello._

_-¿Guerra de guerrillas? –preguntó Peter._

_-Sí –se encogió de hombros-, son pequeñas victorias, ellos nunca sabrán cuando voy a atacar ni con qué, los daños serán menores, pero la táctica funcionará y acabarán medio paranoicos porque no sabrán cuando volveré a atacarles –dijo satisfecha de sí misma mientras troceaba el pollo que tenía en el plato._

_-¿Por qué a nosotros nunca se nos ha ocurrido hacer algo así? –preguntó Sirius mirando a James, del mismo modo que Peter y Remus hacían. Pero el chico de gafas parecía estar demasiado ocupado sirviéndole a su novia un poco más de puré, porque a su juicio, estaba demasiado delgada, para darse cuenta de que los otros tres merodeadores le miraban -¡James! –lo llamó a gritos Sirius._

_James se giró hacia él con cara de enfadado._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó._

_-Te preguntábamos –dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a los otros dos merodeadores con el tenedor-, que por qué a nosotros nunca se nos ha ocurrido hacer algo así._

_-Eso es porque vuestro cerebro es más práctico y el nuestro más táctico –dijo convencida Emily. La miraron -¿Qué?_

_-Te falta el insulto –le recordó Remus casi por inercia._

_Emily asintió._

_-Cierto, lo olvidaba… mmmm –hizo que pensaba y luego miró a Sirius-, cabeza hueca._

_-¿Cabeza hueca? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Nada de idiota, imbécil, anormal, estúpido? –le dio ideas._

_Emily se encogió de hombros._

_-Quiero probar nuevos insultos –se limitó a decir._

_-Esta conversación es irreal… -susurró Dani a media voz haciendo sonreír a Remus y a Ann que estaban a sus lados._

_-El inteligente es Lunático, yo sólo ejecuto sus planes –se deshizo del problema James._

_-Eso no es cierto, yo perfecciono los errores que tú cometes en tus planes y bromas –matizó Remus con una sonrisa dulce._

_(fin flashback)_

Sí, definitivamente un curso para no olvidar nunca. Entregó su examen como todos los demás y se desperezó en la silla antes de levantarse. Siguiente examen, historia de la magia…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin de la segunda parte!!! **

**Falta la tercera!!!**


	46. Recuerdos entre exámenes III

**Y por fin, llegó la tercera parte!!! Nos leemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 43. Recuerdos entre exámenes III

Emily miró a su novio enarcando una ceja, y no era para menos. Mientras esperaban ser llamados para hacer sus exámenes, Peter no dejaba de repetir fechas y acontecimientos o cosas raras como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento…

-La broma 19 es mejor que la 83 porque quedan como duendes rebeldes… Con 12 chocolates se consiguen 15 caballeros dispuestos a dar 12 golpes con 98 armas… 11 ninfas abandonaros los 2 bosques 8 veces antes del alba con dragones…

-¿Soy yo o lo que dice no tiene sentido? –preguntó entonces Emily mirando a los chicos.

-Claro que no tiene sentido –contestó Sirius-. La broma 83 es definitivamente mejor que a 19…

Annie les sonrió condescendiente.

-Pues yo le encuentro sentido.

-¿Estás bien, cielo? –le preguntó entonces el chico poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-Claro que estoy bien… -contestó ella aún divertida-… Verás… Peter… ¿cuándo fue la revolución de los duendes?

-1983 –dijeron al mismo tiempo Lils y Peter.

Ann sonrió.

-¿Y el golpe de armas que acabó con la relación entre criaturas mágicas y muggles?

-Empezó en 1512 y duró 98 días –dijo esta vez Peter ya que Lily se había quedado extrañada de que el chico conociera aquel dato.

-¿Y cuando ocurrió la migración de las ninfas y porqué?

-En el 1128 porque los dragones ocuparon sus territorios…

Ann se volvió satisfecha hacia los chicos y les sonrió. Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Memotécnica de enlace, ¿no? –preguntó. Ann se encogió de hombros-. Es eficiente, tengo que admitirlo. Nunca lo había pensado.

-Espera, ¿te acuerdas de todo eso porque relacionas las fechas con otras cosas? –preguntó James mirando al chico. Peter asintió-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-En realidad fue a Annie –apuntó Peter divertido-. Me ayudó a estudiar y pensó que me sería más fácil si lo hacíamos así… -se encogió de hombros.

-Es que mi novia es la más inteligente –sentenció Sirius besando a Annie en la frente.

Mientras esperaban para entrar, Annie se recostó de forma natural en el cuerpo de Sirius que inmediatamente la abrazó sin dejar de hablar con James. La rubia sonrió. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Sirius que le parecía prácticamente que fuera algo irreal…

Miró a sus amigos y sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces se había peleado con ellos? Cientos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían gritado? Muchas. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en utilizar su varita contra ellos? Ninguna… Porque no importaba los gritos, las discusiones, las peleas o los enfados… porque nada de eso importaba cuando luego había sonrisas, disculpas, abrazos y risas… porque nada importaba cuando sabías que ellos siempre iban a estar allí… porque sólo importaba la amistad que los unía.

Sonrió cuando Lily reprendió a Danielle por intentar gastar una broma en pleno pasillo antes del examen y sonrió aún más cuando Emily fulminó con la mirada a un Slytherin de séptimo que parecía querer comerse a Dani sin que Remus se diera cuenta, con la mirada.

Eran sus amigas… siempre lo serían…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Annie? –preguntó suavemente para no asustarla._

_El sollozo se vio reprimido de forma casi inmediata cuando las cortinas se abrieron y la delgada figura de Lily se vio recortada por la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana._

_-Lily… ¿te he despertado?_

_Pese a que le estaba dando la espalda, la pelirroja podía notar la voz gangosa y podía ver los hombros de Ann temblar por contener las ganas de llorar._

_-No me has despertado –le aseguró la pelirroja-. Y me enfado mucho cuando una de mis mejores amigas necesita llorar y no me pide que sea su paño de lágrimas –añadió con una sonrisa fingiendo seriedad y enfado._

_Se tumbó junto a Ann obligándola a que ésta se acurrucara contra ella. Silencio. Sólo los sollozos de Ann interrumpían el silencio de la habitación. -¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? –le preguntó suavemente._

_-Sirius está saliendo oficialmente con Leyla Larsen… -musitó Ann con una amarga sonrisa-… ¿cómo puede la felicidad de alguien suponer la desgracia de otra persona? –consiguió preguntar Ann antes de volver a ponerse a llorar._

_-¿Larsen? –preguntó Lily-. ¿Cómo sabes…_

_-Porque lo he visto… -contestó con cierta amargura Ann_

_-Esta noche puedes llorar todo lo que quieras –le dijo Lily mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente-. Pero a partir de mañana no quiero verte derramar ni una sola lágrima por Black, ¿entendido?_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Lily –dijo Emily apareciendo en el otro lado de la cama-, dejadme un hueco –exigió tumbándose al otro lado de Ann y sonriendo-. Black no se merece tus lágrimas._

_-¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo? –le preguntó Ann a modo de respuesta._

_Emi se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Escuchar el nombre de Black es como una alarma para mí –dijo con una media sonrisa._

_Las cortinas volvieron a abrirse y una Dani en camisón blanco por las rodillas y un bol de 2ominotas muggles de colores se tumbó a los pies de la cama de Ann colocando el plato en medio de la colcha. Tres pares de ojos la miraron._

_-Sirius no es tan malo, un poco zoquete y no tiene mucha vista para ver a las personas que se interesan de verdad por él. Pero no es malo –añadió mirando a Emi-, algún día tienes que contarme por qué le tienes tanta manía._

_-Quizá algún día lo haga, pero ahora no es el momento –prometió Emily sacándole la lengua-. Annie, Sirius se ha acostado con medio Hogwarts y con las que no se ha acostado ha sido sólo porque son de tercero hacia abajo… ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que esté ahora con alguien?_

_-¿No lo veis? –preguntó la rubia-. Larsen es todo lo que yo nunca seré… verla a ella me recuerda…_

_-¿Lo que nunca serás? –preguntó Dani frunciendo el ceño interrumpiéndola-. ¿Quieres decir que nunca te volverás una engreída estúpida sin cerebro que piensa que los libros están para equilibrar las patas de las mesas que cojeen? –Annie sonrió levemente._

_-No, quiere decir que nunca será una idiota descerebrada y arrogante preocupada únicamente por sí misma –señaló Emily._

_-Os equivocáis las dos –apuntó Lily- quiere decir que nunca tendremos que criticarla por ser una prepotente que cree que es mejor que las demás únicamente porque su familia es de renombre mágico._

_-Ya basta chicas… -pidió Ann sonriendo ligeramente._

_-¿No lo ves Annie? –preguntó suavemente Lily abrazándola desde su posición-. No tienes que ser Leylar Larsen…_

_-Ella debería desear ser como tú –añadió Emily sonriéndole._

_-Tengo una idea –Danielle se levantó de la cama de un revuelo y tomó su varita._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Emily que a veces le temía a las ideas de Dani._

_-Esto –indicó la morena haciendo un ligero movimiento sobre la cama de Danielle y haciendo que se moviera hacia la derecha consiguiendo que se uniera a la cama de Annie-. ¿Os apetece dormir juntas? –preguntó con aire inocente una vez hubo terminado de dejar las dos camas juntas._

_-Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos –concedió Lily dando su aprobación._

_-¿Entonces? –preguntó Danielle que ya se había acomodado en su cama junto a Emily._

_-No tenéis que hacer esto, chicas, estoy bien, en serio… -intentó convencerlas Ann._

_-De eso nada, después de despertarnos es lo menos que puedes hacer –le dijo Dani con fingida severidad-. Y ahora, a dormir todo el mundo._

_-Buenas noches chicas –dijo Lily tomando su varita y golpeando en el aire para apagar las luces del cuarto._

_-Buenas noches –dijeron al mismo tiempo Dani y Emily mientras se peleaban entre risas por tomar las mantas._

_-Buenas noches… -murmuró Ann-… gracias… -añadió en un susurro._

_Lily a su lado sonrió y la abrazó aún más._

_-De nada… -le susurró la pelirroja al oído-… para eso están las amigas._

_(fin flashback)_

Y luego estaban ellos… James estaba jugueteando con la snitch mientras sonreía mirando a su novia reprender a una sonriente Dani que no parecía estar prestándole demasiada atención. Era increíble como aquel chico tenía un don natural para atrapar la snitch incluso sin mirarla. Y era increíble también como parecía entender a las personas que lo rodeaban, por mucho que estas personas quisieran escudarse tras una máscara… como lo había intentado hacer ella. Sonrió. De forma indirecta, él era el primero al que le había dicho cuánto amaba a Sirius…

_(flashback)_

_-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?_

_Ann asintió._

_-¿Cuánto le quieres? –Ann parpadeó-. ¿Cómo podrías describir cuánto le quieres?_

_-¿Me estás sugiriendo que le ponga tamaño o dimensión a lo que siento por Sirius?_

_James sonrió y asintió._

_-En mi opinión hay cuatro grados en una relación entre parejas –comenzó a decir mientras empezaba a colocar en las estanterías diversas figuras que en su origen parecían haber sido copas de agua y que ahora estaban completamente irreconocibles salvo por la altura de la misma-, un amor pequeño, un amor normal, un gran amor y luego está el amor con mayúsculas._

_-¿Y en qué se distinguen? –preguntó mientras le mostraba lo que parecía ser el intento de una libélula transformada en una mariquita._

_-Bueno, ¿en qué se distinguen? Un amor pequeño es un bache en tu vida; le ves, te gusta, sales, te separas y pasas un par de semanas comiendo helado de chocolate y recordando lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…Ahora bien, un amor normal es el que te dura un par de meses y con el que después de romper aún quieres seguir manteniendo contacto con esa persona aunque sea a distancia viéndolo –colocó otro florero-, y todo aquel con quien sales después de tu ruptura acaba mal porque siempre lo comparas con quien habías salido primero –colocó otro._

_-¿Y un gran amor?_

_James sonrió._

_-Un gran amor es esa persona por quién lo darías todo sin pedir nada a cambio y le seguirías hasta el fin del mundo si con eso le hicieras feliz… -sonrió a medias-. Creo que es el que más gente dice tener._

_-¿Dice tener? –preguntó ella pasándole otro florero._

_-Exacto, muchas personas confunden el amor normal con un gran amor y eso es un grave error._

_-¿Y el otro?_

_-El amor con mayúsculas – dijo el chico poniendo comillas con sus dedos mientras decía aquello-, es el que no lo olvidas; puedes ser feliz o infeliz con él, durar años, días o minutos, pero ten por seguro que cuando estés en tu casa sintiendo como la magia acaba de morir en tu cuerpo, el recuerdo de esa persona y de ese momento en que te besó por primera vez, será todo lo que tu mente tenga… es casi imposible de olvidar… y no creo que se pueda olvida aunque vivas una eternidad –sonrió y se revolvió el cabello-. Es cuando ves a alguien una vez y sabes que tiene que ser para ti, que hay algo invisible y mágico que os une para siempre… es esa persona por quién darías tu vida siempre…–se sacudió las manos llenas de polvo y se giró para mirar a Ann-. ¿Y bien? –ella no le contestó; se limitó a sonreírle algo azorada y entonces él comprendió-. Sirius tiene suerte de tenerte. Si hay alguien que conozco que necesita ser querido de verdad, es él._

_-Le quieres mucho ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces ella._

_-Es como un hermano –se encogió de hombros el chico-. A veces sólo tenemos que mirarnos para saber qué está pensando el otro, supongo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos –le quitó importancia al asunto. Ella sonrió._

_(fin flashback)_

Luego estaba Peter… Peter… Peter era Peter. No podía describirle… Había pasado tiempo con él durante las clases y aunque era cierto que era un poco torpe con algunas asignaturas, estaba demostrando que cuando se aplicaba en serio lograba hacer lo que deseaba. Sólo había que mirar a Emi y ver lo feliz que estaba gracias a él. Remus… bueno… quizá en aquellos momentos en los que estaba besando el cuello de Dani podía no parecer más que un adolescente hormonal, pero ella sabía que no era así, ella sabía, como todos aquellos que lo conocían, que era un adolescente muy especial. Después de todo, no todos serían capaces de intentar impedir que les pasara algo a una de sus amigas sacrificando su propio dolor para ello.

_(flashback)_

_-La caballerosidad de los Gryffindors…. Patético… ¿crees que puedes impedir que venga conmigo? –ladeó la cabeza-. Ni siquiera tenéis vuestras varitas._

_-No, y no estoy seguro, pero puedo intentarlo –le contestó Remus._

_-Encantador… -sonrió con amargura-… tanto que va a ser ella misma la que decida venir conmigo voluntariamente._

_-Veamos… no… si te hiciera algo a ti no obtendría lo que quiero… -se acercó despacio hasta los tres adolescentes e ignoró a Ann mientras hacía este comentario. Sus ojos se posaron en Remus y sonrió-. Perfecto…_

_Remus le miró desafiante pero esa mirada duró un segundo, el tiempo que tardó Voldemort en mover su varita. Inmediatamente un grito aterrador salió de la garganta de Remus, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras las chicas se apartaban de él instintivamente._

_-¡Remus! –gritó Ann._

_Remus gritó más fuerte. Voldemort sonrió. Lily le miró furiosa._

_-¿Qué diablos le has hecho?_

_-Oh, nada… sólo es un hechizo en el que notas como cien agujas taladran tu piel… por supuesto ligeramente modificado, claro…_

_-¡AHHHHH! –gritó Remus convulsionándose._

_-¡Remus! –gritó Ann-¡Se está poniendo azul, Lily! –gritó la chica._

_-¿Qué le estás haciendo?_

_-Bueno, una ligera modificación… son agujas de plata… -Lily lo miró y Annie lo fulminó con la mirada-… No tendría que ser nada fuera de lo común pero teniendo en cuenta que es un licántropo…_

_-¡AHHHHHH!_

_-¡Remus! –gritó de nuevo Ann intentando tocarle. Una descarga eléctrica hizo que apartara su mano._

_-Cierto, lo olvidaba… hasta que yo no quiera, no parará… ¿sabes, Evans? Una persona puede morir de dolor… claro que pueden pasar varias horas… incluso días… sería una pena que le ocurriera eso a Lupin, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Basta, iré contigo, pero déjale!-gritó entonces Lily._

_-¡No Lily! –gritó Remus. Voldemort movió de nuevo su varita con gesto de fastidio y una nueva oleada de gritos profirió de la garganta de Remus._

_-¡AHHHHH! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!_

_-¡DÉJALE! –gritó ella de nuevo._

_(fin flashback)_

Una caricia en la cintura por parte de Sirius izo que despertara de sus propios pensamientos. Miró a su novio que parecía seguir una conversación con Peter en aquellos momentos, inconsciente de que le hubiese acariciado y ella sonrió. Era tan natural estar con él que parecía que siempre lo hubiesen estado.

-¡Adelante, jóvenes! Ya pueden entrar para demostrar sus conocimientos como Merlín demostró los suyos cuando en 1003 provocó….

Los chicos pasaron al aula antes de que el profesor Binns hiciera gala de otra de las famosas batallas de Merlín. Era lo último que necesitaban para ponerse más nerviosos…

Sirius la llevó hasta su pupitre, uno de los últimos y la besó en los labios suavemente haciendo que Sam y Evelyn les mirasen con rabia y enfado, cosa que ambos ignoraron.

-Buena suerte, preciosa –le dijo Sirius besándola de nuevo-. Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti… -contestó la chica.

Se sentó y mientras veía como Sirius caminaba hacia su pupitre pasando junto a Danielle y besándola en la frente sonrió. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Sirius y ella acabasen juntos… De echo, le parecía algo imposible…

_(flashback)_

_-Sigo pensando que deberías decírselo –comentó la pelirroja poniéndose a su altura._

_-¿Para qué Lily? –negó suavemente con la cabeza-. Querer a alguien es ser feliz observando su felicidad… Me contento con verle como siempre, verle sonreír de forma desvergonzada, coquetear con todo lo que lleve faldas, y observar con qué pasión juega a quiddich sin despeinarse –añadió con una divertida sonrisa-. Me contento simplemente con que sea él…_

_-Pero Ann…_

_-Hace mucho que sé que Sirius Black no es un chico para mí, Lily… -dijo con resignación la chica. Respiró profundamente y la pelirroja la miró._

_(fin flashback)_

Miró la primera pregunta y sonrió mientras la contestaba… ¿En qué importante baile ocurrieron las desgraciadas muerte de la reina Hipólita IV y su descendencia, mitad humana mitad ninfa?

Baile… Su primera baile con Sirius… Incluso antes de empezar a salir…

_(flashback)_

_-Ey –la saludó entrando en la sala vacía de Gryffindor-. ¿Qué haces, Seever?_

_La chica le mostró el libro que sostenía en su regazo y se encogió de hombros._

_-Leer, creo que es obvio –contestó con cierto sarcasmo divertido._

_Me refiero a qué haces aquí en lugar de estar en el Gran Comedor –le hizo un gesto para que apartara los pies y ella dobló las rodillas dejándole sitio en el sofá; sitio que el chico ocupó sin apenas dudarlo-. Hay una fiesta ahí abajo, ¿lo sabías? –le comentó de forma confidencial._

_-No me apetecía ir –dijo ella distraidamente mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos._

_-¿No te apetecía ir? –él parecía turbado-. Vamos… eres una chica –Ann enarcó una ceja y él le sonrió-. Quiero decir, a todas las chicas les gusta los bailes, incluso a Dani y a Banks –ella le miró insistentemente-. Prométeme que no le dirás nunca que he dicho esto –dijo él atropelladamente._

_-Tienes que contarme por qué estás aquí en lugar de ir al baile._

_La chica se encogió de hombros._

_-No tenía pareja para ir al baile –contestó simplemente antes de volver a abrir su libro y pasar la vista por las páginas. Sirius la miró insistentemente -¿Qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa al sentirse tan observaba._

_-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó decepcionado-. Vamos, ¿no hay ninguna noticia más?_

_-¿Qué más quieres que haya, Sirius?_

_-Vamos, hay mucha gente que ha ido hoy al baile sin pareja –insistió el chico-. Tiene que haber algo más y a menos que el chico que te gusta sea Snivellus o Malfoy, en cuyo caso no quiero saber como una chica como tú se ha enamorado de uno de esos dos energúmenos, quiero saber por qué no has ido al baile.- ella rió suavemente y Sirius se quedó prendado de esa risita suave y dulce. ¿Por qué no se había fijado nunca en la forma en que reía?_

_-Está bien; el chico que me gusta ha ido con otra chica al baile y no me apetecía verlos bailando juntos ¿contento? –contestó ella cerrando de nuevo el libro mientras pensaba que no era una mentira del todo._

_-Oh, vaya… pues que estúpido… -comentó el chico en voz baja._

_-¿Es estúpido que no haya ido al baile por eso? –preguntó suspicaz Ann cruzándose de brazos._

_-No, me refiero a que ese chico es estúpido –dijo él sonriente-. ¿Le pediste que fuera contigo al baile?_

_-Estás bromeando ¿verdad? –preguntó ella. Sirius negó._

_-¿Por qué habría de bromear?-Ann se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué no le pediste que fuera tu pareja?-volvió a preguntar._

_-No soy el tipo de chica que le gusta –se limitó a decir ella-. No soy ni delgada, ni bonita, ni me paso dos horas arreglándome cada día, ni me preocupo por qué túnica me pondré dentro de una semana…_

_-Entonces ese chico es idiota –afirmó Sirius. Ann dejó escapar una leve carcajada mientras pensaba qué pensaría Sirius si supera que se acababa de insultar a sí mismo llamándose idiota-. El físico no tiene nada que ver cuando alguien se enamora. Eres inteligente, simpática, bonita, dulce y cariñosa… siempre tienes una palabra amable para quién la necesite y eres una de las mejores personas que conozco –comentó con sinceridad el chico sin saber el efecto que tantos halagos estaba produciendo en la chica-. Cualquier chico estaría más que satisfecho de que le miraras._

_Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza._

_-No el chico que me gusta… -comentó distraídamente._

_-Entonces es idiota de verdad –recalcó Sirius._

_Una música lenta provenía del Gran Comedor y Ann resopló de nuevo, odiaba que Dumbledore hubiera insistido en encantar las pareres para que la música se escuchara en todo el castillo. El chico moreno sonrió, se levantó y carraspeó suavemente atrayendo la atención de la chica que lo miró para encontrarse con una mano extendida en dirección a ella._

_-Sé que seguramente no soy ese chico, pero ¿quieres bailar? –Ann lo miró titubeando-, ¿qué mejor que terminar la noche bailando con una amiga? _

_No es idiota… -dijo ella casi en un susurro devolviéndoles a ambos a la realidad-… sólo… sólo no le gusto…_

_-Entonces olvídale; no llores por alguien que no esté dispuesto a llorar por ti –le aconsejó él sonriendo. Ann le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Sirius se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente con cariño, con ternura, con dulzura… sentimientos que Ann despertaba en él más que ninguna otra persona_

_-Y si no funciona siempre puedes decirme quién es y le doy una paliza –añadió guiñándole un ojo-. Buenas noches –susurró antes de separarse de ella después d que la chica sonriera por su comentario._

_-Buenas noches, Sirius –le contestó Ann. El chico se alejó de ella y rascándose la nuca se acercó hasta las escaleras-. ¡Sirius! –él se giró-. Gracias…_

_Como única respuesta, el chico sonrió._

_(fin flashback)_

Una sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces le había sonreído desde que empezaron a salir juntos? Muchas… tantas que no había podido contarlas… Teniendo los labios resecos, los humedeció con la lengua y sonrió con aquel simple gesto que siempre tenía que abstenerse de hacer frente a Sirius porque el chico la besa segundos después de decirle "que de esa forma lo incitaba a besarle, por supuesto, no era algo de lo que él se quejara". Un beso… su primer beso…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Sirius? –preguntó la chica- ¿Cómo sabías…_

_Sirius se encogió de hombros._

_-Rexton no es tan malo como yo creía –dijo por toda respuesta Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. Y antes de que decidas ir a matarle, él no me ha dicho nada, sólo me hizo pensar en algo, yo solito descubrí que estabas aquí._

_Quizá fuera sus ojos brillando o quizá fuera el tono orgulloso de su voz como cuando un niño pequeño consigue hacer algo que se supone que logrará el orgullo de sus padres, pero Ann olvido sus repentinas ansías por matar a Tom._

_-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el chico._

_-Claro –Ann se apartó de la puerta y se fue a sentar en el sillón donde minutos antes había estado contándole sus sentimientos a la pequeña lechuza que se había colado por la ventana._

_-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó el chico._

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Sirius… este no es un sitio privado –le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Le hacía gracia aquella actitud del siempre seguro de sí mismo Sirius._

_-Yo… -empezó a decir el chico mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a ella. Ann lo miró interrogativa y Sirius suspiró-. Necesito golpear un árbol… -anunció poniéndose de nuevo de pie._

_-¿Cómo? –preguntó divertida Ann._

_-Un árbol. Cuando estoy tenso necesito golpear algo y dado la resistencia de los árboles… -empezó a explicar Sirius-… necesito un árbol –finalizó su explicación. Ann lo miró sin saber de qué estaba hablando el chico._

_Sirius resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo decidiendo que ya que estaba metido en un lío, estaría metido hasta el final, así que aún a riesgo de que ella se enfadara, decidió lo que le iba a decir._

_-Te he escuchado –ella le miró-, hace diez minutos que estoy fuera decidiendo si entrar o no…_

_-Oh._

"_Oh" Fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir. Se sintió en un segundo tonta, abochornada, avergonzada y ridícula. Seguramente él la había oído y por eso estaba allí ahora, para decirle que sólo podían ser amigos, porque él no iba a enamorarse nunca de ella._

_-No puedo decirte que esto no sea una sorpresa para mí Ann… -sonrió nervioso-, no sabía que tú…_

_Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo aún más; era evidente que había estado volando; no porque llevara la escoba ni porque tuviera el cabello desordenado, sino simplemente porque le brillaban los ojos._

_-Quiero decir… -hizo una pausa-… no sé ni lo que quiero decir –añadió frustrado._

_-Entonces no digas nada –le dijo Annie-. Cuando no sabes que decir, lo mejor es no decir nada._

_-Pero quiero hacerlo –insistió el chico-, sólo que no sé como hacerlo…_

_-Nunca se te han dado bien las palabras –le dijo ella sonriendo y medio en broma-. No tienes que decir nada, la tonta soy yo… perdona… olvida lo que has escuchado, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que no te molestaré con idioteces… -le aseguró Annie._

_-Pero es que no quiero olvidar lo que has dicho ni lo que he oído… -se arrodilló frente a ella, con una sonrisa-. Y ¿sabes? Tienes razón, se me dan mejor los hechos, así que con tu permiso…_

_Y entonces la besó._

_(fin flashback)_

Y había sido el beso más maravilloso del mundo… Le amaba… Y había sido tan difícil decirle que le amaba…

_(flashback)_

_-Es mi guerra, Sirius… Siempre ha sido mía. Desde que tenía once años. Desde que me topé con él en el tren, siempre ha sido mi guerra. No la de Lily, no la de Dani, no la de Emi y desde luego que no ha sido la tuya._

_-Pero ya no tienes que hacerlo sola… -le recordó Sirius-. Ya es hora de que alguien cuide de ti, Annie…Déjame hacerlo…_

_Las manos de él se entrelazaron en su cintura y notó el peso de su cabeza en el hombro derecho, inclinando ella la cabeza hacia la izquierda para que Sirius tuviese más espacio. Un rayo atravesó el cielo y Ann se encogió en el abrazo de Sirius, sintiéndose protegida._

_-¿Juntos? –preguntó ella._

_-Juntos –le aseguró él._

_No dijeron nada, permanecieron callados unos minutos, sintiendo la respiración del otro, notando la calidez de sus cuerpos cercanos, observando la lluvia fuera del castillo._

_-Dilo… -le susurró Sirius._

_-Tú primero –contestó ella._

_El chico rió alegre, una risa pura y cristalina que se mezcló con el sonido de la lluvia al intentar traspasar los cristales de la ventana por la que estaban mirando._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque tengo miedo de que no sea verdad… -susurró ella encogiéndose dentro de su abrazo y sintiendo como las manos de Sirius la rodeaban más fuertemente haciendo que se acomodara mejor en su pecho._

_-¿Una Gryffindor con miedo? –se burló el chico. Ann no contestó._

_Un rayo dividió en dos el firmamento. Sirius apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Ann percatándose por primera vez de que la altura de Ann era perfecta para acomodarse de aquella forma. Suspiró sintiendo a la chica respirar delante de él mientras el cabello rubio le hacía cosquillas en el cuello._

_-Te amo…_

_(fin flashback)_

Y sin embargo, ahora le resultaba tan fácil decirlo… era natural… como natural era el que se abrazara a él en todo momento, en que buscara su contacto, en que sus ojos lo buscasen a él… como natural era que las manos de él se posaran en sitios donde ninguna otra mano se había colado hasta el momento…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Quieres saber lo que me provoca tu cuerpo? –preguntó el chico con voz ronca desde detrás de ella mientras rodeaba la cintura de Ann con las manos y notaba como ella se estremecía-. Me inspira ternura… -dijo besándola en el hombro desnudo mientras apartaba el cabello hacia delante haciendo que cayera como una cascada dorada por enima de su pecho izquierdo-, me provoca lujuria –dijo bajando una de sus manos a su cadera mientras notaba como Ann se estremecía de nuevo-, pasión –dijo acariciándole el vientre con la otra mano y provocando un ligero cosquilleo en la piel de ella-, amor…- añadió el chico volviéndola a rodear por la cintura. Los ojos de él se encontraron con los de Ann en el espejo y el chico sonrió de forma dulce al ver que ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada y estaba seguro que no se debía al calor de la ducha, ya no. Ann desvió la mirada, pero él elevó una mano hacia su rostro y la obligó a mirarle a través del espejo-… Me lo provocas todo y lo haces sin querer hacerlo… -la giró de nuevo quedando así, cara a cara-, te quiero a ti… ¿crees que me importa más las apariencias? –le preguntó con evidente sarcasmo-. No eres delgada ¿y qué? –le preguntó de nuevo sin esperar respuesta alguna y sin equivocarse-. Eres preciosa Ann y cada vez que te tengo cerca tengo que controlarme para no hacerte el amor –le confesó con voz ronca mientras apartaba el cabello rubio y lo echaba hacia la espalda de ella-, así que no vuelvas a decir que no eres hermosa, que no puedo quererte, que quieres romper conmigo… -sonrió al ver que ella abría los ojos-, te quiero a ti… ¿lo entiendes? Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cuerpo… a ti…_

_La giró sin romper su abrazo, disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo de ella… e inclinándose, la besó._

_La besó con suavidad, con dulzura, lamiendo su labio inferior, disfrutando la calidez de ella, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios… jugando a atrapar ambos labios de ella con los suyos propios, abriendo la boca y mezclando su lengua con la de la chica, en una lucha perfecta, en una batalla donde no había ni ganador ni perdedor aunque Sirius, de una forma u otra, se sintiera ganador sólo con estar con ella._

_Y cuando el beso se hizo menos pasional… y cuando el beso fue substituido por pequeños besitos cortos y dulces… ella le miró, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados y rojos por el ataque recién sufrido…_

_-Esto no significa que nosotros… -empezó a decir ella. Sirius la miró y sonrió aunque fingió no saber de qué hablaba ella-… que vayamos a… -el chico la miró entrecerrando los ojos-, bueno, que yo no sé si… -Sirius no podía aguantarse más y una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una leve risa suave lo delató - ¿te estás riendo de mí?_

_Sirius negó con la cabeza antes de besarla en la frente, la nariz y la boca de forma fugaz._

_-Si te he dicho todo esto no es para acostarme contigo, Ann._

_-¿Ah no? –preguntó ella que parecía sorprendida._

_-No; lo he hecho porque es lo que siento, porque es lo que tenía que decirte, porque quería que lo supieras –se agachó sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de ella y tomó la toalla del suelo, lo cual le valió una sonrisa de gratitud y confianza de la chica-, no quiero presionarte a nada, sólo cuando estés preparada de verdad… -le susurró antes de besarla en la boca dulcemente, sin presionarla a nada pero sonriendo cuando notó la lengua de ella buscar la suya-. ¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó él separándose unos centímetros del rostro de Ann._

_La chica asintió antes de besarle de nuevo fugazmente._

_-Te quiero nena –dijo él besándola de vuelta y separándose de ella sabiendo que si permanecía mucho tiempo más no iba a querer salir de aquel cuarto._

_-Odio que me llames nena –apuntó ella con el ceño fruncido._

_Sirius acarició la punta de su nariz con un dedo y ella sonrió, su momentáneo enfado, olvidado._

_-Pero me gusta lo guapa que te ves cuando estás enfadada –le contestó-. Buenas noches…_

_-Buenas noches Sirius –le contestó ella._

_Ann cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, por encima de la toalla, sintiéndose de repente vacía y sola, fría, y con un nudo en el estómago que sólo parecía deshacerse cuando cierto moreno de ojos azules casi grises y que la volvían loca estaba cerca de ella. Vio como Sirius abría la puerta y sin mirarla, salía del cuarto._

_Fue una fracción de segundo, sólo eso, una diminuta fracción en el tiempo lo que la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que estaba dejando marchar al chico con el que quería compartir no sólo aquella noche si no el resto de las noches de su vida, al chico del que estaba enamorada desde hacía años, al chico que amaba._

_Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando había llegado a la puerta y la había abierto, era algo que poco después lo achacaría a su subconsciente pero que en aquellos momentos se lo agenciaba al corazón sabiendo que era él quién le había obligado a abrir la puerta._

_Sirius apenas había avanzado un par de pasos cuando se había girado al escuchar la puerta abrirse._

_-¿De verdad te vas? –preguntó la chica aún con la puerta abierta._

_-Creía que era lo que tú querías… -le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros._

_Ann sonrió. Dulce. Sólo Sirius Black podía ser tan dulce; sólo alguien como él podía entrar en su cuarto espiándola y mirándola desnuda para después confesarle que la quería, para luego besarla suavemente y decirle que se iba a dormir a su cuarto. Sólo alguien como Sirius podía hacer aquello. Extendió una mano hacia el chico y Sirius la miró unos segundos antes de tomarla en el aire y apretarla con su propia mano._

_La miró preguntándole qué quería y ella le sonrió con cierta timidez y un brillo en los ojos que Sirius había aprendido con el paso del tiempo a reconocer en los ojos de las chicas como una invitación a que se quedará con ellas, pero si bien en los ojos de todas las chicas con las que había salido y se había acostado despertando en su cama al día siguiente había visto ambición y poder, en los ojos de Ann sólo había confianza y amor._

_Ann no dijo nada, sólo entró de nuevo en la habitación sin soltar la mano de él y obligándolo de esta forma a entrar junto a ella. Se detuvo un segundo al notar que él tiraba de su mano justo en el lindar de la puerta._

_-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó._

_Por toda respuesta, los labios de Ann se acercaron a los suyos y le besaron mientras lo obligaba a entrar para cerrar la puerta después. Sirius sonrió. Aquella era una respuesta más que suficiente para él._

_(fin flashback)_

¡Oh, sí! Como natural eran las sonrisas de él… Era increíble como podía hablar de cualquier cosa con Sirius… Era increíble como bastaba a veces una sonrisa o una mirada para entenderse… Era increíble como su cuerpo temblaba cuando él le sonreía del modo en que lo hacía… como si tuviera una sonrisa, esa sonrisa, únicamente reservada para ella…

_(flashback)_

_-No puedo hacerlo –se quejó Ann cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la nieve. Sirius rió divertido-. ¿Qué?_

_El chico hubiese querido decirle que estaba preciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, los pantalones negros tejanos y el sweter rosa pálido que combinaba con los guantes y bufanda de un rosa más oscuro mientras que ligeros mechones se habían escapado de la trenza a medio hacer que recogía su cabello. Pero se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera podría ser suficiente para describir lo bonita que él la veía en aquellos momentos._

_-Nada, sólo que estás preciosa –le dijo él con naturalidad._

_Ann lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó. Pero no obtuvo resultado positivo, volvió a sonrojarse maldiciéndose por ello, ¿por qué siempre que Sirius le hacía algún cumplido ella se sonrojaba?_

_-Sí, seguro… -comentó sarcástica mientras con un movimiento de varita se deshacía de los patines negros._

_-¿Por qué te los quitas? Aún no he terminado de enseñarte…_

_-¿cómo caerme sin hacerme daño?-preguntó ella con sarcasmo-. Soy pésima para los deportes, Sirius… siempre lo he sido… y el único deporte en el que soy buena es el quiddich y no me dejan practicarlo –añadió con frustración y cierto enfado._

_-Encontraremos uno._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Un deporte, encontraremos un deporte que puedas hacer y se te dé bien y lo practicaremos juntos –dijo sentándose después de que ella tironeara de su manga para obligarlo a dejar el frío de la nieve en la espalda._

_-Misión imposible –comentó ella divertida y negando con la cabeza._

_Sirius la miró y se ladeó, acomodándose a su lado, con una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra en la nieve, agradeciendo el hechizo de calentador de guantes que Lily les había enseñado a todos._

_-Soy muy testarudo –le indicó risueño._

_Ann sonrió. Le gustaba la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Sirius, y le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca de su rostro, tanto que podía fundirse en los ojos azules de él con aquel extraño color grisáceo cerca del iris._

_-Es imposible que encuentres un deporte que se me de bien… y que pueda practicarlo –añadió ella –Sirius arqueó una ceja-. Tenis –añadió la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Demasiada resistencia para mi asma…_

_Sirius acarició la cintura de ella por encima de la tela del jersey y se acercó más a la chica._

_-¿Qué me das si lo consigo? –le preguntó._

_-Estoy tan segura, que te doy lo que quieras… -susurró ella no queriendo romper la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de los dos._

_-¿Lo que quiera? –preguntó él acercándose a la chica._

_-Lo que quieras –aseguró ella._

_Sirius acortó la escasa distancia y la besó. Suave y lentamente, con dulzura, con cariño… sintiendo como ella se estremecía bajo su beso y sintiendo afortunado de ser el único que los había probado._

_(fin flashback)_

Rió suavemente… Aún no entendía cómo la quería, por qué la quería… pero lo hacía… y cada gesto, cada palabra que había dicho estaban grabadas en su cabeza… como aquella vez…

_(flashback)_

_Ann apretó las manos fuertemente cerradas, pensando que era mejor calmarse antes que tomar la varita escondida entre sus ropas y lanzarle un hechizo a cada una de aquellas arpías que le habían hecho la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, el chico en cuestión se soltó del brazo de Helena llamando la atención de la chica pelirroja._

_-Lo siento, pero creo que voy a tener que declinar tu oferta –dijo de forma caballerosa mientras sonreía a Helena._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó contrariada._

_Ann suspiró. Era la primera vez que alguien daba calabazas a Helena y estaba claro, por la mirada incomprensible de la chica, que ésta no estaba acostumbrada._

_-Porque tengo novia y creo que si no me alejo de ti ahora mismo, podría tener problemas graves con ella –bromeó y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el chico en cuestión salió del círculo y avanzó hacia Ann a quien besó dulcemente en los labios ante la mirada incrédula de Helena y las demás chicas que se quedaron sin saber qué decir-. Hola cariño… -la saludó cuando se separó de ella para respirar._

_-¿Qué haces por aquí? –le preguntó Ann._

_-Vengo a ver a mi novia –sentenció él de forma resuelta-. Te dije que vendría, ¿no?_

_-Pero en un par de días, no hoy ni ahora –frunció el ceño-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_Sirius negó suavemente._

_-Sólo me apetecía besarte… te echaba de menos… -confesó con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla._

_-Sirius… -le dijo la chica deteniéndole-. Acabo de verte coqueteando con alguien a quien odio, no es que tenga muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo._

_-Yo no coqueteaba con esa… está esquelética –Helena ahogó un grito de indignación-. Y además de con más carne donde agarrarme, las prefiero rubias…_

_Ann iba a replicarle cuando la molesta voz de Helena se metió de por medio, como casi siempre._

_-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Helena._

_Ann y Sirius la miraron como si hubiesen olvidado que aquella chica estaba allí y luego con un gesto desinteresado, la chica asintió mientras Sirius tomaba la bolsa pesada de las manos de Ann con facilidad en una de sus manos mientras que pasaba su otro brazo por la cintura de la chica._

_-Por supuesto –dijo Ann enarcando ambas cejas-. Es mi novio._

_-¡Este ejemplar de masculinidad perfecto no puede ser tu novio! –gritó Helena._

_Ann rodó los ojos._

_-Pues lo es –sonrió la chica mirando a Helena-. Y por si no te ha quedado claro… -se giró hacia Sirius y poniéndose de puntillas le besó con el mismo cariño con que le besaba siempre pero jugando de forma pícara con el labio inferior de él, riendo cuando él intentó profundizar el beso y ella se apartó suavemente aún sonriendo-… ¿lo has entendido ahora?_

_-Yo creo que no –sentenció Sirius divertido atrayendo a Annie hacia él con una sonrisa al ver como de repente Annie se había sonrojado-. Quizá deberíamos repetirlo…_

_Ann sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico para apoyarse en él, pero notó el respingo que Sirius dio cuando ella se recostó ligeramente._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-Nada… -mintió el chico. Los ojos de Ann se entrecerraron-… al menos nada que pueda contarte en medio de una calle._

_-¡No puedes dejarme así! –gritó Helena entonces-¡Ibas a ser mi pareja!_

_Sirius sonrió y miró a Ann tendiéndole la bolsa. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla con suavidad colocándole un par de mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja, aprovechando para susurrarle un "en un segundo vuelvo, cielo", antes de girarse hacia Helena y el resto de chicas._

_-¿En serio crees que podría ser la pareja de alguien que es orgullosa, superficial, mala persona y tan altiva como tú? Deberías de mirar a tu alrededor porque el mundo no es de color de rosa y hay gente con verdaderos problemas a parte de ¿con quién voy a ir al baile? –añadió imitando la voz de Helena, bastante bien, por cierto-. Quiero a esa chica –dijo señalando a Ann-. Es dulce, cariñosa, simpática, agradable, inteligente y siempre está al lado de los que la necesitan incluso aunque ella necesite ayuda… ¿crees que podría cambiarte por ella?_

_-¡Pero yo soy guapa! –exclamó orgullosa Helena._

_Sirius negó con la cabeza._

_-No para mí… Y no para la clase de chicos que de verdad valen –se giró hacia Ann, retomó su cesta y le sonrió-. ¿Me invitas a tu casa un par de días? Necesito asilo político –afirmó con una media sonrisa._

_(fin flashback)_

Y sus peleas… ¡Merlín! Sus peleas habían sido históricas… Tanto como las mejores de James y Lily… aunque tenía que admitir que Sirius sabía cómo hacerse perdonar…

_(flashback)_

_-Lo siento… -le dijo separándose levemente de los labios de ella, consciente de que prácticamente todo el comedor les estaba mirando-… lo siento mucho Ann… Estas últimas semanas… -resopló-… me he portado como un cretino… -ella sonrió a medias, dándole la razón en silencio-… Yo… no quería pagar mi estado contigo y me alejaba de ti y tú has pensado… -suspiró y colocando una de sus manos bajo la barbilla de ella, la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirar su ojos-… Nunca voy a dejarte Annie… Eres demasiado importante para mí… no podría vivir sin ti, pequeña… -admitió sonriendo cuando ella sonrió también-. Lo siento… perdóname, preciosa… te quiero…_

_Una de sus manos se alejó de la cadera de ella y se introdujo en el bolsillo de la túnica de donde sacó un paquete mediano que entregó a Annie. La chica lo miró unos segundos, dubitativa, pero la sonrisa y la mirada de él la instaron a abrirlo._

_-Vamos… no es nada que pueda comerte –le aseguró con una sonrisa divertida._

_Ann le sonrió y tomando el paquete empezó a desenvolverlo. Sus ojos le miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos cuando descubrió el regalo. La misma mirada de incredulidad que cuando le había regalado la escoba en Navidad…_

_-Una… una orquídea negra… -murmuró-… ¿cómo… dónde la has…. ¡Merlín, Sirius…¿de dónde la has sacado?_

_Sirius ignoró los diferentes grititos y cuchicheos de admiración y de incredulidad que se extendieron entre las diferentes mesas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts e incluso en la mesa de los profesores, donde, una Minerva McGonagall se permitió incluso una leve sonrisa._

_-El apellido Black a veces abre muchas puertas –dijo él sencillamente-. Está hechizada… ahora mismo, los pétalos contienen parte de mi esencia… cuando… el día en que mi amor por ti se acabe, los pétalos empezarán a marchitarse… -ella lo miró anonadada-. Así que tendrás una orquídea negra para toda la eternidad porque no pienso dejar de amarte nunca…_

_-¡Bésale ya, Seever!_

_Con aquel grito de un chico de Ravenclaw, Ann fue consciente de dónde estaban y sobretodo que estaban siendo el centro de atención. Ruborizada hasta las orejas, apoyó la frente en el pecho de él mientras murmuraba algo que hizo sonreír a Sirius._

_-¡Merlín, que vergüenza!_

_La risa ronca y baja de él la inundó por completo._

_-Vamos, tenemos que hablar de algo… -le dijo él tomándola de la mano._

_(fin flashback)_

Luego todo había pasado tan deprisa… los padres de Sirius, la esencia de Sirius a su alrededor, su alma, el beso, la magia, la corriente eléctrica que la había traspasado… Sonrió al recordar las palabras del director.

_(flashback)_

_-Cuando esencia… -mostró su mano derecha-… y corazón… -mostró su mano izquierda-… se unen con un mismo deseo, bajo un propósito libre y sin intención dañina… se crea una unión eterna… donde la magia más pura hace su presencia para la eternidad… _

_-¿La magia más pura? –preguntó Sirius de nuevo._

_-El amor… -fue Annie quien contestó a Sirius con una media sonrisa- Deseé tanto volver a tenerte y que volvieras a amarme, que te entregué lo único que podía en aquel momento… mi corazón…_

_-Estáis unidos para siempre –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa._

_Ann y Sirius se miraron. No habían esperado aquello. El director sonrió._

_-¿Hay algún problema con eso?_

_-No, señor –contestó Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Annie-… es que ya lo estábamos desde hacía tiempo._

_(fin flashback)_

Levantó la mirada de su examen cuando lo hubo terminado y vio que Sirius se las había apañado para mirarla; le guiñó un ojo y formuló un "te quiero" silencioso con los labios. Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Era cierto… aunque aún no lo supieran, habían estado unidos desde hacía tiempo. Y eso era lo mejor que le podría haber ocurrido aquel año…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Su asignatura favorita. Y a juzgar por las sonrisas de sus compañeros de travesuras y bromas, también la favorita de sus amigos. Sus amigos… que bien sonaba… No imaginó nunca, cuando Dumbledore lo aceptó en Hogwarts a pesar de su licantropía, encontrar unos amigos como los que había encontrado…

Peter frunció el ceño mientras empezaba a contestar su pregunta… seguramente era la que se refería al hechizo silencioso para rechazar un boggart… era algo que a Peter nunca se le había dado del todo demasiado bien… pero a pesar de eso… Peter era un merodeador y lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones… como aquella vez…

_(flashback)_

_Remus estaba tranquilamente sentado en uno de los pasillos vacíos, en el alfeizar de la ventana, una pierna doblada dentro del marco y la otra estirada por fuera, colgando y quedando apoyada en el suelo; en su mano derecha un libro muggle, en la izquierda jugaba distraídamente con la varita._

_Los pasos desde el otro extremo del pasillo resonaron con brusquedad y el prefecto alzó la cabeza y parpadeó al ver a Peter caminar de forma tan decidida y segura como nunca antes lo había visto. No sabía en qué iba pensando su amigo, pero iba murmurando algo mientras leía un libro bastante grueso en el cual pasaba las hojas rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza; tan concentrado estaba que él ni siquiera le había visto. Cuando Remus se fijó se dio cuenta de que no era un libro cualquiera, era el libro de los Merodeadores, un libro que habían iniciado los cuatro al entrar en primero con la primera travesura y que había ido aumentando cada año a medida que escribían y detallaban en él cada broma pesada, encantamiento o travesura que hacían, principalmente, a los Slytherin._

_-¿Dónde vas Peter? –preguntó el chico haciendo que el otro se detuviera y fuera consciente de su presencia._

_-A Slytherin –contestó Peter visiblemente molesto por algo._

_-¿Slytherin? –preguntó el chico-. Eres consciente de que un Gryffindor en terreno de serpientes puede acabar muy mal, ¿verdad?_

_-Lo sé, por eso he tomado el mapa y la capa de James –le contestó Peter haciendo un además despreocupado con la mano._

_-Vale, y ¿se puede saber para qué quieres ir a Slytherin?_

_-Para matar a alguien –aseguró Peter con el ceño fruncido. Remus alzó una de sus finas cejas mientras lo miraba -. No te preocupes, no es nadie a quien vayamos a echar de menos._

_-¿Y se puede saber quién? –preguntó Remus sabiendo que Peter no era de los que perdían los nervios fácilmente._

_-Snape –dijo firmemente el chico._

_-¿Motivo?_

_Peter se encogió de hombros; el brillo de advertencia del prefecto que iba dentro de Remus le hizo darse cuenta de que debía cambiar de táctica si no quería que Remus empezara un monólogo de porqué no debería hacer según qué cosas, incluyendo ir a Slytherin con la intención de matar a alguien por algo que no quería contar, así que con inocencia le ofreció su compañía._

_-¿Quieres venir? Quizá nos topemos con Malfoy._

_Si Remus había tenido alguna intención de asesorar a Peter y hacerle recapacitar para que no hiciera ninguna tontería, esa intención desapareció en cuanto el menor de los merodeadores mencionó el nombre de Malfoy._

_Se levantó de la ventana, acomodó el libro en el bolsillo de su pantalón después de hacer que encogiera lo suficiente y sonrió con aire inocente mientras tomaba el libro del Merodeador de las manos de Peter._

_-Creo que la quinientos cuarenta y tres estaría bien –dijo Peter poniéndose a su lado._

_Remus frunció el ceño._

_-Yo estaba pensando más bien en la doscientos veinte –aseguró con una sonrisa maligna el licántropo._

_Peter sonrió satisfecho._

_-Me encanta cuando sacas tu lado merodeador, Lunático._

_(fin flashback)_

Sonrió. Sirius parecía bastante aburrido mientras contestaba de forma mecánica las preguntas mientras sujetaba la cabeza en una de sus manos. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa… Sirius Black era su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, de echo, pero eso no impedía que el prefecto de la casa Gryffindor supiera la cantidad de tonterías que se le podían ocurrir a Sirius en una sola hora, era precisamente porque eran amigos y se conocían tan bien que sabía que el chico estaba planeando algo incluso antes de que lo hiciera. Si bien Sirius y James se compenetraban con una sola mirada y no les hacía falta nada más para saber qué pensaba el otro, a Remus sólo le hacía falta mirar a Sirius para saber que estaba tramando algo, algo en lo que, por alguna razón, él casi siempre terminaba involucrado, como aquella vez…

_(flashback)_

_Remus miró con suspicacia a Sirius cuando entró en la sala común después de que su reunión de prefecto terminara y viera a su amigo sentado en una de las sillas del lugar, pero ubicado en un rincón en lugar de ser el centro, incluso el licántropo hubiera asegurado que quería pasara inadvertido; quizá fuera aquello lo que le hizo ponerse sobre aviso._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó asomándose por encima del hombro del chico moreno mientras éste reaccionaba ocultando el pergamino en el que escribía algo._

_-¡Ha sido Cornamenta! –fue lo primero que dijo Sirius. Se giró para toparse con la cara de Remus, bastante divertida por cierto, que intentaba ocultar una carcajada sonora._

_-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta, ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_-¿Qué te parece Peterson? –preguntó Sirius mirando algo en su lista._

_Remus enarcó una ceja. Pam Peterson, cuarto curso, Hufflelpuff, morena, pelo rizado, ojos negros, piel de porcelana, simpática, un poco simple para su gusto, pero para los de Sirius no estaba nada mal. Se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Vas a pedirle que salga contigo o qué? –le preguntó el licántropo-. Te recuerdo que Pam es admiradora de Peter así que no sé si…_

_-¿Pam? –preguntó Sirius ligeramente molesto-. ¡Va a cuarto! –le gritó a su amigo. Remus asintió sin entender qué le ocurría a Sirius-. ¿Es que me has visto cara de pervertido o qué? –Remus iba a decir algo pero Sirius lo calló-. Déjalo, mejor no contestes –Remus le sonrió simplemente-. No hablaba de Pam, hablaba de Jake Peterson, su hermano._

_-¿El Ravenclaw de sexto? –Sirius asintió y Remus soltó una leve risita condescendiente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sinceramente Remus, no pensaba que ese Peterson fuera tu tipo._

_-¿Qué quieres…. –Sirius abrió los ojos y miró a Remus que se estaba riendo descaradamente de él. Podría haberse enfadado, gritado y golpeado al chico que estaba allí con él, pero era imposible enfadarse, gritarle o golpear a Remus sin sentir un terrible cargo de conciencia, seguramente por aquella cara de niño bueno que tenía y que siempre les ayudaba delante de los profesores para salir ilesos sin castigos-. Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso –se limitó a contestarle el chico con cierto tono sarcástico-, pero me siguen gustando las chicas, muchas gracias –añadió sentándose abruptamente de nuevo en la silla y balanceándola hasta que el respaldo quedó contra la pared, sujetándose en sus dos patas traseras mientras miraba el pergamino con aire ofendido._

_Remus suspiró y rodó los ojos; aquella pose ofendida de Sirius era falsa, ambos lo sabían, pero él también sabía que sería mejor averiguar qué era lo que pretendía hacer Sirius, después de todo, Peterson le caía bien._

_-De acuerdo, perdona, no debí dudar de eso. ¿me lo cuentas o qué? –le preguntó recargándose contra el pilar que había al lado de Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa bonachona._

_-¿Has hablado con Dani últimamente? –le preguntó el chico sonriéndole traviesamente como cada vez que se le ocurría hacer algo malo._

_Remus estuvo a punto de contestarle que cómo iba a hablar con ella si cada vez que estaban solos a él le daban ganas de besarla y que debido a eso, siempre que hablaba con Dani últimamente se encargaba de no estar solos, nunca._

_-Sí, pero de nada en concreto, ¿ocurre algo? –lo miró preocupado-. ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?_

_-Nada –se defendió Sirius con voz cansada-. ¿Por qué siempre pensáis que le he hecho algo a mi hermanita? –Remus lo miró de forma insistente y Sirius repitió lo mismo de la vez anterior-. Déjalo, mejor no contestes. Sólo quería asegurarme que no estaba por aquí._

_-Eso me suena a que estás haciendo algo que ella no aprueba, ¿qué es? –preguntó curioso el licántropo._

_-Así que buscándole novio a Ann, ¿verdad? –preguntó Remus con una ceja enarcada en dirección a Sirius que seguía observando como Dani subía las escaleras._

_-Shhhh –le recomendó el chico en cuestión-. ¿Quieres que Dani te oiga? –preguntó mientras sacaba el pergamino._

_-Si Dani se entera de que sigues con esto te matará –le advirtió Remus._

_-No lo hará, en cuanto vea el buen novio que le voy a conseguir a Seever no podrá enfadarse conmigo –le contestó Sirius anotando algo en su pergamino. Luego se giró hacia Remus y lo miró suspicazmente._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja y retrocediendo un par de pasos ante la mirada de Sirius._

_-Remus, ¿estás saliendo con algui…._

_-¡Ah no! –replicó Remus antes de que al chico moreno se le ocurriera terminar aquella frase-. A mí no me metas en tus líos. Además, sabes perfectamente que no podría salir con Ann para luego terminar dejándola –añadió el chico._

_-Es verdad, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de que le tienes miedo a tener una novia formal –se burló Sirius._

_-Para empezar, el que nunca ha tenido novia formal eres tú –Black dijo algo así como "cierto" que hubiera sonado bastante serio y formal si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa encantadora que le dirigió a su amigo-, y para continuar, eso es asunto mío. ¿Por qué no la emparejas con James o Peter? –le sugirió._

_-¿Y que me maten? –Remus lo miró y Sirius resopló-. Lily está completamente enamorado de la pelirroja y Peter y Banks se traen algo entre manos, aunque no sé…_

_-¿Y tú? –preguntó burlón Remus. Sirius lo miró._

_-¿Yo, qué? –preguntó el chico._

_Remus rodó los ojos, se acercó a su amigo y le susurró de forma que nadie más pudiera oírlos._

_-Quizá deberías salir tú con ella en lugar de estar buscándole novio… siempre estás diciendo que eres perfecto y tú quieres encontrar al novio perfecto ¿no? –el chico no le contestó, aunque miró de forma significativa al licántropo que se echó a reír de forma condescendiente-. Buenas noches Sirius –le palmeó el hombro y subió las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos._

_Sirius tardó dos segundos en asimilar lo que Remus le había dicho; debía estar bromeando. Ann no era una chica para él, ella era demasiado dulce, demasiado buena, simplemente era demasiado para él y ella se merecía algo mejor que un par de semanas antes de que a él le entrara el miedo al compromiso y acaba abandonándola ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué la idea no le había desagradado del todo cuando el lobito se la había dicho? Negó con la cabeza para sacudirse aquella absurda idea ante de seguir repasando su pergamino._

_(fin flashback)_

Vio como el moreno miró hacia atrás levemente antes de hacer un gesto con la mano y tuvo que obligarse a no mirar él también para ver como James correspondía, seguramente a aquel gesto, algo típico ya entre ellos durante cada examen. Rodó los ojos… a veces, James y Sirius juntos podían dar verdadero miedo…

Contestó una de las últimas preguntas riendo al ver que se trataba de caracterizar a tres criaturas oscuras… vampiros, veelas negras y licántropos… demasiado fácil para él, la verdad. Levantó la cabeza y buscó el cabello de Dani. La encontró. Sentada donde siempre, cerca de Sirius…

Danielle… Su esposa… sonaba bien… y se sentía aún mejor… Nada comparado con cómo se había sentido cuando la había escuchado hablar aquella vez… rabia, celos, miedo a perderla… miedo a haberla perdido… era la primera vez seguramente que se planteaba en serio sus sentimientos por ella…

_(flashback)_

_-Es genial esto de no oíros chicas, sé que quizá me estáis criticando pero en serio, es genial, puedo hablaros sabiendo que tenéis que oírme –sonrió pícara y traviesa y Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con ella-. Lily, no deberías enfadarte con James; él está loco por ti y esta es su manera de demostrártelo, bueno, quizá no sea la mejor manera –Remus enarcó una ceja-, pero es la única que conoce para llamar tu atención. Y tú Emi, deberías dejar tranquilo al pobre Sirius por una vez ¿no te parece? Sé que te gusta Peter pero deberías de saber que él no es un santo precisamente, si te contara todas las que hace… ¿sabías que él es quien se come el chocolate que Remus tiene de reserva en su baúl? –el licántropo sonrió al descubrir quién era el ladrón de su preciado chocolate y anotó mentalmente que tenía que mantener una conversación con Peter inmediatamente-… menos mal que Remus no lo sabe, si no, te podrías quedar sin pareja para el baile, ¿lo sabías? El agua se está quedando fría… ¿podéis girar los grifos calientes un poco, chicas?- Remus obedeció de inmediato con un movimiento de su varita haciendo que los grifos se abriesen y un chorro de agua caliente que olía a canela inundase el baño y la piscina-. Esto ya está mejor… muchas gracias… -dijo con satisfacción en la voz-. Y hablando del baile, como el chico que quiero que me invite no lo haga en la próxima semana, juro que iré con cualquiera. Y no, no os voy a decir con quién quiero ir, primero porque pondríais el grito en el cielo y segundo porque me lo prohibiríais, sobre todo tú Emi –Remus enarcó una ceja mientras sentía como algo dentro de él se revolvía-. La idiota soy yo por enamorarme de él… -un nuevo pinchazo en el estómago hizo que Remus frunciera el ceño-… ni siquiera sabe que existo… como amigos muy bien, pero no ve nada más allá de eso… -se quejó la chica haciendo que Remus sintiera ganas de partirle la cara a quien quiera que fuese el que le estaba haciendo sentirse así-. Los chicos sólo traen problemas –se quejó esta vez frunciendo el ceño de forma infantil-. Habría que meterlos a todos en un barco y dejarlos en una isla desierta –Remus la miró ¿esa era la misma Danielle con la que se llevaban bien todos los chicos?- Aunque… -añadió con una sonrisa encantadora-… tengo que reconocer que sin los chicos, mi vida sería muy aburrida… Sirius es el hermano que nunca tuve y siempre quise; Peter parece tímido y callado, pero sólo necesita coger confianza, James… en fin… quién pueda definir cómo es James que levante la mano y no, Lily, no vale que digas que es un arrogante prepotente y todo eso que dices de él –Remus rió suavemente-, y Remus es sencillo, tranquilo… siempre logra que medite las cosas dos veces antes de hacerla… creo que es el único que consigue sacar mi lado maduro en contraposición de lo que consigue Sirius –añadió riendo._

_Remus la miró. ¿cómo se podía ser tan hermosa y tan sencilla al mismo tiempo?_

_-Bueno, creo que esto ya está, ¿ya ha pasado la media hora? –extendió una mano hacia el borde de la piscina y tanteó cerca de un montón de ropa-. Annie, ¿me pasas la toalla malva?_

_¿Malva? Remus parpadeó y tragó con cierta dificultad; con el movimiento de brazos de Dani y la espuma casi desaparecida de la parte superior de su cuerpo, casi podía apreciarse los pechos de la chica y aunque intentaba evitar mirar hacia allí repitiéndose que a ella le gustaba un chico y que él ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella, sus ojos de color miel se iban hacia aquella parte de su anatomía sin que él pudiera evitarlo._

_-¿Annie? –preguntó de nuevo Danielle._

_Un ruido proveniente del pasillo lo puso en alerta; y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo había tomado la primera toalla rosa que había encontrado y se la había tendido a la chica que sonrió agradeciéndoselo; Remus apenas tuvo tiempo de perderse en esa sonrisa antes de darse la media vuelta y desaparecer por uno de los pasadizos secretos ocultos detrás de uno de los cuadros del baño de prefectos. La voz de Ann Seever anunciando que ya había vuelto se perdió a sus espaldas._

_(fin flashbac)_

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había pasado aquello hasta que ella se había dado cuenta quién había estado en el baño con ella aquella vez…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Estás insinuando que Sirius y yo… jajajajajaja –volvió a reír antes de poder terminar la pregunta obvia que iba a lanzarle al chico._

_Remus se sintió fuera de lugar unos segundos, pero supo reaccionar bien y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica que aún sonriendo, se recostó contra la baranda y empezó a mirar el cielo, aunque de vez en cuando tenía ocasionales carcajadas._

_-Bueno, sería lógico… es el chico con el que más estás, y definitivamente Emily te prohibiría que salieras con él –nada más acabar de decir aquello, Remus se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado en la elección de sus palabras._

_Un segundo, ese fue el tiempo que Danielle necesitó para asimilar las palabras del chico antes de darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba._

_-¡Fuiste tú! –se giró para mirarlo con los ojos encendidos y las mejillas ardiendo -¡Tú estabas aquel día en el baño de prefectos!_

_-Sólo entré para saber cómo estabas –se defendió el chico con tranquilidad sabiendo que sería inútil decirle hasta la saciedad que él no era pues se había descubierto utilizando las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado aquel día en el baño._

_-¡Me viste desnuda! –le gritó ella._

_-Te vi sumergida en la bañera y cubierta de espuma –matizó el chico._

_-¡Escuchaste lo que dije! –añadió más roja que nunca aunque ni siquiera ella misma sabría haber dicho si era porque él la había visto casi desnuda o porque la había escuchado hablar._

_-Nunca dijiste el nombre de nadie –le recordó él._

_-¡Claro que no lo dije! –replicó ella-¡Y no sabes cómo me alegro de no haberlo hecho!_

_Remus la miró y parpadeó._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡Porque entonces te habrías enterado de que yo te quie… -se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se giró hacia el balcón de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza-. No he dicho nada, no iba a decir nada, no he dicho…_

_Pero Remus ya no la escuchaba, estaba aún terminando la frase que ella no había acabado "de que yo te quiero" ¿le quería, ¿cómo podía quererle? Él hubiera apostado a que era Sirius el chico por quien Dani suspiraba, aunque claro, si lo miraba desde la posición de Dani, sería como enamorarse de su hermano y por mucho que su familia oscura dijera que era normal casarse entre primos y hermanos, había llevado bien ni acababa de aceptar._

_¿Le quería? No, él no podía quererla, no podía decirle que también la quería. El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras decidía si debía irse de allí, actuar como si no hubiese dicho nada Dani o si debía confesarle lo que sentía o lo que empezaba a sentir por ella._

_-No he dicho nada… ¡por Merlín! –dijo ella -¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Tú nunca te vas a enamorar de mí, solo soy tu amiga… por todos los magos, ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota?_

_Remus frunció el ceño. Quizá no era la mejor opción pero no iba a dejar que nadie insultase a Dani, ni siquiera la propia Dani._

_-Se acabó –sentenció Remus antes de rodear la cintura de ella para inclinar su cabeza y empezar a saborear los labios de ella._

_Aquella no era la magia que estaban acostumbrados a practicar; no se trataba de hechizos, encantamientos, pociones o transformaciones… era simplemente magia en su estado más puro; suspiros de amor en silencio, una batalla por controlar el beso, manos que recorrían la cintura de ella y la nuca de él, alientos entremezclándose y un torbellino de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos deseaba que desapareciera. Aquello era verdadera magia._

_Fue Remus quien empezó a cortar el beso de forma suave y lenta, no quería darle a Dani la impresión de que no deseaba besarla, así que mientras su beso se iba haciendo más lento, el chico subió sus manos deslizándolas sobre la ropa de ella, desviándolas de su cintura a su espalda, a sus hombros, a su cuello y rodeó las mejillas de ella._

_Dani sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones pero por contradictorio que pareciera, ella no deseaba ese aire, quería seguir ahogándose en el beso. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pensando que sólo era un sueño, un sueño como tantos otros había tenido ya. Unas suaves caricias en sus mejillas la hicieron despertar._

_-Wow… -Remus sonrió ante el comentario de la chica._

_-¿Wow es bueno o malo? –le preguntó el chico sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo._

_-Ha sido…_

_-… mágico._

_Danielle asintió y Remus se inclinó para darle otro beso, esta vez, más suave y menos apasionado que el de antes. Danielle le miró y él le sonrió._

_-Tenía que comprobar que este también era mágico –le contestó el chico como si fuera algo completamente evidente._

_Danielle sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa tonta que a toda chica se le quedaba cuando Remus la besaba, pero a diferencia de las otras chicas, Remus pensó que en el rostro de Dani, incluso aquella sonrisa se veía perfecta._

_De repente los ojos de ella se abrieron de forma amplia y la chica se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito._

_-¡Emi va a matarme!_

_-Sirius me matará a mí –le contestó Remus con aire resignado._

_Danielle iba a decir algo más cuando él la volvió a abrazar y la atrajo hacia si mismo, apoyándose él en la pared y obligándola a ella a recostar su peso sobre él. Le sonrió antes de besarla._

_-Pero vale la pena… -le susurró al oído de la joven._

_Dani sonrió cuando notó que Remus bajaba de su oído hacia su cuello, donde se entretenía besándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente. Sí, definitivamente merecía la pena._

_(fin flashback)_

Y pensar que había estado a punto de perderla…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Conoces a algún mago o bruja que haya dejado de serlo? –Dani negó con la cabeza sabiendo a qué se refería Remus-. Eso es porque cuando abandonan la magia, se les aplica un obliviate, Danielle… ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?_

_-¡Lo sé! –gritó ella girándose y rebelándole a Remus unas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos-. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? –le preguntó -¿Por qué crees que he tardado tanto en decidirme, Remus?_

_-Danielle…_

_-¡Me da igual renunciar a la magia, Remus! –le ignoró ella-. Me da igual dejar de ser bruja, dejar Hogwarts, el callejón Diagón, Hogsmeade… hechizos, pociones, el quiddich… ¡me da igual! –gritó con fuerzas-. Pero cuando dejé de ser bruja tendré que renunciar también a ti, Remus… -añadió con resignación-… y eso… eso es lo que va a matarme…_

_-Dumbledore no dejará que…_

_Ella sonrió forzosamente._

_-Dumbledore no puede hacer nada Remus… -le dijo aún sabiendo que él ya lo sabía-. Tú mismo acabas de decirlo… renunciar a la magia es renunciar a una parte de mí, Remus, lo sabes, lo sé… -añadió con resignación-… Ambos sabemos que el obliviate es…_

_-¡No voy a renunciar a ti, Danielle! –gritó entonces él-. Y no me importa que te borren la memoria o que te envíen a Canadá, no voy a renunciar a ti…. Nunca…_

_Danielle le observó caminar hacia ella y ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció en medio de la sala, de pie, quieta, sintiendo como las lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas, sintiendo como parte de ella se moría aún sin haber entregado su magia… sintiendo como todo lo que una vez había pertenecido a ella se alejaba sin posibilidad de retorno y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Los fuertes brazos de Remus la rodearon y cuando el chico le susurró un dulce "te quiero" al oído Danielle no pudo evitar sollozar y que las piernas se le doblasen. Fuera de intentar sostenerla, Remus cayó también al suelo, junto a ella, sin deshacer su abrazo, susurrándole, calmándola y abrazándola con fuerza y dulzura al mismo tiempo. No dejaría que ella le olvidara… nunca… aunque eso implicara renunciar él también a su magia._

_(fin flashback)_

Rió divertido y entre dientes al recordar la reacción de Sirius el día de su boda… estaba seguro de que si no fuese porque Sirius sabía que la boda debía de consumarse, se hubiera encargado de separarlos a través de un muro…

(flashback)

_-No la beses, no la mires, no la toques y… -se interrumpió cuando Remus pasó por su lado para tomar sus zapatos, sentándose en su baúl para ponérselos-, y cuando tengas que hacerlo para consumar el matrimonio, que sólo te dejo…-Remus resopló y se miró en el espejo después de haber apartado de su lado a Sirius-… sólo te dejo hacerlo porque si no, la boda no sería valida y Malfoy podría anularla, que sea rápido…-Remus rodó los ojos mientras James les miraba divertido, era curioso ver a Canuto indicarle a Remus cómo no debía acostarse con Danielle cuando generalmente era siempre Sirius quien les decía que sí debían acostarse con las chicas incluso en la primera cita y si era antes del primer beso, mucho mejor-… y en cuanto termines, que por cierto, ni se te ocurra terminar dentro de ella, en camas separadas, ¿me has oído? –Remus se retocó la corbata-. ¡Lunático!_

_-Sí, sí, Sirius, te he oído –contestó Remus._

_-A ver, repíteme lo que te he dicho –le indicó Sirius poniéndose serio y cruzándose de brazos._

_Remus pidió auxilio con la mirada a James ya que Peter había huido al baño en cuanto Sirius había comenzado a hablar de sexo, sabiendo que sería él quien terminaría siendo el blanco de sus bromas, como siempre._

_-¿Quieres dejarle respirar? –acudió James al rescate de Remus pasándole una mano por los hombros al chico-. Aún no se ha casado, Sirius._

_-Además, fue idea tuya –le recordó Peter mientras intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata saliendo del baño._

_-No fue idea mía, fue la única solución –rectificó Sirius antes de apiadarse de Peter y ayudarle con el nudo-. Y yo le dejo respirar –añadió mirando a James que rodó los ojos-. Sólo no quiero que toque a Danielle –añadió._

_-¿Y cómo pretendes que consuman el matrimonio si no les dejas que tengan sexo? –preguntó James divertido. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, James sonrió-. Vete ahora Remus, calmaré a la bestia y enseguida iremos –le aconsejó._

_Remus no esperó que lo repitiera dos veces, se puso la túnica y tomó a Peter del brazo abandonando la habitación._

_-¡Y nada de sexo oral o cualquier otro tipo que se te ocurra!-se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Sirius desde las escaleras aún estando él en el cuarto._

_Remus sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras con Peter a su lado confiando en que James calmaría a Sirius antes de la improvisada boda._

_-¿Qué otro tipo se te puede ocurrir?-preguntó inocentemente Peter._

_Remus sonrió y se detuvo en las escaleras, inclinándose hacia el oído de Peter que había quedado un escalón más abajo que él y susurrándole algo que hizo enrojecer a Peter._

_-¡Oh! Vamos, llegarás tarde a tu boda –dijo por respuesta mientras asimilaba lo que Remus acababa de decirle, ¿también se podía tener sexo por ahí?_

_Remus negó divertido. Peter siempre sería Peter._

_(fin flashback)_

Y ella había ido a buscarle… Sonrió al imaginar la cara de James y Sirius tratando de convencerla de que no fuera… Una batalla perdida… No se había alegrado de ver nunca a nadie como se había alegrado de verla a ella

_(flashback)_

_-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella separándose para mirarle-. ¡Por todos los magos, Remus, ¡estás bien! –exclamó después aferrándose a él con fuerza-. No vuelvas a separarte de mí… no vas a volver a ir a ningún otro sitio solo, ¿me has oído? Vamos a ir siempre juntos a todas partes… no podría… -sollozó levemente-… no puedo ni pensar lo que…_

_-Tranquila, preciosa, tranquila… estoy bien… -le acarició el cabello comprendiendo el miedo que la chica había pasado porque era el mismo miedo que él había tenido._

_Miedo a no volver a verla._

_Miedo a no volver a besarla._

_Miedo a no volver a abrazarla._

_Respiró sonriendo al ser consciente del cuerpo que se aferraba a él con fuerzas._

_-¿Cómo has…_

_-Se la suficiente magia negra para deshacer un conjuro de este tipo –le dijo-. Me ha costado un poco y estoy algo cansada… pero supongo que la adrenalina ha ayudado algo –le sonrió sin dejar de abrazarle-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó esta vez más pausado y tranquilo._

_-Sí… Lily y Annie no sé… _

_-James y Sirius también, han ido a buscarlas –le comunicó ella. De pronto, ante aquella mención, sintió como Remus se quedaba paralizado y la apartaba levemente de ella._

_-¿Y qué demonios haces tú aquí? –le preguntó entonces mirándola severamente._

_-¿Pensabas que iba a quedarme en Hogwarts? –preguntó ella arrugando el ceño._

_-Voy a matar a Conamenta y a Canuto por dejarte venir con ellos._

_-En realidad no me dejaron… tuve que insistir mucho –le contestó ella-. Tenían la absurda idea de que podía estar en peligro._

_Remus enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Y no es así?_

_-Por supuesto que sí –contestó ella contrariada-, pero no corro más peligro que tú o que ellos… ¿No puedo decidir poner mi vida en peligro por la persona que más amo?_

_(fin flashback)_

Miedo… Había tenido tanto miedo de que todo aquello fuera un sueño que aún a veces tenía que preguntarle por qué le quería, por qué quería a un monstruo como él… y ella siempre le contestaba lo mismo que le había contestado en aquella ocasión en el baño…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Por eso te casaste conmigo? –preguntó-. ¿Para no tener que hacerlo con Malfoy?... Una vía de escape…_

_Danielle se arrepintió de haber hecho el comentario anterior. Sabía lo inseguro que Remus se sentía respecto a su condición de licántropo y lo mucho que le había costado declararse y asegurar que quería casarse con ella_

_Fue porque te quiero Remus… -le dijo ella muy seria ladeándose en el agua y acomodándose de forma que una de sus piernas quedara en medio de las del chico-. Fue porque te quiero tanto que no puedo imaginar mi vida al lado de otra persona que no seas tú. Si no hubiera pasado nada de lo de Malfoy ni el compromiso y hubiéramos permanecido juntos diez años más y cuando hubiéramos tenido treinta años me hubieras pedido matrimonio, mi respuesta hubiera sido la misma… No quiero que dudes de eso nunca, amor._

_Remus le sonrió._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_Por toda respuesta, Dani se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su novio y alzando su cuerpo se apoderó de los labios de Remus que disfrutó del beso con sabor a vainilla que aquel día el agua tenía._

_-Si tuviera que tomar esa decisión todos los días de mi vida, la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma… Me casé contigo porque te quiero Remus, porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

_Y antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar nada más, ella le estaba besando con suavidad y pasión, tal y como había descubierto la noche anterior que a él le gustaba que lo hiciera, mientras una de sus manos dibujaba el contorno de las cicatrices que había estado mimando toda la noche. Remus se movió en el agua y giró, siendo él esta vez quién quedó arriba, con ella entre los escalones y su cuerpo._

_-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi fantasía? –preguntó él de golpe._

_Dani rió._

_-No, nunca lo has hecho._

_-Oh, -una sonrisa pícara asomó en el rostro del muchacho-. ¿Y qué tal si en lugar de contártela te la muestro? Tenemos tiempo antes de la reunión con los chicos… -aseguró besando el cuello de ella y dándole pequeñas y ligeras mordidas que hicieron suspirar de placer a Dani._

_-¿Implica agua, bañadores y mucha espuma con olor a vainilla? –preguntó ella mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de su esposo._

_Remus alzó la cabeza y negó suavemente mientras sus manos se deslizaban de la cintura de ella a las caderas, sujetando la prenda inferior del bikini con sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Danielle._

_-¿Quién ha hablado de bañadores? –preguntó mientras empezaba a deslizar la prenda hacia abajo._

_Dani sólo tuvo tiempo de suspirar antes de que la primera oleada de placer la inundara, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación._

_(fin flashback)_

"Si tuviera que tomar esa decisión todos los días de mi vida, la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma… Me casé contigo porque te quiero Remus, porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." Una respuesta perfecta que nunca se cansaría de escuchar…

Dos horas después, cuando salió del examen y Dani le sonrió antes de besarlo se dijo a sí mismo que a pesar de que el examen le había ido estupendamente y maravillosamente bien, no era nada comparado con la satisfacción de tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba y nunca iba a dejar que le pasara nada… Nunca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en su sitio para hacer el examen. No le importaba que Annie, James y Peter no estuvieran allí para hacer el examen de aritmancia porque ellos cursaban astronomía, pero sí le molestaba que no estuviera Black. No era justo que él ya hubiera terminado los exámenes y que a ella aún le quedara uno.

Era una rivalidad estúpida, lo sabía, pero, sonriendo, pensó que era una de las rivalidades más raras que había tenido… después de todo… todo había nacido por un malentendido…

_(flashback)_

_-Pues espera sentado Black, porque aunque no recuerde por qué estoy enfadada contigo, estoy segura que fue por algo con sentido –le respondió Emily cruzándose de brazos._

_Peter pasó un brazo por los hombros de Emily y con la mano le acarició el hombro en un intento claro de tranquilizarla; aunque por supuesto, ambos sabían que en aquellos momentos no sería posible._

_-Sí, algo con tanto sentido que lo has olvidado –volvió a reclamar Sirius._

_-Creo que yo podría… -empezó a decir Remus._

_-Aunque no tuviera sentido, tú también has estado estos siete años discutiendo conmigo –le espetó Emily._

_-Quizá yo sepa… -lo volvió a intentar Remus. James a su lado lanzó una risita nerviosa y el chico le miró pidiéndole ayuda, pero James se encogió de hombros indicándole que aquel asunto ni le iba ni le venía y que no iba a hacer nada; no le extrañaba, todos sabían que meterse en una discusión de Sirius y Emi podía resultar bastante peligroso y perjudicial para la salud._

_-Sólo porque tú empezabas –le contestó Sirius con una sonrisa confiada._

_-¡¿Yo! –preguntó ella irónica._

_-Si me dejarais intervenir, quizá yo… -habló Remus._

_-¡Eres tú quien siempre me da pie a que lo haga!_

_-Sí, claro y tú nunca haces nada ¿cierto? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo evidente el animago moreno._

_-¡Ya está bien! –gritó entonces Danielle después de dar un silbido agudo que atrajo la atención de todo el mundo-. ¡Remus está intentando decir algo, así que si guardáis por una vez, sólo una vez, vuestros comentarios hirientes del uno para el otro, quizá podamos saber algo más!_

_Remus rectificó en su mente su anterior nota: sólo Dani podía meterse en una discusión de Sirius y Emily sin que resultara peligroso y perjudicial para ella._

_-Gracias cielo –le agradeció el chico a lo que Danielle le sonrió quitándole importancia-. Bueno, yo quería deciros que sé por qué Emi está enfadada con Sirius._

_-Estoy deseando saberlo –le interrumpió Sirius que se calló ante la mirada de Danielle._

_-En realidad creo que todos queremos saberlo –apuntó Peter._

_-Durante el primer curso, ants de que fueran las vacaciones de Navidad, dijiste que los ojos de Emily eran "raros y de hierro" –se encogió de hombros el licántropo-, supongo que te oyó._

_Emi abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius._

_-¡Eso es! –exclamó la chica -¡Fue eso lo que dijiste!_

_-¿Raros y de… -y entonces ocurrió algo que nadie pensaba que podría ocurrir. Sirius se echó a reír. Era una risa franca, descuidada, dulce y sonora; una carcajada espontánea que sólo se calmó cuando notó que todos le miraban esperando una respuesta a su reacción-. ¡Era un cumplido! –dijo Sirius sonriendo._

_-¿Decir que mis ojos eran de hierro es un cumplido?_

_La risa de Sirius se hizo más fuerte y presente y esta vez, james y Peter le acompañaron y pese a que Remus intentó disimularlo, una pequeña sonrisa también apareció en sus labios._

_-¡Peter! –le reclamó Emi dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho a su novio._

_-Perdona cariño, pero es que… -empezó a decir Peter sin poder continuar porque seguía riéndose._

_Remus negó con la cabeza y viendo el panorama que había, decidió ser él quien detuviera aquella risa contagiosa que les había dado a todos, después de todo, él siempre era el responsable de ellos ¿verdad?_

_-Perdona Emily, pero no nos reímos de ti, sino de Sirius… -se giró hacia el aludido-. ¿Cómo puedes crear malentendidos sólo con once años? –le preguntó aún divertido y risueño. Sirius se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras James soltaba un "si no, no sería Canuto" que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Remus-. Verás Emily, Sirius nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras…_

_-Puedo corroborar eso –intervino Annie sonriente mientras su chico seguía desternillándose de risa detrás de ella y le estaba empezando a contagiar algo de aquella risa franca y eterna._

_Sirius consiguió en medio de su risa darle un beso en la base de la nuca a Annie que se estremeció ante el contacto pero no dijo nada pese a que notó como Tom sonreía divertido a su lado._

_-El caso es que si un Sirius de diecisiete años tiene que pedirme ayuda para encontrar una palabra –dijo Remus-, imagínate lo que un Sirius de once años puede provocar con las palabras… -rodó los ojos mientras Peter reía pese a que Emily le estaba advirtiendo claramente que dejara de hacerlo._

_-¿Qué quieres…_

_-Confundió hierro con imán –aclaró Remus -. Y antes de que digas nada –añadió al ver como Emily abrió la boca seguramente para decir que eso no era algo muy diferente a lo que había dicho-, no quería decir que tus ojos eran imanes, sólo que…_

_-Sólo quise decir que el color de tus ojos era extraño y que eran atrayentes, del mismo modo en que los imanes atraen cosas… -interrumpió Sirius a Remus cuando se le había pasado un poco la risa-… Pretendía ser un cumplido, no un insulto… ¿Has estado enfadada conmigo siete años por eso? –preguntó mirando a Emily._

_-Bueno, después de eso, empecé a ver cosas de ti que me molestaban como el modo de gastar bromas, la manera de molestar a todo el mundo y sobre todo la forma en que siempre has tratado a las chicas –le dijo ella dando a entender que tenía más que motivos suficientes para seguir enfadada con él._

_-Siempre dije que debías comprarte un diccionario –dijo burlón James._

_-Cállate Cornamenta –le contestó sonriendo Sirius-. Es increíble que hayas estado odiándome siete años por algo que ni siquiera recordabas y que de haber recordado sólo se trataba de un malentendido…_

_Emily le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa._

_-Quizá me equivoque, pero si estáis pensando en empezar a llevaros bien, permitidme deciros que lo estáis haciendo mal –intervino risueño Tom como siempre._

_-¿Y quién dice que me quiero llevar bien con él?_

_-¿Y quién dice que me quiero llevar bien con ella?_

_Ambos se miraron de nuevo al escuchar sus voces distorsionadas por la pregunta que el otro había hecho al mismo tiempo._

_-Nosotros –dijeron al mismo tiempo Danielle y Peter._

_-Lo intentaré si deja de ser tan capullo y engreído –acordó Emily._

_-Y yo lo haré si deja de ser tan… tan…. tan Banks –dijo sonriendo-. Y olvida lo de engreído, va en el lote_

_(fin flashback)_

Y así había sido siempre… Y no había entendido por qué Annie, la dulce Ann había terminado enamorándose del egocéntrico de Black… ¿cómo había podido ser eso posible? Después de todo, él la había hecho llorar muchas veces… aunque claro… también Potter había hecho llorar a Lily y la pelirroja estaba tan enamorada de Potter como ella lo estaba de Peter.

_(flashback)_

_-Ni se os ocurra intervenir –advirtió Ann por décima vez a las dos chicas que la miraba desde el sofá con los brazos cruzados-. Me ha costado mucho que Lily accediera a hablar con James antes de irme a casa por vacaciones y no estoy dispuesta a que ninguna de las dos lo estropeéis, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-La hizo llorar –repuso Emily con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_-¿Escuchaste lo que le dijo? –preguntó Danielle defendiendo su postura y la de Emily._

_-Sé que la hizo llorar y sí, -miró a Dani-, escuché perfectamente lo que le dijo, de momento no estoy sorda, es más creo poder presumir de tener un oído prácticamente perfecto, ¿de acuerdo? Pero las dos sabéis tan bien como yo que Lily está completamente enamorada de James y que James la quiere demasiado para hacerle daño de forma intencionada y no pienso dejar que ninguno de los dos pase una Navidad terrible cuando es innecesario, ¿entendido?_

_Emily y Danielle se miraron. Ninguna quería contestar. Ambas habían estado al lado de Lily cuando había estado llorando por lo que James había dicho hasta el punto de que habían echado a Peter y Remus de la habitación únicamente porque Lily quería desahogarse y la conocían demasiado bien como para no saber que no lloraría si había alguien más presente._

_Pero las dos sabían que James estaba completamente enamorado de Lily y que la pelirroja también lo estaba de James. Además, la mirada decidida de Ann les hacía darse cuenta de que si hacía falta les lanzaría un hechizo para que no pudiesen moverse ni hablar para hacer cambiar de opinión a Lily. Suspiraron derrotadas. Ninguna de las dos tenía la suficiente fuerza ni ganas para enfrentarse a Annie._

_-¿Entendido? –preguntó de nuevo Ann mirando severamente a ambas chicas._

_-De acuerdo… -musitó Dani mientras que Emily se dedicaba a asentir en silencio-. Pero si Lily vuelve a llegar llorando de su cita, te aseguro que ni siquiera tú nos convencerás de no lanzarle una maldición a James –añadió._

_Ann se cruzó de brazos y el brillo malicioso que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que se enfrentaba a Malfoy, volvió a aparecer en ellos._

_-Si Lily vuelve a venir llorando, yo misma me encargaré de James –aseguró._

_(fin flashback)_

¿Cómo había podido enamorarse Annie de Black? Sonrió a medias recordando su reacción al enterarse durante aquella conversación con sus amigas de quién le gustaba a Ann…

_(flashback)_

_-En cuanto Emi sepa de quién estás enamorada no podrás contarle nada a Sirius –le informó la morena._

_-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Emily que no entendía que estaba pasando y que odiaba que la mantuvieran fuera de la conversación._

_-Porque vas a matarla –le contestó la pelirroja mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca-. Remus tenía razón, el helado de chocolate con almendras troceadas está delicioso._

_-Lo sé –le contestó Dani._

_-¿Voy a matarte? –le preguntó Emily a Ann mirándola con cierto recelo._

_Ann suspiró. Ella misma había convocado una sesión de chicas, y ella sabía las normas tan bien como las otras: no se podía mentir bajo ningún concepto. Se armó de valor y después de asegurarse que no hubiera nada que pudiera ser convertido en objeto peligroso a su alrededor, cerró los ojos._

_-Sirius Black… -susurró._

_-Lo ha dicho… no me lo puedo creer… -murmuró Dani a Lily que tenía una pequeña dificultad para tragar el trozo de helado ya que se le había quedado en medio de la garganta con la declaración de la rubia. Dani le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y la pelirroja consiguió tragarlo-. ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, pero creo que Emily no…_

_Danielle miró a Emi y tomó el cubo de helado de limón._

_-Está bien, sólo está asimilando la información, dale cinco segundos._

_Lily asintió mientras Ann cerraba los ojos esperando una explosión. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco y cada vez que subía un número, sus ojos se cerraban más fuerte que la vez anterior si es que aquello era posible._

_-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!_

_(fin flashback)_

Pero luego… Lo había entendido… Protección. Ann deseaba sentirse protegida, necesitaba sentirse protegida… y de alguna forma, Sirius Black despertaba esa parte… protección, instinto, seguridad…

_(flashback)_

_Sirius frunció el ceño. Era el décimo quejido que escuchaba por parte de ella y aunque había intentado mirarle la herida, una mirada de Banks le había aconsejado que no se acercara._

_-Tengo que mirarte la herida Banks, necesito saber si…_

_-No te atrevas, ya has hecho bastante._

_-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? No tienes tu varita –dijo él burlón-. Además, no creo que a Annie le hiciera mucha gracia que te dejara desangrarte sólo por tu terquedad –añadió acercándose -. Y ahora, ni se te ocurra moverte –le dijo Sirius en tono firme mientras sujetaba la cintura de la chica y con una mano le subía la camisa._

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó ella ligeramente sonrojada y evidentemente enfadada porque Sirius Black estuviese intentando subirle la camisa._

_-Tienes sangre en la camisa por lo que lo más lógico es que tengas la herida ahí… -le contestó él con infinita paciencia mientras volvía a quitar el brazo de ella y volvía a subirle la camisa-. Sólo quiero saber cómo es de profundo el corte. Las flechas de los centauros a veces llevan veneno y quiero asegurarme de que esta no era una de esas veces._

_La declaración dejó tan sorprendida a Emily que titubeó antes de abrir la boca para preguntar algo._

_-¿Cómo sabes…_

_-Soy un merodeador –se limitó a decir él-. Los pasos de los centauros se alejan, estamos a salvo… Perdona –se disculpó cuando ella emitió un gruñido de dolor al rozar la herida-… intentaré ser más suave._

_-No vamos a salir de aquí nunca… -se quejó Emily con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa._

_Sirius la miró de vuelta y volvió a la tarea de asegurarse que la herida estaba bien; dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que sólo era superficial y tomó la manga de su camisa, limpia por llevarla bajo la túnica y la rasgó improvisando una venda que aseguró sobre la herida de ella, anudándola al costado derecho de la chica._

_-Saldremos de aquí –le aseguró el chico-, más me vale salir de aquí, había quedado con Ann para estudiar –le sonrió a medias._

_-¿Cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos a más de tres metros por debajo del suelo, en un agujero metidos y nuestras varitas se han quedado ahí arriba –le replicó Emily._

_El chico resopló y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella con una media sonrisa de confianza._

_-Saldremos de aquí, Banks, te lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Emily asintió despacio y él sonrió maldiciéndose mentalmente de nuevo por no llevar encima el espejo comunicador por una vez. Miró el agujero, hacia arriba y luego la herida de la chica resoplando mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y pensando que Ann tenía razón y que quizá debería cortárselo, pero sólo un poco; le gustaba el modo en que la chica jugaba con su pelo cuando se besaban, y aquello era algo que no le había dejado hacer a ninguna chica._

_-¿Puedes llegar arriba? –le preguntó Sirius. Emily lo miró con una ceja enarcada y él sonrió-. Si te cojo sobre mis hombros, ¿crees poder salir del agujero o crees que la herida te molestaría demasiado?_

_-Puedo intentarlo –le contestó Emily sin estar muy segura de si podría hacerlo o no._

_-Bien, entonces es muy simple, yo te cojo, te pones de pie sobre mis hombros, sales fuera y me lanzas algo que pueda utilizar para salir de aquí ¿de acuerdo?_

_A Emily no le quedó más remedio que sonreír; Sirius lo hacía parecer todo muy fácil. Entonces comprendió qué era lo que quería decir Ann cuando hablaba de Sirius; era seguridad, era saber siempre lo que estaba haciendo; no importaba la situación en la que estuvieran, Sirius Black no perdía la calma frente a nada, intentaba razonar y buscar las soluciones posibles para tranquilizar a la persona que estaba con él; era un sentido de la protección que la instaba a acercarse a él y a confiar en él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que habían empezado su singular guerra verbal, Emily Banks no protestó; sólo se dejó guiar por él._

_(fin flashback)_

Y además, después de todo, no era tan mal chico… al menos eso era lo que demostraba continuamente con Peter y con Ann… y sí, también con ella…

_(flashback)_

_Una hermosa capa de color violeta que resaltaba el color de los ojos de Emily, una bufanda y unos guantes hechos con piel de dragón y tintados del mismo color que la capa. Cómodos, ligeros y protectores contra el frío; Emily miró a Sirius mientras acariciaba la suave tela de la capa._

_-Esto es carísimo… -musitó la chica._

_-¿Te gusta, Banks? –preguntó Sirius mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos. El silencio de Emi fue malinterpretado-. ¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que no he acertado… Siempre te estás quejando del frío del invierno… creí que iba a acertar con el regalo… -se quejó._

_Emily miró a Sirius, dejó el regalo en el sofá, caminó hacia el chico, e hizo algo que nadie esperaba, le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento mientras Peter sonreía desde su lugar abriendo su regalo al tiempo que Ann hacía lo propio con el suyo._

_-Gracias… -dijo Emi sinceramente-. Es muy bonito… Sirius._

_-¡Ey, me has llamado por mi nombre! –bromeó el chico._

_-¡El mundo se va a acabar! –dijo con falso terror Dani._

_-No te acostumbres –le recomendó Emi mirando a Sirius-. Me gusta más llamarte Black._

_(fin flashback)_

¿Quién era ella para plantearse o siquiera preguntarse qué había visto Ann en Sirius para enamorarse? Ella misma se había enamorado de un merodeador… ella misma estaba completamente enamorada de Peter. Pero no podía comparar a Peter con Sirius… Peter era dulce y no arrogante, cariñoso y no descarado, infantil a su modo y no… frunció el ceño. Bueno, no era Black. Al menos, no lo había sido cuando el día del baile le había ofrecido aquella rosa y se había liado al querer hacerle un cumplido…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó la chica con una media sonrisa -¿Qué tal me veo?-Peter sólo atinó a sonreír y a asentir a modo de aprobación-. Tomaré eso como un "estás guapa" –añadió ella; sonrió y reparó en la rosa que Peter tenía en la mano-. ¿Es para mí?_

_James, al lado de Peter, sonrió y rodó los ojos antes de darle un golpe en la espalda para que reaccionara._

_-Una rosa para una flor… no, espera, no era así –se rascó la nuca-, una flor para una rosa, no, tampoco…_

_Emily rió._

_-He entendido el concepto –le aseguró al chico colgándose de su brazo-. ¿Nos vamos? Me muero de hambre –añadió con tono confidencial._

_Peter se tranquilizó; estaba bien saber que debajo de esa túnica seguía estando su Emily._

_(fin flashback)_

Dulce. Era realmente dulce… como aquella vez en Hogsmeade…

_(flashback)_

_-Tengo las manos heladas –dijo. Peter la miró-. Y odio tener las manos heladas porque luego se me ponen rojas y me duelen._

_-¿Y tus guantes?_

_-Los perdí –se encogió de hombros._

_-Los llevabas antes de entrar en la librería –recordó Peter._

_Emily suspiró._

_-Está bien, no los perdí, en el callejón Nockturn había un niño que estaba helado y cuando salí a buscar pergamino, le di mis guantes, ¿de acuerdo? –Peter rió mientras sujetaba a su novia de la cintura y tiraba de ella hacia él para apoyarla en su pecho-. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?_

_-Que intentes mantener tu posición de "a mí no me afecta nada" conmigo cuando sé perfectamente que tienes un corazón enorme –le susurró él. Se separó lo justo para meter sus manos en sus bolsillos antes de tenderle sus propios guantes negros-. No quiero que tengas las manos heladas –le contestó cuando ella le sonrió-. Vamos, aún me quedan un par de galeones._

_-¿Dónde? –preguntó ella mientras el chico entraba en una tienda de ropa._

_-Yo tampoco quiero que ese niño se muera de frío –contestó él girándose para besarla-. ¿Crees que habrá una bufanda y abrigo de su tamaño?_

_Emily sonrió. Quería a ese chico._

_(fin flashback)_

Por supuesto, habían tenido sus discusiones… como todas las parejas… pero siempre acababan reconciliándose… ¿se reconciliarían de la misma forma sus amigas con los chicos? Frunció el ceño, mejor no quería pensarlo siquiera…

_(flashback)_

_Acuclillado frente a ella que permanecía sentada en el sillón, Peter terminó de limpiarle la herida. Emily no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el rato y el chico sonrió. Obstinada, testaruda, terca y orgullosa. ¿De verdad eran cualidades que quería en su novia? Alzó la mirada; los ojos violeta centelleando con furia, el cabello violeta oscuro flotando alrededor de su cuello, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Peter sonrió. Sí, definitivamente quería aquellas cualidades en su novia siempre que Emily Banks fuera su novia._

_-De acuerdo, tal y como yo lo veo –empezó a decir el chico atrayendo la atención de Emi-, podemos estar enfadados dos días, discutir, no hablarnos y echarnos en cara los errores que podamos haber cometido tanto el uno como el otro –ella enarcó una ceja pero no le contestó-, o, por otro lado, podemos hablarlo ahora para que te quede claro que la única chica a la que quiero y la única que quiero que me bese eres tú._

_-Pero dijiste que Elena no…_

_-Si hubiese querido salir con Elena lo hubiera hecho –le aseguró el chico con una media sonrisa-. No soy un rompecorazones como James, ni un descarado como Sirius ni un intelectual como Remus, pero teniendo en cuenta que Elena es la presidenta de mi club de admiradoras, podría haber salido con ella con bastante facilidad, la verdad._

_-¿Y por qué no…_

_-Porque te quiero a ti, Emi. Aunque a veces hagas estupideces como esta discusión, ¿podemos dejarla? No me gusta pelear contigo…_

_Por toda respuesta, Emily se permitió una sonrisa mientras sus brazos se relajaban y una de sus manos buscaba la mano que Peter tenía sobre su pierna._

_-Lo siento… -se disculpó ella-. A veces sí que saco las cosas de quicio… -admitió._

_Peter contuvo la carcajada sarcástica y la cambió por una sonrisa dulce._

_-Yo también lo siento… no debí mencionar a Elena… -añadió acercándose para besarla._

_Beso que Emily devolvió con gran placer mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Peter mezclarse con el suyo propio. Amaba a aquel chico, eso era algo que no dudaba._

_(fin flashback)_

Si, bien… quizá Peter no era perfecto, ella tampoco lo era… pero Peter nunca le había fallado… le había prometido quererla y estar siempre con ella y hasta el momento lo había hecho, e iba a seguir haciéndolo…

_(flashback)_

_-Ha muerto… -dijo Emi casi en un susurro._

_Peter no la hubiera escuchado si no hubiese sido porque los labios de ella estaban cerca de su oído. Suspiró estrechando más su abrazo alrededor de la chica._

_-Matt ha muerto… -repitió._

_-Lo siento, cariño… -la besó en la frente-… Lo lamento tesoro…_

_Ella asintió simplemente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato. Ella porque aún no creía que aquello fuera verdad, él porque no sabía qué decir al respecto. Carraspeó suavemente._

_-¿Los chicos…_

_-No, no lo saben –dijo ella entonces. Peter la miró-. No voy a decírselo… -añadió._

_-Emi… no vas a poder ocultárselo… -la intentó convencer Peter. Pero Emily era terca como una mula y esa era una de las características que habían hecho que se enamorara de ella-. Piénsalo Emi… no vas a poder…_

_-He dicho que no Peter –replicó la chica._

_Y allí estaba de nuevo. A pesar de tener el rostro surcado de lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado, el labio inferior temblando ligeramente… allí estaba de nuevo su fuerza, su carácter… y en sus ojos, en sus ojos violetas, el brillo de la decisión que había admirado tantas veces en silencio y que había llegado a enamorarle._

_-De acuerdo… -suspiró él abrazándola de nuevo-… No se lo diremos… Te quiero, Emi… -la besó en la cabeza y ella se estremeció._

_-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore ¿Me acompañarás? –le preguntó ella suavemente sin soltar su abrazo._

_Peter sonrió a medias y la besó en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza contra él; como si con aquel simple hecho quisiera demostrarle todo lo que la amaba, como si quisiera demostrarle que no estaba sola, que nunca iba a estar sola…_

_-¿Planeabas ir sin mí? –preguntó con falso aire ofendido. Ella sonrió ligeramente._

_Ella se acurrucó más contra él._

_-Sólo quiero estar un poco más así… -comentó-… por favor… no me dejes… no dejes de abrazarme… no me dejes sola…_

_-Descuida… -la besó con suavidad-… Jamás te dejaré sola…_

_Y los dos sabían que era una promesa que el merodeador estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir._

_(fin flashback)_

Por todos los magos… estaba dispuesto a alistarse a los mortífagos para no separarse de ella… Y eso era algo que no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a hacer…

(flashback)

_-¿Estás segura?_

_Emily asintió. Peter también lo hizo mientras la abrazaba._

_-Estaré contigo –aseguró._

_Emily se desperezó de la posición en la que estaba, acurrucada contra él y le miró mientras él apartaba un mechón de cabello de su frente acariciándola de paso._

_-No tienes que hacerlo, Peter, es cosa mía… Matthew era mi hermano…_

_-Matthew es cosa tuya, pero tú eres cosa mía –contestó él con una sonrisa-. Dices que quieres entrar en la Orden y te apoyo, dices que quieres averiguar quien mató a tu hermano… y yo estaré contigo. No voy a dejarte sola, Emi –la besó en la frente-, y más te vale hacerme caso si no quieres que le diga a Dumbledore qué pretendes en realidad._

_Emily sonrió._

(fin flashback)

Terminó el examen. Vio como Lily asentía satisfecha y como Remus daba un último vistazo antes de que el pergamino desapareciera de su pupitre. Tomó a Dani del brazo rápidamente y empezó a bajar las escalera mientras detrás de ellos, Remus y Lily sentían la imperiosa necesidad de comentar todas y cada una de las preguntas… algo que ninguna de ellas dos compartía.

En cuanto puso los pies en el vestíbulo, Remus dejó a Lily y separó a Dani de ella y antes de que se pudiera quejar, Peter la calló con un beso de los que la dejaban sin aliento.

-Nuestro último examen… -dijo entonces Remus.

-Los voy a echar de menos –dijo sinceramente Lily.

James la besó en la cabeza.

-Me apetece chocolate… tengo las neuronas que me van a estallar –comentó entonces Emily.

-Aún no hemos planeado nada para la despedida de los merodeadores –dijo entonces Sirius mirando con travesura a James.

-Nada de bromas –le reprendió Annie suavemente-. Ha sido un año bastante movido, ¿no habéis tenido suficiente?

-Ann tiene razón –comentó entonces James. Le miraron sorprendido y el chico de gafas sonrió inocente-. Pero no podemos dejar a nuestros admiradores sin nada… -dijo mirando a Dani con una sonrisa encantadora.

Dani besó a Remus y se acercó a James.

-¿En qué estás pensando Potter? –preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Más tarde… ahora… -dijo el chico-. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi novia. Si me disculpáis…

-Nosotros iremos a los terrenos –dijo Remus tomando la mano de su esposa. Le sonrió seductor y le susurró en el oído de forma que nadie le escuchara-…el lobo está un poco alterado y cuando te tenga en el bosque, serás toda mía…

Dani le miró entornando los ojos y le sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Nos vemos luego, chicos –fue lo que dijo antes de salir del vestíbulo dejándose arrastrar por Remus sin poner demasiada resistencia, sinceramente.

-No quiero saber qué acaba de pasar aquí –afirmó Emily-. Lils, ¿puedes… -se giró pero la pelirroja ya no estaba-. ¿dónde se la ha llevado Potter?

Sirius sonrió.

-Creo que querían volar un poco –contestó Annie divertida.

-Y nosotros también vamos a volar… -añadió Sirius con una media sonrisa pícara que hizo que Ann se sonrojara cuando la abrazó por la cintura.

-¡Sirius! –reprendió Ann pero se dejó abrazar con tranquilidad.

Peter decidió intervenir cuando Emily parecía dispuesta a ir detrás de Sirius y Ann.

-Anda vamos… sé de unos elfos que han hecho un delicioso pastel de chocolate de tres pisos –la tentó.

-No voy a… -el cerebro de Emily pareció captar lo que el chico acababa de decirle y le miró-… ¿tres pisos? –él asintió sonriendo-. ¿Todo de chocolate?

-Sí.

Emily sonrió con los ojos.

-Vale, pero después les buscaremos para decirles que nada de bromas… -dijo Emily.

La carcajada de Peter aún se escuchó cuando atravesaron el cuadro de las cocinas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, ahora sí… se acabó!!!**

**Pero aún falta ligarlo todo… ya dije al principio de la primera parte que todo parecía quedar muy suelto, pero teneis que entender una cosa… este capítulo era más para vosotros que para el fic en si… eran recuerdos de los momentos más bonitos, a mi juicio y a juicio de muchos de vosotros que me habéis enviado comentarios, de la historia…**

**Supongo que quería que el fic se acabara con un buen sabor de boca y qué mejor que algunas escenas deliciosas como las que he metido en este capítulo… **

**Todo quedará ligado y finalizado en el epílogo que será como un capítulo, y que subiré seguramente el sábado o el domingo, así que estad atentos, chicos y chicas :D**

**Será el momento de despedirme de vosotros y del fic… pero hasta que llegue ese momento, sed felices, dejad vuestros comentarios y disfrutad de la vida y de los pequeños placeres que nos da y que solemos dejar pasar esperando algo grande… a veces, las cosas pequeñas dan más felicidad que las grandes.**

**Espero tener noticias vuestras, de acuerdo??**

**Un beso para todos y ya sabéis… nos leemos el próximo sábado!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	47. Epílogo El fin de una época

**Hola a todos!! Bueno, chicos, es el final… es la última vez que voy a escribir que los personajes salvo los míos de de Rowling, y eso ya sabéis que significa que no gano nada con escribir estos fics salvo el placer de divertirme y que os divirtáis vosotros.**

**La lista de los últimos reviews… este fic va dedicado especialmente para vosotros… Y vosotros sois:**

**Duciell, Luna Black21, majiss, Quid Morgan, mica-prongs, LoreSsS, Maby, Pauly­Prongs, SandritaGranger, camila, Analeth, DaIUu, YoungLadyPotter, hiromi koizumi, sofrigryffindor90, RoryGranger, noiraaa, RubbyMoon-chang-Sly, trini – la – blake, Chibi-Lily-Evans, Nimue-Tarrazo, tsu Asakura, JaviGotita, Josefa, Rizel, karlablackM, Y0misma**

**Otra cosita antes de que se me olvide…a ver… algunos de vosotros me habéis enviado vuestros email para que os agregue a mi MSN pero lo escribís todo junto y cuando recibo el correo no se ve, así que no puedo hacerlo porque no puedo leerlos…**

**Los que habéis hecho esto, enviadme un mail o un review dándome la dirección de esta forma: por ejemplo: "nikachan123 arroba hotmail punto com" así sí podré leerlo y os podré agregar, de acuerdo?**

**Lo que hace una para retrasar el inicio de este capítulo, ¿verdad?**

**En fin… señores, señoras… adelante… el último capítulo es vuestro… espero que sea de vuestro agrado y como siempre… nos leemos abajo…**

Capítulo 42. Epílogo. El fin de una época.

Se le hacía extraño estar allí sentada sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo estaría. La última vez que se sentaría en aquel banco, la última vez que tendría los estandartes sobre sus cabezas, la última vez que vería el techo encantado del Gran Comedor… Se le hacía terriblemente extraño pensar que se había acabado una época de su vida… Sonrió a medias mientras deseaba que aquel sentimiento de nostalgia no durara eternamente; después de todo, al día siguiente, se irían a sus casas…

-¿Estás bien? –Se giró hacia la derecha desde donde Sirius la miraba y sonrió mientras asentía a modo de respuesta.

-Bien –le contestó-. ¿Por qué?

-No has probado tu cena… -comentó él señalando con su propio tenedor el plato donde la verdura y el puré acompañaban al pescado al horno.

-Es nuestra última cena… -suspiró la rubia. Sirius sonrió.

-¿Y piensas fotografiarla o llevártela y por eso no la tocas? –preguntó burlón.

Ella le dio un golpe suave en el brazo antes de sonreírle.

-No seas payaso, Sirius… es sólo que… extrañaré todo esto… -suspiró-… las clases, los profesores, incluso a ti haciendo el idiota… -añadió.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo –contestó él guiñándole un ojo y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, Sirius se había levantado y se había subido a la mesa mientras que Remus y Peter viendo las intenciones de su amigo habían apartado los platos. Sirius miró a James y tuvo que carraspear ligeramente para que James le prestara atención y dejara de besar a cierta pelirroja-. ¡Atención, chicos, tengo algo que decir!

El ruido del Gran Comedor se fue apagando cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sirius Black iba a hablar. Los mayores porque tenían ganas de saber qué iba a decir, los pequeños por la admiración que sentían hacia aquel grupo de Gryffindor.

-¡Señor Black! –gritó la profesora McGonagall poniéndose en pie.

-Déjales Minerva –apoyó Dumbledore a sus alumnos-. Esta noche es su última noche aquí… y es suya… -miró a Sirius que le hizo una reverencia exagerada-. Adelante, señor Black… será interesante…

-Gracias, director… Bueno, Colagusano, sube aquí y di algo –Peter le miró enarcando una ceja desde su posición-. ¡Oh, vamos! Es la última vez que vas a poder hacer algo así, ¿acaso quieres que digan que los merodeadores son unos cobardes? –insisitó.

A regañadientes y más por la insistencia de Sirius y James, Peter obedeció con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que se ensanchó más cuando el silencio en el Gran Comedor se hizo.

-Yo… bueno… sabéis que no se me dan bien las palabras… en realidad, eso es mejor para Sirius o para Remus y no me digas que no, Cornamenta –avisó cuando el chico de gafas iba a protestar-, te has pasado siete años sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que la pelirroja te mirase siquiera –añadió con sorna y diversión-. Así que yo… -suspiró y sonrió sinceramente-… Supongo que lo único que puedo decir es gracias. Gracias a vosotros chicos –miró a James, Remus y Sirius-… me aceptasteis cuando nadie más lo hacía, me hicisteis formar parte de vuestro grupo, me disteis seguridad, confianza y amistad… Y aunque me habéis metido en bastantes líos… -sonrió cuando se escucharon ocasionales carcajadas por el lugar-… siempre habéis estado conmigo… Si hay algo que echaré de menos en Hogwarts, no serán los ronquidos de Canuto, ni la maniática manía de Lunático con su orden ni el despertar porque Cornamenta susurre en sueños el nombre de Lily –rió divertido-… pero sí echaré de menos el modo en que Remus siempre me ayuda cuando se me dificulta algo, la manera en que Sirius me ha ofrecido su protección siempre y la forma en que James siempre ha sabido animarme y darme valor… Gracias chicos…

Emily fue la primera en aplaudir cuando Peter ya estaba bajando de la mesa. Luego Remus, Ann, Lily, James y Dani seguida de Sirius… Poco después el Comedor entero estalló en aplausos ante las palabras del más pequeño merodeador.

-Bien, bien, Lunático, te toca –dijo entonces Sirius dejándole el puesto de la mesa libre al chico en cuestión.

Remus sonrió entre avergonzado y divertido por la situación y mientras se subía a la mesa no pudo evitar que los demás escucharan lo que dijo:

-¿Es que ni siquiera el último día puedes comportarte, Sirius? –estallaron en carcajadas y Remus sonrió pacientemente-. Bien… a ver… Hogwarts… para muchos es la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería de Londres, para otros es simplemente un colegio… para mí… para mí ha sido la mejor oportunidad de mi vida. No sólo me han aceptado –miró significativamente a Dumbledore que asintió sonriendo-, también he encontrado la amistad y el amor de quién menos lo esperaba –hizo una inclinación hacia Dani que le sonrió dulcemente-, y no importa lo que la gente de ahí fuera diga o quiera decir… nosotros somos los que vamos a tomar nuestra vida en nuestras manos, no ellos… así que, chicos… puede que Hogwarts sea algo que vamos a dejar atrás, pero es algo que nunca vamos a olvidar.

Una ola de aplausos lo siguieron mientras bajaba de la mesa con elegancia y agilidad, besando a Danielle antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, has sido el más alborotador en este castillo, creo que es justo que hables –comentó divertido Sirius.

James suspiró y sabiendo que no se libraría de aquello, le dio un beso fugaz a Lily antes de subirse a la mesa al tiempo que Remus se bajaba de la misma. Varios aplausos y silbidos hicieron que el merodeador sonriese halagado y más aún cuando alguna chica atrevida gritó algo parecido a "guapísimo" que hizo que Lily estrechara sus ojos.

-No más que tú –convino el chico en cuestión sonriendo, para nada incómodo al ser el centro de atención-, bueno, ¿qué queréis que os diga? -el silencio se hizo paulatinamente-. Bueno… Peter y Remus ya lo han dicho casi todo… excepto quizá… Hogwarts ha sido y será siempre mi segundo hogar, así que si me vuelve a ver por los pasillos, no se sorprenda, director –dijo sonriendo en dirección a la mesa del profesorado-. No, ahora en serio… echaré de menos todo esto… las travesuras, los pasadizos, las escapadas, las incursiones, las bromas… las serpientes… –comentó distraídamente. Dumbledore sonrió pero carraspeó y James contestó a su sonrisa con otra igual-. ¿Qué? Es cierto… Usted no sabe las veces que hemos estado dentro de su sala común sin que lo supieran –añadió divertido al ver la cara de Malfoy y Snape-. Han sido los siete mejores años de mi vida. Vinimos siendo niños y aquí nos hemos convertido en hombres y mujeres, aprendiendo el valor de la amistad y aprendiendo que en la vida, hay que luchar por lo que se quiere y demostrar que uno nunca se va a rendir hasta tener lo que desea… -sonrió-. Eso es lo que he aprendido en Hogwarts... y es algo que espero no olvidar nunca.

Varios aplausos más se sucedieron cuando el merodeador bajó de la mesa sentándose junto a su novia para besarla con dulzura y suavidad, atrayendo varios comentarios pícaros a su alrededor a los que los dos, ignoraron completamente.

-Bueno, sólo me queda a mí deciros algo, si es que aún queréis seguir escuchando –comentó Sirius sonriente-. Cornamenta, James, mi hermano… ha dicho que Hogwarts ha sido su segundo hogar… para mí ha sido el primero –afirmó-; aquí encontré un hermano y una hermana, amigos, el amor y profesores que me guiaron y me enseñaron que puedo ser quien yo quiera ser, no quien los demás esperan que sea –el director sonrió-. Todos vinimos aquí sin saber cómo era esto, y esta es nuestra última cena… Quizá muchos de nosotros no nos vemos… quizá sí… Lo que es seguro es que todos tomaremos caminos diferentes pero pase lo que pase, nadie ni nada nos podrán quitar estos siete años que hemos estado juntos… Así que no olvidéis nunca Hogwarts porque Hogwarts no nos podrá olvidar nunca a nosotros… Y ahora… propongo un brindis –alzó su propia copa con zumo de calabaza-… por los alumnos que se han ido, por los profesores que nos han aguantado, por los despertadores que nunca van a volver a sonar para nosotros en este castillo, por los alumnos que se quedan y por los que llegarán y sobretodo por nosotros –sonrió-, porque sin nosotros, Hogwarts no podría existir. ¡Salud!

Un gran coro repitió su saludo antes de que varias copas chocasen entre sí entre ocasionales sonrisas y risitas sinceras; incluso en Slytherin el brindis había hecho su presencia, de forma moderada por supuesto y, bajo el juramento de que pasara lo que pasara ninguno diría nunca que la idea había sido de Sirius Black.

Ann le miró y suspiró internamente. Tenía el brillo. Aquel brillo en los ojos que indicaba que iba a hacer algo; se giró para encontrar el mismo brillo de diversión y travesura en los ojos de Peter, James e incluso en los de Remus. Arqueó una ceja cando él bajó de la mesa y no se sentó.

-¿En qué estáis pensando? –preguntó la rubia.

-¿Nosotros? –la voz que fingía inocencia hizo que Emi mirara a Peter-. En nada.

-James… -amenazó la voz de la pelirroja.

-Oh, está bien… -concedió el chico con una ligera reverencia hacia Peter-. Adelante, Colagusano, haz los honores.

-… En nuestra primera cena, armamos un buen escándalo –dijo Peter levantándose y tomando la mano de Emily de forma discreta mientras empezaba a caminar.

-… cosa que hemos estado haciendo bastante seguido… -corroboró Remus cuando Dani le sonrió y se levantó con él.

-…así que nada mejor que terminar las cosas… -añadió Sirius cogiendo a Ann sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

-… como empezaron… -James vio como los chicos caminaban hacia la salida de forma distraída, casi por descuido y se unió a ellos arrastrando a la pelirroja-. Chicos… Uno…

-Dos… -susurró Sirius sacando su varita.

-Tres… -Peter abrió la puerta y empujó suavemente a Emi y Dani.

-Por los merodeadores –dijo Remus empuñando su varita- ¡Locus Manjare!

Dumbledore soltó una carcajada cuando el pastel de fresa y nata que había en la mesa de profesores empezó a levitar hasta estrellarse contra el pecho del profesor de Astronomía; las bandejas llenas de comida pasaban de una mesa a otra volando y tirando su contenido sobre los chicos que tomándoselo con buen humor empezaron su propia guerra de comida entre ellos. Desde el pasillo, la estruendosa carcajada de los merodeadores llegó hasta él y suspiró. Sí. Echaría de menos a aquellos chicos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acercó despacio hasta ella. Lily estaba de pie, abrazada a sí misma, recargada con el hombro contra el tronco del árbol, con la mirada perdida en el lago… Sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura mientras colocaba su mentón sobre el hombro de ella cuando Lily giró la cabeza con una media sonrisa para mirarle.

-Buenos días… -le susurró ella como si temiese de algún modo romper la paz de aquellas horas.

-Buenos días… -le contestó él besándola levemente-. Es hermoso ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió. Sí, lo era. Un amanecer perfecto… el último amanecer que vería en Hogwarts. Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía seguir todo igual? Hacía pocos días que había estado secuestrada por un loco maniático al que su novio se había enfrentado; hacía pocos días que Sirius había estado a punto de pasar a formar parte del lado oscuro de la familia Black y hacía pocos días que todo era un perfecto caos… Y sin embargo, todo estaba igual… el mismo cielo teñido por los colores del amanecer, la misma brisa suave de verano anunciando el final de un curso, el mismo lago sereno turbado sólo por las ondas causadas por el Calamar Gigante… todo estaba igual…

-Creía que no te levantabas nunca antes de las diez de la mañana –bromeó la chica para aligerar la melancolía de quien se saber que nunca volvería a ver todo aquello del mismo modo, dejando el árbol olvidado y recargándose en el pecho de su novio. Escuchó la suave risa del chico al tiempo que el aliento de él llegaba caliente hasta su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja y se estremeció.

-Me desperté y no estabas… así que salí a buscarte.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Te vi desde la ventana –contestó él quitándole importancia-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –contestó ella de forma rápida.

-Te prometo que no te pasará nada… -le susurró él-… aunque tenga que protegerte con mi propia vida, Lily… no dejaré que él se acerque a ti de nuevo…

Sintió como la chica se estremecía ante aquellas palabras, antes de refugiarse más en sus brazos, brazos que él apretó en torno a su pequeña cintura, como si de algún modo, quisiera afianzar sus palabras de que nada le iba a ocurrir.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en…

-Sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te conozco demasiado para no saber en qué estás pensando Lily… -contestó él divertido por la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja-. Eres como un libro abierto para mí…

Silencio. Un silencio entre los dos. Calmado, pausado… tranquilo… Un silencio que se vio roto cuando James abrió la boca.

-Voy a ingresar en la orden –anunció.

Lily esbozó una media sonrisa y llevó su mano hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro para acariciar la mejilla del chico que estaba detrás de ella, como siempre había estado, listo para cuidarla, listo para protegerla. James besó la mano de ella antes de que Lily la devolviera a su propio regazo.

-Lo sé –dijo calmadamente.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Bueno, tú también eres un libro abierto para mí James… Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no puedes dejar que muera gente inocente sin que tú hagas algo…

James sonrió, satisfecho de que ella le conociera tan bien y la besó en el hombro.

-¿No te importa?

Lily sonrió.

-Claro que me importa… Sé que me volveré loca de preocupación, sé que esperaré nerviosa tu regreso cada vez que ocurra algo y sé que miraré el correo de lechucería unas trescientas veces antes de que tú me envíes una carta… -le contestó la chica-… Pero también sé que si no lo haces, no serás tú mismo… -se giró sin romper el abrazo y le miró con suavidad-… James… me preocuparé por ti porque te quiero… pero no voy a pedirte que no lo hagas… Porque sé que si no lo haces, te sentirás culpable y llegarás a odiarte a ti mismo y me odiarás a mí por haberte pedido que no lo hagas.

-Nunca podría odiarte, Lils –aseguró él apretando su abrazo.

-Pero lo harás si te digo que te quedes… y que no lo hagas…

-Lils…

-No –atajó ella-. No sería justo ni para ti ni para mí… James… me enamoré de ti… De tu inteligencia, de tu cariño, de tu amor por mí… no sólo me gusta el James responsable, también me gusta el bromista, el que se escapa a medianoche para ayudar a sus amigos, el que nunca da la espalda a quien le necesita, me enamoré de James y también de Potter…-negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía-. No, no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que no lo hagas… Y mucho menos cuando yo también lo voy a hacer.

-¿Qué? –preguntó parpadeando un par de veces. Ella rió-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que yo también voy a ingresar en la Orden. No quiero preocuparme por ti a cientos de kilómetros… Quiero estar donde estén mis amigos… -le besó suavemente-… quiero estar donde estés tú…

James la miró.

-¿Y tus padres?

James le sonrió.

-Lo entenderán… además, si recibo entrenamiento como auror estarán más protegidos que si tengo los simples conocimientos de una bruja de séptimo curso –sonrió.

Él rió divertido y risueño.

-Nunca tendrás los simples conocimientos de una bruja corriente, Lils… -la alabó. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Pedí un deseo antes de empezar el curso… -dijo él entonces-… y mi deseo se ha cumplido.

-¿Qué pediste?

-Ser feliz… Deseaba ser feliz a tu lado… -la besó brevemente-… y soy muy feliz.

-Mi deseo también se hizo realidad –le confesó ella.

-¿La racional y lógica Evans pidiendo deseos? –se burlo él.

-No, la enamoradiza y romántica Lily pidiendo deseos –le contestó ella. Los ojos de James preguntaron en silencio-… Desee enamorarme y que se enamoraran de mí…

-Fue un deseo perdido –dijo James. Ella le miró-… yo ya llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, Lils…

Ella sólo le sonrió, sonrojada.

El sol brillaba y el cabello de Lily se veía más brillante y rojizo que nunca; lleno de vida…. Y sus ojos verdes… James supo enseguida que querría pasar el resto de su vida con aquella chica… viendo aquellos ojos despertarse cada día y cerrarse cada noche… No lo pensó. No necesitaba hacerlo.

-Cásate conmigo.

Lily le miró y parpadeó levemente, mirando sus ojos para enfrentarle temiendo que aquello fuera una broma por parte del buscador de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con esfuerzo notando la garganta seca.

James le sonrió.

-Cásate conmigo–repitió él-. Lils… sé que no tengo ni un anillo ni nada ahora mismo, sé que tu padre me matará por hacer esto sin que esté él delante y sé que Sirius se estará burlando de mí toda la vida –sonrió divertido-, pero no quiero separarme de ti… No quiero que me olvides, no podría soportar la idea de pasar una vida sin ti… He hecho locuras, demasiadas, pero sé que esto no lo es… Quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser feliz y sólo voy a serlo contigo…

-James… ¿te das cuenta de que es una locura? –le preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

James sonrió a medias.

-¿Una locura? Bueno, Lils, tú siempre has dicho que el amor es locura… tú me enseñaste lo que era amar a alguien… déjame enseñarte lo que es cometer una locura… -le pidió con suavidad acariciando la mejilla de ella.

Lily cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué las caricias de James hacían tanto efecto en ella? Era como si su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo… como si de algún modo, ambos estuvieran destinados a estar juntos… Sonrió… se sentía bien estar a su lado… siempre se había sentido bien… ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta?

-James…

-Te quiero –le dijo él con sencillez-. Te quiero Lils… cásate conmigo…

Le miró. Hablaba en serio. Sus ojos marrones la miraban con algo más que deseo; se veía en ellos la diversión, el orgullo, la picardía… pero también la inteligencia, el amor y el cariño que él la profesaba… que siempre la había profesado… Sonrió. Y cuando habló, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Sí –dijo simplemente.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. James la tomó de la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos mientras reía, feliz, como un niño pequeño que ha obtenido un nuevo juguete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haber faltado al baile de anoche… -comentó ella sonriendo.

Remus la besó en la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos y los de ella. Estaban desnudos, bajo aquellas sábanas de seda, en aquel colchón mullido y suave, disfrutando de la soledad de aquella habitación que había sido testigo de su primer beso… nervioso, desesperado, testigo de muestras de cariño y amor. Él estaba semi incorporado, sentado con la espalda en la cabecera de la cama que había conjurado especialmente para ellos dos aquella última noche en Hogwarts; ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho; la mano de él la abrazaba por la cintura, sobre las sábanas; la mano de ella, entrelazada a la de Remus; ambos prodigándose caricias y susurros.

-Yo tampoco… -le contestó el chico.

Danielle rió.

-¿Hubieras imaginado que esto sería así? –preguntó ella de pronto-. Es decir, todo lo que ha pasado… ¿lo habías creído posible ante de que ocurriera?

-No… -contestó él-… enamorarme de ti, casarnos, discutir, que fueras a buscarme… -le reprendió con el último comentario mientras la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso…

-Sí, lo sé… -la abrazó con más fuerza-… es que cada vez que pienso que te podía haber pasado algo…

-Lo sé… -le sonrió-… a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo…

-He estado pensando… -dijo Remus.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad –dijo ella-. Tú y Lily siempre estáis pensando… A veces creo que harías mejor pareja con ella –añadió.

Remus sonrió.

-Que James no te escuche decir eso o me mata –dijo divertido.

Danielle frunció el ceño.

-No lo has negado… -protestó.

-¿El qué?

-Que harías mejor pareja con Lily….

Danielle se giró como un resorte para mirarle. En aquel momento, Remus hubiera jurado que nunca había visto a Dani tan bonita… Desnuda, con el cabello perfectamente peinado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos mirándole con sorpresa. No, definitivamente no había nadie más bonita que ella en aquellos momentos.

-No creí que fuera necesario… -contestó él-… Es contigo con quién estoy casado y es a ti a quién quiero… Además, no funcionaríamos…

-¿Por qué no?

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-Quiero decir, a los dos os gusta pasear, a los dos os gustan los libros, sois amantes del silencio, os gusta estudiar…

-Te olvidas de algo que nos hace completamente incompatibles, cariño.

-¿Y qué es eso?

Remus sonrió.

-Bueno, que yo prefiero a las morenas antes que a las pelirrojas y que Lily prefiere a los chicos que llevan gafas y a ser posible se llaman James –contestó bromeando.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu varita? –preguntó de repente ella.

Remus rió gravemente. Sólo Danielle podía pasar de un tema a otro de forma tan rápida y sin que pareciese algo extraño y extravagante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-Nada… nada… -siguió riendo él divertido-… Mi varita… -ella asintió-… sí, mi varita… bueno, Ollivanders me envió una igual antes de los exámenes, si no, no podríamos haberlos hecho, ¿no te parece?

-¿Cómo has conseguido eso? Creía que era necesario que el director lo supiera.

-Bueno, el nombre de Potter y Black abre muchas puertas y además… tengo la sospecha de que Dumbledore sabe tanto de la historia como nosotros mismos –añadió.

-Siempre lo sabe todo, ¿verdad?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-A veces me da la sensación de que a él no le gusta saber tanto… -contestó Remus. Danielle se estremeció-. ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó mientras la tapaba más con las sábanas al tiempo que la abrazaba con ambos brazos.

-No… ¿sabes en qué he estado pensando? –preguntó la chica.

-¿En que me quieres locamente?

-Aparte de eso… -contestó Dani antes de que Remus la besaba.

-¿En qué? –preguntó el chico.

-En mi hechizo… -él la miró-… Ya sabes… el bote gigante de aspirinas…

Remus rió.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Que no sé qué hechizo es –dijo ella-. Podría ser que fuera inmune a un expelliarmus o a un serpensortia o a un hechizo de magia oscura…

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-Bastante –confesó ella-. ¿No habrá algún modo de saberlo?

-No hasta que ese hechizo entre en contacto contigo y no –dijo al ver que ella abría la boca-, no pienso lanzarte todos los hechizos que se me ocurran para ver cuál es –ella resopló-. Dani, lo sabremos cuando ocurra algo, aunque preferiría no saberlo nunca…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque saberlo significaría que tú estuvieras en peligro… y no quiero que lo estés…

-Te quiero… -dijo ella por toda respuesta.

-No sé cómo pude tardar tanto en darme cuenta que yo también te quería… -contestó él.

Estaba todo dicho. No necesitaban nada más. No era necesario. Ambos se entendían perfectamente. Ambos se amaban. No necesitaban nada más para ser felices. Al menos, no de momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me encanta despertarme contigo al lado –dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza del cuello de la chica que acababa de abrir los ojos.

Ann sonrió perezosamente y sonrió cuando él la beso, sonriendo de nuevo cuando el chico desvió su boca para besarla, esta vez en el cuello; Ann dejó escapar una risita leve.

-Lo que a ti te gusta es despertarme… -protestó ella-… Estaba teniendo un sueño realmente dulce…

-¿Ah si? –preguntó él dispuesto a prestarle toda la atención del mundo.

-Ajá –contestó la chica-. He soñado que podía pedir todos los deseos que quisiera a una estrella y que se me cumplirían –contestó-. Ha sido divertido ver como Malfoy era vapuleado de un lado a otro por el Calamar Gigante y sus tentáculos mientras gritaba "¡Socorro!" –añadió riendo suavemente.

Sirius rió gravemente y se apoyó en un codo para poder mirarla mientras su otra mano se colaba por debajo de la sábana y se quedaba en la cintura de ella, no como una exigencia, sino simplemente porque parecía pertenecer allí.

-¿Crees en los deseos que se cumplen? –preguntó él.

-Bueno, yo pedí uno antes de empezar el curso y se me ha cumplido… -contestó ella-. En realidad creo que fueron dos… –añadió mientras lo pensaba frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿En serio? –ella asintió-¿Qué pediste?

-Olvidarme del inhalador y que tú te olvidarás del físico –contestó la chica risueña-. ¿Qué pedirías tú?

-Mmmm quieres decir además de que tú estés conmigo para siempre, ¿verdad? –Annie rodó los ojos indicando que eso era más que evidente-. Pues mmm…. Es que ya se me ha cumplido también.

-¿El qué?

-Que mi familia me desheredara de una vez para no tener que ver nada con ellos…

-Sirius…

A pesar de que había sonado a tinte divertido, Ann había apreciado en el color de la voz de su novio un deje de decepción… después de todo… quizá no había sido una familia espectacular y fantástica, pero había sido la única familia que había conocido. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntó la chica.

Sirius la miró, aliviado en su mirada el cambio de tema; ella le sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto… -Sirius la miró-… A nosotros… quiero decir, acabamos Hogwarts y…

-No pienses que voy a dejarte escapar –contestó él interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos que estaba siguiendo Annie-. He tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que te quiero, y no voy a perderte ahora que te tengo… -la besó suavemente-. Seguiremos juntos. Continuaremos con nuestros estudios… yo auror con James y tú medibruja como quieres ser… Luego nos casaremos, James y Dani serán nuestros padrinos de boda, luego viajaremos a todos los países que queramos y más tarde tendremos hijos… niñas rubias como su madre y niños fuertes como yo… todos guapísimos. Nos compraremos una casa y un perro, o quizá dos y viviremos juntos y felices hasta que seamos dos ancianitos –dijo muy convencido.

Tan convencido y con tono tan solemne que Ann no pudo evitar reírse suavemente, bien por la visión del futuro que Sirius había planeado en la que la incluía y en parte por la forma en que lo había dicho… completamente seguro de que eso sería así y de que las cosas pasarían como él había dicho que debían pasar.

-¿Eso es lo que va a pasar con nosotros? –preguntó la chica.

-Por supuesto… es más… -se dio la vuelta en la cama, tanteó debajo de la misma y sacó un paquete que dejó sobre el regazo de ella-. Podemos empezar ya mismo a planearlo juntos –le dijo.

Ann enarcó una ceja; Sirius sonrió, instándole a que lo abriera; las manos blancas de Annie se movieron con delicadeza y elegancia mientras desataban el nudo del lazo rojo; apartó el papel dorado y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido de exaltación.

Una pequeña esfera, un pequeño globo terráqueo apareció delante de ella. El mundo… Ann recordó algo y sonriendo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodase por su mejilla.

-¿Annie? –preguntó el chico mirándola y asustándose al ver que ella sonreía pese a que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas-. Cielo, ¿estás bien? Si no te gusta… sé que es una estupidez pero pensé que podíamos mirar los países que ambos queremos visitar y…

-No, no es eso… -sonrió cortando el discurso de Sirius-. Mi abuela me dijo una vez que sabría quien es el hombre perfecto cuando él me regalara el mundo y lo pusiera a mis pies… -sonrió con la voz rota por la risa-… Y tú acabas de…

Sirius sonrió alegre al comprender lo que ella quería decir y sin perder la sonrisa se sentó bien en la cama y atrajo a Ann hacia él con suavidad haciendo que la chica quedase sobre él, desnuda, cubiertos ambos por la sábana rojiza, el cabello de ella cayendo sobre su hombro hasta rozar su propio pecho provocándole cosquillas que le hicieron sentirse en el cielo, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba con ella.

-Quizá yo te haya dado el mundo, nena… pero tú eres mi mundo… -le declaró Sirius.

Ann frunció el ceño.

-Odio que me llames nena –le replicó.

-Lo sé, pero a mí me encanta llamarte así, nena… -repitió con relativa lentitud intencionada. Sus manos se apoderaron de la cintura de ella-. Así que… ¿qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo?

Ella sonrió divertida.

-Algo se me ocurrirá –aseguró.

-¿En serio? –preguntó él inclinando la cabeza para atrapar con sus labios parte del pecho de ella que se arqueó ante el contacto del chico-. ¿A qué hora tenemos que irnos? –preguntó juguetón.

Rodaron bajo las sábanas; a ella no le importó quedar bajo el cuerpo del muchacho que la miraba con adoración.

-A media mañana… -le contestó ella-… y apenas está amaneciendo…

-Bien… tenemos tiempo de sobras para que me demuestres… -su mano bajó desde la cintura de ella hasta la cadera recorriéndola con suavidad-…qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo…

Y ella sonrió. Y él la besó. Y el mundo quedó olvidado para los dos al otro lado de las cortinas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una gran habitación. Extraño. Estaba completamente iluminada. No dejaba de ser irónico… Iban a pasar a formar parte de las filas de quien se consideraba el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos y estaban esperando ser llamados en una enorme sala iluminada.

Era su último día en Hogwarts, se suponía que deberían de estar aún en la cama, acurrucados, susurrándose palabras y riendo, recordando que sería la última vez que despertaran en Hogwarts… y sin embargo, estaban allí. Severus Snape les había ido a buscar con un traslador. Ni él ni ella sabían el lugar exacto donde estaban, tampoco les importaba demasiado.

La fila en la que aguardaban se movió un paso y él lo siguió sin soltar la mano de Emily que estaba detrás de él, con la mirada más fría, segura y calculadora que nunca. Suspiró.

-Matthew era mi hermano –le dijo Emily-. Yo tengo un motivo para estar aquí… tú…

-Tú eres mi motivo, Emi –le dijo mirándola fijamente mientras le tomaba la mano-. Deseé parecerme a los chicos, deseé tener novia y entonces… entonces te tuve a ti… -se encogió de hombros-. No voy a dejarte sola Emi. Pase lo que pase.

Emily le apretó la mano en señal de agradecimiento. No podía hacer más. Estaban siendo observados, lo sabían; miró a su alrededor y no le sorprendió reconocer en los rostros que le rodeaban a aquellos que habían sido, en su mayoría, Slytherins.

Peter tembló inconscientemente. Todo iba a cambiar. Para siempre. Todo. No podría volver a mirar a la cara a sus amigos del mismo modo en que lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento. No podría volver a dejar que ellos viesen su brazo. No podría volver a reír las bromas de Sirius con la misma alegría de siempre ni podría estar cerca de Remus odiándose a sí mismo y nunca más podría admirar la valentía de James deseando ser como él cuando ni siquiera podía atreverse a decirles quién era, por qué lo era y qué había ocurrido.

Un paso más.

Emily exhaló el aire mirando a su alrededor. A Ann le encantaría aquella habitación… tan luminosa, tan llena de vida… las chicas… ¿qué pensarían de ella? Quizá debió decirles lo que iba a hacer… No, ellas no lo hubieran entendido; hubieran intentado convencerla de lo contrario y ella no lo podía permitir… por algún motivo, por alguna razón, sentía que aquello era lo correcto. Como si una fuerza invisible la estuviera empujando para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mortífaga. Iba a convertirse en mortífaga… No sabía cómo iba a volver a mirar a Lily y Annie a la cara cuando iba a estar del lado de aquellos que apoyaban su muerte por ser hijas de muggles… no sabía cómo iba a volver a mirar a Dani o incluso a Black cuando ellos dos habían renunciado a la magia negra por estar con sus amigos…

Un paso más adelante.

Peter se estremeció. Tenía miedo. Sería un estúpido si no lo admitiese. Sería un estúpido si no lo tuviese. Nada iba a volver a ser igual.

Mentiras. Sus vidas se llenarían de mentiras, de falsas premisas, de falsas sonrisas… nada sería real… Tendrían que fingir durante el resto de sus días odiar a quienes siempre habían querido y admirado, fingir durante el resto de sus días querer a quiénes odiaban, fingir durante el resto de sus días ser personas que no eran en verdad…

Un paso más hacia la oscuridad, un paso más lejos de la verdad.

Un paso más lejos de lo que habían sido toda su vida y un paso más cerca para convertirse en lo que siempre habían odiado.

Las grandes puertas forjadas en hierro negro aparecieron a la vista de ambos chicos. Temblaron de forma involuntaria. Aquella era la frontera entre lo que siempre habían creído y lo que siempre habían despreciado. La frontera que no podrían volver a atravesar. Una marca en su brazo. Aquello era todo. A aquello se reducía todo.

El bien. El mal. La oscuridad. La esperanza… Sólo eran palabras… pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad, de temor, de responsabilidad, de vergüenza, de odio hacia sí mismos… todo eso… todo eso era cierto… todo eso era real… Como real era la muerte de Matthew… Como real iban a ser todas las muertes causadas por sus propias varitas tarde o temprano… como irreal iban a ser sus vidas a partir del momento en que atravesaran aquellas puertas.

Un paso más. Peter estaba delante. La próxima vez que se abrieran sería para recibirle a él. En silencio. En el más oscuro silencio. Silencio… ¿cuántas cosas iban a tener que callarse desde aquel momento? Demasiadas seguramente.

Peter se giró para mirarla y sonrió. La luz que iluminaba la sala rodeaba a Emily como si un halo blanco la envolviera. Sus ojos estaban fríos y mostraban indiferencia y aún así, brillaban más que nunca.

Tenía miedo. Estaba asustado. No volvería a ver a sus amigos del mismo modo. No volvería a vivir su vida de la misma manera. Nada sería igual. Todo iba a cambiar. La oscuridad sería su nueva forma de existencia… Pero no importaba. Nada de aquello importaba. Iba a estar con ella, como ella lo iba a estar con él. La única persona que lo había amado sin réplicas ni condiciones, sólo por ser él. Había prometido no dejarla sola nunca y nunca la iba a dejar.

La amaba. Nadie podría dudarlo. Iba a abarcar la oscuridad por ella sin que ella lo hubiera pedido… no importaba nada… Nada más que él… nada iría mal mientras estuviese con él… nada debía ir mal…

Las puertas se abrieron. Una mirada de despedida a su vida pasada. Una sonrisa cómplice entre los dos, una caricia aterciopelada.

-¡Peter Pettigrew! –gritó alguien llamándolo desde la oscuridad.

Peter dio un paso, la mano que tenía entrelazada con Emily se desprendió con suavidad. Ella lo dejó ir unos segundos, sabiendo que pronto volvería a estar con él y que todo iba a ser diferente pero que entre ellos, todo sería siempre igual.

Un último paso… Un paso que lo acercaba a la oscuridad y lo alejaba de la luz.

El último paso que lo condenaba a la oscuridad para siempre, el último paso que lo separaba de todo aquello que había sido hasta el momento… La puerta se cerró tras él, y con ella, toda posibilidad de escapar de la boca de la serpiente donde él mismo se había metido.

-Peter Pettigrew… acércate… -susurró con una sonrisa malvada.

Peter respiró profundamente. Absolutamente nada volvería a ser como siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore suspiró cansado. Se acercaban tiempos difíciles y oscuros y ni siquiera él podía evitarlo… Sólo le quedaba una última carta escondida, una última carta que jugar… rezar a todo lo que conocía, a los magos, brujos, muggles y dioses… rezar a la naturaleza, rezar a los cuatro elementos y al mismo cosmos… rezar porque una esperanza naciera, sin saber si sus oraciones servirían para algo…

Porque el Destino está predestinado… porque el Destino lo puedes cambiar tú mismo… Porque la Esperanza es lo último que se pierde y porque sólo alguien con la capacidad de amar podría perdonar al mago oscuro más temible de la historia… Una nueva generación debía nacer… Voldemort debía morir y en una nueva generación debía nacer esa esperanza… y aunque tuviese que sacrificar a peones, y él mismo se encargaría de que esa esperanza naciera.

FIN: TRAVESURA REALIZADA

**Sí, chicos… Este es el final. **

**Es el momento de despedirse… al menos por ahora, de estos personajes a los que les he cogido un cariño especial… ¿Sabéis? Están basados en personas reales… bueno, los merodeadores no, pero sí sus personalidades… y las chicas también… algunos son amigos incondicionales, de esos a los que puedes llamar de madrugada para desahogarte con ellos sabiendo que no vana colgarte el teléfono… otros son ahora conocidos pero en su momento fueron amigos también… Me da lástima decirles adiós pero como ya dije una vez… todo lo que empieza, debe terminar porque cuando un fic se inicia, desde la primera palabra, está condenado a tener un final y este, ya ha llegado la suyo, después de más de un año escribiéndolo.**

**Más de 1000 mensajes… apenas puedo creerlo… cuando empecé a escribirlo no me imaginaba que pudiera llegar a tener esta aceptación entre vosotros… pero la ha tenido… **

**Es curioso… En cuanto tenía un rato libre aprovechaba para escribir porque más que la necesidad de escribir que yo pudiera tener, tenía la sensación de que debía hacerlo por vosotros… y lo hacía por eso… Y os he de confesar algo… cuando se me estropeó el ordenador no pensé en las horas de trabajo perdidas, ni en los apuntes olvidados ni en los trabajos de clase no entregados… pensé en los fics, en los capítulos que había perdido y que os iba a tener que negar a vosotros… Otra cosa más por la que daros las gracias, por vuestra paciencia.**

**¿Cuántas cosas más tengo que agradeceros?**

**Gracias. Gracias por vuestros mensajes. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Gracias por vuestros halagos. Gracias por vuestras críticas constructivas. Gracias por leerme. Gracias por ser fieles a mi historia. Sólo… Gracias por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.**

**Sin vosotros, este fic no había existido nunca.**

**Sí, amigos… Este mensaje es un mensaje de agradecimiento dedicado especialmente a todos vosotros que me habéis leído tantas veces… no importa si habéis dejado mensajes o no, habéis estado ahí y con eso, muchas veces, es más que suficiente… pero ahora que ya ha llegado a su fin… haced algo por mí… dejad un mensaje aunque sólo sea para decir "he estado aquí" o "te he leído"…**

**A veces las personas se sienten solas, a veces yo me siento sola… y cuando eso pasa y la inspiración se me va, me basta con mirar los reviews recibidos para animarme, recordándome que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla de un ordenador que está ahí… **

**Así que, ¿qué os cuesta? Y a mí me haríais muy feliz :D**

**Bueno, ahora sí. Chicos, chicas… es el final del fic. Espero veros en mis otras historias futuras y si no, en las ya pasadas… pero espero seguir viéndoos y leyéndoos porque en serio, habéis sido unos lectores fantásticos.**

**Gracias una vez más… ahora alzaré mi varita y pronunciaré esas dos palabras que cerrarán este mapa a un rincón imaginario… **

**Sed felices siempre y no os olvidéis nunca de sonreír…**

**Travesura… realizada…**

**FIN**


End file.
